


Series of Hot One Shot Lemons

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Drake & Josh, Kim Possible (Cartoon), NCIS, The Big Bang Theory (TV), Victorious, Victorious RPF, iCarly
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Christmas, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Facials, Femslash, Futanari, Gangbang, Hardcore, Lemons, Light Bondage, Multi, OC, Orgy, Party, Sex, Sex Toys, Swingers, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 379,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but hot lemons from the Victorious cast. Everthing your dirty mind thinks is in here. This was on FF until it was taken down. </p><p>I Am adding more chapters for the last episodes of the series. Will be updating still in progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old

Title: A Seires of Hot One Shots  
Category: TV Shows » Victorious  
Author: Riotstarter1214  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Published: 07-07-11, Updated: 01-06-12  
Chapters: 83, Words: 253,682  
Chapter 1: Robbie's Hospital Bed  
  
Robbie's hospital bed  
  
Robbie only had one more day before he was released from the hospital and he couldn't wait.  
  
Ever since the 'Beggin' on your knees' incident Jade and Beck have been distant. When Tori broke up with Ryder she was a wreak and Beck was there every step of the way. He blew off Jade to hang with Tori and that didn't make her happy at all.  
  
That's when Jade had Robbie in her sights. When he got beat up by moms at the park Jade was there for him and when they were alone things got a little heated. Since then Jade and Robbie have been friends with benefits or cheating.  
  
Robbie was in his hospital bed smiling at the memories of all of their steamy encounters. In the shower, school, car, or Jade's favorite on Tori's bed. When Tori was running errands for Trina they had sex in her bed and the whole time Jade was talking dirty.  
  
'Good times'. Robbie thought with a smile.  
  
Little did he know that a predator was outside of his door and she was making her move. She was stealthy as she locked the door drew the blinds and stalked to his bedside. "Baby". Jade said in her creepy voice.  
  
Robbie's eyes snapped open, "J-Jade".  
  
Jade put her finger on his lips, "Yes and I want to have sex".  
  
Robbie was conflicted, "Jade the nurses make rounds".  
  
"Never mind that, we should be using this time together better" Jade smirked  
  
Robbie felt Jade's hand slip under his hospital gown and grip his manhood tightly. "Hey Jade do we really have to do this here? There's people all over this place and it's not the best circumstances" Robbie whined as he felt himself getting hard.  
  
"But Robbie..." She whined pouting cutely for him as she moved closer towards him. ".. I haven't been with you in a whole week, I need you right now. I don't know why but I've been so unbelievably horny today, I've masturbated to the thought of you already today and it's only getting worse. Please Robbie; I really need this right now."  
  
He looked at her taken aback at her confession, she was pouting even more now.  
  
"Well I just don't want anyone to catch us so please keep it down, and could you try not to be too rough I'm still in bandages".  
  
She smiled triumphantly, She knew he would gave in and there was no point forcing him to comply when she could just make him change his mind.  
  
"Well I'll do my best but I'm not making any promises". Jade said as she ripped off the only layer of clothing he had.  
  
She mashed her lips into his and pushed her tongue into his mouth before he could even make a move. The kiss was wild and brutal leaving Jade's saliva all over his mouth and chin.  
  
They sat there on the bed their tongues locked in a fierce battle, Jade moaned into Robbie's mouth as she felt him grab her breast.  
  
Jade broke the kiss and got up on her knees as she reached up her skirt and pulled down her soaking wet panties. Now Robbie was just as aroused as her, he didn't know what it was but he felt something running through his body.  
  
A burning desire unlike anything he had every felt before pulsing through him and engulfing him making him react on his feral instincts.  
  
The second Jade took off her panties Robbie tackled her laying her out flat on her back; he grabbed her calves and dragged her closer to him. Robbie lowered his hands to her thighs and pulled her up closer yet as he buried his face in between them.  
  
Jade gasped as she felt his tongue trail up and down her saturated pink lips; unconsciously she started to tighten her thighs around his head which he kept in place with his hands.  
  
After what seemed like hours of teasing her, he pushed his tongue into her plunging deep inside her wet hole. She arched her back and screamed as she grabbed his head and pulled his hair desperately trying to get him in deeper.  
  
She gasped for breath as he kept pushing his tongue in and out of her rapidly, flicking it playfully at her entrance each time before penetrating her again with it. He inched closer to her and placed his mouth over her pussy.  
  
He began to suck on her soft sopping wet lips as he ran his tongue over them. He pushed his tongue inside her again this time he lashed out wildly in all directions brushing against her most sensitive spot sending her over the edge, "Ohhh Robbie, more! MORE!" She screamed as she came making her bittersweet sticky juices pour out all over his tongue and mouth.  
  
He pulled his tongue out as he lapped the remaining juices that trailed down her thighs and ass. She was now in a completely frenzy, she got up and shoved Robbie on his back and climbed over him.  
  
She pushed herself up and sat down on his face, grabbing his hair again as she grinded herself into him. She slowly started to moan as she felt his tongue rub against her clit.  
  
He nibbled on the soft nub of skin playfully as he brought his tongue around it in circles and then began to pay more attention to her lips again.  
  
Jade was struggling to breathe as she kept screaming Robbie's name out uncontrollably. Robbie's tongue was wiggling inside of her touching all the right places and making her only want him more.  
  
He brought his hands up to her thighs and one slowly moved to her ass, he continued to run his tongue around her clit as he unexpected pushed his middle finger into her tight asshole.  
  
She moaned at the sudden pleasure and pushed herself harder onto his face, she was rocking her hips making his roaming tongue move up and down inside of her. "Oh Robbie, you know what I like", she moaned out just as he pushed another finger inside her ass.  
  
He pumped his fingers forcefully in and out of her making her scream even louder at every thrust. Robbie was having the time of his life, the thought to do half the stuff that was going on now had never even occurred to him.  
  
He pumped his finger even harder as he tried to force another one inside of her, she scream as she felt him trying but allowed him to do so. He was nibbling on her clit still as he forced the third finger inside her tight asshole.  
  
Jade was moaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain and she absolutely love it, which only turned on Robbie more.  
  
His actions now were all so natural to him and he loved it, and more importantly to him, Jade was enjoying herself. He continued to lap at her wet pussy with his tongue as he heard her scream, " I'm-m-m Cum-m-m-ing".  
  
Her juices squirted out and covering his entire mouth and some of his chin, he didn't know why but he had suddenly longed for her taste. It was almost like he needed to know what she tasted like but now that he had a rather large sample he was satisfied.  
  
He pulled his fingers out of her ass and just laid there for a moment enjoying her semi sour juices that he loved so much. Robbie licked his lips as he contemplated what she tasted like, her juices were slightly sour but there was definitively a very sweet aftertaste to it.  
  
Without warning Robbie sat up completely throwing her onto her back again, he got up and got on top of her while he grabbed her thighs and spread her legs.  
  
Her eyes went wide as she felt Robbie thrust into her with so much force that she bounced further away from him in the process. He reached out and grabbed her hips to make sure she wouldn't move, he leaned forward as he adjusted himself and began to pound her sopping wet pussy viciously.  
  
Jade arched her back so much that it barely was touching the bed anymore, her mouth was open but she had finally lost her voice. She dropped back on the bed gripping the edges so tight that she lost feeling in her hands  
  
Jade's breast would bounce from the impact with every thrust, it felt like she couldn't breath anymore and she knew she was close to another orgasm.  
  
Robbie was driving himself into her with such force that he seemed to reach so deep into her that he was in her stomach. His eyes were full of lust and now he was barely aware of what he was even doing.  
  
He looked down at Jade, her mouth was open and her eyes were gazed over as if she wasn't even conscious anymore. He reached out and pinched her nipples as hard as he could to see if she was ok.  
  
She yelped in pain at his actions but didn't do anything to stop him from continuing. Robbie smiled.  
  
Robbie wrapped his arm around her waist and sat back up bringing her on top of him without even pulling out of her. He leaned forward and took her right nipple in his mouth without even slowing down his pumping into her. He started to suck as if he truly expected milk to come out, he continued with a fierce determination when his needs weren't met.  
  
Jade who had been whimpering softly was now moaning as loud as humanly possible while Robbie punished her nipples with his mouth. Jade had been slowly grinding herself into him but began to gently bounce on his throbbing cock.  
  
Robbie released her nipple and kissed her before letting his tongue trail down her neck before he instinctively moved to her pulse. He covered it in his saliva and without warning brought down his sharp canines into the center of it.  
  
Jade screamed again but her voice was almost completely gone so Robbie didn't even notice. He tasted her blood and it filled him with delight, he slowly retracted from her shoulder.  
  
He stared at the vein that seemed to be pulsing and vibrating as if it wasn't stable and could explode at any second. Robbie was snapped out of his gaze as Jade leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
He looked at her as she bounced harder and harder on his erection, a thin layer of sweat was blanketing her brow and her lips were slightly parted as she panted heavily.  
  
A smile crept on his face as he looked at her, she rested her forehead on his shoulder as if she was about to pass out. "I Love you", Jade said in a tired but warm voice.  
  
There were no words that could accurately describe how Robbie felt as he heard that confession of love come from the woman he had fallen for. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him so she had to raise her head from his shoulder.  
  
She looked up at him and into his eyes as he continued to buck up into her and she pushed herself down in perfect rhythm. "I love you too Jade".  
  
She looked like all the problems in the world were dissolved by his words, her face illuminated in a warm smile and she opened her mouth as if she was going to speak but only a moan escaped her mouth.  
  
She moved her arms around to Robbie's back and he could feel her nails digging into his skin to the point where they drew blood. She winced and bit down on her lower lip trying to muffle her oncoming screams as her eyes close and all the muscles in her stomach contracted.  
  
The sheer power of her orgasm made her completely collapse in Robbie's arms as she began to tremble and scream. Robbie groaned as he felt her juices literally shot out of her and the wave of pressure of her inner walls tightening with the feel of her warm juices sent him overboard.  
  
He pushed her back on her back as he shoved himself as deep as he could when his hot seed began to shoot out of his pulsing member filling Jade up with cum. Robbie groaned as he felt wave after wave blast from his cock and he twitch in pleasure until he finished.  
  
He pulled out of Jade and dropped himself down on his back that had to have been the most intense sexual experience he ever had. The strangest part was that he bit Jade; he didn't realize how much she enjoyed the vampirism.  
  
It was a natural occurrence for biting to happen during sex with Jade but she was always the one doing the biting.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing, you're just so beautiful" He said, smiling because for once he felt liked he belonged.  
  
She smiled and pushed herself off the bed pulling down her skirt which was pulled up so high that it looked more like a wrinkly belt. "Here you keep these to remind you of me for the night". Jade said as she handed him her panties which had only gone from soaking wet to damp.  
  
She frowned as she looked at the shirt and sighed, she walked over to her coat and put it on, actually buttoned it up for once. She walked over to Robbie's bed and climbed back on it.  
  
"I have a surprise for you" She said cheerfully.  
  
"Get better for me; I'm going to let you sleep".  
  
"Alright Bye Jade" Robbie said as he watched her walk away and unlock the door.  
  
"I love you" he blurted out as she was in the doorway, she turned around and gave him a smile, "I love you more" and she turned around and left.  
  
Robbie couldn't help be feel like he was on top of the world, he didn't think he could be so happy in his entire life and now he felt like everything horrible that had ever happened in his life was worth it just for the hour of pure bliss he just experienced.  
  
He relaxed in his bed; he could very well use a nap after that physical exertion.  
  
End  
  
An tell me which pairings you would like. I don't do gay or Andre anything else is fair game.  
Chapter 2: Slave Tori  
  
Jade and Tori  
  
Tori invited Jade over and tried to drug her coffee so she could fondle Jade. Tori had a massive crush on Jade. Tori just wanted to make her fantasies come true. And that's all she remembered before everything went black.  
  
Tori awoke to a voice. "When are you going to learn to behave yourself?" A dark voice asked a naked hog-tied girl, groaning around her ball-gag, held in place by ropes anchored to the floor. The girl moaned softly as her eyes slowly flickered open to the dim room, Tori knew where she was; it was her room.  
  
"Oooh Tori." A woman's voice sounded earnest enough as its owner came into view. Jade stood grinning malevolently down at Tori's naked body with a strange sense of pity, wearing nothing but white cotton panties. Tori eyes focused on Jade's large chest and clear face, as the innocent look was long gone and replace with a menacing glare. Tori's whole body shuddered as she started to tremble uncontrollably.  
  
"Is that what you were going to do to me?" Jade smiled happily as she got to her knees next to Tori and remove the ball-gag for answers. Tori flinched back but not far from Jade's hand as it closed in on her face. Tori's plan to drug and control Jade had gone completely fucked as she was now under Jade's control, but how?  
  
"How did she know about the coffee? How?" Tori thought angrily.  
  
Jade's firm hands worked softly as she unbuckled the ball gag's straps and set it aside.  
  
"Well Tori? Were you going to drug me, tie me up and have your nasty little way with me?" Jade asked again as she ran her fingers through the girl's long beautiful hair. Tori felt a lie work it's way to her tongue but then held it back as Jade's eyebrows rose distinctively at Tori's thought. Knowing it was no good she began to nod her head slowly as Jade smiled a vulgar little smile.  
  
"That's good, you should never lie to your friends Tori or try and drug them, and it's just not very nice." Jade marked unmercifully as her right hand caressed the girl's firm chest. Tori felt the burn of humiliation and shame flush over her as the well-built Goth was now in complete control.  
  
"I have to tell you, your pretty brave to try taking me on by yourself, I really though you'd have Cat or maybe Trina help you." Jade continued as her fingers creped to Tori's hot crotch. Jade could smell Tori's sweet female fragrant grow as her fingers danced cautiously into the sticky wetness of the Latina girl's cunt. Tori moaned breathlessly as Jade's fingers carefully found their mark.  
  
"Ohhh Tori, you're so wet." Jade giggled mesmerized at Tori's reaction as she began to rub ever so slightly, soaking her fingertips in Tori's sweet honey hole. Tori tensed the ropes that held her in place as Jade's middle finger slid in and out of her hot cunt.  
  
"Do you like that Tori, do you want more?" Jade whispered comfortingly as she moved in closer to the naked girl's sweating body.  
  
"Y-yes." Tori panted harshly as she closed her eyes, trying to hide her lusty enjoyment from Jade. Tori's emotions and feelings reddened her face, as she didn't think for a minute that Jade would have her way whether she liked it or not.  
  
"Your a sweet girl, but foolish." Jade leaned forward and kissed the moaning girl appreciably on the lips. Tori did little to refused Jade's wet tongue as it split her red lips and slipped into her mouth with the greatest of ease. Tori groaned desperately as Jade's tongue worked wildly in her mouth, submitting her every taste bud to Jade's will. Jade slowly pulled her tongue out and looked deeply into Tori's eyes as the strange look reappeared.  
  
"Let's see if you can eat pussy as good as you kiss." Jade asked instinctively as she stood up and slid down her panties to her ankles. Tori stared transfixed at Jade's hairless pussy, waiting to be attended to.  
  
"I'm not..." But before Tori could finish Jade backhanded her across the mouth.  
  
"Don't talk back to your master!" Jade's eye's and voice flared violently as she quickly gripped Tori's hair tightly in her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry master, please don't hit again." Tori squeezed her eye's shut as tears began to form and run down the sides of her cheek, her face burned fiercely from the slap, as the fear creped back into her.  
  
"You'll do it and you'll like it." Jade's tone settled as she pulled the girls face into her cunt. Tori froze, paralyzed as Jade slowly rubbed her mouth and nose into her dripping slit. Tori's nose filled with Jade's sweet smell as the taste passed her lips and soaked her mouth. Tori gave in as she slowly extended her tongue into Jade's wet cunt. It was Jade's turn to tremble as the dark haired girl gently teased her sensitive clit. Jade moaned loudly unable to control her own sexual desire as Tori teased her willingly.  
  
"You're such a good pet." Jade moaned sensuously as both of her hands held Tori's face and tongue in place until she loaded Tori's face and mouth with her sweet honey.  
  
"That's a good girl."  
  
Jade kept her little slave tied up for the night as they took turns pleasuring each other.  
  
They were now cuddling in Tori's bed. "Goodnight master".  
  
Jade smiled, "Goodnight my pet". Jade had broken Tori Vega.  
Chapter 3: Jade, Tori and Cat  
  
All girls  
  
It was the middle of summer and Cat, Jade and Tori had decided to stay at Tori's aunt's cabin in the woods by the lake outside of the city for a couple of days. They started out a little late from the Hollywood and got to the cabin in the late afternoon. With night setting in, and the rest of the day went by uneventfully as the three girls cooked a delicious meal outside, drank too much alcohol and finally stumbled off to their beds.  
  
The next day began in the same summertime manner, hot and shiny with the slightest of cool breezes ever so often. Cat soon found herself enjoying the lazy mood of summer and the time spent with no guys, right in the middle of the wild with others girls was a change itself.  
  
That evening, thunderstorms moved in, quashing their plans for an evening skinny dip. After dinner, they started a quiet game of cards, talked and drank sake to the sky rumbling and rain pouring down outside. After nearly an hour, boredom began to set in as Jade suggested they play one more game and then call it quits for nights.  
  
"But let's make this last one interesting, winner takes all the loser has to do whatever the winner says and the loser can't question the command or refuse it, agreed?" Jade's eyes dropped down to the cards in her hands as a smile worked her face back up with a gleaming in her eye.  
  
"Like a slave?"  
  
Cat was taken aback by Jade's odd suggestion and turned to Tori, hoping she would scoff at the idea too. Instead Tori just giggled, said sure and leveled off her bright, chocolate eyes back at Cat.  
  
"What do you say Cat? If you win, you're the master over one of us, but if you lose..." Jade's words enticed Cat unwillingly as she hesitated and gulped before agreeing to the simple terms.  
  
"Why I'm I doing this, she can't be serious… is she?"  
  
Her mind went off in ten different directions as Jade dealt the cards one last time. If she won, what would she ask the loser to do? Tori was a good cook; maybe she have her make a nice meal or have Jade cleaning, but if she lost, what then?  
  
"Jus' win and call it a night."  
  
Cat told herself repeatedly as Tori joked about a dirty basement that needed cleaning, if she won while Jade only said that this game was for keeps, no excuses. For the next 15 minutes they played, Cat concentrating hard on getting points. At one point she was down to a single card, but couldn't seem to get rid of it. Meanwhile, Jade and Tori began to rack up points until finally Cat gambled and scooped up several cards, in hopes of making more matches. Sadly before her turn came around Jade laid her last card down and smiled.  
  
"Full house."  
  
"Uhhhh, I was so close."  
  
Cat had lost and she laughed nervously as she watched Jade clap her hands and rub them together mischievously.  
  
"Okay Cat, you're mine tonight." The brown haired dictated for she was master and for a moment there was silence. Jade seemed to study the situation and then very swiftly she told Cat what her task was.  
  
"Give Tori an oil massage."  
  
"Hey, who's the winner and who's the loser here?" Wondered Tori with some delight as she trembled slightly and leaned to her right.  
  
"That's crazy Jade! Come on, I'll clean the cabin or make you breakfast, how about something like that?" Cat mortified fueled on as she tried to back out on the deal.  
  
"No, I want Tori to take off her clothes and you give her a massage, here's some oil now get started." Jade handed Cat's trembling hand a bottle of scented body oil from a bag under the table as Cat looked at Tori, hoping she would back her up and refuse to comply, but her friend, giddy from all the sake was'in helping any. Tori got to her feet clumsy and started to remove her clothes, saying she was getting the best end of the deal for no good reason.  
  
In another minute, Cat found herself looking at her friend's naked body.  
  
"Be gentle." Tori leered as she laid down on the couch, her soft, curving rear facing up towards Cat's white eyes. The red head girl's heart beat more rapidly in her chest as her sharp eyes scanned over Tori's shapely back. Cat poured some oil on her hands and began to massage Tori's back and shoulders. For a minute or two, the only voice was Tori's murmuring how delightful it felt while Cat felt a little more at ease and moved her hands a bit and rubbed her lower back.  
  
"Okay, that's enough of the back Cat, go lower." Barked Jade as she crossed her legs tightly.  
  
Again, Cat felt her pulse begin to quicken as her hands shook, sliding them over the round bulging cheeks of Tori's smooth rear end.  
  
"Lower Cat; let's see plenty of oil on Tori's thighs and legs. Why not open your legs a bit for Cat, Tori?" Commanded Jade as her eyes filled with a lusty glimmer for both girls. Cat began to stroke Tori's inner thighs and when her fingers brushed accidentally against her labial lips and pubic hair, she felt her friend twitch and quiver.  
  
"That's right Cat, more oil there." Cat poured some oil down the crack of Tori's ass and began to rub gently. Cat felt herself blush deeper, but knowing it was no use protesting she did as she was told. Tori, almost instinctively, separated her legs even more, unable to help letting out a small moan as Cat's fingers passed over her anus and then slid down to her sex. When they got there, Cat could feel the hot wetness from the sexual sensation she was blatantly inflicting on her friend's body.  
  
"I'm getting her… off." Cat thought confused.  
  
As disgusted as she was with Jade's naughty game, Cat felt, for the first time a strange sensation when she realized that Tori was quite turned on by what was happening wither she knew it or not. The sensation was hard to grasp, but clearly it held for Cat at lease, an element of excitement and a growing sense of stimulation in her.  
  
"Okay, Tori turnover, Cat's going to massage your front side." Jade spoke up as master and commander once again as the brown haired turned over, Cat, there was no mistaking the look in Tori's eyes. They were filled with desire and excitement that she directed wantonly at Cat.  
  
"Uh… yes." A light murmur from Tori's lips of delight was followed by a rushing desire which filled Cat as she began to touch Tori's warm, yielding body again.  
  
Nothing more was said as Cat poured more oil on her hands and after a brief massage of the flower girls neck and shoulders, she began to rub Tori's soft round breasts. Jade watch intently as Cat rolled Tori's bosom in her slick hands. Tori's nipples began to stand at attention as her breathing became deeper; her shoulders and neck turning a crimson red.  
  
"Lower, Cat, massage her lower." Jade said in an almost raucous voice as the sexy show was catching fire in her own loins as well. Cat's hands moved down across Tori's abdomen and thighs with the care and tenderness that only Cat's hands had.  
  
"Inside too, Tori hold your legs apart for Cat." Jade directed playfully and as Tori did the two girls could see the thickening reddish lips of the leaf girl's soaking sex, now glistening with secreted juices and body oil. Her clitoris protruded from under its tiny, pink hood, throbbing for attention.  
  
"Well Cat, it looks like you've put are little Tori in a quite a state." Jade remarked hotly as Tori's legs started to quiver.  
  
"I think she need's to be relieved, right Tori?" Tori just smiled and nodded as from the same bag that Jade had pulled out the body oil, she now reached in and rummage around, then pulled out a red vibrator.  
  
"Let's see you use this on poor Tori's little la-la." Jade was getting a too big a kick out of this simple little game as Cat's reason to quit the bet dawned on her again.  
  
"No, I-I can't do that, please, Tori's…" Pleaded Cat as she looked from one girl to the other.  
  
"Rules are rules." Jade responded curtly as she reached over, turned the vibrator on and placed it Cat's hands. Cat glanced up at Tori's cute face, still holding her legs apart, and once again she saw the look of yearning on her friend's face.  
  
"I know she wants me to but…"  
  
Seduced or suckered by Tori desire-filled face, she slowly placed the buzzing toy on the naked girl's wet cunt lips, causing Tori to let out a low blissful moan. Cat began to move it around, touching and stroking Tori's sex before bringing it to the top of the girls slit and nudging it gently against her pulsing clit.  
  
"Mmmmm, so gooooood." Tori groaned louder and she pressed her pelvis down on the buzzing vibrator. Cat's bobbing motion accidentally pushed the vibrator inside Tori's vagina causing Tori to yelp meekly. Cat was mesmerized by what just happened, but almost instinctively as if knowing she began to move it slowly in and out of Tori's watering slit.  
  
"Ohhhh Cat!" Tori's cried out joyfully as she began to move spasmodically, her body convulsing against her will. At the same time, Jade grabbed Cat's hand and pushed her wet, oily fingers inside Tori. With Jade holding Cat's hand tightly to Tori's sex, she could feel her friend's muscles contracting and squeezing her fingers inside her tight love box. Tori grunted and moaned as her orgasm peaked and played it self out lazily. Cat didn't move, she was so transfixed by the sight of Tori in such a state of ecstasy that she just stared at the girl's leaking gap.  
  
"Okay Cat, let's give Tori-chan some real pleasure." Jade whispered as her eyes were glowing with lust now. She handed Cat a large dildo and ordered her to insert it into Tori's ass.  
  
"It's too big…" Cat exclaimed. "…I'm going to hurt her."  
  
"Not if you do it how I tell you to." Jade countered as she was'in going to be refused. Tori's eyes grew big looking at the size of the dildo, but she made no attempt to stop Jade's plans. She continued to hold her legs wide open, showing a long stream of juice oozing from her sex down to her tight, little asshole.  
  
"Oil it up good." Jade ordered as Cat rubbed oil all over the head of the dildo and Tori's anus, which seemed tightly shut. After some prodding words from Jade, Cat finally pressed her finger against the tight orifice, sliding it in fairly easily.  
  
"That's it, now Tori just relax and you'll feel nothing but pleasure," Jade sneered as she turned to Cat.  
  
"And Cat, steady as she goes." The brown-eyed girl did what she was told and felt her body go weak as she watched the head of the large dildo began to slide in what was once just the tiniest little hole.  
  
"Are you ok?" Cat looked up at Tori, who groaned loudly and rolled her eyes back.  
  
"Jesus, that's incredible." Tori called out, almost crying as her ass stretched open for the thick rubber member.  
  
When it was halfway in, Jade told Cat to stop and give Tori a minute to get used to it. Cat glanced over at Jade at this point and saw the button and zipper on her shorts were undone and her hand was deep inside as her other hand drank greedily from the vodka bottle. Like Tori she had a flushed look on her face as her fingers moved around between her legs.  
  
"Okay, move the dildo back and forth, gently." Jade panted as she licked her lips.  
  
Cat began like told as Tori's body started to move and shake. She couldn't believe that Tori was able to take the entire dildo in the ass. Never before had she seen anything like this, she was absolutely mad with desire, and lust as Tori's body and sex flared up violently.  
  
"Oh my god, that is so intense!" Tori screamed. "Oh my god, oh, oh, god, I love it!"  
  
Tori was heading towards another orgasm quickly as Cat began to rub Tori's clit with her fingers while holding the dildo with the other. Tori's body shudders once again and this time a stream of nectar, shot forth from Tori's crotch as she shook with aftershock. At the same time, the dildo moved back and forth on its own as Tori's ecstatic anal contractions suck the toy into her rectum and then pushes it out. On seeing Tori's second massive orgasm, Jade groaned and collapsed back in her chair, panting wildly.  
  
Meanwhile, Cat remained kneeling in front of Tori's exhausted body as she felt her body shake from the excitement and intensity of bringing her friend to such a height of passion. Tori slowly opened her eyes as the spasms of pleasure began to die down and she saw Cat clearly, looking at her with such longing that it was passed desire or lust. She sat up the dildo still protruding from her rear and embraced her, pressing Cat against her oily breasts and kissing her softly.  
  
Cat didn't resist.  
  
"My god Cat that was fabulous." Tori breathed as she continued to hold her close.  
  
"Now it's your turn," Tori murmured and began to pull off Cat's shirt. Suddenly Cat felt Jade's hands on her as well, and without resisting; let the two horny girls disrobe her. Tori pulled Cat back, so that she was nestled in her arms, while Jade knelt in front of Cat and spread her legs apart. Tori kissed and nuzzled Cat's creamy neck, stroking her breasts with her hands as Jade began making love with her fingers and tongue like a pro.  
  
Any inhibition and reserve that Cat may have had, had long since disappeared as she succumbed to Jade and Tori's artful lovemaking. Jade's tongue was soon licking and teasing Cat's clit into bouts of excitement she had never felt before. Like Tori minutes before, her body began to shake and shudder from the pleasure. She moaned out repeatedly and when the approaching orgasm began to grip her, she reached forward and held Jade's head in her hands, making sure her tongue stayed rooted on her inflamed clit.  
  
"How can this feel so good?" Cat thought in wild pleasure.  
  
Cat looked up at the ceiling and the world seemed to spin in place. She had never felt such pleasure in all her life. She glanced back at Tori, still holding her in her arms and smiled. Then she saw Tori's eyes grow wide and she turned to see Jade strapping on what appeared to be an enormous cock.  
  
"Oh please, not that." Cat exclaimed cautiously as she tried to evade weakly.  
  
"Don't worry honey, I won't hurt you…" Jade replied firmly as she tightened the straps. "…You're going to love every second of this."  
  
The funny part was she did, Cat was beside herself from the full feeling as Jade penetrated her with the massive strap-on dildo.  
  
"Ohhhh Jade fill me up more." Cat yelled as Jade made love to Cat slowly, deliberately and patiently. The head of the dildo plunging in and out of Cat's moist vagina as Tori held her friend in place, loving and touching.  
  
After ten minutes of the slow fucking Cat screamed, "Please let me cum"!  
  
Jade sped up to a high speed causing Cat to drool and let out an ear bleeding scream as she orgasmed for the last time tonight.  
  
Jade just smiled, "I love you  
  
Outside; the rain continued to pour down and in the woods around the cabin and all that could be heard was the rifling cries of Cat's voice as the night's entertainment went on and on to the early morning.  
Chapter 4: Rade  
  
Rade.  
  
In this chapter. Robbie has had sex with Cat already and now finds Jade.  
  
Start  
  
Tonight Robbie left the school, he looked back at Hollywood Arts as he walked thinking that it sucked he had to leave with no friends like a loser. He kept on walking through the streets hanging his head low as he walked very slowly.  
  
Robbie stopped as he spotted a girl at the edge of the block facing the other way. He stood up straight and got closer slowly checking her out.  
  
"Not bad, her ass looks pretty nice." He thought to himself.  
  
Robbie got close enough to see who it was. Seeing her hair highlights he already knew.  
  
"It's Jade? What could she be doing out here in the middle of the night?" He thought to himself.  
  
Robbie stopped as Jade let out a yawn and raised her hands in the air stretching her upper body and torso. He just starred at her ass since her stretching made her pants tuck in her ass showing its true figure.  
  
"Damn." He whispered to himself.  
  
Jade started walking slowly that's when Robbie decided to make his move. He walked up beside and noticed she was in a sad mood, sad enough she didn't even spot him next to her. He tapped her shoulder that's when she got startled and finally saw Robbie next to her.  
  
"Oh! Hey Robbie." She said with not a hint of smile on her face.  
  
Robbie looked worried seeing that she didn't even give a hint of happiness.  
  
"Hey… what's got you so sad?" He asks.  
  
Jade looked at Robbie and turned her head back.  
  
"It's nothing it's just about Beck and me." She said.  
  
They kept on walking feeling an awkward tense between them since they barely know each other. Over time Robbie decided to take action.  
  
"How about you come to my house for comfort?" He asked.  
  
Jade looked at him weird, wondering why he would ask that as they walked.  
  
"… Like that you can have someone to talk to about this." He said.  
  
Jade turned her head to look at him and then turned it back starring at the cold concrete.  
  
"Well, I really don't want to go home tonight and as long as the food is on you I'll go to your house." She said.  
  
Robbie smiled. "Sure the food is on me, I have a whole load I've wanted to use anyways." He said speaking not about his food but about his unfinished duty.  
  
They started to walk to the direction of his apartment, walking side by side. While walking next to her Robbie looked at her from the corner of his eyes using his peripherals. He looked at her waist seeing how curve it is and then looked down seeing her ass, it was like a speed bump.  
  
"She got a bigger ass than I thought. The more up close I am the bigger it looks, makes me want to pound this bitch already. Whatever Beck did to her to make her like this, it's up to me to take control and give her what she wants." He thought to himself.  
  
A few minutes pass and they finally get to his apartment. They went up the stairs and entered. They headed to his kitchen where she took a seat while Robbie prepared some coffee. Robbie grabbed a pot and filled it up with water and placed it in the coffee maker. He took a seat across from Jade and asked again.  
  
"So what happened between you and Beck?" He asked.  
  
Jade looked at him. "Promise not to tell anyone?" She asked. Robbie nodded his head. "After a few months of dating Beck and I started to have protected sex, but besides that I feel like he's not satisfying my needs anymore." She said.  
  
Then Robbie stands up and opens a cabinet taking out two cups and pouring coffee in them. Jade had her back to him so she couldn't see what he was doing.  
  
While Robbie finished filling the cups up with hot coffee he turned around standing behind her.  
  
"Sorry to be a bother Robbie." She said as she crossed her legs feeling like she might be bothersome to him.  
  
"No problem I'll be glad to do whatever I can to help you." He said. "…Even if it means to satisfy you."  
  
Robbie reaches down and grabbed her breast through her shirt. Jade jumped feeling him grasp her but he used his other hand to push her down.  
  
"Don't worry." He said as he reached down with his other hand and started to rub her pussy.  
  
"Mm Robbie you don't have to do this." She said.  
  
"Please let me." He says as he stops rubbing her pussy and grabs her other tit leaving a wet spot behind. Robbie grabbed her shirt and started to unbutton it slowly. Then Jade grabs her shirt and rips it open showing her bare naked breast as they jiggled. Robbie smiled and reached for her nipples and stared rubbing them between his thumbs and fingers while she started to finger herself.  
  
Jade stood up from her chair and turned around facing Robbie.  
  
"I think I already know what I want to eat." She said as she moved the chair and got on her knees in front of him.  
  
Robbie whips his dick out in front of her face and she grabbed it and started sucking on his tip. Then she points him up and she licks around it, licking the sides and traveling up to his tip licking under it. She brings him back down and puts him in her mouth and starts sucking his dick making noises as if she really wanted his penis.  
  
"Nngh nngh." Jade moaned as she was using her saliva to coat his dick and then swallow it in.  
  
Robbie grabs her head. "You know if you're really hungry why you don't just take more." He said as he shoved himself down her throat.  
  
Jade started choking on his dick but took it anyways. After a while he came in her mouth and she pulled him out and sucked his dick by the tip taking in all the cum.  
  
She got up and says. "I think I'm still hungry Robbie."  
  
"Me too, let me get mine first." He says as he takes her to his living room.  
  
They both take off their clothes he looks at her body already getting an erection. Jade saw how long he was and knew this was going to be a different experience.  
  
"Get on the bed." He told her.  
  
She jumped on the bed and after her came Robbie a simple missionary position. He grabbed her legs and opened her up seeing her pussy with her hairs up top. He got closer and entered her pussy while Jade wraps her arms around him feeling him go deeper than Beck ever could.  
  
Robbie started thrusting up her pussy feeling himself push her sides apart.  
  
"Oh god you're so big! Yes aw yes this feels good!" She said.  
  
"I'm going to make this pussy mine." He said as he started to thrust harder.  
  
Jade was completely silent as she felt her insides pushed apart. All you hear was the bed squeak as Robbie fucked her pussy.  
  
"Fuck! This is too good! Yes! Yes!" She said as she grabbed on tighter to him.  
  
Robbie started to feel her insides tighten up on him and he started going faster.  
  
"YES YES! AH AH! FUCK! I'M CUMMING! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed.  
  
Robbie started to feel her hot juice spread itself around his penis. She grabbed on tighter as she felt her dripping wet pussy get pounded by him. For a moment you can hear a splat sound when he thrust in her.  
  
"Jade I'm gonna cum inside you!" He said. After a few thrust Robbie came inside of her and they both stopped relaxing a bit.  
  
Robbie pulled out of her and turned her around on her belly. She was now turned full and looked back and Robbie to see what he was doing. Robbie moves down and grabs her thighs spreading her apart as he started to lick her pussy.  
  
Jade grabbed a pillow and squeezed it tight as she felt his tongue slime it way in her. She didn't know how he did but was excited to even ask.  
  
Robbie stops and moves back up again and rested his head on her back. He slid his penis up her pussy again and started to fuck her again.  
  
"You got a great pussy Jade. I wonder why Beck didn't hit at it more." He said.  
  
Robbie lifted himself up and grabbed her ass while he thrust down her pussy. Jade squeezed her inner muscles making it tight for him.  
  
"Fuck this pussy is tight!" He said.  
  
"YES! AW FUCK YEAH! ROBBIE FUCK ME!" She screamed.  
  
Robbie started to thrust faster and harder while grabbing onto her waist. Without warning she started to cum again and Robbie felt it again. While she was cumming he sped up making her orgasm last longer.  
  
As she just did he too came inside of her and pulled out shooting his load on her ass cheeks and in between.  
  
Robbie got off her and off the bed as did Jade. They both stood still looking at each other.  
  
"Wow Robbie this is really relieving!" She exclaimed.  
  
"I think I know what you would really like, put your hands up against the wall." He said.  
  
She turned around and put her hands on the wall and waited for Robbie. She hears his steps stop right behind her.  
  
"With a big ass you have it's bound to get pounded." He said as he entered her ass.  
  
"Fuck!" She said feeling him spread her ass with his cock and push itself in.  
  
Feeling a big shaft enter her ass, Jade started to shake from her legs, feeling a bit weak.  
  
"Fuck your ass is big; almost my whole length fits in here!" He said. "Unlike Cat's, who takes it all up the ass." He thought to himself.  
  
Robbie started thrusting in Jade's ass as he grabbed onto her waist. He sped up and harder loved the feeling of her ass.  
  
"FUCK! ROBBIE YOU'RE RIPPING MY ASS APART!" She screamed.  
  
Robbie didn't pay attention to what she said and kept his pace. He reached over with one hand and started to massage her breast with his hand.  
  
A few minutes have passed by and her view on anal totally changed."I LOVE IT UP THE ASS! ROBBIE FUCK ME HARDER!" She screamed.  
  
This time Robbie did listen and started to ram himself in her ass as he would buck up.  
  
"AH! AH! AH! YE YES!" She screamed.  
  
"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said.  
  
Robbie kept on hitting her hard until he finally blew his hot load up her ass. They both stopped and let themselves rest while Robbie was still in her. Jade enjoyed the feeling of his hot and him still in her. While they waited to catch their breath she gave him a little extra and moved her ass in circles feeling him all over her walls.  
  
Robbie finally pulled out of her ass.  
  
"Oh my god Robbie that was incredible! I didn't think I would love it up the ass." She said facing him.  
  
"Yeah I kind of thought you would, seeing as you always have normal sex."  
  
Robbie said. "Get on all fours by the edge of the bed."  
  
She got on the bed and got on all fours with her legs open and her opening facing him. Robbie walked to her and got in between her legs. He placed his tip by her pussy till Jade reached back and grabbed his penis.  
  
"I want it up the ass again." She said as she let go of his dick.  
  
Robbie smiled and rammed his penis up again her ass. Jade was surprised but knew it was coming. Robbie started to fuck her ass once more as he grabbed onto her waist.  
  
"YES! FUCK ME! YES! AW YES!" She screamed.  
  
Robbie started to spank her ass as he went faster. Jade just grabbed onto his sheets as she was getting fucked and slapped in that ass at the same time. Robbie used one hand to reach over and grab one of her tits while he used the other to finger her pussy.  
  
For a while he fucked her like that while massaging her tit and fingering her pussy.  
  
"FUCK I'M CUMMING ROBBIE!" She screamed.  
  
Robbie started to feel his hand get wetter and fingered her more to get her to cum some more. Robbie felt himself too at his climax and started to fuck her hard again.  
  
"AH! AH! AH! AHAH! AAAHHHH!" She screamed as Robbie blew his load in her again.  
  
Jade let herself fall onto the bed exhausted from the ass beating while Robbie shot his loads automatically on her thighs.  
  
Finally done resting, she gets off the bed and Robbie tells her to bend over and grab her ankles. Jade felt her muscles stretched as she was bending over to grab her ankles. She suddenly felt his hand on her ass cheek and slide to the middle. Then she felt his other hand as they spread her cheeks apart.  
  
Robbie entered her ass again and placed his hands on her back as he started to thrust. Robbie started to speed up and fuck her harder. Being fucked hard she felt her body loose balance and she let go of her ankles and placed them on the floor.  
  
"AH AH! MMH! AH!" She screamed.  
  
Robbie kept thrusting up her ass as she loved the feeling of his big cock in her. Although she loved Beck, Robbie seemed to satisfy her needs. She started to squeeze her muscles together making it tight for him.  
  
"Fuck I'm gonna cum!" He said.  
  
Jade waited for that hot substance fills her up. Robbie started to release his load in her and bended over as he came more. Jade lets her balance go and falls on the floor. Robbie falls down and enters her ass again feeling it hot. Robbie thrusted a bit up her ass, feeling himself very sensitive after he just came. He grabs her thighs and had a little fun with her ass as he moved in circular motion; he even slapped it seeing her ass jiggle.  
  
He pulls out and he gives her a hand on getting up. He walks to his bed and falls onto it lying down on his back with his erection. Jade walked up to him and got on top. She lowered herself down and decided to give her pussy some attention.  
  
She slid him up her pussy and fell down. She placed her hands on his abs and started jumping as his length went up her pussy. Her tits started to jump also as she went up and down. Robbie reached over and grabbed her ass giving it a few squeezes.  
  
"YES! I LOVE THIS!" She screamed as she jumped more. "AH! AH! I'M CUMMING!"  
  
Jade stopped as she came to stop. She leaned forward resting her head on his chest as she kept on cumming. Robbie still had a grab of her ass and started to fuck her while she was cumming. Feeling him thrust in her again she couldn't help it and came some more.  
  
For a while Robbie was fucking her ass till Jade raised her upper body. "Let me do this." She said.  
  
Robbie stopped and looked at Jade as she looked back at her ass and started to move it up and down. Robbie loved how his dick would slide up against the walls. He once again grabbed her ass and felt his hand at her hole and started to finger it.  
  
"AH AH AH AH!" She sounded like she was in a bumpy ride as she moaned.  
  
"I'm gonna cum!" He said.  
  
"Me too!" She replied.  
  
Jade moved her ass as fast as she can till they both blew their juice at the same time. She rested again on his chest as she came and he so did Robbie.  
  
After a while they both finished and he rolled himself to the side. He got off the bed as she rolled to her side to see what he was doing. Robbie was standing by the edge and he grabbed her ankles and pushed her to him. He raised her feet together and placed them both on one side. He entered her ass this time and with on hand he started to finger her pussy.  
  
Jade placed her hands on her ass cheeks as he thrusted. She started to feel herself tense up since she was also being fingered. She started to grab tighter on her ass scratching herself.  
  
Robbie was fucking her ass while fingering her. He thrusted fast and fingered her also to make her cum again.  
  
"AH AH! I'M GONNA CUM ALREADY!" She said.  
  
She started to cum again and since her ass was being raised up her cum started to slide down between her ass cheeks and onto her back. Robbie finally got what he wanted and blew his load up her ass. He finished and pulled out of her.  
  
"This is the best sex I ever had." She said as she used her tongue to lick the cum off around her lips.  
  
Robbie smiled. "You like getting fucked in the ass that's all." He said. "Just like Cat."  
  
She got off the bed and onto her knees and sucked his dick again. "Mmhm." She said.  
  
Clearly it was because of the size of his cock.  
  
"How about I give you a facial?" He asked.  
  
She nodded her head since she was still sucking his dick. Robbie pulled himself out and grabbed her breast. Jade grabbed his dick and placed him in between. She started to stroke his dick with her tits as she looked down feeling her sticky saliva coat her skin.  
  
For a while he titty fucked her till he pulled out and started to jack off furiously in front of her.  
  
"Here I cum." He stated.  
  
Robbie shot a stream of cum onto her face. "Whoa!" She said as she was came on. She couldn't believe the amount that was coming out of him and raised her hand to stop the flow as the cum started to travel down her arms length.  
  
Jade then snuggled into his side and fell asleep in his arms. 'Way better than Beck' was her last thought before falling asleep.  
  
End  
  
It was so OOC but awesome. I had my buddy help me with this one. I just think that Jade would love it up the ass.  
Chapter 5: Trina's Nightsweats  
  
I wrote these next 3 and they are already published but I think they fit better in here.  
  
Trina's Nightsweats  
  
Based off of Kesha episode.  
  
Tori was sponging down Trina for the second time tonight. All Trina did was moan and pant in her sleep. 'What is she dreaming of' Tori thought.  
  
(Dreamscape)  
  
Trina was having another dream this time she was an aspiring model while Robbie is the photographer.  
  
As Trina walked through the empty lobby, the closer she came to the studio doors, the more she started to hyperventilate. Taking a deep calming breath, she entered the large camera studio dragging her feet subtly, finding only one occupant in the large room.  
  
"Um…Robbie Shapiro?" She called out across the room, nervously clenching her fingers on her sun dress.  
  
"You're late." The Afro haired headed teen growled, while absently making some last minute adjustments to the network of lighting and camera equipment surrounding the staged scene. He was dressed in a well worn tight black shirt that delineated every muscled curvature on his broad shoulders, chest, and abs. A pair of tight stonewashed rugged jeans showcased his tight buttocks and muscled thighs.  
  
"Make sure you lock that door behind you, I don't want some dimwitted lackey distracting us." Robbie called out to her, still fiddling with the equipment.  
  
Trina silently did as she was ordered. After another deep calming breath, she turned back around and forced herself to look about curiously towards the stage. A backdrop of a sunny clear sky overlooking an endless blue ocean graced one wall, while real sand at least a couple of foot deep lay at its foot, creating an artful picturesque beach scene.  
  
Abruptly, the man picked up some scraps of white cloth by a director's chair and handed it to her. It all fit in one of his hands.  
  
"Here, hurry up and put this on. We're on a tight schedule."  
  
Stretching out the bits of white cloth, Trina's eyes widened in shock as she finally saw what was revealed. She found herself looking at a pair of the skimpiest pair of bikinis she had ever laid eyes on much less worn.  
  
"But…err…um…I can't…." She abruptly cut off her stammering, when she was met with a darkly heated chocolate glare that brooked no argument.  
  
Trina sighed in resignation as she looked for something that might qualify as a changing room. Spotting a slightly curtained area that could provide her some level of privacy, she headed towards it. After entering the sectioned area and sliding the curtain closed, she began to remove her dress. Not realizing that the crack in the curtain partition was wide enough for the man to see her disrobing through lust filling eyes.  
  
She blushed at the small scraps of white pieces that fit in the palm of her hand. For a moment, she looked on in baffled confusion at the beach wear; momentarily at a lost as to what was considered the top or the bottom piece. Assuming the piece with the 2 small triangles of cloth was the top portion; therefore, the other string thing must be the bottom part by process of elimination.  
  
Slowly drawing on the bottom portion, she flushed crimson when she realized it scarcely covered anything. The small white strip just narrowly covered her lower lips. If she didn't keep her legs closed, that small strip would slide in between her lips. Even standing with her legs closed already, anyone could see the denuded lips below. Thank God, she had followed the requirements of the contract to the letter and gotten a Brazilian wax to her pubic area recently. As for the top, after she tied it behind her, she found it just as compromising as the bottom. There was barely enough cloth to cover the areola of her nipples. Stretching the cloth didn't appear to work either.  
  
Becoming impatient with her dawdling, Robbie jerked the curtain aside. Trina jumped in nervous surprise. She quickly covered her breasts with one arm and her crotch with the other. But he would have none of that; he tugged on one delicate wrist to drag her out to the staged scene. Walking with the bikini bottom rubbing in all the right places proved to be an interesting endeavor. He only stopped when they reached the middle of the sanded set, and turned her around to face him.  
  
"Come on, all this time, haven't you figured out how to put on a swim suit yet?" The man growled out loud in exasperation.  
  
Trina glared at him in indignant anger.  
  
"This is not a swim suit." Trina plucked a string on her hip indignantly in emphasis.  
  
"These are just glorified water proof strings disguised as a swim suit, you idiot." Trina scoffed haughtily.  
  
"Get over it. It's not like you've got something I've never seen before."  
  
She gasped as he stepped in close, invading her personal space and reached around her to untie her top. Her breasts were now brushing his chest. The abrasive contrast between the smooth swimsuit and his shirt was extremely stimulating.  
  
"What…what are you doing?" She squeaked out, trying to ignore the attractive heat exuding from him and control her accelerating heartbeat. He smelt so good, the clean masculine scent of all man. It was intoxicating, and it became difficult to control the urge to bury her nose in that rock hard chest and inhale deeply.  
  
"You didn't tie it correctly." Robbie whispered softly in her ear making her shiver visibly, while he retied the strings.  
  
After finishing, he reached behind his back to his jean pocket and pulled out a hair clip from his pocket. Fumbling behind her head, he gathered her long shiny brown hair up and pinned it up gracefully leaving a couple of strands artfully loose. Before withdrawing his hands completely, he shifted back a half step and drew heated hands down her neck and towards the front of her bikini.  
  
Trina froze, not quite sure what to do in this situation, as his fingers adroitly tugged and shifted the triangle coverings over her breasts. As he toyed with the bikini placement, the back of his fingers slipped underneath the coverings and accidentally brushed her burgeoning nipples multiple times. She was embarrassed about her body's natural reaction and just stared sightlessly at his chest. She was grateful he still acted professionally and didn't comment on it. If she had looked into his eyes, or even down much lower on him, she would have seen that professional indifference was the furthest thing from the truth.  
  
"By the way, it's a bikini shoot, so I need you to look wet."  
  
She hesitantly nodded her head and waited while he went to go retrieve a spray bottle.  
  
Trina stood still and let him spray cool water all over her body and even over the tiny scrap of fabric that served indecently as a bikini bottom. When he was done, Trina's nipples were much more visible and you could even see the plump, naked lips at the apex of her legs pressing against the thin material.  
  
Afterwards, he shoved her onto a nearby beach lawn chair facing the cameras. Trina tried to ignore the effect of the photographer's sizzling hot hands on her as he adjusted her posture, her arms, and her legs. Prying her knees wide open, he knelt between her legs and adjusted the bikini strings between them. She almost jumped in surprise when his fingers first touched her.  
  
Lightening bolts of electricity ran through fingers that brushed her sensitive lower lips repetitively by accident, sending hot shivering tingles all the way down her spine as he shifted the bikini bottom to his satisfaction. He rearranged the stringed portion again providing some coverage over her exposed clit; accidentally running abrasive callused thumbs over it as he shifted that small patch of cloth around a bit. It was embarrassing because Trina knew he could tell how wet she was and how turned on she was by his attention to detail.  
  
"You need to relax. This isn't quite the look I'm aiming for." Robbie snapped at her in irritation.  
  
"You're still too tense. Don't move an inch." Growling at her, he gave up and decided to try another tack in distracting her.  
  
She held absolutely still as she panted softly in uncertainty. Her heart erratically skipped a beat as he leaned his head lower and pulled the bottom completely to the side with one hand while he ran his tongue up the slit to that exposed nub at the top, only to draw it completely in his mouth.  
  
Her eyes glazed in unfocused surprise and desire, while a soft audible moaned escaped from her parting mouth. Throughout it all, she didn't even hear the multitude of clicks from the camera being controlled by a palm sized remote control in the photographer's hand.  
  
Happy with the results of his handiwork in drawing her attention from the surrounding cameras, he drew away and rearranged the small strip of cloth again to cover her clit and lips, then reluctantly got back onto his feet.  
  
It was all amazingly mortifying, but hot to feel his eyes on her. The clicking of the camera echoed through the room as he took picture after picture of her exposed parts, spread out under the thin suit for him. She could feel herself subtlety getting wetter and wetter even without resorting to the spray bottle again. Trina hoped he wasn't as closely observant to her lower body's reaction.  
  
After a series of shots, he pulled her up and out of the chair to stand again. Reaching down into his front jean pocket, he pulled something out. It looked like a wad of strings. Her mouth gaped open at the newest bikini he wanted her to wear. If possible it was even skimpier than the one she was currently wearing.  
  
He explained that this bikini was a lot more complicated in its design, so this time he would offer to help her put it on. Turning her around, he unceremoniously untied her top and shoved down her bikini bottoms.  
  
As both pieces of her bikini fell silently to the floor, Trina immediately crossed her arms over her breasts, continually abashed to feel so exposed under the bright lights of all the camera equipment and thankful she was facing away from his intense amber eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could even see her live image on multiple monitors near the cameras.  
  
The colors of the strings were a vivid violet that matched Trina's eyes perfectly. Plucking out one of the strings, he forcefully pulled down her arms as he expertly tied a series of complicated strings over her breasts, abs, and back. Basically the top was a series of violet strings that outlined Trina's large breasts rather than cover them. Her nipples were completely exposed this time.  
  
The bottom was even smaller. It consisted of a single string that came up between up her bare lower lips, hiding nothing but her clit. It wouldn't even hide that if she spread her legs and it slipped to one side.  
  
Pushing her back down to the chair, Robbie helped her adjust the bottom again when she spread her legs without having to be asked. He explained that the tiny scrap of fabric was supposed to show the top part of her slit and then disappear between her lips. He helped arrange the suit and his fingers were warm and gentle as he worked to get it just right, making sure the top part of her slit was visible and that the bottom was tucked neatly between her lips. And this time…his long fingers slipped all the way up inside of her slick wet sheath. She knew he was finger fucking her and not just adjusting the suit, but she couldn't seem to make herself ask him to stop.  
  
"You like this, don't you?" Robbie asked pressing two long fingers all the way up inside her tight sheath and curling them slightly to scrape against her inner walls. "Admit it. You like showing off for the camera."  
  
"Yes," Trina whispered reluctantly, spreading her legs a little wider in an unconscious bid for more attention. God, her inhibitions were being completely thrown out the window. She was so unbelievably hot and wet!  
  
"How does that feel?" Robbie murmured, pulling his fingers back out of her. Ardent amber eyes looked up at her from his place between her legs, where he altered the tiny bottom of the string between her pouting lips one last time.  
  
"I . . . I think that's good," Trina breathed out hesitantly, enjoying the way his long fingers stroked over her hot clit as he continued toy with her strings some more.  
  
"Excellent." He smiled at her and arranged her in the chair once again with her legs spread wide before turning away and heading towards a small fridge in the corner of the studio.  
  
He returned briefly with a small bowl of ice cubes in one hand. Picking up one ice cube, he drew it excruciatingly slow over her reddening lips before slipping it inside. Looking through half-lidded eyes, she obediently accepted it in her mouth and enjoyed the extra moisture in her mouth under the intensely hot lighting of the camera equipment.  
  
Taking another piece of ice before kneeling in between her legs once again, he dragged it over her throat, down to the panting curves of her breasts before circling over her nipples until the ice was completely melted. Trina's mocha colored nipples was rigidly stiff from all the temperate attention. Leaning forward, he ran his tongue across one nipple and slowly licked off all the water before dragging the edge of his teeth over it, making her body quake and quiver uncontrollably. He repeated the same motions with the other nipple before withdrawing.  
  
Lifting up another piece of ice, he drew it down her tight abs, dipping briefly into her belly button before running it completely between her legs. Trina would have jerked away, except his soft growl of "stay put" made her hold her position still. She gasped as he took the ice and ran it several times over her unveiled clit and along either side of her lips, before slipping what was left of the ice around the bikini string and completely inside of her. She whimpered at the over stimulation, and the inability to squirm or voice any objections. Biting her lips in helplessness, she heard several camera clicks distantly in her head.  
  
Robbie murmured approvingly as he clicked picture after picture of her hard nipples and plump little clit on display beneath the tiny bikini. By this time she was all wet and swollen from all the attention Robbie had been giving her.  
  
Then Robbie came over and asked if she minded taking some shots that involved 'extra exposure'.  
  
"What does that mean?" Trina asked tentatively, feeling nervous and hot all at once.  
  
"I would like some special shots, I just need you to pull the bottom string a little to one side," he explained. "Nothing really obvious, just like you were at the beach and you're tying to adjust your bikini and it shows a little more. Do you mind?"  
  
A little dubious about the pose, she hesitantly agreed to do it, ignoring the passionately hot feeling she got from exposing her bare parts on film.  
  
Following Robbie's instructions, she stood up and raised one leg on a bench while pulling the tiny bikini string away from her glistening wet lips, as though she was trying to adjust it. By this time she was so swollen and wet, that her lower lips were blossoming up like a flower while her clit was completely unveiled and hard.  
  
Robbie clicked several shots of the hot pink inside of her legs and throbbing little clit with her lips spread wide, wet and open for the camera to document.  
  
That was when Robbie told her that there were some other shots he recommended they could take.  
  
Before she knew it, she was on her knees in the middle of the beach set sand facing Robbie's abs as he remained standing.  
  
"I'm just going to pose with the head of my cock against the outside of the apex of your legs to market how sexy this swim suit is for the regular man." he explained. "That way it really looks like a 'fuck-me' type of swim suit."  
  
"However, I need to be completely erect before we continue." He added in an offhanded manner.  
  
She was speechless; she'd never thought bikini shoots were so detailed and demanding. Before she could even protest, Robbie had drawn up his shirt to toss it aside, exposing every masculine cut of muscle on his broad upper body.  
  
The low purr of Robbie's zipper being drawn downward snapped her out of her gaping of the most impressive muscled abs she had ever seen. In the next moment, his open pants were slightly lowered and the broad smooth mushroom shaped head of his cock was being pushed through her slack jaw.  
  
"Mmmph." After a slight muffled word of protest, she acquiesced and ran her tongue across the small slit tasting the salty pre-cum that leaked out. Then she slowly explored the upraised veins under his shaft curiously before she sucked hard on the smooth head of his cock, using both hands to hold the rest of his shaft steady.  
  
To her surprise, he looked terrifyingly enormous, but maybe the bright lighting made it look smaller on camera so he needed to get it extra hard before then? She almost gagged when he began rhythmically thrusting deep down her throat before she adjusted slightly and decided to swallow as much as she could. His reaction was instantaneous, he trembled and a barely audible growl escaped his lips. All this was making her so incredibly wet that the sliding string against her clit was driving her insane. Just when she thought he was going to come and not finish the shoot, he pulled his cock free from her mouth with loud huffing breaths.  
  
He stepped behind her, and leaned her over onto her hands and knees. She obediently spread her legs for him as he asked, shivering with anticipation.  
  
Pulling the tiny string of the bikini out of the way, he bent over her back, pressing his cock against her glistening wet lips. He started rubbing it up and down her slippery slit while the camera took picture after picture of them.  
  
Trina felt every dormant exhibitionist streak in her come alive. Everything felt so out of control, with Trina's breasts hanging down with its hard nipples and her legs spread wide, while Robbie rubbed his cock against her-which she thought she might die of frustration.  
  
After a while he said, "Let's try something different. I'm going to spread your legs wide open and just place the head of my cock inside you. That way it looks like we just fucked and I'm pulling out of you after filling you up with my cum."  
  
His hot naughty words excited her so much she felt like she couldn't breath.  
  
Unsure of how to vocalize her body's screaming need versus the small evaporating prudish side of her; Trina said nothing, wanting to feel him inside her, even if it was only the head. She tilted her pelvis back and spread her thighs wider in answer.  
  
She felt a stretching sensation as Robbie pressed the broad head of his cock against her tight little entrance. Because of her diminutive size, the tight opening took some time to bypass, but once it did . . . that was when it happened. All of the fondling and posing she had been doing had made her wetter and slipperier that it had ever been before. When Robbie pressed hard through that stubborn tight ring surrounding her entrance, instead of just the head of his cock tucking inside slightly, over half of his thick length slid inside.  
  
Knowing it was wrong, but by that time Trina was past caring. She braced herself on her hands and knees and pushed back, feeling the rest of Robbie's hard cock slide home, so that the head was pressing hard against the end of that tight slippery wet channel.  
  
"Just do it," Trina whispered. "Just fuck me!"  
  
Robbie groaned and she could feel him gripping her hips hard. Then he pulled back and sank his thick shaft all the way into her tight wet sheath again and again. Over and over he pounded into her willing body as she braced herself on her hands and knees and tried to ride out his rough handling.  
  
Suddenly he paused and leaned back on his calves. Without withdrawing his cock from her, he pulled her back and up onto his kneeling thighs. He wrapped her arms up above and around his neck, while continually thrusting upwards in that tight hot wet paradise. Her large breasts bounced as he roughly slammed into her. One rough calloused hand reached around to roughly tug and roll one nipple so hard she gasped in pleasured pain. While the other hand reached down and spread her lips further apart for the cameras and rubbed her hard knot of desire firmly.  
  
Throughout it all, he had set the cameras to automatically capture everything. Flashes were constantly highlighting the room, but neither models paid any attention to it.  
  
Before she knew it, she was coming hard, all over his cock. Then she felt Robbie spread her legs wider and lunge as deep into her as he could. There was a hot wet sensation and she could feel he was climaxing. The sensation was so intense that it triggered a second orgasm and she could feel her cum soaked sheath squeezing his shaft, as though trying to milk every last drop into her body.  
  
By the time Robbie finally did take the 'pull out' shot, it was for real, and the camera was able to capture the image of the thick white cum leaking out of her freshly-fucked sheath.  
  
Her body still spasmodically shivering from the after affects, Trina leaned back fully into the muscular chest behind her and tilted her head back for a long wet tongue dueling kiss that had Robbie's cock twitching to get back inside her. After several prolonged moments, she parted their lips and stared tenderly at him.  
  
"I love you, Robbie Shapiro." Trina breathed out softly when she caught her breath again.  
  
(End dream)  
  
Tori watched in fascination as Trina just orgamsed. 'My sister must be having a really good dream'.  
Chapter 6: Words To Take To Heart  
  
Set during after the party Beck breaks up with Jade.  
  
Jade was sitting in the black box theater crying her heart out. She wanted to go home and be alone but Beck drove her to school. The only reason she was in the theater was because it wasn't used on Wednesday's except for clubs after school.  
  
'Why does Beck do this to me? I love him and he is flirting with other girls and he thinks I have the problem. He just doesn't realize how much I love him'.  
  
She heard the distinct click of the doors opening so she quickly hid behind one of the stage props and shut up. It was Robbie 'Why is he here'?  
  
Robbie sat down in a folding chair and looked at Rex, "Why do people hate me"?  
  
Rex answered, "Because you're a loser".  
  
"Shut up Rex".  
  
"Come on you can't do anything right make friends, be funny you can't even tell Jade you like her".  
  
Jade put her hand over her mouth. 'He likes me'?  
  
Robbie got red in the face, "Do you know why I can't tell her"?  
  
Rex laughed, "Because you're a loser"?  
  
"No it's because she's with Beck and I'm a nobody. My parents can't stand to be in the same room as me they just leave me at home alone while there out doing god knows what".  
  
"I don't even get why you like Jade other than she's hot".  
  
Robbie sighed, "I know she insults me and puts me down but I know I deserve it. Jade is who she is a strong girl who can kick your ass and I love that about her. When she pretended that Tori hit her with the cane I wanted to rush to her side, it's not often that she's helpless and needs someone else's help".  
  
Rex laughed, "You're whipped".  
  
"Am not I just like her for her, not like Beck".  
  
Jade almost yelled and blew her cover.  
  
"Beck always talks to guys in the locker room on what Jade is like in bed and the things they do and how he has one of the hottest girls in the school he doesn't love her like I do".  
  
Rex shook his tiny puppet head, "Come on Rob look at all the stuff you've done for her you've bought her coffee a million times, you even helped her from time to time and the biggest thing you paid for that play that cost $2853".  
  
Jade's mind was reeling 'he paid for it and not that Chinese bitch'.  
  
Robbie sighed, "Rex I know she'll never love me back but I just wanted to help her. When that play thing was going on Beck told me and Andre that it was going to be a failure that's why he didn't show".  
  
Jade just took another hit she wasn't sad about Beck she wanted to kill him. 'That fuckin asshole he said he had to visit his grandma'.  
  
"Robbie do you remember when you first met Jade in Sikowitz class"?  
  
Robbie laughed, "Yeah two great days before Beck came into the picture. She wore a black knee high skirt with a band t shirt and blue highlights and her scissors strapped to her arm. We all had to do an acting exercise and I was her partner since she was all alone".  
  
'He remembers that'.  
  
Rex just asked condescendingly, "So Robbie why aren't we in Sikowitz class right now"?  
  
"Because I'm tired. Tired of being picked on I hate walking the hallways and getting bullied then at lunch watching Beck flirt with other girls since Jade went home".  
  
'Beck is already flirting and told I went home I'm gonna kill him'.  
  
Rex just sighed, "Can we just go home"?  
  
"No I hate being in that big house alone with no human contact. Just let me get some shut eye". Robbie put Rex down and closed his eyes.  
  
Jade slumped to the ground with a new set of tears 'Why? Why haven't I seen the way Beck has treated me'? Jade wasn't mad about that she was just upset at what Robbie has gone through. Jade didn't bother wiping her tears as they cascaded down her cheeks. She was brought out of it when the final bell rang.  
  
Jade peeked over the top of the set piece to see Robbie leaving. As soon as the door closed she walked out the other exit leading toward her house. Jade was just praying no one saw her.  
  
When Jade made it home she sat in her room in her favorite chair listening to heavy metal music. Jade was just thinking about today.  
  
'Beck never loved me to him I was just a trophy girlfriend his arm candy. Robbie has always been there for her'.  
  
Jade went on the slap to read posts from people.  
  
Tori: Beck and Andre are at my house.  
  
Cat: Red velvet cupcakes yay.  
  
Sinjin: Found another tooth on the side of the road.  
  
Robbie: I'm at home.  
  
Jade clicked on his profile and looked up his address.  
  
(Robbie's house)  
  
Robbie was on his bed staring at the ceiling he then heard a familiar voice, "Robbie".  
  
Robbie looked at Rex then the doorway to see Jade standing there. "Jade what are you doing her"?  
  
Jade took a deep breath, "I just want to talk".  
  
Robbie sat up, "Okay wait how did you get in"?  
  
Jade held up a lock pick, "I am gifted, Robbie I want you to be honest. How do you feel about me"?  
  
Robbie blushed, "I…I like you".  
  
Jade smiled and took a seat at his desk, "I was in the theater when you were Robbie I heard everything".  
  
Robbie was now freaking out, "Jade I was just kidding. Please don't hurt me".  
  
Jade felt a tear slide down a cheek, "Robbie I don't want to hurt you. What you said meant a lot to me. Beck and I broke up then I heard what you said. Why didn't you tell me about what Beck said"?  
  
Robbie looked guilty, "Would you have believed me over your boyfriend"?  
  
Jade shook her head, "What about the play"?  
  
Robbie smiled, "You looked so sad and I just wanted to help you for once".  
  
"Why didn't you just give me the money"?  
  
"Because Beck would have been mad and I didn't want you to think I was buying our friendship or something".  
  
"Robbie what you said today made me feel better than anything Beck has ever said. You were right he was only dating me for looks he never said anything deep like you".  
  
"Jade you know when you wanted the part in steamboat Suzy"?  
  
Jade nodded not seeing where this was going.  
  
"I know you made the first pint of Tori's blood disappear and I destroyed the second to give you a shot at the part. When prome happened and you wanted to do your play I tried to help but it didn't work out".  
  
Jade smiled, "Robbie you have no idea what you mean to me. Our first class together I liked you a lot you were funny, cute and you weren't like the other guys out there who were all about getting laid. Look at me now I dated that guy and he broke my heart".  
  
Robbie walked over and hugged her, "Jade I love you and I'd do anything for you. I'd never break your heart".  
  
Jade hugged back, "I want you".  
  
Robbie looked at her confused until he was welcomed with Jade's lips, on his. He kissed her back just as forcefully and they both fell onto the bed.  
  
Robbie slowly raised the small dress that Jade was wearing over her head and threw it across the floor near the closet. As the kissing continued, the placing of Robbie's kisses changed. Robbie slowly went farther down Jade's sexy body. Starting with her jaw, kissing it lovingly, then moving down to her neck, caressing it with both his teeth and tongue, licking her in spots that made her gasp and twitch. When he got to Jade's smooth breasts, he just rubbed the nipples with his fingers first, making her cringe and whine with pleasure at it wrapped around her body.  
  
Robbie then licked around one nipple with his tongue, which nearly threw Jade over into sexual madness. He felt her slender fingers wind through his curly Jew hair and press his head into her chest with increasing force. Robbie then trailed with his tongue down to Jade's navel and licked a circle around that for a minute, then lifted his head and looked at Jade's slit only to see her shiny juice completely coating the small opening.  
  
Robbie slowly ran his finger lightly over the wet slit. Jade twitched with anticipation.  
  
"Please." was all Jade could say between pants of pleasure.  
  
Robbie wordlessly put his head in between Jade's legs and positioned his cock up near Jade's head, which she accepted hungrily. The 69 position was something he had always wanted to try, but never had the chance.  
  
Robbie ran his tongue slowly over the soaked opening to be greeted with a small burst of more juice as it poured out of Jade.  
  
Jade meanwhile was a little busy focusing on Robbie's rock-hard cock. She was practically shoving the dick down her throat, almost begging for her special milk to be coaxed out of the member.  
  
Robbie turns to looks at Jade, and sees that she is in her own little world that consists of just Robbie's cock. Robbie returns to Jade's dripping hole and fits in two fingers and immediately feels more pressure from Jade's mouth, which he returns with an added third finger.  
  
All of a sudden, he feels Jade turn him around damn; she's stronger than Robbie thought. He takes the hint and slowly penetrated Jade. She writhes in pleasure with the hard member inside her.  
  
Robbie slowly increases his thrust pace at the begging of Jade. Her moans were getting to where he would be worried if the rest of his neighbors were able to hear.  
  
"Cum inside me." Jade pants into Robbie's ear. That request sends Robbie over the edge.  
  
Robbie explodes inside Jade, filling her womb with warm semen. Jade came herself from being filled to overflowing with Robbie's cum.  
  
They both just lay there in the afterglow.  
  
"I love you Robbie." Jade whispers lovingly into Robbie's ear.  
  
"I love you too Jade." Robbie answers back.  
  
They both fall asleep with Robbie's limp cock still inside Jade's cum filled slit.  
  
(The morning)  
  
Robbie awoke first but just laid there with Jade on top of him with a smile on her face. Robbie was still inside of her and apparently she couldn't be happier.  
  
After an hour of watching her she finally awoke after rocking herself on him causing her to have awakening orgasms. "Robbie".  
  
"Right here Jade".  
  
"So it wasn't a dream"?  
  
"No".  
  
They laid there all morning not even bothering to get up for school. Jade smiled, "Robbie let's leave".  
  
"Where do you want to go"?  
  
"Just pack a car and travel just you and me. No more Beck, Vega or people to bring us down".  
  
Robbie smiled, "We are both 18 we can go around the country getting tattoos, smoking and getting married".  
  
Jade laughed, "I am serious we can start over. If we stay here it will be hard because it won't end high school can be cruel so let's leave".  
  
"What about our graduation it's in two months"?  
  
"We both have enough credits we can go in before we leave and take care of everything".  
  
"I have money saved up and a new car so I think we can make this work".  
  
Jade smiled and nuzzled into his chest.  
  
(Time skip four years).  
  
Robbie and Jade were back in town for some bug thing Sikowitz tracked them down for.  
  
Jade and Robbie were currently living in Colorado with their three year old daughter Tara. Yep after their big night Jade got pregnant. They both found good jobs teaching acting, singing and comedy. They got hitched in Vegas on the way she wore a black dress while he wore a tux.  
  
Now they were back in Hollywood Arts it was nostalgic. They walked into Sikowitz to see the old gang. Everyone was shocked to see them due to them dropping off the face of the earth last time they saw them.  
  
Cat ran over and hugged them while sobbing, "Where were you guys"?  
  
Jade returned the hug, "I am sorry Cat we just had to leave".  
  
Cat looked Jade in the eyes, "I thought we were friends"?  
  
Jade nearly shed a tear at that, "Of course we are Cat. I'm sorry we left without saying goodbye. I do have good news that you as an aunt".  
  
Cat looked confused as Jade searched her purse and pulled out a picture of a cute brunette little girl with brilliant blue eyes. Cat took the picture, "What's her name"?  
  
"Tara Catarina Shapiro".  
  
Everyone in the room was in shock. Beck walked over, "Why did you leave like that 4 years ago"?  
  
Jade glared at him, "I don't love you I hate you".  
  
Beck got a little angry and walked away as the others approached. Tori started off, "Wow Jade it seems that you changed. Do you still hate me"?  
  
"No Vega I don't since I became a mother I've let go of most of my hate. I didn't hate you either I was jealous at how everything came easy to you. I was a real bitch to you and for that I am sorry".  
  
Tori hugged Jade, "Thanks Jade".  
  
Sinjin spoke next, "You smell good Jade".  
  
Robbie glared at him, "How aren't you in jail yet"?  
  
Sikowitz stood up, "Hello everyone I have called the class of 12' together for one reason. So I can tell you how proud of you I am. I am retiring and this was my favorite year of students. I just want to say something to each and every one of you so form a line".  
  
Sikowitz went through the lime and started the group of old friends with Beck.  
  
"Beck you were a great student but a bad person. I've heard everything that people said about you and how you talked when no one was listening and I hope you can learn to be a better person". Beck was in shock that Sikowitz really said that.  
  
"Tori you were a great student and you were one of the best singers I've ever taught. You have grown up into someone I've always wanted you to grow into". Tori was smiling at the praise.  
  
"Trina…" Sikowitz just moved down the line.  
  
"Andre you are a great musician and I always found you funny".  
  
"Cat you confuse me but you were still a great singer and actress. You are the nicest person I've ever met and I wish you luck".  
  
"Jade I missed your last couple months and that hurt me deeply. I always knew you were going to be great and look you've followed in my footsteps. I also love your daughter she's so cute and quite the little actress". Jade had tears in her eyes as he moved to Robbie.  
  
"You are the greatest ventriloquist ever and Jeff Dunham can go to hell. You stepped up and I can respect that. You have never let anything keep you down".  
  
"Okay everybody feel free to keep partying".  
  
Everyone kept mingling and talking. Cat was talking to Jade about Tara and when she could see her.  
  
Robbie walked outside and lit a smoke. He didn't even notice Sikowitz walk up next to him, "Nice evening".  
  
Robbie jumped, "Oh you scared me".  
  
"Don't worry I don't care if you smoke. You know what tonight was about"? Robbie shrugged hopelessly. "It was about me saying good bye before I die. I have an inoperable brain tumor and I have 3 months to live".  
  
Robbie took a drag, "Sikowitz I know that's bullshit. You are retiring because the school board is making you".  
  
"Okay you got me. I just wish they weren't this job is my life".  
  
"Why don't you come to Colorado with us there are teaching positions open where I work"?  
  
"No no it's fine. I am going to try and find love before I die. Like you and Jade I always like you two together".  
  
"Yeah I do love her". Robbie flicked his cigarette on the pavement. "When we were on the road and she told me she was pregnant I almost fainted but I didn't get freaked out that bad it just felt right".  
  
"I'm glad you found love Robbie I just hope I find it soon. I missed out I worried so much about my career". Sikowitz walked back inside with Robbie in tow.  
  
(Time skip to Hotel with Cat)  
  
Jade paid the baby sitter as Cat was getting acquainted with Tara.  
  
"Hi Tara I'm Cat a friend of your parents".  
  
"Your hair is pretty".  
  
"Thank you yours is too". They continued to talk and play while Robbie and Jade watched.  
  
Jade turned to Robbie, "Do you think we made the right decision in leaving"?  
  
Robbie looked at Tara and Cat, "I don't know".  
  
End  
  
I'm making more of these.  
Chapter 7: Bet  
  
The Bet  
  
Takes place during sleepover at Sikowitz.  
  
Robbie and Jade were sitting on Tori's couch after being kicked out of Sikowitz house. The others left a while ago so it was just the two of them watching TV.  
  
Jade was in so much pain due to the 1st degree burn to her hand the doctors didn't give her any painkillers. 'I can't show that I'm weak even in front of Robbie'.  
  
Robbie glanced at Jade every now and then to see her clutching her hand. "Jade are you okay"?  
  
"Yeah just my skin is in pain and not the good kind".  
  
Robbie walked over to Tori's fridge and filled a plastic bag with ice. He handed it off to Jade, she didn't thank him but he could tell in her eyes that she was.  
  
Robbie took his place on the couch, "How do you think Tori and Beck are doing"?  
  
Jade shrugged, "I don't know I just hope Vega loses".  
  
"Why do you hate her so much"?  
  
Jade wiped her eye from the tear threatening to get out. "I just hate her".  
  
"I was shocked that he wasn't helping you when you got burned".  
  
"Of course he wasn't he was letting Vega shove raisin bran down his throat".  
  
"You know Beck loves you".  
  
Jade felt a tear slide down her cheek, "Robbie if I tell you something can you keep it to yourself"?  
  
Robbie nodded, "You know I wouldn't blab about you Jade".  
  
She glared at him, "Robberazi".  
  
Robbie sighed, "I never told anyone about your secrets I just exaggerated something's".  
  
"Okay here it goes. Beck and I have grown apart lately it started when I produced my play he didn't show up".  
  
Robbie smiled, "That was a good play".  
  
Jade let loose another tear, "I am glad you thought so. Beck only volunteered to help distract her so he didn't need to see it".  
  
Robbie shook his head, "Jade he does love you".  
  
Jade let loose a sob, "He…called out Tori's name".  
  
Robbie pulled her into a hug, "What do you mean by that"?  
  
"He was asleep in his RV and I tried to wake him with a kiss and he called out Tori's name I cried and left".  
  
Robbie hugged her tightly, "I am so sorry Jade".  
  
"Like you aren't happy with how bad I make you feel it must be nice to see me like this".  
  
"No Jade it's not even when you put me down I know it's done as a friend. A girl like you doesn't deserve to have her heart broken".  
  
Jade looked up and wiped her eyes, "You know when I was a kid my mom was a drunk she's clean now but I'll never forget what she said. You don't deserve love. You are such a bad girl no one will love you for anything other than your body".  
  
"Jade I'm so sorry".  
  
"I just thought I had love with Beck then Vega came along".  
  
Robbie looked her in deep blue eyes, "Jade you know you can talk to me about anything and I'll listen".  
  
Jade hugged him, "Thanks Robbie without Rex your a good guy".  
  
"Thanks I like hanging out with you like you me and Cat before the others came along".  
  
Jade giggled, "Remember when we used to play poker"?  
  
Robbie laughed, "Yeah remember when you made Cat eat those cupcakes you made"?  
  
"Yep red velvet with vegetable center".  
  
"I also remember an old bet we had".  
  
Jade was searching her brain for a bet, "No I don't".  
  
"The bet was that when we got old enough we'd get married".  
  
Jade smirked, "Very funny but the bet was that if we ever dated we'd get married when we got out of high school".  
  
Robbie laughed, "So you do remember the good old days".  
  
"I loved the old days before this shit. I'd do anything to go back. Do you know that you've done more for me than Beck ever has"?  
  
Robbie frowned at that, "Jade there are something's you need to know".  
  
Jade snapped her head from TV to Robbie, "What"?  
  
"Your play I paid for it, I also am the one who sent you that painting of you for your birthday and when Beck wrote that poem for Valentines Day I wrote it".  
  
Jade looked at him, "Wait how did you do all of those things"?  
  
Robbie sighed, "The play was easy since I am quite wealthy, the painting I've been working on for a long time and that poem Beck begged me to help him".  
  
Jade hugged him as tight as she could, "Thank you". Jade was cringe but they were tears of joy. "I had no idea that you did so much for me".  
  
"I didn't want you but since we are being honest".  
  
"That painting is above me bed and I look at it all the time it's one of my favorite gifts". Jade gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
Jade settled in his arms and continued to watch TV until they drifted off.  
  
They awoke to a yell, "What the fuck Jade"?  
  
Jade cracked her eyes to see Vega and Beck glaring at her, "What the fuck are you looking at"?  
  
Robbie opened his eyes to see Beck walking over grabbing Robbie by the collar and lifting him up. Jade rolled out of Robbie's grasp as Beck lifted him off the couch.  
  
Beck threw him against the wall, "I am gone for a night so you think you can put the moves on Jade"?  
  
Robbie was struggling to breathe since Beck had his arm closing off his airway. He looked over at Jade who was getting off the ground and rushing to his side. "Beck let him go".  
  
Beck let him go causing him to start swallowing air as fast as he could.  
  
Beck turned to Jade, "What is your deal I'm gone so you find someone else"?  
  
Jade barked back, "You don't get to say that he was helping me since you weren't. If you didn't notice my hand is burned to the fuckin bone".  
  
Tori stepped in, "Beck let it go they are friends".  
  
Beck looked between them, "No Tori you're wrong. I know how Robbie feels about you Jade he was just waiting for the chance".  
  
Robbie caught his breath, "She's been one of my best friends long before you came along. I know how you talk about her behind her back. Tell her Beck tell her what you say in the locker room".  
  
Beck looked at Jade who was glaring daggers at him and turned back to Robbie, "That was just locker room talk".  
  
Jade spoke up, "Tell me Beck".  
  
Beck mumbled, "I talked about our first time".  
  
Jade has never been so angry her virginity something that was supposed to be special. Jade started to cry but then grabbed Beck's shoulder and pulling her scissors from her pocket and putting them to his throat. "Tell me".  
  
Beck was actually scared, "I said how great you felt and how sexy you were". Jade looked at Robbie for confirmation.  
  
"That wasn't it all of it he also told the guys how you screamed and begged like a …bitch".  
  
Jade turned back to Beck who was very scared, "Jade come on".  
  
Jade threw Beck to the floor with tears in her eyes, "We are over Beck I don't want to see you ever again". Jade ran out of the house in tears.  
  
Tori didn't help Beck out but looked at Robbie, "Go help her".  
  
Robbie ran out after her leaving Beck and Tori alone.  
  
Tori knelt down next to him, "I can't believe you did that to her".  
  
"I know it was a dick move but I was tired of people talking shit about me being a virgin".  
  
"Beck I honestly thought she was going to kill you. You don't know how important a first time is to a girl".  
  
Robbie caught up to Jade in a park on the swing. He sat in the one next to her, "I am so sorry Jade".  
  
Jade sobbed, "I hate that everyone thinks so little if me like I'm a whore".  
  
"You're not a whore".  
  
"Really? I'm a girl who spread her legs for some hot guy and I walk around dressing the way I do no one expects different".  
  
Robbie shook his head, "Jade Beck was right I do care about you more than a friend".  
  
Jade nodded, "I know. I've always known and if Beck didn't come along I would have dated you. I always liked you too. You were nice, genuine and would never hurt me".  
  
"I am sorry Jade that this has happened to you".  
  
Jade shook her head, "Can you push me on the swing like when we were kids"?  
  
Robbie smiled and started to push her. They did that for hours now Jade was in her room after destroying everything that reminded her of Beck.  
  
Jade went on the slap to delete him as a friend and saw his status. 'Broke up with that bitch Jade after she had scissors to my throat. If there are any girls interested call me'.  
  
Jade started to cry 'I never mattered to him. No one cares about me'.  
  
Jade went to her special box and pulled out a razor. She stopped cutting a while ago but she felt the need for more pain she deserved it.  
  
Jade sat on her bed and started to cut, after three she didn't feel any better so she started to cut deeper and that's when her world started to go hazy.  
  
Robbie was on his way home then decided to go see Jade. 'She looked so sad when I left her'.  
  
When Robbie got to Jade's house there was no answer at the door so he climbed to her window. He saw Jade lying in bed but then noticed blood dripping off her wrists. Robbie broke through the window and quickly tried to wrap her wounds screaming, "JADE".  
  
Robbie tried to clot the wound but nothing worked he called 911 and searched her room for a sewing kit.  
  
When he found it he sewed Jade's wounds over and over till there was no more blood coming out.  
  
The paramedics arrived and took her to the hospital, since he wasn't family he couldn't ride along. Robbie looked around her room and saw what was on her computer. He read the status and headed to Beck's house.  
  
He saw Beck working on his car in the garage. Robbie picked up a wrench off the work bench and hit Beck with it. Beck hit the floor and saw Robbie, "What the fuck"?  
  
"Jade is in the hospital because of you. She tried to kill herself".  
  
"How is that my fault"?  
  
Robbie didn't answer he just stepped on Beck's knee causing pain, "Stay away from Jade".  
  
(The hospital).  
  
Robbie was at Jade's bedside when she woke up. "Robbie what am I doing here"?  
  
Robbie hugged her crying, "I thought I lost you. Jade why"?  
  
Jade cried, "No one likes me the only one who cares about is you and I didn't mean to cut that deep".  
  
"Jade is there anything I can do"?  
  
Jade sobbed, "Just tell me I'm worth it that I am beautiful".  
  
He laid next to Jade, "You are gorgeous and you are my best friend".  
  
"Robbie promise me that you won't leave me".  
  
He kissed her head, "I promise. I love you Jade".  
  
(School a week later)  
  
Ever since the incident Robbie never left Jade's side. When they went back to school they kept to themselves they didn't talk to anyone other than teachers and Cat.  
  
Cat sat with them at lunch and talked about their relationship and how they fell in love.  
  
Robbie was in trouble on his first day back there was a festival and he was required to sing for a grade so he picked a song and barely had time to practice.  
  
Jade was in the crowd ready for Robbie to sing. She had to sit through Vega's stupid song along with Beck on stage trying to embarrass Ryder.  
  
Robbie came on the stage and sung a song about broken glass but he changed the lyrics so he ended up fixing the glass. 'He is singing about me. He did fix me'.  
  
When he was dome there was a deafening applause while he walked over and kissed Jade in front of everyone.  
  
When they got to Robbie's house his parents weren't home. "Robbie let's go to your room".  
  
When they got there she whispered in his ear, "I want you to make love to me".  
  
"Are you sure"?  
  
"Yes Robbie I love you".  
  
"I love you too".  
  
Robbie stripped completely and helped Jade with her top releasing her magnificent breasts.  
  
She pressed her body against his and began kissing him frantically; she slowly moved down to his neck and bites him. Robbie winced in pain as he felt her rather sharp teeth sink into his flesh; she retracted and licked the blood that came from the wound.  
  
She continued to lay kisses on his neck and down his chest. Robbie was now cupping and playing with her breast. He was confused to why she had just bitten him, but now he was having too much fun to care.  
  
He pinched her nipples as hard as he could, and heard her scream his name in a mix of pleasure and pain. He lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck gentle, she could feel his hard-on.  
  
He felt something grab the back of his head as Jade pulled his head up by his hair. He looked at her and she tackled him forcing him to lay in on his bed with her straddling him.  
  
She got up and pulled off her own pants and then returned to her position She hovered over him slight as she grabbed his cock and slowly eased herself down on him.  
  
"Ohhhh FUCK!", she screamed as she pushed herself down on Robbie's manhood. She placed a her hands on Robbie's thighs trying to brace herself but she hadn't been with anyone nearly as big as him.  
  
She closed her eyes and tired to take him slowly going in inch by inch. Her head hung low as she moaned and tried to hold back screaming out at loud again. She finally felt him pushing deeper into her than she thought possible as her vagina swallowed his huge erection.  
  
Jade was breathing heavily again with sweat covering her brow. She moved her hands over her stomach and slowly raised herself up, as he slide out of her she was caught by surprised as he thrusted up back into her.  
  
Her eyes widen as she screamed out, " Oh my God, Robbie your so fucking big". But Robbie didn't stop he bucked back into her as she tried to raise herself off of him.  
  
She soon found a rhythm and she continued to ride him, occasionally pinching her own nipples as she rode him. Jade was trying her hardest to hide her pleasure but It had become too much.  
  
"C-c-cumming", She managed to get out as she raised her head back and opened her mouth as much as she could as she started screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
She felt like she was nearly going to black out, her eyes were closed and she began to grind herself against him riding out her orgasm to its fullest. She was going crazy as she threw her head around as her body convulsed and her back arched sharply.  
  
She regained control of her body again and let herself collapse on Robbie. She was exhausted, she hadn't cum so hard in her entire life, she raised her head slowly looking into Robbie's eyes. She could feel that he was still hard inside of her; she forced herself to move and got off of him.  
  
She stood for a second and then laid down on the bed, she saw Robbie get up and crawl towards her. He got to her feet and spread her legs; she looked at him not really knowing if she could handle another orgasm.  
  
He scooted closer to her placing her legs on his shoulders and pushed himself inside of her, she closed her eyes moaning much louder than either of them thought humanly possible.  
  
Jade was grabbing the sheets around her as she felt another orgasm coming while Robbie pounded himself into her, she looked at Robbie, who had for started to show fatigue for the first time since they started.  
  
She closed her eyes and began to grind her hips against him; she desperately wanted to get him off too. His thrust had become harder and harder as he pushed the entire length of his cock deep into her now. She could feel herself about to cum again; she closed her eyes as she began to convulse uncontrollably screaming his name the entire time. Robbie has stop thrusting as he felt, Jade's inner walls tighten with amazing pressure as she came, her juices dripping down his cock.  
  
He pushed himself in and exploded mid-thrust. He groan loudly as she felt himself empty into Jade who was rolling around as if she was possessed and bucking into him wildly at this point.  
  
He pulled out of her, with her juices now dripping down his thighs. Jade had finally come to her senses and sat up, "God that was fucking amazing. I love you", she said as she rolled on her side so Robbie could cuddle with her.  
  
"Jade we only have a couple months left of school and I'd like to collect a bet".  
  
Jade laughed and kissed him, "Sure. I'd love to Robbie". They held hands as Robbie snuggled into Jade's back.  
  
(Epilogue)  
  
Jade and Robbie did get married and eventually reconciled with the group except Beck.  
  
Jade became a famous singer, dancer and actress. Robbie became a pro ventriloquist. They both work on Vegas strip with their own shows.  
  
End  
Chapter 8: Robbie's Birthweek Present To Trina  
  
Trina Robbie.  
  
Set during the Birth week song.  
  
Trina was at school sad. After last night she felt terrible, her sister hated her for selling the song and her not being to record it. Her sister tore into her and realized how useless and unloved she really was.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Tori started to pace, "Trina I can't believe you would do this to me. I spent time on that song it took forever to have everyone get it right. You know what I realized you're just a selfish bitch".  
  
Trina threw up her hands, "Whoa sister settle it wasn't that bad".  
  
"Wasn't that bad are you crazy. You ruined my present and made me feel bad for it. This is why no one likes you and no one ever will".  
  
"I have friends and I don't have to take this from you". Trina went to walk away but was grabbed by Tori.  
  
"You stupid bitch no one is your friend no one can stand to be around you. People don't even respect you the last guy you dated dumped you after you spread your legs. You are just a superficial bitch who's going to die alone".  
  
Tori stormed away leaving Trina in tears.  
  
(Flashback end)  
  
Trina was sitting against a pillar in the courtyard school was over a while ago but she didn't want to go home and see Tori and she had no friends.  
  
Robbie was walking out of the school after detention for Rex calling the ballet teacher a hot teacher who wants to get spanked...Rex was confiscated.  
  
Robbie was walking to his car when he saw Trina all alone helpless. He sighed knowing she was going to talk his ear off.  
  
"Hey Trina what's up"?  
  
Trina looked up, "Nothing just feel like a bitch".  
  
Robbie sat next to her, "Tori told us what happened I'm sorry".  
  
"It was my faults I only think about myself she was right".  
  
"You can always change Trina".  
  
"Robbie if you could change one thing about me what would it be"?  
  
"I would change how you care about being popular".  
  
Trina looked at him confused, "That's what you would change not that I'm a bitch or a slut".  
  
"Trina your not a slut I don't care how many guys you've been with your not a slut. As for being a bitch look at Jade she's rough around the edges but she found someone to help her".  
  
Trina started to cry, "No one wants me I've seen the guys that look at me they only want Tori or they just want to get in my pants. I had one guy ask for a quickie in the janitor's closet. That's all I will ever be".  
  
Robbie put a hand on her shoulder, "Trina Tori was only mad don't take what she said to heart. As for getting a boyfriend look beneath the surface. I think Sinjin might be available".  
  
Trina laughed, "Not that deep".  
  
Robbie laughed with her, "Come on I'll give you a ride home".  
  
Trina shook her head, "I don't want to go home".  
  
Robbie took out his wallet to see he still had $93 and a credit card. "How about I take you out for coffee and something after".  
  
Trina looked up, "You want to hang out with me"?  
  
Robbie shrugged, "Why not you're fun and nice when I don't have Rex".  
  
Trina stood up, "Okay that sounds fun".  
  
(A cheap diner)  
  
Trina ordered a large latte while Robbie ordered an iced coffee.  
  
Trina was sipping the coffee in before asking, "Why are you being so nice to me"?  
  
"I know what it's like being an outcast before Jade and Cat came along no one ever wanted to be around me".  
  
Trina raised an eyebrow, "Jade is an old friend"?  
  
Robbie smiled, "We went to middle school with Cat. We were always together but that's when Jade was a nice person. She changed before Hollywood Arts Cat was devastated she and Jade were like sisters. When we came to Hollywood Arts I was still a loser but less friends Cat was still there but not as much and Jade met Beck. So I understand where you're coming from". Robbie took a big drink.  
  
Trina smiled, "As Tori pointed out I really don't have any friends and my last boyfriend used me. So I guess that's my friend's story".  
  
"Trina do you want to hear what I first thought of you"? Trina nodded as she was drinking. "I saw a confidant girl who tried her best. I saw a girl who only wanted to be noticed you are a good person".  
  
Trina nearly broke down, "Thanks. I know I've given you a lot of grief-".  
  
"Don't worry about it". Robbie cut her off.  
  
"Robbie do you like me"?  
  
"Robbie blushed, "Yeah but that's not why I'm doing it".  
  
Trina put her hand on his, "I know thanks".  
  
After coffee they went to Robbie's house to hang out. Trina asked, "Robbie can we cook something"? Robbie laughed, "Anything you want".  
  
"Spaghetti and vegetables".  
  
Robbie and Trina started to cook some spaghetti. Robbie had just put the pasta in when he felt Trina's lips brush his cheek. "What was that for"?  
  
"That was for making it the best birthweek ever". They started to kiss more and things got heated Trina pulled away. "Robbie I want this because we feel something for each other".  
  
"Do you want to be my girlfriend"? Trina surged up and her lips collided with his. He wasted no time at all. Robbie's tongue shoved itself into her mouth and his hands gripped the undersides of her ass tightly. It was as if he was afraid that if he didn't hold her hard enough she would push him away again.  
  
Not yet. Not before she showed him.  
  
Trina battled with his tongue. Her lips pushed fervently against his as she angled her head to the side. It was as if she was trying to fucking eating him whole. She groaned deeply in her throat when his hands started to knead her ass. It felt good. Too good. The pasta vegetables simmered beside them as she clawed her hands into his hair and pushed him even harder against her. His hot mouth clashed with hers and she growled low in her throat. They kissed for nearly another full minute before she heard the exact same sound come from Robbie's throat.  
  
It was in that exact moment that she realized how stupid she'd been. Right now she knew that he wouldn't be like all the others. She would not be leaving Robbie's house tonight.  
  
Trina's arms curled tighter around his neck and she gasped when she felt his rough hands yank her upwards and thrust her onto the kitchen counter. She gasped at the sudden movement but the sound never left her mouth. Robbie was fastened to her as tight and as hot as he could. His mouth was wet and warm and utterly delicious. She groaned deep in the pit of her throat as his tongue did battle with hers. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip, her fingers tightened in his hair, and his hands grabbed her ass tighter and tighter.  
  
Her pussy was already throbbing under the fabric of her designer jeans. She could practically feel herself dripping with the desire she felt for him. Oh fuck, if his hand would just slide between her thighs, or if his cock would slip between her folds, she knew that she'd be fantastically and euphorically happy.  
  
His hands left her ass and curled around her back. His lips were still doing frenzied war with hers and she unleashed an almighty moan when he slid her ass forward on the sparkling white countertop. Her legs spread on their own volition and that was when she felt him.  
  
Trina's eyes flew open and her mind went numb when she felt his hard, engorged, length press against her increasing wetness. She thought nothing compared to what she felt right now.  
  
Her body sizzled in anticipation when his chest molded to hers, pushing the part of him that she wanted the most even closer to her center. Her legs felt like gelatin as he continued to kiss the ever-loving daylights out of her.  
  
Maybe she was going a bit too fast with this. After all, she had only been inside of his house for, well, less than 2 hours. Now she was having sex with him on his kitchen counter while there was food cooking on the burner next to her ass? Was she insane? Where was the woman who told herself that she wouldn't sleep with Robbie Shapiro because it would exponentially damage her reputation? More than that, who was this wonton, sex-starved, crazy woman who had taken her place?  
  
He barely seemed to notice her moment of indecision. Or, for that matter, that she was hot and ready and aching to be driven into by his massive length. His attention was solely focused on her mouth, so much so that her hunger grew tenfold. He kissed her like there was nothing left for him to do today but kiss her. He seemed to forget that he had pasta boiling on the stove or vegetables in the pan. Right now it seemed like the only thing he ever wanted to taste was her.  
  
Robbie's hot mouth slid to the side of her neck and he began to place wet, fiery, breath-stealing, orgasm-inducing, open-mouthed kisses onto her rouge skin. His teeth scraped the tight cords of muscles protruding from her throat and his tongue laved the marks it left behind. She craned her head to the side so she might give him more room to work his tantalizing magic. Her ruby lips parted and her lungs gasped for breath.  
  
Her body seemed to vibrate with the moans she was eliciting. One of her hands slid upwards into his hair and gripped as tightly as she could. The other began to slide precariously down his body. Over his shoulder, down his chest, trailing over his abdomen, and then down to the part of him that she wanted to feel the most.  
  
Robbie Shapiro was a blessed man.  
  
Something she had never heard before escaped his throat the moment her small hand ran down the length of him. He was pushing so insistently through his pants and her body hummed at the thought of that length thick hot inside of her. His mouth was still busily feasting on her neck but her hands seemed to have minds of their own. She shivered as her persistent hand continued to stroke him up and down. He jerked in her hand and she shuddered at the power she felt. Robbie Shapiro could tremble underneath her touch.  
  
His pelvis pushed forward hard and slammed his thick length into her. She jerked her head back and he began to kiss the front of her throat. The sensation was like nothing she had ever felt before. The sensitive area was sweet and tender and so responsive to his touch. His teeth scraped over her voice-box and she let out a strangled gasp. Now her hands were no longer on his body, they were behind her, angling her form so she could support herself against this delicious onslaught.  
  
The fingers that had groped her ass only moments ago began to slide forward. Trina's rather revealing shirt had already been pushed upwards more than she would have allowed, but hell. Still, Trina knew where this was headed and right now, she couldn't care if he ripped the damn thing to pieces. The feeling of his rough padded fingertips sliding from the denim of her jeans to her heated flesh was nearly enough to throw her into an orgasm. She groaned and jerked underneath him as the sensation of his hands sliding off her clothing.  
  
Trina's mouth opened in a started gasp when she felt the cooled, marble, countertop against her bare ass. And her bottom was indeed bare. Robbie's fingers were dragging her black silk underwear away from her ass as slowly as he wanted. She groaned fitfully as they peeled away from her dripping center. The lace had practically melted into her skin because of him.  
  
"Oh fuck," Trina breathed. Her chest was heaving and her breasts yearned to be touched. Her arms were her only supports as she attempted to keep herself propped up against the counter. Robbie's mouth was still wrecking havoc on her neck. He was kissing her collar and nipping at her throat. She was quite sure that her entire body was a bright, cherry, and red. Her cheeks were scarlet and as such her mind was sizzling with the intense heat. She groaned and leaned forward.  
  
The result was catalytic.  
  
The cold counter top against the heat of her throbbing pussy was far too much for her to bear. She let out a sharp cry that echoed throughout his apartment. His mouth shot up from her neck and Trina's hands clamed onto his shoulders. Her body was quivering under the intensity of what was happening to her. She could feel him, hot and ready, against her bare self. He was pressing agonizingly through his clothes and she wanted to let him find some sort of release. She wanted release. She wanted to be pummeled into harder and faster than she had even dreamed of. She wanted him. She wasn't going to push him away this time. She didn't think she could.  
  
"Oh God Robbie," she groaned. She couldn't help but curve her spine and push her breasts into his chest. Her nipples were pebbles against his solid wall of muscle but his hands didn't leave their places on her thighs. He was stroking her, readying her, pulling her closer to him.  
  
Her hands curled into claws and she raked her nails down his body until her fingers found what they had touched only moments ago. She gasped when she felt him again but this time around her sounds were swallowed by yet another erotic kiss. He was even larger than he had been a few moments ago if that was even possible. Both of Trina's hands fondled him with more urgency than before. His kiss became harder and more desperate as she felt his control beginning to weaken.  
  
Her nails raked down the tent of his pants and she felt him shake dangerously. His hands were sliding down her thighs, in towards the center, moving closer and closer to the place she wanted to be touched. She could feel his fingers tickling her dripping bed of curls. He brushed the outside of her center and she jerked hungrily against him.  
  
Meanwhile her fingers were doing their own desperate searching. She gasped and moaned against his mouth, her breasts were striving against his chest, and her nails were busy tearing off his belt, ripping open his pants, and setting free what she wanted embedded so deeply inside of her.  
  
Trembling, she reached down and gripped him. Her entire hand wrapped around his length, stroking him diligently and with obvious purpose. She felt him ready and wet at the tip; she gripped him and felt him pulsating for her.  
  
He jerked his mouth away from hers and she felt his intensely amber eyes pierce her hazy violet ones. His head was jerking back and forth in slight but intense disagreement. She frowned hard but he only pulled his mouth into a sloppy grin and bent next to her ear. His next statement not only made Trina long for his clearly functioning thought patterns but also for his darkly whispered promise to come true. His hot breath flowed past her ear and teased the delicate hairs of her nape. Trina's body reacted and her grip on him tightened even more.  
  
His deliciously steaming breath cascaded down the side of her throat and Trina moaned softly. His hands slid between her legs and she gasped when his digging fingers pried her legs away from each other even further. Her body hummed when she felt his fingers graze over her pussy.  
  
His head was now level with her breasts. Her fuzzy brain wondered how he had gotten there but she was more focused on his inquisitive fingers than his head. She could still feel his searing breath against her body. It was seeping through her thin clothes and spreading over her skin. She felt like she was on fire.  
  
She could no longer see his head in front of her. Hairs from his head were no longer tickling her chin and she looked around blearily to see where he had gone.  
  
It wasn't until she felt the intrusion of a slender, wet, teasingly erotic tongue into the place that was throbbing the hardest that she knew what was going on. Trina's head was thrown back and her mouth opened wide. Her eyes were closed and her legs were clamped around Robbie's head buried between her thighs.  
  
"Oh… g-god Rob-bie!" Trina cried. Her hands surged forward to grip his hair; she wound her fingers around the fro and scraped her nails against his scalp. If he experienced any discomfort he sure as hell didn't show it. His tongue was too busy making a leisurely exploration of her slick and intimate sex. He tasted her up and down, probing gently into her but withdrawing before her pleasure came to an end. She gasped hard and jerked herself further onto him. Pressing herself hard and hot against his talented tongue. She groaned when she felt his lips clamp onto her clit and suck. This was more than she had ever experienced. He tilted his head and she whimpered when his tongue pushed hard into her.  
  
The string of curses that formed in her mouth were never released. Her tongue choked them back into her mouth before she could even get them out. She felt like she was drowning. Robbie's tongue was curling in circles around her tightly wound pussy and his teeth were nipping and biting at her clit. His fingers were brushing against her and alternately pushing inside of her. He was driving his tongue and his fingers so far into her. She couldn't think, she could barely breathe, her body was in flames and her mind was spinning out of control.  
  
"Oh… g-god!" She cried and she felt her insides collapse with a force unlike anything she had ever felt before. Her muscles clenched hard around Robbie's fingers and tongue and she flowed beneath him like an orgasmic river. His tongue lapped at everything. She shivered hard and his fingers pummeled into her still. His lips clasped over her numb clit and suckled diligently.  
  
Only when every drop of her had been swept up by his tongue did he finally raise his head. Her hands stayed fastened in his hair as he slowly came up. His eyes bored into hers and she bit her lip hard when she saw what was in his gaze. Heady desire, glazed by passion, shined into her face.  
  
She jerked his head towards hers and forced his mouth back onto hers. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her back as he kissed her back. Her mouth opened to him and she shuddered when she tasted her own juices on his tongue. She grunted hard and shoved herself against him. Her pelvis smashed against his and his length pushed hard into the side of her thigh. She groaned and one of his hands wove up to her chest. His fingers hungrily groped her breast and she yelped.  
  
His mouth was feasting hard on hers and his hand was pushing away the strap on her top. Trina couldn't wait for that. She couldn't wait for him to full undress her or for her to do the same to him. He had already pleasured her and now she wanted him to have the same kind of release. She wanted him inside of her. She wanted more.  
  
Her hand reached down from his hair and went straight for his cock. Her hand gripped him tightly and she brought his rigid member from the side of her thigh to right in front of her. His mouth ripped off of hers in a startled gasp. Trina's hand guided him as she pulled the tip of him over her hot and slick opening.  
  
"Shit," he breathed and Trina took that as a sign of consent. Without further ado she slid forward on the counter and pushed his huge cock into her. She groaned hard at the intrusion and briefly took a moment to thank the gods for bestowing such an enormous blessing onto Robbie Shapiro. Her head dropped back and his hands moved down to her ass to bring her even further forward. She whimpered and sighed when he stilled inside of her. She could feel him, in all of his glory, pulsating and throbbing and pushing against her cervix and her inner walls.  
  
Inaudible words were coming from his mouth and she gasped when he buried his head into the crook of her neck. His lips were moving against her skin, forming words that had no meaning, saying things she couldn't comprehend, sending tingles like she had never felt before down her spine.  
  
"O-oh… fuck," Trina crooned, nearly having an orgasm just from him being encased within her. "Robbie." She pleaded. Her hands moved to wind around his back and his shoulders. She pushed herself closer to him. She had to feel him everywhere.  
  
What occurred next was only a blur of mind-numbing pleasure. Robbie pulled away from her only to slam back in so hard that Trina's shrill scream of enjoyment echoed on Robbie's walls. Robbie's body moved again and again, slowly gaining speed until Trina was clinging to him and begging for release. His hands gripped her buttocks tightly as his pelvis thrust into her. His teeth bit into her neck and her nails dug intensely into his scalp. Sweat poured off of his forehead when she began to thrust up in response. Her hips met his halfway and the sensation was mind-blowing.  
  
Trina could feel herself ready to explode, the pressure was building up again so hard that she could barely contain herself. Robbie was almost there as well. She could hear it in the small wheezes and shuddering grunts that were escaping his mouth. Desperately, she dragged her head back to his and shoved her lips onto his. Their kiss was fierce and hot; both fought for dominance as their bodies oscillated against the kitchen counter. Utensils clattered to the floor and food continued burning as Robbie and Trina competed to see who would come first.  
  
Trina's body was sent into heaven as her pussy spasmed. Her orgasm hit her so hard that her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The sensation of Robbie thrusting in and out of her while she gripped him hard and hot was overwhelming. Not a moment later, a choked, gasping, sound echoed from Robbie's throat. She felt warm and sticky liquid fill her insides and slide down her thighs. Her mouth had to be wretched from Robbie's just so she might be able to breathe. Her chest heaved with the effort and her body tingled with the after-effects of what had just happened.  
  
Sweat slid down her temples and her breasts as she sat on the countertop, panting, blinking, and clutching Robbie. He seemed to be having difficulty just standing up properly. His body was heavy and solid against her. His head was cradled between her shoulder and neck, his breathing was labored, and his lips were lazily grazing her exposed skin.  
  
They stayed that way, listening to each others breathing and attempting to control their frantic heartbeats, for a while. Robbie was still lodged inside of her and to his credit he sure as hell wasn't getting any smaller.  
  
"Robbie I have to get cleaned up I can't go home this way".  
  
Robbie laughed, "Yeah. I know you probably wanna keep our relationship quiet".  
  
Trina shook her head, "No I don't I want everyone to know. I'm no longer a super bitch I'm just Trina with a loving boyfriend".  
  
Robbie smiled, "I like the sound of that".  
  
Robbie kissed her as they basked in the afterglow of their love making…and ruined dinner.  
  
End  
Chapter 9: Bori  
  
Bori  
  
This is Tori's way of paying back Beck for falling for her.  
  
Tori went over to Beck's to thank him but she eventually fell asleep. Beck took advantage if that and started to rub up and down her arms. After a few minutes of her not waking up he went over her chest a couple of times causing her to gasp in her sleep.  
  
Little did he know that Tori was awake the whole time and when he moved his hand over her taut stomach she opened her eyes.  
  
Beck smiled as he saw Tori open her eyes and she was looking at him in a very sexy and shy smile as she slowly got up and kissed him.  
  
Tori kissed Beck deeply. It was then that she pushed him down and then began to take off his pants, socks and then his boxers, revealing his cock to the warm air. Tori blushed as she looked at Beck's manhood…  
  
She marveled at the fact that Beck's cock was at a whooping 7.5 inches! More than enough for a teen his age and more than good in fact! She blushed brightly as she slowly but surely ran her hands over the organ and she stopped a bit when Beck gasped…thinking that she might have hurt her loved one somehow, she began to apologize, the very same way he did when he thought he was being too forward with her.  
  
"S-S-Sorry Beck."  
  
"No…it's all right…I was just surprised. You can go ahead Tori."  
  
Tori smiled and slowly began to run her hands over the long and rather thick cock, amazed at the length and width of it and marveled at how hard it was and the skin was yet so soft and smooth, and she could see the veins as well. She then reached the head of her loved one's sex and couldn't help but admire the deep red tip and its softness. She then had an idea as she had heard about this before being done by some of the women when they were intimate with their boy-friends. She didn't know if Beck would like it, but she was willing to try anything now to please Beck and make him happy.  
  
Beck was in heaven as he felt Tori's hands slide over his cock with a gentleness and touch that made him ache with want, but he was content to let Tori go at her own pace. He looked at Tori and his eyes bugged out as she suddenly began to lick his cock, at the shaft and before he could even utter a sound or ask what she was doing, the sensation of her tongue licking his cock made him howl out in pleasure and surprise. Tori continued her actions, making Beck moan out and offer his pleasure, making her even more determined to make him feel happy.  
  
She licked his cock from base to tip and even kissed it gently, and while she was not very sure about how to really do it and therefore, was only doing things on trial and error, Beck was certainly not going to complain. She then took the tip of his cock and slowly began to kiss and lick it, as well as suck on it. Tori then recalled what else she heard and then relied on that as she slowly began to take in her lover's cock slowly into her mouth and began to slowly move up and down as she was able to take as much as she could. This went on for a few minutes as Beck screamed out his pleasure as Tori began to pick up the pace, Tori was careful as she did this and while she couldn't take all of it in, she was content as she heard the cries of pleasure from her loved one as she continued to bob her head slowly up and down.  
  
So it was natural that since the two of them were virgins, one of them in this point and situation had to give as Beck finally released his seed into Tori's mouth and Tori likewise felt the twitching of her lover's cock in her mouth and then she felt his seed hit the roof of her mouth and the back of her throat and the streams kept on coming as she took in as much as she could manage without chocking and moved back, but several more streams landed on her face and some dripped down to her breasts. She then tried Beck's taste and noted a sweet and slightly salty mix…no doubt from all his years of eating fruit and other types of food that managed to get his attention and there was a slight tingly sensation she felt when she tasted it, and she loved the taste as well…it was the taste of her loved one after all…and with that in mind, she took it in. And noting the seed on her face and on her breasts, she decided to take it all in with her fingers and did so…all the while unaware that her Beck was watching the whole time.  
  
Beck managed to recover due to his massive reserves of stamina so as to apologize to Tori for not being able to warn her about his coming release…but the second he saw Tori swallowing his cum, he was unable to think straight and when she smiled and began to clean herself with her hands took in his seed. He felt like his brain had just stopped working and his cock was now back at full mast.  
  
"Wow…"  
  
"Beck…you taste…"  
  
"Was it bad? If it was I…"  
  
"No…I like it."  
  
Both lovers then held each other tight and Tori blushed as she could feel Beck's cock poking her stomach and when she looked at him, he looked back and they kissed each other. Beck didn't mind the taste and so did Tori as they began to kiss, touch, caress and lick one another, this went on, until Beck then looked at Tori, wordlessly telling her that it was now time for them to finish this. Tori nodded as she lay back on the mattress and opened her legs gently, allowing Beck to get into position between her legs. He used his hand to guide his cock to her pussy and he rubbed his cock on her pussy lips and clit, making Tori moan and she begged for him to place it in before she would faint from the pleasure of it all.  
  
Beck nodded and with some effort and patience was now ready. With a gulp…he slowly began to push into Tori's sex and Tori gasped as she felt the tip of Beck's member enter her most sacred place and she gasped once more as it passed her outer lips and into her sheath.  
  
Tori had broken her maidenhead at some point in her life and therefore, didn't have that to prove her being a virgin, but she had never had sex in her entire life and today was the day she was having it and with the man she had dreamed countless times of being with as well. Therefore, it was hardly surprising that it was a very snug and tight fit once Beck was inside. The teen was amazed that he was able to bury his entire length fully inside Tori and Tori herself never felt so full and gasped as she tried to get used to the sensations.  
  
"B-B-Beck…you-you're so big!"  
  
"Tori…you're so wet, tight…it's…I've never felt anything like this…it's amazing!"  
  
Tori gasped as Beck managed to push all of his length into her and then the young teen waited as Tori got used to his size. And once he was sure that she was comfortable, he slowly began to pull out of her, and Tori gasped at the delicious sensations that once more assaulted her senses as she felt her inner walls caress Beck's length, she wanted to feel every sensation as the feelings ran into every corner of her nerves and she felt the sensations from her pussy to her toes, her fingers, and even the roots of her hair.  
  
Beck pulled out as much as he could and once his cock's tip was in Tori's sex, he pushed right back in until he was touching Tori's womb. The dark haired girl cried out at the sensation of being filled to the brim once more and that was when Beck began to establish a rhythm for his thrusts into Tori's wet sex.  
  
As he began to thrust slowly into her pussy, Tori felt her body begin to tingle and grow even more sensitive to the heat and the sensations that flooded her mind and body. As for Beck…the feel of Tori's wetness, tightness, and softness was so powerful that he nearly blacked out at the feelings that flooded both his body and his mind as he continued on with his actions.  
  
"Tori….you feel so…oh…"  
  
"Be-Beck! Harder! More please!"  
  
The two teens began to moan into each other's ears as Beck got closer to Tori and used all of his stamina as he continued to thrust into Tori to bring them both their release and they both were enjoying it without restraint and that was a good thing for the two of them as they held each other tightly and they began to shout and groan as Beck picked up the pace of his thrusts and then worshipped Tori's breasts with kisses a few licks with his tongue…making Tori cry out her pleasure.  
  
The two then kissed each other deeply and when they moaned, they moaned together as Beck's thrusts grew in speed and power. And the RV was filled with the sounds of their wet flesh hitting each other along with the erotic sounds of their love making.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHHH! MORE! MORE! MOOOORE! BECK!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH! TORI! SO HOT SO TIGHT!"  
  
The two of them wanted this very moment to last forever and ever as long as they were alive as they continued to shout and moan their pleasure to each other…but everything has an end as they both of them were now reaching their climaxes and they both made that fact very clear to one another.  
  
"I-I-I'M GOING TO CUM! BECK!"  
  
"M-M-ME TOO TORI!"  
  
Both hit their orgasms at the very same time as they shouted their joys. Tori cried out as she felt the very first stream of Beck's seed hit her inner walls and the feeling of it was very much like a bolt of pleasurable energy was flowing into her, along with a feeling of great comforting warmth that flowed through every part of her body. The first jet of Beck's seed into her hot sex was followed by yet more and she felt her pussy milk her lover's cock to take as much of it as it could handle into it. Beck likewise was in ecstasy as he felt his release, and the feel of Tori's inner walls caressing his cock was exquisite as he continued to release his seed into her womb. The feel of the soft, wet, and tight walls milking his sex was so wonderful he was about to faint.  
  
Beck however knew that until things were straightened out, he couldn't afford to have Tori pregnant so he prayed she wouldn't. As he did so…he slowly began to pull out of his love and a long trail of seed followed a bit as he lay beside Tori who was breathing slowly in and out.  
  
He slowly pulled back his hips and Tori gasped at the feel of his sex moving in her own and when Beck was almost out…he slowly pushed right back in…making Tori gasp out in utter pleasure and lust as the sensations flooded her body and filled her to the core. As soon as he was nearly out…he pushed right back in…and Tori gasped at the delicious sensations that flood her body the very second it happened.  
  
"Oh yes….Beck….right there!"  
  
"Tori…so hot…so tight….I…."  
  
Beck began to move his hips and soon established a rhythm with his actions and the sensations that flooded him mind made him want to scream in joy…the heat, the wetness, the tightness and the softness of Tori's sex all around him made him feel as if he would burn alive in pleasure…and there was a desire to continue on with what he was doing and he did so as he moved his hips in and out of Tori's wet sex as he felt it caress and tighten on his sex deeply.  
  
Tori moaned out her pleasure and joy as Beck continued to thrust deeply into her warm and wet sex and the feeling of his cock filling her to the brim was intoxicating to her and something that she had never thought possible as she clutched the bed sheet below her very tightly. She moaned and screamed out her pleasure as Beck continued to thrust deep and hard into her sex…increasing his actions greatly and picking up speed with each thrust he gave to her.  
  
"More! More! Ahhhhh! YES!"  
  
Beck was in heaven…that was the only word to describe the pleasure he was feeling at the moment and it fit the bill as he continued to thrust harder and deeper into Tori's hot sex and the woman didn't mind at all as she moaned, shouted, and screamed her pleasure to him and Beck obliged her demands as he picked up the pace…he then took her long and slender legs and placed them on his shoulders…allowing him to thrust even deeper into her wet pussy and Tori relished the change and moaned out her pleasure as she played with her breasts. And as both were new to this…it was not long before both reached the limits again.  
  
"TORI!"  
  
"BECK!"  
  
Both orgasmed at the same time and Tori shouted as she felt her sex being filled by several large spurts of Beck's hot seed that touched her inner walls at the very moment of her release…tripling the pleasure she felt and she felt like she was going to faint from all the sensations of passion, desire, joy, pleasure, and more as she felt Beck's seed flood her sex…she was thankful that she was not fertile at the moment as she was not yet ready to have children…but she placed that aside as she relished the memory of the white hot pleasure she felt.  
  
Beck likewise shouted his pleasure as he fired his seed into Tori's sex and he felt her inner sheath move and caress his cock in such a way that he felt even more pleasure flood his brain like a tidal wave and he relished the heat of Tori's sex and he felt himself release even more of his seed into her body and wanted to fill her to the brim. Both lovers looked at each other and smiled warmly and thought that they were in heaven at this very moment and time and they didn't care at all as the pleasure was still there. Beck leaned down and kissed Tori deeply and she reciprocated with her own passionate and fierce kiss.  
  
This made Beck thrust his cock into her wet vagina a bit more, making Tori moaned into the kiss before he stopped and moved away from her with some effort as while he didn't want to hurt her in some fashion, he was sure that she would need to recover as he gently moved her legs down from his shoulders as he pulled his cock away from Tori's wet pussy.  
  
The two lovers looked at one another and cuddled closely as Tori decided to ask him something.  
  
"B-Beck thanks for falling for me."  
  
"I would have done no matter what, because you are my friend."  
  
Tori blushed brightly and kissed Beck on the cheek as she held him tightly… Beck smiled and held her tightly as well as the two of them slept.  
  
End  
Chapter 10: Poker Bets  
  
Poker  
  
This happens during wok star when the gang plays poker only this time only Robbie is left as the others had gone home or asleep. Then jade comes over and plays with him.  
  
Start  
  
Robbie and Jade had just got done with an intense hand of poker and they were both evenly winning and losing.  
  
Robbie dealt the cards. Jade smirked as the cards kept coming first a 4 then a 5 6, 7 and a jack. She discarded the jack to get the card she needed to get a straight an 8. 'Robbie is done. Maybe I can sweeten the pot'.  
  
Robbie had just gotten the best hand he could wish for a four of a kind 2s. He discarded the non matching card so it didn't look like his hand was so good. 'Jade's screwed now'.  
  
Jade smiled, "Robbie let's sweeten the pot".  
  
"What do you mean"?  
  
"How about this if you win you can spank me bare ass for five minutes".  
  
Whatever Robbie was expecting it wasn't that. "What? I couldn't do that Beck would kill me and I couldn't hurt you".  
  
Jade smiled evilly, "Come on I called you names and made fun of you this could be your revenge".  
  
Robbie thought about it, "Deal. I bet Rex".  
  
Rex woke up from his puppet nap, "No she'll burn me of molest me wait it might not be that bad".  
  
Jade glared at the puppet, "I will castrate you". The puppet was now screaming not to be bet.  
  
Robbie put Rex at the center of the table, "Show them".  
  
Jade put each individual card down for dramatic effect. "Straight ha".  
  
Robbie threw his cards down and watched Jade as she paled, "No no this can't be".  
  
Robbie smiled, "Spanking time".  
  
Jade shook her head, "No it was a joke".  
  
Robbie walked over and whispered in her ear, "If you don't do this now I will do it in school. In front of everybody".  
  
Jade felt his breath and groaned in defeat. "Fine". Robbie walked over to a drawer and pulled out a wooden spoon for when his hand starts to hurt.  
  
Robbie sat down and Jade was now bent over his knee with her jeans pulled down to her ankles. She was also wearing a black thong which he smiled at.  
  
Robbie just smiled, "I will start in 14 seconds and won't stop for the next five minutes".  
  
Jade watched as the last second ticked and his hand spanked her hard causing her to yelp. 'That fuckin hurt. Ow'. Her thoughts were cut off by another smack on her ass.  
  
Robbie was finding this fun seeing her helpless. Her ass was now beat red compared to the pale white it was before. "You deserve this".  
  
(1:39 into spanking time)  
  
Jade was strugling to keep quiet every strike hurt worse than the last. It hurt so much.  
  
(2:58 into the spanking)  
  
Robbie now switched to the spoon which hurt even more causing her to start to cry. She was sure she was bleeding it hurt soooo much. 'Please Robbie stop' she kept screaming in her head.  
  
(4:10 into the spanking)  
  
Jade was in so much pain she was bawling and couldn't take it anymore. She rolled off of him and she landed on her behind causing her to scream out, "Please stop Robbie. Please".  
  
That snapped Robbie out of his vengeful rage. He was now at Jade's side. He tried to hug her only to have her flinch away. "Jade I am so sorry. I was just so angry and remembered all of those names. I'm sorry".  
  
Jade was leaning against a cupboard crying her heart out. In her seventeen years of life she had never cried this hard. "Please no more".  
  
Robbie was now sad he hugged her, "Jade I am so sorry I'll never do it again".  
  
Jade cried into his chest, "Robbie I am sorry for making fun of you".  
  
Robbie stroked her hair, "Shhh it's okay I'm so sorry for hurting you".  
  
Jade stood up and tried to pull up her jeans but struggled feeling the burn when ever she moved.  
  
Robbie looked at his work, "Jade let me help you". He grabbed the sides of her jeans and pulled them up on her.  
  
'This is so painful. It is all my fault for betting him'.  
  
Robbie asked, "Do you need help getting home"?  
  
Jade nodded, "Yeah I drove with Beck and he's gone".  
  
Robbie said, "I will drive you". Jade tried to walk but found it very hard. She didn't even have time to register how Robbie tipped her back so he could carry her bridal style.  
  
Robbie helped her into his clunker car. Once they were on the road Robbie looked at Jade, "I am so sorry Jade I didn't mean to hurt you that much".  
  
Jade nodded, "It's not all your fault I made the bet. I just wanted to scam you into not folding".  
  
Robbie nodded, "I didn't want to but when you mentioned all of the times you hurt me. I always liked you Jade before Beck before the group I liked you. When you insult me it hurts so much".  
  
Jade was in shock, "You like me"? Robbie nodded. "Why haven't you told me"?  
  
Robbie scoffed, "You would have called me a loser".  
  
Jade frowned, "Not back then before the gang and Beck. I was a ghost until I started to date Beck. No one wanted me to be their friend then you and Cat came along. Anyway Robbie I am sorry how I treated you".  
  
Robbie shook his head, "I understand. I just liked you your voice, personality, and the way you don't let anyone bother you".  
  
Jade scoffed, "Robbie the reason I'm like that is that in middle school I was bullied. Every day I'd come home crying and my parents didn't care. My first boyfriend told the whole school he screwed me. I was then known as the whore. The only guy I have ever had sex with was Beck and-". Jade trailed off trying not to cry.  
  
Robbie was shocked, "Jade you don't have to say it".  
  
Jade composed herself, "Beck turned me into a whore. He would want sex everyday and every way in the Kamasutra. I feared that if I ever refused he'd dump me".  
  
Robbie pulled over so he could hug Jade, "I am so sorry".  
  
Jade just sobbed, "When you spanked me I felt so bad". Robbie just stroked her hair saying he was sorry.  
  
After a couple minutes he started to drive again and they made it to the West home.  
  
They got inside and went to Jade's room. Jade asked, "Robbie can you help me"? Robbie nodded. "Can you run a bath"?  
  
Robbie nodded and left her picking out a set of clothes. He walked into her bathroom to see a giant tub that could seat five people. He did as he was told and drew a bath for her.  
  
Jade limped into the bathroom in her birthday suit. Robbie's jaw was on the floor as he stared at her beautiful full breasts that just begged to be loved. His eyes moved lower and saw she was shaved.  
  
Jade just smiled at his face being all red and his growing tent. "Robbie I want you to take a bath with me".  
  
Robbie shook his head, "I can't Jade it doesn't feel right".  
  
Jade walked up and started to unbutton his shirt, "I will tell you what's not right a guy who likes me won't get in the tub with me because he thinks he's taking advantage. Listen Robbie I'm fine I just want to have tonight".  
  
"Oh, I was worried about you hurting yourself."  
  
"That's why I like you so much" she moaned as she pushed him back closer to the tub as he was starting to undress "You really care about my well being."  
  
They moved so that Robbie could lay in the tub with Jade on top of him, his arms wrapped around her waist to snuggle with her. They felt totally drained and relaxed as they let the warm water soothe them.  
  
"Robbie, I think I'm falling for you" she murmured, nuzzling his neck.  
  
"I think I'm falling for you too Jade." His words made her smile.  
  
"That's good. I'd be upset if you didn't want to keep being my friend." he said.  
  
"I'd never do that to you. I've kept my emotions in check my entire life. This is so unlike me its scary." Jade smiled.  
  
"We're just a good match for each other. That's why we've gone from acquaintances to lovers so quickly. I'm not going to fight it" Robbie said, rubbing her back playfully. "What are we going to tell people?"  
  
"Let's just keep it our secret for now. It'll be more fun that way too" Jade smiled, kissing him.  
  
Robbie decided he could live with that as they relaxed together in the tub, completely content.  
  
After an hour of soaking Jade's battered behind started to feel better. She turned to Robbie, "Can you stay the night".  
  
Robbie nodded, "If you want".  
  
They quickly dried off and hopped into her big bed. They lied down when Jade just turned to Robbie, "Robbie I want you to love me. Please just love me". She was breaking down after all of this time she found someone who loved her for her.  
  
Her body began to tremble as he shoved away his pants and his boxers. His body was as lithe as a jungle cat as he crawled over her and hovered above her.  
  
"Robbie," Jade panted, her jerking limbs shuddering pleadingly against him, "P-Please… too much..."  
  
Before she could speak another word Robbie sheathed himself inside of her.  
  
Jade screamed like he had never heard her scream before because right now she was feeling pleasure the likes of which she had never felt before. She brought her nails up to claw into his shoulders and clamped her knees to his hips. Robbie pulled out of her only to slam back inside harder than before.  
  
Jade's head fell back onto her pillow as she rolled through an orgasm so tremendously powerful it even startled Robbie for a moment. She clamped around him with a tremendous force. Robbie felt himself choking softly in his throat as she gripped him.  
  
But Robbie wasn't finished. He pushed into her and pulled out of her with the speed of a demon. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned and gasped as though they were the only sounds she could ever make. Her hands clamed around him and she shuddered violently.  
  
Her name came through his lips as he felt his release nearing. He swore and pressed the side of his face to hers. His lips roved her breathtaking features until they paused on her lips. Her mouth was open and moaning and he took advantage of her gasping orifice. His tongue invaded her mouth as fully as it had invaded her center. She crooned against him but did not fight. He didn't know if she could fight. She allowed him complete reign over their lips; he sucked, tested, and teased. His hungry mouth couldn't be satiated as he plundered her.  
  
Finally, Robbie wretched his mouth away from hers and came hard inside of her. His body jerked and shook as he wildly dipped inside of her. She took all of him, just like she always did, and squeezed him just as tightly as her entire body rolled through another powerful orgasm.  
  
Robbie thrust into her one last time before he felt her entire body become limp in his grasp. Her arms fell from his shoulders, her legs dropped from his hips, and her head dropped back onto the pillow.  
  
Robbie's body shook as he removed his head from the crook of her neck and shoulder. He slowly moved his body up until he was hovering above her. He brought his eyes to her face and blinked heavily at what he saw.  
  
Jade West had passed out with a big smile.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Jade awoke with light streaming through her window. She groaned and stretched finding it hard to move with someone holding her. She turned to see Robbie asleep the memories of last night came back. The spanking, confessions, bath and the sex. Oh god the sex was amazing she never felt that way with anyone else.  
  
Robbie was asleep when he started to feel a nice sensation on his groin. He opened his eyes and looked down to see.  
  
Jade was twirling his member around with her tongue, sucking hard and then stopping for a moment, then starting up again. She didn't want him blow his load too soon and she was just starting.  
  
Jade starts moving her tongue all around it as much as she can to get it wet. Then she starts bobbing her head up and down as he felt his tip touch her throat and feel the rumble of her teeth.  
  
She pulls him back to her mouth and draws up some saliva placing it on his tip. She then pulls him out and raises him up with her hand and slowly the saliva travels down his shaft. She starts licking from the bottom to spread it faster. Robbie moans enjoying Jade's blow job.  
  
Meanwhile Robbie was groaning under their ministrations and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He hung on for a while longer not wanting this feeling to go away, but had to give inn the end.  
  
"Damn, I am going to blow" he said before Jade felt his member twitch and began to suck even harder. With a grunt he released inside her mouth and shot five streams of cum in her awaiting mouth. She started to gulp down mouthful after mouthful not wanting to miss a drop of the warm liquid.  
  
Jade found that it tasted kind of like salty gummy bears. She then straddled him, "Robbie last night was amazing. I just want to be happy and you make me happy".  
  
Robbie leaned forward and kissed her, "I love you".  
  
Jade smiled, "I love you too". She then straddled him but was above him so he wasn't inside of her yet.  
  
Robbie's dark eyes grew even darker. Then he suddenly gripped her hips and lifted them enough to position his hard shaft at the opening of her core. She bit her lip as she felt the tip of his head right there. "I'm going to like riding you". Jade smirked.  
  
"I like you riding me, too," he said in a strained voice, lowering her hips downward to inch inside her.  
  
Yes! Jade felt him, big and thick, entered her, stretching her body again to accommodate his presence. He continued to lower her into him and she felt quite breathless as he filled her completely. Also, she felt the exact moment he lifted the lower part of his body off the bed to drive into her to the hilt.  
  
"Oh, yes," she murmured softly and began to ride him.  
  
Robbie felt like he had died and gone to heaven; however, he was sent back because he died too happy. She was telling the truth when she said that she was not a novice when it comes to riding.  
  
Jade's body slammed down on his once more, pressing her knees into his sides, holding firm into his shoulders. His hands touched her smooth back, her lovely breasts and she voiced her carnal satisfaction. Her head was thrown back and she was giving the bed one hell of a work out while driving his body over the edge, time and time again.  
  
He had come twice already and so had she, but she wouldn't stop and he couldn't seem to go down. Good heavens. She was not only rocking the bed, but his senses as well. She was tilting his world, filling him with such pleasure he never imagined possible. The sheer impact of how she was making him feel was almost too much even for him. And the scent of sex along with her fragrance wasn't helping matters. It only made him more aware of what they were doing and how they were doing it.  
  
Jade kept going and going, as if working up to that one big explosion that will be the best of them all. So each time she came down on him, he was there to thrust up into her, grind his body, going as deep as inside her possible. And the more he did, the more vigorously she bucked up and pumped into him.  
  
Wild. Sexy. She was driving him crazy. Good crazy.  
  
Robbie felt another climax ready to hit him as he felt her squeezed him from within. He felt this release would be too good to waste, so he quickly changed positions and brought her body beneath him the moment her body shuddered.  
  
Jade let out a glass-shattering scream and exploded.  
  
He followed her and flooded her inside with his essence, and held her, wanting her to feel what he had done. Take it all and keep it in. She responded by wrapping her legs around him, locking him in. His lips crushed hers. His hands slipped into her hair to grasp the silkiness of it and to hold her mouth in place. He held her captive under his intense desire, and for one insane moment, Robbie thought 'This woman belongs to me.' Not Beck's but his.  
  
End  
  
This one was kinda hard to write, but tell me what you think.  
Chapter 11: Bade Locker Room  
  
Bade  
  
This takes place in the episode when Andre and Robbie takes the dancing class. Beck's said Jade and him signed up for salsa classes.  
  
Start.  
  
God Jade was exhausted after that salsa class. Beck worked her over with all of her spins and lean backs. She was all sweaty and in need of a shower. Jade slipped out off her clothes only leaving her in a blue bikini.  
  
Leaving her clothes for later Jade headed to the stall showers. Stepping onto the tile floor she went for the first stall looking at it noticing that it was a bit more spacious then the other stalls. Turning both hot and cold knobs she waited patiently for her water to get in the mixture of warm water.  
  
Beck entered the lockers hearing the water running and steam seen from the showers. He walked up to Jade's locker and opening it while still eyeing the showers.  
  
"Is it Jade…must be, she made me so horny with all of those sounds when she was pressed against me. I wonder how lucky I am though if she would want a quickie here?" He thought as he looked over to the showers.  
  
Stripping his clothes as he walked over to the showers heading to where Jade was at. He entered looking directly at Jade's back as she washed herself.  
  
'I wonder if she's notice me enter?'  
  
He slowly crept behind her as she washed herself in the warm water. Jade had her hands up as she was washing her hair not even hearing Beck behind her since the water was running. Now as he was closer to her he reached under her arms and grabbed her breast with both of his hands.  
  
Jade let go of her hair and dropped her arms. She looked back barely seeing the dark hair of her boyfriend in her peripherals. Letting him get away with it she turned back and looked down.  
  
Beck grabbed her breasts moving them up and down feeling their weight. He then moved his hand under her bikini and started rubbing her nipples again.  
  
"Mm…" Jade moaned feeling this sensation once more.  
  
Now that he had his hands on her he got closer to her body. Putting his head on her right shoulder he started to kiss her neck and biting it.  
  
Letting one of her nipples go he went down going in her panties. Feeling her hair he started to feel her wetness. He gently put his finger on her clitoris and started rubbing her.  
  
"Oh yes… do that baby… please keep doing it don't stop." Jade felt excited, she might even let him get with her early then she expected.  
  
Beck kept on rubbing her feeling the water in between his fingers.  
  
"I'm going to get you wet… I want to make sure it's my dick that's surrounded by your wetness not by water." He said.  
  
"Mhmm…" Jade replied.  
  
Jade moved her right hand into her panties and put her fingers in her vagina. As Beck rubbed her she fingered herself and with her other hand she reached her back and untied her bikini letting it fall onto the wet floor. Now she moved her hand to her unattended breast and started to rub nipple.  
  
"Mm ah! I'm getting wet!" She moaned. Beck moved his finger into her vagina making her moan.  
  
"I want you really wet." He said and started to finger in a fast pace.  
  
"Ah… please… I'm really wet! Mm… please stop…I can't handle this!" She said in high pitch voice.  
  
Beck started to feel her juice on his finger. Feeling that it was a little thicker than the water, he let his hand out. He grabbed his dick as it was barely getting erect.  
  
"Can you slouch over a little?" He said.  
  
Letting her hands go, Jade slouched a little to the front as he still had a hold of his penis. Now fully erect he pushed himself forward using his tip to move her panties to the side giving him a view of her aroused pussy.  
  
Jade felt his tip at her entrance so she put her hands on her knees. Beck slowly entered his whole tip and then slid half his length in her, already feeling the tightness of her walls. Jade grabbed on tighter, feeling his thickness as her vagina automatically closed in on him.  
  
"Ah fuck!" She said as she felt him go deeper.  
  
"Your pussy is fucking hot!" He commented.  
  
Now that he had his whole dick in her, he grabbed her hips, pulled his dick a little back and thrusted back in a normal pace. Jade still kept her hands on her knees but couldn't hold any longer. She needed to grab onto something so she can apply pressure and be able to last longer without giving in, but the stall being a bit too spacious the only thing she could latch herself onto is the wall ahead of her that's only a few feet away.  
  
Trying to reach for it she stopped as Beck grabbed both of her tits and started thrusting in her. Her thought of getting to the wall soon went away as she felt him go in deep filling her out. She placed her hands on her chest as Beck thrusted in her.  
  
"This feels so good. Your pussy is all wet and hot!" He said as he grabbed on tighter to her breast and thrusted in her faster  
  
"Oh Beck! This is AH! Too much!" She said but he didn't pay attention.  
  
Beck kept on thrusting faster into her pussy feeling her tighten up to the feeling of his cock. He thrusted faster, was loving the feeling and the sound. His testicles hitting her thighs every time he pushed in and the moan he got every time he felt her tighten up.  
  
"Fuck this feels so good… feels like my dick tensing up!" He said.  
  
"AH! AAHHH! BECK I CAN'T HOLD UP! I CAN'T HOLD UP!" She said as she finally came. Beck felt her cum at the tip of his dick and soon going down along covering his length with her cum and coming out of her vagina slowly going down her legs.  
  
Jade gave out and let her body loose leaving Beck to hold her weight as he kept on going.  
  
Beck grabbed her tits harder in instinct as he was not able to hold up anymore and came inside Jade, filling her up as it went further in.  
  
Jade fell to her knees as her legs gave out. She was starring at the floor as the water came washing her body as she was on her knees till it stopped pouring. She looked up and there Beck was in front of her blocking the path of the water. She looked at his penis as it was down.  
  
"I want to know how good you can be with your mouth." He said as he looked down on her.  
  
Jade raised her body as she was still on her knees and grabbed his dick feeling it kind of strong. She started jacking him off and soon felt his length get harder and harder the more she moved her hand. she looked it now as it was longer and put the tip in her mouth while looking up to make sure Beck was okay with it. Feeling the tip in her mouth she licked around it as if she wanted to wrap her tongue around it. After a few licks she slowly went down on him as his dick went more in her mouth. Beck felt her tongue at the bottom of his penis as it slid down.  
  
Jade started sucking his dick and with her hand that had a hold of it she started twisting it up and down as she took his dick in and out of her mouth making sure it was covered in her saliva.  
  
"Mm… baby you're dick taste great!" She said.  
  
"…and you're not so bad with your mouth." He said as he grabbed her head and took his dick back in her mouth.  
  
"Mngh! Mm! Mmngh!" Jade quickly took his dick out of her mouth to catch her breath.  
  
Now with a new breath she let go of his penis and grabbed the back of his thighs, took her tongue out and slid his dick in her mouth going deep as it went in to throat. Her gag reflex kicked in making it much easier for her and now she was deep throating him. Jade started pushing his thighs toward her body to sink him in more which drove Beck crazy as it went in and out.  
  
"Your mouth feels so good! I think I'm about cum!" He said.  
  
Jade took his dick out of her mouth. "Please cum in my face." She said as she took out her tongue.  
  
Beck started masturbating in front of her face as she waited for him. In just a few seconds he was about to cum.  
  
"Fuck here it comes!" He said as his first shot got her in the left eye and soon more started coming out getting her whole face as he kept on going.  
  
Beck stopped and looked at Jade as she now opened her eyes and starts licking cum off around her mouth.  
  
She finished cleaning her face and got up facing Beck.  
  
"We're not finished yet." She said as she grabbed his hand and led him to a locker room bench. She raised her right foot and placed it on the bench and leaned forward so she can use her two hands to be stable. Beck getting the idea grabbed his penis and entered her pussy. With the feeling of her walls he slowly started to get erect.  
  
"My legs won't give out on me so easy this time so you better fuck me hard! Make me really wet!" Jade said looking back at him.  
  
Beck grabbed her hips and started thrusting fast showing Jade his answer or more like making her feel his answer.  
  
"OH YES! AWW YES! THAT'S IT! FUCK ME LIKE THAT… FUCK ME REAL GOOD BECK!" Jade screamed as Beck was doing his work.  
  
"I'm gonna get this pussy really wet!" He said as he thrusted harder and faster into Jade.  
  
"AW YES! THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! FUCK ME HARDER!" She screamed.  
  
Beck started thrusting in harder going deeper in every time.  
  
"AH! AH! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed feeling the tension. "FUCK I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Jade screamed as she came surrounding Beck's cock working as lube for him.  
  
"FUCK! BECK! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" She said as more cum started coming out. As her hands fell her only support know was her elbows.  
  
"Crap these benches are too small. My hands will slip with the sweat coming from my face. Got to find a way to be stable." She thought.  
  
She spreads out on arm to the side and soon surrounded it with paper to make it longer till it reached the locker and she did too with her other hand know using the lockers as her support for balance.  
  
Beck seeing this as her new way to maintain herself he started pounding her faster as you can hear his nut sack hitting her thighs every second making them wiggle.  
  
"OH GO-OO-OOOD! BEE-CK! I-I CA- CAN'T TAKE THIS!" She screamed.  
  
"Are you serious? You're not even that wet yet! Like you said you wanted me to get you really wet so that's what I'm gonna do!" He said not even slowing down.  
  
Beck kept at his same pace not considering taking one short break. Jade couldn't handle it as her hands felt like giving out even her whole body felt like giving out.  
  
"OH GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" She screamed as her juice came out once more making it harder for her to hold up.  
  
"Fuck yeah! Look how wet you are! Don't you hear that wet nasty sound?" He said to her as she silenced herself for a bit and she actually heard kind of a *spluch* sound.  
  
Jade thinking of a way to make him cum she dropped her leg from the bench and was know on both of her legs to end the ease of him fucking her faster as she started to get tighter on him.  
  
"Oh! Fuck! THIS FEELS GOOD!" She screamed again. "OH GOD! I THINK I'M COMING!" She said as a few seconds later she started to cum again as it was flowing out of her body.  
  
"Gotta love this feeling! You're pussy is getting tight I can feel your walls all around my cock!" He said still in the same pace.  
  
Jade kept on cumming. She collapsed onto the bench as both of her hands were swinging each side of the bench.  
  
Beck's dick slid out of her pussy as she fell to the bench. "I gotta say it was really hard for me not to cum, all that wetness almost had me about to blow."  
  
"P-please*pant* don't stop! *pant* Cum in*pant* me again." She said looking back at him.  
  
"Alright then, think you can raise your ass up to the air?" he said and Jade raised her arms to get on her elbows and knees to raise her ass up in the air.  
  
Beck grabs her by her thighs and enters his penis again in her vagina feeling it very wet from the secession.  
  
"Damn you're really wet! This is gonna be easy babe." He said grabbing her thighs harder as he started fucking her again thrusting into her pussy as she kept it up in the air. As he is fucking her he starts to squeeze her thighs making her pussy tighter.  
  
"Beck! Please don't stop! Keep on fucking me baby!" She said as she looked back and placed her arm on her ass cheek.  
  
"I think I'm gonna cum soon!" He said as he kept on thrusting into her.  
  
"Please cum in me!" She screamed feeling this tense emotion once more.  
  
"Fuck! Jade say it! Say where you want me cum!" He said to her.  
  
"Please cum in my pussy Beck!" She responded.  
  
Beck finally came inside of Jade filling her up, mixing both of their juice in her. Beck slid his dick out and looked at it as it was dripping of both of their juice.  
  
"Hey Jade! Why don't you try this out?" He asked as he moved up to her and put his leg over the other side of the bench now standing in between them facing Jade.  
  
She raised her head to look at his cock hanging full of their cum. Jade opens her mouth letting him enter his penis in her mouth. He grabbed her hair and starts moving her head making him suck his dick again. Jade was surprised but kept at it and looked up to him as she sucked his dick.  
  
Beck started to cum in her mouth which surprised Jade of how quick he came. Her mouth got full and Beck slid himself out as his cum started coming out of her mouth to her chin. She started sucking it up and getting the some on her chin.  
  
Beck smiled, "That was one hell of a class".  
  
Jade looked down at her body which was all sweaty along with Beck's cum seeping out of her. "I need to get clean again".  
  
Beck smiled, "I love you".  
  
Jade looked into his eyes, "You know you are not going sex again today right"?  
  
Beck groaned, "Aww I had something planned".  
  
Jade glared at him, "What do you mean"?  
  
Beck smirked, "I was going to make you dinner then I was going to tie you up".  
  
Jade smirked, "Chains huh"?  
  
Beck nodded, "Only if you will let it happen".  
  
Jade smiled, "Okay but I deserve a nice dinner". Beck just kissed her.  
  
(After dinner)  
  
Jade slave  
  
After the dinner Jade grabbed their sex toy bag and ran into his bath room to change. Beck was relaxing on his favorite chair when his sex slave, Jade showed up beside him.  
  
Like she always did in the RV, she was wearing only a collar with a D-ring on it, perfect for keeping a chain on. "Beck, I need to be punished; I've been a very bad girl", Jade said smirking sexually.  
  
"Yes, you do need to be punished Jade, what shall I do with you, you naughty girl?" He wondered out loud. Then he knew what to do. He brought her to the sex chamber/renovated wall. It had everything a dom. and sub could want. Whips, wall chains, ceiling chains, paddles, canes, and other things to cause pain/pleasure.  
  
"Go to the wall and face it, slave". Beck commanded.  
  
"Yes, Master". Jade said. Then she proceeded to do so. He then chained her to the wall by her ankles, arms and her collar. He then proceeded to blindfold and gag her. She moaned.  
  
"My slave is liking this, is she not?" Beck inquired.  
  
"Nmm mmm mmm (Yes, Master)" Jade responded. He reached in the sex bag and then plugged her pussy with a vibrator that could vibrate, bend, shrink, enlarge heat up, and cool down. He turned the vibrations on low and she moaned again.  
  
Beck then he started to whip her while constantly changing what the vibrator was doing. She was screaming for release and was constantly coming close, but then he would stop the vibrator when she was about to cum, thus effectively torturing her. She surely could not keep this up much longer before she would die of need.  
  
Then Beck stopped after about 20 minutes. She wanted to scream at him, but did not for some reason. "Did you enjoy your punishment slave?" Beck asked.  
  
"Nmmm nmm mmm (Yes, Master)" Jade responded.  
  
"Now I will show you how enslaved you are." Beck said. By now, Jade was getting calmed down to were she was only aroused. "Come for me slave, come now. Let me see you dance" Beck commanded. She did. It was long, wave after wave of pleasure rained down on her as she screamed.  
  
After who knows how long, her climax ended. She stayed there, panting, chained to a wall. Beck came over and undid her restraints and took the vibrator out of her flowing pussy.  
  
Suddenly free, she lost her balance and started to fall, only to be caught by Beck. He helped her gain her balance till she stood firmly.  
  
"Now slave, look forward" commanded Beck. Jade looked straight forward, or tried with her blindfold on. Not sure what would happen next, she got wet again. Caught up in her thoughts, she did not know he cuffed her hands behind her till she herd a "click" then she heard another "click". He had done her ankles too. Then he tied her up till she was covered in chains with only her head, knees, tits, pussy, feet, and hands showing. "Kneel up" he commanded. She knelt like you would at church on a pew, looking strait ahead. Beck removed her ball gag.  
  
Just when she began to wonder what was going on, she heard Beck un-zipper his pants and then felt his large cock enter her mouth.  
  
Jade was the best with blow jobs that was definite. Today was no exception even after their session in the locker room. Her tongue worked it magic wrapping around and sliding off his cock while she sucked at it like a vacuum cleaner. He came in no time at all, even though she has been giving him A+ blow jobs since she was 14 and they were freshman. She almost choked on his cum but swallowed it all without a single drop falling out.  
  
"Stand, slave" Beck commanded  
  
"Yes, Master". Jade said. Then she stood straight up without a single wobble. Beck undid the ropes on Jade, but then cuffed her hands in front of her. He then picked her up and carried her to his bed. He then attached a 17' chain to Jade's collar and tied it to the bed; then (because she still had a blindfold on) put her on the bed.  
  
"On your hands and knees, slave". Beck commanded.  
  
"Yes, Master". Jade obeyed. She got on her hands and knees and waited for Beck to do something. She did not have to wait long for soon, suddenly; she felt Beck's cock impale her. She moaned. He pounded into her relentlessly, like a jackhammer. She came quickly and intensely. It would NOT stop. She screamed. He kept on pounding into her. Trying to come while she came over and over again.  
  
Finally after ten minutes of constant pounding he came. The pleasure hit him hard. And did not stop. Jade came the same time he did...again. Time and space no longer existed, only their pleasure. After only god knows how long, the two came down from heaven. Somehow, Beck undid Jade's blindfold and cuffs. Then pulled a sheet over them.  
  
"I love you, Jade". Beck sighed.  
  
"I love you too, Master". Jade responded in her most loving tone.  
  
End  
Chapter 12: Trina And Robbie's Secret  
  
Robbie went over to his girlfriends house since her parents were out if town and Tori was hanging with Cat.  
  
As soon as he opened the door Trina pounced on him. "Robbie I missed you".  
  
"I missed you too".  
  
Trina smiled, "With no one here we can have sex anywhere".  
  
Robbie looked into her lust filled eyes, "I love you".  
  
The two kissed one another deeply as they felt one another grow even hotter with the deep kiss that they were now giving one another. The Latina felt her body grow hotter by the second as she allowed Robbie to kiss her deeply as he began to reach out to her body to pleasure her with his hands, and sure enough, the very second he caressed her body through her parted shirt, she moaned out her pleasure. "Mmmm."  
  
Robbie grinned mentally at that as he could tell that Trina loved that kind of pleasure flowing through her body as he continued to move his hands slowly over the Latina's naked form as he then moved away her shirt, allowing the clothing to fall off Trina's body, allowing him to see her in her full naked glory, he and Trina parted from the kiss as he looked at her once more. Trina might not have the same build as her sister and some of the other women, but he saw the beauty that she had in her form.  
  
"You look beautiful Trina."  
  
"Robbie…." Trina blushed a bit more at the way Robbie took in her naked form hungrily with his eyes, she then decided to return the favor as she began to remove his own clothes, doing things slowly so as to enjoy the sight of his soon to be naked form, Robbie was more than willing to indulge her desires as he didn't resist, allowing her to do the disrobing of his form in her own pace. And it seemed that Trina was more than happy to take her time with disrobing her lover as she took her time as well as kissing the parts of him that were not exposed.  
  
She started with his shoulders as she took off his upper clothing, then made her way to his chest, licking and kissing his chest as well as his nipples, the Afro teen moaned a bit at the pleasure while he gave back the same pleasure as he used his hands to touch the nerve areas of her body, namely the pleasure areas he knew she loved having touched.  
  
Trina moaned her approval of Robbie's actions on her body as they also rubbed their bodies on one another. Trina moaned a bit as she felt the heat of Robbie's body on her own body and she could tell that Robbie loved the feel of her soft and supple female form on his own body.  
  
Robbie then moved to the nearby wall and as soon as they were there, he began to kiss Trina deeply while moving his cock there between her thighs, he then felt her pussy which was already wet as some of her juices were already covering his cock, he then moved his hips and in turn his cock began to rub Trina's vaginal lips and her clitoris as well, making the teen moan out in pleasure at her lover's actions  
  
"Yessss Robbie!"  
  
Robbie then moved to face Trina as he licked her cheek and Trina moved to take in his tongue into her own mouth and suck on it deeply, making the two of them even more aroused and eager for one another. As they parted, Trina panted out as she felt her lover's cock continuing g to move over her vaginal lips as well as her clitoris. The actions of the ventriloquist were totally delicious in her mind and she vowed to make sure that she gave him the very same pleasure while they continued to kiss one another. Robbie marveled the feel of his lover's breasts on his body and he could already feel the hardness of her now aroused nipples.  
  
Robbie continued to pleasure the girl in his arms with his cock as he moved his hips and in turn rubbed his cock on her vagina and her clitoris, the results of his actions were obvious as Trina was panting out in pleasure, she was blushing, breathing slowly in gasps, and her body was becoming covered by sweat. Robbie saw that and he began to lick, nip and kiss Trina's neck, her shoulders and collar bones, while moving back a bit and allowing his hands to massage and play with her breasts as well as her nipples.  
  
"Robbie….mmmmm, just like that!"  
  
Trina was enjoying this as she felt her lover's cock on her vagina and her clitoris along with feeling his hands massaging her breasts and nipples just the way she wanted, this sent new waves of pleasure throughout her body, she then decided to use her own free hands as she once more to focus on her fingers and the palms of their hands, she then ran her hands on his back, shoulders, and his buttocks, making sure to aim at the pleasure centers to make him feel even more aroused by the second. Her actions were well rewarded as Robbie moaned out deeply in front of her.  
  
"Ahhhh…..Trina."  
  
The two lovers continued with their actions with one another though Robbie now used his own hands to pleasure Trina's breasts and nipples as well, making it dead even between the two of them as they carried on with their actions. However, Robbie was not going to be content with just using his cock and hands on Trina's body as he began to move back, Trina had no choice but to follow him as he guided her to a nearby soft cover chair and then gently pushed her to sit down on the chair.  
  
Trina wondered just what was going to happen this time and she got her answer as Robbie began to go lower to her body while gently running his hands on her breasts and nipples once more, making her shiver as well as moan out deeply at his actions. Robbie then took her legs, gently lifted them to prop them on either side of the chair and that allowed Trina's vagina to be fully exposed before him and he couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight of his lover like this, her legs in a very seductive position and on the arms of the chair And right there was Robbie who was looking at her in a very aroused manner as she could see his cock become very rock hard, making her all the more aroused at how intensely Robbie gazed at her.  
  
"Robbie….what are you?"  
  
"Let me do it Trina."  
  
Robbie then kneeled down and he now was face first with Trina's vagina, he studied it very carefully, marveling at the sight of it, he always considered the sight of an aroused woman's sex to be areal turn on for him. He then moved closer until he was mere inches from her vagina.  
  
"Robbie….stop it…."  
  
"What? What should I stop doing Trina?''  
  
"You're staring at me so intensely….it's so embarrassing…"  
  
Robbie looked at Trina and saw the intense blush on her face and he smiled gently at her. "You shouldn't be embarrassed of that, your vagina is unique and beautiful to me….and you smell so delicious…."  
  
Trina eeped as she heard that and couldn't help but feel even more aroused by the second as she could see the way that Robbie looked at her with such passion, desire, affection, and lust burning in his eyes. She was aroused beyond belief, probably because she was alone with Robbie. This however didn't frighten her in the least, she was so aroused and she did love Robbie so she decided to let him have his fun.  
  
"T-T-Thank you Robbie….do what you want to me."  
  
"Thank you Trina."  
  
Robbie then got things going as he sniffed her scent, and Trina's scent from her vaginal juices met his expectations, her scent was delicious, he moved closer until the tip of his nose hit Trina's clitoris, making her gasp at the rush of sensation that ran up the sensitive bulb from the contact, Robbie grinned warmly at that and decided to go ahead as he let out his tongue and gave Trina's vagina a slow and gentle lick from the bottom to the top, making Trina moan out even louder in pleasure. He repeated the action, though it was in the reverse, getting more pleasure from her moans.  
  
Robbie was not done as he began to do it again, with various degrees of speed and movement, as he continued to lavish attention to Trina's outer lips while focusing on his tongue to touch Trina's pussy even more, making her moan out even louder. He then did the same action on her clitoris and this had a very arousing effect on Trina as she unleashed even more of her sweet juices for him to lick up.  
  
Robbie then used his free hands to pleasure Trina deeply. He used his right hand to part Trina's outer vaginal lips, giving him access to the inner lips and used his left hand to caress slowly her thighs.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH ROBBIE!"  
  
Trina was in heaven as Robbie began to run his tongue gently on her vagina's inner lips along with her clitoris and it took a great deal of her self control not to lose it completely, despite that determination, she couldn't help but feel her body react to the pleasure as more and more of her juices continued to flow out, and she could see Robbie lapping up those juices with gusto. It was then that she saw Robbie push in his tongue into her vagina and the very second he did that, she wailed out in pleasure.  
  
"YEEEEEESSSSSS! ROBBIE!"  
  
Trina cried out as she sat there on the chair totally naked as she looked down to see Robbie kneeling there between her parted legs and licking her vagina along with her clitoris with his tongue as well as gently pushing in his tongue into her vagina, and he was soon doing those said motions in just the speed, depth, and way she liked, she reached out and held Robbie's head, hoping that he would get the message.  
  
He did and gave her the pleasure that she wanted as he continued with his actions on her vagina as well as her clitoris. All the while, he couldn't help but feel his body reacting more intensely and he felt himself grow even more aroused by all this as he felt his cock become even harder by the second. Robbie however focused on pleasuring the dark haired girl. And sure enough the effort he made to bring Trina to orgasm was rewarded as Trina cried out her release while tensing up on the chair.  
  
"YESSSSSS!"  
  
Trina cried out in absolute pleasure as she came hard while still sitting on the chair as Robbie continued to lap up all of her released juices. She couldn't help but feel the shivers of pleasure flow all over her body, from her crotch to her thighs, feet, toes and all the way up to the very roots of her hair, she looked at Robbie who had lapped up all of the juices she had unleashed on his face and she couldn't help but feel even more aroused at the sight of Robbie's face stained by her juices.  
  
Trina however was NOT the kind of woman who was not going to let a good thing or action go unrewarded, it was just not in her nature so as she looked around in her house she spotted the nearby couch that she had, it was a simple couch yet comfortable as well, with some soft pillows as well. She then decided that now it was going to be her turn to bring Robbie the same pleasure that he had given her.  
  
"Robbie….can you move?"  
  
Robbie nodded and back away to allow Trina to lower her feet from the arms of the chair, despite the position she was in before, Trina showed no discomfort with what happened between them and she was smiling as she kissed Robbie not caring for the taste of her own juices, having gotten used to that by now. She then licked her own juices off Robbie's face and then allowed Robbie to suck on her tongue and then the two of them engaged in a torrid kiss. This allowed Trina to get Robbie in the right position as she guided him to the couch that she had in her home.  
  
As soon as she got Robbie near the couch, Trina pushed him gently to land on the couch and she wasted little time as she moved closer and kissed him deeply and he responded in kind to her action. After they parted from the kiss, Trina was making her move on Robbie as she ran her body on his once more, allowing her breasts to rub on his body. Trina was pleased to hear Robbie moan out in pleasure at her actions as she then moved to place his cock between her breasts, she then began to move her body up and down, and this allowed her breasts to caress either side of Robbie's cock. This naturally made Robbie react to the pleasure that the dark haired teen was giving him.  
  
"MMMMMMM!"  
  
Trina loved that and was happy that while she was skinny as her sister she had curves, she was still able to pleasure Robbie this way, by using her breasts to pleasure Robbie while listening to his moans, she then moved her mouth and tongue into action as she began to lick and kiss the tip of Robbie's cock, Trina took her time as she pressed her breasts together to create a soft vice around her lover's cock to ensure that she was able to rub his cock well with her breasts. Robbie moaned out her name in such a way that she couldn't help but feel more aroused by the second.  
  
She then moved her breasts away and heard the moan out surprise and disappointment but then heard him cry out in pleasure as she began to run her tongue and lips on his cock once more, with her touch to the pleasure centers of his cock. Trina took her time licking, sucking and kissing her lover's cock, starting from base to tip and back, as well as licking and playing with his testicles gently to further add more pleasure to Robbie.  
  
As soon as she was assured that Robbie was fully ready and so was she, she moved her mouth over his cock and slowly took his cock into her mouth slowly and gently lowered her mouth on her lover's cock, she moaned a bit and the sensations made Robbie cry out her name once more, she relaxed herself, relying on her training to suppress her gag reflex and took in Robbie's cock deeper and deeper into her mouth until she took in hiss full length.  
  
"TRINA!"  
  
Robbie looked down at Trina as she blushed deeply with his cock deep in her mouth, it was a very erotic sight and he couldn't help but reach down with his hands and caressed her head gently letting her have her fun with his cock.  
  
As soon as she was relaxed and used to Robbie's thick, hot, hard, and long cock in her mouth, Trina began to move slowly, getting a pace down as well as a rhythm down and her patience was rewarded well as she felt her pleasure grow at the feel of Robbie's cock in her mouth as she moved up and down slowly while rubbing her vagina and clitoris with her left hand while using her right hand to play with Robbie's testicles. She moved up and down slowly and then would release his cock to give attention to her testicles and then returning to his cock, taking it deeply into her mouth once more and lavishing the same attention to it though this time she sped herself up a bit more.  
  
This carried on as Robbie and Trina were getting into the whole spirit of things as Trina began to move at a much faster yet gentle pace. All the while she heard Robbie moan out her name as well as other sounds of pleasure as she continued to move her head up and down his cock. It was not long before Trina felt Robbie's cock twitch as well as his body as well as the sudden increase of heat in his form; this was more than enough to tell her that he was about to orgasm, and sure enough, Robbie did orgasm.  
  
"YESSSSSSS!"  
  
Robbie cried out as he unleashed a large stream of his cum into Trina's mouth, he lay his head back on the couch while holding onto the fabric of the couch as he felt his cock fire out more streams of his cum into Trina's mouth which she took in without any reservations as she continued to suck and lick his cock with all her energy, making him moan even more in pleasure as his body was still tense and heated from the orgasm he just had.  
  
As for Trina, she loved the taste of Robbie's cum a great deal and the heat, sweetness, thickness, and amounts that she was able to take into her was enough to make her almost orgasm as well as her body began to get hotter, her blush became more pronounced on her face as well as her vagina releasing more of her juices which were running down her thighs as well, she moved away and allowed of the still releasing cum of her lover to hit her breasts as well as her face, she smiled and used her hands to clean the cum away and the she licked her hands clean as well, all for Robbie to see.  
  
As soon as he recovered from releasing all of his cum into Trina's mouth, as well as watching her swallow his cum with relish, Robbie decided to look for a good way to make things even more wonderful for the two of them. He didn't have to look for very long as his eyes were soon drawn to the nearby dining table. He grinned a bit at that and he then spotted Trina who was looking in the same direction he was.  
  
Trina smiled seductively to the Robbie and moved away from her kneeling position and walked to the table, swaying her hips in an undeniably sexy way. She then leaned forward and held the table and parted her legs, allowing Robbie to see her dripping wet vagina as well as her well formed and firm ass before him. She smiled with the blush still on her face as she spoke to him.  
  
"Robbie….let's do it here…."  
  
"Yes Trina."  
  
Robbie got up from the couch and moved towards Trina, he caressed her ass first with his right hand and used his left hand to play with her breasts while kissing her deeply, his hands actions on her breasts and her ass made Trina even more aroused by the second and she wanted to feel Robbie's cock on her vagina so much it was driving her to the limits.  
  
Robbie saw that expression on her face and gave her the pleasure she wanted as Robbie moved behind Trina and then he placed his cock right in position. He then pushed deeply into Trina in one fell stroke, burying himself deeply into her vagina to the very brim, he moaned mentally at the feeling of Trina's inner walls caress and milk him, and it was so tight that it drove him to near orgasm.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
Trina on the other hand was already in orgasm as she felt herself being filled to the brim with her lover's cock and she couldn't help but move upward somewhat from the pleasure of being filled by her lover's cock as well as the pleasure that flooded her from her orgasm. She gripped the table hard without drawing blood while she rose on her toes as the pleasure flowed through her body and she could feel her vagina release more of her juices as it flowed down to coat Robbie's cock as well as run down her thighs.  
  
Robbie himself nearly came as he felt Trina's orgasm flood all over him as her walls milked him hard as well as feeling the flow of Trina's juices on his cock, he relaxed himself and allowed the sensations to flow over him as he thought about other things for a moment to calm himself. As soon as he was back to being fully calm, he began to move slowly in and out of Trina's vagina, that first action was more than enough to get the dark haired women moaning out in pleasure.  
  
"Robbie….feels so good….more!"  
  
Robbie complied as he began to moved back and forth as Trina began to relax herself and get into the groove of his thrusts into her pussy while he used his hands to steady her hips as he continued to thrust deeply into her pussy and he couldn't help but feel his body become even more aroused with each deep thrust of his cock into her pussy.  
  
"Yes….harder….faster….YES! JUST LIKE THAT!"  
  
Trina was in heaven as time passed as Robbie was now thrusting deeply into her pussy in a much faster and deeper yet still gentle pace. She was trying her best to remain upright throughout all this as the pleasure continued to flood her body as she felt each thrust of her lover's cock into her pussy deeply. The feeling of her pussy being filled to the brim by her lover's cock was too much for her but she held on as best she could to make sure that this night was going to last for as long as she and Robbie could make it.  
  
It was then that Robbie then took one of her legs, namely her right leg and lifted it, she gasped as Robbie held it up and this allowed his thrusts to touch her in a more sensitive spot that really drove her pleasure to new height as she felt herself drooling a bit as well as her vagina releasing more of her juices.  
  
"ROBBIE! THAT'S IT!"  
  
This continued between the two of them and it was not long before Trina got into the act as she began to move her hips in time with each thrust of Robbie's own hips, she would move back as well without his cock falling out of her pussy and then move backwards just as he moved forwards, this allowed Robbie's cock to hit the depths of her pussy all the way to her womb and that action was enough to send even more waves of pleasure through her and through Robbie as well. It was not long before the pair were finally reaching their orgasm.  
  
But then Trina managed to control herself and spoke to Robbie. "Robbie….stop….please…."  
  
Robbie managed to retain enough of his mental control and slowed down as she requested, he however wondered just what was it that Trina wanted, and he spoke to Trina as soon as she was able to calm herself down.  
  
"What's wrong Trina?"  
  
Trina grinned and replied as she turned to face Robbie and replied. "Nothing, I just want this to last before we hit the bedroom."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Trina nodded and replied. "Besides, I do have other furniture here."  
  
Later….  
  
"AAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! TRINA!"  
  
Robbie cried out as he sat on a smaller couch while Trina was currently straddling him and moving up and down, he looked to see his lover moving up and down, her breasts moving in time with her actions as her vagina was running up and down on his cock. He then kissed Trina deeply while taking in her breasts and nipples into his mouth while using his hands to rub her back, sides, hips, and her buttocks as well.  
  
Trina relished this as she continued to move her hips up and down along with moving it around when she got tired from all the up and down motions as she felt her vagina take in Robbie's cock time and time again. She then kissed Robbie deeply while she reached down to his body with her hands roaming his body.  
  
"YES! DEEPER!"  
  
Robbie and Trina deeply kissed one another as she continued to move her hips up and down and the two of them were able to hear the sounds of their love making as her vagina took his cock deeply into itself time and again.  
  
They were reaching their orgasm once more. But like before, they stopped before they would finally orgasm together, as there was still more for them to do and as soon as they relaxed, Trina then spotted yet another piece of furniture that they had not been able to use just yet, Robbie looked at what piece of furniture that Trina was looking at and grinned a bit.  
  
Still later….  
  
"ROBBIE!"  
  
Trina cried out as she was lying on the sturdy coffee table in her living room as Robbie was currently thrusting his cock in and out of her vagina; her legs were wrapped around his hips as she helped him thrust even deeper into her vagina, Robbie looked to see Trina crying out in pleasure with each thrust that he made into her vagina.  
  
The sight of the dark haired girl with her face flushed red, her brown eyes burning with passion, pleasure, desire, and love, her breasts moving in time with his thrusts, her sweat covered form glittering lightly from the light being reflected by her sweat, and her vagina being filled by his cock with each thrust was enough to make him blush.  
  
Robbie loved this moment between the two of them and hoped that they were soon going to be able to bring one another to the release that they both wanted.  
  
Trina was in heaven with what they were doing together and she couldn't help but look at Robbie with a loving smile on her face as she moaned out her pleasure with each thrust he was doing to push his cock and considering the position they were in, this allowed her to feel his cock hit the very neck of her womb and the pleasure for her was growing even ore with his actions on her body as she felt her pussy release even more of her juices out to coat Robbie's cock.  
  
Robbie and Trina were about to reach the peak but like before, the two of them stopped themselves from reaching their respective orgasm. It took a while before the two of them calmed down, they then kissed one another deeply to keep their passion at full flame and as soon as they felt that they were fully relaxed. they looked about the room if there was another piece of furniture that would be used.  
  
It didn't take too long for the two of them to find one…or in this case, two.  
  
"YES! MORE!"  
  
Robbie was sitting on the piano bench leaning against the piano and parted his legs as Trina was on top of his lap and moving up and down on his cock, the only difference was that they were now facing a mirror that allowed both of them to see the sight of her pussy moving up and down on Robbie's cock. This allowed the two to really see the act of sex in all it's glory and beauty as Robbie busied himself with kissing and licking Trina's neck, shoulder and earlobe while his hands were playing with both her breasts as well as her clitoris as Trina moaned deeply in pleasure for what she was feeling as she continued to move, though in this case she was not doing all this by herself as Robbie was also moving his body in time with her movements, ensuring that the two of them were able to pleasure each other deeply.  
  
"MORE ROBBIE!"  
  
"TRINA!"  
  
The two looked at their reflection in the glass and both blushed as they could see her juices flowing out with each motion that the two of them did and as time passed the two of them kissed one another deeply while they were still moving about.  
  
It was not long before they would be reaching their orgasm, but like before and with greater effort this time around, they stopped and managed to hold in their respective orgasm and when that subsided for the moment, the two decided to go and look you yet another piece of furniture to use for their nightly romp.  
  
"MMMMMM!"  
  
Both lovers cried out as they were currently in a 69 position with Trina on top of Robbie who was using his mouth, tongue and fingers to pleasure both Trina's vagina and clitoris as well as her ass, while Trina herself was using her mouth, tongue and fingers to pleasure Robbie's cock and his ass as well, the two were enjoying it deeply. The two were moaning into each other and the vibrations that they created was more than enough to send even more pleasure run through their bodies.  
  
They then felt their release coming but they were finally able to control themselves and stopped despite the deep desire in them to finally achieve orgasm. This time however, they were soon moving to the bed-room that Trina had in her home, it was now time for the two of them to finally reach the pleasure that they both wanted…  
  
They could hardly wait.  
  
Finally in Trina's bed-room….  
  
"YES!"  
  
The two lovers were now on the bed with the two of them lying down with Trina lying down with her legs parted but in this case, they were near her shoulders and were parted as well as resting in Robbie's arms, while Robbie was thrusting deeply his cock deeply away in her vagina on her. He was more than willing to keep at it as the two of them were kissing one another deeply and when they parted, Robbie licked her breasts and nipples, much to the Trina's joy and pleasure.  
  
"YES! MORE! DEEPER!"  
  
Their previous romps in Trina's house had been more than enough to make them so eager for release that it wouldn't be long before they were going to unleash their orgasm.  
  
As Robbie continued to thrust deeply into Trina's vagina it was not long before the two of them finally hit their full limits.  
  
"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trina cried out as she finally felt her orgasm hit her body like a tsunami hitting the beach as the pleasure moved through her nerves, flesh, and bones. She felt Robbie also unleash a large stream of cum into her pussy, and she soon felt him unleash several more massive streams of his cum into her pussy, the heat and feel of her lover's cum flowing into her womb was delicious as she moved her hips a bit to make her lover's cock move a bit more inside of her.  
  
Robbie himself thrust a bit more as she felt his orgasm unleash waves of hot and thick pleasure into his body and it made him nearly lose his control as he thrust a bit more into Trina's pussy. The feel of his lover's vaginal walls milking his cock as well as the feel of her juices flooding all over his cock was more than enough to make him feel like he was going to pass out, but thankfully he was not going to do that. He then moved off Trina and allowed her to relax as he gently caressed the dark haired girl as she moaned out in pleasure from her orgasm and he was more than willing to join her.  
  
Trina lay on her bed panting as Robbie lay next to her and she looked at the panting teen who she began to love deeply for all he had done for her and how he loved her. She was happy that she was able to have this private moment with him and the fact that he was such a good man in all ways made her happy to have had him as a lover and he was a great lover as she already knew. She then moved to caress her lover's face and she giggled a bit as Robbie reacted like a happy puppy as he moved his face and grinned happily at her.  
  
She couldn't help but smile at her lover's actions, no matter what he was still such a loveable rascal. "You're so funny when you do that Robbie."  
  
"I know….I loved what we did Trina, and I am happy that you're happy."  
  
"Thank you Robbie….now let's rest for tonight."  
  
Robbie nodded but not before caressing Trina's breasts as well as her clitoris a bit, making her squirm in pleasure as he then kissed her deeply, the two remained close as they parted from the kiss and slept peacefully together.  
  
Next morning  
  
Tori needed a ride and her sister wasn't up yet. "Why isn't she up yet"? Tori said aloud. She finally decided to go check her room.  
  
Tori opened the door to see an image that will never leave her. It was her sister and Robbie in bed but the blanket and sheets were on the floor. So they were exposed to the world Robbie had morning wood which made Tori blush. She had to admit that in the light Robbie looked attractive. Her sister on the other hand was naked and had her hand dangerously close to Robbie's cock.  
  
Tori just yelled, "Trina"!  
  
Robbie and Trina both awoke and looked at Tori in the doorway and said the same thing. "Shit".  
  
End  
  
Next I will do a Robbie orgy or a Beck and Trina since there aren't many of those.  
Chapter 13: Bat  
  
Bat!  
  
Beck's first time wasn't with Jade.  
  
Beck was practicing a play with Cat in his RV. They were paired up by Sikowitz and for the play they had to be boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
Beck had just confessed his characters love and now they were supposed to kiss passionately.  
  
Their lips mashed together both feeling the spark of desire. Beck pulled back and looked into her eyes, "Cat that was…I think I'm falling for you".  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
Cat's heart was steadily increasing its pace. Had he really just said what he did? She looked into his beautiful-brown eyes, searching for answers.  
  
He looked back into hers, her brown tinted orbs in which he felt so much warmth. His eyes wondered down to her lips. They were parted and he couldn't help but wonder what they felt like, what they tasted like. He slowly her leant toward her, as she just looked at him paralyzed with shock.  
  
They lips softly collided in a frenzy of desire and realization. It was so much softer than he ever thought. He wanted more. Instinctively he leant toward her, pushing her down onto her back as he tried to seal their lips completely.  
  
It was all Cat could do to follow her own instincts; she let Beck kiss her, slowly moving her lips in an attempt to kiss back. Letting him push her below him, as he hovered above her, she reached up, softly brushing a hand past his cheek, gently gripping his head, steadying him in their embrace of the face. She felt a hand slide down the side of her waist, sliding up and under her shirt, caressing her back. She felt her body cool to the touch.  
  
Beck slid his hand around her side and grazed her back. Her skin was so smooth and warm. He could run his hands over her all day were he not so preoccupied with her lips. He continued to mesh lips with her clumsily before he opened his eyes and slowly broke it off.  
  
Cat craned her neck to try to maintain it but it soon ended. She fluttered her eyes open to look into Beck; both held a look in their eyes beyond happiness and understanding. It was a look of love between them. It couldn't be mistaken for anything else.  
  
"Cat …" he whispered, for the first time in his life unable to speak the words he wanted to say, or even to give his feelings words that carried their meaning justice.  
  
Cat caressed his cheek with the hand that had been steadying the kiss, as she looked back into his eyes. She saw what he had been trying to say, the feelings he felt reflecting in the orbs she loved so much.  
  
Cat pulled him down again, re-engaging his lips with her own. For once she didn't want him to speak. There were so many other things she wanted him to do with his mouth, speaking was lower on the priority. Cat just wanted him to kiss her, and never stop.  
  
Beck obeyed her, his hand returning on sliding over her smooth skin back and forth. Moving over and larger and larger area until his movements became confined by her shirt. He gingerly moved his hand around over her stomach, continued to feel every inch of her silky skin. He felt her smile into the kiss. He pulled back in response to it. She was looking at him with a shy smirk on her face  
  
"Y-You can take it o-off" she said softly.  
  
Beck's eyes widened "If you'd like" she added, playing with the bottom of her shirt. Beck smiled in a mixture of excitement and a child like feeling of naughtiness.  
  
Beck slide his hand under her shirt, taking their time feeing their way up her body as she supported herself up to allow the shirt to come over. He felt the bump of her bra as his hands passed over it, taking the shirt with them as they continued up her arms before finally meeting her hands which he gripped as the shirt slide off her completely.  
  
Her hands squeezed his gently as she smiled at him as he looked with awe up her body, pausing at her chest before continuing up then locking into her own eyes. She broke his hold with her hands as she slider her hands over his shirt, feeling the outline of his body before she came to the end. She grabbed the bottom and dragged it over his head throwing it to one side. She looked up at his body, her hands coming up to feel his stomach, fingers spread wide she moved up her touch over his chest.  
  
He couldn't help but grin madly as he saw her looking at his body with a look he hadn't seen in her eyes before; a look of greed and love, a look of lust.  
  
The imagine the weird, sexy red head girl was shattering into many many pieces, in its place lay this Cat , who was now looking into his eyes almost hungrily.  
  
She wrapped an arm around his body pulling him back into a kiss, this time their skin from their bodies pressing and rubbing against each other, their warmth heating one another up to greater degrees.  
  
Beck couldn't help but wonder what it might feel like if she hadn't the final member of clothing on, on her upper body. But the thought was short lived as his spare hand once again grazed over her body, exploring its new freedom as Beck pressed his lips against hers firmer, trying to taste more of her. He slowly pushed his tongue forward, licking her lips.  
  
She was surprised by the interruption by this new revelation. She smiled into the kiss again out of her own excitement. In response she braved her tongue forward poking his tongue before retreating back into the 'safety' of her own mouth. But unexpectedly his tongue pushed in-between her lips, causing her to open her eyes in surprise and try to sit up, but Beck was too preoccupied to respond to it. She slowly closed her eyes once more to give more focus to her other senses as his tongue sought hers out, pushing against it. She pushed back weakly unsure of how to respond to the alien.  
  
Beck's hand slowly rubbed along the edges of her bra, as though seeking more skin further north without having to cross over the fabric. But in defeat it slowly crept onto the bra, slowing memorizing the feel of the it. Cat gasped in surprise to the touch, causing Beck to pull back, quickly removing his hand.  
  
"Sorry, I-I…I was just-" he began embarrassed at having overstepped the line. Cat smiled at his nervous reaction  
  
"It's okay" she said softly, cutting him off "I l-liked it" she admitted, keeping still, waiting for him to return to what he was doing. He slowly leant back forward, his lips coming back to hers, his hand shyly returning to its place on the fabric of her bra, pressing against the shape trying to feel her.  
  
Cat could feel herself practically light up like a furnace to his touch. All of a sudden the room went from warm to scorching, her pants becoming vastly uncomfortable.  
  
All she could do was fidget under his touch, becoming increasingly aware of the warmth his body was radiating. His touch became more adventurous on her bra as he became more curious. She pushed him back, forcing him up off her, before raising her hands behind her back.  
  
Beck blinked, his cheeks flushed as he saw the bra suddenly loosen. Her arms coming out of the straps. Cat didn't even think about what she was doing until it was only her holding the bra against her which kept her decent. She looked up at Beck with burning cheeks. Beck was looking back at her with obvious nerves, but with a hint of both excitement and longer in his eyes. She smiled at his relative innocence as she steadily laid herself back down, so only gravity kept her bra covering herself. She beckoned Beck back to her.  
  
He hesitantly came forward, lowing himself to kiss her again, but not daring to return his hand to its fondling. He felt his chest meet hers and pulled up slightly, for fear of knocking it off. Cat pulled him right back when he did so however, again causing him to try to pull up. Cat had to smile at his actions, wasn't about to let his innocent-fear ruin the moment. In an uncharacteristic snatch she whipped the bra out from between them.  
  
Beck felt his body freeze over, as he suddenly felt the warmth of flesh pressed against his chest, her arm holding him close to her as they continued to kiss.  
  
Beck felt movement from within his pants, as the material of his boxers brushed against him as he moved around in excitement. Cat 's legs hooked around his own, keeping their waists locked together, which only helped in speeding up Beck's 'readiness'.  
  
Cat felt him pressing up against her, and grinned. Beck pushed himself back up, but Cat's legs kept their waists firmly secured together. He looked down at her chest, before looked at her. She was smiling at him as he looked at her body in awe. She felt so good right now, she was so warm. She was ready for him now.  
  
"Beck". Cat cooed quietly as she did so she tugged on his pants down. Beck looked at her wide eyed. She eyed him with a seductive look on her face, a look of longing. She released him from her lock, allowing him to kneel up and grasp his pants, looking at her as he hesitated to lower them.  
  
Cat took the opportunity to grab her own pants, and wriggle out of them. Beck stared at her as she did so, looking at her nearly-nude figure with a slight nervous tremble. He lowered his pants, unaware that his boxers were going with them. He only realized after his stiff member flicked out.  
  
Horrified he went to quickly pull them back up, but Cat stopped him  
  
"Don't" she said softly "Take them off, and come back to me" she said, an arm over her breasts as the hand on them rubbed them ever so slightly. Beck hastily removed his lower clothing and crawled back up to her. Noticing where she was looking, he quickly re-engaged her in lip-lock, feeling quite self conscious about his being entirely nude in front of her. As they kissed more passionately than ever, Beck's hand crept back onto her stomach, feeling her silky smooth skin again. He rubbed it up and down, in larger and larger circles until he came across a soft bump.  
  
At first her shied away from it, but his curiosity quickly got the better of him. His had reproached, touching and rubbing all around her breast before finally sliding on top of it. It too was so soft, it was unlike anything he'd ever felt. His fingers quickly spread out, eager to feel the new and nice sensation when he came across as stiff bump.  
  
Cat breathed a sigh of pleasure at Beck's finger rubbing over her nipple, back and forth. It felt good, really good. She slowly edged her left under Beck's finding him shifting out of the way Naturally, evidently too preoccupied with kissing her and exploring her breast to notice her positioning him in between her legs, his knees keeping him up right and not lying on her. She ran a hand down his back, onto his rear. Giving it a slight squeeze she pulled him down. She felt a distinct poke against her increasingly damp underwear.  
  
Like before he pulled himself up, suddenly aware of where he was. But again Cat pulled him down, causing him to poke into her again. He flinched away but she brought him back, the feeling on him pressed against her growing too much to bear.  
  
Cat opened her eyes to see Beck pull away, looking into her eyes with a look of slight mischief in his eyes. He pulled away from her again, and then came back, poking into her again. He did it again and again. Cat smiled as he teased her, it felt really good…a little too good.  
  
"Take them off". Cat purred softly. He didn't need telling twice as he slid down and slowly pulled her final clothing off. She covered herself instinctively as her underwear came away, not wanting Beck to look at it.  
  
Beck ignored it, and slowly crawled back up her body, kissing his way up, sliding his hands up her sides. He came to her breasts, spending extra time kissing them, before moving on up to her neck which he kissed passionately, before looking back at Cat , his arms holding him above her, their eyes locked. He lowered himself against her again; this time instead of damn material he felt wet, soft warmth.  
  
There was a slight pause between the two. No words. Just looks from their eyes, and understanding. Then Beck slid forward.  
  
He felt his member become surrounded by heat. Her gripping him tightly, as he pushed the friction between them making him want to slam it all the way inside. He didn't due to Cat's tight grip on him. She felt him rip into her; she could feel him push through, into her. She held him still for a moment, waiting for the pain of it to lessen. Beck kept still only because she held him still. He wanted to push and pull into her so much, the feeling was incredible.  
  
After a pause she let him go, giving him the all clear for him to move as he liked as she held onto him tightly. At first he moved little by little, in and out slowly and steadily as he got used to the movement.  
  
Slowly he began to move more and more, his thrusts becoming bigger, and steadily more powerful. Cat's arms around his shoulders gripped him tightly throughout. As Beck got into the rhythm of the movement he kept an even pace, just enjoying it.  
  
Every single thrust and each withdraw. The feeling was just incredible. The soft, hot friction he felt with each movement made him feel much harder, and the need to pound harder. He looked at her breasts moved with his rhythm. Moving his body down, he kissed them as he continued pace. He ran his tongue over the nipple, back and forth before swirling around it. Cat squeezed around him. He pulled himself back up, surrendering to the urge to pound harder.  
  
He moved his hips back and forth, hard now. Slamming into her with each push, he could feel the pressure building up.  
  
Cat looked at him, a silent expression of a gasp of pleasure on her face.  
  
He went faster, each pound smacking their hips together. The pressure he knew was the climax building up quickly now.  
  
"Ah"! Cat suddenly squeezed him hard, soft moaning barely escaping her open mouth; she squeezed him harder as she did so. Turn on further by this his began pounding as fast as he could, as hard as he could, as deep as he could. Cat continued to gasp and moan at his movements, her legs once more locking with his forcing their hips even closer together.  
  
He felt himself go!  
  
He smashed into her as hard as he could then released inside Cat causing her to scream. Cat felt Beck's seed inside of her all warm Cat felt complete.  
  
He stayed still as he felt himself pulse several times as his juices flowed from himself. He let himself down lying on her breasts for a moment.  
  
Panting hard he looked up at her, to find him looking back at him. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, one he was happy to return.  
  
"Cat …I Love you" he said in between his breaths.  
  
"I Love you too" she whispered back, giving him on final kiss.  
  
AN go to BrothersoftheBigThree  
Profile: .net/u/2888676/  
  
There Is a poll he is doing for his first story. Please vote he is a loyal fan and I hope you all vote.  
  
Next chapter is a Robbie/Trina/Jade/Tori  
  
Then after that is a Beck/Jade/Robbie. They are going to make a Jade sandwich. Mmmmm.  
Chapter 14: RobbieTrinaToriJade  
  
Orgy  
  
An this one is not mine I tried to write a massive orgy and couldn't do it. So I used this from another author.  
  
Start  
  
The girls were planning this for weeks to seduce Robbie. They all knew he was such a nice guy and was so nice and treated them with respect. Robbie was currently sleeping in his bed and all alone, his parents were gone for the next week. They decided to cook him a meal and fuck his brains out.  
  
Jade was the first to reach Robbie and she couldn't help herself as she ran her hands on her lover's face and kissed Robbie right on the lips and she sat next to Robbie, and allowed him to see her fully naked form at the moment and she blushed at the look of utter passion, lust and more in the eyes of Robbie, she reached own and then touched Robbie's rock hard cock and marveled at the feel of it.  
  
This made her actions all the more easy to deal with at the moment as she kissed Robbie once more and relished the feel of his tongue dueling with hers in a very sensual way, showing that he had some prior experience with kissing, and it was very nice to know that as it would mean that she could focus more on pleasing Robbie then than teaching him how to act around her in this kind of situation. Jade recalled the time she had kissed Robbie and how far he had come and she was loving this moment.  
  
Jade moaned out loud as Robbie took the offensive in a way and he moved his hands to her chest massaged her breasts gently, Jade moaned out loudly at the action of Robbie while she continued to rub his rock hard cock with her hands and marveling at the feel of it as well as getting even water at the thought of tasting and feeling it every way possible.  
  
Trina and Tori were not far from the same idea the Vega sisters made her way to sit next to Robbie and licked his neck gently and ran their hands to Robbie's chest as they cooed at the sensation of feeling Robbie's hot skin and the two of them were eager to see just how Robbie would feel and taste as well.  
  
Robbie barely had enough time when Tori ran her hands on his cock at the moment and the feel of her hands on his cock was very much a delicious sensation, Tori had been planning this action for a very long time.  
  
"Tori…."  
  
Tori smiled at the way Robbie said her name and she then allowed Robbie see her breasts and she decided to try something that she had heard about from some of her friends in school and despite the fact that she was not as….well built as her sister, she was more than able in her own right. She parted her breasts and allowed Robbie's cock to be covered on either side by them and the feeling of it was so intense for Robbie that he couldn't help but feel even more aroused by the second.  
  
Robbie moaned at the feel of Tori's breasts on his cock and he was more than willing to lay back and let them have their way with him, after all, they lost the game though he knew that in this case, no one really lost at all and as soon as he was able to feel his release coming, he made it known to the three girls that he was reaching his limits.  
  
"I'm going to…"  
  
The three women smiled at that and they kneeled before him and they were all eager for it and sure enough, Robbie finally released his cum to them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Robbie's cum flowed out from his cock and all three of them took their turns taking as much of it as they could into their mouths and to their delight, the hot and thick liquid tasted sweet and delicious to them when they took it into their mouths and Robbie watched as they allowed some of it to land on their faces and their breasts and while he had seen that happen before, this was still a very delicious and arousing sight and then he watched as Jade, Trina, and Tori cleaned themselves slowly and with great care as well, they swallowed his seed with smiles and blushes and that sight before him was very delightful and arousing and that allowed his cock to go back at full mast.  
  
As soon as they saw that, both Jade and Trina were very happy and the two of them took position on either side of his cock and began to lick and kiss it in regular turns, even doing it at the very same time.  
  
Robbie could only gasp at the pleasure that was hitting him at the moment and he was still sitting on the bed and it was then that Tori had a very interesting idea, she still had a good amount of food and more with her when she came to Robbie's house and now seemed like a very good time to get them into play.  
  
With that in mind, she moved to Robbie and whispered to him. "I have to get my things Robbie, I'll be right back."  
  
Robbie wanted to asked what were the things in question, but the bolts of pleasure that were shooting up his nerves from the actions of both Trina and Jade were making the idea of him moving about rather unwelcome and so he stayed there as Tori left the room. This left the two girls enough time to have their fun with Robbie until their companion got back.  
  
As they continued to lick and kiss Robbie's cock, the Goth teen then made her move as she moved to Robbie's testicles and took them into her mouth slowly and played with them gently and that was enough to make Robbie moan out Jade's name.  
  
"Jade…..ahhhhh…..god that feels nice…."  
  
Jade smiled at that and then released her lover's testicles slowly and then looked at him and spoke.  
  
"Thank you Robbie, but why don't we have another game until Tori comes back?"  
  
Trina gave Jade a look that was questioning and she asked the question as well, very curious to know just what was it that Jade had in mind at the moment. "What sort of game are you planning now?"  
  
"How about the games in which we find out how many times can Robbie make me cum?"  
  
Trina was a bit surprised but not offended and she gave a grin as she licked Robbie's cock a bit more and looked at Robbie and Jade.  
  
"I'm in as long as I can participate, what about you Robbie?"  
  
Robbie nodded and both women decided to find out who would go first and Trina was happy to be the first and she kissed Robbie and allowed him to touch her body all over and Robbie was more than willing to do just that. He ran his hands on her breasts first to further enhance the pleasure that Trina was feeling and he then did the very same thing with his tongue as he kissed her deeply.  
  
The results were very good as Trina was moaning out loudly at the pleasure and despite her desire to win this game with Jade; she realized that Robbie was not going to go easy on her as he had every intention to make her cum first instead of him. But she was not going down without a fight, and she proved that to be true as she ran her hands on his chest and then his cock and testicles and made him moan as well.  
  
Jade watched the whole thing and enjoyed as best she could. Trina was having a ball from the looks of things and she was willing to make the attempt to make Robbie cum first, just for the spirit of competition.  
  
Trina was enjoying this as Robbie slowly parted the kiss and made his way to her breasts and began to lick and suck them and she couldn't help herself as she moaned out even more in pleasure and desire. The brown haired actress was not to be out done as she continued to move her hands on his cock and Robbie was more than willing to let her know how much he enjoyed her ministrations.  
  
He managed to find out the right amount of pleasure and action to finally make her cum and she came hard as she went through her very first orgasm.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Trina fell back with a smile on her face and it was then that Jade took her turn and beckoned Robbie to come closer to her and also give her the very same pleasure that he had just given Trina and Robbie being the gentleman that he is now, decided to accommodate Jade.  
  
The two teens kissed one another and then Jade lay back and allowed Robbie to view her dripping wet sex and she was eager to let him pleasure her and Robbie was more than willing to do just that and he moved forward and began to lick her clitoris and her pussy and since Jade was always sensitive, she moaned out loudly at the pleasure that was hitting her senses.  
  
Robbie once more used his tongue skills to his advantage and the results were certainly proving to be worth the effort as she was releasing more of her juices and that was something that Robbie liked greatly as he lapped up Jade's juices. He lapped up as much as he could and then was moving his hands to her breasts and then he licked her clitoris and used his free hand to play with Jade's inner sheath and took it further and he moved his fingers deep inside of her pussy and that made her all the more aroused and Jade shouted louder each time he licked her clitoris, played with her breasts and moved his fingers in her cunt.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! HARDER!"  
  
Jade was wailing in pleasure and bliss and it was not long before she came fast and hard, she moved back and relaxed her breathing and shared a kiss with Robbie and tasted her very own juices that was something that made her blush even more.  
  
Tori however arrived and she smiled as she spoke to the three of them showing that she had been observing their antics for quite a while now, she had arrived and was about to try this out, but she decided to watch the show and now that it was over, it was her turn to add to the festivities.  
  
"You three have been busy….now it's my turn to get involved, so we can stop with the games and get down to some very serious action."  
  
Robbie then wondered just what Tori had in her hands at the moment; they were cooking tools so why did she bring those with her?  
  
"Tori…."  
  
"Yes?" Tori smiled sexily.  
  
"What's with the cooking spoon and the container?"  
  
Tori grinned in a very feline way and that made Robbie gulp audibly, he had no idea what Tori had in mind or why she was looking at him like that and she replied.  
  
"Why don't you lie down and just relax Robbie, because I think that the time has come to place some real sweetness to this situation."  
  
Robbie could only lie back as Tori took out the small container or chocolate flavored cream and she smiled warmly as she began to cover his cock and testicles with it and the cool feeling of the cream was so surprising that he thought he was imagining it all.  
  
As soon as she was done, the young woman smiled at both Trina and Jade as they were more than eager to try this out and all three of them crowded around Robbie's cock and testicles.  
  
Tori was first and began to lick the cream and she was quickly joined by both Trina and Jade and the three of them loved the act as they teased Robbie somewhat.  
  
"Hmmm….you taste so good Robbie, I'm tempted to bite you." Jade said with a smirk as Robbie gave her a look of surprise, but she replied.  
  
"But if I did that, then I won't have fun anymore…."  
  
Trina joined in as well as she licked Robbie's testicles.  
  
"I have to agree, this is very nice, tasting your skin was good Robbie, but with this on, I am very tempted indeed."  
  
Tori then spoke gently. "Easy girls, let's not tease Robbie too much and let's just enjoy this night."  
  
"Right." they all grinned the same evil grin.  
  
Robbie moved his head back and moaned even more as the three of them continued to lick his cock and testicles as those were covered in chocolate cream and the sight of them doing this to him was so erotic that Robbie couldn't help himself anymore as he shouted out in pleasure…making the three women all the more aroused. And as soon as they had cleaned off every trace of the chocolate cream on both his cock and his testicles he then came once more, fast and hard….  
  
And the fact that when he came, the women had chocolate cream in their mouths made them enjoy the taste of his cum all the more as it's sweetness now mixed with that of the sweetness and taste of chocolate, they swallowed his cum and relished the feel of it once more, and all three women licked their lips clean of the cream and his cum, making a very erotic sight before Robbie as he lay there.  
  
It was then that Tori had a very interesting idea, she had heard of this being done before and while some of her friends in school said it was not something done every day as it was very scandalous, she was bale to understand it and while she blushed as she realized why not many people talked about it, it was very interesting.  
  
Tori had gathered all she could in secret and now decided that it was time for her to put all that stock knowledge to good use….and it was a good thing that Robbie had a good sized refrigerator and a lot of good things she could use.  
  
She decided to stop and asked Robbie to wait a moment and Robbie, despite being slightly surprised by the sudden lull in activity, agreed.  
  
With that done and with both Trina and Jade ready to listen she decided to get her idea underway as she whispered into the ears of both Trina and Jade her plans. As soon as she was done, both teens looked at Tori with incredulous eyes and they gasped as they spoke.  
  
"You've got to be kidding?" Jade said shocked.  
  
"Are you serious?" Trina was the same way.  
  
"Yep, I know how it's done besides; we want Robbie to be at a full tank of energy right?"  
  
The two teens thought it over and began to smile at the idea, while they still though it to be somewhat very scandalous, they were more than willing to give it a try and they talked it a bit more and Jade smiled as she got to go first, Trina was a bit put off and not being able to be the first to try the idea out but warmed up to the idea of keeping Robbie occupied for the time being while Tori made the preparations.  
  
With that done, they made their move and Trina decided to keep Robbie in good company while Jade and Tori got their things together, Robbie was about to ask what they had in mind that seemed to make her and Jade blush, but Trina merely replied. "Think of it as a very special surprise Robbie, but I can't let you peek yet."  
  
"Please?"  
  
Trina smirked at the pleading look in Robbie's eyes and truth be told, she was tempted to try telling him the plan, but decided against it for the time being.  
  
The brown haired teen began to kiss her lover's chest and nipping his own nipples lightly with her teeth, making Robbie moan and squirm, much to her delight on the whole situation and after she was done, she reached for some of the left over chocolate cream and placed it on her nipples, giving Robbie something to look at and she smiled at him with an inviting as seductive look, and he needed no further invitation and dove right in, licking and sucking Trina's breasts and making her gasp and moan.  
  
As he removed the cream, he sucked Trina's nipple and then did the same thing to her other breast and as soon as she was done licking off the cream, Trina ran her hands down to his cock and testicles and played with them gently while once more kissing Robbie with all her might and the pleasure for her mounted as Robbie reached down and began to play with her clitoris and her vagina.  
  
The moment his fingers touched her there, she gasped and gave Robbie a wicked smile and then both of them began to play with each other's sex.  
  
Robbie began to feel Trina's moisture on his fingers and the moaning she made while her face was flushed with red was certainly telling him that she was enjoying that and he wanted to hear her cry out in pleasure once more for both their sakes and he reached for her head with his free hand and then the two of them kissed deeply once more and Robbie felt Trina's hands play with his cock and that was making him all the more heated.  
  
The two of them parted the kiss and Robbie played with Trina's breasts once more and suckled on them and he leaned back as Trina made him do so and she moved back to his cock and began to lick and suck on it and she took it in deeply and moved her head slowly as to make sure she had every sensation placed in her deepest memories and to also make sure that she gave her lover the same joy and pleasure that she was receiving as well, she was a woman who loved the chance to cover all her bases when she did something and this was a very good chance to do just that and get a lot of pleasure out of it at the very same time.  
  
It was then that Tori came on the scene and joined her sister, both Trina and Robbie in a three way kiss. The kiss lasted for quite a while and then Tori broke away and while her sister was rubbing Robbie's cock on her breasts and nipples, she rubbed his back and shoulders to relax her lover a bit and then she looked at Trina and gave her a nod.  
  
Trina nodded and stopped her actions on Robbie and that allowed Tori enough time to kiss Robbie's neck and lick his earlobes. As soon as she was done, she began to rub her breasts on Robbie's back and that made Robbie all the more aroused and it was then that she spoke.  
  
"Robbie, Jade has something she wants to show you….take a look."  
  
With that, Robbie turned and there before him was a sight that made his jaw drop.  
  
Robbie could only look at Jade as the Goth and one of the hottest girls in Hollywood Arts was lying there on the bed and covered in a very erotic picture. Jade had white cream on her breasts that covered them and her nipples as well and on the cream that was on her breasts were small grapes and on the tips of her cream covered breasts were cherries. On her stomach was also a trail of cream and some sliced bananas there as well. And that led all the way to her vagina which had been covered in white chocolate cream and had strawberries there as well.  
  
"Wow…."  
  
Tori smiled and kissed Robbie on the lips and made him face her as she decided to explain just what was going on while Trina had to admit that despite the rather odd way it looked, it was very delicious looking and she knew that she would attack Jade with her mouth if given the chance.  
  
"I heard about this being done in some of the places I asked my friends, but I gathered enough to know it's real….and it's all for you Robbie."  
  
"Tori?"  
  
Tori smiled and licked Robbie's cock slowly from tip to base and back again, making him moan and she smiled. "Don't turn it down Robbie, just enjoy it."  
  
Robbie gulped and made his way towards Jade who was blushing deep red at the moment as she could see how lustful and hungry Robbie looked at her. However the Goth was relieved as Robbie gently kissed her first, lovingly as well and she responded back to the kiss. As soon as the kiss began to become even more torrid, they dueled with each other's tongues and when that was done, Robbie made his way to her breasts and to the surprise of Jade, he began to lick away the cream slowly, relishing the taste of it all and the sight of that had a very arousing effect on her.  
  
Robbie himself found the idea of licking Jade's breasts while there was cream on them to be very nice as it added a very new and undeniably delicious element to the whole situation, and the taste of the fruits was certainly welcome as he ate the grapes and then cleaned her breasts, Jade's moans and cries of pleasure told him that she was also enjoying this whole situation greatly. "Oh yes….lick my breasts like that Robbie…..mmmmmm."  
  
As soon as he was done licking off the cream and eating the fruits that covered her breasts, Jade smiled at Robbie and he swallowed the food and the cream and went on to play with her now clean and very much aroused breasts and she moaned out loudly at that action as she felt her breasts to be rather sensitive if touched in the right way, and Robbie was touching in them in the way she liked a lot.  
  
Robbie moved down from Jade's breasts and made his way to her stomach and he cleaned the cream and fruit and ate them all while tracing his sweet covered tongue on Jade's stomach to make sure that he was able to pleasure her body the right way and Jade was moaning out loudly to show that his actions were getting the right results.  
  
"Robbie, that feels good, right there….oh yes…."  
  
Robbie made his way to Jade's pussy and he could see that her cum was already mixing with the cream and the sight of that happening before him drove Robbie into a frenzy of pleasure as he kissed and licked his way to her pussy and began to lick and suck away the cream, which was now mixed with her cum and he ate the cum mixed cream and the strawberry slice that were there as well and the resulting assault of sweet strawberries, and cream mixed with Jade's juices had a very arousing effect on Robbie and it had one too on Jade as she moaned out loudly at the pleasure that assaulted her senses.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Robbie smiled and then went to work as he went back to playing with Jade's breasts with his left arm and he licked her clit gently and carefully while using his right hand to pleasure her cunt and the results were very much delightful for the Goth as she felt her heart rate go up and her body continued to release more and more of her juices which Robbie liked a great deal and as soon as he was done playing with Jade's breasts, he moved to her hips and with amazing strength, lifted her hips up and she squealed as she realized that her wet pussy was now fully exposed to her lover.  
  
"Robbie!"  
  
Robbie looked at Jade and she then spoke seriously. "Promise me you'll never tell anyone about this….please?'  
  
Robbie saw the embarrassment there on her face and he smiled warmly at her. "I won't say a word."  
  
Jade smiled as she could see that Robbie meant it and she moaned out as Robbie began to lick her pussy and her clit and the feel of that was enough to drive her mad with pleasure as he licked her vagina and even pushed his tongue deep inside of her vagina, making her all the more aroused, he combined that by playing with her breasts once more and also using his free hand to play with her clitoris. Jade was being driven to the breaking point with all the pleasure that was flooding her body at this moment and sure enough, the actions of Robbie's tongue lips and hands on her was enough to make Jade orgasm.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Jade came hard and Robbie lapped up as much of her sweet tasting juices as he could manage at the moment and there were traces of her cream covering mixed with her cum and that made the juices all the sweeter for Robbie and he lapped up as much as he could handle while Jade screamed her second orgasm as Robbie's actions made her orgasm once more….drowning her in absolute pleasure.  
  
Robbie then gently lowered Jade's hips to the delight of the gothic teen who needed to relax as she felt her two orgasms flood her body with so much pleasure that she would have sworn she would have gone mad with desire….Robbie relaxed and allowed Jade a chance to get her breath back.  
  
Robbie then kissed his ice queen and she kissed him with absolute passion back as she couldn't get enough of being with her lover in any fashion.  
  
The kiss allowed them to taste each other as well as the cream and fruit that Robbie had taken off of her body previously and the resulting taste was intoxicating for Jade and she was getting quite comfortable with the idea of doing this again with Robbie.  
  
As soon as they broke the torrid kiss between the two of them, Jade got ready and positioned his cock there and looked at Jade and he couldn't help but ask if she was a virgin.  
  
"Jade….I hate to ask….but…"  
  
Jade however was very intelligent as she had shown in school and she knew just what Robbie's question was, and truth be told, she found it rather nice that he was willing to ask her this question despite the fact that she knew that most young women her age would have slapped Robbie or any other person who would ask them such a personal question.  
  
"Yes I am…."  
  
"Oh….I know that you were dating Beck….but I really don't want to hurt you."  
  
Jade smiled and replied. "You don't have to worry Robbie, I am a big girl….I think I can handle the pain….besides, no amount of pain can compare the emptiness I feel if you don't go ahead and make me yours….hurry I feel so empty here."  
  
Robbie nodded and as soon as he was in a good position he pushed his cock deeply into Jade and he did so slowly as despite her assurances that she would be all right, he wanted to make sure that he would make this a pleasurable experience for Jade and that was why he moved slowly into her and Robbie resisted the urges of his body to go and thrust deeply into Jade's pussy to relieve the hunger that he was feeling at the moment.  
  
As soon as he was deep inside of Jade who had been moaning all the while at the pleasure that she was feeling as Robbie drove deeper into her tight, wet, soft, and hot sex, he relaxed and then felt her maidenhead and gave a look sympathy to her and then pushed deeply….feeling Jade's virginal barrier give way and he was deep inside of her.  
  
Jade gave only a slight groan as she felt her maidenhead tear away, it was not very painful, just a bit discomforting for her in a moment or two. Her words on her maidenhead being weakened by her pain tolerance as she felt little pain and instead of the pain that women normally felt, she felt a deep fullness instead and she relished the sensations of being filled by her lover's cock.  
  
Jade moaned even more and then moved her hips to make Robbie move his hips for the two of them to feel the pleasure that the two of them wanted deeply and Robbie was more than willing and eager to provide that most sought after pleasure.  
  
He moved his hips and Jade moaned out as Robbie did as well, for her, the feeling of her pussy being filled by her Robbie's cock was sensation she began to love deeply, and for Robbie, he was amazed how tight, hot, soft, and wet Jade's pussy was and it was a bit different in the feeling, making him even more aroused by the second.  
  
"Ohhhhhh! Yes! Right there!"  
  
Robbie drew his hips back until only the tip of his cock was in Jade and before she could moan out in disappointment, he pushed right back into her, thrusting hard and deep, making Jade moan out very happily at the sensations that he was giving her.  
  
The two of them kissed deeply and Jade wrapped her strong legs around her lover's hips and got ready to have him move his cock in and out of her warm and willing body.  
  
All the while, the Vega sisters were also setting things up for Robbie's next delicious meal, and Trina was happy to be next in line for pleasuring Robbie.  
  
Jade held Robbie and then the two of them kissed one another deeply so in order to feel even closer and more tied to one another. As they kissed, Robbie slowly moved his hips and his cock in and out of Jade's cunt which was milking him very hungrily. With each slow and deep thrust he made, Jade and Robbie kissed one another deeper and they did the same thing with their tongues, dueling and rubbing their tongues with the other's own….and that made both of them moan out even louder.  
  
The kiss lasted for a long while as Robbie continued to thrust into Jade's hot and eager pussy and he slowly began to pick up the pace, when the two of them finally parted from one another, Robbie looked his lover and saw the deep blush in Jade's face and considered that to be very beautiful as he was the only man who was going to see Jade in this state of body, mind and soul and he relished that fact very much and he once more played with her full and well formed breasts, much to her delight and she proved that as she reached out and ran her hands on his well formed and muscled body.  
  
"Robbie….you feel….so good….harder….please….harder!"  
  
"Jade….you are beautiful…."  
  
The two continued with their actions and it was not long before Robbie was pounding hard and deep into Jade's wet and eager sex and the pleasure for the two of them of them was proving to be quite enjoyable as Robbie moved his hips while playing with Jade's breasts with his mouth and tongue as well as his hands. As for Jade, she busied herself by touching and caressing her lover's hard muscled and well formed body.  
  
It was not long before the two of them finally reached their limits and both shouted out loudly at the very same time.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Robbie felt Jade's inner walls milk his cock and he enjoyed the sensations as they ran all over his body very quickly and it made him all the more happy to know that he did this, and without giving Jade any feeling of pain, he looked down at his gothic queen and saw the still present blush on her face and the smile she had and he kissed her, and she kissed him back in reply as well.  
  
Jade moaned in the kiss with Robbie as she felt his cum flow into her body and it felt very delicious to her to finally feel it all in her pussy and flowing in her.  
  
Jade was happy that she had taken some birth control pills to make sure she didn't have a child yet, now was not yet the time hell she was still in high school. Jade just laid there and enjoyed the sensations.  
  
After the deep and long kiss between them, Jade whispered into her lover's ear with a tired but very happy and sensual voice. "Thank you….I think it's time you try being with Trina and Tori though. You were great Robbie."  
  
Robbie nodded and that was when Tori arrived and kissed him once more and he responded by kissing her back while Jade rested from her very powerful and undeniably delicious orgasm.  
  
Tori smiled at the fact that her idea had finally worked and that all of them were going to enjoy this night. For now however, she would have a bit of fun before Robbie went on to try the next delicious meal he would have.  
  
The two kissed one another deeply and then Robbie went on to lick and sucked on Tori's breasts and nipples, much to her delight of the whole situation and Robbie was enjoying the situation as well and it showed as he played with her breasts gently and yet forcefully to make sure that she would moan out loudly.  
  
"Aaaahhh, Robbie, you like my breasts don't you?"  
  
Robbie nodded at that and Tori smiled as she allowed him to play with her breasts and she ran her hands on his cock while she was still blushing somewhat from the sensations of touching his cock with her own hands and she loved the idea of feeling it in her soon enough, but she decided to stop and then guided Robbie's eyes to another direction.  
  
"Don't forget that another person is waiting for you Robbie and I don't think she would like it if you decide to keep my sister waiting and the same for you to be kept waiting for a chance to be with the person in question, and this time, you will love this one course."  
  
Robbie looked and saw that Trina was also ready for her own attempt at what Tori had suggested to both her and Jade.  
  
In this case however, the brown haired teen had some different food items on her. Like Jade she had cream on her body, but in a lower quantity. In Trina's case, she had more mainline food on her body as well as cream with fruit.  
  
There were slices of fruit, icing, and cookies on her breasts and some slices of bananas on the inner areas of her breasts and her stomach had small portions of cream with sliced strawberries, cherries, and grapes in a very delicious pattern, along with several cookies, making Robbie highly aroused at the sight as well as hungry once more. And on her pussy was cream with small bars of chocolate and the sight was very delicious to his eyes and he looked at the blushing hottie.  
  
Trina felt so embarrassed at the moment, this was the very first time she tried something like this and seeing and hearing how much pleasure and lust Jade had when she and Robbie were doing this made it somewhat easier for her, but now seeing Robbie hungry and lust filled eyes made her all the more aware of how she must look to him right now, if anyone else, including her father saw her like this, then things would have gotten ugly, but she placed those undesirable thoughts aside and focused on the pleasure that was soon to come to her.  
  
Robbie kissed her deeply and that helped relax Trina as she really needed to release all her tension at the moment and when she was ready, Robbie went to work and began to lean to her breasts and with gentle actions, began to remove the delicious food on her breasts and he ran both his teeth and tongue gently on her orbs of flesh and her nipples, and the sight of that was making her all the more aroused.  
  
"Robbie…mmmmm, that's it, right there…."  
  
Robbie relished the pleasure of not just tasting Trina's luscious breasts and nipples but having food in his stomach to stave off any hunger he was feeling at the moment. As soon as he cleaned away the cream and bananas there between Trina's breasts, he kissed her breasts once more and swallowed the food and then made his way to her stomach, lapping up the cream and the fruit as well as the food that was there on her stomach, making Trina squirm a bit more as she got used to the sensations of it all.  
  
As soon as he reached the brown haired girl's pussy he swallowed the food that he had in his mouth and the directed his full attention at her pussy and he could see that Trina's arousal allowed her juices to leak out of her and mix with the cream and chocolate there and that made him all the more aroused and eager.  
  
Robbie got ready and began to lap up her juices and the cream as well as the chocolate bars and when he did so, Trina could only moan and scream out in pleasure at the sensation and Robbie couldn't help but admire the combined taste of Trina's juices, the cream and the chocolate bars that he had eaten, it had brought a brand new meaning to the word three course meal.  
  
As soon as she was cleaned of the food on her body, Trina was able to sit up and then kiss Robbie and the kiss between the two was very long as Trina had to admit that the taste of her own juices, the cream and the chocolate was actually very nice and she was remembering how sweet Robbie's own cum was when it was mixed with the chocolate cream that her sister had used on him before. The two ended the kiss and Trina got on both her hands and knees and shook her body before Robbie, inviting him and he was more than ready to accept her invitation.  
  
Robbie got in position and held Trina's hips and slowly pushed his way into her sex and the feel of his cock being caressed and rubbed on all sides by Trina's vaginal walls and it was something that was very nice in his mind and he drove deeper the moment he pushed his cock into their pussy and that made it all the more simple for him.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Trina you are amazing".  
  
Trina moaned out loudly as she felt Robbie's cock deep in her body and the slight discomfort she felt when her maidenhead broke was gone in mere moments and then she felt the discomfort was now replaced by a much different sensation, hunger. And she was already aware of what sort of hunger she felt and she moved her hips to try and get the message to Robbie and she moaned out her request to make sure he got the message.  
  
"Robbie, please start doing what….must, I feel so….I need something…"  
  
Robbie knew just what Trina wanted and he began to move his hips and gave that to her in a moment and she moaned out loudly as she felt his cock move out and then thrust deeply back into her and she arched her head back in the throes of the pleasure and sensation hat struck her mind hard and that was something that he was beginning to enjoy greatly.  
  
The thrusts went slowly at first and Trina enjoyed it despite her desire for him to move faster and deeper into her, Robbie satiated that desire by playing with her breasts with his hands and also licking her back and shoulders as well as her neck and earlobes, and through it all, he was using light touches on Trina's body. And the action proved to be worth it despite his getting a bit tired.  
  
Robbie then began to speed up his thrusts and Trina was in ecstasy at that moment as she moaned out and arched her back a bit and that allowed Robbie to thrust even faster and deeper into her hot, wet, soft, and tight cunt. The position even allowed Robbie to rub his cock on Trina's G-spot, making the Trina shout out her pleasure even more in answer to each hard, deep, and quick thrust of his cock into her sheath.  
  
"OH YES! HARDER! FASTER!"  
  
Robbie replied in kind to Trina's requests and he was pounding hard into her the way she wanted and it was not long before she finally reached her own inner limit as she came hard and fast before Robbie….  
  
"ROBBIE!"  
  
Trina arched up as Robbie trust deeply into her for a moment when he came as well, she arched back and that allowed Robbie to hold her breasts and she turned her head to the side and both of them were locked into a deep and torrid kiss and both of them could feel their combined juices flowing out of them both.  
  
Trina was happy as she felt Robbie's hot and thick cum flowing into her pussy and filling her to the brim of her body, and it was heaven to her and the deep kiss that happened between the two of them was certainly adding fuel to the fire that was her orgasm.  
  
Trina dueled with Robbie's tongue with her own and when they parted, she smiled at him and kissed him on the nose and said.  
  
"That was so good…."  
  
"I know."  
  
Trina lay down and Robbie slowly removed his cock from her dripping wet pussy and allowed her to rest and it was then that he heard Tori's voice, the young woman had busied herself and now she was ready to have her own fun.  
  
"Oh Robbie….come here and look at me for a minute."  
  
Robbie turned as saw Tori nearby and she too was covered in cream, only hers was all chocolate and there were some strawberries and grapes on her body. She beckoned to him and parted her legs to show her own cream covered pussy which was also dripping out her own juices.  
  
"Robbie….come here and be with me…"  
  
"Tori…"  
  
Robbie moved closer and the two of them kissed one another deeply and Tori reached for her lover's cock and rubbed it, unmindful of it being covered in the fluids of before and she licked her fingers clean for Robbie's benefit and that made him react all the harder. As soon as they parted, Robbie began to lick and his way to her breasts, making Tori giggle a bit at how slowly and methodically Robbie would kiss and lick her skin as if wanting to make sure that he gave her the pleasure she desired and that made her smile all the more at how thoughtful and caring Robbie was towards her.  
  
Robbie finally reached her breasts and went to work and cleared off the chocolate cream and fruits that were there and she relished the pleasure of feeling Robbie's lips, tongue, and teeth on her breasts and nipples…and the sight of seeing her lover clean her breasts and nipples was certainly worth every moment in her mind, as soon as he was able to fully clean her breasts of the chocolate and fruit, Robbie made his way to her stomach and cleaned her of the cream there.  
  
Robbie finally reached Tori's pussy and he could see the very same juices flowing out her pussy and mixing with the cream there and he smiled and he began to lap it all up with his tongue and teeth, gently cleaning his lover's sex and making Tori moan out loudly at the pleasure and sensations he was giving her….Tori was a virgin and sure enough she came hard at that moment.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The flowing juices mixed with the still present cream made a very delicious stream that Robbie lapped up as best he could until Tori was totally cleaned of the cream and her own cum.. Tori then moved up, the two of them kissed and Tori blushed at being able to taste herself in Robbie's mouth as well as the cream. As soon as they were done with the very torrid kiss between them, she lay back and let Robbie push his cock into her vagina but she then spoke to her lover, as she knew that after this….she was never going to be the very same person anymore.  
  
"Be gentle okay….it's my first time…"  
  
Robbie gulped and knew what that meant in all, unlike the other girls in H.A that had already had sex with and loved deeply.  
  
"Tori….are you…"  
  
Tori nodded and knew the reason why Robbie hesitated when he was half way into her pussy by now, she was a virgin after all and she had heard the stories about how painful it was for first time women who were with their boyfriends, some said it would pass, other were not so positive, and while she was afraid, she was touched by the fact that unlike the men she heard about who didn't care about the pleasure of their partners but only their own, Robbie was considering her own pleasure first and she smiled.  
  
"I'm ready Robbie, and I know what will happen, I am not afraid….go ahead."  
  
Robbie could see that Tori meant those words and he took a deep breath and pushed deeper and sure enough, there was the barrier and the moment his cock's head touched it, Tori winced and it made him even more worried, but he knew that there was no other way and with a deep breath and a sad look at Tori, he pulled back and then pushed deeply, tearing the barrier aside and he was now deep inside of her  
  
Tori groaned out in some pain, since unlike Jade who liked pain her pain was hard for her and so was it for Robbie, seeing the pain on Tori's face tore at Robbie's heart and he spoke to her.  
  
"I'm sorry Tori….I hope you…"  
  
Tori shook her head and despite the pain and the tears in her eyes at the moment, she spoke to her lover.  
  
"I'll be all right Robbie, just give me a moment….you're so big."  
  
Robbie agreed to Tori's request and allowed her to take her time and he helped her by kissing her and gently playing with her breasts and she smiled at that as she ran her hands on his chest and back and relished the feel of his skin and muscles and that made her all the more aware of how strong and tough had become and that made her very happy with the situation as she began to lick and kiss his chest, making Robbie moan as well.  
  
As soon as she was sure that she was relaxed and ready, she moved her hips to signal to Robbie that she was ready for him and she rose up and hugged onto Robbie as she was now on her lover's lap.  
  
And Robbie was quick to pick up the signal and he began to move his hips slowly first and as soon as he did so, Tori moaned out at the pleasure that was flowing in her body and as soon as Robbie was nearly out, he pushed his cock right back into her and she moaned at the pleasure that struck her at that exact moment.  
  
"Ahhhhh…..Robbie!"  
  
Robbie slowly moved his back and forth and his cock moved back and forth, nearly leaving Tori's pussy and then moving right back in to fill her to the brim with pleasure and joy and she made that very clear to her lover as she kissed him deeply and Robbie kissed her back as well. The two relished the closeness and as soon as she was used to the pleasure, she began to mover her own hips in time with Robbie's own movements.  
  
"Ahhhh, yes, harder!"  
  
"Tori!"  
  
Robbie continued has actions as Tori wrapped her legs around his waist as she moved her hips while on his lap and the combined movements of the both of them made the pleasure for them grow and it was not very long before Robbie and Tori were moving together in a very quick pace with Tori moving her hips up and down in time with Robbie and the pleasure gathered and built as Robbie licked Tori's face and lips while she rubbed her breasts on her lover's chest and the pleasure for the both of them continued to grow.  
  
It was then that Tori finally reached her own limits and came hard just in time as Robbie also came fast and hard as well.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH!"  
  
Tori smiled happily and the pleasure of feeling her lover's cum flowing into her body was something that she had never felt before in her life and it made her realize that this was worth every moment and even the pain that she had felt before. She sighed and held Robbie tightly and then as he looked at her, she kissed him.  
  
Robbie kissed her back and they both relaxed as he felt her inner walls milking his cock still and he felt even more relieved at the pleasure and bliss. Their kiss became soft and tender and when the two of them finally parted, the young sister had a smile on her face.  
  
"That was very good Robbie."  
  
"Yes….you certainly had a very creative way with things."  
  
Tori smiled and it was then that Trina and Jade were back on their feet and were more than eager to get things underway. Tori smiled and got off of Robbie, allowing him to stand up and when he did, the three of them smiled once more and Jade spoke.  
  
"I think it's time we move on to the next level….are you ready?"  
  
Robbie gulped a bit and smiled and all three of them made him back into the bed and then pushed him down and they all got ready to have another go at him.  
  
As Robbie lay there with Tori, Jade, and Trina as the women were now closing in for another romp into the night, he couldn't help but think how differently he was going to look at fruit, chocolate bars, and cream after this night.  
  
End  
  
Zen actually gave me this idea and writing a massive orgy like this way impossible. I can do it with girls but it's harder with a guy and three girls.  
  
Next is Jade sandwich  
Chapter 15: Jade Sandwich  
  
Jade sandwich.  
  
Jade was so sad after Prome. She had been humiliated in front of the whole school by Tori calling her names. Jade just wanted to put on a play she wrote. She spent days working on it and when she finally got to perform it Tori ruined it. To top it off Beck was still away so she was alone.  
  
She was crying in the parking lot after pushing diaper Doug off her. He had tried to cop a feel and she made it clear that she would kill him if he tried.  
  
Robbie was walking out of the Prome area after Cat wouldn't dance with him claiming she had a date. He walked to his car when he heard sniffling. He followed the sounds and found Jade. "Jade"?  
  
Jade's head snapped up, "Ro-Robbie".  
  
Robbie kneeled down next to her and threw his jacket over her since it was pouring. "Jade what's wrong"?  
  
Jade didn't care that Robbie saw her crying she needed someone, "Fuckin Vega got my play canceled then called me a demon then had diaper Doug run away with me where he tried to grope me".  
  
Robbie embraced her, "Shh its okay let me take you home". Jade nodded in his chest.  
  
(At Jade's house)  
  
They were in Jade's room while they were drying up. Jade spoke first, "Normally Beck would help me when I'm feeling sad but since he wasn't here thank you".  
  
Robbie smiled, "I know that you put on a tough girl act but you liked being taken care of".  
  
Jade gasped in shock that he saw through her so easily, "Yeah. I'm sorry for making fun of you".  
  
Robbie laughed, "No big deal". Robbie was staring at her body that was clinging to her soaking dress.  
  
Jade noticed, "Robbie do you like me"?  
  
He blushed, "Um…yeah who wouldn't like you-".  
  
Jade cut him off, "No like if I was single you'd pin me to the bed like".  
  
Robbie slowly nodded, "I have always had a crush on you but you're dating Beck-".  
  
She laughed, "Do you know that he hasn't fucked me in weeks. I don't think he can stand to look at my body or when he does he thinks of Vega's".  
  
Robbie went red in the face but closed the gap between them, "You are beautiful Jade and no one can tell you different not even Tori".  
  
Jade started to cry but not before kissing him, "Don't leave me".  
  
"I'm here. I won't leave you." Robbie said smiling down at her. She wrapped her arms and his neck, kissing him.  
  
Robbie kissed her deeply, frantically, passionately; squeezing her to him as he moved to kissing her along her jawbone, down her neck and to her collarbone. He slid her dress off her shoulder, licking and kissing her moist skin.  
  
He played with her nipple, through the silky moist fabric of her clingy dress, flicking them lightly with his finger, then pinching gently.  
  
Her head falling back to accept and enjoy his soft lips on her skin. He stared in her eyes as he took the hard nub in his teeth, tenderly biting.  
  
Jade gasped in pleasure watching him. He had his large hands firmly at her waist as he trailed kisses down her chest, to her stomach and then while kneeling he kissed lightly on her mound. She grabbed his head, running her fingers through his curly hair.  
  
She was bare under the gown so he could easily feel the little tuft of hair between her legs. He licked her through the fabric; his smooth tongue and texture of the fabric on her clit made Jade mewl and moan in pleasure. She pressed herself to his mouth wanting more physical contact. Beads of sweat tickled her as they rolled down her back and between her ass cheeks.  
  
He stood slowly dragging his hands along her slick skin as he did. He planted another deep kiss on her mouth, flicking his tongue against her as he grabbed her round, hand full, sized ass and lifted her. She opened her legs to make room for his engorged and erect cock. He lifted her up and positioned her over the tip and steadily let her sink onto it.  
  
She closed her eyes wincing at the fullness and pleasure, every part of her tingling at the feeling of him inside her. She moved her hips back and forth on him, he grunted as he moved into her, breathing from his mouth.  
  
Jade steadied herself by putting her arms around his neck, legs around his waist.  
  
Their movements were slow and languid; they were both relishing the deep erotic sensations of being connected. Jade was mewling between pants as she also stroked Robbie's strong arms as they held her up effortlessly. Then stroking his broad chest flicking his nipples.  
  
"Ahh, Robbie." Jade moaned.  
  
"Ooh look at you cheating on me," A low voice moaned behind her.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and turned around to see Beck standing there with anger in his eyes.  
  
Robbie stopped thrusting, "Beck I'm-".  
  
"Save it. Jade why did you do this to me"?  
  
Jade still felt Robbie throbbing inside of her, "Beck I love Robbie too just like I love you, but you haven't had sex with ne in weeks. Please don't leave me".  
  
"I would never do that and do you know and do you know how hot you look right now? I wanna fuck you so bad, Jade." The voice was deep and lustful in her ear. She could feel the hot breath on her skin. She looked back at Robbie, who looked fine with it.  
  
"Let me Fuck you, Jade." The voice came again; she was tingling with fear and anticipation. Suddenly she felt another pair of large hands on her body and at her waist, stroking her skin. She turned her head to see Beck grinning sensuously, yet savagely, at her while he stood directly behind her.  
  
"There's still room," he said sliding his hands down to her hips. She gasped loudly, as she felt his bare chest on her back, the hot head of his cock teased at the puckered entrance of her ass.  
  
She looked at Robbie frantically, he hadn't changed his mind. His eyes closed as he pumped slowly, deliciously into her pussy.  
  
"Beck-"  
  
"Don't," Beck hand covered her mouth. "Don't say a word you will like this." he said, slowly releasing his hand and moving them down to her ass again to spread her cheeks.  
  
"Not to fast!" Jade said in a loud whisper, moving a hand behind her to push him off.  
  
He brushed her hand aside and then went back to his task, spitting in his hand and rubbing it over his cock, again. The tip, now slick, was at the tight entrance of her ass.  
  
Jade stiffened in anticipation, her hands tightening on Robbie's biceps, as butterflies were building slowly in the pit of her stomach sending waves of tingling pleasure through her. She tried to scream but nothing came out as he slowly pumped himself into her inch by thick inch.  
  
Jade bit her lip as he began filling her up, going deeper, deeper; making her feel like she might split open. It felt sooo good. She didn't want to admit it but... fuck, it did.  
  
Her skin was prickling with delight and fear at the forbidden. Jade was about to pass out, gasping, being so completely filled up by them both. She lay back against Beck's chest, his hand cupping her C cup breast, pinching her nipple as he entered her with longer strokes.  
  
"Jade." She looked back at Robbie. He was watching her through narrowed eyes, pumping hard with each stroke. She was speechless, scared, embarrassed.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" She moaned as Robbie tried to keep her attention focused on him. His lips sunk to her other nipple; he nipped lightly on them as his hands kneaded her thighs, holding her up.  
  
Beck wouldn't be shown up and he pumped longer and deeper strokes into Jade's ass making her quiver and squeal. The erotic sensation of them both rubbing against each other inside her, sent her to her peak immediately.  
  
""Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhnnnnnn!" Jade moaned louder and louder as the competition to make her orgasm intensified. Her muscles gave spasm after spasm as she tensed around them both.  
  
"Mmmm…AHHHnnnnnn! I'm cumming!" Jade shouted as she wiggled and gyrated her pelvis wildly. They each hammered her relentlessly. Her eyes popped open.  
  
Robbie and Beck were in a frenzy pumping into Jade, their hands and mouths all over her. Her tongue was flailing out of her mouth as every part of her was tingling with the shameless pleasure of them both inside her, fucking her brutally, deliciously.  
  
Robbie gripped her tighter, grunting with his head tilted back, as he started to cum. She felt his cock twitch.  
  
Beck grabbed her hair pulling her head back and smothering her with kisses as he growled wildly while pumping deeper and harder into her, his cock pulsing as he was cumming in her ass.  
  
Jade felt herself being filled with rope after rope of their hot cum. It was over flowing and spilling out of her as they continued to fuck her.  
  
"Ahhhnnnnnn…" Jade pulled away from Beck, her head spinning, tears filling her eyes, she smiled as if in a daze. Her vision bursting into white nothingness  
  
(When she awakened)  
  
Jade noticed that Robbie was still inside her while Beck was next to them with his hand on her ass.  
  
After a few minutes everyone woke up and Jade convinced them for another go.  
  
Robbie was still inside of her and started to thrust upwards. Jade was about to start attempting to match his rhythm so she could ride his cock but she felt another cock at her back entrance. She looked over her shoulder to see a Beck, dead set on ramming his monster inside her asshole.  
  
"Wh-wait a second-AHHH!" She tried to protest so she could get warmed up before Beck shoved his cock into her asshole in one thrust. Seconds later she was being pounded into by both her boyfriend and cheater, who were tearing her holes apart with their giant cocks. She could feel the Beck spanking her ass when he pulled almost all the way out before he thrust back into her.  
  
Robbie kept her ramrod straight, allowing her tits to jiggle everywhere. She got the feeling he liked looking at her tits bounce around because that's what most of the positions she had been in so far had caused and couldn't help but wonder if he was going to fuck her infamous breasts as well. Both of them suddenly sped up again while grunting harder.  
  
"God you're tearing my insides apart!" She cried and looked around to see their eyes firmly glued to her jiggling breasts. She was still sore from last night but this was so worth the limp it was going to cause.  
  
Just then they were inside her and thrust into her as deep as they could go and came, flooding her womb and bowels with more cum.  
  
"It's too hot!" Just as she said this they both pulled out, leaving her to unsteadily fall to on the bed as they finished giving her a cum shower. Jade felt as if her pussy and ass were on fire shortly before the warm cum landing on her skin, somehow making her raw holes feel better.  
  
'I think we can make this relationship work'. Jade thought.  
  
End  
  
Hope you enjoyed it I don't know who I'm going to do next so review for ideas.  
Chapter 16: Rade Missed Flight  
  
Rade  
This is before locked up.  
  
Jade was sobbing like she had been for the last two hours. Tori decided to take everyone on a trip but 'forgot' to give her the right time so she was left out. Tori hijacked all of her friends and boyfriend leaving her all alone.  
  
She hated being alone it drove her insane. When she can't be with Beck she went through withdrawals. He was her heroin and now she was sitting in Beck's RV in pain. 'Why did Tori do this to me'?  
  
Jade knew she could be hard on Tori but just in a rival way nothing truly evil. She was on Beck's bed trying to get a hold of herself.  
  
(Robbie)  
  
Robbie was so mad he slept in and missed the flight all because Rex forgot to set the alarm. Since everyone was on vacation he needed something constructive to do. He thought for a while before remembering that he left his PS3 at Beck's last weekend. Beck was nice enough to give him a key.  
  
(RV)  
  
Robbie had just put the key into the lock as he heard sobbing deep sobbing. Like someone was torturing someone it scared him.  
  
Robbie slowly opened the door and looked over the ledge to see Jade on Beck's bed crying her heart out. He approached carefully, "Jade"?  
  
Jade didn't hear him cone in but heard him call her name. "Robbie"?  
  
Robbie was at her side, "What happened"?  
  
Jade wiped her eyes franticly, "Fucking Vega gave me the wrong time and gate so I missed the flight".  
  
Robbie just shook his head, "I doubt Tori-". He was cut off by Jade's hands around his throat. "Yes she fucking did. I hate it when Beck takes her side and I will not sit here and take it from you. She has every guy under her spell because she flips her hair and wears short shorts".  
  
Robbie was struggling to breathe, "I…I'm s…or…ry". It was hard to get it out with Jade squeezing harder whenever she mentioned Tori.  
  
Jade let go to see him gasping for air. She actually felt a little bad, "I am sorry".  
  
Robbie cut her off, "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken her side it is just hard to believe with her giving me blood and stuff".  
  
Jade looked away, "Robbie the first pint she gave I made disappear".  
  
Robbie looked shocked, "I needed surgery and you did that so you can play a part in a play". He was really angry even though everything turned out okay he was still in a lot of pain while he waited for that blood. "I can't believe you Jade. What if I had died? I just can't believe you don't care enough about me to help me".  
  
Jade started to cry again, "I am sorry I just wanted to come clean".  
  
Robbie stood up off the bed, "Well I have some things to confess to also Jade. Your play that that Asian lady paid for wasn't her money I paid for it. When I did Robberazi Sinjin had a picture of you topless and wanted me to use it but I erased it. I also bought tickets for your play Clowns Don't Bounce. There happy I'm glad our friendship means so much to you". Robbie then stormed out of the RV not even caring to get his game console.  
  
Jade was in shock that he did all that for her and that Sinjin had a pic of her topless. 'I can't believe he did all of that. Jesus Christ I'm a terrible person how did I not notice how much he cared even though I make fun of him'. Jade then went back to crying.  
  
Robbie on the other hand was pissed 'How could she care so little of me? She is just a selfish bitch who uses people for her own gains'.  
  
Robbie just kept driving and didn't stop for hours. He finally decided to get some comfort food in the form of ice cream.  
  
He sat in a booth in an empty Freezy Queen. He slowly ate his ice cream out of a bowl while stabbing it with a spoon. He didn't even notice the cute blonde that walked next to his table, "How is everything"?  
  
Robbie just shrugged, "Fine". He said in such a weak and pitiful voice that the girl sat across from him. "Come on let's start with your name".  
  
He just looked at her, "Robbie". He said as little as possible.  
  
"Okay Robbie from the look in your eyes I think it has something to do with a girl".  
  
Robbie smirked, "You are very good, but this isn't just any girl it's a girl who purposely stahled my surgery causing me extreme pain and possibly pain. She did all of this to get a part in a play".  
  
The blonde just raised her eyebrows, "That isn't that bad at least she isn't cheating on you".  
  
He just frowned, "She isn't my girlfriend".  
  
"Wow. I know what you need to do".  
  
He just shrugged uncaringly, "Tell me".  
  
"Apologize".  
  
He nearly yelled, "You don't understand how much I have done for her and then she does that".  
  
The girl shook her head, "If you ever want a real relationship you have to learn the woman is always right".  
  
Robbie slumped, "I know that but that rule doesn't apply to life threatening situations".  
  
The girl giggled, "Your funny. I am just saying go apologize".  
  
Robbie took a bite of his ice cream, "I will after a day to let her stew".  
  
The girl just shook her head, "You don't want to do that the sadder she is the angrier she will be".  
  
Robbie sighed, "Fine I guess I should she was pretty sad when I left".  
  
(Jade)  
  
Jade was still in Beck's RV trying to pull herself together. She tried calling everyone and couldn't get a hold of anyone. Robbie was the only friend and he left her. She just kept sobbing praying for Robbie to forgive her.  
  
(Robbie)  
  
Robbie was pacing outside of the RV; he didn't know what to say to her. 'Should I just apologize then leave or run now'. He finally opened the RV door and looked inside to see Jade clutching a pillow to her chest.  
  
He slowly walked over, "Jade I just want to say I'm sorry".  
  
Jade looked up with bloodshot eyes, "Why are you saying sorry"?  
  
Robbie sat next to her, "I shouldn't have snapped at you I know how hard you have it since Tori came along".  
  
Jade just nodded, "I am sorry that I didn't see how much you've done for me".  
  
Robbie started to rub her shoulder, "I do it because we are friends".  
  
Jade finally stopped crying, "I realized that you have done more than Beck has ever done".  
  
Robbie looked away, "Jade I know your feeling lonely but Beck is your boyfriend".  
  
She sat up with fire in her eyes, "If Beck was a real boyfriend he wouldn't have left without me. Do you know that during sex I'm lucky if I can get an orgasm"?  
  
Robbie's mind went blank for a second, "Jade I don't want to talk about your sex life".  
  
Jade looked him, "Have you ever had sex"?  
  
Robbie started to sweat knowing that this conversation will not end well. "Yes Jade I have".  
  
She chuckled, "You sounded so formal like you haven't".  
  
Robbie started to get a little angry, "Jade I am a sex addict".  
  
Jade blinked confused at that, "What do you mean"?  
  
Robbie started to rub is face in nervousness, "I like to have sex a lot I am friends with benefits with two girls in school and we go at it for hours at a time".  
  
Jade gasped 'hours that is amazing if only Beck could go an hour without finishing'. "Who are the girls"?  
  
Robbie started to look around, "Um...Trina and a girl from ballet class".  
  
"TRINA! You had sex with Trina"?  
  
Robbie nodded embarresly, "Yes we do it every week last Saturday we did it from 2-8 o'clock. She was so exhausted she nearly passed out". He forgot that he was talking to Jade and started to having sexy flashbacks.  
  
(Flashback to the last Tribbie chap I wrote)  
  
Jade was just gaping, "How could you she is such an annoying and treats you like crap"?  
  
Robbie just sighed, "She is just misunderstood".  
  
Jade turned away from Robbie, "So you're a man whore". It wasn't a question.  
  
"Jade I have a problem and I talk to Lane about it every Wednesday. I'm not the only one with problems look at you".  
  
Jade started to cry again, "What? You don't know what you're talking about".  
  
Robbie leaned over her and gave her a small hug only to feel her stiffen in his arms, "I am sorry. I like you Jade despite what you say and do to me".  
  
Jade turned around and hugged him, "Do you like me more than a friend"?  
  
It was now Robbie's turn to stiffen, "I can't lie yes I do. I have liked you since the day I saw you".  
  
Jade kissed him, "Show me how much".  
  
They started to kiss franticly while tugging on each others clothes. They were soon naked grinding on each other.  
  
Without warning, Robbie shoved his hardened member inside of Jade. Jade cried out as Robbie started thrusting his hips with amazing speed and force. Jade shut her eyes as tightly as possible and moaned through her teeth. She couldn't fight the blush that formed across her cheeks as she felt her breasts bouncing up and down with every thrust Robbie made. Jade's arms were pinned somehow; Jade found her hands holding her thighs as Robbie savagely thrusted.  
  
"I-I can't believe it," Robbie grunted between thrusts. "I'm fucking Jade West!"  
  
"Idiot, d-don't say things like that," Jade barely managed to say. It embarrassed her to hear something like that, especially from Robbie who wasn't even her boyfriend.  
  
Robbie pulled back and thrusted deep within Jade's sex, causing Jade to cry out. "You don't like to hear that Jade? Don't you like the fact you're being fucked by me?"  
  
'Wow Robbie talks dirty. I like it'. Jade blushed and screamed as Robbie continued his relentless thrusting. She was enjoying it, but to admit it was shameful for the Goth teen. Suddenly, Jade was rolled over quickly. She almost didn't have enough time to put her hands out to catch herself. Unfortunately for her, Robbie continued fucking the gothic girl less than a second after she did.  
  
'God no,' Jade mentally screamed to herself. 'This is my favorite position!'  
  
Jade's back arched, causing her to stick her bouncing breasts out as Robbie thrusted deep inside of her sex. Robbie was slowly losing himself in the sea of pleasure. With each plunge, Jade got increasingly weaker. Her arms began to shake violently under her own weight before they eventually gave out. Jade fell onto her elbows, allowing Robbie more leverage as he leaned further forward to go deeper inside her. Jade clenched her jaw as tightly as possible, but eventually the pleasure got the better of her. Her mouth opened up, her tongue hung out and she moaned and panted heavily as Robbie violated her.  
  
"T-this feels amazing," Robbie shouted, a perverted, satisfying grin coming over his face. "Doesn't this feel good Jade?" Robbie leaned forward to look on Jade face and he was rather surprised. Jade's breasts were puffed out and her tongue hung out from her mouth. Robbie grinned deviously then leaned back and continued thrusting as hard as he could. "You like this Jade?"  
  
"I love it," Jade shouted. "Your dick feels so good Robbie!"  
  
Robbie snickered proudly to himself then continued pounding away. Jade moved one of her arms underneath her body, using her index finger to play with her clit. Robbie grunted with shock as he felt Jade tighten around his member.  
  
"J-Jade," Robbie choked out. "You're getting so tight!" Robbie panted heavily as he thrusted as much as he could with Jade squeezing down on his cock. Jade let out a shaky moan as Robbie groaned, tightening his grip around Jade's waist. "I'm gonna cum now Jade!"  
  
Jade either didn't hear or care. Robbie thrusted his hips three more times before his hips bucked and his cock twitched. The boy's rod twitched violently before it started spraying Jade's womb with his cum. Jade's eyes widened as she felt Robbie cumming inside her.  
  
Jade arched her back, threw her head up and screamed with the warm sensation that filled her womb. Robbie leaned forward, lying on Jade's back as he continued little thrusts into her sex, firing as much cum as he could. Jade raised her arm up and turned her head, bringing hers and Robbie's lips together as the boy filled her up with his sperm.  
  
"So much cum," Jade moaned out. "This is the best"  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet Jade," Robbie exclaimed as he pounced her again. "I'm going to fuck you until the sun comes up!" With that said Robbie entered Jade's pussy again and commenced fucking her.  
  
Jade sighed heavily as she watched Robbie lying on the bed with a huge grin on his face. "Fucking amazing Jade that was so good," Robbie moaned out as drool poured from his mouth.  
  
"Good lord," Jade sighed as she looked at the boy's still hardened cock.  
  
Jade sighed again as she dragged Robbie to the corner of the room. She sat Robbie up against a wall, his cock sticking straight up in the air. She lied down on her stomach and removed her bra, allowing her breasts to bounce freely. Jade wrapped her melons around Robbie's cock and started to rub slowly, allowing the moisture of their bodies from the sex to act as a lubricant. She started to increase the speed slowly, feeling Robbie's cock throbbing and heating up like crazy. Jade blushed before Robbie started to fire long strings of cum all over her face. Jade closed her eyes and blushed even more as the boy's dick kept firing. Jade opened one eye, and realized that she was still rubbing Robbie's cock. She quickly pulled away, leaning away from the boy who was still grinning and moaning to himself.  
  
Jade then got a string of cum on her finger, still blushing furiously. Beck's thing never heated up or throbbed whenever Jade gave him a boob-job, or whenever she did ANYTHING for that matter. Not only that, but Beck was never able to cum this much before. She put her finger in her mouth and licked Robbie's cum off, her face burning brightly with embarrassment. Hell, the boy even tasted a hell of a lot better than Beck. Jade looked at Robbie's cock, and it didn't wilt in the slightest. 'I guess he was serious about the sex addict thing'.  
  
'Okay, so, he appreciates my body more, he has more cum than Beck, tastes better, and doesn't go limp after one shot maybe I should reconsider boyfriends.'  
  
Jade moved up to Robbie than positioned herself in his lap. She had one hand on his shoulder, using the other to line herself up. Slowly, Jade lowered herself, allowing Robbie to enter inside of her. Jade groaned through her teeth, surprised as could be at how big Robbie was inside of her. Jade went all the way down until Robbie was completely inside of her. She started to breath slowly, trying to get use to the boy's shape inside of her. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her by the waist. Jade gasped and looked down, seeing Robbie's hands grabbing her.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Robbie started to thrust his hips upward, causing Jade to cry out with shock and pain. Robbie soon started to pound Jade's sex with all his might, driving Jade crazy. Jade placed her hands on the ground behind her and started to bounce, deciding it would be better than Robbie hammering her pussy relentlessly. Jade's eyes rolled up in the back of her head as she bounced, her breasts jumping up and down, on Robbie's cock.  
  
'H-how is it this feels so good!'  
  
"Jade's pussy," Robbie droned. "It feels so good"  
  
Jade blushed at Robbie's word as her sex started to tighten around Robbie's dick. She felt Robbie's cock throb like a drum before it started firing again inside of her. Jade threw her head back and screamed with ecstasy. Jade lowered herself completely on Robbie's base again and let him fire his cum inside of her. She didn't move an inch, but Robbie's dick was firing endless amounts of cum inside her. Jade moaned shakily as the last few rounds of cum went off inside her.  
  
"Oh god that felt so good." Robbie grinned and chuckled to himself.  
  
(Another hour later)  
  
Jade was wrecked Robbie had just blown another load inside of her and she was out of it. "Robbie I feel warm inside".  
  
Robbie laid next to her and pulled her closer, "Jade that was the best sex ever".  
  
She just nodded noticing the feeling of cum seeping out of her pussy and onto the mattress. "Robbie I have never had that kind of sex before. I love you".  
  
Robbie was shocked, "What about Beck"?  
  
She laughed, "Fuck Beck you made me feel a million times better than he ever did".  
  
Robbie smiled at the compliment, "Does that mean you want to date"?  
  
She smiled, "Yes I don't want you to ever have sex with another woman again".  
  
Robbie laughed, "Then you better be ready to fulfill my every desire".  
  
Jade just kissed his neck and huskily whispered, "Yes everyone I want to have a permanent limp".  
  
He kissed her temple, "I will do that". They both laughed and had another round of sex before sleeping.  
  
(3 weeks later when the gang got back)  
  
Beck couldn't find Jade and since he was back in California. He couldn't get a hold of her since he was in prison.  
  
He knew Jade wouldn't go home since her parents hated her and since she wasn't at his RV where could she be. He called Robbie only to get his voice mail.  
  
(Two days later back at H.A)  
  
Beck saw Jade by Robbie's locker with a smile bigger than anything he ever seen before. He walked over, "Hey babe".  
  
Jade glared at him, "Beck".  
  
He noticed the cold tone, "Sorry I couldn't get a hold of you I was in prison".  
  
Jade shrugged, "I don't care. I just want to say it's over between us".  
  
He was shocked, "What do you mean"?  
  
"It is over since you were gone I got closer with Robbie and we are dating now".  
  
He started to chuckle, "Good one Jade".  
  
Jade just glared daggers, "I am not kidding ever since you've been gone he's been fucking me senseless so I'm done with you".  
  
Robbie then walked over to Jade and kissed her hard then looked at Beck, "Hey Beck".  
  
Beck lifted a fist only to have a pair of scissors in his face, "Try and hurt the father of my child and I'll kill you".  
  
Robbie nearly fainted, "You're pregnant"?  
  
Jade turned and smiled, "Yup three weeks the day you and me got together".  
  
Robbie hugged Jade making Beck leave pissed off.  
  
Robbie kissed her, "I love you".  
  
Jade smiled, "I love you too".  
  
End  
Chapter 17: Badeori  
  
Badeori  
  
Tori was spying on Beck and Jade in his RV. She saw Jade undressing and knew they were going to have sex. She knew she should have given them their privacy but Tori had always wanted to do Beck and Jade was hot too. She wasn't into girls but if she was Jade was the one.  
  
(Beck and Jade)  
  
Jade quickly pulled off Beck's clothes followed by her own. She then dropped to her knees and started to tease him with small licks and kissed. She watched as he got fully erect then blew slowly and hotly on his dick.  
  
"You know you like it." She said back.  
  
"I do." He said moaning.  
  
"Do you want to cum in my mouth Beck? I want you to. I'm thirsty and dying to taste my favorite drink."  
  
"F-f-fuck yes Jade. Drink me." Beck grunted. He was close.  
  
Jade went down to Beck's cock. She saw him twitch and knew what was going to happen. She put him in her mouth to finish him off. She bobbed her head up and down while swirling her tongue around his length.  
  
"Fuck Jade I'm cumming!" Beck grunted.  
  
Jade sucked faster until Beck blasted his seed into her mouth. She happily drank everything loving the taste. She then took him out of her mouth to keep him from choking her. The rest spilled onto her face and breast. Once she took care of that she looked back at Beck to see that his cock was still hard. But before she could say anything she was pushed back onto the bed.  
  
"It's my turn now." Beck growled as he opened her legs to reveal her already moist pussy. "Already wet Jade?"  
  
"You always make me wet Beck." She said.  
  
"How about I make you moan then." He said and then swiped his middle finger across her pussy lips making her do just that.  
  
He then inserted his middle finger then his index finger and began to fuck her with them. As he was doing this he used his free hand to fondle her large beautiful breast.  
  
"B-B-Beck that feels so good." Jade moaned. Hearing this he fingered her faster as he pinched her left nipple. "Oh Ah B-Beck-m-my right nipple i-is all lonely." She said touching her right breast.  
  
"Yes you're right Jade let me take care of that for you." He said and then sucked on her lonely nipple. It was always a good sign when Jade couldn't form a sentence.  
  
Jade moaned louder and twitched when Beck's thumb brushed up against her clit. He then stopped sucking her nipple and trailed kisses down to her pussy. He found her clit again and licked it making Jade squeal in delight.  
  
Beck moved his hands to her breast and fondles them while pinching her nipples. Her body arched back as she felt him touch her pleasure spots over and over again and put her hands in his spiky hair letting do what he did best. Well it was one of the things he did best.  
  
"OH F-F-FUCK B-Beck I'M CUMMING! FUCK YES!" Screamed Jade as she came and he happily drank her juices.  
  
Once Beck was done he went up to Jade's face and kissed her. She kissed back and tasted herself which made her hornier.  
  
"Mmm you taste sweet Jade." Beck said licking his lips.  
  
"Fuck me Beck. Fuck your horny slut with your huge cock."  
  
Beck smirked hearing that. When they had sex Jade often would call herself his slut or his bitch and asked Beck to dominate her and he went along with it. But he would never ever call Jade a bitch or a slut. This was just a sex game they played he knew that she would kill him if he did.  
  
"As you wish my horny little pet." He said and inserted his cock into her pussy feeling her up completely.  
  
"FUCK YES"! Jade said feeling the pleasure of him inside her. The pleasure increase with each thrust.  
  
"You love my cock don't you, you horny slut." He growled pulling her onto his lap. He then took her nipple into his mouth and sucked while swirling his tongue around it and then nibbled on it. Everything he was doing, Jade loved it. She loved when Beck just took her anyway he wanted he wanted to.  
  
"Say it. Say you love my cock."  
  
"Yes, yes oh fuck yes Beck! I love your huge dick! I love it so much!" Jade screamed as she bounced up and down on Beck's lap. She was really close to her release.  
  
"I'm almost there Jade." Beck said fucking her faster, deeper, and harder.  
  
"Yes! Cum inside me please. I want you're cum Beck!" Jade screamed as she held him tighter feeling a powerful orgasm rip through her. Beck was right behind her.  
  
"Here I cum Jade!" Beck yelled as he blasted his cum deep inside Jade's pussy loving the feeling.  
  
After the two lovers calmed down Jade got off Beck's lap and turned around and bent over showing her beautiful sexy ass to him. "My ass, please Beck." She said shaking it.  
  
"Are you sure?" Beck said getting hard again hoping she would let him.  
  
"I'm you're horny little bitch Beck and I will always be. I love you Beck I want you to have all of me" She said moving her ass to his cock and rubbed up against it. Beck smiled and got on his knees.  
  
He gripped Jade's waste and positioned himself to enter her. The blue eyed beauty gasped at the feeling of her lover's cock going inside her.  
  
"You're ass is soo tight Jade I love it." Beck growled.  
  
"I love having you in my me no matter where Beck." Jade said then squealed as she felt Beck slap her ass.  
  
"And I love being in your body Jade." He said slapping ass her again.  
  
"Please fuck my ass Beck. Fuck my ass hard." Jade pleaded.  
  
Beck moaned as he began to thrust into her ass. He went faster and harder making Jade scream. "Say my name Jade. Say it!" He growled as he slapped her ass.  
  
"Beck"!  
  
"What?" He said with another slap.  
  
"Beck!" She screamed feeling his cock ramming into her and loved every second of it.  
  
"That's right and who are you?" He said again slapping her ass.  
  
"I'm you bitch."  
  
"What was that?" he was shocked to hear that.  
  
"I'M YOUR BITCH, YOUR SLUT; I'M WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE. MY ASS, PUSSY, TITS, MOUTH, MY WHOLE BODY BELONGS TO YOU! I BELONG TO YOU AND ONLY YOU BECK! I'M YOUR'S FOREVER!" She screamed as she felt another orgasm coming.  
  
Beck pulled her onto his lap again and pinched her clit while inserted two fingers into her pussy and groped her breast as he fucked her ass mercilessly. "I belong to you too Jade no matter what." Beck said as he felt his orgasm rising.  
  
"Oh god Beck I'm going to cum!"  
  
"Me too Jade I'm cumming too!" The two lovers came as one this time. With Beck cumming deep inside her ass while Jade came spilling onto Beck's balls.  
  
Beck laid on his back and pulled Jade with him. He held her in his arms as they laid together catching their breath. He then took himself out of her and turned her around to kiss her.  
  
They laid there until they heard something outside of the window they both look to see Tori before she ducked down. Jade looked at Beck, "Did you see what I saw"? Beck just nodded. "Vega get in here"!  
  
Tori quickly came inside, "Hi…um…I was only there for a second".  
  
Jade smirked, "Really is that why you are trying to hide your pussy from my guess I would think you were dripping wet".  
  
Tori blushed, "I am sorry I just saw you two and I-".  
  
Jade got a little angry, "You pictured yourself with Beck"?  
  
Tori shook her head, "No I was…thinking of all of us".  
  
Jade was shocked, "I knew you were kinky".  
  
Tori blushed and shook her head, "No I just want to be with both of you".  
  
Jade smirked, "Okay I think we can do that. We can give this a shot to see if we are all compatible". Jade smirked and looked back at Beck who just swallowed a Viagra he had left over from their anniversary.  
  
"You know what I think, its time to celebrate don't you Beck?"  
  
"I believe your right Jade."  
  
"So Tori, you want to make your fantasies 'cum' true?" Jade asked with a smirk. (I know it's a bad pun but I forgot to add it in the last chapter hehe).  
  
"F-fantasies?" Tori asked. "How did you know I had fantasies?"  
  
"Well when you kissed Beck in class I know you liked him which made me mad. Then when we were in the RV sweating our asses off you kept staring at my tits…all sweaty and beautiful".  
  
'She saw that? FUCK!' That was the only thought in Tori's head. 'Damn I didn't think no one was going to see me.' She looked over to Beck who smirked at her. That told her the he knew as well.  
  
"I'm very flattered Tori and we would love to make them real." Beck said making her blush lake crazy.  
  
"I-I had a dream about you two this morning." She said still blushing.  
  
"Really what were we doing?" Beck asked very interested.  
  
"I bet you were doing her." Jade said looking at her. "Ha! I'm right aren't I?"  
  
"Almost the stupid alarm clock woke me up." Tori said making Jade giggle.  
  
"Well now it's time to make your dreams a reality with no interruptions. So should we do this on the bed, floor or shower?"  
  
"Um well since I'm going to be joining you, could I do it on the bed?" Tori asked.  
  
"Of course." Beck said.  
  
"Great then I think we should do this right now." Tori said getting horny.  
  
"Someone's eager." Jade said. Grabbing Tori and throwing her on the bed.  
  
Jade grabbed Beck by his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss deepened and turn into a make out session. Tori watched as the two kissed and groped each other. She felt the heat between her legs intensify to new heights and felt the need to touch herself.  
  
Jade broke the kiss and looked at Tori and winked at her. She then pulled off the sheets leaving him open to her hungry eyes. Tori eyes widened at the sight of his massive hard on. 'Damn he's even bigger then I thought he was! Goddamn Jade you can take that huge thing?' Tori thought while licking her lips. She was getting wetter by just looking at it.  
  
"MMM He's really big isn't Tori"? Jade said before taking the tip of his cock past her full lips and into her hot mouth, her warm tongue began to press against him. It was a sudden rush of pleasure to his system and all Beck could do was let out a series of grunts and moans.  
  
"Fuck Jade you're so good." Beck moaned.  
  
Jade took him out of her mouth and jerked him off. As she was doing this she looked at Tori who was touching herself. One hand was cupping her left breast and the other was in her pants. "Tori please take off your clothes and join us please."  
  
Tori stopped and did what Jade asked. She took off her shirt leaving just her white bra but quickly took that off as well revealing a beautiful pair of breast. Her nipples were already hard. She then pulled her pants off and then kicked them off along with her white panties. Now fully naked Tori went beside Jade and got an up close and personal look at her new best friend. She licks her lips again. She also had to wipe so drool from the side of her mouth.  
  
"Go ahead Tori taste him. But I must warn you Tori once you taste him, you may become addicted."  
  
Tori slowly touched Beck's pulsing member. "S-s-so b-big and s-so hard." Muttered Tori as she moved her hand up and down his length. She took him into her mouth and began so suck him. She was slow at first but got faster.  
  
Beck moaned out Tori's name feeling her warm mouth and tongue slid up down his shaft. Jade started to resume her position and the two women began double teaming their lover.  
  
Beck was in heaven once again feeling the two women below him sucking and licking his cock. He held both their heads as they continued to give him pleasure. "Jade, Tori that's feels so fucking good." He moaned. He rolled his head back as the pleasure washed over him.  
  
Jade took him back into her mouth as Tori licked his shaft where Jade's mouth didn't reach. Both their tongues increasing the pleasure.  
  
After a few minutes Beck came in Jade's mouth, so much that she had to take him out and let him cum on her and Tori's face and chest. Jade with a mouth full of cum turned to Tori. She cupped her face and moved in closer then kissed her. Jade pushed her tongue into Tori's mouth pushing cum into her mouth making her taste it. Tori was not expecting this but she did not turn away from it. She didn't mind kissing Jade but the cum swapping was a little weird, but she didn't have a problem with it.  
  
Besides being with Beck meant that she would be with Jade as well and that what fine with her. Beck watched on as his two lovers kiss each other while sharing his cum in the process. He was hard again.  
  
The two women pressed their bodies against one another as they kissed. Jade then lifted Tori onto Beck side of the bed and took her nipple into her mouth. Tori let out a whimper of pleasure as she felt Jade's tongue on her nipple. Her whimpers increased when she felt Beck's mouth latch onto her other nipple. They pushed her on her back and Jade continued her assault on her breast while Beck's tongue went down the valley of her breasts and down to her belly button, where he stopped to leave some kisses on her smooth flat stomach.  
  
At the same time his hand went down to her inner thighs. A loud moan escaped Tori's lips as one of his fingers started to slide up and down her aroused womanhood that was now wet and soaked.  
  
Her soft moans of pleasure suddenly became cries of ecstasy when his middle finger and index finger slipped lower and went inside her. Feeling the two fingers slipping into her entrance as well as Jade sucking and groping her breast caused Tori to gasp loudly. Her chocolate eyes widened and her hips lifted from the bed to press Beck fingers deeper into her. The fingers rubbed skillfully against her inner walls combined with Jade gently nibbling and pinching her nipples caused Tori to moan loudly in ecstasy while trying to fight the tears that were welling in her eyes from the very near orgasmic bliss.  
  
She moaned more and more as Beck's thumb began its assault on her clit. His touch was almost like a feather as his thumb grazed the sensitive nub and every time he pressed down on it a cry of pleasure escaped Tori. Jade smiled seeing the look on her face, the sound of her cries and moan of pleasure was music to her ears. She moved to her other nipple and sucked on it hard.  
  
Beck sped up his touch and elicited even more sounds of pleasure from Tori's body. He locked his dark brown eyes onto her light brown ones and she didn't look away. He then took his fingers out of her pussy before licking her sweet juices off his fingers and smiling down at her as he parted her slender legs before disappearing from her view. Tori's head suddenly rolled back onto the pillow, her lips were parted and sensuous moans escaped her as her eyes shut in ecstasy as she felt a shock of pleasure rip through her body when she felt his hot tongue parting her folds and sliding into her damp pussy.  
  
Now and then his teeth would gently scrape on her clit just like Jade's teeth would scrape against her nipples while she sucked her. "Beck Jade!" Tori gasped, as she grabbed fistfuls of Jade's hair and wrapped her thighs around Beck's head. "OH FUCK...FUCK..." Tori moan as Jade's tongue was twirling around her hard nipple while she groped and pinched her other breast. She just continued her pleasurable assault on Tori's tits.  
  
Beck's tongue was twirling around inside her tight cunt as her juices went into his open mouth. Her moans quickly turned to screams as he suckled her clit and made low rumbling noises that went through her. "Uh-uh-uh-uh-oh FUCK! Ah-Ah-Ah Alm-ost there OH SHIT'! I'm gonna cum! BECK, JADE KEEPS GOING! OH IT FEELS SO FUCKIN' GOOD! SO GOOD!" Screamed Tori, tightening her grip on him with her legs before she felt his strong arms snake their way around her thighs and quickly snap them apart, away from his head with such ferocity she gasped. Her body quivered. She could see her lover's animal like eyes looking up at her with hunger burning in their eyes as his mouth feasted on her and his hands held her lengthy legs open, the sight itself was beyond erotic and only brought her closer to the peak she so very much desired to reach. "Uh-uh-uh-! Uh-oh yeah! Uh-uh-so good! So..." Tori would have continued to moan but she was stopped by Jade's mouth coming down on hers. She moaned into the kiss.  
  
Once she broke the kiss she looked at Tori's face seeing her moan and scream as Beck did what he did best. "You look so hot like that Tori. I can't wait till Beck fucks you stupid" Jade said seductively.  
  
"OH MY-FUCKING-GOD JADE PLEASE KEEP SUCKING MY TITS. PLEASE!"Tori screamed.  
  
"As you wish Tori" She said and then took her hard nipple into her mouth. She screamed again as she felt Beck's tongue move expertly inside her moistened cunt, and as Jade nibbled and sucked, she felt a pulse pound through her as her eyes squeezed shut and another huge cry passed her lips. "BECK, JADE I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Tori screamed. She blasted her juices into Beck's face and mouth. He happily tasted her. Jade stopped and went down to Tori's pussy and licked her as well as Beck's face.  
  
"MMM you taste great Tori". Jade said licking her lips. She then looked back at Beck who was also licking his lips. "Doesn't she taste great Beck?"  
  
"Yes she does Jade"  
  
"Oh oh oh my God t-t-that was so good!" Tori moaned.  
  
"I hope you're ready for more Tori," Beck said making Tori look up at him.  
  
There he stood in all his glory. It was no wonder he was hers and every other girls wet dream but that was only part of it. She truly loved this man. He is everything a woman could want. She only wished that she was that she met him first. That was one of her biggest regrets but Beck and Jade gave her chance to make to make it up by giving her a chance to live out this fantasy.  
  
Then they invited her to be apart of their lives in a huge way. She was grateful and she would do anything she could to give them as much as they gave her. She knew she was madly in love with Beck and she was falling in love with Jade as well. This could only get better and better.  
  
"Please take me Beck. Make my dreams cum true." Tori said.  
  
"Well you heard her Beck. Fuck her brains out stud." Jade said hugging him from behind while stroking his cock.  
  
Beck kissed Jade and then went to Tori and kissed her. He broke the kiss and looked at his new lover. Tori looked back at him and in the blink of an eye and a flash of her sexy smirk; she had pushed him on his back. Jade sat back in a chair to watch.  
  
Resting her hands on his chest, Tori moved forward against him, rubbing her self against his boner, causing it to harden ever more. Sweat ran down their bodies. Tori wanted him, wanted to feel him inside her. She lowered her head catching his lips once more in a passionate kiss, her hands traveling over the incredibly well-formed muscles.  
  
"I am on the pill so I want you to cum inside me." She said and kissed him again.  
  
She then suddenly broke the kiss as her head rolled back, her lips parting and her eyes shut in pure ecstasy, she could feel Beck's hot breaths travel down her neck as his lips moved down her body, the tip of his cock at her entrance. His hands slid up her body and reached her thighs spreading her legs wider. As his lips latched onto her breast he began sucking on her nipple, his teeth nipping at the it before his skilled tongue licked it while he started to press his member into her tight opening.  
  
With his pleasurable assault on her body drawing her attention, Tori knew that it was going to hurt.  
  
"I'll go slowly okay." Beck said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Okay" Tori said as she braced herself.  
  
He slowly inserted himself within her tight walls destroying the barrier that was in his way making a bolt of pain run up Tori's spine as she felt him go deeper inside her. Despite the pleasure that his lips created, the Latina couldn't help but release a scream of agony as her blood flowed freely around and his thick, hard member before trailing down her inner thighs.  
  
"Beck" she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and digging her nails into his back hard enough that little trickles of blood ran down his skin. "It...It hurts," she whispered, fighting back tears until she felt herself extend and mold around his large member as she softly whimpered his name.  
  
"Forgive me Tori. It'll get better I promise." Beck said then kissed her. Tori smile at him and nodded. It really hurt but it was worth it.  
  
Beck leant in and gave her ear a gentile nip before he began kissing her throat tenderly, while his hand reached down to her clit and started rolling it softly between his fingertips. "You fill so good inside Tori!" He murmured softly as she moaned in response.  
  
Despite the pain that had filled her from her hymen braking, soon the ecstasy of feeling her lover's huge cock inside of her drowned it out. She wanted more, wanted to feel him as he moved inside of her, wanted to feel him as he fucked her senseless, she wanted to feel the intense heat of his cock as it exploded inside of her. Putting her hands on his shoulders, she roughly pushed him back onto the bed before positioning herself.  
  
Moving her hips, she began grinding herself onto her lover's thighs and making them both moan in pleasure before Beck's hands trailed down her body once more, running over her ass before cupping them.  
  
Wanting more, Tori tried to press her hips down, wanting to feel him fill her, but was now unable to move her hips due to his strong grip on her. She was breathing heavily, becoming desperate as her body cried out with its desire to have him. "Be-Beck I want more" she moaned again as she felt him begin to rotate his hips in a circular motion, causing her breath to become ragged and stuttered.  
  
"What do you want Tori? Huh come on baby tell me." Beck said with a smirk.  
  
Tori stared dead into his eyes and growled "I want you to fuck me," Tori said "Now."  
  
He smiled at her angry confession before he slammed her hips roughly down as he thrust his up, impaling her. "As you wish Tori."  
  
Tori screamed at the feeling of him suddenly filling her, He moved his hand up, rolling his thumb over a hardened nipple adding to the sensations as he took the other back into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and sucking gently. The warmth of her cunt was beginning to drive him insane and while he experienced this with Jade several times a day, the feeling was still amazing.  
  
"Oh God Beck." Tori moaned out as she began to move up on him.  
  
She quickly closed her eyes again, going silent as he was withdrawn almost completely and that terrible empty feeling filled her, she then rolled her head back as she open her eyes and moaning loudly as he filled her so deeply "OH FUCK YES," she moaned, whimpering as he rolled her throbbing nipple within his fingertips. "I love having you inside me inside my pussy," she whispered, stuttering as he suddenly thrust up into her "FILL MY CUNT MORE, PUSH YOUR BIG DICK INTO ME MORE, PLEASE BABY...I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME SO MUCH...DON'T STOP, DON'T EVER FUCKING STOP!"  
  
Complying with Tori's demands, He griped her hips tighter before lifting her up again until only his head was still inside her before pulling her back down causing her to throw her head back in sudden as a loud cry passed through her lips. Tori then used her hands that were still placed on his shoulders to begin to ride him at her own pace.  
  
Her motions involved her whole body and as she bounced up and down on him no part of her body remained still. Beck's hands glided up and down his Tori's back from her ass to her neck and then back down again. The blond locks of her hair flew up and down just as she did on top of her lover as she increased her movements, the volume of her moans increasing. At this point Beck's lustful gaze was locked on her beautiful breasts. With each of her movements, those two mounds would bounce. Taking his hands from where on her ass, he placed them on the bed to balance himself as he lent up and captured a hardened nipple between his teeth. At the same time he trust himself up, making Tori arch her back and give him better access to her tits while she suddenly screamed in pleasure.  
  
As Beck feasted on his Tori's breasts, he started increasing the pace of their fucking, ruthlessly pounding into the teen as she rode him.  
  
"FUCK ME, BECK," Tori begged hoping he could go faster. "FUCK ME FASTER!"  
  
He began thrusting even harder into her. Her pussy was slick and tight as her inner muscles clenched around him his invading length.  
  
"OH, GOD! OH, FUCK YES! FUCK, DO IT FASTER! FUCK ME FASTER BECK!" she gasped. Her hair moved wildly as her body moved with great passion.  
  
"Do you like it Tori?" he growled, taking his lips off her nipple as he kept thrusting harder and faster. "Do you like have my cock inside you?" he asked.  
  
"OH YES! YES! DON'T STOP! KEEP FUCKING ME" she screamed "FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME KEEP FUCKING ME!"  
  
He pounded into her with greater ferocity, moving his cock inside her tight folds with great vigor as his eyes looked onto her's. She looked so beautiful, her naked body moving to the rhythm of his thrusts as her climax was rapidly approaching. Tori's eyes suddenly widen as a high-pitched scream ripped through her and escapes her lips as she felt Beck's cock hit her sweet spot. Smiling to himself, the he started hitting her sweet spot and watched with satisfaction as he felt her nails dig into his skin.  
  
"OH BECK GOD THIS IS SO INCREDIBLE!" she cried with great passion. "Ah-Ah-Ah FUCK BECK! YOU'RE SO GOOD! YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOOD!" At this point, Tori had lost all control, and all she cared about was the feel of the animal that was fucking her. Her motions became wilder as did her screams and Beck loved every fucking moment of it.  
  
He could feel that he was getting closer to the edge, and wanted nothing more than to release his seed into her but was trying his best to keep it under control. He wanted Tori to cum first. One of his hands released its grip on her bed sheets and reached forward to play with her sensitive clit, as he rubbed it gently with his finger, Tori's light brown eyes rolled nearly rolled into the back of her head as Beck's name was screamed from her lips as she came hard. Her orgasm was something like an earthquake of pure bliss, she had never felt anything like this in all her life; she could feel her inner walls convulsing and contracting around his throbbing cock, and her juices erupting out of her core and coating his stiff shaft as he kept on pounding into her. Back's head lolled back onto his pillow as he felt her hot cunt surrounding him tighten and spasm as she screamed his name, signaling that she was cumming. He moaned loudly as he felt her juices gush around him, but he wouldn't cease in his thrusts just yet. However with the increase of pleasure, he could only manage two more thrusts before he let out a grunt along with her name as he came erupting his hot seed into her. They stayed like that for a few minutes.  
  
Tori sat on his still erect dick as they basked in the after glow of their orgasms before she collapsed onto her lover's chest. Taking deep breaths, Beck began to idly stroke Tori's hair before noticing the shadow that had spread over them. Looking up, Beck saw his other naked lover standing over them with a pleased look on her face. Beck noticed her cum dripping from her fingers. Obviously, the sight of Tori and Beck fucking like animals had been too much for her.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" Jade asked, taking a seat beside them on the bed.  
  
"Fuck yes." He replied, sitting up with Tori nodding.  
  
"Well that's good to hear. I was worried you forgot about me". She said before leaning over to kiss Tori  
  
"Do you think you can handle another round with me as well Tori?"  
  
At that, Tori slowly sat up, her arms unsteady and wobbled like jelly as she gave her Jade a confused look as she asked "A-a-a-again?"  
  
Giving her a kinky smile, Jade said "Just come here and I will show you." Moving to the opposite side of the bed, she propped a pillow behind her to make herself more comfortable as she spread her legs to reveal her glistening pussy to her two lovers.  
  
Beck watched as Tori crawled across to Jade. She laid her on her back as Jade go on top of her. She pulled Tori into a kiss before repositioning them so that now Jade was on her back and Tori was on top in a 69 formation. Smiling to herself as Jade motioned with her finger for him to come over to them. Getting the idea, Beck rose to his knees and slide himself up behind Tori.  
  
Placing her head next to Tori's entrance, the lovely sent of Jade's arousal snapped Tori out of her pleasure haze. Licking her lips as she then realized how dry her throat was, Tori looked up and gave her Jade a seductive smirk before asking in her naughtiest voice  
  
"Jade, I'm a little thirsty, you don't mind if I quench my thirst on you do you?" Although not giving her time to answer as she buried her face into Jade's pussy and licked at the soft folds as she lapped away at the flowing juices.  
  
"Yeah...Oh Tori... Oh fuck... yeah... just like that..." moaned Jade as she ground her hips and pressed her Tori's face deeper into her pussy.  
  
At the same time however, Beck grabbed Tori's waist and lined himself up to enter her. Looking up, Jade's eyes met her boyfriends before he smirked before making Tori moan into her pussy as she felt the tip of his cock slid teasingly across her pussy and asshole.  
  
"Gee I don't know Jade, which of Tori's holes should I Fuck?" Asked Beck with an innocent look on his face.  
  
Smiling back at her still horny mate, Jade suggested "Well, seeing as you fucked her pussy, how about you finish the job and take her ass."  
  
That made Tori stop and look at Jade. With her face full of worry as she asked "But Jade? Won't it hurt if someone gets fucked in the ass?"  
  
"Don't worry Tori?" Jade said to her softly, her hand rubbing the Tori's ass. "Beck is very good and besides I'll make sure it's very a pleasurable experience for you."  
  
Beck watched Jade and chuckled, she was such a wild woman in bed. Now getting back to business, he parted Tori's cheeks before pressing the tip of his cock against her ass.  
  
"Here we go, Tori! Get ready!" warned Beck before with a quick and gentle thrust, he slipped the tip of his cock into her ass causing Tori's whole body to arch.  
  
The feel of Jade's skilled tongue as it went deeper into her pussy while her teeth nibbled teasingly at her clit was blinding the Tori to the pain of her asshole contracting and loosening around the head of Beck's cock and all she could feel of it was an unusual sense of fullness.  
  
Allowing Tori a moment to get used to him, he started to slowly press the rest of his length inside of her. This however was something even Jade's oral skills could not disguise and Tori had to squeeze her eyes shut as a sharp, but quickly passing, pang of pain from the feel of his cock stretching her went throughout her body. However, Jade's fingers quickly replaced that pain with pleasure as she began squeezing the nub of Tori's clit while her teeth nibbled at it. Another moan escaped Beck's lips as she felt Beck nearly pull completely out of her before slamming back into her.  
  
"Oh Beck" moaned Tori feeling this. "Fuck my ass hard! Let my ass swallow your big cock" She then burying her face into Jade waiting cunt using her moans of ecstasy to send shivers down her spine.  
  
"Ahh! Yeah, give it to her Beck fuck her good." Jade managed to order between moans.  
  
Hearing Tori and Jade, Beck began to vigorously fuck her, slamming himself into hers as he probed her unbelievably tight insides. Her face securely buried in Jade's pussy, Tori moaned with delight as Beck's hard cock filled her ass and made her body move. Felling each of his powerful thrusts, she began pushing her tongue into Jade's folds in rhythm that matched every thrust from Beck.  
  
Soon the RV was filled with the three lover's moans, the cries of pleasure driving each to their own peak of pleasure and it wasn't long before Tori felt another earth shattering climax. As her pussy tightened with each movement of her Jade's tongue, Beck went at it harder and faster to bring her to her peak.  
  
"UH-UH-UH-OH FUCK! OH MY GOD!" Tori cried into Jade's cunt.  
  
"UH-UH-THAT'S IT TORI! THAT'S IT! OH I'M ALMOST THERE BABY! I'M ALMOST THERE!" cried Jade, the random movements of Tori were driving her closer to a huge orgasm and with a scream she came.  
  
Beck head rolled back and a series of low moan's escaping his throat as he felt Tori's ass suddenly clamp down on his cock, he thrusted in as deep as he could before he released an animalistic growl as he filled her with his seed in another powerful orgasm. A powerful rush of sensations consumed her sweaty body, her world suddenly became consumed by white and she was now faintly aware that she was screaming in pleasure in another huge orgasm while Jade continued to drink her cum.  
  
Once it was over the three of them just lay on the bed basking in the after waves of their orgasms.  
  
After about 10 minutes, Beck and Jade noticed that Tori had been passed out from the orgasms.  
  
"Goddamn!" Beck said.  
  
"My thoughts exactly Beck." Jade said putting an arm around Tori who although was she was out of it she had a huge smile on her face.  
  
Beck then grabbed the covers and put them over all three of them. He looked over at Jade with Tori in her arms and got closer to them. He put his arms around Tori just like Jade did. The three laid there and after ten minutes Tori woke up but was still tired.  
  
"Wow that had to been the best damn dream I ever had." Tori said.  
  
"This is not a dream Tori." Beck said.  
  
"Beck... wow that was amazing. My... God... you and Jade were just amazing."  
  
"Well you gave just as much as we gave you Tori." Jade said lifting her head from the blond girl's chest.  
  
"Think you. Thank you so much. I love you, both of you." Tori said putting her arms around them and hold them tight.  
  
"The pleasure is ours Tori. And we love you too." Beck said kissing her. Then Jade kissed her, and then Jade kissed Beck.  
  
The three lovers fell asleep in each other arms.  
Chapter 18: Cabbie  
  
Cabbie  
  
Robbie was doing lines with Cat after they practiced the kissing scene Cat pounced on him. She kissed him hard and then led him to her bedroom.  
  
They were there before he even realized where she had led him to. She had already begun to pull his shirt off and he was stuttering and stammering under the tangle of cotton fabric, trying to make his mouth work.  
  
"Don't you want to?" Cat asked as she discarded the shirt and let her hands rest on his chest. The fear of him saying no that tinged her voice wasn't faked to try and goad him. It was very real, she was afraid she had pushed too hard and was scaring him off, or that maybe he really didn't want to do this with her.  
  
"It's not that," he rasped, his eyes unable to meet hers. "I-I've never done this before."  
  
A sense of relief washed over her. "It's okay," Cat assured him, kissing his chest for emphasis. "It's been a while since I did it myself."  
  
The look on his face turned somewhat incredulous. Cat smirked. "Hey, I know the way I act around you might say differently, but I'm not a promiscuous girl Robbie."  
  
Cat ran her hands up his chest to his shoulders than let her fingernails trail down his arms until she reached his hands. She grasped them in hers. "I took off your shirt; it's only fair if you take off mine."  
  
Cat guided his hands to the buttons of her blouse, remaining in contact as he haltingly undid the fasteners. She guided his hands inside the burgundy fabric and gently pushed them up until they forced the thin material to slide off of her shoulders. She let go of his hands and let her arms fall to her sides. With only a slight hesitation he continued on and slid the blouse down her arms. A moment later it joined his shirt on the floor.  
  
"You're not done yet," she smirked slightly, referring to the lacy black bra she wore.  
  
Robbie's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed hard, and his eyes moved to the soft, inviting flesh the sheer material supported. Once again she grabbed his hesitant hands and guided them to the clasp between her breasts. Mostly she used his hands to squeeze her breasts together while she flicked the clasp open. She moved her hands and couldn't help but smirk as he almost robotically slid the lacy garment off of her shoulders as his eyes stayed glued to her ample bosom.  
  
She reached up behind her and undid her ponytail, tossing the ties on the dresser, and then returned her hands to her hair to shake it out. The way the motion made her breasts stand out and jiggle was not lost on him.  
  
"Go ahead and touch them Robbie," she breathed. "It's okay. I want you to."  
  
She almost whimpered in anticipation as his right hand seemed to rise in slow motion, then stop before continuing on. She could feel the nervous vibration in his hand as it finally touched her flesh, gently cupping her left breast. His other hand soon joined, cupping her right. Involuntarily, her back arched a bit as he gently squeezed them, and his rough thumbs lightly swept across her sensitive and hardening nipples.  
  
Cat let out a small moan as he shifted his hands so the bulk of her breasts were in his palms, her distended nipples trapped lightly between his fingers as he pushed and rolled and squeezed her flesh. A flow of electricity seemed to travel from her chest straight downward and between her legs. She could feel her panties rapidly becoming damp already.  
  
Cat was suddenly becoming too hot, too fast. It was like her body had been asleep for a long time and his fascinated touch, just his mere presence now it seemed, was waking it up. She needed him, wanted him, and wanted him inside of her now. She wanted to throw him on the bed and have her way with him, but she knew she couldn't be that abrupt, not when he was finally starting to act on his own a little. She would scare him off otherwise, but she knew she couldn't last too much longer.  
  
The red head let her hands roam up and down his muscled arms, feeling the subtle movements of skin, tendons and muscle under his skin as his hands worked on her. "You can be just a little rougher if you want," she breathed. "I won't break if you do."  
  
A harder squeeze, just short of painful made her moan again and rise up on her toes. His grip became firmer and it was like he was kneading bread dough, god it felt so damn good, even better knowing it was her crush doing it.  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment as she felt his lips cover hers. This was even better; he was starting to show a little initiative. But the combination his hands on her breasts and his lips on hers was almost too much now. Her hands went from his arms and trailed down his chest and she hooked her fingers into the waistband of his pants.  
  
His hands stopped moving and he pulled back from her to look in her eyes. She didn't know if he recognized the clouded look of lust for what it was, but her words seemed to get though as she unbuttoned his pants and began to pull the zipper down.  
  
"I'll get yours, you get mine."  
  
She had his pants down to his knees and him trying to step out of them before he was able to get hers undone. He stopped once he got hers down upon seeing the large darker splotch in her black lace panties and he could smell her scent. Another time she would be more than willing to let him taste her, teach him how to drive her crazy with his tongue, but the need to have him inside her was almost overwhelming now.  
  
She knew that with his inexperience and her having gone so long without any, that they weren't going to last very long. That was okay. She was with the one she wanted to be with and that was good enough.  
  
Besides, they could get all the practice they wanted later.  
  
She tugged down his boxers, freeing his cock. She allowed herself a small grin. A little bit bigger than average and already hard as a rock. He almost shrank back from her at suddenly being fully naked but she didn't let him get away. She wrapped her hand around him, gliding up and down a couple of times and lightly scraping her fingernails along his testicles, causing him to gasp in pleasure. "Hurry Robbie," she almost pleaded. "I'm not naked yet."  
  
Desire was beginning to override his nervousness and he didn't waste much time sliding her panties down to her ankles. Before he could even think she had flung him onto the bed and straddled him. Her hungry eyes bored into his and she smiled lustily before attacking his mouth with hers.  
  
Cat's tongue wrestled him into submission before kissing her way down his strong jaw. She scraped her teeth along his neck, making him jump a bit when she lightly bit the base of his neck and sucked on it, ensuring he would have a hickey. It was more than that; it was an almost feral reaction. She was marking him as hers.  
  
She ran her hands across his chest and abdomen as she kissed, licked and nipped her way down his body. She wanted and needed him so badly her body was quivering, but there was one other thing she wanted to do, just a little something to further blow his mind.  
  
He let out a strangled, moaning gasp when she wrapped her hand around his engorged cock again, and settled herself between his legs. She made sure they were making eye contact when she kissed the tip and flicked her tongue to lap up the pre-cum that had already escaped it. Cat made sure she still had his eyes on her as she kissed her way down his length to his ever tightening sac, and then slowly licked back up to the tip before taking him into her mouth.  
  
He groaned and his hips twitched as she ran her tongue around the sensitive head and repeatedly slid about half his length in and out of her warm, wet mouth. Not once did her eyes leave his. She was forging a connection between them, had started to do so without even realizing it. She took it as a sign of how real and true her feelings for him must be.  
  
She slid back up his body, not stopping until she had trapped his erection between his abdomen and her dripping pussy. Moving her hips just a bit she rubbed against him, thoroughly soaking him in her juices.  
  
"Are you ready Robbie"? Cat asked her lover breathlessly. He could only nod, as mesmerized as he was by the sight of her, the smell of her, and the things she was making him feel.  
  
She sat up and reached down, grasping him once again. She rubbed the tip back and forth against her opening a few times before centering him and beginning to push down. They both gasped and groaned as she slowly impaled herself upon him. It had been so long ago that she last did this that it was almost painful, almost like her first time all over again.  
  
She braced her hands against his chest and began to move in a steady rhythm. She couldn't help the low moans or the other little noises that resonated in her throat and escaped her lips. This felt so damn good and she knew it wasn't just the act itself, but who she was doing it with.  
  
She felt his hands slide up her arms, caressing her skin. She leaned down a little so he could reach her breasts and he took the hint, squeezing and kneading them as he had before. She was getting so hot, she was starting to sweat, the moisture beading on and running across her pale hued skin. She braced her arms on either side of him and leaned down further. As she hoped he began to use his mouth, kissing her breasts, licking and sucking at her hardened nipples.  
  
He was a little clumsy about it at first, but he soon learned from her reactions what was good and what wasn't. Apparently ventriloquism wasn't the only skill he had. Her head was spinning and she was getting deeper and deeper into a lust filled fog.  
  
"M-move your hips R-Robbie," she panted. "Keep up with me."  
  
It took a few tries for them to get the rhythm down, but he was soon in sync, his hips thrusting up to meet her as she came down. Every bump when they came together caused her to scream out in pleasure. She sealed her lips over his and they moaned and squeaked and groaned into each others mouths as their tongues played together.  
  
Her chest was molded to his, their sweat making the contact slippery and intense. She rose up, her hands gripping his shoulders as their thrusting and bouncing increased in speed. They were both ready to explode. She saw a look on his face like he just thought of something important.  
  
"C-Cat what about protection"?  
  
"Don't worry Robbie." Cat breathed. "I took care of it. I'm a careful little kitty Cat meow."  
  
He must have liked that little quip because it was like his body went into overdrive and he began to thrust twice as hard. A little jerky and a little clumsy and rough, but it did the job. She held still and let him pound into her.  
  
A low, primal, guttural groan began to build in his chest and throat and she moaned loudly with every thrust until the dam finally burst and they both screamed out in ecstasy and release. She threw her head back and screamed long and loud, her fluids gushing from her and soaking them both. His head slammed back into the pillow as he filled her with his scalding hot seed. God it seemed like there was so much of it. It filled her up like molten lava, already leaking out of her while he was still throbbing inside of her.  
  
She collapsed on top of him, her vision swimming with black spots for a moment until she could suck in enough air. She could feel his flat chest rapidly rising and falling against hers, could feel their hearts practically thumping against one another.  
  
She rose up to look in his eyes and found him looking back at her in wonderment. He pushed back her long hair which had fallen over them like a waterfall when she collapsed on him. He kissed her. She felt like it was the purest, most sincere thing she had ever experienced and it left her momentarily stunned.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and they rolled to her left, his now softening member finally escaping her vice-like hold. They lay there like that for a while, the fatigue from intensity of their lovemaking slowly lulling them towards sleep.  
  
He whispered something in her ear as he went under the sandman's spell. "I love you, Cat."  
  
End  
Chapter 19: Joriat  
  
All!  
  
Tori sighed as she closed her locker. It was the end of the school day and dance, her last period of the day, had just ended. She was the only one in the girl's locker room because she took THAT long to change out of her dance uniform. She grabbed her bag and started towards the door. All of a sudden, Jade ran in right towards her. Unfortunately, Jade didn't see Tori and smacked right into her. They toppled to the ground in the most awkward yet most surprisingly pleasing position Tori had ever been in. They fell so that Jade's left hand landed on Tori's corresponding breast, Jade's right thigh was pressed against Tori's pussy, and, best of all, Jade's lips were pressed against Tori's. Tori absent-mindedly started kissing Jade and, to her surprise, Jade didn't stop her.  
  
Tori felt her pussy slowly moisten and decided to risk asking for entrance. Jade allowed and they're tongues fought for dominance whilst the two girls lay on the locker room floor. Jade squeezed Tori's breast and rubbed her thigh against Tori's increasingly wet pussy. This part was not an accident that, Tori knew. Tori closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure, then Jade seemed to realize what was happening. She quickly got up, her face bright red.  
  
"Oh my god, I-I'm sorry Tori!" Jade said quickly. "I just forgot something in my locker and...I'm sorry!"  
  
Tori got up off the floor and dusted herself off. "It's okay Jade." She said feeling her face heat up as well. "You didn't mean to."  
  
"Okay..." Jade ran to her locker, grabbed something out of it, and rushed out of the locker room without a second look at Tori.  
  
Tori could not shake off the feeling she got when Jade was on top of her. Hours later, she could still feel Jade's hand on her breast, thigh on her pussy, and their lips being connected. It was like Tori was Silly Putty and those feelings wouldn't, COULDN'T go away. That night, her parents went grocery shopping and the second they left, Tori took off her clothes, sat on her bed, and started masturbating. She spread her legs wide and started massaging her pussy and breasts imagining Jade had gone farther earlier on the locker room floor.  
  
She started fingering herself, and, just before her parents got home, Tori managed to make herself orgasm with a loud moan. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough. Tori wanted Jade's hand on her breast, Jade's fingers in her pussy, and so much more.  
  
The next day, Tori found herself looking for Jade more and more. She saw Jade once or twice, but whenever she got anywhere near, Jade would walk away without a word. It was infuriating. Finally, when school was over, Tori grabbed Jade's arm and pulled her aside. "Jade, I want to talk to you." She said.  
  
"Okay, go ahead." Jade said looking creepy happy.  
  
"Um, about yesterday..." Tori started.  
  
"Yeah... sorry about that." Jade said playing with her hair. "It must have been really awkward for you, seeing as how you like Andre and everything..."  
  
"Actually," Tori said, "I wanted you to know, I…uh…kind of liked it...a lot."  
  
At that, Jade blushed madly. "Y-you did?" She stuttered. "Like, really?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Jade looked around. "Look, I have the house to myself this Saturday, so come on over around noon and we'll talk then." It was Thursday; Tori couldn't wait that long! But she nodded and let Jade go with a smile.  
  
It was with fierce anxiety Tori awaited Saturday. Friday felt like torture, but eventually, Saturday rolled around. Tori woke up, threw on a plain white T-shirt and jeans, and headed off to Jade's house. She knocked on Jade's door and heard Jade yell "Come in!" from the inside. She opened the door, closed it after her, and explored the inside of Jade's house for a second.  
  
"Where are you?" Tori called.  
  
"I'm upstairs!" Jade yelled. Tori shrugged and advanced up the stairs. She looked in the only open door and found what seemed to be Jade's room. The walls were decorated with flowers and a hot pink bed was in the middle of the room. She looked inside but didn't see anyone. She went in a little farther and the door closed behind her. She looked behind her and saw where Jade had been hiding. She was situated so when the door was open, she was behind it and not visible.  
  
All rational thought left Tori when she saw Jade though, so she didn't care. Jade was standing there with a seductive smile on her face, and nothing else on her body. Tori felt herself moisten instantly at the sight of naked Jade, with those big breasts and smooth legs. Jade advanced towards Tori and pushed her on the bed. She then proceeded to get on top of Tori in the exact same position she fell on her in two days previously. Her thigh was against Tori's pussy and her left hand was squeezing Tori's left breast. They then started to make out furiously, with more passion than Wednesday. Tori moaned and grabbed Jade's naked breast. Jade moaned into the kiss, and they lay there for at least five more minutes before Tori finally broke the kiss.  
  
"It's not fair that you got to be naked right away." She pouted. Jade smiled and immediately removed Tori's shirt, revealing her white bra. Tori threw that to the side and Jade attacked Tori's breasts, sucking, licking, biting, and pinching them with lust. Tori moaned loudly and Jade moved down to her jeans, which were quickly pulled off to reveal Tori's soaking wet light blue panties.  
  
"Oh, you naughty, naughty girl." Jade poked Tori's pussy through her panties with both fingers, earning a moan from Tori. "Soaking wet, and we're not even started." She pulled off Tori's panties and marveled at her pink pussy.  
  
"Like what you see?" Tori asked.  
  
"You know it." Jade said, and she traced the outside of Tori's pussy slowly.  
  
"Ohhh Jade, please... enter me." Tori moaned.  
  
"Hmmmm," Jade thought for a second. "No." Tori groaned in disappointment, but Jade switched their places and opened her legs wide, revealing her wet pussy. "You make me cum, and then you can have your turn." Tori smiled and started attacking Jade's pussy. She licked it slowly, earning moans from the brunette and lost control at the sound. She immediately entered a finger into Jade's wetness and started pumping in and out while licking her clit. Jade moaned happily as Tori inserted a second finger. "Yes! Fuck my pussy good, bitch!" Jade yelled. Tori, aroused further by this dirty talk, started going faster with her fingers and licked Jade's pussy. Jade threw back her head in ecstasy and moaned loudly, starting to grind her hips in rhythm, making Tori's fingers go in farther. "Almost there!" She cried. "One more finger!" Tori entered a third finger and accompanied her tongue, making Jade yell even louder. "Yes, yes, yes, YES! Oooooooh fuck I'm almost there...!" she yelled. Tori pumped her fingers faster and with a loud scream, Jade came all over Tori's fingers and tongue. Tori mopped up the cum from Jade's pussy and her fingers. "Let me taste my cum." Jade demanded, and the two started making out again, Tori sharing the wonderful taste of Jade's pussy with her.  
  
For a few minutes there was no sound in the room but the smacking of the two girls' lips. Then Tori broke the kiss. "Is it my turn yet?" She asked.  
  
"Of course!" Jade said. She lay Tori down and started to please Tori's breasts. The way she kneaded them like dough, and the way she pleased them with her mouth, Tori couldn't help but moan.  
  
"Have you done this before?" Tori asked. "You're soooo good...!"  
  
"Actually, I've been doing it with Cat for a while now, so I know what I'm doing." Jade said. It kind of shocked Tori to hear Jade say such a thing, but it made her more horny thinking about the pleasure she would receive from someone with experience. "Ready for this?" Jade asked sliding down to Tori's throbbing wet pussy. Tori nodded and let Jade go to work. Jade immediately started massaging Tori's clit with her tongue and teasing it with her finger. Finally, Jade entered Tori with two fingers at once and Tori gasped from the sudden pleasure but slight pain. She then started moaning as Jade started pumping her fingers in and out.  
  
"Yes, Jade! Fuck my pussy!" Tori pleaded over and over. Jade constantly got faster and faster as Tori got louder and louder. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Tori yelled. She bucked her hips to Jade's fingers and before she knew it, she came with a loud scream. "OOOOOOOOH GOD YES...!" Jade licked her juices out of Tori's pussy and off her fingers.  
  
"You taste so good." Jade smirked.  
  
"Lemme taste." Tori grabbed Jade and pulled her closer so they could share Tori's cum. They once again made out with passion before Jade broke the kiss.  
  
"Ready for this?" Jade asked. Before Tori could answer, Jade pushed her over and grabbed something from under her bed. Tori gasped. It was a nine inch purple dildo.  
  
"Oh my god, yes!" Tori was wet again and Jade situated herself. Without warning or teasing, Jade slid the dildo in Tori and started pumping quickly. Tori screamed in pleasure. "OH YES JADE! FUCKY MY PUSSY UNTIL IT HURTS!" Jade seemed to have exactly that in mind because she started pumping the dildo faster. "Fuck fuck fuck! YESSSS...!" Tori screamed again. "I'M GONNA CUM!" This was the absolute best feeling Tori had ever felt. A split second before she came, the dildo was taken out of her pussy quickly, but if Jade was trying to stop Tori from cumming, it didn't work. Tori came with a loud scream and heard Jade gasp. Tori finally settled down and Jade looked at her happily, her face seemed to be different somehow.  
  
"Holy crap Tori!" Jade said. "You... you squirt like a fucking fountain!" That was how Jade was different. Her face was shimmering with Tori's cum. Tori smiled.  
  
"Sorry about that..." Tori said crawling to Jade. "Let me clean you up." Then she proceeded to lick her cum off Jade's face. When she neared Jade's mouth, Jade took her tongue into her mouth. They continued making out for what seemed like hours. "You're good at this." Tori smirked when they broke away.  
  
"Thank you." Jade said sexily. "Know what else I'm good at?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." Jade shoved the two girls' pussies together and started scissoring wildly. Tori gasped and moaned as they sped up their pace. Now the room was filled with sounds of the girls moaning and their soaking wet pussies making contact with each other. Eventually, both girls came simultaneously with loud moans.  
  
"God, Jade!" Tori gasped. "That was amazing!"  
  
"I know!" Jade said. They may have been going at it for a while, but Tori was still pumped. She tackled Jade to the bed and started rubbing their boobs together.  
  
"Oh, you naughty girl..." Jade giggled. Tori discreetly reached to the dildo and grabbed it.  
  
"Me? Naughty?" Tori asked. "You're the one who's done this before." She showed Jade the dildo. "And you're the one hiding this beauty."  
  
"I guess you're going to punish me for being so naughty now, huh?" Jade asked seductively. Tori licked her lips. Then she moved herself to Jade's pussy and inserted the dildo. Jade moaned loudly as Tori started pumping the dildo. She got more and more in with every thrust and eventually eight of the nine inches were buried in Jade's soaking pussy. Jade screamed as Tori sped up the dildo. "OH PLEASE TORI! PUNISH MY PUSSY SO FUCKIN' HARD!" Tori pumped it more and Jade eventually came with an extremely loud scream. "OOOOOOOOOOOOH FUCK YES...!" Tori removed the dildo and licked it, savoring Jade's amazing pussy juice. Jade leaned forward and helped Tori lick the dildo. "Do I taste good?"  
  
"Hmm, you taste fucking amazing." Tori moaned. They then started making out wildly yet AGAIN. Tori was almost worn out when a sound downstairs made her alert. The door to Jade's house opened and closed.  
  
"Shit..." Jade muttered. "That shouldn't be my parents; they're not due home 'till tomorrow!" Then, a voice sounded from downstairs.  
  
"Jade! I hope you're ready! I brought some new toys..." The voice sounded. Tori recognized it immediately and Jade gasped.  
  
"That's Cat!"  
  
"Is she going to be mad you were doing me?" Tori asked.  
  
"Hell no! In fact, let's show her how naughty you are!" Jade grabbed Tori's hand and they leapt off the bed to head downstairs and give Cat a VERY warm welcome.  
  
Cat looked around Jade's living room with the new sex toys in the bag in her hand begging to be used. "Jade?" She called. "Where are you?"  
  
Jade and Tori then bounded down the stairs giggling wildly. "Hi Cat," Jade purred, "look who I found?" She pointed to the naked Tori next to her. Cat saw her girlfriend and Tori naked and immediately felt her pussy moisten.  
  
"Hello ladies." Cat smirked and walked toward them. She grabbed one of each of their breasts and squeezed. "Starting without me?"  
  
"Sorry." Jade said teasingly. "I wanted to see if she was any good before I told you."  
  
"And is she?" Cat raised an eyebrow at Tori.  
  
"Hell yeah." Jade giggled. Tori smiled and Cat watched Tori's eyes trail down her full body.  
  
"I don't think it's fair Cat gets to see us like this with all of her clothes still on." Tori said.  
  
"Naughty girl." Cat laughed and started taking off her shirt. That fell to the floor to reveal her bare, bra-less chest and Tori gasped.  
  
"Slut." Jade smiled. "All the way here without a bra?"  
  
"Just watch." Cat undid her jeans and let them slip off to show the other two girls that with two pieces of clothing off, she was already completely naked. She smirked and both Tori and Jade started pleasuring her. Jade grabbed one breast and started making out with Cat, attacking her mouth with her tongue. Tori grabbed another breast and started playing with Cat's entrance.  
  
"You're so wet already, Cat..." Tori said sucking the red head's neck. Cat moaned into her and Jade's kiss and started playing with both the other girl's clits. Jade's tongue fought Cat's in a desperate battle and ended up winning. For the one with more experience, Cat was losing ground to Jade as far as making out went. Tori finally stopped playing and slowly entered a finger into Cat's pussy. Cat broke her and Jade's kiss to moan loudly. Then she kissed Tori, who managed to kiss back and maintain her playing with Cat's pussy. Cat entered a finger into Tori's pussy also, causing her to groan into their kiss. Cat and Tori's tongues wrapped around each other while the two girls fingered each other's entrances roughly. Jade pinched Cat's nipple and brought her closer to the edge. Then Jade rubbed her clit and sucked her neck, causing Cat to moan loudly, breaking her and Tori's kiss.  
  
"Ooooh, yes..." She groaned. "Another finger..." She panted. Jade smiled and thrust one of her own fingers into Cat's pussy, giving Tori's finger some company. They started thrusting their fingers at different rates, so when one finger thrust further in, one withdrew, causing Cat countless amounts of pleasure. "Oooohhh, fuck..." Cat bit her lip and grinded against the two girl's fingers. She forgot her finger in Tori's pussy and started pumping that while inserting her other hand's middle finger into Jade's wet pussy. It was a finger-fuck fest. Cat quickly removed her fingers from Tori and Jade's pussies and grabbed one of each of their breasts again. "Oh, I'm gonna cum!" She yelled, causing Tori and Jade to start pumping faster. "Yes, yes, yes!" She repeated over and over feeling herself closer to climax. She squeezed both of the other girl's breasts harder and screamed, cumming onto both of their fingers. "Ooohh FUCK!" Tori and Jade slid their fingers out of Cat's pussy and started cleaning the cum off each other's fingers. That turned Cat on again. "Want to try my new toys in your room?" She asked Jade.  
  
"Let's go!" Jade turned and rushed into her room followed very closely by the other two girls. She sat on the bed and Cat straddled her lap by putting her legs around Jade's waist and her arms around the brunette's neck. They started making out and Tori squeezed her hands in between the two to play with their ample breasts. Cat lay Jade down and looked into the center of her spread legs. Tori sat on Jade's belly and massaged her breasts. Cat dove in and licked at Jade's pussy. She swirled her tongue around and made sure Jade was soaking wet. Tori's attention to Jade's breasts was surely helping. She looked up and her mouth dropped at what she saw. Tori was rubbing her pussy all over Jade's breasts, leaving glistening juice all over Jade's large tits. Cat felt herself get even wetter and licked some of Tori's juices off Jade's breasts.  
  
Jade moaned loudly. "Oooh, your pussy feels so good on my boobs, Tori."  
  
Cat let Tori go back to bathing Jade's tits in cum and went back to her pussy. She grabbed a pink vibrator out of her bag and set it on high. Jade gasped at the sound of the vibrator. "Oh, Cat, use it!" she pleaded. Cat set the small bud of the vibrator against Jade's clit and the brunette groaned loudly and squirmed under Tori. Tori joined Cat and licked Jade's pussy while Cat rubbed the vibrator on her clit. Jade squirmed more and moaned. "Ooooh yes...!" Tori put a finger in Jade's throbbing womanhood and started pumping immediately. They kept up the vibrator and finger treatment until Jade finally came with a scream. "FUUUUUUCK...!" Jade screamed as the cum covered Tori's finger. Tori and Cat helped her finger get free of cum and then started making out in front of Jade's pussy. Jade sat up. "Oooh, sexy." She purred watching the other two girls' tongues play with each other.  
  
"You want sexy?" Cat said. She reached in her bag and fished out her second toy. A double-sided strap-on. Tori and Jade gasped.  
  
"I want it!" They both said simultaneously.  
  
Cat laughed. "One at a time." She started blowing one end of the strap-on and made sure it was nice and wet before sliding it into her pussy moaning. She got on her knees and pointed the other end at Tori. "Blow it, bitch." She commanded. Tori started sucking and licking her end of the strap-on and Jade got up to make out with Cat while the strap-on got nice and wet.  
  
"Wait until you see her squirt." Jade said between sloppy kisses. "It's amazing."  
  
"Ooh, I can't wait..." Cat purred. "Ready?" She asked Tori. Jade moved out of Cat's way to reveal Tori lying on the bed with her legs spread wide, showing her cute, defenseless pussy. Cat prodded her finger in to make sure Tori was soaking wet. She was. Cat positioned herself and poked at Tori's womanhood with her double sided strap-on. Tori groaned and Cat smiled. She slowly slid the strap-on's end into Tori, causing her to moan loudly. Once it was inside, she started fucking Jade's pussy hard. Both ends of the strap-on were moving around in both girls' pussies, so while Jade fingered herself at the sight of the fucking, she got to listen to Cat and Tori's many moans. Finally, Tori's moans turned into screams of pleasure and Cat knew she was about to see the squirting Jade was so excited about. Finally, with the loudest scream yet, Tori came. Her pussy squirted even though the strap-on was in it, and the cum went everywhere. Cat got the strap-on out of Tori and saw she was literally dripping onto the bed.  
  
"See what I mean?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I wanna see again." Cat said. She grabbed the vibrator and set it on it's highest setting. She put it on Tori's clit and licked her pussy. Even though she just came, Tori was still so horny and wet, which surprised Cat. Jade helped pleasure Tori's pussy while the dark haired girl moaned loudly. Finally, the vibrator and the other two's hands brought Tori to climax.  
  
"OH YES...!" Tori yelled. "I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" She squirted her juices again and Cat caught them in her mouth, savoring their delicious taste. Tori got up; exhausted from the two fuckings she just took.  
  
"My turn!" Jade said. Cat remembered her strap-on was still inside her.  
  
"Okay. Just get Tori's cum off it first." Cat commanded. Jade started blowing the strap-on that was destined to be in her pussy and Tori started making out with Cat, making sure their boobs were packed tightly together the entire time.  
  
"I'm ready." Jade got in the doggie position and Cat grabbed her perfect ass. She slowly thrusted the strap-on into Jade's wet pussy and felt her end move inside her too. As she started to thrust, Tori moved to Jade's face and started making out with her. Cat started pumping faster as Jade's moans got louder. Cat started moaning and felt herself closer to climax. "Ooooh, Cat! I'm gonna cum!"  
  
"Me too!" Cat moaned loudly. She pumped faster, feeling her end of the toy moving even more inside her. "Ah! AH! AHHH FUCK!" Cat and Jade both came at the same time onto the lucky double sided strap-on. Cat slowly removed it from her and the two girls cleaned the sides that weren't in their own pussies. Tori moved from one side to the other helping the girls clean the toy. When it was all clean, the three girls made out with each other and pressed all their breasts together. Their pussies were still wet, so they all formed a triangle on the bed. Cat was licking Jade, who was licking Tori, who was licking Cat. They all came at once with loud screams and laid down, cuddling close to each other.  
  
"I like her, Jade." Cat said giggling.  
  
The others laughed and Jade said "Me too. I could get used to doing this more often..."  
  
End  
  
R&R tell me what you want people  
Chapter 20: Bori 2  
  
Bori  
  
Tori just turned to look out the window when she felt a pair of hands cup her breasts. Tori froze.  
  
"Easy Tori, it's just me" Beck said softly.  
  
Tori relaxed as Beck played with her breasts through her shirt.  
  
"Beck we can't, Trina and my parents can come home any minute" Tori said.  
  
"Don't worry Tori, Trina is keeping Robbie so they're occupied" Beck said.  
  
Beck pulled Tori into a tight embrace and kissed her. They kissed with passion and Beck used his hands and played with Tori's small breasts. He tweaked her nipples making them to harden into small pebbles. Tori moaned into Beck's mouth. He always knew how to tweak her just right. She pulled Beck's pants and boxers down and stroked Beck's harden cock.  
  
Tori turned around to look at her friend and lover. She and Beck have been having a sexual relationship for a few months now. She enjoyed how Beck took her and she loved having his cock inside her too. Beck was a caring lover when you wanted him to be and when you wanted a serious fucking he'd give it to you.  
  
Beck leaned in kissing Tori heatedly. Tori responded by kissing back with the same intensity. Their kissing soon turned into groping one another. Their hands roamed all over each other's bodies. They knew what the other liked so they didn't linger in some spots like they did in others.  
  
"I've missed this beast" Tori purred.  
  
"He's missed you too Tori" Beck said.  
  
Before Tori knew it she was slammed to the wall and pushed up. Beck aimed his cock and dropped her on it after he pulled them to the side. Tori howled in pain since it had been a couple days since anything had entered her pussy. Sure she had a few dildos, but those paled in comparison to Beck's cock. Beck waited for Tori to settle then he began pumping away. Tori wrapped her legs around Beck's waist and did what she could to help Beck by grinding her hips and gyrating.  
  
"That's it Tori, god I missed this" Beck groaned.  
  
"Really, what about that slut Jade you fuck now?" Tori asked panting.  
  
"She's great, but you'll always be the best Tori" Beck said.  
  
Tori had tears in her eyes, but a moan of pleasure broke the moment.  
  
"Oh Beck, you feel so good in me" she moaned.  
  
"So tight, damn girl when was the last time we fucked?" Beck asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Been so long, oh god Beck" Tori moaned.  
  
Beck pumped away feeling every muscle in Tori's cunt gripping him. He loved Tori's pussy since it was his best one he'd ever had. Tori not have the biggest rack that belongs to Jade but she was a fucking horny bitch once you turned her on. She couldn't get enough.  
  
"Yes Beck, fuck me, fuck me hard I need this!" Tori shouted.  
  
Beck quickens his pace and soon he felt his balls tighten.  
  
"I'm going to cum!" he shouted.  
  
"Yes Beck, spray me, it's been so long since I've had your hot cum in me" Tori moaned.  
  
Beck came and Tori sighed as she felt her insides get drenched with Beck's cum. Beck moved so Tori was on the bed with him on top of her. Both were sweating. Beck had pulled out of Tori though she mewed in protest.  
  
"That was amazing Beck" Tori commented.  
  
"Yeah it was" Beck said wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
Tori pulled Beck to her bed and they fell onto it. Their kissing became more intense and soon clothes were being tossed. His shirt and her bra.  
  
Beck took off Tori's bra and took off Tori's panties with his teeth. As he made his way back up Tori he kissed her feet, thighs, stomach, breasts, neck, and then her lips. Tori sighed as Beck did this.  
  
They were making out as Tori's hand worked her magic to get Beck hard again. She was jacking him off slowly so he wouldn't come too soon.  
  
"You're too good at that" Beck commented between kisses.  
  
"What can I say, I just love this beast" Tori said as she gripped Beck's cock tighter. Beck groaned from the action.  
  
"Ready for round two?" Tori asked as she raised her leg up revealing her wet pussy.  
  
Beck said nothing and rolled Tori over and sheathed himself inside Tori once more. Tori moaned loudly. She was so glad the walls of her room were thick. Beck began to pump in and out of Tori with intensity. Tori had a hard time keeping up.  
  
"Oh Beck, that's it fuck me hard, fuck me so I can't walk" Tori urged.  
  
Beck shifted so he was on his knees and Tori was lying on her back he then threw Tori's legs over his shoulders so he had a better angle. He kept his cock in Tori this maneuver and Tori was so lost in the pleasure that she didn't notice anything until she felt Beck's cock hit spots that it hadn't touch before. This brought her orgasm rushing through her. Beck kept pumping away as he felt Tori's inner walls clench him. He gritted his teeth to stave off his release. He wanted Tori to come one more time before he came.  
  
His wish came as he bent his head down to suck on Tori's sweaty erect nipples. Tori held Beck's head in places as he worshipped her breasts.  
  
"Yes Beck, yes! Suck my tits! Lick them. I love your tongue!" Tori shouted.  
  
Beck felt his balls tighten and he slammed into Tori one last time. He released his seed into the quivering girl. Tori had come for the third time just as Beck did and that heighten the experience. She was exhausted.  
  
Beck rolled off of Tori panting. He was tired too and needed a good rest. He pulled the covers over the both of them for a good rest before another go.  
  
After ten minutes Beck was hard and ready to go, but Tori wanted it in her mouth before he shoved it into her pussy again. She got on her knees and licked Beck's cock. Beck groaned as he felt Tori's talent tongue get to work. Tori knew just what to do get Beck to come. Tori was lathering Beck's cock with her tongue before taking it into her mouth.  
  
She remembered the first time she did this and she gagged since Beck's cock was so big and thick. She learned how to get around this problem and now can deep-throat like a pro.  
  
As Tori bobbed her head up and down the length of Beck's cock he held her head caressing her hair and face.  
  
"Yes Tori, god yes" Beck hissed.  
  
Tori sped up her movement and used one of her hands to cup Beck's balls. She heard him grunt and knew he was close to coming. But before she could get him off Beck pulled her off him. She looked up at Beck with a look of confusion.  
  
"As much as I want to come in your mouth Tori I'd rather come inside of you" Beck said.  
  
Tori became quite wet from this. She loved it when Beck came inside of her. They rarely ever used a condom since they hated the feel of latex or rubber between them. But she was on the pill so that helped them a bit. The first round they didn't think about it the passion was just too strong.  
  
Beck pulled Tori up and kissed her then pushed her back onto the bed. He got down on his knees and began licking Tori out. Tori moaned as she felt Beck's tongue in her. She loved Beck doing this to her. It first freaked her out and thought it was disgusting, but soon she loved it and asked for it whenever they had time.  
  
Beck loved the taste of Tori and himself, he couldn't get enough. He licked, sucked, and probed Tori's pussy to his heart's content. He felt Tori's inner walls constrict and his mouth was flooded with juices. He drank up as much as he could, but still there was a bit dripping from his chin. He climbed up and kissed Tori again. Tori tasted herself and him, she savored the taste.  
  
Soon Beck plunged his cock into Tori making her gasp. Beck always marveled at how tight Tori was even after how many times they've done it. Tori seemed to be one of those girls that can keep her pussy tight.  
  
Beck pulled out then plunged back in. He soon got into a rhythm with Tori moving her hips to keep up. Her arms were wrapped around Beck's neck with her legs wrapped around Beck's waist to push him deeper into her.  
  
"Oh god Beck, fuck me" Tori moaned.  
  
Beck complied and began pumping in and out of Tori faster and harder. This made Tori moan louder. Beck dipped his head and began ravishing Tori's breasts. Tori's breasts were a size B and Tori loved Beck's attention to them.  
  
"Yes Beck, lick my breasts lick them" Tori groaned.  
  
Beck knew he was close to coming.  
  
"I'm close to coming Tori" he grunted.  
  
"Come inside me again Beck, please I need it" Tori panted.  
  
Beck felt his balls tighten and soon Tori's pussy was flooded with Beck's warm seed again. Tori sighed as she was filled to the brim with his molten lava cum. He was the only one that warmed her insides up so much.  
  
"Thank you Beck" Tori said.  
  
Beck smiled, "It was my pleasure".  
  
End  
  
A/N:Bori done give me more I want to break 100k words.  
Chapter 21: Cabbie 2  
  
Cabbie  
  
Robbie had always considered Cat his favorite crush of H.A. For one, she wasn't buying into all that cool-makes-you-fucking-star crap like the rest of their twisted school. Secondly, she was nice to everyone; even Jade, which was a feat in and of itself. Thirdly, when she was writhing and moaning and arching beneath him as he fucked her mercilessly, calling his name to the ceiling, she looked fucking gorgeous.  
  
It had started innocently enough. She was a kindred spirit, so whenever the gang got together, she naturally gravitated to Tori with whom she shared similar views of the world. They would get out of her parents' stifling company as soon as possible.  
  
Robbie found a sympathetic ear when he spoke of how bullies berated him for turning out to be in ventriloquist, as she hadn't done much better being different, and Cat found solace when she complained about her parents hating her weirdness. It wasn't until the summer Robbie was sixteen that it went any further than friendly, behavior.  
  
They were in Robbie' bedroom, him sitting with his legs outstretched before him on his grand bed, and her lounging casually over his thighs.  
  
"You're terrible. No wonder your mom goes schizoid on you when you come back from school still with Rex."  
  
Robbie smirked. "Don't lie, you love it."  
  
Cat laughed. "I love a lot of things, that doesn't mean I approve of them."  
  
"So what have you been up to today Cat? Getting asked out on dates with more stuck up douches?" She smiled.  
  
"Sadly yes. And they just seem to get more and more terrible. I swear to God, the last one tried sliding his hand up my leg at least four times to see if I'm a real redhead."  
  
"Like this?" Robbie teased, letting his fingers trail over her robe covered thigh, smirking.  
  
Cat laughed again and slapped at his hand. "No, like this." She gripped his thigh with the arm she wasn't supporting herself with and squeezed hard, nails digging in viciously, making puppet boy yelp audibly.  
  
"You'll wish you didn't do that" he said, springing easily into motion, knocking her back and straddling her firmly, fingers digging into her sides, making her laugh breathlessly as he tickled her.  
  
"I give! I give!" she panted, and he stopped, not bothering to move off her. He loomed over her face forehead almost touching hers.  
  
"Say I am the sexiest man alive and I'll let you up."  
  
She smirked. "Why would I lie to you Robbie? That would be mean…"  
  
He gripped her arms, and pinned them over her head. "Say it…"  
  
"No."  
  
His forehead rested against hers now, as he held her helpless beneath him. "Say it and I'll let you get up."  
  
She stared into those chocolate brown eyes for several long moments. "What if I don't want to get up?"  
  
Robbie cocked an eyebrow. "Are you flirting with me Cat?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Then her head lifted slightly, and she titled her chin and their lips met. Robbie pulled away. "Why…? You kissed me."  
  
"No, really." She was still smirking. He looked at her questioningly and he didn't have to vocalize his query. She understood on principal. She shrugged as well as one can with a boy sitting on their hips, holding their arms over their head. "Seemed like the right thing to do with you sitting on top of me, holding me down."  
  
He seemed to realize this, and let go of her arms. She made no attempt to move them. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," she said after a bit.  
  
Robbie shrugged. "It's not like it was my first time…" He got off of her, and she looked a little disappointed as she sat up.  
  
"I liked it." She didn't mean to say it; it just sort of…popped out.  
  
Robbie looked at her. "Me too."  
  
There was another rather long silence that was rather uncomfortable, but not unpleasant. It seemed the air had become rife with sexual tension.  
  
Then, somehow, it was as though they reached a mutual agreement. Robbie reached out and let his hand slide up her leg, slowly, seductively, and Cat held her breath. He scooted closer, his lips whispered tantalizingly close to the skin over her collar bone, but not actually kissing her.  
  
"Robbie, what the hell are you waiting for?"  
  
"I want you to say it Cat. Tell me what you want me to do to you."  
  
Cat shivered at the huskiness of his tone. "God…I want you to kiss me and touch me and-and…"  
  
"And?" Robbie drawled.  
  
"And fuck me" she breathed. Robbie grinned and he dipped his head the rest of the way to kiss her neck. He was gentle at first and she tilted her head to allow better access, and the longer he let his lips roam over and around the flawless skin over her pulse, the more bold and daring he became.  
  
He bit at the junction of neck and shoulder, licking it in the next heartbeat, making her shiver again. "Mmm…that feels nice…" Then his hands were at her breasts, caressing the full round globes, feeling the nipples harden through the fabric of far too many clothes. Robbie pulled away, and Cat's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Why di-" she began, but Robbie cut her off with a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shh. Now, take off those robes." He leaned back on his lush pillows and gazed at her. "And do it nice and slowly." Cat looked at him blankly. "That wasn't a request."  
  
She stood up off the bed, and gently began to unfasten her robes. They fluttered to the floor. She wore a light camisole and tap pants underneath and no brassiere. Robbie smirked. "Now the rest."  
  
She let her fingers trail down her delightfully fit body, until she reached the lace-fringed edge of her camisole. Then the digits slowly trailed back up her stomach, silk bunching around them, as inch after delectable inch of smooth, flawless skin was revealed. And up and up it went, over the ample swells of her breasts, until she pulled the entire garment over her head. Robbie stared hungrily at her and she smiled coyly.  
  
Then her thumbs hooked in the top of her lacy undergarments, and she pulled them down her hips, letting the fabric pool at her feet so she stood naked before him. She noted the veritable tent in her boyfriends's pants.  
  
Then he was rising, all lithe and erotic form the bed, and circling around her, eyes eating her up, and making her skin blush with the intensity of their gaze. Then his hands reached out to caress the deli Cat e S of her spine, goose-bumps erupting in its wake, making heat pool between her legs.  
  
"I could fucking eat you up right now, you look so fucking delicious…" he said softly. She felt his arousal brush her leg. Then his hand suddenly connected sharply with her bottom, the loud sound of flesh hitting flesh making her gasp. "Like that did you?" She nodded wordlessly. "Good. Get on the bed."  
  
When she was sprawled to his satisfaction, he removed his own clothing. He was magnificent, and incredibly aroused. Then, with a flick of his wrist, she heard the door lock click.  
  
"You want me to fuck you Cat?" He climbed onto the bed and crawled over her.  
  
"Fuck, Robbie, yes."  
  
He caught her lips and a blazing kiss, his tongue shoving roughly into the warm cavern of her mouth, exploring it recklessly, taking greedy first impressions. She let him because it felt amazing. She made to reach up and thread her hands through his hair, but he pulled back. "No. I have another use for that pretty little mouth of yours my dear Cat."  
  
Cat looked at the younger boy, and as he crawled further up her body, she realized his intention. Oh God…he's going to put his cock in my mouth, she thought frantically. She felt her mouth go dry. He was going to fuck her mouth, and just think about it was arousing her!  
  
Robbie could see her thought written clearly across her face. "Open wide," he said, smirking down at her, pressing the tip of his erection to her mouth. Cat wanted to, fucking God did she ever, but couldn't. Robbie' brows contracted. "You don't want me to have to repeat myself Cat …"  
  
She looked up at him, unable to move or speak the velvety head of his rock hard cock pressed to her lips, which remained firmly closed. Robbie sighed and moved away from her. He then grabbed her rather roughly and, sitting in the middle of his big bed, settled her face down over his lap, her lovely round ass sticking up in the air. "You wanted this, didn't you, you naughty girl?" he asked, fingers trailing across the cleft of her ass. She whimpered and his hand pulled away before smacking back down with terrific force.  
  
He gave her another, and anther, and several more she wasn't sure, her mind seemed to switch off as her vision grew hazy with desire, and she only became away he had stopped when she felt the gentle probing around her entrance.  
  
"Now, are you going to cooperate?"  
  
"Yes, God yes." God, she was going to die if he didn't get on with it.  
  
"Good." She raised herself off him, wincing at the pain, but saying nothing, and he moved and arranged himself so he was lying on his back. "Now put that mouth of yours to use."  
  
She complied willingly, her tongue snaking out to caress the tip of his throbbing hard-on, making him hiss his desire. Then she took the entirety of the head into her mouth, tongue swirling wantonly as she sucked, making him groan lightly. "Mmm, yeah, take it all in your mouth" he whispered fiercely, and she obeyed, lowering her head until she almost choked herself, humming headily in the back of her throat, sending exquisite vibrations rattling through the length of his cock. With her hand, she pumped the portions she could not reach as her head bobbed up and down.  
  
Robbie watched her, feeling his arousal sharpen. She was fucking amazing. He reached out and fisted a hand in her long red-velvet hair. She looked up, mischief alight in her eyes. "You like that?" he asked, tugging experimentally on her hair. She groaned around his member as he abused her hair follicles.  
  
Fuck he was in heaven. She had to stop or he was going to lose it too soon. He pulled her away and she looked disappointed. He sat up and kissed her again, hands everywhere at once, kneading her breasts, caressing the deli Cat e folds of her womanhood, covering his fingers in her wetness.  
  
"Look how wet you are," he said, withdrawing his fingers so she could see her arousal glinting on his digits. He pressed them to her lips and she sucked them hungrily into her mouth.  
  
He pushed her down onto the mattress, straddling her once more. "Can you imagine what it's going to feel like with my cock in you?" he whispered as he nipped at her earlobe, his free hand pinching a nipple, making her moan and arch into him. "Can you imagine what it's going to feel like to have me fucking you? Making you scream my name?"  
  
She moaned again. Fuck she was horny…  
  
He bent to lick and suck at her nipple, driving her mad with need and want and arousal, and he nipped at the tender bud. She yelped. It felt delicious.  
  
He kissed his way down her abdomen, placing a gentle caress of his lips on each of her hips before spreading her legs. He could smell her arousal, and she writhed under his scrutiny of her. He extended his tongue and caressed the outermost folds of her.  
  
"Oh!" she gasped, and the word acted as a catalyst for Robbie, as the next thing he knew, his tongue was ravaging the warm and wet of her, eliciting hoarse moans and whimpers form her larynx, which served to only spur him on further. He sucked the small bundle of nerves that was her clit into his mouth, and she moaned in earnest this time. Her hands caressed his long, silky hair.  
  
But then he was pulling away. "I don't want you cumming just yet," he murmured in explanation as he dipped to kiss her again. "When you come for me, I want to be balls deep in that pussy of yours." The sounds of his voice, thick with lust, deep and arousing, speaking the dirty words into her flesh made her only more wet and eager for him to fuck her senseless.  
  
"Please Robbie," she whispered, clinging to him. "I need you…fucking needs you. In me. Now… Please…"  
  
"Mmm, but I love to hear you beg for it."  
  
"Fuck me, God, please…Robbie, God, oh fuck…" He chuckled at her incoherency.  
  
"Since you said please…" And with a brutal thrust, he buried the length of himself in her, making her arch and writhe and pant with her desire and making himself moan as her tight walls stretched to accommodate him. "So fucking tight… God Cat, you're like a fucking virgin…"  
  
She merely moaned. Thought was no longer and option, as her brain had turned off completely. He withdrew and slammed into her again. Her legs wrapped around him as he fucked her slow and deep.  
  
Just when she thought she would cry because she was going to burst from not reaching that glorious peak, he kissed her, tongue in her mouth, and lifted her left leg over his shoulder. Then he held her shoulder firmly down, pinning her, rendering her helpless, and began fucking her in earnest.  
  
She moaned, hips rising as much as possible to meet him part of the way, and he pounded in and out of her without mercy, all the while babbling nonsensically. "Fuck Cat , yeah…oh fuck…fuck you're fucking tight baby…oh yeah…unh…fucking yes baby, yes, fucking yell for me…oh fuck yeah…" And she did.  
  
She shouted her pleasure to the heavens as the headboard slammed against the wall with surprising force at an insane pace.  
  
She was so close, and when he ran his hand down her body, that fucking excellent body of hers, to rub her clit, doubling her pleasure, she lost herself, and succumbed to the blissful release of orgasm. Colors burst behind her eyelids, and the world ended, and she felt the heat of a fiery sun burning her up form the inside out.  
  
Robbie watched her coming, bucking wildly, moaning at the top of her voice, and felt the pull form behind his navel as his own orgasm hit, and he saw stars and his eyes fell shut and he spilled his heat deep inside her, milking himself for every last drop.  
  
They fell back to the sheets, sweating and panting, hearts pounding erratically. And neither was sure how long they lay there, but it must have been awhile because when Robbie summoned the energy to sit up, he saw the sky outside was darkening.  
  
He looked at Cat, unselfconscious in her nakedness, sprawled on his bed, hair in shambles, and looking at him through heavily lidded eyes. "That," she said a little hoarsely, "was fucking incredible."  
  
Robbie smirked, leaning over and kissing her. "Agreed."  
  
Yes, Cat had been Robbie' favorite girl in H.A. Because she didn't believe all the insane pureblood mania like the rest of his family, and was always nice to everyone. But the real reason she was his favorite was because when he looked at her coming beneath him, shouting his name to the heavens, he saw stars.  
  
"God I love you Cat"  
  
End  
  
AN After The next chap which is a Bat then a couple 3ways Raderina and Rorieck. Request your own.  
Chapter 22: Rorieck  
  
Rorieck  
  
It was terrible Tori, Beck and Robbie were lost and stuck in the rain. They had to run to try to find shelter.  
  
20 minutes later, soaking wet from the heavy downpour, and Tori, shivering from the harsh wind and wearing only shorts and a t-shirt, bumped into Beck's back. Going to his side, she looked for the reason why he stopped. In front of him was a cave obviously empty from the roots and grass covering the entrance.  
  
Clapping happily to find a somewhat roof over her head, she cleared the entrance and crawled inside, giving the males a good look of her backside. Seeing that the entrance was about three feet, and the inside about five feet, she realized that she could stand with her head almost touching the roof with her hand measurements.  
  
Hearing scuffling at the entrance, she looked down to see someone enter, along with another person; she realized that they were Beck and Robbie.  
  
Gathering some dry sticks, she took out a lighter, given from her dad as a gift, she lighted some sticks. As soon as she could see, she realized something else. The height of the cave was a good thing, the width was small. She bet if Beck lay on his side, it would barely fit him giving him about four feet of space that he can turn about.  
  
Noticing that the fire was about to go off, she reached behind her to gather more sticks. Touching nothing but roots and dirt, she looked behind her to see zero sticks. Looking around, hoping that there would a stray, her face quickly fell.  
  
Putting her hands near the fire hoping that it'll warm her up, she heard a rustle of cloth and the entrance disappeared from her sight. Looking up to see Beck, sacrificing his jacket to keep the warmth in the cave, she gave him a smile.  
  
Robbie, not wanting to be second best, took off his H.A jacket and dropped it over her head. Feeling something wet and warm plop on her head, and Robbie's scent, she gathered the item in her lap and realized it was his jacket. She gave Robbie a questioning look.  
  
"You're shivering and wet. Quickly dry off if you don't want to catch a cold." Robbie informed her.  
  
Beck, well he is being kind. Common sense to keep the warmth in an area, you have to block off any exits.  
  
Hearing a rustle behind her, she saw Robbie lying down on the ground, next to her and closing his eyes. Beck was sitting on the other side of the small going out fire.  
  
Few minutes later, she lay on her side, besides Robbie, who had his eyes closed; making her unable to tell if he was asleep or awake. Still wet and shivering, she saw the fire give one last flicker before going out.  
  
Hearing something clicking, she tried to find the source when she realized that it was coming from her own teeth. Willing it to stop, she scuffled closer to Robbie, not touching his person. Hearing something being brushed away, and a tall figure lying down next to her, she realized it was Beck. Smiling in his directing, knowing that he can't see, she closed her eyes and drifted off.  
  
Quickly sitting up and giving a sneeze, she realized that her nose was stuffy. Still in somewhat wet clothing, she pouted. Robbie and Beck woke to hear a sneeze and realized that it was from Tori. Beck reached for Tori, who response squealed from the unexpected touch, quickly felt her forehead. He frowned. She was burning up.  
  
"Tori… You're burning up." Beck told her.  
  
"N-n-no." She replied. "I-I'm per-per-perfectly f…ine." Stuttering.  
  
Looking on the other side, they both nodded. Shrugging out of their clothing, leaving their boxers on, Robbie addressed Tori this time.  
  
"Tori. Take off your clothes." He bluntly told her.  
  
Turning to her left, she questioned him. "What? You per-per-perverts!" She shouted.  
  
"You're catching a cold, and your clothing is quiet wet. We're not sure if you have pneumonia. You need to get warm quickly and this is the fastest way sharing body heat." He explained to her.  
  
Going over what he told her, she nodded slowly. Luckily for her, it was dark, so they can't see her tits. Slipping the wet shirt from her body and flinging it away, followed the shorts. She wondered if she has to take off her bra.  
  
"Bra also, Tori." Beck told her, hearing her hesitation.  
  
"I-I know!" She replied hastily.  
  
'It's ok Tori. It's dark and they can't see my body.' Reaching behind her back with unsteady fingers, she tried to unhook the hooks.  
  
Beck, hearing her having trouble, helped her unhook them.  
  
Squealing from the cold touch, she jumped, and scuffled away and onto Robbie's lap. Feeling Tori on his lap, his mind was giving him dirty images. Putting his head in his hand, he groaned into it. Hearing a groan, she quickly got off the heat thinking she hurt him.  
  
"You ok, Robbie?" She asked of him.  
  
"Never better." Was a muffled reply. Images of her naked under him, moaning, grunting, mewing his name was sent to his mind. Feeling a tightening of his boxers, he sighed heavily.  
  
"Let's just lie down, and try to get better." Beck said from behind her.  
  
Lying their clothing down onto the ground, to make a covering for themselves, Tori feeling heat emitting from both sides of her, felt herself get warmed, her mind drifted off to both guys.  
  
No doubt, they were cute. Wait, not cute… Hot. Extremely hot. Trying so hard not to snuggle to the warm, she drifted off into sleep with the others following soon afterwards.  
  
Tori woke up to the sounds of the heavy beats of the rain and snuggled closer to the warmth as she rubbed her nose against something smooth and warm. She sighed and rubbed her nose against it again, then pressed her hands against it. 'It's hard like iron but soft like silk.'  
  
Tori opened her eyes, and nearly gasped as her sleep-fogged mind registered what could only be someone's well-built chest at the end of her nose. She glanced down at her hand on Robbie's chest. 'I just molested Robbie in his sleep!' Feeling something on her waist, she looked down at his arm just as Robbie drew her closer to him. He slept on his side facing her, with his other arm above her head and her breast pressed tightly to his chest.  
  
Feeling herself being drew away from her warmth, only to meet another warmth against her back, she turned her head to notice Beck, spooning her with her head on Robbie's chest. Feeling something on her hipbone, she looked down and saw Beck's hand rubbing that area and sliding up onto her stomach with his hand spread out to hold her protectively against his back.  
  
Feeling something hard near her butt, she realized what it was. Closing her eyes and trying not to panic, she willed herself to sleep, hoping that the next time she woke up, it'll disappear. Few moments later, her chest rose and fell in a rhythm with her cuddled like a teddy bear to both Beck and Robbie.  
  
Waking up to someone kissing her neck and massaging her breasts, she snapped her eyes open. She was still facing Robbie, and registered that it was Beck molesting her. Feeling his hand going dangerously low, onto her pussy where she hadn't been touched for a long time, besides herself. Feeling the finger trace the design on her underwear and onto her backside to grope her ass. His hand slip under her panties, she followed where his hands traced on her skin and soon jerked, once his hands found her clit.  
  
Blushing furiously, she was about to turn around, until a single digit entered her. Gasping into the dark cavern, she stilled. Looking to Robbie, breathing out a sigh to find that he's still sleeping, she bit her lip, as the digit left her hot hole and onto her clit and entering again this time with two fingers, her his rose to encourage him. Jerking again as he began to pump his finger and rub her clit with his thumb, she brought her hand to her mouth to muffle the pants.  
  
Feeling something in her gut, wanting to be released, she moved her hips along with his finger and her world exploded. Jerking and moving her hips so that her lips swallow his finger, she panted, coming down from her high, registering that her panties were soaked from the juices that she made.  
  
Angrily she turned to Beck; she opened her mouth to have his own covered it. Gasping in shock, which Beck dived into her mouth to explore and prodded. Forgetting why she was angry, she closed her eyes and turned towards him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her flush body under his, soon to have fight for dominance between tongues.  
  
It went unnoticed as his hand left her panties, as he settled his body between her legs. Rubbing his erection on her panties, she moaned into Beck's mouth, not wanting to wake Robbie, as they moved against each other.  
  
Letting go of Tori's mouth, only to latch onto her neck as he nipped, sucked and kiss it. Finding her weak point beneath her jaw, where her pulse fluttered, he sucked it. Growling possessively and annoyed, he released himself from his boxers to have his erection brought out to the world. Standing tall and proud, Tori's hand trailed down his chest to his stomach, and onto his erection.  
  
Grasping the impressive length, she began to pump her hand. Tracing a vein and massaging the tip with her thumb, her hand was soon knocked away, and felt her panties moved aside to free her hole without it leaving her body.  
  
Rubbing his erection at her entrance to gather some wetness for an easy slide, he pushed the bulbous head into her entrance and with a jerk, he slide himself into her hot, tight hole. Groaning against her neck, at the tight squeeze, he let herself adjust to his size until her ready go.  
  
Feeling stretched beyond anything before, she panted. 'God, he's big!' Went through her head. She had never felt fuller than before, his head touched her secret spot, which hadn't been touched for a long time.  
  
Moving her hips, they both gasps as the sensation went through their body.  
  
Pushing against Beck, he pulled out a few inches before thrusting back in, taking things nice and slow, gradually picking up his pace, withdrawing from her almost completely before thrusting into her again, tearing mewling cries from her, his eyes turned lustful as he continued his assault on her young body, enjoying her passionate responses.  
  
Beck covered her mouth, when she cried out as he pounded into her body with more vigor than before. His hand moved from her hips to one of her breasts into his hand, caressing and tweaking the sensitive nipple. He continued his vigorous thrusting, as his other hand coming around her slender body to her clit, rubbing it as he continued to thrust into her.  
  
Tori came so suddenly jerking in spasms, without warning and both moaned deeply in each mouth, out of pleasure she was clenching Beck so tightly, he couldn't stop himself from cumming deep inside of her body, his seed splashing against her womb in hot torrents. Both were breathing hard as Tori milked him of his molten hot cum.  
  
Both groaning in pleasure as he slid from her to lie on his side, Tori felt his cum escape from her body. 'I can't believe he came that much.' Turing towards him, she kisses his lips before resting her head on his chest with his hands going through her hair.  
  
Tori soon fell asleep in his arms from their love making and Beck soon followed.  
  
Hours later, Tori woke up to something wet and warm on her breasts. Opening her eyes, sighing, thinking it was Beck, she looked down to her breasts tell him to knock it off until her eyes matched with regular brown eyes. Shock, she continued to watch him, until he bit down on a nipple. A yelp escaped her and she covered her mouth.  
  
Glaring down at her nipple abuser, she pouted slightly. Hearing a soft chuckle escape from him, he leaned up to kiss her. Robbie tilted her chin up and slanted his lips across hers in a demanding kiss that was anything but gentle.  
  
She couldn't deny it any longer-she was attracted to both of them, lusted after them. Gripping Robbie's shoulder Tori attacked his mouth with as much vigor and passion as he did her, surprising him for a split second before his eyes flashed in lust. Growling he pushed her back against the ground nipping lips and twining their tongues, taking complete control of the kiss. He eased a single finger into Tori's cunt, moving it slowly in and out before gently adding a second finger as she hissed in pleasure.  
  
Flipping so that Tori was on top, she slid down her pussy, stomach, chest and breasts over the bulging erection, as she kissed her way downward. Tugging the boxers down and throwing it away, she grasps his erection. Her eyes widened as she took in his lower half, impressed. She touched Robbie's cock softly, gently, clearly curious and unsure, for she never went down on anyone.  
  
Tori grip him fully and squeeze lightly tearing a broken muffled moan from him. Tori moved to lie in front of his member. Sunlight peered through the cave, and she saw a bead of precum formed at the tip of his impressive erection, furthering her curiosity, swiping her tongue over Robbie's erection tearing a hiss of pleasure from him.  
  
"Just like that..." He sighed.  
  
Tori acknowledged his words by drawing her tongue down the length of him and back up; tracing every vein she could see with her tongue, tearing muffled sounds from Robbie. Glancing up at him, their eyes met, brown and brown as she took the tip of him into her mouth and lapped at him with her tongue before giving one daring suck. Robbie threw his head back and clenched his teeth, air escaping him in one gush no woman had ever made him feel quite like this.  
  
Satisfied with his reaction, Tori took more of Robbie's cock into her mouth being able to fit about half, before it became uncomfortable, she began moving up and down, her hand coming up to stroke what she couldn't fit. Robbie's hands gripped her head keeping her in place as he arched forward into her warm mouth. Watching him receive so much pleasure from her actions made Tori moan softly around the twitching member, sending pleasant vibrations throughout Robbie's body. Moving her head up and down faster, she felt him pulse once… twice, until he came with a grunt of pleasure.  
  
Tori had one of two choices swallow or choke, she swallowed as much of the slightly salty liquid as she could but the excess trailed down her chin and lips. Robbie pulled her up and roughly took possession of her mouth, with her on all fours, she vigorously returned it. Breaking free from his lips her breath came out shuddering against his lips.  
  
Resting her forehead in the curve of his shoulder and neck she placed small kisses at his neck moving up to his neck, nipping at the curve, licking, kissing and blowing softly, delighting in his pleasure as he moaned and tightened his grasp on her waist. It made her feel decidedly wonderful that she was bringing him such pleasure, it was such a rush.  
  
"Get on your fours." Robbie whispered to her. Positioning herself on her hands and knees, with her ass towards him.  
  
Robbie wrapped a strong arm around her waist and positioned his hard cock at her sopping wet entrance. He pushed in slowly and groaned as the head of his cock entered her moist, tight, womanhood. Both glanced at Beck to see if he woke up to their actions. Seeing him still asleep, he thrust once, hard into her.  
  
"God, Tori. Your, so, tight." Robbie growled out trying his best to stay still and let her adjust to his girth.  
  
If there was one thing Tori noticed, it was both cock size. Robbie's member was longer, while Beck's was thicker.  
  
Robbie started to move slowly with shallow thrusts. He pulled halfway out of her and thrust in about two inches before Tori slammed her hips backwards making him sink into her completely drawing moans from both of them. He gave a startled groan as Tori clenched and unclenched his cock.  
  
Tori moaned when Robbie hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. Robbie's thrusts were now hard and deep forcing Tori to go down on her chest. She sank to her elbows thrusting back against Robbie, who was now leaning over her, lacing his hands with hers, he continued at a steady pace, ruthlessly plundering her young body, not that you would hear her complaining.  
  
Pulling out he plunged back into her, stuffing his whole erection into her tearing another cry from her, he was hitting even deeper now in this position. His hand gripped her hip, as his other hand went to go play with her breast. Pulling and pinching the nipple, drawing out a muffle cry.  
  
"Oh God!" Tori whispered.  
  
She covered her mouth and cried out in surprise as her muscles tightened to an almost painful degree around Robbie who, also surprised, came deep inside of her womb. Robbie rested his head against her back as she milked him for all he was worth, hips still pumping.  
  
Whimpering and coming down from her high, she panted against the clothing under her as Robbie kissed along her spine.  
  
Pulling out of her tight sheath, they both groaned at the sensation. Lying on his back, Robbie pulled her flush towards his side. One hand around her waist in a possessive embrace, as his other hand, act likes a pillow. Kissing behind her ear, he rested his head above hers, and listened to her breath even out. Robbie noticed that it went back to a heavy downpour. Smirking at the weather, he nuzzled her hair, and followed her into the land of dreams.  
  
Tori woke up to the urge to release herself. Struggling out of the two male's possessive embrace, she crawled towards the entrance. Seeing and hearing that it was still raining, she quickly skittered across the field and into the bushes to relieve herself. While waiting for the liquid to come out, she thought back to the two male that she had sex with.  
  
She wasn't going to deny it, she loved them both, from when they met. Robbie with his sensitive and nice who cared about her. Beck's rough, rugged, body and his beautiful eyes.  
  
Feeling the release, she quickly used a clean leaf, years of studying plants to know that it was clean and can be used as a napkin, she cleaned herself. Noticing something white on the ground she examined it and soon blushed. Before her were mixtures of her, Robbie, and Beck's cum.  
  
Shivering from the cold rain drops and the wind, she quickly crawled back inside pulling the makeshift door aside to have both males wide awake and looking at her. Blushing she went into the middle. Sitting herself in Robbie's lap, with her back against his chest, she pulled Beck towards herself with his back to her chest and her legs out before him.  
  
Both males felt her shiver and didn't complain. Robbie snaked his arms around her stomach to hold her, while Beck played with her legs.  
  
Seeing that Tori asleep and warm, Beck got off of her to lie down, and she whimpered but soon stopped as the warmth came back to her. Robbie also lay down and they both spooned their hot Latina lover.  
  
Both thought about their conversation earlier when Tori was releasing herself. They both accepted that the other male love Tori and they willingly agree to share her. They couldn't be separated from her, for it would be like having your heart split in half and never full.  
  
"What are you two up to?" Tori had obviously caught the little exchange. She woke up to two pairs of hands groping her.  
  
They just grinned before she knew it, she found herself straddling Robbie and Beck pushed her down so she lay flush against him, her breast crushed against the hard pale chest, his erection, once again hard pulsing against her stomach. Beck positioned himself behind her, Tori looked behind her confused.  
  
"What are you-" She cried out as he abruptly thrust himself back into her thoroughly used sheath, pumping in and out for a few strokes before pulling out. He slid a finger along her untouched hole and her eyes widened as she looked into Robbie's eyes.  
  
"Is he...?"  
  
Robbie grinned, his one rarely used grin that was all the answer she needed. Her eyes widened just before Beck began working a single finger in and out of her asshole, she bit her lip trying to get used to the slightly alien feeling. Soon another finger joined it, attempting to loosen the tight hole. She whimpered softly burying her face into Robbie's shoulder, he rubbed her back.  
  
"Does it hurt?"  
  
"It's a bit weird and uncomfortable..." Tori replied.  
  
After a few moments her body began to relax becoming used to the foreign feeling going in and out of her anal. It was then Beck pulled his fingers from her body and eased the head of his erection coated with Tori's juices into her bottom. She cried out painfully as his head popped into her ass, Robbie murmured softly rubbing her back without even realizing what he was doing.  
  
Beck grunted and groaned at the tight squeeze. "Are you all right."  
  
Go slow, please." Beck nodded before gently rocking back and forth slowly easing more and more of his thick staff into her body until he was completely sheathed within her. Beck nodded to Robbie over Tori's shoulder. Slow and steady he began moving until he felt Tori shift her hips, the pain easing until pleasure began to replace it.  
  
Beck stilled inside her when he saw what Robbie was going to do. Robbie slid himself into her hot wet cunt, tearing a gasping cry from Tori. She had never felt so stuffed, both of them inside of her at once, she'd only heard about these kinds of things; she had never expected to experience it herself. God it felt so good...so sinful. Her eyes closed for a moment before snapping open as they began to move. When Beck pushed in Robbie pulled out and vice versa. They continued this slow and steady torture for a few moments before Tori's voice echoed in their ears.  
  
Whimpering and panting, both guys knew what she wanted.  
  
As soon they heard what she wanted, they instantly changed the pace and depth of their thrusts. Tori cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, Robbie's hands gripping her hips tightened as he watched the blissful expression on her face. Beck, who's hand were braced on the ground next to their heads, he used one to move her hair away from her neck and back before placing kisses on the sweat slicked skin.  
  
Robbie's lips savagely tore into Tori's, and pulled her up making her breasts bounce, she eagerly returned it with as much force; she could feel her pleasure mounting and knew that Beck and Robbie were most likely feeling it as well. And like a dam bursting an orgasm hit Tori so hard, she nearly fainted. Beck and Robbie continued, their orgasm reaching, and they both spilled their cum in their respective holes.  
  
She was sure she was going to die from pleasure. But damn what a way to go. Lights flashed behind her eyes as their names escaped her mouth in the greatest orgasm of her life. Dimly she could hear the cries of Robbie and Beck before she felt the warmth of each of their cum filling her already overstuffed body.  
  
Beck collapsed to the side of Tori and Robbie, not wanting to crush her.  
  
Opening her mouth, Tori planned her trick. "I thought you would last longer." She told him, poking his cheek.  
  
"I can. Why?" Robbie replied, unknowingly, setting Tori's trap.  
  
"Because Robbie, I can go more." Tori replied back with a giggle.  
  
Replying to her, Robbie re-new his thrusting, and so they continued until Tori was too exhausted. Walking back to the camping area, Tori in the middle of both of her lovers.  
  
It was sunny, and nature didn't have any evidence of it raining the past week. During the raining week, all three performed different and erotic ways of love making. On the last day, Tori was sore, that the guys only petted and groomed her.  
  
The boys remained the same; tolerated each other for Tori's sake. They wouldn't want her to get angry because of their fights, so they stayed neutral.  
  
Reaching the camping area, Tori rushed to engulf Trina in an embrace. Trina cried happily that her sister was safe. All of them agreed to go home and rest.  
  
"So, what did you three do while you guys were missing?" Trina asked her sister.  
  
"Oh, we explored when we had the chance." Tori replied with a double meaning. Looking back to her lovers behind them, she winked at both Beck and Robbie.  
  
Oh, they couldn't wait to explore again. And explore they shall do.  
  
End  
  
Next Is Jade, Robbie and Trina.  
  
Also if someone reviews every chapter, favorites, follows this story I will make a special oneshot using their name.  
Chapter 23: Raderina  
  
Raderina  
  
The gang attended their first senior party and it ended in disaster. Everyone got wasted in their drunken hazes they admitted secrets.  
  
Beck blurted out how much he loved Tori. Tori celebrated by dry humping him into the couch. Cat admitted that she loved Beck also, but Tori was unwilling to share.  
  
Jade was shocked at his confession but realized that her heart belonged with someone else. She looked across the room to Robbie. He was a genuine person who loved her and would bow down to her.  
  
Trina was called to pick them all up from the party but found that only Jade and Robbie were getting a ride. Cat was drinking more, Beck and Tori found an empty room.  
  
Trina just drove the couple home and was pissed because they didn't listen to her. "I am telling you that you shouldn't drink".  
  
Jade snapped, "Trina loosen up and go get laid".  
  
Trina nearly crashed the car, "What does that have to do with it"?  
  
Jade just cackled, "Just advice". She then continued making out with Robbie. When they got to the Vega household Robbie and Jade went into Tori's room. The rest of the night was a beautiful sexy erotic blur.  
  
Jade awoke first and saw Robbie naked standing at full attention. 'Way to go Jade you bagged one with a big cock'. As she shifted her weight she noticed soreness between her legs. 'He really did a number on me. Yet I feel like I can go on forever'. She smirked and straddled him.  
  
Robbie awoke to the feeling of his dick enveloped by something warm and extremely tight. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he saw the cause of the pleasurable sensation. Riding his cock with her back to him was Jade, her hands resting on his thighs and her back arched she was fucking her pussy onto his cock furiously. Admiring her firm, heart shaped ass bouncing on his dick, Robbie decided to let Jade do the work this time. Listening to Jade's quiet moans, Robbie grinned; she apparently thought he was still asleep and was trying to be silent as she impaled herself on his dick. Wanting to hear Jade scream and moan, he decided to let her know he was awake, by giving her right ass cheek a sharp slap.  
  
Letting out a surprised gasp at the stinging sensation, Jade turned her head and stared down at Robbie's smirking face. "So you're awake puppet boy, thanks for letting me sleep here, and also for the best fuck ever yesterday. Ugh, nothing likes this first thing in the morning." She said dreamily.  
  
"No problem. So any reason why you're riding me so early, not that I'm complaining' of course."  
  
Well when I woke up you had this painful looking case of morning wood." Jade had stopped her bouncing and was now grinding herself back and forth on him while leaning back with her hands resting on his stomach, looking over her shoulder at him. "Your so amazing Robbie and I love you. Damn you fill me up so much; I can't believe you were packing this beast, if I had known before I met Beck three years ago I would have fucked you then."  
  
"Damn Jade, your pussy is fucking tight. Hope you don't have any plans for today cause I'm gonna fuck you all day." Not even bothering to answer, Jade simply shifted her upper body forward and placed her hands by Robbie's knees and resumed fucking her pussy on his cock, slamming her ass on his body.  
  
Jade wanted him to unload all that thick creamy cum into her hungry pussy. Feeling his cock starting to swell she knew it wouldn't be long now. Finally reaching his limit, Robbie grabbed her luscious pale ass cheeks and forced his entire length as he started to pump his first load of the day into the sexy Goth. As soon as Jade felt that first blast of cum fill her she sat straight up and threw her head back as she came as well, moaning and giving the occasional squeak all the while. When Robbie shot the last of his cum deep into Jade's pussy, she slipped off his dick and stood up from the bed.  
  
"Alright Robbie, rest a second while I get ready?" Walking around of the bedroom and towards a bedside table, cum leaking down the inside of her thighs as she walked, she looked over her shoulder at Robbie. "You better get the energy. I'll even give you a crack at my tight virgin ass."  
  
Jade reached out and grabbed the edges of the table as she felt Robbie press his cock against her asshole; her grip nearly broke the edges when Robbie popped his cock head into her. Grabbing her hips firmly Robbie proceeded to slowly fuck inch after stuffing inch into Jade's ass. Robbie couldn't believe how tight her ass was, every inch was a pleasure/pain to get in.  
  
It was nearly 2 minutes before Jade finally felt Robbie's pelvis press up against her ass signaling his entire cock was stuffed into her. Robbie slowly pulled back out till just the head remained up her ass before slowly pushing his entire length back in; he repeated this motion four times to loosen her up and the fifth time he withdrew his cock he went still. Jade looked back at him over her shoulder and tried to push her hips back but Robbie's grip on her hips prevented her.  
  
When Jade started up a sexy whine Robbie couldn't hold back any longer, reaching forward he grabbed her forearms and pulled her back towards him while simultaneously thrusting forward burying his cock balls deep into Jade's incredibly tight ass. "FUUUUCCCCKKKKK, your cock's so fucking big Robbie! Fuck me and split my Goth ass in two! Pump all your cum into me!"  
  
"Well how can I say no to such a hot Goth begging to get fucked?"  
  
Robbie started hammering into Jade's ass as hard as he could, thrusting forward with all his might while pulling her back by the arms. Jade's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was pounded like a bitch in heat while her fogged mind registering a strange sensation in her belly. Jade was quickly fucked into a quivering fucked stupid; orgasm after orgasm ripped through her as Robbie kept driving his cock into her while his balls slapped her pussy repeatedly, prolonging each of her orgasm.  
  
For half an hour Robbie fucked Jade like a machine till he felt his balls tighten up, Jade's tight ass finally proved too much even for Robbie's self control. Letting go of her sore arms Robbie reached and grasped her large tits as he increased the speed of his thrusts until his dick started pulsing and twitching. Burying his cock into Jade one final time Robbie let loose and started to pump large amounts of cum deep into Jade's ass, pulling her flush up against him by his hold on her tits, he looked over her shoulder and watched as Jade's tongue flailing out of her mouth by feeling the amount of cum being poured into her. Jade's head fell back onto Robbie's shoulder as she experienced one more massive orgasm, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and eventually blacking out.  
  
Coming to a couple minutes later she noticed Robbie had picked her up by the back of her knees and was carrying her towards the bed, his still hard cock stuffed up her ass, each step sending jolts of pleasure through her.  
  
It was a little while after that when the bedroom door opened; Robbie was fucking Jade's pussy doggy style when he noticed another person was in the room. Close to cumming he continued fucking Jade at a furious pace even as he turned to look at who had come in.  
  
Standing in the doorway was a furiously blushing Trina.  
  
"Uh... hey, Trina?" He greeted uncertainly, hips still moving at a blur despite his sheepish expression.  
  
Trina was in shock, "I…was going to ask-".  
  
Jade looked at her staring at her lover, "Trina if you want to join all you have to do is ask".  
  
"Whatever you say Jade." Trina's eyes bugged out as Robbie slowly withdrew from Jade's ass, his cock just seemed to go one forever and when he finally did get the whole thing out Trina didn't know if she should run screaming or jump on him. Jade made the decision for her, Trina's gaze was so transfixed on Robbie's huge cock she didn't even notice that Jade had walked up to her. When Jade started pushing her towards the bed however she did take notice, or more specifically her Jade's abused and cum leaking pussy.  
  
"In case you're wondering Robbie cums… a lot." She commented wryly.  
  
Trina didn't have time to respond when she was pushed forward onto the bed and found her face level with Robbie's still cum covered cock. The musky scent it gave of caused her mouth to water and after a token resistance that lasted all of a second she steeled herself and gave the head a tentative lick. "Don't be a wuss Trina, get that thing cleaned up and then Robbie will fuck you unconscious."  
  
She spied a glob of precum at the tip of his completely erect member and leaned forward. She stuck her tongue out and ran it from his base, slowly and pleasurably, up his shaft until she reached his head. She swirled her tongue around his head before somehow grabbing the glob and closing her mouth around his tip as she thought, 'tasty'!  
  
Rolling her eyes at her Trina's slow pace Jade grabbed the back of Trina's head and when she opened her mouth to protest Jade shoved her forward, cramming several inches of Robbie's cock into Trina's warm wet mouth.  
  
Robbie's eyes went cross as she was forced to engulf his head in her mouth. He groaned as one hand went from supporting him to the back of her head to grab a fistful of hair. He fisted his hand slightly to get a decent grip and put a small pressure on the back of her head to indicate his want. Trina didn't waste much time in pushing her head down and taking almost 6 inches into her mouth. Robbie groaned as his member was engulfed in Trina's hot and wet mouth.  
  
Trina felt his tip reach the back of her mouth and she paused. She could deepthroat him as she had great control over her muscles but she didn't want to. So she pulled back slightly before starting to bob her head. She was rewarded with another glob of precum that she happily licked off his tip before starting to bob her head faster. She had never done this before but she kept moving her tongue around his shaft as she pulled another hand up to stroke the three inches she wasn't blowing. She felt his cock twitch as she started to stroke him faster enjoying the taste of his member.  
  
Robbie groaned as he felt Trina giving him a blowjob. He loved this feeling and he could honestly say he had never felt like this before, not even when Jade had done this for him. "God Trina that is so good." he said. As he started to guide her bobbing head slightly to hit his sweet spot. He groaned aloud to show his approval as he felt his cock start to twitch. He groaned as he said, "Trina I'm gonna cum!"  
  
Trina heard Robbie and pulled him out of her mouth. She stroked his full length as she whispered huskily, "Go ahead, I want all of your cum." She put his head into her mouth again and started to suck as she stroked him furiously. She was rewarded as he groaned and his cock swelled slightly before she received his first load of cum burst into her mouth almost filling it. She instantly started to gulp his cum down as she reveled in the taste and smell of his cum. She loved the texture and the smell. The way it was so thick yet slipped into her throat so easily. She felt his orgasm taper off and she stroked him a few more times while sucking as strongly as she could to suck it all out of him. She let go of his head and leaned back swallowing the rest of the cum in her mouth as Robbie panted on the bed. "Delicious Robbie".  
  
Robbie smirked, "Trina you're so good can you give me another"? Trina was debating it in her mind taking a while.  
  
"Really people these days, no respect for their betters." Jade said, shaking her head. "Robbie, have fun with her mouth. I'll get her tight little pussy ready for you. Trina hasn't gotten laid so she won't need much work. So get to work fucking that cute little face of hers." Jade shoved Trina down again on his cock. Positioning herself behind Trina, Jade pulled her panties down and admired the tan flesh that greeted her eyes before diving in working her tongue into Trina's tight folds.  
  
Jade hummed appreciably at the taste of Trina as she brought her left hand into play, working on Trina's swollen clit. The moans Trina was giving off from Jade eating her out were driving Robbie nuts as she vibrated around his cock. Getting a firm grip on his current cocksucker's head Robbie started dragging her head up and down his cock, the head of his cock hitting the back of Trina's throat till he found the right angle and punched his way into the even tighter passage.  
  
Under normal circumstances Trina would have tried to back off at having something so big violate her throat, but the way Jade was devouring her cunt Trina really didn't care at this moment. Backing off from her delicious treat Jade observed her handy work; Trina's pussy was thoroughly soaked and more than ready to get destroyed by Robbie. "That's enough Robbie, time to stretch Trina out."  
  
"Got it." Reluctantly pulling his cock out of Trina's throat he watched as Jade pulled Trina back to rest against her. Removing Trina's panties completely Jade wrapped her legs around the older Vega's thighs and spread them as her left hand slipped underneath Trina's shirt to play with her tits. "This is gonna be good." Jade purred in Trina's ear sexily.  
  
Settling himself between Trina's spread legs Robbie pressed the bulbous cock head against Trina's soaked pussy. However, despite all the prep work Jade put into preparing Trina it still took a little work to force his cock into her pussy. When he did get into her Robbie was greeted to the tightest cunt he'd had to date. Gritting his teeth Robbie started thrusting into the tightly grasping pussy, bulling his way further up into the overwhelmed woman. Trina, meanwhile, thought she was going to be split in two by the massive cock being forced into her. Jade noticed how hard it was for Trina to handle the girthy intruder.  
  
Robbie was struggling to keep his composure, "Trina I'm going to cum".  
  
Trina was struggling to breathe as Robbie pounded her silly. "Robbie please". Robbie knew what she meant and came causing her to scream as she felt him paint her womb with his cum.  
  
"Easy Trina, it takes a little bit to get used to that monster, trust me." With her left hand working on Trina's left tit, squeezing the soft flesh and occasionally pinching and twisting her nipple, Jade brought her right hand down to work Trina's clit to help deal with getting stretched out. "Soon you'll be begging to have Robbie fuck you stupid."  
  
Trina hovered over him slight as she grabbed his cock and slowly eased herself down on him. Jade pushed her down hard.  
  
"Ohhhh FUCK!" Trina screamed as Jade pushed her down on Robbie's cock. She placed her hands on Robbie's thighs trying to brace herself but she hadn't been with anyone. From this position it was harder to take him in.  
  
She closed her eyes and tired to take him slowly going in inch by inch. Her head hung low as she moaned and tried to hold back screaming out at loud again. Every once and a while Jade would reach around and play with her tits and pinch them hard.  
  
She finally felt him pushing deeper into her than she thought possible as her pussy.  
  
Trina was breathing so heavily with sweat covering her brow she felt like she was dyeing. She moved her hands over her stomach and slowly raised herself up, as he slide out of her she was caught by surprised as he thrusted up back into her.  
  
Her eyes widen as she screamed out, "Oh my God, Robbie you're so fucking big. I have no idea how you can do this Jade."  
  
Robbie didn't stop he bucked back into her as she tried to raise herself off of him. Jade smiled and pinched her nipples harder, "I can take it because I am Jade West".  
  
Trina soon found a rhythm and she continued to ride him, with Jade still pinching her nipples as she rode him. Trina was trying to hide her pleasure but It had become too much.  
  
"C-c-cumming", she managed to get out as she raised her head back and opened her mouth as much as she could as she started screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
Robbie looked at her and grabbed her hips again getting ready to pound her once she settles. Robbie put his cock at her asshole and let her lower herself.  
  
Trina lowered herself down slowly, loving the feeling as it went in and more in as did Robbie, feeling the tightness of her. There was pain but the pleasure overwhelmed it.  
  
"This feels so good…" She said as she settled. Now that he was all in she started to jump as Robbie helped her. "Ah…ah…ah…" Robbie now started to help her rise as he grabbed her hips and started pushing her down every time she went up. "Ah… AH…AH… AH!"  
  
Robbie looked at her jump on his dick, seeing her tits jump every time she did. Trina looked at Robbie as she kept on jumping. Feeling embarrassed the more she jumped. "Fuck… I can feel you tightening up…"  
  
"AH... I… AH... think I'm about to cum…AAHHH!" she said as she slow down starting to feel the feeling of about to come. No longer able to hold herself she fell forward giving Robbie the control.  
  
Robbie grabbed her ass and started to pound it as he wanted to make her cum. "EYA…AH…AH… PLEASE… STOP….I'M CUMMING!" Trina screamed as she came, but Robbie didn't slow down.  
  
"Ah fuck… I think AH… I'm about to cum too…" He said as he thrusted faster.  
  
She felt like she was nearly going to black out, her eyes were closed and she began to grind herself against him riding out her orgasm to its fullest. She was going insane as she threw her head around as her body convulsed and her back arched sharply.  
  
She regained control of her body again and let herself collapse on Robbie. She was exhausted, she hadn't cum so hard in her entire life, and she raised her head slowly looking into Robbie's eyes. She could feel that he was still hard inside of her; she forced herself to move and got off of him.  
  
She flopped over and then laid down on the bed, she saw Robbie get up and crawl towards her. He rolled on top of her and spread her legs; she looked up at him not really knowing if she could handle another orgasm.  
  
He scooted closer to her placing her legs on his shoulders and pushed himself inside of her, she closed her eyes moaning much louder than either of them thought humanly possible.  
  
Trina was grabbing the sheets around her as she felt another orgasm coming while Robbie pounded himself into her, she looked at Robbie, who had for started to show fatigue for the first time since the sex marathon started.  
  
She closed her eyes and began to grind her hips against him; she desperately wanted to get him off too. His thrust had become harder and harder as he pushed the entire length of his cock deep into her now. She could feel herself about to cum again.  
  
Trina closed her eyes as she began to convulse uncontrollably screaming his name the entire time. Robbie has stop thrusting as he felt, Jade's inner walls tighten with amazing pressure as she came, her juices dripping down his cock.  
  
He pushed himself in and exploded mid thrust. He groan loudly as she felt himself empty into Trina who was flailing around as if she was possessed and bucking into him wildly at this point.  
  
He pulled out of her, with her juices now dripping down his thighs. Trina had finally come to her senses and sat up, "God that was fucking amazing. I love you Robbie", Trina said.  
  
Jade scowled at Trina getting ready to fall asleep on her Robbie. Jade pushed Trina off her boy toy then mounted him. "I hope you aren't done yet".  
  
Robbie was scared knowing that if he didn't satisfy Jade he would pay for it. "One more round I am losing feeling in my body". Jade smiled sheathed his cock and moaned out, "One more".  
  
"Brace yourself Jade cause I'm gonna pummel your pussy for the last time today." With that warning Robbie drew his cock out till only the head remained in Jade and then with a brutally powerful thrust shoved the full 8.5 inches back into her deliciously tight cunt, punching right into her womb. The Goth beauty felt all the cock currently stuffed into her and loved it. Jade moaned wantonly as an orgasm ripped through her, one of the best she had today, and Robbie didn't wait for her to come down from her high before he started pounding into her cunt. Jade swore she felt like her pussy was being reshapen as Robbie fucked her with an almost ruthless efficiency, each thrust seemed to be delivered in such a way as to give them both the maximum amount of pleasure. Each one of Robbie's thrusts sent Jade's tits bouncing in his face; the large orbs of delightful flesh would have hypnotized anyone that looked at them as they swung beneath Jade's rocking body.  
  
"Dear God, I've never felt so full. So big Robbie, so fucking big! I feel so hot inside".  
  
Smirking with a nearly smug prideful look Robbie just increased the speed and force of his forward thrusts into hers tight cunt. Jade couldn't believe she was taking this as she felt Robbie's hips impact her ass while he just had fun watching Jade's plump ass cheeks shake and jiggled as he fucked her. As Jade experienced another spine tingling orgasm she officially lost track of how many times she came and it didn't take long for her face to assume the customary fucked stupid look.  
  
For the next half hour Robbie slammed deep into Jade's pussy before he felt the familiar stirring in his balls that signified he was about to fill Jade with another insane amount of cum. Letting go of his hold on Jade's hips he instead opted to grab her big tits as her prepared to hose down her womb.  
  
A few minutes later Robbie grunted, his fingers sinking deep into the soft flesh of Jade's heavenly tits as his cock expanded deep inside her cunt as he proceeded to pump a huge amount of cum directly into her womb. Jade cried out in one last orgasm as she felt her womb get filled to capacity from all the cum being forced into her this morning. After several minutes of unloading Robbie final pulled out of Jade's cum bloated womb, she now looked glowing, less so than Trina.  
  
As Jade slumped back Robbie grabbed her hair in a light hold and brought her face to his still hard and now cum-covered, cock. Not even needing any encouragement Jade started to lick the beast clean as Robbie just sighed in pleasure.  
  
After he came again in her mouth Jade swallowed and joined him in the bed again. She was on his right while Trina was passed out on the left. "Robbie this was amazing".  
  
Robbie just chuckled, "Yeah. So what do we do about Trina"?  
  
Jade smiled, "She can join us I enjoyed playing with her while you fucked her stupid. Who knows maybe if you cum enough inside her she'll get more talented".  
  
Robbie smiled, "So that's why you're so talented".  
  
Jade hit him, "Shut up and sleep". They were all passed out and near dead from all the fluid loss.  
  
(Later)  
  
The three sex maniacs were still asleep and snuggling for warmth. They were all holding each other with their sweaty naked bodies.  
  
Tori walked into her room hungover and stared at her bed. It was hard for her brain to decipher what she was seeing. Robbie with Jade and her sister, sex in the air, Robbie with a hard on, her sister and Jade were leaking cum onto her bed. Trina had it coming out of her pussy and some left over on her face. Jade was dripping from both abused holes.  
  
Tori just yelled, "TRINA"!  
  
Trina sat up, "What"? The other two were still out cold.  
  
Tori looked at her sister with her 'Really' face. It should have been obvious, "You all had sex in my bed".  
  
Trina's eyes widened but then glazed over in memory. "It was amazing Tori the-".  
  
Tori cut her off, "I don't want to hear it. I just want you guys out".  
  
Trina laughed, "You really want to sleep on a bed that is soaking with sweat and bodily fluids"?  
  
Tori though about it, "On second thought I'm going to crash in your room". Trina smiled, "Good choice little sister". Trina then snuggled into Robbie smelling his scent and smiling. 'This is going to be the best kind of relationship'.  
  
End  
I'm fully aware that this is impossible.  
Send requests.  
  
Contest. Review every chapter, favorite, review and I will put you in your own one shot with who ever you want. Rules from summery still apply.  
Chapter 24: Beck OC  
  
Room  
  
Beck Oliver was feeling great as he drove out of the H.A parking lot. He had broken up with Jade and the day he did he met his goddess her name was Jessica. She was a brown haired bombshell that was even hotter than Tori Vega. She had piercing blue eyes along with perfect b cup tits.  
  
He met her the day he broke up with Jade. They met at a dance studio and paired up for a salsa lesson. They got to talking and had a lot in common.  
  
They actually got to dating a week into their friendship it was also the time that Jade confessed her undying love but Beck chose her. Today was the day Beck was taking her around town.  
  
After a day of reminiscing, and since the moon started to appear along with the stars, Beck and Jessica finally decided to head home. They had been out the entire day, just walking and talking. They weren't really talking about anything important; they were just talking about themselves, personally. They both talked about their families, childhood, schooling, mishaps, funny incidences, lucky times, scary times, and so on.  
  
To them, it seemed like their conversation would never end, but when they got in front of the house, all of the memories of yesterday and the troubles of today come flooding back in. They both stood quietly, remembering what they were going to say and what they felt like telling each other at that moment.  
  
"Um…Beck?" Jessica tried saying but stuttered because of her fears.  
  
When Beck turned to look at her, Jessica felt like all of heaven had fallen upon him. He had never looked as handsome or as sexy as he did at that moment. She didn't know if it was the way the moon shined down on him or if it was the twinkle in his eyes from the stars, all she knew was one thing. So she told him that one thing, "Beck…um…I love you and I want to be with you but…if you like Jade I'm OK with that."  
  
Jessica still had doubts about how Beck was going to react. She wasn't sure if he still liked Jade or had no feelings for her what so ever. She just didn't know. She decided not to look him in the eyes, afraid of what his response might be. She stared at the floor feeling embarrassed by her confession and feeling worried about what he was about to say.  
  
As Jessica stared at the floor telling herself how stupid she was for confessing to Beck without even knowing if he had feelings for her, Beck walked up to Jessica, lifted her chin and kissed her. She wasn't expecting it but she still enjoyed every moment of it. His warm, strong lips touching hers. It felt like all of God's angels had blessed her. She never wanted to let him go. She reached up and hugged him tightly as he did the same.  
  
After some time passed, Beck decided to end it. Jessica held on tighter when she felt him back away. He noticed this reaction and instead of staying with her he just smiled at her. He stared at her. With all the warmth and happiness in his eyes he said softly, "How could I like anyone else if the person I love the most is right in front of me?"  
  
All of the pain and crying that Jessica had thought of was now a distant memory. HE LOVED HER and she wanted to scream it to the world, but instead, decided to show him how much she loved him for it. She leaped into his arms and kissed him vigorously. Beck started to lick her lip asking to be let in. Jessica opened her mouth and let Beck play with her tongue. As they both stood on the street making out, Beck reached for her shirt and started to unbutton it. She felt his hand on her shirt and quickly pushed him off and said, "BECK! We're in the middle of the street!"  
  
"Then let's go inside my RV and let me show you how much I love you."  
  
Jessica had no objections to his suggestion. The memories thoughts of a hot night of wild sex had started to enter her mind. She could feel her body begging for a reminder of what happened when she became aroused. She quickly led Beck to his RV and they entered. As they both entered the room, they felt horny for each other wanting to feel the others skin on their own.  
  
Jessica quickly positioned herself on Beck's bed and let Beck lay on top of her. They began to kiss even more intensely. Beck went directly to Jessica's shirt to unbutton it to reveal her B cup tits, but as he was working on her shirt so was she. She started to pull up his shirt and ended up taking it right off of him. She ran her fingers over his muscular chest and abs. When Beck finished unbuttoning her shirt, he started to take her shirt off by kissing her neck and chest. When Jessica couldn't take the excitement anymore, she fully removed the shirt and swiftly removed her bra.  
  
"Eager are we?" Beck said in a very promiscuous voice.  
  
"Don't you dare tease me now!" Jessica commanded as she began sucking on his neck and nibbling his ear.  
  
As Jessica was working on his neck, Beck started to take off her skirt and her panties. When they were fully off and Jessica stopped playing with his neck, he told her, "But what if I want to tease you?" He then started to enter her with his two fingers. Jessica arced back in pleasure and she dug her fingers into his back. Beck would let her have her fun by taking her to the edge of pleasure and then letting it sink away. He did this over and over again until Jessica just couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"If you want to play with me then I get to play with you." She announced.  
  
Jessica then pushed Beck off her and made him sit on his bed while she started to unzip his pants and started to play with him. Beck felt all of his muscles tighten as he felt Jessica now teasing him. She then began to use her mouth and tongue to also take him to the edge and back.  
  
Jessica was waiting for this the whole time, waiting to suck on his dick tasting every inch of him. She licked his tip and around the sides of his shaft. She then placed it in front of her face and looked up at him.  
  
"I'm going to make this the best night of our lives." She said as she entered him in her mouth.  
  
Beck nodded. "God Jessica your saliva feels hot!"  
  
Jessica smiled and took him in deep feeling his head hit the back of her head and started choking. She took him out seeing that she had at least most of his length covered in her saliva. She then went back to trying to suck Beck's cum out of his large cock.  
  
"Oh Shit." Was all the warning Jessica got before Beck grabbed her hair and held her head in place, his cock partially down her throat, before he let loose. Her eyes flew wide open as the already thick shaft stretching her throat expanded further, causing her to gag as Beck started hosing her throat down with his thick cum. Being unprepared, some of the cum shot out her nose and poured back out her mouth coating Beck's dick before dripping down to coat her beautiful tits, sliding into her cleavage before she got her bearings and started swallowing the larged-sized blasts of jizz. For nearly one minute she was forced to gulp down the thick creamy liquid before Beck let go of her hair, realizing what he was doing and expecting her to be angry. Jessica slowly slid his softing erection out her mouth, gently sucking the entire way till she released him from her mouth with a loud pop. Not done cumming yet, Beck shot the last few streams onto her face; the size of the shots was still large causing Jessica's gorgeous features to be covered by a white gooey mask.  
  
"Well," She began, after swallowing the cum still in her mouth and throat, "You are amazing." Standing up after using her fingers to clean her face of its thick cum coating and the licking them clean.  
  
After a while of cleaning herself. Jessica couldn't stand the desire anymore. She flipped onto her back and told him, "I can't stand it any more. Get inside of me," she ordered.  
  
"Yes Jessica," he replied as he took off his pants and boxers the rest of the way.  
  
Beck instantly climbed on top of Jessica and enters her slowly. He felt her barrier and looked to her for the okay. She only nodded bracing for the pain. Beck thrusted hard tearing through her barrier while she let out a scream. Beck waited until she could get used to it. After a while he started to rock back and forth slowly. She moaned loudly as she felt Beck's flesh touch hers. She felt the vibrations inside her. Beck continued by pulling out and pushing back into her, slowly. She could feel every single part of him entering and exiting her.  
  
"Faster!" Jessica moaned. "Deeper!"  
  
Beck complied with her by picked up his pace. He also lifted her legs onto his shoulders so he could get in deeper like she wanted. Now Jessica was digging even deeper into his skin as Beck went faster and deeper. Beck could feel that he was about to reach his limit...  
  
"Jessica, I'm gonna cum," he told her while breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm going to cum too. Please cum inside me...fill me up Beck". She said breathlessly.  
  
As Beck gave his last strong thrusts, Jessica felt her insides fill with his molten hot white cum. Right after Beck came, Jessica went into complete orgasm. Every part of her body vibrated with pleasure. Jessica never felt so full and complete, it felt heavenly the cum sloshing around in her womb and it would only get better.  
  
Beck started to shoot his hips forward burying what he just pulled out plus another two inches. He continued pulling out a couple inches then burying a couple more into Jessica's tight cunt with each thrust until her bubble butt was pressed tightly to his hips. As Beck pumped the last inch into her he pierced her cervix, the results were instantaneous, Jessica was overcome by the biggest orgasm she ever had coating Beck's cock with her cum Jessica startled jerking and shaking, her pussy started trying to milk Beck's cock of all his worth. When he came again she let out a scream she could feel every spurt and every ounce of cum inside of her. "Oh my god Beck that was amazing".  
  
Jessica then got a brilliant idea. She got up and went up to her wall, spreading her legs and slouched over onto the wall. Beck went into his bedside table and grabbed a little bottle. He grabbed it and walked over behind Jessica.  
  
"What's that"? Jessica asked curiously.  
  
"Its lube." He said as he finally opened it up and spread some on his already erect dick.  
  
"For what? Aren't I wet as it is?" Jessica asked confused. Was she not as wet as other girls?  
  
"Yeah. You're really wet but I don't plan on fucking you from that hole."  
  
Her eyes widened in realization. "YOUR GONNA FUCK ME IN THE ASS! But I never have been fucked in that hole."  
  
"Then this is your first time so better hold up cause I want us to remember this forever." Beck stroked his penis up and down so he can spread the lube all around it. Grabbing her ass and spreading her cheeks, Jessica slouched more so she can have it properly open. Now using one hand to grab his penis and the other too keep her spreaded he pushed himself in her.  
  
"Wow even with lube your still tight." He pushed himself more in.  
  
Now in he grabbed her ass and started to fuck her anal now. "Damn Jessica you're so warm! Feels like my dick is melting."  
  
"Beck AH! Be gentle this if my first AH! Time." He said as it hurt her the deeper he went.  
  
"Then I promise to make this fast."  
  
"No don't!" she screamed but it was too late. Beck rammed his dick all the way in. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AH! AH!" Beck pushed himself out and in and sped up his pace.  
  
"Beck! Ugh! Ugh! Be…ck! It hurts!" Even though she was having her insides spreaded out she loved how it felt. Her juices came out sliding down her legs as he kept on fucking her. Jessica's eyes rolled into the back of her head in pleasure.  
  
"Wow you're so tight your gonna make me cum!" he said. "I'm almost there! Almost there!" Beck came splattering all of his cum up her ass. He filled her up that some of his cum started to come out already so he pulled out of her making his cum run freely out. It fell to the ground along with Jessica, she couldn't last. She turned around and lay with her back on the floor as she breathed heavily making her chest move every time she took a breath. As much as it hurt she liked the feeling of being fucked hard in her ass.  
  
"We should do this again." She said lying down on the floor looking up at him.  
  
"Oh yeah we are definitely doing that again." Beck stared at her as she looked beautiful down on the ground naked and sweaty of all that sex they had.  
  
"I still have a little bit left." Beck said. He then picked her up and walked back to the bed and put her on top of him.  
  
Jessica didn't want the sensation to stop, she wanted to keep going even if she was out of breath; so she climbed on top of Beck, and sat on him again, having him enter her.  
  
"We're far from done," Jessica told him.  
  
"I never said I was." Beck smiled.  
  
Jessica started off slow. She tried to get some air while allowing Beck to get use to the rocking feeling. She eventually started to put her hips into it causing Beck to go even deeper into her. Jessica started to moan even louder then before. She was nearly spent he filled her up in ever hole and she was close to passing out, but she was still going to give it her all.  
  
Jessica was now almost jumping up and down on Beck, trying to go as fast and get as deep as possible. Her insides were milking him for all he had wanting to feel warm again. She could feel her body being taken to its breaking point as she came on Beck's cock with a scream. Beck also was going to cum again but this time didn't say anything. Instead he held onto Jessica's hips tightly and thrusted faster.  
  
When Jessica's climax hit her, she slowed down and let the vibrations travel throughout her body. Then she felt Beck cum inside her again which heightened her sensation even more. When her body finally gave out, she resumed her position next to Beck recovering from all the excitement that the new lovers shared.  
  
Jessica was cuddled into his side feeling more exhausted than any other time in her life. Beck had literally fucked the life out of her but filled her with his warmth. She smiled feeling his cum inside of her it was still warm and a comfortable feeling.  
  
After about five minutes Beck turned to Jessica and told her, "How come I didn't see it before?"  
  
"See what?" Jessica asked a bit confused.  
  
"That my idea of a perfect woman was you."  
  
Jessica just smiled and kissed him softly before saying, "Well, now that we have found each other promise me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never let me go," she said gently.  
  
Beck hugged Jessica with great strength and told her, "I will do everything to be your perfect man, what makes you think that I'm going to let anyone take you away from me?"  
  
Jessica fell in love with him even more as he spoke. She kissed him lightly and finally, before falling asleep in his arms, Jessica said, "Thank you Beck sweet dreams".  
  
Beck turned her so they were spooning, "Dream fast because in the morning there will be a repeat". Jessica smiled and got wet in anticipation.  
  
End  
  
This was the winner of the contest ToriBeckforever so if you want your own lemon with a victorious character. Review every chapter, favorite and follow the story. Way to go Jessica  
Chapter 25: Vega Sister Games  
  
Vega Sister games  
  
I was just about to throw myself onto my beautiful bed ready to envelope myself in the Egyptian cotton sheets and silk pink pillows. But I never made it.  
  
"Tori? You awake yet?" I released a groan as I heard my Trina's gentle voice coming from behind my door.  
  
"What Trina? I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
"Tori I just need to talk to you a bit then you can sleep."  
  
'Damn it' I though as my annoyance began to build as I walked slowly to the door feeling like I was spending too much time with Jade.  
  
I pulled open the door to yell at my Trina for stopping me from sleeping but was interrupted when I saw a flash of red before I was shoved backward and a hand slamming into my pressure point knocking me unconscious.  
  
The woman above Tori allowed herself a quick smirk and a quick brush through her long brown hair before she set to work.  
  
My brown eyes slowly opened sleepily 'I had had the weirdest dream' I thought before my eyes jerked open in shock at what lay before me. I was in a huge room. The room had no windows and no doors. The walls and floor were decorated a creamy white.  
  
I moved to sit up but was stopped sharply nearly dislocating my shoulder. I looked in shock to see that my wrists were tied tightly to the bedpost above my head by steel cuffs. Wait BED! I felt my eyes widen even larger as I realized where I was. I was tied to a bed in some foreign room with no way to escape. Trying to keep from hyperventilating I tried to distract myself by raising my head and giving my body a quick once over.  
  
Which, may I point out, made me feel sooo much better.  
  
My ankles were tied as well and spread apart. I had on a sexy velvety pink almost see-through pajama dress. It had a low v neck that barely covered my breast and the nightie barely covering my thighs. The straps of the dress felt ready to snap at the slightest pull. Covering my legs were tight black lace leggings that stopped mid-thigh a good few inches from my nightie.  
  
"Finally" a sexy voice purred, "You're awake." I jerked up only for my eyes to widen in horror.  
  
"Trina?" I said in disbelief. Before her stood Trina Vega, Trina stood before her bed looking beautiful. Her beautiful red hair that she usual held in a bun now flowed down her back and stopped at her ass. She wore nothing. All that covered Trina's D-cup breasts were a few strands of her hair. As she walked slowly to her sister her hips swayed seductively and breasts bounced but her nipples still remained covered, barely. Once she reached the bed she placed a manicured hand onto the deep red sheets before sliding a bare leg onto the bed slowly.  
  
I opened my mouth to shout at my Trina to ask her what she was doing but I was stopped as I let out a gasp as my Trina suddenly moved, straddling my hips. I finally found my voice "Trina what are you doing?" but I received no reply just a lustful smile before red lips crashed down on my own. I froze in shock my body unable to comprehend the situation I was in.  
  
Trina pressed her lips firmly against Tori's before her tongue slid across the creases of Tori's lips asking for entry. Which Tori refused.  
  
She released a gasp as she felt her breast was squeezed tightly by Trina hand, Trina slid her tongue her sisters hot mouth before she could close it.  
  
Tori stifled a groan as Trina's tongue slide across her own. Panicking Tori began to struggle trying in vain to push Trina's tongue out of her mouth. She pushed against Trina's tongue with her own trying to push her out but Trina misunderstood and began to press more firmly to her child's lips her tongue memorizing every crevice in her sister's mouth.  
  
Tori twister her head to the side and somehow managed to remove her mouth from her own. Slightly panting from lack of air Tori shouted at Trina, "Damn it Trina! Now get off me before I make you get off me"!  
  
Trina was grinning looking very pleased with herself. "Make me"  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." She bucked her hips, which had a completely different reaction than she was hoping for. When she bucked her hips her center made delicious friction against Trina's causing them both to moan at the warm pleasure that pooled in their stomachs.  
  
Trina wrapped her arms around Tori's waist pulling their bodies closer and again pressed her lips against her sisters.  
  
'I give up' Tori thought her eyes half lidded as she deepening the kiss.  
  
Trina lightly bit at the smaller girls bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Tori with a deep red blush closer her eyes and parted her lips slightly. The two tongues fought for dominance soon it settled as Trina's more experienced tongue started to explore the moist cavern of the other.  
  
Tori moaned into the kiss and pulled at Trina's lip wanting more contact. Trina smirked and moved her mouth down to the younger ones neck sucking at the base. She roughly bit down on the girl's tender neck and sucked away the blood leaving a medium sized hickey.  
  
Trina pulled a knife out from under the bed and smiled as she began to slowly slide the knife down the middle of Tori's pink dress and quickly pushed the material out of the way. Trina brought her hands up to palm Tori's soft B-cup breasts. The red head hungrily nibbled at the pink haired girl's neck making the other moan for more.  
  
Without Tori noticing Trina had dragged her hand down to Tori's heated spot and slowly pushed her index finger through letting it pump slowly at first allowing the virgin girl to adjust. When Tori felt the pressure to her a small gasp escaped her mouth. Soon she had her eyes closed and was moaning in pleasure.  
  
Trina soon took her finger out and replaced it with her index finger and middle finger. Her face was flushed with desire as she began to scissor her fingers inside the girl.  
  
Tori was groaning with pleasure as she came into the girl's hand. Tori blushed and laid down in the bed panting. But Trina wasn't even close to being done yet. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Tori's ear.  
  
Tori gave a soft moan. Her head tilted upwards as Trina continued to press soft kisses from her ear all the way down to her beautiful tan breasts. She breathed on her sister's nipple and watched it harden with lustful eyes. She leaned forward and gave the hard nub a tentative lick. Tori released a gasp and arched her back pressing her breasts closer to Trina's mouth. Trina smirked and took the nipple between her teeth before sucking it deep into her mouth.  
  
Tori moaned as she felt herself begin to get wet. She struggled with her cuffs, wanting to bury her nails into the red hair and press the mouth more firmly against her breast. Trina released the nub and turned to the neglected other to repeat the action again.  
  
Tori groaned in pain as the throbbing in her center grew. She tried to rub her legs together but the cuffs stopped her. Trina noticing the pinks pain released the girl's breast before licking a path down to her center. Tori stilled in anticipation but Trina denied her wish instead she turned away from the spot and continued down her inner thigh.  
  
Tori shouted between gasps "Trina! Please stop teasing me!"  
  
Trina pulled back "What do you want me to do?" she said innocently.  
  
Tori almost cried in frustrating, "I-I-I want you to mouth fuck me!" she screamed.  
  
Trina smirked before she slowly crawled up Tori's legs till her face was positioned above her sister center. She leaned forward smelled her sisters sweet center. She slowly breathed on her clit causing Tori to moan and roll her hips.  
  
Trina slowly ran a tongue across the lips of sister before slowly sliding her pink tongue into her child's core causing Tori to release a loud gasp. Tori thrust her hips up trying to push the woman in deeper. Trina tired of teasing dove deep into her sister's center.  
  
Tori gasped and threw her head back moaning. Trina slid her tongue across every part of the hot heaven. As she thrust her tongue into the hole Tori at the same time lifted her hips trying to deepen the tongue.  
  
As Trina attacked the girl's pussy one hand pinched her clit the other deep in her own pussy. As Trina hit her own sweet spot she moaned into her sister vibrating her center causing Tori to moan and release more of her juice into Lucy's awaiting mouth. Trina finally found her sister's sweet spot causing Tori to cry out as she floated away seeing white.  
  
When she finally came back to her world Trina was no longer on the bed but on the ground head under the bed her sexy ass up in the air. Tori licked her lips as she imagined pressing that ass into the bed and burying her face in Trina's delicious pussy. But her dreams were interrupted when Trina's head popped out from under the bed.  
  
Trina climbed back onto the bed but this time she had a black box with her. She climbed back on her sisters lap their pussy's touching causing Tori to release a tiny moan as Trina intentionally pressed down on her sister shifting every once in awhile as she looked through the box for what felt like hours before she stopped shifting to pull something out of the box before she slowly turned before pressing hard on the girl. Tori bit her lip hard to keep from moaning.  
  
Trina smirked and slowly slid off her sister's pussy before sliding her own pussy down Cherry legs causing Tori to shiver. "What are you doing Trina?" Tori shouted eyes wide.  
  
But she only grinned before pulling out from behind her back a huge odd shaped object. It was black and lots of bumps on it... Tori's eyes widened in horror as she stared at the object, "You won't dare." she said but Trina smile only widened before she thrust the dildo deep into her sister breaking her virgin wall.  
  
Tori cried out in pain as Trina ripped the object out before shoving it back in. After a few more thrusting Tori began to moan and shifted her hips trying to deepen the object and after another quick thrusts Trina suddenly stopped. Tori eyes widened in horror but before she could think Trina grabbed the object and turned the vibrator on max sending Tori into pure ecstasy.  
  
Pleased with her reaction Trina turned the dildo around inside of Tori's pussy starting a new set of moans and gasped.  
  
After an hour or so of fucking her sister with the huge dildo Trina, pitting the girl, decided to give the girl a break so without turning off the vibrator she yanked the huge dildo out. Tori cried out in pain and pleasure before she fell back in exhaustion her chest rising up in down as she gasped for breath.  
  
Bored Trina climbed off her sister and sat down facing the girl and shoved the dildo into her pussy. She threw her head back and moaned as she ripped it out and shoved it back in roughly. She continued this pattern while with her free hand she crushed her left breast, flicking her nipple.  
  
Tori was pulled from her thoughts by a delicious moan. She looked up only for her eyes to open shock. There Trina sat before her in pure ecstasy fucking herself with the dildo into her delicious pussy. Tori's pussy released a rush of juice that slid down her legs soaking her legging as she stared at the sexy woman.  
  
"Trina" she said trying to catch the sexy woman's attention. Trina paused the dildo shoved deep in her and she looked up through lust clouded eyes so sexy that Tori released more cum coating her pussy, thighs and the bed around her pussy with the thick white cream.  
  
Trina took one look at her sisters soaked pussy before she said in a purr "Do you want to help pleasure me, Tori?" Tori nodded her head slowly staring at Trina's pussy. Trina smirked before she slowly crawled towards her sister, the dildo still deep in her. Tori moaned and cum ran out of her pussy as Trina crawled, her breast and the dick shaped dildo swinging with every move Trina made.  
  
Trina lifted one leg over her sister's hip before settling on her sister's soaked pussy, the dildo pushing in deeper as she pushed down on her sister causing her to moan. She ripped the dido out roughly causing her cum to shoot out and add to the growing cum from her sister's pussy. She grounded roughly against her sister's pussy spreading there cum over their pussy. They both moaned softly.  
  
Trina leaned over her sister, still grinding, and placed the cum covered dido to the side before she pulled an extra long deluxe special addition one sided dildo that had bigger bumps. She took the dickless side of the dildo and wrapped the belt around her sister's hips so that the dick stood straight in the air. Trina lifted herself up till she was poised above the dildo and without warning let her pussy fall. She threw her head back and moaned as the dildo entered her roughly but suddenly stopped. Trina was completely filled but only a 1/4 of the huge dildo was inside of her, it was that big. She shifted her hips trying to press it in more deeply but it only went in a little more.  
  
Tori wanting to help thrust her hips up high. Trina gasped as the sudden thrust pushed the dildo till only an inch of it remained. Tori shifted her hips and Trina threw her head back her pussy filled the dildo to the hilt. An idea popped into her head and she let her hips fall back to the bed earning a gasp from Trina as the dildo pulled roughly out of her pussy only to shove back in as she landed on it. Tori continued this pattern until Trina came causing cum to shoot out of Tori at Trina's moans grew. Collapsing on her sister for a Trina entered her heaving chest pressed into Tori's face.  
  
Tori was in heaven. Her face was pressed deeply into Trina's huge pillow soft breasts. She thrust her hips up bouncing Trina roughly watching with lust as the breast bounced rough into her face. She was about to take one in her mouth but Trina, as if reading her mind, sat up and began to undo the belt around Tori's hips. And roughly pulled the huge dildo out.  
  
Tori stared at the cum coated dildo with lust. Trina noticed this and said with a purr, "You want to suck my cum off this?" Tori nodded slowly. Trina smirked and shoved the dildo into her sisters waiting mouth. Tori sucked on it greedily moaning as she tasted Trina's cum and her own mixed together.  
  
After a few minutes Trina slowly pulled the saliva coated dildo out of her sister's mouth and shoved into her pussy. She moaned at the feel of her sister's saliva inside her. After a few long thrusts she pulled the dildo out and pushed it back into her sister's mouth. They continued this for a few more times before, much to Tori's disappointment, Trina put the dildo away only to pull out a scroll.  
  
She smiled up at her sister "I have a surprise for you. To-ri-ii" before she unraveled a cloth to reveal Trina looking the same except for the fact that her pussy was covered and in it's place was a strap on dick bigger than the deluxe dildo. Tori gaped at Trina's new dick. Trina noticing her stare grinned, "Like it? It took forever to buy it"  
  
She positioned herself over her sister pussy and lightly brushed her dick against her sister. Tori moaned as Trina teased her. Trina smirked before saying sweetly "Do you need something, Tori?"  
  
Tori said softly "Please."  
  
"What was that To-ri-ii? I couldn't here you" Trina pushed her dick a against her sisters throbbing cunt.  
  
Tori moaned and tried in vain to push Trina inside her. Trina smirked and twisted the cunt with her finger.  
  
Tori gasped, "Please!" she shouted, "Fuck me till I can't move anymore Trina!" she screamed.  
  
"My pleasure" Trina said before thrusting into her sister. Tori moaned deep in her throat but Trina didn't give a sister a chance to recover before she began thrusting into her sister then ripping herself out. She grabbed Tori breasts roughly as she fucked her sister.  
  
Tori cried out "Fuck me harder!"  
  
Trina did so, thrusting in and out quickly sending her sister into pure bliss. After a few more quick thrust they both finally came and Trina collapsed against her sister. She wrapped her arms around her sister's hips and closed her eyes. So sooner that her eyes closed did she find herself flat on her back. Her eyes shot open to see her sister on top of her. "You could have got out that whole time?" she said shocked.  
  
Her sister smirked "Duh" before she hungrily buried her face in her sister's pussy.  
  
End  
  
My first take on incest hope you like it. The contest is still on Bade next.  
Chapter 26: Rough Bade  
  
Bade3  
  
Jade had blown Beck off and he was waiting. When Jade went to the bathroom he quickly followed her.  
  
"We had a date." It all happened so quickly, she had just opened her mouth to scream but his lips was over her mouth instantly. His steely voice growled, pushing her back into the stall and closing the door behind him. She moaned in protest under his palm, shaking her head. His sensuous mouth curled into a smile as he looked down at her lecherously.  
  
He swirled her around so she had her back to the stall door, his lips and nose nuzzling her neck as his hand groped her wildly, the other one still over her mouth as she continued to try to object.  
  
She was getting aroused despite herself. She had dreamed of this, dreamed of being with him, having pleasured herself every night thinking of him ever since he had come to school. Her body was willing and ready now, as his hands on her flesh fired her up, though her mind was having second thoughts.  
  
His wet, hot tongue was sliding up her neck. Her body was tingling at the sensation of him on her, touching her, tasting her. Her panties were wet, her juice pooled between her legs in anticipation of him. She was moaning, trying to push him off but he relentlessly presses into her in the confined cramped space. He was breathing hard, grunting while sucking her neck. Her knees felt like they would buckle. He grabbed her by the waist, smiling at the power he so easily held over her.  
  
He pulled back a little, untying the bow of her shirt. She tried to resist resulting in him kissing her full on the mouth, opening up for her. She tentatively stuck her tongue out; he took it in his mouth sucking lightly. She squirmed and mewled at the new sensation that made her clit prickle with aching delight and desire. Her nipples were rock hard; the lacy fabric of her bra seemed to be rough now as they pressed against it wanting to be free.  
  
His animal instinct seemed to sense it and his hand glided up from her small waist to her pert breasts, pinching her nipples. She moaned loudly opening her eyes to see him watching her as they kissed, her skin burst into another wave of heat. Her already flushed face grew redder. He had her bow off and ripped her shirt open, she flinched and yelped as he did so, hearing the clink of the buttons as they hit the floor. He rubbed his hands over her yellow laced bra.  
  
"You don't need this." His growl in her ear, seducing her even more as he ripped the bra opens from the front. Jade squealed again and tried to cover her self, but his mouth came down on hers again.  
  
He wasted no time taking one breast, then the other, in his mouth, sucking and kneading savagely on them all the while staring in her eyes. She was writhing against the door. She had never felt so good. Her body was on fire now, losing all inhibition. He pulled back as she leaned in to kiss him, reaching for his face.  
  
Smirking he said, "Not yet." and turned her to sit on the toilet seat. Standing in front of her, opening the fly of his school slacks, he released the bulging monster behind it. Her eyes widened in gasping surprise as his thick cock popped out in her face. She squirmed moving her head side to side trying to stand. Beck pushed her back down, his hand on her head.  
  
"Play nice." His voice was a husky whisper, moving his hips and poking her in the face with his stiff cock, to her closed lips. She was shaking her head frantically, her lips pursed and tightly shut. He poked her again, harder, and gabbed her jaw pulling her mouth open and pushing himself into her. He gasped in pleasure at her hot, moist mouth engulfing him.  
  
Beck was so big, more then a mouth full. Jade had to brace herself, grabbing his hips to keep him from thrusting too deeply in her. He tasted salty and earthy.  
  
Before long Jade's eyes were watering as his tip kept hitting the back of her throat. She looked up; his hand was still on her head, steadying her. But his eyes were closed, is mouth slightly open and grunting as he continued his aggressive thrusting, relishing the bliss he was feeling, fucking her mouth.  
  
She felt his cock begin to twitch and pulse, as his breathing got shallow, his pumping more feverish. Soon Jade couldn't hold him back, her hands pushing hard against his hips as he thrust deeper into her; the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat again, then he spurt forcefully into her mouth.  
  
She almost gagged at his size and the shock of the warm bitter liquid in her mouth and her throat filling it up instantly causing her cheeks to fill. She was moaning against the tide of hot cum but he didn't stop his pumping, as another surge of it was forced down her throat. Then another, and another.  
  
He gradually relaxed his grip, trying to thrust again but she pulled away coughing and wiping her mouth, with her wrist, the cum spilling from her mouth and down her chin and chest, looking up at him angrily.  
  
"You look so cute covered in me." His words were oddly sweet to her, but she was about to decry his actions when he pulled her to her feet, turned her around and bent her over. She caught herself with her hands on the toilet seat. She felt the cool air of the room on her bottom as he lifted her skirt. He bent down behind her grabbing her by the waist and pressing his face into her ass. She yelped arching her back as he wiggled his face between her cheeks. He breathed in her scent, licking the fabric, tasting her through the moist panties.  
  
'What was he doing'? She loved the luscious and thrilling feeling. He was stroking her legs as he continued to tease her ass with his face. One hand stroked up between her legs to lightly flick her swollen aching clit that he easily felt through her wet panties. He rubbed his thumb over her clit; her legs trembled as he did. She was biting her lip to stay quiet. Though she had stopped worrying long ago if some one would find them.  
  
He yanked her panties down without warning; pulling up on her leg, so she stepped out of them. Then he roughly grabbed her ass cheeks, they instantly turned bright red under his rough touch and then spreading them open excessively wide and stared at Jade's pinkness.  
  
He eagerly began licking the full length of her, twirling his tongue on her clit then up to her anal ring. She whimpered, rolling her hips into his tongue. He continued with this for a few delicious moments before he replaced his wet tongue with his thumb; standing behind her. He stroked his rock hard cock, dipping his cock between her soaking pussy lips, lubing his cock and coating it with her honey. He popped the head of his cock at her entrance, teasing her.  
  
She moaned and mewled, trying to push herself on to him but he held her at bay. She wanted him now, she needed him, needed his thick hot cock, inside her. This felt like the worst punishment ever. Suddenly, he plowed right into her tight, hungry pussy as she cried out in delighted shock. Her silky, wet, tight entrance made him grunt from the pit of his stomach at the succulent feeling of her hot pussy sucking him in.  
  
"Fuuuck, you feel so good…" He was stroking slowly in and out of her while moaning and clutching her hips. His red-hot shaft filled her completely, she seemed to tighten and squeeze around him. He was taking longer strokes for the enjoyment of them both, all while wiggling his thumb on her ass hole.  
  
Jade was gripping the toilet seat, her arms shaking at the erotic pleasure that was pulsing through her as Beck bore down on her. His hot prick pushing into her as deep as he could, his pubic hair tickling the tender flesh of her ass when he dove deep into her. Then he pulled out slowly again, then again. Jade let herself go to the wonderful feeling and sensations that were rippling through her body.  
  
Jade was amazed that he was so big and hard that her clenched jaw hurt while trying to take him in, but now she was wrapped tightly around him as he plunged into her, she had never felt anything so good, so shamelessly lewd before.  
  
Beck started moving Jade's hips over his cock as he rocked into her, first side to side then up and down, then circling one way then the other. Each direction he moved her, he slowly picked up his pace and brought new raw sensations that made him gasp, moan and grunt loudly.  
  
"FUUUCCKK!" He was gasping, his breathing catching in his throat.  
  
Jade was panting and mewling as she let Beck have his way with her. Her ears were buzzing, her eyes shut tight as she tried to focus on the pleasure and tension building between her legs and from within her gut. Her body was starting to stiffen at the familiar wave of her oncoming orgasm as it started barreling towards her, her moans turning into screams. Beck's pace got more deliberate and forceful. He was slamming into her now, his thumb had sunk into her ass and he was still wiggling it, coming to his peak.  
  
"Unnnnnnnnnnnnnnghg. AHHHhhhhhhhhh! Beeeeck!" Jade cried out arching her back. "I'm Cummming!" An intense orgasm violently crashed through her; her pussy frantically giving off one spasm after another as she clinched his still pumping cock.  
  
His reply was a sensually low growl as he shot his cum deep inside her on an inward thrust. His cock pulsed repeatedly emptying another hot load into her with each thrust.  
  
Jade felt like crying, tears welling in her eyes. She was so overcome with joy and ecstasy, as the waves of her orgasm swept through her. They stayed connected for a few moments, rocking against each other.  
  
Jade fell to the floor, arms across the toilet set, chest heaving, totally spent. Beck smiled, breathing deeply as well while looking down upon her triumphantly. He put away his still semi hard cock, which was shiny and sticky with their fluid. He zipped his pants, opening the stall door, looking back at her once more, "I love you Jade". She just nodded unable to speak. She felt so happy.  
  
End  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 27: OC2 Bori

Oc2

Tori had made friends with a girl named Jessica she met at the gym. Jessica had bad luck with guys and got jealous of Tori's relationship with Beck. One day Jessica said, "I wish I could find a guy like Beck".

Tori then had the idea of a three way it was something that every guy wanted but Beck would never ask for. They joked about it but it was never a suggestion. So Tori asked Jessica, "Would you want to have a three way with us"?

Jessica was shocked since she never thought her first time would be in a three way. "Um...Tori I don't-".

Tori kissed her hard when they parted she smiled, "Jessica be at Beck's RV tonight and we will have fun". Jessica nodded still in shock.

When she made it to the RV Tori grabbed her and led her inside. Beck looked at his girlfriend in confusion, "Hey babe who's this"?

Tori smiled, "Her name is Jessica and I invited her over for sex".

Beck still looked confused, "So she just wants to watch us"?

Tori laughed but shook her head, "No she's gonna get fucked by you and me". Tori then pushed Jessica at Beck.

Jessica landed in his arms, Beck smiled, "Hi".

Jessica leaned up and kissed him, one kiss turned into a make out session. "Yep I can't wait to see Beck fuck you!" Tori said happily.

When air became an issue Jessica and Beck parted lips and looked at each other.

"Beck I-is t-that your..." She felt his cock through his clothes.

"Well a hot woman was just kissing me. I can't help it if I reacted to it." He said thrusting himself into her crotch making her moan.

Even though their crotches were separated by clothes feeling him so close to her core made Jessica wet. He did it again and she moaned again laying her head on his chest.

Smelling the arousal coming off Jessica. Beck put his hands under her ass picked her up making squeal. "Oh Beck!"

"Why don't we take this into the bed."?

"That's a lovely idea Beck!" Jessica said.

Now on the bed, Tori locked the door. Tori then caught Jessica off guard when she groped Jessica's breast. She pinched her nipple through the fabric of her shirt as Tori came from behind and put her right hand down her pants and the left hand cupping her breast.

"I'm glad you decided to be with us." Jessica said kissing her neck making her moan again.

"OH GOD! YES I WANT TO BE WITH YOU." Jessica moaned feeling Jessica's fingers touch her pussy.

"That's good to hear. Now let's get you naked." Jessica said unbuttoning her shirt. Jessica taking her pants all the while kissing and licking her legs in the process. Beck decided to get in on the fun by pulling Jessica into another kiss. He guided her hand down to his crotch. Her moaned into the kiss as she felt his hardening member.

Beck broke the kiss and took his clothes off and stood there naked making Jessica stare at him in shock and awe as she caught sight of his cock. He was huge.

"GOOD GOD BECK! YOU'RE HUGE!" She yelled. She then looked at Jessica. "You can take all that? How?" She said making him chuckle.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that." Jessica said knowing Jessica's love for weapons.

"Hey Jessica remember when you said you can handle anything? Well now is your chance!" Jessica said with an evil grin rubbing the girl's ass.

The brunette licked her lips as she stared almost in a hypnotized like state at Beck's cock.

"Hey Jessica you okay?" Beck asked.

"I'm guessing she never seen this big of a cock before." Jessica said.

Jessica snapped out of the trance and brought herself face to face with him only inches apart. She kissed him again pushing her tongue into his mouth. She then broke the kiss. She looked down at his large tool. "Must... suck... Big... Hard... Delicious looking... cock!" She moaned as if in a trance.

"By all means go right ahead." Beck said with a grin.

Needing no further encouragement, she took his large cock in her hands and leaned forward and gave the head a lick, tasting a bit of pre cum that was on the tip. Hearing a moan she looked up to see Beck with his eyes shut. Grinning at his reaction she traced her tongue around the head of his member before slowly taking it inch by inch into her mouth as far she could go. Not wanting to choke she went slow.

"Damn Jessica! Your mouth is so warm! It feels so good!" Beck moaned putting a hand in her hair.

Loving the praise she was receiving, she bobbed her head up and down slowly at first but then going faster as she listened to the increasing amount of moans and groans coming from Beck and began using the hand still griping the base of his shaft to stroke what she could not fit into her mouth.

"Fuck Jessica!" He said feeling his climax nearing. His grip on her hair tightened as felt her suck him faster while swirling her tongue around him.

"JESSICA!" Beck yelled as he came in her mouth.

Feeling his release she swallowed mouthful after mouthful of his seed then pulled him out so she didn't choke. She spilled the rest of his seed over her face and chest.

"Mmm so good!" Jessica moaned drinking the cum.

Jessica and Jessica came over to help Jessica clean up. Seeing this Beck was instantly hard again.

"Did you enjoy that? Jessica? I know Beck did." Jessica said licking the cum off her left tit.

"Yes he tasted so good." Jessica moaned licking her fingers.

Jessica walking over to Beck and kissed him hard while stroking him. "Mmm, I think its time for the main event don't you Beck?"

"I believe your right Jessica."

Jessica then went over to Jessica and kissed her. "You're going to love this!" She said happily.

"Jessica are you ready?" Beck said looking at her.

"Yes I am Beck! I'm yours!" She said spreading her legs open for him revealing a moist pussy.

With that he moved in and scooped her into his arms drawing her into a long kiss which made her moan into his mouth. He laid her down on the bed as he trailed light kisses down her neck while his hands were massaging her ample breasts. He moved down her body with his mouth reaching her breasts and sucked on the right nipple one while he was squeezing and pinching the left nipple with his hand. His free hand caressed the length of her long smooth legs, and as he switched nipples and the placement of his hands. He then slid his fingers up her inner thigh to her dripping pussy.

Jessica let out a gasp as his fingers traced her folds and she felt a shudder go through her body as her back arched and her juices started dripping out of her as she experience her first orgasm.

She drew in a short breath and looked up to see him smirking at her. "Please Beck take me!"

Hearing her request he positioned himself at her opening and then began to slowly ease his cock into her tight pussy. Reaching her barrier, he looked to see her nod telling him to continue. He thrusted forward slowly taking her virginity and burying his cock deep inside. She let out a scream as her hymen broke away.

Taking a moment to let her adjust to his size he leaned forward and gently kissed away the few tears that she had shed when he broke her.

"Forgive me." Beck said kissing her.

"Its okay it's worth it." She replied with a smile.

He began slowly thrusting in and out her as his hands were busy massaging her breasts and running his fingers through her hair. The pain was gone and was replaced with pleasure.

"FASTER, PLEASE DEAR GOD, FASTER!" She moaned.

Beck was more than happy to oblige. As he increased his tempo, thrusting into her like crazy, her moans quickly turned to screams of ecstasy.

"OH FUCK! FUCK!" She screamed feeling his cock go in and out.

Beck then switched positions and put Jessica on his lap and had the beautiful brunette bouncing up and down screaming his name. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth he increased his pace. He held on tight to her hips, letting her ride him as he plunged himself into her again and again while pulling away from her breast so that he could kiss her neck.

Above him, Jessica screamed as she buried one hand in Beck's hair and held him to her neck, reveling in the feeling of being ruthlessly fucked over and over. The walls of her tight pussy clenched around his massive dick as he impaled her again and again, drawing a shuddering groans from both lovers.

"F-F-FUCK BECK! I'M CUMMING!" Jessica screamed feeling her second climax nearing.

"I'M CUMMING TOO JESSICA." Beck growled as he griped her ass and plunged into as far as he could go.

"OH GOD!" Jessica cried out as another powerful orgasm ripped through entire being. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him as she rode out her climax. She thought it was over but it wasn't because even thought she came twice Beck wasn't done with her yet.

"B-B-Beck... OH FUCK BECK!"

"I'm not done yet!" Beck growled in her ear making her shudder. He plowed into her faster and harder as he was nearing his climax. He then let out a roar of triumph as he released himself inside his new lover.

Feeling his hot cum sent Jessica over the edge again with another powerful orgasm.

Beck fell back on the bed with Jessica collapsing on top of him and intertwined her fingers with his. "Jessica can you still go another round"? She just nodded dumbly. Beck smiled thinking of something he wanted to try. "Get on all fours!"

"I knew it." She said as she pushed herself up and got on her hands and knees.

Beck grabbed her waist and entered her ass to begin with. "I've been waiting to pound this ass!" He said. Beck started moving her ass in circles just like before feeling her walls from all around. He started thrusting in her going deep feeling it where she was really hot.

"Guess all that waiting even got you hot!" He said as he started thrusting faster.

"AH FUCK YOUR SO THICK!" She screamed feeling him tear her up.

But she wasn't going to lose so easily and started to tighten up on him.

"Fuck this is tight!" He said but that only made him go in deeper.

Jessica's was on the verge of cumming. She reached back with one hand and grabbed his arm leading it to her breast. Beck grabbed her nipple and started rubbing it.

"Fuck Jessica I'm gonna cum!" He said as his plan backfired.

"ME TOO! AH FILL ME UP!" She screamed.

Beck stopped thrusting and pushed himself in deep and started cumming. Feeling his cum blow into her ass, she started to cum slowly. The heat coming from inside of her caused the most powerful orgasm ever. "FUCK BECK! I'M THERE!"

"ME TOO JESSICA!"

"Oh my God!" Jessica said happily as she felt Beck snake his arm around her.

"I know! It was great wasn't it?" Jessica said as she kissed Beck on the cheek. Tori then turned to Beck. "I want it Beck." Tori said with a smile. Tori cupped Beck's face in her hands and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. This kiss lasted for a few seconds before she parted her lips from his. She then answered him.

This time Beck pressed his lips against Tori's returning her kiss with his own. She immediately kissed back. The kiss got more intense as Tori got on Beck's lap. Their tongues moved against each other. Beck's hands went up her shirt feeling her lower back; he moved his hands downward to cup her ass cheeks.

Tori broke the kiss and moaned as she felt her ass being groped. She then began to rub her crotch against his. She could feel his hardening erection and continued her grinding. She lifted up her shirt to free her breast giving Beck a great view. She cupped both of them.

"Suck them." She said in a throaty whisper.

Beck complied with her request and took the left nipple into his mouth. Tori arched her back in delight and she held her hands in his hair as he continued to suck.

After a few seconds Beck released her left nipple and sucked on the right. He then raised his left up to her breast and pinched her nipple. As he continued, he laid Tori down onto the bed. He moved his right hand into her pants. He inserted two fingers into her now wet folds making her shiver.

"That's it baby!" Tori praised. Hearing her, Beck began to increase the speed of his fingers making her moaned louder.

"I'M CUMMING!" Tori yelled gripping the sheets tightly.

Beck released her nipples and quickly went down to her pussy. He spread her legs apart and pushed his face in and gave her a few licks. It just a few seconds Tori came with a scream of his name.

Tori panted as she saw Beck raise his head from her lower entrance licking his lips. He climbed on top of her and lowered his lips to hers in another kiss. She happily accepted it and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

He felt a warm sensation around his cock. With a moan he looked down to see Tori sucking him.

"You're so good Tori." Beck praised. Putting his hands in her hair. He then began to softly thrust himself in her mouth.

Tori took him out of her mouth and stroked him. She looked up with a smirk on her face. "You want to fuck my mouth Beck?"

"God yes!" Growled Beck.

Licking her lips, Tori took him back into her mouth. She felt him move again. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

Beck moved a bit faster now. He could feel Tori's tongue around his shaft. He didn't want to move any faster because he was afraid that he would choke her. So he kept a steady pace. Tori hummed and she sucked him off. The vibration of her voice along with the warmness of her mouth and her tongue was bringing Beck closer and closer to his climax.

"Tori." I'm cumming!" Beck moaned. He moved a bit faster. With a low growl he fired his hot cum into Tori's mouth.

Tori drunk it down and then released his cock from her mouth. She then turned around pushed her ass into the air giving him another great view of her pussy. She moved her hips a bit to entice him.

With a smirk Beck positioned himself behind her and entered her wet folds. Tori gasped as she felt him inside her. He filled her up.

"F-fuck me!" She moaned.

"Gladly!" Beck said as he moved out and then back in making her moan. He moved faster as he griped her waist.

"AHH AHH OHH FUCK!" Tori shrieked loving the feel of him inside her.

With a few grunts, Beck moved Tori up to him and held her as he fucked her.

"You have such a tight cunt Tori!" Beck moaned in her ear making her shiver.

"KEEP SHOVING THAT BIG COCK INTO ME!" Tori screamed.

Beck's hands wrapped around her waist and kept her in place as his hands moved up to her breast and fondled them while he kissed her neck.

"BECK I'M CUMMING!" They then hit the bed next to Jessica. Tori then got on top of Jessica.

Tori ran her hands up Jessica's legs, trailing her fingers over the sensitive skin on her thighs and hips. She seemed to vibrate beneath her finger tips. Then, she slid her hand in between Jessica's legs, parting them, and stroked her inner thighs. She stopped just short of touching that most sensitive of places. Building the tension and gently teasing her little by little.

Finally, she slid her hand up Jessica's thighs to touch the center of her heat. Jessica gasped as she began to stroke her. Her nails dug into Tori's back as she gave in to the wondrous sensation.

Tori chuckled. "You can barely speak because of your pleasure," her fingers made slow circles over her clit. "Soon, the only thing you'll be able to do is to cry out my name."

Beck came up behind her, "Same to you babe". He placed his cock at her asshole.

Tori looked back, "Beck do-". She didn't finish because Beck already crammed his large cock into her ass. Tori let out a scream, "BEEEECK". Tori decided to get back to Jessica instead of focusing at the pain of having her ass ripped apart.

Jessica's muscles tightened and her hands held on for dear life as Tori continued to torture and tease her. Tori slid a finger inside her; this brought forth a shudder and her back arched as her body begged for more. She slid another finger in and began to stroke her inside. She was so soft and warm inside, her pussy was slick with cum. She could feel the muscles pulsating almost rhythmically around her fingers.

Tori was quite tempted to just stroke and tease her to her climax, but she had more pleasures to show her. She withdrew her fingers and licked them clean. She kissed Jessica's navel and moved down to her hips. Then, lifting Jessica's legs onto her shoulders, she lowered her mouth onto her pussy. The movements made Tori scream since Beck was now deeper than ever. He was throbbing inside of her ass.

Beck started to thrust harder at the new position. "I'm going to cum". Beck came with a roar and nearly collapsed. Tori just enjoyed the feeling before saying, "Babe I didn't cum". Beck groaned and started to thrust again.

She reveled in the taste of Jessica's pink pussy that was beneath her tongue. Jessica screamed in pleasure. "Oh god…oh god…" Jessica cried as Tori sent wave after wave of pleasure crashing through her body.

Tori moved her hand to pleasure herself so that she could catch up with Jessica. She slid her tongue into Jessica's soft pussy and continued to work her magic there as well. When she had matched Jessica's pleasure with her own, she extricated herself from Jessica's legs.

Jessica was breathing heavily, "T-Tori…please…"

She needed no more incentive than that. Tori positioned her hips on top of Jessica's so that their womanhoods were touching. They both pussy's at the intimate contact. Their juices flowed and mixed together as she held still to take it all in. Beck was still pounding Tori's ass with all of his might.

Then, she slowly began to move her hips forward and a moan escaped her lips. Jessica could barely contain herself below, her hips rose to meet Tori's. She moved back and then forward again, establishing a torturously slow rhythm that moved them ever closer to the brink.

When neither one of them could stand it any longer, they quickened their pace. There was no room for words here, only passionate cries and other sounds of pleasure came from all of their lips. The girl's mouths met as they thrusted against one another in a heated flurry, eager to reach that apex of physical and emotional pleasure. Tori could feel Jessica's nails digging into her back, but she didn't really care. The burning heat had filled them both almost to the breaking point.

"Tori I'm going to cum". Beck came in Tori's ass again pushing Tori farther into the brink of pleasure. The girls were in sight of their climax. A tingling sensation began to spread throughout their bodies as they came closer to it. Then, like a bolt of lightning, it crashed through all of them. They both let out one long cry as they went over the edge together, the world seemingly crashing down around them.

They all laid in Beck's bed totally exhausted and spent. Beck just turned to his girlfriend, "I love you Tori and thank you for this"

Tori looked up at him still soaked in sweat, "Your welcome and thanks for making this special for Jessica".

End

Another Oc by tomorrow.

I love Writing you Jessica  
Chapter 28: OC 3

OC3

Beck had a date with a gorgeous girl named Ashleigh and tonight was their first date and he had no idea how it would end.

Ashleigh quickly backed up pulled Beck towards the bed as she undid his shirt. They reached the edge of the bed and parted so they cloud climb in without worrying about hurting one another before they were back, on their knees, and kissing each other once again. Beck's hands were not idle as she slowly undid his shirt. They ran from the sides of her thighs lightly up her stomach and the sides of her breasts before going over and around her shoulders stopping at the zipper holding her dress on her frame.

Ashleigh had discarded his shirt and was gently massaging his chest as he undid the zipper holding her dress up. As it bottomed out she quickly stood up before shimmying her body and letting the dress fall and flinging it somewhere into the room. Beck eyes took in her form. She had on a black lace set that barely covered her assets. The panties she had on had a slight wet spot in them already. Her nipples were poking at their fabric almost begging to be touched.

Beck was about to move forward when he found himself on his back. "Nuh uh, Beck." She said sexily. She straddled him and slid her body back enough for her to reach his waist before undoing his pants while kissing him. She raised her hips and, with a little help, removed the offending article of clothing from his form. She started to kiss and nip at his neck and earlobe while his hands gently roamed over her body. She noticed the bulge in his boxers and smirked before she snaked a hand down them and started to gently stroke him.

She quickly noticed he was pretty big and hoped she could accommodate him. She swiftly started kissing down his chest and reached his boxers. He looked down only to see a very sexy Ashleigh grip his boxers and pull them off. She stared for a second before her legs started to grind together as she got wetter. He had to be at least 8 inches long and 2 inches wide! She smirked and started rubbing him again. She used her hand to stimulate his balls and watched as his hands gripped the sheets tighter.

She let go which earned him a whimper until he felt something hot brushing over his cock. He looked down to find that Ashleigh was holding him and proceeded to lick his cock from the underside all the way to the tip. He groaned aloud at her ministrations and those groans increased tenfold as she reached the head. She smirked once again and swirled her tongue around the head before taking it into her mouth, sucking on it.

Beck was in bliss. First, she was massaging him, then she was licking him, and now, now she was sucking him off! God he just wanted to let go right here. However, he held on because he didn't want this to end too soon. After all, if Ashleigh was trying her best, so would he.

Ashleigh was smirking around his penis as she continued to suck and lick on it like a lollipop. She could tell he was enjoying it, and, truth be told, she liked seeing him thrashing around like that. Still she had had enough. She was thoroughly wet and she needed a release. She took Beck's cock as deep into her mouth as she could and quickly started to massage his balls while sucking him rather strongly.

Beck grunted and groaned but when Ashleigh started to attack both his balls and his cock, well he had to release. "Ashleigh, I'm going to... UGH!" He didn't' get to finish, but Ashleigh understood and quickly pulled back. She sucked his head lightly as the first spray of cum hit her mouth. It was thick and somewhat salty. 'Not the best tasting thing but I've had worse.' were Ashleigh's thoughts as she quickly swallowed the rather large amount of cum spraying into her mouth.

Beck was breathing heavy as he looked down to see Ashleigh swallowing the last bits of his cum. He needed to please her and quickly turned the tables forcing her onto her back. "My turn." He said smirking. Beck quickly made out with her and reached back to undo her bra. Once the article was thrown away, Beck quickly nipped and sucked his way down to her left tit. He swirled his tongue around it and then gently sucked on it. Ashleigh quickly brought her hands up to his hair as she moaned loudly. She ran her hands through his hair as he suckled her nipple like a newborn baby. "Beck switch, my other nipple please!" she said through her moans. Beck hastily complied and switched to her right nipple sucking it much like the first. He let his left hand play with her breast as his right went between her legs. He massaged her lips through her panties and noticed they were thoroughly soaked.

Beck smirked around her nipple and then started to trail down her stomach before glancing up at Ashleigh who was looking at him with pleading eyes. He grabbed the top of her panties and she lifted herself up so he could pull them off. He quickly threw them away and they landed with a wet 'splat'. Ashleigh burned crimson at that and Beck eyed her. "Quite happy are we Ashleigh?" Ashleigh didn't reply. Beck ignored it and started to lick her nether lips. He kept this up until she grew frustrated, "Quite teasing me Beck!" She said, her sexual frustration getting to her.

Beck smirked and stuck his tongue into her folds. She gasped as his wet organ explored every inch of her cunt as fast as it could. Beck noticed her clit near his nose and quickly attacked it. He noticed that she tensed up really hard when he sucked on it and proceeded to stick two fingers into her hole while attacking her clit.

Ashleigh could feel the orgasm waiting to happen. It was building and building into a white hot fire in her lower stomach. She wanted the release and Beck was giving it to her. As his finger brushed a particularly sensitive spot she screamed his name and came hard. She was seeing white spots.

Beck was surprised at the rather suddenness of her orgasm but he wasn't complaining. He had quickly moved his mouth to her entrance and lapped up her juices with abandon. She had done the same to him after all. Beck sat back on his knees as he saw Ashleigh coming down from her orgasm. The way she was panting and staring at his now hard member were obvious signs that she enjoyed it and wanted to do more.

Beck was suddenly on his back with Ashleigh straddling him. She bent down and whispered hotly into his ear, "That was magnificent Beck. I think you deserve something better than before. What about you?" she asked sexily. Beck could only nod dumbly because she was running her pussy's lips over his length, lubricating him. Ashleigh smirked and rose up grabbing his cock before placing it at her entrance. "Don't move until I do ok?" She said before getting a nod from Beck. She lowered herself slowly until his head was in, and then slammed herself the rest of the way down. 'God DAMN!' she thought, 'I'm glad I broke my hymen masturbating!' As it was, Beck had caused her slight pain and a lot of discomfort. He was big and it was taking awhile for her body to get used to it.

Beck's mouth had opened into an O when she pushed herself down on him and he had to use every ounce of his willpower to not switch positions and fuck her senseless. 'Damn she's tight!' He thought. He saw the rather strained look on Ashleigh's face and quickly latched onto her right breast before suckling it again. As he did, Ashleigh started to slowly rock back and forth. She was getting used to him and it felt good to move slightly. She ground her hips in circles before rising up and slamming back down onto him. She quickly repeated the procedure earning moans from both of them. Beck's hips moved up to meet hers on the next thrust and Ashleigh smiled softly. This felt good. The pace started to pick up as he kept suckling her breast.

Ashleigh found herself lying on her back once again. Beck had enough of Ashleigh doing that. He could tell he was close to his end and he wanted her to get off as well. He grabbed both her breasts and pushed them together before suckling on the tits simultaneously. She let out loud moans as he continued to rock his hips into hers. Slowly he let go and propped himself up before ramming into her. "Faster, harder, oh god Beck!" Ashleigh said. That work on her breasts had done wonders. Beck complied with his lovers requests and pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming back into her pussy. He grunted in pleasure and Ashleigh moaned aloud. Their pace quickened and this time neither stopped it.

"Ashleigh... I-I'm cumming!" Beck strained out through grunts.

"Yes! Harder. CUM Beck!" Ashleigh said loudly. True to her words Beck pushed himself as deep as he could, inadvertently hitting her cervix and causing her to climax as he unleashed his baby-batter into her womb. They both screamed each other names as Ashleigh's walls milked Beck for every last drop. By the end, Ashleigh's pussy actually had a little cum dripping out. Surprisingly, Ashleigh liked that. Beck gently pulled out of her with a soft 'plop' and sat back for a second before laying down next to his lover.

"That was wonderful Ashleigh." Beck said kissing her.

Ashleigh chuckled, "Yes it was Beck. But I still have one more round in me. How about you?" she asked sexily.

Beck stared at her for a minute before sitting up and allowing her a glance at his fully hardened cock. "I believe I do Ashleigh."

Ashleigh smirked and stood up before bending over the side of the bed with her ass in the air. "Care to find out just how much of a bad girl I can be?" she asked.

Beck lined himself up with her opening and smirked, "Sure Ashleigh, I just hope you don't mind me being a little bad too" He said before slamming into her pussy. Ashleigh started to rock her hips back to meet Beck's thrusts and Beck reached forward to massage her breasts. Ashleigh was moaning loudly and Beck was grunting with every thrust. They were already tired and still sensitive from last time so their climaxes were approaching fast.

Beck grabbed her hips and pistoned in and out. Ashleigh couldn't keep up anymore and let her lover do all the work while she moaned aloud in appreciation. Beck gave a deep growl as he thrust himself deep inside her, filling her once again, as he bite down on her neck. Ashleigh screamed in pleasure as his roar died down and he slipped out of her. She turned around and latched onto his lips, marking him as her own.

They soon fell asleep after the hour of physical exertion in each others arms.

When that woke up Beck gently started to kiss Ashleigh's neck earning tired moans from the sleeping beauty. He smirked as he started to suckle her left breast while kneading her right. Ashleigh's body was stretching and curling while her legs were rubbing together trying to gain some much needed friction in her, now, warm nether regions. Beck's free hand went down and rubbed her pussy lips gently noticing she was wet and definitely ready for the next thing he wanted to do.

Beck stopped sucking her tit, receiving a groan of displeasure from the sleeping Ashleigh. He smirked and went down her body before placing his mouth near her opening and holding her legs open so they wouldn't crush his head. He slowly licked from her anus to the top of her lips earning a rather loud moan of approval from the awakening Ashleigh before he plunged his tongue into her folds and started massaging her walls with his wet organ.

Ashleigh was in bliss. She was having a wet dream right after having sex with Beck all night. She let out a loud cry as Beck's tongue entered her folds and was launched into reality by his actions. Normally, Ashleigh would be pissed, but this was WAY better than waking up to his hands in her hair, especially since she wasn't sore from the night before. She let out a loud "BECK!" as she grabbed his head and pressed it into her nether lips.

Beck was inwardly smiling as he moved his mouth to her clit before inserting two fingers into her aching pussy. She had grabbed his head and refused to let him leave until he pleasured her fully, and he intended to do just that. His hands started to piston inside her while his tongue furiously attacked her clit trying to get her sweet nectar.

Ashleigh's orgasm was closing fast and she decided to warn Beck lest she lose her orgasm to nothing more than bed sheets. Besides, she loved seeing Beck gulping down her juices. "Beck I'm Go-nna CUM!" she said just as her whole body went rigid and her hips arced into his mouth trying to prolong the orgasm. Beck quickly moved his hands away and lapped up her juices while stimulating her lips with his tongue.

When she finally stopped cumming, Ashleigh collapsed to the bed with a fine sheen of sweat covering her body. She was panting hard but had thoroughly enjoyed Beck's little wakeup call. She didn't get to for long; however, because she quickly found herself with her hips in the air and a lot of her body weight on her upper back and neck. She was staring almost straight up at a smirking Beck who had her legs spread so they were practically parallel to her body.

"Beck what are you doing" She asked. She had an idea but she dearly hoped he wasn't thinking the same. She LOVED this position because he could get deep inside her. If he decided to start now... she wouldn't be holding her orgasm for long.

Beck smirked and placed himself at her entrance causing her eyes to widen while she thought 'SHIT! I'm gonna be sore but this will be SOOOOOO worth it!' "I'm going to thank you for your performance last night Ashleigh. Besides, you can't have all the fun this morning." He said before gently lowering himself into her pussy. Ashleigh's eyes bulged and she cried out in discomfort. It always took her a moment to adjust to this position. She was panting hard while Beck looked in concern before pumping into her slightly earning a loud moan. He grabbed her ankles and bent forward over here allowing him to plunge straight down into her wet pussy.

He smirked and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in getting moans of pleasure from both parties. He picked up a steady pace and the sounds of his ball sack hitting her ass with every thrust filled the room causing Ashleigh to reach her climax faster. Ashleigh's body started getting stiff and she felt her orgasm coming. She wanted to hold on and let Beck get his pleasure too but that was quickly thrown out the window. "Ashleigh. If you hold it in now, you'll be too sore to change tomorrow and make me your bitch again." He said hotly. That did it. She screamed to the heavens and coated Beck's dick in her juices. Beck simply slowed down to let her ride out this orgasm and keep his own from rising too fast.

She was squeezing his dick hard and he didn't want to blow his load until he caused her to reach her third orgasm of the day. He smirked seeing her panting hard and felt her orgasm fade. He started thrusting harder into her, gaining cries of "Beck Harder!" Ashleigh was on cloud 9. The first orgasm had been great. This one had lasted a full minute. She knew he would fill her pussy soon and, honestly, she wished he would. He didn't know it but she was close to her heat and she wanted all the time she could with Beck before it set in.

Beck's own climax was fast approaching and he noticed the telltale signs of Ashleigh's own pleasure mounting once more. He smiled feeling his cock twitch and her pussy start to convulse. Ashleigh screamed out, "Beck! FILL ME I WANT YOUR BABY BATTER!" Beck blushed a deep red but happily complied as he buried himself inside her and unleashed streams of sticky cum into her willing and fertile womb, whilst she rode out her last orgasm. True to her request, he even filled her womb with his cum.

Beck sighed contentedly before slipping out of his lover with a soft 'plop' and rolling over.

Ashleigh chuckled and cuddled with him feeling his hot cum sloshing in her womb. 'Wow he really did fill me' she thought, rather happily. "Sure thing babe." The two lovers quietly went to sleep but Beck set the clock so they wouldn't be late for school.

End

Hope ramy4eva211 enjoyed it. The contest is always open so review all chapters favorite and follow and you can have your own lemon. Contest is still on.  
Chapter 29: Cade

Cade

Their taboo affair had just started out in curiosity.

The physical attraction was mutual but neither would own up to being drawn to the other.

They weren't the opposite sex after all.

Besides, Jade only saw Cat Valentine as her play toy, something to pass the time when Beck wasn't keeping her satisfied. The young Jade never thought much of sleeping with or even having sexual intercourse with another woman, let alone Cat Valentine.

She had decided to sleep with her on a whim, as a joke.

The frail red head couldn't catch the attention of a blind man if she tried hard enough; that was just how unattractive she made herself out to be, always wearing her luscious red mane in a messily made bun, dark colored clothes that did nothing for her shape.

Jade couldn't understand why she would hide such natural beauty from the world, let alone her. She had first noticed the red when stumbled into the locker room while she happened to be changing back out of her uniform.

Jade had to admit that she had been a bit startled with her presence as she threw her arms over herself to cover her semi-naked body from her. Even then the red was shy and felt out of place.

"I could never back down on your bargain, Jade." Cat stifled a moan as her predator hands toyed with the hem of her provocative panties, her fingers twisting the pubic hairs that were easily visible through the red panties.

"Does that mean you'll let me have you this time?" The red's thighs quivered against Jade's, her hands clutching onto her shoulders for support as two fingers ran over the lips of her pussy.

"Y-yes…oh God yes."

"Good, that's what I like to hear." The Jade drew her head in close to Cat's, her lips a breath away from hers. Her fingers were slick as they played against her folds; her lips claim her preys own. Cat buckled against her fingers, her mouth moving hers in the same amount of passion.

Could she honestly say that she had a physical chemistry with Jade West just because she took her virginity?

It had felt just as painful as many had told her it would but she was just worried about what people would think of her. Sometimes she wished she could be more like Jade because even when her reputation was on the line, she still found a way to hold her head up high and move past all the ditzy rumors.

Even if someone were to find out of their secret affair, Cat believed that her Jade would move past the crowd and continue on living her life as if it didn't matter.

As if having sex with another woman was alright.

Jade's tongue tapped against her lips urgently, silently asking for entrance. Her breathing shortened as it always had every time her lips touched hers.

'Would it have been too much to ask if she wanted to keep Jade all to herself'?

Would she leave Beck for her?

She gasped as her naughty Jades fingers invaded her cavern, giving her free access to plunge her tongue into her mouth. Her fingers began pumping inside her as if she were pumping air into a tire, Cat writhing against her as their tongue battle continued.

Was Jade enjoying this?

Was she experiencing an orgasm just watching her?

Cat pried her lips from her, throwing her head back as she met Jade's strokes with a few strokes of her own, both in tune with the other.

"Oh fuck yeah!"

"Does that feel good?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Want me to pump faster?"

"Oh yeah!" Cat whined out, lying back against the unmade bed as she pumped faster within her wet folds. Jade could feel the moistness building up in her panties as she tasted her red prey, all the while still pumping into her.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard?"

"Oh fuck yeah! God….faster…faster….harder…harder!"

"God your cunt is so tight." Cat began massaging her own breast, her dusty pink nipples becoming hard as her legs opened wider for her lover. She knew that she was in store for a surprise tonight. Jade would never let her receive an orgasm this early on without a dildo.

"Oh yeah; fuck me harder Jade!"

Cat groaned out as she felt herself explode onto her lover's fingers, her fingers pausing their assault on her own breasts.

"I want us to try something different tonight, love." Jade leaned up, pushing Cat's slender legs from over her lap as she reach for the drawer handle on her nightstand. Giving it a firm tug, she opened the drawer and began disposing things onto her free lap.

Vibrators, dildos, handcuffs, blindfolds, and other sex toys were deposited onto her lap as she shut the drawer back and faced her flushed-face lover. Her forest eyes watched greedily as her lovers chest rose and fell rapidly, her cheeks heating up as the thought of the taking one of the red's nipples into her hot mouth. Her hands clutched the handle of the leather whip, scooting off the bed to tower over her mate.

"Turn your ass in my direction."

"Yes."

Cat stood on all fours, turning so her semi-covered ass faced her Jade. She made sure to spread her cheeks apart as far as she could so her lover could see her pussy still dripping. Jade felt her own pussy pulsing as she pressed her face into Cat's ass.

"You want me to tear your pussy up don't you?"

"God yes."

"And fuck you hard?"

"Oh yes!" Cat felt herself getting turned on once more by her Jade's dirty talk, letting out a squeal as she felt her lover spank her. She could feel the throbbing of the whip as it left an imprint on her ass, her fingers rubbing her pulsing pussy.

"Act like you like it then! I can't just fuck you if you don't want your mind blown."

"I want you to…oh fuck I want you to." Her rhythm began to pick up, oblivious to her lover as she slipped on a strap-on.

"Oh god!" Cat screamed out as she pushed aside her panties so she could have better access to herself, biting her lip as she plunged her fingers deeper into her core.

Jade came around the bed to her side, one hand stroking the plastic cock, the other hand on her hip.

"Suck it."

Was her simple demand, thrusting her hips out to her lover. Cat excitedly grabbed the cock and opened her mouth to accommodate it. Her head bobbed up and down as she expertly sucked her ass high in the air for her lover to toy with.

Jade grasped onto her hair as if it were a life line, mumbling incoherently as she met her lover's strokes. "That's right, suck that cock like a good little bitch you are."

"I am your bitch." Cat muttered against the plastic dick, moaning as Jade's finger invaded her ass.

"That's right; you're a good girl, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

She could barely stand it any longer, releasing the strap-on from her mouth as she turned her ass in its direction. Jade got the hint, gripping her hips as she plunged into her tight folds. She panted as her lover pounded into her roughly, her face pushed into a pillow.

What she wanted to do was scream out curses as she felt her ass vibrate as Jade pounded into her. She knew her lover was enjoying this as much as she was, hearing Jade groan out as she thrusted. This experiment wasn't supposed to last this long.

It was supposed to last one night and they would call it quits.

At least that's what Cat wanted before Jade began flirting with her openly at school and in the locker room. She hadn't really thought of how addicted she became to the vixen until she experienced her first orgasm. Mind you, not by a man but a woman.

Cat wanted their affair to end the first time Jade squeezed her breasts in the bathroom stall during lunch. She wanted nothing more than to slap her for disrespecting her that way but she couldn't bring herself to hit such a beautiful creature as Jade West.

It was pure bliss, ecstasy.

She was in heaven and hell at the same time as she slumped onto the bed. She had just received her third orgasm for the night and she was tired. Knowing Jade though, she knew Jade was ready for more.

"Is my little bitch tired already?"

Cat nodded, her drooping eyes gazing up at her lover as she felt her cheeks flush. "I need to rest. My final test is tomorrow and I didn't even study for it."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it all." Jade unlatched the strap-on, letting it drop to the floor with a dull thud. She crawled onto the bed next to her red lover, her hand brushing over her ass as she lied down.

"I'm serious Jade! If I don't pass this exam, I won't be able to graduate and go to college." Cat whimpered, rolling over so she faced her lover, her red mane wild for the foreplay.

Jade scowled, her brunette brows drawn together in frustration. "When were you going to inform me on these plans?"

"I thought it didn't matter since we aren't together."

"That isn't the point! The woman I'm fucking isn't even telling me everything!" Cat coiled from a raging Jade, throwing her legs off the edge of the bed as she scrambled to her feet. She didn't know exactly why Jade's attitude had changed but she didn't want to see the out come of her anger as she strode to the door.

"Don't bother coming back either!"

Jade shocked herself with how jealous she became just hearing Cat's plans of leaving her. She hadn't meant to lash out at the red but she was still caught up in the fact that Cat didn't want to stay with her. She knew she lead another life at school that eluded Cat from it entirely but that didn't mean that she didn't care for the girl.

At school she was known to be Beck's girl and that didn't change; but at after school behind closed door when she had to go home alone, she was Cat's vixen.

Somehow during the short month that they had been spending together, Jade had become attached to the shy red. She had to admit that over the time spent, Cat was looking a lot cuter than she had the first time the fucked.

Now she was beginning to regret letting Cat walk out on her.

Jade rolled over to the side of the bed that her red mate had once occupied, her nose buried in the soft cushion of the pillow as she inhaled her lovers scent Strawberries.

Jade buried her face deeper into the pillow, fearing that if she let up for air the scent would disappear just as her lover had. The stench of sex lingered along the air but she stayed focused on the fleeing smell of her lover.

Why did she have to fall for Cat Valentine?

It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. Cat was supposed to fall for her and she would break her heart. Only she ended up being the one heart-broken.

Jade watched from her lunch table in horror as Robbie Shapiro caress Cat's cheek, the redhead doing nothing to stop him. She looked…content with him touching her.

She crossed her arms over her breasts, nudging Beck in the abdomen.

"Ow! What the hell is your problem?"

"Put your arm around me."

"What?"

"Do it!"

Jade demanded as he embraced her torso, pulling her against him as he turned back to his conversation with Andre. A smirk smeared across her full lips, craning her head to see if her lover was watching.

She wasn't.

The smirk that owned her lips vanished, gazing on as Robbie scooted closer to her naïve red lover. Turning back to her boyfriend, Jade mashed her face into the crook of his neck gaining his attention once more.

"You really are needy today, why don't you go do some shit or something to ease your mind?"

"I am not needy today. You just keep ignoring me as if I'm not here at all."

"Well it's not my fucking fault you actually want me to be your boyfriend now!"

"You've always been my boyfriend Beck!"

He unhooked his arm from her waist, his dark eyes leveling with hers. This wasn't how she wanted to make Cat jealous. Fighting with her boyfriend?

In front of his friends?

Why would he embarrass her like this?

Beck reached out and grasped her wrist, pulling her up as he dragged her out of the cafeteria. All eyes were on her and him as they briskly exited the packed lunch room, weaving their way through smaller crowds that blocked the exit.

Once they were out of sight, he shoved her against the tiled wall, his eyes glazing over with hatred. Jade pushed herself further into the wall, hoping that she could disappear from those taunting dark eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem? Is it me? Is it us?"

"No! It isn't you or us being together! I'm just having an off day and you're making it worse by just ignoring me."

"I wasn't ignoring you; I asked if you want to skip lunch to be together but you just blew me off. What the fuck did you want me to do, wait on you hand and foot?"

He pinned her between himself and the wall, pressing his body against hers. She gasped out, her knees feeling as if they were going to give out. Beck never got this physical with her unless they were fucking. Now that they were just arguing, she found it as a turn on to have him in this close proximity to her.

She ran her slender fingers over his chest, her blue eyes never leaving his.

"I want you…only you Beck." She whimpered as he enveloped her earlobe between his teeth.

"That's what I like to hear."

"You're such a cock."

"You like my cockiness though."

"Fuck you."

"Yes, I know you want to."

Before she could come up with a witty retort, his lips came down over hers, his hand tugging her legs to wrap around her waist. She responded to his demanding kiss, her legs squeezing his lean waist.

She hadn't really known how badly she missed her cocky boyfriend until this very moment where he was carrying her down to the men's restroom where he finished what they had started in the hallway.

"Oh fuck me Beck!"

Her wails echoed throughout the bathroom as she hung on to the stall door for dear life as her Beck pounded into her. She could hear the latch giving way on the stall but could care less as he picked up his pace.

She knew it was wrong to think of Cat at a time like this but she couldn't help it. Remembering the fear hidden beneath her large blue eyes made her want to crawl in a hole and die. She didn't want her lover to fear her. She just wanted them to be more trustworthy and forward with each other but apparently her mellow came out in an oblivious fury.

She paid no attention to his dirty talk as she felt herself explode, screaming out his name but thinking of her Cat's name.

As she readjusted her skirt, she slapped away her boyfriends roaming hands.

Wasn't sex with him one time enough? She wanted Cat.

An Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for the long wait I had just moved into a new place. The next chapter update will be my other RADE story. Then for this one will be an OC and Cat. So if you want your own review every chapter, favorite, follow and then send me an email about who you want to fuck what way and somethings about you.  
Chapter 30: Cat OC

CatOC

The trees outside of young sixteen-year-old Cat's house stirred rustled against the breeze of the wind. It was almost nine at night and she was still fixing up her costume for the Halloween party at ten. She worked frantically, heart pounding against her chest in fear that she'll be late. She doesn't want to, for Halloween is one of her favorite holidays. Who doesn't like Halloween? There are the candies, exotic yet intriguing costumes that people chooses, running around at night going to door to door, scaring little kids,TPing old, mean teachers that no one likes, and even the wild parties. The party that Cat is going to should be fun, a party like no other. It should be exciting.

Cat gnawed on the bottom of her lip, her long finger nails going everywhere. If she doesn't finish, she'll miss the party. That's a no. She has to finish has to. She's sewing her costume that was supposed to be done yesterday, but ended up not because her brown haired friend distracted her with his cheerfulness, kindness. She met Brian at school and really liked him. She just hoped Tori won't make out with him again.

"Ouch!" she winced as the sharp end of the needle pricked the tip of her finger. A dot of blood surfaced. Cat easily shoved her pointer finger to her mouth to get rid of the blood, and then continued on with her costume. Stupid needle, Cat murmured in her mind. Because of him, I'm not even going to finish! If I seriously don't finish, I'm gonna be mad.

Usually, Cat would buy her costume, but since she kept pushing the thought away, the costume that she wanted ended up being sold out so she decided to just sew one together. She didn't exactly think that it would be very hard, but as it turned out, it's a lot harder than she imagined. Stupid Brian. She found herself venting out her anger on Brian. That's the easiest person to blame. Plus, it makes her feel a bit better. Several times, Cat messed up on the costume. This was her eighth try, actually.

"Ah, ah, ah...YES!" she cheered, leaping to her feet while doing a small victory dance. Cat had finally finished the costume. And if you ask her, it didn't turn out that bad.

What is she, though? Her costume?

Cat is a baby.

But not like those typical, drooling babies, Cat is a sexy baby. A cute baby. She even plans on seducing Brian as well. He likes these types of things...or so she hoped.

Her outfit is actually very simple. She has a dark gray strip of fabric covering her tits then a sexy diaper/thong. Her hair was also darker than usual.

"Alright! Now I just need to put this on and fix up my hair!" she squealed once before exiting the room.

At H.A, there is a large gym where the party is at. Cat walked through the opened door to be quickly welcomed by colorful blinding lights and stared at awe. The gym was dimmed, a disco ball attached to the ceiling. Fake spider webs were everywhere along the walls to the ceilings hanging like the fake spiders and flying electric bats. Cat shook her head. She'd never liked spiders.

Right away, Cat noticed people she recognized. People she likes and even the ones that she hated. I'll stay away from them, she decided. Her brown eyes flickered to the direction of her crush and a smile automatically appeared along her lips. Brian. Although he sometimes irritated Cat, he had that bright, cheerful personality that somehow draws her towards him. To her, she finds him hilarious and she loves how he's so stubborn in his own way, how his beliefs never waver, not even for a second. Honesty, she is quite jealous of him. But because of that jealously, Cat finds herself sometimes teasing him just so that his attention can be on her and only her. What can you say? She's a bit greedy.

"Brian," Cat said flirtatiously once she got to him. He was at the punch table, pouring the icy blue liquid into a plastic cup.

"Ah, Cat!" Brian piped in response. But not even once does he actually look at her. He's too busy with pouring the drink into the cup. Once it is filled, he swirled in his heels to face her, but halts completely as the cup dropped out of his hand and his innocent blue eyes widen in surprise. Even his mouth fell.

That earned a giggle.

She bent down to pick up the cup and placed it back on the table. Feeling a sudden burst of confidence, Cat brushed a strand of hair behind an ear. "Happy Halloween, Brian!"

"Um, yeah. H-happy Halloween." Was that a stammer? Is Brian embarrassed? "Do you, um, do you want some punch?" he asked while holding up the empty plastic cup that she had just rest on the table.

She giggled. "There isn't any in there."

He glanced down. "Oh. There isn't." Awkward laugh. "Then, do you want to...dance?"

Cat tried to contain the happiness, hide it from him, to look cool. Inside, her heart is racing wildly. "Sure."

With a nod of the head, Brian took her hand and pulled her to where the dancing people are at. Most are just swinging their arms around crazily and jumping around while bobbing their heads back and forth. Not much of a dance, but it passes. For at least thirty minutes, Brian and Cat danced together, doing random dances, not caring about the stares they earned.

Then, the last song ended and a slow song comes on. The first one since Cat had first came here. She huffed, wiping away the bead of sweat across her forehead. Without any sign of warning, Brian twirled her around, capturing her easily in his, surprisingly, muscular arms. He held her tight, their eyes locking for what seemed like a second. Then Cat blushed and turned to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he called after her, hand clenching at her wrist. He pulled her around so that the two of them were facing. A blush overwhelmed her cheeks only darker than the first. "Are you...blushing?"

"No, of course not," she lied easily.

The two of them stood in the center of the dance floor, looking a bit awkward.

"Do you...want to dance more?"

She shook her head. "It's a bit stuffy out here. I'm gonna go outside." Cat turned to leave, but had Brian end up following behind. Outside, it was definitely a lot cooler, not stuffy. For once, she could breathe. It became quiet between the two of them except for the cricketing and the rustling of the trees.

Brian broke the silence. "It isn't fair..."

"Eh?" She glanced back at Brian only to find him gawking at her with lust? Desire?

"I want to make love to you," he growled.

Eh? Before she could even finish her train of thought, the both of them were suddenly in a darken room, on top of a perfectly made-out bed. Brian doesn't even falter, doesn't even blink when he tore all of her clothes off and carelessly tossing them to the side. She laid on the bed, completely naked in front of him. Goose bumps rose to the surface of her skin. Not from the cold, or perhaps that was half the reason, but from a thrill. Heart pounded. She wanted him, and from the look of his slight pained expression, so does he. Is this a dream? If I wake up the next morning, will this be gone? Thoughts like that entered her mind.

Immediately, Brian latched his lips to a nipple, suckling hard, teasing it. Underneath him, Cat let out a moan, hands making their way to his back where her nails dug into his shoulder blades. The other hand of his pinched the other breast to give her more feeling. It worked. She arched her back to feel more of his tongue. Once he was finished, her nipple left aching for another touch, he does the exact same thing to the other. Cat's mind swirled in dizziness. Drunk on this. Pleasure...desire...aches...

She could feel between her legs becoming wet.

As if reading her mind, Brian dips a hand to her wet, swollen clitoris, circling, teasing it as he's been doing to her breasts. Her eye lids became heavy from his sinful touch. She sucked in a sudden, sharp breath from the thrust of one finger inside her. His index. She could feel herself tightening around him, unfamiliar of this, and under his breath, she heard Brian muttering something along the lines of "so tight". He doesn't even hesitate as he plunged the finger inside her, mouth tearing away from her harden nipples to her neck. He sucked her neck, and she could feel his hot, wicked tongue flicking against the skin.

During all this, Brian somehow found her mouth, giving her a deep kiss, his finger plunging inside her even faster. Cat found herself arching her back again for his alluring touch. She kept on wanting more and more. Too drunk to even think correctly, despite the fact she had nothing of alcohol. Thrust after thrust, it was difficult for her to not scream in delight.

There goes the second finger.

Already on the verge, Cat fixed her hands to that they're on his shoulders, squeezing them tightly as she swayed her hips into his thrusts. Too good. Too, too good.

"Tell me that you want me, that you need me, Cat," he rasped in her ear, his two fingers gaining speed.

"Yes, yes, and yes!" she moaned in bliss, keeping in rhythm with each thrust.

"I love you, Cat, I've always loved you," Brian murmured as he spreads out her legs, then curling his fingers around his brilliant aroused length, just twitching to be inside her, to plunge deeply inside her. With just his tip at her entrance, she shivered to come. He throbbed deep inside her as pleasure she's never experienced before erupted inside. She bit the bottom of her lip, looping her arms around his neck as he thrusts inside her harder, deeper, and slamming into ecstatic bliss. And, as they both came to a climax, they screamed the words of "I love you".

Brian just looked at her, "You made a very sexy baby".

Cat just smiled, "I knew you would love it".

Brian kissed her, "You were right".

AN this was a weird and hard the next one is Jade/Beck/Robbie and then Jade/Tori then Tori/Beck/Robbie. Contest is still openn  
Chapter 31: Party gangbang and Jade is the winner

Jade moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She was lying naked on her bed, her legs spread widely. She had been so horny all day. Her clit was aching, throbbing for relief, for the feel of a hard cock stuck up her tight, wet cunt. Jade rubbed her nipples, wishing she had a strong, sexy man on top of her to nibble and suck on them instead. She then moved one hand to her clit, which was already dripping with her hot arousal. Her wetness was running all over her legs, soaking up the bed sheets. She didn't care. She just wanted to be fucked so hard she blacked out. She wanted a man to take his thick, long cock and jam it deep into her pussy; to hump him and groan like she'd never groaned before.

Jade couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her biggest vibrator it was a 7" inch purple monster and stuck it up her tight pussy as hard as she could, groaning with ecstasy as the long ribbed vibrator sprang to life. It vibrated deep into her soaking pussy, sending her bucking and giving her an orgasm which left her panting and gasping for breath. But it still wasn't enough. She wanted a cock to slide up and down on, to feel rubbing against the walls of her wet pussy. She dared not admit it to herself, but she also wanted a wet clit like her own to hump and fuck.

Jade decided she needed to take matters into her own hands. She decided to go to a party, where a lot of students would be hunting for some hot ass. She herself would be looking for some blessed relief a mind blowing fuck.

Jade dressed in her sexiest clothes, eagerly anticipating revealing her scantily clad body for all to see. She had full, ample, round breasts; her body was filled with luscious curves, now coated in her sweat. Jade pulled a G-string over her throbbing pussy; it was so wet that the juice instantly soaked her panties. She pulled on a revealing bra with her round breasts spilling out suggestively. She drew a line around her breasts with her finger, closing her eyes and thinking about the pleasure she would soon experience. She wanted it. She needed it. God, she was such a horny slut. She rubbed her clit a bit, moaning, needing temporary relief, and then wiped her wetness on her breasts. She then pulled on a long jacket and set off eagerly for the party.

I need to fuck so bad, thought Jade as she walked into the party. She could feel her inner thighs sliding against one another against the wetness spilling from her moist, hot cunt. I need to have a man stick his dick inside of me and give me hot pleasure, she thought desperately.

Jade walked into the room, smelling the succulent smell of sweat, sex, and cum mingling in the humid air. The place reeked of body heat and fluids. She also took in the sounds permeating the room: it seemed to be hosting a plethora of orgasms, as the moans, groans, grunts, and pleasure's screams were nonstop. It was practically a full-blown orgy, with a few members in the scene actually dancing. It was more like dry humping on the dance floor. Most people, however, were naked and sweating. There were lesbians humping one another, moaning and groaning, their pussies making a squelching noise as they rubbed; there were people against the wall, having sex and moving up and down; there were threesomes, everybody in the groups butt naked, humping each other, and moaning loudly in ecstasy.

Jade moved across the floor, two guys catching her eye. It was none other than Robbie Shapiro and Beck Oliver. Robbie's eyes were dark brown and penetrating as ever; he was tall, lean, and muscular, clad in a black form-fitting shirt revealing his strong arms and khaki pants. His afro hair was and he had a tattoo on his inner forearm. Beck had long fluffy black hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a form-fitting blue shirt and black jeans. He, too, was tall and muscular, while lean. As Jade stared shamelessly and lustfully at the two hot men, they noticed her. They played along, gazing suggestively at her. She knew they wanted to fuck her hard; to make her scream in pleasure.

Jade sauntered up to the two boys, her hips swaying and her enormous breasts bouncing. She could see the enormous erections building up in the two boys' nether regions; one glance told her their cocks were long, thick, and rock hard. The slow, sultry, sexy music played loudly in the background; her heart beat rapidly in rhythm with the overwhelming music. She grazed her fingers down Robbie's strong arm and then looked up at him playfully. He didn't need further prompting. He took hold of her and started to sway with her to the music.

It wasn't long before the interaction between the two became more physical. Jade wrapped her arms around his neck, biting and sucking the area right below his neck. Robbie leaned in and held Jade tighter; forming her curves against his hard body-pushing her wet crotch against his hard erection. She was so wet by now, he could feel her through all their clothes. Robbie leaned in and licked her ear, blowing it gently as she shivered and moaned softly. He was telling her that this was just a prologue of the things to come. He whispered into her ear, in a low voice, "It's time to see what's beneath that jacket, isn't it?" And he reached for the zipper of the jacket at Jade's neck and pulled slowly, agonizingly, grazing his fingers against the back of her neck. Jade stood silent, breathing heavily, wanting him to reveal her naked body, to feel the misty air hit her curves.

The jacket fell down with a thump, and Robbie, as well as Beck, stared openly. Jade's chest was heaving; her big breasts moved up and down, bouncing slightly. Her hard, erect nipples could be seen clearly through her thin bra, and her tits practically hung out of the too-small bra. Beck and Robbie's eyes grazed over her well-defined collarbone; her smooth, curvy hips; her long, luscious legs, and her round, well-defined, big ass. Jade's body was glowing with her sweat; her bronzed body looked too good to be true. Not to mention, the fact that Jade was totally gorgeous: thick, shiny, tumbling highlighted hair that only made her look sexier; big, bold, blue eyes; a well-defined nose, luscious lips, ripe for suckling. But the thing that caught their attention most was the area between Jade's smooth legs. They could see her wet arousal seeping out onto her legs, her panties damp with the moistness. The men practically felt their cocks get harder, if that was possible.

Beck walked up to Jade and traced his finger over her huge round breasts. She gazed up into his eyes, licking her lips and groaning softly. Beck looked down at her panties and smiled slowly. He reached down and rubbed two fingers against her crotch where he knew her aching clit was. She groaned even more loudly, the pleasurable sensations racking her entire body. Beck's fingers were now completely soaking. Jade looked up at him and whispered, "Please". Beck then grabbed her and they began to move in time to the music, their crotches rubbing up against one another. Jade rocked to the sexy music, feeling Beck's strong muscles through his shirt. Beck had one hand rubbing Jade's nipple; the other was cupped around her round behind, moving up and down. Beck and Jade began to move even more aggressively, unleashing their passion.

They rubbed their crotches even harder and faster against one another. Jade then put her legs up around Beck's hips and said, "Fuck me so hard that I scream. I want your cock inside my cunt, moving inside of me." Beck was only too eager to obey.

Beck carried Jade up to a corner and slammed her up against a wall. Jade eagerly tore off his shirt, revealing his tanned, sweating, lean and muscled body. They kissed slowly, passionately, lustfully, their tongues dancing around one another, their need for relief high. Beck then moved down and kissed all around Jade's neck, pushing her harder and further up the wall, her legs still wrapped around his pelvis. He licked, sucked, and bit at her salty, tender flesh; she shivered with pleasure. He then lowered his head and buried his face into her big breasts, licking around the curves. He then slowly pulled off her bra, staring as her enormous, round tits were revealed for him to see. He reached out and rubbed her nipples, eliciting a groan from Jade. He then lowered his head again and lapped eagerly at the hard nubs, causing Jade to slide up against the wall in pleasure. He cupped her breasts and massaged them slowly, grazing his thumbs against her nubs, asking her in a low voice, "Do you like that, you slut? Tell me how much you like that." She whispered, panting, "I love you kneading and sucking at my breasts. Oh God, I am so horny. I love you touching me all over and rubbing me in all the right places."

"Now tell me you want me inside of you. Tell me," he said lowly but menacingly. He pushed her up against the wall again and rubbed his fingers all over her wet, aching, throbbing clit. His own cock was throbbing for relief. He then reached and slowly pulled off the strings holding up her panties, letting them fall to the floor as she separated her legs and gasped slowly. Beck stared at her puckering, red pussy. He could see it glistening with her moist arousal, spilling out of her pussy. She pulled off his pants, then bent down and pulled down his underwear with her teeth, allowing him a good look at her round ass. They were now both completely naked. She then bent up, her breasts bobbing again, and whispered heavily, "I want you inside me, right here, right now." He leaned forward, his hard cock rubbing lightly against her wet clit, teasing her with his sex. He was smiling suggestively at her. She moaned and screamed, "Fuck me!" He then lifted her up against the wall, her legs wrapping around his, and rammed his cock deep into her cunt.

Jade was so wet by now that his cock moved inside of her tight pussy with ease. Jade closed her eyes and gave a loud moan as the two began to move together. Beck moved his penis in and out of Jade's pussy, gasping for breath. The two moved their hips accordingly to allow Beck deeper access inside of Jade. He thrusted faster and faster inside of her, slamming Jade harder and harder up against the wall as she moaned and groaned. They bounced up and down as their hips met each time, his dick moving against her pussy walls and causing her endless pleasure. Jade moved eagerly with him, desperately rubbing her naked body all over Beck's. As the two moved together, their moist bodies slid all over each other. Jade's breasts rubbed up against Beck's chest, massaging up into it as their hips met each time. They humped each other to the rhythm of the music, their sex amazing. They were like rabid, horny animals; they moved with urgency, with a fervent desire for pleasure. Jade bit her lip when she felt her orgasm coming. Then she exploded, bucking wildly against the wall, screaming in ecstasy, her breasts bouncing as she gasped and panted. She experienced numerous orgasms, and she moved her hips and rubbed against Beck even faster as her pleasure evolved, desperate for more pleasure. Beck shot spurt after spurt of cum deep into her pussy as he ejaculated, grunting with pleasure. The two gave one final hump before they fell to the floor on top of each other, exhausted. Jade's clit was still throbbing and was covered in Beck's cum, while Beck looked ready to faint.

Robbie had been watching them from a corner and jacking off. He eagerly anticipated fucking Jade and seeing her scream with pleasure from his advances. He sauntered up to her, and leaned down against Jade.

Though Jade was exhausted, she was thirsting for more sex, for more pleasure, for another cock. She pushed Robbie up and began to kiss him slowly and passionately, and he eagerly replied. She then slid her hands under his shirt and began to pull his shirt off his body, her hands grazing over his perspiring, lean body. He then pulled off his pants, looking Jade up and down and smiling slowly. He massaged her breasts slowly, his other hand reaching down to graze back and forth up her ass. Then he knelt down and pushed Jade up the wall, spreading her legs wide and staring at her tight, moist clit. Her breasts were heaving as he lowered his head and stuck his tongue deep inside her pussy. He lapped eagerly at her wet folds, moving his tongue back and forth against her throbbing genitals. Jade's legs shook as her orgasm erupted, and she felt like she had had all the erotica she could handle. But then she felt Robbie's erection, noticing his cock was even longer and thicker than Beck's. She pulled off his underwear and licked her lips. "Ride me," whispered Robbie suggestively. She didn't need him to tell her again.

Jade pushed Robbie onto the floor, climbing on top of him. She spread her smooth legs, placing one each on either side of Robbie's crotch, straddling him. She then lightly touched their midsections, closing her eyes momentarily. Her arousal was already dripping onto Robbie's hard cock. She then raised her hips and sat down on Robbie, sliding her tight pussy down Robbie's cock, her clit still dripping with Beck's molten hot cum.

Jade rode Robbie's cock like she had never before. She slid up and down Robbie's cock, feeling it move deeper inside her pussy and send pleasurable sensations shooting through her body. She bounced up and down with pleasure, grinding her wet cunt against Robbie's thick cock. Occasionally, she leaned down and rubbed her breasts up against Robbie's chest and face. As she bounced, she moved her hips with rhythm around Robbie's cock in her pelvis. She gasped and yelled each time she bounced up and down, leaning back and pushing Robbie deeper and deeper into her.

Robbie looked up from his pleasure and gazed at Jade. She looked so hot right now; he felt the ultimate pleasure with her on top of him, fucking him like there was no tomorrow. Her breasts were the most appealing. They were D-cup, so they were fairly large; they were even more eye-catching as they were bouncing up and down as she moved up and down his cock. "God, your breasts look so hot from here," groaned Robbie as he reached up and squeezed them lightly.

Jade experienced more orgasms then ever, feeling them rocks her body. She began to shake on top of Robbie, and he reached out and held her, rubbing him against her. She nearly bucked off Robbie as she shook with her pleasure. She shuddered and he shot his sperm inside of her, and she gasped for pleasure. She then fell on top of him, and they lay there, still gasping. Their crotches were still throbbing, and now Jade's pussy was covered with a mixture of her release, as well as both Beck's and Robbie's cum.

Soon after, Robbie and Jade were still horny, aching for more sex. Beck was eagerly watching the two from a corner. He walked up to Jade and Robbie, still on the floor, and whispered, "How 'bout a little group action?" Jade and Robbie's eyes said it all. "I want to take both of you," gasped Jade. She shivered as she imagined the pleasure in store for her.

Robbie grabbed Jade and pulled her up, looking at her round breasts as they moved up and down. He rubbed up against her moist, soft breasts and positioned himself in front of her. Beck then moved in back of her, moving his fingers lightly between her ass cheeks. She groaned and whispered, "Fuck me hard." They didn't need to be told twice. Robbie lifted Jade's hips, placing her legs around his hips, and then sunk his thick cock into her wet, throbbing cunt, while Beck put his arms around Jade, holding her breasts, as he stuck his cock so deep inside of her ass her voice cracked.

Robbie and Beck thrusted relentlessly into Jade, humping her up and down and eliciting moan after moan from her. Her hips moved back and forth from Robbie's cock to Beck's cock, both stuck deep inside her and causing her much pleasure. She moved her hips with a rhythm, grinding against both the boys' naked, sweaty bodies. Her hands grabbed Robbie's back as she rubbed her ass more fervently over Beck's hard cock. She leaned back and rubbed her sweaty body all over Beck's chest as she felt Robbie pound into her slick cunt again and again from the front, her legs wrapped around him.

The three lasted in amazing pleasure for three hours. All three humped, grunted, bounced, moaned, groaned, panted, and screamed as the sensations rocked their bodies, Jade most of all. She was experiencing multiple orgasms, both from Beck's cock and Robbie's, as their thick members slid deeper and deeper into her moist, slick cunt and tight ass. At the same time, Robbie and Beck shot their cum into Jade's waiting crevices, just as she erupted and bounced with her own orgasm, bucking wildly as she almost fell down. She wrapped her legs around Robbie and gave one last hump, sliding her hips down his thick cock and grinding up and down, before they all fell on top of each other, naked, sweaty, and exhausted. Jade's cunt was spilling with cum and her own cum. Her legs slid against one another from the hot sticky cum seeping out of her pussy. She soon passed out in pleasure with a big smile on her face.

Jade woke up to see Tori Vega leaning over her. She was clad in a G-string thong that barely covered her round ass and a thin bra that did nothing to hide her equally large, round breasts. Her long hair was messily, sexily arranged around her face; her lips were red and puckered out. Her legs were long, smooth, and glowing; she too had big hips and a soaking cunt, which she was rubbing quite feverishly. When she saw Jade was up, she licked her lips and whispered, "Come play with me," lightly touching her face. Jade was only too happy to oblige.

Tori pushed Jade down onto the floor and straddled her with her smooth legs. Jade couldn't take having such a hot slut on top of her with clothes still on. She reached up and pulled off Tori's bra, revealing her round, erect tits and hard nipples. She reached up and massaged Tori's breasts, remembering how good it felt when the boys did it to her. Tori then groaned and leaned down, grinding her hips against Jade's, her moistness leaking through her panties onto Jade's moist crotch. She rubbed her own tits against Jade's full breasts, and then Jade looked up, feeling someone watching her. Beck and Robbie were both awake and alert, now staring at the two girls and masturbating feverishly, coated with sweat.

Jade grinned and then rubbed her breasts up against Tori's, feeling their hard nipples rub together. They moved up against each other, breasts rubbing and heaving, until the two couldn't take it anymore. Tori pulled off her underwear and arranged her moist clit directly over Jade's. She then ground down her own pussy over Jade's soaking cunt. Jade moaned loudly with ecstasy, moving her own hips with rhythm under Tori's circling motions. Their fluid-coated clits rubbed and slid over each other, providing a loud squelching noise as they moved faster and faster in unison. They leaned up on each other, grinding their sweaty, panting bodies and round breasts against each other. Tori then began to bounce up and down onto Jade's pussy, the squelching noise getting even louder as her clit slid on top of Jade's each time. She gasped as her breasts bounced over Jade's eager eyes, swaying from side as Tori reveled in her pleasure. Jade moaned and moaned, rubbing Tori's tits. The two orgasmed over and over as they rubbed their aching, sopping clits all over each other. Tori ground down her cunt one more time over Jade's wet folds, reveling and screaming in pure ecstasy, before sinking on top of her. Both were wet and exhausted, but Jade more than anybody.

Robbie and Beck then came over for a little more action. They got on top of Tori and had a little fun.

"Oh, oh, oh, yesssssss . . ." whimpered Tori, eyes squeezed shut and long legs quaking with pleasure.

(Five minutes earlier . . .)

Tori's eyes slid over to where Jade lay on the cold floor, panting from her latest excursion. Jade's smooth legs were splayed wide open, displaying her glistening cunt, dripping with a mixture of Beck, Robbie, and Tori's release and onto her legs. Her chest was heaving, drawing the red-haired girl's attention to her round, full breasts, ending in taut, hard nipples. Despite the satisfaction Tori had just received, she couldn't help but feel a familiar tightening in her midsection once again. She brought her hand over to where her friend lay, drawing the pads of her fingers lightly up the inner side of her slick leg, brushing along her inner thigh, bringing her fingers up, up, up, to where Jade's hot twat was, begging to be fondled.

"Uh uh uh," drawled Beck, clamping his larger, masculine hand down on Tori's smaller, feminine one, his own hand brushing Jade's slick pussy at the gesture. Jade wriggled around a bit, her breasts moving around her chest, and gave a throaty moan. Beck, however, continued to look at Tori, who looked like a guilty child getting caught doing something bad. "Jade's had her fun, Tori," he continued in a low voice, deep in his throat. Something inside Tori's insides gave her a jolt at the low growl in his voice.

"Robbie," said Beck, his own brown eyes darkening perceptibly as his eyes traced the small, curvy, brown-haired Latina that lay beneath him, staring at him with wanton lust. He used his forefinger to trace a circle around her swollen right breast, and then the left. "What is it you think Miss Vega needs?"

Tori was gazing at Beck, begging to be pleasured, begging to be teased no longer. She bucked her hips up at his motions, a grunt escaping her throat. But the two men would not give in so easily.

Robbie simply gave his trademark smirk as he bent down over Tori languidly. He began to place soft, teasing kisses on her legs, making his way up her leg as Tori had done just before to Jade. When he reached her inner thigh, inches away from her pussy already overflowing with her slick arousal onto her thighs he began to lap lazily with his tongue at the juices, his tongue not quite reaching the place where her legs met. Tori moved her pelvis desperately, her cunt attempting of its own accord to come into contact with Robbie's expert movements.

Beck made a low, feral noise in his throat as he lunged himself at the slut's heaving tits and began to lay hot open-mouthed kisses on her left breast. He rolled his tongue over her left nipple, feeling it grow even more defined under his rough tongue. He could feel the bulge in between his strong, muscled legs grow to an even greater size as the whore moaned and shook beneath him. He moved his way over to her other breast, licking, sucking, and fondling the huge treasures that lay before him. He suckled her left nipple, bringing it between his teeth. Tori hissed lowly. All the while he never took his gaze away from the girl's face, twisted with pleasure: Eyes half open, long, hair a mess around her face, and plump lower lip between her teeth.

The two moved over the woman beneath them, teasing her slowly but surely, and not quite hitting where she so desperately wanted, needed to be pleasured.

Robbie looked from his ministrations into her pleading eyes. He made sure never to look away as the tips of his fingers gently brushed over the slick folds leading to the hot treasure that lay between the vixen's legs. Tori's body gave an instinctive jerk at his touch, her full tits bouncing and legs briefly leaving the ground. She licked her lips slowly, ready for the mind-blowing pleasure she knew was about to come.

Watching Tori all the while, Robbie placed one finger slowly up her hot, dripping wet twat. He watched her eyes widen and saw her breathing quicken, her ample chest heaving in time. He then slid two more fingers up into her pussy. Tori gave another gut-wrenching moan as she felt his fingers slide up and down the walls of her sensitive cunt. She could feel herself tightening around him, and she moved her pelvis around, desperate for something to fuck. Before she could make use of her able hips, however, Robbie withdrew, and Tori whimpered.

"Please-" she moaned, only to be silenced by the awareness of someone else's presence at her pussy. A tongue was diving into her snatch, slowly licking at the folds that laced her entrance and then moving deeper, deeper up along her pussy walls. Managing to raise her head up for half a second, Tori saw the dark hair of Beck, one hand placed on either of her thighs, spreading them even further apart, moving his head to better service Tori. "OHHH, FUCK ME," she screamed, pushing her hips upwards.

Robbie gazed at the woman that lay before him, wriggling at Beck 's movements with lust so heavy in her eyes, and wanted to make her cry out even more. He places the pad of his thumb lightly against her clitoris and Tori gave a stifled scream. Gently he began to stroke the pink nub in circles, then faster and faster. All the while Beck continued to lick the insides of her pussy walls, swirling his tongue around her tightening insides. Tori felt as if she were about to explode with ecstasy. "Oh, oh, Ohhh," she moaned as her climax built. She finally couldn't take it any longer and let the sensations rack her entire being starting in her pussy, tightening and then exploding, and working their way all over. Her body jerked and quaked as she screamed in pleasure; her wide-open legs shook as she grunted and experienced intense bliss. She gripped onto Beck's head for support and pushed him further into her pussy. She lay panting, her body spent, her smooth skin covered in sweat, her cunt's juices dripping all over her legs and the floor beneath them. Her long hair lay pooled messily around her head.

"Now, Tori," breathed Robbie as Beck swirled his tongue inside her bellybutton. She had no idea what an erogenous zone that could be, yet was immediately made aware as her midsection began to tingle with longing once again. "It's not all over yet. I believe you said, 'Fuck me.'"

Robbie picked Tori up, making his way to one of the couches that lay in the room. Her legs wrapped around his waist; their midsections rubbed as he carried her over and pushed her down onto the couch. Across from them, on another couch, sat Danny, with none other than Cat sitting in his lap. Danny's own hard cock was stuck up the girl's pussy; she bounced up and down on his thick shaft, moving her pelvis around as she moaned and groaned with bliss, as Danny laid one hand on her hip and the used the other to stroke her heaving round tits. Anyway.

Robbie pushed open Tori's legs and kissed her softly where her open legs met. Her cunt was already brimming with her other release, and as a result Robbie's lips were covered in her cum. He licked his lips slowly, seductively, as he placed one hand on the inside of each of her thighs, as Beck had done before. He pushed her legs apart as far as they would go, pulling her legs up in the air. He then took Tori's hands with one of his own, pinning them up to the floor far above their heads. He looked straight into her eyes, filled with desire. "Tell me what you want, whore." He began to lick her neck slowly, making his way down to her collarbone."

"Fuck me," she moaned, breathing hard beneath him. "Fuck me hard, Robbie."

His eyes darkened as his feral side took over. He placed the head of his rock-hard, thick, nine-inch member between the slick folds surrounding her cunt. He moved the head back and forth under the folds at her entrance, not quite entering the area she so desperately wanted to be fucked. Her hands gripped his harder and she moaned with longing. Unable to wait any longer himself, Robbie use his free hand to guide her hips up as he thrust all the way into her pussy. She started to rock her pelvis back and forth. "Move, Robbie," she groaned.

Yet Robbie halted her movements. He would do it slowly and bring them both to a mind-blowing climax; he wouldn't have himself cumming in three seconds. He slid his thick cock even deeper up along her pussy walls until he could go no further, his balls hitting the insides of her thighs. He picked her legs up and placed them up on his shoulders, angling her hips to allow him deeper access. He then withdrew completely, slowly, feeling every inch of his hard cock slide along her tightened pussy walls as it moved. He did this ten times, agonizingly, slowly, her hips lifted off the ground, knees bent, legs spread wide and placed on his shoulders; him thrusting in, harshly but slowly, his cock making its way into her tight crevice, all nine inches sliding deep into her being, then withdrawing his cock completely.

Finally, he started to pick up speed. He began to ram into her, pushing her against the cushions of the couch, as his hips moved back and forth seemingly of their own volition. He thrust in and out of her relentlessly, his hard cock sliding with increasing speed against her pussy walls, as he tightly gripped her lower legs, high in the air on his shoulders. The couch below them squeaked and protested as it moved in time to Robbie's repeated thrusts and pushes. He looked at the slut below him; her legs were splayed apart on his shoulders; he was on his knees between her legs, his thick cock ramming into and out of her tight snatch with ease, causing her to bounce back into the sofa cushions. Her round tits bounced and bobbed as he pushed further, taking her legs and placing them further up onto his shoulders. With every thrust between her legs, he let out a deep feral grunt.

"Fuck, your cunt feels so good," he groaned on top of her.

Tori looked up from below Robbie, feeling as though she would black out from sheer pleasure any moment. She could barely balance herself as a result of her legs spread in the air on Robbie's shoulders, but from this position he could bury deeper and deeper inside of her, making her reach new heights of pleasure she hadn't thought possible. She gripped the arm of the sofa above her hard as she pushed back into his thrusts, feeling his cock pummel against her pussy walls. Their hips met and rubbed each time they thrust toward each other. She moved her pelvis from side to side to allow him even deeper access and to hit her most erogenous zones. She could feel her big tits bouncing in circles high on her chest as she was pushed against the sofa by the force of Robbie's thrusts. Wave after wave of bliss struck her body as the explosions racked deep inside her pussy. She threw her head back against the sofa, emitting moans of glory as her hair fell over the armrest. Robbie grinned, leaning down and catching her left nipple in his mouth. He sucked in earnest, eliciting more aroused sounds from the slut that lay beneath him.

"Do you like me sucking your tits like that, slut? You want me to ream into you faster? Yeah?"

"Please, yes . . ."

Tori's pants grew quicker as her orgasm grew. She grasped the sofa more tightly as Robbie began to push her against the sofa harder and faster, seeking his own release. She could feel his balls swell with his cum as they smacked her thighs faster and faster. She pushed her hips up, grinding and rotating herself up against him; he let out a loud groan and shot his cum into her, gripping her ankles almost painfully on top of his shoulders. Tori reached down and rubbed her clit, using two fingers in a circular motion to add even more pleasure to the cock sliding into and out of her opening. Her own orgasm shot suddenly within her twat, bursting with a fierce intensity that made her wail and wriggle with contentment. Her sweating, naked body shook and slid upwards against Robbie's, her legs spreading apart and off his shoulders and her round ass lifting clear off the cushions as his cock drove deep into the recesses of her pussy once more. She shuddered and fell back against the cushions once more, Robbie's and her cum pouring out of her cunt and soaking the sofa cushions.

Tori heard a loud, familiar moan and picked up her head, looking to the side. Jade sat on the floor as before, yet this time she had been doing the watching, not the screwing. She had spent the last ten minutes staring at the fucking pair, her hands between her wide open legs-three fingers gliding into and out of her cunt, with another two frantically rubbing her pink clit. She leaned back against the floor and pushed her hips up and around, fucking her already soaking fingers with wild abandon as she whined noisily. Cold sweat covered her shaking body.

Tori had no time to linger on Jade's masturbatory habits. Already Beck was by her side, staring down at her as if he would like nothing better than to fuck her brains out. "My turn," he growled, before picking the naked girl from under Robbie and carrying her over to a secluded corner.

"I want you all to myself," Beck said, slowly and sensuously, as he deposited Tori on all fours below him. Her hair was flipped entirely onto one side of her head. Her hands lay splayed on the ground, above her shoulders. He reached between her dripping, thick thighs, drawing them far apart as she knelt before him. He ran his fingers gently over her cum-covered inner thighs, right beside her entrance, and she shivered. He then drew his now wet fingers over her ass, sliding them down her hips, bringing them over her abdomen and rubbing the liquid over her breasts. His thumbs grazed her taut nipples. He could feel her tremble with longing beneath him.

"Spread your legs wider," he whispered. She did so, pushing her tight ass out towards him and her huge breasts jiggling from side to side beneath her. He sucked in a deep breath. He loved the sight of this brown haired whore, spread on her hands and knees before him, breasts bouncing, and pussy dripping, just waiting to be filled with his own hard, thick, eight-inch cock. (Not as long as Robbie's, but thicker!) He took a hold of her hips with his large hands and felt his cock nearly burst from the pressure building up inside. His shaft was already leaking as he inserted his length inside her tight snatch.

He pushed forward suddenly, pulling her hips toward him as he slid up against her pussy walls with a squelch. She let out a breathy groan as her moist twat tightened around his already huge member. He began to drive into her insides slowly, sliding her backside towards him down against his shaft. Her round ass smacked his balls and he let out a loud groan, thrusting his pelvis forward and picking up pace. He wanted to drive as deeply as possible up into her cunt, feeling her tight pussy envelop and slide against his thick, hard cock. He looked up and saw her heavy breasts swinging from side to side as he slammed up into her. He reached up and cupped her full, large tits. Seeing his cock disappear inside her cunt over and over and her curvy ass back up into him from this angle was distinctly arousing.

"Uhhhhhh, that's it, move your hips around my cock, you dirty little slut."

Tori bit her lip hard to keep from screaming out in complete pleasure. She spread her legs apart as far as she could, pushing her ass up against Beck and his constant thrusts. She wiggled and angled her pelvis around his thick member as she backed her hips up against him, sliding her pussy walls down his shaft and allowing him deeper access. From this angle, she felt every vein of his penis filling her as her pussy barriers squeezed him tightly.

"Moan, whore," commanded Beck, reaching forward to tease her clit above her cunt. "Scream my name."

"Beck," moaned Tori, pushing her hips back against him.

"Louder," he snarled, grasping her hips and pummeling into her clenched twat with a fierce intensity. He felt his balls beginning to enlarge and knew he wouldn't last long.

"Oh, God, BECK!" screamed Tori, her outburst real as she hit her climax. The pressure exploded inside of her, releasing bursts of sensations all over her bare body. Beck released his molten hot load inside of her simultaneously, grunting and pushing against her as he did so. She desperately wriggled her pelvis against his cock, backing up into him to further her pleasure. She collapsed against the floor, face down; her snatch was dripping onto her spread legs with the remains of the night's fun.

"Good little whore," Beck growled, his green eyes glinting with the dim light. He raised his tan, muscled body slowly off the floor and eyed the brown haired girl who lay sprawled on the floor beneath him, face down, ass up, legs spread, and completely spent. Her smooth, curvy body was coated in hot sweat as she breathed heavily. But Beck wasn't done with her yet. He quickly stroked his cock to get himself up again and could feel himself already raring to go.

Beck could see Robbie was thinking what he was. They didn't even need to confer between them; a devilish glance into each others' eyes was all that was needed. He came up behind Tori and scooped her up off the floor, her ass rubbing gently over his cock. One strong arm holding her up by her waist, the other gently started to flick over the red nub once more. Tori couldn't help it—she wriggled with pleasure and bucked her ass up against his cock. Robbie hissed and stuck a finger up her pussy, dripping with a mixture of his and Beck's cum. He turned her around abruptly and she caught her legs wide around his defined waist. He immediately entered her, looking straight into her eyes.

Robbie wasn't planning to cum at this point, or bring Tori to her edge. He just wanted to play around with her. He stood still and held her up by her waist, moving her up and down on his length, her legs spread around his body and her feet thrown in the air. Her pussy made a loud squelching noise as it slid over Robbie's thick cock. Tori threw her head back as Robbie bounced her on top of his dick, her feet in the air and her tits springing up and down with her movements.

All of a sudden Robbie stopped. Tori moaned loudly and continued to roll her hips around his slick cock, desperate for more bliss. Yet Robbie slid her off his shaft. He looked over at his friend but Beck was already in front of them with a grin.

Beck lay down and pulled Tori face down on top of him. "Get on top of me and fuck me with that wet little pussy of yours, whore," growled Beck, massaging her breasts.

Tori was only too happy to oblige. She positioned her inner thighs on either side of Beck's waist and gently allowed the tip of Beck's member to enter her folds. Beck licked her neck and shoved his penis upwards into Tori's snatch with a grunt. Tori gasped as she felt Beck's hands moving on her ass. She leaned forward, her breasts dangling over Beck's eager eyes, and began rotating her hips around Beck's dick. She bounced up and down on his thick, hard cock with a frenzy as she felt him slide into the recesses of her wet cunt.

All of a sudden she felt someone else's skin grazing over hers. A familiar taut body and gray eyes met her glance as she looked over her shoulder and saw Robbie positioning himself behind her. She had never been double penetrated before but was eagerly looking forward to it. At this point, Robbie's cock was so slick he had no trouble sliding into her asshole with ease. Tori screamed with pleasure. She was so tight, and he was so, so big.

Robbie slowly started to move into her, using his hands on the floor to stabilize himself above Tori and Beck, the latter that was still fervently thrusting into the former. He worked himself up to a steady pace, as Tori was incredibly tight; her pleasured screams grew louder and louder with each thrust Robbie made. Beck and Robbie grunted as they pounded into her two holes.

Tori couldn't help but squeal from her position between the two. She could barely move as a result of their frenzied, feral thrusts, reaming into her from the back and the front. She laid ass-up with her legs spread around Beck, moving her hips as she could to intensify her pleasure, yet it was already so incredible she felt as if she could pass out. She could feel both men pummeling into her at the same time, and she shrieked with sheer bliss as they moved about her.

Beck grabbed her shoulders and began to pound into her moist pussy with renewed energy; he was nearing his release. "Come on, slut, that's it," he grunted. She leaned over him and he rubbed her nipples, groaning at the roundness and firmness of her large bouncing tits.

Tori screamed as she reached her orgasm with Beck, clutching his muscled chest and shuddering. He licked her ear and she rolled her hips once more around his thick, wet cock. She could feel Robbie behind her panting as he was about to cum.

Robbie braced himself against the floor and pressed himself against Tori's ass as he reamed into it. She screamed and screamed, yelling his name, as Beck still lay inside her. This was more incredible than she could ever imagine.

"Your tight little asshole feels so good," grunted Robbie as he spewed into her with a final thrust.

"Tell me something I don't know," Tori whispered as she looked up and saw Jade walking toward them.

Jade just smiled, "We have to do that again Vega". Jade then shoved the fingers she used on her own pussy in Tori's mouth. Tori just took it enjoying the taste. They all laid down cuddling together.

Tori just looked her in the eyes, "We should do that more often sound good to you guys".

Beck and Robbie just nodded feeling completely spent.

AN This is one of the longest I've done hopefully you guys like it. Contest still on.  
Chapter 32: Robbie and Trina's Store Trip

Tribbie

Robbie had agreed to go shopping with Trina since she asked so nicely. He was now in the mall following the crazy girl.  
"Oh! I want this dress!"

Her eyes were darting everywhere; searching for something she liked in the rack of clothing in front of her.

"Maybe this one!"

She slid three unappealing dresses to the left picking out a blue one. Subconsciously, her chocolate eyes landed on a yellow summer dress which hid behind the blue clothing. Her shriek was laced with pleasure.

"No! I'll pick this one instead."

There was an audible sigh behind her, "Just pick one already."

Adopting a look of frustration, she faced the source of the voice. Her chocolate eyes connected with a pair of brown ones. "How can you be in such a bad mood?"

"Well, excuse me! I don't find this amusing at all." He gestured at the endless rack of clothing around them. Feminine merchandise blinded his senses. Even the speakers mounted on the wall playing soft songs, projected a girly atmosphere. Manliness didn't exist in a place such as this.

Her cheeks puffed in response, "C'mon, you have to! You promised me."

His complaining spirit deflated as he heard the truth escape Trina's glossed lips. It was yesterday, on a beautiful summer day, that he agreed on joining the brunette for a day. He couldn't decline her invitation; not when she used her eyes as a weapon of psychological warfare.

Robbie officially listed her as one of the top in his Dangerous People list.

"Yes, I promised that I would go shopping with you," He accepted his defeat. "But, I didn't think that it would take this long for you to find a dress."

"It's my style, making sure the things I buy are appealing and expensive." She went through the rack again, double checking to see that no dress was ignored. "I like to be money efficient."

Robbie frowned, "I do that too! And I still save time for more activities for the day."

"Robbie those girls' jeans you had weren't attractive." Robbie winced, that struck deep. The fact that she didn't even face him only intensified the blow.

"Hey! I did look cool in those!" Robbie defended his mistake.

This time, Trina made eye contact, "They were gay." Of course they were there.

"But, it's okay. Your eyes take away all of the attention," The brunette reassured him, her focus shifted to the clothing rack once again.

Robbie blushed severely. Embarrassed as he was, he had no clue how he looked. That she saw his match. And to conclude her part of the argument with a compliment was just too much.

Since when was she like this?

However, Robbie didn't care how straightforward she was. He still welcomed it warmly. His slight interest and attraction of the Latina was still there. Existing deep within his heart ever since the first time he saw her when girls barely glanced at his direction. His chaotically pulsating heart was a testimony to that.

When Robbie heard a huff of annoyance escaped from her, Robbie knew that it was time to move onto a different rack. He sighed audibly.

With the yellow summer dress in her hand, she decided to look for more clothes somewhere else. She gestured for Robbie to follow her, "Come on, this way."

Robbie was right behind Trina as they migrated across the store. felt several eyes coming from the female customers and employees. Man, he thought, they must think I'm a weirdo. My life is over!

His degree of comfort descended when he thought of being compared to a pervert.

They passed the cashier, "We're not done?"

"I still want to look around," she replied with a smile. Excitement rolled from her.

"Why? Didn't you only come here to buy a dress for the summer?"

"Seriously Robbie, you need to learn to tolerate a lady."

"This is so stupid," he sighed. "So, where do you plan on taking me?"

Although she was irritated by her companion's whines, she kept her smile.

"You'll see."

Somehow, he didn't like where this was going. Ever since the beginning of the day, Trina had been fairly suspicious. Every store they've been in, she made comments that teased him to no end. And, when they stopped to eat at a café, he was hesitant to think that this was a date. Robbie widened his eyes as something in his system clicked.

Maybe this was a date from the very beginning! Maybe she used this as a gesture of her feelings for him. He couldn't name any girl who invited him to go shopping with her. Not even Cat, who had taken an interest in him for quite a while, asked him out!

Wait…that wasn't right. When the brunette questioned about it yesterday, he couldn't recall any words that signified that kind of motive. Her words were spoken as if to a friend and laced with honest intentions.

Man, what was he thinking?

However, he counted such thoughts possible when he saw their destination. Sweat coated the palm of Robbie's hands when they arrived at the underwear section.

He had to ask, "Uhhm, what are we doing here?"

"What do you think? I need new bras and panties." She said flatly.

"Couldn't you do that some other time or with another friend? Preferably, a girl." Nervousness was found in his words. He really didn't want people to think he was a pervert.

"What's the use of that? We are already here." Her search for cute underwear started, "And, I thought guys like observing this stuff."

"I do," Robbie groaned. He couldn't believe that she made him say those words.

Trina shifted her attention to Robbie and cupped his cheeks, three gold bracelet jingled as Robbie tried to break away from her grasp. "Then, watch and smile!"

When she returned to her shopping, Robbie nursed his aching left cheek. Unknown to his companion, the giggles that passed through her lips as she let go eased the pain.

Robbie watched the brunette Latina with concentration. He had to be truthful; far, far away from that working outfit Trina looked really good. She was outfitted with a gray, short-sleeved top uniquely designed to show her shoulders. Matching her top with a short that revealed a generous amount of legs, the brunette adorned her look with a pair of jeweled black sandals. A long ruby necklace and matching earrings finished her appearance.

Trina finished her exploration on the third rack of underwear. She picked a candy plaid lace bra with matching panties, "What do you think of this one?"

"Are you seriously asking me?" She nodded, "Fine, it looks good."

She lowered the undergarments, "Just good?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Alright, alright. Jeez…" She placed it back. Choosing another one, the brunette displayed a crimson lace bra with matching panties. "Opinions?"

Robbie couldn't believe she would put him on the spot like this. He was already severely blushing, adding the fact that a few customers overheard them only worsen the situation. Robbie sheepishly scratched the back of his hair. A procedure he committed a thousand times whenever he was uncomfortable or embarrassed. Subconsciously, he spoke, "You'd look great in that…"

Robbie noticed a malicious smirk formed on the brunette's face. "Are you undressing me in your mind, Robbie?"

Robbie's blushing reached a new degree. Damn his inability to think before speaking! And, damn her ability to conjure teasing comments!

Again, Trina placed it back on the rack. The assistant ramen chef smirked as she motioned towards the black thong that was isolated from the other garments. "What about that one?"

Robbie's eyes got bigger.

"Just kidding!" She stuck her tongue out as she went back to her hunt.

He deeply sighed. The action of doing so felt like he drained all of his discomfort. Was this really how females acted when they invite male friends to shop together? Is this what Beck felt when Jade dragged him to countless of stores? If so, Robbie really needed some tips from.

Robbie felt a tug on his left elbow. He stared at the source. Trina was pointing at the fitting rooms, "Come on! I want to try this on."

There was a yellow bra with matching panties in her hands.

"Okay, I guess I'll wait here." Internally, he begged Trina not to leave him.

"There's a bench right next to the fitting room, you can sit there if you want. I don't want to leave you here alone." Dang, he didn't know that she was a mind reader.

The fitting rooms were at the back of the boutique. Instead of panel doors, white solid ones were placed to block the prying eyes of dirty men. Robbie was seated on a wooden bench that was mounted on the wall, and Trina occupied the closest fitting room.

A few minutes passed as he patiently waited; drumming on his knees. Robbie adopted a bored expression. How long was it going to take? It was only a couple more seconds when a grunt phased through the walls of the fitting room.

"Trina, you okay?" He voiced his concern.

The silence lived for four seconds before she responded, "Yes, I'm just checking out what I picked."

A smile flitted across his face as he pictured Trina in the yellow summer dress that she chose. "Does it look alright?"

Yet four more seconds before she responded. Robbie was starting to feel like he shouldn't have asked that question.

"Do you want to come and take a look for yourself?"

"Sure," Robbie wanted to see that dress on her. He walked over to the fitting room. A clicking noise indicated unlocked door. Robbie entered.

"Tada!" She spun to deliver a 360-degree view. She was outfitted in her undergarments.

"What the hell?"

She placed her hands on her hips. She gestured to the summer dress that hung on the wall, "Oh, come on! Did you really think I was putting on that dress?"

"I thought you were trying on the entire outfit!"

"I am. I'm just checking myself out in these adorable little things."

Robbie turned around to exit the fitting room, "I'll be leaving now…" He'd created sufficient damage between them.

"Wait," her words rooted him. "I want to know your opinion."

Robbie turned around to face her. Brown eyes connected with chocolate colored ones. "Why? You got a boyfriend to impress or something?"

She broke away eye contact as she crossed her arms, pressing onto her chess. Her breasts projected threateningly. As if the brunette already done enough to reveal herself to him, her current pose was in a whole different level.

"I just wanted to know a male's thoughts."

Her lips were pouted as she refused to glance at him. Trina adorned her expression with a blush.

Robbie knew that expression well. Carrying abundance amount of experience around the Jade made sure of that. Willingly, he stayed hoping to please her. He closed the door.

Trina perked up, "Goody! So, what do you think?"

She spun gracefully and Robbie drank his observations quick. The yellow lace bra hugged her breasts perfectly; lifted generously to offer a fantastic view. The matching bottom undergarments also served its purpose wonderfully. Whether he declared it or not, Trina was really a beautiful girl. "You look amazing, Trina."

"I knew you'd say that!"

Robbie sighed deeply. Way to take in his compliments.

"I think the panties are awfully tight though."

Robbie stared at her ass. His skillful pupils marked any possible defects. He found none. "I don't think so. It looks like they were made especially for you."

Damn. He was starting to lose his control over his words.

She lifted her butt slightly, providing a better view for Robbie to state any other notices he made. "You think so?" Her left index finger was pressed onto her chin.

He flushed, but nodded nonetheless.

Robbie seated himself on a stool at the right corner of the room. It wasn't comfortable, but it did manage to ease his nervousness. He watched Trina as she observed herself upon the large mirror to her right.

"You look amazing, Trina."

Robbie dropped his head. What was he thinking? His feelings almost slipped. Considering Trina's nature, he must've acted like an idiot to her. Like all the women he'd come to know. How lame.

But, somewhere deep inside him, he wanted to change all of that. All of his ignorance towards a maiden's feelings. All of his ignorance towards his.

And, here was his chance to prove just that! His eyes widened beyond limits. He would be declared a fool if he didn't seize this chance right now! A fool of a lifetime.

He wouldn't allow it.

Robbie stood and started to march towards the brunette. The gears of his limbs came to life by the power of instincts. He was ready for what he was about to do. Robbie was full-aware of his actions.

Accidentally gripping on her wrist harshly, he spun Trina around. "Robbie?" Without responding, he smashed her lips upon hers.

This was his way of communicating all of his stored feelings for her. Robbie hoped that it would reach her.

They broke from contact, "Trina…" Robbie tried to sound his actions, but Trina beat him to it.

"What took you so long," she asked with a smile, projecting pure happiness. He had the audacity to act clueless. "I don't believe you."

He still held her wrist. But now, he held her as if she was fragile. "I don—"

"Do you really believe that I would let you get this far without carrying the same feelings towards you?"

Robbie blinked once, this was a trick question? "No….?"

Trina released a cute giggle, "I love you Robbie. I've had, for a while."

Surprise was plastered on his face, "Really?"

His big breasted goddess nodded in response. "Ever since you kissed me. I never stopped caring for you and loving you." Robbie smiled. This was the best! Hesitantly, he leaned to plant a kiss once again. This time she met him halfway.

They held each other for several minutes. They kissed for several minutes. It was the greatest several minutes of his life.

His head descended to her neck where he planted a small soft kiss. A loud moan escaped from her lips instantly; an excellent gesture of pleasure. Robbie silently thanked her for the indirect compliment.

As he placed several more kisses on her flesh, his hands roamed on her back; caressing every single detail he arrived on. He made sure he didn't miss anything.

Engrossed by the heat of their physical communication, he ended up smashing Trina against the wall. She groaned at his roughness, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she captured his lips again.

He felt her legs wrapped around him to which he happily kept her stable. "I didn't expect for it to turn out like this."

Trina just kept demonstrating her love through physical contact. Robbie didn't know why he was still talking. Absent-mindedly, Robbie probed her mouth with his tongue. And to his happiness, she didn't mind. The quarrel with their tongues ended quickly as they gasped for air. Then, they went at it again.

Moments later, something poked Trina. And Robbie prayed that she didn't notice anything. More than anything, he hoped that she'd been engrossed about their current activity that she didn't pay attention to it. Unfortunately, the brunette did. A soft giggle that passed through her mouth was all the confirmation he needed.

"Shit."

Trina opened her eyes, "Happy, Robbie?"

"I'm sorry," he said though his blush was visible.

"What are you sorry for? You're a man, right? Finish what you started."

That did it, giving him enough fuel to continue on. With his newly discovered vigor, he closed the short distance between their faces and cupped her firm ass. A short moan escaped her lips.

Robbie was amused on the inside. She liked that, huh? Without hesitation, his hands invaded her undergarment, flesh upon flesh. Since she didn't do anything to stop his touch, Robbie assumed it was alright.

He touched her for five minutes. It felt eternal.

When the feeling of pleasure became familiar to their systems, Trina decided it was time to move onto better levels. Proceeding to grind on his crotch, his excitement started to grow. And dang, what a growth it was!

She couldn't get an answer as of now, but Trina estimated it to be standing at eight inches. That was more than large enough to deliver a staggering blow. As the thoughts reached her, she licked her lightly glossed lips in anticipation.

Robbie slightly unsealed his mouth; he thought Trina was asking for an entrance when her tongue touched both of their lips. But, when her tongue retreated, embarrassment spread throughout his body. Way to mess up, he told himself.

At least Trina didn't notice his mistake.

Trina unlaced her fingers and brought them over to his black jacket. "This is unfair." She unzipped his top, tossing them off to the side. "So much better," She admired his chiseled frame.

Robbie's hands shifted to her bra. He was gesturing for her to remove it. But, being innocent as he ever was, he waited for her permission. Fortunately, it didn't take long. A second after her nod, he eliminated her top undergarment.

Naturally, Trina sent him a flustered expression. It wasn't her first time at this, but she still didn't get used to the feeling of being exposed. Something about it sent ripples down her spine.

With his right hand, he cupped her right breast first. It was an experimenting touch as he wasn't familiar to this type of contact. It felt good, just as he predicted it out to be. The wave of vulnerability ignited as he came into connection. Robbie added three more soft squeezes until he felt satisfied.

Then, he moved onto the left one. Displaying the same attention as her right breast he got to work. This time he knew just how rough he needed to be. Tightly grasping her left boob, she groaned, "Squeeze harder…"

Robbie cupped her with both hands this time. Squeeze hard, pinch nipples then suck hard. Trina lifted her head in pure ecstasy. Robbie was relentless in his work, the markings of a great lover in the process. His sucks made it easier for her to reach her climax. Ugh, he was so good at this! Her panties were already drenched.

Another squeeze was made, another groan followed.

While he focused all of his intentions to her breasts, her hands drifted down his body to arrive at the destination she desired. Slipping into his pants, she gripped his cock. She heard a moan instantly. Her hands explored the length of his cock.

The strong pull hammered him beyond comprehension. This was a unique feeling to experience. It was completely alien to him. Just a single tug had the power to plunge Robbie into a sea of pleasure. It lived in his system for quite awhile before fading slowly. He didn't like losing that intense feeling.

His deep breathing complied with his wildly pulsating heartbeat.

She yanked again, this time decreasing the strength of her hold so that her fingers glided on his skin. Robbie widened the size of his mouth as an audible groan passed through his throat. Damn, damn, Trina was so good at this!

Abandoning her breasts, Robbie's arms circled around her frame; pulling her closer. The speed of her tugs increased, catapulting Robbie passed his limit. He knew this. She knew this. Only time would tell.

Trina jerked him faster. Excited anticipation grasped her. She wanted this to be over with and move onto the better stuff. As she tugged, her grip slowly loosened again. She wanted to introduce him to the power of delicate touch. While her fingers ran down his length, her hand twisted as well.

A small portion of his contents leaked. That brought a victorious smile upon her lips. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

But, she decided to stop. An action that plastered a look of major disappointment, "What happened? Why'd you stop?"

Trina took a second to respond. She had to think about this, "Hold on, I want to try something out."

"Like?"

"Just follow me," the brunette shifted her position, her back pressed against Robbie. He stood still, patiently waiting for her to continue.

With her panties lowered, she clamped Robbie's hardened rod in between her toned thighs. The size of his cock was still decent enough to fully grasp it with her hand. Trina continued to please her lover. Utilizing her full abilities, she draped his flesh with her saliva. Using her hand, the brunette swept her liquid to coat all of him. As her fingers softly rubbed his skin, her grip slowly tightened with each surface covered.

She accelerated abruptly. Every single jerk was faster than the other, she made sure.

"Ugh," this was way better than her previous attempts to make him cum. "You're good."

Three slowly increasing tugs were all she needed to do before he reached his climax. "Keep going," Robbie demanded as pressure began to gather in his groin. In respond, she pulled two more times in the same style. The last heave took it. Starting strong in her grip, her fingers lightened as they slid down his meat. It was different than the other pulls. And the absence of repetition resulted in his release.

He came as powerful as a geyser. Shooting his cum onto the fitting room wall, a blissful sensation carved the edge of his smile. This was the best. She was a beast.

However, he was still stiff as ever. Trina's wonderful fingers didn't do it quite yet.

"Ah! It's still active," she flicked his cock. Robbie flinched upon the slight sting.

"Just give me a moment. I'll get rid of it." He tried to escape from her grasp, but she didn't allow that.

"You know, you didn't give me the equal amount of pleasure…"

"Sorry! It's just that…it was t—"

She understood that he placed his enjoyment first before hers. She was only teasing him; it was his first time. Her expectations were low. Trina twisted her head to capture his lips, "I know."

She let go of his cock and walked over to the stool. Holding onto the edge of the stool, she bent as she shifted her head to meet his gaze. Lust was present when he stared into her brown pools. "Come over here, and we'll call it even."

Robbie was surprised. She wanted penetration? Well, he did get far already. "Alright," He said, placing himself at her entrance. Before he could continue on, however, he needed an answer. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Then, he began his delightful journey into her with a slow thrust. Beck warned him to ease himself on the first thrust because, as a man, he needed to consider the pain that it delivered upon the female and admire the heavenly sensation that it brought to the male. He moaned as he felt her warmth. He still kept the same pace until he reached his limit. Sliding to exit her felt as much, if not better, than thrusting in, he noted. He never knew that it felt this good!

"Ah, shit!" He dipped inside her, her walls giving him the same welcome as before. A small pressure began to gather in his systems.

Trina let a few groans of pleasure as he rocked her world. Wrapped in her desires, this was the best sensation she ever felt in months. "Faster!" Her plea barely reached his ears. Enveloped in abundant satisfaction, she couldn't muster enough strength to create an audible and complete demand.

After she got used to his size, she received nonstop thrills from his thrusts. Each movement he created inside her drove her to the edge. During one of his plunges, he stayed encased in her for a few seconds before slipping back out. He hoped that this variation would satisfy her.

"Fuuuuck! More…" He complied with her needs.

He accelerated, diving into her with such force that when his crotch collided against her ass it produced a sound. It was soft at first, but as he synchronized his force with rhythm the noise soon began to grow.

"Oh my god!" He watched her as she shook with rupture. Bending forward, he reached for her right breast.

"Yeah…right there…right there," Trina clenched her teeth as she brushed her hair back to position. If Robbie proceeded on with his speed, her release wouldn't take long. She placed her left hand on top of her bottom and stretched it back to increase the sensation for both of them.

For them, pressure continued to build in their systems. They had endured long enough. The reward of their activity was fast approaching. And both of them knew this. Without so much of a word to each other, Robbie knew that he needed to reach greater speeds to cum. In the back of her mind, she wanted him to.

Grasping her waist with more strength this time, he dug into her roughly. Exploring everything her cunt had to offer, he stayed inside her longer than usual. This would be his last thrust. He pulled back only half way through before intensely thrusting again.

"Ah! Robbie-kun," Robbie heard the honorific title behind his name. He forcefully engraved it in his memories. "Almost there." He expertly controlled his speed: slow, fast, slow, slow, fast, slow, then his speed rapidly grew once more.

Then, as he expected, she released her juice while her pussy swallowed his dick.

"Shit, I'm gon—"

"Don't!" She instantly screamed; without full control of her actions. "Don't do it inside."

With mad determination, he moved with his fastest speed. The trigger was about to be pulled. He was almost there! He couldn't contain it any longer. The hair on his back and arms unhurriedly stood. His head rolled back and unleashed a lengthy moan.

He pulled out at the last second and quickly thrust it in her ass releasing his hot load deep inside her. It caused Trina to let out a scream at the intrusion but it turned to a moan when he came causing a nice warm tingly sensation. "Robbie let's go home".

Robbie just nodded dumbly feeling like he just ran a marathon.

It was six in the evening when they returned to the Vega house. After Trina bought the dress and the matching undergarments, they decided to head home and he helped her put her purchases away.

Robbie sat on the bed watching Trina putting her clothes away every so often bending over. He just smirked thinking about the sex they had earlier.

Trina saw the blush on Robbie's cheeks knowing he was thinking about earlier. "Robbie". She said in a sweet and sultry tone.

Robbie snapped out of it. "Oh what is it Trina"?

Trina just smiled, "I know you were thinking about earlier and I just want to let you know that it doesn't have to be a one time thing".

Robbie smiled, "Really"?

Trina just nodded with a sexy smirk yes and this time I want you to be as rough as possible".

Robbie nearly fainted, "R…rough like hurting you"?

Trina just kissed his cheek and whispered, "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can and spank my fat ass". As expected when she looked down she saw him getting an erection.

Trina went on her knees as she pulled down his pants down in one fluid motion; he allowed his large cock to flop out.

Gripping his base he smirked perversely down at her awe struck face and flicked his cock, smacking it against her forehead, causing her to stumble back a bit, "Give my balls a good licking will you babe?"

Trina blinked stupidly; she loved the size of his cock! It was a monster! The way he said he would fuck her stupid came right back to her mind and she couldn't help but shiver in pleasure at the thought of him fucking her tight pussy with such a huge cock. He was gentle earlier but the gloves were off now. So, regaining her courage, she built a dollop of spit on her tongue and gave his big balls a slow long lick from top to bottom.

Bringing her arm up she gently massaged one of his balls while licking all over the other, covering it in her saliva.

Leaning back with his arms behind his head he relaxed and allowed Trina to do her stuff. She started to use her other hand as well and began to slowly jack his giant cock before trailing her tongue all the way up to the thick head of his cock. As she reached the top she used the tip of her tongue to run continuously over the slit and locked eyes his with him before giving out a low throaty moan.

Placing his hands on her head he shocked Trina when he forcefully guided her waiting mouth onto the tip of his engorged prick before pushing her head down, his cock jumping passed her gag reflex and cramming about as much as he could down into her throat.

Pulling back up he put his hands behind his head again and allowed her to start sucking his cock all over. To his surprise when she pulled back it was just for a bit of air, her head shooting down after she was properly breathing, he could see his cock now inside her bulging throat.

Allowing her to continue on her own he sat, eyes closed, moaning lightly, for a few minutes before placing his right hand on the back of her head. Without even opening his eyes he proceeded to force her face down hard on his cock and kept it there for a few beats before dragging her back up. He built up a steady rhythm doing this, repeating the process over and over again as he basked in the pleasure.

Opening his eyes he put his other hand on the back of her head before thrusting his hips into her throat and started face fucking her in earnest. Slamming in and out of her mouth as his balls slapped against her chin Trina gagged and coughed up saliva all over his horse sized dick as he continued to use her mouth like her pussy.

Biting his lip her held on as long as he could; savoring the feeling of her throat as it clenched around his cock. "I'll give you something even better than anything you've ever tasted!" He promised. It finally became too much however and he groaned, dropping his hot sticky load into her mouth with a half-dozen jerks of his hips.

Slowing to a halt, Robbie pulled out of her mouth and smirked lewdly as she stumbled back, trying to regain her breath. Making Robbie all the hornier as her greedy breathing was forcing her big breasts that were just an inch or so away from falling out of her bra, to wobble around, "So?" He asked with a grin.

"It certainly has a bigger kick than whiskey." She slurred happily.

"Now that the warm ups over, I think it's time to start." As he finished speaking he pulled his shirt off and threw it to the ground, stepping out of his pants, which were pooled around his ankles, leaving him completely naked.

Pulling the still dazed Trina to her feet he grabbed her shorts, causing them to fall instantly. The only thing underneath was a pair of flimsy blue string bikini panties which matched her top, that Robbie simply moved over to the side, revealing her glistening snatch as he bent her over her bed.

"Fuck time now?" She asked absently, still fairly light headed from blowing him so hard.

"Yep," Robbie started, gripping the base of his cock. He gave Trina's amazing ass a few good spankings with it, causing her ass to wobble beautifully. Not seeing any need to resist or hold back he placed the head at her drenched entrance and launched forward, his entire length sheathing inside her tight pussy in one shot. "Fuck time now." He groaned, barely audible over her loud scream.

Taking a hold of her arms he pulled them back by the wrists, causing her back to arch slightly and her bra clad melons to jut out and bounce. He pulled his hips back before slamming forward into the now screaming Trina, setting an immediate and brutal pace as he started fucking her. While quite a slow pace for Robbie, it was still a speed Trina thought was the max.

Trina had a fucked stupid look on her face as Robbie's hips repeatedly met her jiggling ass. Her tits were surging forward every time Robbie thrust and her hair was flying around wildly. She could actually hear the straps of her bra straining to contain her breasts as they swung forward every time Robbie's thick cock reamed into her tight cunt.

A minute later Robbie added a bit of speed and doubled his pace, causing Trina's tongue to droop out and start dripping with drool. Seconds passed before she heard a loud snapping sound and bore witness to her flimsy blue bra rocketing across the room, the stress becoming too much for the poor piece of clothing. Her now free tits bounced in her face as the fucking Robbie gave her almost caused them to swing up and slam into her face.

Re-locating his grip to her model-like hips Robbie bent Trina over until her breasts were squashed right up against the pillows on her bed before using the grip on her waist to speed up the pounding he was giving her pussy even further, now hammering downward.

Trina screamed.

Outside the room, in the hallway of the Vega house. Tori wanted to investigate but decided not to.

Back inside the room, Trina had experienced so multiple orgasms within the last five minutes she'd was fairly certain she'd lost the ability to count, much less keep track of the amount rapidly adding up.

Still pounding down into her, Robbie watched her sexy ass jiggle wildly as it met his pelvis every time he thrust his hips forward, his cock stretching out her pussy with every plunge. Not able to hold himself back anymore, he pulled back his right arm and swung it, spanking her ass hard.

The force of the spank caused her to lurch forward, only to be pulled back by the same hand that had now gripped onto her now reddening ass as he pulled her back into him and, with a roar, and let loose a torrent of hot cum directly into her womb.

Screaming in ecstasy as the cum flooded her pussy Trina collapsed forward, her body jerking violently as her brain overdosed in endorphins, her pussy doing much the same all over his cock.

Robbie waited as patiently as possible as she stopped twitching, hands kneading her ass in the meantime, as he slowly pulled his cock out of her pussy. The friction this caused sent Trina into another orgasm as her hypersensitive pussy tried to drag his cock back in, but Robbie persisted, finally freeing his length.

Glancing down he noted that he was now literally dripping with their combined juices before he glanced back up. Trina's legs were spread and his hands still kneading her cheeks revealed her other hole. Seeing as he was painfully hard again, the choice of what to do next was obvious. Spreading her luscious ass with his hands he positioned the massive cock head at her back entrance before pulling her hips back, simultaneously thrusting forward with all his strength. There was silence for a while three seconds as Robbie savored the incredibly tight ass he'd buried his entire dick into before Trina brain caught up and she screamed at the top of her lungs. He was way rougher than the last time she was just glad he was lubricated.

Keeping a firm grip on the luscious ass of the now screaming women, Robbie proceeded to slam his fat cock into her ass at a quick pace. Her ass was so tight.

Taking his speed to a whole new level, Robbie's hips were in frenzy as his pelvis met Trina's ass. He swiftly moving his hands up to her chest he grabbed onto her wildly bouncing tits and used them to pull the screaming women flush against his body. Kissing her neck and picking up his pace the fucked stupid look on her expression seemed to become even more stupid.

A plan solidifying in his mind, Robbie reached down with one hand and snapped her bikini strings, letting the panties float onto the bed. He also riffled through her bedside table and found a large pink sparkly dildo.

A bit of her coming back to reality, Trina was quite shocked when they toppled forward, which surprised her, as it seemed he'd slowly moved them both back a few feet so they were in the middle of the bed, and she found herself straddling another cock as she continued to get her ass wrecked by the Robbie. She looked down, only to see her dildo in his hand.

Trina didn't have much time to wrap her thoughts around this though, as she screamed loudly once again when she felt her giant dildo drill into her pussy and start fucking into her at the same pace as the large sized dick that was hammering her asshole. She wasn't expecting Robbie to put it to the max either and from his angle it hit her G-spot perfectly.

Trying to steady herself she was taken off guard again when she felt her hands grabbed and forced onto her bed posts.

Looking back she was met with a grinning Robbie who only started to fuck her harder.

Trina could only let out screams as her ass and pussy were brutally hammered into, she could feel him fondling her ass and big tits as he basically had there way with her, fucking her anywhere and everywhere they wanted and she could do nothing but take the brutal fucking and hope to God she may regain the ability to walk one day, even if it was bowlegged.

She suddenly his cock inside of her stiffens. Trina's eyes widened as she looked back to the grinning Robbie. She barely had time to come to realize why he was grinning when she felt his cock inside of her bulge and, with a roar, he blew his massive loaf into her bowels. That caused her to cum and clench around her dildo and since she was already sensitive she came again since Robbie never let up thrusting the toy inside of her brutally.

Before she could wonder aloud what the hell just happened she was pulled back by the hair by Robbie, who was still inside her ass.

As she lay there on the bed, all of her holes seeping cum. Robbie quickly jerked his cock a couple more times before cumming on Trina's tits.

Her chest was now covered in a white glaze, she looked up and as darkness began to claim her she could only whimper as she saw Robbie getting ready to leave.

Two hours later, Trina was found covered in and seeping hot cum in her room mumbling incoherently about Robbie or more sex. Tori had to drag her sister to the shower to rinse her off but Trina just scooped the cum off of her chest and ate it.

Tori looked at her sister in disgust, "What is wrong with you"?

Trina smiled, "He tastes soooooo good".

End

AN hope you liked it next will be Bori then maybe some requests. I also got a weird request but I am considering it. It's a girl orgy but with breast expansion. It's something the Japs came up with and if people give the okay I will do it.  
Chapter 33: Bori VCard

Bori

Beck was happy Jade was at some acting class and he was alone. Recently he started to get angry with Jade for all of the bullshit he has been put through.

He then heard a faint knock on his door. He quickly ran to get it to see Tori Vega awaiting him. "Hi Beck". Was her casual reply to his shocked face.

"Hi Tori. What are you doing here"?

Tori looked down, "I…um I was curious to see if you could help me".

Beck leaned against his door frame, "Sure what's the problem"?

Tori started to blush, "I am a virgin". She said in a whisper.

Beck heard her but couldn't be sure if he heard right. "You-". Tori cut him off, "Yes okay and I want you to help me".

Beck caught onto the meaning, "I am dating Jade".

Tori just rolled her eyes, "No your not you hate her and she's fucking someone else". She then realized what she said and covered her mouth.

Beck yelled, "What"!

Tori just put her hands up, "Beck calm down".

Beck started to breath heavy. 'How could she cheat on me'? "Who with Tori"?

Tori just sighed in defeat, "Robbie".

Beck was now shocked rather than angry, "Really"?

Tori nodded, "He loves her and she loves him so that's why I came here for your help".

Beck quickly kissed her and he felt a spark. It was bigger than anything he felt for Jade and Tori tasted amazing.

Tori just smiled after she broke it, "Beck that was amazing".

Beck lifted her on his shoulders causing her to giggle as he carried her to his bed.

He tried to talk but Tori silenced him by pressing her mouth hotly onto his, she was literally gripping his chest with such fervor he thought she was afraid he would vanish.

Tori immediately was taking initiative by ripping off his shirt to reveal his well muscled chest and she ran her hands all over him and began to unzip his pants, they fell to the floor.

Beck moaned at Tori's bold actions and began to suck the crook of her neck and lick her collarbone, she was moaning so loud he knew she wanted him.

Beck pulled her black shirt right over her head and unclasped her bra; he brought his mouth to her chest and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard. Tori was soaked now and panting hard, she had never felt anything like this in her life. Beck was working on unbuttoning her pants but was struggling, "Fuck this!"

Beck ripped the buttons off her pants and pulled them down, now they were both naked and Beck felt like he was in a haze. He kept kissing Tori hard, not letting her have any air, while his one hand was stroking her breast, and the other was dipping in and out of her wet pussy.

"Ah...oh my..." Tori felt his long finger inside her and she wanted to scream, he then added one more finger and another was playing with her clit expertly, her body curved into his hand as if she wanted more, much more.

Beck finally broke their kiss and Tori was breathing so hard he thought she might pass out, the beautiful girl was lost in a haze and kept grinding into his fingers desperately.

Beck slowly licked his way down her chest and over her stomach, he moaned in ecstasy at the taste of her sweaty silky skin. Beck spread her thighs apart and pulled her to the edge of the bed, putting his face between her legs, Tori snapped up her darkened eyes looking at him in wonder.

Beck licked her folds gently at first, tasting her, he was a goner after that. He couldn't imagine a better taste, he needed it. Beck plunged his tongue into her cunt and she screamed, he put two fingers in her and pumped them in and out as he sucked and licked her clit fiercely. He found that spot inside her and rubbed his long fingers over it as he bit onto her clit hard.

Tori was going wild, her body was thrashing all over the bed and she came hard into his mouth, screaming his name the whole time. Beck's cock was harder than it had ever been as she came on his lips, he looked up at her in awe she was gorgeous and now panting waiting.

Beck raised himself up on her, propped up by his elbows, "Tori, you are so delicious," he whispered in her ear and she shivered. Tori knew what was next and for a moment her insides tightened and she finally felt nervous but she knew she loved him and when he thrust into her core without hesitation, she screamed in pleasure and pain.

Beck didn't want to allow her time to change her mind, at this point if he didn't have her he would die. He felt her pussy walls clamp on him, she was so damn tight.

Beck slowly was pushing into her, Tori's body was wet with sweat and she kept murmuring things into his neck. He kissed her tenderly as he started to thrust harder into her, she could feel his cock inside her, filling her.

Beck lifted her ass off the bed and began to thrust faster, his cock going deeper in her, she was moaning loudly now and his insides were filling with fire.

"I love you.." she said frantically barely a whisper, those words were all it took for Beck to go wild, he began pumping in and out of her as fast as he could, her pussy was soaked and twitching all over his cock, he knew she would cum, hopefully before he did.

"Beck!" she screamed as her core tightened on his cock, her orgasm sending her into the blinding white and he thrust into her through her climax making her scream louder.

Finally Beck grabbed her body tight to his and he groaned like a wild animal into her chest as he released his hot load inside of her. Everything in the room was suddenly very quiet and the two held onto one another breathing hard and not letting go, Beck looked down on Tori, her face was red and her hair was stuck all over it. She was breathing hard and looked dazed, "Tori," he murmured.

"Yes," she breathed.

"When it gets dark I want to try something".

Tori was now intrigued, "What could that be"?

Beck kissed her neck, "You'll find out".

(Outside)

"You know what I want." Tori shuddered, stepping back her eyes wide as flash bulbs; she did know. Her skin was beginning to tingle, her breathing picking up. There was a rustle in the darkness, and then all at once she was against a tree, hot lips smothering hers. An expert tongue probing her mouth. She opened her mouth to accept the kiss, their tongues twirling and sucking each other.

"You gave in a little too easily this time around." Beck moaned, nuzzling her neck.

"It's not like I'm gonna get away from you, when you want what you want, anyway."

He chuckled, grabbing her by the waist and lifted her over his shoulder. "That's true." He took her to a nearby table and sat her on its length wide side while placing himself between her legs.

He kissed her again, this time longer and deeper. He began opening her robe that he let her borrow, trying to unwrap her like a birthday gift. His hands going to her breasts, her nipples already rock hard. He laid her back slowly, pulling off her robe, enjoying seeing her thin petite and naked frame.

Goosebumps appeared upon her skin at the slight chill of the air, but they quickly eased with her inner heat growing. Beck ran his hands all over her body while she writhed and moved affectionately under his touch, her eyes open watching him enjoy her naked flesh.

He placed his left hand on her flat supple stomach and his right thumb slid between her already warm legs to her growing pink hot clit, he rubbed it vigorously as she spread her legs shamelessly wider for him; her knees bent up by her chest, giving Beck full access to her. Her slit was oozing her silky warm honey. He dipped his fingers in her juices then rubbed it over her clit again. It had been a few days since they last had sex so Tori came almost instantly, her body shuddered and jerked as he didn't let up on her clit. She moaned softly letting it take her.

Beck slowed his thumb on her button; she began to relax from her orgasm and tried to bring her legs down.

"Not so fast." Beck opened her legs wide again. He pulled out his already hot stiff, cock from his boxers, stroking the tip in the juices and teased her entrance. She stared at him whimpering and pouting.

He popped the head in her entrance, still teasing. Tori tried to move her pelvis to get his cock to go in deeper, but Beck pulled back cruelly, smiling down at her. Then gradually he eased himself in her until he filled her completely. He could feel her slick warm ass cheeks on his lower abs as he pulled out and thrust back in. The wet sounds of skin on slick skin between their pants and whispered moans were all that could be heard. Then again and again.

Beck was watching Tori take his cock to the hilt, her small perky breasts jiggling erotically; he tweaked her nipples, with each thrust in. He was getting more and more turned on. He put his hand on her warm stomach to see if he could feel himself thrusting in her from the outside.

Beck rocked into her slowly, his hands moving to the curves of her waist, taking long strokes pulling himself out to the tip then slamming back into her. Tori's body jiggled every time he entered her.

Then something intense flared in him, at the pit of his stomach. His orgasm building, his balls tightening as they slapped against her flesh preparing for release. His hands gripped her tighter; his thrusting became more heated and assertive.

Tori was his willing prey. She closed her eyes, arms out to her sides while grasping onto the tables edges, surrendering to his lust and letting him use her as another orgasm mounted in her. Their rhythmic moans and panting filled the night air around them.

Beck's face contorted in pleasure as he madly pounded into her several more times before sinking in deep and emptying his hot cum into her with a grunt; still throbbing as Tori's cumming pussy milked him.

He collapsed on top of her, their chests heaving against each other. Sweat beading on them both. She ran her fingers through his hair lazily.

He needed a breather but he was in no way spent. His cock was still hard as a rock inside Tori. He could feel their juices spilling out of her and down his leg. He kissed her gently as he rose up pinching her nipples; she squirmed and wriggled; his stiff shaft sliding out of her. He pulled her up off the table and down to the soft grass.

"On your knees." He demanded in a soft moan in her ear that sent chills of lust down her spine. She did as she was told. While bending over, her hands began kneading the grass as anticipation was growing in her. She arched her back, popped her cute little ass up at him, he smiled while smacking her on each cheek. She moaned and wiggled at the sharp delicious sensation, her skin warming where his skin had met hers. She was defiantly ready for more.

His hands caressed her ass as he just sat back a moment taking in the beauty of what was before him. There was no denying that she turned him on so much. He sunk his face between her cheeks licking her cum soaked entrance up to her puckered ring of her ass. He rubbed his cock in their combined juices at her opening. Tori moaned closing her eyes, ready to receive Beck's thick cock again, but there was nothing…What was he waiting for? Then she cried out loudly in shock, as Beck hunched over her and covered her mouth with one of his hands.

"Shhh..." His other hand held his cock steady as he positioned himself at her super-tight anal entrance. He as pushing himself in inch by inch, her ring spreading, almost painfully to accept him. Tori was moaning and squirming, shaking her head as he did so.

"Beck…," she moaned pulling his hand from her mouth. She was gasping trying to catch her breath. Every other push into her, her ass seemed to suck his cock in deeper. Her muscles were pushing against the invader.

"Let me in, Tori..." Beck moaned deeply in her ear, licking it as he did. The unexpected sensation thrilled her and caused her muscles to spasm while opening up and allowing him to sink deeper with a grunt. The carnal delight of entering Tori's ass had Beck reeling, his hands digging into her hips as he pushed in deeper. Soon he was in to the hilt. He waited a few moments, sitting up on his knees, letting Tori adjust. She felt full and bloated, but wonderful all the same. Her clit was on fire, and he hadn't even moved yet.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she gasped with a smile.

"Good, 'cause it feels so hot and amazing inside you, Tori. I'm gonna start moving now."

"Ok." With that he gradually began an in and out motion, taking notice of her body and sounds; not wanting to hurt her. He pulled almost all the way out with his tip still embedded in her then plunged slowly back into her, then out again to his tip. He keep this pace as Tori got used to it her body moving with his to accept him, her moans of pleasure increasing. The feeling was intense but enjoyable; her slit was practically dripping with her juices she was turned on so much by this position. She was exhaling with each push into her. Beck was rocking his wetly swollen shaft in and out of her tight entrance, his head titled slightly back with his eyes tightly closed.

Tori's clit was tingling, sending a pre-orgasmic shock wave through her. Beck hunched over her again, but this time to shove two of his fingers into her sopping wet pussy as he pumped her both ways.

"Ahhh! " Tori couldn't contain herself. The erotic shock of his big fingers inside of her fucking her and had her orgasm building quickly. Beck slowed his thrusts to try and prolong their pleasure. He sat up rolling his hips into her rhythmically with longer strokes. Tori thought she was going to lose her mind with the full length of him stroking in and out of her ass. It was exquisite bliss. Her muscles were contracting and relaxing around his shaft causing it to throb inside her.

Beck's cock was throbbing and twitching more and more inside Tori's ass, his pleasure increasing with hers. He thoroughly loved the control he had impaling her tiny ass on his thick hard dick. He let his senses take over and enjoy every raunchy erotic moment. Their pace growing gradually. Tori was rubbing her aching clit as Beck's thrusts became more frenzied. His moans turning into deep guttural moans. Beck's hands massaged Tori's back and cheeks as he got lost in the intense flood of pleasure that was overtaking him.

Their rhythm was frantic and crazed now, Beck yanking her back by the hips to pound insanely into her. She was rubbing her clit rapidly; panting in little mewls and moans her clit insanely sensitive and responding to her unyielding fingers. Her moans grew higher and louder, sending Beck over the edge, he loved when he made her cum.

"Ahhh. Ahh. Beck..." Tori gasped for air as an intense orgasm threatened to take her senses. Beck hunched himself over her once more, his fingers digging into her hips, while he plowed into her like a wild beast.

"Cum for me, Tori," he grunted in her ear with a thrust, his cock twitching and pulsing as he released his hot semen in her ass. She shuddered as his cum filled her sending her over her peak.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She arched her back to take all he had, still frantically assaulting throbbing her clit. He grunted again, his face pressed into the back of her shoulder blade, as he spurt again and again in to her, gushing cum in her ass; filling her up so much it almost pushed him out. She writhed under him, her body jerking violently as she was wracked with another huge orgasm. She began to whine and moan. Shock waves rippling through her while Beck still remained in her ass, rocking slowly. "MMmmmmm." She moaned relishing the ebbing waves. They enjoyed the moment for a while longer.

He pulled out of her slowly with a small pop and rolled over right as she collapsed on to her stomach. She breathed deeply enjoying the afterglow. He rolled over kissing her shoulder blade that was moist with sweat. Her mind was cloudy but euphoric, a dazed smile on her face. Beck was breathing hard, his chest heaving, trying to catch his breath.

"Wait till you see…what I have planned for tomorrow night…" Beck said to her. "…You might want to bring a change of underwear."

Tori just hugged him, "I can't wait".

End

AN Okay I am starting to run out of ideas so I am going to do cross over lemons now. Here are the series.

Naruto:Anko Naruto, Tsunade, kurenai, Temari, Hana or tsume.

Bleach: ichigo rangiku, rukia, retsu, or tia harribel. Karin, toshiro. rangiku

Breakout Kings

Law and order SVU: Elliot and Olivia.

Harry potter: Harry Hermionie, Luna, Daphne, fluer, Tonks, Bellatrix and not Ginny NEVER

Danny Phantom: Danny Deserie, Ember, Sam, Jazz, Maddie.

Ncis: Tony Ziva or Kate

Tripping the Rift.

Sons of Anarchy

iCarly

Drake and Josh

Big Bang theory

Rizzoli and Isles

Love Hina

DBZ

Kim Possible

Fullmetal Alchemist  
Chapter 34: Vote

I had to delete a chapter because my beta plagerized. I wanna make more chapters and I hope you review about what crossover I should do.

Naruto:Anko Naruto, Tsunade, kurenai, Temari, Hana or tsume.

Bleach: ichigo rangiku, rukia, retsu, or tia harribel. Karin, toshiro. rangiku

Breakout Kings

Law and order SVU: Elliot and Olivia.

Harry potter: Harry Hermionie, Luna, Daphne, fluer, Tonks, Bellatrix and not Ginny NEVER

Danny Phantom: Danny Deserie, Ember, Sam, Jazz, Maddie.

Ncis: Tony Ziva or Kate

Tripping the Rift.

Sons of Anarchy

iCarly

Drake and Josh

Big Bang theory

Rizzoli and Isles

Love Hina

DBZ

Kim Possible

Fullmetal Alchemist

So go crazy.  
Chapter 35: NCIS

Ncis

Tony was pissed no he was mad. His long time girlfriend Ziva David told him she wanted a break and that she didn't want to commit. How could she he loved her and she doesn't want to be with him.

Tony was sitting in a local bar sinking single malt scotch waiting for the pain in his heart to go away. He had just finished a glass before someone sat next to him. He looked to see who it was and nearly spit up his scotch. It was Jade West the famous actress and singer.

Jade wasn't paying to the drunk next to her only on the bartender with the elixir of life. "Bartender a scotch with a dash of whiskey".

Tony looked shocked, "Wow big order".

Jade rolled her eyes, "Yeah and if you buy my drink I'll snap your fucking arm".

Tony was taken back, "What is your problem"?

The bartender set the drink in front of her she wasted no time to take a drink. After a groan she turned the barstool to look at him. "My problem is some asshole who tries to get me drunk so he can lay his moves so he can tell all his friends he slept with a celebrity".

Tony scoffed, "I would never do that okay. I am a federal agent and I have respect for women. I just wanted to say I loved you in Riot starter with James Caan".

Jade scoffed, "I have heard that line before I'm a cop trust me".

Tony pulled out his I.D and threw it in front of her. Jade looked at it and chuckled, "Well good for you. Looks like you weren't lying. So what brings you to a bar on a Tuesday night"?

Tony sighed, "My girlfriend said she wanted to take a break and doesn't want to be committed".

Jade laughed, "Wow you sound like a chick. This girl must be a bad ass".

Tony chuckled, "She is former Mossad meaning an assassin. She works with me and I fell for her".

Jade's eyes soften she had flashbacks to when she and Beck used to be together. Then he cheated on her with Megan Fox. "Yeah I know how it feels to be left behind".

Tony chuckled, "Yeah I never will get used to it".

Jade laughed, "Let me guess, your parents didn't spend much time with you. You grew up to be bitter then found being a cop made you happy".

Tony frowned, "My mom died and my father sent me to boarding schools. You are good let me guess you. Since you got me so well I assume it's is the same childhood but you were never happy until you found the love of your life. He broke your heart and now you're an empty shell of what you once were".

Jade was seething the fact that he got everything right about her. "Your right, you're lucky your girl isn't cheating on you or is she. Does she stay out more? When the phone rings does she always jump and get it quickly"?

Tony's eyes widened realized Ziva did all of those things. "Your right. Wow Jade thanks for putting that in my head I'll be going now". Tony got off the stool and put on his jacket that was resting on the back of the stool.

Jade threw down a hundred dollar bill and ran after him. She caught him across the street entering an apartment building. She followed him upstairs and before he could open the door, "Wow way to leave me hanging".

Tony saw her and sighed, "I always loved movie stars but you're a downer".

Jade just laughed maniacally and walked towards him and kissed him hard. "I like a man to be broken before I fuck his brains out. It shows that I am the best and that you don't need anyone other than me".

Tony opened his door quickly and had Jade in his arms even quicker. They got to the bedroom she pushed him down and mounted him.

She mashed her lips into his and pushed her tongue into his mouth before he could even make a move. The kiss was wild and brutal leaving Jade's saliva all over his mouth and chin.

They sat there on the bed their tongues locked in a fierce battle, Jade moaned into Tony's mouth as she felt him grab her breast.

Jade broke the kiss and got up on her knees as she reached up her skirt and pulled down her soaking wet panties. Now Tony was just as aroused as her, he didn't know what it was but he felt something running through his body.

A burning desire unlike anything he had every felt before pulsing through him and engulfing him making him react on his feral instincts.

The second Jade took off her panties Tony tackled her laying her out flat on her back; he grabbed her calves and dragged her closer to him. Tony lowered his hands to her thighs and pulled her up closer yet as he buried his face in between them.

Jade gasped as she felt his tongue trail up and down her saturated pink lips; unconsciously she started to tighten her thighs around his head which he kept in place with his hands.

After what seemed like hours of teasing her, he pushed his tongue into her plunging deep inside her wet hole. She arched her back and screamed as she grabbed his head and pulled his hair desperately trying to get him in deeper.

She gasped for breath as he kept pushing his tongue in and out of her rapidly, flicking it playfully at her entrance each time before penetrating her again with it. He inched closer to her and placed his mouth over her pussy.

He began to suck on her soft sopping wet lips as he ran his tongue over them. He pushed his tongue inside her again this time he lashed out wildly in all directions brushing against her most sensitive spot sending her over the edge, "Ohhh Tony, more! MORE!" She screamed as she came making her bittersweet sticky juices pour out all over his tongue and mouth.

He pulled his tongue out as he lapped the remaining juices that trailed down her thighs and ass. She was now in a completely frenzy, she got up and shoved Tony on his back and climbed over him.

She pushed herself up and sat down on his face, grabbing his hair again as she grinded herself into him. She slowly started to moan as she felt his tongue rub against her clit.

He nibbled on the soft nub of skin playfully as he brought his tongue around it in circles and then began to pay more attention to her lips again.

Jade was struggling to breathe as she kept screaming Tony's name out uncontrollably. Tony's tongue was wiggling inside of her touching all the right places and making her only want him more.

He brought his hands up to her thighs and one slowly moved to her ass, he continued to run his tongue around her clit as he unexpected pushed his middle finger into her tight asshole.

She moaned at the sudden pleasure and pushed herself harder onto his face, she was rocking her hips making his roaming tongue move up and down inside of her. "Oh Tony, you know what your doing", she moaned out just as he pushed another finger inside her ass.

He pumped his fingers forcefully in and out of her making her scream even louder at every thrust. Tony was having the time of his life, the thought to do half the stuff that was going on now had never even occurred to him.

He pumped his finger even harder as he tried to force another one inside of her, she scream as she felt him trying but allowed him to do so. He was nibbling on her clit still as he forced the third finger inside her tight asshole.

Jade was moaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain and she absolutely love it, which only turned on Tony more.

His actions now were all so natural to him and he loved it, and more importantly to him, Jade was enjoying herself. He continued to lap at her wet pussy with his tongue as he heard her scream, " I'm-m-m Cum-m-m-ing".

Her juices squirted out and covering his entire mouth and some of his chin, he didn't know why but he had suddenly longed for her taste. It was almost like he needed to know what she tasted like but now that he had a rather large sample he was satisfied.

He pulled his fingers out of her ass and just laid there for a moment enjoying her semi sour juices that he loved so much. Tony licked his lips as he contemplated what she tasted like, her juices were slightly sour but there was definitively a very sweet aftertaste to it.

Without warning Tony sat up completely throwing her onto her back again, he got up and got on top of her while he grabbed her thighs and spread her legs.

Her eyes went wide as she felt Tony thrust into her with so much force that she bounced further away from him in the process. He reached out and grabbed her hips to make sure she wouldn't move, he leaned forward as he adjusted himself and began to pound her sopping wet pussy viciously.

Jade arched her back so much that it barely was touching the bed anymore, her mouth was open but she had finally lost her voice. She dropped back on the bed gripping the edges so tight that she lost feeling in her hands

Jade's breast would bounce from the impact with every thrust, it felt like she couldn't breath anymore and she knew she was close to another orgasm.

Tony was driving himself into her with such force that he seemed to reach so deep into her that he was in her stomach. His eyes were full of lust and now he was barely aware of what he was even doing.

He looked down at Jade, her mouth was open and her eyes were gazed over as if she wasn't even conscious anymore. He reached out and pinched her nipples as hard as he could to see if she was ok.

She yelped in pain at his actions but didn't do anything to stop him from continuing. Tony smiled.

Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and sat back up bringing her on top of him without even pulling out of her. He leaned forward and took her right nipple in his mouth without even slowing down his pumping into her. He started to suck as if he truly expected milk to come out, he continued with a fierce determination when his needs weren't met.

Jade who had been whimpering softly was now moaning as loud as humanly possible while Tony punished her nipples with his mouth. Jade had been slowly grinding herself into him but began to gently bounce on his throbbing cock.

Tony released her nipple and kissed her before letting his tongue trail down her neck before he instinctively moved to her pulse. He covered it in his saliva and without warning brought down his sharp canines into the center of it.

Jade screamed again but her voice was almost completely gone so Tony didn't even notice. He tasted her blood and it filled him with delight, he slowly retracted from her shoulder.

He stared at the vein that seemed to be pulsing and vibrating as if it wasn't stable and could explode at any second. Tony was snapped out of his gaze as Jade leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He looked at her as she bounced harder and harder on his erection, a thin layer of sweat was blanketing her brow and her lips were slightly parted as she panted heavily.

A smile crept on his face as he looked at her, she rested her forehead on his shoulder as if she was about to pass out. "I Love you", Jade said in a tired but warm voice.

There were no words that could accurately describe how Tony felt as he heard that confession of love come from the woman he had fallen for in the lady three hours. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him so she had to raise her head from his shoulder.

She looked up at him and into his eyes as he continued to buck up into her and she pushed herself down in perfect rhythm. "I love you too Jade".

She looked like all the problems in the world were dissolved by his words, her face illuminated in a warm smile and she opened her mouth as if she was going to speak but only a moan escaped her mouth.

She moved her arms around to Tony's back and he could feel her nails digging into his skin to the point where they drew blood. She winced and bit down on her lower lip trying to muffle her oncoming screams as her eyes close and all the muscles in her stomach contracted.

The sheer power of her orgasm made her completely collapse in Tony's arms as she began to tremble and scream. Tony groaned as he felt her juices literally shot out of her and the wave of pressure of her inner walls tightening with the feel of her warm juices sent him overboard.

He pushed her back on her back as he shoved himself as deep as he could when his hot cum began to shoot out of his pulsing cock filling Jade up with cum. Tony groaned as he felt wave after wave blast from his cock and he twitch in pleasure until he finished.

He pulled out of Jade and dropped himself down on his back that had to have been the most intense sexual experience he ever had. The strangest part was that he bit Jade; he didn't know why only that she enjoyed the vampirism.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, you're just so beautiful" He said, smiling because for once he felt liked he belonged.

She smiled and pushed herself off the bed pulling down her skirt which was pulled up so high that it looked more like a wrinkly belt. "Here you keep these to remind you of me for the night". Jade said as she handed him her panties which had only gone from soaking wet to damp.

Tony smiled, "Will I ever see you again"?

Jade chuckled, "Get rid of the Israeli bitch and quit and you can be my bodyguard/boyfriend. If you do meet me at the misty hotel room 532". Tony nodded. And like that she was gone.

(Next day)

Tony walked into the office right up to Gibbs desk. Gibbs looked up from his computer, "Yeah Dinozzo".

Tony took a deep breath, "I am quitting boss".

Gibbs was shocked, Mc Gee stopped typing and Ziva coughed. Gibbs asked, "What brought this on"?

Tony sighed, "I broke rule 12 and she broke my heart. I also got another job offer last night".

Gibbs frowned, "What job? Don't tell me you're joining Fornell".

Tony shook his head, "A bodyguard for the movie star Jade West".

McGee sputtered, "J…Jade West how"?

Tony smirked, "We met last night and hit it off she offered me the job and I took it. I'll clean out my desk and I'll be gone".

Ziva was just staring at him with tears in her eyes before finally standing up, "Why would you leave me"?

Tony walked over and whispered dangerously, "Why would you cheat on me and not want to commit. I didn't realize it till last night but you were cheating on me. I'm done and I wish I never met you".

Ziva was now openly crying, "Only once but I came back to you".

Tony just shook his head, "It's my fault. I moved on from Kate to quickly to the first chick that can bat her eyelashes. I loved Kate more than I ever loved you".

Ziva ran from the bull pen in tears while he went to pack up his desk not bothering to look up to see everyone staring at him. Gibbs just said, "You broke rule twelve twice"?

Tony shook his head, "No she wasn't my team mate in air force one".

After cleaning out his desk and turning in his gun and badge he said goodbye to everyone. The most emotional was Abby by far who couldn't stop crying promising to kill Ziva if he'd stay. He finally left and made his way over to Jade's hotel.

He knocked on the door until Jade came who was wearing a black satin robe. "Come on in Tony".

He gave her a famous Dinozzo smile, "Hey boss".

End

This was requested from brnmac560. I also got another request from LilyJessMalfoy to  
Do one with Beck, Jade and Luna Lovegood and then one with Cat and Bellatrix Lestrange. And Andre and Fleur Delacour :)

I don't do Andre and I don't think I can make one work with Bella and Cat but the threeway I can do.

Send me your Requests I wanto make this the longest Victorious fic ever so help me achieve my dream.

Naruto:Anko Naruto, Tsunade, kurenai, Temari, Hana or tsume.

Bleach: ichigo rangiku, rukia, retsu, or tia harribel. Karin, toshiro. rangiku

Breakout Kings

Law and order SVU: Elliot and Olivia.

Harry potter: Harry Hermione, Luna, Daphne, fluer, Tonks, Bellatrix and not Ginny NEVER

Danny Phantom: Danny Deserie, Ember, Sam, Jazz, Maddie.

Ncis: Tony Ziva or Kate

Tripping the Rift.

Sons of Anarchy

iCarly

Drake and Josh

Big Bang theory

Rizzoli and Isles

Love Hina

DBZ

Kim Possible

Fullmetal Alchemist

So go crazy.  
Chapter 36: Loving Luna Good

Hp/Vic

Luna Lovegood was on summer vacation to Hollywood before she went back to her fifth year at Hogwarts. She loved vacationing as a muggle they have the best clothes. She was tired of living in fear of he who should not be named. She was always on her toes but here she could relax and be a kid for a little longer instead of a soldier.

She walked into a courtyard with Cat ears on and struck up a conversation with a red head. 'Not Weasley red but almost blood red' Luna liked this color better. They talked forever before Cat dragged Luna to her group of friends.

She met everyone but couldn't take her eyes off Beck was his name. He was sculpted and had a very toned body. "Hello Beck your very shag worthy". Beck coughed up the bite of pizza he took while Jade coughed up her coffee.

Jade was now seething, "What was that blondie"? Luna looked at the girl for a while before replying, "Don't worry Jade I'd do you too. You have very nice full breasts". Jade's jaw was now agape as was the gang other than Robbie who was passed out.

Cat laughed, "I always wanted to know what her milk would taste like".

Luna nodded, "Nice to meet the rest of you".

(2 Weeks later)

Despite first impressions Jade, Beck and Luna became very good friends. She actually made Jade less hostile and more bubbly. Beck kinda liked the new side of Jade especially in the sack she wasn't all dominatrix and sweeter vocal screamer. Beck no longer had to hide his shoulders from the scabs of her fingernails raking through his back.

Beck was just relaxing in front of his TV enjoying the movie sitting next to Jade and Luna.

Jade glanced at Luna and shared a smirk.

(Flashback 1 week)

Jade had pulled Luna to the side, "Are you trying to steal Beck from me"?

Luna smiled, "No you are soul mates, and your auras are very similar. I just wanted to have some fun before I return to Scotland".

Jade frowned, "I am not going to lend you my boyfriend".

Luna shook her head, "No I wanted to join you. Imagine all the fun I'm sure he's man enough for the both of us".

Jade thought about it, "I will think about it and get back to you". Luna clapped then skipped away.

(Flashback end)

Jade smiled sexily at the blonde, "Luna you can join for tonight". Luna clapped merrily while Beck was confused, "Join what"?

Jade smirked, "We are going to have a three-way". Beck soon fainted Jade rolled her eyes and lifted him into his bed.

Beck's brown eyes were slowly opening up, as he looked up to the ceiling above him not noticing it was his own. "Huh? Where am I? What happened?" He looked to his side and saw Jade and Luna.

"You're awake. Thank goodness." They both said, kissing his lips at the same time. Both their tongue slowly slipped down his throat, as he moaned deeply into the kiss. Beck's hands kept rubbing their breasts through their clothes, causing a good amount of moaning to escape their lips. Luna quickly ran out of the RV with a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Wait what? Why?" He asked, curious as to what they were up to. This seems a bit too out of the ordinary. But then again that's Jade.

"Jade, what the-"

"Not yet. Luna's coming." Jade interrupted, not wanting to here him now. He quickly quieted, then noticed Luna walking in too. She was wearing absolutely nothing, exposing her c-sized breasts, those rounded pale nipples, her slender smooth body, that tiny little belly button, and her...wet pussy?

He soon got a boner, and this only grew when Jade removed her clothes. Her breasts were allot bigger than Luna's, but maybe that was because Jade just uses her body more and indubitably drinks more milk.

"Uh, what is going on?" He asked honestly.

"Beck, I love you. I just want to spice things up a little." Jade proclaimed, hoping he would believe her. Honestly she really meant every word, but it did seem far-fetched. He then turned to Luna.

"And you are here for..." He asked, not knowing why she was naked too.

"I like you. I just wanted to show you my appreciation and Jade agreed." Luna said, sitting closer to him, and Jade joining her.

"I..how can I say this; I really didn't think you two felt that way for me. I am Jade's boyfriend. Luna, these last couple of weeks I thought of you as a dear friend of mine." Beck finally makes out, causing the two girls to smile. Each of them jumped onto him and kissed the boy, but only Jade made it to his mouth.

She kissed the man she loved so passionately, gripping his hair and thrusting, probably knocking his teeth back. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as quickly as she started, and he fought back, their tongues lapping one another with so much saliva you could swim in it. Beck's hands wandered down her waist, coming to her ass, and squeezing it tight, as she moaned within the kiss. Luna started kissing his neck, and rubbing the lump in his pants, making it even bigger.

Jade and Beck finally stopped to gasp for air. He didn't get as much as he needed, as Luna wet to his mouth and stuck her tongue in him too, making them both so horny from the kiss that it would make the actual sex even better.

Soon they had to stop, and Beck was almost desperate for air. The two girls went for his pants and shirt, ripping off the muscle shirt and boxers off and leaving nothing in the way of their prize.

Luna was amazed by his size, an 8 inch penis and he's only what, 17? He'll probably grow bigger later in life, but now didn't matter, for they grabbed his erection and Luna started sucking it.

"I'll show you how it's done." She said, as Jade sighed, settling for sucking his balls. Luna kissed the tip of his cock, already getting a loud moan from her new lover, putting the head in her mouth. She stayed like that, sucking on it like that, until she went down and engulfed the cock fully, pushing Jade off his balls. She then went back to what she was doing before, then released him from her mouth, whispering something in Jade's ear. She giggles, and kisses the base of the cock, moving her mouth up and down from the bottom of the head to the top of his balls. Luna continued with her first activity, and Beck was in heaven.

"Oh, god. Jade...Luna...I'm, AHH!" He came inside her mouth, as his cum was too much for her, it was even leaking from her mouth. She soon had to let off, allowing the hot cum to squirt in the air and onto Jade too. She licked it up easily, as Luna swallowed the cream in her mouth.

"That was so good. How's about we go now?" Jade said, lying on the bed on her back. Beck was about to go to her, but Luna stopped her, then took his hand and placed it on her clit. Jade moaned as soon as it touched her. Luna then took the other hand and placed it on her own, moaning just by the touch.

"Rub it, pump it. Make wet and ready before you fuck us." She said, and he obliges. Beck forced Luna on her back like Jade, and began licking and pumping his tongue and fingers into their pussy. Both of them moaned loudly, wondering how he was able to do something that could make them feel so fucking good.

"Oh, oh, aaah! Beck, please more!" Jade moaned like she was some porn star.

"My god, I haven't felt so good! Aw!" And Luna climaxed all over his hand. Soon Jade moaned in the same frequency, and came all on him. Beck removed his fingers, and moves towards them closer.

"So which of you wants it first?" Luna wraps her legs around his waist, pushing his cock close to her cunt. It touches the surface, almost like it was going in, and then he pushed all the way in, causing her to scream very loud. "I am going to love you so good".

"It's..too..big!" She yelled, squinting at the mass his dick is moving in her body. He stops moving in, but she pulls herself up.

"Don't stop. I'm use to it. Fuck me hard!" She purred, and he did his job. Beck lifted her up and pounded deep into Luna as much as he could. Soon she started to become completely immune to it, and began bouncing up and down it like a horny schoolgirl. The pace was ridiculous, and their timing was accurate.

"Harder! Faster! Please go harder! I want you so badly!" She yelled, as they fucked one another into total bliss. Soon her walls got too tight around him, and she got closer to her climax.

"Beck!" She yelled, as her juices poured onto his cock. Soon Beck felt the walls in her become too unbearable, and he had no choice. He was about to lift her off, but she wanted him to finish. Wrapping her legs around him she kept him from removing his dick.

"Do it inside me! I want your thick cock to fill me! I'll bear anything for that feeling!" She yelled lustfully, and he shouted out, his cum shooting inside of her three times before dying out. She then collapsed onto the bed, and went into a deep sleep.

Jade was sitting on the far end enjoying the show and fucking herself with her fingers. She settled Beck on the bed, and sat on his cock, screaming from the sheer size stretching her insides and breaking down the defenses inside her. The pain was harsh every time, but she loved him, and didn't care.

Soon the pain went away, and it felt so incredible. Jade began bouncing up and down on Beck, each pound stronger than the last, making it greater than the last, as she already came before he was even close. The passion there was so great Jade was too caught up to even remember about anything else. They even ignored the fact that their sex acts destroyed the bed, as it fell down to another level: legs in floor.

"Come on, Beck, please fuck me harder!" She yelled, and Beck lifted her up, pushing her on a wall with him still inside. He then pumps in her the best he can to pick up the pace, and putting dents in the wall of his RV.

It wasn't long before her pussy got tighter, squeezing his dick to almost painful levels. Screaming out his name she came on his cock and pubic hair, the juices pouring onto the bed. The added tightness was too much again, and Beck was forced to pull out. But she had other plans, and wrapped her legs around Beck to prevent escape. She was on the pill and loved the feeling of his cum sloshing around in her womb all hot and filling.

"I want you to cum inside me! I want your love to be inside me!" She screamed, and it was inevitable. Beck came full force into Jade's body, yelling his girlfriends name, and falling back on the bed.

"That, was, amazing. Can we do this again?" Jade asked, as Luna awoke.

"Of course, but now that I think about it, I am exhausted so I'll have to pace myself next time." He states, causing them to blush again. Luna crawled onto him, grabbing firm hold of his cock and placing it inside her again.

"Ooohh. How about round two?" She asked, riding the boy like a cowboy does a horse, or bull. She grips onto him tight, and starts rising up and down his shaft, moaning louder than a whore at night.

"Ohhhh, aaaah!" She yelled cumming again. She let go of Beck before he could cum again. Jade picked Luna off of him, and got on her arms and legs, facing away from him. Still not tired, he goes over Jade's back, inserting inside her pussy again. He kept moving in a fast pace, as cum continued to squirt out the side of her pussy onto his dick.

"Ooooohhhh, aaahh! Ohh, Beck!" She screamed with his pushes. Soon she got a bit too tight around him, and he was gonna cum. Knowing that they would keep him like that; he kept pumping, releasing cum inside her womb once again.

The two collapsed on one another, holding each other as she turned to face him. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes. I love you and Luna too no matter what." He said, then fell asleep, as Jade joined him. Luna rose up, and placed a blanket over them. Quietly giving Beck a kiss on the lips, she falls back asleep. This was the happiest she thought she'll ever be. In a week she has to get back to Hogwarts back to the bullying, death and sadness.

End

An I hope you enjoyed it I started to make it dark but thought against it since Luna is so nice she brings it out in everyone else.

The next is big bang theory but the review didn't say who so review please and tell me which pairing remember no slash and no Andre.

Beck:Anko Beck, Tsunade, kurenai, Temari, Hana or tsume preferably but others okay too. No saku or sasuke.

Bleach: ichigo rangiku, rukia, retsu, or tia harribel. Karin, toshiro. rangiku preffered.

Breakout Kings

Law and order SVU: Elliot and Olivia.

Harry potter: Harry Hermionie, Luna, Daphne, fluer, Tonks, Bellatrix and not Ginny NEVER

Danny Phantom: Danny Deserie, Ember, Sam, Jazz, Maddie.

Ncis: Tony Ziva or Kate

Tripping the Rift. Six

Sons of Anarchy

iCarly

Drake and Josh

Big Bang theory

Rizzoli and Isles

Love Hina kitsune

DBZ

Kim Possible shego, Bonnie and Kim

Fullmetal Alchemist

So go crazy. You can also ask any others but if I'm not familiar with them I can say no.  
Chapter 37: RADE honeymoon

(Honey moon)

The reception went normal but they had to leave early so they could catch the plane. There were no more problems and it went perfect. On the plane they joined the mile high club twice since it was a long flight.

They were now in their room making out. "Robbie when we fuck I want to talk dirty and use husband and wife a lot". Robbie just kissed her again with a smile. "How dirty baby"?

She smiled, "Call me your wife as you fuck my ass so hard I break a window with my screaming. Your turn".

Robbie looked her up and down. "You're not that innocent, stop trying to play dumb. Seeing you in those sexy clothing could make anyone horny, now hurry up". Robbie was trying to start off light. He set his hands on her thighs.

She pushed him on the bed and quickly got between his legs and freed his cock using the slit in his boxers. Jade licked her lips subconsciously. She gently grasped it loosely with both hands and started licking the head like a lollipop. Once she'd gotten a good taste she placed the head into her mouth, her tongue still working the head. She waited till a decent amount of saliva had built up within her mouth before leaning forward and curling her lips back. Spit cascaded freely down his lengths before she started spreading it around with her hands. Leaning back again she tried pushing another few inches into her mouth.

She almost purred as his hand reached down and started massaging her scalp. This was crazy! She was almost creaming her panties from just doing as he ordered. His voice cut through her thoughts. "God you're good, you're doing such a great job. I didn't know that you were so skilled." He praised. He let out a surprised groan a second later as she started working even harder. He was going to force her head down just a second prior, but she did it herself it seemed. Scooting forward just a bit he sunk into the comfortable bed and put his hands behind his head. Content to let her deep throat him herself.

"Almost there Jade. You're doing perfect, keep it up." He encouraged, grinning to himself as he heard her moan like she was the one being pleasured. It wasn't long before her skillful mouth brought about his release. "Don't spill a drop." He ordered.

Jade felt a huge wave of his hot cum pour down her throat. She kept eye contact with Robbie as she drank it all. Swallowing as fast as she could, her own orgasm took her completely by surprise and almost made her fail. Swallowing as fast as she could to catch up she unknowingly coaxed more cum from his balls with the added sensation.

Robbie was panting by the time his climax finally died down, "My God Jade that felt amazing."

"That was my first time for my husband I wanted it to be good." She surrendered to her submissive desires. She continued licking him as she waited for her next order, enjoying the pleasure she seemed to get from pleasing him.

"I'm happy to hear that. Hmm... I think I want to fuck that sweet ass of yours wife." He decided. "Stand up, turn around, take off your panties, slowly, give me a show, and sit on my cock." He stated his instructions precisely for her.

Jade stood up, spinning around as she rose before grasping the waistband of her panties. She rolled her hips and slowly pulled them down her legs, letting them pool around her ankles. She felt Robbie grab onto her hips as she started lowering herself. She was so dependent on his hands balancing her that when he suddenly lets go she dropped onto his cock when he let go of her when his cock-head touched her back entrance. She let out a tiny squeak of both pain and pleasure as her cheeks lightly slapped against his thighs, most of her momentum spent as his cock drilled into her rectum in one shot.

Robbie groaned as she started moving. "Damn Jade. You're so fucking tight! That's it, keep going. Tell me how much you want it." He reached around her chest and slipped his hand inside her tank top, lazily playing with her breasts and she speared herself on him again and again.

"I want it Robbie, I need it! God, yes, ah. I couldn't stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I tried! I love how you fuck me, I wanted to more and more and more! Every fantasy I kept saying, please Robbie, cum inside me! My womb, my ass, my mouth, anything! Please, please cum inside my ass Robbie! I'm so close!" Jade begged. She forced herself down as hard as she could, getting lost in the loud slapping of her ass impacting his thighs.

"Excellent my Jade. You deserve a reward. Turn around." He ordered, he was nowhere near cumming and he was nothing if not an accommodating Robbie.

Although confused she swung her legs around, raising one over his head, before she was straddling his waist. His hands slipped under her thighs and gripped them, seemingly holding her up. She was still wondering what he was doing as he slid down the bed a little further. Without warning he was hammering into her so hard she felt his balls bounce off her cheeks just a second later, wiping all thought from her head. His thrusts were getting faster with every passing second, Jade's head fell forward onto his shoulder, her mouth wide open in a silent scream as she climaxed again and again, coating his lower stomach with plenty of her juices.

The insane pace set Robbie off in under three minutes. He yelled out loud as he came violently inside her abused beet red ass. His cum filling her with warmth as it poured into her. He could feel a fraction of his load ooze out around his cock and drip onto the floor from his balls as his orgasm continued.

While both were recovering from the experience Jade rubbed her cheek into his shoulder. "Thank you Robbie, you came so much inside my poor broken ass." She whispered weakly, slowly recovering.

"Well we're not done yet. Let's take this up a notch." He said. Not even bothering to wait for her response he pulled out of her. She seemed fully recovered by the time he set her down on the bed, once again staring up at him, waiting for him to tell her what to do.

"Get on all fours. I'll let you pick out which hole I fuck." he said. Jade complied without a word, turning her head to look at him once she was in position she answered, "Please fuck my ass more, as hard as you can, ruin my asshole! Cum in me as many times as you can. Make me walk with a limp for the rest of the honeymoon!" She said eagerly.

Robbie discarded all of his clothes as he climbed onto the bed. Trying something different he placed his feet in front of her knees and mounted her from above. Pushing her upper body down onto the bed he lined up with her already cum-filled ass. With one thrust he was back inside her. He greatly enjoyed how this new position allowed every inch of his cock to be inside her tight hole.

"YES! Fuck my ass Robbie! Faster, faster, that's it! I was bad, I need to be punished! Ah, ah, ah, God yes! I love your cock so much!" Not even the pillow her face was pushed into was enough to muffle her screams.

"Your ass is so tight; I could fuck it all day. I'm gonna fucking cum Jade, I'm gonna cum!" He yelled. Gripping her hips tighter he slowed down and started slamming down into her hard enough to shake the bed.

"FUCK YES, CUM INSDIE ME ROBBIE! I DON'T CARE WHO HEARS ME, I NEED YOUR CUM SO MUCH. BLOW YOUR HOT STICKY LOAD INSIDE MY DIRTY ASS! FILL YOUR DIRTY WHORE WIFE!" She shouted her back arching as she came every time he bottomed out within her.

"Cumming." He grunted as he came inside her again.

He pulled out of her and crawled back a few feet. Watching her fall down completely, his cum still pouring from her clenched cheeks. "Lay on your back Jade. I want to see that pretty face of yours while I fuck you." He ordered.

She flipped on her back and spread her legs. "Put it back in Robbie, please. It's so empty without you inside me." She pleaded.

Robbie grabbed the back of her knees pushing them back until they were on either side of her breasts before he slipped right into her sopping wet pussy.

His hands slid up her legs, pushing her lower legs up until they were next to her ears. Robbie had never loved having Jade for a lover as his cock penetrated her womb with every thrust. "You're such a slut, but you're my cum wife aren't you Jade?" He moaned loudly, he just couldn't get enough of her pussy, the way her body was bent was causing her insides have a subtle curve that was grinding her walls on the sensitive underside of his cock.

"Yes Robbie, I'm your cum wife, I'm your bitch, I wanted your cock from the second I saw you at H.A! I wanted to grab you and throw you into my room and have my way with you! I needed to get fucked so badly, the urge was unbearable! Fuck me Robbie; fuck me until my pussy breaks!" Jade moved her arms so her legs were behind her, thanking whatever god that would listen. Adding more pleasure to the knot already building in her pussy.

Robbie abandoned her breasts after a few minutes, leaning down he whispered huskily into her ear. "That's good my Jade. You're body belongs to me now. My cock is the only one that belongs in your body. When I'm horny you bend your tight ass over and welcome me in. No matter where we are. You got that?"

"AAAHHH!" The massive orgasm slammed into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as Robbie kept pounding her spasming pussy as she was all but swimming in pleasure. They were going to fuck all night.

(Next morning)

Jade was flat on her stomach, while Robbie slowly but firmly hammered into her pussy from above. Cum was pouring out of her already filled and overworked hole, her womb to full to hold anymore. He grunted and sheathed himself as far as he could go within her before letting out another blast of his seed. "I'm surprised you lasted this long." He mused, almost lazily fucking her gushing hole.

Jade was barely hanging onto consciousness as it was, but whatever her Robbie had said seemed to please him so she moaned in agreement, which was about the only thing she could do at that point.

His slow cool down fuck lasted almost ten minutes. He finished off by pulling out of her pussy and slipping between her butt-cheeks, rubbing himself between them for a few strokes before blowing his load on her back. Jade finally went completely limp as the last rope of jizz hit her back.

Robbie flipped Jade onto her side and covered her with a blanket. Kissing her forehead he gathered his clothes, dressed, and made his way to go get her coffee.

'Married life is awesome' thought both husband and wife.

 

Chapter 38: Robbie is the king of porn

Tbbt

I'm a Shenny shipper all the way so this will make me sad.

Penny has had a rough year her boyfriend of two years Sheldon Cooper died from a brain tumor. She loved him dearly and became a house wife while he worked at the university.

After Leonard found out about them he moved away, Raj moved back to India and Howard moved in with Bernadette. She had no more friends and no one to turn to. Sheldon left her with bills and no way to pay them. She hasn't worked in years and wasn't even a successful actress.

After a month of the constant stress and no work she did the thing she promised herself never to do. Porn. It was something she had the looks for but couldn't do it mentally but she didn't have a choice now. She cried all night when she made the decision.

(In front of Rex Pictures)

Penny finally walked in to the office and was disgusted at the pictures of girls sucking cock or taking it up the ass. Sheldon had always been so gentle and loving.

The receptionist smiled, "What can I do for you"?

Penny steeled herself, "I am here to apply for a job".

The receptionist smiled, "Okay Mr. Shapiro is here and can interview you". She pressed the intercom button and said, "Rob a girl wants to apply". There was a reply, "Sure send her in".

Penny walked through the door that the receptionist pointed to. She walked into a very upscale office. "Wow very nice office".

Robbie stood up, "Thank you so what's your name"?

Penny then remembered where she was, "Oh um…Penny Cooper".

Robbie extended a hand, "Well nice to meet you. What can I do for you"? He showed her to a large leather couch.

Penny distanced herself from him, "I need a job".

Robbie nodded and saw the sadness in her eyes, "Penny I can see that you're upset if you're trying to get back at your parents this isn't the way".

Penny shook her head but let some tears come out, "I am a widow, don't have an education and can't get a job".

Robbie was a little sad at that, "Oh I'm sorry. I'm a widow also my wife Trina was killed by a fan".

Penny looked at him, "Trina Vega was your wife"? Trina was an amazing actress that she always tried to emulate.

Robbie smiled, "Yeah we went to high school together. We weren't close then and I wish we were anyway we are here for you". He closed off his emotions.

Penny nodded, "I just need a job that pays better then minimum wage".

Robbie tilted his head, "Okay what are you comfortable with"?

"Just normal stuff, no black guys, no more than one guy, girls by myself". Robbie could see that she wasn't sure of herself. "Okay Penny I can have you do some web stuff and pictures so you don't have to do anything bad maybe some stuff with another girl".

Penny nodded, "Thank you".

Robbie smiled, "I can get you started tomorrow okay".

Penny nodded, "Thank you so much".

(1 month later)

Penny had been doing great she mostly did web cam stuff and pictures but she developed a following causing her to make a movie with Jade West. She liked Jade but when Robbie pitched the idea she was skeptical especially since Jade was known for being rough.

Today was the shoot

Penny and Jade were in character and Penny was innocent while Jade was a rough dominatrix type girl. The thing that acres her was the giant dildo Jade was going to wreck her with.

"Action".

Penny tensed, "J-Jade what are you going!" She exclaimed as she felt Jade squeeze her breast, which caused her to let out a moan.

"You know damn well what I'm doing; we both need to get laid and fast. We're stuck with each other. Besides, we are both horny." Jade smirked as she used one hand to unzip Penny's hoodie.

After slowly pulling the zipper down Jade noticed Penny wasn't wearing anything under her hoodie, which turned her on even more. "Wow, just look at you. Not even bothering to wear anything underneath you really are a whore aren't you?" Jade taunted as she grabbed one of Penny's breast and gave it a hard squeeze while with the other hand she unbuttoned her pants. Jade smirk widened hearing Penny pleasurable moans as she finally unbuttoned her pants and felt that Penny wasn't wearing any panties either. Jade slowly put two fingers inside Penny's wet pussy and started fingering her.

"Ah... d-don't stop Jade, ah God yes! Please don't stop" Penny moaned hesitantly as she felt Jade's fingers go deep inside her pussy.

"Not even five minutes and you're already getting all hot and bothered. Do you want to cum, slut?" Jade teased as she added another finger into Penny's hot pussy.

"Please make me cum, I can't take it anymore, I'll do whatever you want!" Penny pleaded.

"You're damn right you'll do whatever I want you fucking whore! You're my bitch now, got that?" She squeezed Penny's breast, causing her to scream as she finally came on Jade's fingers. Penny started breathing heavily as Jade took her fingers out of her pussy.

"Now get yourself together cunt. I'm not done with you just yet." Jade demanded. A few minutes later Penny finished fixing herself up before

Jade, who was too horny at the moment. Then she grabbed Penny's hand and quickly took her to the bed room. Practically launching Penny into her bedroom she slammed the door. "Now you horny little slut, strip down and get on the bed. Just thinking about fucking you is getting me hot." Jade smirked as Penny blushed.

"What's with the blush? I don't want to see you doing that. So stop standing there and strip and get on the bed!" Jade demanded as she walked over to the side of the bed and took out a bag.

As she did this Penny slowly began to strip off her clothing. After Jade was done getting the items she needed she turned to see a fully nude Penny in front of her. Jade couldn't help but blush a bit as she looked at the young teen's body. "I am going to fuck the hell out of this bitch." She promised as she reached into her bag a brought out a long red dildo. "This is the biggest I got on hand. Get on the bed and get on all fours, it's about time I fucked that ass of yours." She declared. Penny meekly nodded and did as she was told.

Jade then went on the bed and got on her knees she then grabbed the dido and began to rub it against Penny's ass hole. "Now tell me you horny bitch. Tell me how hard you want it in the ass. Then tell me how much you love it" said Jade as she continued to rub it against her skin.

"Please just put it in already, I'll do whatever you want just fuck my ass already!" said Penny in a desperate voice

"Now that's what I wanted to hear" said Jade as she then lined the dildo to Penny's asshole and quickly rammed it inside her. Instantly Penny grabbed the bed sheets as she then felt Jade senselessly fucking her.

"Ah, ah, ah, yes fuck me, oh god, yes don't stop ah, ah, please don't stop" said Penny as she felt the large dildo do deep inside her asshole.

"Keep talking you fucking whore. Tell me how you fuck getting fucked in the ass" said Jade as she began to slap Penny's ass as she thrust faster and harder. "Damn no wonder why the everyone loves fucking you so much." She said as the bed started to hit the wall.

"I love it. I love getting fucked in the ass. I love having this big thick dildo inside my asshole. Please don't stop I'll do whatever you want. Ah god yes! That's it keep going" said Penny as she felt her first orgasm of the day approaching.

"That's right you'll do what I fucking say. You think just because you're hot you think you can get whatever you want. I want to hear you beg for it. I want you to scream what you really are" said Jade as she then put her hand underneath Penny's arm's and then grabbed Penny's tits and squeezed them as hard as she could.

"Please make me cum. Please I beg you Jade make me cum. I can't take it anymore. I'm a fucking whore who want' to cum that's what I am. I want you to make me cum Jade. That's all I fucking want. So please don't stop. Just fuck my ass as much as you want. "Said Penny as soon her eyes started to roll behind her head and soon her tongue started to stick out.

After what seemed liked forever Penny as tightly squeeze the bed sheets as she then came all over the toy and bed. After a few minutes Jade had pulled out as saw a small stream of cum coming out and going on the bed. As for Jade she just looked at the senselessly fucked girl for a few moments before she then shove it back it without any warning. Soon Penny's eyes shoot wide open as the dildo went even further then the last time.

"Don't you think just because I made you cum once it was over fuck that your my bitch my and I'm gonna use you in every way possible. And I'm not even done with this nice piece of ass" said Jade as she squeezed Penny's tits even harder then the last time as she senselessly started fucking Penny from behind.

After about a whole hour had passed Jade had made Penny cum approximately 7 times in the missionary position. After that Jade decided to change the position so Now Penny was lying on her back with her leg's wide open. And Jade thrusting the dildo inside her hot went pussy.

After an hour of that Jade had made sure that Penny had turned into her personal fuck slave. She made sure that Penny listened to every word she said.

The film crew all had erections from watching the dominate Jade West take another victim.

Back with Penny and Jade the Position had changed once again. Now Jade was lying on the bed as Penny rode her like the horny slut she was.

Jade had a tight grip on Penny's thighs as she held onto her breast as she bounded faster and harder while looking at the ceiling.

"Yes. Oh god, yes ah, ah, oh god I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum, I'm almost there. Just a bit more, I'm almost there!" said Penny as she leaned back a little

"Faster you damn blonde big breast whore! Faster I don't care if people can hear you" said Jade as the view of Penny's tit's caused her to slap Penny's thighs.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" screamed Penny as she leaned back and bent down a bit and came. Soon the dildo was covered in Penny's cum.

Soon Penny's breast were in front of Jade's face as Penny began to breathe heavily. Penny was just about to get off and lay right next to until Jade gave her a serious look.

"What the fuck are you doing" said Jade as Penny gave her a surprised look. "Who the hell said you could stop. Just because you're tired. Doesn't mean you can stop. So get back up and go again. I'm not done with you" said Jade as she lifted her body up and Penny was just about to start again.

"And cut". Robbie said from his director's chair.

They all got cleaned up and called it a day. Robbie walked over to Penny, "That was great Penny".

Penny just nodded, "Thanks it's still weird I'm just glad it was with a girl".

Robbie smiled, "I want people to be in their comfort zones so it's easier to work without it being awkward. Come to my office so I can show you something".

Penny followed him to his office and inside was a poster sized picture of the cover of the movie. "Penny this film has gotten a lot of hype so congrats".

Penny was in shock, "I…um I want to say thank you but I don't care about the hype I just want money for the bills".

Robbie frowned, "I know it's tough to move on-".

Penny snapped, "I loved him if he was here I wouldn't be doing this".

Robbie hugged her, "I am sorry but I'm trying to help you to get more money so you can save and get out of this business".

Penny looked into his eyes, "Thank you". She didn't know why but she leaned forward and kissed him. It could have been from the sex earlier but Robbie was a lot like the man she loved.

Robbie kissed back and after a few minutes he broke it, "Penny are you sure"?

Penny nodded, "It is time to move on".

She pulled closer to him only to have Robbie turned her around grabbed her tits and pushed her closer to him. He moved his hands roughly, pushing them up and pressing them against her body. He then started to rub her nipples making them hard.

Penny liked the feeling and soon joined him as she too rubbed her tits. As she felt wet she pushed her hips back up against his pants feeling his erection strongly between her ass.

"Take it out and fuck me please." She said the more she rubbed herself.

Robbie let go of her tit and started to unzip his pants letting his penis out. He took his pants off including his shirt and then he went up to the couch getting on it and laying down on the side as his erection showed standing straight up ready for Penny.

She walked up to the couch bended over and grabbed his dick with her hand and slowly started to jack him off. She looked at Robbie and notice that he enjoyed the feeling.

As she put her hair on the back of her ear she got closer to his dick and put the tip right in her mouth and started to suck him.

"You're pretty good, but don't hog all the fun." Robbie said as he moved his hand to her ass while she kept on sucking him.

"Mm…mm… AH!" Surprised that he shoved his finger up her ass, she gave him a weird look.

She went back to sucking his dick and started to go deeper making sure she got it good and wet while Robbie fingered her.

"Mm!" Penny now started to deep throat him as she pushed his dick all the way in. Going deep on him she went faster and faster even using her hand to grab the part her mouth couldn't get Robbie was about to cum.

"That feels good… I think I'm about to…!" He said.

She took his dick out of her mouth and started to jack him off in a slow pace. "You're not gonna cum yet." Robbie gave her a sad look. She got on the bed and position herself cowboy style, on top of his cock. As she lowered herself down she grabbed it and stuck the tip right at her entrance.

"Oh that feels so good. It's been a long time since I got fucked." She said as she lowered herself down.

Robbie looked at her and grabbed her hips getting ready to pound her once she settles.

Penny lowered herself down slowly, loving the feeling as it went in and more in as did Robbie, feeling the tightness of her.

"This feels so good…" She said as she settled. Now that he was all in she started to jump as Robbie helped her. "Ah…ah…ah…"

Robbie now started to help her rise as he grabbed her hips and started pushing her down every time she went up. "Ah… AH…AH… AH!"

Robbie looked at her jump on his dick, seeing her tits jump every time she did. Penny looked at Robbie as she kept on jumping. Feeling embarrassed the more she jumped. "Fuck… I can feel you tightening up…"

"AH... I… AH... think I'm about to cum…AAHHH!" she said as she slow down starting to feel the feeling of about to come. No longer able to hold herself she fell forward giving Robbie the control. Robbie grabbed her ass and started to pound it as he wanted to make her cum. "…AH…AH… PLEASE… STOP….I'M CUMMING!" She screamed as she came, but Robbie didn't slow down.

"Ah fuck… I think AH… I'm about to cum too…" He said as he thrusted faster.

Penny widened her eyes. "NO… PLEASE… DON'T AH… CUM IN ME!"

"Then… let me cum… on your tits!" He said as he felt her hard nipples on his chest.

"NO… JUST STICK IT OUT!" She screamed terrified of him finishing in her. Disappointed in her decision he took it out as he lost the feeling of coming. "AH…ah ah thank you." She said as she calmed down.

Robbie still had his erection and his load ready. Mad that only she finished and he positioned it at her asshole not telling her anything. He pushed the tip in, as soon as she felt it he thrusted in feeling her all the way.

"AH…AH…WHAT…THE…AH… FUCK!" She screamed as she felt uncomfortable with this feeling.

"Fuck… you're so tight…" He said finding it hard to thrust. He took his dick out for it was impossible to keep on fucking her like that.

"OW! DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Penny said.

Robbie thought of an idea for he still didn't get a chance to cum. "Here lie down on your side and lift up your leg." He said.

Penny moved off of Robbie and shifted herself sideways.

"Like this?" she asked

"Yeah." Robbie scooted closer and grabbed his dick. He lifted her leg and started to thrust back in her ass.

"AH fuck this feels way better." He said as he now felt the ease every time he pushed.

Now that he had control of her he closed her legs feeling the tightness again then he lifted them and felt the ease...

"I love how your ass feels tighter when I close your legs."

"With my legs like this his thickness…" She thought loving the feeling.

"Ungh… Robbie… pump it, my ass with your cock!" she said.

Robbie lifted her legs and started to thrust faster.

"Ungh! Ungh! Ungh! FUCK… ROBBIE… I'M CUMMING!" as Penny came her second time Robbie too was about to cum.

"Me too! Fuck I'm gonna cum in your ass!" Robbie said it out loud holding it in just in case she didn't want him to cum in her.

"Then cum in my ass!" She answered him.

Now that he was able to let go, he released inside her ass feeling it up. He let go of her leg as he took his cock out covered with his own cum. "Penny that was amazing".

Penny closed her eyes, "Yeah it was".

End

An next is house 13/Robbie

Naruto:Anko Naruto, Tsunade, kurenai, Temari, Hana or tsume preferably but others okay too. No saku or sasuke.

Bleach: ichigo rangiku, rukia, retsu, or tia harribel. Karin, toshiro. rangiku preffered.

Breakout Kings

Law and order SVU: Elliot and Olivia.

Harry potter: Harry Hermionie, Luna, Daphne, fluer, Tonks, Bellatrix and not Ginny NEVER

Danny Phantom: Danny Deserie, Ember, Sam, Jazz, Maddie.

Ncis: Tony Ziva or Kate

Tripping the Rift. Six

Sons of Anarchy

iCarly

Drake and Josh

Big Bang theory

Rizzoli and Isles

Love Hina kitsune

DBZ

Kim Possible shego, Bonnie and Kim

Fullmetal Alchemist

Pirates of the carribean

True blood

house

So go crazy. You can also ask any others but if I'm not familiar with them I can say no.  
Chapter 39: House

House

This takes place during the last resort episode where house and 13 are taken hostage.

Robbie Shapiro was sick very sick. He had Huntington's and had no idea how to deal with it. It was getting worse even to the point where Trina Vega his girlfriend since high school dumped him. He was wreck for two weeks he contemplated suicide over and over but couldn't do it. He finally divided to do some clinical trials and heard Gregory House was starting one.

After some directions from the receptionists he made his way to Dr. House's office.

(House)

"Are you all idiots? It is never Lupus it's probably genetic". He limped over to his infamous white board and crossed out a symptom. "Okay this was caused by his pills. Take an MRI and then some samples".

He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

(Robbie).

He knocked on the door before entering and was not expecting the rant he got. "Hey idiot you can't just wander into rooms wily nilly".

Robbie shook his head, "I was told Dr. House was doing clinical trials on Huntington's disease".

13 snapped her head up from the chart in front of her. She looked at the man and realized she knew him. "Robbie Shapiro"?

Robbie looked at the very attractive woman that called his name. "Do I know you"?

13 got up, "Hadley H.A freshmen year Sikowitz". The rest of the group was very confused while House interrupted, "What the hell are you talking about"?

Robbie laughed, "Hadley okay now I remember you and Sinjin did that hilarious scene. I forget what it was about but you got weirder out and called him some names".

13 just smiled at the good old days before she got sick she wanted to be an actress. Then she got sick and wanted to cure it. "Wait did you say you had Huntington's"?

Robbie nodded sadly, "Yeah I was diagnosed two weeks ago after I couldn't use Rex anymore". 13 smiled sadly she remembered the puppet and at how funny he was with it.

House was just getting angry at the lack of working, "Hey Jew come with me". House made his way to Cuddy's office with Robbie and 13 in tow.

Cuddy's wasn't expecting House to storm into her office. "You let it get out that I was trying to cure Huntington's"?

Cuddy nodded, "Yes it's some good publicity".

House yelled, "I am doing it to save 13 so she can work".

Robbie turned to her, "You have Huntington's too"? 13 nodded, "I dropped out of H.A when I found out and studied to become a doctor".

House and Cuddy were arguing while Robbie and Hadley caught up until a voice rang out on her intercom. "There is a situation in the clinic".

Robbie followed the doctors as they rushed out the doors to see some angry guy with a gun. Robbie just sighed, "Shit". 13 were now very close to Robbie without noticing it. Her body went into survival mode and got close to someone she knew.

The gunman screamed, "You assholes don't treat people unless they have money but I have a gun can you treat me now"?

Cuddy was speechless while House said, "I tried to help you but since procedures cost money and your insurance won't cover it we had to let you go".

He took a step forward, "Everyone in the office". The people in the clinic hurried inside Cuddy's office while Robbie slowly walked in with Hadley very close to him.

When everyone was comfortable the gunmen started his rant again, "I will know what is wrong with me if it kills you. I will kill everyone if you can't figure out what is wrong with me".

Hadley was now sitting next to Robbie on the couch. "Is work always this bad"?

13 cracked a smile, "No weirder than H.A".

Robbie chuckled, "H.A is weird. So what else is new"?

13 just shrugged, "Nothing other than being a doctor dedicating every waking second to curing my disease not much. What about you"?

Robbie frowned, "I found out two weeks ago and my girlfriend dumped me. We met at H.A you might remember her Trina Vega".

She gaped, "Trina really? Christ she was annoying".

Robbie chuckled, "I was actually going to propose but this happened. I was a wreck for a week and it was tough. My friends came to see me but they all said the same thing except for Jade who gave me pamphlets on this place".

13 laughed, "Jade West I remember her she never liked me".

Robbie smiled wide, "She was nice to you more than Trina's sister who kissed Beck her first day".

"Wow I guess I got off lucky. Did you have any fun after I left"?

Robbie shook his head, "Nothing but problems. We actually ended up in prison in Yerba and Sikowitz broke us out".

13 just laughed getting weird looks from the other hostages. "Wow now I wish I never left. It was the hardest decision".

House interrupted her, "13 we are in a hostage situation stop being so happy".

Robbie looked at Hadley, "Why did he call you 13"?

"When I tried out for the job everyone was given numbers and mine stuck".

Robbie chuckled and joked around with her for a while. 'Wow this is nice to talk to someone who is going through the same things'.

13 was thinking the same thing. 'It is like I'm back in high school except Robbie is way hotter now'.

After another 15 minutes the gunman was given some meds in promise to release some hostages. The gunman walked up to 13, "Try it to make sure it's not poisoned".

13 shook her head, "No that can kill me".

He faked shock, "Yeah you will try it or I'll kill your boyfriend". He put the gun to Robbie's head.

13 had no choice and injected herself with a medicine that would destroy her insides. "See now you". The gunman injected his needle in his arm.

Robbie jumped up and grabbed the hand with the gun and pointed it so it was against his skin. This caused the needle he was holding to pull with it causing his muscles to contract. He pulled the trigger point blank at his chest.

Bang!

The room was silent barely registering what had just happened. House yelled, "Why did you do that he wasn't going to hurt us".

Robbie looked at him like he was nuts, "He put the gun to my head".

13 jumped in, "House it's over and I need medical attention". She barely got it out before she passed out.

(13)

Hadley awoke to a dark room in the hospital. 'Ow I feel like shit'. She tried to move her limbs and saw that her hand was being held by Robbie.

Robbie stirred awake by his hand being moved he looked up, "Hadley you're up".

She smiled, "Yeah how long was I out"?

He looked at his watch, "7 hours you had me scared".

She glared at him, "You had me worried trying to fight the gunman".

He shrugged, "You needed medical attention and I got a distraction I took it".

"Robbie I am not happy I haven't been since Hollywood Arts. Do you think I made the right decision"?

He looked into her eyes, "You save lives for a living you made a good decision but not for yourself. I couldn't have done what you did but you are better because of it".

She just sighed, "Yeah but I missed out on the rest of my childhood".

Robbie hugged her, "Come on we can get through this". She started to cry in his arms. She always wanted someone who could help her through this and who better than someone with the same thing.

(A month later)

13 took time off and spent most of it with Robbie. They had reconnected and started to fall for each other. They both had the same interests.

Today was the day Hadley would take it further. Robbie was on the couch in her apartment. "Robbie we have had fun and I'd like to take it a step further".

Robbie chuckled, "I can do that I really have loved the time we spent together".

Hadley's heart didn't have time to leap for joy before Robbie dropped her unceremoniously onto her feet and began tearing at her clothing. She took the hint and immediately began to do the same.

Robbie leaned down to capture her mouth and together, they resumed their furious kiss. If the way he was moaning into their kiss was any type of sign.

Together, they moved backwards and tumbled onto her living room carpet. His body fell first and he caught her as she toppled breathlessly onto him. On one side the fireplace lay cold and empty while on the other the couch sat listlessly, simply waiting to be used. It was not to be now though. Right now they couldn't confine themselves to a couch or a bed. They needed to roll on the floor. They needed to feel all of each others' stretched out bodies. They needed to spread themselves as far as they could possibly go just for the sake of the pleasure of each other.

Hadley rolled on top of him and panted hard. Her body was shaking as it slid against his. He was writhing beneath her. She felt so powerful in this dominant position. His sweating face was tossing from side to side and his hips were jerking upwards, dying to be inside of her. Only a second later, she let him. She drew him so deeply inside of her that she felt nothing but absolute and complete fulfillment. A sharp cry rang through her throat as she took a moment just to soak him in. Her knees were rubbing harshly against the carpet and the next morning she would probably have burns but she didn't care. He felt so good inside of her.

The beat of her heart inside of her chest like some type of music she had forgotten to turn off. Soon it became throbbing and harsh. It resonated inside of her, pulsating in time with her erratic breathing and her burning insides.

"Shit yes," Robbie groaned, his fingers gripping her hard. "Move Hadley… ugh… move."

Hadley felt her lips curling into a smile and bent down to slide her tongue on his neck. She lightly sucked on his Adam's apple and felt it bob up and down. She groaned happily and jerked up and down on his cock. The way she was angled against his body made sure that his engorged shaft brushed her clit with every motion.

"God Robbie," she gasped, shaking violently as she felt one of his hands slide up her body and palm her heaving breasts. "You make me feel so good."

He surged upwards and captured her mouth with his. Hadley gasped wildly as her naked chest collided with his. Through his tight muscle and beautiful skin she could feel his heart pounding like a jackhammer. Her own heart increased in tempo and his arms snaked around her body. Hadley's arms were squashed between them as her hands grasped his neck. She felt his pulse inside of his straining and strong neck. She feverishly kissed him as he jerked his hips. His cock pummeled inside of her as she slid up and down. Her body was on fire. Her sensitive nipples were rubbing against his hard chest and her mouth was fighting desperately with his.

Robbie's hands were not idle either. One of them quickly flashed up her sweat-coated body and palmed her waiting, tender, breast. The other was curled around her entire body, sliding between her cheeks, and locating the sensual collection of nerves inside of her. He stroked it as his cock pulled inside of her. The combination of his finger and his erection was making her tremble and moan.

Robbie panted hard, "So wet… Hadley." He felt her walls clamping down upon him and groaned as a fresh wave of her juices fell over him. "How did you get so wet?"

Hadley's entire form shuddered violently as she came. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her legs became jelly as she tried to continue her motions. She wanted Robbie to have the same release she was having.

"Y-You," she choked out, sliding both of her arms around his shoulders. Her face buried itself into his neck and she groaned as she felt herself being thrown into another orgasm. Robbie was the only man she knew who could make her feel this good.

But this… this wasn't just sex. This was something more. Something much more. Something she wasn't sure she wanted to recognize right now… not when she felt so safe in his arms. She trembled and felt her throat closing up on her. She inhaled deeply and shook at his spicy and sweaty scent.

I love you.

She bit her lips so she didn't say it out loud.

Robbie shuddered; his entire body shook against hers as he came. He pushed his face into her neck and tried to muffle his scream of pleasure. Hadley gripped him tightly and wound her hands into his hair. She tightened her fingers and held on as tightly as she could. Her energy waned in the post-sex glow and she groaned when she felt his arms wrap tightly around her body.

Without saying another word, Robbie flopped down onto the carpet, Hadley still clutched in his arms.

His fingers threaded through her hair and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Her lids were heavy and her body was numb. She just felt so weak… so warm… so loved.

She moaned happily and slowly moved so that Robbie could slide out of her. He grunted at the loss of the warmth but let out a small, contented, huff, when she came back to lie on his entire body. Her head rested on his chest and she listened to the erratically calming beat.

After a few moments he reached over to the couch and pulled off a dejected blanket. She sighed happily as Robbie draped it over them.

"Sleep," he groaned, his hands tracing patterns over her back.

"Hmm," she nodded. "You too…"

"Yeah," he mumbled."

Hadley sighed and fell asleep on his chest, her mind entirely focused on the beat of his heart.

When Hadley woke up she cuddled closer to the warmth which happened to be Robbie. "Morning babe". Hadley looked up, "Hey. Last night was amazing".

Robbie chuckled, "Thanks so what happens now"?

She shrugged, "I would love it if we could be together for as long as possible".

Robbie smiled, "Then come on let's travel the world".

She shook her head, "I can't I'm a doctor".

"So we only have so much time left and I want to spend every moment with you".

Her heart melted, "Your right".

(1 year later)

Robbie and 13 traveled the globe and even got married but died in a car accident in Ireland.

End

 

Chapter 40: Shade

Shade

Shego was tired of her life the whole world domination thing. She had saved up a lot of money and moved out of Drakken's lair and moved to Hollywood. She didn't have any friends or any one to help her. She hated being alone and when your different it is what happens. Shego decided that this time around it wouldn't be that way.

She looked through the local papers and found an 'I hate' group hosted by Jade West. All they do is sit around and talk about what they hate. She could do that she hated a lot of things.

When she arrived in the room of fellow haters she was surprised that there were only two others. The host herself and some creepy guy (guess who).

She walked over to the gothic looking host. Shego had to admit she liked the girl's style black combat boots, green highlights and a scowl on her face. "Hi I'm Shego".

Jade was surprised that there was a green skinned woman in front of her, "This isn't some alien dress up thing".

Shego lit her hands up, "This is natural"! She hated people thinking that she was a comic book geek or a freak.

Jade smirked, "Cool hands well welcome to the hate group. I'm Jade West and that's Sinjin. He's in love with me and that's why he's here".

After some conversation they all sat in a circle like an AA meeting. Jade started off, "Shego is new so she gets to go first".

Shego nodded, "My former employer was an asshole and I hate him. I hate that I constantly got my ass beat for him. I hate that people judge me. I hate the word freak or demon". That struck Jade remembering Shego called her a demon in front of the whole school. "I also hate the color pink".

Jade smiled, "Wow we are going to get along great."I hate Vega's, tissues, the word moist, kids, annoying people, animals, sunlight, dumb people, signs, ketchup on hotdogs, girls who wear skirts over jeans, waiters who bring my dessert before I'm ready, people who complain when I crunch ice, people who say have a nice day seriously hate that. Cilantro, the smell of fish on a hot day, the number nine, and bras who hook in the front."

The rest of the night they all shared some laughs. Sinjin mostly stayed quiet and left early leaving the girls alone. They finally called it a night and since Beck didn't pick her up like he said he would Shego drove her home.

"Hey Shego would you mind coming in"?

Shego shook her head and followed the Goth inside her house. Jade smiled, "My parents are gone".

Shego nodded, "Nice what do you want to do about it"?

In a heartbeat Jade was in front of Shego running her hands through the green skinned goddesses hair. "You look so hot".

Shego immediately got wet at the sound of Jade's husky voice on her skin. "Jade you don't know what you're doing".

Jade kissed her neck, "I swing both ways and you look beautiful".

Shego couldn't hold in the moan from that kiss. "Jade".

Jade dragged Shego to her room and threw her on the bed. "We are going to have fun and I want it to be rough, feral and primal". Shego nodded and got undressed as did Jade

Jade brought her hands up to palm Shego's soft B-cup breasts. The Goth hungrily nibbled at the green girl's neck making the other moan for more.

Without Shego noticing Jade had dragged her hand down to Shego's heated pussy and slowly pushed her index finger through letting it pump slowly at first allowing her to adjust. When Shego felt the pressure to her a small gasp escaped her mouth. Soon she had her eyes closed and was moaning in pleasure.

Jade soon took her finger out and replaced it with her index finger and middle finger. Her face was flushed with desire as she began to scissor her fingers inside the girl.

Shego was groaning with pleasure as she came into the girl's hand. Shego blushed and laid down in the bed panting. But Jade wasn't even close to being done yet. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Shego's ear.

Shego gave a soft moan. Her head tilted upwards as Jade continued to press soft kisses from her ear all the way down to her beautiful tan breasts. She breathed on her sister's nipple and watched it harden with lustful eyes. She leaned forward and gave the hard nub a tentative lick. Shego released a gasp and arched her back pressing her breasts closer to Jade's mouth. Jade smirked and took the nipple between her teeth before sucking it deep into her mouth.

Shego moaned as she felt herself begin to get wet. She struggled, wanting to bury her nails into the girl's and press the mouth more firmly against her breast. Jade released the nub and turned to the neglected other to repeat the action again.

Shego groaned in pain as the throbbing in her center grew. She tried to rub her legs together. Jade noticing the pinks pain released the girl's breast before licking a path down to her center. Shego stilled in anticipation but Jade denied her wish instead she turned away from the spot and continued down her inner thigh.

Shego shouted between gasps "Jade! Please stop teasing me!"

Jade pulled back "What do you want me to do?" she said innocently.

Shego almost cried in frustrating, "I-I-I want you to mouth fuck me!" she screamed.

Jade smirked before she slowly crawled up Shego's legs till her face was positioned above her center. She leaned forward smelled her sisters sweet center. She slowly breathed on her clit causing Shego to moan and roll her hips.

Jade slowly ran a tongue across the lips of sister before slowly sliding her pink tongue into her child's core causing Shego to release a loud gasp. Shego thrust her hips up trying to push the woman in deeper. Jade tired of teasing dove deep into her sister's center.

Shego gasped and threw her head back moaning. Jade slid her tongue across every part of the hot heaven. As she thrust her tongue into the hole Shego at the same time lifted her hips trying to deepen the tongue.

As Jade attacked the girl's pussy one hand pinched her clit the other deep in her own pussy. As Jade hit her own sweet spot she moaned into her sister vibrating her center causing Shego to moan and release more of her juice into Jade's awaiting mouth. Jade finally found her sister's sweet spot causing Shego to cry out as she floated away seeing white.

Jade quickly fished her dildo out of her bedside table and showed it to Shego. "I'm going to fuck hard so you can only walk bowlegged and as dirty as I can". Shego nodded with a shiver.

Jade grabbed one of Shego's breasts and gave it a hard squeeze. Jade's smirk widened hearing Shego pleasurable moans as she finally put two fingers inside Shego's wet pussy and started fingering her.

"Ah... d-don't stop Jade, ah God yes! Please don't stop" Shego moaned hesitantly as she felt Jade's fingers go deep inside her pussy.

"Not even five minutes and you're already getting all hot and bothered. Do you want to cum, Shego?" Jade teased as she added another finger into Shego's hot pussy.

"Please make me cum, I can't take it anymore, I'll do whatever you want!" Shego pleaded.

"You're damn right you'll do whatever I want you Shego!" She squeezed Shego's breast, causing her to scream as she finally came on Jade's fingers. Shego started breathing heavily as Jade took her fingers out of her pussy.

"Now get yourself together cunt. I'm not done with you just yet." Jade demanded. A few minutes later Shego finished fixing herself up before

Jade grabbed the dido and began to rub it against Shego's ass hole. "Now tell me you horny girl. Tell me how hard you want it in the ass. Then tell me how much you love it" said Jade as she continued to rub it against her green skin.

"Please just put it in already, !" said Shego in a desperate voice

"Now that's what I wanted to hear" said Jade as she then lined the dildo to Shego's asshole and quickly rammed it inside her. Instantly Shego grabbed the bed sheets as she then felt Jade senselessly fucking her.

"Ah, ah, ah, yes fuck me, oh god, yes don't stop ah, ah, please don't stop" said Shego as she felt the large dildo do deep inside her asshole.

"Tell me how you fuck getting fucked in the ass" said Jade as she began to slap Shego's ass as she thrust faster and harder. "Damn no wonder why the everyone loves fucking you so much." She said as the bed started to hit the wall.

"I love it. I love getting fucked in the ass. I love having this big thick dildo inside my asshole. Please don't stop I'll do whatever you want. Ah god yes! That's it keep going" said Shego as she felt her first orgasm of the day approaching.

"That's right you'll do what I fucking say. You think just because you're hot you think you can get whatever you want. I want to hear you beg for it. I want you to scream what you really are" said Jade as she then put her hand underneath Shego's arm's and then grabbed Shego's tits and squeezed them as hard as she could.

"Please make me cum. Please I beg you Jade make me cum. I can't take it anymore. I'm a fucking whore who want' to cum that's what I am. I want you to make me cum Jade. That's all I fucking want. So please don't stop. Just fuck my ass as much as you want. "Said Shego as soon her eyes started to roll behind her head and soon her tongue started to stick out.

After what seemed liked forever Shego as tightly squeeze the bed sheets as she then came all over the toy and bed. After a few minutes Jade had pulled out as saw a small stream of cum coming out and going on the bed. As for Jade she just looked at the senselessly fucked girl for a few moments before she then shove it back it without any warning. Soon Shego's eyes shoot wide open as the dildo went even further then the last time.

"Don't you think just because I made you cum once it was over fuck that your my bitch my and I'm gonna use you in every way possible. And I'm not even done with this nice piece of ass" said Jade as she squeezed Shego's tits even harder then the last time as she senselessly started fucking Shego from behind. After ten minutes Shego came hard as her legs gave out. "Jade"!

Jade licked the dildo clean before putting it back in her drawer. She then cuddled next to her lover. "I hate how you're too tired to return the favor". It was a lie Jade finger fucked herself the whole time.

Shego was breathing heavily, "I will get you next time". Shego backed up into Jade's embrace and soon fell asleep and for the first time in years not alone.

End

Naruto:Anko Naruto, Tsunade, kurenai, Temari, Hana or tsume preferably but others okay too. No saku or sasuke.

Bleach: ichigo rangiku, rukia, retsu, or tia harribel. Karin, toshiro. rangiku preffered.

Breakout Kings

Law and order SVU: Elliot and Olivia.

Harry potter: Harry Hermionie, Luna, Daphne, fluer, Tonks, Bellatrix and not Ginny NEVER

Danny Phantom: Danny Deserie, Ember, Sam, Jazz, Maddie.

Ncis: Tony Ziva or Kate

Tripping the Rift. Six

Sons of Anarchy

iCarly

Drake and Josh

Big Bang theory

Rizzoli and Isles

Love Hina

DBZ

Kim Possible

Fullmetal Alchemist

Pirates of the carribean

True blood

house

So go crazy. You can also ask any others but if I'm not familiar with them I can say no.  
Chapter 41: Tori and a Sex Store

Jade Tori

Tori got this ad with her Victoria Secret magazine. It was for a sex store downtown and she was curious. She got tired of her fingers and it was time that she grew up.

Tori looked up at the sign to the store. This was 80085 Sextant Street and she glanced down at the advertisement in her hands to make sure that it was the right address. She needn't have bothered for it was quite clear that she was at the right place.

The Latina winced at the name of the shop: Guilty Pleasures. Of course the name would have to fit the description down to the letter. She was already embarrassed from standing in front of the store. It wasn't as if the window display helped either. The window showed off the many different varieties of lingerie that the store sold. All of them were designed to tempt and seduce in the most revealing way possibly known to man. They were clothing that would get torn off and you stuffed full of cock.

She hesitantly walked into the store and was surprised at what she saw. If not for the merchandise, the store would have looked like any other. Tori had at least expected to see girls prancing around in scantily clad clothing, but there weren't any.

Making sure no one saw her; she quickly slipped down the aisle marked: Dildos and Vibrators. If some one from H.A saw her here she would die.

Tori looked at the wide selection with something close to awe. There were so many different shapes and sizes. It was ridiculous.

Finally, Tori settled on the deluxe set of sex toys. The package said it came with both a vibrator and a dildo in the biggest size possible. A free strap-on and tube of lube was also thrown into the package. Tori felt herself getting hornier just thinking about trying out the new toys.

She brought her purchase up to the cash register with excitement. "Hey Tori, is that you?"

Tori felt her stomach sink. No way was that who she thought it was. She turned around with dread and became even more sick to the stomach as her worst fears were confirmed.

Jade strutted over to her curiously. "So I was right. It is you. What are you doing here Tori?" she questioned with devilish smirk.

Tori tried to look as if she had no purpose in the store. "Oh, I was just wondering what this store was all about." She smiled brightly at the Goth.

"Miss, here's your change and purchase. Have a nice day." The salesgirl picked the perfect time to interrupt their conversation. 'Shit.'

Jade raised her eyebrows in disbelief as she looked at what Tori was buying. She never knew that Tori was into that sort of stuff. Who would have guessed?

Jade grinned at her. "So I see you've finally figured out how to pleasure yourself. And with the newest size too."

Tori blushed and didn't say a word.

The gothic girl looked Tori up and down. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You know, it's even better when you have a partner to do it with you."

Tori felt a bit suffocated. Jade really was way to close for comfort at the moment, but she didn't look as if she was going to back up any time soon. In fact, Jade girl moved even closer to her and Tori could feel the heat spreading through her body at the close proximity. Jade's voice dropped down into a sexy purr. "How about it, Vega? I can make you feel soooo good"

Tori felt her breathing hitch as Jade put emphasis on the sooooo and moved in even closer. Tori was getting dizzy and the only thing she could concentrate on was Jade's lips her plump, full lips that looked so damn kissable.

"It's okay, Vega. I know you like Andre, but it doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun together. Girls do it all the time…I can tell you that Cat has the best tits and your sister likes vibrators more than dildos." Jade's silky voice continued. Tori was shocked that Jade fucked her sister but ignored it. She could feel that throbbing ache building up in her pussy as Jade was speaking and she felt a bit of panic when she realized that she was quickly becoming horny yet again. "And we can go to my house…I got a couple of special toys from the other shop across town last week…"

Tori gave a little moan as Jade slid her hand over her chest, squeezing lightly. "I-I'll come," Tori panted out, blushing at the thought of Jade naked. Jade laughed.

Jade unlocked the door to her house and shrugged off her coat with Tori following close behind. "Come on Tori, bedroom is just down the hall."

Tori followed Jade into her bedroom, a bit nervous. "Ummm…Jade, you sure about this? Maybe we should do this another day…"

Jade quickly blocked the door, preventing Tori from leaving. "It's okay, Vega. It feels really good." She cooed.

Tori moaned lightly as Jade slid her hand across her chest.

When Tori opened her eyes, Jade was already stripped down to her sexy lingerie. She had on a black lacy bra fringed with pink and a match thong. Tori didn't have time to protest as Jade began slipping off her clothes too. In an instant, Tori was left just in her blue bra and matching panties.

"We need to get you to wear thongs more," Jade commented as she trailed her eyes down Tori's body.

Jade plopped down on the with her legs spread wide open. "Come here," she said huskily.

Tori walked over to her in a sort of daze and sat down in front of her. Jade was staring at her with lust-filled eyes. She handed Tori a large blood red vibrator. "You know how to use this right?" she lightly licked Tori's lips.

The heiress nodded numbly. She took the vibrator and moved to thrust it into the pink-haired girl's pussy. "Oooo, Tori, not so hard yet. I'm so tight…"

Jade whimpered slightly and Tori could feel herself getting wet from the sexy noises. She started thrusting the vibrator in at a steady pace; watching Jade's cum already coating the vibrator. As Tori picked up the pace, Jade's whimpers turned to full-throated moans. "T-orrriiii, goo faaster,"

Tori started thrusting faster into her tight pussy and Jade grabbed her tits in her hand and started massaging them at the same time. "Ohhhhh" Jade panted with pleasure.

Tori felt more cum soaking her panties as Jade moaned with pleasure and kneaded her tits together. Tori began slamming the vibrator deeper and faster into Jade's pussy, making her scream from the pounding.

All of a sudden, Tori flicked the switch on and Jade screamed even louder as her pussy felt the vibrations intensify the force of the vibrator slamming into her pussy. "FUCK MY CUNT HARDER!" she screamed.

Tori put both hands on the vibrator and started pounding the vibrator into her pussy as fast as she could. Finally Jade couldn't take it anymore. "TORI, I'M GOING CUM!"

Jade let out a scream and Tori felt the cum shoot out from Jade's pussy, spreading all over. Jade crawled on her hands and knees over to Tori. Lust clouded Jade's gaze and she spoke hoarsely. "Damn Tori. I'm so horny now. And it's all because of you fucking my cunt. I'm gonna give you the best fucking you've ever had."

She pushed Tori down so that she was lying flat on her back. She proceeded to slip off the Latina's bra, staring at her tits. Tori shivered as the cold air made her nipples perk up. Jade wasted no time in putting the girl's tits into her mouth and Tori moaned with pleasure at Jade's tongue rubbing around her nipple. She grasped Tori's other breast with her hand and began rubbing it in circular motions. Tori moaned at the ministrations and thrust up her chest, begging for more. Jade lightly rolled her tongue over the girl's pink clit, teasing her. A scream ripped itself from the Tori's throat as Jade bit down harshly and started sucking on her fiercely. Tori was lost in a world of ecstasy and Jade didn't stop her ministrations as she reached down to finger Tori. "God Tori, your panties are so wet already. They're soaked completely with your cum, but I'm going to make you even wetter."

Tori gasped as Jade plunged her finger into her tight cunt, the thin fabric of her panties scraping up against the inside of her pussy. Jade turned her attention to the clit. The panties were slipped off and Jade thrust two fingers into the girl's tight cunt. Tori moaned as Jade began pumping her two fingers in and out of her pussy. "Your cunt is so nice and tight. You've never played with toys before have you?" she asked amusedly.

Tori shook her head between pants. Jade's fingers felt so much better than her own and she was already starting to feel the lights dance behind her eyes from the skilled fingering. She screamed as Jade roughly thrust the vibrator into her. The vibrator was much thicker than her fingers and she whimpered from its hardness and length.

Jade smirked as Tori was reduced to a quivering mass of pants and whimpers. She thrust harder into the girl and Tori's breathing became even more labored and heavy. "Ja-Jade, I t-think I'm going to c-cum. It f-feels so good." She moaned.

Jade flicked on the switch and pounded the vibrator one last time into her cunt to bring her over the edge. Jade felt aroused as Vega cum exploded, soaking the area around her. She could feel herself getter wetter as she saw the large amount of cum that spread around her from Tori's first intense orgasm.

Tori gave a breathy moan. "Ohhhh J-Jade that was mmmmm"

Jade pressed her lips up fully against Vega before she could say anything further and Tori moaned from the contact. Tori was pressed up fully against her and she could feel Jade grinding into her hips, making her aroused again. Her breasts meshed with the Jade's, turning her on even more. Jade slid her tongue across her lips, coaxing her to open her mouth. Tori opened her lips slightly, allowing the Jade entrance. A moan escaped her as Jade teased her, darting her tongue in and lightly running it over hers before removing it and pressing her lips harder to Tori's.

Tori felt Jade release possession of her lips and she brought her fingers up to them, feeling as if they were faintly bruised from the brutal contact.

When she looked up at Jade, she had on the strap-on dildo. Jade rubbed her clit as she talked. "Vega, I think you're going to like this."

The dark-haired Latina bucked as Jade slid the dildo into her tight cunt. "J-Jade, it's too b-big," she whimpered as the huge dildo slipped in a little.

"It's okay, Tori," Jade soothed.

Jade started fingering Vega, making her moan with pleasure. As she felt the cum coat her fingers and heard Tori relax all her muscles, Jade tried to thrust the dildo into the girl again. This time it slid in easily and Tori only panted from the tightness of her hole. "Ohhhhh" Tori moaned with pleasure.

Tori screamed when Jade slammed the dildo into her tight cunt. The dildo was even bigger than the vibrator and much longer. Her pussy was too tight to handle even half of the length. Jade pounded into her cunt faster and faster, making her cum more as her cunt was violently fucked.

"Oh GOD!" Tori screamed as Jade forcibly pounded ten inches of dildo into her pussy.

Jade was getting really wet while looking at Tori she was fucking. Tori's cum was already everywhere and Jade could feel herself cumming too. Tori was reaching her orgasm over and over as Jade slammed into her again and again with the huge dildo. Her tight pussy was slick with enough cum so that Jade could pound in another inch of the huge dildo. "FUCK!"

Jade thrust one final time and Tori screamed with pleasure as the ten inches entered her cunt.

Tori moaned and tried to focus on the other girl's face. Instead she saw Jade on her hands and knees facing away from her, giving her a delicious view of her spread open cunt. Jade's pussy was glistening with cum from watching Tori cum from the fucking and Tori felt aroused when she saw the wetness coating Jade's legs.

"God Tori, I'm so horny from watching your tight pussy getting fucked. Fuck me from behind like a bitch, the way I like it." Jade moaned.

Tori took the strap-on dildo that Jade had taken off and put it on, pointing it towards Jade's hole. She pushed her hips forward and felt the dildo go in only a fraction of an inch. Jade moaned from the pleasurable contact. "I'm so horny…just fuck me, now." She panted.

Jade screamed when she felt the dildo thrust deep inside her. Tori pounded into Jade faster and faster, getting excited at the anal she was giving to her. She cummed when she saw the dildo going into the other girl and cummed even more when Jade began screaming from the hard fucking from behind. "FUCK MY WET PUSSY FROM BEHIND FASTER!"

Tori slammed the dildo into the Goth girl's tight cunt and shivered in pleasure as she screamed from an orgasm. Cum soaked her pussy and Tori continued to slam the dildo into the Jade. Jade panted and moaned with pleasure. "I-I love b-being your b-bitch, Vega."

Tori shoved ten inches deep into the other girl's cunt one final time and made her scream even louder. The scream set off their orgasms and their cum mixed together, making both of their bodies wet.

Both girls collapsed on the bed in their sex, already planning on meeting up tomorrow after school.

End  
Chapter 42: ORGY

ORGY

Robbie had just healed from his operation. He was invited to Tori's room.

Robbie heard the three girls giggle, which made him shiver in fear. They told him that they had a special surprise for him. It was just after he was out of the hospital and he was finally better but had a blindfold on.

"What are you girls up to?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing that should worry you Robbie dear" Trina said sweetly.

"Yeah, you're our favorite ventriloquist, we wouldn't want any harm done to you" Tori said.

Jade was quiet, which scared him even more. For if Jade was quiet that meant something serious was about to happen.

He felt the blindfold being removed and found himself looking at three of the hottest girls in Hollywood Arts posing for him.

Tori Vega was wearing a naughty schoolgirl outfit; it was a very slutty form of a Catholic one with adjustments. For instance her blouse was three sizes too small, which made her B-cup breasts strain against the fabric. Robbie could see that Tori wasn't wearing a bra either, which made her nipples poke through the fabric. Tori's skirt was so short that Robbie could see her hairless cunt with just the gentlest of movements.

Trina Vega was wearing a slutty nurse's outfit. It only went down to the end of her ass and if she were to bend over you'd see her ass and cunt clearly. As for her top you could she that she had the first few buttons undone and her C-cup breasts were squeezed together making some very nice cleavage. Not only that, but it seemed that the top was a tight fit on her since the buttons that were used looked ready to pop and that Robbie could see every curve Trina had.

And last, but not least was Jade West, who was wearing what was just a robe. Jade's D-cup breasts looked ready to burst through her robe she was wearing. She had her hair in a severe bun. The robe was short, which showed a lot of Jade's legs and only stopped just short of the apex of her legs. Unlike her the two standing next to her, she even was wearing a look that would make they would be jealous of.

Robbie's jaw was gaping at the sight.

"What's the wrong Robbie?" Tori asked coyly as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"This has to be a dream" Robbie murmured.

"No dream Robbie, we've been planning on screwing you for quite a while" Trina said. "My first urge to fuck you is when you filled the theater for my one woman show. I've been looking forward to show my appreciation by letting you fuck me".

"Planning? Fucking?" Robbie questioned.

"Yes, planning Mr. Shapiro. We all wanted you, but needed a reason to seduce you. See we all couldn't do it alone because the others would be jealous so we teamed up. The Vega's wanted to tie you up and sister fuck you but I wanted in. "Jade said in a sexy scary voice.

Robbie gulped; he never knew that a lot of girls wanted him. Heck, he was the puppet kid, but these were girls he knew and they care for him anyway. But he was still quite scared since he had never been in this kind of situation though his body knew how to react with three sexy girls in front of him.

"I see he's up for some fucking" Trina said giggling. Robbie's face turned red and he tried to hide his erection.

"Come on Robbie, don't be shy" Tori said smiling.

Jade was the one to take charge and walked to Robbie and knelt down. She unbuckled Robbie's pants and pulled them down followed by his boxers, which were green with black hearts. "Robbie these boxers are the best".

"Oh my, who knew little Robbie was so big" Tori said in awe.

"Mmmm" Trina said drooling a bit.

Robbie gulped as his eight-inch cock, which was quite thick was exposed to the girls. "Ladies, I think we'll have quite a night tonight" Jade said as she smiled a genuine smile for the first time tonight.

The two other girls gave out a squeal of delight.

Soon things were moving fast and Robbie had barely anytime to know what was happening. Jade took off Robbie's shirt then proceeded to make out him. Robbie was stunned at first, but soon kissed back. This was his second kiss, his first was Cat and he wouldn't really classify that as a kiss. He and Jade kissed for a while when he froze as he felt Jade stroking his cock.

"Relax Robbie, we know what we're doing" Jade said huskily. Robbie just nodded unable to really say a thing at all.

Soon Trina and Tori joined in. Jade moved down with Trina taking her place kissing Robbie. Jade got on her knees so she had a better look at the man meat. She smiled and started licking the head. Making Robbie jump slightly at the contact.

"It's alright Robbie, you'll enjoy this" Tori whispered into Robbie's ear.

Robbie just groaned as Jade engulfed his cock with her mouth. She then started bobbing up and down. Robbie gritted his teeth as he tried to stave off his release. Trina finished kissing Robbie and Tori jumped in. Trina got down on her knees and nudged Jade out of the way.

"Quit hogging our toy" Trina said in a playful whining tone.

Jade sighed and released Robbie's cock, which Trina took over. Tori finished kissing Robbie and pulled back smiling seductively. She then stood back and slowly stripped of her outfit. Robbie was mesmerized as more skin was revealed. Never had he seen a girl naked. Jade followed suit and stripped out of her clothes making sure Robbie had his eyes on her. Trina took Robbie's cock out of her mouth and followed her friends' actions. Soon the three girls were completely naked as Robbie was.

"Come Robbie, time for the main event" Tori said seductively.

Trina took Robbie's hand and pulled Robbie to the big bed that the room. She pushed him down and straddled him.

"Is this your first time?" Jade asked. Robbie nodded while blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"It's alright Robbie, we'll take good care of you" Tori said soothingly.

Trina then raised her hips as Jade held Robbie's cock still. Trina lowered herself and as she engulfed Robbie cock into her wet cunt she moaned. Once she had him in to the hilt she began to rock herself back and forth as she rose up and down. Tori smiled and looked Jade. The two did rock, paper, and scissors with Tori winning. She then climbed onto the bed and straddled Robbie's head. Robbie was confused at what was going on even though he heard things in the locker rooms.

"Lick me Robbie" Tori commanded.

With Jade instructing him, Robbie licked Tori out. As his tongue touched Tori's wet center he heard her moan. This freaked him out and was going to stop when Jade told him that it was alright. So Robbie got back to exploring Tori's dripping wet pussy.

Trina was having a grand time bouncing up and down on Robbie's cock. She had a few guys before, but Robbie was different. He was bigger than the other guys not to mention thicker. She only hoped that Robbie would hold on so she could enjoy herself a while longer. Sadly Robbie hadn't developed that kind of control and came. Trina pouted at this, but knew that this would happen. Even though he came early he filled her up and triggered her orgasm. Her insides felt so hot.

"How was he?" Jade asked.

"Very good, he stretched me in ways I never thought I'd stretch" Trina said smiling happily, "though he doesn't have the control yet," she added with a small frown.

Jade nodded in agreement.

Tori was moaning and groaned as she grounded her pussy on Robbie's face. She loved Robbie's tongue in her. He hit every spot.

Robbie liked the taste of Tori and wondered if Jade and Trina would taste this good. He then began trying something new. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He imagined that he was spelling the alphabet with his tongue. This got Tori to moan loudly, which got Jade and Trina's attention.

"Holy shit Tori, what's he doing to you?" Trina asked.

"I don't know, but his tongue is doing things I never thought was possible" Tori said moaning loudly.

Soon Tori came with a scream. She would've collapsed and suffocated Robbie if it wasn't for the other two girls catching her.

"I think you killed her Robbie" Jade said with a smirk. Robbie was panting since Tori had her cunt pressed against his face making it hard to breath.

"I think we should clean Robbie up" Trina suggested with a smile.

Jade smiled and nodded.

The two girls crawled up the bed and began licking off all of Tori's juices from Robbie's face. Once he was clean of juices both girls kissed him. Robbie had started to gain confidence and he moved his hands so they were caressing both girls' breasts. He was amazed how warm and soft they were. In his hands he weighed both of them and found that since Jade's were bigger and they were heavier than Trina's, though both sets were quite lovely indeed.

"Mmmm, that's right Robbie, play with our breasts. They are all yours for tonight" Trina whispered into Robbie's ear.

Robbie felt more confident and continued his exploration. Jade saw that Robbie's cock was once again standing at attention and she moved over so she was lying on top of him. Trina saw this and helped positioned Robbie's cock into Jade's entrance. Jade felt Robbie's cock slide into her and she moaned in satisfaction. She then began rocking back and forth making her breasts sway. Robbie grabbed them and began to knead them. He found out that if he played with Jade's nipples that made her moan louder. So he paid extra attention to them he found twisting them hard made her scream and her pussy contract. Jade always knew that her nipples were very sensitive and the fact that Robbie was playing with them made her wetter than ever. The pain heightened the experience and pleasure.

Trina smiled as she checked on Tori. She found her sister just coming around.

"How are you feeling?" Trina asked.

"Like I just died and gone to heaven" Tori responded. Trina smiled.

Tori though decided to see how Robbie tasted. She tackled her sister and began licking her pussy. "I want to taste Robbie on you sister". Trina squirmed from underneath Tori. It didn't take long for Trina to cum since Tori knew just what she liked.

Trina was panting and it took her a few minutes to regain her breath as Tori tried to get all of Trina's juices as well as Robbie's cum that was inside her friend.

"So what did he do to you to get you to cum so hard?" Trina asked as she sat up. Tori's eyes glazed over as she remembered which made Trina slap her friend hard in the arm.

"Why'd you do that?" Tori asked rubbing her arm.

"You were in lala land" Trina said.

"Right, sorry" Tori said blushing slightly. Trina then asked her question again and this time got a response.

"I think he's found a better way to use his tongue and he found my g spot and wouldn't stop flicking it." Tori said.

Trina's eyes widen, "I've to get me some of that". She jumped up and straddled Robbie's face. Robbie knew what Trina wanted and was quite happy to oblige. Trina moaned loudly as Robbie's talented tongue went to work. She never had felt this feeling before. She worked her hips to get more out of it.

Jade was still working and was pleased that Robbie was lasting longer than he had with Trina. She then worked her cunt muscles and squeezed Robbie's cock. She wanted to work him some so he would have the best orgasm he's ever had and unleash a very large load of hot cum that would fill her to the brim. When she felt Robbie's cock throb she knew he was close. She was close since Robbie was twisting her nipples was working her up. They came at the same time. Jade was panting, but sadly Robbie couldn't with Trina on top of him.

"Damn he's good" Jade said wiping the sweat from her brow.

Tori just smiled. "I know right".

Trina collapsed when she came just like Tori did the two girls had to be help her off.

"Damn, that was the hardest I've ever came" Trina said panting heavily. Jade licked Trina's juices off Robbie face.

"This has been wonderful" Robbie said speaking for the first in a while.

"It ain't over yet" Tori said smiling.

"I don't think I can go another around" Robbie said.

"We have ways to help with that" Jade said.

With that she walked over to her jeans and pulled out blue diamond pills. She took several out and put them on a tray. She came back and handed Robbie three.

"What's this for?" Robbie asked.

"It's a Viagra Robbie, it will keep you hard for a long time and cumming for longer" Jade said.

Robbie smiled and swallowed it down then made a look of disgust. "I know, disgusting, but its working" Jade said. She knew she shouldn't have given him so much but couldn't resist.

Robbie's cock was standing at attention again, ready for more. Only this time it was a little bigger and more defined the veins were even bigger. Tori jumped on Robbie and sank her wet pussy into Robbie's cock. She then rolled over so Robbie was on top.

"Come on Robbie, show me what you got" Tori said with a grin.

Robbie nodded and then began pumping in and out. Tori squealed in delight and moved her hips to match Robbie's strokes. It wasn't long for both to cum. The Viagra made him cum even more leaving Tori's womb painted with his cum. His boner didn't even go down.

Jade started to lick the tip and the shaft leaning forward again she tried pushing another few inches in her mouth. She almost purred as his hand reached down and started massaging her scalp. She was fingering herself but then felt another pain of fingers. Jade didn't care and just accepted the extra pleasure then felt a pair of fingers push into her asshole. "Mmmmmmmm". She didn't stop servicing Robbie but bit down a little harder than she should have but he didn't mind.

She then heard Trina's voice, "Why Ms. Goth doesn't like it in the ass"? Trina then added another finger and started to pump them a little faster. She moaned making Robbie throb harder in her throat.

His voice cut through her thoughts. "God you're good, you're doing such a great job Jade. I didn't know that you were so good." He praised. He let out a surprised groan a second later as she started working even harder. He was going to force her head down just a second prior, but she did it herself it seemed. Trina then started to push her fingers as deep as they could go. "Mmmmmmmm". Jade didn't want to stop sucking Robbie but wanted to tell Trina to be gentle. Oh she would make her pay.

"Almost there Jade. You're doing perfect; keep it up please almost there." He encouraged, grinning to himself as he heard her moan like she was the one being pleasured. It wasn't long before her skillful mouth brought about his release. "Don't spill a drop." He ordered.

Jade felt a huge wave of his hot cum pour down her throat. She kept eye contact with Robbie as she drank it all. Swallowing as fast as she could, her own orgasm took her completely by surprise and almost made her fail. Swallowing as fast as she could to catch up she unknowingly coaxed more cum from his balls with the added sensation.

Robbie was panting by the time his climax finally died down, "My God Jade that felt amazing." He noticed her enjoying the pleasure she seemed to get from pleasing him.

As soon as his cock was out of her mouth she turned around to see Trina licking her fingers clean. Jade tackled Trina off the bed. Trina tried to fight back but Jade was too strong. When Jade was finally on top and had her pinned she said, "You went rough with me so I'm going rough with you". Jade then turned to the other Vega sister. "Do you have any toys in here"?

Tori stopped making out with Robbie and went to her bed side table. She had three toys. One was a VERY large sparkly purple dildo which was spiked that she only used twice. Two was a 7" pink vibrator that was the most powerful on the market. The third was a smaller dildo.

Jade saw them and said, "Give me the beast and the pink one". Tori handed them over and Trina started to struggle, "Jade stop I'm sorry".

Jade didn't listen and shoved the vibrator in the Latina's ass hard then turning it to high speed. "JAAAAADDDDDEEEE". Trina's brain short circuited then got rebooted when Jade shoved the biggest one straight in her pussy. Trina felt every spike it was so painful she was wet and stretched by Robbie but this was too much.

Jade saw a couple tears escape her eyes, "We are almost done you still need to cum". Jade started to pump the dildo slowly. Trina just moaned, "Jade slower". Jade smirked and sped it up a little. Trina didn't know how but the pain was replaced with pleasure and a lot of it. The vibrator in her ass was set on max and making her insides ring. And then there's Jade who was fucking her.

A few more minutes and Trina screamed indicating her orgasm. She then screamed even louder when her pussy contracted hard on the spikes. Jade took them both out and walked over to the younger Vega who was bouncing like a bitch in heat on Robbie in a reverse cowgirl.

Tori had her eyes shut and was expecting her dildo invading her mouth and Jade saying. "Taste your slut sister Vega". Tori did taste and personally loved the taste. She could even taste Robbie's cum on it which made it better.

Jade just smirked and started to rub her clit. "Come on Vega cum all over Robbie's cock". The dirty talk pushed Tori over the edge. "Robbie I am cumming". Robbie thrusted up harder, "Me too".

They both came at the same time Tori's eyes fluttered then she passed out. Jade just pulled her off Robbie and pushed her off the bed. Robbie was still rock hard. Jade walked over to the wall and braced herself. "Robbie come over and split my gothic ass in two".

He didn't need to be told twice.

"Wait, use something to lube up." Robbie grabbed a bottle of lotion sitting on the dresser and lathered his cock with the lavender scent with it. Robbie then applied some more lotion to her puckered asshole. Jade reached out and braced herself as she felt Robbie press his cock against her asshole.

Robbie popped his cock head into her. Grabbing her hips firmly Robbie proceeded to slowly fuck inch after belly stuffing inch into Jade's ass.

Robbie couldn't believe how tight her ass was, every inch was a bitch to get in. It was nearly a minute before Jade finally felt Robbie's pelvis press up against her ass signaling his entire cock was stuffed into her.

Robbie slowly pulled back out till just his cock head remained lodged up her ass before slowly pushing his entire length back in; he repeated this motion four times to loosen her up and the fifth time he withdrew his cock he went still. Jade looked back at him over her shoulder and tried to push her hips back but Robbie's grip on her hips prevented her.

When Jade started up a sexy whine Robbie couldn't hold back any longer, reaching forward he grabbed her arms and pulled her back towards him while simultaneously thrusting forward burying his cock balls deep into Jade's incredibly tight ass.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKKK, your cock's so fucking big Robbie! Fuck me and split my slutty ass in two! Pump all your cum into me!"

"Well how can I say no to such a hot bitch begging to get fucked? All right Jade, get ready for the fucking of your life."

Robbie started hammering into Jade's ass as hard as he could, thrusting forward with all his might while pulling her back by the arms. Jade's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she was pounded like a bitch in heat while her semi-coherent mind registering a strange sensation in her belly; her stomach had developed an obscene bulge from the massive cock being driven into her guts.

Jade was quickly fucked into a quivering fucked stupid slut; orgasm after orgasm ripped through her as Robbie kept driving his cock into her while his balls slapped her clit repeatedly, prolonging each mind-numbing orgasm.

That lasted for 15 minutes Robbie fucked Jade like a machine till he felt his balls tighten up, Jade's tight ass finally proved too much. Letting go of her sore arms Robbie reached and grasped her large tits as he increased the speed of his thrusts until his dick started pulsing and twitching. Burying his cock into Jade one final time Robbie let loose and started to pump massive amounts of cum deep into Jade's ass, pulling her flush up against him by his hold on her tits, he looked over her shoulder and watched as Jade's stomach swelled a little with the amount of cum being poured into her.

Jade's head fell back onto Robbie's shoulder as she experienced one more massive orgasm, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and eventually blacking out. Robbie set her next to Tori on the ground.

The three Viagra's were still going strong his boner wouldn't go down. He looked over at Trina who was fingering herself. "Trina did that turn you on"? He said while laying on the bed.

Trina nodded, "Jade screaming made me wet". Trina then swayed over to the bed and got on top of Robbie. "Wreck my pussy".

Trina mounted him and dropped on his cock and soon found a rhythm and she continued to ride him, with Jade still pinching her nipples as she rode him. Trina was trying to hide her pleasure but It had become too much.

"C-c-cumming", she managed to get out as she raised her head back and opened her mouth as much as she could as she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Robbie looked at her and grabbed her hips again getting ready to pound her once she settles. Robbie put his cock at her asshole and let her lower herself.

Trina lowered herself down slowly, loving the feeling as it went in and more in as did Robbie, feeling the tightness of her. There was pain but the pleasure overwhelmed it.

"This feels so good…" She said as she settled. Now that he was all in she started to jump as Robbie helped her. "Ah…ah…ah…" Robbie now started to help her rise as he grabbed her hips and started pushing her down every time she went up. "Ah… AH…AH… AH!"

Robbie looked at her jump on his dick, seeing her tits jump every time she did. Trina looked at Robbie as she kept on jumping. Feeling embarrassed the more she jumped. "Fuck… I can feel you tightening up…"

"AH... I… AH... think I'm about to cum…AAHHH!" she said as she slow down starting to feel the feeling of about to come. No longer able to hold herself she fell forward giving Robbie the control.

Robbie grabbed her ass and started to pound it as he wanted to make her cum. "EYA…AH…AH… PLEASE… STOP….I'M CUMMING!" Trina screamed as she came, but Robbie didn't slow down.

"Ah fuck… I think AH… I'm about to cum too…" He said as he thrusted faster.

She felt like she was nearly going to black out, her eyes were closed and she began to grind herself against him riding out her orgasm to its fullest. She was going insane as she threw her head around as her body convulsed and her back arched sharply.

She regained control of her body again and let herself collapse on Robbie. She was exhausted, she hadn't cum so hard in her entire life, and she raised her head slowly looking into Robbie's eyes. She could feel that he was still hard inside of her; she forced herself to move and got off of him.

She flopped over and then laid down on the bed, she saw Robbie get up and crawl towards her. He rolled on top of her and spread her legs; she looked up at him not really knowing if she could handle another orgasm.

He scooted closer to her placing her legs on his shoulders and pushed himself inside of her, she closed her eyes moaning much louder than either of them thought humanly possible.

Trina was grabbing the sheets around her as she felt another orgasm coming while Robbie pounded himself into her, she looked at Robbie, who had for started to show fatigue for the first time since the sex marathon started.

She closed her eyes and began to grind her hips against him; she desperately wanted to get him off too. His thrust had become harder and harder as he pushed the entire length of his cock deep into her now. She could feel herself about to cum again.

Trina closed her eyes as she began to convulse uncontrollably screaming his name the entire time. Robbie has stop thrusting as he felt her pussy tightening up.

He pushed himself in and exploded mid thrust painting her womb once again with his hot baby batter. He groaned loudly as she felt himself empty into Trina who was flailing around as if she was possessed and bucking into him wildly at this point.

He pulled out of her, with her juices now dripping down his thighs. Trina had finally come to her senses and sat up, "God that was fucking amazing", Trina said.

Robbie was sweating profusely, "Yeah just let's get some sleep". He was still hard but his body had limits. He then blacked out.

Robbie started to feel his cock heat up and being massaged. His exhausted body started to slowly thrust inside this amazing feeling.

Trina was awakened by an intrusion in her ass. She groaned in pleasure the small jerks of his hips were heaven. He didn't go deep like Jade did with her sister's vibrator. Trina started to finger herself after a few minutes she felt a tightening in her stomach and came on her fingers. A minute later Robbie came in her ass triggering another orgasm. "Robbie"!

Tori heard her sister scream and immediately woke up. "Trina"? She peeked over the bed and saw Robbie's hands wrapped around her sister and a smile on Trina's face. Tori whispered, "Trina did you just…"?

Trina smiled, "Yeah he's still asleep".

Tori just sighed, "Can I get another go"?

Trina unwrapped herself and pulled herself of Robbie's cock which nested in her ass. After she was done Tori switched places and started to suck his dick. He tasted amazing with everyone's juices and lotion. She sucked as hard as she could and every once and a while gagging herself. She wanted him as deep in her throat as possible.

Robbie started to moan in his sleep and came in her mouth. Tori loved the taste of him like a sour patch kid. Trina saw her sister savoring his cum and grabbed her sister's face and kissing her hard. She added tongue and started to grab as much as she could out of her sisters mouth.

When their cum tongue duel was over they swallowed and got on both sides of Robbie going back to sleep.

Robbie woke up with the sun in his eyes. He then remembered what happened and smiled. He looked to his sides and saw the pair of sisters.

He looked at Tori and saw she was dripping wet. He lined up his cock with her leaking pussy and plugged the hole. Tori's eyes snapped open. "Robbie not so hard".

Robbie rolled Tori on top of him holding her legs in place as he thrusted up into her pussy. He thrusted as hard as he could feeling his cock hit her cervix at this angle. Tori felt it too and came at the feeling. "Robbie…so…deep".

When he finally came he pushed as hard as he could and filled her stomach with his hot cum.

He was spent, "Tori that was amazing".

Tori just nodded, "Yeah Robbie and I'm losing feeling in my legs".

Robbie groaned, "My dick is still hard and it's really hurting".

Tori looked at his dick that will be forever known as the destroyer. It was getting purple. "Robbie how many pills did you take"?

Robbie shrugged, "Jade handed me three".

Tori slowly got up, "We need to get you to the hospital. But before we go can you do me a favor"?

(Hospital)

It took Tori forever to get the cum and sweat out of her hair and now she was in an exam room with Robbie and his boner.

The doctor walked in who was of course a hot blonde with massive tits. "Okay Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega"?

The doctor looked at them and sighed, "The chart says Viagra overdose and can't feel below the waist".

The teens nodded. Tori said, "Um…we got carried away".

The nurse waved it off, "It happens and from the look of his penis it did a number on you. You probably will regain feeling in 24 hours. Okay Robbie how many times did you ejaculate in the last 24 hours"?

Robbie shrugged, "I lost count". The doctor looked at Tori who looked nervous. "There was also my sister and friend there".

The doctor looked at Robbie, "You had a four way and broke her spine ha-ha you kids surprise me".

Robbie rubbed his head, "Yeah it was nice at first but now I'm in pain".

The doctor put on a pair of gloves as Robbie dropped his pants. "Wow that is bad we can fix it but some damage will last forever".

"F…orever".

She nodded, "Yeah these veins will stay that big and your penis will be a bit bigger". Tori punched the air only to have the doctor glare at her.

"Ms. Vega I know as kids you don't think of the consequences but you could be pregnant".

Tori laughed, "I took my birth control".

The doctor shook her head, "The pill is designed for a couple of times even porn stars take multiple meds".

Tori was now scared Robbie came in every hole more than once and in every girl.

(Home)

Jade woke up on the floor and feeling like a freight train hit her. She stumbled to Tori's bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had cum all over her face there was a lot and in was in her hair too. "Vega"!

(9 months later)

The girls all had the baby on the same day because sex helps with birth all of the babies were born on the same day. They actually made the relationship work the hard part were parents.

The Vega parents were pissed her dad even tried to shoot Robbie. The West's didn't care. They were all a happy family and lived happily ever after.

End

Chapter 43: Jessica and Beck Get Adventurous

Oc Jessica

This is a continuance of the first oc of this character.

Beck has been dating Jessica a while and has loved every minute of it. They did everything together and she always had lunch with him at H.A. She actually spent the night a few times.

He had tonight set up perfectly they were going to watch a romantic movie and then he was going to make dinner and then they were going to make sweet love.

Jessica had just walked into Beck's RV and saw that he was cleaning up. He quickly looked up, "Hey you're early".

She shrugged, "Yeah I had nothing better to do and I like it better here anyway".

Beck motioned to his TV, "Go pick a movie and I'll be there in a sec". Jessica picked out a romantic movie and put it in. Beck sat with her on the floor backs against his bed.

About an hour and a half into it he heard a knock. Beck quickly got up and was greeted to a sad Robbie without Rex. "Rob what up"?

Robbie shrugged, "I asked Trina out and it didn't go so good". Beck led him inside and sat him next to Jessica. "What happened"?

"I asked Trina to go out with me and she broke out laughing. She then tore into me with insults".

Jessica just gasped, "You poor thing. Why don't you stay here and watch this movie with us". He nodded sadly.

When the movie was over Robbie was still sad while Beck and Jessica was making out. He finally had enough, "Stop it"! They quickly split apart. "I am tired of seeing couples. I haven't even had a girlfriend or a real kiss and you're rubbing it in my face".

Jessica felt sad knowing he was right she and Beck were kind of rubbing salt in the wound. She smiled at a thought.

Robbie was ranting when he felt a pair of soft lips on his. When they parted Beck yelled, "What the hell"?

Robbie was speechless while Jessica answered, "He looked so sad".

Beck flipped, "So you kiss him? Why not fuck him while you're at it".

Jessica smirked and whispered in her boyfriend's ear, "Let's have a three-way".

Beck just shook his head, "Why"?

She smirked in his ear, "It will be fun and we can do anything".

Beck looked at Robbie who was staring off into space. "Rob you want to join us"?

Robbie was confused, "For what"?

Jessica rolled her eyes and started to slowly strip, "For sex". Robbie's eyes bugged out at the sight of Jessica in a lacy black bra and no underwear.

Beck went behind his girlfriend and undid her bra then started to knead her breasts. He loved them so soft and firm at the same time.

Robbie just stared and slowly walked closer. Jessica did the same and kissed him while rubbing her ass into her boyfriend not wanting him to feel left out.

Beck got the picture and quickly got naked. He put his cock at her ass and slowly pushed in without lube it wouldn't be easy. Jessica felt it and howled at the feeling of her boyfriend's large cock going up her ass raw.

Robbie started to lick and suck her breast not feeling up to sex quite yet. Jessica got used to the pain and looked at Robbie. "Robbie get on the bed so I can suck you off".

Robbie just nodded and sat on the bed. Jessica bent over to give him a blowjob but then realized that Beck was getting even deeper in her ass. "Aaahhh Beck so deep". She refocused on the job at hand and undid Robbie's pants freeing his cock.

Jessica was shocked at it's size. It was a little smaller than Beck's but wider. She wasted no time shoving it down her throat. She started to hum knowing Robbie would cum faster.

Robbie didn't even give Jessica a warning before cumming in her mouth. Jessica wasn't ready but swallowed anyway. He didn't taste as good as Beck but good enough. She was taken out of her thoughts when Beck said, "I am cumming". She felt him let go in her ass and that triggered her own orgasm.

Soon after, they were still horny, aching for more sex. "How 'bout a little group action?" Jessica and Robbie's eyes said it all. "I want to take both of you," gasped Jessica. She shivered as she imagined the pleasure in store for her.

Robbie grabbed Jessica and pulled her up, looking at her round breasts as they moved up and down. He rubbed up against her moist, soft breasts and positioned himself in front of her. Beck then moved in back of her, moving his fingers lightly between her ass cheeks again. She groaned and whispered, "Fuck me hard." They didn't need to be told twice. Robbie lifted Jessica's hips, placing her legs around his hips, and then sunk his thick cock into her wet, throbbing cunt, while Beck put his arms around Jessica, holding her breasts, as he stuck his cock so deep inside of her ass her voice cracked. At least this time there was lube…his cum from earlier.

Robbie and Beck thrusted relentlessly into Jessica, humping her up and down and eliciting moan after moan from her. Her hips moved back and forth from Robbie's cock to Beck's cock, both stuck deep inside her and causing her much pleasure. She moved her hips with a rhythm, grinding against both the boys' naked, sweaty bodies.

Jessica's hands grabbed Robbie's back as she rubbed her ass more fervently over Beck's hard cock. She leaned back and rubbed her sweaty body all over Beck's chest as she felt Robbie pound into her slick cunt again and again from the front, her legs wrapped around him.

It lasted for an amazing pleasure for a while. All three humped, grunted, bounced, moaned, groaned, panted, and screamed as the sensations rocked their bodies, Jessica most of all. She was experiencing multiple orgasms, both from Beck's cock and Robbie's, as their thick members slid deeper and deeper into her moist, slick cunt and tight ass.

At the same time, Robbie and Beck shot their hot cum into Jessica's waiting holes, just as she erupted and bounced with her own orgasm, bucking wildly as she almost fell down. She wrapped her legs around Robbie and gave one last hump, sliding her hips down his thick cock and grinding up and down, before they all fell on top of each other, naked, sweaty, and exhausted.

Her cunt was spilling with cum and her own cum. Her legs slid against one another from the hot sticky cum seeping out of her pussy.

Beck just chuckled, "Your right that was fun".

Jessica chuckled with him, "It isn't over yet". She quickly mounted her boyfriend. She positioned her inner thighs on either side of Beck's waist and gently allowed the tip of Beck's cock to enter her folds.

Beck licked her neck and shoved his cock upwards into Jessica's snatch with a grunt. Jessica gasped as she felt Beck's hands moving on her ass. She leaned forward, her breasts dangling over Beck's eager eyes, and began rotating her hips around Beck's dick. She bounced up and down on his thick, hard cock with a frenzy as she felt him slide into the recesses of her wet cunt.

All of a sudden she felt someone else's skin grazing over hers. She looked over her shoulder and saw Robbie positioning himself behind her. Beck spread her ass cheeks while he fucked her.

At this point, Robbie's cock was so slick he had no trouble sliding into her asshole with ease. Jessica screamed with pleasure. She was so tight, and he was so, so big. Beck loosened her up but it still stung.

Robbie slowly started to move into her, using his hands on the floor to stabilize himself above Jessica and Beck, the latter that was still fervently thrusting into the former. He worked himself up to a steady pace, as Jessica was incredibly tight; her pleasured screams grew louder and louder with each thrust Robbie made. Beck and Robbie grunted as they pounded into her two holes.

Jessica couldn't help but squeal from her position between the two. She could barely move as a result of their frenzied, feral thrusts, reaming into her from the back and the front. She laid ass-up with her legs spread around Beck, moving her hips as she could to intensify her pleasure, yet it was already so incredible she felt as if she could pass out. She could feel both men pounding into her at the same time, and she shrieked with sheer bliss as they moved about her.

Beck grabbed her shoulders and began to pound into her sopping wet pussy with renewed energy; he was nearing his release. "Come on, babe, that's it," he grunted. She leaned over him and he rubbed her nipples, groaning at the roundness and firmness of her bouncing tits.

Jessica screamed as she reached her orgasm with Beck, clutching his muscled chest and shuddering. He licked her ear and she rolled her hips once more around his thick, wet cock. She could feel Robbie behind her panting as he was about to cum.

Robbie braced himself against the floor and pressed himself against Jessica's ass as he reamed into it.

Jessica screamed and screamed, yelling his name, as Beck still lay inside her. This was more incredible than she could ever imagine.

"Your tight little ass feels so good," grunted Robbie as he spewed his cum into her with a final thrust.

"Tell me something I don't know," Jessica whispered as she looked up at them.

They all fell asleep on the floor of his RV with smiles on their faces. Jessica was still leaking cum from her lovers and there was a lot of it.

End

Hope you liked it Jessica again the winner of the contest that will never stop. I will write a lemon about anyone who reviews every chapter, follows and favorites it.

Next will probably be Trina Jessica. I got a lot of pm's and reviews after the last chapter. I guess they like to see Trina in pain or like to see Jessica fuck shit up.

Crossover requests are still accepted.  
Chapter 44: Rade suck and fuck

Robbie didn't know how it happened but he was so glad it did. He had Jade West in his lap in his living room and it was getting hot and heavy.

Jade made a sound that was almost exactly between a very pleased moan and a pained cry, as her hips, still in Robbie's lap, moved with a gentle rocking motion just once. She was physically trembling at how overpowering the physical and psychological aspects of what he were doing to her.

She ran her hands up his chest, one of her palms brushing over one of his nipples through his shirt, feeling the stiff cock in it and it making her even more aware of what she feels between her legs through layers of fabric. "Robbie…"

A low chuckle escaped his lips and, in a rare moment of kindness, decided to grant her a bit of mercy. He removed his mouth from her ear.

The moment was short-lived, however. Before Jade had a chance to sigh in relief, he paused briefly to kiss her forehead before he moved to the other side of her head to take the tip of her other ear in his lips.

Jade whimpered and dug her fingernails into his skin through his shirt again. "Robbie -" She whimpered again in frustration because his name seemed to be the only thing she could remember how to say as her hips moved against him once again. He was attacking her sensitive skin with more force, obviously getting back at her for teasing him earlier. Her voice almost broke like she might cry from all the pleasure and pain sensors firing all at once.

By now, the strain between his legs was getting to be too much. Egged on ferociously by the feel of Jade's body squirming tightly against his and the sounds of his names accompanied by the soft whimpering and pleading, he growled around her skin, "You're going to do what I say now, are you not?" His voice had reverted back to the inherently primal, almost icily commanding tenure it used to have.

Jade shivered at Robbie's tone of voice, finding that it made her squirm a bit tighter against him. "Yes," she gasped, desperately. She exhaled breathily against his throat when his mouth left her extremely sensitive skin. "I told you I would… Just let – let me…" She slipped down a bit, kissing his neck, not being able to stop herself despite how out of breath she was.

The strain and frustration almost made it impossible for Robbie to finish unclasping his belt and get his pants undone, but he managed to do it. The feeling of Jade's body, her hands and her lips was almost too much; he feels like he's going to burst. At some far corner of his mind, he realized, with a bit of sympathy, that Jade was out of breath, but then he quickly rationalized that she probably should have thought of that before teasing him so cruelly earlier. He finally maneuvered his boxers, which were stretched and tented, before pulling his member free of them.

Robbie pressed his lips against Jade's once more before grasping her shoulders again and pushing her far down enough for her face to be a few inches aware from his lap. He then repeated her words back to her. "Lick it."

As soon as Jade had heard the belt buckle and the zipper, she realized fully what they were doing. She became keenly aware of the wet sensation between her legs and felt a wave of lust jolt through her body like electricity. She was too overwhelmed to process it and everything in the next few moments being a blur until she blinked… And realized how quite big it was.

Jade blushed, her face a red so deep it almost matched her hair. She completely forgot how to use the Gift of Tongues for just a moment, and muttered a word that roughly translated as "wow" in moan. She licked her lips, though she was actually a bit nervous, wondering if her tongue itself was quite gifted enough for… That.

Jade glanced up at Robbie, and their eyes met for an electrifying moment. They could always read each other perfectly; that had been proven time and time again. This time was no different, and realizing this, that they understood each other now, as well as they understood their mutual fear, anticipation and excitement was what also comforted and brazened them.

Jade was a bit calmer as dropped her eyes back to the task at… Hand… She moved her hand forward and touched his erect member with her small fingertips.

As soon as Robbie felt Jade's fingers on his member, he hissed sharply at the sensation, his back arching and his grip tightening on her shoulders. None of the fantasies that his genius, yet virgin mind, had come up with could ever surmount to this. Jade's touch alone was greater, more amazing than anything he'd imagined. He gulped, trying to regulate his breathing as she got braver…

Getting used to the feeling of his cock, Jade stroked it, feeling it throbbing a bit and wrapped her hand, her warm, tight little hand, around the base of it to hold it still. Taking a deep breath, driven by lust and curiosity, she leaned forward a little and tentatively slipped her tongue from between her lips and licked it.

As if Jade's hands alone weren't enough, Robbie felt her tongue against him. He inhaled sharply, screwing his eyes shut for a few seconds. Her taste was as cautious as her first touch – slow, but long. His hands trembled as unbelievable pleasure shot through him. He opened his eyes to look down at her. This was so unlike his own hand, moving to her image in his mind. This was real. A groan escaped his lips before he gasped. "Jade…"

Jade suddenly wanted to hear more of that wonderful sound. She wanted to hear Robbie's voice, groaning in pleasure caused by her hands, her mouth… She took the head into her mouth, sucking cautiously, enjoying the reaction it caused. Impatient and almost in a trance-like state of lust, she started to move her head a bit so that she can more freely lick and suck at him, working her tongue and lips and the full warmth of her mouth of its tip.

Gasps and moans escaped Robbie's throat at the sensations of Jade's small, warm mouth surrounding his head and the upper part of his shaft. Her touch was sending pleasure shooting from his member to his skull, igniting mindless waves of electricity throughout his brain. His throat constricted even as she drew another long, wanton moan from him.

Jade sucked as much as she could and was almost disappointed when she had to draw away to catch her breath. She inhaled, taking in a deep, ragged lungful of air as she continued to caress him with her hands. Licking her lips to remoisten them, she looked up to make eye contact with him, the reality of the situation hitting her over and over again.

Robbie couldn't decide if Jade's need to catch her breath was a blessing or a curse. The break gave him a change to regain some of his senses. He looked down at her to meet her eyes again. Every moment in the past years that he'd admired her hair, her skin, her eyes disintegrated that he suddenly thought that her big, mismatched eyes looking at him with such wanton need and her dark red hair fanning out from around his member was the most beautiful sight of her that he'd ever witnessed. His voice came out raspy and soft, almost pleading – a tone that no one else in the world had ever or would ever hear. "Jade…Don't fucking stop."

Jade smiled, her whole body tingling with a hormonal high. "Of course not," she said, her voice affectionate. She kept her hands moving on the lower part of his shaft, but tickled the head with the very tip of her tongue before wrapping her lips around it again. She began the back and forth motion that she needed to let it move in her mouth and at the top of her throat, experimentally seeing how far she can move it into her mouth before pulling it back, not pausing this time. She gasped for breath around it, but lustfully refusing to stop except to suck and lap at the bit of fluid that came out before he quite… Got there.

Jade's mouth was so unbelievably hot and small that Robbie couldn't think anymore. All he could make were groans of pleasure. He felt something building up in him, like a pressure getting ready to explode within him. His hands worked their way up to her head and buried themselves in her hair, grabbing fistfuls as she sent him stumbling dangerously close to the edge of oblivion. "Jade…" Her name came out as a deep moan as she took him further into her throat. He wasn't even aware of what he was saying anymore – if it's just cries of pleasure or her name he's moaning. He's been waiting every since she'd started on that candy. It can't be much longer now…

Jade was moaning herself, at how pleasurable it was to have her mouth so tightly full as she heard Robbie's voice, saying her name over and over and knowing that she was the only one in the world to have ever made Robbie Shapiro so unable to think and so powerless. Then again, her mind wandered to how she got where she was on her knees, realizing just how powerful he was for bringing her there. Both thoughts gave her a head rush, egging her on to continue sucking and to lick as much as she can without stopping, lustfully wanting him to feel everything that he could, even as the burning between her own legs, the tingling and desperation became almost unbearable.

Through the thick, almost tangible haze of pleasure, Robbie could feel himself teeter over the edge. He let himself go, his thoughts returning for a delicious second to the beautiful girl who was doing this to him and the vague realization that he was tightening… Finally, something of an explosion took place, in his mind and well as his body, which rocked his very being. He came, jerking, shuddering against the couch, his grip tight enough to have pulled out Jade's hair if he had wanted to. It was easily the most incredibly experience of his life.

Jade pulled back and swallowed the first bit of Robbie's hot cum, but then, inadvertently got a bit of it on her face. But even as she wiped the bit off her cheek, she laughed good-naturedly, albeit very breathlessly and gently. After she felt his member become soft again, she let it go and replaced it into his boxers, before crawling back up so that she was straddling him, carefully not to touch his very sensitive skin.

Jade took another deep breath once more, and then very lightly, but very lovingly kissed Robbie's lips. He barely responded; his eyes closed, he only looked exhausted as he lay back against the couch, the back of his head against the armrest. She rubbed his cheek for a moment before running her fingers up into his hair, pulling back and rubbing his forehead almost as if trying to comfort him because of how overwhelming she could tell it was for the great Robbie Shapiro.

Jade cleared her throat and blushed again, in spite of showing just how opposite of bashful she could be only moments before. "So…" she murmured.

Robbie came back to earth, but the aftereffects were still ringing through his mind. He looked around Jade to see that she had fixed his pants, even buckled the belt again before she'd come back up to him. "So," he repeated. He kissed on her the lips, a little tiredly, but the testosterone that was still pumping through his system contributed to the devilish little smirk he gave her then.

Suddenly, Robbie turned Jade over so that she was lying on her couch, on her back, with him hovering over her, supporting his weight on his forearms which were on either side of her head. "So…" he said again."It's too bad that you wasted my end of the deal by asking me to do what I would have done anyway." He briefly kissed her again before raising an eyebrow. "But I'm in a good mood today, so… It there anything else you would like me to taste?" He glanced down her body.

Jade's eyes widened and she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. "A-Robbie… You don't… You don't have to – I mean, we - "

Robbie interrupted her."I want to." He pressed his lips against hers, lingering this time, enjoying the feel of the butterfly touch of her eyelashes flickering shut against his cheek. "I want you to want me to."

Jade's breath started to become irregular again, but not terribly so, as she brushed the side of her nose against Robbie's a bit, conflicted now. "Robbie…" She swallowed and licked her lips as she pulled back as much as she could to look him the eye, not wanting to just continue to name alone.

Her voice was soft, almost confused. "You want to…?" He nodded slowly, looking at her as if she was a small, rather slow child. Jade didn't react though; after all these years, that particular look had grown more endearing than annoying. She smiled playfully. "But aren't you tired after…?"

Robbie almost gave her a mock pout before sobering again, as a mock pout wasn't exactly becoming of such an evil genius. "Must you underestimate me?" He leaned down and started kissing the side of her neck, licking gently at her pulse. In a soft, yet persuasive whisper, he asked her, playfully, "Aren't you aroused after." He let the sentence trail off the way she had, before he paused and looked into her eyes. "You know you want me to… …"

Jade felt a mix of fear and excitement build up in her chest and stomach. Uncertainty itched at her, almost making her backpedal. But then Jade looked up to meet the eyes of Robbie Shapiro, and she suddenly felt herself smile a little, even as she nodded, granting him permission.

Jade felt a mix of fear and excitement build up in her chest and stomach. Uncertainty itched at her, almost making her backpedal. But then Jade looked up to meet the eyes of Robbie Shapiro, and she suddenly felt herself smile a little, even as she nodded, granting him permission.

The smile that flickered across Robbie's lips was a cross between his dangerous vampiric smirk and an excited, more honest grin. He leant over and pressed his lips against those of the woman below him, accepting the invitation.

Jade closed her eyes, trying to relax and let her arms encircle Robbie's neck again, enjoying the feeling of his lips massaging her mouth. She sighed as he moved to kiss her jaw before starting to feast on the soft skin of her throat. "You are so…"

Robbie chuckled and brought a hand to Jade's stomach, rubbing her waist through the fabric of her blouse. "I'm so…?" he prompted.

Jade sighed again, this time sounding a little frustrated. "You know what you are." She felt his hand move up her stomach, and opened her eyes a little to see that the blades of his fingers were caressing her top buttons. She slightly arched her back, stubbornly hoping he wouldn't notice her heart racing.

She swallowed, blushing deeply and looked up at Robbie again. "You know how bad you are." She then groaned a little, more in annoyance than pleasure. "And that sounded so clichéd."

Robbie smirked a little before reaching up to kiss her ear before whispering into it. "And I suppose you're the good girl?" Then, he teasingly, almost threateningly, licked at the tip of it. When Jade moaned quietly, he covered her lips with his own, this time invading her mouth with his tongue before she could react.

Jade tensed a little when Robbie's tongue thrust into her mouth, making a muffled little cry almost in protest at the suddenness. But she started kissing back, eventually using one hand to play his hair, making it a little disheveled, her fingers starting to tremble with the rest of her body when she felt his hands start moving across the buttons of her blouse again. It was the sudden release of the pressure across her chest, one that was barely there to begin with, that told her he'd undone one, causing a sudden jolt of panic to shoot through her.

As Jade lurched and gasped, Robbie broke off the kiss, sensing something was wrong. He frowned, looking concerned, as one of his hands found their way to her back. "Is everything okay?" he asked, rubbing the small of her back in a comforting gesture.

Jade sighed a little, trying to will her heart to slow. It took a bit of effort to start talking, and she looked up at Robbie, with her brows a little furrowed with worry. "Rob… If we're going to do this, I have to tell you…" she said, careful not to let herself stammer. She inhaled a little, glancing away from his icy blue gaze… She suddenly wished they weren't wearing their contacts. His eyes were gentle, but they still held traces of the other, more ruthless Robbie that made her feel… She couldn't put a word to the thought, but the feeling swept over her, sending ripples of fear and… Something else… through her.

"What is it, Jade?" Robbie asked.

Jade almost smiled at the tone of his voice. He was still concerned, still curious, but still male – impatient. She took a deep breath again, readying herself, trying not to wonder how he would react. "I'm a virgin. I'm not ready to… To…" She flushed a little, turning away from him, and feeling extremely childish for it. She forced herself to turn back to him and instantly scowled when she saw that Robbie looked a little amused. "What?" she hissed.

Robbie tried to keep his expression steady; he had never been able to guess if Jade was a virgin or not. And while Jade was beautiful in her own way, he somehow doubted that Beck closed the deal.

Chuckling softly, Robbie kissed the scowl off Jade's face and he pulled her closer against him. "Nothing," he said. Before Jade could respond, he kissed her again, letting his lips linger near hers as he spoke.

When Jade lost all traces of annoyance and looked up at him with that wanton, yet innocent adoration again, he smirked. "In that case…" His tone then took on an almost darkly teasing quality, settling on a tenor that was serious in all its mock-chivalry. "In that case, my lady, I will honor your virginity." He kissed her briefly, letting the tip of his tongue run along her lower lip as she pouted in frustration and desire beneath him. "…Until such a time that you're ready for me." This time, Robbie pushed his tongue into Jade's mouth, catching her gasp against his lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth, leaving no place there untouched.

Jade trembled, her arms tightened around Robbie's neck. When he finally pulled away a little, she breathed against his neck before arching her own neck a bit so that she could kiss the tender, pale flesh of his jugular, licking along the path to the pressure point as best she could. She couldn't get enough of the taste of him, the smell of him under the cologne, it was indescribable, the only familiar scents she could take away being the slightest hints of Earl Grey, ink and something else… something almost woodsy; almost outdoorsy. Probably from Rex

Robbie shuddered slightly at the feeling of Jade's lips at his neck. He grinned against Jade's hair at her actions, his hand having left her back to run along the line of buttons on her blouse, undoing each one, top to bottom. He stopped when he registered the feeling of her denim pants; there were no more buttons to undo on her top. He retraced the path his hand had travelled, this time letting his fingers caress Jade's soft, but firm stomach on the way back up to her bra-encased breasts.

Jade had stiffened at the first feeling of Robbie's hand along her stomach. She unwrapped her arms a little, but kept her hands on his shoulders as she pulled away a little, leaning back against the couch again. Her heart was hammering against her ribs in – fear? Excitement? Both? She couldn't tell – she couldn't think enough to tell.

Robbie looked into Jade's eyes, wanting to give her a reassuring look or word, but he found that he couldn't even think of one. Instead, he turned his attention to her open blouse and pushed the sides further apart and slightly off her shoulders. For a few seconds, he was struck still by the sight of her breasts, covered only by a simple, black bra.

Robbie was entranced, but a thought broke through the lustful haze clouding his head and he suddenly let out a short, dry laugh. He ran his thumb over the right strap before looking Jade in the eyes again. It was difficult to read what she was feeling now – she met his eyes bravely, looking as nervous as he felt. There weren't numerous times in his life where he told her the truth, even whilst knowing it would cost him. But this was one of those times. "Jade," he said, honestly. He delicately prodded at the bra strap. "I have no idea how to work these things."

Jade's eyes suddenly widened, but she had the grace to stifle a laugh at the thought registered. But then, her lips curled into a devious smile. "Robbie Shapiro - " she stopped to swallow as she said his name, as it, once again, solidified the reality of what she was doing and who is was doing it with. "… doesn't know?"

Robbie gave her a serious, slightly irritated look. "Robbie Shapiro does not know," he confirmed. But then he raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather I did know?" He successfully bit down a smirk. "That I'd practiced on some other girl before I came to you?"

The question had its desired effect. The amusement left Jade's face, and she looked away from him, the thought actually causing a deep pang of jealousy in her as she looked back up into his eyes. "No," she told him, honestly. "I wouldn't rather that…"

Robbie gave her a deadpanned look. "Great."

Jade licked her lips to moisten them, and then shifted her weight beneath him a bit, arching her back up a little. "Put your hands on my back… Against the back of it."

Robbie smiled, thinly, trying to hide his nervousness and, for once in his life, did as he was told. He slid Jade's blouse off her arms and tossed it onto the coffee table beside the couch before placing his hands against her back. He felt Jade tighten her arms around his neck again, stiffening a little, almost as if bracing herself against him. The bra felt like something hard, but flexible, under something soft; an odd combination. "Okay," Robbie said, gently exploring the back of the bra with his fingers. His voice didn't betray his nervousness; thank God for his work's requirement of hiding one's feelings. "Now what?"

Jade leant against Robbie's chest, hoping he wouldn't notice her blushing furiously. She found no humor in this at all now. "The center…" she murmured."Feel for the fasteners. There are two, and they're…" She tried to find the right words, finding it hard to think. "They're like hook-and-eye… Sort of things…" A soft, nervous laugh escaped her then. "Kind of… Unhook them…"

Robbie had to bite down a chuckle at Jade's words. Apparently, misery wasn't the only thing that loved company. It was comforting to know that Jade was as scared, nervous and uneasy as he was. He tried to find what she described to him, but found a bit of trouble trying to get the garment to… Do what he wanted it to do. He finally grew frustrated and lost his last bit of patience. "Jade, do you like this brassier?"

Jade's eyes widened. She started to tell him not to think about, almost squirming to stop him. "No!" she shrieked. She realized too late that had been a bad way to start and started to continue before Robbie silenced her.

"No?" Robbie interrupted. "Good." He used both hands to twist the strip of fabric and jerk it in two opposite directions.

A sudden tearing noise was heard and Robbie felt strangely satisfied at the sound. He ripped the bra the rest of the way before taking Jade's shoulders to push her back against the armrest. "Hooks and eyes, my…" He trailed off when he saw the look of utter disbelief on the Goth's face. He tried not to smile as he gave her a quick kiss to the lips. "If you want, I'll get you a new fastening system for us."

That seemed to snap Jade out of her daze. "Robbie!" She swallowed, and tried to glare at him... "Now how am I going to I have to go home without it…"

Robbie wasn't really listening to Jade at this point, as he was suddenly aware of his pulse racing and his temperate rising again as he started pulling the tattered bra away from Jade's shoulders. The action silenced the woman beneath him, too, as Jade suddenly remembered what they were in the middle of. Robbie slowly slid the fabric away, savoring this moment, as he uncovered her breasts.

Jade trembled slightly, unable to look away from Robbie's eyes, even though he wasn't looking into hers – she was transfixed with his transfixion with her. She'd never seen him like this before; he was nervous and unsure, curious and determined, focused and unfocussed all at once. It was like she was discovering him as he explored her. Her heartbeat started rising as she felt his gaze on the bare skin of her chest as he tore away the layers that she was so used to having between them. She was tempted to wrap her arms around herself, to cover herself up… But she suddenly found that she couldn't move.

Robbie finally removed the garment and absent-mindedly threw it aside, eyes fixed on the sight of Jade's bare bosom. Her breasts were like the rest of her – beautiful, perfect, and the sight of them sent a throb pounding through his nether regions again. He glanced up into her eyes to see the anxiety there. He once again smiled at the thought that she was as nervous as he was, and it gave him the push he needed.

Robbie ran his fingers along the sides of her breasts for a second, feeling Jade tremble beneath him, a small gasp escaping her lips. He looked up to her face again, but Jade had closed her eyes, her lower lip caught between her teeth. He took a few seconds to caress the sides of her breasts, keeping his eyes on her face, before he cupped them, preparing to further explore this new territory with his hands. Jade squirmed beneath him, her eyes fluttering open for a few seconds.

Robbie took some time, letting his hands wander toward her areola, gently rubbing the sensitive skin beneath his fingers. Finally, he brought a thumb to her right nipple and caressed it experimentally to see how Jade would react…

Jade gasped and whimpered as her nipples hardened tightly, almost painfully quickly, as Robbie brushed his thumbs over them. She exhaled, moaning softly, her hips still squirming, in an innocently suggestive way. She finally opened her eyes to meet Robbie's seeing him was suddenly comforting, and she managed a small smile. "R-Robbie, you…" Not knowing how to complete the sentence, she brought a hand to his arm, massaging it a little, but she couldn't concentrate enough to be anything more than affectionate… But this simple gesture seemed to please him, too.

Egged on by the delicious way Jade had reacted, he started rubbing her other nipple, feeling the soft, but hot fingers of desire start trailing up and down his spine. "Do you like that?" His voice had been quieted by the entranced state he was still in, but still tinged with the lust he'd been feeling so wildly before. Without waiting for a reply, he let his instincts, his sudden overwhelming urge to do something, guide him. He brought his mouth to her right nipple, letting his tongue flick at it.

Jade's 'yes' to Robbie's question died away in a breathy whimper. She'd braced herself in anticipation when she'd realized what he was about to and almost cried out when it happened, the sensation being so new to her… Warm, wet… A moan escaped her, but she managed to run her fingers through the back of his hair, rubbing his scalp softly. "Robbie -" She gasped, suddenly feeling his lips at her areola around his tongue, which was still tasting her nipple. Feeling the need to move, to do something other than play with his hair, she saw he had one knee on the couch between her legs and one at her side. She cautiously entwined one of her legs with his, rubbing her foot softly up and down his calf and in the dip behind his knee through his trousers, just happy to fulfill her sudden desire to touch him in any way she could.

Robbie was very vaguely distracted by the feeling of Jade's toe against his leg, but it pleased him that she was yearning to touch him as much as he craved to touch her. However, nothing could take his attention was from the newly discovered taste of the sensitive skin of her virgin breasts… His breath caressed her skin before he kissed her nipple once again before moving his mouth to her other breast. As soon as he found her other nipple with his mouth, Jade gasped, arching a little beneath him, almost as if offering herself as she pushed herself against him. When he used his thumb to massage her other nipple, which was still wet with his saliva, she moaned again, louder this time, squirming.

Jade's hips writhed a bit, though at the same time, her nurturing impulses caused her to keep running her hands through Robbie's hair and rub his neck, lovingly and deeply, as she moaned every time he licked her fully. "Oh… Feels so…" she murmured, her fingers tightening around some of his hair. She very vaguely realized that she's getting more and more aroused and that no matter how much she loved this, that she wanted more – wanted him closer to her.

Robbie grinned against Jade's chest. "Feels so…?" But when he sat up a little and looked down at her, he was suddenly hit by a wave of lust again, this time, the feeling made so much more intense by the sight of Jade half-nude, writhing beneath him… He moved away from her bosom to take in the full picture of her and another primal part of his brain roared to life, and Robbie was suddenly very displeased that Jade was only half-naked. Suddenly, his hands were at her pants, intent on twisting the button loose. "Don't worry…" His voice had a slightly sarcastic, teasing quality to it. "I won't rip these. If they behave."

As Robbie turned back to the button, Jade took the opportunity to take a breath, half disappointed for losing Robbie's mouth and hands, but half relieved because of the sensory overload of… Everything… Being so new to her; to both of them. She looked up and, catching the lust behind his eyes, licked her lips a little. Her tone was quiet, and a little coy, but bold still. "Robbie?"

Robbie undid the button just in time to look up and meet Jade's eyes. A jolt of lust burst through him as soon as their gazes locked. He wondered how she could look so innocent and scared, yet so wanton and audacious at the same time. "Yes, Jade?" he managed to breathe. He pulled her zipper open and grasped the waistband of her pants before looking back up at her, waiting for her to continue so that he could go on to complete his task.

Jade flushed, loving the look in Robbie's eyes and being aware that, not only has it made her all the more wetter, but realizing that he'll soon see it. Her breath hitched. "Again… I just… Even your hands are… Bigger. Than…" She flushed deeper, her face turning almost as dark red as Cat's hair, at the thought of insinuating that she's touched herself, even though she knew (if Robbie's earlier words were anything to go by) that he's touched himself too and wouldn't judge her.

Robbie stared at Jade, noting the way she stammered nervously, and couldn't help but feel a mixture of strange emotions, one of the most surprising being amusement. However, that little bit of sadism was accompanied by a higher sense of duty and compassion. Still, he had to fight a smirk off his lips as he leaned forward to kiss Jade's forehead. "Don't worry, Jade." The words were an order and a request, comforting and begging all at once.

Jade wrapped her arms around Robbie's neck and kissed his cheek before smiling. "I'll try," she promised.

Robbie grinned, voraciously, rather happy to be able to return back to business. His nervousness ambushed him when he turned his hands and gaze back to her pants, but the feeling was no match for the lust that Jade's kiss on his cheek sent running through his system. In one swift movement, he pulled Jade's pants off of her, throwing them to the floor to join her bra and blouse, revealing her small, yet shapely legs. He turned his attention to the only garment on her body now, and cautiously touched it at her hip. He found it hard to look up into Jade's face at the moment. To fill the silence than anything else, he murmured, "Tell me what kind of lingerie you like."

Recognizing his attempt at calming her down, Jade almost smiled a little. But there were few things that could soothe her nerves now, and all she could think that that the subject matter they were discussing was very damp and slightly clinging to the skin beneath. "I… Nothing fancy," she finally sighed, trying to answer coherently. "Just this or my one-piece, but…" Then, searching his face, she asked him cautiously, "What do you like?" A smile suddenly pulled at her lips; her tone was teasing now. "Lace?"

A small chuckle escaped Robbie and he fixed his eyes on Jade's face to watch her expression as he took hold of the sides of very last piece of clothing on her. Her eyes widened. "If I don't care for something, Jade, it'll matter less to me what's it made of."

Jade suddenly placed both of her hands over Robbie's, stopping him from doing anything just yet. "Are you sure?" she asked again.

Robbie nodded, never looking away from her eyes. "I'm always sure about everything I want. You know that." He furrowed his eyebrow a bit. "Jade… Do you want this?"

A short laugh escaped Jade then, though her breath was shuddering and her heart was pounding so much that she looked flushed. She squirmed a bit, almost as if she was thinking about it, about stopping Robbie, but the ache throbbing at the bottom of her stomach killed any thoughts of those that she formed. But then Jade realized it wasn't just that ache…

Jade met Robbie's gaze and felt a sudden jolt go through her. His eyes were both blue, because of the contact he wore over his left eye, but she could practically see her own eye beneath it. They had switched eyes, but it was more than that – their eyes were like a mere symbol to the closeness they shared, a closeness that couldn't be defined or described. He was a part of her and she felt the need for him in every fiber of her being, from her hands to the arches of her feet, from her lips to every beat of her heart, she felt the need to be connected to him. And while she couldn't be quite so connected with him just yet – for several very good reasons – the need to be close to him was strong, too strong to fight. She smiled and pulled him down against her. "Yes."

Jade let Robbie catch her lips with his own in a kiss that was full of comfort as it was lacking in chastity.

Robbie grinned when they parted, and Jade laughed nervously before she shut her eyes. "Go on, then," she murmured.

Robbie gently, but rather quickly, slid the black panties down Jade's legs and off of her, trying not to freeze at the sight of her. His absent-mindedly tossed the flimsy garment to her pile of clothes on the floor, a lump forming at the back of his throat as his eyes ran up her legs and stopped at the smooth skin over her pelvic bone, under which Jade had her thighs pressed firmly together. Robbie swallowed, feeling that heat come rushing back to him, the sight before him sending blood rushing away from his head where his brain was to another head entirely. Finally, he managed to form a thought. "Do you… Shave?" His voice finally sounded less casual than he had earlier. Now, it sounded constricted, giving away that he'd forgotten how to breathe.

Jade's eyes fluttered open and she looked surprised for a second. A shiver passed through her, partly from a chill, but mostly from fear and excitement… Excitement that was so clear to her because of the warm wetness that had gotten past her inner labia and slightly moistened the inside of her thighs. She wasn't even consciously sure why she'd decided to press her legs together, but it only made the ache more persistent. "Shave?" she repeated, breathlessly. She had to think for a second, almost as if she'd forgotten. "Y-yes…"

Jade's heart almost leapt into her throat when Robbie straightened, cocking his head to the side a little as he glanced at her before dropping his gaze back to her mound. His knees were still on either side of her own knees, so when he sat up, two things hit Jade – one, that Robbie was much bigger than her. Two, he was still fully dressed. The vulnerability of her state sent not-unpleasant electricity running down her spine that pooled into a cool heat at the bottom of her stomach, a feeling that Jade was a complete stranger to. Before she could dwell on it, Robbie was speaking and she had to strain to concentrate on what he was saying.

In a sudden move that made Jade start visibly and arch her spine a little, he reached out and ran his index finger from the bottom of her stomach and vertically over her mound to the cross of her legs. Her reaction sent a throb of lust through him so forceful, it felt like an invisible fist had punched him in the gut and knocked the air out of him for a second. It took him a second to realize Jade was shaking her head.

The thought made Robbie reached out to stroke the side of her face and hair in a calming gesture. Jade opened her eyes and inhaled, catching his hand.

He met Jade's eyes for a brief second, drinking in her anticipation for what was about to happen, sweetened by the affection for him that accompanied it. A smile that would have struck many as altogether unholy flickered across his lips for a second, sending a shiver running through the fairy beneath him, before he finally lowered himself to her hip level.

Jade swallowed, feeling her heart flutter against her ribs, but she reached out to cup Robbie's cheek, almost trying to calm him down, despite how nervous she herself was feeling. He looked as calm and stoic as ever, but she knew him too well – she saw the vague twitch above his left brow, the very slight flare of his nostrils. The thought almost made her smile, but then she felt his hands on her legs and she bit her lower lip instead.

Robbie's hands caressed the outside of Jade's thighs, before they wandered over her legs and came to a stop near the top of her legs. He paused and looked up into her eyes. When he spoke, his voice was laced with nervousness, but had attained that soft, commanding tone again. "Open your legs, Jade."

Jade swallowed hard, and trembling a bit, more scared and excited than she'd ever been in her entire life, she very slightly spread her legs, managing only a few inches before Robbie's hands were clamped against the soft skin of her inner thighs, preventing her from closing them again. Jade almost protested when he pushed her legs apart even further, but couldn't find her voice, only having enough mind power to be painfully aware of how wet she was.

Robbie's had stopped breathing as Jade moved her legs, and his heart pounded at dangerous speeds, his breath hitching, as her womanly folds, glistening with moisture, came unveiled. He somehow started to talk, only to, ironically enough, give voice to one thought. "Wow…"

Jade laughed softly through her nerves, managing to relish everything about the look on Robbie's face. "Wow, Robbie?" she whispered, almost afraid to break him out of the trance he seemed to be in. She swallowed and licked her lips when he met her eyes and smiled.

"Wow, Jade," Robbie repeated. Turning his gaze back to her folds, he gently massaged Jade's inner thighs in a half-hearted attempt to calm her down, his thoughts scattered all over the place, most of them focused on the young woman spread out before him and a select other few focused on something else… Licking his lips a little, because they were getting a little dry and his earlier hunger was starting to return with an edge to it, he felt the overwhelming urge to touch her. Almost cautiously, he used his index finger to trace the inner part of her outer labia, watching her carefully to see how she might react to his touch.

Jade closed her eyes, moaning quietly, instinctively parting her legs a little more. Even the least sensitive part of those sensitive folds of flesh causing her to feel almost dizzy when he touched her there. She forced her eyes open and meet Robbie's gaze, silently encouraging him with a shy, but longing, little smile.

Robbie, it seemed, was even more a sadistic jerk than a hormonal male. His smile was teasing, with the faintest hints of sarcasm touching his voice. "Good?" he asked, casually.

If Jade had had the least bit of experience, Robbie would have infuriated her then. All Jade could do was squirm a little, impatient in spite of herself, feeling like the throbbing ache between her legs would slowly drive her mad… But if she had to lose her mind, Robbie would lose his, too. "Yes," she hissed.

Chuckling quietly, Robbie continued to explore Jade's womanhood with his fingers, tracing her outer labia before moving closer to her inner folds, gently running his finger along her slit, vaguely aware of her body twisting above him. Her quiet moans and whimpers filled his ears, becoming more and more strained as he neared her center. She was so much wetter, the closer he got to her center. Because of anatomy texts, he recognized her clitoris, and knew it was the most sensitive part, but as much as he ached to touch it, he was disciplined – he always saved the best for last. Instead, a rather territorial spark flickered to life in him and Robbie moved his index finger toward her opening. He heard Jade let out a quiet cry as he gently started to push the tip of his finger in, being careful to feel for a trace of maidenhead.

Jade whimpered and moaned, closing her eyes and feeling her leg muscles tighten a bit and her toes curl. Her heart beat fast enough to feel like it was going to burst, her clit throbbing, begging, pleading… But she couldn't find the vocal capacity to do anything but whimper and try to breathe and Robbie continued to explore her, learn her. She felt the primal urge for something inside her, quite strongly, but knew she wasn't ready for it, either. The thoughts frustrated her, almost making her angry, when she suddenly felt Robbie's finger reach a little bit deeper into her.

"Robbie…" It took Jade a second to realize that she'd breathed his name, her thoughts centered on her muscles which, as they were unaccustomed to anything larger than her own occasional finger, were excruciatingly tight around his.

Robbie couldn't find the voice to respond to Jade. He had gotten his index finger, up to its second joint, into her, and all he could think of was how incredibly tight and wet and hot she was. He leaned a little closer to her and caught her scent – it was soft, feminine and sweet, alluring enough to further stir the hunger that had already been attacking him.

Jade whimpered a bit as Robbie's finger slowly moved inside her… Her hymen had barely parted for her, and as she'd expected, Robbie's finger alone was more than just a little uncomfortable. She was well aware that the 'first time' was usually, at least, a little painful and that just about every girl who didn't practice celibacy had to experience it, but still… She gripped the couch cushions, biting her lip, having an internal struggle about whether she should voice her discomfort… If she didn't ask him to stop, the pain might kill her. If she did ask him to stop, her own need would kill her. She arched her back, praying that the discomfort would pass.

Being a male virgin driven by lust, Robbie was completely unaware of the distress he was causing. Unable to quell his hunger, his thirst, any longer, he glanced up at Jade for half a second before he leant forward and experimentally flicked his tongue at her inner labia, causing Jade to cry out and silently scream as her muscles throbbed and squeezed even more tightly – almost too tightly – around his finger.

Robbie heard Jade, but he could barely concentrate. She tasted as sweet as she smelled and he suddenly felt lightheaded for a few seconds. Like a man who had abstained from tasting alcohol all his life who has just been introduced to the finest, richest brandy, he quickly felt the need for more. Feeling Jade contract around his finger again, he suddenly noticed how she was trembling out of the corner of his eye. Robbie removed his finger, but soon replaced it with his tongue, making Jade arch her back and cry out again.

Robbie gave her a long lick up her slit, prodding his tongue gently at her opening, massaging the area as it slowly worked its way back to where his finger used to be. Jade whimpered, the sensation being the most amazing thing she had ever felt, his tongue being so warm and soft, and yet so strong and able to manipulate her. She cried out again as he tasted her, reaching almost as far into her as he had with his finger, her mind going blank as waves of heat and electricity washed over her.

Anxious to continue his experimentations, Robbie removed his tongue from Jade's opening. But almost as soon as he did, he used it to taste the little bud he'd been wondering about ever since he'd looked at it. He pressed his tongue firmly against her clitoris… He heard Jade's sharp gasp of utter and complete amazement, but then he moved his tongue against her clit, and her legs quaked as a spasm shot through her body, a scream erupting from her.

Reacting without thinking, Robbie grabbed hold of Jade's legs with each of his arms to hold her still, but continued to work his tongue over her clitoris in little circles and taps. Her reactions as she twisted on the couch, her taste and her moans and screams were driving him wild with lust. Suddenly, thought sliced through his desire like a knife, and he made the decision to make her scream; make her scream as loud as she could, the way she'd made him cry out earlier.

Robbie could feel Jade's legs almost fight as she squirmed and gripped the cushions, desperately looking for something to dig her fingernails into. His tongue was making her almost sob as deep heaves of breath and cries of ecstasy tore through her throat, getting louder and more uniform, as tears ran from her tears. The intensity of what he was doing to her was overwhelming, making almost hurt because it felt so good. She was writhing, almost flailing against him, as if she wanted to escape… But he'd never let her escape him before, and this time would be no different. They both knew that Jade wasn't going anywhere, that she wasn't going to squirm away or do anything but let Robbie Shapiro have his way with her.

Holding Jade in place by positioning his weight on his forearms and pinning her legs down with them, Robbie moved his tongue away from her clit to taste her opening again. He used his thumb and forefinger of his right hand to work her clit, as he used his tongue to move inside her, the way he would, sometime in the future. Jade whimpered at the sensation – being new to this, Robbie was also a little rough, and while it almost hurt to have her clit toyed with so mercilessly, she loved it, especially with the added benefits of it freeing his tongue to fill her with the most indescribably satisfying feeling she'd ever felt. Her own burning between her legs felt so intense, enough to throb with her heartbeat, her little bud of a clit every bit as hard as he had ever been, a mere touch almost making her scream…

Robbie needed to satiate his mental hunger; he needed to push Jade over the edge the same she had done to him. He tongue moved faster, its rhythm increasing in tempo, even pushing further inside her with its force, invoking a gasp from her. His fingers are almost brutal in their treatment of her clit, but he's beyond noticing, focused solely on the goal of making her come.

"A-Robbie…" Unable to form any other words, Jade moaned, a pleading, lustful quality almost turning it into a soft growl. She felt the intensity of her heat increase and shrink, felt herself throb around his tongue. She recognized what was about to happen and the thought made her toes curl. "Robbie… You… You're…" She didn't know what she was trying to say. She trembled with pleasure as he continued his ministrations and she felt her orgasm building, deep and feeling her internal muscles throbbing at least as hard as her clit, showing Robbie without words, just how tight, warm and wet she could be…

Just when Jade inched near her orgasm, almost, but not quite there, the heat inside her building to excruciating levels, Robbie removed his tongue and fingers away from her. But Jade had barely a second to realize the absence, before his lips once again found her clit and he none-too-gently plunged his index finger, to the knuckle, inside her.

Her mind went blank and Jade screamed at the sudden intrusion and the sensation of his lips against her clit, her body almost jerking off the couch as the orgasm tore through her small body. She felt like she was drowning – screaming and gasping for breath, all thoughts disappearing under an ocean of pleasure, a million sensors going off in her brain, sending a chaotic symphony of emotions rushing through her.

Robbie caught some of her watery discharge on his tongue, some of it getting on his chin when he sat up to get a good look at her. He'd seen Jade at her best and her worst – he'd seen her happy and exuberant, crushed and tearful, brutal and vindictive, calm and forgiving… But he had never seen her in a moment where she didn't look stunning, and this – this topped every level of fierce beauty that the fairy had ever displayed. Her long hair was splayed around her head like a fiery halo and her skin, gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat, shone like gold. Jade had always looked like a mythological creature, who had stepped out of the dreams of the most inspired artists of history, but when she finally opened her blue and hazel eyes and met his gaze, she looked like nothing less than a goddess. A goddess who had never been seen or envisioned by anyone other than him. His own, personal goddess who he planned to worship for a very long time.

Jade blinked, trying to snap out of her daze, and she managed a soft, tired smile at the young man above her. Robbie grinned and leaned down, slipping his arms under her back and pulling her against him. "So?" he asked.

Jade laughed, quietly, wrapping her arms around Robbie's neck. "So," she said.

"How do you feel?" Robbie asked, kissing the lobe of Jade's ear.

"Mmm," Jade mumbled, burying her face into Robbie shirt. "A little cold, actually." She couldn't help but smile when she felt him kiss the side of her head.

Robbie pulled away from her a little to look her in the eyes. "What do you want to do now?" he asked a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Jade frowned, puzzled at the casual question. The top of her ears tingled with a not-entirely unpleasant feeling and she straightened a little. "What do you mean 'what do I want to do now?'" she asked, carefully. Robbie's only response was to hold her tighter against him, making her gasp when he kissed her. "Robbie…" she groaned when they broke it off."Please tell me that's a pen in your pocket."

Robbie shook his head and quickly undressed.

Robbie grabbed the back of her knees pushing them back until they were on either side of her breasts before he slipped right into her sopping wet pussy.

His hands slid up her legs, pushing her lower legs up until they were next to her ears. Robbie had never loved having Jade for a lover as his cock penetrated her womb with every thrust. "You're such a slut, but you're my cum wife aren't you Jade?" He moaned loudly, he just couldn't get enough of her pussy, the way her body was bent was causing her insides have a subtle curve that was grinding her walls on the sensitive underside of his cock.

"Yes Robbie. I'm your bitch, I wanted your cock from the second I saw you at H.A! I wanted to grab you and throw you into my room and have my way with you! I needed to get fucked so badly, the urge was unbearable! Fuck me Robbie; fuck me until my pussy breaks!" Jade moved her arms so her legs were behind her, thanking whatever god that would listen. Adding more pleasure to the knot already building in her pussy.

Robbie abandoned her breasts after a few minutes, leaning down he whispered huskily into her ear. "That's good my Jade."

"AAAHHH!" The massive orgasm slammed into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as Robbie kept pounding her spasming pussy as she was all but swimming in pleasure. They were going to fuck all night and they did till they were passed out.

End

Chapter 45: Tori gets comforted

Tori was in a state of depression. She was just told by her mother that she has been kicked out of Hollywood Arts. Tori worked so hard to get in and do her best.

Tori just ran out her house she could hear the fading yells from her mother to come back. She didn't care she just needed to get away. She ran and ran until she stopped in front of a familiar RV.

She knocked on the door frantically praying Beck was inside. The door opened revealing the tan cut teen. It looked like he just rolled out of bed. "Hey Tori".

Tori hugged him and cried, "They are kicking me out of H.A".

Beck quickly returned the hug and guided her inside of the trailer. When Tori finally unattached herself from him she said, "I don't know what to do Beck".

Beck sat her on his bed and walked over to his mini fridge and retrieved a bottle. He handed it to Tori.

Tori read the label 'Vanilla Vodka' Tori shrugged and unscrewed the top before taking a drink. She let out a long breath feeling a little better. "Thanks Beck that helped".

Beck smiled, "Yeah it helps Jade when she gets all wired".

Tori frowned at Jade's name, "Where is she"?

Beck shrugged, "I don't know she has been weird lately. She spends lots of time with Robbie and Cat".

Tori shrugs, "It doesn't matter I'm just glad you're here for me".

Beck nodded taking the bottle from her and taking a long drink. He didn't realize how unconnected he has been with Jade lately.

Over the next hour they talked about Tori's problem and how they could get her to stay. Eventually the conversation drifted back to Jade. At this point the alcohol was doing most of the talking.

Beck looked down at his hands, "I love Jade but I don't feel connected anymore. She's so cold she isn't affectionate like you".

Tori scoffed, "That's because I like you". Her booze brain didn't register what she said.

Beck's brain heard it and acted by kissing her hard. He basically pounced on her. Tori kissed back at first before pushing him off, "No Beck you're with Jade".

Beck saw her cheeks flush and her nipples pushing against her tang top. He quickly grabbed her right breast and squeezed. Tori moaned, "Beck no". As soon as Beck rolled her hard nipple between her fingers Tori's no's turned into throaty yes'.

As soon as they were undressed Beck said, "Jade let me feel those tits." He said and went to go sit on her bed.

Jade followed him and got on her knees between his legs. She gave him a lick to tease him before she began her magic.

Beck grabbed them and placed his cock in between them and started stroking himself. Jade took control and sped up.

"Fuck all this waiting, can't wait to release this load. I have wanted to do this forever." He said as he started shooting out cum on her chest.

Jade stopped letting it land on her. "Guess all that waiting made you're cum so hot!" She said.

Beck stopped. "Now let's get started with one I've been waiting for." He said. "Get on all fours!"

"I knew it." She said as she pushed herself up and got on her hands and knees.

Beck grabbed her waist and entered her ass to begin with. "I've been waiting to pound this ass since I saw it enter Hollywood Arts!"

Beck started moving her ass in circles just like before feeling her walls from all around. He started thrusting in her going deep feeling it where she was really hot.

"Guess all that waiting even got you hot!" He said as he started thrusting faster.

"AH FUCK YOUR SO THICK!" She screamed feeling him tear her up. But she wasn't going to lose so easily and started to tighten up on him.

"Fuck this is tight!" He said but that only made him go in deeper.

Jade's plan failed as she was on the verge of cumming. Feeling the loss already, she reached back with one hand and grabbed his arm leading it to her breast. Beck grabbed her nipple and started rubbing it.

"Fuck Jade I'm gonna cum!" He said as his plan backfired.

"ME TOO! AH FILL ME UP!" She screamed.

Beck stopped thrusting and pushed himself in deep and started cumming. Feeling his cum blow into her ass, she started to cum slowly.

Finished Beck pulled out of her and stood up as Jade was still in all fours.

"Beck I want more." She said looking back.

Beck was going to enjoy this as Jade was getting up he quickly entered her pussy. Surprised Jade quickly stood up and Beck picked her up by her thighs lifting her.

He started thrusting up as he had a tough hold on her. "AH AH! FUCK YOU BECK!" She said as she used raised her hands in the air placing them on her shoulders.

Jade was yelling like crazy feeling that she couldn't do anything. Her tits were jumping every time he thrusted in her and the more he thrusted the hotter she got.

"Damn your pussy feels good!" Beck said as kept going in.

"FUCK! AH AH! I'M CUMMING! BECK!" She yelled as she started to cum.

Beck felt her wetness as it came out going down his sack. He stopped thrusting and slowly dropped her to the ground.

Jade turned around and jumped on him as they fell to the bed. She looked back and lowered her ass so his penis slid right up there.

"Your're so big Beck I can feel every detail." She said as he slid in more up her ass.

Beck smiled as Jade started to mover her ass up and down. Beck grabbed onto her ass and holds on, going with the ride.

"AH YES! FUCK THIS IS GOOD!" She said as she loved the feeling of his cock breaking her walls. Beck grabbed on tighter as he felt her getting tighter, maybe he can hold it off. Beck slid further in starting to feel the load he blew earlier before. He couldn't stop pounding the Latina's pussy. It was so hot and tight. Jade was tight but since Tori was petite she was like a vice. He felt his climax cumming. "Tori I'm going to cum".

Tori just nodded and soon felt Beck cum inside of her womb filling it to the point of pain. It was so hot and Beck's cock was still buried so none could escape. "BECK"! Beck looked at Tori's face and saw it had the fucked stupid look Tori soon passed out. Beck removed himself from her tight pussy and cuddled with her on the bed. He didn't care about anything else but this moment. He was with Tori Vega and that was good enough.

End

I tried my best.  
Chapter 46: BDSM

Jade bdsm

Jade was in a pickle she was horny…very horny. She couldn't even think straight normally Beck would take care of her but they were text fighting. She had very…special needs for a teenager. BDSM needs.

Jade needed to be dominated, treated like a whore and needed to feel pain. Jade needed pain to get off it was a part of her. With each sting of a whip it felt like heaven.

When she first started to date Beck he was very against it. He claimed it was morally wrong but after giving it a try it became a habit. They had spent hundreds of dollars on bondage gear. They had a large collection of dildos, whips, gags, bindings, leather, and anything that could make Jade cum.

One session Beck had taped bulled vibrators on her nipples. He set them on high and lightly whipped her pussy. She cane so hard and with the tenderness made the sex even better. 'Oh god just thinking about this is getting me wet. I need someone since I can't do it on myself. Who? Andre? No he was too sweet. Sin- no no no no. Robbie? He is always eager to prove himself and would do anything for me'.

Jade texted Robbie.

'Come over to my place with an open mind…and no Rex'.

(Robbie)

When Robbie read the text he was confused. When did Jade invite anyone over much less him? Never the less Robbie wasted no time quickly getting ready to head over to Jade's.

When he arrived at her house he saw that her room was glowing. He quickly climbed a tree and knocked on the window. Jade wasted no time answering the window and pulling him inside.

When Robbie got to his feet he saw Jade dressed in a VERY short skirt and a tight leather bra that made her tits look really big. "Ja…Jade what is going on"?

Jade frowned, "Beck and I are fighting and I need sex more specifically rough sex".

Robbie just laughed, "Jade look at me I couldn't do rough or hurt you".

Jade crossed her arms and glared hard, "Robbie you will be as rough as you can or I will hurt you. I can make Beck cry so do as I say".

Robbie just shook his head, "Jade you are dating Beck and he's my friend I can't do it".

Jade pushed him, "You pussy I know you like me. Let me guess you want it to be in a bed of roses instead of you dominating me".

Robbie fell back into a chair, "Jade I am not like this".

Jade got on her knees next to the chair. "Robbie". She grabbed his hand and started to rub it. "I need rough sex now. I'm sorry it isn't special but please for me".

Robbie ran his hands through his Afro, "Fine just tell me what I have to do".

Jade quickly gave him the breakdown of what was going to happen along with the safe word 'Tori'. Jade then got out her toys and showed him how to use them.

The couple had been making out heavily. "Let's get started". Jade said and fell face first on to her bed. Robbie shook his head at what he saw. He started to take his shirt when he winced. He looked down on to his body to see that he was rock hard. He chuckled and smiled.

'Well it looks like we will be going a long time'" He thought in happiness. He was saw some blood and went to wipe the blood off when he saw Jade looking at him with big puppy dog eyes.

His eye brow was twitching from that look. He kinda guessed that Jade would want to have some of his blood. After all she got that quirk from bdsm.

'I...will...not...break...'. He thought as more of his will was fading.

"Please master...can I like some of your blood?" She asked in her most innocent and cutest voice she had. With that Robbie's will broke and sighed in defeat.

"Fine my pet, but if you make anymore wounds on me then you're getting punished for it." He said.

Jade squealed in happiness as she glomped him as they both fell down on to the floor. She licked his wound with happiness. Robbie was chuckling as she licked him. He started to grope her ass, as she was finishing licking up the wound. She mewled in pleasure as he did that. She pushed him down as she shook her head.

"Robbie, I got an itch that hasn't been scratched. I was beginning to think that you weren't up to it." She told him with lust filled within her voice and eyes.

"Really? I think I can go all night because you are the sexist girl ever." Robbie playfully said. Jade growled and was lightly scratching his chest. She then started to grind her hips against his waist, feeling a large bulge in his pants. She smiled as a groan escaped from his lips.

"Please master...can you help your pet scratch that itch that has been bothering her?" She sounded so sexy like an innocent girl.

He was thinking clearly before Jade undid his pants and stroking his cock quickly making it hard. "Fine, since you are so eager." He said to her. He got up and fixed his pants. Jade got on her knees with a huge smile on her face from hearing that.

'Yay! I want him to dominate me and tear me up.' She thought in glee. Her mind wondered of the possibilities. As she her mind was wondering Robbie was digging through the box of toys as he was looking for something. She was getting restless as Robbie was looking for something.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, he finally found the thing he was looking for. It was a was a collar, different types of gags, some rope, body oil, and other fun toys.

He placed the collar around her neck. Robbie picked up the rope and started to tie her up in complicated knots so that she couldn't escape easily. He started with her arms behind back with her wrist crossed and bound. Then after he finished there he then went to her chest. Robbie wrapped the rope above and under her breasts. The ropes were also bound to her upper arms and made the left over rope wrapped to her breast. Robbie checked to make sure that the knots he did were secure and she couldn't wiggle her way out.

When he checked on her arms he noticed that when he made her arms move, the rope tighten around her breast and earned a groan from her. He smirked, and went back to look through what he could use for their session. While he was thinking and looking for what to use, Jade was struggling a little in her binds. She felt the rope slowly tightening around her body and she was getting more aroused each time that the rope tightens on her. "Robbie this is amazing".

Robbie decided to crank it up a notch by quickly grabbing a whip and cracked it against her tits hard. Jade whimpered in pleasure her breasts were now beat red and oh so sensitive. Robbie wasted no time and quickly started to lick her tits. He barely ran his tongue over the skin making her squirm.

"Robbie please"! Robbie latched on her nipple sucking it and every so often biting hard. Her nipples were hard and very swollen and puffy from the abuse.

Robbie tried to find some more toys and turned around with some type of beads and a long silver bar in one hand and in the other was a bright red ball gag. He placed the beads and the gag next to her. He then spread her legs to see some of her juices coat her thighs a little.

"I see that my pet is getting horny. Is she getting aroused from the feeling of the rope or how tight it's getting from your struggles? Or is it from me sucking your tits?" He asked her gaining a blush from her.

He started to tease her sex with feather light touch that gently caressed her entrance. She moaned at the feeling. He continued to tease her for a while till he slipped two fingers into her and let his fingers explore inside of her.

Jade felt what were fireworks going off in her body. The feeling of his fingers moving and hitting just the right spots making her grow closer to her release making her move her hips to help. He added a third finger as he made his hand move a little rougher inside. She moaned as she could feel her release at the edge. Then just as she was about to cum, Robbie stopped and pulled out his fingers and licked the juices off his figures.

"Ahh it's just as sweet as I imagined it my pet. I always liked you Jade" with that he started to strap her ankles to each end of the bar. Jade tried to close her legs but couldn't because of the bar. Her brain didn't even register what he said.

No matter what she did, her legs would always be spread open until the bar was removed. Then Robbie strapped the gag that made her quiet enough that all you could here were quiet moans or groans. He had a rig set up that could make her hang off the ground by the hook attach to the ceiling. When he finished he admired the work he did as he finished off with a blind fold wrapped around her eyes.

She squirmed as her eye sight was taken away from her. He walked around her with the anal beads in hand as he watched her squirmed in the air. He then got the beads in her ass ever so slowly working with each bead into her one by one with them getting bigger with each one. It first started with moans with the first couple of beads. As the size grew bigger her moans became less and more of quiet screams as the gag was blocking any screams from her lips. When the last bead was in, the next thing with the beads was the stimulants that started to work throughout her whole body. Robbie then noticed a small switch and flicked it on.

Jade's eyes flew open and started to flail against the restraints. She was cumming hard the beads were the furthest they've ever been. Robbie started to kiss her shoulder. "I will turn them down". He changed the setting to low.

As time passed, Jade's body was starting to sweat as her release was still lingering throughout her body and with the stimulants it was making it harder for her to not think about it.

Jade's body was starting to sweat as her own body fluids were slowly trickling down her leg to the floor. To her dismay, Robbie started to play with her sex once more as he started to concentrate on her clitoris with his tongue. Jade moaned as load as the gag would let her as he was doing that. Her juices flowing out of her and started to coat Robbie's face. Her body thrashing, begging for the release that she so craved. Robbie rose up to her as he let his fingers roam the inside of her sex. The beads were on such a low setting it was driving her mad. "Mmmmrghgmgh". She screamed against the gag.

"Now my pet is there something that you want to ask me?" He said ever so quietly into her ear as he made his fingers go deeper within her.

She tried to say something but with the gag it came out in mumbles. He chuckled as he unfastened the gag and let it hang around her neck. He breathing was hard from all the stimulants that were going through her body. "May...I please...c-cum...master?" Asked in a shaky voice.

Robbie thought for a bit just to make let wither in place. Her moans and begs that were coming from her mouth made Robbie excited. When he told her she could he flipped the beads back on high. She screamed in ecstasy as she felt her release explode throughout her body.

Robbie ripped the beads out of her earning a loud scream of pleasure and pain. He then put her slowly let her feet touch the ground as he removed the hook. After he untied and removed the hook. The Jade adjusted her eye to the sudden light that was shown to her eyes.

"How are you feeling right now my pet?" He asked her as he put the toys in one place for later.

Jade stretched for a bit before answering. "I feel great right now master but..."

"But what my pet?" Before he could turn around to look at her she tackled him to the bed and giving him a passionate that sent shivers down his spine.

"We still have to go to the main event." She told him as she was nipping his neck. He chuckled and groaned in pleasure as her hips were grinding against his large cock.

Robbie kissed Jade all over her neck as she was undoing his pants and throwing them off to the side to show his fully hard member. Robbie was not overly sized but he was bigger that most men his age.

started to stroke his member and used her tongue to lick his shaft from the bottom to the tip. Robbie groaned in pleasure at what she was doing. He grabbed Jade's waist and started to eat out her cunt with his tongue. He used that tongue expertly swirl in side of her reaching or touching just the right place to make her scream in pleasure.

As he was doing that, Jade started taking his cock in her mouth and using her tongue to lick his tip with a circular motion. Her head soon bobbed up and down trying to take as much of his dick as she could in her mouth as she was massaging his ball sack. Robbie moaned in pleasure. The vibration from his moan made her hips buckle and made Jade cum all over his face. He happily lapped up her cum. Jade started to hum was she was bobbing her head as she knew that it would send Robbie over the edge.

Robbie moaned and held Jade's head in place as he came into her mouth. As hard as she tried she couldn't hold all of Robbie's cum in her mouth. She moved her head as he continued to come, making her face and hair covered in cum. She started to stroke his cock again as she was having her pussy hover right above it. Robbie took hold of her hips and pulled her down and penetrating her sex and making her scream. She took a few deep breaths before Robbie started to move her hips up and down slowly. Jade moaned as she placed her hands on his chest as he started to speed up the motion.

Soon you Jade was calling out to Robbie in pure started moving her hips making him groan in pleasure. As they continued, they both could feel their bodies getting ready to explode.

"Robbie...I'm*grunt* about...to...cum!"

"Me...*moans* to!" Robbie started to claw into Jade's hips hard enough to draw blood. Jade only screamed more.

After a few more thrusts before Robbie Thrusted all the was in her causing both of the them to cum and making Robbie cum into Jade's womb. Jade moaned as she felt the hot cum being filled with in her.

She got up after he finished and got down to all fours and waved her ass to him. He smirked at what Jade was requesting. He got a firm grip on her hips and his cock getting ready to penetrate her ass hole. With one quick motion, he thrusted his member into her ass hole making her scream. Robbie soon had a rhythm with his thrust.

Jade moaned as he did that. Robbie then started to slap her ass hard with every other thrust. She moaned his named when he started to do that. Jade then flipped on her back as he was doing that and took his and put them above him as she started to kiss and bite every were from his neck to his chest. Robbie growled as he tried to get his hands free from her. Jade came several times from the many thrusts.

As she came again, Robbie got his hands free. He started to scratch while he roamed her whole body leaving bloody trails.

The scratches were making her body hotter and hornier by the second. She moaned as another orgasm waved through her body. Robbie started to thrust harder into her and he bit her mate mark earning her to explode and cum hard all over his cock. She bit him while sucking his blood causing him to cum and filling her body up once again with his cum. They collapsed on to the bed and tried to catch their breath.

Jade moaned in displeasure as she felt him being pulled out of her. She looked down to see her stomach swollen to what looked like she was two pounds fatter smiled as she could feel his cum inside. Robbie through the covers over them and started to snuggle.

"So...that itch gone now Jade?" he asked her.

"Nope...and were going another around in a few minutes." She told him with a smile. Robbie just chuckled from what she said. He knew he wasn't tired and damn sure that she wasn't. This was going to be a fun new hobby.

Jade was thinking along the same lines.

End

Chapter 47: Bade Whip Hard

Bade bdsm

Beck was sitting in Jade's room bored out of his mind. Jade had left a while ago saying 'it will be worth it'.

When Jade finally returned she had a big box. Jade set the box in the center of the room and opened it. Beck saw what was inside and started to cough.

It was full of bdsm things big dildos and lots of leather. Jade smiled, "Beck we have been having sex and lately it's been boring. I have needs".

Beck sputtered, "Jade I can't this is too much".

Jade frowned, "Beck you will or I will break up with you". That got his attention. "I need to be dominated, I need to hurt, and I want to bleed".

Beck just sighed, "I will try Jade I love you".

Jade smiled and walked over to her wall where iron bars with handcuffs attached. She quickly stripped and braced herself on the bar.

Beck saw Jade's shaven pussy looking right at him. She was bent over giving him a full view. He went up behind her and whispered, "What do you want me to do"?

Jade whispered, "I am your pet you are my master. Tie me up and hurt me". Beck cuffed her hands to the bar and kissed her bare back. He walked over to the box and picked up a cat o nine tails.

He let the leather run across his girlfriends back. Jade shuddered at the feeling getting wetter at the touch. Beck could easily smell her arousal.

He swung back and hit her as hard as he could. When the whip landed Jade let loose a scream. Her back was red and one lone trail of blood.

Jade moaned, "Master can you get some toys and a gag"? Beck nodded and did as she asked. He sifted through the box and picked up a paddle, ball gag and a large 9" dildo vibrator.

He wasted no time before strapping her mouth with the gag. Jade let Beck do what he wanted to do. When it was in place Beck whispered, "I am going to beat you ass so hard you won't be able to sit in class tomorrow". Jade only moaned against the gag.

Beck then started to rub her ass. Beck kneaded her ass and squeezed it everyone in a while. It was driving Jade crazy being helpless and this aroused.

Beck then slipped a finger in her ass making Jade scream. Beck slowly started to pump his finger in and out and then added a second. After a minute of stretching it he pressed the dildo to her ass. "Jade I have always wanted to tear your ass up". He plunged the dildo as far as it could go before turning it on high.

Jade just screamed into the gag in pleasure. Her heart was beating so fast and her pussy was flowing. She barely had time to enjoy the feeling before feeling a paddle come down on her ass.

Beck kept paddling her ass hearing her moan in pleasure was like music to his ears. He never knew that this could be so arousing. He undid Jade's ball gag needing to hear her.

As soon as the gag was out of her mouth she moaned, "Beck harder".

Beck paddled her ass harder making her scream, "OH GOD BECK! I CAN FEEL MY INSIDES RINGING"! After two more whacks he stopped.

Jade was panting for breath she actually came from the paddling. "Beck I need you inside me". Beck quickly stripped out of his clothes and freed his rock hard cock from its prison.

He pushed down on Jade's back so he had a better angle to fuck her. He then thrusted as hard as he couple into her sopping wet pussy. It was so hot from the beating since the blood was pooling there. He could feel the vibrations from the dildo which only made him thrust harder.

He couldn't stop, "Jade you feel so good. You're pussy is so tight Jade".

Jade screamed, "Beck harder please harder". She never felt so full both cocks inside of her were wrecking her insides starting fires. She could barely breathe her whole body was in pleasure.

Beck was very close to cumming, "Jade I'm going to cum".

Jade moaned, "Beck cum inside of me". Beck did as she asked triggering another orgasm from Jade. She couldn't stop cumming; her legs were soaked with her cum.

Beck then switched the positions. He took out both his cock and the dildo roughly from their abused holes. He then plunged the dildo in her pussy and thrust his dick in her ass.

"You're ass is soo tight Jade I love it." Beck growled.

"I love having you in my me no matter where Beck." Jade said then squealed as she felt Beck slap her ass.

"And I love being in your body Jade." He said slapping ass her again.

"Please fuck my ass Beck. Fuck my ass hard." Jade pleaded.

Beck moaned as he began to thrust into her ass. He went faster and harder making Jade scream. "Say my name Jade. Say it!" He growled as he slapped her ass.

"Beck"!

"What?" He said with another slap.

"Beck!" She screamed feeling his cock ramming into her and loved every second of it.

"That's right and who are you?" He said again slapping her ass.

"I'm you bitch."

"What was that?" he was shocked to hear that.

"I'M YOUR BITCH, YOUR SLUT; I'M WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO BE. MY ASS, PUSSY, TITS, MOUTH, MY WHOLE BODY BELONGS TO YOU! I BELONG TO YOU AND ONLY YOU BECK! I'M YOUR'S FOREVER!" She screamed as she felt another orgasm coming.

Beck pulled her onto his lap again and pinched her clit while inserted two fingers into her pussy and groped her breast as he fucked her ass mercilessly. "I belong to you too Jade no matter what." Beck said as he felt his orgasm rising.

"Oh god Beck I'm going to cum!"

"Me too Jade I'm cumming too!" The two lovers came as one this time. With Beck cumming deep inside her ass while Jade came spilling onto Beck's balls.

Jade was spent She was now unable to stand and fell against the restraints. Beck quickly undid the cuffs and carried her to the bed. Jade was done her body was spent and sore.

"You need to finish the job." His voice was a husky whisper, moving his hips and poking her in the face with his stiff cock, to her closed lips. She was shaking her head frantically, her lips pursed and tightly shut. He poked her again, harder, and grabbed her jaw pulling her mouth open and pushing himself into her. He gasped in pleasure at her hot, moist mouth engulfing him.

Beck was so big, more than a mouth full. Jade had to brace herself, grabbing his hips to keep him from thrusting too deeply in her. He tasted salty from his cum and sweet from hers.

Before long Jade's eyes were watering as his tip kept hitting the back of her throat. She looked up; his hand was still on her head, steadying her. But his eyes were closed, is mouth slightly open and grunting as he continued his aggressive thrusting, relishing the bliss he was feeling, fucking her mouth.

She felt his cock begin to twitch and pulse, as his breathing got shallow, his pumping more feverish. Soon Jade couldn't hold him back, her hands pushing hard against his hips as he thrust deeper into her; the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat again, then he spurt forcefully into her mouth.

She almost gagged at his size and the shock of the warm bitter liquid in her mouth and her throat filling it up instantly causing her cheeks to fill. She was moaning against the tide of hot cum but he didn't stop his pumping, as another surge of it was forced down her throat. Then another, and another.

He gradually relaxed his grip, trying to thrust again but she pulled away coughing and wiping her mouth, with her wrist, the cum spilling from her mouth and down her chin and chest, looking up at him angrily.

"You look so cute covered in me." His words were oddly sweet to her.

Jade swallowed the rest and said, "Beck this was amazing but next time I want it rougher". Beck only chuckled feeling exhausted. "Babe next time I will get better and I will make you scream".

Jade smirked, "You better make me bleed more". Beck then bit her shoulder hard drawing blood. "Agghh Beck harder".

And that caused the next round of sex began.

Jade looked at him. "Now how about…" She said as she turned around and bended over grabbing her bed. "We start again." She said looking back.

Beck got hard instantly as he had a great view of her pussy and stood up. He gave her ass a squeeze and slapped it while he grabbed on her ass entering his tip up her pussy and started thrusting.

"Beck not there, I want you to fuck me in the ass again." She said looking back.

Beck slid his cock out and shoved his whole length up her ass doing as she says.

"Ah god! Beck you're AH so fucking big!" She said barely because his whole length was in her.

"Hey you wanted it. Here it is." He said as he started fucking her ass. Beck grabbed on tighter and started pounding her faster.

"AH AH AH! FUCK ME AH BECK FUCK ME!" She screamed as she was getting fucked.

"MNPH! Your ass is tight!" He said as he was thrusting in furiously.

Beck kept on thrusting in harder and let go one of his hands to grab onto her tit and started squeezing it.

"MYA AH AH! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed.

Jade started to cum as it was sliding down her legs. Beck was still going and now had both of his hands on her tits and grabbed on to them so he can thrust forward.

"AAHHH AAHHH AH!" Jade was still screaming as Beck was done yet.

"Jade I'm gonna cum soon!" He said.

"Then cum! Cum in me fill me up!" She said.

Beck let go of her tits and placed one of his hands on her waist and the other on her back and stopped thrusting as he started to cum in her ass. Beck stood still as he blew load after load into her. He sat down on the couch with his penis still up her ass.

"God your ass feels real hot right now."He said as he finished cumming. As Beck was sitting down on the cum soaked bed with his dick still in her he grabbed her ass.

"Hey Jade how bout you start jumping." He said.

Jade was still bending over and started to move her ass shoving his length in and out of her.

Beck looked at her ass move up and down seeing it sucked in every time she went down. "Come on faster." He said as he slapped her ass a few times. It was now just blood red like earlier.

Jade went faster and faster the more he slapped. "AH AH Beck this feels so good! AH MM!" She said as she moved up and down.

"I already feel like cumming again!" She said since she has been constantly aroused the orgasm happened faster for her.

Jade started to cum and stopped letting it go down her legs once more. Beck grabbed her by the waist and pushed her back letting her sit on his lap with his dick still up her ass.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed as he accidentally shoved his length again up her ass.

Without even saying it she placed her hands on the sides and started jumping up and down. Even though Jade was going at a slow pace since what she's been through, her tits were jumping all over the place.

"Ah Beck grab my tits."She said.

Beck reached to grab her tits and started to roughly squeeze them. "You're really amazing Jade." He said as he rubbed her nipples.

"Ah you too." She said.

As she went up Beck started to meet up with her noticing she was tired and thrusted up every time she went down to up.

"Beck I already feel like cumming!" She said as she stopped her motions.

Beck kept on thrusting till she started cum. Jade's juice went down her legs to his legs. Feeling hot warm liquid on his legs Beck stood up with Jade.

As they stood up Beck turned her around and made her bend over the bed. He slid his cum soaked cock out of her ass seeing his cum finally flow out of her and got on his knees and grabbed onto her ass. Seeing her cum slide down her legs Beck put his face in between her legs licking the sides and going up to her pussy were it was really wet. He let go of her ass and grabbed her thighs spreading them open as he dug his face in her hot cunt.

Jade was wide eye that he still wanted to go. She loved the feeling of his tongue nibbling at her pussy.

Beck took his face out. "I really want to fuck this tight pussy all night long." He said and went back to sucking her juice.

"Well go ahead Beck. I'm all yours for the taking." She said as she wiggled her ass while Beck was still licking her pussy.

Beck quickly stood up and grabbed his cock. He placed it at her entrance and slowly entered her pussy.

"God it's so hot! Feels tighter than before." He said as he decided to put his whole length up her pussy.

"Ahhh Beck!" She screamed as she felt his length slide deeply in feeling all her muscle tighten up on him.

Beck grabbed onto her ass and slid in deeper. Till he saw that his dick was all in he took it out and started thrusting. "God this feels much better!" She said as he was thrusting in her she grabbed onto the bed sheets.

"Faster Beck! Faster!" She said as he was going faster than before.

"I'm gonna really fuck you fast this time." He said as he kept up the fast pace but dug himself in deeper than before.

"AH AH BECK! FUCK! FUCK! AAHHH!" She said as he kept on going.

Beck kept on hitting her g-spot and kept on going till he felt her juice slide all over his cock.

"BECK! BECK! AH I'M GONNA CUM!" She said as she was holding on tighter to the couch and tightens up on Beck.

Hearing that and Beck went deeper till he felt her cum.

"BECK AAHHHH!" She screamed as she collapsed and started to cum furiously. Beck felt her juice just how he wanted it surrounding his dick and coming out of her.

"Ah man your pussy feels more wet than before! I'm gonna cum!" He said as she grabbed on tighter.

"CUM ALREADY!" She screamed tired of the tension. She needed to feel it the hot cum in her womb.

Just as Beck pulled out of her pussy he thrusted back in hitting her g-spot again and came as he hit it. Beck left his dick next to her g-spot and started to cum not even pulling back a bit. He also added a hard spank for good measure.

"AH! AAHHHH!" She screamed as she felt his cum filling her up whole.

Beck dug his dick in deeper the more he came wanting to fill her up full. As he finished cumming he slid his cock out letting out his and her cum down her legs.

Beck sat down next to her as she was sitting on the bed exhausted. He looked at her and then at her tits as she took in deep breathes. He grabbed her nipple and started rubbing it then he reached closer and started to suck on her tit biting her nipple.

"Mm Beck that feels good." She said as she let him fondle with her breast.

Beck was getting erect sucking her nipples more and more. He stopped and looked up at her. "Jade I love you so much".

She could only nod and wipe the drool from her mouth. "Let's just rest and try again tomorrow". He nodded and fell asleep with his head in between the best pillows in the world.

End

It was rushed but I hope everyone liked it.  
Chapter 48: Chapter 48

I'm running out of ideas so please pitch me some.

I'm writing one right now Trina/Jade and after that I'm out so please pitch me some.

After last nights episode I got a PM asking for the girls to get raped by the guys that changed the tire.

Please just some normal stuff I'm all for BDSM but not snuff.

I will still do Xovers if people request it.  
Chapter 49: Trina and Jade

Trade

Trina was in a hospital bed after one of the worst nights of her life. After her terrific performance (if she thought so herself) one of her support lines broke and she spiraled into the set destroying everything in her path. She even had a wall fall on her that broke two ribs. She just wanted to forget tonight.

Jade walked into Trina's room so she could rub the YouTube video in her face. When she walked in Trina looked like she was asleep. Trina saw Jade walk in and quickly faked being asleep.

Jade groaned in annoyance having the fun taken out of her plan. She decided to sit by her bedside anyway. Jade put her feet on Trina's bed, "Ahh you finally have a purpose…my footrest". Jade chuckled darkly.

Trina wanted to scream at Jade but two broken ribs were good enough.

Jade stared at Trina, "You know if you weren't the worst actress at Hollywood Arts you would be tolerable. At least you're better than your sister. Does she own anything that isn't a size too small"? Trina wanted to snort but held back.

Jade started again, "And her body she constantly wears short shorts and bends over all the time. Let's not forget at how she flips her hair and everyone drools. God I hate your sister, but you you're different. You're body can make anyone horny". Trina nearly choked on the air. "I am straight but you are beautiful".

'Why am I talking to this corpse? Do I think it will get rid of these thoughts of fucking her? Will it erase the dreams of me fisting her do hard she loses her voice or shoving her tongue into her cunt'.

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you I doubt this will get rid of my thoughts". Jade stood up and took a step towards the door but stopped. 'This was her chance' she could take a peek at her body to sate her curiosity.

Jade carefully lifted Trina's bed sheet leaving her only in her gown. 'Oh my god why is Jade doing this'? Jade carefully undid the knots and opened the gown like a present.

Jade smiled Trina had a perfect body. There wasn't a flaw on her body and her tits looked amazing. They were easily bigger than her own and very tan. Her nipples were mocha colored and looked so suck able. Jade couldn't resist she groped Trina's right breast.

Trina stiffened and heard her heart rate on the monitor go through the roof. Jade was now sure that she was awake. "Vega if you don't stop faking I'll go find the paddles and shock you". Jade whispered as deadly as possible.

Trina opened her eyes to Jade's icy blues. "Oh hi Jade".

Jade grabbed Trina by the throat, "How much did you hear"?

Trina only gurgled making Jade let up a little. "I heard everything but I won't tell anyone I swear".

Jade let go of the Latina's throat and watched her clutch it and cough. Jade looked at the patient's body once more and noticed her pussy it was dripping wet. Jade smiled evilly and put her hand on her pussy and started to rub it.

Trina tried to get Jade to stop but couldn't stop the moans coming from her own mouth. Jade was really good at this. "Jade please".

Jade smiled, "You are such a whore Trina. You're dripping wet and soft as a baby I wonder how you taste". Trina wanted to say something but couldn't due to the pleasure that was coursing through her veins.

Jade jumped on the hospital bed between Trina's legs while finger fucking her. Jade was now eye level with the most beautiful pussy she's ever seen.

Trina knew Jade was going to go down on her but she couldn't bring herself to stop it. She knew it was wrong and how Jade could hold this over her head forever.

Jade pulled her long hair back as she bent forward between Trina's legs. One of her hands wandered to Trina's excited sopping wet pussy which she spread open and gazed into. Trina normally thought the idea of people staring at her most intimate parts was embarrassing, but right now as Jade's warm breath was upon her slit, the idea was just making more and more fluid come out of her. Trina near screamed as she felt Jade's warm tongue against her pussy for the first time. "Jade…Jade ah ah you're so good".

The feeling was sensational. Jade licked her hotly. There was no hesitation. Jade's tongue was moving at lightning speed as it flicked up and down against Trina's slit. It went deep inside Trina's cunt, then out again and against her excited clit. Trina never knew before that her body could feel so amazing, that this level of pleasure was even a remote possibility. She was melting as Jade's long, moist tongue moved inside her and began to lick her insides hotly collecting her fluids.

Trina could hear that she was moaning, as the moans were quite loud of course, but she failed to even recognize that it was her who was making them. It was like everything was coming out of her involuntarily, like she had lost all control of herself. It just made her even more excited.

Jade pulled her mouth away from Trina's sex and brought a hand upward. She smiled wickedly as she thrust two fingers deep inside Trina's tight, wet pussy. Trina felt her legs kick at the sensation. Jade began to finger her forcefully, jarringly, penetrating her deeply and swiftly, causing Trina to lose all perception of herself as she screamed in total bliss.

Jade pulled her head forward once more and began to radiate her tongue forth in periodic licks at Trina's throbbing clit while she continued to pulse her fingers hard inside the human girl. Trina was losing it. The pleasure was just building and building.

Each new thrust each new lick everything all made the incredible feelings well up inside her. Her body was tingling all over; she felt as if she was on fire; she felt like the amazing feelings were going to pool over inside her and then suddenly just come out. In a sense, as Jade pushed her into the most intense of orgasms, as Trina felt her incredible release, that's exactly what did happen.

"Mmm, you're so cute Trina. And your Latina pussy is so much fun to play with. I bet you're even tighter than your slut sister" Jade teased, licking her lips, and then her fingers sensually. "So am I as great a lover as you hoped for?"

Trina was in a daze. She didn't respond. It wasn't that she didn't hear the question. It was more that there were no words capable of describing what she felt at that moment.

Next thing Jade knew it was her who was lying back on the bed instead of Trina. The oldest Vega was on top of the Goth teen, kissing her as passionately as possible. Jade was taken aback by the force Trina had mustered, but seemed content to try and keep up with the sporadic motions of Trina tongue. Trina once more began to fondle the other woman's breasts as they kissed.

Trina broke away and went at once to take one of Jade's excited nipples into a hard suck. She licked it excitedly, passionately, and sucked it deeply while she massaged the incredibly soft, warm flesh connected to it. Trina moved quickly to the other breast which she treated with the same actions. Suckling Jade's breast was definitely exciting for Trina, but at that moment the intensity was so white-hot to her that she was more eager to get to more hardcore activities. Her hands found the hem of Jade's pants and fought vigorously to remove them.

Soon Jade's pants were on the floor among Trina's hospital gown, and very soon after that so were her panties, which Trina was delighted to see had become every bit as wet as hers had been. Trina spread Jade's legs and crawled between them. She smiled as she looked in awe at the other woman's glistening pink slit, opening it wide with two of her fingers. She rubbed it and Jade moaned. It was so hot.

Trina wanted nothing more at that moment then to pleasure Jade, the woman she loved, completely. She was focused, there were no doubts in her mind, as she bent forward and let her mouth join Jade's sexual core. With the intensity of her feelings guiding the motion of her tongue, Trina began to ravage the insides of Jade's tender slit with all she had.

Trina loved the way it tasted on her tongue. Jade's fluids had such a subtle delicious taste, it made Trina feel at ease, and the quantities of the fluid made it certain that the human girl's tongue would remain coated. Trina also loved the texture, the soft, slickness of the sensitive pink flesh made her not want to ever stop. And Trina too loved the sound of Jade's pleasant moans as she writhed in pleasure under every slight lick. All together the sensations were making Trina's own fluids trickle out again.

Trina increased the tempo. She noticed that Jade made the hottest moans when her tongue darted against the woman's clit and the area just below it. She licked Jade completely but targeted this area especially. Jade's moans were becoming even hotter and more excited; her frantic motions were becoming even more unpredictable. Trina could only wonder if Jade now was feeling pleasure on the same level she had earlier. Trina felt delighted at this possibility and went into a particularly strong and fast series of licks.

"Oh god Trina I'm cumming". Jade's whole body shook, and she gave the loudest moan yet. Trina was rewarded with a short stream of hot cum right onto her tongue as Jade found her release. "Shit Trina you are really good".

The second she raised her head from between Jade's legs, Trina found that woman already sitting up and waiting for her, waiting to join their mouths together for yet another intense kiss. The kiss was maddeningly hot. Both women's tongues clashed vividly as if either was lost in total lust. Jade eventually forced Trina back down onto the bed and again forced their bodies, their breasts, back together. Trina was delighted to see that the other was so desperate to continue.

Tongues clashed openly between the two women's mouths. Soft breasts and hard nipples rubbed hotly against each other. Jade then let her legs entangle with Trina's so that either girl's pussies rubbed against one of the other's legs. Trina felt in awe as their whole bodies began to thrust up and down against one another. The sensation of it all was so incredible.

Trina was breathing heavily, as was Jade. The thin lines of sweat between them made the feeling of the friction between them feel incredible. Jade's ravaging tongue against hers, her soft immense breasts against her own, her wet pussy hot against Trina's outer thigh, and Jade's own thigh across her sex, all the feelings made Trina feel as if her entire body was on fire with passion. Oddly enough, Trina was still far from satisfied.

Jade apparently was feeling the same way, for it was then that she pulled back from Trina, allowing her legs to fall into a more pleasurable position so as her pussy and Trina's were now in direct contact. Either woman's hands went at once to cup the other's breasts as they began to grind against each other.

Jade would thrust, and then Trina would thrust, and between thrust both would moan in pleasure. Their breaths were hard and labored. Trina knew she had long since forfeited any control of her actions. She doubted Jade was in control of herself either. Both of them were solely being driven by their lust for one another.

The two women had a real rhythm going as they lunged back and forth again and again. Even still the tempo continued to hasten and hasten as either girl neared her eminent release. Trina could feel those feeling building in her once more, like it was all about to pour out. She was close. Jade was closer, her climax came first; her body shook and her movement near stopped while a short scream escaped her mouth. Watching, feeling, and hearing Jade orgasm against her was enough to send the other over the edge as well. The feeling of release was somehow even more fulfilling for Trina the second time.

Both women panted desperately for awhile once their bodies had separated. After a few moments their breathing seemed to settle back to normal. Trina was unable to think straight. No, that moment she was unable to think at all. She would save something as troubling as thinking for the next day. Right now there was only one thing she needed to say before finding her peaceful sleep.

"Jade that was so amazing." Trina said in a dreamy sigh as her eyes made contact with those of the woman lying next to her.

"That's good. You're hot, have great tits, and more fun than I would have thought possible" Jade said with a fun laugh. She placed a soft kiss on Trina's lips and then added with a warm smile, "If you tell anyone I will hurt you."

Trina was happy and took that as a compliment.

End

Next is Robbie/Tori from the one where he tutors her.

Then Tori/Jade/Beck Bdsm Or Vega incest.

Chapter 50: RORI

Rori

Robbie was helping Tori get ready for her tech test. He spent all week running drills and helping her learn the ins and outs. Now was the final test.

Tori was nervous she had been practicing and studying nonstop all week and Robbie had it all come down to this last test.

Torus passed it with flying colors and was trying to catch her breath. Robbie made her work hard and thanks to him she will pass the test. She was staring at Robbie picking up the Cat cutouts and folding them flat. "Robbie why do you have those"?

Robbie was now blushing since the answer was embarrassing. "I use them to practice to talk to girls".

Tori felt kind of bad since Robbie was awkward and never learned how to talk to girls. "Okay since you helped me I'm going to help you". She stood in front of Robbie. "Always look a girl in the eyes. Now what would you say of you wanted to get me to sleep with you".

Robbie got even redder, "Tori I can't do this". He tried to turn around but Tori grabbed his wrist. "Robbie come on. Let's start off small compliment my body".

Robbie looked her up and down, "You have really nice eyes and legs". He said it with uncertainty and with no confidence.

Tori shook her head, "Robbie let me tell you a secret. Girls like douche bags. Compliment a girl on her tits or ass it shows them that they have something that caught your eye. Since we're in Hollywood and every girl cares about their body it works. Now you try".

Robbie took a deep breath, "Tori you have really nice breasts". Tori rolled her wrist signaling for him to go on. "I just want to squeeze and suck them".

Tori was getting aroused, "Good now tell me what part of the woman's body do you like most".

Robbie shrugged, "I like breasts but I can stare at a tight ass forever".

Tori smiled, "That's it talk dirty. Now complement my ass". Tori turned around and even bent over a bit.

Robbie stared and wanted nothing more than to fuck her. "Your ass looks so fuckable. I want to spank you raw and fuck your ass so hard you would limp tomorrow".

Tori turned around to compliment him and then noticed his tent. It was giant it looked like he had a python in his pants. "Robbie do I really turn you on that much"? Robbie used his hands to shield himself but Tori stopped him and kissed him. She asked again, "Do I turn you on"?

He nodded, "Yes".

Tori smiled, "I am turned on by you too. So that's why we are going to fuck each other stupid and you're going to try your best".

"Yes, Tori, I will try my best!" he called out as he stood, his bulging erection stretching his pants. She blushed the way he called her "Tori", and then sat down on a chair near him.

"But first, I know you have never been with a woman, so let me take the lead for this time, I'll show you how it feels, just stand there." Robbie obeyed his master, gulping as he felt his heart beat faster, hoping he wouldn't disappoint her. He felt better knowing she would give him time, since he knew he always took some time to get the grasp on things.

Meanwhile, she had grasped his cock, making him groan as he felt the tight grip around his half erect member.

Tori examined the swelling cock, feeling his blood pump in it. "Robbie did you take a Viagra," she asked with a smirk.

"What's that, Tori?" he answered, looking down at the obviously beautiful Latina. "It can't be that big."

Robbie chuckled nervously before scratching the back of his head. "Well, I don't know if that is supposed to be big, but it's always been like that." Tori's eyes widened.

She was holding his fully erect rod now, and her fingers barely made it all the way around. Her expert eye estimated its length at 9 inches and the girth at 2.5 inches. She just couldn't believe just how big he was and she was both excited and turned off by the idea of being filled so much and by the pain it would cause. His balls were proportionate with his cock, dangling heavily between his legs. She stroked it slowly, pulling the skin off the dark pink head.

Tori licked it, teasing the sensitive under skin, and then flicking her tongue all along his length. It took her a few minutes to cover the whole of his cock, her tongue lashing relentlessly at every bit of tasty cock skin she could fit. She kissed the side of his shaft, jerking it quickly as she ran her lips up and down in synch. Robbie moaned softly as she worked on him. He had never felt something like that before, and his virgin cock only twitched more and more in her naughty and experienced hands.

Tori quickly knelt down on the ground, pushing her chair back, before reaching under his cock for his cleanly shaved balls. She took them in her mouth, sucking on them before releasing them with loud popping sounds. She took the whole of his sack in, widening her jaw in order to fit it in, then teasing it with her tongue. He grunted as precum flowed out of the bulbous head, which was throbbing in her hand. There was more of it than a normal man's load, forcing her to lick her fingers and his cock clean repeatedly before taking it in her mouth.

Robbie was pulsing in her mouth, his bulging and expanding shaft oozed more precum out. She sucked hard on his rod, taking it deeper as she bobbed her head up and down. He placed both of his hands on her head, without exercising any pressure, letting her work on him.

Tori was deep throated a bit of his length in order to fit more of him in her, although she didn't know if she could handle the whole of his huge dick. She felt him about to cum, as he moaned and grunted loudly and his cock throbbed madly inside her mouth.

Robbie gripped the back of her head and jammed her down roughly on his member, hilting himself inside her mouth and throat. Her drool dribbled down on his churning testicles, which soon released their load. He blasted his cum right inside her throat, forcing her to eat it all. She gasped for air around the cock, choking on it as tears rolled out of her eyes. He gave her throat a few hard thrusts, forcing more of his own cum out of his balls. He had came a cup inside of her before pulling back, quite spent. Many links of spit and cum remained attached between her mouth and his softening member, even after having pulled out.

Tori gasped for air, sucking it in loudly as she placed a hand on her bulging stomach. Her belly had been filled from the amount of cum forced into her, and a pool of her juices had formed between her knees. After catching her breath, she broke the trails of cum and ate them, before gripping his half hard cock and sucking it clean, slapping it against her face. "Robbie, fuck my throat again, please, fuck your whore's throat with your big fat cock!" she begged of him.

Robbie couldn't believe just how good it had felt. Her throat clenching down tightly on his cock had brought him to the nirvana and he had screamed his pleasure out. His mind had gone blank and he had stopped thinking and started simply feeling her vibrate around him. His body was still shaken from the brain wracking orgasm, yet his cock was swelling in excitation as the lewd Tori Vega begged for him to fuck her throat. "Are you sure, Tori? You cried and were choking so bad around my dick."

She smiled warmly at him before answering. "Why else did you think I wanted to do this? I've been masturbating thinking about you. Every time I fucked someone, I nearly scream your name when I cum. I finally have you, so I want you to have me and I'll make sure to make you feel better than any of the other skanks in H.A you will fuck in your life will make you feel. This way, you will come back to your Latina princess."

She stood up, shaking slightly, her inner thighs drenched in her juices, and walked over to a chair on the set. She lay down in her long chair, although she pushed herself up a bit, making her head dangle upside down from the top of the chair. "Now come here, and fuck my throat. You see, in this position, you can enter a woman's throat with the most ease. It will provoke less of a gagging reflex and the angling of her body makes her throat like a nice, warm cock sleeve for you."

Robbie's lips formed an "O" in amazement as he took his big, hard cock with both hands and offered it to her lips.

Tori reached up for his legs and pulled him down on her. He inched his way inside her throat, stretching it and forcing her to open her mouth wide for his thick member. She gurgled once around it as he hilted himself in. When he pulled back, she sucked him thoroughly, as if she didn't want him escaping her mouth.

Robbie thrust in and out of her throat repeatedly, his balls slapping her face each time. She caressed her own body, writhing in her chair as her legs brushed each other. Her throat had expanded to let him in and he reached down to caress it. He could feel his cock retreat out of her abused gullet. Barely able to endure such a treatment, he came in a matter of minutes. Tori pushed him out this time, gripping his cock and jerking him in order to spray his cum all over her body. Like a fountain, his streaks of thick sperm flew down on her clothes, face and legs. He came a copious amount, enough to shame even a stallion. He stumbled backward and retrieved his balance as he hit the wall behind him. He panted and groaned, coughing to clear his throat as the orgasm waned away.

She smirked as she stood and put her hands on a metal set piece. Her drenched entrance and tight ass were both exposed to Robbie's fondling hands, which immediately glued themselves on.

The Latina looked around the theater, smiling as her ass and legs were being smothered by Robbie. "Alright, for today we'll stick to the simple motion of fucking. I'll let you explore the pleasure a man can give a woman through other means another day."

She shook her ass for him to witness its jiggling. Her whole thighs and butt cheeks danced in front of him, reviving his erection. She braced herself as he walked behind her, gripping her wide hips. Reaching between her legs, she helped him angle his thick rod with her wet entrance.

He wasn't as big and hard as when she sucked him, but he was still more than enjoyable. He tried to push in, but he found her pussy to be tightly shut. "It won't go in, what should I do?" he asked at a loss.

"Well, it's true that it is quite massive for me, you can use your fingers to ease the way, or simply be patient and push again and again, it will slip inside eventually, you'll see." He preferred the second method.

He managed to get his big bulb inside of her, making him moan at the warm tightness of his master. She spread her legs a bit further, making it easier for him to inch his pussy splintering cock inside of her. She gasped as she felt him fill her up. "Aah... aaah... fuck you're going to break me in two!" She screamed as he pushed another inch in her. Her lips were stretched and her walls had expanded to welcome the manhood, but they were clenching down hard on it. Robbie kept working in silence, sliding himself in and out repeatedly, until half his cock was inside her. "Alright Robbie... know this: a pussy isn't limitless," she explained to him.

"Yeah, I know. I saw a porn that showers how a woman was fucked silly by a man. I think I'm gonna try that, you ready?" he asked her, making her chuckle as she looked back at him over her shoulder.

Without any other warning, he thrust himself fully him, pulling on her hips to make her stumble down on his pelvis. Her breasts bounced while her fat ass slapped against his body, sending a ripple through it. She groaned loudly as he hilted himself in her, piercing her cervix and filling her womb with his massive cock. He was just as hard as earlier, except this time his whole appendage was filling her. She came. Her juices sprayed around his member and on his crotch and balls. She howled her climax as her face distorted in pleasure.

Robbie felt her pussy clamp down on his shaft, which only made him thrust in and out as quick as he could, slapping his body again and again against her thick thighs and ass.

She panted and gasped for air as she rode on her orgasm, a bulge outlining Robbie's big cock forming and disappearing in her belly as Robbie thrust in and out. She put one hand on it, feeling him fuck her even through her belly, while she felt the cum in her stomach bounce in synch with her tits.

The skin of her ass had turned red from the never-ending slapping. She had lost track of time as her beautiful, loving "tutor" fucked her thoroughly. Her breasts had jumped out of her shirt, which was getting loose around her body. Her tits were jumping each time Robbie rammed his massive rod back in her womb. She had been cumming this whole time, losing her mind to the pleasure his cock brought her.

He let go of her hips and gripped her wrists, pulling them back to force her to arch her back and put more of her weight down unto his shaft, pressing himself even deeper. She came violently once again, her tongue prodding out of her mouth and twitching as she drooled on herself, while her eyes rolled in their sockets. He had fucked her brains out, making her squirt like a fountain. Her shirt fell down from her delicious body.

Robbie grunted loudly, still hilted balls deep in her pussy and climaxed for a few minutes. He pulled himself out after being done, letting the beautiful Latina fall down on her knees, barely able to breath and even less able to think.

She had blacked out during her latest orgasm and felt like she could pass out anytime, her nerves overwhelmed by the pleasure he had granted her with. His semen poured out of her stretched pussy and it dripped down on the floor.

"Ro... Robbie..." Tori managed as she cleared her throat.

"What is it, Tori?" he answered. She managed to stand up, her legs wobbling from the good fuck, her pussy still gaping. "You are the best fuck I've ever had. I want more, all that only made me even hornier for your cock. Get on the chair."

Robbie obeyed her and lay down in the long chair. Tori put a foot down each side of the chair, standing over his crotch. She could squat and rest her crotch on his with her knees bent at a right angle, her legs and ass flexing as she did. The next time, however, she gripped his cock, semi-hard but still plenty for her, and forced it inside of her. Her pussy took it all in with ease, as he hadn't fully recovered yet.

She gyrated her hips, making his rod harder inside of her, her hands on her hips as she began squatting up and down, forcing the swelling member up inside her. He reached up and groped her globes, twirling his fingers around the hardening nipples, pinching and making her moan.

She forced herself down on his now fully hard cock, making her juices splatter his balls as she felt her womb be penetrated once more. She came instantly, putting both hands on her belly, gripping the bulge formed by his cock inside her. She kept bouncing faster and faster, making her hair fly around, flying to her chin and her chest as she smacked herself down on his prick, impaling her abuse pussy. Robbie put his hands on her big thighs and thrust back up against her, making her ride him like a bull.

She leaned down on his, pressing her tits against his torso and whipping his face with her hair damp with sweat. She rocked her hips to force him in her, taking him less deep in such a position. He kneaded her big ass with both hands, parting her butt cheeks and slapping them roughly. He reached down her legs to find the back of her knees, which he gripped tightly before straightening himself. He then stood up, holding her against him by her legs. She wrapped them around him, allowing the Afro teen to put his hands on her butt instead.

He fucked her while standing; penetrating her womb every time he pushed her down on his big shaft. She hugged him tightly, biting down on his shoulders and panting her warm breath on it. His muscles flexed from carrying the curvy woman, fingers digging into the flesh of her ass.

He spun her around, holding her legs up each side of her torso, exposing her expanded pussy.

Robbie moved next to the set piece, placing the back of her knees on it, letting her feet dangle outside while he rammed himself up inside of her. Her boobs jiggled while he teased and worked on them, twisting and pulling her nipples into a mix of pleasure and pain.

Tori's pussy made lewd noises for the crowd to cheer on as the huge cock pumped in and out. Her juices dripped down and mixed with Robbie's drying cum on the ground below. Robbie's thrust became hectic as he grunted, closing in on his orgasm.

Tori felt the cock inside her grow and throb, it's every veiny features rubbing her very tight walls and forcing her into an even more intense, mind wracking orgasm. They came together, his cum forcing her womb to expand, while more gushed out around his shaft, jammed balls deep inside her. She rubbed his cock through her belly, feeling her insides abused by him.

Lifting her so she sits on the set piece, he also pulled out of her. Her pussy was gaping lewdly while a LOT of cum flowed out, trickling on her legs.

Catching her breath. "Thank you that was amazing!" she said before leaping off the set piece and limping to get dressed. Her pussy ached from the repeated abuse of Robbie's huge cock and she could barely walk. Her whole body felt numb after such excitation, her nervous system overloaded with pleasurable shocks.

Robbie was nearly passed out on the floor. He never worked so hard in his life but it was so worth it. "Tori that was amazing".

Tori had just got her shirt on and walked over to Robbie, "Yes Robbie it was and I want to do it again". She kissed Robbie on the cheek before leaving the black box theater.

Robbie just smiled, "II can't wait".

End

Tori/Jade/Beck BDSM next.  
Chapter 51: Becks Present

Badeori

Tori was scared not the kind of scared when Trina was holding a sharp object no this was different. She was standing with her arms and huffed above her. She tried to move her limbs but they were restrained. She tried to scream but had a ball gag on. She couldn't even see due to the blindfold.

Tori was trying to keep calm but was failing. She struggled against the restrains and tried to scream but it was muffled. She then heard a familiar voice, "Aww don't do that". It was…

Jade.

Jade ripped off Tori's blindfold with a really wide and creepy grin. "Now that's not a pretty face. Cheer up Tori you're about to be a part of something special. Now I'm sure you're wondering". She cleared her throat so she could use her mock Tori voice. "Why am I tied up? Oh no".

Tori stopped struggling and focused all of her anger into a glare directed at Jade.

Jade smiled, "There is the hate this is going to be so much fun. You see Tori me and Beck have been delving into the art of BDSM". Jade started to pace around the room she now recognized as Beck's RV. "You see we've done everything and it's gotten boring but I suggested we bring someone in. We had to choose from you, your sister and Cat. Cat is too sweet and I would end up killing your sister so here you are. Now Beck isn't going to be home for a while so that gives me time to break you in".

Now that was something that made Tori feel fear. It was only strengthened a second later when Jade picked up a whip. "Mmmgnmn". She screamed.

Jade ran her fingers through the leather whip. "I can't hear you". Jade brought the whip across Tori's breasts as hard as she could.

Tori screamed, "Mmmmmm"! Even clothed the whip stung. Jade read her thoughts and pulled out a pair of scissors and cut Tori's clothes off. Tori tried to struggle until Jade used the blade to scratch until bloody. "Aww you moved".

Tori was crying now that she was naked and in pain. Jade brought the whip across her tits only softer. Tori still groaned in pain. Jade continued to whip the Latina until her breasts were swollen and her nipples were as hard as rocks.

Jade dropped the whip and kneaded Tori's tits. "Does this feel good? I just wanted them to be bigger Tori. I love big tits and so does Beck. When we first had sex I couldn't get him to stop sucking my tits. I had bruises because he sucked so hard and you will get the same bruises".

"Now I know you're not a virgin because you had sex with Robbie. Don't worry he didn't tell anyone I hacked his computer. He took a nice video of him fucking your pussy like the whore you are". Jade walked to Tori's back and squeezed the Latina's ass. "But did he fuck this tight ass"?

Jade thrusted a finger deep in the girls asshole hearing her scream. Jade smirked, "I guess not well I'll have to fix that. Beck is so big that he would rip you apart".

Tori felt Jade's hands leave her ass then a distinct hum of a vibrator. Every girl knows that sound and this one sounded angry like a jackhammer.

Jade strapped on her 6" vibrating strap on and placed the tip at Tori's asshole. Tori squirmed and jerked against the chains.

Tori was getting wet at the vibrations but the fear of having a dildo in her ass was scary. She never put anything up there hell it never occurred to her. Tori's thoughts were cut off when Jade thrusted inside of her. "MMNGHMN"!

Jade kept on smiling, "Aww Tori doesn't like it in the ass". Jade slowed her thrusts and reached around and massaged Tori's clit.

Tori was so grateful that Jade was massaging pussy so she would feel pleasure instead of her ass being stretched and tenderized by Jade.

Jade sped up her thrusts noticing that Tori moaned even louder in addition to getting wetter by the second. "Oh you are such a whore you're getting turned on by this. Just wait for Beck when he cums in your ass you will beg for another".

Tori couldn't take the dirty talk and came right on Jade's fingers. Tori saw stars then slumped as far as the cuffs would let her.

Jade walked so she could look at Tori. Jade lifted Tori's head so she could watch her lick Tori's cum off her fingers. Tori was speechless 'She is licking her fingers clean. Why is it so hot'.

Jade smiled seeing Tori's nectar running down her thighs. Jade dropped down and dove right in. Jade attacked Tori's pussy with a determination. Jade was happy that Tori was waxed it made it do much easier. Jade plunged her tongue as deep as it could go and explored until she found Tori's G-spot.

Tori's eyes flew open and she threw her head back when Jade found her G-spot and wouldn't stop licking it. Jade was making Tori crazy since she could touch her tits to speed it up or push Jade's head deeper. "Mmmmm".

Jade felt Tori's pussy walls contract around her tongue and smiled. Jade lapped up the rest then stood back up and looked at Tori not bothering to clean up her face. "I'm going to take that gag off unless you don't want to cooperate".

Tori just nodded wildly she needed to talk, moan, dream or whatever Jade wanted. When the gag was out of her mouth she was grabbed by Jade and pulled into a kiss. A kiss that tasted like Jade and her own pussy which wasn't unpleasant and even sweet.

At that moment the RV door opened revealing a shocked Beck.

Beck was unable to find words here was a naked Tori Vega and Jade West making out, tits pressing up each other and Tori tied up. He couldn't stop the boner that was clearly showing in his pants.

Jade sauntered over to his as seductively as possible. "Beck since you've been such a good boy I decided to give you a gift". Jade kissed her stunned boyfriend. "Beck I want you to fuck me then you punish Tori and finally you wreck her ass while I reshape her pussy".

Beck wasted no time in kissing her. He deepened the kiss and then said, "I love you so much".

Jade started to undress her boyfriend and push him to the bed. Once Beck was completely naked she slowly started to stroke his cock which was as hard as it has ever been.

Beck grit his teeth this was already too much. He was kissing Jade's neck while looking at a bound Tori Vega with whip marks across her chest.

Jade whispered, "Beck be rough".

Beck grabbed Jade by the throat and bent her over the bed. Beck then lined up his cock at her pussy. She was already soaking so he didn't need to wait.

Beck gripped her hips so hard he was sure it would leave a bruise. He reached around and squeezed her breasts as hard as he could. He then thrust as hard and as far as he could.

Jade screamed as he hit her womb and hilted himself fully in. His balls slapped her pussy while the feel of his cock was carved in her mind as it was in her pussy. Air was forced out of her lungs as he rammed his pussy splitting monster up in her with all his might.

Beck couldn't stop thrusting hard. "Beck oh my god. Beck spank my slut ass". Beck did as he was told and spanked her ass red as he plowed her pussy. He could feel his climax conning. "You like getting fucked in front of Tori? Do you like being my cum slut"?

"Oh god yes Beck please don't stop".

He felt her pussy tighten around his hard cock. She held her weight up on the bed and noticed her arms shaking. Beck reached around to grope her big breasts and tease her nipples, pulling on them and pinching them.

The pleasure was so powerful that any sensation in her body felt enjoyable, even the slight pain of the huge cock pushing into her womb and the pinching of her nipples.

An explosive orgasm wrecked both of them at the same time. He filled her womb with blasts of cum, stretching it even further, while her breasts tingled.

"Beck"! Jade screamed her pleasure while he grunted like an animal, still pounding his throbbing cock in her.

Beck couldn't stop he had to get every last drop in his gothic princess before they moved on.

Tori couldn't believe her eyes. She just watched Beck dominate Jade call her a whore, slut and then cum inside of her. Tori had never been so turned on but was unable to touch herself which drove her crazy.

Tori then saw Beck pull out of Jade's pussy. His cock was covered in cum and didn't even get soft. Tori whimpered she was completely willing to have Beck fuck her ass.

Beck looked at Tori and smiled, "Do you want my cock Tori"?

Jade stood up, "Of course she does babe look at her pussy it's gushing".

Tori burst out, "Please please fuck me I can't take it I need to cum".

Beck looked at Jade, "Which hole do you want to take"?

Jade picked up the strap on off the floor and put it on, "I already got her ass ready for you and I want to wreck that pussy".

Beck walked behind Tori and whispered, "I will not fuck you slowly I will be very rough".

Tori felt so humiliated she whimpered, "Please". Back smiled and thrust in Tori's ass soon followed by Jade. She waited to turn the vibrator on till it was as deep as it could go.

Tori screamed and started to squirm. Beck felt the vibrations and smiled, "Babe let's see who can make her cum first".

Tori heard what Beck said but barely had time to think about it because her two captors went at it. They were thrusting in her so hard and fast Tori couldn't stop screaming.

After a minute Tori started to cum, "Ah I am CUMMING". That only made the two speed up making her one orgasm turn into many.

Beck was in heaven Tori's ass was so tight. Jade had a nice right ass but nothing like this it was so tight it was borderland painful.

Jade was looking at Tori in the face and chuckled seeing the glazed over eyes and drool coming out of her mouth. Jade kept thrusting into the Latina's pussy which was constantly contracting.

Jade even lowered her head to lick her nipples and give them a little bite. Tori could only scream the pleasure was too intense.

Beck was quickly approaching his limit

He pounded her and destroyed her asshole with his cock. She was so tight he could barely move inside of her without putting power in his thrusts.

He came with a howl, filling her intestines with his cum, before pulling out and covering her abused ass with the last of his cum. He could see her gaping hole filled to the brim with his hot cum. The sight of Tori Vega's ass leaking his hot cum made him smile.

Jade saw that Beck pulled out and quickly followed suit. Tori slumped against the restrains looking down to see a big puddle of cum beneath her.

Beck walked so Tori could see him, "Tori if we let you down say you're our slave and ours to do with what we want". Beck then latched on her tits. He licked her nipples then sucked hard like he was expecting milk. He then started to bite them hearing her moan.

Tori just nodded, "I'm your slut I will do whatever you want me to do". She needed this torture to stop so she could get out of these restraints.

Beck smiled and untied her and pushed her on her knees, "Clean my cock".

She was a little turned on by this; she didn't know that Beck could be so demanding. Then again... the cum covered cock in her face was probably a dead giveaway that Beck was still raring to go.

Tori started licking Beck's cock, tentatively sucking the head. She was interrupted by Jade as she grabbed her hair when she tried to push her head forward however. "This is what you get slut." Jade said as she pushed her head down even further as Beck thrust his hips forward, his cock forcing its way down her throat as she gagged.

Jade only let go of her hair when he could feel Tori struggled to breathe.

Tori suddenly had an epiphany. It had hadn't sunk in until just now what being Beck's cum-slut would entail. Redoubling her efforts and using her tongue more, she promised she would make Beck cum by any means necessary, so Tori started sucking as hard and fast as she could, she then looked up at Beck as she sucked his cock.

"Ugh, that's it slut, keep going, I bet you can't wait till I cum can you? I'm going to make you drink every last drop of cum I have." Beck said as he began to thrust his cock inside her mouth.

"Gumph, gluck, guk." Was all Beck could hear from Tori, a few minutes passed with Tori trying harder and harder to get him to cum.

Jade couldn't stop from fingering herself at the sight of Beck face fucking Tori.

Beck could finally feel his release approaching. "I'm cumming!" He moaned as he came, Tori could feel a very hot liquid go down her throat; she was instantly in love with the new taste and wanted more. Soon she had to drink mouthfuls of his cum just to keep up with the flood, after a few more minutes Beck had finally pulled out while still cumming, causing him to squirt the last of it on to her face and hair.

"That felt great Tori." Beck said, enjoying the show as she licked her lips.

Jade grabbed Tori's face and licked the remaining cum of her face then kissing Tori. They both tasted Beck's cum on each other's tongues.

Beck just watched the two go at it and smiled life was good.

They all eventually fell asleep on each other. The next morning they had another round of rough sex before going to school.

End

Hope you enjoyed it the next is the Vega incest.  
Chapter 52: Vegacest

Vega

"Tori." Trina's low voice floats across the dim, moonlit bedroom, reaching Tori and curling around her like something all too familiar, yet something sinister. She sits up, eyeing the silhouette of Trina's curvy form in the doorway, squinting against the bright light pouring in.

"What do you need, Trina?" Tori asks her voice quiet yet demanding.

"Is that anyway to talk to your sister? Anyway I am feeling a little sick."

Tori hadn't been able to speak a word to her sister. With one look at the brown haired beauty, and Tori had bit her lip and stared at her sister.

"You haven't spoken a word to me since dinner," Trina murmurs, her voice decidedly softer than Tori has heard it in a long time. "This is something I would expect this coldness from Jade, but certainly not from my own sister."

"Please, Trina," Tori replies, and her tone is almost bitter. She's not sure if she'll ever forgive Trina for all of the selfish things, "Just listen, and leave."

And then Trina is angry, slamming the door and stalking over to where Tori is sitting on the bed, leaning down and gripping her sister by the arms forcefully. Deep inside Tori loved this forcefulness, the maddening anger that fills Trina's eyes when Tori talks back to her.

"No, you listen," Trina hisses, sitting down and yanking on Tori's arms, tugging her sister closer until their noses are almost touching. "I won't take this from you. I am the oldest" Her voice takes on a gentler tone, the fingers around Tori's arms loosening considerably. "I've love you," she whispers, brushing her lips against Tori's ear, smirking when she feels her sister stiffen.

Tori says nothing, her icy eyes catching Trina's dark ones in a heated gaze.

"What's wrong with you?" Trina explodes, her anger getting the better of her.

"Unless you'd like mom and dad to come up here and see what's going on," Tori replies coldly, "I suggest you keep your voice down."

Trina's eyes widen as she stares at Tori. She looks at the fair-haired beauty is young Tori, the Tori that would do anything and everything as long as it pleased her oldest sister. The one who would listen to whatever Trina told her. She doesn't recognize this Tori, the one with a smart mouth whose gaze doesn't falter and whose lip doesn't tremble in the face of Trina's anger. "What did I do?" Trina asks her voice quiet. Tori doesn't miss the underlying anger, the madness simmering just below the surface of her sister's voice. "What did I do to make you hate me, Tori?"

"I could never hate you, Trina." And it's true, because as much as Tori wants to, she just can't.

Trina reaches out and strokes Tori's hair, her touch the lightest that Tori has ever felt it in her life. "Then why?"

"You are so selfish," Tori blurted out.

Trina doesn't have an answer to that, not really. "I'm just me would you love me if I was anyone else."

It'll have to suffice.

And it does, for Tori. And then her lips are crashing against Trina's, hard and without warning.

Trina pulls away slightly, eyes hooded and smirk predominant on her face. "Eager there, are you little Tori?" Her hand slides up and tangles in Tori's hair.

"God, I love you." And the Tori that Trina loves. Tori bites her lip and gazes at Trina with the love she had been hiding ever since her sister had come to this house.

"Finally," Trina replies, relishing in Tori's admission. She leans and brings her lips to Tori's, chewing softly on her little sister's bottom lip as Tori's fingers grip at her hair and scratch her scalp. "I need you," she whispers, hearing Tori's breath catch at the hoarseness in her voice.

"Take me," Tori murmurs back. Her fingers tighten around Trina's hair and the older sister growls softly, biting her lip and trying to force the violent thoughts out of her head. Tori has always brought Trina's cruel qualities out without even trying. But she doesn't want this time to be like that, to be harsh and rough and mean. Trina wants it to be special.

"You know what happens when you say things like that to me," says Trina quietly, glancing down at her hands. She glances back up at Tori.

Tori watches her silently for a moment. Then, "I know."

Trina isn't sure if Tori knows what she's allowing, what she's encouraging. But her sister has never been unintelligent.

"Take this off," is Trina's first command as she fingers the lacy nightgown that Tori is clothed in. Tori gets up on her knees and tugs it off, feeling Trina's eyes on her body like a million soft caresses. Trina takes her clothes off as well, distractedly, her eyes glued to Tori's pale, perfect skin. Her little sister just looks so small and perfect and fucking breakable.

Trina wants to break her.

It's not long before she's touching, hands reaching out and tugging Tori towards her, grasping hips and scratching skin and pulling hair.

Trina's fingers skim lightly across the top of Tori's red, lacy underwear. "Naughty girl, aren't you Tori?" she drawls, smirking. Tori blushes, leaning forward and pressing her lips against Trina's.

"No," she breathes, because inside, she's always wanted to be good girl for Trina.

"Your undergarments suggest otherwise." Trina runs her hands up and down Tori's sides, roaming the perfect skin in a blatantly possessive manner. "Do you like to get all dolled up for Beck in these?" Her hands travel upwards and cup Tori's breasts through her bra, immediately causing Tori's nipples to harden almost painfully.

Tori's sex life was existent, but not very much so. "No he is back with Jade," she whispers against Trina's insistent lips. "I bought them just because I like them."

"No fun, sister," Trina replies, taking Tori by the shoulder and holding her away so she can stare in her eyes. "Will you do a show for me, and take them off?"

"No." The answer is immediate and delivered without hesitation. Tori's never been an exhibitionist in the least, and she won't be now.

She watches as Trina's face changes, as her eyes grow colder and her sneer grows larger. Tori blinks, and braces herself.

Then, Trina's fingers are clasped around the fabric at the front of her bra, and she's speaking in that hoarse voice that makes Tori's underpants dampen when she least wants them to.

"Bad girl," Trina admonishes, pulling slowly on the flimsy bra until it snaps away from Tori's body. Tori stares as it falls brokenly to the bed, just another reminder of the way Trina likes to break things.

Trina leans forward, tracing a finger along Tori's jaw, taking care not to use her nail because if she starts scratching her sister's pale, delicate skin, she won't be able to stop. "You know that you're not supposed to defy me, Tori. Did you forget that?" Her eyes are dark with the need to control, the need for power. "Did you forget what I taught you all those years ago, little sister?"

Tori hasn't forgotten, and never will. Trina had always made Tori obey her like a well taught dog.

"Things are different now." Tori knows what she's toying with, what she's getting herself into. Tori could see her sister's mood shifting and she knew it wouldn't take much to set Trina off.

"You think so?" Trina's voice is sickly sweet and Tori knows that's trouble. She's alternating between telling her older sister to stop and wanting Trina to fuck her brains out.

"Trina. I want..."

"What?" Trina's fingers close around Tori's throat. She brings Tori's face closer to hers until their lips are touching. "What would you like, Tori?"

Tori glances down as Trina's hand run across the top of her panties, splaying out against her pale stomach. The long slender fingers dip inside the lacy fabric, brushing through the neatly trimmed hair underneath. Trina sighs as she feels Tori's wetness coat her fingers immediately.

"Somebody's excited," Trina sings, smirking down at her sister. "Tell me, Tori." Trina takes one hand and stills Tori's hips, her fingers brushing against Tori's entrance and then resting there as she eyes her little sister.

Tori stares back, her eyes begging Trina not to make her do this. What they're doing already makes her feel so wrong, so dirty and sinful. To voice her desires in words would add even more to the guilt Tori feels inside because of the things her and Trina do.

Trina slides her fingers away from Tori's spot, trailing them upwards and out of her panties. "Tori." Tori flinches at the sharp warning.

"I want you to make love to me," Tori blurts, her face turning red immediately. She glances down at her hands, picking at a loose thread in the bedding furiously. Trina takes her by the chin and forces their eyes to meet, her cocky smirk hitting Tori in the gut like a punch.

"Tsk tsk, sister," Trina trills as she brings her other hand up Tori's body and rests it lightly against her beautiful tits. She doesn't like to think of this as making love, because she's corrupted Tori ever since they were kids, and she doesn't want Tori thinking this is normal, that it's something to become attached to and to cherish. Nobody should fuck and use and take advantage of their little sister and then call it 'making love'. "You want me to what?"

Tori swallows, forcing down the hurt feelings and disappointment. She loves Trina with all her heart, wants to make love to her, not just fuck and then try to forget about it in the morning. That's not enough for her. "Fuck me."

"That's a girl," Trina smiles, and Tori's reward is a light slap to the face. Trina's foreplay has always been rough, she could hear through the walls and at school. Tori hisses lowly in pleasure as Trina's hand makes contact with her cheek. She wants this, no matter how horrible and degrading and awful it is. She wants this, and she wants Trina.

Trina never likes to waste time, and immediately she's taking Tori by the throat, pushing her back against the bed, and then holding her there. Once again, she slips her hand into Tori's underwear, pulling lightly at the soft hair and skin there. She leans up and kisses Tori deeply, her middle finger sliding into Tori's wet pussy with ease. Trina inhales sharply when she feels how wet Tori is, thinking about how it's all for her.

"Yes, Trina. Fuck. Oh shit harder. I'm such a slut," whispers Tori, her cheeks burning as she hears herself. She has always disliked using vulgar words, but she says more curses in her nights with Trina than she's ever thought possible.

"You're so tight, Tori," Trina moans, forcing two more fingers into Tori. She rotates her wrist and watches Tori's hips buck as Trina's fingers twist inside of her.

They both sighs at the sounds emitted from their act reaches their ears. "I forgot," Trina starts, momentarily distracted by the obscene sound she's making as her fingers move in and out of Tori. She begins again. "I forgot how tight you were. How velvety and soft."

"Harder," Tori breathes through clenched teeth. "Faster, Trina."

Trina calls the shots, and they both know it, but she finds her fingers complying with Tori's demands. The fingers on her other hand tighten around Tori's throat, reminding the blonde that they're there. Tori swallows thickly, feeling her flow of air lessen but not particularly disliking it. She arches her back, rapidly getting closer and closer to her climax.

Trina stares down at her little sister. "You're beautiful, Tori," she purrs, leaning and enclosing one of Tori's nipples with her plump lips. She sucks eagerly on the hardened peak, Tori's answering moans hitting her right between the legs. "Sweating and arching like the little whore that you are."

"God." Tori shivers, her chest heaving into Trina's mouth as she inhales deeply.

"You are just a little whore, aren't you?" Trina says, biting down on Tori's nipple until she cries out loudly. "My own little sister, the biggest slut that I know. But you're not a slut for everyone, baby. Of course not." She lets Tori's breast out of her mouth with a wet pop, staring at Tori until she focuses her eyes on her as well. Trina stares into the brown orbs, the way they have trouble focusing and staying open. Maintaining eye contact, she runs her tongue between Tori's breasts lightly, possessively. "You're my slut."

Tori arches her back again, so very close to orgasm. Trina stares down at her sister's pale body. Trina wants to hear her little sister scream, wants to watch the sudden pain flash across her face. She gets wet just from thinking about it.

When Trina's thumb presses against her clit, Tori lets herself go. She is a bit embarrassed, knowing that this is the quickest orgasm she's experienced. But the long absence without someone's touch had left her empty and longing and it hadn't taken much to bring her over the edge. She cries out loudly, back arching and arm reaching out to grasp Trina by the shoulder. Trina watches her as her eyes roll to the back of her head and her hips pump up over and over again. She keeps touching Tori until her touches cause Tori to spasm from sensitivity, pressing once more against her clit for good measure and then removing her fingers.

Tori cups Trina's cheek. "Let me kiss you." Trina allows it, loosening her grip on Tori's throat so she can sit up and press their lips together. Tori trails her fingers down Trina's flat stomach, her other hand tangling in Trina's long, unruly dark hair. "Lay down." Trina listens and Tori tugs her big sister's thong off, discarding them carelessly on the side of the bed. She runs her hand along the bare skin underneath them. "You shaved it all?"

"I like it and I've had no complaints," Trina replies. "I couldn't trim it. And I didn't like it, so I shaved it all off. Are we going to sit here discussing pubic hair or are you going to give me what I want?"

Tori bites her lip, immediately slipping her index finger inside of Trina. She would always give Trina what she wanted. Trina moans with pleasure and reaches out to grip Tori's tits, and then her shoulder. Her nails dig into the flesh there so hard that they puncture it, and she hisses softly when she feels the wetness surround her fingertips. Her orgasm is rapidly approaching faster than Tori's did, and Trina digs her nails in harder. She uses her other hand to once again grasp at Tori's throat.

"Fuck yes," she groans, closing her eyes and grinding her hips into the air as Tori adds three fingers and increases her speed and depth all at once.

"I love you, Trina," Tori whispers, staring down at Trina as she writhers underneath her. "With all my heart. I'll do anything for you, forever. I promise."

Trina hisses again at Tori's words, her fingers squeezing her sister's neck tightly. She feels Tori's nails dig into her stomach, knows it's too much. Her eyes pop open and their eyes meet, Tori's calm and accepting and unafraid.

It destroys Trina, because she knows she's a worthless piece of shit that deserves nothing, and Tori would die if it meant making her happy.

"Distract me," she mutters, her eyes leaving Tori's for a moment while she stares up at the ceiling, then snapping back to her sister's. Her voice rises. "Distract me, Tori."

Tori moves her head and Trina's fingers loosen, allowing Tori to bend down until her nose is pressed against the smooth skin of the area between Trina's thighs.

Trina nearly screams when she feels Tori's hot mouth on her, digs her nails into her palm as she feels her sister's tongue lick lightly along her slit. Tori swirls her tongue around Trina's clit, bringing her hand up and slipping two fingers inside of her again. She pumps in and out as she nips lightly at Trina's button, Trina's moans encouraging her on.

"I'm close Tori. Oh, shit, I'm gonna cum. For you." Trina clenches a hand in Tori's light hair. "I'm gonna come for you."

Tori stop licking for a moment, rests her nose against Trina's clit and breathes in deeply. "Just tell me one thing," she begs, her voice muffled but loud enough. "Please, Trina. Before I finish. One thing."

Trina sits up and tugs Tori up to her, cupping her cheek and staring at her with hooded eyes. She presses their lips together softly, lightly. Tori would call it loving, if she didn't know Trina better.

"I love you, Tori," Trina utters the long awaited words, watching Tori closely; wanting her to know that this is real. "I love all of you, every part of you." She kissed Tori again, slipping her tongue between Tori's lips and letting their tongues tangle together for a moment before she broke away, breathing shallowly. "Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it. I'll be here to protect you. I love you with all that I have little sister. And I'll love you forever. I promise."

Tori doesn't tear her lips away from Trina's, instead finishing her sister off with her fingers and knowing that Trina won't mind. Her sister jerks, arching her body into Tori and crying out. Tori holds her as she spasms, her mouth running along Trina's neck and marking her everywhere she can. She gasps as Trina digs her nails into her back, dragging them down her back slowly as she comes down from her high. Trina lets go of her and flops back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with glazed eyes. Tori brings her fingers up to her mouth, slowly sucking Trina's juices off each one. Trina notices this, sighing in contentment as she watches her sister.

"You're such a good girl, Tori," she murmurs, reaching a hand out to Tori and drawing her closer. "Lay down." She does and Trina leans up on her elbow and turns on her side so she's facing Tori, one hand resting on Tori's stomach and the other running lightly through her blonde locks. Tori purrs in contentment; she loves it when Trina calls her a good girl.

"It wasn't just the sex talking, was it Trina?" Tori asks quietly, her voice small. She closes her eyes, anticipating Trina's answer, trying to brace herself for it. Trina hardly stays nice for long after the sex, and over time, the pain of being pushed away when she tried to cuddle afterwards became less hurtful for Tori.

"No," Trina answers immediately, and Tori opens her eyes in confusion. This isn't how this is supposed to go.

"I love you, Tori. And I love you, too much for my own good. Too much for your own good." Trina sighs. It's not good for her to love Tori the way that she does, and they both know it. "I meant every word that I said."

"Me too." Tori didn't have much else to say.

Trina smiles and presses a kiss to Tori's forehead before she lies down, telling Tori to turn so that they're spooning and Trina can reach around and rest her hands on her sister's stomach. "Good girl."

End

I couldn't do it as rough as last time but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I don't know what I am going to write next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 53: Borina

Borina

This takes place during the Helen is back episode. What if Trina wasn't oblivious to the fact she was being kicked out of H.A?

Start

Trina was sitting in the living room still shocked that she was being thrown out of H.A. She worked so hard and now she would be normal like everyone else. Trina couldn't stop from crying. She just couldn't stand it the pain.

'Why me'?

Beck

Beck was on his way to the Vega house at the youngness's request apparently Tori had a plan to save Trina. He looked to the empty seat next to him and sighed.

He missed Jade; recently she spent all of her time with Robbie for her audition video. Jade rarely spent the night in his RV anymore so no sex. He had been so hard he considered calling up Alyssa Vaughn for that booty call she promised.

When he arrived at the Vega residence he walked to the door and heard crying. He couldn't tell if it was Tori or Trina and wasted no time before barging in.

He saw Trina curled in a ball crying her eyes out. Beck was at her side, "Trina what's wrong"?

Trina looked up at Beck not scared in the least that he saw her crying. Normally she would play it off as an acting exercise. She did the only thing she could think of and hugged Beck sobbing into his flannel shirt.

Beck just froze he couldn't believe that Trina was breaking down like this much less hugging him. "Trina what's wrong"?

Trina released him from her vice grip and frantically wiped her eyes. "I am being kicked out of the school I dreamed about going to and nobody cares".

Beck shook his head, "That's not true Trina your sister is going to come up with a plan and the gang is going to help".

Trina scoffed, "That is only because of my sister you don't care about me. You didn't even want me to come with you to Venice beach during the heat wave. None of you saw my one woman show and none of you have ever complimented me".

Beck lowered his head in shame. He never got to know Trina and apparently she needed a friend. "Trina I'm sorry. Jade always felt that you're advances were a threat. The only reason she puts up with Tori is because she can threaten Tori".

Trina had stopped crying and listened to Beck and felt that Beck did care for her. She didn't even think about it and smashed her lips to his.

Beck didn't have any time to react and just let him take over. All the while he did the same and wrestle with her tongue as he continued embracing her, then separating from the kiss and moving back a bit he started groping her breasts as she started breathing a bit from his fingers glazing across them and decided to put on a show for him. She grabbed each breast in both hands and started rubbing them together after stripping her shirt and bra off and started to moan after Beck started using his hands to thoroughly massage her breasts, by rubbing them up and down. Pushing into her and pulling them out by the nipple causing the girl to scream with pleasure since her skin were very sensitive and smooth. She then held on to Beck as her panties flooded with hot juices as she felt him pinching the nipples and chewing on them with his teeth making Trina scratch against his back as she tried to calm herself down. "OH god Beck, it feels good…Please don't stop…" Trina moaned between each breath.

Beck then put her breasts in his mouth, sucking and licking all over her right one, earning new moans from her including her arching her back after she felt him pulling them by his teeth and did the same with the other. Watching each one bouncing a bit from the treatment and continue his licking on the girl, by pushing Trina up against the couch, so this way she won't fall onto the floor and glided his hand lower and lower down to her stomach earning some giggles from the girl.

"OH is someone ticklish?" Beck said playfully with his sexy smile as Trina was playfully replying back with. "NO, NO don't you dare Beck…AHHAHAH!"

Trina laughing as Beck assaulted her stomach with tickles as his fingers and hand glided all over the girls flinching form as she tried desperately to push him away and preventing from him tickling her even more, after while he finally stop to let the girl catch her breath only to kiss her again pushing his tongue into her along with her wrestling with his as they were moaning and groaning from each other as Trina's hands gripped back to his cock, feeling how hard it gotten over the course of time and separated from Beck letting out a groan while winking at him with a confused look from him.

Trina then knelt down on the floor and softens her gaze at how stiff and hard it looked causing Beck to gulp from whatever it was she is about to do, only to receive a. "I bet Jade has never done this to you like I'm about to."

He was about to ask what she meant by that only to groan out and grabbing the side of the couch from the incredible pleasure he was feeling and that was Trina licking and sucking on his cock! Slurping and twirling around to make sure she got every corner of it and then putting in her mouth feeling Beck letting out even more grunts and moans, at the same time softly grabbing Trina's head un-intentionally pushing her mouth further. Which she comply with a shout of success in her head.

Beck felt it coming and barely had time to warn Trina, "I am cumming". Trina didn't stop and started to bob her head faster wanting him to cum in her mouth. She wanted Beck to claim her as his. When she felt him cum she just kept it in her mouth making sure she got it all out of him. She then release him with satisfy smile as she looked up to Beck with an open mouth showing his hot load in her mouth.

Beck was instantly hard again seeing Trina with his cum in her mouth. Jade always spit it out but this was so hot.

When she swallowed it she smiled. "How was it Beck?" She asked seductively as she was moving her ass left and right trying to look sexy.

Beck couldn't complain and then blink a couple of times to thinking that Trina has now gotten sexier.

"That…Where did you…learn that Trina?" He asked between each breath, watching the girl standing back up along with rubbing up against him earning some groans from him and mewls from her as she breathlessly said.

"Believe it or not I watch a lot of porn. I'm kind of a nympho I love that look on a guys face when he cums or a girls face when the guy goes as deep as he can in her pussy". She explained as she chuckle at Beck's shock looked and shook his head from getting whatever image were about to cross his mind.

Trina just giggle some more and then let out a loud moan as Beck brought his hands down to her thighs and started rubbing sensually on them as the girl was moving her head left and right breathing in and out as Beck fixated on her moving breasts, with Trina leaning against the coffee table. "Hmm…I wonder?" Beck hummed out.

Trina then felt his hands moving her legs apart a bit causing her to squeak a bit. "Wait Beck that would be to…AAAH!" Trina wailed out feeling his tongue licking her pussy as she was panting and moaning out his name over and over. "YES, lick harder Beck! OH GOD, I'M, I'M!" she then felt all the pleasure stop and blinked in frustration to see that Beck has stop from what he was doing, seeing his cock twitching a bit and knew why he stop as she gave a Cheshire smile to him that made turn him on really badly.

"Please Beck…" she pleaded bucking her hips up to him.

Watching Beck sit up and putting both arms beside hers and pinning her to the floor. He was kissing sensually on her lips with carefulness behind it and pulled out with worry eyes. "You sure Trina?" he asked softly as he could literally feel her rubbing up against him along with pushing his upper body into her chest as she was breathing hard now and nodded while screaming out as she felt him enter her with a slow push while kissing her and rubbing her breasts together, to ease the pain from her as the girl was whimpering a bit from the intrusion.

After while from Beck calming her down and easing the pain with pleasure now from all the rubbing and pinching on her breasts and nipples along with slowly licking up against them.

Trina couldn't believe how much love he was giving to her! She then started chanting, "Ah, Ah, ah." As Beck was carefully thrusting into her to see if the pain has faded and like the results by Trina opening her eyes with a very pleased look while chanting out to him with each thrust.

"Oh god Beck you're doing great! Please love me, make love to me!" she scream and moan feeling his pace increasing along with the speed as she was rubbing up against the wall, along with pushing Beck's face in between her breasts, rubbing them against his head shouting and screaming in pleasure. After awhile of thrusting into her front, she flip her around with her hands up against the coffee table while her bottom was facing towards him, feeling him entering into her pussy again from a deeper angle she screech out loud with her eyes almost rolling the back of her head. "OH GOD YEESS! THAT'S THE SPOT BECK!" she screamed and screamed as Beck could feel how tight she was along with feeling her gyrating into him.

"Oh geeze Trina you really tight…"

"SHUT UP AND KEEP GOING!" she wailed out enjoying the entire moment, as she couldn't believe that her special pleasure spot was there along with being under her left breasts and her left thigh, she couldn't believe how Beck was fucking her so good.

They pair didn't even notice the door opened with a shocked Tori watching them. Tori couldn't believe her eyes Beck was fucking her sister someone she thought Beck hated.

"What the fuck"?

Beck's neck nearly snapped when he turned his attention to her. Trina really didn't care who it was she just wanted to get Beck to keep fucking her.

Beck didn't pull out but tried to explain. "Tori this…maybe it is, but she was sad and then we hugged and it led to this".

Tori just couldn't believe it, "You are dating Jade Beck. You are cheating on her and with my sister".

Beck felt bad knowing she was right. Trina pulled away from Beck letting his cock fall out of her pussy and walked over to her sister.

Tori was scared the way her sister was looking at her. "Tri…Trina what are you doing"?

Trina smiled, "I know why this really upsets you. It's not because of Jade it's because he was fucking me. Is that it do you want him to fuck you"? Trina paced around her sister and saw her sisters cheeks turn red.

Beck was shocked that Tori wanted him. Then the next thing shocked him even more. Trina started to undress her sister. She pulled Tori's shirt off then undid her bra revealing her B cup breasts. Trina then pulled down the short shorts and panties leaving her sister naked.

Trina then walked Tori over to Beck, "Beck I want you to fuck my sister as hard as you can". Tori blushed while Beck got harder. Tori saw his cock twitch from Trina's dirty talk and smiled this might be fun.

Beck was going to lower her down onto the couch, but she beat him to it and spun them around, all but throwing him onto his back on the couch in her haste. "Inside, inside, inside!" She chanted in a lust filled haze as she mounted him and set the tip at her entrance. "InsidEIIIII!" She squealed loudly after she slammed her hips down, violently taking her own virginity.

However, in her mindless lust she didn't look at how big he actually was and thus wasn't prepared for something of that size going inside her much smaller hole. Tears leaked from her eyes as she tried to remain as still as possible. Beck, wincing sympathetically at how much pain she must be in.

Tori started bouncing up and down on him once she felt the last traces of pain disappear. "Ahh." She mewled, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." She muttered, biting her lip and she shifted her position a few times to find the best method of fucking herself onto his cock.

Sliding his hands from her hips to her ass, Beck grinned and bucked his hips up while grabbing a good grip on both her firm bum cheeks and began to grope them for all he was worth, pulling them apart then squeezing them together for a bit. Suddenly letting go and raising his right hand he brought it back down smacking her right cheek, causing Tori to mewl all the louder, "What a fucking ass! You have the most amazing tight butt I've ever felt! Ride my cock! Ride my dick like there's no tomorrow! I'm going to spank you too like I know you want me too"

Tori's bare naked B-cup tits bouncing up and down along with her. She tried to form a sentence in her head to say aloud about being hypocritical, but she found forming words was hard when she had a huge cock pounding her pussy and her ass was getting slapped against his thighs hard enough for an incredibly erotic slapping sound to echo off the walls. If that wasn't enough she felt her sister griping her tits.

"Oh Tori your tits are so small. What do you think Beck mine or hers"?

Beck looked up and without hesitation, "Yours Trina but Tori has the better ass. It's so tight and your tits are so soft". He was delusional from all the pleasure.

Slipping his hand back onto her amazingly bouncy butt, Beck gripped on as hard as he could before thrusting up into Tori's pussy. The effect was instantaneous; Tori lost her balance, falling down chest to chest with Beck. Her eyes glazed over, drool slowly oozing out of her mouth and her lips formed a well-fucked grin. He picked up the pace once she was in place, roughly hammering her tight, recently virgin pussy.

"Gonna cum! I'm going to blow my hot load in your tight little pussy!" Beck moaned picking up the pace even further. He didn't know where this came from he never talked like this with Jade. It was probably from this three way that he was talking like a porn star.

Tori, coming out of her multiple-orgasm induced haze, spoke fearfully, "N-no! Pl-please don't cum in meEEEEEE!" It was too late however, as Beck brought her down as hard and thrust upwards with enough force to lift both their pelvises off the couch and shot his huge load up her tiny pussy, filling her entire womb with a few jerks of his hips.

Beck released a content sigh as he came down from his orgasm only to find a wide eyed Tori muttering to herself under her breath, "It's so hot Beck my womb feels like its glowing." She would have continued but Beck lifted her chin and kissed her.

Under normal circumstances her long time crush taking her first kiss would have caused her to melt into him, but in this case she was hyped up from her thoughts of what was going to happen to her. She pulled away and tried to get up off of him. But one, she found her legs too shaky to work very well, and two; any movements sent mini-orgasms shooting up her spine as he was still very much hard within her.

Beck massaged his red cheek, "Tori." He said seriously to get her attention, "It's fine".

Trina wasted no time and got in front of Beck and started to suck his dick. She loved the taste of Beck and the taste of her sister was just as good. Beck only lasted three minutes before cumming in Trina's mouth again. He decided to give her a nice surprise by not warning her. She had his cock all the way in her mouth when he came it hit the back of her throat. She choked a little while Beck smiled and held her head down.

After Trina swallowed it all he released his grip. Trina let his cock out of her mouth with a pop. "Beck I want you to fuck my sister's ass while she eats me out". He only nodded.

Beck turned to Tori seeing her embarrassed nod he continued, "Now how about I bend your sexy ass over this couch and fill you with another load while you eat out your sister" His reassuring tone never changed, as if he was commenting about the weather, causing her to giggle before she blushed harder as his words set in.

"O-okay. I... um... I've been naughty and need to be punished...?" Her attempt at being sexy while he kissed her again, his hands stroking the side of her face.

Trina was sitting on the couch while Beck bent Tori over so she could eat out Trina with no problems.

"Yes, you have been naughty." He complimented as he drew back and lined himself up once again with her ass.

"Now, let's get to what I promised you earlier." He said. She was confused for a second before she remembered he promised to fuck her until she couldn't go anymore. This thought didn't get any farther, as Beck started things off by violently thrusting his pelvis forward, his hips meeting her stationary tight butt, which was hanging over the edge of the couch, with a loud clap.

Wasting no time, Beck immediately set about ravaging Tori's tight ass as hard and fast as he could. She screamed from the intrusion but couldn't deny the pleasure rippling through out her body. True to his word he repeatedly spanked her rippling ass as hard as he could.

Tori couldn't even think coherently, the amount of pain from the spanking only enhanced the pleasure her ass was getting from the pounding. It was maddening, and she loved every second of it!

Beck felt the knot in his stomach about to snap, so he thrust as deep as he could and let her muscles do the rest. With a roar he let loose his load, multiple thick ropes of cum shooting up her ass making Tori scream. "Yes Beck that feels so good"!

Tori had cum in both holes and that triggered another orgasm from the warmth along with the pressure of the amount of cum.

Tori continued to eat Trina out mainly focusing on her clit. Trina was moaning and screaming loving the job her sister was doing. Tori loved the taste of her sister and it got even better when Trina came right on her tongue. "Oh Tori"!

Tori just collapsed from the pleasure and felt Beck push her to the side. Beck was now in front of Trina, "Don't think I forgot about you". He moved a strand of sweat filled hair out of her face and thrusted into her hot pussy.

"Oh my god Beck". She was so sensitive from the last orgasm courtesy of her sister. Beck just kept thrusting he was fucking her raw and had no intention of stopping.

Beck was groaning after five minutes of fucking and Trina's two orgasms. He was so close and wanted nothing more than to fill her full of his hot cum. Putting her legs over his arms, he trapped her wrists in his hands. Using her body as leverage, he pounded the hell out of her.

"Make me cum, baby. Please!" she begged.

Trina felt the familiar lightning bolt shocks, as her body flew apart. Amazed at how quickly she was able to cum again, she let her body shudder and convulse.

"Cum with me, Beck. Fill me full of your hot cum," she panted out.

That was all it took. Beck exploded, as wave after wave radiated through him. He flooded her pussy. Collapsing down on her, he sighed into her neck.

She felt a warm river of cum drain out of her well sated pussy. It ran out of her pussy and down between the crack of her ass, pooling on the couch and leaving a wet spot.

Beck was exhausted he couldn't believe he fucked the Vega sisters stupid. Tori was on the floor in a sex coma while Trina was oozing cum with a fucked stupid look on her face. "Feel better"?

She just smiled, "Defiantly, but we will have to do this again". He could only smile and kiss her. This was the best day of his life and he could only hope they could continue.

End

Sorry it took a while I hope you enjoyed it. Next is Trina/Jade so put in your requests.  
Chapter 54: Robbie's Pounding Jade's Cupcake

Rade

Takes place during the cupcake episode.

Robbie was putting the finishing touches on the cupcake they were going to drive in the parade. Everyone went home already while he stayed wanting to show that he's capable of something. The guys were giving him crap for not being able to do heavy lifting.

He just made the last stroke with his paintbrush that made the wrapping for the pastry green. When he heard, "What are you still doing here"?

Robbie tensed and nearly pissed himself. It was dark as hell and thought it might be a mugger or someone wanting to steal it like his old car. He turned around and sees Jade wearing her usual gothic attire holding a brown paper bag. "What are you doing here"?

Jade glared at him, "I asked you first".

Robbie sighed knowing he could never win with Jade, "I just finished the float and now in going to get some sleep in it before school in five hours".

Jade groaned, "I was going to sleep here".

Robbie shrugged, "Whatever Jade I'm tired and I'm going to sleep". He opened the door into the cupcake and walked inside followed by a miffed Jade.

"You can't walk away from me". She couldn't believe he did that.

Robbie sat on a crate and tried to get comfortable. "Jade I'm tired".

Jade frowned, "Fine then I will sleep over here".

Robbie was about to close his eyes when he saw Jade open a bottle of Jack and take a swig. Jade smirked when she saw Robbie ogle the bottle. "You want some"?

Robbie had a weakness for alcohol; he loved it and could barely control his lust while drinking. Some people get angry or sad he got smooth and horny. "I would but I can't be around you when I do".

She started to laugh uncontrollably, "What could happen? Do you turn into the hulk"?

He grimaced at her reaction, "It's not funny". Jade only started to laugh harder but was stopped when the liquor was ripped from her hands. She saw Robbie start to gulp down the Jack as fast as he could. He finally stopped at a cup and gave her back the bottle.

She just looked at the bottle and back at him. "What the fuck"?

Robbie said, "Jade the fuck is what I want to do with you is fuck".

Jade couldn't believe it, "Shut up puppet boy".

"Puppet boy how about a guy who can split you in two with his dick or someone who can make you cum so hard you forget about Beck". Meanwhile he crept closer and started to touch her arms.

Jade was in full blush mode and she never got like this. "R-Robbie"?

Robbie wasted no time in kissing her neck at the perfect place that made her moan. "Robbie stop".

Robbie pulled back, "Jade how long has it been since you've been worshipped like the queen you are. I want to worship your body and make you feel so good". He kissed her again only this time on the cheek.

Jade's conscious was debating how wrong this was and how she was betraying Beck but finally decided. "Fuck it". She grabbed onto Robbie and kissed him full force.

Before they knew it they were naked and was getting nervous the way Robbie was staring at her breasts. "What is it? Too small, too big, not perky enough or as tan as Vega's".

Robbie blinked again before shaking his head, chuckling softly. Jade went to open her mouth but all that came out was a loud moan. Robbie's hands were deftly massaging the massive globes of flesh on her chest. "Of course I find your tits attractive. You are so sexy they are so big and soft." he said softly, before looking her in the eye. "Don't ever be self conscious about your chest again, Tori and Trina have nothing on you." he said before he suddenly found himself being crushed by said large globes.

Jade was kissing Robbie passionately; intent on showing how happy she was that Robbie liked her over the Vega's. She had never said anything, but they had made her a bit self conscious as she had always been ignored before, but her gifts had made her get more cat calls and whistles. She knew that Robbie had found her pretty even before Vega showed up and was willing to go back to that if Robbie didn't care for them, but, since he liked them, she decided that there was one thing she would definitely have to try.

They broke apart and Jade smiled lustfully at her man, "I know of a way to make you absolutely love them." she said huskily, surprising Robbie. Said man blinked before finding Jade running kisses down his body to his, now hard cock.

Jade took a few seconds to admire the large pleasure stick before she shot Robbie yet another lustful smile. "I am going to drain you dry!" she exclaimed softly before gently taking the cock into her mouth and sucking on it, whilst her left hand stroked what she couldn't fit inside her mouth.

Robbie groaned softly and put his hands on Jade's head, enjoying the blowjob he was receiving. Jade was no expert, but her tongue was never idle and Robbie could honestly say it was the best blowjob he had ever received. Her mouth was warm and the suction was just plain erotic as she could hear her sucking on his stick like a lollipop. She reminded him of a vampire trying to get every last drop.

Jade, for her part, was rather enjoying her lover's taste. It was somewhat salty, but not bad. She had silently grabbed the nearby lubricant she had bought specifically for this encounter, and was lavishing it in between her breasts as she sucked on Robbie. She looked up to Robbie, whose eyes were closed in pleasure, before mentally smirking and letting his cock fall out of her mouth with a loud "pop".

Robbie groaned in displeasure and opened his eyes to look down at his lover only for his breath to hitch in his throat. Jade was currently positioning her massive mammary glands around his cock and she was giving him one hell of a lustful stare. "I hope you like this, I've always wondered what it'd be like to pleasure you like this and I'm going to do my best." she said smirking before mashing her breasts together over his cock and rubbing them up and down. Robbie's head went back and his hands fisted the sheet below them as he tried to keep himself from thrusting wildly.

Jade smirked as she watched Robbie thoroughly enjoy his tit-fuck. She had started out with a simple up and down motion with her breasts, which were surprisingly sensitive as she could already feel her juices flowing from her pussy, before adding in licking his crown every time it appeared from its fleshy cock sleeve.

Robbie moaned loudly as Jade continued to keep her attention on his cock. His other encounters had never really been ones for foreplay, and neither was he, but Jade's obvious preparation and the thick scent of her arousal was causing him to believe that she was enjoying this nearly as much as he was. He felt his end nearing, but tried to hold out a little longer.

Jade smirked as she started to push her left breast up while her right breast went down, alternating their direction and causing Robbie's moan to heighten a notch. She could see that he was totally in her clutches and it made her totally hot. She gave his cock head a quick suck, causing him to suck in his breath, before smiling at him.

"It's so damn sexy to see you all twisted in pleasure Robbie," she started softly, before smirking devilishly, "But quit fighting it, I want to move on and we can't do that if you keep holding out." she said huskily before trapping his crown between her lips and sucking hard. She wasn't disappointed.

Robbie practically roared as he released himself into Jade's willing mouth, his first shot easily filling half her mouth and causing her to quickly gulp down the warm milky seed. He felt Jade press her breasts hard against his shaft, even as her mouth and tongue never stopped seeking his seed, and he was more than happy to comply. It took him nearly a minute before his body calmed down and he began to take deep gulps of breath, even as he heard Jade let his cock go with a slight, "pop."

Jade smirked as she looked down at her slightly tired lover. She had enjoyed tit-fucking him, so much so she was very ready for the next stage of their lovemaking, and she really didn't want to wait too long. So she grabbed a nearby towel and whipped the lubricant from her breasts, in case he wanted to suckle them later, before cuddling up next to her lover and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I hope that isn't all you have honey. We're just getting started." Jade said, smirking.

Robbie's eyes opened fully and he felt himself getting hard again so he smirked back and twisted over his gothic princess, causing her to 'eep' loudly before pinning her to the ground. "I like the sound of that." he replied lustfully.

Jade smirked and moaned softly as she felt him begin to rub his nearly erect cock against her sensitive folds. "Then what are you waiting for?" she asked.

Robbie just kissed her passionately and pressed himself into her nether lips, letting her scream rip into his mouth as he stretched her pussy to accommodate his girth. He felt slightly bad but shook those thoughts away and pushed himself into her until he was fully sheathed, his cock-head resting very close to her cervix, even as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her.

Jade screamed loudly into Robbie's mouth, her pussy having never been penetrated by anything this big, but wasn't mad at him in the slightest. She knew he probably felt bad, but once he was sheathed and he stopped moving, she was able to relax herself some more and help the pain ebb away.

They stayed connected for nearly five minutes before Jade smiled at Robbie and shifted her hips. "Sorry, I just enjoy you being in me so I waited a little longer than normal." she said before kissing him softly, giving him the go ahead to start their love making in full.

Robbie smiled at his lover even as he started to saw in and out of her tight sheath. Her pussy was vibrating. Yes that's right, vibrating. It was a very strange but pleasurable sensation as every time Robbie thrust back into his lover the vibrations seemed to increase, but never so much to make it uncomfortable. Still, Jade was very tight, and wet and he was definitely enjoying the way her boobs bounced on her chest as he fucked her stupid.

Jade moaned loudly as Robbie hit her sweet spot. She could feel her breasts bouncing wildly on her chest, and noticed his gaze wandering from her eyes to her breasts, which was erotic as he couldn't seem to decide which one he liked more. Still, Robbie's well endowed cock was giving her pleasure she had never felt before. She could feel her nether lips pulsing around his cock and thoroughly enjoyed the sensation, even as she felt her own end fast approaching.

Robbie groaned when he slammed into Jade's cervix before hearing Jade scream in pleasure and her pussy clench on his cock while pulsating insanely fast. There was no way he could hold out on the assault and let loose his own howl of pleasure before painting Jade's womb white with his seed. The interesting thing was that Jade's pussy never stopped pulsing around his cock, effectively causing him to emit a few extra shots into her willing hole.

Robbie looked into Jade's blue eyes as they came down off their orgasms and sighed blissfully, she was smiling.

Jade screamed and her vision exploded into white lights as Robbie hit her cervix and caused her world, and her orgasm, to come crashing down. She felt her hips rise to keep him as deep as possible inside her body, even as her pussy vibrated wildly on his cock, receiving the white cream she had worked so hard to achieve. She moaned softly as Robbie's last few shots invaded her womb and smiled as her lover bent down and kissed her softly.

They broke apart, both still smiling. "That was wonderful Robbie." she said.

Robbie's smile widened, "Good, because there's plenty more where that came from." he said cockily.

Jade smirked before a playful glint appeared in her eyes and she adopted a hurt expression as Robbie extricated himself from her.

Jade looked down before smirking at him sexily. "A little, but there's something else that would make this perfect." she replied, getting a raised eyebrow from her Robbie. Jade giggled before quickly pushing Robbie off of her and getting on her hands and knees, shaking her ass at him, "I know you like this position and I really want to give it a try." she said huskily, while staring at him over her shoulder.

Robbie blinked in surprise before smirking at her lustfully, "Oh we can do that." he said before lining himself up and thrusting right into her tight wet snatch, causing both of them to moan loudly in appreciation before Robbie grabbed her hips and they began to fuck in earnest.

Jade was panting like a dog as Robbie continued to ream her pussy from behind, not that she was complaining. She had her eyes closed and was focused solely on the feeling of Robbie's cock piercing her innermost sanctum again and again, but she was already hooked on the way her body, her pussy specifically reacted to having him inside her, and she knew she'd milk him dry as often as she could.

Robbie grunted as he thrust himself deep inside his lover once again. Robbie could honestly say he loved this view as much as he loved watching her breasts. Her ass bunched against his hips and her back arching as he impaled her on his stick again and again, it was damn erotic. He felt Jade's pussy vibrating faster and faster, even as his own orgasm was swiftly approaching, and decided to put them both of the top. He leaned forward and grabbed her tits from behind, massaging and twisting the massive globes of flesh as he hit her G spot.

Jade screamed her orgasm to the world and thrust her hips back against Robbie's own. The added stimulation to her breasts and G spot was too much to bear and she was hardly aware of Robbie's own howl before his hot cum splashed into her waiting womb, bringing a blissful smile to her face. She loved the way his cock pulsed with each shot, and the way her womb just seemed to open for his seed, never wasting a drop. She felt her orgasm, and Robbie's, taper off so she glanced over her shoulder before smiling again and rolling to the side, with Robbie still inside her.

Robbie howled loudly as Jade's pussy clenched around his cock before he spewed his cum right into her tight pussy. He could feel Jade's orgasm peak and decline from the way her muscles pulsated around his cock. He loved the way he could feel her orgasm and smiled softly as he felt it taper off. He was dimly aware of Jade looking at him over her shoulder before they both rolled onto their sides, cuddling in post-orgasmic bliss.

They panted for a few minutes, catching their breath even as Robbie pulled himself from Jade's entrance. Jade smiled over her shoulder and Robbie leaned forward to catch her mouth is a gentle kiss. Soon enough, though, they broke apart. "I think I just found my new favorite activity." Jade said half jokingly.

Robbie chuckled, "It IS a good workout, and quite fun." he replied smiling before finding himself sitting up with Jade in his lap, their sexes once again connecting them.

"Then let's wear ourselves out shall we?" Jade said with a saucy smirk before she began to bounce on Robbie's cock. Robbie smirked as he began to 'wear out' his lover.

The two lovers continued for several hours, and reached nearly six more climaxes before they collapsed into one another's arms, and wrapped themselves in a cover, falling asleep as Robbie whispered a soft, "You are perfect and I love you more than anything." into Jade's ear, causing a blissful smile to plaster itself across her face.

She just said, "Me too Robbie you and me forever". She intertwined a hand with Robbie's as they soon fell asleep.

(Extra)

Cat opened the cupcake door and saw the naked couple and giggled, "Oh someone's been bad". Cat then got naked and cuddled with Jade.

End

I was going to do Trina/Jade but it kept coming off as dark and bloody. Jade always ended up hurting Trina to the point of torture so no. I did this instead.

Review a lot of you want a sequel to this one with Cat included.  
Chapter 55: Robbie Pounds Jade and Cat's Cupcake

Cup

Jade was the first to wake and she noticed her head was on something soft. She groaned and nuzzled in and then felt nipples on her cheeks and noticed they were shaped like pillows. These weren't Robbie's Jade opened her eyes and saw her redheaded friend sleeping naked next to her. "Aahhh"!

Robbie jolted forward scared out of his mind. "What"!

Cat slowly awoke like it was the most casual thing. "Oh hey everyone".

"Cat what are you doing her cuddling with us"?

Cat giggled, "I came over to check on Robbie and saw you two cuddling naked so I said what the heck".

Robbie was blushing unable to concentrate caused by the girl's nudity. Cat's perky B cup tits were just calling him while Jade's D cups he just wanted to squeeze and suck. He woke up with an erection but now it was throbbing.

Jade just stared at Cat like always. "Cat we have to get ready so we can leave".

Cat yelled, "No I don't wanna. I want Robbie and you. I could tell that you two did something special that's all I want".

Jade now felt kinda bad knowing that Cat didn't have the best luck in the guy department. She looked back at Robbie and saw his cock throbbing and leaking pre cum. "Since Robbie is obviously okay with it we can do it but quickly".

Cat clapped happily and started to bounce, "Yay we get to have fun".

"Yes but I get to go first".

Robbie was still stunned at his luck two beautiful women at once. "Jade you will not regret this. I will make this the memory you will remember forever".

"Just hurry up". She then threw her arms around Robbie's neck and forced her lips against Robbie's. Jade hungrily attacked Robbie's mouth opening her lips and probing Robbie's with her tongue. Robbie's erection took over his thinking for him and he opened his mouth and twirled his tongue with Jade's.

Robbie put his hand to the back of Jade's hand cradling it as he deepened the kiss invading her mouth. Jade moaned as Robbie forcefully kissed her similar to how he had yesterday.

Cat became aroused further watching the open mouth kiss between Jade and Robbie. Cat felt her mouth grow dry as she gazed at Robbie's 8" long erection.

Jade noticed Cat's hungry stare. She pulled Cat in close and pulled the string across Cat's back that held her bra up. Cat's bra fell to the floor and she covered her breasts with her arm. Robbie turned to Cat looking at the blushing red head. He cupped her check in his hand, bent down, and kissed her. Cat's knees felt week as Robbie's heated kiss dominated her mouth.

Robbie hooked his thumbs in the sides of Cat's panties and slid them down her thighs till they fell around Cat's ankles where she kicked them away. Jade started to touch his muscled chest. Cat got on her knees and put her face in front of Jade's wet folds and gave it a kiss with a giggle. Cat and Jade felt their vaginal lips twitch in anticipation.

Robbie stepped towards the women and stroked their hips with his experienced hands. Cat stood one tip toes and kissed Robbie letting her tongue swirl with his. Jade, feeling impatient licked Robbie's chest running her tongue downwards till she was an inch away from the largest dick she's ever fucked. Jade didn't hesitate; she opened her mouth and shoved the erection all the way down until her lips touched the base of his shaft. The tip forced its way down her throat with a loud "Glurk" noise. Jade felt great pride fitting the long cock inside her mouth and enjoyed the lightheaded feeling she gained from the hot cock in her throat cutting off her air.

Robbie groaned into Cat's mouth feeling her wild tongue play with his own and his cock bulging inside Jade's tight throat. Cat watched the head of Robbie's penis bulge in Jade's esophagus and studied her technique intently. Jade reached up and took one of Robbie's hands, brought it to the back of her head and forced his hand to fist in her hair. She looked up at Robbie and let her hand fall to the floor. She moved her head back and forth with her hair in his grip giving Robbie the hint.

Robbie thrust his hips forward enjoying the tight warm wetness of Jade's mouth. Jade enjoyed feeling Robbie thrusting in and out of her mouth but wanted it rougher. When Robbie was in mid-thrust Jade pushed herself further till Robbie's cock hit her throat once again with a "Glurk". Jade continued to do this until Robbie became more forceful and did it himself. Robbie gripped Jade's hair to the point of hurting and Robbie's thrusts were increasingly becoming longer and rougher. "Glurk, glurk, glurk, glurk!" Jade went as Robbie continued.

'Cum on Robbie'. Jade said inside her mind. 'Fuck my throat baby likes it rough. Come on, use me' Jade thought. Jade felt like her body was on fire; Robbie was dominating her and she was wetter than she had ever been in her life. 'That's right, take it fuck it like you own it. Make me your bitch like that slave you're making out with skull fuck me'. Jade thought, watching Robbie and Cat still kissing. Robbie couldn't wait any longer.

He pulled out of Jade's mouth and, using the grip in her hair, spun her around so she was on all fours in front of him. Cat stepped away from Robbie's side and stood in front of Jade.

"Jade I am going to fuck you do hard and Cat is going to watch. Cat can't wait to see you scream and moan like a slut. My slut." Robbie stood behind Jade, put his hands at each side of her hips and rubbed the tip in her opening, making her juice flow out and coat her thighs.

"Fuck me!" Jade screamed growing impatient. She shook her hips and slapped her own ass inviting Robbie to have fun. Robbie thrust his hips and shoved as far as he could inside of Jade making her groan in pain, pleasure, and fulfillment. Cat spread her legs further apart and pushed Jade's face towards her wet and shaved pussy, which Jade lapped at and licked like an obedient dog. Cat let her head fall back in a moan as Jade's hot tongue massaged and lathered her pussy.

Robbie never imagined he would ever have sex in such a public display especially one in front of Cat the most innocent girls ever. Robbie thrusted inside Jade's wet hot cunt feeling the unbearable heat inside the woman run through his cock all the way up his own body. The feeling was incredible but he knew Jade wanted it rougher so he reached up to the back of her head grouping all her hair into one thick ponytail that he grabbed tight like the reins of a horse.

Robbie pulled back on the ponytail fished in his hand pulling Jade back further into him sending his erection deeper inside of her. Jade groaned feeling her hair being pulled like a cavewoman just caught by a horny caveman.

"Uaaaaaaaagh...YES!" Jade groaned. "That a boy Robbie, take it like it's yours!" Jade screamed feeling Robbie pull her head back by her hair and slam into her wet waiting pussy. "Yeeeeaaah! Make me your bitch Robbie!" Jade shouted over her shoulder. Being in front of Cat was so hot.

Cat felt so excited hearing Jade talking so dirty. She bent down till she was face to face with Jade and stuck her tongue into her moaning mouth.

Cat kept chanting, "Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her!" Prompting Robbie to quicken his pace, grunting loud as he deepened his rough thrusts. Jade moaned into Cat's mouth as Robbie's tool slammed against her G-spot over and over. She felt the intensity building and knew she was close. Robbie gripped her hips tighter than ever before and with a final hard thrust, he stabbed his towering cock into her warm pussy. Sending them both into a simultaneous orgasm.

"EEEEEYAH!" Jade screamed feeling the most intense climax of her life. She felt a warm ripple go through her body when she felt Robbie cum his hot baby batter filling her womb. Cat walked up to Robbie and kissed him on the mouth.

"That was a lot of fun master. You should use me now" Cat said making Robbie smile. She then got on all fours revealing her tight pussy.

Robbie got in position and held Cat's hips and slowly pushed his way into her hot cunt and the feel of his cock being caressed and rubbed on all sides by Cat's vaginal walls and it was something that was very nice in his mind and he drove deeper the moment he pushed his cock into their pussy and that made it all the more simple for him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Cat you are amazing".

Cat moaned out loudly as she felt Robbie's cock deep in her body and the slight discomfort she felt when her maidenhead broke was gone in mere moments and then she felt the discomfort was now replaced by a much different sensation, hunger. And she was already aware of what sort of hunger she felt and she moved her hips to try and get the message to Robbie and she moaned out her request to make sure he got the message.

"Robbie, please start doing what….must, I feel so….I need something…"

Robbie knew just what Cat wanted and he began to move his hips and gave that to her in a moment and she moaned out loudly as she felt his cock move out and then thrust deeply back into her and she arched her head back in the throes of the pleasure and sensation that struck her mind hard and that was something that he was beginning to enjoy greatly.

The thrusts went slowly at first and Cat enjoyed it despite her desire for him to move faster and deeper into her, Robbie satiated that desire by playing with her breasts with his hands and also licking her back and shoulders as well as her neck and earlobes, and through it all, he was using light touches on Cat's body. And the action proved to be worth it despite his getting a bit tired.

Robbie then began to speed up his thrusts and Cat was in ecstasy at that moment as she moaned out and arched her back a bit and that allowed Robbie to thrust even faster and deeper into her hot, wet, soft, and tight cunt. The position even allowed Robbie to rub his cock on Cat's G-spot, making the Cat shout out her pleasure even more in answer to each hard, deep, and quick thrust of his cock into her sheath.

"OH YES! HARDER! FASTER!" Robbie replied in kind to Cat's requests and he was pounding hard into her the way she wanted and it was not long before she finally reached her own inner limit as she came hard and fast before Robbie….

"ROBBIE!"

Cat arched up as Robbie trust deeply into her for a moment when he came as well, she arched back and that allowed Robbie to hold her breasts and she turned her head to the side and both of them were locked into a deep and torrid kiss and both of them could feel their combined juices flowing out of them both.

Cat was happy as she felt Robbie's hot and thick cum flowing into her pussy and filling her to the brim of her body, and it was heaven to her and the deep kiss that happened between the two of them was certainly adding fuel to the fire that was her orgasm.

Cat dueled with Robbie's tongue with her own and when they parted, she smiled at him and kissed him on the nose and said.

"That was so good…."

"I know."

Cat lay down and Robbie slowly removed his cock from her dripping wet pussy and allowed her to rest and it was then that he heard Jade's voice, "Wow Cat I didn't know you had it in you".

Cat giggled, "We both had Robbie inside of us".

They all laughed before cleaning up and getting ready for the parade.

End

Hope you enjoyed it send in your requests and or reviews. Sorry it took so long and it's short but with school I have been so busy.  
Chapter 56: Naughty Miss West

Teach

Robbie was heading to school like always. He went to Hollywood Arts. It was a cool school and had the best chances of becoming famous. Especially since, he was no longer a geek and he took it seriously.

He walked through the day with no difficulty, but then he got to his last class. One he had most days he had class and walked in. It was taught by someone named Miss West and Robbie really hoped she wasn't anything like the other teacher here Sikowitz.

The bell rang and he noticed that one, this class was extremely unpopular due to the total lack of people. He wondered why so few people didn't like theater history or thought it was useless. Two his teacher had yet to arrive.

Robbie looked out the window and noticed it was raining so he figured she was caught in the rain. For about five minutes, he sat there relaxed until the door opened and he popped up into his seat. What he saw almost gave him a heart attack. There was Miss West, who had can only described to have a goddess like body. Her clothes were wet and stuck to her showing her curves and grabbing her skirt to her. You could totally make out her nipples poking through her shirt. Robbie could only stare with a blush as she came in.

"I'm sorry I'm late, the rain made everything hectic." She said. She looked up and noticed that only Robbie was there, which rather saddened her knowing few people liked theater history. However, she still had the one student and it was a bonus that he was cute, especially with the blush he adorned.

She smirked because she realizes he was completely focused on her. "Oh, so are you my only student?" She asked breaking Robbie out of his mind fantasy's.

"Ah yeah, I guess I am. My name's Robbie." He said.

She smiled, "I'm Miss West. If you'd like you can call me Jade. Also I'm 24 and the reason I'm a teacher here so young is because I skipped a few grades." She said. Robbie just looked at her, he was a little depressed because he had problems just getting through some years, and here she was skipping years.

"Okay. Well as I said I'm Robbie and I'll be turning 19 in October." He said. In addition, with the introductions over the lesson started. They went over Shakespeare and many other play writers that they both enjoyed.

Robbie was making jokes to which Jade would giggle. Eventually they got close to each other since Jade didn't need to sit at her desk because she only had the one student. They were looking at the book together when Robbie got a whiff of her perfume. It smelled like blood and sweat. It activated his primal urges; this is what a strong woman smelled like a woman who will be your everything.

Robbie grew a blush and tilted his head down so she wouldn't see. Jade noticed and asked him what was wrong.

"Um, your perfume smells good." He said with a blush. Jade looked at him and saw his blush.

"Well thank you." She said smiling making Robbie blush more. "Oh come now let's see that face." Jade said razing his face with her finger. Once his face was looking at her she smiled. But something inside Robbie's subconscious pushed him forward to capture her lips.

She looked at him shocked but still hadn't pulled away. However, Robbie soon realized what he was doing and so pulled back quickly.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that." Not knowing what to do he grabbed his stuff to leave, but Jade grabbed him before he could go.

"T-That was so amazing." She said.

"R-really." Robbie said.

"Yes now why did you kiss me?" she asked.

"Uh, I just did, something was pulling me toward you and I couldn't help myself, I just really wanted to." She smiled at that.

"Do you want to do it again?" She asked shocking Robbie.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"No, a teacher a few years ago sued the school over dating between teachers and students. We can be in a relationship as long as you're over 18." She said.

"Hehe, I think that will not be a problem." He said and she smiled.

"Well I think the lessons over, how about I teach you something else?" She said.

"Like what?" Robbie asked and to which Jade just smiled and pulled him down to her and kissed him. Surprise was a common thing today so Robbie was adapting quickly and soon returned the kiss with more vigor and passion. Wanting to experiment he let his tongue touch her lips to which she opened her mouth to allow entrance. The tongue battle that happened next just increased the lust and passion inside them and Robbie decided to press his luck and grabbed at Jade's breast. She moaned in pleasure at what is hand was doing to her. Robbie just continued, now egged on by her moans.

"Ah that's it Robbie, do you like my tits?" She asked.

"Yes they are so soft and perfect." He said. Jade smiled, he had natural born talent pleasuring her.

"Sweet." Was all she could think of. Wanting to return the favor she grabbed at his bulge and starting to stroke him through his pants.

"Ah, that feels good Miss West." He said. She liked the way he said that right now and wanted it to continue.

"Alright Robbie I'll take this to the next level if you continue to get harder. Deal?" she said and to which he nodded. She soon pushed him off and took off her top and bra. Robbie was amazed by what he was seeing. She was beautiful and now it looked like his. She wagged her finger at Robbie and he came over. She grabbed his head into a kiss and then brought his head to her breasts. The message was clear and Robbie started to suck.

Robbie sucked and when he noticed her, other nipple was lonely pitched making her scream his name. Her creamy tits were making him grind into his teacher he wanted nothing more than to be let loose on her body.

"Ah, Robbie that's it, good boy. Ah, you're so good at this. Ah! I think I'm going to CUM!" She said. She was amazed that he made her cum with only playing with her breasts and she was eager for more.

She pushed Robbie off and got on her knees. She pulled down his pants and boxers. "Well aren't we a big one Robbie?" Jade said causing Robbie to blush until she put him in her mouth.

"Ah, Miss West, that feels so good! I can't believe someone like you is sucking my cock." He said. Jade was basking in his compliments and continued to suck and lick Robbie harder until he finally came filling her mouth with. While Robbie was coming from his orgasmic high Jade swallowed his cum finding, she licked it. It was so warm and sticky she actually felt it fill her stomach.

"I think it's time for the fucky fucky Robbie." She said.

"Don't you want me to do you?" he asked. She was very happy to learn he was worried about her needs.

"You already made me cum Robbie and I was just returning the favor. Maybe another time." She said making Robbie smile at the prospect of another 'lesson'.

"Miss West before I wreck your pussy I need something." Robbie said as he grabbed a condom from his backpack.

"I thought you said you never had sex?" she said that he lied to her.

"I haven't but my friend Beck gave it to just in case I got lucky. It was a joke and I didn't think I would ever do anything like that, but I guess it's a good thing I kept it huh?" Jade felt relieved that Robbie hadn't been with another girl even though she didn't know why. She guessed she was possessive of her soon to be lover.

Robbie sat down at his desk as Jade slowly pushed herself down. Soon Robbie started to slowly thrust into her to get her used to her used to the feeling and get himself used to the incredible feeling also. Soon Jade was getting kind of frustrated with the slow pace.

"Robbie please, faster, harder." She said. Robbie increased the pace but still not enough for Jade. "Oh God Robbie Faster! Harder! Please fuck me faster!" Jade screamed and Robbie could not stand it either. He started to pound her into him faster and using her weight to his advantage as he met her downward thrust with his upward making her scream and even drools from the pleasure.

Jade could feel Robbie tearing up her pussy and hitting every spot inside. She tried to squeeze her inner muscles to make him cum but it backfired only making her cum instead. "Aahhh"!

It was a good thing that this was a remote classroom or else anyone passing by would hear them and probably blushes and leave or giggle and listen like immature teenagers. The pleasure was soon taking them over and they soon both came well Jade came again.

"That was great Jade."

"I agree I wish we could do it again." Jade said.

"We can if you want. I've still got plenty of energy." Robbie said. Jade looked at him and smiled. She was soon pinned to the wall and the being fucked.

This continued for the rest of the hour and eventually after they were official tired out and had cleaned up any mess they had made did they leave.

"I had I great time Miss West, and I learned a lot." Robbie said in a sultry voice. "Maybe next time I could learn something from your behind".

"I'm glad you enjoyed Robbie. I very much enjoyed teaching you. And maybe." She said returning the lust. They gave each other a kiss and left promising to see each other tomorrow.

Both of them really wanted to have another one of those 'lessons'.

Jade went home and couldn't sleep she couldn't stop thinking about Robbie. His body, his smile, his large cock going in and out of her cunt likes a jackhammer.

She then grabs her left breast with her left hand and starts stuffing her right hand down her pants, playing with herself. She moans as her face is now burning wildly and her nipples are hardening.

"Oh god, what's happening to me?" She moans as she continues to play with herself. "My pussy is so hot; I need to cum real fast"

She played with herself for 10 minutes until she came in her panties; she sighs as she collapses on the floor next to her bed. She then pulls out a brand new dildo; from her bedside table that she was going to use tonight anyways. She pulls down her panties and slowly inserts the dildo in her wet pussy.

"A-Ah" moans Jade as her dildo are now inserted inside her tight cunt, "And I just bought this...yesterday; and Robbie puts it to shame."

Jade starts to move the dildo in and out of her like she is being fucked, and she thinks of Robbie fucking her stupid.

I know it's wrong to think like that but I don't care thought Jade as she moans loudly as she then moves the dildo faster and harder. "AH, Yeah, like that, like that. Fuck me, fuck me!"

Then she came wildly, some of her juices hit the floor. Unfortunately, the lust burning inside her still remains as she then bends down and inserts her dildo in her tight virgin ass. "Ah, fuck my ass; fuck it raw ROBBIE!"

While she fucks her ass, she starts playing with her left breast and pulls it out from her shirt; she starts sucking on her nipple. Imagining it was Robbie sucking on her wonderful tits. She moans, as he mouth is full; her drool partially coating her tits, licking it like a sweet juicy lollypop.

"Oh, that felt so good" said Jade as she then pulls out her right breast and starts sucking it instead. Mmmmm oh god!

She then came out of her ass and the second time from her pussy due to the dildo and thought of Robbie. She looks down to see the mess she made after her masturbation and smiles. "Being a naughty teacher is fun and I can't wait till tomorrow".

End

Hope you like it I saw a hot teacher today and I could not stop my porn filled mind. God I wanted to bend her over in front of the whole class. Anyways hope you enjoyed send in your requests.

If there are errors I blame my new Microsoft word 2010.  
Chapter 57: Cat's A Dirty GirlCovered in Cum

Rob/Cat/Beck

School had long been over when Robbie left his detention with Ms. Lake his health teacher. Rex made one little joke and in response he had three hours of detention and a week without him.

Robbie was walking past the black box theater to his locker when he heard a groan. It was a deep and animal like groan. Robbie peered through the window and saw Cat topless and if that wasn't enough she was licking Beck's cock like a lollipop.

Robbie was mesmerized by Cat's pink tongue swirling around the head of Beck's cock. Robbie couldn't help but start fantasizing that it was his. Robbie did like Cat and she always made excuses for not going out with him.

Beck meanwhile was having the time of his life. Jade never went down on him and now his dreams were coming true. His brain was telling him to grab Cat's hair and fuck her mouth. He settled for massaging her head as she bobbed her head up and down sucking every inch of his large dick.

Cat was loving the taste of his pre cum splashing around her mouth only making her suck harder. She didn't even know how this happened but she didn't want to stop. She could hear Beck making sounds telling her that he was at her mercy.

Beck yelled, "Cat I'm cumming"!

Cat took his cock out of her mouth and started to jack it off in her face aimed right at her mouth. Beck saw that and came right there trying his best to make all of it land in the red heads mouth.

Cat smiled as her mouth filled with hot cum spurt after spurt. She also noticed the taste wasn't bad he tasted like salty taffy. She quickly swallowed it before saying. "Wow Beck that tasted so good".

Beck was gasping for breath that was the strongest orgasm of his life. He couldn't believe how much he came right into Cat's mouth. "Thanks Cat".

She smiled back, "Beck can we keep doing this"?

He smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb, "Of course Cat".

"No you won't". Both teenagers' heads looked toward the entrance of the theater and saw Robbie without Rex but with an angry look. "I can't believe you two".

Beck covered up a little while Cat just crossed her arms, "Robbie"? Cat had never seen him so angry.

Beck just cautioned, "Robbie settle".

Robbie threw his hands up, "I can't believe it. Beck you're going out with Jade, she loves you. Then there's you Cat, I tried everything to go out with you and each time you turned me down".

Cat felt a little sad at that, "Please Robbie this was our first time. I didn't want to hurt you by making you wait for me".

Beck looked a little frightened, "Please Robbie don't tell Jade. She will kill me and Cat is her best friend and you will ruin it".

Robbie chuckled, "Wow so you want me to do something for you? Let me think…fuck you". Robbie went to walk away but was tackled to the ground by Cat.

Cat was straddling him only in her panties. "Robbie I do like you do please don't tell Jade". Cat then leaned forward till her hard nipples were dragging across his chest. "Robbie please".

Robbie felt his dick harden as hard as it could against his pants. Cat smiled, "Oh you're hard Robbie". She leaned down and whispered. "Please Robbie punish this naughty girl".

Robbie reached around and pulled Cat's face to his own kissing her wildly. Their tongues were battling for control as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Cat undid Robbie's pants and slowly stroked his cock while in response Robbie squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples.

"Oh Robbie". Cat moved her hips down so his dick was being swallowed into her pussy. "Aaahhhh you are so big".

Meanwhile Beck was watching Cat on top of Robbie. He never thought he could like something like this but his body was clearly liking it.

Robbie was thrusting upwards into her hot tight pussy. "Cat oh my god you're so tight".

She could only look down and smile Robbie was filling her pussy hitting every spot in and out. She couldn't believe how close she was to an orgasm.

Cat rode Robbie's cock like she had never before. She slid up and down Robbie's cock, feeling it move deeper inside her pussy and send pleasurable sensations shooting through her body. She bounced up and down with pleasure, grinding her wet cunt against Robbie's thick cock. Occasionally, she leaned down and rubbed her breasts up against Robbie's chest and face. As she bounced, she moved her hips with rhythm around Robbie's cock in her pelvis. She gasped and yelled each time she bounced up and down, leaning back and pushing Robbie deeper and deeper into her.

Robbie looked up from his pleasure and gazed at Cat. She looked so hot right now; he felt the ultimate pleasure with her on top of him, fucking him like there was no tomorrow. Her breasts were the most appealing. They were B-cup, so they were fairly large; they were even more eye-catching as they were bouncing up and down as she moved up and down his cock. "God, your breasts look so hot from here," groaned Robbie as he reached up and squeezed them lightly.

Cat experienced more orgasms than ever, feeling them rocks her body. She began to shake on top of Robbie, and he reached out and held her, rubbing him against her. She nearly bucked off Robbie as she shook with her pleasure. She shuddered and he shot his sperm inside of her, and she gasped for pleasure. She then fell on top of him, and they lay there, still gasping. Their crotches were still throbbing, and now Cat's pussy was covered with a mixture of her release, as well as Robbie's cum.

Robbie grabbed ahold of Cat's bubble butt and sped up his thrusts making Cat scream. "ROBBIE"! He could feel her walls clamp down on his cock causing him to keep cumming deep inside of her.

Cat couldn't describe the feeling as Robbie filled her cunt with his hot cum. She felt every spurt and every spurt stretched her womb to the brim with cum. She hopped off his dick with a smile, "You came a lot Robbie".

Robbie nearly came again when Cat went down on him and started to suck his dick. Cat's tongue was so hot as it swirled around the head. Robbie's head it the floor hard as it was thrown back from pleasure he didn't notice Beck approach them.

Beck came up behind Cat and grabbed her hips and thrust into her ass without hesitation.

Cat's eyes flew open and screamed, "Mmmmargh". No one could tell what she said with Robbie's dick shoved nearly down her throat.

Beck couldn't believe how tight Cat's ass was it was like a furnace. It was nearly impossible to move in and out. Cat moaned every time he moved.

Robbie saw that Beck was fucking her ass and got a good idea. "Beck lift her up and put her on me". Beck smiled knowing what Robbie had in mind.

Cat was too far gone to care but was snapped out of it when Robbie took his dick out of her mouth and she felt Beck pick her up. She looked down to see Robbie lining up his cock with her pussy when Beck dropped her making her scream. Robbie's dick was so deep inside of her she screamed.

Robbie and Beck quickly built a rhythm as they DP'd the tight red head. Cat felt like her insides were being reshaped. Cat was in so much pleasure she was about to climax. "Ahhh"!

Robbie massaged her breasts while Beck spanked her making Cat scream even louder from another orgasm they triggered. All of Cat's muscles contracted causing Beck and Robbie to spill there hot cum deep inside the redhead.

Cat was seeing stars from the pleasure she had just received. She could still feel her lover's hard pulsing cocks inside of her. She could also feel the large amounts of cum inside her womb and bowels. "Ahh you guys are too much". She was panting uncontrollably.

Robbie smiled, "Cat can I have a go at your ass"? She only smiled and climbed on top of Beck and lowered herself on his thick cock and then spread her ass for Robbie.

Beck made a low, feral noise in his throat as he lunged himself at the Cat's heaving tits and began to lay hot open-mouthed kisses on her right breast. He rolled his tongue over her nipple, feeling it grow even more aroused under his rough tongue. He could feel her pussy milking his cock for everything it could. He moved his way over to her other breast, licking, sucking, and fondling the huge treasures that lay before him. He suckled her left nipple, bringing it between his teeth. Cat hissed lowly. All the while he never took his gaze away from the girl's face, twisted with pleasure: Eyes half open, long red hair a mess around her face, and plump lower lip between her teeth.

Cat stiffened in anticipation, her hands tightening on Beck's biceps, as butterflies were building slowly in the pit of her stomach sending waves of tingling pleasure through her. She tried to scream but nothing came out as he slowly pumped himself into her inch by thick inch.

Cat bit her lip as he began filling her up, going deeper, deeper; making her feel like she might split open. It felt sooo good. She didn't want to admit it but... fuck, it did. Way better than last time Robbie's fat cock was meant for her tight ass.

Her skin was prickling with delight and fear at the forbidden. Cat was about to pass out, gasping, being so completely filled up by them both. She lay back against Robbie's chest, his hand cupping her B cup breast, pinching her nipple as he entered her with longer strokes.

"Cat." She looked back at Beck. He was watching her through narrowed eyes, pumping hard with each stroke. She was speechless, scared, embarrassed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She moaned as Beck tried to keep her attention focused on him. His lips sunk to her other nipple; he nipped lightly on them as his hands kneaded her thighs, holding her up.

Robbie wouldn't be shown up and he pumped longer and deeper strokes into Cat's ass making her quiver and squeal. The erotic sensation of them both rubbing against each other inside her, sent her to her peak immediately.

""Ahhhh! Ahhhhhhnnnnnn!" Jade moaned louder and louder as the competition to make her orgasm intensified. Her muscles gave spasm after spasm as she tensed around them both.

"AHHHnnnnnn! I'm cumming!" Cat shouted as she wiggled and gyrated her pelvis wildly. They each hammered her relentlessly. Her eyes popped open.

Robbie and Beck were in a frenzy pumping into Cat, their hands and mouths all over her. Her tongue was flailing out of her mouth as every part of her was tingling with the shameless pleasure of them both inside her, fucking her brutally, deliciously.

Beck gripped her tighter, grunting with his head tilted back, as he started to cum. She felt his cock twitch.

Robbie grabbed her hair pulling her head back and smothering her with kisses as he growled wildly while pumping deeper and harder into her, his cock pulsing as he was cumming in her ass.

Cat felt herself being filled with rope after rope of their hot cum. It was over flowing and spilling out of her as they continued to fuck her.

"Ahhhnnnnnn…" Cat pulled away from Robbie, her head spinning, tears filling her eyes, she smiled as if in a daze.

Robbie pulled out of her ass and saw his dick was covered in cum. Cat got off Beck and got on her knees. Robbie stood up and barely had time to get his bearings before Cat started to suck his dick. Cat locked eyes with Robbie as she sucked as hard as she could. Her other hand was stroking Beck's cock while she worked.

After a minute she stopped blowing Robbie and said, "Wow I could taste my juices on you Robbie we taste good". She then switched to Beck trying to get him clean as well.

After a few minutes they both came and Cat made sure she caught all of it in her mouth. They both looked down and saw Cat gurgling their cum with a smile before swallowing it. "That tasted so good".

Robbie could only nod while Beck said, "That was…um that got out of hand".

Cat giggled, "Come on Beck you know you wanted to tap my ass and Robbie always wanted me. I'm just glad it felt so good".

Beck started to get dressed, "Yeah it was amazing. Robbie does this mean you won't tell Jade"?

Robbie put on his shirt and nodded, "Yeah I won't".

They all got dressed and went on their way. Cat was going to go shopping, Beck was going home and Robbie was going to Tori's house.

End

This was requested and there will be a sequel too. Also look for my one shot for Zen's contest.

Also read 'Best Laid Plans Also Known As Trina's Evil Plan » by Broken Eros. They adopted my story and they are doing a good job support them.  
Chapter 58: Sequel to 57 Rade Revenge Sex

Rade revenge

Jade was pissed in the last week Beck has been withdrawn. He is always worn out and doesn't even try to have sex with her anymore. She even went as far as show up to his RV only wearing a corset. He just went to sleep next to her saying, "Sorry Jade but I have a big day tomorrow".

Jade was at her breaking point she needed love since she didn't get it at home. She missed Beck holding her or showing her any sign of affection.

Jade was sitting outside of Hollywood Arts waiting for Beck until she got a text saying he had to help Cat with something. She groaned in frustration and kicked over a trash can before falling to ground.

She heard a voice behind her, "Wow Jade Vega sent you a text".

Jade narrowed her eyes before she turned around to glare at Robbie. "No nerd, Beck is ditching me for Cat...again".

Robbie cursed, "Damn it those two they don't fuckin include me, fucking rabbits".

Jade was very curious about what Robbie said and then was angered when she heard rabbits. That is a sexual word Jade grabbed Robbie by the throat. "What do you mean by that"?

Robbie knew he was caught but since Cat and Beck abandoned him. "Beck and Cat have been fucking behind your back".

Jade let go of his throat and just...broke. Her heart literally shattered, 'Why would Beck cheat on me? I loved him'.

Robbie saw she was going to cry and hugged her, "I am so sorry Jade they bribed me with sex not to tell you".

Jade let the tears fall from her eyes when Robbie embraced her. "I'm alone".

Robbie quickly shushed her, "No Jade I'm here and I've always liked you. If Beck cheated on you then you were too good for him".

Jade embraced Robbie back feeling that he was telling the truth. "Let's go back to my place". She knew Robbie liked her and she was going to repay that tenfold.

When they got there Jade told Robbie to watch as she gave him a show. Soon Robbie was in a chair across the room as Jade got on her bed and reached behind her pillow and grabbed a big dildo.

Jade quickly dipped the dildo in and out of her sopping wet pussy, wiggling it from side to side so she could tickle the folds of her slit. She licked her fingers, coating the tips with her saliva, then brought the hand down to her pussy and slapped it a few times, then started rubbing her clit. She pulled the dildo out of her cunt as she did it and moved it lower to her ass.

Jade was loudly grunting as she fingered her cunt and worked the plastic cock in and out of her ass. She stared at the Robbie and his tent. As she kept going, the wetness of her pussy was leaking down to her ass and acting as lube for the toy, allowing it to go in deeper with ease. She began to breathe harder as she continued playing with herself. She started to slow down as she rubbed her pussy, but sped up faster with the dildo in her ass.

Jade was bucking her hips as she started to cum. The cum from her pussy ran down past her ass to a tiny puddle on the bed where it got spattered as her ass rose and fell. The orgasm ceased and Jade relaxed.

"You know I have never found anything as arousing as this sight. You are angel." Robbie said.

Jade slowly craned her neck up to see Robbie. She took the dildo out of herself with a moan before saying. "I hope you enjoyed it Robbie now come over here".

"Are you feeling all right?" Robbie asked as he came closer. His tone hardly changed as he asked.

"I am most definitely feeling all right. Just come over here". She replied, breathing a little slower now.

"Heh. It doesn't matter now."

Jade motioned for him to come closer. He did. If Robbie was confused at all by the situation, he hid it very well. He approached her and immediately she brought his hands to her tits and had him started fondling her soft breasts with his hand as he rubbed the back of her neck with the other. She returned the favor by fondling the growing bulge in his pants. As he cupped her breast, his fingers circled her nipple. "Mmmm. I like that." She cooed.

"I like what you're doing. But you sure you want to do keep doing this, Jade?" He replied.

"No. I want to do more." She grinned. She undid his belt and pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his meaty cock. It was currently hard, it was eight inches. Her eyes widened as she wondered how much it was going to stretch her out.

Jade took him into her mouth and started sucking, running her lips up and down the shaft. Robbie's cock was getting even harder, and as it grew it was getting tougher to blow him. She finally had to pull her mouth off of it, making a soft 'pop' with her cheeks. She took a few deep breaths.

"Too big for your mouth?" Robbie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A little." Jade said. She then realized as she held his cock that it still wasn't ready to cum! "This is going to take a little more work." She muttered. She sat a little straighter upright and leaned forward, pulling his cock towards her chest until she could place it between her tits. Once her supple D-cup breasts were wrapped around it.

"Ohhhh shit. That feels good. You like getting titfucked?"

"Of course. But I'm not used to such big cock between them." Jade said softly as she looked up at him with her eyes. She quickened her pace until he wasn't even remotely soft anymore. She looked down and saw Robbie's rod was a very long and very wide in the middle. Jade sucked in her cheeks and then spit all over his cock, using her hands and tits to coat his prick with her saliva, jiggling up and down even quicker than before.

"Ahhhh... You are trying to get me to cum on your breasts?"

"No. This is just foreplay. I think we're ready for where I'm going to put it next." She got up out of the chair and stepped around in between the chair and Robbie, with her back facing him. She then promptly bent over and placed her legs far enough apart so she'd be able to stay upright. She leaned over onto her left arm which was resting on the arm of the chair. Meanwhile, her right arm reached back so her hand would rest on her right ass cheek, which she pulled slightly to the side so Robbie could get a clear view of her asshole.

Robbie looked down at Jade's ass then over at her. "You don't want it in your pussy?"

"We can maybe do it there later. But being ass fucked really gets me off."

"Okay." Robbie complied. Robbie placed his left hand on Jade's left ass cheek and helped to spread her ample butt apart so he could guide his cock in easier. He looked down, spit on her asshole, and with his cock held in his right hand, pressed it up against her sphincter and pushed in. But Robbie didn't just work the tip in and stop. With one moderately smooth and continuous stroke, Robbie had thrust all twelve inches of his manhood into her ass.

"AAAH! UNH! FUCK! AAAHHHHH!" She screamed as his long, thick cock invaded her bowels. It dawned on her in that instant, that maybe some more lube should have been in order. Some mild spit clearly had not been enough. Jade was no longer leaning on the chair, but had been jolted up enough by this deep ass fucking that she was now clutching the arm of the chair with both hands as Robbie pounded away at her little hole.

"Unh! Yeah! Like getting fucked in your ass now? HUH?" Robbie grunted with each thrust, as he pulled back far enough so only the head of his dick was still in her anus, then plowing it right back in as far as he could go.

"AHHH! YES! SHIT! OOOHHHH! FUCKING YES!" She screamed. She now bent way down so her face was almost touching the seat of her chair. And with each pump of his cock into her, she would come closer and closer to getting her face pressed right into where she came a little earlier. In fact, the fucking was so powerful; Jade's hair had started to cover her now-sweating face. Enough that she would quickly move them back upwards. Normally, Jade could take multi-tasking to a new level, thanks to her abilities, but while getting anally reamed by a beefy cock, it somehow became a little more difficult.

"ARGH! YEAH! FUCKING TAKE MY DICK IN YOUR ASS!" Robbie yelled as he stepped up the pace, fucking her harder and faster.

"OOOOH! YEAH! GIVE IT TO ME! HARDER! FUUUUUUCK!" She moaned, bobbing her head up and down.

"MMPH! COME ON! RIDE THAT SHIT! UHHH!" Robbie slapped Jade's ass as he was fucking it. Between the deep dicking and now the feeling of Robbie's large hands spanking her, the sensations were getting more and more intense. Jade knew she was getting very, very close to her next orgasm.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! YOUR HUGE COCK IN MY ASS IS GONNA MAKE MY PUSSY CUM! OHHHH!" Jade cried out. She reached under to rub her pussy as she felt her climax wash over her body, her own cum drizzling out of her cunt and down her legs. She shuddered and as Robbie plowed his cock balls deep into her ass, she suddenly felt her bowels being pumped full of hot sticky cum that made her feel all tingly inside that triggered another orgasm. More cum flowed down her legs onto the bed. She laid down on her bed, and told Robbie to come and keep fucking her. Robbie obeys her orders and walked to her bed. As he was hovering over Jade.

Jade got up from her lying position and met Robbie in a sultry kiss. While their lips meshed, she started rubbing him again. She struggled to work around the bulge, but Robbie helped her and leaned back while she removed her hands from his penis.

His erect dick stood ridged and ready for her. She smiled at how aroused he was and crawled over towards him like a kinky sex kitten. She leaned forward and kissed him again while firmly stroking his cock with her hand. Jade and Robbie were flushed with arousal.

"Ready Robbie?" purred Jade, sensually rubbing down his manly chest.

"I'm ready this time, Jade," said Robbie, brimming with confidence.

"Oh well…" she said with a playful grin.

Jade slipped rose up slightly and hooked her legs around Robbie's waist. Robbie then grasped her butt and guided her onto his lap where his hard dick awaited her. Jade held onto his shoulders, closing her eyes and awaiting the feeling. He was poised to fill her with his cock. Once they were at the perfect angle, Jade held on tight and plunged down onto his dick.

"Ohhhhhhh yes!" moaned Jade, "That's what I want!"

"Oh fuck it's so tight!" grunted Robbie.

Jade's pussy stretched to accommodate Robbie's hard member. She was so wet and tight. The feeling was pure ecstasy to the ninja man. He had been in her before, but it was never this hot. Maybe because they were still going after the first round, but Robbie couldn't figure out why and he didn't care at the moment. Jade loved it too, arching her body and moaning at the feeling of firm penetration. His cock was so deep inside her.

"Please Robbie…fuck me," begged Jade.

Robbie let out a manly grunt and pressed his lips against hers. With his grip firmly on her ass, he began working her along his ridged member. Then he started thrusting up into her, pushing his cock deep inside her and using his powerful strength to establish a rhythm. Their lips swirled as their bodies moved to the fervent pace of sex. Jade got into it as much as Robbie, working her hips against his and guiding his cock to all her sensitive areas.

"Uh uh uh you like that, Jade? Ah is this how you like it?" grunted Robbie with a tight hold on her butt.

"Yes! Yes! Oh yes!" cried Jade, "Oh it feels so good!"

His dick thrashed about inside her pussy, sending waves of pleasure through their hot bodies. Jade bounced up and down Robbie's length at a strong pace. Her nails dug into his shoulders and he buried his face in her breasts. The sensations were intense. Jade worked her body with a lot more energy. She worked his cock in her pussy so well he couldn't hold back his climax.

"Uh uh soon Jade! I'm gonna cum soon!" moaned Robbie, panting harder as he thrust up into her.

"Uh then do it, Robbie! Let it all out!" moaned Jade, panted hard as she plunged down onto his cock.

Robbie grunted harder as the pressure within him built. It had been a while for him and he needed to let go. Like Jade, he had his own problem with pent up feelings. And with a few more hard motions, he grasped Jade's ass hard and slammed her down onto his cock to send him over the edge.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah!" he moaned, his cock erupting in a burst of cum deep inside Jade's womb.

Jade let out a moan as well upon feeling his hot liquid inside her pussy. It didn't get her to cum, but she could sense Robbie needed this a little more than she did. He really seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Oh God…" moaned Robbie, lifting Jade off his cock, "That was amazing, Jade."

Jade said with a sultry grin, "And who's to say we're done?"

"I might need a minute Jade," said Robbie, still catching his breath.

"Oh I can fix that." Jade kissed him again and trailed her lips down the core of his body. Robbie sensed where she was going with this, but didn't resist. Leaning back on his arms, he let out deep grunts as Jade reached his softening member. She flashed him one of those sexy smiles while taking his dick in her hand and giving it a few firm strokes. It was still a little sensitive after his last climax, but she was gentle and thorough.

"Oh yeah…" he moaned in contentment.

"Easy," grinned Jade, "Just lay back and enjoy it."

His face contorted to the sensations of pleasure as Jade licked and teased his member. She let out sensual purrs as she stroked the base while licking the tip. He was already starting to stiffen up again and Jade kept at it. Parting her long hair behind her ear, she kissed along the underside of his shaft and then took his whole member into her mouth. The hot feeling made Robbie moan in delight. Jade never did this when they were together and she definitely had a talent for it.

"Oh-oh-oh fuck that's good, Jade!" he moaned, "Just like that! Oh yeah!"

Jade purred as she bobbed her head up and down his dick. She went slowly at first while he got hard again. Once he his member was nice and ridged, she stepped up the pace. Jade was still wet with arousal and her burning sexual energy fueled her sucking. She listened to his deep grunts while licking along his hard shaft. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. She had to get her climax as well.

"Mmm…now it's my turn!" she said with a sultry grin.

Jade crawled back atop her winged friend, pinning him flat on his back while she straddles his pelvis. Robbie admired her naked figure in the warm afternoon sun and held onto her hips while she guided his cock back into her pussy. She was still slick from the last round and with a swift plunge; his member filled her insides once more.

"Oh oh oh yes! Oh yes!" moaned Jade as she started riding him, "So hot! So good! Oh I want it so bad!"

"Oh fuck!" grunted Robbie as they got back into a rhythm.

This time Jade guided the rhythm, gyrating her hips and working her body up and down his cock. Her hands fervently roamed Robbie's manly upper body. His hard muscles added to the hot, sexual feeling that filled her with pleasure. The heat from the sun caused their bodies to break out into profuse sweating. Occasional winds blew by, making Jade's long silver hair flutter in the heat of the moment. Robbie admired her enchanting beauty, watching as she danced atop him swaying and moving her body to the intense feeling.

Jade leaned over and kissed him on the lips as she pushed herself closer to orgasm. Her panting turned to high pitched moans as she stepped up the pace, riding him harder and working his cock in her tight depths. She could feel her climax coming strong. Her body movement intensified as she rose up and slammed her hips down hard onto his cock. Her breasts bounced with each motion and as her climax neared she started fondling them. She was so close, her body poised to erupt in pleasure.

"Uh oh oh I'm cumming soon! I'm cumming soon! Oh it feels so good!" cried Jade, grasping her breasts harder as she gyrated her hips with more intensity.

"Uh oh Jade! Oh yeah! Show me what a hot girl you are!" grunted Robbie, grinning at the sight of Jade dancing atop him in such an erotic manner.

Jade was going at it with great intensity. Robbie helped her with firm upward thrusts of his own. Her gasps were sharp as the pace of her riding slowed. And with a few more thorough motions, the beautiful silver head arched her body and let out a cry of orgasmic delight.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES!"

It was definitely worth the wait. Jade's pussy throbbed around Robbie's cock, sending waves of pleasure up through her body. The warm heat of the sun and the cool breezes added to the feeling. A look of raw ecstasy dominated her face as she savored the bliss. Robbie smiled at her satisfaction and got up to kiss her. When the rush subsided, they sat together on the roof covered in sweat and still flushed with sexual energy.

"That hot enough for you?" said Jade, panting hard from her orgasm.

"I don't know if it could've been any hotter," grinned Robbie. He never let himself go all out like this. Jade and Robbie came together in another round of lip wrestling as they made out. They still had some sexual energy to expend and they didn't holding back in letting it out.

After making out and building a new round of arousal, Robbie pinned Jade on her back again and plowed into her pussy with his hard dick while holding her legs up in each hand. He built a fervent pace and then hitched her legs over his shoulder and leaned over her so he could plow into her harder. Jade also had a little fun with Robbie by holding onto his neck, hitching her legs around his waist, and rocking her body against his while he ran his fingers over her naked skin in a tantalizing display of delight. They went at it like this for a while until he flipped Jade over so she was on her hands and knees while he slammed his cock into her tight cunt while she rocked her body against his.

It was fun, exhilarating, and full of pleasure. Their naked bodies were dripping with sweat under the sun. It made their skin rub together in a smooth, sensual manner. Jade and Robbie moaned to every mind numbing sensation, drawing it out and enjoying the feeling. They went at it until they felt their final climax drawing near. Jade was on her knees, facing away while Robbie was thrusting his penis into her vagina from behind while rubbing her breasts. And for this last peak, they sought to share it.

"UH UH OH Jade! Jade, I'M CUMMING SOON! I'M CUMMING!" grunted Robbie.

"UH UH ME UH TOO! OH CUM WITH ME! CUM WITH ME!" cried Jade, bucking her hips harder as her peak drew near.

Their skin clashed and their bodies rocked. Robbie hungrily kissed her neck and squeezed her breasts while Jade fondled her clit as his dick plowed into her. They did it harder and faster, coordinating their bodies for the final push. And with a few fervent motions, they were sent over the edge.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JADE!" moaned Robbie, thrusting his cock into her as far as it would go.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ROBBIE!" cried Jade, arching her body as mind numbing bliss consumed her being.

Robbie's cock exploded in another burst of cum while Jade's pussy clamped down on his dick, squeezing him for every last drop. She could feel her painted insides crave more but that would need to be another time it was a new addiction. Hot pleasure filled their bodies and moans of delight echoed through the midday air. It was the perfect way to end a long awaited fuck.

Robbie smiled, "That was the best Jade".

She smiled, "Better than Cat"?

He nodded, "Yeah you have the best everything. I'd marry you right now so I could keep you to myself". They snuggled into each other before falling asleep.

End

I know I went a little overboard with Jade wanting it in the ass but hey I love the nympho Jade.

Send me requests and check out my contest story True love born in despair.

Also check out my fucking machine story and I might make one for this story if I get a lot of requests for it.

I need a beta for Immortal love and party of consequences.  
Chapter 59: ALL OUT ORGY

"I want to see Jade titty fuck Robbie while Cat has her pussy in his face. Then I want Tori to be fucking her with a strap on while Trina does the same with Jade. Then the Vega's go at it and Robbie violates Jade in everyday possible. Then Jade breaks out a two foot vibrator and shoves it in Trina and have Robbie fuck Trina while it's inside of her set on high." From I wanna see.

Robbie didn't know how he got in this situation but he could only thank god. Jade was having a small get together where he was the only guy there and that's when things took a delicious turn.

(Before Robbie shows up).

"Please you guys". Jade whined.

Trina shrugged, "I will admit that I have thought about it but not with three other girls with us, but it is an interesting idea".

Cat couldn't stop giggling, "Robbie is going to be happy". Jade smiled sexily now that she had two on board all that they needed was the pride.

"Cone on Tori you haven't been laid in three months". Jade jabbed.

"How do you know that"? Tori screamed.

Jade smiled, "I have my ways, now come on why won't you? Robbie has been so good to you and the rest of us".

Trina laughed, "What's your angle in this Jade"? Tori pointed a finger and accused the Goth with her sister.

"I don't have an angle I actually like Robbie and I've seen him naked it is going to take all of us not to mention we could do each other".

Cat smiled, "How big is his sugar stick"? The others were weirded out by her question but no more than normal.

Jade pulled her hands apart till about 10" and then she put both hands together to show width. The others blushed and gasped in shock.

Trina was smiling 'If I knew about that when he was pining after me I'd have him throw me on the table in the middle of the cafe'.

They were all snapped out of it by a knock at the door and it opening it after the knock. Robbie was shocked to only find the girls waiting for him. He smiled, "Wow this is nice".

Jade chuckled, "Robbie we have a proposition for you".

He was confused he just wanted to see the gang. "What is it Jade"?

Said goth smiled, "My proposition is that you fuck all of us until we can't move".

The others were beet red not believing the casual tone she used. "JADE"!

Robbie was about to pass out but stopped when he felt a hand on his crotch. He looked at the hand and noticed it was Trina's. She had started to rub it around. "Robbie I want you to fuck me silly".

Trina unbuttoned his pants but didn't get very far when she was yanked by the hair off if him. Jade looked Trina in the face and growled, "I go first". Jade dropped to eye level with Robbie's monster.

Jade wrapped her hand around Robbie's throbbing cock and slowly stroked it. Robbie was gritting his teeth in pleasure because Jade's touch was too much. Jade quickly took off her shirt and bra and wrapped her big breasts around his cock and titfucked him.

The others were looking at the scene in shock. Cat was wetter than an ocean while Trina was fingering herself and Tori had never been so horny. Seeing Jade leaning over Robbie with her ass in the air, tits wrapped around Robbie. "Jade do you have any toys"? She asked hesitantly.

Jade looked over at the younger Vega and smiled, "Check the trunk at the end of the bed".

Tori scrambled to the trunk wanting to get involved. She was shocked at Jade's collection of toys it was like a mini sex shop. Tori saw something that made her even hornier. It was a strap on made for both the wearer and receiver. Tori quickly got undressed and put it on.

Jade was in heaven she was sucking on the tip of Robbie's cock as he kept thrusting in her face. Jade then felt something at her pussy; she quickly turned around only to see Tori with a lustful look in her eyes. Tori quickly thrust into Jade's pussy barely letting her get used to the intrusion before fucking the goth as hard as she could. "Ah Jade do you like it"?

Jade took a few more sucks off the hard meat stick in front of her before answering, "I do like it come on Tori rougher". The next thing she knew Tori started to spank her hard.

Tori was loving the power she felt from fucking a bent over Jade West then spanking her ass raw.

Cat was touching herself all over wanting it to be Robbie. She then saw that Tori was getting into the action. Cat crawled over to Robbie and kissed him. Their tongues were battling each other not able to control themselves from the lust. Cat then sat on Robbie's face feeling his tongue work its way inside her. "ROBBIE".

Trina was now alone and that did not work for her. She went over to the box and found another strap on this one was eight inches. After getting it secured she went behind Cat and whispered, "Hey Cat. Can I make you feel good"?

Cat just screamed, "YES please more. Please fuck this dirty cat".

Trina smiled and pushed on the red heads back so her head was right near Jade's. Trina lined up the strap on with the little red head's ass since Robbie's tongue was occupying her pussy. Trina quickly thrust inside.

Cat came right there releasing juices all over Robbie and screamed. Trina had violated her virgin ass with a giant dildo. "Trina that hurts please take it out".

Trina shook her head and slowly pulled out before thrusting back in. "You will thank me for this later Cat just enjoy it". She loved the red head's screams and moans 'This is why guys must love bending girls over and being rough'.

Jade was being fucked so hard by Tori she didn't register that Robbie had cum all over her face and tits. Jade quickly scooped some up and licked it off her fingers loving the taste. "Robbie you taste so good". Before she could blink Jade was lifted off Robbie and was getting her chest licked clean by Tori. Jade and Robbie couldn't even describe how sexy it was. Tori's pink moist tongue slowly licking up the cum off Jade's milky creamy tits.

Tori agreed with Jade's statement this cum was delicious. Tori also loved making Jade squirm when licking her nipples and biting the soft flesh. "Tori put me on Robbie". Tori lifted jade and set her so his cock was at her ass and pushed her down. Jade was moaning as his cock slowly penetrated her ass.

Jade was in no means an ass virgin but this monster was painful. She could also hear Robbie moan her name in pleasure. That's when both of her lovers started to thrust wildly. Tori enjoyed hearing her scream by fucking her and biting her flesh till it drew blood.

Robbie had already made Cat cum twice so he didn't feel bad about abandoning her. He moved the pussy out of his face then sat up and wrapped his arms around Jade and thrust even harder into the intense hot tight hole that was Jade West's ass.

Tori started to kiss Robbie right in front of Jade. Jade could feel Robbie get even harder when kissing Vega. Jade moved her hips and contracted her muscles. Robbie had to stop kissing Tori to moan, "Jade I am going to cum".

Tori thrusted into Jade angrily that she broke of an amazing kiss. Robbie broke off everyone's thoughts when he screamed when he came.

Jade wasn't expecting the amount of cum that was filling up her ass. It was bigger than the load he blew on her chest and face. "Robbie"! It triggered an orgasm that was being prolonged by Tori thrusting in and out of her sopping wet pussy. She was so wet you could hear the squelch sounds echo through the room.

Jade pushed Tori off of her and got off Robbie letting the cum gush out of her abused hole. Jade then grabbed Tori by the head and shoved it on Robbie's cock. "Suck it Vega this was just in my ass and you're going to clean it".

Tori was disgusted at first but then started to get into it. Robbie was making moans that only encouraged her in sucking harder. She used one hand to finger herself and the other to work the part of his cock she couldn't suck.

Robbie was in heaven, "Tori your mouth is so right and hot". He moved his hand to the back of her head and pushed down every so often.

After a couple minutes he came into Tori's mouth with no warning. Her eyes bugged out before backing off trying to swallow and not choke. Jade replaced her and sucked the rest if the cum off his cock after she was done Jade smiled evilly, "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can Robbie can you do that"?

Robbie only nodded with a smile before pouncing on his prey.

(Cat and Trina).

Cat was in la la land Trina had a vibrating strap on so deep inside of the red head's cunt Cat's insides were ringing. After Cat screamed she passed out leaving the oldest Vega unsatisfied.

Trina looked across the room to see her sister trying to catch her breath with cum dripping out of her mouth. It was a glorious site she would have never thought that she would be attracted to her sister but right now she was.

Tori had such a slender body with nice perky tits and a tight ass. Trina wasted no time before crawling and mounting her sister and putting the vibrator in her sister's ass like she did Cat.

Tori was completely unprepared for her sister mounting her and brutally fucking her ass. "TRINA! Stop it".

Trina reached around and started to squeeze her sister's tits and pinched her nipples. Her sister was thrashing in her arms from the pain and pleasure. "God sister you are so tight it is hard the pull out but so easy to push in".

Tori's mind was hazed, "Trina stop I'm cumming". Trina smiled and thrusted harder and moved her hands from Tori's breasts down to Tori's clit and massaged it furiously.

Tori's scream could awaken the dead, "TRINA I'M CUMMING"! Tori was now flat on the floor unable to move.

Trina was staring at her sisters abused hole and smiled. She bent down and massaged her sister's ass cheeks. "That feel good Tori"? She only got a moan in response then Trina did something she never ever thought she would ever do.

Trina bent forward and started to lick Tori's ass. She started on the right cheek tasting the sweat and feeling the heat of the blood boiling though her. Trina's tongue then traced its way to her sister's abused hole and traced it.

Tori was unable to register what Trina was doing but it was enjoyable. Trina was soothing it and actually creating pleasure.

Meanwhile...

Jade was being skull fucked by Robbie she told him that he could fuck her any way possible and as hard as he can. She loved the feeling of being helpless in the bedroom. Jade was franticly fingering herself while he had his way with her.

"I am cumming".

Jade just swallowed it all as fast as she could before he yanked it out of her mouth. He then positioned her so her legs were on his shoulders then fucked her hard. His cock was reaching into her womb every time he thrust.

"Ah Robbie slower".

He only smiled, "You said as rough as I want". He thrusted even harder making her scream before squeezing her breasts as hard as he could.

Jade's tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she was being fucked stupid. The pain she was feeling was nothing compared to the pleasure. "Robbie please cum".

"You want my cum"?

She nodded, "Yes Robbie I want you to fill me up".

Robbie couldn't hold it anymore and came inside if Jade with a roar. She screamed from the orgasm his hot cum triggered. Her womb was now filled to the brim with ropes of his molten hot sticky baby batter.

He pulled out of her and slumped to the floor in defeat next to an exhausted Jade.

The next thing they knew Trina was looking down at them. "Hey Robbie you better not be done because I'm not".

Robbie was completely empty and not even erect. "Trina I'm dead Jade took the last I had".

Trina looked at a smiling Jade, "If I could get you going again would you fuck me like Jade"?

He just nodded then saw Trina kissing Jade. Robbie could see their tongues battling. Trina started to touch Jade's big breasts. Robbie then started to guess who had bigger tits Trina or Jade.

Trina looked over and saw Robbie's cock back up and throbbing for her. Trina quickly jumped him and lowered herself on him with a slam. "Oh my god Robbie you're so deep in me".

Jade huffed now she was all worked up and after this last fuck Robbie will be done or dead. Jade slowly got up with a wobble and trekked over to her toy box and got out her python vibrator. It was two feet long twin head it took 4 d cell batteries. She walked over to Trina who was riding Robbie hard.

Jade pushed Trina forward so she was lying on Robbie flat then shoving the vibrator as far as she could in Trina's ass as far as she could.

Trina screamed, "Ahhhh Jade". She had never been double penetrated especially not when both of the things inside of her were the biggest things that could fit. "Jade not so hard".

Jade then placed the other end insides of her own cum soaked pussy before flicking the switch to max.

Trina screamed again while climaxing so hard she squeezed Robbie's cock so hard it went off inside of her and made him pass out. She loved the feeling of cum inside of her and could feel it shake inside of her from the vibrator.

Jade was rocking back in forth enjoying the feeling along with Trina thrashing beneath her. "Come on slut don't tell me you've never been filled like this before".

Trina grit her teeth, "Jade I came I'm done".

Jade chuckled, "Well I'm not. You got me worked up and I'm going to finish".

After twenty minutes Trina screamed and passed out just as Jade came. Jade got off Trina but left the vibrator inside of her and chuckled seeing Robbie thrusting in his sleep. Trina was going to have one hell of a wakeup call.

She then passed out with a smile, "We will have to do this more often".

End

Hope you liked it I will probably will rewrite it later.

Oh yeah whoever says I'm racist for not writing Andre. Fuck you. I just don't like his character.

Remember to check out my other stories.

Send me more requests or if you want me to add a fucking machine to a chapter for one of the girls.  
Chapter 60: AN HELP

Happy thanksgiving

I am out of ideas all I have right now is Cat buying a fucking machine from Sky mall and testing on trina and herself.

Please send ideas if you want this story to go on. NO ANDRE OR SLASH

LOOKING FOR BETA

If you like my stories please be my beta or rewrite it.  
Chapter 61: Spencer Gets Cornered & Fucks Trina

Spencer/Trina

This takes place during the party with victorious episode. Trina sees Spencer and notices him from iCarly and tries to seduce him.

Third oneshot: Trina/Spencer

Hot untalented girl spots the brother of famous internet celebrity Carly Shay, host of one of the most popular shows on the internet. She decides a great way to launch her career is to appear on the show. After Spencer tells her he can't make it happen she decides to seduce him and fucks his brains out. They have sex till Trina passes out and Spencer gets the hell out of there lol

That is if you decide to write it ;) From anon666

Start

Trina was wandering around Keenan Thompson's house looking for Lane's kids, why you might ask. It is because she brought them to the party on leashes and never realized kids can undo Velcro and buckles. She wandered outside and saw Beck, Jade, Sikowitz and someone she recognize. She made her way over, "Hey Beck".

Beck looked over and was going to say something but was cut off by Jade, "Leave slut".

Beck tried to calm Jade down while Sikowitz quietly left like he did when things got heated or awkward. The stranger spoke up, "Hey that isn't nice do you need anything Miss"?

Trina then realized who was sitting in front of her Spencer Shay from iCarly, Oh my god you're Spencer from iCarly. You could put me on the show and make me famous I'm Trina Vega and I can sing, act and hot". This was a better plan then the one on the plane trying to get famous with that two bit blogger. (Perez Hilton sucks and I wish Will. would have killed him).

Spencer averted his eyes and quickly got out of the Jacuzzi and tried to run away, "No I am not". Trina was not far behind his wet trail.

Jade just looked at Beck, "Never shush me again when I am talking to a desperate whore". Beck just shut his mouth knowing that Jade would kill him if he defended much less a Vega.

(Spencer)

Spencer was now running through the massive house trying to find his sister or her friends. He had been chased by a lot of people but this girl was actually scaring him she had a fire in her eyes a crazy fire. He ran into a random room as soon as he got around a corner hoping that she didn't see him. He was wrong because not a second later the door burst open with a very red faced and out of breathe Latina. "Found you".

Spencer backed into a corner, "Please it's my sister's show". He had his hands up in defense just in case she got angry like most women did and try to attack him. "Please don't hurt me".

Trina smiled evilly, "Why would I hurt you I am just going to try to convince you". She strutted over to the corner where Spencer was cowering and put her hand on his crotch then whispered, "And I convince hard".

She shifted a bit, standing on her knees, to find most comfortable position and ran her finger from the base to the tip of his cock through his boxers. Spencer felt the blood pumping to his heart in fear pump to his growing cock in pleasure. The artist groaned as he felt Trina then pull down his soaking boxers releasing his already hard cock standing at an impressive 8.5 inches. Trina looked up and smiled when she saw him look down nearly cross eyed. "Trina was it, you have to realize that I am 23 and you're in high school".

Trina licked the head and watched him slam his head against the wall in protest, "So what if I am in high school that only means that I am still tight and can go all night". She then licked the pre cum oozing out of the engorged tip. "Mmm... Tasty. Here I go Spencer?"

"Trina fuuuck! This is so wrong you are the same age as my sister." Spencer moaned in pleasure as this girl was swirling her tongue around the head of his hard cock.

Trina stopped her ministration, her tongue hovering just above the tip, and looked up into his lust-clouded eyes. "You like this, don't you, Spencer?" Trina asked, again knowing the answer. She saw her artist lover nodding furiously and ran her tongue against the tip of his member once, before taking half of his eight and a half inches in her mouth. Trina squeezed her lips tightly and pulled back then, letting the dick leave her mouth with a wet pop, earning a groan of pleasure from Spencer. She took him in her mouth again, a little more this time she loved the hard cock throbbing in the back of her throat, and repeated the actions. She did like this several more times, each time taking in more of his hard cock in. Letting him go out of her mouth for now, she dragged her tongue along the downside of his length from the tip to his balls. Trina took one of his balls in and sucked on it, earning loud groan of pleasure from Spencer. She then kissed her way up his cock till her lips wrapped around the head of his member. Trina flicked her tongue over the tip several times and sucked on it gently.

"Ahh Trina your mouth is so warm and tight, it's just like a pussy..." Spencer moaned. Trina let him go out of her mouth looking up into his eyes; Trina licked her lips seductively before deep throating his monster as far as she could with her mouth.

After waiting for few second to get absolutely comfortable with Spencer's rather large cock filling her mouth, she started bobbing her head. Slowly at first, but going faster and faster with time, goaded by Spencer's moans and groans of pleasure. "Trina I'm... going to... cum..."

She only pulled back half of his length out of her mouth and doubled her efforts on orally giving pleasure to the rest, bobbing her head rapidly and caressing the head of his member with her tongue. "I'm... going... to cum..." Spencer warned her again only this time he was going to fill her stomach. This time Trina took his cock out, but kept it right in front of her wide-opened mouth. She wrapped her hand around his dick and started stroking it rapidly, feeling that he was very close to his limit. Soon she felt Spencer's cock twitching in her hands, signaling that he is going to cum really quickly. Trina ran her tongue across her lips in anticipation of his hot cum draping her face and filling her mouth. Spencer didn't have time to warn her before he released into girl's teens face and mouth.

Trina loved as thick strands of Spencer's cum were falling on her face and in her mouth. When his white baby batter fountain ceased, Trina played with her 'prize' in her mouth for several seconds sucking what was left before swallowing it. Then she used her tongue and fingers to clean her face from the rest of cum. At last she sucked on her fingers, savoring final bits of his cum. Trina licked her lips once again before cooing seductively. "I feel so dirty Spencer but it tastes so good".

Trina walked over to the bed and got naked she felt Spencer ogle her naked ass and, truth to be told, she knew he was about to act on instincts and taking her right here and right now. She wasn't disappointed when she felt his hand snake between her slightly spread legs and gently touch her pussy lips and slowly work her clit. She wanted him to fuck her like no tomorrow like an animal.

"Spencer I am waiting..." She moaned as his fingers continued working on her privates. She tried to keep herself from being drowned in pleasure, but soon Spencer's ministration was too much for her and she gave in. For a moment he stopped pleasuring her, but before she could express her disappointment, she was forced to moan louder than before with two of his fingers moving in and out of her pussy. Suddenly Spencer stopped and removed his fingers from her hot tight cunt. He took them in his mouth then and sucked them clean from her juices.

Trina understood what was going through his head right now. She stepped back from the bed and put her right foot on the bedside table, spreading her legs wider and allowing him much better access to her cunt.

Without waiting Spencer kneeled in front of her and gave her outer lips long teasing lick before sending his tongue where his fingers were not a minute ago. "Yes oh god right there. Oh god don't stop!" Trina cried as Spencer was savoring her pussy, enjoying hot wet tightness that surrounded his tongue and the way her sweet juices were flowing against his tongue and into his waiting mouth... "Yes! Yes!" His tongue fucking quickly brought her to climax and with a scream of pleasure she came. He gladly drank her cum and then licked her pussy lips clean she was just magnificent.

"You are the best tasting pussy I have ever had." Spencer said as he stood up and kissed his little school girl, who was still coming down from her orgasmic height, forcing his tongue in her mouth. Trina responded to his kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. She didn't mind that she was tasting her own pussy juice she had sucked a guy off after he pounded her pussy.

They were done making out, she returned her right foot on the floor and slid down against his body, and she quickly removed her top and bra and then pressed their now naked bodies together. She rubbed her body against his as they were kissing each other deeply once more. Her hand went south and took his member and started stroking it.

She guided her lover to the bed and made him sit down on the bed, "You better fuck me hard, Spencer." Trina said as she smiled and then sat in his lap moaning in delight as his cock filled her pussy. Spencer placed his hands around her mid-back as she leaned back; slowly moving her hips in order to provide some pleasure for them and keep him hard inside her.

"Come on is that the best you can do?" She cooed while raising herself on his dick and then going back down, moaning in pleasure. "Oh, yeah, there!" She raised herself again and this time Spencer helped, thrusting as hard as he could into her as she was going down. "Yes more, harder oh god harder!"

They continued in this way Trina bouncing on his hard cock and he thrusting into her every time she was going down on him, for some time. Then, at one moment, his body began moving on its own like he was posed and pounded he Latina as hard as he could enjoying the view of her bouncing tits. As the girl was approaching her second orgasm for the day. "Oh, yes, Yes, Yes!" Her cries then became something incoherent, caring only pure white-hot pleasure with them.

Trina came and Spencer could feel her cum leaking against his cock and out of her wonderful hot cunt, yet she continued riding him, determined to have his hot cum fill up her womb before she stops riding him. A minute later one flushed, screaming in pleasure and wildly trashing in Spencer's arms she accomplished her 'task'. Several strands of his thick hot cum were shot up her womb making her feel bloated with warmth.

Trina limply fell onto Spencer and they stayed like this for a time, she lying with her eyes closed, hugging him lightly, as was regaining her breath after one of the strongest orgasms in her life. And he was embracing her back with one hand around her sweaty back while playing with her long hair with another hand.

"You're the best, Trina." Spencer whispered into her ear. Trina murmured something indistinct and snuggled closer into him. Sometime later Trina was back in her normal mind and shifted in Spencer's lap, feeling his again stiff cock in her cunt made her moan. She rose a bit and captured his lips in a long hot kiss.

Trina rose from his lap. She pressed her body to Spencer's, and began rubbing them together, purring from the feeling of the contact of their hot bare skin. Spencer looked into her brown eyes. "You want more sex, my little slut, don't you?" He asked, placing his hands on her firm ass and squeezed it had.

"Oh god yes." Nodding, he removed his right hand from her hips he lifted Trina and bent her over the bed. His hands returned to massaging her ass along with a spank... "Spencer please." Trina moaned, feeling Spencer rub the head of his cock against her pussy lips, covering it with her juices.

Then she felt his member move to her ass hole and press to the entrance with its tip... Spencer leaned forward and nibbled her ear before whispering, "Ready for me to tear your tight ass in two?" Trina nodded she liked all kinds of sex, anal not being the exception even if it is a little painful in the beginning because of her ass' tightness. She took a deep breath and tried to ease the anticipation.

"A-a-a-a-a-h!" She cried in pain and pleasure as Spencer's cock entered her hot and very tight asshole, stretching it, what it seemed, past all limits. Spencer heard her cry and stopped his progress halfway into her. But before he could ask if she was okay, Trina gave him the answer. "Don't mind this slow shit, fuck me! Fuck me long and hard!"

He nodded and backed a bit before slamming back into her. She cried again in both pain and pleasure, but Spencer, remembering her words, paid no attention to it and slid out of her almost completely before ramming back with a lot of power. "Your ass is so tight, Trina, it feels wonderful!" He grabbed her hips to help himself with fucking her ass hard.

Trina agreed with him in her mind as with her pain subsiding it really felt wonderful. She had to fist the sheets and her right breast to keep her body in one place as Spencer was applying more and more power progressively as he was pounding her anally. And with all the pain gone now, she was screaming in pleasure, enjoying every moment of pleasure from Spencer's cock moving rapidly in her ass.

"Yes more I need it don't stop!" She screamed. He complied and began applying even more fore force every thrust. Trina could feel herself coming to her limit "Yes! That is perfect now cum in me. Fill my ass up with your cum." She screamed, feeling her release approaching... "AAHHHH"! Trina screamed as she reached her climax. She could feel her juices leaking out of her cunt and slowly flow down her inner thighs. And through her constricted muscles she could feel Spencer's cock vibrating inside her, signaling that he was close to his release too. Spencer, feeling this too, accelerated even more and soon shot his hot seed up her tight ass.

He collapsed on her, panting from their heated lovemaking, "I don't know if I can get you on iCarly but I do want to do this again and again".

End

Hope you like it I will do a lot of these and hope to break 200k words by December.

Thank you for your ideas and suggestions I will get on it. This story is all about you guys and your ideas and what you want. If you want to see Cat get fucked by a machine so hard she passes out I will do it. I love you guys.

Looking for a beta for immortal love but good news ZenNoMai decided to adopt and rewrite Party of Consequences in good time so look for that.  
Chapter 62: Party Bori

Bori dark

From, How about this

Beck enters a dark room and sees a girl. She is extremely hot and almost naked. Beck looks at the girl who is (Cat OR Tori). She was drunk. Beck decides to fuck this girl hard by sticking his dick wherever he wants to. The girl soon takes over and her pussy is literally on his face. Beck realizes the girl isn't really drunk but wants to give the virgin the time of her life.

This takes place before Tori comes to H.A she goes to a party and wants to get fucked.

Start

Beck was walking through the halls of someone's house trying to get away from the pounding music. He just wanted to be with Jade but she refused to come knowing that he wanted to get in her pants. Beck opened a door and saw a magnificent sight a naked Latina hottie on the bed practically bent over. She looked passed out and he was already hard needing release.

Beck walked over to the bed and shook the bed and saw the girl didn't move or even stir. "This is so wrong". He said as he was un-doing his pants. He wanted Jade to be his first but she was such a prude and wouldn't let him do what he was about to. He stroked his throbbing cock waiting for his pre cum to lube up his cock so it wouldn't wake her. He placed it at her ass and slowly thrust in but was shocked when the girl threw him on the floor. His cock fell out of her ass and he was now pinned to the ground with a shaved pussy obstructing his view.

Tori looked down at the hot, toned tanned sex god beneath her and smiled, "I am Tori and that wasn't very nice trying to do me in my sleep. Now that I am awake I will let you continue but only after you put that mouth to good use" she moved her hips in his face even more.

Beck looked up and had no choice but to start doing what the hot chick said. He licked her slit up and down loving the sound she made. He licked her again but this time he thrust his tongue in her pussy when she got up and laid on the bed. She just smiled and made a motion to come over. Beck wasted no time before pouncing on her and began lightly pinching and teasing one of Tori's nipples, while moving his other hand lower down to her pussy until he was just lightly probing the entrance to her cunt.

He slid his middle finger into Tori's pussy, causing her to raise her upper-body off the bed with closed eyes, pained expression and a loud "Oh!"

Beck reaches one hand around Tori's shoulders, holding her upright, and keeps his other hand motionless with his finger still in her pussy while Tori breathes heavily next to him. Tori opened her eyes and looks at Beck, flushed and panting. "Do want to feel an orgasm? Do you want to cum?" Tori nods frantically and Beck tells her to put her feet on the bed and spread her legs. She does and when her feet are flat on the bed with her knees pointing upwards, Beck starts using his finger to explore the inside of her hot cunt. While Tori squirms and moans, Beck whispers how amazing her pussy feels around his finger, flicking her G-spot when he touches it with his finger, while his fingers stimulated her lips and her clit as he presses the heel of his hand against it. All the stimulation is too much as Tori lets out a scream as her eyes were clenched shut, moaning "AAHHHHHH!" and cums all over Beck's hand.

Beck waits for Tori's orgasm to subside slightly, then slips his ring finger insider her pussy along with his middle and begins to finger fuck Tori. Tori keeps cumming as Beck continues pistoning his fingers in and out of her pussy, while Tori almost continually screams "OHHH my god" over and over again. Eventually, Beck stops and lets Tori fall back onto the bed, where she just twitches as he slips his fingers out from her pussy.

Smiling, Tori leans forward and makes her way to Beck she sticks her tongue out of her mouth and licks all around the head of his cock, watching the faces he makes. Looking back at his throbbing meat stick, Tori closed her eyes and used her mouth to pleasure him, listening to his ragged breathing to figure out what felt best for him and all his weak points, she eventually settled on bobbing her head up and down on his cock while sliding her tongue back and forth across the head. Listening to his ever increasingly louder moans, she stopped and turned her head again so she could see his face again with his cock in her mouth. Smiling evilly, Tori watched him staring at her as she took his cock as far into her mouth as she could, and very slowly pulled her head up while sucking on his cock really hard.

Beck' eyes clenched tightly shut and he let out a groan, feeling the cum ready to erupt from his balls. When he felt Tori's lips wrap around the ridge of his cock head, he let out an "I am-"and began to cum buckets into Tori's mouth. Tori's eyes never left his face even as she began to greedily suck and swallow his cum letting his rapidly deflating cock fall from her lips, Tori smiled at him.

Beck pushed Tori on her back and lined his cock up with Tori's pussy, and pressed the head of his cock against her slit. He slid just the head of his cock into her pussy, eliciting a moan out of both of them, as he lay back down, pressing his chest against Tori's, kissing her deeply as he slid the head of his cock forward.

Tori moaned as she felt him fill her, but opened her eyes when she felt him withdraw again. As Beck began fucking Tori with just the head of his cock, Tori had enough and grabbed Beck's face, pulling him away from her so she could look into his eyes. Beck looked at Tori's flushed, lustful, angry face as she said "No more games, no more teasing. I need you inside me and fucking me now!'' Tori looked in to Beck face, his expression unreadable, for a full minute before she felt him slide back into her again, but deeper, and deeper and deeper. When Beck bottomed out and Tori could feel her clit pressed against the hair at the base of his cock she let out a groan, and Beck slid his cock half-way out of her before thrusting back in again.

Tori's arms were wrapped around Beck shoulders, holding him as he fucked her. Her senses were on fire as she felt his hard warmth fill her again and again. Beck pushed himself up and looked into Tori's eyes as he kept thrusting, with her holding onto him with one hand on his shoulder and her other hand holding the back of his head.

Beck looked at Tori and said "How does my cock feel Tori?"

She shuddered and nodded uncontrollably, "So…good, so hard…need more."

He smiled and thrusted harder into her wanton pussy, "Can you feel my cock stretching your pussy?"

"Oh…God…Yes!" Leaning in close, Beck looked in Tori's eyes and asked "Do you want me to cum in your pussy? Do you want me to fill you with my cum?" Feeling herself close to orgasm Tori moaned and shouting "Yes, Please, please!"

Beck thrust all the way inside Tori and held himself there, not moving as she clenched her eyes shut and quivered underneath him. Looking into her eyes, Beck slowly, oh so slowly, he slid his cock out of Tori saying "Do you want me to…" before burying himself inside her again "Fuck you?" He pulled out.

Time stopped. Tori looked into Beck's serious expression, "Do what you want fuck me till neither of us can move."

Hearing those words, Beck slowly thrust back into Tori again, and picked up where he left off, fucking her with deep, smooth strokes that gradually became faster. Feeling the warm, tight, almost buttery sensation of Tori's pussy was driving Beck insane as he slammed his cock in and out of the wildly moaning alien. Beck could feel Tori's pussy quivering and spasming around his cock, and looked down at Tori; her eyes were screwed shut, and a thin sheen of sweat covering her face and body as he thrust into her.

Beck asked "Are you going to cum?" as he puffed.

Tori swallowed briefly before stuttering "Y-Yes".

"Open your eyes. Look at me while you cum". He said wanting to save this moment for memory. Tori opened her eyes, "I love this, God I love this so much your cock tearing me up". Tori was trembling.

Beck leaned down and kissed Tori as he continued to thrust into, feeling his own orgasm imminent. When the first spurt of hot cum exploded from the tip of his cock, he pushed himself as deep into Tori as he could, moaning into her mouth. Feeling his cock, his cum, his love for her and her love for him, Tori's orgasm caused her to press her mouth hard against Beck until she bit into his lip, and made Tori shake and quake underneath him as he finished dribbling the last of his load inside her.

They held that position for a while as their kissing became less frantic and wild, and more soft and sensual. Eventually, they rolled over onto their sides and broke the kiss, looking into each other's eyes. Tori's face was wet with sweat even as she smiled gently, in a way she never had before. She gently reached up one hand to caress one side of Beck's face, and whispered "Please do me again".

Beck smiled and thrust in her pussy. "Damn you're still this wet…" He said as he received some more moans from her. "But that's not what I'm after for now."

He raised her up showing her ass and grabbed his hard cock as Tori still had a hold of his shoulders. He slowly enter her asshole why'll Tori tried to embrace it. She slouched a little and let one of her hands go to grab onto the bed.

Beck grabbed her hips and rammed himself in. Tori was surprised by the strange feeling and the fact that he went rough.

"Fuck your ass is tight. I'm going to have to loosen it up a bit." He said as he rammed himself in again. He pulled out and rammed himself in again hard shaking the bed and shaking Tori's body.

Tori flinched by his roughness every time he rammed himself in her.

"Mnph! You like that? Mnph!" He grunted every time he pounded her.

"AH! AH!" She screamed out of every thrust. Then in one thrust she came by surprise as it spurted out. Beck felt it on his legs and stopped.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard." He said as he started to ram himself in faster shaking the bed making it hit the wall. Then he slows down and started fucking her at a mid-pace. Tori liked it as anal was new to her but it soon changed as he started to speed up again this time going faster.

Tori grabbed onto him as he was speeding up. It wasn't strong enough to shake the bed but it was strong enough to make her perky tits bounce and move.

"Oh fuck! I can't take this!" She said as he sped up again.

Beck was now pounding her faster making her chest move forward and back at every thrust he made. Tori couldn't handle it so she let go of him and grabbed onto the bed now using both hands. As he thrusted in her shaking every inch of her skin rippling from the frantic and hard thrusts.

Beck saw her tits and reached over to grab one of her whole tit. He squeezed it feeling its softness and when he found her nipple he started rubbing it.

"AH! You're so rough!" She said.

Beck started speeding up again making her move faster. Feeling her walls tight as ever he went deeper. Tori didn't know she can do it but she started to tighten up on him making the feeling more amazing.

"Beck! I'm going to cum again!" She screamed.

"Fuck me too!" He said. Beck kept at his pace wanting to cum in her ass.

"Oh god! BECK!" She screamed as she came herself.

"Aw fuck Tori!" He screamed as he came into her ass filling it up giving Tori a feeling she never felt before. She could feel it warming her insides while sloshing around while Beck still thrusted to get as much cum in her ass as possible.

Tori collapsed onto the bed as Beck still kept standing. He took out his dick and was surprised to see it still standing straight. As Tori was panting to catch her breath he shoved his dick back up her ass again and this time he grabbed her ass as he rammed himself in once more. "I love this ass".

After two more climaxes and filling her ass so much until she screamed for him to stop because her ass was full. They both collapsed completely spent. Tori could feel his cum leaking out of her ass and onto the bed as Beck grasped her hand, and gently kissed the palm of her as he wrapped his arms around Tori's back. Drawing her close and pulling her full length against his body, he whispered "I want to do that again." Hearing that, Tori began laughing as she curled up against Beck's chest. They soon fell asleep completely exhausted but sexually sated.

End

Hope you like it I will do so many more and can't wait until I break 200k. Keep sending reviews and requests I need inspiration.  
Chapter 63: Cat's Fucking Machine & Trina's Pain

Trina and Cat

Cat was so happy, why? It was because after Beck intervened and helped her get over her sky mall addiction but then she found a different one. She found an adult version of sky mall. Sex mall it was a sex toy catalogue and she loved it. She owned the top 50 female toys and even lent some to Jade. She spent all day doing it even had a personal record of twenty two.

Today she was expecting the big daddy invented by Sheldon Cooper (Tied this to my other story Sheldon's fucking machine). It was a motor with a large dildo at the end that had a ppm (Penetration per minute) of 500. She was going to use it as soon as possible while her parents were still out of the house.

Time skip

When the mailman delivered the package he looked at the little ditzy red head curiously. Since as a mail man he went through the mail and saw what was in this girl's package. Cat quickly yanked it from his hands and signed his pad before bolting inside.

She ran to her room not bothering to shut the door behind her. She quickly unpacked the box and put it together before seeing a problem. The dildo attachment was a twin header meant for double penetration.

Cat never tried anal it scared her and these were some of the biggest dildos she owns. Cat shrugged and set it on so it would enter her as she bent over the bed. She then lubed them up knowing that it was going to hurt.

She quickly stripped out of her clothes then bent over her bed and moved her hips back so the heads were inside of her holes. She let out a moan when she felt them enter her awaiting holes.

Cat was putting all of her weight on her elbows staring at the remote and turned it on the lowest setting.

The lowest setting on this machine was 90 ppm. Cat screamed in pain and pleasure. In her pussy it was pleasure the dildo stretched her out and went super deep while the one in her ass felt like it was going to rip her in half.

After a few minutes she turned it to the max and was immediately pinned to bed while this machine worked her insides hard. She felt her eyes starting to water as the dildo in her ass was reaching so deep it felt like it was penetrating her stomach.

She then came unexpectedly when the dildo in her pussy hit her G spot in such the right way her body cringed as she soaked the sheets below.

Cat was out of it all she could hear was the machine still pistoning inside her and her heavy ragged breathing. Then she heard someone tell her name. Cat quickly shut the machine off and turned around. She saw Trina Vega in her doorway staring at her.

Trina had her hand over her mouth not believing what she was seeing. Sweet innocent Cat bent over her bed getting pounded by two sparkling dildos currently residing in both holes. "What the fuck Cat"?

Cat quickly took the toys out of her with a pop and stood up. "Trina this isn't what it looks like".

Trina scoffed, "I think it is because that is the only explanation".

Cat just stammered, "It is just um can we keep this a secret"?

Trina started to laugh, "I expected this from Jade not you".

Cat was angry she loved Jade like a sister you didn't insult her. "Trina say anything and I'll tie you up and turn that on high for days until you beg for death".

Trina just laughed harder, "I'm no virgin Cat I've taken it every which way so that wouldn't bother me. In fact Robbie is about that size and he nearly fucked me in a coma the first time. I now have a resistance and can go all night".

Cat gasped at the fact that Robbie would fuck Trina then again at the mention of her friend's cock.

Trina smirked at her speechlessness and went to leave but was pulled back inside by an angry Cat. "Prove it. Prove that you can take that for one hour and I'll let you tell the whole school if you want".

Trina smiled accepting the challenge she pulled her skirt off and dropped her black thing to the ground and got in front of the machine. She felt Cat move the machine so the dildos were in her ass and already sopping pussy.

Cat made it do the machines would go even farther in Trina. Without further ado Cat turned the machine on max. The next sound nearly made her cum, Trina's screams of pain ringing through her room.

Trina couldn't believe how fast this machine is and how deep it is going. Robbie could go fast and hard but not compared to this monster. She felt her insides trying to reject the intruders. "Ahhhhhhh Cat! Slow down".

Cat smiled and walked over to the bed and liked at Trina in the face. "You said you could handle it. If I stop now then you have to be my slave for the next hour".

Trims just nodded wanting the pounding to stop. She was going to have problems to sitting down for a week if she did it for an hour it would probably ruin her ass forever.

Cat smiled and stopped the machine. She then went over to her other purchases and found the biggest ass plug she had with a kitty tail. She walked back to Trina who was trying to regain her composure. Cat pulled the dildos and heard her moan in relief. She smiled when she saw Cat's red asshole and wasted no time in shoving the plug she was holding as far as she could.

Trina was relieved then felt something else enter her ass HARD. "Aaahhhhh"! She couldn't help in crying a little at Cat's roughness.

Cat flipped the Latina over and looked her in the eyes. "For the next hour you mine my kitty cat you have a tail and everything". Cat then ripped off the girls top and looked at her beautiful tits. "Wow Trina these are so soft and amazing. They feel so warm if I was a guy I'd fuck them all night long. Oh I have an idea". Cat jumped off Trina and ran back over to her toy chest.

Trina looked at the door contemplating running but she couldn't stand much less run. And she'd run out naked which would be bad and embarrassing.

Cat pounced on Trina again, "Hey it's me again. I have these nipple sucker vacuum things and I think you'll like them". Cat secured the suckers over Trina's hard mocha nipples and flicked the switch on high.

Trina had guys suck on her tits because guys liked doing that. Hell Robbie bites so hard he leaves marks and sucks like he expects milk. But this was beyond that it was almost painful. "Cat stop it hurts".

Cat scoffed, "No I use those all the time I even put it on my clit mmmm. Anyway I am going to start".

Trina was scared start this wasn't starting. She then felt Cat move her hips so their clots were touching and rubbing each other. They were both so wet it was like silk. It even made her forget about the vacuum and butt plug for a second.

Cat enjoyed the sounds Trina was making and decided to take it up a notch. She turned the fucking machine on which was aligned with both of their pussies.

Trina felt the accursed machine from earlier touch her pussy and immediately tried to squirm away but was stopped when Cat turned it on full power. She screamed again her voice going hoarse from earlier. This was unreal she couldn't believe that her ass was being stretched, nipples being sucked, Cat's clit rubbing against hers and let's not forget the ten and a half pussy splitter currently residing deep in her womb.

Cat just moaned loving this machine without it in the ass it was most enjoyable. She was soaking so it was gliding through her. She had never felt so full she wanted to scream just as she was about to cum but bit down on Trina's neck instead.

Trina came too and the pain from Cat's bite and knowing that Cat had just cum made her climax with the redhead.

After their orgasms subsided Cat started to move on Trina again and started to squeeze her breasts so hard making it bruised and made the vacuum suck even more skin. Trina's nipples were already purple and oozing what looked like milk.

Cat squealed, "Milk"! Then ripped off the suckers causing for Trina to scream. Cat then licked her abused and bruised nipples sucking them to get it all out.

Trina was in pain the wet on her nipples were nice but when Cat started to suck it was very painful. She could feel Cat cum again. 'Sucking my tits is getting her off'.

Cat let Trina's nipples go when she had her fill, "Trina you taste so good".

Trina came from Cat's voice and the big plastic cock wrecking her tight teen pussy. "Cat I'm at my limit please turn it off".

Cat glared at her, "You are my slave" cat took one of the vacuums and placed it on Trina's clit and then one on her own.

Trina screamed again this was too much. Trina didn't even notice that she was crying while Cat just rode her happily. This was bullshit she was Trina Vega a strong sexual girl and Cat broke her. She could only lay there until Cat was done with her.

(Two minutes till the end)

Cat noticed the clock and got off Trina seeing her broken. Trina's eyes were glazed over and half lidded. Her tits were heavily bruised from the abuse Cat just smiled. Her eyes wandered down the Latina and saw the girl's pussy was still soaking mostly from her own cum running down. Cat turned off the machine and then licked Trina's sopping wet cunt. It tasted like heaven with both her and Trina's cum. Cat licked the girl clean then crawled up to Trina's face and put her pussy in her face.

Trina saw Cat but couldn't react her brain was dead from pleasure and pain.

Cat didn't feel the girl working and then slapped the abused girl's breast and heard her whimper. She did it again until Trina would comply.

Trina whimpered but and did what she knew the girl wanted and licked her clean. As soon as Cat was clean the redhead got off her and said, "Okay times up now get out".

Trina just nodded and sat up it was a mistake as soon as her breasts were affected by gravity she cried out. It was so painful what the girl did to her. Trina now stood up and realized that she still had the tail plug shoved up her dirty hole. She was about to take it out when she felt Cat yank it out. "Ahhhh".

Cat lightly swung the tail back and forth giggling, "You will always be my kitty cat".

Trina didn't respond and slowly gathered up her stuff and wobbled out of the crazy girl's house.

Cat just laid back in bed and giggled before falling asleep.

(Next day at H.A).

The gang was sitting in the cafe when Trina walked over and slowly sat down still feeling the pain. She even flinched when she saw Cat just smiling. The smile creeped the shit out of her and made her ass clench in response.

Tori saw her sister shaking a little, "Trina is everything okay"?

Jade jumped in with an even creepier smile than Cat, "Oh she is messed up from yesterday Cat said Trina got hurt while playing kitty cat".

Trina just gaped and yelled at Cat, "You told her".

The others looked confused while Robbie leaned over and whispered, "Cat videotaped it and sent it to Jade and I".

Cat just kept her innocent look, "Trina I don't know what you're talking about I thought we had a fun time yesterday".

Trina just picked up her purse and limped away Robbie, Jade and Cat just burst out in laughter shocking the others. Tori was genuinely confused, "What happened".

After Jade got a hold of herself she said, "Your sister is a slut".

Tori didn't get it, everyone knew that but the way they were laughing there was something she didn't know.

Beck leaned over to Jade, "What are you guys laughing about"?

Jade kissed her curious boyfriend, "I will show you tonight". Beck smiled knowing it was going to be good.

Cat whispered to Robbie, "I know you never did her that hard",

Robbie blushed, "I made her pass out excuse me that I didn't want to kill her". Cat giggled and went back to her pizza. She was a devious little dominatrix hehe a kitty cat dominatrix.

Tori and Andre felt so left out they yelled, "What is going on"!

End

Hope you loved it keep up the reviews and requests.

I need a beta for Immortal love. Also if someone wants to adopt one of these one shots and make it into a story PM me and I will probably let you adopt it.  
Chapter 64: Tori's Gift

Bori

This breaks 200k so I went big hope you enjoy all the oral, anal and fucking goodness.

Beck was hanging with Jade when he got an urgent text from Tori, "You need to rush home Beck I need your help". He quickly said goodbye to Jade then drove home as quickly as he could. As soon as he got out of his car he took steady strides as his mind went crazy with the possibilities of what he might find. However, nothing his imagination could dream up prepared him for the sight that took his breath away. The lights were off and candles were lit all over his room. The windows and drapes were closed to shield the room from passer byes, but Beck's attention was solely focused on the occupant of his lay stretched out across his bed like a blanket. She wore nothing save a thin bed sheet that was barely covering her beautiful body, and her eyes darkened at seeing her beloved enter the room.

"Hey baby, come to claim what's yours," she cooed and batted her lashes at him.

Beck gulped, and he stared in shock at the sensuous Latina in front of him. He knew Tori was all woman, and he knew that she had an incredible figure, but his eyes still raked over her body hungrily and possessively. Her perky tits, tight stomach and ass she was beautiful.

"T-T-Tori why why are you here and like this " he stuttered trying to slow down his pulse as well as a massive erection growing in his pants.

Tori rose from the bed clutching the sheet to her body as she swayed over to her friend and soon to be lover. Her eyes were full of desire, but at the same time, they were soft with love. Tori looked up into the brown eyes that she loved so much.

"I realized how much you mean to me. I realized that that I I I'm in love with you, Beck! I love you so much."

Beck made a move towards her, but she stopped him with her hand. Tori released the edges of the sheet, and it fell away from her. Beck had a full view of her nude body, and she made no move to hide herself from him. His eyes blazed across her body taking in every detail – long, toned legs tight buttocks fully shaven at the apex of her thighs small and perky breasts that were swollen with arousal and a beautiful face with a welcoming yet hesitant expression.

"I'm yours, Beck I don't care if it's wrong. The decision is now in your hands."

Beck grinned at her words as he felt her sweet breath on his lips and finally fulfilled one of his longest desires – to kiss her. Tori nearly exploded with happiness as Beck claimed her lips. It began as a chaste peck until nearly five seconds later when it exploded into an inferno. Tori clawed at his back as Beck swarmed into her mouth.

'This is incredible, and all he did was kiss me!' She internally screamed.

"Tori " he growled and nuzzled her neck, "I love you."

"I love you too, Beck."

Pulling back slightly, he gazed down into those burning, dark eyes and saw her longing for him.

"Tori know this if I make love to you here tonight; I will never let you go."

"Now, if you're finished, I'd really like to get you out of these clothes," she growled and pushed her hands up under his black shirt.

"Do not worry, beautiful, I have waited a long time for this, and I plan on enjoying you all night long – if you will let me."

Tori wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss that was full of passion.

"I want you to take me over to your bed and fuck me; I want you to make me scream while you fuck me senseless; I want everything you have to give; and I want it now."

To prove her point, Tori jumped up and wrapped her strong legs around his waist. She rubbed her crotch against the front of his pants and grinned at the hard bulge protruding through the jeans.

"Well if my lady wishes it then it shall be done " Beck sighed and carried his beloved over to his bed.

Beck laid Tori down gently as if she were a precious treasure, his hands stroked across her body. His mouth ravaged hers as their tongues dueled hungrily inside her mouth. Getting a sneaky idea, Beck brushed his fingertips down her abdomen and dipped down into her pussy. Tori nearly shrieked as his fingers brushed her nether lips touching what no other man had.

"Hmm Tori you're so wet for me " he teased and showed her the liquid dripping from his fingertips.

Beck filled his free hand with one of her firm breasts while his mouth latched onto its twin. Tori arched her back as her lover assaulted her body, and her hands pressed his head against her chest.

"Yes Beck that's so good " she moaned.

Tori had no idea that her body could be so responsive or sensitive, but she also knew that it was because of the man touching her that she was like this. She really wanted to get his clothes off but that would mean having him stop touching her which she really didn't want either.

"Beck!" she gasped and he looked up at her. Fire blazed in her eyes, and she nearly growled.

"You've got five seconds to get your clothes off or so help me, I will tear them off you myself with my teeth."

Beck grinned widely and proceeded to hop off the bed and disrobe. Tori sat up when he was down to his boxer shorts and stopped his hands before he could remove them.

"Something wrong?" Beck asked only to see his lover licking her lips.

"Nope, but I'm doing this," and she yanked down his shorts and came face to face with his hard cock. Beck grinned slightly as he watched Tori admire his shaft; he would admit that he was proud that he was naturally gifted in that department. He watched as Tori sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to wrap her fingers around him.

"Tori," he growled as began to stroke him. Her fingers could barely fit around his girth, but she still drove him crazy.

Tori felt her body getting even hotter as she imagined what he could do to her with this beautiful tool. She could imagine herself riding him for hours, or him bending her over the kitchen table and taking her from behind. The possibilities were endless, but the first thing she wanted to do is repay his teasing her a short time ago, and she was going to enjoy this.

She pulled him closer to her until his cock was right in front of her face, and she looked up to see him eyeing her excitedly. "Hmm now, what should I do with such a magnificent piece of man meat; I know taste it."

Beck's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he watched his Tori, wrap her soft lips around the head of his shaft. Her tongue licked the underneath of his cock before her mouth slowly began its descent downward. "Tori!" he gasped as more and more of his thickness disappeared into her hungry mouth.

She felt rather annoyed that she could only swallow half of him, but she thought that it was pretty good for her first time, and Beck's groans were definitely helping her self-esteem. Tori looked up at her lover once again and locked eyes with him. She never broke contact as her head began to bob up and down his cock. She used one of her hands to stroke the bottom of his shaft that her mouth couldn't reach, and her other hand cupped the heavy sacs at the base of his dick. Beck nearly went insane as he watched Tori torture him with pleasure.

"Oh my god where did you learn to do this, Tori?" he choked out.

He groaned as she stopped her ministrations to answer him. "I've done this before, but some friends did give me pointers and how to do this."

"Remind me to thank your friends the next time I see them. You're incredible!"

Tori smiled at his praise and decided to reward him. A very naughty idea had wormed its way into her head. She wanted to make Beck go crazy from her actions, and she knew that this would blow his mind.

"Thank you, Beck, that is very kind of you to say, but let me know what you think about this!"

Tori sat up slightly and leaned over his shaft. Giving her lover a naughty grin, she cupped her breasts and slid his cock right between them.

"Holy shit!" Beck gasped as he watched his dick slide between two mountains of female softness. His death warrant was signed when Tori wrapped his lips around the head of his cock again and bobbed up and down. His brain short-circuited, and his fists clenched trying to stave off his release. He knew that he was ready to blow his stack, but he didn't want to cum in her mouth without telling her first. "Tori I I can't can't last " he choked out as she tortured him.

The chocolate haired beauty stopped sucking her tasty treat and smirked at her lover.

"Go ahead, Beck, I want you to cum for me." She resumed sucking his cock, and her breasts stroked up and down his shaft. He didn't stand a chance against her enthusiasm to please him. It only took about another minute before she got what she wanted.

"Oh fuuuuck!" he shouted as his hips snapped forward, and he erupted down her throat. Tori found that the taste wasn't the greatest, but she could definitely work with it and proceeded to swallow every drop of his essence.

Tori pulled her mouth off of his spent cock, and Beck wobbled trying to keep his balance and not fall over like an idiot.

"Did you enjoy that?" Tori teased with a wide grin. What she failed to notice was that Beck's cock was not shrinking or softening at all. His eyes snapped open, and he gave her a look of such hunger that she nearly came right there.

"You are very naughty, my sexy, but now it's my turn," and he pushed her back onto his bed.

Beck knelt between her legs and spread them wide. He came face to face with her dripping pussy, and his eyes nearly glazed over with lust. Tori looked down at him to see him approaching her center.

"Now, Tori, it is time for me to taste you," and he practically dove into her tight pussy.

"Beck!" she gasped as his tongue traced her lower lips before dipping inside and lapping up her juices. His hands slid up her stomach and squeezed her supple breasts.

Beck spent the next thirty minutes exploring every nook and cranny of Tori's cunt, and the poor girl nearly lost her mind as he drove her crazy with ecstasy. "Are you enjoying this? You taste sweet and sour at the same time, and it is delicious. I believe I have found a new favorite food," he chuckled.

Tori was tempted to slug him, but what he was going felt so damn good. She'd known that she'd cum several times already from him eating her, but she didn't want to stop him.

By now, Beck's cock was back to full hardness, and he wanted to bury himself into the paradise that he was tasting. Rising to feet, amidst Tori's moans of protest, he leaned over her and positioned his cock at her entrance. His lips took her mouth again, and she moaned at tasting herself in his mouth.

'Gosh, I'm so hot from thinking about my taste in his mouth; I want him to take me right now!'

"Beck " she gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist. Reaching down, she grasped his shaft and guided him to her awaiting pussy. " it's time, my love. I want you inside me."

His eyes gazed down at her with all the love in the world, and he stared into her's. "Tori, I swear, this is the last time I will ever hurt you," and his eyes flickered to her left arm and shoulder. She immediately turned his head back to face her.

"Beck, you won't hurt me!"

She was treated with seeing tears glisten in his eyes, and he kissed her long and slow. Beck cupped her ass in his hands and angled himself just right. He felt his head slip into her hot pussy, and he groaned as her hot wetness beckoned him from inside.

"Make love to me, Beck," and he thrust all the way into her.

Tori felt something give way inside her, but she felt no pain. She figured that all of her activeness would have removed her hymen, and she was glad for it. She'd never felt anything like this before – so full and complete.

"Tori it's so hot inside you and so tight " Beck moaned as he lay embedded inside her body. He refused to move until she had adjusted to him no matter how much it cost his sanity.

"Beck " she cooed and tightened her inner muscles around him. She smiled widely and kissed his lips. " I can feel you, you're deep inside me, and it feels so incredible."

"How about this?" and he thrust the rest of his length inside her and filled her completely.

"Oh Beck! Again do that again and again "

"As you wish, my horny Vega." Beck rocked his hips back and forth as he slid in and out of Tori's tight channel. He thought tasting her was amazing, but this was heaven on earth as far as he was concerned. She fit him just right as he always knew she would. Her sweet vice was deliciously tight to where she felt every movement of his cock but it did not hurt her when he thrust deep inside her.

Tori began to see a pattern to his thrusts and began to counter his movements. She rocked her hips in time with his thrusts and gasped as it sent his shaft even deeper inside her. The head of his cock bumped against her cervix, and she screamed as her body convulsed in orgasm.

Beck grunted with exertion as he felt her cum, but he wanted to make go over the edge one more time. He sped up his movements and slammed his cock deep into his lover. Tori moaned in approval as he pumped her hungry, little pussy with powerful strokes. She tightened her legs around his waist and drew his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss.

"Beck this time I want you to cum inside me. Fill me up with your hot sticky cream."

Her words were his final undoing, and he began pile driving himself into her eager, young body. Tori took it all and then some as she humped his cock with her gyrating hips. Beck could feel his release coming, and he desperately wanted her to cum with him.

"Tori, please, tell me you'll be there with me."

"Yes, Beck, now give it to me!" Their hips mated in one final thrust, and both screamed the other's name as they came simultaneously. Tori's juices engulfed his cock and bathed him in a raging inferno, and Beck exploded like a raging river and spilled his hot seed into her waiting womb.

She moved in front of him and repositioned herself so she was bent over on all fours with her ass up in the air towards Beck." Now do me again ", Tori told him with a cute couldn't resist the look on her face and without another word he brought his rock hard cock to her wet lips and pushed inside slowly. Tori arched her back further as she moaned in pleasure while Beck penetrated her. Beck forced the final inch of his dick in Tori and pulled out slowly letting her warm juices drip down his cock before shoving it back in as hard as he could causing her to let out a scream of ecstasy.

He went back to her face and kissed her gently, conveying the passion and love he felt for her. Her hands unclenched from his hair and wrapped around his waist and quickly flipped their positions so he was on the bottom. She smirked at his shocked expression before it turned into a smile and he leaned up and kissed her again. She let her tongue snake out to meet his and they kissed for several minutes before she left his mouth and started to kiss down his jaw. She stopped at his pulse points and with an evil grin; she sucked on it and gave him an identical hickey like the one she was going to have in the morning.

Beck of course blushed even harder and then groaned out when her right hand wrapped around his appendage and began to pump slowly. Her hand held half of it and she began to slide her hand over his length and she heard him groan out when she did it. She smirked and began to move faster as she began to add a twisting motion and she could feel his heartbeat through his length and the heat from it overwhelmed her hand. His cock twitched in the prison of her hand and she saw a dollop of pre-cum leak out of the head of his penis and she used her hand to scoop it up and she quickly put it into her mouth and she rolled the liquid in her mouth, savoring the sweet taste of his ejection.

"That's good," she said seductively, "And I want more." He whimpered at her tone before she leaned up and kissed him and he didn't mind his own taste, but he didn't care for it either, so he enjoyed the kiss and focused on the minty taste of her mouth.

She looked up and noticed that his eyes were closed and she cooed, "I want you to watch me." He wanted to keep his eyes closed, but he opened up his eyes at her command and watched as she released her hand and used her tongue to lick him from base to tip. He quivered under her warm tongue and he moaned when he felt her mouth engulf his tip. Her tongue circled his head a few times before she began to suck his head and he made a loud noise as he took a deep breath from the sensation. She let him out of her mouth with an audible pop before she licked the underside of his penis from base to tip again. Her rough tongue gave his cock a massage on its way up and then he felt her mouth take in one of his balls and he moaned when she rolled it around in her mouth. She let it fall out of her mouth before she put her mouth over the head of his organ again. She did the same thing like last time and circled his head with her nimble tongue and sucked on it, hard. He let out another long moan before she began to bob her head up and down as she took it about half of his length. He began to buck into her mouth every time she went back down and it hit the back of her throat, causing her gag reflex to flare up.

She hummed against his cock and the vibrations massaged his length and he felt himself at the edge and a little push would knock him off. Air became a necessity and she bobbed her head faster than before and she felt his hands in her hair and she smiled into his dick. Making an effort to make him cum, she sped up and she squeezed his balls and the pleasure made him howl and she felt his balls and dick tense up and he yelled, "I'm c-cumming!"

She deep throated him once more and hummed, causing him to go over the edge and she felt his dick twitch. Immediately pulling back, she let everything fall out except the head of his penis as it twitched and ejaculated into her mouth. Spurts of cum erupted from the tip in his penis and she struggled to swallow everything, but some of it dribbled out of her mouth and onto her tits. She savored his taste, the same sweet taste that she had experienced earlier from that dollop of pre-cum.

She finished him off with a loud smack of the mouth before she yelped in surprise and found herself on her back. "My turn," he whispered in her ear as she felt his hand touching her glistening pussy.

He kissed down her body once again, giving some attention to each of her breast before he continued his journey to her oasis. He nuzzled and kissed the top of her pubic hair which made her giggle before he looked up at her and seductively ran his index finger in between her pussy lips. She whimpered as he continued to do so and she was getting frustrated at his teasing.

"S-Stop t-teasing me and j-just do it a-already!" Beck smirked and shoved two fingers suddenly into her vagina and she arched her back at the intrusion to her body. They wriggled around and she felt a little bit of pain as she had been celibate for 5 as they adjusted to the foreign objects that had suddenly filled her pussy. She moaned out loud as they began to wriggle and he began to pump them in and out and every time they pumped in, his thumb brushed against a bulb of nerves at the top of her vagina and she moaned and whimpered every time it was roused.

He watched as she moaned and when she closed her eyes, he surprised her by latching his mouth to her nub and giving it a good suck. Her eyes shot open at the new sensation and she felt on edge as his mouth, tongue, and fingers worked in tandem to bring her to an orgasm. He introduced a third finger a few minutes later and began to pump and tongue her faster than before. He felt her squeezing around his finger and he knew she was almost there and he smirked into her clit. After a particularly heated thrust and suck from this fingers and mouth, he felt her seize up and she shouted out as her body rocked against his fingers, "I- I'm cumming-AHHHH" He had stuck his middle finger of his left hand forcefully into her puckered asshole and the new intrusion doubled her orgasm in strength.

As she flowed, he removed his fingers from her folds and covered her entrance with her mouth. A lot of liquid shot out of her and into his mouth, the sticky substance coating his chin and the regions around his mouth as he lapped up the sour liquid. Her eyes had fluttered close as the influx of pleasure assaulting her brain and she almost blacked out if not for the feeling of Beck's tongue lapping up her pussy juices. He looked up and she giggled at his cum covered face. He wiped it all away with his hands and he licked his hands before he leaned up and kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He let go and leaned over towards her ear, "Are you ready?"

Her answers were a soft kiss and a nod of her head. He looked into her eyes and in one swift motion, he was inside her and she moaned out at being filled completely. They never took their eyes off each other as they stared into the depths of each other's eyes. They stayed in that position for a moment, savoring the sense of completeness that both felt when they connected in such an intimate way. He bent down and kissed her again as he pumped into her slowly. A light pain throbbed from her pussy, but the pleasure of him thrusting in and out of her overwhelmed and squashed the feeling. They moved slowly and lovingly at first with their hands rubbing against every inch of their partner's body. The feelings soon overtook them and put them into a frenzy and lusty state and they began to speed up, her hips meeting with his thrust with loud smacks as their flesh collided together.

Her boobs bounced every time he pumped into her, the force pushing them to and fro. Her legs had unconsciously wrapped around his hips and made him go even deeper than before, but gave him less room to pull back and slam in. Intimate touches and kissed were shared between them while this went on. His hand was gripping her tits while another was holding her hand on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her before he used the hand on breast to raise her up and he latched his mouth to her nipple and the extra pleasure made the fire in her belly grow exponentially and she could feel her release coming soon.

"F-Faster Beck. Harder!" she screamed out after a rather hard thrust. He stayed in that same position for a moment, completely buried into her hot sex before he pulled back out and slammed back in faster than before. The feeling in her tummy began to grow and it soon threatened to spill over as he increased his speed and strength of his thrusts. The strength of his thrust soon started pushing her backwards and her back grounded into the pillows near the headboard while her head was pushed up against the headboard.

For Beck, her tight wet cunt had already set him on edge the first time he pumped into her. He let himself adjust to the new sensation before he pulled back out and slammed back in. They had started out slow and both enjoyed the intimacy of the moment before their lust and desired filled eyes took over and the wet smacks of flesh on flesh began to fill the candlelit rooms. Her moans accompanied the smacks as well as his groans every time her pussy clenched when he hit her G-spot. They continued on for minutes before the fires in their bellies caught up with them and when she begged him to go faster, he did just that and the feeling overwhelmed him as his thrusts began to fill with lust, desire, and hints of love.

The telltale signs of their orgasms began to show up, the twitch of his cock inside of her and the clenching of her pussy after every thrust. Sweat coated their bodies and the liquid glowed off their skin as the candles began to die down and plunged the room into partial darkness. Every thrust, every kiss drew them closer to their release and when he felt her walls tighten around his length, the warmth of her tossed him over the edge and he yelled out, "I'm going to c-cum!"

At the same time, Tori felt him hit her cervix, the entrance to her womb and that alone put her over the edge and she cried out, "M-me too!" They came at the same time, their juices meeting each and mixing together inside her sex. His cum hit the walls of her vagina as her juices flowed greatly out of hers, splashing his penis that was buried deep into her. The juices dribbled out of her hot sex and drenched the bed with their essence. They stayed connected for a few minutes, allowing themselves to ride out their respective orgasms and when it passed, Beck fell onto her breast and his face burrowed its way in between the valley of her breasts.

Beck grabbed her hips to keep himself steady as he re-angled himself so he could get the deepest into her and started pumping into her with everything that he had. He pounded her pussy from behind gaining more speed and force with every passing minute until he could feel tense sensation that signified his approaching orgasm.

Beck pumped into her as he leaned forward and grabbed her arms pulling her back into him and released into her gushing loads of cum deep into her womb. Tori screamed as she came with him, her pussy tightening up squeezing every last drop of cum from his cock.

She wiggled her hips while she sang moans of deep pleasure and her body trembled. Her mind became clouded and as soon as Beck's let go of her she collapsed against the soft bed with Beck still inside her. Beck stood still with his face scrunched up as he felt himself filling Tori with sperm but his cock was just as stiff as ever.

"Are you okay to keep going?" Tori asked as soon as she gained the strength to pull herself up back on her hands again.

" Yeah I'm good", Beck said with a tired voice as he started to pull himself out of her only to thrust back in abruptly.

" Oh God Beck you're so good", Tori moaned, She rolled off him, feeling his semen slowly drip down her stomach and then saw that there was still plenty on his stomach. She moved her head close to it and then smelled it, the scent overpowering her nostrils and making her feel it making her aroused once again. She began to lick the semen off his skin, intent on making sure that the taste would linger within her mouth.

As she licked off the last bit of cum that was on his stomach and then looked at his cock hungrily, eager for more of the stuff. She took a hold of the thing, looking it over and then softly blowing on it, making Beck yelp as the air was cold and his cock was still wet with their juices. Without much further ado she inserted her mouth over the cock and immediately began to clean it of the mixture of semen and her own savored the taste, wanting more of it

Her mouth was full of his cock, she wanting to take it inside her mouth in its entirety, not wanting to waste a drop of the cum which would come out no doubt about it

She bobbed her head to get something to come out. He was as hard as a diamond or something in the equivalent of that. Beck could only enjoy the feelings and he knew that she was doing a good job at giving him head. She seemed to be absorbed in it and didn't notice when he grabbed her head as he was about to cum and then forcefully pressed her down, making her almost choke on his cock but he didn't really know that.

The hands on her head forcing her down and forcing her to take more of his cock into her mouth almost made her cum. She liked it when she was forced to do something nasty even though most people didn't know that, she could feel his cock almost ready to fire deep into her mouth and she awaited it as her hair was pulled on and she was once again forced to raise her head by his hands who had been lifting her and then forcefully slammed her down on his cock, literally using her like some sort of rag to make sure that he came.

The first thing that clued her in to the fact that he was about to come in her mouth was his long draw out moan and that he seemed to hold her down very hard, almost making her nose break according to the sensory perception of her body.

The cum flooded her mouth the moment it came out of his cock and Beck forced her down., wanting her to swallow out of some primal instinct he had within him and for a moment she struggled but then adapted and just let him come in her mouth. Not wanting to give too much resistance and just let his come dribble down her throat. She was a little bit concerned about the lack of air she was receiving but figured that it would soon be over and she would be able to get some air. He let go of her head and she raised it, letting go of his cock and getting a few spurts of his cum over her face, simultaneously unleashing a large glob of semen out of her mouth, which could no longer keep up swallowing. She took a few deep gulps of air and then began to clean Beck's body of the semen that had fallen on it. He moved one hand between her legs and found her clit, rubbing it and getting a moan from Tori. He lowered his head and ran his tongue up her slit, the black pubic haired. Tori moaned louder, feeling Beck's tongue on her cunt. He used his fingers to spread her open and push his tongue into her. He tasted her juices and pushed in further, getting as much of his tongue inside her as possible and swirling it around. "I love you, Tori."

"I love you too, Beck."

Tori felt his hot essence inside her and felt completeness at becoming his.

"You're amazing."

"And you are wonderful."

They smiled at each other and kissed softly. Beck reluctantly pulled himself out of her, but Tori's greedy sheath did not let any of his seed escape its clutches. He stood up to his full height and gazed down at his lover lying there on his bed looking beautiful and extremely satisfied.

Tori was in for a very nice surprise as she saw that his cock was still quite hard and looked ready for more action.

"Does you want some more?" she asked and ran her fingertips around her nipples.

Beck's cock snapped to attention making Laura grin.

"I see you've answered my question."

"You know that I can't resist you, my naughty vixen."

Playing her part, Tori suddenly rolled over and got on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at her lover and wiggled her sexy ass right in his face.

"Well Beck, you said my ass was like a ripe piece of fruit so why don't you take a nice big bite out of it."

His hands caressed her plump buttocks, and his cock hardened even more. Beck's eyes narrowed at her submissive position, and it made him want her even more. His gaze ran over her gorgeous ass, and he suddenly had a very dirty and nasty idea. Leaning over her back, his hands slid around to cup her breasts while his cock ran along her dripping slit.

"Beck don't tease me I want it now!"

Her lover chuckled and gathered more of her juices on his cock.

"Get ready, Tori, I plan on take a nice big bite of your hot, little ass right now," and he shocked her by slipping his cock inside her rear entrance.

She gasped at the strange sensation and was even more surprised at how easily his large girth had fit into her tight passage. She would have figured that it was too small, but it seemed that her body naturally accepted Beck inside her. He pushed further and further into her plump buttocks until almost all of his cock was lodged in her forbidden pleasure palace. He nibbled her ear and whispered naughtily in her ear.

"Hmm so are you ready for me to fuck you senseless?"

Her eyes snapped around to meet him, and their hungry gazes merged.

"Do it, Beck, fuck my sweet, little ass until I scream like a bitch for you!"

"My my my Tori, I never knew you had such a dirty mouth, but I like it."

"I'm glad because right now, I'm horny and need you to fuck me hard."

"As my baby wishes," and he slammed his cock deep into her ass.

Beck climbed onto the bed and grabbed her hips. He pulled Tori up against his chest, and his hands slid up to cup her bouncing breasts.

"Beck!" she gasped as he fucked her deep and hard and she loved every minute of it.

"You're mine, Tori, totally and completely mine! I want to fill up every part of you until your body can't take anymore."

Beck slid one of his hands down to her dripping slit and dipped his fingers inside her. Tori shrieked as he filled her even more, and she thrust herself harder and harder against his body.

"Tori " he murmured as nuzzled her neck, " will you be mine forever?"

"Yes, Beck, you know I will; I will always belong to you," and she turned her head to kiss him hungrily.

Despite the fact that her body was being overloaded with pleasure, Tori saw the seriousness in his eyes and drew him closer for another kiss. Beck's eyes widened in excited shock as his face broke out into a wide smile. He slammed himself deeper inside her tight ass, and Tori closed her eyes in bliss as her body convulsed in orgasm. Beck didn't slow down and continued to pummel himself into her hot tightness. Tori came again and again as Beck drove her to new heights of ecstasy. Sweat formed on both of their bodies as they pushed themselves to their limits. Feeling his balls begin to tighten, Beck knew that it was nearly time for him to mark her. His canines grew slightly longer, and he kissed the junction of Tori's neck and shoulder.

"Come on, Tori, cum for me one more time scream for me this time," he prodded, and she was helpless to resist.

"BECK!" she screamed so loud the entire neighborhood probably heard her, and he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"TORI!" he answered and exploded into her ass. His fangs sank into the juncture of her neck, and he tasted her blood on his lips which made him cum even harder.

Tori didn't even notice the pain from his actions as she felt his chakra flood into her and prolong her orgasm. She screamed until she was hoarse and finally blacked out from the pleasure. Beck caught her and dropped them both onto the bed before collapsing himself.

Sometime later, Tori woke up to feel powerful arms wrapped around her, and someone nuzzling her neck lovingly. Turning her head, she found her lover staring at her with soft eyes and waiting for her to awaken.

"Hey sleepyhead," he said lovingly.

"Hmm hey yourself," and she turned around to face himself inadvertently dislodging his spent cock from inside her, and she suddenly felt very empty. Beck caressed her cheek, and his eyes glowed with utter happiness. He cuddled her closer against his large body to comfort her, and she snuggled into his chest. She felt some of his seed leaking out of her holes and grinned silently.

'He really did fill me tonight!'

"Are you ready for bed, Tori?" he asked while stroking her hair.

"We're already in bed," she teased and poked his chest.

"I mean sleep," he growled playfully.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," and she laid her head against his chest.

Beck managed to reach one of the discarded blankets and covered the both of them with it. He tucked the raven haired beauty into his arms and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you " he said while looking into her eyes and Tori practically glowed with happiness.

"I love you too " and she kissed him one last time before closing her eyes for the night. Beck laid one last kiss on her forehead before joining his lover a few moments later.

End

I know I kind of rambled but I don't really like doing Beck so I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks to my supporters.

Also stop sending requests for Big Time Rush they suck and I will never do one.  
Chapter 65: Make up sex

Bade

Takes place during Beck and Jade's tiff with Alyssa Vaughn, Jade flirted with Robbie and even went so far as to kiss him in front of Beck.

Start

Beck was upset that his girlfriend would do that in front of him, scratch that ex-girlfriend. He stormed over to her locker, "What the hell is wrong with you"?

Jade smirked and rolled her eyes, "Oh did that bother you, now who's jealous".

Beck pushed her back against her locker, Jade could feel the scissors dig into her back and felt fear for the first time. Beck just said, "I love you just come by my place tonight so we can talk about it". Jade nodded and watched him quickly retreat to class.

Jade was actually scared of him for a second and never found him so attractive. 'Maybe he does care'.

(RV)

Beck was sitting in front of his RV waiting for Jade, when she finally did show up she looked so beautiful. "Jade".

Jade just nodded, "You have two minutes".

Beck grimaced not knowing Jade was still that angry. "Jade I love you and nothing happened with Alyssa she is a friend and I would never betray you".

Jade scoffed, "Yeah right I know we've been having problems but that doesn't mean you can go look for affection somewhere else".

Beck interrupted her rant, "I wasn't doing it for that I just wanted to expand my group of friends. Also we have not been having problems we have just had so much pent up sexual energy".

Jade smirked she had been waiting for this opening, "It has been a while since we have done it maybe you can give me a refresher on what I missed". She didn't have time to react before Beck crashed his lips on hers.

The two were now in Beck's RV still connected in a passionate embrace. Beck pushed Jade against a wall and continued to ravage her mouth. Jade moaned into his mouth as she felt him thrust into her crotch. She could feel his bulge poke and rub against and wanted more.

Beck broke the kiss. "I won't let the Shapiro have you," he growled making her shiver. "You're my girlfriend!" He growled again making her quiver moan. He attacked her neck with wild and hungry kisses making her moan louder.

Jade held Beck as tight as she could. She didn't want this to end. "I'm yours. Oh god… I'm yours Beck." Jade cried feeling her body responding favorably to him "AH…" She squeaked feeling his hands grope her taut firm ass. She could feel him lick and nip at her neck with great abandon and loved it. She tilted her head to the side and let him continue.

Beck could feel the animal in him growling for more. He wanted more. He wanted her writhing and screaming his name in pleasure. Jade wanted the same thing. Beck tore his lips from her neck and kissed her lips again muffling her moans. Jade kissed back while fisting his hair tightly. She bucked her hips against his bulge and wanted to feel more a lot more. She wanted to feel his bare skin against hers.

She moved her hands down to the hemline of his shirt and lifted it up. Beck broke the kiss allowing her to take his shirt off and threw to the other side of the room. Beck moved Jade away from the wall and moved over to his bed.

Beck laid her down and watched as she sat up. Her eyes staring back him. Her big breasts moved as she panted. Her legs were spread apart giving him a perfect view of her. He could see that her shorts had a small wet spot in the middle. She lifted her shirt and pulled it off. Only her bra remained but not for long. Beck watched as she threw her bra over his head freeing her firm ample breast. She was beyond beautiful.

Jade took in the sight before. She licked her lips as she stared Beck's broad chest, his strong arms, and his perfect abs. She couldn't count how many of those damn fan girls stared lustfully at his physique. Beck was ever village girl's wet dream, including hers and here he was with her. This just made her more wet with anticipation. She saw that he was also entranced by her and smiled. "Like what you see?"

"Yeah… I really like what I see," he nodded. His eyes locked onto her large breast.

Jade gave him a predatory smirk. She reached out and grabbed the waist line of his pants and boxers and pulled them down freeing his hard member. "Oh my…" she whispered staring at it. "So big," she said making him smirk at her. Words every man loves to hear. She grabbed it slowly wrapping her fingers around his shaft.

Beck kicked his pants and boxers away leaving him naked. He left a breath escape his lips when he felt her hand rub his shaft softly.

Jade let go of his member and pulled her shorts of along with her underwear. Her lower lips were moist making Beck's cock twitch. This did not go unnoticed. "I want you inside me now!" Jade said.

With a nod, Beck descended upon her. His cock stood at her entrance. Jade let a breath escape her lips as she felt the tip of his member touch her slit. She felt him slowly but surely penetrate her folds. "Be-Beck…" she moaned feeling him enter her, the tip of his cock already inside her. She gasped again feeling his shaft pushing into her. There was no sign of pain on her lovely face and Beck felt no resistance. Training had long since broken her hymen.

Beck let out a deep breath as he filled her to the hilt. He felt his cock twitch as it was sheathed inside her. Jade was just so damn tight. "S-s-so tight!" hissed Beck resisting the intense urge to plow into her.

Jade could see her lover struggling. His eyes were tightly shut and he gritted his teeth. He wanted to move but he resisted the urge. He was waiting for her. Jade smiled at his concern for her. She cupped he face drawing his attention to her. She pulled his face closer to her and kissed him softly. She then pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Don't hold back," she whispered.

"Jade…" said Beck as felt her legs wrap around him.

"Take me Beck as hard as you can," she begged. Her eyes shining with love and lust for the man inside her.

Beck began at a slow pace. His hips moved in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. Jade held him as he moved. She loved the feeling of him in her. He filled her up completely. She felt so full. Her soft moans told that she approved and wanted more. She matched his thrusts making him moan. She could tell he was holding back. She could feel it. It made her happy to know that he was pushing his own needs aside for her. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Beck…" Jade whispered. "You don't have to hold back."

"But I don't want to hurt you," said Beck.

"I'm a big girl, I can take it. Besides… I want you to fuck me," Jade said making his cock twitch again. "Don't hold back. Take me," she said.

With a nod, Beck picked up the pace. His thrusts increased. Jade's moans became loader with each thrust as she held onto him. She could feel his cock pushing deeper into her and reveled in the feeling and sensation. It felt so good and she wanted more. "That's it baby! FUCK… just like that!" Jade cried in bliss, her juices flowing around his invading member.

"Jade… you feel so incredible!" Beck moaned moving faster. She held him so firmly.

"Harder," she begged wanting him to plow her cunt. "Fuck me harder!"

Beck gripped her hips and complied with request. He pulled himself out until only the head of his cock was still inside. Jade felt the loss of him and looked at him. "Beck… OF FUCK! BECK!" Jade screamed in pure bliss as she felt him thrust into her burying his cock into her tight cunt filling her to the hilt.

"OH… GOD! YOU'RE… SO… WONDERFUL BECK!" Jade praised with euphoric bliss.

Beck shifted their position as he was now on the body while Jade rode him. As he fucked her, his eyes roamed over her writhing form. Jade was beautiful woman and seeing racked with pleasure only made her even more beautiful. Her body glistened with sweat as she bounced on him, her hair flailing with movement. His eyes locked on to her bouncing breasts. He soon kneaded to the soft ample mounds. He toyed with her nipples with his thumbs and index fingers. Then he pinched and tweaked the hardened nubs. He placed one hand on the bed to balance himself as he went up and captured a hardened nipple in his mouth.

Jade arched her back and held his head as he suckled on her nipple. She could feel him moan her name, her inner muscles clenched him. As Beck sucked and nipped on her tit, his hand caressed and groped the other.

Jade's mind began fog up as she could feel her climax nearing. Her body went on auto pilot as it bounced on Beck's lap. The fire inside her turned into an inferno. Her screams of passion and bliss echoed throughout the room. Nothing else mattered except Beck and pleasure he was giving her. She held onto him tightly as her pussy clenched his cock. Her juices slowed out like a waterfall as she was nearing her peak.

Beck pounded her hard and fast. All of his inhibitions flew out the window. He plowed her tight wet cunt with great abandon and never let up. He never stopped. He didn't want to until he was spent and he was close. He tore his mouth away from her nipple and kissed her lips muffling her moans. His tongue pushed into her mouth ravaging hers. He explored every inch of her mouth as he held her slender body as close to him as he could. He felt her breast mashed against his chest as he relentlessly pounder her making her scream into his mouth.

Beck could feel her nails dig into his back. He knew he was bleeding somewhat from it but didn't give a damn about that. All he cared about was making this beautiful but deadly teen cum and scream his name to the heavens.

"I'm… going to… OHHH! BECK! UNGH! BECK!" Jade convulsed as her orgasm took over her. Her words became incoherent as her body was racked by orgasmic bliss. Her eyes were cloudy and mind was hazy.

Beck felt her climax as her juices gushed around his cock spilling out onto him. He thrust became more erratic as he felt his own climax approaching. "Jade! I'm gonna…" he couldn't finish but Jade understand. He tried to pull away but Jade had a vice-like grip on him and wouldn't let him pull out. "Jade…"

"NO! I WANT IT!" She begged. "I WANT YOUR CUM!"

"JADE!" Beck roared firing his load into her. He could no longer hold back. He blasted shot after shot into her.

Jade was pushed to her peak again as she felt his cum flood her pussy. She came once again mixing his with her juices as they gushed out.

The two stayed still as they held each other in silence. Once their orgasm began to subside, Beck laid his head back onto the bed with Jade following. The lilac haired beauty lay upon him. She held him as she listened to his heart beating as well as his soft panting. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. "Jade," hearing her name being called, she lifted her head to face him. She felt him cup her cheek and leaned into his caress and savored it. She covered his hand with hers as she smiled. She then opened her eyes looked at him. Her eyes shined with love for him. She reached up and kissed him passionately.

Once their lips parted, she whispered three words. "I love you."

"I love you too," Beck said back before kissing her again.

The two teens laid in each other's arms as sleep overtook them. Dreams of each other filled their minds.

Morning had arrived too fast. Sun light shined through the room and right into Beck's face making him stir. He slowly opened his eyes and winced from the brightness. He moved his head away from the cursed sun light and looked. He felt a weight on his chest and saw Jade still asleep. With a smile he kissed her cheek. He laid his head back down but was still awake. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Jade began to stir. Beck could feel her move slightly. She looked so damn cute like that.

"Beck?" Jade said drowsily as she awoke.

"Jade," said Beck looking at her.

"Hi," she said simply as she laid her head on his chest. Beck held her as they laid there.

"Last night was amazing," said Jade kissing his chest.

"Yes it was," agreed Beck with a smile.

"I don't want this to end," said Jade hugging him tightly.

"Neither do I. I guess we should get ready for school," said Beck.

"I'd rather you fuck me!" Jade said as she felt him harden under. A predatory smirk adorned her face. Her hands reached for the waistline of her top. She pulled the top over her head and threw it to the floor. Beck did the same with his top and pulled Jade into another kiss. His hands began to caress her tits making her moan softly into the kiss. The grinding turned to thrusting.

Jade moved hands down to his boxers as she broke the kiss. She then got off his lap and got on her knees in front of him and parted his legs open and nestled herself in between them. She then traced the large bulge in his boxers with her finger. She pulled his underwear down so she could fondle is cock since it was already fully erect and throbbing.

Jade wrapped her fingers around his throbbing member making him hiss. She licked her lips as she moved her face closer to it. She gently kissed the tip making him twitch. She then pressed her tongue against it and slowly licked it. She licked all around the cockhead while slowly stroking his shaft. She then took it into her mouth. As she did this her eyes stayed focus on Beck. She pleased with his reaction and continued.

Jade's mouth was so warm and wet. Beck tried to resist the urge to thrust into her mouth. He gripped the sheets as he felt the slow descent of Jade's mouth on his engorged member. He felt her tongue rub against his shaft as she bobbed her head slowly. He rolled his head back he reveled in the feeling of Jade's mouth filled with his dick. He placed hands in her hair as he gently pushed himself deeper in her mouth. Jade knew what he wanted began to deep-throat him.

"J-Jade!..." hissed Beck feeling her bob her head faster. He looked down to see Jade staring at him. Her beautiful eyes staring back into his. She had such an innocent look that almost made him blow his load right then and there. Suddenly Jade stopped and released him from her mouth. Beck looked at her. "Why did you stop?" he asked out of concern.

Jade just smirked and cupped her breast. She saw that his member was covered in her saliva. She then nestled his cock in between her soft mounds. She watched as Beck shut eyes close and rolled his head back. She could feel his hips thrust as his cock fucked her soft mounds.

"Jade!" Beck moaned loudly as felt her perfect tits pump his shaft. "s-s-so soft, feels… good!" he said gripping the sheets tighter. He opened his eyes and looked his lover. Her perfect pair of breast rubbing him as moved up and down. Her mouth sucked the tip of his hard member. It was too much for the brown. "Jade… I'm cumming! He fell back onto the bed as his hips gave one last thrust.

Jade pumped him for all he was worth and felt him fire a thick load of cum. She took everything that went into her mouth. She also felt his seed on her breast as she continued to milk him.

"Mmm…" she said scooping up the cum from her breast with her fingers."You came so much Beck," She said tasting his seed. Once Jade was done, she cleaned up the remaining cum from Beck's member.

In a flash she found herself on her back with her legs spread wide open with Beck's face in between. "My turn," Beck growled before pulling Jade's pants and underwear down revealing her wet lower lips. He pressed his lips against them making her quiver. His hands roamed her body.

Jade twitched as she felt his tongue enter her slit and began to explore her. She placed her hands in his hair and began fisting the brown strands. She wrapped her legs around his head and squeezed. "Yes, yes, that's it baby!" Jade praised as she gyrated her hips against his face. "FUCK THAT'S SO GOOD!" She squeaked.

Beck's hands kneaded her large tit as he continued licking her wet folds with great abandon. He loved the taste of her and wanted more. His tongue moved faster. Like a snake it flicked and slithered inside her warm slit. Although Jade's toned thighs were pressed tightly against his ears he could hear her blissful cries and continued. His fingers alternated between pinching, pulling, tweaking her nipples.

Jade thrashed and writhed in pleasure as Beck relentlessly continued his ministrations. Her blissful cries increasing in volume.

Beck began to focus his attention on her clit. He pressed his lips against it causing her to buck her hips harder. He could feel her nails dig into his scalp but didn't stop. He then alternated in between licking and sucking her clit to lapping up her wet folds. As he did this, he made low growling noise that vibrated through her.

"Uh… UGH…OHH… FUCK! I'M… Almost… OH SHIT'! I'M G-G-GONNA…! OH FUCK… BECK!" Screamed Jade as Beck drove her to the edge. She felt strong his hands leave her breast and them snake their way around her thighs and quickly snap them apart, away from his head with such ferocity she gasped as her eyes opened. She looked down to her lover's animal like eyes looking up at her with hunger and desire burning in them as his mouth feasted on her. His hands kept her legs apart. "UGHHH! FUCK!" her head fell back down as her eyes shut tightly as she felt Beck mercilessly attack her drenched cunt, her sweet release rapidly approaching. Jade quivered as she cried in bliss. "I'M… I'M… AHHHH!" Jade screamed to the heavens as mind blowing orgasm swept through body.

Beck drank her loving the taste. He lapped up her juices. "You taste sweet Jade," said Beck licking his lips.

"That…so fucking good!" Jade panted coming down from her high. Her breast moved with every breath she took. She beckoned Beck with her finger. She then cupped his face and smashed her lips against his in a heavy kiss. She snaked her tongue into his mouth. She could taste herself but didn't care. She reached down to feel his already hard member and stroked it.

Beck positioned himself at her entrance and proceeded to enter but was stopped. He looked to see Jade shake her head. But before he could say anything Jade got up and told him to sit on the side of the bed. He did so. He saw that his brown headed lover looked nervous. "Jade… what's wrong?" he asked.

"Um… I was wondering if… if… you could…" she couldn't finish. Her face blushed.

"What do you want me do Jade?" he asked. "You don't need to be embarrassed."

"Um… I want you to… f-fuck… my ass," she said as the blushed deepened.

"Really?" Beck asked surprised that she would want that.

"Yeah I want to try it," she said sitting beside him. The blush still on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

"What brought this on?" Beck asks really wanting to know.

I-I just want to try it…" she said.

"If you really want it then okay,"

Jade nodded with a smile and lowered her head onto Beck's member. She made sure it was well coated with her saliva before releasing it. She then stood in front of him and bent over. She then felt Beck hold her hips and slowly pulled her down onto his length. Jade gasped as she felt him enter anal hole. She whimpered as she felt go deeper inside. Naturally there was a sharp pang of pain that shot through the lilac haired warrior but that passed. She had now descended full onto him as her taut ass pressed up against his thighs. The two lovers stayed still so Jade could get use to the feeling of him in her ass.

"Does it hurt?" Beck asked his voice thick with concern.

"No. Not anymore," Jade replied with a reassuring smile. "It's starting to feel good. How does it feel to you?"

"It feels incredibly tight," Beck said in husky voice. "I'm resisting the urge to move because if I do, I'm afraid I will hurt you."

"You can move but go slow," Jade said with a smile.

Beck tried to move as slow as he could. He tried to resist the urge to pound her incredibly tight ass and continued to move slowly. Jade could tell he was struggling not to just ram his thick member into her. He was always concerned about her, bless his heart. A deep breath left her mouth as she felt him slowly thrust into her. With a smirk she began to gyrate her hips against his making even harder for Beck restrain himself from pounding her.

"Jade …" Beck hissed feeling his will power fading.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked innocently moving her hips faster. She could feel him grunt and pant as he continued to hold back.

"Damn it…" grunted Beck wanting so damn bad just fuck her hard.

"Do you wanna fuck my ass baby?" Jade asked in a seductive voice making his control slip even more. She stopped gyrating and grinding her hips against his. She then pushed her hips upward pushing his cock out until only the cock head was left. Then with an evil smirk she slammed down onto his hips taking all of his cock in one quick move. This made Beck yell out her name in a bliss filled growl. "Ohhh… you have such a big dick!" Jade praised feeling him fill her completely. She then repeated her actions by pushing her hips upward again.

This time Beck grabbed her hips surprising her and slammed her back down onto his throbbing member making her as well as himself gasp. He then began thrust into her with slow but hard thrusts.

"You little minx!" growled Beck now controlling their movements.

From behind Jade could hear him growl into her ear and shuddered. She felt his cock push into her with each thrust. "B-Beck," Jade moaned wanting him move faster. Now that she was use to him, she wanted him to pound her ass. "F-faster…" she begged.

"You want it faster?" Beck repeated as his hands massaged her flawless stomach.

"Y-yes… and harder…" she said with a whimper of need.

"As you wish," Beck said before lifting her off his cock until the head was the only part left inside and then slammed her down onto him.

"Beck…" Jade cried feeling him completely in her. "Fuck my ass baby… let my ass swallow your big dick," she cried in bliss.

Beck complied and began to fuck her. His thrusts were powerful and quick. He slammed into her creating a slapping noise between her ass and his lap. Jade rode him as she screamed in bliss. He pulled Jade closer to him as her back pressed against his chest. He moved his hands to her breasts and played with the beautiful mounds as Jade bounced on his lap. She was loving it.

"YES! OH…UGH… IT FEELS SO GOOD… SO GOOD!" Jade shrieked feeling his cock repeatedly slam into her tight hole. Her cunt already wet and flowing.

"Jade… you're so tight it feels unbelievable!" Beck cried loving the feel of her tight hot ass housing his cock.

"DON'T STOP BABY, DON'T FUCKING STOP!" commanded Jade.

The bed rocked with each thrust Beck gave to Jade. The room was filled with screams of passion as Beck plowed through Jade. He tore one hand away from her tit and moved it down to her dripping pussy. He then inserted a finger into her slit. Then he inserted another finger. Then he pressed his thumb against her clit making her scream more. He rolled the hard nub between his thumb and index finger while his middle finger, ring finger, and pinky continuously fingered her cunt.

"OH BECK…GOD THIS IS SO INCREDIBLE!" Jade cried in bliss. Her movements become more erratic. Her mind was going blank. Her screaming became incoherent. She was on the edge and Beck knew it. Jade screamed Beck's to the heavens again but was unaware because her mind was blank and her world was filled with white but her body was on auto pilot. A powerful rush of sensations consumed her sweaty body as another huge orgasm consumed her.

Beck continued to fuck her like an animal as felt her convulse and writhe in his arms. He could feel her juices spill onto his finger as she came and knew that he was dangerously close. His head rolled back and a series of low moan's escaping his throat as he felt Jade's ass clamp down on him. He pushed in as deep as he could before he released an animalistic growl as he filled her with his seed in another powerful orgasm.

The two basked in the afterglow of their. Their sweat bodies still connected at the waist. Jade regained her senses and lean back onto Beck who held her tightly. Both were spent and happy.

"I love you Jade," Beck whispered before kissing her neck.

"I love you too Beck," Jades said laying her hands over his before giving it a kiss.

Beck then lifts Jade off of him and carried her to the bathroom to clean up. Once that was done the he carried her to the bed and laid her down. He then laid down beside her and pulled sheets over them both. Jade snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat as it lulled her to sleep. Beck fell asleep soon after. Both dreamed of each other.

End

Worked on this and hope you liked it I will also try to have an update tomorrow. Still need ideas so review.  
Chapter 66: Christmas Gangbang

Rorieck

Takes place after the Christmas episode.

Tori was at Beck's RV because he called her over wanting to talk right after school. She wanted to go home and change out of this Christmas outfit but Beck told her not to and just come over.

Tori got out of the car and quickly ran inside of the RV since it was breezy and she wasn't wearing panties with this short dress. She entered and saw Beck on the bed waiting for her. "Hey Beck".

Beck walked over to her and with no warning kissed her hard. Tori went ridged but gave in after Beck worked his magic.

After they broke apart Tori realized what happened, "Whoa…no you're dating Jade".

Beck shook his head, "Jade and I have been broken up for a while emotionally anyway".

Tori shook her head, "No". Beck kissed her again and Tori felt her resolve slip away. When he slipped his tongue in her mouth she moaned.

Tori slid off the Christmas dress with a simple flick of her wrist and watched Beck's eyes rake over her body with lust.

Beck trailed his fingers down her body and stopped when he reached her throbbing clit. He gently pressed against the nub while Tori closed her eyes and squirmed. Meanwhile, her body was begging for more. He gently pushed a finger into her and it dipped in and out of her tight cunt but was soon interrupted when she heard a groan come from across the RV.

Tori stopped Beck, "What was that"?

Beck shook his head, "Nothing". He then embraced her and switched positions do her back was facing the noise which he knew was Robbie.

Once Tori was back in Beck's grasp, he smiled. Suddenly, another pair of hands grabbed her by the shoulders. Tori turned to see a naked Robbie with lust filled eyes. "Robbie what are you doing"?

Beck just shushed her, "It's okay he wants to join".

'When the hell did he get here?' Th-hey can't really be thinking about doing me like that…would they…?' Torus struggled a bit, but was powerless against Beck's firm grip. "Beck don't do what I think you're about to do!" Tori's final attempt failed as Beck lied on his back, moving Tori over him. Robbie moved behind her, pulling his hard throbbing cock out of his boxers.

'Shit, this is it, get ready Tori…' Both of her friends turned lovers entered Tori simultaneously, causing the Latina girl to scream at the top of her lungs.

It wasn't her first time, anyone could tell she could get with any guy she wanted, and obviously she would have done different things. However, she had had a few men inside of her, and has tried the 'backdoor' a few times, but something was different this time. She could feel their desire to please her and fuck her silly. She could feel their cocks pulse inside of her increasing the pleasure.

Tori bit her lower lip and shut her eyes as tightly as possible at the double sensation. However, she realized that neither of them was moving. 'C-could they really be waiting on me…?'

They began running their hands slowly around Tori's body. The one in her rear rubbed slowly up and down her back and on her ass cheeks a bit while kissing her neck gently. Beck massaged her breasts and played with her nipples while kissing her neck soothingly. Tori moaned lowly at the now gentle touch from the two.

They continued to gently kiss and rub all over Tori's body, while her lower holes slowly got use to the shape of the two cocks jammed inside of her. Tori found her body moving her hips against both Beck's and Robbie's. The two teens looked at her then began moving their hips back and forth with a look of questioning. Tori nodded to them, telling the two to go ahead. Robbie grabbed her hips while Beck grabbed her by her sides.

An earth-shattering scream can out of Tori's mouth as both of them began thrusting into her. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she continued screaming and the amazing sensation overtook her senses. Beck and Robbie were fucking her raw. They let a moan escape their mouths a few times as they continued to relentlessly pound into Tori.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" The two quickened their pace, causing Tori to scream louder. Her inner walls in both sides were grinding against the two stiffened cocks. Tori fought against cumming so soon, especially since she wanted to last longer. However, her pride was overpowered by the pleasure she was feeling and her released an explosive orgasm that tightened around both of her friend's cocks. Tori's body shuddered, but neither of them let up their relentless assault on her. Both of them growled lowly, trying not to release yet, and continued pounding into her holes. But, just like Tori, it didn't last long before they both finally released inside of Tori. Tori threw her head back, shuddering at the new, warm feeling. She could feel the hot cum that was blasted deep inside of her stick to her walls and coat them. She moaned from the pleasure knowing that this feeling she could never tire of.

Her arms shook to hold her weight up, but she soon fell on Beck's chest.

'D-damn…that was amazing…' Confusion hit after the pleasure set in as she felt herself being moved around. Tori opened her eyes, finding herself in a new position. "Wh-what the fuck?" She was on her back, her legs being held up against Robbie's shoulders while Beck was sitting on her stomach, with his member between her breasts.

'H-how long can this go on?' Robbie was at her pussy and thrusted in and didn't wait this time before pounding her wildly. Tori screamed at the now familiar pleasure she was feeling between her legs. Beck grabbed her breasts with force, and started thrusting his member between her soft gourds.

Tori threw her head back against the ground, screaming as one of the Beck's thrusted deep inside of her tight cunt. Beck was between her breasts soon grabbed her hands, placed them on her own breasts and made her rub his cock. Tori did so, while Beck grabbed her by the back of her head and thrusted the tip of his member into her mouth. The two continued to thrust into the Latina until they both released their hot cum again. One released in her pussy while the other released on her face, completely drenching it.

Tori was in shock at how Beck blew his load all over her face. She felt the hot cum on her face and scraped it into her mouth thourghly enjoying the taste.

The next thing she knew she was flipped over and it was Robbie's cock that was in her face. While beck was on top of her back and thrust inside her abused asshole for the first time but not for her.

Robbie grabbed Tori's head and quickly shoved his cock in her mouth and hearing her gag. He let out a groan at how small and warm her mouth was it was like a pussy.

Tori just sucked as hard as she could trying to make him cum fast since she was not enjoying the taste of her ass on his cock. She heard Robbie moan, "Shit Tori you have the perfect mouth". Robbie tightened the grip on her head and started to thrust his hips into her awaiting mouth.

Beck was just enjoying her ass it was so tight and hot. He kept thrusting in and out trying to fuck her into the floor of his RV. He put all of his weight into the thrusts feeling his dick go so deep in her bowels he thought is dick was melting. "Ah Tori I'm going to cum".

Just as Beck announced that she felt Robbie's cock pulse in her mouth and soon after cumming. Robbie held her head there as he filled her mouth with his hot sticky load. She quickly swallowed trying to keep up with the massive amounts he was letting go. He didn't taste as good as Beck but it was creamier.

Beck waited until he was done cumming before pulling out of the Vega's ass. When he did he spanked her right ass cheek as hard as he could. Tori let out a small scream at the pain of the spanking. She felt her juices gush out of her pussy from the spank.

Robbie was passed out completely exhausted while Beck was still hard. Tori rolled over. "Beck one more time as hard as you can".

Beck smiled and went to work after a half hour of fucking her as hard as possible while fingering her asshole he came with a primal roar as she did with a scream. Tori was unable to move Beck plowed her so hard she couldn't stand up not to mention the double penetration would probably have her walking with a limp.

Beck didn't bother to pull out and just rolled over so Tori was on top of him like a blanket. "That was amazing Tori".

She nodded with lust hazed eyes, "Uh uh good". She quickly fell asleep on him dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

End

Hope you liked it sorry if its short I did this after the review at 10 o'clock last night. I also want to thank the review from the horny 11 yr old. It was one of the most complimenting reviews ever.

I will also be doing a lot of chapters with those Christmas outfits damn they are so fine. I will watch tonight's episode so it will be canon.

REVIEW AND PUT IN REQUESTS.  
Chapter 67: Robbie Stuffs Trina's Chimney

Robbie Trina

After watching the Christmas episode Robbie helps Trina with her Christmas tree even though Trina is using him but justifies it because he will get a hug. This is my take on it.

Start

Trina was fiddling with the flocking machine trying to do what the nerd in front of her was telling her to. "Robbie I got it".

She pressed the red button and felt the faux snow flow through the hose which was pointed right at Robbie's face. As soon as it hit his face she quickly tried to turn it off.

By the time she did his whole front was covered with the snow goo. "Oh my god I'm so sorry".

Jade and Tori broke out in laughter at the sight. Jade pointed to Robbie, "Ha-ha normally it's Trina taking it in the face like that".

Trina heard Jade's remark and felt the sting. She wasn't a whore she just dated bad guys who blabbed. Trina grabbed Robbie's hand and led him up stairs to get cleaned up.

Trina brought him into her room then to her attached bathroom she shared with her sister. The first thing she did was take off his glasses and rinse them off then take off his shirt then using it to wipe the rest of the snow off his face.

He didn't look angry at her like Tori would have just indifferent. "I'm fine Trina".

Trina tried to stop the years that were gathering in the corners of her eyes. 'Why is he so kind even though I only use him?'

Robbie went over to the sink and rinsed off his face and getting some out of his hair. He turned back to Trina and saw her wiping her eyes. "What's wrong"?

She let out a small sob, "It isn't fair. I use you and you still help and care about me".

Robbie slowly embraced her, "I know it's just the way you are and I accept it. Like I accept everything you do".

Trina hugged back feeling truly loved for the first time in her life. He wasn't just saying it to get into her pants. "Robbie go get naked and lay on my bed and wait for me".

Robbie did as he was told not believing what was happening. He quickly did as he was told.

Trina came out after a few minutes. "Sorry I took so long, I had to do my hair." She said smiling gently down at him. Robbie meanwhile was dumb struck. Trina was dressed in a soft silky red nightie with white fluff around the edges. It was a Christmas nightie that made him want to be naughty. The material was thin and the whole thing looked a little bit small on her but hat only served to show more of her body as her two nipples were clearly visible underneath the fabric.

"Oh? You like it?" Trina said motioning towards her attire. "I got it a while back but never really got a chance to use it." She said. Robbie looked up at her.

"You're beautiful Trina." Robbie said. Trina blushed.

"Thank you Robbie." She laid herself on top of him and kissed him once again this time opening her mouth and slipping her tongue into his mouth. As the kiss grew in intensity so too did their desire. Hands roaming and tongues gently caressing each other Robbie and Trina let their passions take over once again.

Robbie brought his hands up to her chest and gently cupped Trina's breasts, squeezing and massaging them. Trina moaned into his mouth as she felt him touch her. Guiding his hands she let him slide them under her nightie and onto her bare tits.

Trina felt Robbie's cock harden and throb below as he gently rubbed her nipples. Their kiss grew sloppier as Trina used her mouth more and began to rub her whole body up and down on top of Robbie.

Finally wanting more Trina broke off the kiss reaching down she grabbed the hem of her nightie and pulled off her revealing a small red thong and her pair of remarkable tits to her lover.

"Come here Robbie." She said lustfully as she grabbed her tits and pushed them up. Robbie only nodded and sat up to capture one of her erect nipples in his mouth.

"Oh yes! That's it! Keep going!" Trina cried softly as Robbie used his mouth to pull and tug at her nipples sending waves of pleasure down her spine. Trina wrapped her arms around him as he went to work on her chest.

Robbie was in heaven, he had in his hands the most beautiful girl in school and she was here in his room on her bed and letting him do these amazing things to her with her sister and Jade downstairs.

"I think it's time to move on to something a little more dirty Robbie." She said. Robbie pulled away running his teeth across her nipple sending another wave of pleasure through her body. Sitting back Trina moved her hands down to her side and pulled off her thong and threw it behind leaving her completely naked.

"Lay down Robbie I think you'll like this." She said and gently pushed him back down on the bed. Turning she laid down next to him and turned to face his large cock. She quickly moved one of her legs up exposing her pussy to Robbie's face and took him into her mouth.

"Oh! Trina! That feels good." He said as he felt her hot mouth take his cock completely inside. Getting a good suck she took it out of her mouth.

"Make me cum and tongue fuck me Robbie." She said running the tip of her tongue up down his hard shaft.

Robbie looked forward and rested his head on the inside of her thigh looking directly at her sopping pussy. Wanting to give her pleasure. Robbie moved his face right into her and in one quick motion slipped his tongue deep into her entrance.

"Ohhhhh! Yes Robbie! Just like that! Keep going!" She exclaimed. Robbie needed no further encouragement and quickly set about sucking, licking and exploring her every nook and cranny. Her smell intoxicated him as his mind was lost in sea of lust. He buried his face into her feeling her soft shaven skin on his chin as ate her out.

Trina was getting such amazing pleasure she moved her hand up to grab his cock as she bent in more and took one of his balls into her mouth gently sucking on it.

"Mmmmm!" Robbie moaned sending more waves of pleasure into her pussy. Trina was close. She wanted some of Robbie's cum fast. Wasting no time she once again took him into her mouth and let inch after inch of his hot meat into her mouth and into her throat running her tongue along his length and sucking as she did so.

Robbie felt her get more and more aggressive almost crushing his face into her pussy desperate for release. The pleasure built and soon it came to both of them. Trina felt the first hot load enter her mouth as she felt herself explode down below almost crushing Robbie's head between her thighs.

"AHHHHHHHH! Robbie I'm cumming!" She screamed as shot after shot hit her face. Robbie would have cried out but Trina had drenched him more than ever before as the liquid burst forward out of her in gush of her delicious nectar.

Robbie and Trina moved away from each other breathing hard their chests moving up and down as they came down from their orgasms. Trina's legs seemed to lose all their strength as she tried to sit up. She still managed to do so and moved over and laid herself next to her lover. She took him into her arms and they held each other as the aftermath of their orgasms wore down.

"Robbie." She said. Robbie opened his eyes and looked at Trina as she stated at his own brown eyes with her deep chocolate ones. Finding no more words Trina simply moved in and kissed him once again.

The kiss was slow and tender as they both shared their feelings through this one gentle act alone. Pulling away slowly with a strand of saliva still barely connecting their lips, Trina moved Robbie on top of her and delicately spread her legs apart signaling Robbie what she wanted.

Knowing how she wanted it Robbie gently placed his length at her entrance and pushed in slowly relishing the feel of her hot warm pussy enveloping his cock. He slowly pushed in until he could feel her wet skin hair touch his skin.

"Oh yes Robbie. That feels so good." Trina moaned as she felt him ender her completely.

"This is amazing Trina it's so tight." Said Robbie as he stayed there a while enjoying the sensation of being one with his crush. Slowly getting into rhythm Robbie began to slowly pull out and push back in to her pussy as it molded to fit him snugly each and every time he moved within her.

Trina closed her eyes and leaned back into her cool bed sheets as her long dark hair formed a black silky halo around her head.

Robbie looked down at her then at the juncture where they were connected. Seeing his cock enter her again and again sliding in and out of that wonderful place as her pussy swallowed him so lovingly made him thank god he had said yes to helping Trina.

"Mmmm." Trina moaned as she brought her legs around Robbie's waist holding him closer to her. Robbie was close he could feel it. He placed his hands on either side of her and began panting hard as he continued pumping into her.

"Trina I'm… I'm gonna cum!" Robbie cried as he continued to plow her. Trina opened her eyes and looked up at Robbie as she felt herself come closer as well.

"Hmmmmm! Robbie me too! Just keep going! Give it to me!" She cried as she got louder and louder. Robbie sped up almost slamming into her as the wet sounds of their union filled her bedroom.

Using all his strength Robbie thrust into her one last time as he felt the last of his control disappear and he gave into the pleasure that had been building up.

"Ohhh! YES!" Trina yelled as she wrapped her arms and legs around Robbie trying to bring Robbie as close to her as possible as they both came.

Robbie lay there contently in Trina's embrace as they came down off their high. The only sounds in the room now were the quite rhythmic breathing of the two lovers. Trina and Robbie laid there looking into each other's eyes when suddenly Trina got mischievous look in her eyes.

"What?" asked Robbie? Trina smiled reached over and grasped Robbie's cock in her hands.

"Let me make you feel good Robbie." She said and moved lower on the bed.

"Ohhhh!" Robbie moaned as Trina took him into her mouth.

"You like that Robbie?" She asked in between purposefully making lewd slurping noises as she blushed horribly, acting as she was.

"Ye…yes it feels good." Robbie said feeling himself come closer to cumming once again.

Trina continued to run her tongue all over his cock trying to get at that sweet cream she was craving quite badly. Robbie started breathing had as Trina really go into it using her two hands and mouth to quickly bring Robbie to cum.

"Trina!" Robbie exclaimed and came. Load after load Trina took it in keeping it in her mouth using her tongue to savor it to its fullest. Trina sat up, her butt resting on her feet. Slowly she swallowed his cum delighting in its taste and texture as it slid softly down her throat. She finished and looked down at Robbie.

"Did you like that?" she whispered softly. Robbie nodded his head.

"Yes your amazing Trina." Trina smiled then embarrassingly asked another question.

"Robbie, do you want to keep going?" She asked.

"Yeah Trina I can go all night long." He said sitting up. Trina smiled then moved to where the pillows were.

"Al right then, I want you do something for me then." She put the two pillows on top of each other and laid down on top of them making her ass stand up in the air. Reaching behind her she grasped her ass cheeks and showed Robbie her ass.

"I want you to fuck me in the ass. I want you to put your log into my chimney" She said lustfully. Robbie's mind boggled.

"Wha…what!" he said looking at her glorious ass wanting nothing more. Trina moved a hand to her pussy and collected some of her cum and moved up to smear it all over her asshole.

"I've always wanted to try it Robbie, and fantasized about it for such a long time I can wait anymore." She said as she slid one of her fingers into her ass, her finger slid in easily.

"Just hurry." She said lust fully as she continued fingering herself, waiting for Robbie to touch her there.

Robbie was stunned but none the less approached her. If she wanted this so bad then he would gladly do it for her, Robbie decided. Moving in Robbie moved his hand closer and inserted one of his fingers inside next to Trina's own finger.

"OH! Yes just like that!" she cried at feeling her lover touch her there. Trina withdrew her finger and let Robbie explore her ass.

"That's it Robbie… just be gentle and make sure you go slowly." She said as she relaxed into the bed enjoying the sensations that Robbie was creating down there. Robbie meanwhile started to like doing this.

Her ass took in his finger and closed around it as he felt her squirm around his finger. She was so hot and tight inside. Robbie followed what he had seen her do and moved his hand to her pussy to collect more of her cum before putting it on her hole as lubricant. Wanting to give her more he added another finger into her hot ass.

"Ohhhh!" Trina cried as her whole body shook with pleasure.

Robbie took out his fingers and positioned his cock at her rear entrance. Trina clutched at the bed sheets in anticipation and was rewarded when she felt Robbie's cock push into her ass.

"Ooohhhhhh!" Trina cried into the bed as she felt the head of his cock enter her ass. Robbie shuddered as her anal ring closed around him, securing him inside her. Pushing in Robbie was in awe of the tightness of her ass. It was hotter and tighter than her pussy and if Trina really liked doing this then he was going to make sure she enjoyed it anytime she wanted. Robbie set his hands on his goddess's ass and began to fuck her hard.

"ROBBIE! YESSSS! FUCK ME HARD!" She yelled into the bed as Robbie really got into it. Quickly putting a hand to her pussy she started fingering herself furiously as she took inch after inch of Robbie's hard length into her rear.

"Trina! You're so tight!" He cried as he continued thrusting into her. The sounds of wet flesh slapping against each other sounded in the room as Robbie and Trina continued on and on. He even spanked her a couple of times making her moan even louder and clench around his cock.

Fingers in her still furiously working her pussy, Trina's eyes widened as she felt Robbie explode deep inside her ass. Feeling his hot cum inside her ass Trina buckled, her toes curling as she came hard.

"OHHH! FUUUCK! YES!" She screamed once more as her own orgasm hit and she came, squirting out her cum onto the pillows and bed sheets.

"TRINA!" Robbie exclaimed as he fired rope after rope of his hot baby batter into her ass. Finally exhausted after the day's events Robbie collapsed onto Trina's back his cock still deep inside her. Trina and Robbie stayed like that for a while too tired and satisfied to do much else.

Trina flipped them over and snuggled into Robbie's chest as they settled in for the night. When Robbie had finally pulled out of her ass she had leaked some of it out and onto the bed.

Trina simply pressed her cheek against Robbie's chest and snuggled under the light bed cover that he had. The pleasurable tingly feeling in her ass still lingered there as she pressed her nude body to her lover. It was probably the large load Robbie shot into her bowels.

"Robbie." She whispered softly as the rays of moonlight shown into the small bedroom.

"Yes?" He asked holding her close to him.

"I love you." She whispered. Robbie heard her say those words and stood still. 'No one has ever said those words to me before…' he thought sadly.

He held her a little tighter to his body knowing now more than ever that she truly cared for him and that from now on he truly had something to look forward to in the future.

"I love you too Trina and I will never let you go." they quickly fell asleep in each other's arms completely unaware of the two girls watching through the bathroom.

(Earlier)

Jade and Tori were decorating the tree before realizing that it wasn't their job. Jade was the first. "Why the fuck are we doing this it's your sister's project"?

Tori put another candy cane on the tree before answering. "I don't know we should probably go check on them".

Tori walked up the stairs to her sister's room with Jade in tow. She was about to knock when she heard her sister's voice. "AHHHHH ROBBIE I'm cumming"!

Tori backed away while Jade ran into Tori's room knowing their rooms were connected. She heard Tori whisper trying to call her back but was determined to see what was going on. She got to the bathroom and peeked through the door into Trina's room.

Jade couldn't believe her eyes Robbie was eating out Trina before changing positions. Now she was riding him like a bull.

Tori was trying to get Jade's attention but failed when she saw her sister and Robbie. They were going at it not to mention at this angle she could see Trina's pussy swallow Robbie's massive cock that was plowing said pussy.

Jade wanted to finger herself but Tori was right next to her. She looked to Tori and saw her watching her sister getting fucked with rapt attention. "Isn't this kind of incest"? Jade whispered to Tori who just blushed and looked away.

Jade moved her arms around Tori completely embracing her as she deepened the kiss by slipping her tongue into the Tori's mouth.

Tori closed her eyes and hoped it would be over quick. She tried to block out her feelings as she felt the Goth's tongue gently lapping at her own, if anything the woman was skilled with it. Having the very attractive woman like this was giving her feelings that she did not want right now, another time another place…not right outside where her sister was getting fucked.

Jade grabbed her tight ass, massaging it with her hands.

"Mmmm." Tori moaned softly trying not to let herself get carried away. Jade noticed however and slowly and seductively slipped her tongue out of Tori's mouth and never taking her tongue away slowly and seductively licked the side of Tori's face. She shuddered in delight despite herself.

"Hmmmm, you can't hide it I know you're getting turned on by this." Jade said and backed away from Tori letting the other woman catch her breath. Jade smiled and removed her shirt; she moved her hands to her waist and dropped her pants revealing she had no panties on.

"Tori… I'm waiting." She said with a smile as she sat up on the vanity. Tori looked at the junction of Jade's legs before moving in and bringing her face right into Jade's pussy. Her nose resting on Jade's shaved snatch Tori dug in greedily eating out the younger woman.

"Ohhhh that's good… keep it up Vega." Jade moaned as she leaned back getting more and more comfortable as she felt Tori's wet tongue enter her. The smell, texture, and wetness made Tori lose herself. Closing her eye's she gave in and for now all she would think about would be Jade and the pleasure she was giving the other woman.

Jade laid completely on her back and stayed here greatly enjoying the feeling of being eaten out.

It had only been a few days ago that she had tried to go ask Beck to do it. Now here she was being eaten out by a woman she hadn't even every thought about sexually until she saw her sister and Robbie having sex. Tori's tongue was making itself known however. Shaking out of her thoughts Jade buckled having reached release.

"Ahhhhh!" Jade moaned loudly and came sending a rush of fluid into Tori's mouth. She stood up; Jade's liquid still running down her chin. Jade sat up and captured Tori's lips in a kiss making sure to lick her own juices off her.

"Mmmm, not bad Vega… now… strip." She told her. Tori brought her hand to her clothes and did as the woman said trying to do everything as quickly as possible. Jade watched entranced as the clothes slipped off Tori's body exposing her nude body to her eyes.

"Not bad Vega, not bad at all." Jade said as she moved over and embraced the naked woman once again kissing her on the lips. Tori squirmed a little bit as she felt the other woman's hands roam her back side. Jade was greatly enjoying this and once again slipped her tongue out of her mouth before trailing it down her neck and down to her chest. Reaching a mound of flesh Jade dipped her tongue in a little more licking Tori's amazing breast. Reaching her nipple Jade circled it with her tongue before lapping at it like a guy would.

"Mmm." Tori moaned a little at her nipple hardened at the attention. Jade moved in and gave Tori's nipple a quick suck before moving on down her body with her tongue. Reaching under the swell of Tori's breast and down her taught stomach Jade briefly dipped her tongue into her navel before sliding down into Tori's trimmed bush of pubic hair.

"Oh!" Tori let out as she shuddered feeling Jade's tongue right above her pussy. Tori had to lean back against the wall as Jade continued her odd journey down her body.

Teasingly Jade avoided Tori's moist pussy and slid her tongue around the edges of Tori's pussy licking in between her pussy and thigh. Wrapping her arms around Tori's left leg Jade continued her journey down the Latina's body and moved down her thigh and lower leg. Reaching for Tori's foot Jade removed her sock and using both her hands to hold her foot licked the underside of Tori's foot sending shudders up the woman's spine.

Suddenly Jade enveloped Tori's big toe in her mouth and sucked on it. Tori suddenly felt odd feelings well up in her. Never before had she ever give any thought to that particular part of her body in any sexual context before but right now as she felt another woman suck on her toes Tori's mind began to really enjoy this feeling. But as quick as it came it was over and Jade let her foot go and move backup her body.

"Time for the main event Vega baby." Jade said and plunged her face into her dripping pussy.

"OHHHHH!" Tori cried as Jade assaulted her sipping wet cunt with an almost animal like frenzy. "AHHHHHHH!" Tori yelled as Jade added a few fingers into her pussy. Jade had moved a little and was assaulting her clit while fingering her pussy.

"Mmm…Mmm…" Tori moaned as she bit her lip trying not to cry out to loudly. Jade however gave a wicked smirk and moved her hand away from her pussy and quickly slammed her middle finger deep into Tori's anus.

"OHHH! GOD!" Tori yelled. "YES! OH GOD YES!" she cried as the pleasure suddenly grew too great to hold back but was silenced by Jade's hand over her mouth. Jade happily lapped at Tori's increasing wetness as she pumped away at Tori's ass slowly adding another finger into the woman's hot and tight rectum.

It had been too much for Tori the sudden stimulation at having her ass penetrated and finger fucked has sent her over the edge. Griping Jade's head with her hands she held on as an orgasm tore through her leaving her week in the knees. Jade moved up to help Tori stand and moved her over to the crates where she laid her down. Panting hard Tori noticed Jade lick the fingers that had been in her ass. Tori nearly wet herself again just watching that.

"You're a dirty little girl you know that right." Tori said nothing her face red as she blushed. Jade smiled and moved up onto the vanity with Tori and moved so she was on her hands and feet above the other woman facing her pussy. Bending down Jade moved into Tori's pussy again and started licking. It didn't take long until she felt Tori enter her as well.

They couldn't stop until both of them came with a silent scream. Jade fell off the vanity taking Tori with her and thanking God Robbie and Trina were asleep.

That would be awkward we had sex because watching you got us horny. Tori was nearly asleep in her arms but Jade remembered that she was Jade West. Jade pushed Tori off her, "Merry Christmas". She then gathered up her clothes and left the bathroom.

Tori lied on the floor covered with sweat never feeling so satisfied. 'I need a boyfriend or Santa needs to get me a vibrator'. She was still horny and fingers weren't going to do it.

End

2 parter hope you liked it I still have some other Christmas ones planned.

Hope you liked it review and send your requests.

Love you all  
Chapter 68: Best Christmas gift EVER

Badeat

Jade has a gift for Beck and it's a doozy. Takes place after the Christmas episode.

Beck had just got done taking a nap in his new cricket free RV. Andre gave it to him as his secret Santa gift. So far the best gift he could ask for.

Jade parked her car near Beck's RV and looked toward her passenger. Cat her redheaded best friend who she decided would be Beck's present.

Cat was the only girl she trusted to do this with. Jade was in no mean self-conscious about her body but she always felt like Tori's was better. But with Cat that's not a problem and it will be hot. "Remember Cat all night and that's it".

Cat nodded, "Okay Jade and thanks for asking me but did we have to wear these costumes"?

Jade smirked, "Oh yeah Beck told me how hot they look and why not let him feel like Santa and fuck a north pole hooker".

Cat giggled, "Only elves live in the north pole". Jade just ignored the content and got out of the car and led Cat into her boyfriend's RV.

As soon as they walked in they saw Beck lying in bed. Jade smirked, "Beck". She said in the sexiest voice she could.

Beck's head snapped up so fast you heard it pop. He knew that voice it was her sexy voice. "Hey babe...hey Cat". He was now confused at why she would use that tone with Cat here.

Jade slowly undid the buttons from her dress then the bow and let it slide down her body. She wasn't wearing anything under it and was cleanly waxed just for this she came prepared. "This is your present me and Cat one night".

Beck's jaw dropped as images flashed through his mind, "Are you serious"?

Cat bounced up and down, "Yep she is". Cat went and reached around Jade and grabbed her tits. "See we can do whatever we want".

Beck got up and rushed the girls no sooner he did the three begin their tryst. Jade had torn his upper clothing off, and Cat began kissing his back after that while removing her now feeling Christmas dress before rubbing her body against him. Not wanting to be outdone, Beck had one of his hands playing with the Jade's breasts while the other one went to her ass, and began to massage it making Jade grind her hip into his.

Feeling his erection behind his pants, Jade used her hands to pull off his pants and boxers before sticking her hands in to get a good feel of it, and loved how Beck groaned in pleasure at having his member freed while being held in her loving grip. Cat, who saw what Jade was doing while licking Beck's ear, moved her hands down where Jade had placed hers, and gasped when she felt his impressive cock that was making the girls even wetter at the sight.

"You're so big down here Beck. It looks like it can cum right now," said Jade trying making Cat blush at the dirty talk.

"And here I thought my girlfriend was going to be nice and not tease out guest," said Beck giving the Jade's breast and ass a squeeze making the Goth purr before she let out a moan.

"You would be surprised," said Jade giving his cock a firm squeeze while Cat helped move the three of them towards the bed with Beck now on his back and both woman on either side of him.

"I hope you understand I am sorry for making you wait this long, but you know my cum will make up for it," said Beck, as Cat let go of his cock to straddle his upper chest, and Jade his waist while still holding onto his member before guiding it to her wet pussy lips.

"I hope you can back that up and make it up to me a lot," said Cat brining her pussy to his face, which Beck pulled closer to him, and buried his face into her making her gasp before moaning out at how he was able to use his tongue to please her.

"While she gets your head up there in her pussy, I'm going to enjoy having your head down here in mine," said Jade before descending upon Beck's cock letting it fill her to the fullest and she let out a scream of pleasure that filled the room while her folds began to adjust properly to this feeling she had been denied for the week.

"That's it Beck. Lick me right there! Yes! That's the spot!" said Cat, as she had grabbed a hold of Beck's long hair before pushing him forward and finding that Beck's skills with his tongue were incredible.

With Jade, she let out a gasp upon riding him, as the pleasure she was getting was also doing wonders for Beck, who thrust upward when she was going up, and increased the pleasure in a single sharp spike.

Granted, he was incredible with his skills, but her current lover she was riding like crazy was somehow even better, and god help her she wanted more long after this moment.

"I love doing this to you Beck, your big meaty cock is filling me up so well, and I can barely keep control," said Jade going up and down faster with each passing second with her appending orgasm arriving.

As for Cat, she was currently on Cloud 9 thanks to Beck's tongue work, as she felt her body go through multiple orgasms from his tongue movements, and even after calling out his name, her mind was now slowly turning to mush because of all his tongue work.

Beck's hands weren't idle either, as he was busy cupping, groping, and squeezing her rump in a way that would further add pleasure to her form.

"I'm cumming Beck! I' m cumming and cumming hard!" said Cat, as she let out a loud scream, and called out his name before he came all over his mouth.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you had some cotton candy earlier," said Beck making Cat blush since she basically ate it 24 hours a day.

She would have slapped his head for that little remark too, but he then gasped, and then called out Jade's name when he came thanks to Jade's constant riding of his cock with her climaxing with him. Wanting a piece of what her lover got, Cat moved away from Beck's head, and moved towards the now detached Jade seeing the hiss cock was still semi-hard.

'Not surprising really since he did get ridden hard by Jade,' thought Cat, who decided to return the oral pleasure Beck had given her, and began to clean his cock with her tongue before taking the whole thing into her mouth feeling the strange taste of the combined juices that covered it.

As for Jade she crawled toward the front of Beck before her very impressive breasts were right in front of him, and he used his hands with mouth to give them his attention. She moaned at his touch while one of her hands went to her lower region to finger herself while seeing Cat out of the corner of her eyes taking Beck's cock out of his mouth before replacing it with her wet pussy.

Cat had longed for this moment ever since Jade gave her several dreams of the two of them being one and after a momentary pause she let Beck enter her fully breaking her hymen in the process. Cat bit back a pain filled scream knowing that she didn't want to ruin the moment, as she adjusted to the feel of his cock in her, and was glad that it had been slick with juice or else she risked it tearing her in half.

"Cat, are you a virgin?" said Beck having felt his cock tear through her hymen and the fact she paused ever so noticeably beforehand also gave it away.

"Yes, but I wanted to give it to you Beck, and I have no regrets in doing it," said Cat, as she then proceeded to ride him like Jade did only with a more gentle grace then that of her friend turned lover.

"Don't worry about kitten. Just ride him till you cum," said Jade before locking lips with Beck and letting him groper her breasts much too Jade's delight.

'This is incredible! Beck's cock is hitting all the right spots and I-AH!' thought a surprised Cat, as she felt Beck thrust back up at her, and made her orgasm with her screaming his name along with him calling out hers.

"Poor kitten, she's so exhausted now. I guess after being eaten out so much and then rising on your incredible cock she couldn't handle it anymore," said Jade seeing Cat now covered in sweat, collapse onto Beck's muscled body, and was strangely enough was purring like a cat.

"It's a shame Cat is out like a light, I'm sure you wanted to go another round, but with Cat currently on top, and still connected to me down south I won't be able. Maybe we can later when it's safe to move her?" said Jade.

Beck pushed Cat off of him and quickly pounced on Jade

He looked into her eyes before pushing himself inside her tight warmth. His girlfriend gasped as she felt his hard cock enter her filling her completely. Her eyes were shut as immense pleasure shot through her making her wetter. It was even deeper than before.

Beck moaned as she felt her pussy surround his cock like a warm vice. "You're so tight Jade. It feels incredible." He murmured softly getting a moan of approval in response.

"I feel so full Beck. You big cock fills me up completely. It feels so fucking good!" Jade cooed wrapping her arms around him bringing him closer to her.

Moving her hips, she began grinding herself on her lover's thighs making them both moan in pleasure before Beck's hands trailed down her body running over her ass before cupping them.

She then screamed in surprise as her boyfriend slammed into her and began to fuck her making her tits bounce rapidly. He moved his hands to cup her large breast and sat up to suck her hard nipples. This added to the sensation as Jade was screaming in bliss.

She then rolled her head back moaning loudly as he filled her so deeply "OH FUCK YES," She moaned, as he rolled her nipple within his fingertips. "I love having you inside me, inside my hot, wet cunt!" She whispered since Cat was passed out not two feet away.

She then let out a shriek as he suddenly thrusted up into her. "FILL MY CUNT MORE; PUSH YOUR BIG COCK DEEPER INTO ME! PLEASE BABY, FUCK ME HARDER!" she tried to keep quiet but was failing miserably.

Beck griped her hips before pulling out till until only his head was still inside her thrusting back in her, causing her to throw her head back again and let out another bliss filled cry.

Jade then used her hands that were placed on his shoulders to begin to thrust up. No part of her body was still as she bounced up and down. Her silky dark hair flew up with every bounce.

Right now Beck's lust filled gaze was on her large ample breast again as they bounced with each thrust. He placed his hands on the bed to balance himself as leaned forward and captured a hardened nipple in his mouth. At the same time he thrusted himself into Jade making her arch her back and give him better access to her tits.

Jade held his head as she rode him. Her eyes were closed tightly as he fucked her senseless. "FUCK ME!" She begged. "FUCK ME HARDER! DON'T STOP BECK! DON'T EVER FUCKING STOP!"

He began thrusting even harder into her. Her pussy was slick and tight as her inner muscles clenched around him.

"OH BECK…GOD THIS IS SO INCREDIBLE!" She cried with great passion. "OH-OH-OH FUCK BECK! YOU'RE SO GOOD! YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOOD!" Her motions became wilder as did her screams and Beck loved every moment of it.

He could feel that he was getting closer to his climax but was trying his best to keep it under control. One of his hands released its grip on the bed sheets and reached forward to play with Jade's sensitive clit. She was going to be the first to cum.

Jade's sexy slender waist smashed against Beck's harder and faster as her climax was fast approaching. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly and clung to him. "I-I-I'M G-GOING T-T-TO CUM!" As he rubbed her clit gently with his middle finger, Jade's blue eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as her lover's name was screamed from her lips as she came.

"BECK!" Her orgasm was something like an explosion of pure indescribable pleasure, she could feel her inner walls convulsing around his throbbing cock, and her juices erupting out of her and coating him as he kept pounding into her.

Beck's head rolled back onto the bed as he felt Jade's hot cunt tighten and spasm as she screamed his name. He moaned loudly as he felt her juices gush around him, but he wouldn't stop his thrusts just yet. He was very very close.

"Jade I'm going to cum." He groaned increasing his thrusts.

"YES CUM INSIDE ME! PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME! GIVE ME YOUR CUM!" Jade screamed riding through her orgasm. He could only manage three more thrusts before he let out a loud grunt along with her name as he came blasting his hot seed into her making Jade screamed again. She began to spasm as a hot load of cum shot was shot inside her making her cum again.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, Jade still had his erect dick in her pussy as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms before she rolled them over and collapsed onto her lover's chest out like a light.

Taking deep breaths, Beck began to idly stroke her hair. He kissed her cheek before whispering to her. "I love you Jade." He then laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers of them both.

Beck stirred in his sleep, finding that he had slept a lot longer then he originally thought, and it was the sound of his snoring girlfriend that stirred him awake fully now. Upon opening his eyes, Beck saw that was Jade sleeping on his chest, and her best friend Cat was sleeping with her head snuggled into his muscled frame along with her still connected to him at the waist.

"You been awake for a while," asked Cat smiling at Beck, who smiled back as he shook his head.

"Would you prefer I sleep and let you have your way with me?" asked Beck snaking one of his hands to her rear and giving it a light tap making the redhead let out an "eep!" before seeing him smirk at her.

"If I didn't, then I'm sure Jade would, and it's always important to get what you can before she does," said Cat sitting up with a smirk of her own and she let out a sigh of pleasure at moving her wet pussy up and down Beck's hard cock.

"Such a naughty kitty you are Cat," said Beck thrusting upward when she went up and made her let out a small gasp in the process.

"Oh yeah, I am your naughty kitty Beck. I'm your naughty kitty that needs to be properly disciplined with your commanding hands and your rock hard cock," said Cat riding him harder while Beck had one of his hands on her breasts and another on her ass.

Their actions were hardly quiet and resulted in awakening Jade, who found her vessel, and Beck going at it once more while she was being left out. Jade quickly straddled Beck's chest looking at him with slightly upset yet seductive eyes, and soon began kissing him fiercely on the lips.

"You and Cat are having all this fun without me. I thought I was going to be the one you fucked silly like last night," said Jade before moving her breasts closer to her lover, who gladly gave both his attention, and made Jade out in pleasure from it.

"Why Jade, you know I would never exclude you from something like that, and was just giving Cat along with myself a good morning workout before I rocked your world," said Beck kissing one of Jade's breasts while his hand on Cat's breast moved to Jade's rear giving it slap making her jump a little.

"Clearly, she's getting too much of her fair share," said Jade before she moved closer so Beck's face was in direct contact with her pussy and let out a heavenly moan when he began licking her lower lips with his tongue.

"Don't worry Jade. I just need this and then I'll let him be all yours," said Cat still riding on Beck cock and speeding up on occasion to further stimulate the pleasure they were both feeling.

Jade would have said something that would have retorted Cat's previous statement, but found her mouth was not letting her do so, as Beck's tongue was currently giving her clit a massage that made her gyrate her hips almost violently into his face, and let out feline moan that told him he should do that again.

Beck himself did just that, as he was getting closer to cumming with Cat riding him like there was no tomorrow, and could tell from the tightening of her pussy that Cat was going to cum soon herself.

He continued eating out Jade's pussy, and made her scream out his name in pleasure when she felt her orgasm hit harder than a hurricane.

"I'm cumming Beck! I'm cumming!" said Cat, as she was thrashing around almost wildly, and drool was coming down her chin from the amount of pleasure she was getting.

"Me too Cat! Let's cum together," said Beck taking a second to speak before diving back into Jade's pussy making the Jade moan out load again.

"Beck!" Cat screamed as Beck's cock hosed his seed into Cat's pussy while her pussy drenched Beck's cock in its juices.

"Don't stop Beck. Keep licking! I'm almost there!" said Jade, as she pressed his head deeper to the point where he almost couldn't breathe, and had to lick like crazy so she would release her hands from his head so he could.

"I'm cumming again Beck! I'm cumming again!" said Jade before she screamed out in pleasure nearly drowning Beck's face with her juices.

"Oh god, I can never get tired of this," said Cat having come of her orgasmic high and slowly almost painfully detached herself from Beck before falling back onto the soft cushiony bed she shared with her lover.

"Agreed. Now go take a shower Cat so I can have Beck all to myself now like we agreed," said Jade having freed her lover's face from her pussy and looked back at the sexually exhausted woman, who still didn't get over the previous night's love making.

"Do I have to? Can I get in one more...," said Cat, who stopped when she saw the slightly angry, and somewhat sexually frustrated look on Jade's face.

"If you don't go now, I'll tie you up, and make you watch while Beck fucks me silly while making sure you don't get to touch yourself to get off," said Jade, as she could do it too with the right stuff, and she knew that Cat knew this as well.

Hence the red haired woman's "eep!" before getting dressed and leaving like agreed.

"That was pretty mean Jade," said Beck before pushing Jade onto her back and began kissing her fiercely making his girlfriend taste her juices making her get excited further in the process.

"Cat was being greedy. I couldn't let her hog all of your sexy body all for herself," said Jade before she continued kissing Beck loving how his hardness was pressing against her womanhood in-between her legs while his hands played with her breasts again.

"And like you wouldn't? Such a naughty bitch you are. I think I need to show you some proper discipline," said Beck before flipping Jade onto her stomach and had in erection aimed at the Goth's ass.

"Then show me Beck. Show me how Santa punishes his wife for being so naughty?" said Jade loving how his right hand was on her hip and the other was on her breast.

"Time to get your chimney to get full of me and hot cum Jade," said Beck before he thrust into Jade's hot tight ass making Jade scream out in pleasure at the intrusion, and the now hard thrusts into her ass that loved his invasion with his cock inside of her.

They only tired this once but Jade loved it and wanted to do it more but with Beck's insomnia it was hard.

"Yes! Yes! That's it Beck. Treat me like a bitch and a slut. That's what I am to you. A horny slut in that wants to do anything you want," said Jade, as Beck kept giving her hard fast thrusts, and using his hand on her breast to squeeze or pinch it at just the right moment while his other hand slapped her rear end causing her to gasp at the sudden pain mixed with pleasure. It made her insides grip even harder on his cock.

"You have such a nice ass Jade. So firm, so strong, and so sexy that I could do this to you all day long," said Beck slapping her rear again and again while Jade herself let out small screams of pleasure with each slap he gave to her ass.

"Yes! Slap my ass Beck. Slap my sexy ass that is about to be filled with your cum," said Jade, as the thrust, breast teasing, and slapping of her ass were becoming too much for her to take.

"Do you want to cum Jade? I can feel your hot ass squeezing me so you must be ready to cum," said Beck into her ears before speeding up his thrusts.

"Yes! Make me cum! Make this slut cum and cover your cock with my juices," said Jade, as her mouth began to release drool from the side of her mouth, and her eyes glazed over with sheer orgasmic pleasure.

"As you wish Jade!" said Beck still thrusting into her with a steady rhythm that was the definition of "Heaven on Earth" for him and was getting ready to have his own orgasm in the process.

"Beck!" said Jade and Beck at the same time, as the two came as one like Beck had done with Cat earlier, and shot load after load into her ass depths.

"I needed that so badly Beck," said Jade panting heavily, as her body was covered in sweat, and her body needing rest from being pounded hard by her boyfriend.

"You're most welcome Jade. Now let's get cleaned up so we can start the day," said Beck into her ear while he now slowly detached himself from Jade's own and gave her ass one last smack before getting ready for the day.

Jade just smiled, "Best Christmas ever".

End

Lots of Christmas smut I think next will be Jori holiday bdsm if people give me ideas how to do it. I always end up being to cruel.

Chapter 69: Coffee And Sex

Takes place when Beck is so hopped up on coffee he's vibrating and in this one he's horny.

Beck was freaking out he was jumping around his RV trying to find that fucking cricket. The same fucking cricket that has kept him up all week. Every chirp made him want to burn down the RV.

He was bouncing around the RV like a maniac after finishing his fourth coffee in an hour. He was losing control of everything inhibitions, senses, brain activity, and the worse was his sight kept getting blurry from the rapid eye movements.

"Chirp"!

Beck just stopped and yelled, "FFUUUUCK"!

Tori was checking on Beck but when she heard the scream she ran inside as fast as she could. She saw Beck clutching his hair while shaking like a leaf. "Beck are you okay"?

Beck just snapped, "No I'm not I need sleep and can't get it and Jade won't fuck me so I can't go to sleep".

Tori blushed at the fucking part. "Well I brought you some tea packets". It was lame in comparison to a good fuck but it the best she could do.

Beck looked at her up and down knowing how hot she was and how bad he wanted to pound her. With his sleep deprived brain he moved across the room and pinned her to the wall and kissed her.

Tori was scared, he pushed her to the wall and roughly kissed her. She even felt his erection on her leg; she pushed him away, "Beck"!

He snapped out of it, "I am sorry it's that you look so beautiful and my body wants you so bad".

Tori shook her head, "Yeah I could feel it on my leg".

Beck kissed her again, "Just once please"?

Tori looked into his eyes and saw that he was pleading. His eyes were screaming for help. "Okay".

Beck wasted no time and pinned her to the wall and started to kiss her neck. While she clutched his back and shoulders trying to get a grip, her legs were already weak.

Beck quickly took off her tank top while pulling her skirt down to reveal her sexy Christmas wear. The bra was red but had white trim along with little bows. Her underwear matched the bra but it had a sign. 'Put candy cane here'. Beck smothers and turned her around to undo her bra when he saw the other side of the panties. 'Stuff my chimney'.

Beck smiled, "Grab the wall". Tori did as he asked while he pulled down her underwear. He saw her glistening slit and lifted her off the ground. He undid his pants before thrusting to the hilt in her pussy.

Tori was holding onto a pull up bar while he throated into her pussy. She wasn't a virgin but Beck was really big. It hurt when he went to deep but it only amplified the pleasure. "Oh yes Beck"!

Beck's mind was having a war and the coffee was winning. He started to thrust franticly and as fast as he could. He felt like a zombie but instead of brains he wanted pussy.

Tori was struggling to hang on while Beck throated in and out like a man possessed. She could feel his cock vibrate with every thrust he made, it was like a vibrator. "Aaaaaahhhhh"! Tori's thoughts were cut short when she came. She could barely breathe as he made his cock thrust deep into her sopping pussy.

When he came she came again and even saw stars. She felt his sticky sperm fill her she screamed again as her walls clenched on his vibrating cock. "Ahh Beck please let up".

Beck heard her but felt his control gone. His carnal instincts were screaming to fuck Tori senseless. He just kept thrusting into her pussy his cock not softening at all.

Tori's tongue lolled out of her mouth as she proceeded to get her brains fucked out. She then felt Beck grab and move her over to the bed.

Tori could barely realize what was happening before she was on the bed with her legs on Beck's shoulders as he pounded her tight cunt.

Tori could barely breathe from all the pressure on her chest and her constant panting. Her body just couldn't take it and climaxed. "Aaaaahhh Beck please stop. I'm so sensitive".

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he kept thrusting as deep as he could in her pussy. "Oh Tori I'm going to cum".

Tori was in literal pain her pussy was sore, full to the brim with hot cum, and was bent to an impossible angle. "Beck please take a break".

Beck smiled and pulled out of her pussy. He watched as his cum gushed out of her abused pussy as her body just went limp. Beck then attacked her tits.

He groped her breasts and roughly bit her mocha nipples. He just squeezed as hard as he could, they were just so soft. Jade's were bigger but they have taking a beating from him.

Tori just screamed from the biting her body still sensitive from earlier. "Beck not so rough they're sensitive".

Beck listened for once and stopped the abuse and stood back up and rolled her over. He then lined himself up with her ass. He didn't bother with lube since his cock was still slick with cum.

Tori was glad the abuse was over but then felt the head of Beck's cock at her virgin asshole. "NO Beck I'm a virgin please"!

Beck wasted no time he grabbed her ass and started to fuck her anal now.

"Damn Tori you're so warm! Feels like my dick is melting."

"Beck AH! Be gentle this if my first AH! Time." He said as it hurt her the deeper he went.

"Then I promise to make this fast."

"No don't!" she screamed but it was too late. Beck kept thrusting harder and deeper than before.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AH! AH!"

He pushed himself out and in and sped up his pace again. The coffee just made his stamina never ending.

"AAAHHH BECK! IT HURTS!"

Even though she was having her insides spreaded out she loved how it felt. Her juices came out sliding down her legs then onto his bed as he kept on doing her.

"You're so tight you almost have me cumming!" he said. "I'm almost done! OH! Almost done!" he came splattering all of his cum up her ass. He filled her up that some of his cum started to come out already so he pulled out of her making his cum run freely out.

Tori just went limp, she couldn't last. She looked back as she breathed heavily making her chest move every time she took a breath. As much as it hurt she liked the feeling of being nailed in the ass.

"We should do this again." She said lying down on the floor looking up at him.

"Oh yeah we are definitely doing that again." Beck smiled. "After I fuck your face".

He mounted her again but this time sitting on her chest and put his dick at her mouth. Tori opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as Beck shoved his cum soaked dick all the way in.

Tori gagged as his cock hit the back of her throat. She could taste his cum, her cum and coffee. Wait, coffee she would think about it but getting her mouth penetrated at a rapid pace.

After a minute he came not giving her any sort of warning. He filled her mouth with his hot cum.

Tori's eyes bugged out when a river of cum filled her mouth. There was so much cum she couldn't get it all down her throat.

Beck looked down and saw some cum flowing out of her nostrils. "Swallow it all Tori".

After Tori managed to get as much as she could swallowed before he took his still hard cock out of her mouth.

Beck looked down, "You are so good Tori".

Tori just nodded getting the compliment but were too deep in a haze to answer.

Beck got of her then grabbed Tori and thrusted in her hot cumleaking pussy. He then lifted her off the bed and fell back so he was on the floor and she was on top of him.

Tori just fell on his chest while he moved her hips for her.

(The next day)

Tori was numb Beck used her body and pushed past it's limits. Beck had fucked her pussy so much she can't count how many times she came. She knew he came so much her pussy had been filled so much you could see a bump in her belly. Her ass was fucked so hard she knew she wouldn't be able to sit down for a week while it was filled with more cum. Then her chest was COVERED in cum and was watching Beck stroke his cock in her face as he released the last load on her beautiful face.

When Beck saw his cum paint the Latina's face he felt dizzy. The next thing he knew everything went black.

Tori watched Beck pass out and felt glad. She has never been this sore in her life but was unable to get up. Her body refused to move. "Fuck me".

She heard Beck shift and snort and tensed praying he didn't wake up. She was sure that if he fucked her again she would break or die.

Oh how this week would suck she would never live it down. And Jade...oh shit Jade this wasn't going to be good. But she'll worry about this when she wakes up.

(Epilogue)

Jade went to visit her boyfriend and was shocked at what she saw. Her boyfriend with a hard on passed out on the floor with Tori covered in cum and passed out on the bed.

Jade wanted to be angry but found this super-hot. She quickly went to the spy camera she hid to make sure Beck doesn't cheat and grabbed the USB that was attached. Oh this was going to be a fun video.

Jade quickly left with a big smile on her face.

End

Updates might get farther apart due to my new classes.

I am still wrestling with some ideas and will try to get them all down, this month I will dedicate to the Christmas episode so tell me all the scenarios you want.

I am sorry it is short but I am tired.  
Chapter 70: Rewrite of Coffee And Sex

Okay after my last fic people were offended and I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out as a rape fic I didn't read it over and I am sorry I in no way condone it. What made me think it wasn't was the fact that Tori climaxed which will never happen with a real rape and she consented. I am sorry and one person said I messed up the virginity thing is wrong. Tori wasn't a virgin in the pussy but in the ass she was.

Now here is the new version and I hope this is the new better one.

Takes place when Beck is so hopped up on coffee he's vibrating and in this one he's horny.

Beck was freaking out he was jumping around his RV trying to find that fucking cricket. The same fucking cricket that has kept him up all week. Every chirp made him want to burn down the RV.

He was bouncing around the RV like a maniac after finishing his fourth coffee in an hour. He was losing control of everything inhibitions, senses, brain activity, and the worse was his sight kept getting blurry from the rapid eye movements.

"Chirp"!

Beck just stopped and yelled, "FFUUUUCK"!

Tori was checking on Beck but when she heard the scream she ran inside as fast as she could. She saw Beck clutching his hair while shaking like a leaf. "Beck are you okay"?

Beck just snapped, "No I'm not I need sleep and can't get it and Jade won't fuck me so I can't go to sleep".

Tori blushed at the fucking part. "Well I brought you some tea packets". It was lame in comparison to a good fuck but it the best she could do.

Beck looked at her up and down knowing how hot she was and how bad he wanted to pound her. With his sleep deprived brain he moved across the room and pinned her to the wall and kissed her.

Tori was scared, he pushed her to the wall and roughly kissed her. She even felt his erection on her leg; she pushed him away, "Beck"!

He snapped out of it, "I am sorry it's that you look so beautiful and my body wants you so bad".

Tori shook her head, "Yeah I could feel it on my leg".

Beck kissed her again, "Just once please"?

Tori looked into his eyes and saw that he was pleading. His eyes were screaming for help. "Okay".

Beck wasted no time and pinned her to the wall and started to kiss her neck. While she clutched his back and shoulders trying to get a grip, her legs were already weak.

Beck quickly took off her tank top while pulling her skirt down to reveal her sexy Christmas wear. The bra was red but had white trim along with little bows. Her underwear matched the bra but it had a sign. 'Put candy cane here'. Beck smothers and turned her around to undo her bra when he saw the other side of the panties. 'Stuff my chimney'.

Beck smiled, "Grab the wall". Tori did as he asked while he pulled down her underwear. He saw her glistening slit and lifted her off the ground. He undid his pants before thrusting to the hilt in her pussy.

Tori was holding onto a pull up bar while he throated into her pussy. She wasn't a virgin but Beck was really big. It hurt when he went to deep but it only amplified the pleasure. "Oh yes Beck"!

Beck's mind was having a war and the coffee was winning. He started to thrust franticly and as fast as he could. He felt like a zombie but instead of brains he wanted pussy.

Tori was struggling to hang on while Beck throated in and out like a man possessed. She could feel his cock vibrate with every thrust he made, it was like a vibrator. "Aaaaaahhhhh"! Tori's thoughts were cut short when she came. She could barely breathe as he made his cock thrust deep into her sopping pussy.

When he came she came again and even saw stars. She felt his sticky sperm fill her she screamed again as her walls clenched on his vibrating cock. "Ahh Beck please let up I am going to cum".

Beck heard her but felt his control gone. His carnal instincts were screaming to fuck Tori senseless. He just kept thrusting into her pussy his cock not softening at all.

Tori's tongue lolled out of her mouth as she proceeded to get her brains fucked out. She then felt Beck grab and move her over to the bed.

Tori could barely realize what was happening before she was on the bed with her legs on Beck's shoulders as he pounded her tight cunt.

Tori could barely breathe from all the pressure on her chest and her constant panting. Her body just couldn't take it and climaxed. "Aaaaahhh Beck please stop I will cum again. I'm so sensitive".

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he kept thrusting as deep as he could in her pussy. "Oh Tori I'm going to cum".

Tori was in literal pain her pussy was sore, full to the brim with hot cum, and was bent to an impossible angle. "Beck please take a break".

Beck smiled and pulled out of her pussy. He watched as his cum gushed out of her abused pussy as her body just went limp. Beck then attacked her tits.

He groped her breasts and roughly bit her mocha nipples. He just squeezed as hard as he could, they were just so soft. Jade's were bigger but they have taking a beating from him. Tori just screamed from the biting her body still sensitive from earlier. "Beck not so rough they're sensitive".

Beck listened for once and stopped the abuse and stood back up and rolled her over. He then lined himself up with her ass. He didn't bother with lube since his cock was still slick with cum.

Tori was glad the abuse was over but then felt the head of Beck's cock at her virgin asshole. "NO Beck I'm an ass virgin please"!

Beck wasted no time he grabbed her ass and started to fuck her anal now.

"Damn Tori you're so warm feels like my dick is melting." He even gave her a spank to watch her ass jiggle.

"Beck AH! Be gentle this if my first AH! Time." He said as it hurt her the deeper he went.

"Then I promise to make this fast."

"No not fast!" she screamed but it was too late. Beck kept thrusting harder and deeper than before.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AH! AH! SO GOOD IT FEELS LIKE YOU'RE TEARING ME IN HALF." He pushed himself out and in and sped up his pace again. The coffee just made his stamina never ending. "AAAHHH BECK! GO HARDER!"

Even though she was having her insides spreaded out she loved how it felt. Her juices came out sliding down her legs then onto his bed as he kept on doing her. Her face was pressed deep in the covers as he went to town on her tight hole.

"You're so tight you almost have me cumming!" he said. "I'm almost done! Oh! Almost done!" he came splattering all of his cum up her ass. He filled her up that some of his cum started to come out already so he pulled out of her making his cum run freely out.

Tori just went limp, she couldn't last. She looked back as she breathed heavily making her chest move every time she took a breath. As much as it hurt she liked the feeling of being nailed in the ass.

"We should do this again." She said lying down on the floor looking up at him.

"Oh yeah we are definitely doing that again." Beck smiled. "After I fuck your face".

He mounted her again but this time sitting on her chest and put his dick at her mouth. Tori opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as Beck shoved his cum soaked dick all the way in.

Tori gagged as his cock hit the back of her throat. She could taste his cum, her cum and coffee. Wait, coffee she would think about it but getting her mouth penetrated at a rapid pace.

After a minute he came not giving her any sort of warning. He filled her mouth with his hot cum.

Tori's eyes bugged out when a river of cum filled her mouth. There was so much cum she couldn't get it all down her throat.

Beck looked down and saw some cum flowing out of her nostrils. "Swallow it all Tori".

After Tori managed to get as much as she could swallowed before he took his still hard cock out of her mouth.

Beck looked down, "You are so good Tori".

Tori just nodded getting the compliment but were too deep in a haze to answer.

Beck got of her then grabbed Tori and thrusted in her hot cumleaking pussy. He then lifted her off the bed and fell back so he was on the floor and she was on top of him.

Tori just fell on his chest while he moved her hips for her.

(The next day)

Tori was numb Beck used her body and pushed past it's limits. Beck had fucked her pussy so much she can't count how many times she came. She knew he came so much her pussy had been filled so much you could see a bump in her belly. Her ass was fucked so hard she knew she wouldn't be able to sit down for a week while it was filled with more cum. Then her chest was COVERED in cum and was watching Beck stroke his cock in her face as he released the last load on her beautiful face.

When Beck saw his cum paint the Latina's face he felt dizzy. The next thing he knew everything went black.

Tori watched Beck pass out and felt glad. She has never been this sore in her life but was unable to get up. Her body refused to move. "Fuck me".

She heard Beck shift and snort and tensed praying he didn't wake up. She was sure that if he fucked her again she would break or die.

Oh how this week would suck she would never live it down. And Jade...oh shit Jade this wasn't going to be good. But she'll worry about this when she wakes up.

(Epilogue)

Jade went to visit her boyfriend and was shocked at what she saw. Her boyfriend with a hard on passed out on the floor with Tori covered in cum and passed out on the bed.

Jade wanted to be angry but found this super-hot. She quickly went to the spy camera she hid to make sure Beck doesn't cheat and grabbed the USB that was attached. Oh this was going to be a fun video.

Jade quickly left with a big smile on her face. She was going to show Cat and maybe finger the redhead or maybe fuck her like she did after she broke up with Danny. She had just went to comfort her but it turned into making out but it went farther. As much as she loved cock Cat had something that made her feel alive.

Jade decided to make a quick stop at a local sex shop to get a present for Cat one that would make her purr.

End

Updates might get farther apart due to my new classes.

I am still wrestling with some ideas and will try to get them all down, this month I will dedicate to the Christmas episode so tell me all the scenarios you want.

I am doing a Jori BDSM for sure next then maybe a strap on orgy that someone suggested Christmas themed of course. I kind of hinted at it at the end so be aware of the Yuri Anal Strapon Gangbang coming soon.  
Chapter 71: JORI BDSM

Tori was downright pissed and scared. Why you might ask? It was because she was currently bound by the wrists, gagged, blindfolded and hung from the wall.

'What is happening? All I remember was talking to Jade in the parking lot then it goes black'. Her thoughts were cut short as the blind fold was ripped off her eyes.

When her sight came into focus she saw Jade standing there with a crazy smirk. "Mmmphhh"!

Jade chuckled, "I knew that gag was a good idea. Now I bet you're wondering-". She cleared her throat for her imitation Tori voice. "Why am I tied up and what is this hot girl going to do to me".

Tori nodded franticly wanting an answer. "It is because I am bored. I am bored of straight sex and missionary position. I want a girl the quiver in fear and pleasure beneath me. I want to spank you so hard you cry and beg me to make you feel better".

Tori was now thrashing trying to get out of the binds but found it was useless. She then noticed Jade was now holding a small whip.

Jade shook her head, "Don't try and get away from me". Jade then pulled down Tori's candy cane shorts from the performance down along with her matching underwear. "I think ten is a good number".

Jade brought the whip down on Tori's ass hard. She smiled as Tori whimpered and then strikes again then again. When she was done Tori had tears run down her face. Jade licked one trail, "Oh come on it wasn't that bad but now comes the pleasure".

Tori was in so much pain and was sure that Jade broke the skin on her ass. It was so painful but prayed it got better.

Jade went over to her 'toy box' and grabbed her biggest set of vibrating anal beads. Tori saw what Jade was carrying and started to move to get away but Jade grabbed her, "I was going to shove these up your nice cunt but I think I'll go in the back door".

Tori wasn't expecting how much they hurt as they went in. The beads were about 2" thick and it was splitting her apart. She bit into the gag to silence her screams.

Jade had just pushed in the last bead and smiled, "Now that wasn't so bad...oh what's this". Jade flicked the switch activating all of the beads.

Tori was thrashing and screaming at the new sensation. While it was still painful there was a bit of pleasure. She even started to get wet hoping to god Jade wouldn't notice.

Jade let the beads work their magic while she undid the girl's top. She was pleasantly surprised to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Oh you're naughty and naughty girls are punished".

Tori was still screaming then directed it at Jade as she went to her box of horrors. Jade came back with two clamps. "These are for your naughty tits Vega".

Jade licked them and even gave them a quick nibble before putting on the clamps. She watched as Tori's bent forward her body trying to take them off. "Those restraints get annoying don't they"?

Jade looked at the girl in front of her and noticed that Tori was gushing. "Oh look at that". Jade got on her knees and looked right into her pussy. "It's so smooth and wet you take good care of it". Jade leaned forward and started to eat her out.

Tori was in chaos her body was feeling too much and was going to suffer from an overload. She tried to focus her mind on just Jade eating out her pussy and soon came.

Jade felt the rush of cum and happily lapped it up. "You taste so good Tori I wasn't expecting it from you".

Tori actually wanted to thank her for the compliment even though it was a back handed compliment. 'Am I actually enjoying this'?

Jade smiled, "I think I'm going to take it up a notch". Jade came back from her box with an 11'' dildo with a strap. "This is my baby I'm going to put it in your pussy then strap it securely then turn it on. Then I'm going to take out your beads and fuck you with a strap on".

Tori tried to shake her head but stopped not wanting to be punished. Jade pushed the dildo slowly into the Vega's cunt feeling the resistance from how tight she was.

When Jade had it all the way in and strapped it on she took off her gag. "I want to hear you scream". Jade then flicked the switch making the monster come alive and tear her apart.

Tori screamed, "Aaaaaahhhhh Jaaaaddeee"! Tori now was crying hard from the pain it was too big and was seriously tearing her in two.

Jade basked in the screams loving it. She then got her strap on that also had one in her pussy and got behind Tori. Jade quickly ripped out the beads that made Tori scream again. "Please Jade stop it".

Jade then thrusted her plastic cock into her tight ass. Tori screamed again but tuned it out and kept thrusting. The dildo in her was moving back and forth only making her thrust harder.

Jade's climax approached and with one last thrust she buried herself in Tori's ass and came. She bit Tori's shoulders so she wouldn't scream she was the dominate one. The dominant never screams or shows weakness.

Tori was cumming with Jade. She could feel the two dildos rub inside of her and she couldn't hold back. "Jade"!

When Jade's orgasm subsided she asked, "Do you want me to untie you so I can fuck you over and over while you massage my tits"?

Tori could only nod from the pleasure unable to form words. She suddenly heard a snip and her wrist binds fell to the floor. Jade pushed Tori onto her bed.

Tori rolled over and rubbed her wrists trying to get some blood back in her hands. Jade laughed, "Wow look at you more worried about your wrists than the monster still vibrating in your cunt".

Tori then felt the pleasure increase tenfold while she tried to unclamp the nipple clamps. As soon as they were off she undid the pussy plug and let the still vibrating dildo fall to the bed.

Jade pounced on Tori and thrusted her dildo into the Vega. "Ahh Tori one dick for another you're such a dirty slut". Jade kept thrusting noticing how much her tits bounced each time she thrusted in Tori's pussy.

Tori just laid there and took it she couldn't describe how good it felt or how Jade looked. She just watched Jade's tits sway up and down and without provocation she reached out and grabbed her nipples which had piercings and lightly pulled.

Tori was gifted with a moan from Jade and an increased pace. It wasn't before long that both girls were going to cum. Jade kissed Tori on the mouth and started to massage her and Tori's clits.

"JADE I am cumming"! Tori felt her cum run out of her pussy and on to the bed while Jade came with a scream.

Jade pulled out of Tori and fell on to the bed face forward. She didn't realize how bad of an idea that was because the dildo went as far as it could into her pussy causing her to scream and spasm. She quickly rolled over regretting the fall.

Tori saw an opening to get Jade back for all of the things she just did to her. Tori went to her toy box and grabbed a big dildo but had a rotating head she smiled and grabbed it and went over to Jade.

Said girl was in a daze and felt euphoric. She suddenly felt Tori taking out the dildo from her pussy and moaned. She shivered when the air touched her sopping wet pussy.

Tori smiled at Jade squirming from the air. "Oh Jade I want to warn you I am very good with my tongue". Tori latched her mouth onto Jade's pussy and lapped up everything.

Jade threw her head back and moaned at the Latina's tongue work. "Oh my god more"! Jade grabbed Tori's head and forced it deeper into her pussy.

Tori started to suck and nibble on her clit. She then took to rotating vibrator, turned it on and shoved it in Jade's ass.

Jade screamed and nearly jumped off the bed in shock. She recognized the vibrator from personal use and knew it was the Cunt Scraper 3000 it could make her cum in less than 2 minutes. She was never brave enough to shove it in her ass but it did feel good.

Tori soon felt a rush of cum hit her mouth and chin and lapped it up before going back up to Jade. "You taste so good Jade".

Jade was struggling to breathe and talk only nodded. The monster in her ass was wrecking all of her pleasure spots. It was so powerful she could feel it hitting spots in her pussy.

Tori went down a bit and licked her breasts. She even bit the piercings and pulled them a little making Jade moan louder. Then came the squeezing, Tori couldn't help but squeeze as get tits were so soft.

Jade screamed as she came from the dildo in her ass and Tori's constant squeezing, licking and biting. "Oh look at Ms. West such a dirty little slut who will do anything for a quick fuck".

Jade screamed, "FINE JUST FUCK ME"!

Tori picked up the double strap on that Jade had discarded and put it on. Without waiting she thrust into the Goth's pussy for once. "Oh I can feel your pussy milk this like it was a real cock".

Jade was pissed that she wasn't the dominate one but couldn't deny how good Tori fucked her. "Tori please fuck me harder".

Tori smiled, "Say you're a whore who wants me".

"I am a dirty whore who wants your cock". Jade didn't feel bad in the least just hoping Tori could fuck her faster.

Tori did increase her pace to an impossible rate and watched as Jade's ghostly eyes rolled up into her head.

Tori soon came and felt Jade do the same. They both collapsed Tori loved how they were getting to the point where it wasn't awkward.

Suddenly Jade flipped her over and pinned her to the bed.

Tori started squirming more. She was enjoying this way too much, but still felt that she didn't want to go through with anything.

Jade's held Tori's hands firmly with one of her own, and allowed her other to roam along the strong young woman's body freely.

Tori's control was going out the window as she felt the experienced hand and mouth work her body over. Jade's fingers trailed down her shoulder and arm, lightly brushing against the side of her breast.

Tori gasped and arched her back when she felt the fingers brush against her toned abdomen, slowly creeping upward. Jade moved her mouth from the bite from earlier on Tori's neck and licked along her jawbone before planting a firm kiss on the lips of the woman beneath her. Slowly this kiss became more passionate as Tori opened her mouth to allow the Goth's entrance. As their tongues danced, Jade's hand landed at their destination and began to caress the breast of the young blond.

Tori moaned into Jade's mouth and arched her back into the touch. All of her previous thoughts were soon forgotten as Tori realized how much she needed this release again. Jade brought her other hand down, releasing Tori's arms from their firm hold.

Her hands now free, Tori moved them down Jade's back, making small circles along the way to her hips where Tori planted them.

She pulled Jade in closer, rubbing her waist and bottom before smirking; she began to play with Jade's tits as well, giving each one equal attention.

Jade, satisfied that Tori's chest had been fully pleasured, Jade moved down lower.

Smiling at how wet Tori's pussy was, she reached down and slowly pulled them off, keeping a close eye on Tori's face the whole time. When the panties were successfully removed Jade centered herself between Tori's legs and lowered her face to Tori's dripping cunt. She took one last look at Tori's flushed face before taking a small lick at her slit.

Tori gasped at the contacted and bucked slightly. Jade held her down as her licking became more aggressive. Her tongue snaked around her slit before entering deeply and explored. Tori was practically screaming in ecstasy and preparing for her orgasm that was sure to be strong.

Jade removed her tongue from Tori's pussy and began to focus on her clit. Slowly she slid one of her slender fingers into Tori's hot dripping hole. Tori gasped and moaned even louder. Another finger was entered and Jade began to pump them in and out of the Latina goddess beneath her.

Tori could feel the heat in her stomach grow rapidly and knew she was close. The pumping increased in tempo and began to suck and lightly run her teeth along the glorious bundle of nerves that was making Tori go wild. Tori couldn't hold it in any more. Jade felt Tori clench around her fingers and the delicious liquid that was seeping out of her increased copiously. Tori screamed out Jade's name as she came, bucking her hips and riding out her high for as long as she could.

Tori stared at her in shock still trying to catch her breath, her eyes wide at the smirk on Jade's face. Jade stared down at the beautiful body below her all littered with marks of their love. She moved forward and lifted Tori's beautifully sculpted leg above her shoulder and lined their sexes up.

Tori realized what was going to happen and smiled. Jade leaned down and gave Tori another deep passionate kiss before grinding her hips against those of Tori's. Both teens moaned into the kiss as Jade continued her thrusts, gaining momentum, and Tori began to match her, grinding side to side.

Both of them were getting close and their moans were become more and more primal. Jade lowered her head and attacked the bite on Tori's neck throwing the Latina over the edge into a long wonderful orgasm. The scream of ecstasy that Tori made was enough to drive Jade to her orgasm after a few more thrusts.

Jade collapsed onto Tori's chest breathing heavily. After a moment, Tori was able to speak again and looked up at Jade. "I can't believe how loving the last one was."

"Shut up I just want to forget it. I only wanted to hurt you and fuck you raw but no. You invoked feelings god I hate you" Jade seemed very agitated.

Tori just laid there wondering what the future would hold with Jade.

End

I apologize for the 68th chapter. Oh yeah just because I made it on accident doesn't mean I'll make another. If I get another Pm where Robbie rapes Jade or Trina I will block you.

Hope you like it please send reviews.  
Chapter 72: CADE Anal Fun

Jade invited Cat over to hang out but also wanted to have a little fun. Cat was her best friend and such a prude she wanted to change that.

Start

Cat was hanging in Jade's room listening to music and talking. Jade watched the redhead with lust filled eyes. She looked so cute he couldn't resist.

Cat was talking to Jade and before she knew it Jade was kissing her with such passion. Cat broke the kiss, "Jade".

Jade put her hands on Cat's sides, "Come on Cat I want to make you feel good. Just give in".

Cat felt her skin burn with lust where Jade was touching. "Jade". She was planning on saying more but Jade kissed her neck and sucked. Cat moaned out and she knew Jade had her.

Jade knew it too and smiled before attacking Cat's mouth and assaulting her breasts with her hands.

Their tongues continued to dance as Jade ran her fingers in Cat's soft hair pulling her closer. Cat brought her hand up to rest on Jade's shoulder, not knowing what else to do. Jade took the lead and one of her hands came down to gently caress Cat's tits.

Cat shifted under Jade's hand and Jade pulled back for fear of going too far. They separated and Jade looked scared, "Cat?"

Cat shook her head and stared straight into Jade's eyes, "I am fine it's just that I'm all wet and my body is feeling weird." Cat rubbed her arm nervously, "I've been ready for this for a long time... And I wa-" Cat was cut short as Jade quickly leaned forward and stole her words from her lips with her own.

Jade broke the kiss, but stayed close to Cat's face as she whispered, "I've always liked you Cat and there is nothing you can do to change that. I am going to make you into a woman okay and make you feel good." Cat blinked a few times and then nodded. Jade smiled, "First let's get you out of that shirt."

Jade discarded the shirt and turned back to look at her beautiful kitty Cat in almost all her glory. Cat blushed and looked away as Jade's eyes roamed over Cat's large mounds and Jade tentatively reached out to touch the soft, but firm breasts in front of her. Cat gasped at Jade's cold fingers and Jade gently grabbed both breasts with her hands and started to knead them and roll the nipples between her fingers.

Cat began to whimper and her nipples stiffened. Jade smiled and leaned down to suckle on one of her tender nipples while playing with the other. Cat moaned when Jade's teeth lightly scrapped her sensitive nub.

Jade sucked hard then quickly flicked her tongue over the nipple repeatedly before switching to the other breast. Cat was panting and moaning slightly. Jade released Cat's nipple, much to Cat's dismay, making a popping sound. Jade looked into Cat's eyes with all the lust she could muster before devouring her lips.

They kissed passionately, their tongues caressing each other, and Jade placed one hand behind Cat's head and the other on the ground behind her. Jade carefully lowered them to the ground so that Cat was on her back and Jade was straddling her waist. Jade lifted her head and put her hands on either side of Cat's head "Are you ok so far?" Jade asked nervously.

Cat blushed and giggled, "It feels really good, Jade, I want you to keep going" Jade smiled. Having heard what she wanted to hear, Jade leaned down to the valley between Cat's breasts and started to trail her tongue down her smooth, fair skin, continuing lower and lower, sliding down Cat's hips until she reached her underwear.

Jade looked up at Cat and she gave a small nod. Jade smiled again and reached for the fabric at the top of Cat's hips to pull down the underwear. Cat lifted her hips and wiggled a little so that Jade could pull the underwear off. And there she was. Jade's kitty Cat in all her beautiful, flawless beauty. Jade's eyes trailed all down her body to rest on her hairless mound. Jade used both of her hands to push on Cat's knees to open her legs farther apart, exposing her inner lips. The cold air making contact with her heated arousal made Cat shiver and take a quick intake of breath. Jade licked her lips; she couldn't wait to taste her lover.

She leaned down and gave Cat one long lick from bottom to top, stopping to suck on her clit, Cat almost screamed out in pleasure. Jade nibbled on her clit and her hand came up to separate her pussy lips. Jade shifted down and started to lightly lick all around Cat's virgin hole, Cat was squirming trying to get Jade's skilled tongue where she wanted it, but Jade held her writhing hips down with her hands.

"Ja-Jade... Please." Cat whined between moans. Jade smiled before suddenly thrusting her tongue into Cat's hot hole. Cat cried out and moaned loudly, "Jade!" Jade used her fingers to rub Cat's moist clit while she tongue fucked her pussy.

Cat was moaning and panting louder and louder. Jade gave one last thrust with her tongue as far as she could before switching her mouth and fingers. She sucked Cat's clit back into her mouth as she slowly inserted the first finger into Cat. Cat threw her head back and brought her hands up to roughly play with her own nipples.

Jade continued to flick her tongue over Cat's clit as she inserted the second finger into the tight hole. She scissored the two fingers in Cat's hole, curling the two fingers inside her, Jade probed for her G spot. Cat screamed, Jade had found it, "Oh Jade! Right there! Again again! More Jade! Please!" she begged. Jade started to finger fuck her hard, hitting her G spot every time. Cat could feel warmth growing in the bottom of her stomach and ached for more from Jade.

Jade could tell that Cat was close to her first orgasm and quickened the pace. She sucked as hard as could and added a third finger that sent Cat over the edge. Cat screamed, "JADEEE!" Cat's walls clenched around Jade's fingers as she came. Jade continued to finger fuck her while lapping up all the juices that poured from her hole. Cat shuddered and gasped for breath as the final waves of her first orgasm washed over her. Jade swallowed the rest of Cat's juices, withdrew her fingers making Cat whimper, lifted her head and licked her lips. "You are delicious; Cat, are you up for something else?"

Cat warily lifted her head once she regained her breath, "Is it your turn? I'd like to try it on you now" Jade crawled up Cat's sweaty body and kissed her, "No, we'll save that for next time, I brought something with me because I thought just maybe it'd come in handy after I told you how I felt about you" Cat smiled and leaned up to kiss Jade, she enjoyed tasting herself on her lover's lips, "Yes, I'll try anything you want me to, Jade. If it's as good as what you just did, then I'm ready for it."

Jade kissed Cat happily, "Let me go get it then."

Jade stood up and pulled her shirt off then wiggled out of her shorts and panties before running over to her gym bag. She crouched and started rummaging through it. Cat propped herself up on her elbows and watched Jade's ads wiggle as she searched. "Ah ha!" Jade pulled out a large black velvet bag, stood up and walked over to Cat.

"What is it?"

Jade grinned, "I went to the "Toy Store" I call it the cunt destroyed but tonight it's the ass pounder." Jade's grin turned a little more sinister and Cat gulped and watched as Jade pulled out black straps with silver buckles connected to a long, thick, purple, strap-on dildo. Cat's eyes widened, it had to be at least 8 inches. Jade threw the bag behind her and spread out the straps. After arranging the straps, Jade stepped into them and pulled them up like underwear. She tightened the straps and secured the large dildo in place. Jade put her hands on her hips confidently, having successful put on the strap-on dildo. "Now I've never used this with the harness on any one, do you are my first victim."

Cat looked up into Jade's blue brown eyes, sat up on her hands and knees and crawled over to Jade, placing her hands on the tops of her thighs, "I would like nothing more than to be fucked by you in any way that you want to take me, Jade" Jade was taken aback by the crudeness if Cat's words, but was also turned on beyond belief.

"Can I kiss it?" Cat asked innocently. Jade smiled and nodded her head. Cat leaned forward and gave the head of the dildo a quick kiss, "Keep going" Jade encouraged. Cat gave it a tentative lick on the tip then she took the whole tip into her mouth. Jade watched her lick and suck the dildo, her eyes widened when Cat deep throated a little more than half of the 8 inch cock. Cat bobbed up and down on as much as she could take then took her mouth off of it. Cat looked up at Jade with half lidded eyes filled with lust. Cat sat down then leaned back so that she was lying on her back. She spread her legs wide then gave Jade the "come hither" finger. Jade knelt down between Cat's legs and grabbed the dildo, "What do you want?" Jade smirked.

Cat stared straight into Jade's eyes, "I-I want..." Cat blushed slightly, "I want you to fuck me..."

Jade smiled then flipped Cat over and put it at the redhead's asshole. "It might hurt a little bit, I'll go slowly." Jade whispered sweetly and Cat nodded. Slowly, Jade pushed the dildo into Cat's tight ass.

Jade kept pushing until half of the dildo was inside then stopped to let her adjust to the intrusion. After a little while, Cat nodded, "Move Fuck my ass." Jade obliged and pushed a little further in before pulling back out then going back in a little faster and harder. Jade couldn't help but spank her friend's ass. It was just so tight and perfect she watched as a red hand print was on it.

Cat cried out and then moaned. Jade pulled out and slammed back into her. "More Jade!" Cat cried. Jade didn't need to be told twice and started to relentlessly pound Cat's ass. She kept spanking Cat loving the moans "You little slut take this cock".

Jade went as deep with the strap on and her pussy was getting wetter and wetter watching her best friend take it up the ass. The dirty talk and spanking were just making her approach her orgasm faster. She loved pain and inflicting pain and marking Cat's ass beet red was heaven.

"Ja-Jade! Oh Jade I'm so close, faster!" Jade picked up the pace and fucked her harder. Jade was close too, her pussy was rubbing against the harness and the friction was delicious. Jade even pinched her own nipples trying to max out the pleasure of her body. The only thing that could make it better is if someone was behind her drilling her ass.

Cat was panting louder and louder then suddenly screamed and her body spasmed. She had been rubbing her pussy relentlessly as she got fucked. Jade continued to slam into her and then she erupted and cried out. They rode out their powerful orgasms together and the waves washed over their bodies. Jade pulled out and then collapsed next to Cat.

Jade rolled over and kissed Cat, "I love you, Cat."

Cat smiled and kissed her back, "I love you too, Jade. I loved it and when we wake up I want you to keep fucking my ass" Jade snuggled close to Cat Jade knew she just awakened an anal nympho demon.

They passed out from exhaustion on the floor. Jade's last thought was 'She is going to wear me out'.

End

Sorry for being away so long new trimester. Creative writing and stuff. I also have a little story.

I used one of my stories for a short story I cut out the smut and turned it in. Our school now uses and it scanned my story and said it was used on this site.

My teacher talks to me after class. You stole it and you're in trouble and will be suspended. And how sick are you stealing a porn story.

To prove it was my account I had to sign into my account to prove it. Her face went pale because SHE READ EVERY SINGLE STORY ON MY PROFILE. She loved my writing but was disgusted that I would copy it.

We haven't talked about it since but we can't look at each other without it being awkward.

So be aware of that kids.

Also fight against the SOPA bill going through congress or else it will destroy fan fiction.

Also next chapter is Cat gets anally gangbanged by Robbie and Beck and Jade.  
Chapter 73: Cat Anal Gangbang RADE

Jade had been planning this for weeks, a gangbang for Cat. The hard part was convincing Beck and Robbie. Robbie didn't want to be naked in front of that many people. Beck didn't want to ruin his relationship with Jade.

Cat on the other hand was in from the get go. Over the last couple weeks her sexual appetite kept getting bigger. All of her pep and cheeriness turned into hornyness.

They decided to use Beck's RV to hold the event. Jade had every surface turned into a place where you can fuck. Jade scheduled it on a Friday night so they all could sleep. Cat had tired Jade out all the time so this was going to last a while.

Jade was ready to see her best friend get fucked by two guys and her. The mere thought nearly made her cum.

(Gangbang time)

"Are you sure about this Jade"? Beck asked one last time since the other guests would be arriving very soon.

Jade groaned loudly, "Yes Beck and Cat's okay with it too, so you better get ready".

Beck was jumping for joy in his head. He always wanted to fuck Cat her tight little body and voice. He always wanted to hear that voice cry out his name.

Jade was only wearing a robe with a strap on already on. She had bought a bigger one for this special occasion it was pink 10" and 2" thick with deep ribbing. It was going to wreck Cat since it was still bigger than Beck...unfortunately.

The door to the RV opened and two figures stepped inside. Robbie was standing next to Cat looking very different not wearing his glasses or Rex. She threatened him on pain of death to kill him if he brought Rex.

Cat looked at Beck up and down. "Heeeyy Beck are you happy to see me"? She took off her sweatshirt to reveal a bikini.

Beck gulped and nodded, "Yeah Cat".

Jade saw it and smiled, "Beck why don't you get started with Cat while I and Robbie watch".

He just nodded and watched as the redhead pulled down her bottoms. "I'll let you do the honor of the top".

He smiled and kissed her neck as he undid the strings of her tiny bikini and watched as it fell to the ground. He then palmed her breasts and started to massage them before taking the nipples into his mouth and sucking hard. Cat moaned in ecstasy feeling the way Beck licked, sucked and bit on her tits.

Beck broke away and quickly got undressed. He was standing proud in front of her completely naked as she was. Cat looked down and saw his hard cock and dropped to her knees.

Beck's eyes bugged out when he felt Cat lick his cock. "Aahhhhh"! He moaned in pleasure.

Cat looked up, "I just want you nice and wet so you don't tear up my ass too bad". She said it in a cute baby voice that made Beck nearly lose control.

Cat bent over his dresser, "Come on". Beck wasted no time before thrusting in as far as he could. "Oh my god Cat it's so tight".

(Rade)

Jade was sitting next to Robbie on the couch watching the pair. Jade looked at his lap and was shocked at the monster he was packing. She reached over and stroked it a little. "Oh Robbie's not such a loser after all".

Robbie guffawed at what was happening. It wasn't long before Jade was imitating Cat and Beck. She was licking his shaft up and down and deep throating him. Robbie pushed her head down a little more. "Oh my god Jade you are amazing".

Jade smirked and started to hum. She felt him stiffen and more pre-cum rush into her mouth.

"I'm going to cum Jade". He warned her.

She just waited ready to swallow his hot sticky cum fill her. When it did it was sweet and a little bitter.

Jade then turned around and grinded her ass into his raging erect cock. "Come on Robbie fuck my ass".

Robbie positioned his cock at her ass and pushed in while lifting her into his lap. "Aahh Robbie it's splitting me in two".

He smiled and kept thrusting. "It's okay it will soon feel good".

(Bat)

Beck heard Jade scream and quickly looked and saw her fucking Robbie. He knew he couldn't feel anger so he just thrusted into his cupcake harder. He was so unforgiving with his thrusts that Cat was just moaning constantly.

Cat loved the way his cock had warmth and could touch every spot. "Ahh Beck I'm going to cum".

He kept his frantic pace, "Me too lets cum together". She came right after he said it while he came after she did.

He wanted to go more but saw that Cat wanted Robbie to fuck her next.

Robbie and Jade were on the bed sitting up grinding and fucking Robbie.

While the others were watching as Robbie pounded the Goth to the point where her tongue was lolled out of her mouth with her eyes glazed over.

When Jade was finally finished and Robbie filled her ass with so much molten cum you had to wonder if she could sit down.

Jade got off Robbie forgetting that all the cum that was blasted into her ass was now running down her legs. "Shit god Robbie you came a lot".

Cat was on her hands and knees spreading her cheeks apart. "Come on Robbie fill me up now". Robbie pounced on her and without warning thrust so deep she screamed. She never had someone this big and fast.

He loved Jade's ass but Cat's was tighter. Robbie kept fucking the redhead even adding spanks much to his surprise she loved em. Cat's ass was becoming beet red while she just screamed, "Harder". She threw her head back.

He complied and sped up wanting to make her cum. "Come on Cat cum I want to feel your ass get tighter".

Cat complied, "I'm going to cum Robbie".

"Me too".

The dirty talk and spanking was too much and she came. Her cum was flowing down her legs like a river. While he came in her ass like Jade did but this time Cat screamed from another orgasm.

"Your cum is so hot in my ass".

Meanwhile Beck was still catching his breath while Jade stroked his cock getting it hard again. "Jade do you want to go next"?

She shook her head, "No this time I want you to fuck her face while I fuck her ass and Robbie fucks her pussy".

Beck was shocked that they were going to do this. They were going to fuck Cat in every hole.

Robbie heard the conversation while Cat reveled in her orgasm. Robbie flipped them so they were now in reverse cowgirl. "Come on you guys".

Jade was already off her ass and onto Cat's. She wasted no time before thrusting into the redheads abused asshole.

Cat screamed from the intrusion not because of the size since Robbie was pretty close it was because all the ribbing that was tearing her ass and scraped the walls. "JADE"!

Jade smiled and bit her shoulder while reaching around and massaging Cat's tits. Cat moaned out but was silenced when Beck shoved his cock in her mouth.

Cat was now focused on getting Beck to cum in her mouth while the others did their thing. She swirled her tongue around the shaft and deep throated him when he grabbed her head and fucked it. "Mmmpphhg".

Beck looked down and saw her eyes looking back at him and tried to hold back his orgasm.

Robbie was thrusting upwards into Cat's pussy going so deep he could touch her womb. Since he couldn't see her face or hear her he just thrusted as hard and deep as he could. He could even the dildo rubbing against his cock while only spurred him on.

Jade loved the feeling of Cat trembling beneath her. She even began to spank her like Robbie was doing.

Cat was in lala land as every hole was being filled with cock. When she felt the spanking she had Beck's cock deep in her throat. She screamed making the vibrations surround Beck's cock.

Beck couldn't take it anymore, "Ah I'm cumming Cat swallow it all".

Cat did as she was told with no complaint. The cum hit the top of her mouth and she kept it in her mouth savoring the taste. Beck pulled out of her mouth and was greeted with Cat showing his cum on her tongue before she swallowed.

"That is so got Cat". She was going to say something but she was pulled away. Robbie had pulled out of her pussy as Jade pulled Cat so they were standing up. Robbie thrust back inside of her tight cunt.

Cat screamed from the new angle, "AHH ROBBIE"!

The two kept thrusting inside of the redhead. They were deeply penetrating her holes. Cat was just screaming while the two kept going.

Jade started to massage her tits and pinching the nipples hard. Robbie just kissed her neck and massaged her clit.

Car finally had enough and came with a loud scream. Jade didn't care and kept fucking her. Robbie had slowed down enjoying her spasming pussy around his cock with her cum flowing around it.

Cat's orgasm didn't seem to end since every part of her was being stimulated.

Robbie soon came with a roar filling the redhead's womb. Since he was this was the first time Cat had someone fuck her pussy and filled her with cum she screamed again. The warm feeling from before was back and she loved it. Her eyes glazed over as jade and Robbie was still rocking back and forth.

Jade and Robbie smirked while she collapsed in their arms. Jade smirked, "When it's us I normally pass out since she wears me out".

Robbie smiled, "You want another round"?

Jade looked over at Beck and saw that he jacked off while watching them and was sleeping. "Hell yeah Robbie".

They laid Cat on the bed and got ready for one more round. Jade undid the strap on and got on her knees and licked his still hard throbbing cock.

She was loving the taste of Cat's juices and his own cum. "I love Cat's pussy and with your cum it tastes even better".

After she sucked all of the juices she could she leaned back, "Fuck my pussy".

He didn't need to be told twice. His cock was in her pussy so quick she couldn't believe it. He was so big stretching her pussy to the max. Beck wasn't this big hell she didn't even use a dildo this big. "Ahh Robbie please slower".

He looked into her blue eyes, "You are so tight I don't think I can". He kept up his fast pace into Jade's hot and tight pussy. She kept screaming as her pussy was being wrecked.

Robbie started to massage Jade's breasts like he'd been dreaming about. He roughly squeezed them and bit them before pinching her nipples.

Jade always loved pain and this was no different. Beck was too soft to do this. "Robbie harder".

Robbie wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples and bit down hearing her scream was music to his ears. He used his other hand and reached down and pinched her clit.

That triggered an orgasm, "Ah Robbie I'm cumming".

He sped up so he could cum with her. By the time he did cum Jade's eyes were glazed over and screamed after he came. Ropes and ropes of hot cum coated her pussy. "CAT WAS RIGHT THIS IS SO HOT. YOU'RE MAKING ME CUM AGAIN"!

Robbie's thrusting finally stopped after Jade closed her eyes. He smiled and flipped her over and thrusted back into her ass. Jade was already passed out only moaned when he thrust in.

He soon went to sleep cuddling Jade West just hoping she wouldn't kill him.

(Morning)

Jade awoke fully satisfied for the first time in years. She also awoke to see Beck pound Cat's pussy. He had her bent over fucking her recklessly.

Jade was about to look for Robbie but then felt where he was…in her ass. She wanted to get mad and flip out but it did feel nice although she did feel a lot of cum in her ass. 'He must have cum in his sleep and the only thing keeping it in was his cock'.

Robbie stirred awake when Jade started to move her ass around. "Jade"? He groggily asked.

Jade smiled, "Come on fuck me". Robbie looked around and saw the discarded strap on from last night. He quickly grabbed it and pulled out and replaced his dick with the dildo. "Ahh what the fuck-"?

Robbie cut her off when he flipped her over and started to thrust into her sopping wet pussy. Jade screamed every thrust the dildo would move deeper.

Beck heard his girlfriend scream but didn't care he just kept fucking Cat. Every sound she made only made him fuck her harder. After another minute he came in her pussy flushing out the cum from last night with his.

Jade came with another scream but this time Robbie pulled out and put his cock near her face and jacked off. Within seconds he came on her face and tits. She was covered with it and she wasn't disgusted in the least. She used her fingers to scrape it into her mouth and watched Robbie's eyes full with even more lust.

The group finally finished a half hour later and went over to Tori's. Leaving that night in the back of their minds.

(Epilogue)

A month later both girls were pregnant. They both took the pill and were equally shocked at the news. "99% accurate my ass"! Jade screamed when she found out.

After the doctor's appointment they figured out that the conception was the orgy night. Oh that's a fun story for the kids. 'You were conceived in an orgy'.

They group also realized some facts. Beck never fucked Jade's pussy but they both fucked Cat's.

They all talked about it and Jade revealed she was developing feelings for Robbie while Beck said the same thing but for Cat.

Beck and Jade broke up then Got together with Cat while Jade got together with Robbie. What a fun story hell it even confused their friends.

(Flashback)

Tori just stared at the new couples. "So Jade you're dating Robbie and Cat's dating Beck"? They nodded "Okay and you said this happened at an orgy"? They nodded. "And you're pregnant"? They nodded.

Trina, Tori and Andre were just in shock while Trina was hurt. She did like Robbie but was embarrassed she quickly left the table nearly in tears.

The others just hit their heads on the table.

(Flashback End)

Jade and Cat had their babies on the same day only 3 minutes apart. Each baby looking like their respective fathers

Cat's and Beck's was a boy and had his eyes, Cat's hair and nose.

Jade's and Robbie's were a girl and had their mother's hair and eyes while she had her father's nose.

The group couldn't be happier and still had orgies if they could find a sitter.

End

Hope you liked it. Next will be Jade with tots with Beck but she's going to be wearing the Christmas outfit.

Send in requests please and support my other stories.

Sorry for being away so long new trimester. Creative writing and stuff. I also have a little story.

I used one of my stories for a short story I cut out the smut and turned it in. Our school now uses and it scanned my story and said it was used on this site.

My teacher talks to me after class. You stole it and you're in trouble and will be suspended. And how sick are you stealing a porn story.

To prove it was my account I had to sign into my account to prove it. Her face went pale because SHE READ EVERY SINGLE STORY ON MY PROFILE. She loved my writing but was disgusted that I would copy it.

We haven't talked about it since but we can't look at each other without it being awkward.

So be aware of that kids.

Also fight against the SOPA bill going through congress or else it will destroy fan fiction.  
Chapter 74: BADE CHRISTMAS

Jade was in the process of doing her Jade with toys video. The only part that sucked was that she was still wearing her Christmas outfit. She really didn't want to change and she didn't care.

She was tot interviewing a little blond brat who thought swimming in a filthy river is fun. "You are swimming in industrial waste and fish poop. Do you like swimming in toxins"?

The tot looked at her in fear, "You're scary".

Jade leaned a little closer, "I can be way scarier than this". She didn't even hear Beck walk around her until he broke her out of her slap post. "Jade

She glared at her boyfriend, "We're filming and your butting in to my tot interview".

Beck looked at the little boy then back at Jade, "This isn't right".

Jade shrugged, "What's not right"?

He continued, "You need to stop this".

She straightened up, "I'm just talking to them".

"You can't be so hard on little kids".

"I'm just asking them questions", Jade defended.

Beck repeated, "They are little kids and it's not cool". He rubbed her back a little to soften the blow.

Jade shrugged him off, "Then who am I going to interview"?

(Scene break)

"Tell me something you like"?

This time it was Beck in the hot seat instead of a scared tot. Beck responded, "How about something I love"?

Jade repeated, "Love"?

He smiled at her, "You". Their eyes locked and he knew she felt the same. The next thing he knew Jade was on his lap.

Jade smirked at his clueless expression. "Hey Santa is it okay of I sit on your lap"? She grinded her ass into his crotch a little and gasped, "Is that a candy cane or are you just happy to see me"?

Beck loved the role playing, "Oh Mrs. Clause you have been very naughty tell me what you want".

Jade just whispered, "A spanking and fucking". She wasn't playing dirty she was dead fucking serious.

"This is school Jade we can't fuck in school". He kept a hushed tone.

Jade smirked, "Come on let's spice it up".

She went behind the couch and lifted her skirt to reveal Christmas panties. They read 'Stuff my chimney Santa'. Beck wasted no time before getting naked and helping Jade to the same.

Beck saw that expression on her face and wanted to give her the pleasure she wanted and then he placed his cock right in position. He then pushed deeply into Jade in one fell stroke, burying himself deeply into her pussy to the very brim, he moaned mentally at the feeling of Jade's inner walls caress and milk him, and it was so tight that it drove him to near orgasm.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Jade on the other hand was already in orgasm as she felt herself being filled to the brim with her lover's cock and she couldn't help but move upward somewhat from the pleasure of being filled by her lover's cock as well as the pleasure that flooded her from her orgasm.

She gripped the couch hard without drawing blood while she rose on her toes as the pleasure flowed through her body and she could feel her pussy release more of her juices as it flowed down to coat Beck's cock as well as run down her thighs. She never felt so good the trill of being found and in school was so hot.

Beck himself nearly came as he felt Jade's orgasm flood all over him as her walls milked him hard as well as feeling the flow of Jade's juices on his cock, he relaxed himself and allowed the sensations to flow over him as he thought about other things for a moment to calm himself.

As soon as he was back to being fully calm, he began to move slowly in and out of Jade's pussy, that first action was more than enough to get the dark haired women moaning out in pleasure.

"Beck….feels so good….more harder!"

Beck complied as he began to moved back and forth as Jade began to relax herself and get into the groove of his thrusts into her pussy while he used his hands to steady her hips as he continued to thrust deeply into her pussy and he couldn't help but feel his body become even more aroused with each deep thrust of his cock into her pussy. He loved her tight pussy and couldn't get enough.

"Yes….harder….faster….YES! JUST LIKE THAT BECK!"

Jade was in heaven as time passed as Beck was now thrusting deeply into her pussy in a much faster and deeper yet still gentle pace. She was trying her best to remain upright throughout all this as the pleasure continued to flood her body as she felt each thrust of her lover's cock into her pussy deeply. The feeling of her pussy being filled to the brim by her lover's cock was too much for her but she held on as best she could to make sure that this night was going to last for as long as she and Beck could make it.

It was then that Beck then took one of her legs, namely her right leg and lifted it, she gasped as Beck held it up and this allowed his thrusts to touch her in a more sensitive spot that really drove her pleasure to new height as she felt herself drooling a bit as well as her pussy releasing more of her juices.

"BECK! THAT'S IT!"

This continued between the two of them and it was not long before Jade got into the act as she began to move her hips in time with each thrust of Beck's own hips

She would move back as well without his cock falling out of her pussy and then move backwards just as he moved forwards, this allowed Beck's cock to hit the depths of her pussy all the way to her womb and that action was enough to send even more waves of pleasure through her and through Beck as well. It was not long before the pair was finally reaching their orgasm.

But then Jade managed to control herself and spoke to Beck. "Beck….stop….please…."

Beck managed to retain enough of his mental control and slowed down as she requested. He however wondered just what was it that Jade wanted, and he spoke to Jade as soon as she was able to calm herself down.

"What's wrong Jade?"

Jade grinned and replied as she turned to face Beck and replied. "Nothing, I just want this to last."

"Oh?"

Jade nodded and replied. "Besides, we have time and new things to fuck on."

Later….

"AAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH! JADE!"

Beck cried out as he sat on a smaller couch while Jade was currently straddling him and moving up and down, he looked to see his lover moving up and down, her breasts moving in time with her actions as her pussy was running up and down on his cock. He then kissed Jade deeply while taking in her breasts and nipples into his mouth while using his hands to rub her back, sides, hips, and her ass as well. He even added a painful spank to give Jade more pleasure.

Jade relished this as she continued to move her hips up and down along with moving it around when she got tired from all the up and down motions as she felt her pussy take in Beck's cock time and time again.

She then kissed Beck deeply while she reached down to his body with her hands roaming his body. "YES! DEEPER!"

Beck and Jade deeply kissed one another as she continued to move her hips up and down and the two of them were able to hear the sounds of their love making as her pussy took his cock deeply into itself time and again.

They were reaching their orgasm once more. But like before, they stopped before they would finally orgasm together, as there was still more for them to do and as soon as they relaxed, before Jade instigated another round.

Still later….

"BECK!"

Jade cried out as she was lying on the sturdy coffee table in her living room as Beck was currently thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy; her legs were wrapped around his hips as she helped him thrust even deeper into her pussy, Beck looked to see Jade crying out in pleasure with each thrust that he made into her pussy.

The sight of the dark haired girl with her face flushed red, her blue eyes burning with passion, pleasure, desire, and love, her breasts moving in time with his thrusts, her sweat covered form glittering lightly from the light being reflected by her sweat, and her pussy being filled by his cock with each thrust was enough to make him blush.

Beck loved this moment between the two of them and hoped that they were soon going to be able to bring one another to the release that they both wanted.

Jade was in heaven with what they were doing together and she couldn't help but look at Beck with a loving smile on her face as she moaned out her pleasure with each thrust he was doing to push his cock and considering the position they were in, this allowed her to feel his cock hit the very inch of her womb and the pleasure for her was growing even ore with his actions on her body as she felt her pussy release even more of her juices out to coat Beck's cock.

Beck and Jade were about to reach the peak but like before, the two of them stopped themselves from reaching their respective orgasm. It took a while before the two of them calmed down, they then kissed one another deeply to keep their passion at full flame and as soon as they felt that they were fully relaxed. They looked about the room if there was another piece of furniture that would be used.

It didn't take too long for the two of them to find one…or in this case, two.

"YES! MORE!"

Beck was sitting on the piano bench leaning against the piano and parted his legs as Jade was on top of his lap and moving up and down on his cock, the only difference was that they were now facing a mirror that allowed both of them to see the sight of her pussy moving up and down on Beck's cock.

This allowed the two to really see the act of sex in all its glory and beauty as Beck busied himself with kissing and licking Jade's neck, shoulder and earlobe while his hands were playing with both her breasts as well as her clitoris as Jade moaned deeply in pleasure for what she was feeling as she continued to move, though in this case she was not doing all this by herself as Beck was also moving his body in time with her movements, ensuring that the two of them were able to pleasure each other deeply.

"MORE BECK!"

"JADE!"

The two looked at their reflection in the wall of mirrors and both blushed as they could see her juices flowing out with each thrust.

It was not long before they reached their orgasm, but like before and with greater effort this time around, they stopped and managed to hold in their respective orgasm and when that subsided for the moment.

They both were exhausted and could barely move after a little cuddling they got dressed and went home. This was the best Christmas present ever.

End

Sorry if it's short I got distracted.

Now I need more ideas since I did the big ones already. Also on Christmas Day I will hopefully post a very long chapter that will have almost every couple on Christmas night. Rade, Boriat, and then Raderina.

I can't wait.

Hopefully this fills your request dude.  
Also fight sopa anyway you can. ANARCHY and PIRATE.  
Chapter 75: Biker RADE

After a couple hours Robbie took Jade back to his place where they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Jade awoke in Robbie's arms and couldn't feel happier the last week has been amazing. They were both wild spirits despite her first impression of him being a nerd. He was anything but a nerd and a total badass.

She could feel his muscles hug her skin and curves. She loved it and didn't want the moment to end. Robbie soon awoke, "Hey babe".

Jade took out his dick and started stroking it getting it erect. Robbie already liked where this was going. Jade starts jacking him off and getting him bigger. She licked the tip and pulled back.

She looked around to see if anybody was near then she looked up at him and said. "Come on". She said as she started sucking his dick. She had a hold of it with one hand while she sucked the tip of it while looking up at him not able to look if anybody saw them. Robbie looked down at her and then to the side.

Jade kept on sucking it then she went deeper and started to go faster on him. Robbie grabbed her hair and pushed her down more so she can get deeper. "Keep that up baby!" He said as now Jade was totally focused on his cock feeling it get hotter in her mouth.

"AW crap they saw us!" He said. Jade eyes turned wide and quickly took him out of her mouth and looked to see if anybody caught her sucking his dick. Nobody was there and turned back to Robbie and looked up at him

"You liar no…" She stopped as she started to get cum on her face. She closed her eyes and let it all get on her. Robbie stopped cumming and Jade opened her eyes. "Wow what a surprise." She said as she started to wipe it off her face. She saw a little on his tip and sucked it off.

She got up and looked at him. "Sucks you have to go now though." Sad that he had to leave.

"What? Are you crazy? Not after this, you got me started already. Let's finish it." He said as he pushed her against the wall.

"Robbie I really want to get fucked but don't you think they will see us? Or hear me?" She said.

"Let's just go with it for now. All the excitement of us getting caught gets me hornier." He said as he gets on his knees. "Push your whole body against the wall and put your arms up too."

Jade got closer to the wall and put her hands up. Then she looked back at him to see what he was doing.

Robbie looked up at her and told her. "Try not to be so loud." He said as he grabbed her hips and pulled her pants down including her panties. Seeing her thick thighs and bare white ass he slapped it once seeing it jiggle in front of him. "Damn shake it for me." He said.

Jade started shaking her waist as her ass wiggled in front of him. "Yeah that's what I like." He said as he grabbed her cheeks spreading them and started to lick her pussy. Feeling it wet he dug his face in deeper and licked more of her pussy.

"Robbie mmm… calm down." She said as he kept on licking her. Robbie moved his hand around her leg and into her pussy sliding down to her pussy. He felt her pussy and started fingering it.

"Oh god Robbie. Don't stop baby. I'm feeling it." She said as she squinted her eyes trying to hold it in. "My pussy is getting hot!" She said as she started to cum slowly. "AWW GOD!" She let go of holding it in as more juice came out. Hearing her orgasm and feeling her wetter Robbie licked faster but stopped fingering her. Her legs were starting to shake as waves of more pleasure came to her and more cum came out.

Robbie already feeling her juices all over his lips he pulled back. Seeing her stop shaking he saw some cum in between her thighs and started licking it from the bottom up her legs and back into her pussy. "Your pussy taste great Jade, and your skin is so soft.

Robbie gets up and drops his pants off but not taking them off just in case somebody saw them he can quickly dash for it. He pushes her back against the wall some more and he tells her to put her hands back up again. Robbie grabs her by the waist with both hands and tries to guide his tip toward her pussy. Feeling it wet he entered his tip and then slowly entered her wholly.

"You're so big Robbie." She whispered to him.

"I know thanks… oh and a heads up for later try to hold in your screams as much as you can get it?" He said as he pulled out.

She nodded her head and Robbie started thrusting in slowly. Feeling that all was going well he let go of her waist and lay his hands on top of hers against the wall. Now he can enter her more fully since his arms weren't in the way.

"This feels good. You like that baby? Huh you like that?" He said as he started bucking her ass up with his cock inside of her making her ass rise each time he did.

"Oh yes don't stop Robbie! Fuck me!" She said as Robbie started to go faster and harder.

"Oh fuck I'm about to cum." He said as he felt her more and more tightly.

"Me too… don't stop." She said as in a way to help him cum faster she started to push her ass a little back.

Robbie was on the urge of shooting it out. He let go of her hands and started grabbing her breast. Feeling it fit perfectly in the palm of his hands he squeezed them and massaged them roughly in circular movements.

"AH gods Robbie… please don't AH AH YES!" She said as she finally came inside again. Her juices quickly ran through and around his cock covering every inch and coming out of her and down to his balls.

"AW FUCK!" He said as he too came inside of her. He laid his head down on her shoulder and pushed himself in deeper to fill her up.

Robbie pulled out of her and backed off so she can turn around. Jade turned around slowly and saw Robbie there in front of her. She looked down at his dick to see it limped but covered in both their juices. She walks up to him and gets on her knees again.

"I want to know how it tastes." She said as she grabbed his cock and placed it in her mouth. She started sucking it pushing her head back and forth letting her tongue under his shaft. She even started moving it around her mouth as she pushed the tip against her cheek.

Robbie looked down at her amazed what a Goth can do.

Jade slid him out of her mouth and looked up at him. "I know what you're thinking." She said as she took of the rest of her clothing. Robbie saw what he wanted her nice round tits and a very nice nipples standing out.

She grabbed her breast together rising them up so he can get a better look at them. Robbie grabbed his cock and raised it up so it was pointing up. She scooted closer and placed his dick in between her soft breast. Feeling it fit perfectly between her tits she started stroking his dick with her tits.

Robbie loved the feeling of it. Her breast was soft making it easy to slide through.

"This feels great I'm going to cum." He said.

Little bits of shots starting coming out. She stopped and waited for him to finish. Robbie grabbed his dick and started cumming on her chest and in between too them too.

"We are not finished. This is just to lube it up so you can go faster." He said as he finished and placed himself up again right in front of her face. Jade rubbed his cum all over her tits and then grabbed his cock placing it again between her tits.

This time it slid through faster as she felt it too and started moving faster. She looked up at Robbie to see if he was enjoying it.

Robbie looked down at her then looked up as a wave of pleasure was coming in. "Fuck I'm going to cum!" He said as a huge load came shooting out getting her in the neck. She stopped and let go of her breast while Robbie came on them.

Finishing up he looked at her. "Turn around and get on all fours." He said to her.

Jade turned herself around and looked back at him.

"Now raise your ass up in the air." He said.

Jade lifted her ass up and Robbie grabbed her by the side of her thighs. He shoved his dick up her ass even though it was still limp.

Jade looked back at him. "Robbie try not to be rough." She said.

Robbie started thrusting feeling her warm inside. His cock started to get erect taking up more room. Jade too felt it as it went in deeper.

"Fuck your ass is tight." He said as he grabbed it tighter and started thrusting in crazy.

"OH GA GOD ROBBIE!" She said as he went harder now ramming his dick up her ass. Although they were both holding in their screams of pleasure you can clearly hear his sack hitting her as he thrusted faster.

"UH UH I'M CUMMINGUH! I'M CUMMING ROBBIE! UHH OOH GOD!" She screamed as she started cumming slowly. Robbie kept on thrusting till he too came. Feeling the tightness of her ass from her having an orgasm gave him a very familiar urge.

"Shit! Here I cum!" He said as he blew his hot cum into her ass. He stopped ramming her and let it all flow out filling her up. A while passed and he pulled out letting Jade get up on her feet.

Jade looked at him. Exhausted on what they just did between two buildings and surprised that no one even heard them yet. Excited that this is her first time getting fucked and the fact that it was outdoors gave her more energy.

"Robbie can you lay on your back for me?" She said nicely.

Robbie nodded his head and laid back on the bed.

Jade walked around him till she was in front of his legs. Robbie spread his legs lightly while she turned around. She walked a little back and then crouched down. Robbie grabbed his cock as she lowered down. Feeling his cock between her legs she stopped and placed her right hand on his hip bone and the other on hand on his other hip bone.

Feeling erect already Robbie entered her pussy and Jade started to move up and down by pushing herself up with her hands.

Robbie grabbed onto her hips and helped her move as he entered her more and more in.

"Oh yeah! This feels great." She said as she went up and down.

Robbie started to push up helping her out. Jade started to go faster making her tits jump up and down wanting Robbie to grab them as they went out of control.

"Fuck! Aw fuck!" She screamed.

She stopped and pulled him out of her pussy. She leaned forward getting on all fours and raised her pussy up. Robbie lifted his head to see what she was doing and got a total view of her pussy.

Knowing what to do he grabbed her upper thigh and lowered her down to his dick as he slowly entered her. Feeling him slid up inside Jade wiggled her ass. Robbie got the message and moved her thighs together up and down gliding his cock around her inside.

"Fuck me." She said as she stopped moving giving him the control.

Robbie started moved her thighs faster and looked up getting a great view of her back and her pussy as he fucked it. Robbie loved it but knew this was not his best.

He stopped. "Sorry but let me get up. You just stay like that." He said.

Robbie got out of the position and stood up to stretch his body. He looked around to see that time flew by.

Robbie got on his knees and spread her legs apart giving him room to enter his knees in together. He entered her pussy and placed his hand on her back while the other on her ass.

He started ramming her pussy surprising her that. "AH ROBBIE! SLOW DOWN!" She screamed.

Robbie didn't pay attention and sped up hitting her harder. Pounding her pussy like he imagined making her tit sway as he pushed in and out.

"AH AH AH!" She moaned out loud she couldn't hold in her screams.

Robbie looked at her back. "It's alright Jade. Scream it out!" He said as he moved his hand from her back and to her left breast grabbing it.

"AH AH AH FUCK AH! FUCK ME! AH AH!" She moaned out loud. Robbie kept on ramming her. "OH GOD! ROBBIE I'M CUMMING! AH AH AWWW FUCK!" She screamed as she came again.

Feeling her juices he too was on the urge. "AH CUM IN ME BABY! AH!" She said as she went tighter on him after her orgasm.

"Fuck this is it! Arrgh!" He screamed as he blew his hot cum in her.

"AW FUCK!" She screamed feeling it run all through her.

Robbie didn't pull out until he finished. They both laid in the bed and spent the rest of the day.

End  
Chapter 76: Naughty Jade

Robbie was at his house sitting on his bed wearing his Santa costume. Why because Jade sent him a text that she was conning over to fuck him silly wearing her Christmas outfit and they were going to act out a shy naughty girl and Santa.

He wasn't going to say no knowing that this was a once in a life time opportunity.

After a while he heard a knock and then the door opened and Jade closed the door behind her, and pressed her back against it for a moment. She steadied herself, and took a step forward. She stood at attention.

"Santa," she said quietly. Robbie nodded at her, and took a deep breath, getting into character. He gave her a stern look.

"Jade... You know why you're here, don't you?" Robbie asked flatly. Jade nodded.

"Y-Yes..."

"To what, Jade?" Robbie asked sharply. Jade shivered, and licked her lips. She was scared, Robbie saw. Scared but... Excited.

"To be punished, Santa. I've been a naughty girl," she spoke.

Robbie did find enjoyment in this seeing Jade play the coy girl. And this was hard for her. Something she both wanted, but... She was afraid to have. Something she didn't think she deserved. Hence the punishment.

Robbie sat down on the bed, and patted his lap. "Jade... Come here."

Trembling in a mixture of both lust and anxiety, Jade slowly made her way to Robbie. She looked away from his gaze, but Robbie reached out to take her chin, almost gently, into his hand. She stared at him, eyes glistening.

"Jade..." He sighed and gave her an open, compassionate look. "Hurry up and get on my lap".

Jade closed her eyes, and slowly nodded. Robbie squashed the urge to grin, and cleared his throat. Jade opened her eyes again, and once more averted them. "Santa... I... I'm afraid I don't understand," Jade spoke quietly. Robbie scowled, once again back into character.

"I think you understand very well, Jade," he growled. "Over my lap. Now you've been a very bad girl."

"B-But-!" Jade tried, but at Robbie's scowl deepening, she nodded meekly and laid down onto his lap. Robbie reached for her underwear and tights and yanked them down, making Jade gasp in surprise.

"Oh Santa!" She squeaked, and yelped as Robbie's hand gripped her ass.

"This is your punishment, Jade," Robbie growled. "Count off every time I spank you."

"B-But sir, I-!" SMACK! Robbie couldn't help a small smirk at the scream and moan Jade gave off at that.

"What number was that, Jade?"

"Uh, ah... O-One, Santa," Jade said, blush spreading all over her body. Robbie nodded, and spanked her again.

"AAH! T-Two!"

SMACK!

"Th-Th-THREE!"

SMACK!

"F-FOUR!"

Robbie grimaced as Jade squirmed all over his lap. Not that it was unpleasant; it was that he was poking her belly button with his rock hard cock. Still, he tried to imagine what she'd feel if he wasn't hard, and decided to just shelve it and continue.

SMACK!

"FIVE!"

SMACK!

"S-SIX!"

SMACK!

"S-S-SEVEN! UNGH!" Jade's pussy was gushing like a flood into Robbie's lap. The very obvious smell of Jade's sopping wet pussy reached Robbie's nose, and he didn't fight the small smirk on his face at that.

SMACK!

"EIGHT!" Jade shrieked, panting hard underneath him.

SMACK!

"N-N-NINE!"

SMACK!

"T-TEN!" Jade screamed, and Robbie felt a warm liquid squirt out onto his lap. Jade panted and sighed softly. Robbie twitched it was one of the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard.

"Santa," Jade moaned. Robbie shook his head and got back into character.

"Well, Jade... Do you think you've been punished sufficiently for what you've done?" Robbie asked. Jade moaned and shook her head.

"No, Santa... Punish me more..."

"Naughty Jade West... You like being punished, don't you?" Robbie asked, pushing his knee up against Jade's pussy. She shivered and moaned.

"Y-Yes, Santa... Please... More..."

"All right Jade... Just so you know..." Robbie bit his lower lip, but pressed on. "You made it on the nice list but to get everything you want you need to do more."

Jade froze, and slowly looked up at him. Her hair was tousled, her eyes red, her lips swollen from licking them with her tongue, which even now slowly, erotically, ventured out of her mouth to smooth over her lips.

She looked utterly fuckable.

"Really everything...?" Jade whispered. Robbie nodded, and ran his hand over the top of her head affectionately.

"I do..." He smirked slightly. "And since I do... I'm going to punish you as long as you want me to. How does that sound...?"

Jade trembled, licking her lips again. She pushed her hips up, presenting her ass to him with a low moan.

"God... Yes, Santa make me your Christmas whore... Yes..."

SMACK!

"YES! YES! YESSS!" Screamed Jade, now not-so-dry humping Robbie's leg. His pants were getting wet, but Robbie couldn't care less. Every swat onto her firm, tight ass seemed to go right down to his cock as Jade squirmed and rubbed against him, poking up into her stomach.

"ROBBBIIEEEE!" Jade rubbed herself furiously against Robbie's knee, timing her movements with his smacks. She gasped loudly and panted like a dog, blue eyes filling with tears even as she begged for more.

"HARDER! HARDERRR! R-ROBBBBIIEEE!"

Her next shriek made Robbie wince, but the pain in his ears was ignored in favor of how Jade came all over his leg. Her back arched and her head was thrown back to release her second scream upwards, even as she came all over his knee a second time. She slumped down on his lap, moaning softly. She sighed as he ran a soothing hand over her bright red ass cheeks, shivering.

"Ohhh... Santa... Please..." Jade moaned. "Please..."

"Please what, Jade?" Robbie asked, squeezing one of her firm ass cheeks. Jade whimpered and rubbed herself against his knee again.

"I... I need you to... To..."

"What, Jade?" Robbie growled. "Are you forgetting who is in charge here?"

Jade pouted up at him ever so slightly, and sniffled. Robbie was pretty sure it wasn't entirely faked.

"Santa... I'm... I'm a naughty girl..." She moaned, wiggling her stomach against his cock. Robbie bit back a moan.

"You're punishing me... As... As much as I like, aren't you?" She asked. Robbie nodded.

"Yes... But you don't get to choose the punishment, do you Jade?"

Jade kept wiggling, to the point Robbie held her tightly down against his legs to stop her. He looked directly into her eyes with his most intense gaze wanting nothing more than to fuck her into a coma.

"Please, Santa," Jade moaned. "I-I need you... I'm begging you," she cooed. She bit her lower lip, an action that make Robbie's cock twitch, hard.

"Please fuck me..."

Robbie couldn't help but be a little surprised. Jade wasn't prone to swearing. But, just like in those fantasies of his regarding her before his job, it was ungodly hot.

Robbie pushed Jade onto the floor, letting her fall with a pathetic "oomph!" She looked up and whimpered, but Robbie was able to get back into character and under control.

"Jade. What did you just say?" He asked in a stern voice. Jade shakily got up onto her hands and knees and pushed her head in between his legs, breathing softly as she pressed her face against his crotch.

"Fuck me, Santa..."

Robbie reached down and pulled off Jade's Christmas top, leaving her completely naked. She moaned pathetically and looked back up at him.

He smirked. "I didn't hear that, Jade... Fuck what?"

"Fuck me," Jade moaned, rubbing her chin against his rock hard cock.

Robbie stood up and took Jade up with him, holding her by her waist. He carelessly tossed her onto the bed. She whimpered again and spread her legs as she locked her eyes with him.

"Where should I fuck you?" Robbie asked again, slowly divesting himself of his own Christmas themed clothing. Jade licked her red, swollen lips and held his gaze.

"Fuck my naughty pussy with your big candy cane, sir," she moaned. Robbie got down onto the bed over her, hands on either side of her shoulders. He was struck by how small she seemed underneath him, how vulnerable.

"Your naughty pussy, Jade?" Robbie asked with a sexy smirk. Jade moaned again and pushed her hips up longingly his smirk grew.

"Beg me."

Jade licked her lips again and shivered. "I'm begging you, Santa... F-Fuck me. Fuck my naughty pussy... Please..."

Robbie let her stew just a few seconds longer, before he spread his legs, putting his feet onto the floor. Gripping Jade's hips, he moved her into the position and, without preamble, sunk his cock deeply inside of her.

"Ooohhh..." He groaned.

"Aaauuunnngghhhh!" Jade cried out, pale arms and legs reaching around to hold him pull him in deeper. He was so much bigger than Beck and loved it. He stretched her pussy like she was a virgin.

'God she's so tight...' He was able to think distantly through the almost paralyzing warmth and wetness surrounding his cock. He kept pushing and pushing in, enjoying every twitch and squeeze and whimper Jade made. His cock head pushed against what Robbie knew was her cervix, and Jade's squeal confirmed it.

"Fuck... Jade," he murmured. He gasped when she wiggled her hips slightly, and he pushed against the entrance to her womb harder. Jade threw her head back, eyes wide.

"NNNNGHH! HAAAA! HAAA!" She cried out, gasping for breath as Robbie began to pump into her. Robbie's own grunts and gasps were barely softer, and he decided to shut them both up with a deep kiss, something Jade passionately returned.

After only a few thrusts, Jade screamed into his mouth and came all over his lower stomach, her arousal so high and Robbie's cock was so big, so filling, she couldn't control herself. Robbie groaned back as he experienced his own climax, shooting several large, hot spurts of cum directly into her womb. Jade panted for breath as they broke their kiss.

"Oh G-God... I'm so... full," she managed between breaths. Robbie nodded and pulled out, making Jade shiver and groan. Her small, soft hands reached down and grasped his member, and Robbie moaned as she began jerking him off furiously.

"Ohhh... Jade," he managed quietly. Jade leaned up and kissed him again.

"Mmm... I want to be filled up," she whispered. "I'm begging you, Robbie, fill me up... Please..."

The desperate longing look she gave him, combined with her soft hands made Robbie's cock hard as it was before, and a minute later he slammed back inside of her, Jade's screams of his name, his real name, getting louder and louder with every thrust.

"ROBBBIIEEE! ROBBIIIEEE! ROBBBIIIIEEEEEE!" She shrieked, her pussy clenching tightly around him. Robbie gasped and was unable to pull out, Jade's internal muscles milking his cock for another flood of his hot cum to fill her.

Robbie wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She groaned as he enveloped her, feeling so small and helpless, yet warm and comforted against his body. He was as deep as he could wanting to make her feel every inch of him.

"Haaa... Haaaa... Haaaa..." Jade panted. Robbie pushed himself up off her, gazed down into her darkened eyes. She licked her lips and pushed herself up against him. "M-More... Please..."

Robbie just smiled... Just a little, and obliged. The only difference with this time was that he flipped Jade over and bent her over the bed.

Jade was happy at the new position but then felt the head of his cock at her asshole. "Robbie". She said it in a warning tone but Robbie didn't care.

In one quick thrust he was balls deep in Jade's ass. It was like an inferno of heat and muscles clenching around his cock. The earlier spanking must have had an effect.

Jade just screamed at the intrusion never having it up the ass before. Sure she stuck a finger up there every once in a while to get off but never had an 8" cock stuffing her chimney. "Robbie your cock is so big".

Robbie smiled at the praise and kept up the fast pace. "Your ass is so hot and tight". He looked down at his cock disappearing into her ass and saw her cheeks were still beat red. He quickly brought his hand down.

Jade screamed again her ass was so sore and then Robbie does it again. This slap was harder than the others since he had more leverage and she knew it. She soon felt another spank and tried her best to contract her ass muscles so he'd finish.

Robbie was close to cumming and Jade's ass milking him wasn't helping. "Ah ah Jade I'm going to cum".

Jade threw her head back and screamed his name as he blew his hot load in her ass triggering her orgasm. "Robbie it's so hot".

Robbie pulled out and fell on the bed. Jade just looked at him his pale body glistening with sweat and a still hard cock oozing cum. Jade moved so she was looking down at the meat that brought her so much pleasure and decided to give it a clean.

She took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around and licked up the shaft loving the taste of his cum and her pussy.

Robbie pushed her off and reached in his bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube. She read the label and broke into laughter 'Candy Cane'. Robbie rubbed it all over his cock and groaned as he felt the tingle. He then pounced on Jade so she was beneath him and he was sitting on her chest. Jade saw where this was going and loved the idea.

Robbie squeezed the lube on her chest and rubbed it in spending a lot of time in her nipples. She was screaming from the sensitivity and tingling from the peppermint. Robbie then sandwiched his cock in her large tits and roughly titty fucked her.

Jade stuck out her tongue and licked his cock every time it came close enough. She was surprised that the lube actually tasted like candy cane.

After a few minutes Robbie grabbed Jade's head and pulled it so his cock was deep in her mouth and came. Jade was in heaven his cum mixed was candy cane was the best thing she tasted.

When he finished cumming he pulled out and laid next to her and cleaned off her tits with his tongue. He even added some lube to his finger and massaged her clit. She soon came and just laid there as Robbie gave her a tongue bath.

She mewled softly, a hand going down over the area of her womb. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of being filled with his cum, so much so it was still drooling out of her pussy lips and asshole. He'd taken all of her holes, including her mouth, and only wanted him to do it over and over again...

... I want to have your children, Robbie. Jade's eyes opened, and she blushed hard. Robbie, noticing this, frowned. "You okay...?"

"..." She looked up at him for a long moment, before she softly smiled and nuzzled his chest again. "Yeah it's just that I want to do this again and again forever".

Robbie nodded, "Yeah I do too".

End

Hope you liked it my Christmas chapter is:

Trina/Jade/Robbie  
Tori/Cat/Beck

Can't wait.

Also I've been seeing a lot of people using Catorade in their fics. I'm not sure but I think I was the one that thought that up but I'm not sure. Anyway I think it's cool.  
Chapter 77: Best Christmas Ever

Beck had just walked in his RV and saw Cat and Tori waiting for him completely naked and kissing.

Cat broke the kiss to look at Beck and giggled, "Look Tori he's speechless. I told you this was a good idea".

Tori nodded and turned to Beck, "Merry Christmas and Beck… I really want to taste your cock." She said as she got on her knees and unzipped him taking down off his pants too.

He was in shock but just went with it, and takes off his shirt and throws it.

Tori looked up at him as she grabbed his dick and got a look at it for the first time.

"Wow Beck…" She said as she put his penis in her mouth and took it out. "You're so big." She said excitedly as she started to jack him off getting him bigger.

Beck looked down at her as she now started to suck his dick while with the hand she grabbed it with and started twisting it. He then looked up to see Cat fingering herself and going as deep as she could with those small fingers.

"Mmmmmmm!" She gagged as Beck pushed her head in deeper.

Tori wasn't mad but went in deeper to show her how deep she can go. Needing to breathe she took him out leaving him halfway covered in her saliva.

She stood up and bended over while at the same time spreading her cheeks and pussy. She turned around and looked at Beck.

"Come on Beck! Fuck me in any whole you want!" She said.

Beck smiled and grabs her ass and spreads it while he enters her hot pussy.

Filling her whole he said. "What gotten into you two?" He asked and started thrusting in her without waiting for her answer.

"Mmaah! Forget about… it!" She said as he was deep in her.

Beck nodded his head and grabbed on tighter as he thrusted faster hitting his balls against her thighs. "AH AH YES! YES! HARDER!" She screamed.

Beck went harder and deeper as he also went faster. "Can't believe your pussy is this hot!" He said thrusting in deeper feeling his cock burn.

"AH! OH GOD YES! FUCK!" She screamed as she started to get tighter on him as she felt him furiously spread her apart. She couldn't believe how god he was.

Tori started to cum again without saying anything as she did before. Feeling her hot juice and her walls close tightly Beck thrusted in deeply and started to cum. "I'm cumming". Tori's eyes glazed as hot cum coated her insides.

Beck pulls out and finds that he still hard. He grabs her and turns her around so she can bend over his bed.

Tori feeling tired turned around to look up at him.

Beck smiled. "You might like this even more!" He said as he spread her thighs with his knees and entered her ass. Beck started thrusting in faster as he found her ass really hot also.

"Your ass is tight but with my cock covered in your cum it's like lube." He said as he went in faster showing her what he meant.

Tori grabbed onto the sheets. Getting fucked shortly after her orgasm she found it hard to hold it in again as she felt weak.

"OH GOD BECK! FUCK YOU'RE SO FUCKING BIG! AH AH!" She screamed as she was too weak to get up but instead grabbed on tighter to the sheets. He was tearing her holes apart she looked at Cat for help but saw her trying to loosen her ass by shoving her fingers up to the knuckle.

Trying to make him cum, Tori was squeezing her muscles to make him cum faster as she found that she might faint if he doesn't finished fast. Beck felt her ass get tighter just as her pussy but instead again fiercely pushed in deeper.

"AAAHHHH! FUUUCK!" She screamed as she surprisingly started to cum again. He was hitting every spot as he reamed her little ass.

Feeling her too tight to fuck he came blowing his hot load into her ass. Beck stopped thrusting and bended over resting on her back as he was still cumming in her. She was in heavens both of her holes were filled to max capacity.

They both stopped and Beck got up taking out his dick. Cat quickly was kneeling in front of him looking at his cock as it was limp and covered in Tori's cum and his. She grabbed it and licked it clean with the occasional suck.

Beck looked down at her. "Oh Cat your mouth is so hot and tight" He praised.

Cat showing her breast bounce and her nipples hard. Beck squats to grab her tits and start rubbing her nipple and the other one he sucked on it. He got back up and sat on his bed.

Cat turned around and got in between his legs while Beck lifted his cock while Cat took control and grabbed it and placed it between her tits. The she used both of her hands to push up her breast and squeeze them and started stroking him with her round tits.

Beck looked down at her smiling of the pleasure of how great it felt.

"I'm cumming." He said as he started to shoot cum out like a hose.

Tori kept her tits together and let him coat her chest and face with hot stickiness and looked as more came out. She opened her mouth and felt some land on her tongue. The taste wasn't bad and she quickly licked all she could from her face and tits before pushing him to the floor.

Beck was shocked at how dominate Cat was. She quickly mounted him and guided his cock into her tight ass. "I got it ready for you".

Beck's cock slid right in and there was no resistance what so ever. Cat was enjoying it by moaning and screaming. Beck grabbed her hips and thrusted up into her tight ass.

"Beck oh ah deeper". She was going to say more but Tori got behind her and started to massage her tits and massage her clit. "Ah Tori".

Tori smiled, "You should have been doing this to me as he was fucking my ass".

Seeing Tori and Cat like this only spurred him on to thrust into Cat's ass harder than before. "Ah Cat I'm going to cum".

Tori sped up her movements and felt Cat tremble before screaming, "BECK"! Cat was a squirter and came all over Beck's chest which Tori quickly licked up.

Cat slowly got off the hot pole and watched as cum leaked from her ass and she lowered back down and fell so he was balls deep in her pussy.

Beck groaned from the extreme heat Cat's pussy was containing. It was so tight and hot he nearly came he just looked at her pussy and noticed her strip of hair was the same color as on her head. He could also see the vague outline of his cock in her pussy.

Cat just enjoyed the feeling of Beck inside her but it didn't last as he started to thrust like he did with her ass only harder.

Tori helped Cat bounce up and down on Beck's cock while adding extra force on the way down. She even added a finger to Cat's ass which made her pussy tighten. Beck nearly screamed as her pussy clamped on his cock like a vice.

Beck soon cane with a roar and filled Cat's pussy with his hot cum. Cat screamed and passed out with extreme pleasure overload.

Tori caught her and pulled her off Beck and watched as cum leaked from both holes. Tori looked back at Beck to see him looking at her like a predator.

"Hey Beck ready for bed"? She was a little tired and defiantly wouldn't make it another round.

Beck just shook his head and made a move towards her, "When I was with Jade on our anniversary we went all night long".

Tori got a bad feeling about this.

Before she knew it she was between his legs and got on top of him. She put her hands on the bed using them to guide herself down on his dick.

Tori went slowly since he wrecked it last time. Feeling his hot dick slowly enter her she went down halfway feeling him ream through her. She slowly dropped all the way and waited for herself to get use to him seeing as he was large and thick.

She lifted her arms and placed them on his abs and started going up and down slowly. Beck grabbed her waist and thrusted up into her hot cunt.

"Damn Tori your pussy is tight!" He said. He stopped meeting up with her and just looked at her jump up and down seeing her tits jiggle.

"You like my dick don't you?" He asked.

"Yes! Fuck! Beck! Ah! Ah!" She said. She was acting like her sister or those porno's her sister has.

"Come on, I want to see you bounce on my cock." He said as he lay back onto the bed.

Tori started to bounce higher feeling herself open up and stretch out each time she went up and down. She already felt herself cumming and leaned forward placing her arms on his shoulders. Beck grabbed her ass by the sides and started to thrust in himself. He kept on going feel her pussy more hot. "You got a nice pussy Tori. I'm going to fuck it and cum inside you again." He said whispering to her ear. Tori just grabbed on tighter to him as he went harder.

"AH! AH! BECK! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed her insides were filled with cum already this load would stretch her womb.

Tori started to cum pouring her hot juice on him which drove him to go even faster. For a bliss moment you could hear a splat from all her wetness before Beck blew his load in her flushing the old cum with the new cum. They both stopped and waited to catch their breaths. Tori reached back and pulled him out feeling his cock sticky with their cum.

She got up and off the bed and turned around. Beck stood up quickly and grabbed her thighs together and picked her up. He then spreads her apart showing her pussy out openly and slowly lowers her down to enter her.

"What the hell?" She asked confused.

"All night." He said and started thrusting up.

Like that he started fucking her while Tori just holds on feeling embarrassed for being wide spread.

"FUCK BECK! AH AH AH! STOP!" She screamed.

Tori already felt herself cumming and couldn't hold it any longer. She started to cum as it traveled down his sack. Feeling her hot Beck decided to stop here and lowered her on the floor. Tori rested feeling herself to see how wet she already is.

Beck looked at her. "Now let me fuck your ass, bend over and grab your ankles." He said.

Tori did what he told and reached down to grab onto her ankles waiting for him to enter. Beck walked up behind her with his dick straight in the angle to her ass. He grabbed it and entered his tip feeling her hole.

He started thrusting in her ass feeling his penis curve down the more deep he went. Tori felt herself tipping over seeing as he was going fast.

"FUCK BECK CALM DOWN IM CUMMING!" She screamed.

Beck kept on going not stopping as usual. "Fuck this ass feels great I'm going to cum already!" He said.

Beck started to shoot his hot load up her ass as Tori let go of her ankles and stood up letting him finish. He then pulled out and fell back where Cat was.

Tori was limping over and laid next to them. Beck had turned to Cat and spooned her and thrust his dick in her ass again. He just sheathed it there as he was about to sleep as Tori embraced his back.

Best Christmas ever

End Part 1

I know I didn't use Cat much it's that is hard to use her. Her personality and character. But I hope you like Tori filled with cum. Merry Christmas.

Start Part 2

Robbie entered his room and turned on the lights to see Jade and Trina sitting on his bed.

Both of them were wearing Santa bikinis with their big breasts barely contained by their tops and their hips fully shown by the skimpy bottoms.

"Merry Christmas, Robbie." Trina said.

"Merry Christmas, Robbie!" Jade said and Robbie looked at the two hot girls with a lusty smirk on his face along his cock getting hard.

"Oh my god look at you." Robbie said as those were the first words that came to mind at how Jade and Trina looked in their skimpy Santa suits.

"Now you better mean that and you better do something about it." Jade said as she and Trina got up and moved toward Robbie while swaying their hips until they were on either side on him and they pressed their large breasts on his sides as they removed his shirt and he kicked the door shut behind him.

"You like our costumes that much? Now you better fuck us good". Trina looked him up and down.

Jade snapped, "You didn't even want to do this till I told you he was packing a big cock". Robbie just smiled as Jade squeezed it to show her point.

Trina blushed, "I do care for you Robbie I was just scared of Jade".

Robbie leaned in and kissed her, "There is nothing to worry about Trina I will make sure Jade doesn't hurt you".

Jade chuckled, "I won't hurt her hard". She then instigated some three way kissing.

The next minute Robbie was on his bed with both Jade and Trina lying on either side on him, rubbing their fingers on his body with his arm wrapped around them with his hands under their breasts.

"I love you both." Robbie said while he understood half of what was going on and thought the other half was fantasy.

"Well, Robbie you better get ready. Watch this." Jade said as she got up with Trina and she placed her pussy and ass over his face while the eldest Vega sat on the edge of the bed and leaned her upper body forward and she gripped Robbie's pants and pulled down until it was off his ankles, allowing his hard cock to spring forward and stand proud. Jade was so right about this 9" monster.

"I wonder if this thing tastes as good as it looks." Trina wondered out loud as she wrapped her hand around the length as Jade quickly joined in by gripping the underside of it and both hands rubbed it. Robbie lay still trying not to cum as the two women stroked his length and marveled at how strong it felt.

Jade licked her lips as she gently pulled on Robbie's cock and it wasn't very long before the two temporarily stopped feeling his member to untie their tops. Their ample breasts jumped out into view; Jade's bust being bigger than Trina's.

The sight of the actual breasts made Robbie nearly as Jade and Trina rubbed their large tits together on his cock and he couldn't stand it anymore.

So he gripped Jade's bottom piece and ripped it off her legs with his teeth and he licked his lips hungrily at her shaved pussy that looked so wet. He placed both thumbs on the fleshy folds and spread them, getting a clear look at her moist insides.

Robbie brought his mouth to Jade's pussy and teased her by dragging his tongue on her clit repeatedly and she started whimpering while she continued sandwiching his member and to focus on something else, she engulfed his cock in her mouth and she licked his manhood and marveled at how well it tasted to her while Trina took to licking the middle of his meat stick that wasn't in Jade's mouth or covered by their breasts.

Jade and Trina massaged Robbie's length with their breasts by stroking them up and down his length; being especially sure to rub their tits on the veins of his cock while Robbie continued licking deeply into Jade's pussy and taste her wetness as he twirled his tongue inside her while keeping her folds spread apart as he traced his tongue on her folds and tasted her insides while she did likewise with his.

Trina licked the veins of Robbie's cock and pressed her large tits on it with Jade as the two soft orbs smothered against each other with Jade circled her tongue on the hardness inside of her warm mouth.

Jade enjoyed the taste of Robbie's cock in her mouth and smothered her tits on the rest of his cock while Trina did likewise and Robbie shortly heard Jade whimper and scream. He figured she was about to come at any minute.

Robbie smiled and carried on with his licking on her sopping wet pussy while Trina moved her tongue onto the space just underneath where it wasn't inside Jade's mouth and she trailed her tongue on his upper veins while she stroked her breasts on his length with him now starting to thrust his cock into both cleavages and they jiggled on his cock as the two sets of nipples.

He wriggled his tongue deeply into Jade's cunt while she rubbed her ample tits on his powerful length along with Trina while the two tits rubbed his length and his tongue continued to wriggle its way into Jade's sexy form while the sight of it caused Trina's own pussy start to turn wet and she began swaying her ass from side to side while she massaged Robbie's length that was close to cumming.

Jade felt Robbie's cock start to twitch inside of her heated mouth and her seductive blue eyes looked back at him and winked to signify that she was ready to come anytime he wanted her to. He complied by continuing to lick her insides clean until she let out a muffled whimper as she came and her inner fluids came splashing into his mouth and he rewarded her by coming into her mouth and she allowed all of his semen to flood her mouth and she took off her cum-filled mouth off his erection to let some of it trail down his cock so Trina could taste it.

"Delicious." Trina and Jade both in unison as the cum disappeared into both their mouths and cleavages. Jade got off Robbie and he sat up with himself still licking his licks and Trina removed the bottom of her Santa suit to reveal the wetness dripping from her pussy that caught Robbie's attention.

"Trina, you're first." Robbie said and Trina complied by nodding. The next minute, the two stood in front of the bed with Trina's upper body leaned forward gripping the edge of the bed while Robbie stood behind her gripping her hips before he moved forward and entered her pussy, taking away her virginity of which many thought would last forever due to her silent and serious personality.

Trina let a gasp of surprise escape her lips while Robbie started to pounding into her as she rutted her hips backwards to match Robbie's powerful thrusts and Jade sat on the bed to get a good view of the show going in front of her while she tried to think of a way to join in. She was the alpha dammit.

Robbie sent his hips forward to pummel his cock in Trina's pussy while her ass smacked against his crotch and her breasts rapidly heaved back and forward just dangling over the sheets. Robbie smiled as he looked at how red Trina's face and ass was from his pounding.

"For someone so slutty, I'll bet you're loving this, right?" Robbie teased and Trina's only response was her luscious brown eyes with a longing looking back at him and he could tell that she loved this after all as she continued moaning and kept receiving his quick thrusts that slammed into her inner walls.

"Yes Robbie please punish my slutty pussy".

Robbie eventually slid his hands from Trina's ass and lead them to grab her breasts in his hands and he licked his lips at how soft they felt as he kneaded and squeezed them together while also twisting her nipples around, causing his member to start swelling up from stimulation.

Robbie rubbed Trina's tits together while he sent his hips forward and sent his hard cock raging into the Latina's insides while she brought her ass to his crotch with his cock rubbing against her heated inner walls.

Trina blushed and dug her nails into the bed to hold onto the mattress while not just her breasts moved in perfect harmony with Robbie's thrusts but so did her body as well and then she looked up to see Jade get off the bed and kneel down in front of Trina so she could help Robbie cup her breasts and she started to lick Trina's wetness by starting with her clit.

Jade and Robbie's hands kneaded and rubbed Trina's large breasts together like no tomorrow while Trina allowed Robbie's cock to swell up inside her deep inner cunt and her body milked his every thrust.

"Trina, you sure are tasty for a Vega." Jade paused from licking Trina's clit to say before carrying on her licks while Robbie pinched and teased her nipples. While the brown-haired buxom Goth took over the fondling of her breasts with one hand while she used the other one to bounce Robbie's balls in her palm while massaging them.

Robbie let a lust filled groan appear on his face at the feeling of Jade's soft hand on his balls again while he pounded forward into the Vega and teased her heaving nipples.

Jade licked hungrily at Trina's clit while Trina's wetness started draining down Robbie's raging cock and into her mouth while Trina herself was ready to come with the combined feelings of Robbie's swollen erection inside of her and the groping of her breasts.

Robbie pummeled his cock deep down into her heated walls until her pussy wrapped around him and caused a spasm to ripple through his cock, making it blast his seed into her pussy.

Trina bit her lip to suppress a scream while a perfect mixture of her fluids and Robbie's hot cum came pouring from between her legs and Jade buried her face in the older Vega's crotch and licked the hot white cum pouring from her pussy and she licked every drop before moving out of the way, allowing Trina to fall on the bed as soon as Robbie pulled his cum-soaked cock out of her.

Trina's upper body hit the bed while her legs hung off the edge and some remnants of her fluids and Robbie's cum came pouring out of her.

"Robbie that was the most perfect fuck ever." Trina panted and Robbie chuckled.

"I always wanted to do it ever since I kissed you." Trina looked back and kissed him, "I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner". They kissed more before turning his attention to Jade standing up and she returned his gaze.

"Am I next? When I should have been first" Jade grit out asked and her question was answered when Robbie pressed his lip against hers and he gripped her ass so she could lock her long powerful around his waist. Jade giggled in the kiss while Robbie released her plump ass and gripped her waist.

The next thing Jade knew, she sat on Robbie's lap with his hands caressing her breasts while he moved his erect cock into her warmth and she whimpered as he did to Trina earlier and just as hard. He began to thrust into her warmth while she bucked her legs to match his powerful movements.

She noticed he was pounding into her with more vigor than he did with Trina and she looked back at him while he had a pleasure-filled smirk on his face.

Robbie sent his member into her deep walls while Jade moaned and continued working her legs while he sank his fingers into her soft tits and rubbed them together while they jiggled in his palms while licking the back of her ear while her ass repeatedly landed in his lap.

Robbie was teasing Jade because he knew the whole time it was Jade who did love him. Jade just wanted an excuse to do it with him and Trina.

Jade moaned and just then, Trina got next to the pair and she lowered her head and began to lick the Jade's navel and her tongue licked it for a short time before she moved it to licking Jade's tits and biting them roughly.

Jade's entire face went so red that you couldn't barely recognize as her blue eyes had a spark of lust in them while both Trina and Robbie groped her tits while they toyed with her nipples as well before they both began licking her.

Robbie licked the side of her jaw while Trina licked her lower jaw until she locked lips with her and pressed their breasts together.

Jade's breasts against her chest and made Trina's do the same with Robbie rapidly crashing into her wet cunt while the two hot chicks licked the insides of each other's mouths while Robbie began kissing her cheek while her soft, supple skin rubbed on his body.

Robbie moaned at how hot Jade's pussy felt while he thrusted his cock through her body while she bucked her hips and bounced on his cock while her lusty blue eyes gazed into Trina's chocolate ones as the two kissed and licked their tongues together.

Robbie's fingers focused on teasing Jade's hard nipples while his vast thrusts rumbled throughout her pussy and Trina rubbed her thumb on the latter's clit while she returned the favor by placing her index fingers inside of her pussy.

Jade wriggled her finger inside Trina's clit while using her thumb to circle her clit while the latter did the same with the brunette and thanks to her still being wet on the inside thanks to Robbie, Jade's fingers found themselves to be solidly wet and moist by the inner fluids.

Trina blushed and continued rubbing her breasts against Jade and also brushing her fingers against her clit while Robbie rammed his length into Jade's hot cunt while her long wavy hair fluffed against his muscular chest and Trina broke the kiss so she could lower her head down enough to kiss Jade's collarbone and lick the space just above her heaving tits.

Jade closed her eyes and felt herself about to cum while Robbie felt the same way and he took one hand off her jiggling mounds and used it to frame her face and turn her head his way so he could kiss her.

The two teens kissed and licked the insides of each other's mouths while Trina used the opportunity to place her lips on the heaving nipple in front of her face while her womanhood while still being fingered and she started quaking her legs as she was also about to release her inner fluids on Jade's finger.

"Robbie is a good kisser, after all." Jade said as she continued bucking her hips and her eyes gazed into Robbie's as she moaned in their kiss when her pussy pulled on his erections and he groaned as his cum came shooting into her womb while the Jade's teasing of Trina's insides paid off when she came on her finger and she let out an exotic moan as her bodily liquids came pouring down Jade's fingers.

The three Hollywood Arts students panted as Jade got off the Trina while his cum poured out of her and she lay on her side while Trina lay on her back.

Robbie looked at her and smirked he quickly lifted her up and bent her over so she was facing the headboard. Jade didn't know what was going on that was until he raised her ass and grabbed his cock as Trina grabbed the headboard.

Robbie slowly enters her asshole why'll Trina tried to embrace it. She slouched a little toward and let one of her hands go to grab onto the bed.

Robbie grabbed her hips and rammed himself in. Trina was surprised by the strange feeling and the fact that he went rough.

"Fuck your ass is tight. I'm going to have to loosen it up a bit." He said as he rammed himself in again. He pulled out and rammed himself in again hard shaking the bed and shaking Trina's body. Jade just laughed at the faces Trina was making.

Trina flinched by his roughness every time he rammed himself in her.

"Mnph! You like that? Mnph!" He grunted every time he pounded her.

"AH! AH!" She screamed out of every thrust. Then in one thrust she came by surprise as it spurted out. Robbie felt it on his legs and stopped.

"I'm going to make you cum even if I don't have to fuck your pussy." He said as he started to ram himself in faster shaking the bed making it hit the wall.

Then he slows down and started fucking her at a mid-pace. Trina was starting to like it as anal was new to her but it soon changed as he started to speed up again this time going faster.

Trina grabbed onto headboard harder as he was speeding up. It wasn't strong enough to shake the bed but it was strong enough to make her body move.

"Oh fuck! I can't take this!" She said as he sped up again. It didn't help that Jade was licking her tits and squeezing them and at this of angle it was adding to the sensation.

Robbie was now pounding her faster making her chest move forward and back at every thrust he made. Trina couldn't handle it so she grabbed onto the bed now using both hands. As he thrusted in her shaking every inch of her body showing her tits move forward and back as the same pace of his speed.

Robbie saw her tits and reached over to grabbed the one Jade wasn't using. He squeezed it feeling its softness and when he found her nipple he started rubbing it.

"AH! You're two are so rough!" She said.

Robbie started speeding up again making her move faster. Feeling her walls close every time he went deeper.

Trina didn't know she can do it but she started to tighten up on him making the feeling more amazing.

"Robbie! I'm gonna cum again!" She screamed.

"Fuck me too!" He said.

Robbie kept at his pace wanting to cum in her ass.

"OH GOD! ROBBIE!" She screamed as she came in herself.

"Aw fuck TRINA!" He screamed as he came into her ass filling it up giving Trina a feeling she never felt before.

Trina collapsed onto the bed as Robbie still kept kneeling. He moved her whole upper body onto the bed. He took out his dick and was surprised to see it still standing straight. As Trina was panting to catch her breath he turned to Jade and without hesitation he flipped her and shoved his dick up her ass.

"Ahhh Robbie…" Jade screamed. "It is so big!" She said.

"You like that huh bitch?" He said.

Normally she would kill him but with him dominating her she couldn't help it. "Oh yes Robbie! Keep on fucking my ass, fill it with your cum." She responded.

Robbie now started slapping her ass with his hand leaving a red mark on her right ass cheek. He kept on slapping it as he was fucking her.

"Jade I'm cumming in your ass!" He said as he came in her once more filling her up with his cum shots. He took himself out and fell next to his two goddesses.

Robbie sat up and the threesome made to the way to the headboard and Robbie pulled the sheets over their bodies as they cuddled up to him and he wrapped his arms around the two and held them close to him. Trina and Jade kissed both sides of his lips while he did the same to them shortly.

"Merry Christmas, Robbie." Jade and Trina said as they smiled up at Robbie.

"Merry Christmas, you two." Robbie grinned before they all laid back and he was the first one to fall asleep while Trina and Jade whispered to each other.

Jade whispered, "I know that you like him but I'm not backing off".

Trina nodded, "We can share him I mean he just fucked both of us with no problem".

Jade nodded, "Agreed but I will not be nice to you". Trina nodded knowing that would never happen.

Jade nodded before the two rested their heads on Robbie's chest and fell asleep in his arms.

End Part 2

Hope you liked my Christmas present to my fans hope you like it. My next chapter will be Trina getting gangbanged since I haven't done her yet. Tell me what you think and your own requests.

Waiting for the new episodes for inspiration and I might use the lock up episode.

Merry Christmas perverts.  
Chapter 78: Trina Gets Gangbanged

Trina was bored, correction reaaaaaally bored. She was sitting at home watching TV alone while her sister and patents were gone. She also had no friends so she was alone. She didn't have a boyfriend either no one could stand her. She would never admit it to anyone but she really wanted a boyfriend.

What no one knew was that she loved sex. She liked it too much sometimes. Her first time ended with the guy crying because she rode him to hard and bit his chest.

Trina chuckled at the memory and continued to watch TV and think. Her mind soon wandered from plays to Robbie. Here was a guy that was always nice to her but she wouldn't give him the time of day. 'But he does have a nice body and would try really hard to please me'.

The doorbell soon broke her out of her thoughts. She answered it assuming it was a package from all the online shopping she did this week. Only to find Robbie and Beck standing in her doorway. "What do you want"?

Robbie held up a bottle of cake liquor, "Cat broke my heart and Jade kicked Beck out of his own RV. Is your sister home"?

Trina shook her head, "They will be gone for a while. You can come inside and open that if you want".

The two stepped inside Robbie plopped on the couch while Beck poured drinks. Trina plopped next to Robbie a little close for comfort hoping he would take the hint. Beck handed both of them a glass and sat next to Trina.

Trina quickly took a drink of the clear liquid and coughed a little. "Holy shit that is strong cake".

Beck chuckled, "That's the only alcohol Jade likes so I have a lot stockpiled".

Trina finished her glass and filled it back to the top from the bottle in front of her. "I have an idea let's play I have never".

Robbie nodded, "That is an excellent idea".

They kneeled around the coffee table with a full glass in front of them.

Trina started, "Okay I have never got a manicure". Trina and Robbie take a drink.

Beck was next, "I have never had sex with a girl". Robbie and Beck drank with Trina staring at Robbie. "Come on stud".

Robbie blushed, "I can't talk about it". It wasn't that he didn't want to he really wanted to but it was Jade.

Beck nodded, "Robbie I know its okay" Trina looked back and forth confused.

Robbie let out a breath, "Um it was Jade before you two got together".

Beck patted him on the back, "It's cool I know and I'm cool with it".

Trina started to laugh uncontrollably, "Ha-ha you two are penis cousins. To Jade ha-ha".

Robbie and Beck frowned, "Stop".

Trina did as she was told and waited for Robbie to continue the game. "I've never sucked dick".

Trina glared and took a drink. "I've never fisted a puppet". Robbie drank giving Trina a small glare.

Beck chuckled, "I've never had sex in a weird costume". They all drank and then started to laugh. "Okay Jade asked me to paint myself with fake blood".

Robbie chuckled, "Cat made me dress up as a dog while she dressed up as a cat. That was one weird night and those suits are hot".

Trina was in full blown laughter, "Cat's into furry who would have thought. Okay some guy wanted me to dress up as a school girl".

"That's what that costume was in your closet was for". Robbie blurted out.

Trina snapped, "You were in my closet".

Robbie held his hands up, "Tori was grabbing some of your clothes and making me carry them I swear". Trina calmed down. "My turn. I've never masturbated thinking of Jade or Tori".

All of them drank but refused to go into details. Trina looked around and saw they were a little tipsy. "I never had a three way".

None of them drank but Trina quickly kissed Robbie. Robbie froze then kissed back, Trina then kissed Beck. After she finished she said, "Let's go up to my room".

Beck lifted Trina in his arms and ran up the stairs with Robbie in tow. Beck kicked open her door and started to strip as did the others. They were all horny and a little drunk.

Trina watched with rapt attention as Robbie and Beck stripped. She smiled as they removed their boxers. They were both big and thick around the same size too. "Come here".

Trina stayed on the edge of her bed as they came near her. She took both hard cocks in her hands and started to jerk and suck. She'd switch which one she'd suck. "Mmmmghhgmm"!

Both of them were in heaven Trina had a gift. They were both groaning when Trina would swirl her tongue or deep throat them.

Trina was working on Beck when he suddenly grabbed her head and forced her down to swallow his load. He came in her mouth and watched as she looked up drinking every drop he offered. She then pulled back with a pop and showed him the load in her mouth before swallowing. Beck fell onto the bed while she finished Robbie up.

Trina kept Robbie in her throat and hummed. Robbie did what Beck did by grabbing her head before cumming in her mouth.

Trina quickly swallowed his tasty cum. It had a sweeter taste than Beck's. She pulled away and smiled, "Robbie that was so sweet".

Robbie was feeling a little light headed from the best head in his life. "You look so hot".

Trina took off her shirt with her bra in one movement. "Come on you two". They were quickly attacking her tits squeezing, pinching, biting and sucking. Beck was squeezing the base and biting her nipples hard while Robbie was sucking like milk was going to cum out. "Ahhh I'm going crazy Robbie".

Beck moved his hand down south and plunged two fingers into her wet pussy. Trina screamed out in pleasure. "Please just fuck me".

Robbie quickly thrust into Trina's pussy. He kept pounding it while Beck walked around and pulled Trina's head back and pushed his cock into her mouth. At this angle she had his whole cock down her throat.

Robbie couldn't get over how tight and hot her pussy was. "Trina your pussy is the best". He then started to pinch her nipples as he came making her gag around Beck's cock the moment he came.

Trina coughed just as Beck pulled out causing all of his cum to come out of her mouth and drip down her face. Beck stroked his cock more at the image and managed to land some more cum on her face.

Trina just scraped it back into her mouth, "Mmm Beck that was so good. Now fuck my pussy".

Robbie straddled her chest and puts his hot cum covered cock in between her tits. He them squeezes around cock and just moaned as he started to thrust. Robbie looked down at her tits as his penis slid in and out. The feelings of her tits were just as he thought.

Trina still had them squeezed together pushing them up and down feeling his dick pressed up against the sides of her breast. She looked down amazed that her huge rack didn't even hide his whole length. Seeing that his tip was sticking out she started wrapping her tongue around the sides feeling the rim of its head.

"I'm about to cum Trina!" He said as he was trying to hold it in a bit longer.

Trina was still licking his dick but stop to look up at him. "It's okay baby… cum on my tits! Cover them with your cum! Mm yes! Ah yes!" She moaned as she let his dick out and started to jerk it off.

Robbie started to shout out loads of cum onto Trina's face. She let go of his dick to grab her tits together pushing them up as his shots of hot cum started to rain on her chest.

Robbie stopped cumming and looked down at Trina who had her whole chest covered in cum. Trina let go of her tits and grabbed his cock and tried to suck it dry.

Beck just pounded Trina's pussy before cumming in it and pulling out. He watched Trina suck Robbie's dick and never realized how hot she was or how beautiful her lips were.

After Trina suckered his cock clean Robbie laid down as Beck lifted her so she was right above Robbie's cock before pushing her down. "Aahhhh Robbie you're so big".

Robbie was surprised at how tight she was and was already starting to thrust upwards. Beck was lining up his cock with her ass. He thrusted in and felt Trina spasm and scream.

Beck gave her a chance to get used to it but couldn't wait any longer. Her ass was milking him since Robbie was fucking her pussy.

They both thrust in and out and watched Trina thrash from pleasure. Trina moved her hips as fast as she could wanting to cum.

After a few minutes Beck groaned, "I'm cumming". Trina just screamed, "Give it to me Beck. Give it to your slut".

Beck filled her ass from the dirty talk with his hot cum. Trina even screamed again at the weird hot feeling in her intestines.

Robbie had already came twice and was going to fill Trina's womb one more time. "TRINA I'm cumming". He filled her pussy with more cum and watched it gush out of her pussy. "You are such a dirty slut aren't you"?

Trina just nodded, "Please master's do as you want with me".

Beck flipped them over so Trina was on top of him not Robbie. "Get on top of me and fuck me with that cum filled wet little pussy of yours," He was massaging her breasts.

Trina was only too happy to oblige. She positioned her thighs on either side of Beck's waist and gently allowed the tip of Beck's cock to enter her folds. Beck licked her neck and shoved his penis upwards into Trina's pussy with a grunt.

Trina gasped as she felt Beck's hands moving on her ass. She leaned forward, her breasts dangling over Beck's eager eyes, and began rotating her hips around Beck's dick.

She bounced up and down on his thick, hard cock with frenzy as she felt him slide into the recesses of her wet cunt.

Robbie started to join by touching her body. She looked over her shoulder and saw Robbie positioning himself behind her. She had loved being fucked like this.

At this point, Robbie's cock was so slick he had no trouble sliding into her ass with ease. Trina screamed with pleasure. She was so tight, and he was so, so big.

Robbie slowly started to move into her, using his on the bed on the floor to stabilize himself above Trina and Beck, the latter that was still fervently thrusting into her cunt. He worked himself up to a steady pace, as Trina was incredibly tight; her pleasured screams grew louder and louder with each thrust Robbie made. Beck and Robbie grunted as they pounded into her two holes.

Trina couldn't help but squeal from her position between the two. She could barely move as a result of their frenzied, feral thrusts, reaming into her from the back and the front. She laid ass-up with her legs spread around Beck, moving her hips as she could to intensify her pleasure, yet it was already so incredible she felt as if she could pass out.

She could feel both of them pummeling into her at the same time, and she shrieked with sheer bliss as they moved about her.

Beck grabbed her shoulders and began to pound into her moist pussy with renewed energy; he was nearing his release. "Come on, slut, that's it," he grunted. She leaned over him and he rubbed her nipples, groaning at the roundness and firmness of her large bouncing tits.

Trina screamed as she reached her orgasm with Beck, clutching his muscled chest and shuddering. He licked her ear and she rolled her hips once more around his thick, wet cock. She could feel Robbie behind her panting as he was about to cum.

Robbie braced himself against the bed and pressed himself against Trina's ass as he reamed into it. She screamed and screamed, yelling his name, as Beck still lay inside her. This was more incredible than she could ever imagine.

"Your tight little ass feels so good," grunted Robbie as he spewed into her with a final thrust.

"That's good because we are going to sleep like this. I want to wake with your cocks inside me," Trina smiled as she looked into Beck's eyes.

They did fall asleep like that and they all had wet dreams. When Trina awoke both of them were lightly thrusting into her and her belly and ass were full of cum. Apparently they couldn't help themselves. She could even see a small bump from all the cum.

Robbie woke up next and immediately jerked and heard Trina moan in response. He then fully sheathed himself and reached around to massage her clit. "Morning".

Trina grit her teeth so she wouldn't scream and wake up Beck. She soon came and felt Robbie cum again. "Robbie please stop I feel bloated beyond belief".

Robbie kissed her neck, "What now"?

Trina just smiled, "You and me okay and occasionally Beck". This was the best deal ever.

End

Still need ideas and will do prison episodes soon. I wrote this at 3 in the morning.

Chapter 79: RADE New Year

Jade was pissed she was currently dragging Robbie upstairs after drinking too much. She and the gang went over to his house to party and she brought liquor. Robbie got into a drinking contest with Beck which ended with him passed out.

Robbie wasn't that drunk but pretty buzzed. "Hey Jade where are we going"?

Jade groaned, "You are going to your bed".

Robbie tried to shake Jade off, "No I have to kiss Trina for the New Year".

Jade elbowed him in the ribs while opening the door to his room. She quickly threw him on his bed, "There sleep it off".

She was on her way out but Robbie's voice stopped her, "Can you stay with me until the New Year"?

Jade sighed and reluctantly closed the door. Beck was passed out and she didn't want to be around Vega. "Fine scoot over". She laid next to Robbie. "So what now"?

Robbie looked at the clock, "It's about um 20 minutes to the new year. Let's talk about New Year resolutions. Mine is to get a girlfriend".

Jade smirked, "That will take all year. I don't need resolutions I'm awesome".

Robbie started to laugh which earned him heavy slaps from Jade. "How about being friends with Tori or being nice".

Jade snapped, "I am nice...sometimes. And Vega brings it on herself".

Robbie nodded, "Yeah I'm sure the nicest girl in school brings it on herself".

Jade scowled, "What about you? You really want to date Trina? The things I heard she'd probably give you every disease".

Robbie looked into Jade's blue eyes, "She wasn't my first choice but I'll deal with it".

Jade shook her head, "Cat won't date you either Tori might but I'd have to never let it go".

Robbie just snapped, "It's you okay I like you".

Jade's neck nearly snapped when he said it she turned to look at him. "A...w...n". She couldn't form any words but instead got up and tried to leave but got stopped by Robbie's hand catching hers. "Jade its 11:59".

Jade groaned and turned around but Robbie was already there and kissed her. She wanted to fight it but couldn't bring herself to do it. She melted in his arms. She felt Robbie tug on her skirt slowly pulling it down. She didn't object and countered by ripping his shirt off and pants. She was shocked at the size of his cock. It was like a porn star's not that she watched porn but it was big. It easily put Beck's to shame and could put her to bed.

The second Jade took off her panties Robbie tackled her laying her out flat on his bed. He grabbed her legs and dragged her closer to him. He lowered his hands to her thighs and pulled her up closer yet as he buried his face in her pussy.

Jade gasped as she felt his tongue trail up and down her pussy lips; unconsciously she started to tighten her thighs around his head which he kept in place with his hands.

After what seemed like forever of teasing, he pushed his tongue into her plunging deep inside her wet cunt. She arched her back and screamed as she grabbed his head and pulled his curly hair desperately trying to get him in deeper.

She gasped for breath as he kept pushing his tongue in and out of her rapidly, flicking it playfully at her entrance each time before penetrating her again with it.

Robbie got closer to her and placed his mouth over her pussy. He began to suck on her soft sopping wet lips as he ran his tongue over them. He pushed his tongue inside her again this time he lashed out wildly in all directions brushing against her most sensitive spot sending her over the edge, "Ohhh Robbie, more! MORE!" She screamed as she came making her bittersweet sticky juices pour out all over his tongue and mouth.

He pulled his tongue out as he lapped the remaining juices that trailed down her thighs and ass. She was now in a completely lust frenzy, she got up and shoved Robbie on his back and climbed over him.

She pushed herself up and sat down on his face, grabbing his hair again as she grinded herself into him. She slowly started to moan as she felt his tongue rub against her clit.

He nibbled on the soft nub of skin playfully as he brought his tongue around it in circles and then began to pay more attention to her lips again.

Jade was struggling to breathe as she kept screaming Robbie's name out uncontrollably. Robbie's tongue was wiggling inside of her touching all the right places and making her only want him more.

He brought his hands up to her thighs and one slowly moved to her ass, he continued to run his tongue around her clit as he unexpected pushed his middle finger into her tight asshole.

She moaned at the sudden pleasure and pushed herself harder onto his face, she was rocking her hips making his roaming tongue move up and down inside of her. "Oh Robbie, how the fuck are you so good", she moaned out just as he pushed another finger inside her ass.

He pumped his fingers forcefully in and out of her making her scream even louder at every thrust. Robbie was having the time of his life, the thought to do half the stuff that was going on now had never even occurred to him.

He pumped his finger even harder as he tried to force another one inside of her, she scream as she felt him trying but allowed him to do so. He was nibbling on her clit still as he forced the third finger inside her tight asshole.

Jade was moaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain and she absolutely love it, which only turned on Robbie more.

Jade was enjoying herself. He continued to lap at her wet pussy with his tongue as he heard her scream, " I'm-m-m Cum-m-m-ing".

Her juices squirted out and covering his entire mouth and some of his chin, he didn't know why but he had suddenly longed for her taste. It was almost like he needed to know what she tasted like but now that he had a rather large sample he was satisfied.

He pulled his fingers out of her ass and just laid there for a moment enjoying her semi sour juices that he loved so much. Robbie licked his lips as he contemplated what she tasted like, her juices were slightly sour but there was definitively a very sweet aftertaste to it.

Without warning Robbie sat up completely throwing her onto her back again, he got up and got on top of her while he grabbed her thighs and spread her legs.

Her eyes went wide as she felt Robbie thrust into her with so much force that she bounced further away from him in the process. He reached out and grabbed her hips to make sure she wouldn't move, he leaned forward as he adjusted himself and began to pound her sopping wet pussy viciously.

Jade arched her back so much that it barely was touching the bed anymore, her mouth was open but she had finally lost her voice. She dropped back on the bed gripping the edges so tight that she lost feeling in her hands

Jade's breast would bounce from the impact with every thrust, it felt like she couldn't breathe anymore and she knew she was close to another orgasm.

Robbie was driving himself into her with such force that he seemed to reach so deep into her that he was in her stomach. His eyes were full of lust and now he was barely aware of what he was even doing.

He looked down at Jade, her mouth was open and her eyes were gazed over as if she wasn't even conscious anymore. He reached out and pinched her nipples as hard as he could to see if she was ok.

She yelped in pain at his actions but didn't do anything to stop him from continuing. Robbie smiled he wrapped his arm around her waist and sat back up bringing her on top of him without even pulling out of her. He leaned forward and took her right nipple in his mouth without even slowing down his pumping into her. He started to suck as if he truly expected milk to come out, he continued with a fierce determination when his needs weren't met.

Jade who had been whimpering softly was now moaning as loud as possible while Robbie punished her nipples with his mouth. Jade had been slowly grinding herself into him but began to gently bounce on his throbbing cock.

Robbie released her nipple and kissed her before letting his tongue trail down her neck. He was in heaven and he was pretty sure Jade was too.

"I feel so full Robbie. You big cock fills me up completely. It feels so fucking good!" Jade cooed wrapping her arms around him bringing him closer to her. They were both moaning in pleasure before Robbie's hands trailed down her body running over her ass before cupping them.

She then screamed in surprise as her Robbie slammed into her and began to fuck her making her bounce on him. He moved his hands to cup her large breast and sat up to suck her hard nipples. This added to the sensation as Jade was screaming in bliss. He couldn't stop worshiping Jade's tits they were heaven. "Jade you tits are so big and soft".

She then rolled her head back moaning loudly as he filled her so deeply "OH FUCK YES," She moaned, as he rolled her nipple within his fingertips. "I love having you inside me, inside my hot, wet pussy!" She whispered. She then let out a shriek as he suddenly thrusted up into her. "FILL MY PUSSY; PUSH YOUR BIG COCK DEEPER INTO ME! PLEASE BABY, FUCK ME HARDER!"

Robbie griped her hips before lifting her up until only his head was still inside her before pulling her back down causing her to throw her head back again and let out another bliss filled cry. Jade then used her hands that were placed on his shoulders to begin to ride him at her own pace. No part of her body was still as she bounced up and down. Her silky black hair with blue highlights flew up with every bounce.

Right now Robbie's lust filled gaze was on her large ample breast again as they bounced with each thrust. He placed his hands on the bed to balance himself as he went up and captured a hardened nipple in his mouth. At the same time he thrusted himself into Jade making her arch her back and give him better access to her tits.

Jade held his head as she rode him. Her eyes were closed tightly as he fucked her senseless. "FUCK ME!" She begged. "FUCK ME HARDER! DON'T STOP ROBBIE! DON'T EVER FUCKING STOP!"

He began thrusting even harder into her. Her pussy was slick and tight as her inner muscles clenched around him.

"OH ROBBIE…GOD THIS IS SO INCREDIBLE!" She cried with great passion. "OH-OH-OH FUCK ROBBIE! YOU'RE SO GOOD! YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOOD!" Her motions became wilder as did her screams and Robbie loved every moment of it.

He could feel that he was getting closer to his climax but was trying his best to keep it under control. One of his hands released its grip on the bed sheets and reached forward to play with Jade's sensitive clit. She was going to be the first to cum.

Jade's sexy waist smashed against Robbie's harder and faster as her climax was fast approaching. She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly and clung to him. "I-I-I'M G-GOING T-T-TO CUM!" As he rubbed her clit gently with his middle finger, Jade's blue eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head as her lover's name was screamed from her lips as she came. "ROBBIE!" Her orgasm was something like an explosion of pure indescribable pleasure, she could feel her inner walls convulsing around his throbbing cock, and her juices erupting out of her and coating him as he kept pounding into her.

Robbie's head rolled back onto the bed as he felt Jade's hot cunt tighten and spasm as she screamed his name. He moaned loudly as he felt her juices gush around him, but he wouldn't stop his thrusts just yet. He was very very close.

"Jade I'm going to cum." He groaned increasing his thrusts.

"YES CUM INSIDE ME! PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME! GIVE ME YOUR CUM!" Jade screamed riding through her orgasm. He could only manage three more thrusts before he let out a loud grunt along with her name as he came blasting his hot cum into her making Jade screamed again. She began to spasm as a hot load of cum shot was shot inside her making her cum once again.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, Jade sat on his still erect dick as they basked in the afterglow of their orgasms before she collapsed onto her lover's chest.

Jade was taking deep breaths; Robbie began to idly stroke her hair. He kissed her cheek before whispering to her. "I love you Jade." He then laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers of them both.

Jade just looked up into his eyes not believing what just took place. "I love you too Robbie. That was the best I've ever had".

Robbie kissed her head, "Happy New Year". Jade just burst into laughter with him.

(Meanwhile Downstairs)

Beck was passed out with Andre so only the girls were the only ones still up. They heard some moaning and screaming from upstairs.

Cat looked at Tori, "Shouldn't we do something Jade could be hurting him".

Tori nodded while her sister scoffed, "Probably tried to feel her up".

After a few moments a scream came through the walls. "YES CUM INSIDE ME! PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME! GIVE ME YOUR CUM!"

Trina dropped her drink, Tori's brain restarted while Cat just said. "Why does Jade want cum so much"?

After Trina broke out of it she ran up the stairs with her sister not far behind. She slowly opened Robbie's door and saw Jade on top of Robbie.

Tori looked through the small crack after her sister and nearly screamed at the sight. She turned to her sister and whispered, "She cheated on Beck".

Trina just said, "They were going at it I missed out. Damn I should have taken his offer after he helped with the Christmas tree".

Tori was stunned that is what her sister was thinking. 'This is not going to end well'.

End

Chapter 80: Robbie Gets Caught

Rade caught.

It was a dark Saturday night when Jade pulled into Robbie's driveway. Beck was angry at her for being jealous and broke up with her again. This time wouldn't be like last time she wouldn't cry she would get even.

She lock picked the front door and entered the Shapiro residence. It was dark and looked empty minus the light streaming out of a room upstairs. She sneaked upstairs and looked in the room to see Robbie looking at a cardboard cutout. It was of her in her Christmas outfit. She wanted to get angry but found it kind of funny.

Robbie spoke, "Jade I just want to say how fine you look in that outfit. Oh you love me and want to have sex with me".

Jade nearly snorted but then was shocked by what happened next. Robbie pulled down his pants and started to masturbate. She wanted to be offended but her red cheeks would differ. She just stared as he stroked himself. 'Wow he's hung. More than Beck'

Jade crawled into the room keeping to the ground so he wouldn't see her and stood up behind him. Robbie kept whispering her name so she put her hands on his shoulders, "Hi Robbie".

Robbie screamed and jumped out of the chair and tripped on his pants and fell on the cutout. "Jade ah it wasn't what it looked like. Please don't cut it off with your scissors".

Jade just grinned evilly, "I wouldn't do that Robbie. What I plan to do is let you fuck me. Beck just broke up with me and I want you to make me forget all about him".

Robbie just nodded as he watched her strip down to a bikini. It was red with candy canes on it. She then lifted him off the floor and threw him on the bed.

Leaning over Jade pressed her lips against Robbie's cock head in a loving kiss. "Robbie I'm going to make up for the bitch I've been to you. I'm going to give you a blowjob that'll scramble your brains." She boldly declared.

"I don't know JADE!" He yelped as her grip tightened again, "Bold claim Jade."

"You seem to forget one very special skill I possess Robbie." Jade opened her mouth wide and extended her long tongue.

Robbie watched is fascination as Jade's pink moist tongue wrapped around his cock she grinned at him the best she could with her tongue fully extended out of her mouth.

Robbie went cross-eyed as Jade actually started using her tongue to lick him off. Robbie knew from Beck's bragging that Jade was an expert at sucking cock but having her use her tongue like this was something else entirely. The hot and moist appendage stroked and slithered around his cock like nothing he'd ever experienced before and he reveled in it for the next several minutes as Jade's tongue danced across his cock.

Jade was enjoying the way Robbie was squirming and gripping the sheets to his bed and decided to take things up a notch. Jade crawled upwards till the head of Robbie's cock was just below her tits, her tongue still wrapped around the shaft. Looking directly now into Robbie's wide open eyes Jade began to slide his cock in between her bikini clad tits. She left the top of Robbie's cock wrapped in her tongue, which was still licking his cock, as she wrapped her big tits around the rest, but left Robbie's cock head exposed, which was now spilling a large amount of pre-cum into Jade's cleavage that slowly made its way down to her tongue. Jade pressed her hands against the sides of her tits and started to give Robbie a titty fuck while still stroking him with her tongue.

She didn't stop there though, and she leaned her head down to wrap her perfect cock sucking lips around the head of Robbie's cock.

"Hol-l-ly shit…" Robbie would have been amazed at Jade's ability to multi-task; except for the fact the triple attack on his cock was currently driving him insane with pleasure.

Robbie wanted to last longer, but with how Jade was working his cock like a pro he knew he'd be blowing his load in a matter of minutes.

Not even five minutes later Jade felt Robbie's cock swell up and start twitching wildly. She clenched her tongue tighter around his cock and started licking him more roughly, this also had the added benefit of allowing her to actually feel the cum travel up Robbie's cock to explode into her mouth, her cheeks puffing out as her mouth filled with cum almost instantly and more shot out of the sides of her mouth. The sheer force of Robbie's ejaculation cause Jade to gag and let go of his cock as the cum in her mouth spilled out onto her tits and her face quickly became covered in hot thick cum.

Jade dove back in to take Robbie's spurting cock deep into her mouth once more, her face taking another blast of cum in the process. As Jade greedily started to try and swallow the large amount of cum Robbie was producing she continued to fuck her tits around Robbie's cock.

Several minutes later the flood finally died off and Jade drew back from Robbie's cock, her face and tits completely covered in a thick coat of cum. "Okay… Jade, my brain… is sufficiently fucked." He muttered weekly, his eyes swimming in their sockets as his hips jerked into her tits.

Jade was too busy using her fingers and tongue to clean up the tasty mess Robbie had covered her in to gloat. He tasted sweet unlike Beck and she actually enjoyed eating his cum.

Once her face was sufficiently cleaned and the last of Robbie's cum was swallowed Jade grinned up towards Robbie before a loud moan escaped from her mouth.

"Mmm, Robbie if you would have told me you had a big dick I would have done this earlier to get a nice big helping of your cum."

Jade slid Robbie's cock from out between her tits and sat back as she reached up and squeezed and hefted her tits. "Now you can choose what to do to me next."

Jade was taken completely off guard as Robbie moved faster than a geek should and found herself rather dizzy after Robbie spun her around and pushed face first into the mattress, her ass sticking into the air. Robbie didn't even bother removing her panties she was wearing as he ripped through the material when he thrust into her soaked twat.

Jade's head shot up briefly as her twat was stretched to the limit by Robbie's massive cock before he pressed her face back down onto the bed. Robbie tilted his head back and groaned in pleasure as Jade's tight cunt gripped the nine inches of his cock currently stuffed in her.

Robbie moved his hands so he was pressing down on Jade's shoulders, keeping her right where he wanted her, and moved into a squat above her upraised ass as he pulled most his cock out of her. When only the bulbous head was left Robbie dropped his weight and plowed all of his cock and balls deep into Jade's womb, his cock now clearly outlined through Jade's normally flat stomach.

"O-o-oh f-f-fu-fuck…..CUMMING!" Jade cried out as her pussy was filled, her hands clawing at the bed sheets and her toes curling as a massive orgasm ripped through her. The feeling of Jade's cunt tightening up on him spurred Robbie on as he started slamming his cock deep down into the quivering woman, his balls continually slapping Jade's clit further intensifying her orgasm.

One particularly hard thrust down turned Jade's legs to jelly as they gave out and she was pounded flat into the mattress. Robbie didn't even really notice that he'd fucked Jade flat as he just continued to happily pound away at her now gushing wet pussy.

Jade was going through orgasm after orgasm, her legs constantly twitching and her toes curling as she was cumming her brains out. Looking down at her face he saw her tongue was sticking out of her wide open mouth, drooling onto the sheets as her glazed eyes stared into nothing. "S-s-so-o-o….g-g-g-ood." She slurred.

"Wow Jade your pussy is so together I'm going to cum!"

Robbie grinned as he felt his balls tighten up in preparation to flood Jade's pussy and paint it white. Seconds later his cock swelled up before unleashing a torrent of cum. Jade's womb and cunt were instantly filled to capacity as the hot creamy baby batter was pumped into her and it only took about 5 seconds for her womb to be full from the excessive amount of cum filling her.

Both Robbie and Jade were lifted off the bed as the dark haired Goth arched her back. Robbie pulled out of her tightly stretched pussy, forming a large puddle on Robbie's bed. Sighing in pleasure Robbie thrusted back in and continued to lightly thrust his still hard cock into Jade's now very creamy twat as he enjoyed the way she'd twitch and jerk as she experienced aftershock induced mini-orgasms.

"Now let's see, how else do I want to fuck you senseless Jade?" Robbie thought about the many fun ways he could pound Jade's curvy body into his bed when it struck him.

Jade was in heaven and wanted it hard and rough like never before, "Robbie fuck me harder and treat me like the whore I am".

The grin that spread across Robbie's face could be called all sorts of evil as he delivered a sharp stinging spank to Jade's ass, making the flesh jiggle like Jell-O.

He then pulled out of her cunt and began to roll Jade over onto her back, laughing slightly as her eyes glaring at him. Once she was on her back Robbie grabbed Jade's legs by the ankles and spread them wide as he pushed them forward till her knees where nearly by her head, putting her ass up into the perfect position.

As Jade finally came around and stopped cumming she felt Robbie pressed the head of his cock against her puckered asshole.

Realizing how she was positioned Jade looked up into Robbie's face with wide eyes filled with lust and a little fear, no matter how many times Beck fucked her there Jade would still have a hard time taking his cock up her ass.

"All I wanted for years is to pound this perfect ass of yours." He said.

That was all the warning Jade got as Robbie pulled his hips back a ways before thrusting them forward and spearing her tight ass with his massive cock. His hips impacted Jade's with a resounding smack as Robbie drove his cock balls deep with one thrust making some of the cum stuffed in her womb squirt out.

Jade squeezed her eyes shut as Robbie fucked his cock into her. "This, is the best thing to happen, of all time." Robbie said with a massive grin.

"F-f-f-f-fuck Robbie, you're so big please slow down. Goddammit, cause it fucking feels like I'll never sit again." Jade was panting and sweating a little as she tried to adjust to the huge cock stuffing her ass. "I need a minute to… FUCK!" Robbie didn't give her a chance to finish as he quickly pulled his cock back before just as quickly fucking it back in.

"Nope, I think I just haven't fucked your ass hard enough to really take my cock. I have years to make up for and I won't waste it until you can't take a step without remembering this moment." Still gripping her ankles Robbie leaned over Jade as he started to pound her tight ass with long hard strokes, jolting her body and making her still bra covered tits bounce. Jade raised her hands above her head to tightly grip the bed sheets as Robbie began to punish her ass with his huge cock.

After several minutes of rough fucking Jade looked back up into Robbie face and saw his eyes were glued to her jiggling tits and, despite how hard he was fucking her already, decided to goad him on as she reached to grab the bra she was wearing and ripped it off.

Starring directly into Robbie's eyes now Jade hefted one of her big D breasts up and took the pink nipple into her own mouth and started to suck on her own tit. Just as she planned seeing her suck on her nipple spurred Robbie on as his thrusts picked up speed and power till he was pounding Jade's ass so hard she thought the bed was going to break underneath them, the frame making an ominous noise.

Not wanting to be left out Robbie leaned his head down and took Jade's other nipple into his mouth and started to suck, lick and bite the pink nipple. The now dual assault on her tits combined with the brutal ass pounding she was receiving quickly sent Jade spiraling into another series of orgasms as she started to jerk and quiver underneath him.

Neither Robbie nor Jade noticed as time slowed down, their focus solely on the pleasure, but eventually it all built up and Robbie's cock swelled prominently once again.

"Jade I'm going to cum." He groaned.

With one more powerful thrust Robbie hilted his cock up Jade's ass and released another large load of cum, making Jade's eyes nearly pop out of her skull as she felt her ass fill with hot creamy cum that warmed her insides.

Robbie continued to unload into her. He suddenly pulled his still spurting cock out of Jade and quickly moved up till he was straddling her chest and slapped his cock between her tits, splattering cum all over her face in the process. Roughly grabbing her jugs he then wrapped them around his cock and started to fuck her tits, further covering her face.

Once Jade's face was hidden under a layer of cum Robbie finally ran out of baby batter. Jade then began the laborious task of cleaning her face with her fingers and tongue.

"You are the best Jade thanks." He laughed, giddy from all the sex.

"Yeah I am the best because of that fucking I won't be able to move. You broke me for anyone else."

Robbie smiled and kissed her neck, "That's good news because I love you and want to be with you forever".

Jade yawned, "I can live with that as long as you never mention to anyone that you dominated me in bed or I'll kill you".

Robbie laughed, "I love you".

Jade smiled and said it back as sleep slowly took her.

End

Sorry I didn't update sooner but I was really hungover yesterday.

I love this premise and I'm using it for my big bang theory one shot series too.

Keep sending me ideas.  
Chapter 81: Bori Makes Everything Better

Bori

Tori was sitting in her room alone. Even her sister had a date who rubbed it in her face. She just needed to talk to someone. She pulled out her Pear phone and dialed Beck.

"Hello".

"Hey Beck its Tori and I want to talk can you come over"?

"Yeah I can be there in five".

When he did arrive they went up to her room where they talked about her past relationships.

"Come on Tori. Ryder really that was someone you thought you loved"?

Tori pouted, "I liked him and he was hot the only one that can compare with him is you".

Beck's eyes softened and realized that their faces were getting closer before they were kissing.

"I'll make this as enjoyable for you as possible." Beck said as he closed the distance between them and captures her lips in a passionate kiss.

Without breaking their kiss, Beck slowly laid Tori to her bed before stripping all off his clothing; it was quite unfair if she was the only one naked. Tori gasped a bit as she got a look at his throbbing cock.

Beck took her state of shock as a sign of approval. Beck then nuzzled his lips against her jaw, planting soft kisses down her neckline. He momentarily stopped on that pleasure spot that he found last time they made out, nibbling on it for a while eliciting an involuntary moan from Tori.

His light kisses trailed down her collarbone and moved towards her ripe perky tits.

In a matter of seconds, the two were tangled with each other's perfect bodies. Beck started licking and sucking on Tori's breasts, wanting to taste her tanned flesh since the moment he saw her naked.

He licked through the valley of her breasts and then up again, circling her left nipple. He clamped his mouth down on her nipple and sucked lightly, flicking the nipple with his tongue. She moaned in delight at this. He then ran his tongue along her nipples, his tongue circling around her brown nipples and licking her tits. He then closed his mouth around one of her nipples and sucked on it hard.

Her whimpering cries echoed through the room as she was enjoying her lover's attention to her breasts.

He put his hand on her other breast and began to slowly caressing and kneading it gently causing her to tremble in pleasure.

He then ran his free hand down her thighs, occasionally caressing her silk like skin until he reached the entrance of her hot wet pussy. Parting her legs slightly, he slowly pushed one finger in and inwardly smirked with satisfaction when he heard her gasp.

His lips left her breast and moved to nibble on her neck playfully as he slowly placed another finger inside of her, as if he were trying to prepare her for what was to come. "My god, you're getting so wet. You really want it don't you?" Beck teased.

"You're so good Beck," Tori was able to gasp as she felt his gentle hands moving inside of her, pumping in and out of her causing her to moan in pleasure and bliss.

"I am doing it all for you." Beck admitted with a chuckled and before she could reply, Beck brought his lips to hers again as they fiercely fought for dominance as they kissed each other.

Beck took her hand from her lower regions as he grinded his body against hers. His harden penis nudging against her pelvis. He knew what she wanted and he would give it to her, but not now, not yet. She has to beg for it. She had to beg for him to fuck her.

He kissed her long and deeply before breaking free of her mouth and starting to nibble on her neck. He started making his way down, his tongue trailing over her skin and it made her shiver while letting out a low guttural moan. He lingered on her tits for a moment, passing each nipple and giving each a thorough lick. He ventured further down, lapping across her belly which made her giggle before he arrived at her shaved pussy.

Beck spread Tori's legs apart and held on firmly when she reflexively tried to close it. He stared at Tori's dripping pussy, her delicate soft pink lips wide with arousal and dripping with wetness as her clit was easily seen.

He licked his lips in hunger and lust as he plunged his hot tongue into Tori's aching cunt. The sharp, indrawn breath she gave as he spread her outer lips with his tongue was replace by loud moans of pleasure as he gently lapped at the sweat juices that flowed from her perfect pussy. He truly found her taste absolutely delicious, a taste of sweet strawberry with a hint of sugar.

Tori arched her back as Beck sucked on her clit, his tongue circling around it and occasionally licking it. He grazed his teeth at the highly-sensitive organ before biting it and that was all Tori could take as she climax for the first time tonight, her cum flowing forth. Tori laid still onto the bed, tingling from her orgasm, her body covered in a thin layer of her own sweat.

Beck lifted his face from between Tori's legs before plunging his tongue, cleaning her nectar off her pussy. Tori cried out, her body stiffening once again as Beck cleaned her cunt with his tongue, lapping on her juices greedily. She whimpered and moaned as his tongue explored her, savoring her.

He lapped up and down first, and then briefly closed his mouth over her clit and sucking on it lightly. She was brought back to the brink of orgasm by his skillful tongue but he did not allow her to cum.

His face came up and he looked at her, his expression one of love and affection. She let out a moan of regret; she hadn't wanted him to stop.

Beck crawls up Tori's body to position himself above her, his aching cock at the entrance of her wanton pussy and felt her hitch in anticipation. "Tell me you love me…" Looking up at him, her eyes glazed with desire, Tori whimpered.

"You know I do…"

"Yes I do but I want to hear you say it." Beck purred as he teased her entrance by slowly and torturously rubbing his cock on her pussy. Tori groaned in pleasure at that as Beck teased the most delicate part of her body.

"Don't tease me like that, I begging you." Tori said in a defeated tone.

"Tell me you love me and I'll give you your release, beg for my cock and I shall make you moan in ecstasy." Bound and determined to conquer her with dirty talk. He was pleased to see Tori like this; it gave him great pleasure knowing that he can melt the fierce heart of his captive lover.

With her mind craving she caved. Tori conceded as she craved for Beck to be one with her. "I love you, Beck", she whispered brokenly, "And I need you…more than you could ever know…fuck me and make me yours in body, heart and soul, Beck." Tori begged and at that moment, Beck's heart sore to the heavens.

Beck leaned over her and kissed her deeply. The moment their mouths opened and their tongues met in a fierce dance, he slowly started entering her. He had his eyes closed but hers were wide open as the sensation registered to her.

She made no sound but grabbed his head with both hands, locking him in place as she kissed him back with everything she had.

He took his time to enter her completely. He knew she wasn't a virgin, so he was a little rough. Though he didn't wish any pain upon her. He had caused her enough in his last lifetime.

When he was completely inside her, he broke the kiss. He drew back and looked at her face before beginning to thrust in and out of her pussy.

"Are you ready ?"

"Please faster." Tori all but begged as Beck nodded with a smile as he started to fuck her, giving her time to adjust to his size being inside of her.

Tori moaned rigorously as the pain slowly receded and was replace by a pleasure like she had never felt before, joining his right hand with her left, he started to gradually build up speed and in no time at all, he was now pumping his meat into her like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh SHIT BECK!" Tori cried as he continued to piston in and out of her cunt. In his life that sweet voice of hers was music to his ears, it delighted him that he could make the women he loved feel good.

Beck continued to thrust deeper and deeper into her. She then turned to her side as Beck continued to side fuck her. How long this went on, they did not know. They lost all sense of time as the world around them seemed to fade away; the only thing they could see, hear, and feel was each other.

She couldn't take this much longer. She knew she was going to cum. And she was going to cum hard.

"BEECCKK...I'M GOING TO..." She took a breath then she felt it. She screamed her lover's name as she finally reached the peak of her orgasm.

Beck could feel the dripping wetness of Tori's cum covering his cock. He tried to ignore the sensation, but he could feel he was close too. "Tori I'm close!" Beck moaned as he sped up his thrusts into her.

"Oh Beck...don't hold back!" Tori pleaded. "RELEASE IT INSIDE ME PLEASE!" she screamed while clamping her legs around his waist.

She wanted every last drop from Beck to be inside of her. "OH Tori! AAAAAAAAAhhhh!" He shouted as he felt his cock throb. He then unleashed his hot cum into her womb. After a few seconds he dropped back onto the bed to catch his breath.

Although she was breathing heavily, a fair smile crossed Tori's lips while she started to recover from their love making. She ran her delicate hands over Beck's chest.

This is what she wanted, this is what she craved. "Thank you Beck...You don't know how long I've waited for that."

"We are not done yet..." Beck warned as he took her hand and brought it over to his dick. It was still hard; he was in bed with Tori Vega. "My body still craves you." Beck whispered lovingly and huskily.

"Oh my!" Tori answered. She was quite surprise. How could he still be up for one more round was beyond her? The woman started to look almost fearful when she noticed that the look of hunger did not die on Beck's face.

Beck then leaned over and placed a deep kiss on her rosy lips, his mouth moving along her delicate body, planting kisses along her glistening skin, his hands then gently guiding her to turn over onto her stomach. He then kissed up and down her back, occasionally licking her spine, sending shivers down her body. His hands touched her everywhere from hips, to her breast before groping her shapely ass, lips continuing to move south. Licks and kisses flowed down the bend of her lower back. His tongue made a trail of saliva along the edge of her rump and still he continued till finally...

Tori gulped deeply. This feeling was amazingly pleasurable that it was slowly driving her to insanity. She didn't know what Beck was doing, but she would rather die than have him stop.

Then the woman buried herself deep into the bed. Her body shivered as she felt Beck use his tongue on... "OOH BECK!"

"BECK, YOUR GONNA….!" Tori cried. She accidently raised her ass into the air, unconsciously taunting him. Beck's brown eyes shifted as his next target came into sight and cannot help himself but grin with hunger. The young man withdrew his lips from her pussy, as he prompt up her butt into the air.

Tori was about to question why he stopped, but from the look in his eyes it only took her a few seconds to put the pieces together before a frightful expression cross her face. "Beck, please don't, I don't think you can fit that... AAAAAHHhhhhhh!" She screamed as she felt Beck's throbbing cock pierce her tight Latina ass.

Beck continued to pound his dick in and out of Tori's ass. "Beck...Go slower...Please. Aahhhh..." Tori pleaded with him. But he had no intention of slowing down. Tori's ass felt much better than being in her pussy. Her asshole put a tight clamp on his cock and the heat that he was receiving was amazing, so he knew he wouldn't be able to last long.

After a few minutes of steady fucking, Tori let out her own mixture of whimpers and moans. Although it did hurt at first, she was starting to relish the feeling of Beck exploring her ass with his cock.

Her breasts jumped back and forth as he continued to fuck her doggie style. Her nipples rubbing up against the cum and sweat soaked sheets. Beck continued to drill into Tori when an idea hit him.

Beck leaned back and pulled Tori back on top of him, her back was now resting on his chest so now her ass was riding his cock. He continued to thrust upwards into her, digging his pole deeper into her tight ass.

His hands then moved up and groped her breast and began to knead it roughly, her nipples being pinched with his fingers while her soft flesh was being squeeze. Tori was beginning to think that Beck was trying to milk her breasts.

Tori cried loudly as she felt her ass nearly being ripped open and Beck's harsh treatment on her tits didn't help. She closed her eyes and started to endure the pleasant yet still painful feeling, the wild pleasure ride that Beck was giving her. 'Oh my God, I'm going to cum again...' Tori realized as she felt Beck thrusting into her become even wilder. She then leaned up against him, as she felt Beck starting to finger her dripping pussy.

"Tori don't hold back..." Beck whispered into her ear before he started to lick her ear. "God, your body is so amazing." He chanted while toying with her clit.

"Stop teasing me, damn it." She answered back. She then leaned back and kissed him deeply. Just that instant Beck pinched her clit, which sent her over the edge.

She screamed loudly as she experienced a very powerful orgasm that surged through her body. Tori's body tensed up for several seconds, and then she was limp in his arms.

Beck only got a few more thrusts off before he came. When he came his whole body erupted, his rod pumping hot sticky white cum all into Tori's ass. His cock head spurted a few times as it emptied itself. Beck leaned on the head board behind him as Tori rested on his chest, both of them panting heavily.

"Wow that was, wow." Beck breathed heavily as a ghost of a smile graced Tori's lips.

"I'm not going to walk straight tomorrow." Tori whispered as she felt Beck's hand playing on her right breast.

"School is going to be different." Beck whispered to her and before Tori could ask why Beck interrupted. "I am going to want to jump you every second of the day".

Tori chuckled, "Restrain yourself until we get home then I'll let you bend me over again".

Beck kissed his lover and soon fell asleep on her bed.

End

Happy birthday yello13 hope you liked it.

I know I write a lot of Rade but come on its one of the best pairings. Review for the next chapter and help me get the most reviews possible.

Also Suna-puppet-master updated his Rade story and I wrote the lemon which was a first for me since it contained bestiality. Check it out.

Oh I was on the forums for this show and I wasn't on the list for best Lemons. Change that people.  
Chapter 82: BAT After Party

Bat

Beck had everyone over at his RV and after people were done they left only leaving Cat. "Cat didn't Jade say she'll give you a ride"?

"Well she didn't come back." She replied happily before switching to a more sultry tone. "And they won't because I don't plan on leaving until tomorrow morning Beck." Cat shrugged the rest of her button up shirt off.

Beck quickly wanted to say something but was shocked by her naked body. Cat's pants soon joined her shirt on the floor. His eyes rakes over her body.

Cat soon walked over and pushed him to the bed her hands lowered and unbuttoned Beck's pants while she started kissing his neck. Beck finished what she intended and took off his pants and boxers leaving him in the buff just like her. Her delicate hand found his tool and began stroking him to length, "You aren't messing around are you beautiful?"

Cat giggled and kept kissing his neck and working his cock, silently taking into account its size, "Well I know what I want and I'm tired of waiting for it, so go ahead and give it to me." Beck turned over and stayed on top of her where he softly kissed the tattoo going from her shoulder across her ample chest where he stopped and descended to her dark colored nipples, rolling them gently between his fingers as he watched Cat shift beneath him from the sensations she was feeling.

Beck had enough and began suckling gently on her nipples, using his tongue to tease her as he routinely switched sides to Cat's delight. She bit her lip tightly and held Beck's head against her chest as she coaxed him to continue his actions by gently scratching his scalp.

Hearing his lover coaxingly coo encouragement to him was like music to Beck's ears as he let his hands travel south and brush against Cat's sheath. Feeling her shiver from his previous action he used two digits to enter and stimulate her most precious place.

'Wow he is so good at this?' Cat's body was moving in time with each entry and exit of Beck's fingers as she let out a whimper, "Beck…" The girl let out a cry of passion as she felt Beck's thumb brush against her clit and wall of restraint came crashing down.

Beck's mouth and now soaked hand removed itself from Cat following her orgasm, prompting the young woman to sit up and look at him inquisitively only to find him sucking his own fingers clean, bringing a bright blush to her face from such a bold action.

He saw her face and chuckled, "What can I say? You taste pretty good kitty Cat." Beck then leaned down and kissed Cat on the lips, tasting the girl's woman's lip gloss and her tongue as she gained entry with it into his mouth.

Still not sated yet, Cat steadily rubbed her wet pussy against Beck's cock to get herself off. Beck broke the kiss with her and looked at her as she gazed back up at him lovingly, "Why do you want me Cat?"

"Because." She replied slightly out of breath from the kiss, "You're an amazing person. You treated me like someone would treat a girlfriend even before we kissed, and you've done so much for me. You have no idea Beck; you just don't know how lucky Jade was." She shifted beneath him to adjust his tip right at her entrance, "So… is it because you don't want to? Is that why you asked me that?"

Beck frowned when he saw the look of dejection in the red-haired girl's eyes, "That's not it at all. I'm just thinking too hard for no reason. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now. Not even Sikowitz's birthday party."

Cat smirked at him, "Thinking was never your strong suit." She nipped at his nose playfully, "You said before you're more of a man of action, well there's only one action I want from you right now."

"How can I possibly argue with that Cat? Do you need me to take it easy on you?" He asked half-jokingly.

Cat lightly slapped him on the shoulder, "No there's no need, and I lost it in an accident years ago. Go ahead."

Beck nodded and finally entered Cat's hot wet pussy with his hard cock, hearing her moan softly as he buried himself inside of her fully to get her used to the length before the fun really started.

After a moment of getting used to the full feeling, Cat kissed Beck on the lips, "You can go anytime now Beck."

Unable to keep himself from doing so any longer, Beck began working his hips, providing the momentum needed to start making Cat cry out in ecstasy. Cat was incredibly tight, something he had expected when doing this had crossed his mind in the past, but didn't make it any less mind-blowing to have wrapped around him.

Feeling the Beck's eyes solely on her, hand's caressing her hips as they held her in place to let him fuck her made Cat feel like the most important woman in the world. Even the erotic motion of her breasts jiggling back and forth by the repeated motion couldn't keep Beck's eyes away from hers, when she could tolerate the sparks of pleasure to keep them open to look at him in return of course.

"Come on Beck, pant pant give me some more." She breathed out heavily, "Show me how much you love me." She instructed him, hand reaching up to lightly scratch his whisker marks, something she had discovered drove him crazy no matter how well he could hide it, and the act of love making with Cat left him unable to fight the physical reaction to such an added feeling.

Growling lightly to himself, Beck grabbed one of Cat's legs and placed it over his shoulder, putting her on her side and allowing him to hit her from a completely different angle that made her cry out in delight once his manhood started plunging in and out of her wet, hot center. Hearing Cat scream, Beck increased his tempo and began kissing on Cat's calf, also running his hands up and down her well-toned legs In the light of his RV she definitely kept in fantastic shape, he had to admit as her toned stomach moved rapidly in succession with her breathy noises.

Cat felt like he would split her in half from this position and she loved every bit of it. Her heart and body instructed her to sing out her satisfaction for his forceful ministrations, lifting her delicately forceful voice to shout his name, hoping that RV had very thick walls lest she wind up waking everyone else aboard. She didn't really care in the end, as long as Beck fucked her like this whenever they hooked up they could know whatever they wanted as far as she was concerned, "Don't stop Beck, I'm so close!"

"Well let me help you finish then Cat…" Beck set her back on her back and lifted her other leg over his shoulder to begin plunging even deeper inside of her from a different spot. He leaned his head down and proceeded to cover Cat's lips with forceful kisses that she returned right back, groaning and crying out into his mouth while their tongues dances and their lower halves met.

Cat wrapped her arms around Beck's neck, holding him close to her as she cried out into his ear her passionate sounds of appreciation for his special attention even as she could hear him lightly groan in the crook of her head and neck while she switched to gently and not so gently biting his earlobe to tease him.

Cat felt her limit approach rapidly to bring their experience to an end far too rapidly for her own tastes, disregarding how much actual time they had just spent enjoying one another's body. Her toes curled and her body shivered as Cat left scratches on Beck's back signifying she had reached her finish with a wail of finality. Beck himself, feeling Cat clamp down on him and pulse around his member followed shortly after his partner had, shooting his load inside of his willing lover, hearing her let out a soft, sexy moan as she felt him thrust even deeper.

Beck pumped the rest of his load into her, rubbing her thighs and squeezing her pert ass, he needed to try that out next time they did this, while trying to not lay down on top of her and keep his weight off of her.

Beck felt his body pull off of her and sit back onto his knees, keeping her legs up on his shoulder, allowing her to get some much needed breaths while he finished thrusting until he came into her, Beck could shoot a lot she figured.

Beck reached his climax and came in her pussy and Cat came too; Beck pulled out and still has a rock hard erection. Cat goes on all fours and wiggles her ass at Beck, Beck gets the idea and stands on his knees, he positions himself to her ass and inserts it; she moans out loud and as Beck's thick pulsing cock as entered her tight ass. She moans from the sensation and starts fingering her wet pussy; she rest her head on the bed while her other hand gropes her breast, adding in the pleasure in this sex position.

Beck held onto her ass cheeks and starts thrusting deep and slow and hard; he moans huskily as the tightness of Cat's ass feels so good to him.

"Oh you're so tight" moans Beck

"And you're so amazingly thick in me, Beck" moans Cat "Please pound my tight ass with that mighty rod of yours"

Beck smirks as he then increases the speed of thrusts in her ass deeper and harder and faster. Cat's widen her eyes as she feel Beck's cock in her ass more and more; she starts to breathe more and moan silently as her tongue unconsciously pops out from her mouth, staining the bed covers with her saliva.

Beck then changes to a jackhammer position and continues pounding her; her small breasts bounce slightly and she grunts in every thrust Beck gave to her.

Cat starts to feel her eyes roll back and her mouth panting like a dog. Beck feels his cock pulse more and more as it's reaching its climax.

"CAT, I'M GONNA CUM!" shouts Beck

"YES, DO IT, CUM IN MY ASS!" screams Cat excitedly "FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR THICK WARM CUM!"

Beck reached his climax again and came out a huge load into Cat's ass; both of them loudly moan. Cat moans ecstatically as she feels the warm cum in her ass.

He pulled out of her, much to her displeasure, not that he could argue as he had missed her soft, wet, snatch as soon as he freed his cock from inside of her and lay down next to her, pulling her close and getting himself underneath his sheets, "Why aren't you getting under with me Cat.

She glared weakly at him, "I c-can't move Beck." Beck smiled at her and lifted the lower end of her body depositing her underneath his sheets with him to allow her loving warmth to wash over him while he held her against him.

Cat's head rested on his chest and her legs draped over and around his while she could feel their combined fluids slowly flowing out of her with a small sense of satisfaction, "We're going to be doing this again, a lot. Meow" She stated decisively.

"Try to get me to stop." He responded, feeling her nuzzle his chest comfortingly, "When I came I was still-."

Cat cut him off, "It's okay. I'm on the pill."

"So you say now." Beck quipped feeling Cat lick and bite him on his chest in reply, "Sleep well Cat."

A small grin came on to her face as she shut her eyes and yawned before responding, "Oh I will Beck." Finally letting exhaustion claim her at last.

End

Hope you like it and just want to tell everyone that contest is always open. If you review every chapter, favorite and follow it I'll write a lemon with you or OC.

Send me more ideas. I am also thinking of writing another long story but don't have any ideas send me some only on RADE though. RADE is the best.  
Chapter 83: Bade Role Playing

Bade

Beck was chilling in his RV but then Jade burst in and dropped her trench coat revealing her farm girl outfit. "Beck lately the sex has sucked so we are doing some role playing. I am going to be a farm girl who wants you to make her I into your cock slave. We will be talking really dirty and doing it every which way. I found your porn collection a while ago and I know you like the dirty talk. We will also pretend this is our first time".

That was true Jade normally just threatened so this would be a nice change of pace. "Okay Jade let's do it".

He got into character, "Jade t outfit looks so sexy".

"I wore it just for you. You see, I'm hoping you could help me with a bit of a problem."

Beck chuckled. "I think I know your problem Jade." He said. His hands snuck up to her large breasts and gave a good hard grope. "You haven't had a good fuck?"

"Never ever Beck." She said arching her back into his hands. "The last time I had sex I ended up disappointed with his tiny dick not like yours." Instead of being put off on that she could have sworn he got harder. She could feel the ache for her and how much he wanted to fuck her.

"A little freaky aren't you Jade?" Beck asked. The thought of a naughty farm girl turned him on like nothing else.

She turned back to him with a smile. "I'll be your little fuck toy if you treat me good Beck. I'll even let you fuck me and use me as your own personal cum dumpster." she cooed.

Beck nodded and gulped with the dirty talk nothing was hotter than this moment. "That sounds perfect because I have a lot of cum to dump."

"Oh you are a naughty Beck." Jade said turning around. "I am in good shape and have the need to please you."

She was pulling his shirt off and pushing it off him to the ground. "Now, I don't know about other girls, but I also like to do more things than most porn stars. If you want to cum on my face and breasts I'll welcome it. If you want to try anal with me, I'll make sure your cock can go in no problem by living it up with my mouth."

She removed his under shirt. "But I want you to go until you can't go any more and your balls run dry."

Beck couldn't help but smile at his girlfriend. Now that, was something that he always wanted to fuck Jade into exhaustion.

Beck tugged her skirt down off her body and rubbed her bare hips. He then undid her top and tossed it off to the side, seeing the matching bra. "Well Jade…I want you to get on your knees." Beck said.

He then watched as Jade did as he asked, undoing his pants and pulling his hard cock out. It jumped out of his pants and brushed against Jade's nose.

He gave it a few pumps, but that wouldn't cut it. He rubbed the swollen tip against her lips a bit before pushing through them and into her mouth.

Jade couldn't help but give a soft moan as she tasted Beck and began to take him deeper into her mouth, sliding her tongue all over his hard shaft.

His cock tasted good to her, she hadn't had sucked Beck off in so long. She looked up as she cupped his balls and fondled them enjoying his look of pleasure.

Beck grabbed Jade by the back of her head and began to make her take him deeper, he'd sink in four inches, pull her back three, sink her head down four inches, pull back three. He was getting a full work out on his cock from her.

When he looked down, he noticed she had been looking up at him. That spurred him on as he kept working his cock in and out of her hot mouth, soon making sure that she took all of the inches of his cock down.

Jade felt her throat full of her boyfriend's cock and gave a moan. She pulled off however and gave the head a few licks, stroking the bottom six inches of it with her hand. "You're do delicious baby, and I'll try to make sure you cum down my throat another time, but right now I want your cum in my holes." She began to work her head off the first four inches, working her hand over the rest of him, occasionally sliding her head down further and removing her hand.

Beck groaned lowly as she kept working so much. He felt her tongue swirl around the tip before she began to suck firmly on his cock; she kept going down on him. "Damn, I'm going to cum Jade." As he held her head in place as she lick and sucked at his cock, milking his balls for his cum. He gave a loud moan as he had his orgasm, filling her mouth with his sticky hot thick cum.

She swallowed, even with his cock in her mouth, giving him an even more pleasant sensation as a few more bursts of cum entered her mouth.

Jade pulled back and licked her lips as she swallowed the remnants of his cum in her mouth. She looked up to him with a sexy smirk and kissed the swollen head of his cock. "I know you've wanted one of these forever Beck." she asked removing the flannel half shirt and exposing her large firm perky breasts for the brunette hair before her.

"Yes I've always wanted to fuck your tits Jade." Beck said and watched as she stood up. She then went to her nightstand and grabbed a bottle of oil and sashayed back over to him, purposely walking to emphasize her hips and her breasts.

She knelt between his legs and kissed his toned chest. "Such a strong body." She said before she poured about a tablespoon of oil on her breasts and began to work it in with her hands. She then slid his cock between her oily breasts and pushed them together tightly. She then began to work her chest up and down on his cock.

Beck moaned softly. While a hand job felt good, the skin on skin tended to pull and usually didn't feel right. However with the oil on her breasts the skin didn't pull as she moved up and down. He found something new to enjoy during sex and he was enjoying it immensely at that moment.

He grabbed her shoulders for some leverage and began to thrust his hips upwards to meet how she moved her breasts downwards on his cock. They were soft, like big pillows and he briefly wondered what it would be like to sleep on them. It was like it was in a velvet clamp.

Jade suppressed a grin as she worked her breasts up and down. She thought as she began to pinch and squeeze her pink nipples, giving herself some pleasure.

She had no doubt she would orgasm hard when she had this nice cock inside her, but that didn't mean she couldn't do something for herself.

Beck was in heaven, and he knew it especially when his cock was about to blow. He quickened his pace and Jade seemed to know what was going to happen so she stopped moving, letting him do as he wanted. Beck tilted the Goth's head down so she could watch as his tip moved in and out from her cleavage.

"Close…I'm so close." Beck panted out before with another loud throaty moan he had his orgasm, several spurts of cum landing on her cheeks, her chin, and on her lips.

Most of the cum landed on her face fell on her breasts, mixing with the oil.

Jade licked her lips, getting the tasty cum off them before standing up. "Okay Beck, I got your cock off twice. Now I want you to pound my pussy." She said running a finger up along the underside of his shaft. She pulled the thong off her body before tossing it to the side. "You will pound my pussy right?"

She was giving him a slightly sad begging look, called the Puppy Eyes. Small children and women mastered it. Her blue eyes and the cum on her face ruined the look a little bit but she saw Beck caving.

"Yes I will!" Beck said as he jumped to his feet. He then picked Jade up.

Pressing her against a wall, Beck spread her legs wide and rubbed his tip against her entrance before pushing in deep. The moaned in unison as his thick cock began to stretch out her pussy.

"Don't be so gentle Beck." Jade said wrapping her legs around Beck before her.

She liked his choice of the wall. It would be less stress on her bed. She felt Beck get into a steady rhythm. She moaned softly as she felt his thrusts start out light. There was no doubt that Beck was thick, and he was stretching her to the max.

She then felt his thrusts begin to pick up in strength and speed and soon she was moaning louder and louder as he hit every pleasurable spot inside her. It had been way to long since she had this.

Beck knew the best angle and rhythm so that he could get the most out of this. He drove his cock in and out of her wet pussy; she gave low moans that were steadily rising in volume. He heard her moans get louder and louder.

His eyes were drawn to her large bouncing breasts. Supporting her weight with one arm, he grabbed one of her breasts and circled her large pink nipple with his tongue before clamping his teeth down on it. He tasted the oil, but didn't let that bother him as he began to suck on her breast, thrusting faster and harder as he supported her with both hands again.

Jade almost screamed as she felt Beck bite into her nipple and sucked with his teeth still firmly around it. It was an amazing feeling and her nipples had always been sensitive. "Oh yes! Right there Beck bite it harder!" she shouted out as he slammed into a particularly sensitive spot of her pussy. Seeing her reaction, he took her words to heart and her mind started to go into euphoria.

Her body was already tightening up as she began to prepare for the orgasm. She began to thrust her own hips against his hips, trying to get the most out of it. Her whole body tightened more and more and she felt herself close to the edge. Beck bit down on her nipple again and that was it. With a loud scream, she had her orgasm. Her entire body stiffening up, her pussy clamping down and milking the cock buried deep inside. Her nails dug into Beck's back as she spasmed some.

Beck grits his teeth, both in slight pain from her nails and denying the hot load he wanted to pump inside of Jade. He hadn't thought she would orgasm so hard, but there was no denying that her eyes were rolled back and her tongue lolled out of her mouth a bit.

When she finally became coherent enough for him to continue, he started at a steady pace, he'd pull out slowly but then drive in hard. Beck had noticed how sensitive her nipples had been and began to bite at the one he hadn't given attention to. His thrusts got stronger and faster as he began to pummel her pussy again. But he stayed at the steady pace, pulling his cock out slowly before driving in hard. It kept him away from his orgasm for a time, while also building up Jade

Jade's breathing was already getting ragged. She couldn't believe Beck machine just slowly pounding her pussy. She could feel he wanted to cum, the slight twitches in his cock told her that as she kept her pussy squeezing his cock.

Beck was holding it back, knowing it would cause himself discomfort, was rather impressive. She rewarded her boyfriend by burying his face into her breasts. "Suck hard on my nipples Beck, bite them and tease them please." She said with a little needy whine in her breath. "They've always been sensitive for you; they'll turn me into your own personal quivering slut."

Beck gave a groan into the fullness of her breasts. She was playing dirty he smirked though; he loved a challenge and pulled back from her breasts. "Your ass is going to be mine Jade." He told her as he began to thrust faster, his cock finally unable to take any more waiting.

"I'm going to make you scream in ecstasy as I fuck your ass into nothing but my own personal cock sleeve." Beck said thrusting faster. He finally drove himself in as deep as he could and gave a loud moan, louder than he had ever been and came deep inside her body.

Jade felt the hot rush of cum from him. His words seemed to do the trick in getting her to the edge. His load spilling out into her pussy finished her off and with a short scream, she had another orgasm. She pulled Beck into her with her legs and arms as she quivered.

When they both came down from the orgasm though, she slid off of him and knelt before him. "I'm going to clean you up really well."

She began to lick their combined juices off his cock. She only licked at his cock, getting every inch wet with her saliva instead of their juices. When she was done, Jade stood up and walked over to the bed, knowing she had Beck staring at her ass. She got on her hands and knees, pushing her ass back out towards him

Beck watched her before moving over to her. The air was quickly drying her work on his cock but he saw the small bottle of oil and got an idea. He poured some out on her ass and began to rub it, giving her ass a nice shiny wet look.

He then moved his hand back and gave her ass a nice hard slap, making her give a loud moan. He then poured a bit more onto her crack and began to work it into her hole with his finger. She was going to be tight, and he was going to enjoy it.

Beck began to rub his cock between her ass cheeks, getting it lubed up with the excess oil. When he thought it would be enough he began to press the tip into her entrance, feeling it slowly give to him.

Jade whimpered as she felt Beck monster enter her ass. "Easy Beck just let me relax." After a few moments, "I'm ready for you to start pounding".

She enjoyed sex when it hurt, and thus far it had been great. She felt the length of his cock slowly ease deeper into her ass and she whimpered some more, reaching under her to play with her clit. He was just so fucking thick. He was destroying her holes and there was nothing she could do about it.

Beck listened to what Jade had said but he didn't want to hurt her so he started easy. He moved in and out of her as he felt her body slowly gets accustomed to his large cock in her ass.

While he promised to fuck her into the ground, he wasn't going to be hurt her. He began to massage her ass, enjoying the feel of her flesh in his hands. He noticed she was slowly relaxing and it was getting easier to move.

Jade was panting at this point. "Fuck, go ahead Beck." She said in a breathy moan. She began to moan full throaty as Beck slowly began to pick up speed and strength with his thrusts.

The first time they had done this, she had enjoyed it. She had no idea that doing it again was going to feel amazing for her. She panted louder as she moaned. Her breath was coming short, but she loved it.

Beck gripped Jade's hips as he began to go faster and harder, soon putting his back and hips into it as he gave powerful and hard thrusts. The sound of wet flesh slapping together filled the air, along with Jade's loud moans.

Beck saw her bouncing raven hair and reached out grabbing it and pulling back as he thrust harder and faster. His cock felt great in her ass and he was only going to give it to her harder. He slapped her ass firmly again. "This is what I'm talking about. This is way better than last time" Beck said as he kept burying his cock into her ass as deep as it would go.

Jade panted loudly now, her back arched because of Beck's hold on her hair. "Yes, harder please Beck fuck my ass harder." She said pressing her hips back into Beck's. "Make me your personal slut; I'll do everything you ask of me." She looked into the mirror to see him thrusting in and out of her. The strength of his thrusts only seemed to increase and it was slowly driving her insane.

Beck began to go harder into her ass, just as she asked. His hearing however picked up the slight creak of the bed and he almost cursed. He didn't want to stop, hell he didn't stop.

Jade looked back to Beck. "We are going to break the bed again".

Beck nodded before he picked up in forcefulness making Jade give out a short scream of pleasure. "Then I best finish up before it does."

He could feel his balls tightening with the need to cum. He slapped her ass another time before with a loud moan, just short of a shout he came deep into her ass.

Jade's own orgasm was triggered by Beck shooting his hot cum inside her ass. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she let out a scream of pleasure. She went limp as she fell away from him and felt his cock pull out of her ass. She took two last spurts of cum onto her back and she couldn't help but feel at ease.

Beck lay down beside Jade, just to catch his breath as he panted hard. He looked over to the highlighted haired beauty and saw a smile on her face. He couldn't help but feel a smile of his own coming over his face.

Jade was in a haze. "That was the best sex we've ever had. I guess this role playing thing works".

Beck chuckled softly. "Yeah, it does." He said and gave her a kiss before he squeezed her ass. "Night Jade". She was already asleep against him.

End


	4. Chapter 4

: Porn Can Lead Anywhere  
  
  
  
Cabbie  
  
  
  
After school Robbie took Cat home he was nervous while Cat was bouncing with joy. She had a smile that couldn't be wiped off and that put Robbie on edge.  
  
  
  
When they got to Cat's house her house was empty. She turned to him, "Sit on the couch while I get out of these clothes".  
  
  
  
Robbie did what she asked and felt like she was going to do something that was going to make him hard. He was right Cat came out in a lacy/see through bra and panties.  
  
  
  
Cat looked at Robbie and smiled then put in the movie on her big screen. "We are going to enjoy this".  
  
  
  
The screen started off with static but then it was Jade's face. She was looking straight into the camera checking the angles before walking away.  
  
  
  
The next thing that happened Tori bust in the room. Robbie watched in a trance as Jade handcuffed Tori to her own bed. It was one of the hottest things he's ever seen.  
  
  
  
Jade leaves the camera view and comes back with the fucking machine. Robbie coughed at the sight of it. The twin headed dildos attached to a big engine.  
  
  
  
Cat giggled, "She borrowed that from me. I used it with Trina the first time. Trina is tighter than she looks and tasty as could be."  
  
  
  
Robbie snapped his neck to look at Cat, "Trina got fucked by that"?  
  
  
  
Cat nodded, "Yeah she screamed when I put it in her ass". She ribbed his bulge when she said ass. Robbie groaned in appreciation and looked back at the film. Jade was lubing the cocks up then climbed in Tori before starting the machine.  
  
  
  
Robbie was so enthralled by the movie he didn't even notice Cat undoing his pants. He just listened to Jade and Tori's moans. He finally felt Cat when she took him in her mouth.  
  
  
  
Robbie put his hands on her head as she bobbed up and down furiously. She was trying to make him cum as quickly as possible.  
  
  
  
Robbie focused on the movie as Cat worked her magic. He was so close and the screams from Jade and Tori weren't helping. Seeing Jade take a large dildo to the pussy was making him hard like no other.  
  
  
  
When he finally came he grabbed Car's head. "I am cumming".  
  
  
  
Cat sucked harder making sure she was going to get everything out of his balls. When his hot cum hit the back of her throat she swallowed fast trying to keep up with spurt after spurt of hot sticky cum. she loved the taste and had no problem gulping it down.  
  
  
  
Robbie was thrusting into her face as she cleaned him. She ran her tongue over his cock to give it a clean shine. Cat then sat back up and watched the rest of the video with Robbie.  
  
  
  
Robbie had his erection back by the end of the movie and it wasn't going anywhere. He had never been this hard in his life. Cat brushed her fingers on his shaft at random intervals while they watched.  
  
  
  
"Robbie I am soaking please take me to my bedroom and fuck me". Cat was playing a little more aggressive but it paid off. Robbie carried her to her bedroom bridal style.  
  
  
  
He put her down and shut the door. Robbie and Cat embrace each other again and landed on the queen size bed with Robbie on top.  
  
  
  
He undid her bra without hesitation while she threw off his shirt.  
  
  
  
Looks down and stares at Robbie's cock and then rubs it.  
  
  
  
Robbie starts grunting and moaning as Cat is pumping him with her soft, warm hands. He moaned loudly as it feels like heaven to him, he was getting a hand job by a sexy red head and is feels so good.  
  
  
  
"C-Cat" moans Robbie  
  
  
  
"Call me Kitty Cat, please" said Cat as she continues pumping him with one hand and starts licking the tip again.  
  
  
  
"K-Kitty Cat, please suck my aching cock like before. I want to cum in your tight little mouth again."  
  
  
  
"Anything for you, Robbie" said Cat as she starts putting him in her mouth, she starts moaning while she bobs her head back and forth with Robbie's cock in her mouth.  
  
  
  
Robbie is really enjoying this; he grabbed hold of Cat's head and made her put more of him down her throat. Then he starts humping excitingly like a beast on heat, he loves having his cock getting sucked and his actions proved him right.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, suck it Kitty Cat" said Robbie huskily "Suck it hard"  
  
  
  
All that dirty talk is making Cat horny, but now she is getting turned on by Robbie's horny actions and dirty words from his mouth, she started to suck Robbie hard and going deeper until her chin touched his balls.  
  
  
  
Robbie thrusts in her mouth harder and wilder as he never let go of Cat whilst he moans with ecstasy. It was like before but more primal and rough.  
  
  
  
Then he starts to reach his breaking point, he gave out a long loud moan before he starts cumming down her mouth and throat.  
  
  
  
Cat slightly pulled him out so that she can breathe, Robbie shot out a huge load onto her face but she moans at the hit sticky cream before she starts wiping it off and licking it off clean.  
  
  
  
Then she noticed that Robbie is still hard and she is pleased that video was like a Viagra after all.  
  
  
  
"You want me rub my breasts onto your cock, Robbie" said Cat to her new lover.  
  
  
  
"Yes please, Kitty Cat put my cock between those magnificent breasts of yours" said Robbie as he then laid down on the bed. He then lets the sexy red head give him a titty-fuck with her C-Cup breasts.  
  
  
  
He moans as he feels the warm softness of Cat's breasts wrapping around Robbie's hard cock, and so also when she starts sucking on the end. "Mmm, Kitty Cat your breasts are amazing. They're like pillows and I will sleep on them later."  
  
  
  
"You love my breasts, Robbie?" said Cat "You like them when they do this?"  
  
  
  
Cat starts bouncing and her breasts starts rubbing up and down between Robbie's cock. "Mmmmmm. Yes Kitty Cat"  
  
  
  
"What about this?" said Cat as she then squeeze Robbie's cock with her breasts and starts shaking them left and right.  
  
  
  
"Oh-god Kitty Cat" moans Robbie  
  
  
  
"What about when I'm in this position, Robbie" said Cat as she turns around where her pussy is in Robbie's face.  
  
  
  
He moans and muffles a positive reply, accidently causing Cat to moan when the vibrations of his muffling tickled her pussy. It was perfect no hair and tight as a vice.  
  
  
  
"Oh Robbie" moans Cat as she then starts feeling his tongue enter her now wet pussy "AH, AHH ROBBIE!"  
  
  
  
Robbie's tongue is now flowing with saliva and Cat's love juice. Cat was now screaming out loud, not of pain but of pleasure.  
  
  
  
She was in deep bliss as it has been quite a while that she had this amazing sex without a machine. She then starts sucking Robbie's cock more while rubbing her breasts with it.  
  
  
  
Her face blushes with lust filling her mind, she moans and moans more ecstatically as Robbie licks her pussy wonderfully.  
  
  
  
'Robbie, Robbie, Robbie' that is all she has to think about when she is in complete ecstasy. Her eyes were growing heavy and her mouth drooling while having his cock in it, and also her nipples are getting hard. And when she is feeling like this, she starts to reach her limit and came all over Robbie's face.  
  
  
  
He licked it up finding her taste very addictive it was pure Cat. It was her own taste and it was one that his body was now craving like crack.  
  
  
  
But it's not over as Robbie's cock is still hard, he pulls her off his cock and places her on the bed when he kneels on it, he spreads her legs to expose her leaking pussy as she starts moaning Robbie's name with deep lust.  
  
  
  
"Robbie…Robbie…please put your cock in my hot tight pussy" moans Cat as she just lay there, her mind shut down from the amazing but sex she had. "Please Robbie, fuck Kitty Cat's tight pussy"  
  
  
  
Robbie doesn't have to reply as he grabs her by the waist and starts inserting his cock in her leaking pussy. Cat moans as she feels Robbie in her and his tongue playing with her right nipple as he is fondling her breasts while he starts moving back and forth, in and out of her lonely pussy.  
  
  
  
Cat moans with a smile on her face, she almost forgot how good this feels in her, she embraced Robbie's head close to her chest.  
  
  
  
He doesn't mind as he continues fucking her with some hard thrusts to make her moan out loud.  
  
  
  
"AHHHH!" moans Cat loudly every time Robbie thrusts hard in her pussy "AHHHH!"  
  
  
  
Robbie moans when he does this, he thrusts hard to add in more pleasure in his actions, Cat hardly has any sex and she deserves some amazing sex from him.  
  
  
  
He then starts speeding his thrusts and hardening them, Cat gasps and moans as she starts to bounce slightly and fast with each speeding thrust from Robbie's cock.  
  
  
  
She moans long and loud when her eyes started to roll back and her mouth gaping with some drool seeping out.  
  
  
  
"Robbie…please don't stop, please don't stop" said Cat in a whisper as the moaning is making her throat sore.  
  
  
  
Robbie as starts sucking Cat's right breast and massaging her left one with his right hand, then he starts to slowly insert his 2 fingers up her ass and then he thrusts them to make Cat scream out loud. He scraped her insides with his fingers and found the best spot where she squirmed the most.  
  
  
  
"AHHHH!" screams Cat as a jolt of pleasure overflows her body like a geyser.  
  
  
  
This caused her to cum and it just makes her inner walls slippery for Robbie's cock to thrust even faster.  
  
  
  
With the new speed thanks to the now cum soaked walls of Cat's pussy, the bed starts to shake and creak out loud; Cat loved the sound of creaking beds as it means that things are starting to get even wild.  
  
  
  
The shacking of the beds are making the legs of the bed to lose their stability but this does not concern the couple as they are busy fucking like crazy. Cat was enjoying getting fucked by someone she loved. Robbie was in heaven fucking a girl he'd wanted to fuck since the moment the met.  
  
  
  
'I'm going to cum…I think I'm nearly at my limit'. Thought Robbie as his cock is jerking in Cat's pussy. I'm nearly there…  
  
  
  
And at the same time, Robbie came in Cat's womb and the bed collapses with them on it. But they didn't care as they had an exciting time. She was just even surprised at the demolition of the bed caused.  
  
  
  
"You are amazing Robbie and I can't believe you broke the bed not even the machine did that and Trina was flailing around like crazy." said Cat tiring but completely satisfied "Am I wow…you were amazing."  
  
  
  
Robbie chuckles at Cat before he collapses onto her chest. She smiled and stroked his brown strands of hair. She kissed Robbie on the cheek and embraced him in her arms before she falls asleep. "Next time we'll have to invite Trina over so you can show me and maybe we'll make her our own little pet".  
  
  
  
"I love you Robbie, and thank you for a wonderful time" whispers Cat  
  
  
  
He just nodded silently before falling asleep on her tits like he always wanted to.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
No anal but I hope you still enjoyed it. Next will probably be Rade unless you guys can convince me otherwise.  
  
  
  
Please Review I want to break 1000 before I go to college.  
  
Chapter 85: Blowing Off Steam The Fun Way  
  
  
  
Rade  
  
  
  
Robbie and Jade had a rough day at school. They were in love but could never show it, not because it was wrong but because it would crush Cat. She had a major crush on Robbie and they didn't want to crush that.  
  
  
  
Beck had moved to Canada cut other than that is was normal. Except today, today Trina had made a move on Robbie and Jade started to flip and nearly outed their secret.  
  
  
  
They were now doing their daily ritual of stress relieving. Fucking.  
  
  
  
He was currently sucking on her tits like a newborn. Her tits were just so soft and she shakes whenever he bites her nipples.  
  
  
  
She was wanted to hurry this up, "Come on before I go into menopause".  
  
  
  
He chuckled, releasing her nipple with a wet pop. It hardened as the cold air touched her wet bud. "What do you want Jade?"  
  
  
  
"You," she said, as if that was a completely obvious answer.  
  
  
  
"You already have me any way you want." He grinned down at her infuriating her beyond belief.  
  
  
  
Glaring at him, "Touch me, fuck me, lick me, I don't care what you do, Robbie Shapiro, but stop teasing me or so help me, I will tie you up and do it myself!"  
  
  
  
"Now there is the bossy little Goth it all I know and have fallen in love with. As you wish."  
  
  
  
Jade didn't have time to react to any of the surprising things he had just said, for while he had been talking, he had removed her panties, and squirmed out of his pajama bottoms.  
  
  
  
He ran two fingers over her slit; he slid them into her, catching her gasping moan with his lips. He pumped his long fingers into her core, rubbing his thumb over her clit, wrenching an orgasm from her panting body.  
  
  
  
Breaking from the kiss, he lifted her legs, spreading them wide, and pushed himself into her quivering hole.  
  
  
  
Jade nearly screamed as he pushed his length into her so soon after making her cum, his cock creating another storm of feelings in her already sensitive cunt.  
  
  
  
She gripped the sheets on the bed to steady herself; she opened her eye and watched as Robbie thrust into her willing body.  
  
  
  
He bit his lower lip; he ground his hips into her, and then changed the angle, thrusting upward to graze that spot within her.  
  
  
  
He thrust in over and over again he thrust against that spot until she was cumming a second time, her walls clenching around his cock. Robbie fought to restrain himself, not wanting this to end so quickly.  
  
  
  
"Aahhhhhhh Robbie I'm cumming"!  
  
  
  
He pulled out of her, breathing a sigh of relief as the pressure around his cock eased. She lay there panting, her eyes closed. As she felt him leave her body, she looked up, wondering why he had stopped. "Don't fret, my love, I'm not done with you yet."  
  
  
  
Robbie knelt before her spread thighs, contemplating his next move on her pussy that was before him.  
  
  
  
Before she could catch her breath, he latched his mouth onto her quivering clit, and sucked hard. She bucked under him, and he wrapped his arms around her thighs to keep her still. Spearing her with his tongue, he licked and sucked Jade's pussy until she was shaking, begging him to finish her. To fuck her into the bed anything to make the pleasure increase.  
  
  
  
Her passionate cries made him throb. With one final sweep of his tongue, he sat up, and lifted her up with him. Rolling them over, he held her close, laying her down on top of him.  
  
  
  
She lay there breathing for a few minutes, and then sat up, a feral glint in her icy blue eyes. Taking his impressive cock in hand, she bent at the waist to lick and suck him. He sucked in a breath, biting his lip so as to distract himself. He didn't want to cum yet, not yet, not so soon…  
  
  
  
She took him deep in her mouth, rolling her tongue over the sensitive head and then down her throat, purring as he twitched in her.  
  
  
  
That's when she tasted the tangy, salty bit of pre-cum, she stopped. Let his cock fall out of her mouth with a pop before throwing a leg over him, and sank down onto his cock. She ground on him to have him go deeper into her.  
  
  
  
"Fuck Jade your pussy is tighter than before". With a garbled shout, Robbie grabbed her hips, and began thrusting up into her. Jade rode him, clutching a breast in one hand, tweaking its nipple, while the other hand toyed with her clit. She tightened around him as she orgasmed once more.  
  
  
  
Watching her cum above him was his trigger. Rolling them over once more, he thrust into her without restraint, fucking her so hard; she screamed and raked nails down his back. "Don't fucking stop keep going".  
  
  
  
Groaning into her hair, he came in massive spurts buried deep in her pussy. His strength gone, he collapsed beside her, panting for air. They just laughed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
When they woke up Jade's head was resting on Robbie's chest enjoying the rhythm of his heartbeat. It sounded like it was saying her name. Robbie kissed her head, "Since we don't have school today do you think we could have a little morning fun"?  
  
  
  
Jade chuckled as she got off of him and started to walk away from the bed. He jumped out of bed and walked up in front of her and wrapped his hands around her waist and started making out with her.  
  
  
  
He wasn't going to let her go he thrust his tongue in her mouth and feeling her tongue he pushed her against a wall and stopped making out. He grabbed her leg and lifted it up in the air placing it on his shoulders. She was flexible from all the dance lessons she took this semester.  
  
  
  
He enters her pussy and starts fucking her. Jade puts her hands on her legs and one on her shoulder. Robbie fucks her pussy feeling it very wet. You could hear the sound of his cock going in and out echo through the room.  
  
  
  
Jade drops her leg and Robbie grabs her thighs from the back and lifts her up pushing her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and used them to push his chest more in when he thrusted.  
  
  
  
Robbie had his face in front of her tits while he kept on thrusting in. He started to nibble on her mounds and nipples as his lower half wrecked her lower half. Jade grabs his head and pushes him closer letting him feel how soft they are. He kept on fucking her curving his dick up as he went in deep.  
  
  
  
Jade just grabbed on tight letting him fuck her like he wanted. She was normally commanding but Robbie knew what to do with her body. She was already at that magic point.  
  
  
  
"AW YES! FUCK ROBBIE! I'M CUMMING! FUCK!" She screamed.  
  
  
  
"Me too!" He said.  
  
  
  
Robbie kept on going as Jade was releasing her cum onto his dick. Robbie too shot his hot load in her filling her womb up like last night. They started to slow down as they hear drips on the floor of his cum.  
  
  
  
Robbie let go of her thighs and lowered her to the ground. He turned her around and pushed her against the wall and used his foot to separate her legs to the sides.  
  
  
  
He got closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Now I'm going to fuck this ass! I'm going to fill it up just like your pussy. Remember the first time I fucked you in the ass you couldn't sit down without thinking of me." He said as he grabbed her ass cheeks and moved them to the side.  
  
  
  
He saw her tight hole and entered his tip and started fucking her sending vibrations up her ass making her cheeks jiggle.  
  
  
  
Robbie grabbed her arms and brought them back do when he pulled on them he could go deeper and it caused minor pain. It also drove Jade crazy when there was pain.  
  
  
  
Jade gritted her teeth taking his big dick up her ass. She felt herself ripped apart and being roasted from the inside.  
  
  
  
"FUCK! ROBBIE! ROBBIE! AW FUCK YOUR DICK IS SO HOT!" She screamed in bliss.  
  
  
  
Robbie kept on going stretching her from the insides. He started to go faster and harder as his cock pushed her to wall making a banging sound. He started to feel her wet from her ass and felt himself at his cum point.  
  
  
  
"Fuck Jade! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fill you up!" He said as he kept on going. He just wishes he could see her face when he blew his sticky cum in her ass.  
  
  
  
Jade was trying her best to hold on. Finally Robbie blew his hot baby batter in her. He stopped as did she, feeling his cum slide against her walls and down her legs. Robbie kept on thrusting a bit pushing his cum more in deep.  
  
  
  
He pulled out of Jade's ass to see that his dick was covered in cum. He starred at her ass to see a line of his cum going down.  
  
  
  
Jade pushed herself away from the wall and walked to the bed with a small limping. She got on the bed sitting down and turned around. Robbie starred at her.  
  
  
  
"Are you alright Jade?"  
  
  
  
"I'm fine. Come here and fuck me up my ass again."  
  
  
  
Robbie walked up the bed as Jade laid herself down and spreads her legs. Robbie grabbed her ankles and lifted them up placing her legs on his shoulders. He lined himself up with her ass and entered it again and started fucking her like a maniac.  
  
  
  
Jade was moving alongside the sheets of the bed feeling her tits moving in circular motion. Robbie grabbed her thighs and started thrusting in her faster getting in deep.  
  
  
  
"FUCK ROBBIE! FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS!" She screamed.  
  
  
  
Robbie did what he was told and fucked. He pushed himself closer and leaned forward grabbing her tits while he pumped himself in her.  
  
  
  
"Fuck this ass feels great. It's so tight I think this is where all your hate goes!" He said.  
  
  
  
"AH! Shut up and fuck me harder Robbie!" She said.  
  
  
  
Robbie started to move around in different angles feeling against one wall to another. Jade clenched her muscles tighter giving more pleasure to both parties.  
  
  
  
"Fuck I'm going to cum!" He said filling her ass up with his whole cock.  
  
  
  
He came in her again filling her up. He finished and pulled out of her. Jade panted heavily feeling air go in her ass since she is now stretched.  
  
  
  
She gets off the bed and turns around and spreads her legs as wide as he could. She turns around looking at Robbie. She was done but knew that he wanted to continue. He never got soft when they fucked he just wants to keep going until exhaustion.  
  
  
  
"Fuck my hot dripping pussy."  
  
  
  
Robbie walks up to her and places his hands on her back. He enters her pussy from the back feeling it wet already and started thrusting. Jade just loved his cock and reached back grabbing her ass cheeks and spreading herself wider.  
  
  
  
"I want more". She demanded as she was being pounded.  
  
  
  
Robbie entered his whole length in her feeling his limit and thrusted again. He grabbed Jade from the hair and pulled her head back. He even gave her pale ass a few swats.  
  
  
  
"You want this bitch?"  
  
  
  
"YES FUCK ME!"  
  
  
  
Robbie kept a hold on her head and thrusted faster and harder in her. He then let go and grabbed her ass grabbing it as he felt himself go in deeper. He looked down seeing his length go out and entirely back in.  
  
  
  
"OH GOD FUCK! GOD YES! I'M CUMMING ROBBIE!" She screamed.  
  
  
  
Robbie kept his pace at fucking her. He started to feel his cock get hot from the tip and down the shaft as her juice came pouring out of her. He let go of her ass with one hand and reached down feeling her juice along his fingers.  
  
  
  
"Fuck, you came hard Jade!" He said as he kept going. Not more than a minute later he let loose. "I'm cumming"!  
  
  
  
"FILL MY PUSSY"! Robbie couldn't go against those wishes and came filling her womb with more of his cum. It filled her so much some even oozed out around his cock.  
  
  
  
He flopped down on Jade's back. "I could not love you more than this moment".  
  
  
  
Jade regained her senses, "Oh yeah I feel the love oozing out of me. I'm just lucky you didn't love on my face".  
  
  
  
Robbie chucked, "I can if you want I'll even draw a heart".  
  
  
  
Jade just shook her head, "Fuck you...I love you too. Just promise me that no matter what happens you will love me".  
  
  
  
Robbie snaked his arms around her, "Nothing can change that".  
  
  
  
Jade smirked, "Well after last night and today I'll probably be pregnant".  
  
  
  
Robbie laughed nervously, "You'll also probably have quadruplets". Jade pinched his side, "If I do I'll kill you".  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
I have been asked to do more with Beck but got a lot of complaints so I will only do ne in the near future as a birthday request. Where Back and Jade are trapped in a sex store factory so send reviews about which sex toys to use. And give me new ideas for RADE or girl pairings.  
  
  
  
Also who ever asked for the all out gangbang I already have that one done but are waiting for my last chapter to use it.  
  
Chapter 86: Bade In A Sex Factory  
  
  
  
Bade sex factory.  
  
  
  
The chapter takes place in Yerba Beck and Jade are fleeing from rebel soldiers.  
  
  
  
Start  
  
  
  
"In here". Beck yelled as he held a factory door open for Jade. As soon as she was inside he quickly shut it and locked it. He even moved a nearby cabinet in front of the door.  
  
  
  
Jade was looking around at the massive columns of boxes. "Wow with this war it looks like they have large stack piles of weapons".  
  
  
  
Beck Ran over to a box and tried to pry it open, "We need weapons I'm not going to have you or me be shot we need some defense". The box lid popped off revealing a bunch of plastic tubes. "What the fuck are these"?  
  
  
  
Jade walked over and immediately recognized what was in the box. "Holy shit the viper 3000. I have the 2000 model and the engine is losing its bite".  
  
  
  
Beck was confused at his girlfriend's cheeriness. "What are they"? He was examining one in his hand.  
  
  
  
"They're vibrators". Jade said casually as she stuffed a few in her purse.  
  
  
  
Beck dropped said vibrator like it was on fire. "Ew oh my god. Wait you have one"?  
  
  
  
Jade smirked, "I have plenty Beck. I need pleasure while you go to Canada nearly every week".  
  
  
  
Beck was getting a little angry, "So you're saying that I'm not good enough".  
  
  
  
Jade rolled her eyes, "Beck stop being jealous of a toy it's something every girl has. When I rifled through Tori's room I found hers. It was pink and about 6" it looked ridiculous. Cat had one like that but I gave her an upgrade".  
  
  
  
Beck was sputtering, "C...at".  
  
  
  
Jade nodded, "Oh yeah she is a little nympho we had a sleep over once and she came like 29 times. It was before we met so don't get your thong in a twist".  
  
  
  
Jade was then prying open more boxes finding big dildos and even anal toys. It was like a convention and Jade was taking as much as she could.  
  
  
  
Beck was watching his girlfriend angrily but then got an idea. "Show me".  
  
  
  
Jade turned around, "What"? She thought she heard him say something.  
  
  
  
"Show me. Show me how you use them and then let me play with you". He was moving closer and closer.  
  
  
  
Jade was getting wet his husky voice and the fact that they were surrounded by sex toys just made it hotter. She hopped up on a box pulling down her skirt and panties. "Okay but I'm warning you things will never be the same".  
  
  
  
Beck got closer and saw she was already dripping. "Should I"?  
  
  
  
Jade looked in his hand and saw a huge vibrator. She reached in her purse and pulled out a small anal butt plug. "Here after you put it in flick the switch".  
  
  
  
Beck rested it in her pussy and slowly pushed in only to get Jade yelling. "It goes in my ass".  
  
  
  
Beck blushed and did as he was told and slowly pushed it in her ass and heard her moan. It was louder than he ever heard but that could have been from the echo. When he flicked the switch Jade's body thrashed. "Beck fuck me".  
  
  
  
Beck was in the process of pulling down his pants but decided to mess with her first. He leaned down and licked Jade's pussy up and down in slow intervals. He was going to drive her crazy.  
  
  
  
Jade was going crazy the butt plug wasn't enough to cum and Beck's slow licks were making her angry. "Beck fuck me or I'll kill you".  
  
  
  
Beck picked up the big dildo he had from earlier and shoved it in her cunt in one thrust. Jade screamed from the surprise. "BECK"!  
  
  
  
Beck just smiled and jumped up on the box and straddled her torso and ripped off her shirt and bra. Jade shivered from the cold Yerban air brushing her tits. Beck put his cock between her magnificent tits and smothered it. He slowly started to thrust in and out.  
  
  
  
He loved tit fucking Jade but she rarely allowed it seeing as she would have a large red mark between her tits. She normally just sucked him off instead. "Ah you liking this Jade"?  
  
  
  
Jade was looking down seeing his cock playing peekaboo in her cleavage. "Yes Beck but you better not cum on me".  
  
  
  
Beck just smiled, "You won't have a choice".  
  
  
  
Jade just yelled, "I'll let you fuck me in the ass if you stop".  
  
  
  
Beck stopped he always asked for in but she always refused. It always got her mad when he brought it up. That's why it shocked him that she would like the butt plug. "Really"?  
  
  
  
Jade felt his cock ooze pre cum on her chest. "Really just go slow".  
  
  
  
Beck quickly dismounted her and ripped the ass plug out causing Jade scream. He then thrusted in and her screams escalated. "AAAAHHHH"!  
  
  
  
Beck was slowly thrusting in and out really enjoying the hot tightness of her ass. Jade had a perfect pussy but her ass was beyond that her ass made him want to fall asleep in it. "Your ass is so tight Jade".  
  
  
  
Jade was pissed that she wasn't the dominate one but couldn't deny how good Beck fucked her. "Beck please fuck me harder".  
  
  
  
Beck smiled, "Say you're a whore who wants me".  
  
  
  
"I am a dirty whore who wants your cock". Jade didn't feel bad in the least just hoping Beck could fuck her faster.  
  
  
  
Beck did increase her pace to an impossible rate and watched as Jade's ghostly eyes rolled up into her head.  
  
  
  
Beck soon came and felt Jade do the same. Jade threw her head back as he started to go faster. She quickly pulled out a vibrator that was lying around her. "Fuck my pussy with this".  
  
  
  
Beck did as he was told and took out the large dislike and replaced it with a smaller but motorized dildo. He turned it on and let it rest on her clot before thrusting it in.  
  
  
  
Jade came when he put it on her clit. She let out a scream and another one after he shoved it in her pussy.  
  
  
  
Beck felt her ass tighten like a vice. It was near painful and made it impossible to go fast so he slowed it down. After another minute he came and screamed Jade's name.  
  
  
  
Jade felt Beck let loose his load in her ass. It was hot and sticky she could feel it coat her ass and felt him as he let rope after rope of his baby batter loose in her. It made her feel full and that feeling coupled with the vibrator wrecking her pussy caused her to cum again. "Ah I'm cumming again".  
  
  
  
Beck looked down to see her pussy push out the vibrator and gush with her cum. He pulled out and started to eat her out. She had the best tasting pussy and he lived it including the juice that came with it.  
  
  
  
Jade was panting finally getting a break Beck's tongue work wasn't even effecting her. She just needed a rest.  
  
  
  
Beck backed off and looked through another box and found some more toys. He picked out a few and went back to Jade who looked like she ran a marathon with ripped clothes. The first toy he was going to use were nipple suckers. He gave her beautiful pink nipples a lick before putting on the little glass cups over them and turning the little machine onto max.  
  
  
  
Jade's back arched of the box at an impossible angle. It was like an exorcism only this time she was in pleasure. Beck then turned on the egg vibrator and secured it so it was right in her clit.  
  
  
  
Jade was now screaming, "BECK AH I CAN'T. MY BODY IS SHAKING AH...I'M CUMMING"!  
  
  
  
She gripped the box hard she rose on her toes as the pleasure flowed through her body and she could feel her pussy release more of her juices as it flowed down to coat Beck's cock as well as run down her thighs. She never felt so good the trill of being found and in school was so hot.  
  
  
  
Beck himself nearly came as he felt Jade's orgasm flood all over him as her walls milked him hard as well as feeling the flow of Jade's juices on his cock, he relaxed himself and allowed the sensations to flow over him as he thought about other things for a moment to calm himself.  
  
  
  
As soon as he was back to being fully calm, he began to move slowly in and out of Jade's pussy, that first action was more than enough to get the dark haired women moaning out in pleasure.  
  
  
  
"Beck….feels so good….more harder!"  
  
  
  
Beck complied as he began to moved back and forth as Jade began to relax herself and get into the groove of his thrusts into her pussy while he used his hands to steady her hips as he continued to thrust deeply into her pussy and he couldn't help but feel his body become even more aroused with each deep thrust of his cock into her pussy. He loved her tight pussy and couldn't get enough.  
  
  
  
"Yes….harder….faster….YES! JUST LIKE THAT BECK!"  
  
  
  
Jade was in heaven as time passed as Beck was now thrusting deeply into her pussy in a much faster and deeper yet still gentle pace. She was trying her best to remain upright throughout all this as the pleasure continued to flood her body as she felt each thrust of her lover's cock into her pussy deeply. The feeling of her pussy being filled to the brim by her lover's cock was too much for her but she held on as best she could to make sure that this night was going to last for as long as she and Beck could make it.  
  
  
  
It was then that Beck then took one of her legs, namely her right leg and lifted it, she gasped as Beck held it up and this allowed his thrusts to touch her in a more sensitive spot that really drove her pleasure to new height as she felt herself drooling a bit as well as her pussy releasing more of her juices.  
  
  
  
Beck just smiled and thrusted into her gushing pussy the moment she climaxed. Her whole body was shaking and contracting. Her pussy was milking his cock and the finger he put into her ass at the same time.  
  
  
  
Jade was seeing white and felt like she was going to black out. She couldn't even see Beck her mind was in chaos telling her that it can't handle pleasure of this magnitude.  
  
  
  
"How do you like that"? Beck watched as her eyes fluttered before her head finally lolled over signaling her passing out. Beck just smiled but kept going he handy finished.  
  
  
  
When he finally did cum he moaned, "Oh shit Jade you're pussy is the best". Even though she couldn't hear him it was still worth saying.  
  
  
  
He watched her body twitch ever couple seconds as the egg on her clot did its job. Her pussy wouldn't stop gushing and it made Beck hard again.  
  
  
  
He decided to make a makeshift bed out of boxes and packaging foam. He lifted Jade on it and disconnected the nipple suckers seeing how her nipples were purple. He gave them some small licks and saw Jade sigh and twitch. He left the egg but turned her so he was spooning her.  
  
  
  
Beck then thrust his cock into her ass and felt her body tighten before relaxing. He did a couple of small thrusts to get a comfy spot before going to sleep holding Jade in his arms while she held him in her ass.  
  
  
  
When they awoke Jade moaned and quickly lulled the vibrator off her clit. As a result she noticed the foam beneath her was soaked with her juices. Then the fact that her ass had something in it. She reached around and felt Beck. "Wake up".  
  
  
  
Beck jerked awake and cane as a result from fear and the wet dream he was having. "Ahh fuck Jade your ass is so good".  
  
  
  
Jade was fuming, "You better enjoy it now because the way it's feeling you're never going to fuck it again".  
  
  
  
Beck's smile turned into a frown, "You passed out and I thought that it would be nice".  
  
  
  
Jade sighed, "Yeah yeah now just pull out. My body feels bloated".  
  
  
  
Beck did as he was told and saw his cum pour out of her ass. "Beck ah you came a lot".  
  
  
  
Beck smiled, "Want to go again"?  
  
  
  
Jade just groaned and elbowed behind her nailing him in the ribs. "Only if I can strap on a dildo and fuck you".  
  
  
  
Beck backed off, "I'm good".  
  
  
  
Jade just laughed at the thought before they got ready and headed back to the hotel. But not before Jade packed as much sex toys as she could into her purse and back pack she found. Last night was so hit they were going to do that a lot more.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
This was a birthday request and the only situation I could think of. The other was a willy wonka thing but with a sex toy factory. Also review if you think I should do a futa chapter I've gotten quite a few requests for it.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it. Next one is Rade  
  
Chapter 87: Robbie Is A Badass  
  
  
  
Robbie  
  
  
  
I was watching the locked up episode and thought of what I would to in that situation. So here it is.  
  
  
  
Start  
  
  
  
The gang minus Tori was being led to the Chancellor's office to discuss her release.  
  
  
  
They were led in guarded by two soldiers and saw the Chancellor and his unarmed generals. The gang was quiet and it was broken by Tori being brought in by two more soldiers.  
  
  
  
Tori was thrashing in their arms, "I just want a shower".  
  
  
  
The chancellor was staring blindly in the wrong direction until one of his generally pointed him in Tori's direction. "You hit my eyeball and blinded me. I want a confession".  
  
  
  
Tori just sputtered, "It was an accident".  
  
  
  
He just denied it and it went on and on. Robbie just sighed and looked around the room and saw an octopus. He smirked and walked towards it. "This is a cool octopus".  
  
  
  
The Chancellor stopped his argument. "That was a gift".  
  
  
  
Robbie looked up and saw an electric clock above the tank. "Was the clock a gift too"? As Robbie said it he tipped it into the tank and it started to electrocute the octopus.  
  
  
  
A guard ran over to try to help the octopus only to get Robbie to grab his head and jam it into the electrified water. He then grabbed his gun and turned it on the other three guards. He shot the two holding Tori in the head.  
  
  
  
Their brain matter was splattered over Tori who was screaming in terror. The other one standing near Trina he double tapped in the heart. He then dropped the empty gun and grabbed a full on off the guard he killed and pointed it at the generals.  
  
  
  
He turned to his shocked friends, "Pick up the guns". He then turned to the Chancellor. "Too bad you didn't see what just happened. I killed your guards so here's what's going to happen. You're going to let us go or I'll kill you sound fair"?  
  
  
  
The Chancellor was fuming and probably glaring daggers if Robbie could see his eyes. "You'll never get away with this".  
  
  
  
Robbie turned his head in thought, "I think I just made up my mind". He turned to the highest ranking General. "How long have you been stuck at your position"?  
  
  
  
The General stammered, "S…seven years".  
  
  
  
Robbie shot the Chancellor in the head. "You've been promoted and your first act will be to charter us a fucking jet out of here".  
  
  
  
The newly appointed Chancellor just nodded. "He has a private jet it will be ready when you are. Just please don't hurt me".  
  
  
  
Robbie lowered the gun and holstered it in the back of his pants and looked at the gang. Cat was huddling with Trina who looked horrified. Jade had a creepy grin and was palming a gun. Beck just had his jaw on the floor along with Andre. Tori was just silent and got out of her cuffs from the guards keys.  
  
  
  
"You guys ready to leave"? They all nodded slowly. "Let's go back to the hotel".  
  
  
  
(Hotel)  
  
  
  
When they got there than concierge was smiling. "Hello Hollywood kids". He was cut off as Robbie pulled out the gun and shot him in the shoulder.  
  
  
  
Sikowitz ran out of the room at the sound and was shocked at the sight.  
  
  
  
Robbie walked over to the man he just shot and stepped on the wound making the man scream. "You fucked with us and now I fucked with you we are even". He turned to Sikowitz, "Our jet leaves as soon as possible so hurry up".  
  
  
  
Sikowitz ran and did as his student told him too along with the others. Jade remained behind, "You want me to get your stuff"?  
  
  
  
He nodded, "If it's not too much trouble". Jade smirked and went off to get Rex and his bags.  
  
  
  
(Jet)  
  
  
  
The others were just staring at Robbie who was drinking a glass of scotch from the bar. Neck spoke up first, "What the fuck happened"?  
  
  
  
Robbie took another sip, "For my acting training I did stunt with, martial arts and gun work".  
  
  
  
Tori yelled, "You killed people".  
  
  
  
Robbie's demeanor changed, "That asshole was going to send us all to prison if we would have went we would have been raped and killed. I saved your fuckin lives. The only reason you're alive is because they were scared of you. Not to mention that the Chancellor was ruining that country. I did the world a favor".  
  
  
  
Cat was still bubbly but on edge, "I've never seen anything like that and living with my brother that's saying something".  
  
  
  
Andre just broke in, "Um Robbie not that I'm not grateful but are you at all bothered by what you did"?  
  
  
  
He took another drink and just stated at the glass, "What you guys don't realize is that I'm not the guy you think I am. It's a front so I can deal with life. I have been an alcoholic since my mother died freshman year. What I did today was to survive and to save my friends. Be thankful".  
  
  
  
Jade just started to laugh, "I'm liking this new you. If I wasn't with Beck I'd mount you right here and now".  
  
  
  
Everyone just stared at Jade while Beck just shook his head. Robbie smiled, "That would be nice but since you are with Beck it will have to wait". He then turned to Sikowitz. "Where we're you"?  
  
  
  
Sikowitz started to cough, "I left so I can helped you escape if need be".  
  
  
  
Robbie finished the drink, "After this plane ride we will never speak of it again alright".  
  
  
  
They all nodded except for Trina, "Wait a minute if you were such a badass then why do you let me pick on you"?  
  
  
  
Robbie chuckled, "Trina I find it fun how mad I can make you. I also don't want to fight back I like being submissive and have a dominate girl".  
  
  
  
Jade and Trina blushed at the sexual reference. Trina then hopped over to sit next to him, "After today I think I need some stress relief". She then whispered in his ear, "Wanna join the mile high club"?  
  
  
  
Robbie viciously nodded, "Sure in a moment". Trina ran to the back where the bathroom is in glee. Robbie looked at the gang, "Tori for saving your life you are going to overlook what I'm about to go in the bathroom and do to your sister".  
  
  
  
Tori's face was red as could be as Robbie retreated into the back. She frowned at him as he walked in. "You need to be quicker I nearly started without you".  
  
  
  
Just then, she first realized... how hot the Robbie looks. The casually messed-up raven black hair, deep obsidian eyes, luscious lips waiting to be kissed.  
  
  
  
Putting the thought aside, she found herself pressed against him; her lips were touching his' hungrily. She felt him stiffen as of surprise, but soon enough his tongue is ravaging her mouth, the both of them entangled in passionate French kiss.  
  
  
  
His hands roamed her body, stopping every now and then to caress a sensitive part, gaining a low moan from deep inside Trina's throat.  
  
  
  
"Robbie..."  
  
  
  
I felt him smirk in our ferocious tongue-war. "At last you called my name like I've always wanted to."  
  
  
  
His hands, burning a fiery trail across her stomach by that time, finally found their way in the inside of her shirt, traveling at the valley of her breasts then eagerly unclasping the black D-cup bra.  
  
  
  
She gasped from the unexpected coolness that hit her newly-exposed skin, Robbie used the opportunity to quickly slip her out of her clothes, leaving her in a laced black thongs.  
  
  
  
"I knew you are the type to wear these... kinky outfits."  
  
  
  
That remark alone sent a tremor of excitement through Trina's body.  
  
  
  
"And I never knew that you are this big." She felt a smirk form on her lips as she earned a primitive growl from the Robbie.  
  
  
  
While her other hand is occupied massaging his well-toned chest, the other nimbly encircled his length, provoking a 2-inch in diameter and 9" long erection. It took us less than thirty seconds to get completely nude.  
  
  
  
"Mmm... I say you've got talent with your hands..." He smiled as the eldest Vega worked her magic.  
  
  
  
Multitudes of pleasure rippled inside me as he squeezed her breasts lightly, his teeth busy nibbling her neck. God, how he is torturing Trina from anticipation. She grabbed his cock again, starting to pump.  
  
  
  
"Shit." he cursed in his deep voice as he instantly realized that his body is starting to thrust into her hand. "This is a low-blow coming from you, Trina."  
  
  
  
Trina felt his fingers caress her spot. I accidentally squeezed his cock, initiating a grunt from him and a hiss from me as his finger was inserted inside me a second later as a reaction.  
  
  
  
"Oh gosh..."  
  
  
  
His cock hardened more when I emitted that sultry expression. Two, three. Before long we are moving in a frenzied rhythm, four fingers pumping into her pussy and one hand slyly administering a vice-like grip on his member.  
  
  
  
"Oh god, I think..." I gasped - "...I'm seeing..." he panted - "...stars."  
  
  
  
In one minute of intense pleasure our juices ran over our hand and thighs generously.  
  
  
  
Without warning, he entered her. His cock is rock-hard big, a giant I say, a blazing spear thrusting with extreme accuracy in her tight hot pussy.  
  
  
  
The friction between them is so great, the goodness of the sensation so overwhelmingly indescribable, that we can't help but both utter a cry, the feeling building up inside of us is nothing compared to everything they had felt before. Fire burned creating heat far more intense than ever.  
  
  
  
"Fuck, you are... so tight." Robbie remarked in a strangled voice, his hips grinding against hers in a slow, agonizing motion. "I think I should loosen you up more."  
  
  
  
Panting heavily now, sweat trickling, mind heavily clouded with lust, she maneuvered their positions so that she on top. Without warning, she ground against him, sliding up and down in a speed she never knew she possessed, knees buckling as every wave of sensation produced brought them nearer to climax.  
  
  
  
It did not come as expected. Robbie pulled out to many cursing's of hers. He then put them on the toilet and entered from behind... if his length is big when we were in the 'regular' position; it feels like it doubled in size.  
  
  
  
Robbie entered with much vigor that her elbows gave way, and his free hands caressing, squeezing her breasts and his teeth making love bites on the crook of her neck don't exactly help.  
  
  
  
"Fuck you and your big size, Robbie!" She screamed as he slammed hard against me. Her knees are turning into mush.  
  
  
  
"Fuck you and your too-tight pussy then, Trina." he panted, purposely biting extra hard and jamming in extra fast. At this she couldn't help but... "Ahh, aaahhhhhhhhh... faster, Robbie! Faa... ster.. Yeaaaah... Hardddeeeerrrr... HARDER!" Trina screamed as I climaxed, sweet, sticky juices flowing from her pussy.  
  
  
  
After three more pleasurable thrusts he followed, he came inside of her releasing his hot cum into her womb. It quickly and a lot of excess poured out... their pelvises were now covered in their hot love juices.  
  
  
  
Although her knees are still trembling from the intensity of our intercourse, I stood up and went to pick up her panties when she felt his erection pressed hard against her back.  
  
  
  
She groaned, "Robbie, you are still up for more rounds?" I asked exasperatedly, although I know that I am more than willing to comply with his demands.  
  
  
  
His arms encircled Trina's waist, tracing small patterns of circles dangerously near her aching pussy. "I know that you want more too." He whispered in a husky voice. His fingers touched her wet pussy, dipping slightly inside. "You are very wet."  
  
  
  
Her will gave in. Turning around, she kissed those luscious lips hungrily, her legs slowly wrapping themselves around him. Robbie eagerly pinching her ass as he bent her over the sink.  
  
  
  
Robbie waited as patiently as possible as she stopped twitching, hands kneading her ass in the meantime, as he slowly pulled his cock out of her pussy. The friction this caused sent Trina into another orgasm as her hypersensitive pussy tried to drag his cock back in, but Robbie persisted, finally freeing his length.  
  
  
  
Glancing down he noted that he was now literally dripping with their combined juices before he glanced back up. Trina's legs were spread and his hands still kneading her cheeks revealed her other hole. Seeing as he was painfully hard again, the choice of what to do next was obvious. Spreading her luscious ass with his hands he positioned the massive cock head at her back entrance before pulling her hips back, simultaneously thrusting forward with all his strength. There was silence for a while three seconds as Robbie savored the incredibly tight ass he'd buried his entire dick into before Trina brain caught up and she screamed at the top of her lungs. He was way rougher than the last time she was just glad he was lubricated.  
  
  
  
Keeping a firm grip on the luscious ass of the now screaming women, Robbie proceeded to slam his fat cock into her ass at a quick pace. Her ass was so tight.  
  
  
  
Taking his speed to a whole new level, Robbie's hips were in frenzy as his pelvis met Trina's ass. He swiftly moving his hands up to her chest he grabbed onto her wildly bouncing tits and used them to pull the screaming women flush against his body. Kissing her neck and picking up his pace the fucked stupid look on her expression seemed to become even more stupid.  
  
  
  
A bit of her coming back to reality, Trina was quite shocked when they toppled forward, which surprised her, as it seemed he'd slowly moved them both back a few feet so they were in the middle of the bed, and she found herself straddling another cock as she continued to get her ass wrecked by the Robbie.  
  
  
  
Trina didn't have much time to wrap her thoughts around this though, as she screamed loudly once again when she felt his fingers drill into her pussy and start fucking into her at the same pace as the large sized dick that was hammering her asshole. She wasn't expecting Robbie to put it to angle it hit her G-spot perfectly.  
  
  
  
Trying to steady herself she was taken off guard again when she felt her hands grabbed and forced onto the bathroom mirror.  
  
  
  
Looking back she was met with a grinning Robbie who only started to fuck her harder.  
  
  
  
Trina could only let out screams as her ass and pussy were brutally hammered into, she could feel him fondling her ass and big tits as he basically had their way with her, fucking her roughly and she could do nothing but take the brutal fucking and hope to God she may regain the ability to walk one day, even if it was bowlegged.  
  
  
  
She suddenly his cock inside of her stiffens. Trina's eyes widened as she looked back to the grinning Robbie. She barely had time to come to realize why he was grinning when she felt his cock inside of her bulge and, with a roar, he blew his massive hot load into her bowels. That caused her to cum and clench around his fingers and since she was already sensitive she came again since Robbie never let up thrusting his fingers inside of her brutally.  
  
  
  
(Cabin of the plane)  
  
  
  
Jade had her ear against the door while her panties were soaked. The rest of the gang were trying not to listen but were red as tomatoes.  
  
  
  
Sikowitz was sleeping soundly on the couch with a coconut in hand.  
  
  
  
Jade turned to Tori when she heard Trina scream from taking it in her ass. "Your sister likes anal Vega".  
  
  
  
Tori groaned knowing she was never going to live this down.  
  
  
  
A while later they left the bathroom looking like they were hit by a tornado but with the biggest grins ever.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
Hope you like this I know it's not Rade but what the hay. I will post this as a separate story and in the lemon series. I'm also considering doing a xover. Mindy from Drake and Josh and Robbie. Tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 88: Jade's Personal Slut  
  
  
  
Cade  
  
  
  
Instead of Jade going to Tori for help she goes to Cat.  
  
  
  
Cat was at Jade's house trying to comfort her friend after a fight with Beck. Jade was a wreck and it ended up with Cat holding her.  
  
  
  
Into the night Jade broke the silence, "I wish I was a guy sometimes so we could be together".  
  
  
  
Cat shrugged, "Why can't we do that now...have sex".  
  
  
  
"Because Cat... you're my best friend!"  
  
  
  
"Exactely. And if that's the only reason you don't want to do this then come on. Unless of course you are replused by the idea of sex with me."  
  
  
  
Jade was not more confused than ever. "What? No of course that's not it Cat. I'm not replused by you in any way you're actually very hot."  
  
  
  
"Then come on Jade." Cat slid closer to her, straddling her lap once again. Jade stiffened. "I'm giving you an opportunity to release your frustration and have free sex." Cat smirked down at her wickedly. "I promise I'm good."  
  
  
  
Jade chuckled then, "Did you just make a move at me?"  
  
  
  
Cat shook her head, her eyes dark with lust. "I'm offering myself to you Jade. All of me. Kiss me, bite me, spank me... anything Jade. Just fuck me."  
  
  
  
Jade groaned low in her throat. Her body was on fire with Cat's proposal. She knew that sex was never free and that this was wrong in so many ways Jade felt herself caving.  
  
  
  
They held trust and love in them. Cat wanted Jade to use her as much as Jade wanted and needed to use her.  
  
  
  
On a sound similar to a growl Jade was on Cat. Pushing her down onto the bed, Jade's body crushed down onto the petite red heads. Instantly their lips were against the others, Jade's demanding and harsh against Cat's. "Fuck." Jade groaned as they broke for a breath before Jade slammed back down again.  
  
  
  
She bit and sucked and bit down again, on Cat's lips over and over. By the time she pulled away Cat's lips were red and swollen. "Are you sure?"  
  
  
  
Looking Jade in the eyes Cat didn't hesitate. "Yes Jade. Now fuck me like your personal slut."  
  
  
  
"Take those off. Now." Jade's voice came out strong and demanding, moving off of Cat to take her own panties off.  
  
  
  
Cat nodded, hands barely shaking as she unclasped her bra and slid her panties off her lean legs. She was glad that Jade had agreed to this. Truth be told Cat has wanted Jade forever.  
  
  
  
Cat turned on the bed, sitting so that Jade could have a full view of her front. She gasped at what she saw. Jade was standing at the edge of the bed, naked, her eyes turned a dark shade. She looked absolutely predatory. "Oh Jade."  
  
  
  
"Come here." Jade didn't wait for Cat to move on her own, grabbing her ankles and literally pulling her to the end of the bed. Bending at the waist, Jade claimed Cat's lips in a heated duel. Thrusting her tongue into Cat's mouth, tasting every inch.  
  
  
  
"Jade." Her name gasped from Cat's lips once again as Jade broke away to nip down the column of her throat. Jade smirked.  
  
  
  
Cat's head spun with her words, the feel of Jade's hot lips on her neck making a thoughts impossible. She was crumbling under Jade's touch.  
  
  
  
Jade felt a surge of utter possession overwhelm her. "Fuck." Jade gasped looking down at Cat's curvy figure, watching as her breasts heaved with each pant Cat breathed. "Gorgeous." Jade's hands greedily cupping Cat's perfect tits.  
  
  
  
Cat groaned softly, arching her body into Jade's hands. Her arms went around Jade's shoulders. She was taken off guard as Jade pulled back, ripping her arms off of her. For a brief moment Cat panicked thinking that Jade had suddenly changed her mind.  
  
  
  
She was pleasantly surprised when Jade pushed her hands down onto the bed. "Keep them there until I say so."  
  
  
  
Cat nodded, accepting anything Jade would tell her to do. "Okay Jade. I trust you."  
  
  
  
"Cat. After this... what happens afer this?"  
  
  
  
"You tell me Jade."  
  
  
  
Jade smiled back, kissing her gently this time. "After this you are mine for good."  
  
  
  
"What exactely does that mean Jade?" Cat smirked depite the fact that her heart was fluttering.  
  
  
  
"It means Cat. That we are dating and no one will ever get the chance to see you like this not Robbie not no one." Jade kissed her jaw to her ear. "It mean that you are mine." The last word was growled into her ear, biting on the lobe teasingly.  
  
  
  
"Oh God yes Jade." Cat agreed, head tipping to the side in an attempt to get Jade to continue.  
  
  
  
Jade took the bait, kissing down Cat's neck once again. This time though when she neared the edge of her collarbone Jade sucked hard. Cat cried out in surprise, a loud moan filling the room. "Mine." Jade quipped again, a large hickey now present on Cat's milky skin.  
  
  
  
"Yours. All yours Jade." Cat withered on the bed, needing more desperately.  
  
  
  
Wanting to please Cat in the most untamed way. Pushing her legs apart Jade groaned at the smell of Cat's pussy. Looking down to see Cat's pussy wet as could be soaking her thighs. "You're so wet Cat."  
  
  
  
"Jade please... please just taste me." Cat's fingers clenched the bed sheets, her thighs quivering.  
  
  
  
Jade smirked. "A little impatient are we?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"Lay down. Hands above your head." Cat moved quickly, laying herself back against the bed, hands gripping the sheets. She eagerly spread her legs, opening herself up to Jade completely. Jade licked her lips in anticipation. Settling herself down between Cat's quivering thighs she didn't hesitate to give a strong lick through Cat's folds.  
  
  
  
"Ahh! God... more." Cat panted, hands fisting the sheets.  
  
  
  
"Fucking delicious my slut." Jade breathed, diving back in for another taste. Her lips sucked hard at the flesh, her tongue probing through her soaked pussy.  
  
  
  
Cat thrashed, hips pushing into Jade's mouth. "Uh uh Cat." Jade teased, forcefully pushing her hips back onto the bed. "It's my turn to play. You just have to accept what I give you."  
  
  
  
Cat groaned half in annoyance that Jade had stopped licking her to repremand her and half in sheer pleasure that Jade was demanding absolute control.  
  
  
  
"Just…oh God don't stop." Cat begged as Jade began to tongue fuck her again. Using one of her hands Jade opened Cat up, spreading her folds to flick her tongue in and out of her pussy.  
  
  
  
Her other arm kept Cat down against the bed. "Jade. Fu- God."  
  
  
  
Letting Cat's hips goes Jade pushed two of her fingers deep inside of Cat. She heard Cat cry out and felt her pussy walls clench hard on her fingers at the sudden intrusion. Not giving her a moments time to relax Jade pulled them out and slammed them back in again. Jade heard Cat whimper and looked up to see that she was biting on her lip in an attempt to silence herself. Jade didn't like that.  
  
  
  
"When I'm fucking you Cat I expect to hear all of your moans and cries of pleasure." Cat's eyes went wide before she moaned loudly.  
  
  
  
If that's what Jade wanted, Jade would get it. Cat wasn't at all shy about her sexuality or her body. Hearing the moan Jade started up her fast pace again. Fingers thrusting hard Jade's tongue licked.  
  
  
  
"Jade... ahh... G-God... don't stop... ohhhh." No longer able to keep Cat held down Jade let Cat thrust her pussy against her face in time with her fingers.  
  
  
  
As Cat's cunt started to spasm and clench around Jade's fingers she knew that she was close. "Hold on Cat. Don't cum until I say." Jade had always wondered if someone could hold off an orgasm.  
  
  
  
"Jade." Cat practically cried. "Please let me come. I'm so close."  
  
  
  
"Not until I say so." Cat whimpered loudly, but Jade felt Cat clamp down hard in an attempt to hold off the pleasure. Her eyes slammed shut and her fists clenched the bed sheets between her fists. Jade watched in awe for a few moments as Cat fought herself to do as Jade said. Not wanting to be too mean Jade slammed her fingers hard inside of Cat. "Okay Cat. Cum for me my little slut. Let me hear you."  
  
  
  
Cat let out a cry of relief before her orgasm crashed into her. Jade's lips sucked her clit into her mouth, fingers rocking within her spasming pussy. Cat's hips shot off the bed, shaking in the air as her back arched. "Oh my God! Jade! Fuckkkkk!" The swear came out of Cat's mouth on a long moan.  
  
  
  
Finally, her body collapsed into the bed sheets, her body spent. "Ohh." Cat whispered. Her breaths were short as she fought to regain composure.  
  
  
  
Jade slid up onto the bed besides Cat still shaking form to give her a kiss. Cat could taste herself on Jade's lips and moaned.  
  
  
  
"Roll over." Jade said the demanding tone back in her husky voice.  
  
  
  
Cat's eyes opened to look at Jade in amusment. While her body was still trembling from Jade's previous fucking Cat did as Jade asked. Rolling onto her stomach Cat laid, completely at ease with what was going on.  
  
  
  
Jade took the opportunity to oogle Cat's backside. Her cute ass was openly on display.  
  
  
  
Cat could practically feel Jade's gaze on her ass and smirked. Giving a wiggle she heard Jade's amused chuckle. "Careful Cat or just might take you up on that spanking offer." What Jade wasn't ready for was the small moan Cat made. "Did you just moan?"  
  
  
  
"I love being spanked Jade it's one of my fetishes next to furry which looks like fun."  
  
  
  
Jade pinched her ass softly to stop her rant. Cat gave a squeal. "I didn't ask all that... I asked if you just moaned at the idea of me spanking you."  
  
  
  
Cat turned her head to the side to look up at Jade. "Jade I said I'm giving you an all access pass tonight to anything you want to do. If you wanted to fist me I wouldn't stop you. I just want you to fuck me please spank away."  
  
  
  
"Hands and knees."  
  
  
  
Cat let out a wicked smile, pushing herself up into the commanded position. "Yes master." Arching her back in the delicate way she learned from years of dance, Cat presented her ass to Jade.  
  
  
  
"Make sure you count these or I'll have to start all over again slut." Jade warned to Cat, sliding her hands over the smooth flesh of her backside.  
  
  
  
"How many are we counting to master?" Cat taunted back.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm." She, bending down to kiss her ass and bite it playfully. "That depends on if you want to be able to sit tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"God." Cat gasped at the idea. "I could always take off school." Jade growled low in her throat. Patting her ass once gently Jade suddenly lifted up and came down on Cat's ass hard. There was a loud smack heard and Jade could already see the print of her hand being shown on Cat's creamy skin.  
  
  
  
"Ahh!" Cat cried out, fisting clenching once again into the bedspread. "One."  
  
  
  
Jade moaned herself as she had to remind herself to breath. Soothing the burning skin for a moment Jade raised her hand and brought it down three more times.  
  
  
  
"Two... three... oh Jade... four!" Cat screamed.  
  
  
  
Her ass was beat red now and Cat fought against the pain and pleasure. She could feel the wetness between her thighs and with each spank Cat got wetter. It was an insanely hot mixture.  
  
  
  
SMACK "Five."  
  
  
  
"God Cat. This is so fucking hot and you're loving it you little slut." Jade breathed in awe. Moving behind Cat now Jade alternated hands, bringing them down hard in rapid succession. Cat couldn't keep up.  
  
  
  
"Six... oh... eight... God shit... oh eleven!"  
  
  
  
Jade took a moment to rest, "Okay-".  
  
  
  
"No!" Cat cried out, whimpering. "Keep going. Please." Her thighs were absolutely shaking, her arousal dripping down her legs. "Don't stop. Please just. Just keep going."  
  
  
  
Jade was in shock for the hundredth time that night. "You can cum like this?"  
  
  
  
"Yessss." Cat hissed, trying to contain her breathing. "Please Jade. Make me cum again."  
  
  
  
Jade rubbed her hands over Cat's enflamed ass, feeling the heat radiating from it. She paused however in spanking Cat. "Hold on."  
  
  
  
Cat whimpered. "What are you doing?"  
  
  
  
Jade ignored her.  
  
  
  
Cat squirmed telling herself not to just reach down and finish herself off. She waited impatiently for Jade.  
  
  
  
"Sorry for the wait Cat." Jade said before pressing against her butt. Cat groaned loudly as she felt the dildo rubbing against her pussy. Grinding it into Cat a few times Jade coated it with her cum.  
  
  
  
"J-Jade." Cat stammered, attempting to push herself back onto the dildo.  
  
  
  
"Be patients my slut." Jade taunted.  
  
  
  
"Jade my patience is gone... just fuck me already." Cat groaned.  
  
  
  
Jade dug her fingers into Cat's slender hips as she heard Cat swear. She thrusted hard, impaling Cat with the plastic cock.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhh"! Cat screamed the dildo stretching her wide. The toy was easily over 8" and was ribbed like no other. Her walls were already clamping down and all she needed was one more hard stroke like that and Cat knew she would cum.  
  
  
  
Holding Cat still Jade just barely grinded into Cat. It made Cat want to cry. She was so close, "Say it again my little cock slut."  
  
  
  
Cat heard Jade but she didn't know how to respond. Her only thought she had was getting the released she needed. Jade swiveled her hips causing the dildo to hit her g-spot.  
  
  
  
"Uh...Jade harder please fuck me!" Cat screamed desperately.  
  
  
  
"Say it again Cat." Jade repeated darkly.  
  
  
  
In the clearest of voices she could muster Cat moaned out, "Fuck me Jade. Fuck me good and hard till I can't move."  
  
  
  
The pain startled Cat enough to send her into climax. She screamed loud and hard. As she shook Cat could feel her walls clenching around the cock inside of her. It hurt slightly with how tight she was, but the results were extremely satisfying.  
  
  
  
As her body went to collapse Cat felt Jade's arms wrap around her, holding her up. "Stay up Cat. You're not done yet."  
  
  
  
"What?" Cat managed to gasp, her arms and legs feeling like jelly. Cat cried out again as she felt Jade's hips slowly sliding the dildo in and out of her sex. "Oh God. Jade it's too much. Too much."  
  
  
  
Cat tried to squirm away from Jade, her sex convulsing violently. After such an intense orgasm the feeling of the dildo moving inside of her was too much pleasure for Cat's body to process. "Jade."  
  
  
  
"Shh Cat just relax." Jade whispered into her ear, her hips still rocking slowly.  
  
  
  
"No Jade. Please. Give me a moment." Cat whimpered.  
  
  
  
"I said no Cat." Jade's voice was low and demanding. "Now stay up." With that Jade let go of her hold on Cat and Cat locked her limbs in place. The effort caused her to clench down more on the dildo and she let out a strangled moan.  
  
  
  
"Jade... oh God." Cat's head was spinning. She couldn't process what was going on, just that the pleasure was consuming her body. Never had she felt such an intense feeling in her life.  
  
  
  
As Jade continued her slow pace Cat felt her pussy stop fighting the intrusion and begin to welcome it once again. Cat's pleas to stop turned into begging to keep going.  
  
  
  
Jade smirked wickedly. This was just what she needed. Grabbing Cat's hips Jade increased her pace, pounding the thick shaft repeatedly into Cat. "That's it Cat. Take it. Take my cock slut."  
  
  
  
"Yes keep going pound me!" Cat choked out again and again. "More Jade more!" Jade slammed in and out of Cat hard and fast, pushing the dildo into her over and over again. Reaching around her body once more Jade flicked her clit, rolling it in tight circles. "JADE! OH MY GOD!" Cat shrieked, her body forced into yet another orgasm.  
  
  
  
Cat shook violently, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. As Jade slammed relentlessly deeply into Cat would see darkness and then nothing.  
  
  
  
Jade felt Cat's body go slack and knew that she had passed out. Gently laying her down on the bed, stomach first, Jade laid down on top of her. She kept most of her weight on her legs careful not to squish the woman. She slowly lifted her hips, sliding the toy out of Cat. Then rolling off to the side Jade pulled the harness off, dropping it to the floor.  
  
  
  
Jade laid back down on the bed, cuddling Cat up into her arms. "W-what happened?"  
  
  
  
"You passed out." Jade smirked, kissing her forehead softly.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Cat said in surprise, snuggling into Jade. "I've never done that."  
  
  
  
Jade leaned down and kissed her deeply. "So your okay?"  
  
  
  
"More than okay." Cat yawned. "But a little tired."  
  
  
  
Jade nodded, stroking her back lightly. "God I wish I had a real cock I would have came in you then on your face" She leaned in to whisper in Cat's ear. "I want to see you covered in my cum."  
  
  
  
"Mm I wish that too I'd bet you'd taste delicious."  
  
  
  
"Oh." Jade grinned. "Oh yes."  
  
  
  
"Now sleep. I'm not going to wait forever." Jade teased and Cat was already asleep, curled up in Jade's arms.  
  
  
  
Jade smiled, closing her eyes as well. 'Fuck Beck she had her own personal Cat.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it. I did the Cade from the request so send me more because I am taking a break on Beck after the last couple so Robbie and someone and some fun kinky shit I haven't done yet. Tomorrow I will update my Big Bang Theory story. Please send me lots of reviews people while we still can.  
  
Chapter 89: AN  
  
  
  
I need you to kill the bill called PIPA and one called SOPA that if they are passed they will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.  
  
  
  
The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. I need to write lemons its how I have fun. If you love my lemons please fight this bill and join anonymous. (By the way The last lemon chapter was written by RizzlesFandom).  
  
  
  
We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE.  
  
  
  
Riot in the streets. My name is riotstarter and I am living up to the name do what is right.  
  
  
  
By the way, it seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.  
  
  
  
Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leaders: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.  
  
  
  
So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.  
  
  
  
We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!  
  
  
  
FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL! YOU CANNOT TAKE OUR FREEDOM!  
  
Chapter 90: Mobbie  
  
  
  
Mobbie Mindy and Robbie.  
  
  
  
Ms. Crenshaw was starting her first day teaching science at H.A. It was awkward to say the least. Nearly being hit in the face by a spinning dancer to a creepy homeless looking man sucking on a coconut during the staff meeting. It was weird.  
  
  
  
She moved out to L.A after a series of bad relationships in New York. Every guy she met was an asshole and only wanted her money or sex. She finally had enough and moved. Now she just wanted a quiet life and eventually settle down.  
  
  
  
Ring Ring! The bell rang and the students started to shuffle in. She started out. "Hello class my bane is Ms. Crenshaw and I will be your teacher. I don't tolerate certain people if you are one I will make you very aware not to push me".  
  
  
  
She then heard a voice, "I'd love to push into that". She looked at the origin of the voice and saw a little Jewish boy holding a doll who's eyes were shifting.  
  
  
  
She looked at her attendance, "So Mr. Shapiro what was that"?  
  
  
  
Robbie glanced nervously at the door wondering if he could run out of the class. "Rex said he'd love to do that".  
  
  
  
Mindy just rolled her eyes, "Put the puppet away". Robbie soon did and she started the lesson. The rest of the class went off without a hitch.  
  
  
  
(Week later)  
  
  
  
Mindy was depressed now that she moved out here she was not getting hit on. In New York she was an 8 in Hollywood she was a 2.  
  
  
  
She just kept on teaching ignoring the side conversations happening around the room. "Okay class that's it for today".  
  
  
  
Everyone rejoiced except for Robbie who went to talk to Ms. Crenshaw. "Hi I need a little help with the covalent bonds chapter".  
  
  
  
Ms. Crenshaw looked up from her desk, "Stay after school". He just smiled and left the classroom.  
  
  
  
When he got to the class Ms. Crenshaw was on the phone. "No mom I don't have a boyfriend. Because I can't compete with these blonde Barbies. I am not going to get surgery. Hey I'm not gay I just haven't found anyone". Ms. Crenshaw angrily looked around her assumed empty classroom and saw Robbie in the entry way standing awkwardly. She hung up the phone the moment she saw him. "That was my mom and…yeah. Can you keep that between us"?  
  
  
  
Robbie nodded and sat down in his desk. "I just can't believe no one would ask you out you're beautiful".  
  
  
  
Ms. Crenshaw laughed, "Yeah but that's still not good enough. I just hate the whole dating thing".  
  
  
  
Robbie chuckled, "Me too in high school it's so high pressure and peer pressure. I'm a nice guy but girls don't give me a chance. They all want the jock and popular kids".  
  
  
  
Mindy smiled, "I was like that in high school until I met Josh. He was great he always made me smile".  
  
  
  
Robbie looked at his teacher's sad expression, "So what happened"?  
  
  
  
"He was obese and died four years ago". She held back the memory do she didn't cry.  
  
  
  
Robbie nodded, "I thought I met the women of my dreams but she fell into high school politics and is now dating a model like guy. I just want a steady relationship where you can count on the other person".  
  
  
  
Ms. Crenshaw nodded, "I know what you mean in New York I got hit on all the time but it was for a fling. I hate how hard it is to meet someone".  
  
  
  
They both stared at each other before Robbie leaned in for a kiss. His lips brushed hers before she pushed him away, "No you are a student it is wrong".  
  
  
  
Robbie sputtered, "I...I am sorry I couldn't help myself".  
  
  
  
Mindy took a longer look at Robbie and saw he was sincere. "Look it's not that I don't want to its that you're six years my junior".  
  
  
  
Robbie scoffed, "It's always something". Robbie got up and stormed out of the room.  
  
  
  
Things in class were awkward and filled with tension. They didn't speak to each other and tried not to lock eyes.  
  
  
  
Mindy finally snapped and told him to stay after class. When Robbie walked through the door she quickly shut it and locked it. She then kissed Robbie with all she had. It wasn't long before Robbie was on top of his teacher on a desk.  
  
  
  
Mindy cut it off as she felt her self control slipping and her panties flood with lust. "Robbie stop lets go to my place".  
  
  
  
Robbie agreed and they snuck out of the school and went to her house.  
  
  
  
As soon as Robbie walked through the door his teacher resumed kissing him while stripping him down. They made their way to her bed.  
  
  
  
Mindy rolled out from under him to look for condoms in her bedside table but came up empty. "Shit. You wouldn't happen to have a condom would you"?  
  
  
  
Robbie shook his head, "I had no idea this would happen".  
  
  
  
Mindy frowned, "I don't want to risk it. How about a blowjob".  
  
  
  
Robbie nodded and unbuckled his pants while Mindy got naked with him. "Well you do make a good point". Mindy then got doing and started to suck on Robbie's hard cock. She moans as she bobs her head back and forth while her tongues wraps around it and coating it with her saliva. She could feel his pulse on her tounge and every vein pulse with excitement.  
  
  
  
Robbie moaned out loud as he feels his cock jerking and he starts moving his hips and keeping hold of Mindy's head when he does. "Ah Ms. Crenshaw you are the best".  
  
  
  
Robbie starts thrusting deep down into Mindy's throat, the sexy school teacher didn't care as she moaned with excitement. She then started fondling her left breast with her left hand and fingering her pussy with her right. She is getting horny by the dirty talking Robbie is doing, then he starts reaching his climax and came down Mindy's's throat; Mindy drank it down and moans at the taste.  
  
  
  
"Drink it". Robbie said as he held her head in place.  
  
  
  
Mindy swallowed as quick as possible and kept up before he pulled his cock from her mouth. He even came a few more shots on her face before bending her over.  
  
  
  
"I need to fuck this ass".  
  
  
  
"Go on, Robbie" said Mindy "Fuck your teachers ass, fuck it raw and hard as you like"  
  
  
  
Robbie didn't have to say anything as he positioned his cock right behind her ass before he then rammed it in.  
  
  
  
"Aaaahhhh"! She moaned as she feels the thickness of Robbie's cock rubbing her walls.  
  
  
  
"Ah…ah…Oh God yes" moans Mindy as Robbie moves back and forth of in her ass. He then starts groping her breasts and starts playing with her nipples. "Ahh, Robbie please don't stop…fuck me, fuck your teacher!"  
  
  
  
Robbie groaned as he squeezes Mindy's breasts tightly and thrusting harder and harder up her ass which causes her to scream loudly. "ROBBIE"!  
  
  
  
"AHH!" moans Mindy as she rest her head on the headboard with her tongue sticking out. "Robbie, keep fucking me; I want your fat hard cock in my ass"  
  
  
  
"You are so fucking tight". moans Robbie as he continues fucking her ass, he is enjoying this that he came up her ass and stills fucking her until he can cum again and again. And with all of that cum in her ass her walls contract harder and it's even hotter than before. His hot cum goes right up through her bowels until her asshole has become red and sore from the rawness of Robbie's continuous thrusting and cumming until he pulls out and enters her pussy.  
  
  
  
"No I'll get preg- Ahhhhhhhh". moans loudly as she then feels Robbie in her pussy deeply and faster. She wanted to protest but it felt so good. Her moans were now lower as her mind as now been fucked which caused her eyes to roll back.  
  
  
  
She started growling lustfully as she just stayed there and let Robbie fuck her raw and hard. She could even feel him bulge her stomach with his large cock.  
  
  
  
Robbie releases a hot load in her. He could feel the excess cum rush out of her pussy and onto the bed. He just stared at her leaking holes with pride. He then thrusted back into her ass and stayed there. "I'll see you in the morning".  
  
  
  
Mindy just sputtered, "You're in my ass".  
  
  
  
Robbie cuddled tighter, "It's so nice and hot". He started to pump lightly causing her to moan.  
  
  
  
"Fine but not to hard". He smiled and tried to fall asleep.  
  
  
  
Mindy chucked, "I am so screwed. Ah". She felt Robbie cum in her ass again before he drifted off.  
  
  
  
When she awoke Robbie was still buried to the hilt in her ass. It no longer felt uncomfortable but felt relaxing. The way her muscles clenched his cock.  
  
  
  
After a while Robbie awoke and groaned, "Ah this is the best wake up".  
  
  
  
Mindy chuckled and removed herself from him then cuddled in his chest. "What are we going to do"?  
  
  
  
Robbie shrugged, "I don't know. That was so amazing and perfect. I can't give that up".  
  
  
  
Mindy nodded, "We really had a connection".  
  
  
  
Robbie brushed his fingers through her bed head. "We obviously have to keep this a secret".  
  
  
  
Mindy scoffed, "No shit if I'm caught I'll get fired".  
  
  
  
Robbie kissed her head, "That won't happen we will keep it a secret until I graduate". Mindy nodded into his chest again liking this plan. It was better than quitting it.  
  
  
  
(Graduation)  
  
  
  
It was the longest couple months of Robbie's life as his high school days came to an end. He didn't go to the after party at Tori's but went to Mindy's instead.  
  
  
  
Mindy was just as happy as Robbie was. It was so hard to contain herself as he got his diploma and shook her hand. She just wanted to kiss him and fuck him on stage. She restrained herself but the moment he walked through her door it was on.  
  
  
  
Robbie opened Mindy's front door with the key she gave him and was attacked. Mindy was kissing him as hard as possible. He quickly pushed her off of him and imidiatly saw the hurt in her eyes. "No no Mindy it's not like that I just wanted to ask you something".  
  
  
  
Mindy looked confused until he got on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. She took a deep breath as he opened it showing her a brilliant diamond ring. "Yes yes. Holy shit yes". She didn't even give him a chance to ask before she tacked him on the ground.  
  
  
  
Robbie quickly slid the ring on her finger before they started to undress each other then make love as fiancé's.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long. I've been moving and I've got addicted to skyrim. It's so awesome. I promise to update more. For the next one I have no clue I'm thinking Rade or vegacest. I haven't decided so review for your choice.  
  
  
  
Also I am very glad Sopa didn't pass and with that I want thank everyone who signed petitions and posted this issue as a chapter. Could you imagine if we couldn't do this?  
  
  
  
Also I'd like to start a Tribbie shipping competition and would like some people to pledge to be judges and authors. If it does happen I think it would be awesome.  
  
  
  
Zen did a Rade now I want Tribbie.  
  
Chapter 91: Vega Sister's Night Games  
  
  
  
Trina and Tori  
  
  
  
Tori was ashamed of herself. She was currently staring at her sister stretching out her new jeans. Her sister was kneeling, bending over and showing off her black thing every time. It was getting the youngest wet beyond belief.  
  
  
  
She didn't care if it was wrong but Tori wanted to see her sister underneath her in sexual agony. It was a fantasy that plagued her more and more with each passing night. To know that the object of your lust was right next door was too tempting. Tori wanted nothing more than to run over into her sister's room and tongue fuck her into oblivion.  
  
  
  
She knew Trina wasn't a virgin but she wasn't a whore. Tori knew about the three guys she fucked the most surprising was Robbie and the fact that she gave up the ass for him. She said it hurt but was worth it Tori couldn't see it but didn't press it.  
  
  
  
That conversation fueled even more fantasies of her taking her sisters ass with the biggest strap on ever. She wanted to thrust in to her big ass do hard you could see an outline in her stomach.  
  
  
  
Tori always knew that she had a dominate sexual nature but it never really came out until now. Tonight she would make her move.  
  
  
  
Tori watched her sister sleep peacefully unaware of the pleasure about to befall upon her. Tori had strapped on her biggest strap on and was so ready. All she had to do now was cuff her sister to the bed. Trina even slept naked which saved so much time.  
  
  
  
Tori then slapped her sister. Trina awoke, "Tori what-"? Trina wanted to hit Tori back but was cuffed to the bed. "Tori". She said as menacing as possible.  
  
  
  
Tori just smiled, "Our parents are gone and I got you to myself. I watched you today teasing me wanting me to bend you over and punish you". Tori was now running a finger up and down her moistening slit. "I will fuck you tonight Trina I am even going to use my largest dildo to do so. I used it on Jade once and she came so much it soaked my bed".  
  
  
  
Trina just stammered, "We…'re sisters and I'm not…gay".  
  
  
  
Tori just laughed, ''Me either I love cock too but I need sex of all kinds. And after tonight you'll be coming back for more".  
  
  
  
Tori moved her head down to her sisters amazing tits and started to grope them while licking her nipples. Trina's tits were so soft and tasted faintly of sweat and sugar.  
  
  
  
Trina was moaning never feeling like this before. Normally guys just attacked them.  
  
  
  
Tori backed off and gazed lovingly until Trina uttered an almost pained sounding, "'Tori"  
  
  
  
Tori then buried her face in her sex, licking and sucking, Trina's whimpers and sighs quickly turning to moans and screams.  
  
  
  
Tori brought her just to the edge of release, but denied her until every breath out was a moan, and every breath in was quick and sharp; and loved watching her about to cum. She stopped entirely and left the bed.  
  
  
  
"Please no, please!" She started to rub her thighs together so she grabbed her legs again by the ankles separating them forcefully. Trina just letting out a pained whimper. Tori fixed one ankle into a cuff, then the other. "What are you doing to me!"?  
  
  
  
"Fucking you," replied Tori quietly tightened the chains for her legs drawing them taught, and forcing her body spread eagle on the bed. She thrashed on the bed, but couldn't move much. Trina wanted to be fucked and thrust her hips trying to get some contact from Tori.  
  
  
  
Tori climbed back on the bed, forced a pillow beneath her sisters big ass. Tori with a starting a slow methodical tour of her entire bikini region from belly button to asshole and everything between except her clit. A quick lick left everything clean and tasting of her. Tori always thought she tasted how she imagined.  
  
  
  
Any 'taboo feeling' Tori might have felt at putting her tongue in her sisters pussy was washed away by the intense sensation coming from Trina. The little sweet squeaks coming from her as she writhed on the bed, arms and legs taught.  
  
  
  
By the time Tori had made her way to lovingly swirling her tongue in a circle just around her clit he had discovered that the crease where her sister's legs joined her pelvis was quite ticklish, and the small section of skin between the bottom of her pussy and the very start of her bum was deliriously sensitive.  
  
  
  
Trina tried to squirm enough to get some contact from her tongue on her throbbing clit but Tori kept just out of reach and then placed her hands on her sister's hips holding her to the bed. When he did this her limbs grew incredibly taught and her legs actually started to shake uncontrollably,  
  
  
  
"Tori!" she shouted, "'Tori please! Please!"  
  
  
  
Tori righted herself on her knees.  
  
  
  
"God please Tori!"  
  
  
  
"You want it?"  
  
  
  
"I NEED it! Please!" Tori took two fingers and slowly slid them in her nearly quaking pussy, and Trina let out a long low moan. Tori allowed her sensation to wash over her uninhibited for a moment, feeling just how fucking good her fingers felt in her after her denying for so long. This was her sister and it never felt better to finger a pussy.  
  
  
  
Trina's pussy contracted harshly over and over, uncontrollably, trying to pull her sisters fingers as deep as they would go.  
  
  
  
"You're so wet Trina."  
  
  
  
"Please let me cum I'm going to kill you if you don't!"  
  
  
  
"Tell you what, I'll let you cum when I fuck you, but I'm afraid that I enjoy eating your cunt out far too much to stop, so you'll just have to convince me." With that, Tori dove back in, driving her fingers slowly in and out and tonguing again just around her pulsing clit.  
  
  
  
"God! At least lick me properly!"  
  
  
  
"No," Tori pressed her buried fingers against her 'G spot'. "I want to make you my own pussy slave and in order to do that I have to break you.  
  
  
  
Trina let loose a guttural moans and arched.  
  
  
  
"God sister I've wanted to do this ever since you started to dress slutty. I wish I had a cock so I could fuck your tits and cum on your face. I'd even pay Robbie to come over and have his way with you so I could watch. I know he'd love to fuck this big ass until you black out. Oh all this dirty talk is getting you hotter can you feel your body twisting and writhing against me?"  
  
  
  
"I need it, oh god, your fingers and tongue!"  
  
  
  
"Convince me to do otherwise."  
  
  
  
"Please Tori fuck me! Fuck your sister hard! Please I need it! I need to cum! Please give me the cock, put it in me, fuck me and fuck me more!"  
  
  
  
Tori lunged forward and with only a split second spent aligning the toy, she buried the 8" dildo in her, in one swift movement.  
  
  
  
"Yes it's stretching my pussy!" Trina screamed and Tori pounded her viciously, relentlessly. Her climax began to bubble to the surface.  
  
  
  
As the pleasure built to the straining point she screamed, and when she burst, she arched her back violently against Tori, her mouth open in a silent scream, all four limbs taught and shaking, pulling at her bonds. Her cunt had contracted like a vice, pulsing all along the large dildo inside of her.  
  
  
  
With Tori's climax corresponding with Trina's intense orgasm the pair could do no more than scream, Trina with every muscle pulled to their limit. Tori was holding her sister as her pussy was oozing love juice onto Trina.  
  
  
  
Finally they began to come down, panting harshly, sweat and their intimate fluids sticking them together, though neither was ready to move anyways.  
  
  
  
Trina was the first to be able to speak. "'Tori...that was...the biggest orgasm I've ever had."  
  
  
  
Tori tried to respond but it came out a gurgle.  
  
  
  
Trina laughed weakly, "'Tori, can you unlock the cuffs?"  
  
  
  
Tori did but flipped her sister over quickly. Tori then thrusted the plastic cock into her sister's asshole. Trina screamed as she was no longer an ass virgin. "TORI GENTLE".  
  
  
  
Tori didn't listen and kept thrusting these screams were too good to pass up. Her feeling of dominance went up as she fucked Trina's ass raw with no lube except Trina's own pussy juice.  
  
  
  
Trina soon came from the rough ass fucking. "I'M CUMMING"!  
  
  
  
Tori sped it up before Trina flailed wildly as she soaked the bed. Tori just relaxed ad fell asleep in her sister's ass.  
  
  
  
Too bad she didn't have a cock they both thought. Trina wanted to feel the warm cum inside of her and Tori wanted to feel the warm tightness and cum on Trina's face. There was probably nothing hotter than cum on a girls face.  
  
  
  
Trina soon fell asleep hoping she wouldn't become addicted like Tori said. What would their parents think?  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
I just moved and got internet last night sorry. My school doesn't block fan fiction but if I upload it I don't want to be found out.  
  
  
  
Go patriots and lemons.  
  
  
  
Next Rade and someone asked why I hate Andre. The answer is that he's a stupid character who needs more depth, personality and acting. If he was replaced with the black guy from hellcats I would write some but no.  
  
  
  
Also I was curious to see if anyone was interested about starting a tribbie contest.  
  
Chapter 92: Rade Making Lemonade  
  
  
  
Rade  
  
  
  
This takes place after the poker game from the gorilla club.  
  
  
  
It was only Robbie and Jade left at the Vega house. The others went to the gorilla club to see Tori take some risks. Jade was already taking some of her own. Thanks to an online website from some Dr. Cooper she found experimental super Viagra. She was ready to put her plan into action.  
  
  
  
Ever since the Saturday detention when Robbie and Cat were all lovey dovey and it made her angry. She always loved him and now was the time to show him. She wore her smallest skirt and push up bra for the occasion.  
  
  
  
She took out her phone and said, "Hammer time". Robbie groaned but started to dance. She took the time and quickly dropped the super Viagra into his coke.  
  
  
  
By the end of the song Robbie was out of breath. He took a long drink out of his glass.  
  
  
  
About ten minutes later Robbie was feeling weird he could feel his cock swell in his pants. This boner was different though it was like it was screaming to get the pressure off. It was even thicker than normal.  
  
  
  
Jade saw Robbie look down into his lap and smiled, "Wow Robbie are you okay"?  
  
  
  
Robbie looked up blushing, "Yeah".  
  
  
  
Jade got out of the chair and went over to the snacks in the island table and bent over. Her skirt rode up revealing her see through panties.  
  
  
  
When Robbie looked over he gasped at the sight of her shaven pussy through her see through panties. His cock was pulsing with lust. He got out of his seat and got behind Jade. She was innocently watching chips as he ground his erection into her ass. "You are so hot".  
  
  
  
Jade smiled but was young to play clueless, "Robbie what are you doing"?  
  
  
  
Robbie ground his hips into her more and moaned he needed to release this pressure. "Please Jade I don't know why but I need you. I need to fuck you until we can't move".  
  
  
  
Jade giggled yeah that's right giggled. "Let's go to Tori's room".  
  
  
  
Robbie turned her around and lifted her up so he could still create sex friction. All the way up the stairs he basically humped her brains out. She was soaked and was near cumming. His cock was radiating do much heat it was nearly unbearable.  
  
  
  
She quaked in his arms as he kicked open Tori's door and threw her on the bed. This was by far the sexiest thing she's ever been a part of. The look in his eyes, his rock hard cock and his promise of fucking her into oblivion.  
  
  
  
Robbie literally ripped off his shirt and pants before he worked on Jade. He pushed up her skirt and ripped off her panties. She pulled off her shirt and bra getting a growl from him.  
  
  
  
He wasted no time before thrusting into her soaking pussy his cock slid in like no other. He was already pummeling her pussy like a maniac. "Ah Jade your pussy is so hot. Ah".  
  
  
  
Jade was worse off Robbie's cock was so much bigger than Beck's and was stretching her like a virgin. Robbie was hitting her womb while filling her like a babies arm. "ROBBIE harder"! She was already cumming and wasn't going to stop if Robbie kept going.  
  
  
  
Robbie was looking at Jade's pleasure filled face and kissed her. It was the cutest thing he ever saw. The way her eyes were fluttering, her mouth open and tongue lolled out.  
  
  
  
He moved his hips a little so he could thrust at a different angle which was welcomed by Jade with a scream. "ROBBIE YOU'RE TEARING ME APART".  
  
  
  
He was Robbie wasn't stopping. He could feller pussy contracting trying to make him cum and full her with his cum. She was also cumming constantly from his deep thrusts.  
  
  
  
Jade was nearly in tears from the pleasure her body won't stop cumming and shaking. This was by far her best idea ever. She wouldn't dare waste this on Beck and his tiny dick. Robbie was already 7.5" and now probably 9". She would defiantly need to write a thank you letter to Dr. Cooper. She then somehow remembers what the description said "Will create excess cum and isn't fertile but can fill you up".  
  
  
  
Robbie was at that point and buried his cock to the hilt in her pussy. Robbie groaned. "Damn Jade. You're so fucking tight! That's it, keep going. Tell me how much you want it."  
  
  
  
Jade was in pleasure land, "I want it please fuck me like the Goth slut I am. Don't stop until you cum in me. I want you to fill me up".  
  
  
  
Robbie couldn't take the dirty talk. "CUMMING"! And he did he released spurt after spurt which turned into cups and cups.  
  
  
  
Jade was being filled with his hot baby batter. The first couple were nice and pleasant but the last ones made her stomach bloat and cry out. "PULL OUT I'm too full"!  
  
  
  
Robbie did as she asked and had enough range to cum on her tits and face. The cum from her womb was flowing onto Vega's bed.  
  
  
  
Jade felt his cum and on her and felt the overwhelming need to eat his cum. She fingered the ropes from her face into her mouth and moaned. He tasted like vanilla icing which caused her to literally flip him over and shove his cock in her mouth.  
  
  
  
Robbie was not ready for the turn but found it more than pleasurable as Jade swallowed his cock. She was sucking it like no tomorrow and making the hottest slurp sounds as she did. He reached down and massaged her scalp as she worked her magic. "God you suck so good".  
  
  
  
Jade was desperately trying to make him cum. She could still taste some cum but wanted more. She bobbed her head frantically and even let his cock enter her throat every other bob. "Mmphmmh"! She said.  
  
  
  
Robbie only groaned in appreciation. "You are the best I'm about to cum". He grabbed her hair so she couldn't pull away as he came.  
  
  
  
Jade felt his cock swell before it burst cream coating her mouth and throat with hot cum. It tasted just like before and was hard to keep up with in the amounts he was giving. He filled up her mouth twice before swallowing so much she even had some leak out if her mouth.  
  
  
  
When he was done cumming she stroked his still hard cock a couple times before letting go. She took every last drop and let his cock fall out of her mouth with a pop. "That was the best thing I've ever tasted".  
  
  
  
Robbie was panting and still hard as could be. "Jade I need more". His cock was now in pain and getting dark purple.  
  
  
  
Jade watched his cock in terror, "I can't take another, maybe we should go to the hospital".  
  
  
  
Robbie pounced on her and flipped her around and bent her overdo he could see her pussy and ass. Her pussy was red from the beating and still leaking cum. He saw her tight asshole and smiled. Robbie reached down and scooped some cum on his finger and rubbed it on her asshole.  
  
  
  
Jade moaned, "Ah that feels better than I thought it would. You can fuck my pussy once more".  
  
  
  
Robbie smiled and thrusted into Jade's ass. She screamed like a banshee as her ass was violated for the first time. "AHHHHH ROBBIE!" Her eyes were tearing up as she was being sodomized.  
  
  
  
Robbie's lust filled mind just told him to fuck while his conscious mind was telling him to be gentle. He went with the lust and thrusted as hard and as deep as he could.  
  
  
  
Jade was fisting the sheets for her life as Robbie reshaped her intestines. "SLOWER"!  
  
  
  
Robbie didn't and kept going at his hard and fast pace. He even started to spank her and watch her ass cheeks turn red.  
  
  
  
Jade was clenching her ass trying to get him to cum before she would be unable to sit tomorrow. It did feel good though the way she could feel every vein and the heat from his flesh.  
  
  
  
Robbie was near screaming trying to hold off his climax. He just listened to the sounds of wet skin slapping other wet skin and came. The amount didn't go down in anyway as he filled Jade's ass.  
  
  
  
Jade's legs gave out and fell to the bed feeling boneless. She couldn't move as her belly was being filled with even more hot spunk. It was like some of the hentai she watched. She liked it better than real porn because it had better plot and was crazy. She never imagined that she'd look like she was three months pregnant from cum.  
  
  
  
Robbie collapsed on her without pulling out causing Jade to scream as she came again. Her body never really stopped cumming he had violated and came in every hole. The weight of him on top of her along with him plugging the cum from leaving her ass made her cry out. "It's coming out".  
  
  
  
She was right Robbie felt his cum leak around his cock and fall to the bed. He sat up and reached down collecting some in his hand and reached around to Jade's mouth. "Eat my cum that was inside you".  
  
  
  
Jade smelt it and couldn't refuse if she wanted to. It smelt like pure pheromones and man. She greedily licked it out of his hand tasting herself on it. She didn't care the only thing she did care about was getting more of those pills.  
  
  
  
Robbie was spent and slowly lost consciousness. Jade soon did the same and fell asleep with Robbie in a bed of their own filth.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
Bonus  
  
  
  
Trina got a call from Beck asking if Jade was there. She checked almost every room and Tori's was the last. She walked in and was shocked to see Jade with her hair frizzed out every which way and naked. She then saw Robbie lying on his back with a rock hard boner sticking straight up. The room smelled STRONGLY of sex.  
  
  
  
Trina blushed and wanted to run but couldn't. She felt a curiosity like no other as her pussy was already dripping. She slowly walked over and got down on her knees so she was eye level with it. She poked it and watched it pulse and bob back to its original spot. Robbie didn't even shift in his sleep. She did it again and again waiting for him to stir.  
  
  
  
She started to get bolder and took a lick. It tasted of vanilla and pussy juice. She looked over at Jade surprised at the pleasant taste.  
  
  
  
Trina started to give him a blowjob and tried her best to get him to cum but had no luck. She had gone at it for like five minutes before giving up.  
  
  
  
She then slid off her short shorts and slowly got on the bed. She did her best trying not to awake the pair. She then lowered herself on his meat stick. As it entered her pussy she slapped a hand over her mouth to stop from screaming. It was heaven. He was stretching her and literally made her feel like a virgin again.  
  
  
  
She kept muffling her voice as she rode him like a bull rider. She came after 20 seconds and after a minute longer she came again. She then noticed that he wasn't even close it was like a dildo.  
  
  
  
She then started to lift herself off then drop down. She did it as hard and as long as she could he was hitting her womb every time and was driving her crazy. Her cum was soaking his lap but he wouldn't fill her.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes she got angry and squeezed his balls which did cause him to cum and awaken.  
  
  
  
Robbie awoke with a moan as he came and felt like he was shooting a hose. Trina felt it and screamed much louder as he filled her up like Jade only more after an hour or so rest. She was bloated and looking sexy as she was being filled.  
  
  
  
Trina was still trying to hold in her screams as Robbie made her look pregnant. Robbie fell back into the pillow passing out unable to even register it was Trina.  
  
  
  
Trina finally felt him stop cumming and got off him quickly. His cum was flowing out of her and dripping down her legs. She rubbed her expanded stomach and even put some pressure on it and had a mini orgasm. Trina suddenly felt light headed and passed out in the middle of Robbie and Jade.  
  
  
  
Later that night Robbie turned and thrust into Trina's ass causing her to scream and wake everyone up. Jade freaked and jump out of bed but because of Robbie's hard fuck she fell to the ground. Trina came and felt Robbie do the same filling her ass like her pussy.  
  
  
  
Robbie just sat there enjoying the feeling and then realized it was Trina. "Holy shit what happened last night"?  
  
  
  
Jade was trying to get to her feet, "I dosed you with an experimental super Viagra and we fucked. Trina apparently smelled it and came running".  
  
  
  
Trina growled, "Rich coming from you slut".  
  
  
  
Jade fought back, "Me how about you. You just couldn't resist".  
  
  
  
"You are cheating on Beck".  
  
  
  
"So I am going to break up with him anyway". The fighting went on for a while.  
  
  
  
Robbie on the other hand was happy but was calling a doctor. "-So you're saying I can either fuck this erection away or you'd have to drain it with a needle. Okay thanks doc". He hung up and turned to the girls. "We have a problem that you two need to fix".  
  
  
  
Real end  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it. I was just going to do Rade but couldn't resist Trina. Next chap will be staring an OC who reviewed every chapter. So if you want to have your own review every chapter and I'll make you one.  
  
  
  
Also fuck the giants (not on skyrim but they also suck)  
  
Chapter 93: OC and Beck Christmas Sex  
  
  
  
Oc and Beck  
  
  
  
This is a chapter done for WannabeWest she wanted to be with Beck during the Christmas episode and I will grant her wish.  
  
  
  
Start.  
  
  
  
Beck was getting his RV ready after the big showcase. Andre got rid of the cricket that was making sleep impossible. He just wanted to fall asleep but was setting up a romantic night for his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
No not Jade they broke up after the cupcake float incident. She and Robbie got together and left Beck. He was really depressed and wasn't himself until he met Shannon. She was a new girl at Hollywood Arts for her mastery over instruments. She could play over 30 perfectly.  
  
  
  
They met in his acoustics class and she made him smitten. Beck was torn from asking her out being too soon from the break up but eventually got up the courage and did. Ever since they've been insuperable and couldn't be more in love.  
  
  
  
She was so different than Jade had a happier outlook and had the most beautiful green eyes. He told her often as possible and every time it makes her blush.  
  
  
  
Beck had just put the finishing touches on his RV with mistletoe on the door. Shannon was now coming over for Christmas sex. At least that's what she said she picked up some items for the night.  
  
  
  
Shannon pulled up around eight and saw Beck waiting for her wearing an open button up shirt showing off his abs. "Hey baby".  
  
  
  
Beck watched as she sashayed over to him and kissed him under the mistletoe. Beck smiled into the kiss and after said. "I am going to make you so happy tonight".  
  
  
  
Shannon giggled, "You better mean sweaty and satisfied".  
  
  
  
Beck opened his RV door and let her inside. "You better believe it".  
  
  
  
She walked in and saw he had put silk sheets on his bed with some flower petals. He had also sprayed the RV with a scent that made her want to fuck. "What is that smell"?  
  
  
  
Beck laughed, "It came with some of the things I ordered".  
  
  
  
Shannon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and nearly threw him on the bed. "Watch". She then unzipped her hoodie revealing her naked chest. "You like"?  
  
  
  
Beck nodded she had beautiful C cups. They were just so perky and soft. The last time they had sex he woke up on them and never slept better.  
  
  
  
Shannon continued by pulling down her pants revealing her shaven pussy with no panties. "I was going to wear the black lace but thought you'd enjoy this more".  
  
  
  
Beck nodded, "You are so beautiful".  
  
  
  
She smirked, "What are you going to do about it"?  
  
  
  
Beck quickly got naked to show her what she made him. He was fully erect and showed her he had shaven also. She just stared at his big cock, "Oh I like".  
  
  
  
Beck quickly got up and started to massage her body he groped her big breasts and moved his other hand south.  
  
  
  
"Do you like this Shannon?" Beck asked her as he played with one of her nipples with his thumb and forefinger as Shannon seemed to be losing it to answer.  
  
  
  
"B-Beck it feels good. I feel very hot and wet you need to hurry up," Shannon said as Beck moved his lips down from her ear to her neck, giving soft kisses along the way.  
  
  
  
Shannon tried to resist the urge to moan too loudly trying to hold off, but nearly did as Beck latched onto one of her nipples giving it a firm suck. Shannon threw her head back as she felt Beck's soft and powerful lips on her breasts.  
  
  
  
Beck smirked as he moved his right hand down to Shannon's pussy lips. Beck widened his eyes as he felt how wet Shannon had gotten. Beck gave her a soft smile as he continued to play with her breasts and massaged her clit.  
  
  
  
Shannon body was thrown back as she leaned back on the bed as Beck moved his hand from her pussy to her thighs, giving them a nice, warm massage. Shannon moved on of her hands and felt his cock pulse which caused her to smile. Shannon positioned herself in front of Beck.  
  
  
  
"Now it's my turn to have some fun," Shannon said as she rubbed her soft hands over it.  
  
  
  
Beck groaned as he felt how soft Shannon's hands were. He was in heaven, but gasped as he felt her twist her hand hard. Shannon stared at his erect cock and gently touched it as she watched it twitch from her touch.  
  
  
  
Shannon turned to Beck who appeared to be really enjoying himself. Shannon decided to try a little something as she gave his cock a soft lick. Beck nearly gripped the sheets which told Shannon she was really good.  
  
  
  
"T-That's great Shannon. You are amazing," Beck told her. Shannon smiled as she wrapped her entire hand around his cock and gave him a hand job to stimulate him. Shannon moved her hand up and down as she saw his precum leak out of the head of his cock. Shannon stopped her movement as she gave the tip a few quick licks to whip it clean. Shannon continued to lick the tip of his cock until she went further and opened her mouth to swallow the thick member.  
  
  
  
Beck gritted his teeth as he felt the wetness of Shannon's mouth and a bit of her throat as Shannon bobbed her head up and down giving Beck one incredible blowjob. She even grazed his cock with her teeth lightly and felt Beck twitch.  
  
  
  
"Good?" Shannon asked him as she continued her pleasure. Beck grunted as he grabbed Shannon's head while she softly worked on his swelling cock.  
  
  
  
"It feels wonderful Shannon. I-I'm going to cum soon," Beck said which caused Shannon to bob her head faster to get Beck's hot baby batter. Beck could feel her sucking get stronger as he found his will dwindling.  
  
  
  
"D-Dammit Shannon. I'M CUMMING!" Beck yelled as Shannon paused as she felt Beck's hot cum rush into her mouth. Shannon slowly took her mouth off Beck's dick as she felt some drop on her fingers. Shannon made sure not to spill the rest as she savored the taste of it for a bit before swallowing it.  
  
  
  
It was a little salty and sweet, but she didn't mind it too much. Shannon looked at her finger as she licked it clean from the cum. Shannon turned back to Beck who gave her a smile before kissing her again. Shannon initially gasped at the kiss, but shook it off as she broke the connection from Beck.  
  
  
  
"I take it you liked it?" Shannon asked him. Beck nodded as Shannon leaned back on the bed. Beck stared at her amazing body. Beck looked shocked as he stared at a perfectly naked Shannon. Shannon noticed his stares as Beck knelt down and hungrily attached his mouth to the exposed lips of her sopping pussy.  
  
  
  
Shannon twitched under the pleasure of his warm tongue as it went into the deepest reaches of her body. Shannon quickly grabbed Beck dark hair and squeezed it tight as Beck worked his magic on her.  
  
  
  
He noticed how wet her pussy was and that she was ready for him. Beck moved his body over Shannon's as his cock stopped at the near entrance of her pussy.  
  
  
  
"I am going to fuck you so hard and I want you to talk as dirty as you can," Beck told her. Shannon closed her eyes and smiled as she turned to face the hot guy who was over her body. Shannon cupped Beck's cheeks as she gave him an assuring kiss and leaned back.  
  
  
  
"I can do that but I'm on the pill so don't pull out. I want you to cum inside of me with all you have. Please fill me with your hot cum," Shannon softly said to him. Beck nodded with a smile as he pushed inside Shannon.  
  
  
  
She gasped as she marveled at how big he was until he managed to hit her cervix. Shannon threw her head back in pleasure as Beck groaned. He normally never went this deep to avoid getting pregnant but this was awesome.  
  
  
  
"Shannon, you're so tight and hot. It's incredible like a vice," Beck said as he rocked his hips back and forth.  
  
  
  
Shannon gave out pleasurable moans from the thrusting Beck was doing. Beck moved a bit faster as Shannon held onto the bed sheets. Beck leaned in close and gave Shannon a soft kiss which she returned as Beck continued to pound her pussy some more. Shannon managed to match the movement of his hips. Shannon wrapped her arms around Beck as the two continued their love making.  
  
  
  
"Beck, it's so big. I love it. Pound me faster! Fuck me harder!" Shannon yelled not caring anymore if someone heard her. Beck instantly agreed as he moved faster for her pleasure. Shannon moaned loudly from the pleasure as Beck felt his cock tighten.  
  
  
  
"Shannon, I'm going to cum soon," Beck told her. Shannon heard him as her moans continued to go higher.  
  
  
  
Shannon could feel her sexual peak coming as she wrapped her legs around Beck preventing his escape. Beck turned back to Shannon who gave him a warm smile.  
  
  
  
"Do it inside Beck cum. I want to feel it inside me," Shannon told him. Beck nodded with a smile as he moved in faster thrusts while connecting his lips to Shannon's. Beck gave a final thrust and yelled.  
  
  
  
"I'M CUMMING!" Beck's cock suddenly unleashed its entire load inside Shannon as she felt her pussy be filled from the amount of Beck's cum. Beck smirked as he moved a little more which stimulated Shannon even more. Shannon couldn't take the pleasure anymore as she grabbed Beck's dark hair.  
  
  
  
"BECK, I'M CUMMING!" Shannon yelled as her juices hit over Beck's cock. Beck fell on top of Shannon as they rested from their session. Beck, still having his spent cock inside Shannon, ruffled her brown hair bringing her attention to him. Shannon gave him a warm smile as she kissed the bottom of his lip.  
  
  
  
"I love you and Merry Christmas," Beck said to her. Shannon blushed, but smiled as she brought Beck's head closer to her body.  
  
  
  
"I love you too, Beck," Shannon said as they two stayed in their position for a bit longer. She then pulled away and felt Beck's cock fall from her.  
  
  
  
Beck was near falling asleep but Shannon was looking for something. "Whatcha doing"?  
  
  
  
She pulled a tube from her hoodie. "This is your gift".  
  
  
  
Beck was confused until he read the bottle. "Candy cane Lube".  
  
  
  
Shannon looked at Beck's shocked face, "Yes Beck you can do me in the ass like you wanted".  
  
  
  
Beck nearly jumped out of bed with joy. Shannon went to the edge of the bed and bent over and handed him the tube. "Use a lot".  
  
  
  
Beck jumped out of the bed and got behind her. He opened the tube and put it at her ass and squeezed it inside and outside. She moaned from the tingling of the mint.  
  
  
  
Beck then squeezed some on his hand and gave himself a few strokes. The lube was very tingly, "You ready"?  
  
  
  
Shannon gripped the sheets, "Yeah".  
  
  
  
He positions himself to her ass and inserts it; she moans out loud and as Beck's thick pulsing cock as entered her tight ass.  
  
  
  
She moans from the sensation and starts fingering her wet pussy; she rested her head on the bed while her other hand gropes her breast, adding in the pleasure in this sex position.  
  
  
  
Beck held onto her ass cheeks and starts thrusting deep and slow and hard; he moans huskily as the tightness of Shannon's ass feels so good to him.  
  
  
  
"Oh you're so tight way more than your pussy", moans Beck  
  
  
  
"And you're so amazingly thick in me, Beck". Moans Shannon "Please pound my tight ass with that rod of yours. I don't want to walk tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Beck smirks as he then increases the speed of thrusts in her ass deeper and harder and faster. Shannon's widen her eyes as she feels Beck's cock in her ass more and more. She starts to breathe more and moan silently as her tongue unconsciously pops out from her mouth, staining the bed covers with her saliva.  
  
  
  
Beck then changes to a jackhammer position and continues pounding her; her breasts bounce slightly and she grunts in every thrust Beck gave to her.  
  
  
  
"Ah Beck don't stop. Please harder. AHHH". Shannon starts to feel her eyes roll back and her mouth panting like a dog. Beck feels his cock pulse more and more as it's reaching its climax.  
  
  
  
"SHANNON, I'M GONNA CUM!" shouts Beck  
  
  
  
"YES, DO IT, CUM IN MY ASS!" screams Shannon excitedly "FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR THICK WARM CUM!"  
  
  
  
Beck reached his climax again and came out a huge load into Shannon's ass; both of them loudly moan. Shannon moans ecstatically as she feels the warm cum in her ass. "Ah god Shannon best present ever".  
  
  
  
She moaned, "Yeah you gave me one in each hole Beck so I'm happy too. Ah I can feel it slushing around in me".  
  
  
  
Beck rolled into bed holding his girlfriend. "Yeah we'll I feel dehydrated so we are even".  
  
  
  
They both fell asleep not long afterwards spending Christmas the way you should spend it. With loved ones, presents and stuffed chimneys.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it Shannon.  
  
  
  
If you want your own review every chap and follow.  
  
  
  
I've been informed it's Bade week and I will write one but I'm waiting for the new episode. I think it will be the best set up the next one I haven't decided on yet.  
  
Chapter 94: Bade And Angry Sex  
  
  
  
I am going to take a second and talk about what someone reviewed. They said Robbie is a whiny bitch and criticized why I like him. Okay listen Robbie has a personality and he's relatable. Everyone has those geek moments and its fun and Robbie is who he is and just wants to be loved. So fuck you Robbie is the best.  
  
  
  
Andre on the other hand only cares about music and whines about it all the time. He has no personality and anyone could replace him. His grandmother is funnier and actor than him. He sucks and I don't like him. Beck is just too perfect and really doesn't have any flaws. He's okay to write but I like a challenge.  
  
  
  
Also Robbie has a relationship or spark with every girl on the show while Beck only has two Tori and Jade.  
  
  
  
Now onto the Bade story for Bade week. Based off worst couple.  
  
  
  
Start  
  
  
  
Jade stormed into Beck's RV after their long awkward ride home. The game show had been awful and shown why they weren't working.  
  
  
  
Beck knew Jade was right behind him and he just flopped onto his bed. He didn't want to deal with her anymore.  
  
  
  
Jade just screamed, "Listen to me Beck"!  
  
  
  
Beck just groaned, "I am you've been bitching about the same shit for the last week".  
  
  
  
"I don't bitch". Jade screamed.  
  
  
  
"Jade you don't fuckin understand how much I love you. I don't want anyone else". Beck pleaded.  
  
  
  
Jade shook her head, "I saw the way you were staring at Vega today".  
  
  
  
Beck grabbed his head, "I barely looked at Tori today".  
  
  
  
Jade shook her head, "Not the hot one the slut one".  
  
  
  
Beck got off the bed and walked over to his mini fridge and grabbed a soda. "Trina isn't a slut and I wasn't staring she walked into my view. I can't change that".  
  
  
  
"How about I cut your eyes out". Jade said as she pulled out her scissors.  
  
  
  
Beck just glared at her, "Shut up I'm done Jade you're threatening and your intimidation won't work anymore. Get the fuck out".  
  
  
  
Jade was so taken back she dropped her scissors. She wanted to cry but didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "Fine if that's what you want". She turned to leave but Beck grabbed her wrist first. He muttered, "Sorry".  
  
  
  
He really was.  
  
  
  
Jade turned around and slapped him. Beck moved his hand to her throat and squeezed he knew that Jade would stop. Jade gasped at the increasing pressure around her neck. She then moved forward and kissed him. She loved being rough and maybe this would help overcome the fight.  
  
  
  
Their kiss started to get more heated; their hands were rubbing over each other's torsos. Eventually, Jade moved even closer, still kissing him and threw him to the bed and straddled him. She was now holding his face with her hands, kissing him. Beck felt her firm and juicy ass on his crotch. It made him grow even harder. His hands were running down her back again, to the start of her ass.  
  
  
  
This time, just as he was about to touch her ass, she reached around and grabbed his wrist. He stopped as she took it, brought it around, and placed it on her breasts. Beck slid his hand off her breast and around to her back. His fingers were exploring her back. She shivered a little bit. Soon enough, she was on his hard cock.  
  
  
  
Beck knew she could feel it, because there was nothing but her panties blocking it as her skirt was pulled up to just below her hips. It took Beck a few seconds to notice, but Jade had begun to very slowly grind her hips.  
  
  
  
It was apparent that she was rubbing her covered pussy against his hard tent. Beck held his hands over her ass as she did so, still fiercely making out. The need to take breath was all but forgotten at this point. As his hands explored her upper back it became obvious that her bra had now completely slipped off her breasts. And within minutes, all the other clothes were shed to the floor.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, she pulled away. "Ready?" she said, out of breath. He stripped completely showing her how ready he was.  
  
  
  
His hard cock was pressed against her pelvis; he could feel the pre-cum oozing out little by little. She sat down on the floor leaning toward the edge of the bed and took a hold of his shaft. After giving him a few strokes, she stopped and leaned in taking his cock in her mouth, she had given him a few blowjobs before but today she was like possessed, as she bobbed her head on his dick applying suction strongly, wanting her creamy reward from his cock.  
  
  
  
Within a couple minutes she got what she wanted as Beck shot his load in her throat, which she gulped down, when the last few drops of his cum was oozing out, she pulled out and held her mouth open while jerking him with her hand.  
  
  
  
Beck helped her stand up and laid her on the bed, her pussy was flowing fluids on the edge of the bed and started to suck on her lips after licking and sucking her pink lips, he let his fingers play with her bush and moved toward her swelling clit, the first flick of his tongue against her clit rewarded him with a soft moan, so he began to suck on it, gently touching it with his teeth sometimes.  
  
  
  
He spread her perfect lips with his fingers and slid his wet tongue up the entire length of her slit. One taste and he was once again entranced by her unique flavor. He tenderly lapped at his girlfriend's pussy applying all the skill he had learned with her. He had no intention of rushing, so he savored the release of sweet honey that followed each tender lick across her quickly arousing flesh.  
  
  
  
Another soft moan filled his ears and made him smile. He felt her withering and gave her pussy another long, drawn out lick. From the crevice between her ass checks to her wonderfully swollen clitoris, he tasted every inch of her. He even added a couple slaps to her ass for good measure.  
  
  
  
As he sucked the puffy nub into his mouth, Jade's fingers suddenly slid into his thick hair and held him to her.  
  
  
  
"God, Beck that feels incredible." she sighed breathlessly, then pulled his head back to her pussy, her fingers rustling his hair as he pleasured her, preparing her for the first of many coupling they would do in the future.  
  
  
  
"B-Beck… please!" she mewled wanting him to increase his suction. As he complied with her wish, she flooded his mouth with her sweet nectar screaming his name at the top of her lungs.  
  
  
  
When their eyes met again, he saw a feral and angry lusty look in her eyes that was foreign to him.  
  
  
  
"Fuck me, Beck".  
  
  
  
He raised himself between her legs with his cock throbbing before her entrance. Jade looked up at him and again there was that look in her eyes that was pure lust.  
  
  
  
Beck slowly began thrusting forward feeling the tightness of her. He felt every bit as his head entered her. He moved slightly forward allowing more of his cock to enter her than worked slowly back and forth. He stopped and looked back at her. She was slightly biting her lower lip. God that looked so sexy!  
  
  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked barely controlling his instinct to push forward.  
  
  
  
"I need it Beck I need it please." She said her voice filled with emotion nodding her head to go ahead. It was like she was dying.  
  
  
  
Beck leaned toward her his lips touching hers. He slowly started sliding in and out of her again. He went balls in every time and made sure she felt every stroke. Jade's nails gripped his shoulders and he could hear that she was whimpering. He lay there inside of her until she relaxed.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, just please Beck."  
  
  
  
Beck kissed her once again and started to slowly slide in and out of her. He was delighted in hearing small moans of pleasure from her.  
  
  
  
As he continued, her moans became louder. He could feel her nails along his back and ass pulling him, urging him to go faster. He knew that he wouldn't last too much longer. And from her grunt of "Yes, yes!" he knew that she was close too.  
  
  
  
Beck positioned his cock in a way that his angle of penetration changed a little and he was rewarded with her cunt gripping him like a vice as she flowed around his encased cock. He wanted to fill her up and show her how much love he had for her.  
  
  
  
He watched as pleasure raced across Jade's face, her mouth open; tongue lolled out, moans and cursing continuously.  
  
  
  
He thrust three more times and felt his own eruption coming on again. His moans increased and this seemed to stir her on.  
  
  
  
"Yes...yes...oh...cum...in...me..." she huffed. He couldn't hold back anymore. It was too much. His cock swelled as his balls prepared to release his cum. A loud moan escaped from Jade as her nail dug into his back yet again as he exploded deep inside of her. He felt as he shot continuous streams of hot cum into her womb.  
  
  
  
He held Jade tight throughout his orgasm as she continued to grip him, breathing heavy and letting out small whimpers.  
  
  
  
Jade felt him fill her and knew that he wanted her to feel how much he loved her.  
  
  
  
Finally, he moved a bit more and his now deflated cock slipped from between her legs. Beck rolled over on the bed and looked down; there was a glistening of pink from his cum.  
  
  
  
Under heavy breathing Jade uttered, "That was amazing! I didn't think that you were going to love. I thought you were going to abuse me..."  
  
  
  
"Jade I love you I would never hit you." Beck replied giving a kiss on her forehead.  
  
  
  
Jade laid there for some time then sat up. More of their juices flowed from within her. She looked toward him and said with humor "I want you to be mine and mine only."  
  
  
  
He smiled and looked into her bright blue eyes. "I am. I'm yours forever I love you". Jade smiled and mounted him once again but this time to lick him clean.  
  
  
  
She stuck the deflated cock in her kith and sucked as hard as possible until it was back to full mast. She then let her saliva run on his cock.  
  
  
  
After he was sufficiently wet with her saliva, she bent over on a pillow showing him the sight of her ass. "Beck be rough please show me I'm the only one for you".  
  
  
  
Beck smiled and got right behind her. He held her ass cheeks in his palms, feeling them, groping them slowly he started to make his way to her ass. He wetted one of his fingers and slowly entered her. She was so tight and an ass virgin it would be the best.  
  
  
  
As he worked his finger, in and out of her ass he could hear her moaning, it was obvious that she liked it, he worked his second finger in and it wasn't long before he had three fingers knuckle deep in her asshole.  
  
  
  
He was enjoying making her squirm, watching her arousal flow through her core and staining the sheets, making her moan for him. Finally, she couldn't wait as her need won over her will, "Fuck my ass, claim my virgin ass Beck." She begged him.  
  
  
  
Beck slowly pulled out his fingers from her ass and on a whim pushed them toward her mouth where she licked them clean.  
  
  
  
Lining his cock up with her puckered hole, Beck pressed his knob firmly. Just as his knob began slipping in, Jade said in an aroused voice, "Fuck me Beck… fuck my asshole… claim it as yours… claim me."  
  
  
  
Beck thrust with all the force he wanted to wreak her ass. His cock only made it in 3 inches before the extreme tightness allows him to go no further, but he did enjoy Jade's loud scream to fuck her ass raw.  
  
  
  
Each hard thrust took him slightly farther in and emitted another scream of pain and pleasure from Jade. Soon, though, he could hear more pleasure than pain in those screams. He roughly shoved and held her face in the sheets, laying his chest on her back. Reaching around with his free hand he dug the nails of his thumb and forefinger into her nipple and twisted it harshly knowing from her pleasured filled scream that she liked it rough.  
  
  
  
The sweet dominating sound of pain returned to his ears and turned him on to finally thrust the rest of his cock into her hot tight asshole. As Beck shoved his entire nine inches long cock in her ass, the force of his humping shoved her ass straight down to the bed. He swiftly pulled all the way out, re-aimed, and buried himself to the hilt in her pussy.  
  
  
  
The shock and change of holes made her emit the loudest scream yet. He hammered her pussy and pulling out before he came.  
  
  
  
He stroked his cock as the erotic site at the site of a whimpering Jade begging him to fuck her.  
  
  
  
Beck looked down at her gaping ass and watched as he lined up his cock and thrust back in. Jade was definitely tight again. This time only three inches of his hard cock sunk in her tight passage. Half an inch at a time he worked his way deeper again until all the nine inches was fully in her ass.  
  
  
  
Beck was concerned about causing her pain, but her screams of pleasure were encouraging him on, so he continued to thrust in her ass with the fast pace. Her tightness causing an almost unbearable amount of friction heating his cock in her ass. Her pussy started contracting more regularly indicating that she was about to have an orgasm.  
  
  
  
He brought his hand to her pussy, finding her clit he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger, allowing her to cum. She came all over his hand, her ass tightening around his cock making him release his molten baby batter deep in her ass.  
  
  
  
He then turned her around and watched as she sucked him clean after the through session, her eyes drowsy from exhaustion.  
  
  
  
He knew that he had enjoyed the control over the submissive Jade. He couldn't help but think that he would be getting more chances to bring his suppressed dominant side to the surface.  
  
  
  
Beck watched as Jade soon fell asleep but knew that tomorrow it would begin all over again. Jade would never stop she is a vindictive bitch…but she was his vindictive bitch.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it. I thought it was going to be a happy ending episode and that's what made this hard. Up next will be Rori or yuri.  
  
Chapter 95: Catorade Valentines  
  
  
  
Catorade  
  
  
  
Jade was sad this was her first Valentines in three years spent alone. She spent all day crying, she even drove her parents out of the house.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Cat and Tori drove up to the West residence with the biggest grins you've ever seen. Cat finally came up with the best way to cheer Jade up. Sex. Lots of hardcore sex so she dragged Tori to a sex shop and bought a lot of sex toys. Strap Ons, bullet vibrators, vibrating anal beads and even lube.  
  
  
  
They knocked on the large ornate door for five minutes before realizing it was unlocked. The girls both heard the sobs echoing through the house and followed it. They came upon Jade sitting in her bed balling into a black pillow.  
  
  
  
Cat just waved, "Hi".  
  
  
  
Jade looked up through her year stained eyes. "Go away"!  
  
  
  
Cat leaped onto her bed, "No I know how to cheer you up".  
  
  
  
Jade crossed her arms, "I don't need you or Vega's help". Cat leaped and pinned Jade into her own bed and rubbed her knee on the Goth's crotch.  
  
  
  
"Really Jadey I think I can make you forget Beck and your own name".  
  
  
  
Jade felt heat rush to her crotch from Cat's dirty talk. A dominate Cat was so hot she didn't even notice Tori stripping naked and strapping on the biggest dildo in the bag.  
  
  
  
Cat looked back, "Tori bring the beads over here".  
  
  
  
Tori did as she was told and even noticed Jade's eyes watch her and her breasts. "It's rude to stare Jade".  
  
  
  
Jade blushed and looked away but soon screamed as Vega shoved 1" by 1" anal beads in her ass. "FUCK YOU BITCH". When they were finally inserted she lowered her voice. "What ah this hurts".  
  
  
  
Cat just smiled at Jade, "That's nothing Jade next I'm going to ride your face while Tori fucks you". Cat then flicked on the anal beads and Jade nearly bucked the red head off. "Oh forgot to tell you that these vibrate and only on one speed".  
  
  
  
Jade's mouth was wide open and her back wasn't even on the bed anymore. She felt Cat get off then Tori stroking her pussy with her finger. "Ah Vega"!  
  
  
  
Tori just smiled, "I'll be gentle Jade".  
  
  
  
Jade looked down and saw Tori lining up her plastic cock with her pussy and saw that it was nearly a foot long. "No that's too b…IG! AAAHHH"!  
  
  
  
Tori thrust into the hilt and moaned as she turned on the vibrating bullet she put on her own clit. She then saw Cat fully naked and going down on Jade's face.  
  
  
  
Cat looked down at Jade, "Lick me Jade". Jade did as she was told and eagerly lapped up the redhead's juices which were flowing. She tasted so sweet. She nipped Cat's outer lips and lightly probed her with her tongue. Cat moaned in response and lightly rocked her hips.  
  
  
  
Tori was mesmerized by the sight of Jade helpless getting fucked like this. Tori then started to thrust in and out. Lightly at first but then started to slam into her. She just stared down and watched as she violated Jade. Guys were so lucky to fuck pussy.  
  
  
  
Tori didn't slow down and saw Jade shaking in response. Tori kept thrusting and felt Jade's pussy clamp onto the dildo do hard it was hard to move. Tori soon came while waiting for Jade to finish.  
  
  
  
Cat was screaming, "Oh yes. Yes yes lick my pussy Jade". She already came twice and squirted all over Jade's face.  
  
  
  
Jade was unable to think her ass was in heaven, she was pickings sweet pussy and she had a rod buried deep inside her.  
  
  
  
Tori took a hold of the anal bead string and lightly pulled them out. Jade screamed as they moved around in her ass. Tori wanted to fuck this ass and make her squirm. She pulled them out at different angles so they wouldn't miss anything.  
  
  
  
Cat on the other hand was getting ready for phase two by strapping on an identical strap on to Tori's only a little smaller.  
  
  
  
When Tori pulled the last few beads out Jade's pussy was running with cum. It was soaking her sheets it was so much. She then looked for Cat and saw her with a strap on like Tori's. "Hey can we take a break in super sensitive".  
  
  
  
Cat just smiled, "Come on Jade a little more we just want to make you happy". Cat then walked over and pushed Tori over so she was on bottom with Jade on top of her. "Tori take her ass".  
  
  
  
Tori did as the redhead said and thrusted into Jade's ass. Jade screamed but this time louder than the rest. It was one of pain and little pleasure.  
  
  
  
Jade loved pain and this was a good kind the way Tori stretched her out was great. "Ah come on Vega fuck my ass".  
  
  
  
Tori thrusted up at a greater speed she wanted to make her cum. Cat then thrust into Jade's pussy.  
  
  
  
Jade let out an orgasmic scream the double penetration was too much. She couldn't take it. "I'M CUMMING PLEASE SLOW DOWN".  
  
  
  
Cat and Tori didn't care they weren't even close to cumming. Cat grabbed the discarded anal beads and shoved them in her mouth. "Here".  
  
  
  
Jade wanted to complain but the fucking was too good. The cocks rubbing up inside of her was so amazing. It was mind numbing she could barely remember her name.  
  
  
  
Tori spanked Jade a couple of times, "Jade this is going to hurt". Tori gripped in her side enough to draw blood. He then pushed her ass up and down as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
Jade was loving the sting of the wounds and the fucking. "I'm cumming".  
  
  
  
Tori and Cat kept going they wanted Jade to be addicted to them like a drug. It was both of their secret fantasies to dominate Jade.  
  
  
  
Cat was fucking Jade's pussy while massaging her perfect tits. She loved Jade's tits do creamy and pale. Her nipples are a light pink.  
  
  
  
Cat leaned down and started to nibble on her nipples. She locked around before biting and sucking. Jade moaned some more which just encouraged the redhead to do it more.  
  
  
  
Cat soon came and froze. She was a major squirter and soaked the bed.  
  
  
  
Tori felt it and stopped, "Cat did you cum"?  
  
  
  
Cat nodded, "Yeah Jade drank all of it last time but I cum a lot". Tori pulled out of Jade's ass and watched as it was stretched beyond belief.  
  
  
  
Tori took off the strap on and pulled Cats off and sucked her. She sucked on her whole pussy and sucked all of her love juice out. Cat tasted so much it wasn't bad at all.  
  
  
  
Jade picked up both strap Ons and put them on over each other so she had two cocks one I top of each other.  
  
  
  
She then got behind Tori and thrusted into the small Latina. "AAAHHH! JADE"!  
  
  
  
Jade smiled, "You are such an ass virgin. Now let me break you in". Jade ruthlessly thrust into her and noticed how tight she was. It was a lot of work to thrust in and out. "You're so tight Tori. I bet your sister could take this no problem".  
  
  
  
Tori buried her face in Cats cunt and screamed. It was so good especially after she got used to anal.  
  
  
  
Cat cried out from the vibration of Tori's scream. Tori reached around and stuck her finger in Cat's ass getting a big moan.  
  
  
  
Cat looked down at Tori. "I fuck my own ass Tori stick as many fingers as you want".  
  
  
  
Tori then shoved a couple more until she had four fingers inside of her. "Ah Tori not so rough".  
  
  
  
Jade was enjoying Tori squirming under her and her two cocks. "God Vega you are one fun ride".  
  
  
  
Tori glared at her, "Only for you and Cat".  
  
  
  
Cat picked up the vibrating beads.  
  
  
  
Seduced or suckered by Tori desire-filled face, she slowly placed the buzzing toy on the naked girl's wet cunt lips, causing Tori to let out a low blissful moan.  
  
  
  
Cat began to move it around, touching and stroking Tori's sex before bringing it to the top of the girls slit and nudging it gently against her pulsing clit.  
  
  
  
"Mmmmm, so gooooood." Tori groaned louder and she pressed her pelvis down on the buzzing beads. Cat's bobbing motion accidentally pushed the vibrator inside Tori's cunt causing Tori to yelp meekly.  
  
  
  
Cat was mesmerized by what just happened, but almost instinctively as if knowing she began to move it slowly in and out of Tori's watering slit.  
  
  
  
"Ohhhh Cat!" Tori's cried out joyfully as she began to move spasmodically, her body convulsing against her will. At the same time, Jade grabbed Cat's hand and pushed her wet, fingers inside Tori.  
  
  
  
With Jade holding Cat's hand tightly to Tori's sex, she could feel her friend's muscles contracting and squeezing her fingers inside her tight love box.  
  
  
  
Tori grunted and moaned as her orgasm peaked and played it out lazily. Cat didn't move she was so transfixed by the sight of Tori in such a state of ecstasy that she just stared at the girl's leaking gap.  
  
  
  
"Now it's your turn," Tori murmured and began to pull off Cat's shirt. Suddenly Cat felt Jade's hands on her as well, and without resisting; let the two horny girls disrobe her.  
  
  
  
Tori pulled Cat back, so that she was nestled in her arms, while Jade knelt in front of Cat and spread her legs apart.  
  
  
  
Tori kissed and nuzzled Cat's creamy neck, stroking her breasts with her hands as Jade began making love with her fingers and tongue like a pro.  
  
  
  
Any inhibition and reserve that Cat may have had, had long since disappeared as she succumbed to Jade and Tori's artful lovemaking.  
  
  
  
Jade's tongue was soon licking and teasing Cat's clit into bouts of excitement she had never felt before. Like Tori minutes before, her body began to shake and shudder from the pleasure. She moaned out repeatedly and when the approaching orgasm began to grip her, she reached forward and held Jade's head in her hands, making sure her tongue stayed rooted on her inflamed clit.  
  
  
  
"How can this feel so good?" Cat thought in wild pleasure.  
  
  
  
Cat looked up at the ceiling and the world seemed to spin in place. She had never felt such pleasure in all her life. She glanced back at Tori, still holding her in her arms and smiled. Then she saw Tori's eyes grow wide and she turned to see Jade strapping on what appeared to be an enormous cock.  
  
  
  
"Oh please, gentle." Cat exclaimed cautiously as she tried to evade weakly.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry pet, I won't hurt you…" Jade replied firmly as she tightened the straps. "…You're going to love every second of this."  
  
  
  
The funny part was she did, Cat was beside herself from the full feeling as Jade penetrated her with the massive strap-on dildo.  
  
  
  
"Ohhhh Jade fill me up more." Cat yelled as Jade made love to Cat slowly, deliberately and patiently. The head of the dildo plunging in and out of Cat's wet pussy as Tori held her friend in place, loving and touching.  
  
  
  
After ten minutes of the slow fucking Cat screamed, "Please let me cum"!  
  
  
  
Jade sped up to a high speed causing Cat to drool and let out an ear bleeding scream as she orgasmed for the last time tonight.  
  
  
  
Jade just smiled, "I love you  
  
  
  
Tori and Cat said it back and kissed her again before falling asleep. All girls Valentine's Day is the best. Jade never had so much fun.  
  
  
  
They all fell asleep penetrating each other Jade on Cat and Tori in Jade.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
Happy Valentine's Day. It was rushed I'm sorry hope you like it. Also next I will do Rori/Rade then Trina and Tori but with Tori being a futa. She will fuck her sister raw.  
  
Chapter 96: Vega Futa Incest  
  
  
  
Vega futa  
  
  
  
This has no episode associated with it and sorry it took so long.  
  
  
  
Start  
  
  
  
Tori was freaking out she had a secret and it was coming out. She was a futa and her cock wouldn't deflate. Normally it would grow back to a clit but now she was hard and her libido was raging. She needed to fuck someone or something.  
  
  
  
Tori spent half an hour stroking it and came twice but it wasn't enough. She was tempted to cut a hole in a stuffed animal and fuck it. Her mind was racing with sick thoughts even cutting it off. She was in a panic.  
  
  
  
Trina was bored her parents were gone; nothing on TV and Tori was probably sleeping in her room. She walked up the stairs and up to Tori's room and opened the door.  
  
  
  
Tori whipped her head to her door which was shoved open. Tori quickly covered herself with a blanket. "T-Trina what the fuck"?  
  
  
  
Trina swore she saw a dick, "Tori what are you hiding". Tori was red and shaking her head. "I think you have a dildo under those covers. Show me I have a 7" in my room".  
  
  
  
Tori blushed even harder, "No it's not just please leave".  
  
  
  
Trina quickly grabbed the covers and yanked them off her sister. She nearly fainted at the sight he'd sister had a horse cock. "Um…whe…you".  
  
  
  
Tori was now tearing up, "I'm a freak".  
  
  
  
Trina was about to agree when she felt something inside of her...lust. "Come on Tori it's not that bad". Trina got down to eye level with it and shuddered. It was a work of art the way the veins popped, the girth and 10" length.  
  
  
  
The last guy she was with was Robbie and he was only 8". She then poked her sister's cock and watched it throb. Trina then gripped it and gave it a lick.  
  
  
  
Tori was crying and then she felt a hot tongue on the tip of her dick. She looked down and saw her sister licking up some precum like a lollipop. "T…Trina stop its wrong".  
  
  
  
Trina then brought as much of her sisters cock into her mouth as possible. She could feel Tori grip her head and her moan. Trina then detached herself, "I think you mean thank you. Robbie always told me I gave the best blowjobs".  
  
  
  
Tori was in too much pleasure to argue. She them forced her sisters head back down on her cock.  
  
  
  
Trina gagged from surprise but got in under control. With every thrust of her sister's hips pre cum flooded her mouth. It tasted like sugar it was so sweet.  
  
  
  
After a couple of minutes Tori held her sister's head in place. "I'm cumming".  
  
  
  
Trina was ready but was shocked when Tori filled her mouth she pulled away to swallow as Tori was still cumming. Trina felt ropes and ropes of hot sticky cum coated her face. At the end every inch of her face was covered. Trina gulped down the cum as she was being showered with more and noticed that it was like icing. Trina then scraped what she could from her face into her mouth.  
  
  
  
Tori's cock didn't soften if anything it got hotter after painting her sisters face white. "Oh my god Trina you look so hot right now".  
  
  
  
Trina was slurping the remnants of Tori's cum off her fingers. "Wow that was so good".  
  
  
  
Tori wasted no time before pulling Trina into her lap while she stripped naked. Trina threw her clothes away as Tori leaned forwards and nipped at Trina's throat causing her head to drop back. This exposed her throat to Tori's mouth and Tori took full advantage of it, kissing, nipping, and sucking on Trina's throat. Trina groaned in pleasure and ground herself against Tori harder and harder, feeling herself dripping into her lap.  
  
  
  
Tori finally pulled herself away and grabbed her tits and gently tilting her head down and engaging her in a heated kiss, earning a moan from Trina, who submitted into the kiss almost as soon as Tori's tongue touched hers.  
  
  
  
Tori could feel that Trina was tense and seemed very turned on by incest. Tori had no problem in helping her get over that.  
  
  
  
Trina's hands made themselves busy, as she gripped Tori's breasts, feeling her fingers sink gently into the firm yet flesh, feeling the hardened nipples digging into her palms causing Tori to growl lowly in the back of her throat.  
  
  
  
Trina moaned loudly as she felt her pussy rub against the hard erection in Tori's trousers and began to thrust slightly against it. Tori's hands descended onto her sister's large and perfect ass and grabbed onto it firmly. She enjoyed feeling the firm flesh beneath the soft and silky skin that her fingers could brush over with no resistance.  
  
  
  
She held Trina still, even as Trina whimpered into her mouth and tried to thrust more forcefully, only for Tori to lean down and capturing one of Trina's hard nipples in her mouth and assaulting it with her tongue. Tori was coating it with her saliva before pulling away and blowing on it, causing it to tighten even as Trina let out one long moan as she came, her juices soaking Tori and even the bed.  
  
  
  
Tori waited for Trina to come down from her orgasmic high before rubbing the head of her cock with her sisters gushing pussy. It was gushing begging to be pounded.  
  
  
  
Trina's eyes were completely clouded with lust and pleasure. Tori was willing to bet she had almost no idea what was going on save for the fact that Tori's cock was sitting just outside of her soaked entrance.  
  
  
  
She grabbed hold of Trina's firm ass once again and in one fell swoop, completely pushed the entirety of her 10" length into Trina's more than willing pussy.  
  
  
  
Trina's mouth dropped open in a silent scream before she seemed to finally find her voice, and a scream of pleasure ripped free of her throat and her pussy convulsed, almost violently, around Tori's member, trying to milk her of her cum  
  
  
  
Trina has never been that full and could basically fill her womb. There was no denying she would be limping for days.  
  
  
  
Tori paused for a few more moments, letting Trina once more calm down before using her grip on Trina's ass. She began to bounce her up and down on the head of her cock pounding against the entrance to Trina's womb. That was sending her mind white with pleasure as her tongue hung out of her mouth and drool began to drool down her chin, her breasts bouncing as she did so.  
  
  
  
Tori loved Trina's expression when she was like this. It was so hot especially when girls never got to see that since they were on the other side of it.  
  
  
  
"You're so fucking sexy like this, Trina and the best sister ever." Tori growled, fairly certain that Trina couldn't hear her from the pleasure overload.  
  
  
  
Eventually she felt herself beginning to build, but she wanted to get Trina off at least once more she emptied herself into Trina's cum wanting womb.  
  
  
  
Tori picked her sister up and moved over to the wall and pushed Trina against it before beginning to thrust into her once again. Only this time she was able to slam it into Trina's tight pussy with even more force nearly piercing her cervix with each thrust. She was watching as Trina's whole body simply went slack from the pleasure.  
  
  
  
She came once again, pussy tightening almost painfully around Tori's cock before Tori growled lowly in the back of her throat and pulled Trina down quite forcefully while pushing herself up and finally piercing Trina's cervix and entering into her womb.  
  
  
  
Trina nearly blacked out as pleasure overloaded her conscious brain before Tori finally erupted directly into her womb. Completely filling her and causing a strange feeling of warmth to flow from her womb outwards to the rest of her body.  
  
  
  
Trina sighed and moaned as Tori pulled out, Trina's pussy clamped shut, holding Tori's hot cum within her.  
  
  
  
Tori watched Trina's face, and the look of bliss on it, even as she moved over to the bed and put Trina on her knees  
  
  
  
"Come on, Trina" Tori cooed in her ear, watching as Trina simply moaned softly and pushed her ass up into the air as she lay her front down on the pillows. Tori felt her lust spike once again as she stared at Trina's delicious ass. She pushed her cum soaked cock against Trina's pussy once again. "Fuck me with your big cock".  
  
  
  
She pushed into Trina's sore pussy and began to pound away at her again; hitting each and every spot she had originally missed before and that sent Trina into orgasm once again. "Tori I am cumming".  
  
  
  
She thrust in again and again, going harder and faster until she came again onto Tori's cock. Using the juices Tori then moved her cock up to Trina's ass and gently pushed against the opening. Tori knew that her ass was going to be tight and was very eager.  
  
  
  
The first time Trina had taken it anally Robbie was gentle then rough and made Trina nearly black out. While Robbie fucked her ass he bit on her neck and stuck his finger on her clit. Needless to say she loved it and did it with Robbie whenever she could.  
  
  
  
As such Tori pushed into Trina's ass slowly. She was feeling Trina's ass gripping her like a soft hand. Tori growled but held herself back, letting Trina get used to having Tori's quite sizeable cock sitting in her ass. "God Trina your ass is perfect so hot and tight".  
  
  
  
Tori even gave a hard spank to her right ass cheek and felt her ass get tighter.  
  
  
  
Eventually Trina pushed back, signaling Tori to go ahead and start moving. So she did. Thrusting in and out of Trina's tight hole faster and faster until once again.  
  
  
  
Trina was in a world of pleasure; her expression was the same as moments earlier as she came again and again from having her ass pummeled by Tori's cock.  
  
  
  
Eventually Tori could feel herself building, so one of her hands moved from Trina's to her pussy and began to rub Trina's slit while thrusting two fingers into her dripping snatch  
  
  
  
"Cum for me sister." Tori growled into Trina's ear, and that was all that was needed to set her off, her ass squeezing Tori's cock almost painfully as Tori erupted inside of Trina, filling her insides with boiling seed.  
  
  
  
The fact that Tori mentioned sister was so taboo it made her cum.  
  
  
  
Tori pulled out of Trina with a gentle sigh. She watched as Trina rolled onto one side and rubbed her abdomen once again, feeling Tori's cum sitting within her, warming her from the inside out. Tori sat beside Trina feeling mostly satisfied for now, and stroked her lovers sweaty brown locks as she lay there recovering from the rather intense fucking she had just received courtesy of Tori who watched her with a soft gaze and loving smile.  
  
  
  
Trina watched her sisters gaze and noticed it settled on her tits. Trina then grabbed her own tits. "Come on did you know you want to".  
  
  
  
Tori rolled on top of Trina and attacked her tits. She was squeezing, licking, biting, pinching and rubbing her sister's large breasts. Tori always wanted a big chest for this exact reason.  
  
  
  
Trina was in heaven she had very sensitive breasts. Tori was good but her thoughts rolled back to Robbie who could fuck her breasts and make her cum. "Tori fuck my tits".  
  
  
  
Tori didn't need to be told twice and quickly put her cock in the middle of her sister's tits. When she pushed her sister's tits around her cock it was so warm and soft like pillows. Tori was thrusting in and out hard.  
  
  
  
Trina could feel Tori's pussy rubbing against her abdomen. She had totally forgotten about her sisters pussy and would be sure to pay her back. She looked down and saw that Tori's cock nearly hit her chin. She stuck out her tongue and gave it a lick every time it came up.  
  
  
  
Tori was gritting her teeth trying to hold in her cum and make this last. "I…I am CUMMING".  
  
  
  
Trina closed her eyes as she felt her sisters hot cum land on her face. Tori then got an idea and pulled back. She then redirected her streams of cum to her sister's tits. She painted them white and when she was done it was a work of art. Some of it even ran down into her belly button.  
  
  
  
Trina looked down and smiled, "If you make the mess clean it up…with your tongue".  
  
  
  
Tori smiled and leaned down and dipped her tongue into her sister's belly button and moaned at the taste. It was sweet and not tangy like pussy cum.  
  
  
  
Tori resumed her licking all the way up to her sister's chest and cleaned up. She spent extra time on her nipples and even gave them a blow dry. "Ah Tori".  
  
  
  
That is when the girls heard a voice that made them freeze. "What do we have here"? Both girls look over to see a smirking Jade.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
If you guys want I'll write a sequel make sure to review. I have never done one of these and hope you enjoyed it. Also I got a request to meet me and all I can say is I will Skype but I won't meet with anyone. If anyone is interested in talking to me pm me your Skype.  
  
Chapter 97: Jori Futa Sequel  
  
  
  
Jori futa  
  
  
  
Tori stared at Jade who was grinning like the Joker. "J…Jade this isn't what it looks like".  
  
  
  
Jade just took a step closer, "Really? To me it looks like you have a huge cock and just fucked your sister".  
  
  
  
Trina moved away from Tori, "Please don't tell anyone Jade".  
  
  
  
Jade let out a harsh laugh, "Why shouldn't I? I can ruin you two, the Vega incest sisters".  
  
  
  
Tori lowered her head in shame, "What do you want"?  
  
  
  
Jade walked over to the bed and pushed Trina away. "Get out slut". Trina did as the Goth asked and retreated from the room.  
  
  
  
Tori was scared was Jade going to hit her. "Vega since you have the cock you're going to have to be the dominate one. I want you to ride me fast and dirty also don't stop no matter how much I scream". Jade leaned over and kissed Tori.  
  
  
  
Their tongues danced together, sliding over one another sensually as they pressed together. Jade moaned softly into Tori's mouth as they kissed while Tori's hands got busy with Jade's body, running over her back and the gentle curve of her ass even as Jade pressed them together harder in an attempt to feel more of her.  
  
  
  
Tori growled lowly in the back of her throat when her hand found the swell of Jade's tight ass, one hand running over it while the other ran fingers through her hair.  
  
  
  
Jade lost herself in the kiss and the feel of Tori's hands drifting and caressing her body. Feeling as Tori brushed the curve of her big ass even as she began to grind gently on Tori's lap, groaning as she did so.  
  
  
  
Tori broke the kiss briefly for air before diving back in, taking total control of it, much too Jade's vocalized delight. She explored every inch of her mouth, running her tongue along the back of Jade's teeth, an action that caused said women to shiver even as her hips continued to gyrate on her lap.  
  
  
  
Tori growled again as Jade gripped her head and kissed her harder. She pulled back briefly before nipping her chin and kissing her again, slowing the pace down once again, much to Jade's annoyance.  
  
  
  
Jade had become increasingly horny, and now she found a solution.  
  
  
  
Tori allowed one of her hands to slip underneath Jade's shirt, caressing the slightly muscled flesh that lay there, marred by only a few scars, she felt it as the muscles twitched underneath her touch.  
  
  
  
Jade was getting tense on top of her and while Tori could understand why, the fact was that as far as she was concerned.  
  
  
  
Finally she pulled away from Jade and bit down on her neck, Jade gasped at the unexpected action before moaning as Tori's hand squeezed her ass. She squirmed on Tori's lap as Tori continued to lick and suck at her neck. By this point Jade was starting to pant.  
  
  
  
Tori's actions were only driving her higher and higher and she could feel herself growing wetter with each kiss Tori placed on the pulse of her neck. Jade's hands gripped the Tori's shoulders tightly as she thrust her hips instinctively, seeking some release.  
  
  
  
Tori smirked into Jade's neck as she felt Jade begin to thrust, the hand on her ass moved to rest on her hip, slowing her down and making Jade growl almost threateningly. Tori just chuckled and bit down on the junction between her shoulder and neck.  
  
  
  
Jade bit down on her lower lip to stifle the moan of pleasure even as Tori held her hips still and her other hand kept her head back, exposing her throat to Tori's mouth.  
  
  
  
It moved, drifting down the back of her neck and beginning to softly squeeze the tense muscles making her moan lowly even as it drift lower and around the front of her shoulders.  
  
  
  
Tori removed herself from Jade's neck to engage her in another heated kiss as her hand finally found its target and softly squeezed her tits.  
  
  
  
Jade moaned loudly and pushed her chest towards Tori even as Tori palmed it and lifted it slightly, as though to test its weight.  
  
  
  
By this point even Tori was finding it hard to go slow, her own arousal levels. Trina didn't wear her out and Jade was hot.  
  
  
  
"Fuck your gorgeous" Tori purred to Jade who moaned at the praise, though she only half paid it any mind, her mind more fixed on the feeling of Tori rubbing her breast.  
  
  
  
Tori smirked when she realized Jade wasn't really listening  
  
  
  
"Hmm" she hummed to herself before squeezing the breast in her hand, making Jade moan again. Tori pulled off Jade top with little effort and her dark bra soon followed, leaving Jade bare like an open feast for Tori's eyes who willingly drank in the sight of Jade in all her glory.  
  
  
  
Tori smiled to herself as her hand felt the warm, soft yet firm flesh, in her hands. Using both hands she cupped the two mounds, lifting them up before softly squeezing making Jade moan loudly once again.  
  
  
  
Her hips were grinding against Tori once again and Tori had to suppress a growl of pleasure at feeling Jade's wet heat sliding over Tori's hard erection, even separated by the layers of cloth between them.  
  
  
  
Tori played with the pink tips, circling, lightly flicking and pinching them, listening in rapture at the erotic sounds that spilled from Jade.  
  
  
  
Tori leant forwards and caught Jade's lips once again, tongues meeting in an all too familiar erotic dance as Jade moaned and shook on top of Tori.  
  
  
  
Eventually Tori felt Jade stiffen up and shiver slightly as a long low moan escaped her lips and into their kiss, making Tori shiver as her arousal spiked. She pulled away from Jade and watched as she came down from her high.  
  
  
  
Jade was shivering from the after-shocks of her orgasm; it was far more intense than when it'd been just her own fingers or even Beck. Only it had only served to make her even hornier now, the fire in her body having grown rather than diminishing as one would imagine.  
  
  
  
Tori saw the looked in her eyes and smirked to herself before spinning them round so she was on top before ripping Jade's clothes off.  
  
  
  
"This is what I was after". Tori said in a sweet tone, watching as Jade crawled up to it.  
  
  
  
"Hold on slut" she suddenly said, stopping Jade from taking it into her mouth, she looked up at her with a confused expression, Tori just smiled.  
  
  
  
"Okay go". Tori said as she shoved it in front of Jade who was beginning to pant at the smell of it as she found it pressed against her face. She moved her hips slightly and whined like a slut, begging for Tori to let her do it.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile she was enjoying the look of extreme arousal on Jade's face as she whimpered with Tori's cock pressed against it.  
  
  
  
"Do you really want it that badly?" she asked, to which Jade replied by inhaling the scent of her cock end whining plaintively. Tori smiled  
  
  
  
"Go on then". Jade wasted no time in engulfing Tori's cock in her warm mouth, tongue dancing along the shaft as she began to bob her head up and down.  
  
  
  
Tori just watched, feeling her cock bathed in warmth as Jade's soft tongue glided along her shaft with expert precision, the look of bliss on Jade's face did nothing to help matters  
  
  
  
"Do you really like it that much?" Tori asked her as her hand moved Jade's hair out of the way and stroked her head. Tori smirked to herself in amusement,  
  
  
  
"You're so absorbed you can't even hear me can you?" Tori asked rhetorically, continuing to stroke Jade's hair even as she drew closer to the edge.  
  
  
  
Jade didn't care, the sight and smell of Tori's cock and put her into overdrive and she was more than happy to please Tori like this. The fact that Tori had made her wait had only made the reward all the more worthwhile. She could taste Tori and it was driving her insane, her instincts were running out of control and all she wanted at that moment was to feel Tori. She was dripping wet she was probably soaking her bed sheets.  
  
  
  
Tori grunted as she felt herself approach the edge faster than ever due to Jade's intense blowjob. She looked over at the women's backside as it hypnotically swayed from side to side as Jade sucked Tori. She reached over and felt the wetness of Jade, she was impressed, she was absolutely soaked, and her pussy was completely soaked in her juices.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to cum Jade" she growled, Jade hummed before wrapping her arms around Tori's middle and pulling herself to take as much as Tori's cock as possible as Tori came.  
  
  
  
Tori grunted as she came, resisting the urge to hold Jade's head to her as she felt herself empty herself into Jade's willing mouth.  
  
  
  
The sounds of Jade gulping down the large amounts of hot sticky liquid filled the room as she tried to keep up with the torrent of cum Tori was releasing into her mouth, feeling as it burned a trail down to her stomach, making her feel warm even as she felt herself get even wetter from the taste and knowledge of what she'd just done. The taste was just as good like sugar.  
  
  
  
Tori sighed as she pulled away, watching as Jade cleaned off Tori's dick and sat back on her knees, some of the cum having escaped and dribbled onto her breasts, and started collecting the rest of it with her fingers and sucking it off erotically. Tori just waited until she was done  
  
  
  
"Hmm, Jade" Tori said as she motioned for Jade to move towards her. "Don't push it Vega".  
  
  
  
She then straddled Tori's lap, her soaked pussy hovering over Tori's hard cock as she shivered in anticipation. Tori's hands held her hips gently while she watched Jade's face  
  
  
  
"Take it, Jade" she whispered, letting go of her hips and Jade gradually lowered herself onto Tori's dick.  
  
  
  
Tori groaned as she felt Jade's wet cunt wrap around her cock, its damp velvety walls gripping her tightly. Jade wasn't as tight as her sister but pretty close. "Ah fuck you're tight".  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Jade had her eyes closed and was bathing in the pleasure such a simple act was giving her. Feeling as Tori's dick slowly entered her, spreading her walls even as it continued to fill her up more and more until she was completely full and bathing in the feeling once again. "Ah slowly I've never had something do big in there".  
  
  
  
Tori looked at Jade to see that she had her eyes closed and was apparently lost to the sensations. Tori was tempted to break her out of it but reconsidered when she remembered how long she'd led them on for. So she sat back and simply felt as those velvety walls constricted around and massaged her cock.  
  
  
  
Eventually Jade came back to her senses and looked down to find Tori waiting for her, hands caressing her sides. She smiled up at Jade and lightly scratched her clit. She began to rock her hips, gyrating them and feeling Tori hit each and every sensitive spot she had making her throw her head back and moan loudly.  
  
  
  
Tori took matters into her own hands; literally, when it became apparent that Jade was too out of it. She cupped Jade's supple ass cheeks and gripped them softly.  
  
  
  
Jade moaned at the action and, apparently understanding what Tori wanted, leaning forwards to give her better access.  
  
  
  
Tori kissed her hotly before lifting her ass up causing Jade to vocalize her pleasure in a long moan that was stifled by Tori's intense kiss.  
  
  
  
She then dropped her back down, slowly at first before rapidly picking up the pace until Jade was moving her hips by herself and screaming to the heavens in pleasure.  
  
  
  
Tori held onto her hips, helping her move even as she attacked her neck with tender bites that seemed to send Jade even higher as she felt her wet heat constantly tighten up around her.  
  
  
  
Jade was on cloud nine. Each thrust of her hips sent her higher; every touch of her hands upon her skin spurred her on further while each touch of her lips sent electricity racing through her.  
  
  
  
Tori felt Jade tightening up and smiled to herself as Jade began to ride her harder and faster. Tori grabbed her middle and pulled them together, pressing their breasts together as she kissed Jade once again with fiery intensity while her other hand helped Jade on her down thrusts, pushing Tori even deeper into Jade's core.  
  
  
  
One last thrust sent Jade over the edge and into the abyss of pleasure, robbing her of all conscious thought as the orgasm washed over her locking her body up rigid as she contracted around Tori in time with her erratic heartbeat.  
  
  
  
Tori watched Jade's face contract into a riotous of pleasure while she went rigid and clamped down on her member, attempting to milk it for all it was worth.  
  
  
  
It took all of Tori's self-control not to come right then and there but she weathers the storm of pleasure while waiting for Jade to come down from her orgasmic high.  
  
  
  
Jade shivered with the after effects of by far one of the most intense orgasms of her life. She nuzzled Tori's neck as Tori stroked her hair and brushed her fingers over the swell of her ass.  
  
  
  
Eventually she had her breath back and she sat up as Tori spun her away so she was facing away from her but still seated on her lap. Jade moaned as she leant forwards, however Tori's hand stopped her.  
  
  
  
She felt Tori softly brush her fingers over her ass, causing Jade to shiver at the delightful tingle it sent up her spine, both at Tori's touch and the knowledge she could satisfy Tori with how her body looked. "Come on Tori please I need your cock. I NEED IT".  
  
  
  
Tori had to admit that Jade's ass was one of the best she had ever had the pleasure of seeing next to her sisters. She squeezed it, feeling the flesh give under the pressure of her fingers even while it held onto its natural firmness thanks to the muscle beneath the surface. She tapped on sharply making Jade moan as it bounced. Tori smiled to herself before removing her hand and letting Jade move her hips.  
  
  
  
This new position meant that Tori's cock was suddenly reaching all the places it couldn't originally causing Jade to lose some muscle control, tongue rolling out of her mouth as she bounced on Tori's dick, feeling Tori's eyes on her ass as it bounced up and down rhythmically with her hips.  
  
  
  
"You like that you slut. You need my cock don't you". Tori just sat back and enjoyed the view, her hands occupied with Jade's hips, helping her bounce on her member even as she cried out in pleasure.  
  
  
  
"Yes I'm a slut your cock is so good never stop please never stop".  
  
  
  
However soon Tori could feel herself building, she nearly sucked her teeth in frustration at her own body before suddenly leaning forwards and pulling Jade to her and grabbing one of her breasts as her other hand rubbed her clit as she once again began to softly bite her neck. Jade's reaction was immediate; she tightened up considerably and screamed in pleasure as she suddenly came. "Cum with me Tori fill me like your slut sister".  
  
  
  
Jade went dead as the familiar pleasure ran through her until suddenly she felt something warm filling her abdomen. Her eyes went wide as she felt Tori empty herself into her womb. She went completely slack even as she cried out in bliss at feeling Tori fill her up completely.  
  
  
  
There was so much cum Tori held on a long time but it paid off. Jade's pussy was milking her like crazy as her pussy was filled to capacity. Tori even flicked her clit and felt Jade orgasm again. Tori sighed as she finished filling Jade only to find her still lightly shaking her hips despite her apparent exhaustion  
  
  
  
"Hmm, seems like you still haven't had enough hmm?" Tori asked but Jade could only whine softly, a sound that was impossibly cute coming from one Jade West.  
  
  
  
"Alright then" Tori whispered into her ear as she turned her around and picked her up while grabbing her ass  
  
  
  
"Tori" Jade groaned as she nuzzled Tori's neck  
  
  
  
"Damn, I can't get enough of your ass" she growled as she put her on the bed. Jade lay there rather provocatively, legs open and area to her sides, bearing herself to Tori's gaze. Jade even had some cum flow out of her pussy.  
  
  
  
Tori put her on her knees, Jade just moaned softly at the knowledge of what was to come as she felt Tori pull out and thrust back in with aching slowness.  
  
  
  
She just groaned, eyes rolling as her hyper-sensitive body amplified the pleasure she felt as her pussy once again held tightly onto Tori's cock as it began to thrust in and out of her wet heat, stirring up her pussy that was already coated with her cum causing Jade to nearly pass out as the bliss intensified from the multitude of sensations she was receiving.  
  
  
  
Jade was screaming in her head she wanted to beat Tori but she was too good.  
  
  
  
Tori herself was watching as Jade's ass bounced with each of her thrusts, slapping against her firm thighs as she drove into the core of her. She used one have to caress Jade's back, rubbing the sweaty but smooth flesh affectionately as the other struck on of the cheeks making Jade cry out even as she tightened up around her  
  
  
  
"God Jade" Tori growled as she struck the other cheek making Jade shout out again even as Tori pounded her against the mattress.  
  
  
  
Jade came with a slight whimper, her throat raw from screaming though she stiffened as she felt Tori fully fill her womb to the brim and paint her inner walls white. She collapsed onto the bed, her womb was now refusing to release any of the cum within it. Jade just moaned softly and caressed her stomach.  
  
  
  
Tori just took a moment to catch her breath. Only to feel something rubbing against her. She looked down to see Jade rubbing her ass against her erection. She grinned.  
  
"You're insatiable" she said, smacking Jade's ass roughly, making her moan loudly.  
  
  
  
Tori grabbed her waist and put herself just outside of Jade's ass. Jade just moaned and pushed her ass back, hoping to get pierced by Tori's amazing dick. However Tori moved back in time with her, preventing her from doing so Jade just whimpered  
  
  
  
"Do you really want it in the ass that badly?" Tori asked Jade who just whimpered again and pushed back in response. Tori just shook her head before taking hold of Jade's waist and pushing into her ass.  
  
  
  
It was tight. Much tighter than either her pussy or Trina's ass, it gripped her tightly and massaged her firmly. On top of that Jade seemed to be in heaven from having Tori's cock in her ass.  
  
  
  
Tori began to thrust gently while gradually increasing the pace as she felt Jade's anus loosen up to accept her easier as time went on. She kept on striking Jade's ass; amazed at the fact Jade seemed to enjoy it so much. Though she suspected she was a masochist to some extent.  
  
Jade came suddenly; her ass tightening up so much Tori grunted and had to stop moving to let Jade ride her orgasm out.  
  
  
  
Jade was in total bliss. She had no idea she'd enjoy anal so much. She always said no to Beck but this was different. She could feel the entirety of Tori's cock through her ass, shocked that it was so sensitive. She just relished in the feeling of coming from her ass, knowing that Tori was enjoying it immensely.  
  
  
  
Tori started thrusting again, determined to make Jade cum once more before she did. Reaching down she found Jade's clit and began to tease it, causing Jade's pleasure to sky rocket. Jade's hyper-sensitive body reacting far more than it needed too to the stimulation Tori was giving her.  
  
  
  
As such it took barely five minutes for her to come again just as Tori did, erupting into Jade's ass with surprising intensity considering her numerous orgasms that night.  
  
  
  
Jade nearly passed out from her final orgasm, especially as Tori poured her burning seed into her rectum, filling her with an odd feeling of warmth as she did so. She just groaned softly and slumped forwards, Tori still in her ass as she did so, lying flat on the bed.  
  
  
  
"You okay?" Tori asked her softly, brushing some of her hair away from her face to kiss her ear and sweaty cheek. Jade just moaned gently, sounding exhausted but fully sated, at least for now.  
  
  
  
Trina was in the corner watching and fucking herself with the didlo from her room. She basically shoved it as far as she could in her pussy. Seeing Jade get fucked like she did was so hot.  
  
  
  
Jade looked at Tori, "You better not tell anyone".  
  
  
  
Tori scoffed, "Are you forgetting that if I did I would be teased".  
  
  
  
This time Jade scoffed, "Well just make sure to be ready anytime because I will be back". Jade got off the bed with a wobble she couldn't stand up straight. She could feel her ass and womb filled with so much cum. "Ah how do I get rid of your cum"?  
  
  
  
Trina emerged from her hiding spot and pushed Jade back on the bed. Jade tried to fight it until Trina latched onto her pussy and sucked. "AAAHHH"! She could feel the cum leaver her body at an extremely slow rate along with the sucking on her clit.  
  
  
  
Tori wanted to be angry with her sister but found it so fucking hot. Her cock even got hard again as she started to jerk it.  
  
  
  
Trina was gulping down the last of the cum in her pussy but then got an idea. She went up to Jade and kissed her and cum swapped with her. They both moaned into the kiss and the wonderful taste of cum.  
  
  
  
Trina went back down and then sucked the cum out of her ass. It was then she launched herself at her sister and kissed her. Tori enjoyed the taste of her own cum on her sisters tongue. She didn't stop jerking off either.  
  
  
  
Trina then went and finished Jade's ass and looked at Tori to see she was close to cumming. She got a front row seat and was followed by Jade with their mouths open.  
  
  
  
Tori looked down and came all over Trina first. She painted her sisters forehead and nose. She then redirected it over at Jade and came in her mouth and even a little up her nose.  
  
  
  
Both girls looked at each other and licked it off the others face. Tori just collapsed on the bed she was far past dehydrated and near death. The others cuddled up to Tori in bed. This was going to be a good relationship.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it  
  
  
  
Next will probably be Rori with the sex pill from an early chapter that was suggested by a review. Also if anyone wants to skype me I'd definitely like to talk with fans and get some ideas. After that chapter I think I will go back to Rade.  
  
  
  
I am also thinking of making a sequel to the story where Robbie kills his way out of Yerba like Jason Statham.  
  
  
  
Also I need a beta for Immortal love I'd really like for someone to completely rewrite it.  
  
Chapter 98: New Contest  
  
  
  
Hi this is the announcement of a new contest. I want to start a Tribbie writing contest. I love this pairing and want to see more of it so here is my contest.  
  
  
  
Must be romance  
  
  
  
Must be M and have a lemon in it.  
  
  
  
Tribbie can mention Rade but mainly Tribbie.  
  
  
  
Over 1k in length.  
  
  
  
The winner will get their story expanded by me into a 10k and up story so leave it open ended. Also they will have an honorable mention in my One Shot series along with their lemon being published in it.  
  
  
  
The contest will end on March 9th so I can expand it over spring break.  
  
  
  
Get writing because I can't wait to read them.  
  
Chapter 99: Rori And The Bet  
  
  
  
Rori  
  
  
  
This takes place during worst couple for a poker bet.  
  
  
  
Also I'm hosting a Tribbie contest with ZenNoMai's help so please enter.  
  
  
  
Pat S: Lemon is smut and futa is a chick with a dick.  
  
  
  
Yummy: you need an account so I can on you.  
  
  
  
Start.  
  
  
  
Robbie was looking at his cards he was screwed. He had 2 pair but they were extremely low and Tori had only drawn one card. The others left a while ago especially after the breakup.  
  
  
  
Tori looked across the table and saw Robbie only had 1 blue chip left. "Robbie let's make this interesting. If you win you will get a rule free request and if I win I get one". She could feel her cheeks get hot but hoped it was dark enough so he didn't notice.  
  
  
  
Robbie was glad he put Rex down or else he would have made a sex joke. "Um okay". It couldn't be that bad.  
  
  
  
Tori smiled, "Show em". Robbie laid down his cards pair of twos and fives. Tori laughed, "Gotcha". She showed her hand a straight.  
  
  
  
Robbie bowed his head in defeat, "You got me so what do you want my car, Rex or for me to clean your house".  
  
  
  
Tori smirked feeling her naughty side coming out. "I want to watch you fuck yourself". She whispered it and made him lean closer.  
  
  
  
Robbie was confused, "Is that an insult or an…invitation"?  
  
  
  
Tori licked her lips, "Invitation I haven't had a boyfriend in a long time and never had sex but thanks to Trina's massive sex toy collection I don't feel any pain".  
  
  
  
Robbie's brain was short circuiting at all of this new sexy information. Trina's sex you collection, Tori using them and whacking it in front of her. "Right now"?  
  
  
  
Tori motioned upstairs and they were off both equally excited about the new sexual adventure.  
  
  
  
As soon as they got to the room Tori pushed him on the bed. "Do it". She then walked over to her couch and watched him unbutton his pants.  
  
  
  
Robbie was the most nervous he'd ever been. "I…I am having second thoughts Tori".  
  
  
  
Tori interrupted, "Shut up and do it. I'll even make it even". She then took off her shirt and unclasped her bra.  
  
  
  
Robbie was kind of scared if he couldn't get a boner but with Tori's tits out he couldn't help it. He freed his cock from its prison and stared at Tori as he started to stroke.  
  
  
  
Tori was amazed at how hard and long he got. He was even bigger than 90% of Trina's collection and the left over 10% would rip her tiny body in two.  
  
  
  
Robbie saw Tori starting to touch her own breasts and even squeezing her nipples. "God Tori you look so hot".  
  
  
  
"Ah Robbie you too. I never knew how hot this could be".  
  
  
  
After a few more minutes Robbie came and it landed all over her bed. "Sorry Tori".  
  
  
  
Tori was nearly cumming just from watching the way his cock pulsed, cute pants and the way he said her name. "Don't worry about it". She then went over to the bed and dipped her head down and locked the cum off her bed sheets. "Oooh Robbie you taste so good".  
  
  
  
Robbie was hard again just her saying that and watching as she ate his baby batter was hotter than anything. "God Tori".  
  
  
  
"Lay back"!  
  
  
  
Robbie did as he was told and watched in silence as Tori hiked up her skirt and moved her panties to the side. She hovered over his cock. He could see her own juices dripping all over his cock. "Ah Tori your juices are so hot".  
  
  
  
Tori smirked as she dropped her hips. She screamed as she felt his large cock invade her pussy so deep she could swear he entered her stomach. "AAAHHH YOU'RE SOOO BIG"!  
  
  
  
Robbie thrusted up rapidly but with very shallow thrusts. Tori was shaking around his cock in pleasure.  
  
  
  
Tori looked down at Robbie, "HARDER FUCK"!  
  
  
  
Robbie placed his hands on her ass and kneaded her tight ass muscles. He then lifted her up and dropped her down. Each time his cock penetrated her womb and filled it with pre cum.  
  
  
  
Tori had never been so happy it was so much different than a vibrator. It was pulsing and alive. She could feel the heat radiating off of it absorbing into her pussy. She was so close to cumming that one more thrust would do it.  
  
  
  
Robbie moved one hand from her ass to her tits and squeezed. "Robbie I'm CUMMING"!  
  
  
  
Robbie felt her pussy clamp down so hard he had no choice but to cum. He only groaned as he filled her up. "Oh Tori I hope I just fucked a baby into you".  
  
  
  
Tori was taken back, "Ah just keep fucking me".  
  
  
  
Robbie just smiled, "Okay". Robbie then flipped the youngest Vega over and shoved his hot wet dick in her ass in one thrust.  
  
  
  
"AHH, Robbie, you're so fucking big in me". Moaned Tori as she feels the thickness of Robbie's cock up her ass, she starts wiggling it to add him the pleasure but Robbie grabs her by the waist and starts ramming in her hard and fast.  
  
  
  
Tori bounced back and forth along with her tits and her tight belly. Robbie saw Tori's breasts bounce that he placed one hand on them and start groping them. Tori moans louder, and then her moans turn into lustful screams. "AAHHH ROBBIE PIMCH THE NIPPLES!"  
  
  
  
Robbie did as he was told and was rewarded with louder moans.  
  
  
  
Robbie loves the beautiful sound of Tori's screams filled with lust; he wanted to hear them again.  
  
  
  
"Scream for me, Tori" said Robbie huskily as he then rammed so deep and hard spanking her. "Scream if you love my cock".  
  
  
  
"AHHH!" She screamed.  
  
  
  
"Again baby". Robbie said in her ear.  
  
  
  
"AHHH"! Tori screamed louder.  
  
  
  
"Again, scream like you love me" said Robbie as he then thrusts rapidly as his lust is increasing. "What are you?"  
  
  
  
"Your's!" moans Tori  
  
  
  
"Did you say mine?" said Robbie as he then changes position as he leaned his back on the backboard and has Tori on his lap with his cock still up her ass.  
  
  
  
"Your's" moans Tori  
  
  
  
"What, I can't hear you" said Robbie as he then spanks Tori's ass and made her scream lustfully  
  
  
  
"I'M YOUR'S ROBBIE, YOUR HORNY SLUT! I'M YOURS TO FUCK; I'M YOUR SEXY LATINA SLUT"! Tori screamed in pure ecstasy as she just came from her pussy.  
  
  
  
The pleasure was too much that she spilled her juices and her nipples had gone hard. Then Robbie begins cumming in her ass and he does not take himself out of Tori until he finishes, he finished his load and still his cock remains hard and begging for a fuck. "God I filled your ass up can you feel it Tori"? She nodded.  
  
  
  
He then placed Tori on the bed with her leg spread to reveal her wet dripping pussy that is begging to be fucked. Robbie saw her cum dripping and she got embarrassed and tried to wipe it off.  
  
  
  
"Don't hide your pussy, Tori". Said Robbie as he removed her hands away from, her pussy and starts kissing it. "You are perfect".  
  
  
  
Tori blushes at that and giggles as Robbie's kisses and licking on up her belly tickles her, Robbie trails his kisses up to her breasts, then to her neck and finally to her mouth.  
  
  
  
Tori moaned as she shares in with the kiss and accepted his tongue to enter her mouth.  
  
  
  
When they broke a part they were both sweaty and reeked of sex. They wanted to go on but their bodies wouldn't let them. The both said, "Tomorrow".  
  
  
  
They both fell asleep and Tori cuddled up in his arms.  
  
  
  
Trina was still in the house while this was going on and she checked it out she had never been so hot. Her sister was such a slut but she wasn't one to talk. While watching she had a bullet vibrator on her clit and a 10" dildo shoved as far as it would go in her pussy.  
  
  
  
Trina loved being a voyeur she even caught Jade and Beck at school. This though beat that she could hear every sound from Tori. Every moan and squelch from her wet pussy.  
  
  
  
She came 7 times while watching them and wanted to join but went back to her room. "I wonder if she'd share".  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
Sorry it's short I've just been do fucking busy. Just remember to enter my contest and don't forget to review.  
  
  
  
Since Tribbie is so small spread the word anyway you can.  
  
  
  
Next will be the 100th chapter and will be Rade. It will be legend…wait for it…dary. Takes place after Andre's girl.  
  
  
  
Fuck Andre that whole episode was him bitching he was being bullied by his girlfriend come on. He is such a pussy and that's why I don't write about him.  
  
Chapter 100: RADE 100  
  
  
  
Rade  
  
  
  
Please enter my Tribbie contest there is no one in it right now. So Zen and I have nothing to judge. Also after this I will be posting beta'd chapters by Super Odin.  
  
  
  
Takes place during the earthquake.  
  
  
  
Start  
  
  
  
The building shook with plaster from above raining down on them. Beck yelled, "Earthquake"! He followed it by grabbing Cat and protecting her.  
  
  
  
Jade saw that and time stopped. 'He doesn't live me anymore. He wouldn't protect me'. She wanted to cry so she quickly jumped on the couch and covered her face with a throw pillow. A few tears were soaked into the pillow as she felt her world breaking.  
  
  
  
When the shaking finally did stop she wiped her face on the pillow. She then got to her feet shakily. Suddenly the man who owned the place ran in. "Is everyone okay"?  
  
  
  
Everyone said their own variation of fine. After that everyone went their separate ways Cat with Beck leaving her stranded. "Fucking Beck".  
  
  
  
Robbie watched as his ride drive away and Jade as she was angry. She screamed and started to throw a tantrum. "Jade"!  
  
  
  
Jade didn't hear him she was lost. After the breakup she knew he'd come back but this was proof it was over.  
  
  
  
Robbie slowly watched as her tantrum turned into crying. "Are you okay"?  
  
  
  
Jade turned to look at Robbie, "Do I fucking look okay? Beck left with Cat and didn't even ask if I was okay. Then he protected her but left me to fend for myself".  
  
  
  
Robbie sighed, "Jade in sorry I know you love him and-".  
  
  
  
Jade cut him off, "It's not fucking fair Shapiro do you know how hard it is to only be loved by one person. Beck was mine I didn't have good parents or friends".  
  
  
  
Robbie was now feeling angry and snapped, "Shut up I know how you feel. For as long as I can remember Rex was my only friend first he was imaginary then he was my puppet. My dad used to hit me and called me a fairy or useless. I know what it's like and then I came to H.A and found you guys but you wouldn't do anything for me. Cat doesn't love me, Beck thinks I'm a girl, Andre thinks of me as entertainment, Tori at least tries and you you're the worst. You make fun of me as much as you can to make yourself feel better".  
  
  
  
Jade was shaking not from rage but from her guilt. Everything he said was true. "Robbie I'm-".  
  
  
  
Robbie held up a hand, "I don't want to hear it Jade. I'm done with everything tonight was my chance to ask Cat out and then Beck tagged along and ruined it. I even left Rex at home all for nothing. So I'm done". With that he turned around and walked in the opposite direction as Jade.  
  
  
  
Jade wanted to say something but she couldn't get mind was crammed full of information that needed to be processed. She watched as he slowly disappeared from view. She then walked home unable to sleep knowing Monday was not going to go well.  
  
  
  
(Monday)  
  
  
  
Jade was sitting in Sikowitz's class ignoring everyone else waiting for Robbie. She tried to text him but he didn't pick up.  
  
  
  
Robbie soon walked in looking like he was going to drop dead. He had bags under his eyes and skin looked paler than hers.  
  
  
  
The rest of the gang looked at him and gasped. Cat spoke up, "Robbie what happened"?  
  
  
  
Robbie just walked past her, "None of your business". He said it without emotion as he took a seat as far away as he could away from his 'Friends'.  
  
  
  
Sikowitz started up, "Okay everyone let's do a scene. Robbie and Jade get up here". They both stood up and walked on the stage. "Now Robbie your character is someone who is trying to convince her into loving you. Jade you are a stuck up gank". Someone snorted causing Jade to glare.  
  
  
  
Robbie looked at Jade, "Come on love me".  
  
  
  
Jade saw that he wasn't really trying. "No".  
  
  
  
Robbie rolled his eyes, "That's just like you not able to commit. You are so stuck up you don't care about anyone".  
  
  
  
Jade grit her teeth, "I have standards-".  
  
  
  
Robbie cut her off, "Standards that's funny considering you shouldn't. You aren't that good looking maybe if you clean up a little but come on. The only reason why I want to be with you is that I heard you were a good-".  
  
  
  
Slap!  
  
  
  
He was caught off guard as she slapped him across the face and left the room.  
  
  
  
"Robbie did you not understand you are trying to make her love you not hit you"? Sikowitz said unaware of their problems.  
  
  
  
Robbie nodded, "I couldn't help it".  
  
  
  
He then left to room and went to his locker only to see Jade at hers. "So how does it feel to be on the other side of taunting"?  
  
  
  
Jade was tempted to pick one of her scissors off her locker and kill him. "You are just petty Robbie".  
  
  
  
"Petty? What about your obsession with Beck? He's one guy there are millions out there but now you think he's your soul mate".  
  
  
  
Jade slammed her locker, "He is the only one who cared about me". She screamed before she ran out of the school.  
  
  
  
Robbie followed her to her car. "No no you don't get the last word. I cared about you I always tried to get your attention. Beck doesn't even try to care about you. He treats you like a fucking child and you take it. Would you take it if he started to hit you"?  
  
  
  
Jade was crying again despite how hard she tried not to. "You just want to get in my pants I bet Beck told you about our sex lives and you just want a taste".  
  
  
  
Robbie scoffed, "I don't even care about that. I do care about you at Christmas I'm the one who told Cat what to get you. She wanted to get you a purple pillow that smells like strawberries. I have had a crush on you since I saw you".  
  
  
  
Jade was reeling never knowing how much he cared. "Robbie I'm sorry I do care about you okay maybe not like you. I can't do anything like you've done I'm too damaged. Beck was my only relationship".  
  
  
  
Robbie leant down and kissed her. She fought for a second but then melted into it. Neither of them could stop it felt like they were complete. All of their loneliness dissolved into this kiss.  
  
  
  
When they both finally ran out of air they broke apart panting. Jade just looked up, "Ah Robbie I can't believe how good that felt".  
  
  
  
Robbie nodded, "I love you. That kiss proved everything I ever felt".  
  
  
  
She nodded, "Let's go home and continue this". They both got into her car and drive to her house. Her parents were currently on a business trip in New York.  
  
  
  
As soon as they made it past the main threshold they attacked each other like animals. Before they knew it they were in her bedroom and they were naked.  
  
  
  
Jade pushed him closer to the bed and smiled at his massive erect cock. "God I will I have some fun with you." Jade seductively purred and the two of them were in front of the bed.  
  
  
  
Robbie standing up in front of her while she knelt down in front of him. He gestured at her and she smiled while she gripped Robbie's cock to start jerking him off. Jade stroked his cock in her hand with Robbie standing perfectly still while she marveled at how hard it felt.  
  
  
  
Jade continued to stroke his hot cock while grazing her fingers over his balls in her hand before she brought her face closer to it, allowing her to take it into her mouth.  
  
  
  
Robbie shuddered at how warm and hot her mouth felt as she licked the head of his cock. He placed his hand on her head and thrust into her mouth.  
  
  
  
Jade's mouth remained as it was while she sucked on Robbie's love stick as he sent his swollen dick into her mouth while the hot saliva soaked his cock and the warmth of it kept his member strong and stimulated.  
  
  
  
Jade then did something unexpected by cupping her big tits and wrapping them around Robbie's cock. It was making him groan at how soft her tits felt on his cock while he thrust into them.  
  
  
  
Jade smirked at this while Robbie began thrust into the breasts that held his cock within them as the erect nipples rubbed the veins of the cock.  
  
  
  
Robbie took his hand off Jade's head and focused more on his thrusts into her tits while they massaged his cock. Her mouth made the thrusts more worth it.  
  
  
  
Jade held her breasts together on Robbie's length as she rubbed her tits together on it before she took her mouth of it to blow on it; the air from her cool breath hitting Robbie's saliva-covered cock and making him shiver as a result.  
  
  
  
Jade began to lick the head of Robbie's cock while his hilt thrust between her tits that rubbed on it. Robbie groaned as she smirked while keeping her eyes focused on his cock. The feeling of the soft breasts drove Robbie crazy as he helped Jade hold the large tits together as he pounded his throbbing cock into her mounds of flesh.  
  
  
  
Jade's tongue twirled around Robbie's length until he groaned as her entire mouth took in as much of his cock as possible. "I'm cumming Jade". He released his hot load inside her mouth.  
  
  
  
Robbie's cum splattered all over the inside of Jade's mouth and coated it. She let out a muffled moan as she swallowed most of the baby batter before taking her mouth off of it and some cum trailed down his cock and onto her tits.  
  
  
  
Robbie's face nearly split from the grin on his face as his cum trailed into her breasts.  
  
  
  
"God Robbie you taste so fucking good".  
  
  
  
She once again licked the head of it before removing her breasts off it and standing up. Robbie hugged her and fell back onto the bed causing Jade to giggle. He then cupped her sex and lightly probed her with him finger. "Robbie just do it".  
  
  
  
Jade whimpered as Robbie slammed his powerful cock into her sopping wit pussy. He moaned at how warm she felt on the inside while she did likewise with how his cock was so deep.  
  
  
  
Robbie moaned as Jade grinded around his cock. He jerked into her and she moaned while her large breasts heaved each time she rode his cock like a horse.  
  
  
  
Jade's dark blue eyes started filling with lust and she blushed heavily as Robbie pounded into the warm walls of flesh that smothered his member warmly. Her plump ass smacked against Robbie's lap as his cock pounded into her core. He lifted her hips up and down to grind his cock pummeling into her hot walls.  
  
  
  
"God Jade you are so tight and perfect". Robbie moaned loudly before he reached up and gripped Jade's waist while he thrust his cock up into her wet pussy. It felt so tight on his dick he moved his hands upward to cup her jiggling tits.  
  
  
  
"Ah Robbie you're so big you are hitting my womb. Ah ah ah! Harder! Harder".  
  
  
  
Robbie growled huskily as he cupped the breasts and started to grope them in his palms. He started to thrust harder trying to get Jade to cum.  
  
  
  
Jade still rode Robbie's dick in complete sync with his movements with his thrusts penetrating his pussy. It was slammed into her like a jackhammer. Jade moaned and then fell back; her back on Robbie's chest with his cock still buried deep inside of her.  
  
  
  
Robbie rubbed Jade's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms. Jade bucked her hips in response to all of this. She gripped the sheets of the bed and held onto them tightly as Robbie's cock crashed into her pulsating pussy that grinded it and Robbie was not sure as to what part of her felt better. Her tits being played with or her ass that was slapping against his lap.  
  
  
  
Robbie then screamed, "I'M CUMMING"!  
  
  
  
She wanted to tell him to wait but it was too late. He came deep inside of her effectively filling her womb with his hot spunk. This triggered her own orgasm. "I'm cumming too"!  
  
  
  
Robbie then felt her pussy clamp so hard on him he wasn't able to move in or out.  
  
  
  
When Jade's orgasm finally subsided Robbie said, "Do you want to go again"?  
  
  
  
Jade was in a haze she'd never been that full of cum before or fucked that hard. It was a totally different experience than Beck. "Robbie I just want to sleep talk to me in the morning".  
  
  
  
Robbie moved so they were spooning against each other. His erection was rubbing against her ass. "Can Robbie Jr. sleep inside of you"?  
  
  
  
Jade never had a guy in her ass sure she used her dildo once and it felt fine. "Slowly".  
  
  
  
Robbie thrusted his cock into her ass. "AAHHHH so big"!  
  
  
  
When Robbie was to the hilt he moaned, "God you are the most amazing person ever. I love you".  
  
  
  
Jade was still getting used to the mister in her ass. "Love you too". She moved back a little and felt comfortable. They were both to sleep soon after.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
A little dark in the beginning but I wanted a story for the 100 chapter not just smut without plot.  
  
  
  
I am also considering writing a sequel to Tori and Trina futa. Someone reviewed saying they'd like to see Robbie and Tori to fuck Trina into a coma.  
  
  
  
Also I will post redone chapters by Super Odin.  
  
  
  
Please enter my contest we need more Tribbie fans out in the fan fic universe.  
  
Chapter 101: Catorade REWRITE  
  
  
  
Jade West sat on her bed, crying. This was her first Valentine's Day in three years she spent alone. She made it clear to everyone that she didn't care about Valentine's Day, but secretly, she liked it. Beck went out of his way to do things he normally wouldn't do for her and to actually show here some form of sentiments. She was stuck at her house while her parents were out on their date.  
  
  
  
Menawhile, Cat and Tori drove up to the West residence with the biggest grins on their faces. Jade had confessed to Cat over a text message that she was actually upset that she was alone for Valentine's Day and since she nor Tori had anything to do that day, she figured that she'd cheer Jade up the best way she knew how. With Sex. Lots of hardcore sex. So, She and Tori went to the sex shop and bought all sorts of things. Strap ons, bullet vibrators, vibrating anal beads, lube, etc.  
  
  
  
The knocked on the large ornate door for about five minutes before Cat tried the door handle and realized it was unlocked. The two girls entered in and instantly heard the sound of sobs echoing through the house and followed it. They found Jade sitting in her bed balling into a black pillow.  
  
  
  
"Hi." Cat waved in her normal innocent demenor.  
  
  
  
Jade looked up through her tear stained eyes, black mascre running down her face, "GO AWAY!"  
  
  
  
Cat leaped onto Jade's bed, "Nope. I know just how to cheer you up." She said with a smile, revealing the one dimple on her right cheek.  
  
  
  
Jade looked at them, "I don't need yours or Vega's help."  
  
  
  
Cat leaped across the bed and pinned Jade down, rubbing her knee on the goth's crotch.  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Jadey. I think I can make you forget about Beck. Hell, I'll even make you forget your own name." Cat said.  
  
  
  
Jade felt the heat rush from her crotch from Cat's "dirty" talk. Or atleast as dirty as Cat could be. The dominate Cat Valentine was so hot that she didn't even notice Tori stripping naked and strapping on the biggest dildo in the bag of toys. they had bought.  
  
  
  
Cat lifted Jade up and gave her a short kiss, then proceeded to take off Jade's shirt and bra, followed by Jade's jeans and panties. Cat stared at a naked Jade West, a small patch of brown hair above her slit.  
  
  
  
Cat looked back at Tori, "Tori, bring the beads over here."  
  
  
  
Tori did as she was told and walked towards her, noticing Jade's eyes watch her and her breasts as the jiggled with the walk, "It's rude to stare, Jade."  
  
  
  
Jade quickly blushed and looked away, until Tori flipped Jade over to where she was on her hands and knees and began to insert the 1 inch beads into her ass as Cat held her still.  
  
  
  
"Fuck you, bitch!" Jade yelled trying to get out, but Cat seemed to overpower her.  
  
  
  
Tori stepped back when the string of 10 was fully inserted, Jade lowered her voice, "Fucking hurts."  
  
  
  
Cat just smiled at Jade, "That's nothing, Jade. Next, I'm going to ride your face while Tori fucks you."  
  
  
  
Cat then flipped Jade back over and Tori turned on the beads, causing Jade to buck  
  
  
  
"Oh, I forgot." Cat spoke up. "These vibrate and only at one speed."  
  
  
  
Jade's mouth was wide open as her back wasn't even on the bed anymore. She felt Cat scoot off the bed as Tori began stroking Jade's pussy with her finger, "Ahh. Tori."  
  
  
  
Tori just smiled, "Don't worry, Jade. I'll be gentle."  
  
  
  
Jade looked down and saw Tori lining up her rubber cock with her pussy and noticed the size of the nearly foot long dildo.  
  
  
  
"No! That's too b..IG! AAAAH" Jade tried to protest, but was quickly interrupted by the dildo entering her.  
  
  
  
Tori thrusted the dildo balls deep into Jade and turned on the small vibrator she had stuck in her own clit. She looked over to see a now fully naked Cat hovering above Jade's face. Her body was simply one of the best she had ever seen.  
  
  
  
"Lick me, Jade." Cat said, looking down at her.  
  
  
  
Jade did as she was told as she eagerly began to lap away at Cat's juices. Jade began molesting Cat's slit with her tongue. The smell and taste were intoxicating. She nibbled and nipped at Cat's outer lips and lightly probed the inside of her with her tongue. Cat couldn't help but let out a moan as she instinctively began rocking her hips on Jade's face.  
  
  
  
Tori was mesmerized by the sight of Jade being helplessy fucked and it drove her even more hotter. Tori started to thrust in and out, going slow at first, but quickly built up spead and began to slam into Jade's pussy as she stared as and watched her violate Jade. Tori had no intention of slowing down and saw Jade shaking in response. Tori kept thrusting herself in and out of Jade's pussy as it became harder for her to push, clearly realizing Jade's pussy clamped down on the dildo. Her own cunt began to reach it's climax as she felt weak in the knees as she released her own orgasm from the constant assualt the vibrator was giving her.  
  
  
  
"THAT'S, IT JADE. LICK MY PUSSY!" Cat said, clearly not being her normal self. Jade's face was covered in Cat's juices as Jade already made Cat come twice and had no intention of stoping.  
  
  
  
Normal thought processes of Jade didn't exist anymore. The beads in her ass continued to vibrate through her whole body, as a foot long dildo stuck out of her pussy and was attached to one of the hottest females she'd ever seen, as she lapped away at the pussy of the other hottest female she'd ever seen.  
  
  
  
Tori took a hold of the anal beads as she began to lightly pull them out while they were still vibrating. Jade let out a scream as they moved around in her ass as Tori pulled from every which way so they wouldn't miss a thing until the last one came out with a pop, leaving Jade with a gaping hole. Tori wanted to fuck that hole and make her squirm.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Cat was off to the side getting ready for the second part of their planned fucking as she got on an identical strap on to Tori's, only this one was a tad smaller.  
  
  
  
Jade's bed was soaked with sweat and cum as her pussy leaked onto the sheets and looked over at Cat, "Can we please take a break."  
  
  
  
Cat just smiled, "Come on, Jade. A little more. We just want to make you happy." She said as she walked over all innocent to the duo on the bed, then gave the nod to Tori. "Fuck her ass, Tori."  
  
  
  
Tori grabbed a hold of Jade and flipped her over on top of her, so that both were on their backs, but Tori on the bottom of her. Jade instinctively held her hands out behind her, giving Tori just enough space to take her fake cock and slam it into the awaiting asshole. Jade let out a loud scream at the intrusion, but the scream was one of both pleasure and pain.  
  
  
  
Jade loved the pain as Tori began to stretched her ass out even more as she began to slam the dildo into her ass, "Come on, Vega. Fuck my ass!"  
  
  
  
Just at that moment, Cat began to slam her cock into Jade's sore and red cunt. It wasn't as tight as Cat wanted it to be, but that was due to the fucking that Tori had already given her. Cat began to pace herself with Tori as she went into Jade's cunt while Tori came out of Jade's ass. The feeling of the double pistioning penetration was becoming too much for Jade to handle.  
  
  
  
"I'M CUMMING! SLOW DOWN!" Jade yelled in protest, but the two didn't slow down.  
  
  
  
The two weren't even close to cumming and continued to pound away as Cat reached over and took the previously used anal beads and began to shove them in Jade's mouth, "Here!"  
  
  
  
Jade wanted to compain, but the fucking was too good. The cocks inside of her rubbing around was just too amazing. Her mind became numb and she really could barely remember her name.  
  
  
  
"Jade, this is going to hurt." Tori said as she sinked her nails into Jade's side, causing some blood to come out, then began to push her ass up and down as fast as she could.  
  
  
  
The pain of the wounds and the pleasure of the fucking was becoming too much for her again, "I'M CUMMING!" Jade tried to yell, but the beads in her mouth only made it come out as a mumble.  
  
  
  
Tori and Cat kept going at their pace. They wanted Jade to be their fuck toy. They wanted to be her drug. They both had the secret fantasies to dominate to Jade and it was about to come true. Cat continued to fuck Jade's pussy, while she leaned over and began to massage Jade's perfect creamy and pale tits with the perfect shade of light pink nipples.  
  
  
  
Cat leaned forward and began to suck on Jade's nipples, until she locked her mouth on her right one and began biting and sucking, only make the psuedo red-head do it more. The motion of her pounding Jade as the strap on rubbed against her clit, with pleasure of the vibrator that Cat had also stuck in her pussy was becoming too much for her as she froze and began to flood the bed, getting some on Tori's legs.  
  
  
  
"Cat, did you just cum?" Tori asked, stopping her fucking.  
  
  
  
"Yea." Cat said. "I'm a squirter. Jade usually drinks it all, but I can cum a lot."  
  
  
  
Tori pulled Jade off of her, Jade's asshole completely stretched. Tori had to taste Cat. A fountain like that deserved to be properly drank from. Tori pulled off Cat's strap on, and pulled out the bullet sized vibrator, putting it into her mouth and giving it a good clean off, before she dived her face into Cat's sparkling wet cunt. Tori became to entranced with the tongue cleaning she was giving Cat, that she didn't even fell Jade take off her strap on. Tori lapped away the last of the current batch of Cat's cum and just smiled. It was seriously one of the best things she'd ever tasted.  
  
  
  
Neither of the girls noticed Jade getting up and putting on both girls strap-ons, one on top of the other. She positioned the head of one of the cocks at the entrance of Tori's ass while the lower one at the entrance of Tori's pussy and pushed as hard as she could into the small Latina, making her send out a loud yell.  
  
  
  
"FUCK! JADE!" She said looking back, tears about to escape her eyes from the pain.  
  
  
  
Jade just smiled, "Oh. My. God. Vega's never had it up the ass before, have you? Here, let me break you in." She said as she gave Tori another ruthless thrust into Tori's holes, the thrusts requiring effort. "Fuck, you're so tight. I bet your sister could take this no problem."  
  
  
  
Jade continued slamming down on Tori's holes as Tori burried her face in Cat's cunt and screamed. Cat cried out from the vibrations of Tori's scream into her cunt as it sent a shockwave through her body. Tori began to get used to the thrusting and the pain turned to pleasure. Once Tori was adjusted, she began lapping away at Cat's cunt, moving her hand inbetween the bed and Cat's asscrack until she stuck a finger up Cat's ass.  
  
  
  
Cat let out a surprised yelp and looked down at Tori, "Stick as many fingers you want up there, Tori. I do it all the time."  
  
  
  
Tori took it as a challenge as she began to quickly finger and tongue fuck Cat's ass and pussy, while Jade continued her own special treatment on Tori. Tori placed another finger in Cat, spreading out the hole just a bit more, eventually putting all for of her fingers into the tight orrifice and quickly plunging away at the dark abyss.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Tori. Not so rough." Cat said, feeling Tori's long nails scrape the insides of her.  
  
  
  
"Tori, you want it rough, huh?" Jade said as she pulled out both of the cocks from Tori, and then placed both at the entrance of Tori's ass.  
  
  
  
Tori could feel both of the heads on her backdoor as she braced for what was no doubt about to be a painful, yet pleasureful experience. Tori slammed her again, completely stretching the insides of Tori's bowels. She was sure something inside of her was ripped and that she was going to be shitting blood for the next few weeks, but none of that matter nowed as her thoughts quickly glazed over as Jade continued the anal assault on Tori.  
  
  
  
"Fuck, Vega. You sure are a fun ride." Jade said as Tori moved her ass into Jade's motion.  
  
  
  
Tori looked back and glared at Jade, "Only for you and Cat." She said giving a wink.  
  
  
  
Cat moved from her position and picked up the beads and slowly placed the buzzing toy on Tori's wet cunt lips, the vibration causing Tori to let out a low moan. Cat began to move the first buzzing ball around Tori's sex, touching and stroking every part of her, before bringing it to the entrance of her slit and nudging it gently against the girl's pulsating clit.  
  
  
  
"So good." Tori groaned loud as she pressed her pelvis down onto the buzzing beads, causing Cat to accidently push the vibrator into Tori's cunt, causing Tori to let out a meek yelp.  
  
  
  
Cat took the hint from Tori as she began to slowly move the beads in and out of Tori's glistening slit.  
  
  
  
"Ohh, Cat!" Tori cried out in Joy as she began to move spasticaly, her body convulsting against her will.  
  
  
  
Jade out of nowhere grabbed a hold of one of Cat's hand, and along with it, plunged both of their hands into Tori's slit, stretching it out even more. Jade could feel the tightness of Tori's sex as the muscles began to contract around the two girls hand, squeezing the fingers tightly inside her love box.  
  
  
  
Tori could feel her orgasm peak and played it out lazily. Cat was paralized as she stared at the the girl who was getting double penetrated in her ass, and double fisted in her cunt as her cunt began to flood. Jade removed both of their hands and just stared at the leaking gap as Tori slowly moved herself off the double dildos, her ass trying to get back to normal size, but knew that wasn't going to happen for a while.  
  
  
  
"Now, it's your turn." Tori said as she grabbed a hold of Cat, pulling her backwards into her arms, so that Cat's back was pushed against Tori's tits.  
  
  
  
Tori reached her hand around her front as she began playing with Cat's puffy nipples and slowly kissing her neck while Jade knelt down in front of Cat and began making love to Cat with her fingers and tongue. Any inhibation and reserve that Cat may have had, and at this point, there wasn't much left, had disappeared when she succomed to Jade and Tori's artfula and sensual lovemaking.  
  
  
  
Jade's tongue was soon licking and teasing Cat's clit in ways of excitement Cat had never felt before. Like Tori minutes before, her body began convulsing and shaking as she felt herself begin to climax. She reached forward and grabbed Jade's head in hear hands, making sure Jade's tongue never left her inflamed clit.  
  
  
  
"How can this feel so good?" Cat thought to herself  
  
  
  
Cat looked up at the ceiling as the world seemed to spin in place. She had never felt such pleasure in all her life. She glanced back at Tori, still holding her in her arms and smiled. Then she saw Tori's eyes grow wide and turned to see Jade strapping on a dildo bigger than the ones any of them had.  
  
  
  
"Oh, please be gentle." Cat said, trying to get out of that size of a thing penetrating her.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry, pet. I won't hurt you.." Jade replied firmly as she tightened the straps. "You're going to love every second of this."  
  
  
  
Jade placed the entrance of the cock at her slit and began rubbing it up and down, driving Cat stir crazy until Jade finally began to push it into Cat slowly. Cat was a fragile human being. One that deserved love and respect. Not like the bitch, Tori that she just fucked silly with no mercy or shame.  
  
  
  
Jade began to slowly penetrate the redhead as she made love to her, leaning in and kissing her on the lips, while Tori continued kissing Cat on the neck.  
  
  
  
"Jade, fill me up more." Cat pleaded in what could have been the most innocent and sweetest voice that she had ever heard anyone ever say.  
  
  
  
Jade slowly punged more of it in and out of Cat's wet pussy as Tori held her still, twisting and pinching at her sensitive nipples, while kissing on her neck. Jade began picking up the speed and intensity as Cat could feel herself begin to cum.  
  
  
  
"Fuck, I'm cumming!" Cat said as Jade quickly removed the cock and placed her face at the entrance of Cat's slit as she began squirting and spraying her lover with her cum.  
  
  
  
Cat tried to stop, but couldn't as Jade's face and bed was soaked with the cum. Cat eventually calmed down as Jade moved herself on the bed and straddled herself on top of Cat's lap, facing both Cat and Tori. Jade leaned down as Cat began to kiss her while Tori leaned over and began to lick off Cat's juices from Jade's face, then switching the positions while Tori kissed Jade and Cat licked her juices off her best friends face.  
  
  
  
"I love you." Jade said, smiling at the girls.  
  
  
  
Tori and Cat returned the phrase and the three kissed breifly again, before they all laid down in the pool of sweat and cum. All Girls Valentine's Day was the best, Jade thought to herself. She had never had so much fun.  
  
Chapter 102: Joriat Rewrite  
  
  
  
Tori/Cat/Jade  
  
  
  
Tori sighed as she closed her locker. It was the end of another school day and the last period, dance had just ended. She was the only one left in the locker room because for whatever reason it always took her a long time to change out of her dance uniform. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door when suddenly Jade smacked right into her, causing the two girls to crash down on the floor and into one of the most awkwardly pleasing positions both have ever been in. Jade's left hand fell onto Tori's right breast as her right thigh was pressed into against her pussy and both of their lips were pressed against each other's. Upon feeling the lips upon hers, her instincts kicked in as she started to kiss Jade and surprisingly, Jade didn't stop her.  
  
  
  
Tori felt her pussy slowly begin to moisten as the thigh rubbed up against her. She wasn't sure what to do, but decided now was a better time than any as she began to slip her tongue past her lips and into Jade's lips, to which Jade opened up her mouth allowing their tongues to fight for dominance while the two girls laid their on the locker room floor. Jade found herself squeezing Tori's breast as she began to rub her thigh along Tori's crotch. THIS part was not accident as she let the moment take a hold of her and escaped a moan of pleasure. The moan awakened Jade and brought her back to reality as her face turned red and quickly got back up.  
  
  
  
"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry, Tori!" Jade said quickly as she began to brush herself off. "I just forgot something in my locker and... I'm sorry!"  
  
  
  
Tori got up off the floor and dusted herself off as well. "It's okay, Jade." She said, her facing heating up. "You didn't mean to."  
  
  
  
"Okay." Jade said as she ran off to her locker, grabbed something and ran out without even giving Tori a second glance.  
  
  
  
Throughout the day, Tori just couldn't shake off the feeling of her and Jade. She could feel Jade's hand on her breast and her thigh rubbing against her pussy. And her lips. GOD, THOSE LIPS. It was like Tori's mind was like silly putty as the feelings just couldn't go away.  
  
  
  
That night, her parents went out grocery shopping and the second they left, she found herself with her clothes off, sitting on her bed and her fingers in her pussy with her legs as far spread as they could get. She started to massage her pussy and breasts, reenacting all the things that had happened earlier on the locker room floor. She eventually managed to make herself orgasm by the thoughts, but it just wasn't enough. She wanted Jade. She NEEDED Jade. She needed her everywhere on her.  
  
  
  
The next day, Tori found herself looking for Jade, but by the time she got anywhere near Jade, Jade would quickly dart away without a word. She was getting infuriated. Finally, when school let out, she sneaked up behind Jade and pulled her aside.  
  
  
  
"Jade, I want to talk to you." She said.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" Jade said, not to lose her 'Bad Girl' image, but inside, she was smiling.  
  
  
  
"Umm, about yesterday." Tori started.  
  
  
  
"Yea. About that." Jade said, losing her whole persona as she began to play with her hair. "That must have been awkward for you, seeing as how you like Andre and shit."  
  
  
  
"Actually." Tori said, gathering courage to speak up. "I umm, I kind of liked it. A lot."  
  
  
  
Jade's complexion left as she began to blush. "You did? Like, really?  
  
  
  
"Yea..."  
  
  
  
Jade looked around and spoke up again. "Look, I have the house to myself this Saturday. Come on over around noon and we'll talk."  
  
  
  
Tori thought in the back of her mind. It was Thursday. She didn't' know how she was going to last that long, but she just nodded her head with a smile as Jade walked away.  
  
  
  
Anxiety took over Tori as she began to pace around everywhere waiting for Saturday. Friday felt like torture to her and did everything she could to make the day go by quicker. Eventually, Saturday rolled around and Tori woke up with a smile on her face. She jumped out of her bed and took a shower, during which she finger fucked herself to an orgasm just thinking about why was about to happen in a few hours. She then put on a plain white t-shirt and a pair of regular jeans and head off to Jade's house.  
  
  
  
She arrived at the door and knocked on it, hearing a faint "Come in!" from inside. She opened the door and looked around, not seeing Jade anywhere.  
  
  
  
"JADE?" Tori called out.  
  
  
  
"I'm upstairs" Jade yelled back.  
  
  
  
Tori followed the stairs up and eventually found the only open door, but it didn't look anything what she thought Jade's room would look like. The walls were decorated with flowers and the bed in the middle of the room was a hot pink. She looked inside through the doorway, but didn't' see anyone. She decided to take a few more steps inside until she got further enough to where the door instantly shut behind. Tori turned around to see Jade in front of the door.  
  
  
  
Jade stood there with nothing on her body except for a seductive smile. Tori could feel herself become instantly wet at the sight of her naked friend. Her nice size breasts and smooth, creamy legs. Jade walked toward Tori and pushed her down onto the bed. Jade then laid down on top of Tori, her right hand on Tori's breast while her thigh rubbed Tori's pussy through the clothes as she placed her mouth on Tori's lips. This time, Jade was the one to open the invitation and Tori gladly accepted as their tongues began the same fight that it started those few days ago. Tori let out a familiar moan as she reached up and grabbed Jade's exposed tit causing Jade to moan into the kiss.  
  
  
  
Tori broke off the kiss and looked at Jade.  
  
  
  
"It's not fair." She began to playfully whine. "You're naked already."  
  
  
  
Jade smiled as she reached down and pulled Tori's top off, revealing a braless chest for Jade's amusement. Jade instantly began to attack Tori's tits. Sucking, biting, licking and pinching them in every which way possible. Tori felt herself become even damper as the oral attack on her chest continued. Tori let out a loud moan, which brought Jade back to some state of reality to notice that Tori's pants were still on. She moved down, and quickly pulled them off; revealing Tori's soaking wet light blue panties.  
  
  
  
"Oh. Tori is a naughty girl, indeed" Jade said as she poked at the wet fabric with two fingers, getting a moan from Tori. "Soaking wet and we haven't even started yet." Jade pulled down Jade's panties to reveal her hairless bright pink cunt that only stood out more due to Tori's light brown complexion.  
  
  
  
"Like what you see?" Tori asked, still a bit nervous.  
  
  
  
"You know it." Jade said as she took her fingers and began to trace the outside of Tori's pussy slowly.  
  
  
  
"Jade. I need you in me. Please." Tori moaned out.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm." Jade thought to herself. "No."  
  
  
  
Tori let out a groan of disappointment as Jade grabbed Tori and brought her up and she laid down on the bed instead, spreading her legs wide open, revealing her glistening pussy.  
  
  
  
"You make me cum, and then I'll make you cum."  
  
  
  
Tori just let out a smile and then did a face dive into Jade's pussy. She began to slowly lick it as soft moans left the black haired girls mouth. Tori placed a finger inside Jade and began to pump the finger inside Jade's wet pussy while she latched her mouth around Jade's massive clit. Jade let out more moans as Tori inserted a second finger into her cunt, continuing the pistoning motion of the fingers in her.  
  
  
  
"Yes, bitch. Fuck my pussy good!" Jade yelled.  
  
  
  
Tori surprisingly got more excited by the dirty talk and began to go faster with her fingers as her tongue began to lick harder. Jade threw her head back in ecstasy as she let out a load moan and began grinding her hips on Tori's face to the rhythm of the fingers, asking them go deeper inside her. Jade could feel herself begin to build up.  
  
  
  
"FUCKING SLUT. I'M ALMOST THERE!" Jade cried out. 'PUT ONE MORE FINGER IN THERE, BITCH"  
  
  
  
Tori listened as she slid her third finger in, her tongue now exploring every part of her pussy, making Jade being to yell even louder as her body began to convulse.  
  
  
  
"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. OHHHHHH FUCK. ALMOST THERE." Jade continued to yell as Tori pumped her fingers even harder until Jade began to release herself with a loud yell all over Tori's mouth and fingers.  
  
  
  
Tori cleaned up the excess cum from Jade's pussy with her tongue, not yet swallowing it, when Jade sat up and looked at Tori in the eyes. "Let me taste my cum in your sexy mouth." Jade demanded.  
  
  
  
The two girls were once again locked in a tongue battle as their mouths began to exchange the liquid between each other until eventually it was all gone. The room was silent for a few minutes with the exception of the girls kissing.  
  
  
  
Tori broke off the kiss and looked at Jade with her puppy dog eyes, "Is it my turn yet?"  
  
  
  
"You bet your sweet as hell ass, it is." Jade said.  
  
  
  
She placed Tori down on the bed as she began to work on Tori's small but ample breasts. She kneaded them like dough and her tongue worked wonders on her nipples. Tori couldn't help but moan.  
  
  
  
"Have you done this before?" Tori asked in between the moans. "You're so good."  
  
  
  
Jade removed her mouth from Tori and looked at her, "Cat and I have been doing this for a while now, actually. I kind of know what I'm doing."  
  
  
  
It almost shocked Tori at first, but the thought of the pleasure she'd get from someone who already knew what she was doing made her a tad bit hornier.  
  
  
  
"Ready for this?" Jade asked as she slid her face down to Tori's pussy to which Tori just acknowledged with a nod.  
  
  
  
Jade immediately went to work, massaging Tori's clit with her tongue and teasing it with her finger. Finally, Jade stuck two fingers into Tori's pussy and began to pump them in and out as Tori moaned to the pleasure.  
  
  
  
"That's it, Jade. Fuck my pussy." Tori kept repeating over and over as Jade went faster and faster. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Tori yelled as she began bucking her hips to Jade's finger getting to the point where she came with a loud scream "OOOOH FUCK, YES!"  
  
  
  
Jade licked her juices out of Tori's pussy and off her fingers, "You taste so good."  
  
  
  
"Lemme taste." Tori said, grabbing Jade and pulling her closer so they could share her cum. Once again, they found each other locked in a kiss, this time to have Jade end it.  
  
  
  
"Ready for this?" Jade asked, but before Tori could answer, Jade pushed Tori over and grabbed something from underneath her bed. Tori let out loud gasp as she stared at the nine-inch purple dildo in front of her face.  
  
  
  
"Oh. My. God. Yes!" Tori said, feeling herself wet again as Jade situated herself again.  
  
  
  
Without warning or teasing, Jade began to slide the dildo into Tori and begin pumping quickly. The size of it was at first too much for her, but the pain quickly was overpowered by the pleasure as she began to scream.  
  
  
  
"FUCK MY PUSSY, JADE. FUCK IT TIL IT HURTS." She screamed out.  
  
  
  
Jade seemed to have just that thing in mind as she began to start pumping the dildo even faster as Tori let out a series of 'Fuck's from her mouth.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to cum!" Tori said felling the best feeling she'd ever have.  
  
  
  
A split second before she came, Jade took the dildo out of Tori's pussy. Jade wanted to stop Tori from cumming, but it didn't work. Tori came with a loud scream and a loud gasp from Jade. Tori's body quit convulsing as she looked down at Jade who looked at her happily, but her face was somehow different.  
  
  
  
"Holy shit, Tori." Jade said, still in awe. "You... You squirt like a fucking fountain." Jade sat there, her face covered and shimmering with Tori's cum as Tori just smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yea... Sorry about that" Tori said as she crawled towards Jade. "Let me clean that up."  
  
  
  
Tori began to lick off Jade's face, saving her mouth for last until eventually the two's girls lips met once again as Jade and Tori began another timeless kiss until what seemed like hours passed by.  
  
  
  
"You're good at this." Tori said as she broke away from the kiss.  
  
  
  
"Want to know what else I'm good at?" Jade said in a sexy voice.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"This." Jade said as she got back on the bed and faced her body towards Tori's. "Just follow my lead."  
  
  
  
Jade opened her legs up wide as she grabbed Tori's leg, exposing her pussy and scooted Tori closer to her until the two girl's legs were next to the other person's side in a v-formation as their pussies touched. Tori let out a light moan from the feel of Jade's perfect pussy on her. Jade began to smack her pussy into Tori's, who just let out a moan at first but gradually began to get the hang of it as she began to grind her pussy onto each other's. Moans escaped from their mouth as the pace began to pick up. The room was filled with smashing sounds. Both the girls could feel themselves begin to build up as Jade grabbed Tori's leg and held it close to her pussy and began to grind it hard, making sure their clits smacked against each other. Both girls came at the same time with a loud scream as their cum was replaced by the other girls cum in their pussies.  
  
  
  
"God, Jade." Tori gasped as her legs were still connected with Tori's "That was amazing.  
  
  
  
"I know." Jade said.  
  
  
  
They may have been going at it for a while, but Tori was still pumped. She unhooked her legs from Jades and jumped on top of her, rubbing her body on her, making their nipples begin to play with each other.  
  
  
  
"Oh. You're a naughty girl." Jade said with a giggle as Tori discreetly reached for the dildo and grabbed it.  
  
  
  
"Me? Naughty?" Tori asked playfully. "You're the one who's done this before. And you're the one hiding this" Tori said, revealing the dildo.  
  
  
  
"I guess you're going to punish me now for being so naughty, huh?" Jade asked in a seductive tone.  
  
  
  
Tori licked her lips as she moved down to Jade's pussy and started sliding it in as Jade let out a long moan. Tori began her pumping on Jade's pussy, shoving the dildo further and further into her, eventually getting 8 inches of the 9 inch dildo buried in Jade's pussy. Jade screamed out as Tori sped up her speed, pounding the dildo into her.  
  
  
  
"Oh, please, Tori. Punish my pussy so hard! Fuck it nasty!" Jade said as Tori pumped it more and more into her, starting to see her beginning to drip out of her hole.  
  
  
  
Jade felt herself building as the dildo hit inside her practically everywhere. It wasn't until Tori began to spin the dildo inside her twat that it only got more severe until she couldn't take it anymore as gave out a loud scream and her twat began to leak fluids. Tori removed the dildo and began licking it off, savoring Jade's pussy juice like it was a sucker. Jade moved down next to Tori and began licking it off as well, "Do I taste good?"  
  
  
  
"Hmmm. You taste fucking amazing." Tori moaned.  
  
  
  
The two girls began kissing again, once again finding their tongues in a battle for dominance. Tori could feel herself become worn out when a sound from downstairs made her alert as they both heard the door to Jade's house open and close.  
  
  
  
"Shit." Jade muttered. "That shouldn't be my parents. They're not supposed to be home until tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a voice from downstairs spoke up.  
  
  
  
"Jade! I hope you're ready. I brought some new toys." The voice said. Both girls recognized it immediately as Jade gasped.  
  
  
  
"That's Cat!"  
  
  
  
"Is she going to be mad that you're fucking me?" Tori asked.  
  
  
  
"Fuck no. In fact, let's show her how naughty you are." Jade said as she grabbed Tori's hand.  
  
  
  
They lept off the bed to head downstairs to give their friend Cat a VERY warm welcome. Cat looked around the living room for Jade.  
  
  
  
"Jade?" She called out. "Where are you?"  
  
  
  
Jade and Tori bounded down the stairs giggling wildly.  
  
  
  
"Hi, Cat." Jade purred. "Look who I found." She said as she pointed to the naked Tori next to her.  
  
  
  
Cat couldn't believe her eyes. Her girlfriend, Jade West and her best friend Tori Vega next to each other completely naked. This was a dream come true. She could feel her pussy begin to drizzle at the sight.  
  
  
  
"Hello, ladies." Cat smirked as she walked towards them. "Starting without me?" Cat said with a frown face as she reached out and gave Jade a kiss on each of her nipples, then one to Tori on each of hers.  
  
  
  
"Sorry." Jade said in a teasing tone. "I wanted to see if she was any good before I told you"  
  
  
  
"And is she?" Cat said as she raised an eyebrow at Tori.  
  
  
  
"Fuck yea." Jade giggled.  
  
  
  
Tori smiled at Cat as Cat watched Tori's eyes trail down her full body.  
  
  
  
"I don't think it's fair that Cat gets to see us like this while she still has all her clothes on." Tori said.  
  
  
  
"Naughty girl." Cat said laughing and started to take off her shirt, revealing her bare, bra-less chest as Tori stood there and was amazed at Cat's tits.  
  
  
  
"What is with you sluts today?" Jade smiled. "Both of you up here without bras."  
  
  
  
"Just watch." Cat said with a wink as she undid her jean and let them slide down, showing that she wasn't wearing any underwear.  
  
  
  
Cat let out a smirk as she watched Tori and Jade come up to her. Jade placed her lips on her girlfriends lips as the two girls began to make out violently as Jade took her hand and began to play with Cat's puffy light pink nipples. Tori placed her mouth on Cat's free breast as she found her hand making its way down Cat's smooth stomach and shaven pussy right to her entrance as she felt Cat's pussy already wet.  
  
  
  
"You're already so wet, Cat." Tori said and then placed her mouth on the redhead's neck, kissing it.  
  
  
  
Cat moaned into Jade's kiss as the three girls reached for another girl's clit and began playing with it. Cat and Jade's tongue were locked in battle as Jade's tongue came out dominant. Even though Cat had the most experience out of the three, she was losing ground to Jade as far as making out went. She didn't know if she liked that our not. Tori finally inserted a finger into Cat's pussy, causing her to break the kiss with Jade and let out a loud moan. She then turned to Tori as the lust filled both of their eyes and locked their lips together as Tori continued to push her finger in and out of Cat's damp pussy. Jade continued her assault on Cat as she got behind her and began to pinch at her nipples and rub her clit while she kissed down her creamy neck.  
  
  
  
All the attention was getting to Cat as she could feel herself become more and more hotter, getting closer to her edge. Jade pulled at the puffy nipple of Cat, who immediately let out a load moan, causing her to break the kiss between her and Tori.  
  
  
  
"Ohh, fuck." She groaned. "Another finger."  
  
  
  
Jade just smiled as she began to thrust one of her fingers into Cat's pussy, giving Tori's finger some company. The two girls began to thrust their fingers in and out of Cat, causing one to go in while the other went out. It sent shockwaves of pleasure through Cat's body. She hadn't felt this good in a long time.  
  
  
  
"Oooh, fuck." Cat said as she bit her lip and began grinding against the two girls fingers, at the same time, making her pump the finger she had in Tori's cunt while she placed the middle finger of her open hand into Jade's awaiting sweet spot. It was a finger fuck orgy as their fingers were pounding away at each other's, only Tori and Jade were beating out Cat.  
  
  
  
Cat took her fingers and held on to the two girls, or more specifically the two girl's tits. "Oh, I'm going to cum." She yelled.  
  
  
  
Jade and Tori began to go faster inside their friends pussy, making her scream over and over as she felt herself come closer and closer to another climax. Suddenly, her pussy tightened up around the girl's fingers as she squeezed onto both girls tits as she began to leak all over their fingers. Cat held onto the two girls while she regained her composure and watched as Jade and Tori took their fingers out of Cat and stuck them into the other girl's mouth, cleaning it off. This only helped Cat want more of the two.  
  
  
  
"You guys want to try my new toys in your room, Jade?" Cat asked.  
  
  
  
"Let's go!" Jade said without hesitation as the other two girls ran behind her.  
  
  
  
Jade sat up on her bed as Cat jumped on and straddled her girlfriend, placing her legs behind her back and arms behind her neck as they went in for a deep affectionate kiss. Tori snuck her hand in-between the two tightly locked bodies as she began to play with their breasts. Cat eventually knelt Jade down as she went down below her legs and began to spread them wide, revealing her pink pussy to her. Tori placed herself above Jade's chest and began to work on her tits. Cat began licking at the perfect pink clam in front of her, swirling her tongue inside to make sure that Jade got extra wet. Of course, the way that Tori was playing with Jade's it's helped. Cat looked up at Tori and dropped her mouth. Tori above Jade, with her pussy lips spread wide like she was grinding her pussy on Jade's nipples, the juices flowing down them. The sight was impressive so much that it made Cat get even wetter, even though she didn't think it was possible. She got up from her position and began to lick up the flowing juices on Jade's breasts.  
  
  
  
Jade let out a loud moan, "Fuck, Tori. Your pussy feels so good on my tits."  
  
  
  
Cat got her fill for now as she let Tori continue her work as she got back to the prize before her. She reached into her bag as she pulled out a pink vibrator and turned it on. The sound of the fast vibrator echoed through the room as Jade's ears perked when she heard it.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Cat. Use it!" Jade pleaded.  
  
  
  
Cat set the small bud of the vibrator against Jade's clit as the black haired girl groaned loudly and squirmed under Tori. Tori looked back to see what all the fuss was about as she saw the vibrator and Cat. She got off Jade's chest and joined Cat down below, giving her a quick kiss before they went to work on Jade's womanhood. Tori put a finger into Jade's pussy while Cat continued to rub the vibrator on her clit. Jade squirmed more and more "Oh, Fuck." She yelled as the two girls kept their treatment going until Jade's body started to convulse as she came with a loud scream, covering Tori's finger. Tori removed it as Cat sucked it off, and then began to suck off Tori's face. The two girls sat there in front of the intoxicating smell of pussy as they made out in front of it.  
  
  
  
"Ohhh, Sexy." Jade said as she sat up and watched the two girls' tongues play with each other.  
  
  
  
"You want sexy?" Cat said as she reached in her bag and pulled out the second toy. Tori and Jade gasped. It was a double-ended dildo.  
  
  
  
"I want it!" The both said at the same time.  
  
  
  
"One at a time." Cat laughed.  
  
  
  
Cat stuck one end of the dildo in her mouth, getting the rubber nice and wet before sliding it into her pussy as she moaned. She got up and sat down next to Tori, "Blow it, you fucking bitch." She commanded.  
  
  
  
Tori began to suck on the other end, licking it to make sure it was nice and ready for her as Jade was next to Cat making out.  
  
  
  
"Wait till you see her squirt." Jade said in between kisses. "It's amazing."  
  
  
  
"Ohhh, she's a squirter. I fucking love squirters." Cat purred, then looked at Tori, "Ready?"  
  
  
  
Jade moved to reveal Tori lying down on the bed with her legs spread as wide as she could make them, her fingers spreading her pussy lips revealing her bright pink pussy to Cat. Cat prodded her finger into Cat to make sure she was soaking wet. She was more than enough ready. Cat positioned herself in front of Tori as she began to slid the open end of the dildo inside Tori, who let out a groan. She gently let it go in slower and slower, each small movement causing more groans from Tori. Once inside, she started to fuck Tori's pussy, moving the dildo in and out of each other as they filled the rooms with moans.  
  
  
  
Jade sat there on the bed, her finger in her pussy, pounding away at the sight of the fucking in front of her, listening to Tori and Cat get it hard. The fucking went on for a while as the two girls continued to pound the dildo into each other like it was some sort of saw carving away at their insides. Tori's moans became to get louder and louder as both Cat and Jade looked up; wanting to see the magnificent fountain that was Tori's pussy.  
  
  
  
"OH, FUCK!" Tori said as she began to squirt her cum everywhere. The dildo making it hard to stay in one stream.  
  
  
  
Cat pulled the dildo out Tori who just began to empty everything else that the dildo/dam held back, flooding the bed.  
  
  
  
"See what I mean." Jade exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Yea." Cat said, amazed. "I want to see it again!"  
  
  
  
Cat grabbed the vibrator and put it at its highest setting and put it on Tori's clit while she began to lick away to her pussy. Tori continued to stay horny and wet, which was a surprise to Cat, especially after that last released. Jade joined Cat down in front of Tori's pussy as the two girls began to take turns licking at it. Each girl began to shove two of their fingers into her pussy, moving it back and forth inside her cunt, stretching her walls in all sorts of ways. Tori could feel herself beginning to climax again, only this time it was going to be even bigger.  
  
  
  
"Oh, fuck." Tori yelled. "I'm cumming again."  
  
  
  
Cat placed her mouth in front of Tori's cunt as Tori began to blast the insides of Cat's mouth with her girl cum, swallowing it down as it began to fill her mouth. Tori got up and looked at Cat who sat there and tilted her head backwards and began to gargle Tori's pussy juices, then swallowed it. The three girls laughed.  
  
  
  
"My turn!" Jade said as Cat remembered that she still had the dildo inside of her.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Cat said. "Just get Tori's cum off of it first."  
  
  
  
Jade began to suck down the dildo, making sure to clean off all the juices on it, although she didn't mind one bit, while Cat started making out with Tori, making sure to hold each other close so their nipples began to rub against each other.  
  
  
  
"I'm ready!" Jade said as she got in the doggy position as Cat grabbed her perfect ass.  
  
  
  
Cat slowly began to insert the toy into Jade's awaiting pussy as Cat felt her end insider her move, too. Cat began to thrust slowly into Jade's cunt as Tori made her way in front of Jade and began to kiss her, the two girls mouths locked. Cat gave the same treatment to Jade as she did Tori, quickly moving the long thing inside both their pussys until it became hard for her to move it, both due to the clamped down pussies on them.  
  
  
  
Jade removed her mouth for one quick second from Tori and looked back, "Cat, I'm going to cum."  
  
  
  
"Me, too." Cat moaned loud as she began to pick up speed, moving the toy faster inside both the girls.  
  
  
  
"Oh fuck!" Both the girls said at the same time as the dildo began to get covered in the girl's juices.  
  
  
  
Cat pulled the dripping dildo out of both of their pussies and turned it around so that she was licking off the side that was in Jade's pussy while Jade began licking off the side that was in Cat's. Tori sat there in the middle, licking up from one end to the other, cleaning off the rest of it until it was basically dry again. The three girls looked at each other and smiled as they entered a three way hug, taking turns kissing the other girls while they rocked back and forth as their nipples played with each other.  
  
  
  
"Want to do something fun?" Cat said.  
  
  
  
"Yea!" Both the girls said in excitement.  
  
  
  
Cat laid down and lifted her head, "Come here, Jade. Let me lick your pussy."  
  
  
  
Jade without hesitation laid down as Cat placed her head in-between Jade's legs. Tori got the idea as she laid down, placing her pussy in front of Jade's face and her face in front of Cat's pussy. The three girls began to go at each other's pussy, licking and lapping away, prodding and fucking each other with their fingers, causing the three girls to eventually release with a loud ear-piercing screech. The three girls got up from their triangle as the all laid down on the bed and holding each other with Tori in the middle.  
  
  
  
"I like her, Jade." Cat said as she leaned down and began to kiss Tori.  
  
  
  
"Me, too." Jade said, taking Cat's place on Tori's lips. The pulling back out quickly. "I could get used to do this."  
  
Chapter 103: Prank Gone Right  
  
  
  
Treck  
  
  
  
Takes place during the road trip episode.  
  
  
  
Start  
  
  
  
Beck, Robbie and Andre had just got done teaching Trina a lesson and were leaving when Beck heard crying. He looked back and then to his friends and saw that they had already gotten into their cars. He sighed and walked back in to see Trina on the couch crying.  
  
  
  
Trina had never been so humiliated and that included her wire stunt that destroyed the set and got put on YouTube. It wasn't fair.  
  
  
  
Beck looked around and saw that her gather was nowhere to be found. "Uh Trina you okay"?  
  
  
  
Trina looked up and saw someone who she'd normally care about looking good in front of. Only this time she didn't care. "Get out".  
  
  
  
Beck felt guilty that his little prank made Trina cry. "Trina I'm sorry".  
  
  
  
Trina stood up and shook her head, "No you're not you enjoyed this. You planned this with them and thought it would be so funny".  
  
  
  
Beck lowered his head knowing that's exactly how it happened. "I'm-".  
  
  
  
Trina cut him off, "Shut up the reason why I spread those rumors was to find someone to like me want to take me out. I know I'm not the most pleasant person to be around but I'm still a person".  
  
  
  
Beck rubbed his head, "Trina I can't express how sorry I am".  
  
  
  
Trina scoffed, "All I wanted was to feel loved. I understand you broke up with Jade and this was a little soon but come on. She treated you like her own doormat and you still made her feel like she mattered".  
  
  
  
Beck shrugged, "What about Robbie"?  
  
  
  
Trina scoffed, "He is spineless and he can't do anything right".  
  
  
  
Beck sat on the couch and rubbed his head. "I can't fix all of your problems Trina".  
  
  
  
Trina raised her voice, "Yeah you could have. All you had to do was come over and eat with me and maybe kiss me like today. Instead you humiliate me by pretending that guys are interested in me".  
  
  
  
Beck never thought that it would make her feel that bad. "Trina I only did it to show you not to spread rumors. I thought of all people you should know".  
  
  
  
Trina gasped, "That was low Beck...I can't even begin to tell you how much that hurt. I am not a whore Beck I've only been with one guy".  
  
  
  
Beck was now clutching his head unable to comprehend how bad he made it. "Trina please can we just put it behind us".  
  
  
  
Trina shook her head, "No I don't think I can. We aren't friends anymore I don't want to talk to you". Beck made a move to hug her but got a slap instead. "Don't come near me. I don't want your pity or sympathy".  
  
  
  
Beck just threw up his hands, "Trina I am sorry I just want things to go back to normal".  
  
  
  
Trina was now crying harder. "To what excluding me you guys never want to be around me. You didn't even want me to come on the trip to Venice beach. Hell I spent all day trying to cook you chicken but instead a turkey and in a microwave".  
  
  
  
Beck saw her tear stained face and felt bad, worse than when he made Jade cry. "Trina I am so sorry what can I do to make it better"? All these years with Jade made him so apologetic.  
  
  
  
"How about you just do like I wanted and pretend to be my boyfriend until I find a boyfriend"?  
  
  
  
Beck nodded, "Done".  
  
  
  
Trina cracked a smile, "And no one can know so it would be like we are really dating".  
  
  
  
Beck nodded and was caught off guard when Trina hugged him. It wasn't frenzied or rough it was nice and warm.  
  
  
  
(Next day)  
  
  
  
Trina waited for Beck in the parking lot and walked in the school holding hands. Everyone stared in near confusion at what they were seeing.  
  
  
  
Beck saw Jade with Tori and when she noticed them her eyes went from calm blue to ice murder you blue. He followed Trina as she walked them right up to her sister and Jade. Beck started off, "Hey guys".  
  
  
  
Jade was glaring at Trina, "You little cock leech".  
  
  
  
Beck got in between them, "Jade stop it. Trina and I are a couple now so calm down".  
  
  
  
Tori tilted her head, "But you said you wanted to teach her a lesson".  
  
  
  
Beck nodded, "At first I did but then I saw that her feelings for me were genuine and I like her do why not. I mean look at her she's beautiful, funny and smart".  
  
  
  
Jade scoffed, "You described Tori not this talentless slag".  
  
  
  
Tori smiled, "I don't care I'm taking that as a compliment".  
  
  
  
Trina spoke up, "Well Beck told me I gave better head than you".  
  
  
  
Beck turned around to Trina, "Why would you tell her that"? He turned back to Jade only to get his throat caught in her grip. "Listen here Beck I was going to get back together with you but now you're tainted". She released her grip causing him to cough and pant.  
  
  
  
Trina just snapped, "You think you can do whatever you want"?  
  
  
  
Jade moved past an in pain Beck right to Trina. "What are you going to do about it"? Jade wanted to say more but was quickly restrained by Tori who locked her arms around the Goth  
  
  
  
Beck realized what was going on and led Trina outside to the cafe. He sat her down at their table. "Are you insane"?  
  
  
  
Trina crossed her arms, "She is a bitch and deserved it".  
  
  
  
Beck saw her sincerity and sat down next to her. "I know you are just trying to help and I'm sorry. On the bright side I think they bought it".  
  
  
  
Trina chuckled, "My sister looked so jealous".  
  
  
  
Beck smiled, "I have to get to class but want to meet for lunch"?  
  
  
  
Trina smiled even wider, "Sure just the two of us"?  
  
  
  
Beck nodded, "Yeah better give the others some space". Trina nodded as he waved good bye.  
  
  
  
(Lunch)  
  
  
  
Trina and Beck sat alone at their own table sharing some pizza he ordered during Sikowitz's class. Despite his previous apprehensiveness he was thoroughly enjoying this whole relationship. He got to be sweet and loving like he wanted to do with Jade but she wouldn't let him. He even started to see Trina in a new light.  
  
  
  
Trina was thinking the same thing they were sharing pizza while holding hands and looking at each other every five seconds. She was loving this. "So Beck what do you have planned tonight"?  
  
  
  
Beck finished the bite in his mouth. "Nothing much".  
  
  
  
She saw the opening and took it. "You can come over and hang with me. You know if you want to".  
  
  
  
Beck nodded, "Sounds like fun".  
  
  
  
Over the next week that was their routine. School then lunch then her house or his to watch movies and talk. They both opened up and talked about stuff they normally kept inside. At school they kept up appearances and kissed but Beck noticed how they got longer and more passionate.  
  
  
  
He was now in Sikowitz's class with Tori. She just asked, "So you and my sister must be getting pretty serious".  
  
  
  
Beck froze he honestly hadn't thought of answer to that specific question. "Um…yeah she's great".  
  
  
  
Tori dug a little deeper, "You love her"?  
  
  
  
Beck was about to say yes but then he thought about how true it was. They spent all their time together, snuggled, talked and even ate. "Oh my god". It was something that had eluded him he was in love. He hadn't felt this in a long time. "I do". He let out in a near silent whisper.  
  
  
  
That night when he went over to Trina's he was going to confess his feelings. It might have been incredibly cliché but he didn't care. When he pulled up to the Vega house hold he saw that there were no cars except for Trina's. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a year stained Trina Vega.  
  
  
  
Trina didn't say anything and just retreated back into the house. Beck quickly followed, "What's wrong"?  
  
  
  
Trina wiped her eyes, "No one is asking me out and girls are being mean. They are all teasing me and guys won't even look at me".  
  
  
  
Beck forced himself not to smile at the guys not asking her out part. "Trina I have something to tell you". Trina just nodded and waited for it something that was probably going to break her heart. "Trina the time we spent together as of late has been great. You are an amazing person and I realized something today...I love you".  
  
  
  
Trina wasn't expecting that. It was more slog the lines of 'Jade is taking me back' or 'I am going to date your sister'. Trina was so happy she jumped on him crying harder. "I love you too".  
  
  
  
Beck just smiled and lightly massaged her back. This was something he was more than happy to do for his new real girlfriend.  
  
  
  
When Trina finally stopped crying she looked up from Beck's chest and kissed him. Trina then backed off and threw off her shirt and skirt showing him her panties.  
  
  
  
Beck's stripped also but all the way. He watched as Trina stared at his cock. "Do you like it Trina"?  
  
  
  
Trina was shocked he was so big at least eight inches with a very big girth. "Yeah now let's get this going.  
  
  
  
"Turn around," he said huskily.  
  
  
  
She turned as Beck moaned at the sight. Her thong disappeared in her beautiful ass. They were like two big bubbles ready to be poked with something.  
  
  
  
"You are so hot". He kissed her right cheek, the bit it playfully. Trina moaned and Beck looked up to see her head turned as far around as she could get it to gaze down at him, face blushing furiously, biting her bottom lip.  
  
  
  
"Do you like my ass Beck? Does it make you want to cover it in cum, spank it or just fuck it raw"? Trina asked in a whisper. She had never felt this way especially enough to talk so dirty.  
  
  
  
"You have no idea." He palmed her bum with both hands and half fondled, half massaged. He then leaned in again and licked her ass all over even grazing her pussy. By the end of it she was dripping wet.  
  
  
  
She moaned, "Are you hard Beck?"  
  
  
  
"Like Trigonometry." He let one hand trail between her thighs to massage her wet folds. She arched and rocked her hips back and forth against his fingers.  
  
  
  
"Turn back around." Beck said feeling the need to see her pussy.  
  
  
  
She did, and Beck undid the ties. They fell apart, but remained stuck on her body.  
  
  
  
"Spread your legs a little." he said huskily.  
  
  
  
Trina complied and the thong in her ass fall, but the front remained stuck to her pussy.  
  
  
  
Beck had to literally peel it away, a few strings of her juices clinging to the thong. When it was thrown aside Beck leaned forward and buried his nose in her pussy, rubbing her clit, and delving as deep as he could go with his tongue.  
  
  
  
Trina cried out and contracted once, hard.  
  
  
  
Beck began lapping and sucking at her clit furiously, all teasing set aside. He wouldn't use his fingers though; he wanted her needing for the feeling of something, anything inside her.  
  
  
  
Trina came like a freight train, legs trembling, babbling incoherently; the only words Beck could make out were 'god', 'Beck', and 'yes'. She clutched painfully to his hair forcing his face against her with as much strength as she had.  
  
  
  
She started to come down but Beck wouldn't let her. He palmed her ass in both hands for leverage, and just the lovely feel of those soft round cheeks, and sucked harder and licked faster.  
  
  
  
"Oh fuck Beck!" She was out of breath, panting like she was running a marathon, and only her grip his head, and his on her perfect ass kept her upright.  
  
  
  
She came again, and covered Beck's face in her juices, but he didn't stop. "No, Beck no, I can't stand anymore. Come on, your turn."  
  
  
  
"No, there's no work for you tonight. I will make you mine tonight so much so that you will forget your own name." Beck pulled back to say, and let one finger slowly draw her clit in a circle to keep her ramped up.  
  
  
  
"Wha- why?"  
  
  
  
"I love you and want you to feel do much pleasure that your body won't stop cumming."  
  
  
  
"Come on Beck I want to go down on you too. Come on I know you want to see me with your cock in my mouth."  
  
  
  
"Yes, but this night is about you. In the morning you can do that." He said as he was still caressing her body.  
  
  
  
"I- um... oh Beck," she sighed, "I can't stand it, my legs are going to give out".  
  
  
  
Beck stood and lifted her into his arms by her ass. She could wrap her legs around him and hold tight. She clung to him like a life preserver and kissed and sucked his neck. Beck stepped back to the bed and let himself fall onto it. He used his grip on her to bring her up towards his face until she was straddling his head. Understanding immediately she dropped gently onto his face, Beck immediately setting to work again.  
  
  
  
Trina holding onto the back of his head to press him against her. She arched and rocked over him, directing his tongue to all her favorite spots. Sometimes he let her move, other-times he stayed teasingly away from her clit. He loved nipping the outer folds of her pussy, and licking around the edges. She was flowing freely, the hair on the sides of Beck's head damp and dragging against her thighs.  
  
  
  
She came again, howling, and Beck sucked the sensitive nub as hard as he could, cheeks hollowing in effort. Trina quaking body and crazed shouts all the reward he needed. Trina collapsed onto her hands, now almost flat on the bed, still grinding Beck's face as she came. When the tremors stopped she rolled off and drew her legs against her chest.  
  
  
  
Beck slid up and held her to his chest aiding her in the comforting pressure. "Need a minute... so fucking sensitive... god Beck..."  
  
  
  
She started to relax, and turned slowly until she was face to face with Beck. He gazed at her face, loving the way her cheeks were flushed and sweat marked her brow. Her lips looked swollen and trembled slightly. He brought her in for a slow sensuous kiss.  
  
  
  
Trina could easily taste herself on him and loved the taste. Both of them were so into it they didn't get grossed out.  
  
  
  
She brought her hands down to gently hold Beck's cock. She didn't stroke it or squeeze it, just held it gently. "Don't be gentle, don't go slow. You won't hurt me, just FUCK me already!"  
  
  
  
Beck rolled her over and she spread her legs smoothly as Beck slid into place, tucked in the cradle of her hips. One arm held his full weight off her, and the other held himself in place. He dragged the tip of his cock up and down against her; she was sopping wet.  
  
  
  
Finally he slowly began to enter her. His Trina and he was inside her for the first time. Beck felt drunk with sensation, and wondered if it was the drink earlier in the evening that caused his head to spin, but no. It wasn't the drink. It was the velvet smoothness of Trina's pussy. The way it gripped and fluttered around him as he drove in inch by slow inch.  
  
  
  
It brought a long slow moan of contentedness from Beck, but Trina was desperate, "Beck stop teasing me please!"  
  
  
  
Her desperation broke Beck's resolve and he sunk the latter half of himself as deep as he could go in on swift sinking motion. Trina's breath caught and she said, "Fuck," very quietly, sounding a little surprised. "Beck... it's so hard and... hot..."  
  
  
  
"You're a forest fire. God you feel amazing Trina."  
  
  
  
"Then DO something!"  
  
  
  
Beck started slow, for two strokes, but he saw and felt nothing to indicate any pain or discomfort. So he quickly sped up, until no more than a minute later they were slapping together. The sharp sound of skin on skin loud in the otherwise quiet room. Trina had clearly already been close and Beck could feel her starting to tense, so he pushed up on his arms to watch her face as she came.  
  
  
  
He held his gaze for as long as she could, but Beck's relentless fucking overcame her quickly, and soon enough her eyes were forced shut and she shouted the arrival of her latest and from the looks of it most intense orgasm so far. "Beck I'm cumming!" Her neck arched and she swung her head side to side, digging the back of her head into the mattress. Beck just held on to her and continued his thrusting until slowing as she slowed. He settled into a relaxing even pace and she started the rise to her next orgasm.  
  
  
  
Beck licked, kissed, and sucked every available piece of skin he could reach while not leaving Trina's delectable body. Trina was far beyond the ability to participate. She looked absolutely wrecked by her last orgasm, her hair was insane, all elegance lost now, it was just a tangled brown mess like she was in a tornado. She was covered in sweat, and her nipples were as hard as rocks.  
  
  
  
"Oh God Beck I'm gonna cum again!" It was surprising at her body's own ability to cum so many times in a row.  
  
  
  
Beck just reveled in it. This time, when she started to rise Beck didn't speed up and just kept his thrusts slow and even. Trina may have been asking him to speed up but her words were beyond her now, mostly whimpers and cries.  
  
  
  
She finally let loose a loud, "AAAAHHHHHH"! That steadily increased in volume as her limbs tensed. When she came she screamed so loudly and harshly she would probably have woke the neighbors.  
  
  
  
Beck took that as a cue to fuck as hard and fast as he could, increasing the length of her orgasm, and dragging her into the next before coming down from the one she just had.  
  
  
  
Beck was close now, her cries and the way she held onto him driving his fervor more than anything else, "I'm almost there," Beck growled harshly in her ear then buried his face in her neck consciously letting himself go and simply enjoying the feeling of her hot pussy around his cock.  
  
  
  
Trina's last orgasm already forgotten, she was tensing and shaking in anticipation of the next one chanting "Cum in me" over and over and "I wanna FEEL it, give it to me. Cum in my pussy Beck fill me baby".  
  
  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Trina screamed and bit Beck's shoulder and clawed his back as another orgasm was wrenched from her just as Beck reached his. She felt his hot cum flood into her pussy and cost her walls. It was so hot it felt like it was burning but it was nice. She had never felt so full and complete.  
  
  
  
When Beck's senses returned he rolled so he was no longer on top of Trina, but instead lay under her, surrounded by her.  
  
  
  
They clung to each other. Trina slowly opened her eyes and smiled and blushed lustily at Beck. "Thank you," she said weakly, "I can't believe how many time you made me cum. I lost count".  
  
  
  
"I lost count too. I'm just glad I made you cum before me". .  
  
  
  
"God and each one was harder than the last," she sighed out burring her face in his chest, closing her eyes and enjoying the cuddle. "You really are the best".  
  
  
  
"Thank you for the compliment I do my best. Just remember what you said in the morning you return the favor".  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah well that is only if you are hard in the morning."  
  
  
  
"Waking up next to you, better believe it."  
  
  
  
"Alright, then maybe I'd let you fuck my ass," her voice was a little stronger now, her breath now under control.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"How about you stick your cock in my tight ass while we sleep and in the morning I'll clean it off." it wasn't even a question as she turned around and backed up into him.  
  
  
  
Beck was in shock but once he felt her ass against him he thrusted into her ass. Trina screamed from the very sudden intrusive guest but still loved it. "Just gentle rocking".  
  
  
  
Beck nodded and gently rocked him hips until the both fell asleep.  
  
  
  
(Epilogue)  
  
  
  
Beck woke up to Trina in his lap sucking his cock like a straw. Beck moaned and looked toward the ceiling as she squeezed more and more of him inside her warm mouth stretching her cheeks out when she swayed her head. She looked determined to worship his cock; he could see her eyes burning with desire to please him.  
  
  
  
Trina pushed him further toward her while her tits pressed against his knees. Beck could feel himself entering her throat muscles but again Trina ignored her natural gag reflexes for more. Her lips stretched and slowly marched their way the base of his cock consuming his entire eight inch shaft. Trina careened her tongue out to methodically lap his balls up and down while she wiggled the head of his cock inside her throat.  
  
  
  
Inspired by her lustful desire to please him, Beck placed his hands around her head and began to sway back in forth in her mouth and throat. Face fucking his girlfriend as she aggressively tried to nod at him to continue.  
  
  
  
Again and again Beck relaxed and flexed his ass and hips in a humping motion pounding her throat knowing from Trina's expression that she loved every second of it.  
  
  
  
Beck allowed her to pull back her mouth bit by bit until she reached his tip and sucked there hard as if to tell his cock that she wasn't finished with it yet. Taking few deep breaths she again impaled his cock deep into her throat licking every passing inch with her tongue.  
  
  
  
Over and over again she cocked her head all the way back and all the way forward with ease now that she had formed her path. Her brown hair continued to flow seamlessly backwards and forward as she deep throated his cock with ease, plunging him inside again and again into her welcoming throat.  
  
  
  
Trina became visibly ecstatic when his thighs tighten and balls flexed preparing to drench her eager throat with his cum. Beck again took hold of her face with his fingers on each side of her head. Not wanting her to move anywhere, trying to remain buried in her throat.  
  
  
  
"Fuck…oh Fuck... Trina…" Beck moaned in a tone that was so sensual that it had Trina coating her thighs as he shot thick ropes of cum down her throat she pulled away then got her face coated with hot sticky cum.  
  
  
  
After a moment he released her head, again she slowly pulled him applying a hard suction and took a few deep breaths while looking at the small drops of cum that oozed out his cock.  
  
  
  
Like a cum crazed slut Trina leapt forward carefully placing her lips barely around the tip of his cock and sucked out each dribble of cum. She jerked her Beck's cock with her hand while sucking the tip of his cock like a straw. Seemingly satisfied that she had milked everything he had. She gradually stopped and gave him a fulfilled smile showing Beck a pool of cum on her tongue and all over her face.  
  
  
  
It was in the exact moment that they heard her parents announce that they're home.  
  
  
  
Beck and Trina both jumped out of bed which was a bad idea because they were all tender and sore. Trina wiped off her face and quickly got dressed while Beck did the same.  
  
  
  
They were both thinking 'I am so glad they didn't walk in'.  
  
  
  
About a month later they found out Trina was pregnant which was good news for both of them. They had never been happier.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long I've been really fucking busy and my dad is having surgery. Also please enter my Tribbie contest so far no one has entered which makes me very angry.  
  
  
  
Also I will not do a Bade until they are back together. (Make up sex)  
  
  
  
Thanks to Super Odin who is my beta and fixing my stories. So watch out for those. He did the futa ones so I will post those soon.  
  
Chapter 104: Vega Futa REWRITE  
  
  
  
Tori Vega sat on her bed and began freaking out. Her secret was dangerously close to coming out if she didn't do anything about it quick. That secret was that whenever she'd get aroused or excited, her clit would turn into a cock. She wasn't sure how, it jut did. But now she was hard and her libido was raging. She needed to fuck someone or something. She spent over half an hour stroking it, cumming twice, but it wasn't enough. She was even tempted to cut a hole in one of her stuffed animals and fuck the stuffing out of it. Hell, she was even tempted to cut the damn thing off. The panic took over her.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, her sister Trina was bored out of her mind. There was nothing on TV and she wondered if Tori was asleep and decided to go wake her up just to amuse herself. Trina walked up the stairs and opened Tori's bedroom door. Tori heard the noise of the door slam open as she quickly grabbed a blanket and cover herself with it.  
  
  
  
"TRINA! WHAT THE FUCK!" Tori yelled at her sister.  
  
  
  
Trina looked at her defensive sister, wondering what it was that she was hiding. She swore she saw a dildo or vibrator or something, "Tori, what are you hiding?"  
  
  
  
Tori's face began to turn read as she was shaking her head, "Nothing."  
  
  
  
"I think you have a dildo under there. Show me. I'll let you see the one in my room!" She said as she grabbed the covers and pulled them off her sister.  
  
  
  
Trina nearly fainted at the sight of in front of her. Her baby sister had a horse cock sticking out of her, "Um. Whe... You..."  
  
  
  
Tori began to cry, "I'm a freak! I know it. If you want to disown me as a sister, I can understand."  
  
  
  
Trina was about to do just that and then stared at the phallus in front of her and her feelings of fear was replaced by another - lust.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Tori. It's not THAT bad." Trina said as she dropped to her knees to get an even closer look at it. It was truly a work of art the way the veins popped and the 10 in length along with the girth to match.  
  
  
  
She poked her sister's cock and watched it throb, then grabbed it and gave it a lick. Tori's eyes shot open as she felt her sister's hand wrap around her member and lick it. She looked down as she watched her sister begin to lick up the precum off the tip of her cock like it was a lollipop.  
  
  
  
"Trina. It's wrong. Stop." Tori said in protest, but she didn't listen.  
  
  
  
Trina wrapped her mouth around Tori's cock and began to swallow as much of it as possible. She felt Tori grip her head and moan. Trina pulled back off of the member.  
  
  
  
"I think you mean 'Thank You.'" Trina said. "Robbie always said I give the best blowjobs."  
  
  
  
Tori then grabbed her sister's head and forced her down her cock. Trina initially gagged a couple times, but got it under control as she began moving her head up and down, her sister matching the head bob with thrusts from her hips as Tori's juices began to flood into Trina's mouth. It was sweet and tasted like sugar. It was getting too much for Tori as she grabbed a hold of Trina's head and held it still while she began to skullfuck her sister. The slurping and gagging sounds coming from her sister's mouth was too much for her. Tori pumped her cock a couple more times in Trina's mouth and just held it there.  
  
  
  
"UGH!" Tori yelled. "I'm cumming!"  
  
  
  
Trina opened up the back of her throat as Tori began filling her mouth up. Trina had no choice and pushed off the cock as she tried to swallow the load in her mouth, only to have her face become plastered with rope after rope of cum, eventually covering every inch of her face. Trina swallowed the cum in her mouth in her mouth and began scraping her face clean of the rest of it, putting it into her mouth and swallowing it.  
  
  
  
Tori's cock didn't soften. It only got harder as she looked down at her sister's face completely whited out by her cum. "Oh my god, Trina. You look so hot right now."  
  
  
  
Trina took a while, but eventually cleaned off her face, "Wow. That was so good."  
  
  
  
Tori wasted no time before pulling Trina up and stripping her naked and sitting her on her lap. Trina threw her clothes as Tori leaned forward and began to nibble at her sister's neck, causing her head to drop back. Tori then moved her mouth along Trina's neck until she got to her throat. Kissing and sucking on it. Trina groaned in pleasure as she started grinding herself against Tori harder and harder, feeling herself dripping into her lap. Tori finally pulled herself away as she reached down and grabbed her sister's tits, squeezing and pulling at them as she leaned in and began kissing her sister, who was a little reluctant at first, but then submitted to it once Tori's tongue touched hers.  
  
  
  
Trina's hands made themselves busy as she grabbed Tori's small breasts, felling her fingers sink into the soft yet firm flesh and the hardened nipples into her palms causing Tori to let out a low growly into the back of her. Trina moaned into Tori's mouth as she felt her pussy rub along the shaft of Tori's cock, grinding against it.  
  
  
  
Tori moved her hands down her sister's back and placed them on her large and perfect ass, grabbing and squeezing it firmly. She held Trina still as she began grinding her cock along the outside of her sister's slit and leaned down and placed her mouth around one of Trina's dark and puffy nipples, assaulting it with her tongue and biting. She coated it with her saliva and pulled away, blowing on it. The feel of the cold air on the wet nipple practically drove her insane. Trina could feel herself cumming as she began to flood Tori and the bed.  
  
  
  
Tori waited for Trina to come down from her high and then began to rub the edge of Trina's pussy with the head of her cock, teasing the gushing cunt waiting to be pounded. Trina's eyes were completely glazed over with lust and pleasure. Tori was willing to bet that she had almost no idea what was going on except for the fact that Tori's cock was sitting just outisde her soaking entrance.  
  
  
  
Tori grabbed Trina's firm ass once again and thrusted the entirety of her cock into Trina's awaiting pussy in one fail swop. Trina's mouth dropped open in a silent scream before she finally found her voice as a scream of pleasure ripped free from her throat and echoed through the entire house. Her pussy convulsing violently around Tori's cock, milking it of her cum. Trina never took anything that big as it felt like it hit the entrance to her womb. There was no doubt that she would fell it for the next couple of weeks.  
  
  
  
Tori paused as she once again let Trina come down, then grabbed onto Trina's ass tightly and began to bounce her up and down her long shaft, the cock head constantly pounding on Trina's womb. Trina's eyes glazed over again as the thought of her sister fucking her with her cock raced through her mind. Her tongue fell out of her mouth and drool began to drip out and down her chin and onto her massive bouncing breasts.  
  
  
  
Tori loved the expression on Trina's face, "You're fucking sexy looking like that, Trina. You're the best sister ever." Tori growled, fairly certain that Trina probably couldn't hear her.  
  
  
  
Tori could feel herself begin to build again and wanted Trina to cum one more time before she emptied her load into the awaiting womb and began thrusting into her sister harder and faster. Tori picked Trina up and moved her over to the wall of the room and began slamming her cock even harder into Trina's tight pussy with more force then before, nearly getting to the point of piercing her sister's cervix. Trina's body went limp from the pleasure. Trina came once again, her pussy tightening around Tori's cock. Tori let out a grunt again as she pushed Trina down on her cock and she thrusted up, peircing Trina's cervix and going straight into her womb, releasing her cum into, completely feeling her sister and causing a strang warmth to fow from her womb outwards to the rest of her body.  
  
  
  
Trina sighed and moaned as Tori pulled out of Trina as Trina tightly clamped her pussy shut, holding Tori's cum inside her. Tori watched her sister's face and the look of bliss on it as she moved over to the bed and put Trina on her knees.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Trina." Tori cooed in her ear, watching as Trina simply moaned softly as she pushed Trina's ass up into the air and laid her front down on the pillows.  
  
  
  
Tori felt her lust spike once again as she stared at Trina's delicious ass. She pushed her cum soaked cock against Trina's pussy once again.  
  
  
  
"Fuck me with your big cock." Were the only words Trina could manage to get together.  
  
  
  
Tori pushed into Trina's beaten red pussy and began to pound away again, hitting each and every spot she had missed before. Tori leaned over on Trina's back and reached down to grab a handful of her sister's tit, squeezing and pulling at it with each thrust, adding more of the sensation. Trina could feel herself at her breaking point once again.  
  
  
  
"Tori, Harder. I'm about to cum." Trina said as she looked back at her sister.  
  
  
  
Tori got instantly hard again by the "Fuck me hard and dirty" look her sister gave her. Tori smacked her pelvis into her sister as hard as she could, causing Trina to jump forward, her tits swaying with her until Tori felt her cock begin to get squeezed again as Trina began cumming all over Tori's cock. Tori didn't waste a second as she pulled out of her sister's slit and placed the cock at the tip of Trina's asshole, gently pushing it knowing that Trina's ass was going to be tight.  
  
  
  
The first time Trina had taken it anally was with Robbie who had fucked her gently at first, then rough and made Trina nearly black out. While Robbie fucked her ass, he bit down on her neck and stuck his finger in her clit. Needless to say, she loved it and did it with him whenever she could.  
  
  
  
Tori pushed into Trina's ass slowly as she felt Trina's ass grip her cock like a soft hand. Tori moaned but held herself back, letting Trina get used to having Tori's massive cock in her ass.  
  
  
  
"God, Trina. Your ass is so perfect. Fucking tight." Tori said as she leaned forward and turned Trina's face around to give her a kiss as she gave Trina a hard spank to her right ass check, causing it to get tighter around her cock.  
  
  
  
Trina eventually pushed back onto Tori's cock, signaling Tori to start the ass fucking, so she did. Tori began thrusting in and out of Trina's tight hole, building up speed and force as Tori eventually got used to the friction. Tori could feel herself building as the hole began to get looser yet still stayed tight around her.  
  
  
  
Tori moved her left hand down to Trina's cunt as she began playing with her big sister's clit with her thumb and finger-fucking her cunt. The pleasure was getting too much for the diva as both her ass and pussy got molested by her younger sister.  
  
  
  
"Cum for me, sister." Tori growled into Trina's ear, specifically making the word 'sister' sound sluttier than the rest of the sentence.  
  
  
  
The thought of the taboo was all it took for Trina to go over the edge as she squeezed her ass painfully around Tori's cock as Tori released herself hot seed into Trina's bowels. The feel of the cum entering her ass, set Trina off again as she began to yet again flood the bed and Tori's hand with her cum.  
  
  
  
Tori pulled out of Trina with a gentle sigh as Trina rolled onto one side and rubbed her abdomen once again, feeling Tori's cum sitting inside her making her feel warm all over her body. Tori sat beside Trina feeling mostly satisfied for now as she stroked her sister and lover's brown locks that were soaked in sweat from the intense fucking session she had just received from her sister who watched her with a soft gaze and loving smile.  
  
  
  
Trina watched her sister's gaze and followed it as her eyes settled on her tits. Trina grabbed them and looked at her. "Come on. You know you wanna."  
  
  
  
Tori rolled on top of Trina and began attacking her tits as she squeezed, licked, bit, pinched and rubbed the large breasts. Tori always wanted big tits for this reason, but unfortunately it didn't work in her favor. Trina was in heaven as Tori molested her puffy brown sensitive nipples. Tori was good, but her thoughts went back to Robbie, who had been able to make her cum just by titfucking her.  
  
  
  
"Fuck my tits, baby sister." Trina said in a pleading voice.  
  
  
  
Tori didn't need to be told twice as she quickly got up and placed her cock in the valley between her sister's tits. She grabbed a hold of the tits as she closed them around her cock. They felt warm and soft like pillows. Tori then began to thrust.  
  
  
  
Trina could feel Tori's dripping pussy rubbing up against her abdomen. She had completely forgot that her sister actually had a pussy and made a mental note to pay her back. She looked down and saw Tori's nearly hit her chin, so she stuck tilted her head up and stuck out her tongue, licking her tip of Tori's cock each tiem it came up to her.  
  
  
  
Tori was clenching her teeth, trying to keep herself from cumming, but eventually gave in, "I'M CUMMING".  
  
  
  
Trina closed her eyes as she felt her sister's hot cum land on her face and quickly pulled back as she continued to spurt massive string after massive string of cum along Trina's tits, covering them white and then filling her belly button up, too. She looked at her sister whose face and tits were now completely white from her cum and just smiled at her piece of art.  
  
  
  
Trina looked down and smiled, "If you make a mess, you have to clean it up... with your tongue."  
  
  
  
Tori just smiled and leaned down, dipping her tongue into her sister's belly button as she moaned at the taste. It was sweeter than pussy cum. Tori continued her tongue cleaning of her sister's chest, licking around the nipples and blowing on them. She then worked her way up to Trina's face as she licked it off, then went in for a kiss, only to be stopped by a voice from the doorway.  
  
  
  
"What do we have here?"  
  
  
  
Both girls looked over to see a smirking Jade West.  
  
  
  
~END~  
  
Chapter 105: Jori REWRITE  
  
  
  
Tori looked straight at Jade, who had a massive grin on her face, "J...Jade. This isn't what it looks like." She said quickly trying to find a way to explain it.  
  
  
  
Jade took a step closer, "Really? Cause to me it looks like you have a huge cock that you just fucked your own sister with''.  
  
  
  
Trina backed away from Tori, "Please don't tell anyone, Jade."  
  
  
  
Jade let out a harsh laugh, "Why shouldn't I? I can ruin you two. The great Vega sisters."  
  
  
  
Tori lowered her head in shame, knowing Jade was going to make her do something, "What do you want?"  
  
  
  
Jade wasn't sure what she wanted. She could really make them do anything. However, she looked down and got a better view of the massive erection Tori was supporting. Beck was too busy with other things to fuck her and Jade needed to be dominated. She needed to have every inch of her owned and got the idea in her head. She walked over to the bed and pushed Trina aside.  
  
  
  
"Get the fuck out, slut." Jade said as Trina quickly scampered away from the room.  
  
  
  
Tori wasn't sure what Jade was going to do to her. Hit her? Beat her up?  
  
  
  
"Vega," Jade finally spoke up. "Since you have that wonderful cock right there and Beck doesn't have the time to fuck me anymore, I want you to fuck me."  
  
  
  
Tori looked up at Jade.  
  
  
  
"I want to dominate me. I want you to ride me so fast, hard and dirty that it hurts. I don't want you to stop, no matter how much I scream." Jade said as she leaned over and began to kiss Tori.  
  
  
  
Their tongues danced together, sliding over one other sensually as they pressed together. Jade moaned softly into Tori's mouth as they kissed. Tori's hands got busy with Jade's body, running her hands over her back and the gentle curve of her ass.  
  
  
  
Tori let out low growl in the back of her throat as her hand found the swell in Jade's tight ass, one hand running over it, while the other hand ran through Jade's hair. Jade lost herself in the kiss and the feel of Tori's hands drifting and caressing her body. Jade began to gently grind on Tori's lap as Tori moved her hands along Jade's ass.  
  
  
  
Tori broke the kiss briefly for air before diving back in, taking total control, much to Jade's vocalized delight. Tori took her time exploring every inch of her new lovers mouth, running her tongue along the back of Jade's teeth. An action that cause Jade to shiver as her hips continued to gyrate on Tori's lap. Tori growled again as Jade grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. Tori pulled back again briefly, then went back in for another round, but not before nipping at Jade's chin. This time Tori slowed down her pace, annoying Jade.  
  
  
  
Jade found herself becoming increasingly horny, but now had the way to deal with it.  
  
  
  
Tori moved one of her hands underneath Jade's shirt, caressing the slightly muscled flesh that laid there, marred by a few scars that she felt as the muscles twitched underneath her touch. Jade was getting tense as she continued to grind on Tori and Tori could feel it.  
  
  
  
Finally, Tori pulled away from Jade, and began to bite down on her neck, Jade gasped at the unexpected attack followed by a moan as Tori's hand reached around and squeezed Jade's ass. Jade squired on Tori's lap as she continued to lick and suck on her neck. It felt better than any kiss Jade had ever had before and she was starting to pant.  
  
  
  
Tori's actions continued to drive Jade more and more excited as she felt herself becoming wetter with each kiss Tori placed on the pulse of her neck. Jade's hands gripped Tori's shoulder's tightly as she thrusted her hips instinctively, somehow looking for some release. Tori smirked into Jade's neck as she felt Jade begin to hump Tori's stomach, and moved the hand on Jade's ass up to her hips, slowing her down and making Jade released a threatening growl. All Tori could do was chuckle as she bit down on the junction between Jade's shoulder and neck.  
  
  
  
Jade bit down her lower lip trying to find some way to muffle the moans of pleasure, even as Tori held her hips still with one hand and kept her other hand on the back of Jades head, giving Jade's throat easy access to Tori's mouth. Tori's hand moved as it drifted down the back of Jade's neck, softly squeezing the tense muscles and making her release a low moan as it drifted lower and around to the front of her shoulders.  
  
  
  
Tori removed her mouth from Jade's neck and began to kiss the girl again in another heated kiss as she moved her hand up Jade's shirt and to it's target and softly squeezed Jade's tits. Jade moaned loudly and pushed her chest towards Tori as Tori palmed it and lifted it slightly, as thought to test the weight. At this point, Tori was finding it hard to go slow. Trina didn't wear her out in the slightest and Jade was just plain hot.  
  
  
  
"Fuck, you're gorgeous." Tori purred in Jade's ear, who let out a moan at the praise, even though she was half absent minded as the rest of her was focused on the attack Tori was giving her tit. Tori smirked when she realized Jade wasn't even listening.  
  
  
  
"Hmm." Tori hummed to herself before squeezing the breast in her hand, making Jade let out another moan.  
  
  
  
Tori briefly removed her hands from the molestation as she lifted Jade's shirt off her and quickly after, her black lace bra, leaving Jade bare as a little feast for Tori's eyes, who took in the sight of the naked goth girl in all her glory. Tori smiled to herself as she placed her hands back on Jade's tits and felt the warm and soft yet firm flesh in her hands. She cupped the two mounds, squeezing them a bit rough making Jade moan loudly again.  
  
  
  
Jade's hips were grinding against Tori and Tori had to suppress a growl of pleasure at the feeling of Jade's wet heat sliding over her hard erection, even with the layers of clothes between them. Tori played with the pink pierced tips, circling them and lightly flicking at them and pulling on the metal studs as she listened to the erotic sounds that Jade released from her mouth. Tori leaned forwards and caught Jade's lips once again, the two of their tongues meeting in the familiar exotic dance it did earlier as Jade moaned and shook on top of Tori.  
  
  
  
Eventually, Tori felt Jade stiffen up and shiver slightly as a long low moan escaped her lips into their kiss, causing Tori to shiver as well. Tori pulled Jade away from her and watched as Jade came down from her high. Jade was shivering from the after-shocks of the small orgasm, but it was the best orgasm she'd ever had, only now it made her even hornier as it stirred a fire inside Jade's body.  
  
  
  
Tori saw the look on her eyes and smirked to herself before spinning the two of them around, putting Jade on the bed while she stood up and slid off the rest of Jade's clothing, all the meanwhile, her cock pointing straight up in the air, with Jade staring at it. Jade crawled on top of the bed, heading towards Tori's cock, "Hold on, slut." Stopping the girl from grabbing a hold of it. Jade looked at Tori in confusion as Tori just smiled back to her.  
  
  
  
"Fine. Go." Tori said as she shoved it in front of Jade who was now beginning to pant at the smell of it as she pressed it against her face.  
  
  
  
She moved her hips slightly and whined like a slut, begging Tori to let her have the cock. Tori was enjoying the look of extreme arousal on Jade's face, who whimpered again with the member pressed against her face.  
  
  
  
"Do you really want it that badly?" Tori asked, to which Jade let out a silent reply of her inhaling the scent of the cock and whining plaintively. Tori just smiled.  
  
  
  
"Go on, then." Tori said, to by the last word, Jade had begun putting the cock in her warm mouth. Her tongue dancing along the shaft as she began to bob her head up and down.  
  
  
  
Tori watched as she felt her cock become bathed in the warmth of Jade's mouth as her soft tongue glided along her shaft with expert precision. The look of Bliss on Jade's face did nothing to help much.  
  
  
  
"Do you really like it this much?" Tori asked as her hand moved Jade's hair out of the way and stroked her head. Tori just smirked to herself in amusement.  
  
  
  
"You're so absorbed, you can't even hear me, can you?" Tori asked rhetorically, continued to stroke Jade's hair, as she felt herself get closer and closer to her climax.  
  
  
  
Jade didn't have a care in the world. The sight and smell of Tori's cock put her into overdrive and she was more than happy to please Tori like this. The fact that Tori had made her wait had only made the reward all the more worthwhile. She could taste Tori, and it was driving her insane. Her instincts were running out of control and all she wanted at that moment was to feel Tori. She could tell she was dripping wet as she could feel the soaked bed sheets with her knees.  
  
  
  
Tori let out a loud grunt as she felt herself get closer to erupting faster than ever before due to Jade's intense blowjob. She looked down at Jade's ass as it hypnotically swayed from side to side as Jade sucked Tori. Tori reached over and felt the wetness of Jade and was impressed. Jade's pussy was completely soaked in her juices.  
  
  
  
"Ugh! I'M GOING TO CUM, JADE!" Tori growled.  
  
  
  
Jade hummed before wrapping her arms around Tori's waist and pulled herself up to take in as much of the cock down her throat while Tori came. Tori let out a loud grunt as she came, resisting the urge to hold Jade's head as she felt herself empty out into Jade's eager mouth and throat. The sounds of Jade gulping down the large amounts of the hot, sticky liquid filled the room as she tried to keep up with the torrent of cum Tori was releasing into her. Jade felt as if it burned a trail down to her stomach, making her feel warm even as she felt herself become wetter from the taste and the knowledge of what she'd just done. Tori tasted like sugar.  
  
  
  
Tori sighed as she pulled away, watching as Jade cleaned off the cock and sat back on her knees. Tori looked down at her noticing some of the cum having escaped her mouth and dribbled down her breasts, Jade started collecting it with her fingers and sucking them off in an erotic manner as Tori waited until she was done.  
  
  
  
Tori crawled onto her bed and laid her back down against the wall.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, Jade." Tori said, giving Jade a motion for her to move towards her.  
  
  
  
Jade began to straddle Tori's cock, her soaking pussy hovering over it in anticipation as Tori held Jade's hips gently.  
  
  
  
"Take it, Jade." Tori whispered, letting go of Jade's hips as Jade began to gradually lower herself onto Tori's dick.  
  
  
  
Tori groaned as she felt Jade's wet cunt wrap around her cock; it's damp velvety walls gripping her tightly. Jade wasn't nearly as tight as Trina, but pretty close.  
  
  
  
"Fuck, you're tight, baby."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Jade had her eyes closed as she was bathing in the pleasure the simple act was giving her. Feeling Tori's dick slowly enter her, spreading her walls as it continued to fill her up more and more until she was completely filled.  
  
  
  
"Soo much." Jade slipped out. "Never had something so big in there."  
  
  
  
Tori looked at Jade to see that she was completely lost in the moment. Tori sat back and simply felt the velvety walls constrict and massage her cock. Jade eventually came back to her senses as she looked down to see Jade waiting for her with her hands caressing her sides. Tori smiled up at Jade. Jade began to rock and gyrate her hips as she felt Tori hit every single spot she had making her toss her head back and moan loudly.  
  
  
  
Tori took matters into her own hands -literally- when it became clear that Jade was too out of it. She cupped Jade's supple ass cheeks and gripped them softly. Jade moaned at the action and understood what Jade wanted as she leaned forwards to give her better access.  
  
  
  
Tori gave Jade a hot kiss before lifting her ass up, causing Jade to vocalize her pleaser in a long moan that was muzzled by Tori's kiss. She then dropped her back down, slowly at first before she rapidly pick up the pace until Jade was moving her hips by herself and screaming at the pleasure. Tori held onto her hips, helping Jade move as she attacked her neck with tender bites that sent Jade even higher as she felt her wet heat constantly tighten up around her.  
  
  
  
Jade was on cloud nine. Each thrust of Tori's hips sent her higher and every touch of Tori's hands on her skin spurred her on further, while each touch from Tori's lips sent electricity racing through her body. Tori felt Jade tightening up and smiled to herself as Jade began riding her harder and faster. Tori grabbed her waist and pulled them together, pressing their breasts together as the cold from Jade's nipple rings collided with her own nipples, sending shivers down her body as she kissed Jade once again with firey intensity while her other hand helped Jade down her thrusts, pushing Tori even deeper into Jade's core.  
  
  
  
One last thrust sent Jade over the edge and into the abyss of pleasure, robbing her of all conscious thought as the orgasm washed over her body, locking up, as she contracted around Tori. Tori watched Jade's face contort into a riotous of pleasure while she went stiff and clamped down on her member, attempting to milk it for all it was worth. It took all of Tori's self-control not to come right then and there, but she gained control while she waited for Jade to come down from her high.  
  
  
  
Jade shivered with the after effect of by far, one of the most intense orgasms of her life. She nuzzled Tori's neck as tori stroked her hair and brushed her fingers over the swell of her ass. Eventually, Jade gained her breath back and sat up as Tori spun her away, to where they weren't facing, while Jade was still on Tori's cock. Jade moaned as she leaned forward, but Tori's hand stopped her.  
  
  
  
She felt Tori softly brush her fingers over her ass, causing her to shiver at the delightful tingle it sent up her spine, both at Tori's touch and the fact that she could satisfy Tori with her body.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Tori." She said. "PLease, I need your cock... I NEED IT!"  
  
  
  
Tori had to admit that Jade's ass was one of the best she had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Right up there next to here sister's. She squeezed it, feeling the flesh give under the pressure of her fingers even while it held onto it's natural firmness thanks to the muscle beneath it. Tori tapped on it sharply, making Jade moan as it bounced. Tori smiled to herself before removing her hand and letting Jade move her hips.  
  
  
  
This new position meant that Tori's cock was suddenly reaching all the places it couldn't originally, bringing a whole new level of pleasure, as Jade's tongue rolled out of her mouth as she began to bounce on Tori's dick. She felt Tori's eyes resting on her ass as she bounced it up and down rhythmically with her hips.  
  
  
  
"You like that, you slut. You need my cock, don't you?" Tori said as she sat back and enjoyed the view with her hands still on Jade's hips, helping her bounce of her cock as Jade let out cry after cry of pleasure.  
  
  
  
"YES!" Jade yelled. "I'm your slut. Your cock is so good. Never stop. Please, never stop!"  
  
  
  
Tori could feel herself building again. She nearly sucked her teeth out in frustration at her own body before she suddenly leaned forward, Pulling jade to her and grabbing one of Jade's breasts with one hand while the other hand began to rub Jade's clit as she began to softly bite on Jade's neck. Jade's reaction was immediate as she tightened up considerably and screamed in pleasure as she felt herself cum.  
  
  
  
"Cum with me, Tori. Fill me up like you did with your slut sister." Jade said.  
  
  
  
Jade went dead as the familiar pleasure ran through her until suddenly she felt something warm filling her abdomen. Her eyes went wide as she felt Tori empty herself into her womb. She went completely slack even as she cried out in bliss at the feeling of Tori filling her up completely. Tori's ability and pain to hold in her cum paid off as Jade's pussy began milking Tori's cock like crazy as it filled it up to capacity. Tori flicked Jade's clit, and felt Jade orgasm yet again. Tori sighed as she finished filling Jade up, only to find her still lightly shaking her hips, despite her apparent exhaustion.  
  
  
  
"Seems like you still haven't had enough, hmm?" Tori asked, but Jade could only whine softly, a sound that was impossibly cute coming from one Jade West. "Alright then." Tori whispered into her ear as she turned Jade around and picked her up by her ass.  
  
  
  
"Tori." Jade groaned as she nuzzled Tori's neck.  
  
  
  
"Damn, I can't get enough of your ass." She growled as she put Jade on the bed.  
  
  
  
Tori put Jade on her knees while she stood up behind Jade. Jade just moaned softly at the knowledge of what was to come as she felt Tori's cock enter her and pull back out with aching slowness. Jade just groaned, her eyes rolling as her hyper-sensitive body amplified the pleasure se felt. Her pussy once again held tightly onto Tori's cock as it began to thrust in and out of her wet heat, stirring up her pussy that was already coated with cum, causing Jade to nearly pass out at the intensified bliss from eh multitude of sensations her body was receiving.  
  
  
  
Tori herself was watching as Jade's ass bounced with each of her thrusts, slapping against her firm thighs as she drove into the core of Jade. She used one hand to caress Jade's back, rubbing the sweaty but smooth flesh affectionately as the other struck one of Jade's ass cheeks, making Jade cry out even as she tightened up around her.  
  
  
  
"God, Jade." Tori growled as she struck the other cheek making Jade should out again as Tori pounded her against the mattress.  
  
  
  
Jade came with a slight whimper as her throat was raw from the scream and felt Tori fully fill her womb to the brim and paint her inner walls white. She collapsed onto the bed, her womb now refusing to release any of the cum within it. Jade just let out a soft moan and caressed her stomach.  
  
  
  
Tori took a moment to catch her breath, only to fell something rubbing against her. She looked down to see Jade rubbing her ass against her erection and grin.  
  
  
  
"Your insatiable." she said, smacking Jade's ass roughly, making her moan loudly.  
  
  
  
Tori grabbed her waist and put herself just outside of Jade's ass. Jade just moaned and pushed her ass back, hoping to get pierced by Tori's amazing dick. However, Tori moved back in time with her, preventing Jade's pleasure and let out a whimper.  
  
  
  
"Do you really want it in the ass that badly?" Tori asked Jade, who just whimpered again and pushed back in response.  
  
  
  
Tori just shook her head, before taking hold of Jade's waist and pushing into her ass. It was tight. Much tighter than her pussy or Trina's ass. It gripped her tightly and massaged her firmly. On top of that, Jade seemed to be in heaven from the large member in her ass.  
  
  
  
Tori began to thrust gently while gradually increasing the pace as she felt Jade's anus begin to loosen up and accept the cock. She kept on striking Jade's ass; amazed at the fact that Jade seemed to enjoy it so much. Though she suspected Jade was the type. Jade came suddenly out of nowhere as her ass tightened up around Tori, causing her to grunt and stop moving to let Jade ride the orgasm out.  
  
  
  
Jade was in total bliss. She had no idea she'd enjoy anal so much. She always said no to Beck, but this was different. She could feel the entirety of Tori's massive cock through her ass, shocked that it was so sensitive. She just relished in the feeling coming from her ass, knowing that Tori too was enjoying it immensely.  
  
  
  
Tori started thrusting again, determined to make Jade cum one more time before she got her own release. Reaching down, she found Jade's clit and began to tease it, causing Jade's pleasure to sky rocket even more. Jade's body reacted far more than what it needed too to the stimulation Tori was giving her.  
  
  
  
As such, it took barely five minutes for her to cum again, this time Tori cumming with her. Tori let out an eruption of cum into Jade's ass with such power, considering the numerous orgasms she'd had through the night.  
  
  
  
Jade nearly passed out from her final orgasm, especially as she felt Tori pouring her burning seed into her rectum, filling her with an odd warmth. She just groaned softly and slumped forwards to lying on the bed, Tori following her as she was still in her ass.  
  
  
  
"You okay?" Tori asked her softly, brushing some hair from her cheek to kiss her ear and sweaty cheek.  
  
  
  
Jade just moaned gently, sounding exhausted but fully sated, at least for now.  
  
  
  
The two girls didn't notice Trina in the corner of the room, who was sitting there, tired with the the dildo from her room shoved up in her pussy as far as she could. Seeing Jade get fucked like she did was so hot.  
  
  
  
Jade looked over at Tori, "You better not tell anyone."  
  
  
  
Tori scoffed, "Are you forgetting that if I did, I'd be teased."  
  
  
  
This time Jade snapped back, "Well, just make sure to be ready anytime, cause I'll be back." Jade got off of the bed with a wobble as she couldn't stand straight. She could feel her ass and womb filled with the cum. "So much cum."  
  
  
  
Trina emerged from her hiding spot and pushed Jade back onto the bed. Jade tried to fight it until Trina latched onto her pussy and began sucking inside of it. Jade could feel the cum leave her body at an extremely slow rate, along with the sucking on her clit. Tori wanted to be angry at Trina, but she found it so fucking hot. Her cock got hard again as she began to stroke it.  
  
  
  
Trina was gulping down the last of her sister's cum in Jade's pussy, keeping it in her mouth and went up to Jade's mouth, planting a kiss on her, shoving the cum down Jade's mouth. The both moaned at the kiss and the wonderful taste of the cum. Trina went back down, this time lifting up Jade's legs and began sucking at her ass. After a couple minutes, Tori couldn't stand it anymore and lunged herself at her sister, kissing her while still stroking herself. Tori enjoyed the taste of her own cum on her sister's tongue.  
  
  
  
Trina then broke off and finished emptying out Jade's ass and looked at Tori to see if she was Tori was close to cumming. Trina sat there as Jade joined her, both their mouths wide open, awaiting Tori's sweet nectar. It was just too much for Tori as she stared at the naked girls on their knees waiting for her to cum all over their faces and into their mouths.  
  
  
  
Tori let out a loud moan as she began to empty herself all over Trina, painting her sister's forehead and nose, then moving her cock at Jade, putting it in her mouth and a little up her nose. Both girls looked at each other and licked off the other's face while Tori just collapsed on the bed. She was far past dehydrated and near death. Trina and Tori finished cleaning each other off and cuddled up next to Tori on the bed. This was going to be a good relationship.  
  
  
  
Thanks to Super Odin for making this possible and if you are reading this then I need some more rewrites because I am taking care of my dad and don't have much time to write.  
  
  
  
Also please enter my Tribbie contest I need it people just a one shot any rating.  
  
Chapter 106: NEED HELP  
  
  
  
Okay I know that I haven't updated lately but I will soon.  
  
  
  
Here are what the options are  
  
  
  
Tori and Eric from True Blood  
  
  
  
Trina, Cat, Robbie they try to make her happy after the bad news.  
  
  
  
or give me ideas  
  
Chapter 107: Tori's Vampire Needs  
  
  
  
Just One Bite:  
  
  
  
Tori slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She had just awoken from a truly horrific nightmare and she wanted to erase it from her mind as quickly as possible.  
  
  
  
Her eyes widened in fear once they had adjusted to the darkness around her. Tori realized she was not in her beloved bedroom. Rather, she was in a dark and dirty basement and what was worse, she was chained to a column in the middle of the room.  
  
  
  
"Oh God, it's not a dream!" Tori cried as she quickly realized that her  
  
nightmare had become a reality. She quickly focused her attention on the  
  
sound of someone entering the room. There was only one exit in this room and it was through a door at the top of a small flight of concrete stairs.  
  
  
  
"Well, I see you have finally awoken my dearest." A masculine voice said  
  
sounding almost amused at Tori's misfortune.  
  
  
  
Tori looked up to see that the slightly gravelly voice belonged to the most  
  
gorgeous man she had ever seen. With his golden blonde hair and light blue eyes he looked like a Greek God, or like the Norse God Thor from a movie she had recently seen with her friends.  
  
  
  
He chuckled at her obvious gawking at his appearance. Eric Northman was a man of many talents and he knew that one of his finest was the art of seduction. It was how he had known to choose an extremely snug-fitting pair of black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt (worn completely unbuttoned) for his first meeting with his young protégé. He wanted this young woman to want him as much as he wanted her. It was the reason he had turned her in the first  
  
place.  
  
  
  
He had seen Tori Vega for the first time when he was visiting the King of  
  
California. Eric had learned that the King occasionally enjoyed going to  
  
Karaoke bars. He loved the thrill of performing for a crowd. He also enjoyed the prospect of getting to feed off of and fuck the young high school girls that frequented these types of establishments.  
  
  
  
Eric had been dragged by the King to one of these bars last Friday night. It  
  
was called Karaoke Dokie and looked like an extremely cheap imitation of the  
  
bars in Tokyo. He was bored out of his mind watching one train wreck after  
  
another perform. Especially the spoiled brats on currently. He was about to make his excuses to the King and go back to his hotel when suddenly Eric heard the voice of an angel. He looked up and was immediately taken with the beautiful brunette who belted out a song called Freak the Freak Out.  
  
  
  
He knew that he had to have both her blood and her body. His dick was already aching to be inside of her and if it took him turning her to get the chance to fuck her, he would gladly do it. That was the extent of his desire for Tori Vega.  
  
  
  
Fast forward to three days later and Tori was looking up into the piercing  
  
blue eyes of her captor.  
  
  
  
"Who...who are you and where am I?" Tori asked feeling both frightened and yet comforted by this beautiful man's presence.  
  
  
  
Eric gave her a seductive smile as he walked over to where Tori sat, shackled to a column.  
  
  
  
"To answer your questions; 1. I am your maker, Eric and 2. You are in the  
  
basement of my nightclub, Fangtasia in Louisiana."  
  
  
  
"You're my maker...what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Tori asked  
  
feeling her body begin to hum with desire as Eric stopped and knelt down until he was level with her. She couldn't believe that a man who had obviously  
  
kidnapped her and planned on doing God knows what to her could make her feel so aroused. She could already feel herself getting wet and her nipples were straining uncomfortably against the hot pink lace bra she was wearing.  
  
  
  
"Well, my love, you are now a creature of the night, a Vampire, and you are  
  
mine to do with whatever I desire." Eric growled huskily as he slowly took a  
  
knife out of his pocket and made a slender cut on his left wrist.  
  
  
  
"Now drink." He commanded Tori and she had no choice but to obey him. She slowly began to suck the blood from his wound and as she became used to the taste she hungered for more as she began to greedily gulp down the essence of her maker. As she continued to drink, Tori's body began to feel more and more  
  
on fire until she was burning with a desire for Eric unlike anything she had  
  
ever felt before.  
  
  
  
He saw that her eyes were pure black from the blood and arousal. "I am going to take you and claim you as my progeny. You are the second and by far the most beautiful".  
  
  
  
(Pam was in the office and sneezed).  
  
  
  
Eric unshackled the younger Vega only to get her attached to his torso. Her speed and strength was impressive for a newborn. "Come". He used his vampire speed to go to his room. He threw her on the bed and went to close the door.  
  
  
  
The hands of Tori ripped off his shirt and unbuttoned Eric's pants while she started kissing the back of his neck. Eric finished what she intended and took off his pants and boxers leaving him naked. As he turned around he found he was just like Tori.  
  
  
  
She moved her hands to his cock and began stroking him to length, "You aren't messing around are you Tori?"  
  
  
  
Tori giggled and kept kissing his neck even grazing it with her newly acquired fangs and working his cock, while taking into account its size, "Well I know what I want and I'm tired of waiting for it, so go ahead and give it to me." Eric turned around and tackled her to the bed so he stayed on top of her where he softly kissed her going from her shoulder across her chest where he stopped and descended to her mocha colored nipples, rolling them gently between his fingers as he watched Tori shift beneath him from the sensations she was feeling. "You my dear are going to experience pleasure that will make you glad we are immortal".  
  
  
  
Eric had enough and began suckling gently on her areola, using his tongue to tease her as he routinely switched sides to Tori's delight.  
  
  
  
She bit her lip tightly and held Eric's head against her chest as she coaxed him to continue his actions by gently scratching his scalp. Hearing his lover coaxingly coo encouragement to him was like music to Eric's ears as he let his hands travel south and brush against Tori's sipping pussy. Feeling her shiver from his previous action he used two digits to enter and stimulate her pussy.  
  
  
  
'God he is so good at this?' Tori's body was moving in time with each entry and exit of Eric's fingers as she let out a whimper, "Eric…please" The girl let out a cry of passion as she felt Eric's thumb brush against her clit and wall of restraint came crashing down.  
  
  
  
Eric's mouth and now soaked hand removed itself from Tori following her orgasm, prompting the young vampire to sit up and look at him inquisitively only to find him sucking his own fingers clean, bringing a bright blush to her face from such a bold action.  
  
  
  
He saw her face and chuckled, "What can I say? You taste pretty good." he flashed his fangs then leaned down and kissed Tori on the lips, tasting the girl's woman's lip gloss along with his blood and her tongue as she gained entry with it into his mouth. Still not sated yet, Tori steadily rubbed her pussy against Eric's dick to get herself off.  
  
  
  
Eric broke the kiss with her and looked at her as she gazed back up at him lovingly, "Why can't you be patient"  
  
  
  
"Because." She replied slightly out of breath from the kiss, "my body is on fire. I need you to take your cock and fuck me. I can hear the blood rushing though it and I want it inside me now." She shifted beneath him to adjust his tip right at her entrance, "So… please hurry before I suck the blood out of it."  
  
  
  
Eric frowned when he saw the look, "That would defiantly put a damper on my plans."  
  
  
  
Tori smirked at him, "Hurry." She nipped at his nose playfully, "You said before you're going to pleasure me."  
  
  
  
"How can I possibly argue with that? Do you need me to take it easy on you?" He asked half-jokingly.  
  
  
  
Tori lightly slapped him on the shoulder, "No there's no need, and I'm wetter than a bitch in heat go rough."  
  
  
  
Eric nodded and finally entered Tori's cunt with his hard cock, hearing her moan softly as he buried himself inside of her fully to get her used to the length before the fun really started. After a moment of getting used to the full feeling, Tori kissed Eric on the lips, "Fast and deep now"  
  
  
  
Unable to keep himself from doing so any longer, Eric began working his hips, providing the momentum needed to start making Tori cry out in ecstasy. Tori was incredibly tight, something he had expected when doing this, but didn't make it any less mind-blowing to have wrapped around him. He started to gain enough speed to go vampire speed.  
  
  
  
Feeling the blonde eyes solely on her, hand's caressing her hips as they held her in place to let him fuck her made Tori feel like the most important woman in the world. Even the erotic motion of her breasts jiggling back and forth by the repeated motion couldn't keep Eric's eyes away from hers. She was about to say something but was cut off when Eric went super speed. Every thrust was hitting the end of her pussy triggering mini orgasms. "AAHHHH ERIC"!  
  
  
  
He smiled and slowed down. "You have the best pussy I've ever fucked".  
  
  
  
"Come on Eric,*pant pant* give me some more." She breathed out heavily, "Show me how much of a vampire you are." She flirted him, hand reaching up to lightly scratch his scruff.  
  
  
  
Growling lightly to himself, Eric grabbed one of Tori's legs and placed it over his shoulder, putting her on her side and allowing him to hit her from a completely different angle that made her cry out in delight once his cock started plunging in and out of her wet, hot cunt.  
  
  
  
"AAHHHHH"! Hearing Tori scream, Eric increased his tempo and began kissing on Tori's calf, also running his hands up and down her well-toned legs. Living in Hollywood definitely kept the lovely girl in fantastic shape; he had to admit as her toned stomach moved rapidly in succession with her breathy noises.  
  
  
  
Tori felt like he would split her in half from this position and she loved every bit of it. Her heart and body instructed her to sing out in cumming bliss. He kept her cumming and she couldn't stop. She started lifting her delicately forceful voice to shout his name, hoping that club had very thick walls lest she wind up waking everyone else inside. She didn't really care in the end, as long as Eric fucked her like this whenever she needed it. They could know whatever they wanted as far as she was concerned, "Don't stop Eric, I'm so close!"  
  
  
  
"I can feel that you haven't stopped cumming since the beginning." Eric set her back on her back and lifted her other leg over his shoulder to begin plunging even deeper inside of her from a different spot. He leaned his head down and proceeded to cover Tori's lips with forceful kisses that she returned right back, groaning and crying out into his mouth while their tongues dances and their lower halves met.  
  
  
  
"You are breaking me". She wrapped her arms around Eric's neck, holding him close to her as she cried out into his ear her passionate sounds of appreciation for his special attention even as she could hear him lightly groan in the crook of her head and neck while she switched to gently and not so gently biting his earlobe to tease him.  
  
  
  
Tori felt her new limit approach rapidly to bring their experience to an end far too rapidly for her own tastes, disregarding how much actual time they had just spent enjoying one another's body. Her toes curled and her body shivered as Tori left scratches on Eric's back signifying she had reached her finish with a wail of finality.  
  
  
  
Eric himself, feeling Tori clamp down on him and pulse around his member followed shortly after his progeny had. "I'm cumming". He shot his hot load inside of his willing new cum dump. He loved hearing her let out a soft, sexy moan as she felt the hot white jets saturate her inner walls.  
  
  
  
Eric pumped the rest of his load into her, rubbing her thighs and squeezing her tight ass. He needed to try that out next time they did this, while trying to not lay down on top of her and keep his weight off of her. Tori felt his body pull off of her and sit back onto his knees, keeping her legs up on his shoulder, allowing her to get some much needed breaths while he finished thrusting his cum into her, Eric could shoot a lot she figured.  
  
  
  
Eric finished firing into her and looked down at his beautiful progeny seeing her basically glowing after their hot session. He pulled out of her, much to her vocal displeasure, not that he could argue as he had missed her soft, wet, pussy as soon as he freed his cock from inside of her and lay down next to her, pulling her close and getting himself underneath his sheets, "Why aren't you getting under with me.  
  
  
  
She glared weakly at him, "I c-can't move." Eric smiled at her and lifted the lower end of her body moving her underneath his sheets with him to allow her loving warmth to wash over him while he held her against him.  
  
  
  
Tori's head rested on his chest and her legs draped over and around his while she could feel their combined fluids slowly flowing out of her with a small sense of satisfaction, "We're going to be doing this again, a lot." She stated decisively.  
  
  
  
"Try to stop me." He responded, feeling her nuzzle his chest comfortingly, "When I came I made sure it wouldn't make you pregnant."  
  
  
  
"You can do that."  
  
  
  
"Yeah but don't worry I will fuck my children into you sooner or later." Eric quipped feeling Tori bite him on his chest in reply, "Also don't worry about your old life I faked your death."  
  
  
  
A small grin came on to her face as she shut her eyes and yawned before responding, "Nice to know." Finally letting exhaustion claim her at last.  
  
  
  
(Later)  
  
  
  
Tori decided she was going to haunt Jade while Eric was visiting the King of California.  
  
  
  
Jade was walking out of Beck's RV and made her way home only to come face to face with Tori Vega. Jade lifted her finger, "No no you're dead".  
  
  
  
Tori snapped out her fangs, "You should be here not me".  
  
  
  
Jade was near tears at seeing Tori. "Please leave me alone".  
  
  
  
Tori flashed in front of her, "No you made my life hell and for that I will take away the person you love most".  
  
  
  
Jade let a couple tears, "Not Robbie".  
  
  
  
Tori nodded, "Ye-what. You love Robbie"?  
  
  
  
Jade nodded, "Please don't hurt him hurt me instead".  
  
  
  
Tori just shook her head, "Only if you make the best out of it and get with Robbie".  
  
  
  
Jade nodded, "Okay just please".  
  
  
  
Tori laughed, "Boo"! She then flashed away.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
Okay hope you guys like it next tribbieat. Please send me reviews, love, ideas and also I've gotten into Addex the Grey's anatomy couple so please if you like them too make some more. They are great but there aren't enough.  
  
Chapter 108: Catorade Slave Making  
  
  
  
BDSM Catorade  
  
  
  
Fair warning people this is a VERY WEIRD chapter. Could take place after the road trip but no definite time setting. Like I said very weird and kind of disturbing towards the end but still hope it gets your perverted minds going.  
  
  
  
Start  
  
  
  
All Tori and Cat could hear was chains rattling as they tried to free themselves from their restraints. They were chained to the ceiling and naked. Tori feared the worst while Cat prayed for the best. They couldn't see but were scared.  
  
  
  
Tori started to scream, "Who is there"?  
  
  
  
Jade was sitting in a chair watching her prey squirm and fight. It made her wet to see them helpless. She even ran a finger up and down her own slit. "Welcome my pets".  
  
  
  
Cat brightened, "It's Jade we are saved".  
  
  
  
Tori shook her head, "J…Jade please free us".  
  
  
  
Jade got out if the chair and stalked toward them. "No you two have been such teases and I'm going to tease back. By the end of this you will be broken and need me".  
  
  
  
Tori wanted to lunge and attack her but was still restrained. Cat just whimpered, "Please Jade don't hurt me".  
  
  
  
Jade ripped off her blindfold, "Oh I won't hurt you. I'm going to make you feel pleasure. Have you ever cum over and over again slut"? Cat was now crying shaking her head. "Don't worry it will make you happy when you do". Jade then went over to Vega. "You on the other hand I will hurt. You are tougher and can take it. I swear by the end of this your body will be so abused no one will want it".  
  
  
  
Tori just snarled, "I'm not afraid of you".  
  
  
  
Jade chuckled, "You should be and because if your tone I'm going to show you in Cat". She undid Cat's chain to the ceiling but kept her hand cuffed.  
  
  
  
Jade pushed the red head to her hands and knees. Tori was yelling for her to stop. Jade drives into Cat's ass licking it all over. Cat was surprisingly wet and tight. She shoved a finger into her ass.  
  
  
  
Cat's head flew back, "Ah it hurts".  
  
  
  
Jade cooed, "It does then I'll have to fix that". Jade walked over to her bag of tricks and pulled a big tube of lube. It was peppermint and it made the user's muscles relax while enhancing the feeling. Jade walked back to Cat and shoved the bottle in her tight hole and filled her up with it.  
  
  
  
Cat lost her valence and went head first onto the floor as she screamed. Her ass was on fire and full with goo. "Ah Jade it tingles".  
  
  
  
Jade smiled, "Yeah it does". She turned to Vega who looked scared. "Jade please don't do this".  
  
  
  
Jade walked over to Tori and circled her. "Look at your tight body I am going to enjoy fucking you so raw you can't move without thinking of me". Jade then went to Vega's back and licked her spine. "I can taste your fear". She then dipped her finger in Tori's ass and felt like it was in a vice. "Oh you are even tighter than Cat".  
  
  
  
Jade ran over to her bag and got her medium sized 6" vibrator and showed it to Tori. "This isn't the biggest I have and by the end of the night this will feel like a toothpick". She walked back around and shoved the bottle of lube in and squeezed all the rest of it inside. Tori was thrashing against the chains.  
  
  
  
Jade then shoved the dildo inside of her with no hesitation or warning. Some of the lube seeped out of her tight ass she took the excess and wiped it on her clit.  
  
  
  
Tori was screaming her ass was in pain from the monster in it and what felt like lava in her ass. "AAAAHHHHH".  
  
  
  
Jade hugged her from behind and pressed her body as closely as she could and rocked her hips. "I wish I had a dick so I could fuck you properly. God I wouldn't stop until you were so filled with my cum you'd cough it up". Jade then turned on the vibrator on high and felt Tori thrash against her. "I guess I'd have to settle for this".  
  
  
  
Tori was gritting her teeth because if she stopped then she wouldn't stop screaming.  
  
  
  
Jade walked back to Cat and picked up another toy on the way. "Cat since I love you do much I'm going to start off small". Jade had some beads and slowly shoved them in the redhead's ass and loop it into her pussy. "God you are beautiful Cat".  
  
  
  
Jade rolled Cat over and started to attack her tits. She mauled them like a tiger while kissing, licking, biting and sucking on them. Cat screamed, "Jade more"!  
  
  
  
Jade smirked and went lower she then attached her mouth to her clit and sucked. Cat screamed out and came all over her friends/captor's face. "I'm...Came". She was toolset to warn her friend.  
  
  
  
Jade was surprised but lapped up the cum anyways it tasted sweet. It was just as you expected from Cat. "You taste so delicious Cat".  
  
  
  
They were both snapped out of their moment from Tori's scream. It was blood curdling. "AAAAHHHHHHH"! They looked to see her body go slack while twitching.  
  
  
  
Cat giggled, "She came".  
  
  
  
Jade nodded, "Now it's your turn". Jade strapped on a double dildo so she could fuck both of Cat's holes at the same time. Jade ripped out Cat's beads causing her to moan. Cat just smiled, "Lick it".  
  
  
  
Jade took the beads into her mouth and sucked them clean. "Now brave yourself". Jade rubbed both ducks at their respective openings before thrusting in.  
  
  
  
Cat cried out as her back arched as her holes were being filled to the max. "God Jade they're so big please go slow".  
  
  
  
Jade chuckled, "Okay but I will spank you every thrust then". She pulled back and thrust back in slowly and every time she brought her hand down on Cat's ass or as close as she could from this angle.  
  
  
  
Cat was moaning to the high heavens as she was so close to cumming from the double penetration. "I'm so close Jade".  
  
  
  
Jade nodded and sped up and stopped spanking the redhead and groped her tits instead. "You are so soft Cat".  
  
  
  
Cat let out a final scream, "CUMMING"! She like Tori went slack after the orgasm ripped through her body like lightning.  
  
  
  
Jade pulled out of the red head and kissed her. "Rest Cat you did good". Cat smiled then passed out. Jade turned her attention to Tori who looked like she was being electrocuted.  
  
  
  
Tori was staring at the ground blankly trying to block out the vibrations wreaking havoc on her insides while her body involuntarily jerked. Her face was then lifted to look at Jade.  
  
  
  
Jade smiled, "You missed Cat's climax. She loved it why don't you"?  
  
  
  
Tori just grit out, "You are an evil bitch".  
  
  
  
Jade smiled, "I have more toys for you". Jade then brought the bag over and emptied it on the floor. Tori's eyes widened at all of the 'toys' even though most of them would hurt.  
  
  
  
Jade picked out the nipple suckers. "These Vega will drive you insane". Jade licked her nipples beforehand. "Mmm you taste so good". Jade placed them on her nipples and flicked the switch which sucked out all of the air.  
  
  
  
Tori screamed it was painful how much blood was being trapped in the suckers. "Jade please stop".  
  
  
  
Jade shook her head, "Why can't you be like Cat by the end of it she was enjoying it"?  
  
  
  
"You were nice to her you are killing me".  
  
  
  
Jade chuckled, "Because you can take it. You just wait I have a cold surprise for you when we are done". Jade then pressed her body to Vega's front and inserted both dildos into her tight pussy.  
  
  
  
Tori screamed ate when Jade pushed inside of her. "AAHH Jade it's too thick. Please it hurts".  
  
  
  
Jade bit her neck and thrust in all the way. Tori thrashed causing Jade to break skin with her teeth. Her warm blood rushed into Jade's mouth making her moan.  
  
  
  
Tori was being ripped in half not to mention the vibrator still in her ass. To top that she was close to cumming despite her mind screaming no.  
  
  
  
Jade stopped biting, "You just a whore aren't you? You love having cocks inside of you. You probably want one in your mouth right now don't you"?  
  
  
  
Tori decided to play along to make it stop. "Yes Jade I do".  
  
  
  
Jade smiled while picking up her pace, "That's the spirit". Jade loved the way Tori's legs were kicking as she came.  
  
  
  
Tori came with a scream and felt as her cum ran down her legs. "Jade you made your point please pull out you're stretching me out".  
  
  
  
Jade chuckled, "You don't know the meaning yet Vega".  
  
  
  
That tone scared Tori and she knew it wouldn't end well. Jade did finally pull out and even took the dildo out of her ass.  
  
  
  
Jade then took a bullet vibrator and placed it right on her clit and turned it to the max. Tori was pretty much numb at that point. She then noticed Jade left the room.  
  
  
  
She finally returned ten minutes later with a big jug of white stuff like milk. "Jade why do you have milk"?  
  
  
  
She just laughed menacingly. "This isn't regular milk this is Robbie's milk. See I gave him some pictures and videos of me naked and pleasuring myself and told him to fill up this jug...only took him a weekend".  
  
  
  
Tori's eyes were as wide as could be, "Are you telling me that's…R…Robbie's".  
  
  
  
Jade cut her off, "Cum yes. I put it in the fridge so it will stay fresh. Now you're probably wondering what I'm going to do with it. Am I going to make you drink it all? Am I going to paint you with it? Am I going to drink it? Or am I going to pump it inside of you"?  
  
  
  
Tori was scared was jade going to get her pregnant out of spite.  
  
  
  
Jade laughed at her silence, "Well since you didn't guess I'll just tell you. I'm going to inject you with it". Jade picked up the giant syringe and went behind Tori.  
  
  
  
Tory was screaming for her to stop only to get Jade shoving a piece of cloth in her mouth soaked in Robbie's cold cum. Tori was disgusted at the taste and temperature. It was like sour milk.  
  
  
  
Jade just laughed, "His cum isn't that bad Vega Beck's tastes so sour at least Robbie's is a little sweet". Jade filled up the large syringe and shoved the tip on Tori's ass and injected it all quickly. Jade then repeated the process until she was out of Robbie's baby batter. She topped it off with a butt plug.  
  
  
  
Tori was screaming into the rag. Her insides were freezing not to mention it was a completely foreign feeling. Her body was screaming for her to stop whatever it was.  
  
  
  
Jade walked back into Vega's view. She was surprised when Tori had a little bump from her injection. "Oh my god Vega you look so cute with a little bump". Jade was caressing it lightly but then started to add pressure. Tori scream was muffled by the rag but made Jade stop.  
  
  
  
Jade took out the rag, "What"?  
  
  
  
Tori just inhaled the air before answering. "Please stop I feel like I'm going to explode".  
  
  
  
Jade kissed her cheek, "But you are so cute I wonder how Robbie would react if he saw you swelling with his cum. Funny how your blood is in him but his cum is in you".  
  
  
  
Tori just groaned, "Jade please". She wanted to say more but was silenced when Jade shoved a finger in her pussy.  
  
  
  
Jade smiled, "Your pussy is getting cold Tori. Do you want me to fuck it"?  
  
  
  
Tori was starting to lose it her clit was in heaven, her tits were being sucked on, and her ass was filled but her mind wanted Jade to fuck her.  
  
  
  
Jade saw the look in her eyes and smiled. 'I broke her'. Jade then thrusted inside of Tori only using one cock instead of two.  
  
  
  
Tori screamed and came as soon as she entered her. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Every time Jade pushed inside of her the cum inside of her jiggled causing her a mini orgasm every time.  
  
  
  
After ten more minutes Tori was a drooling mess. Her mouth was open, tongue out and hanging out while drool was coming out. Her eyes weren't even moving she was brain dead.  
  
  
  
Jade finally pulled out and took off her strap on and even gave it a suck. Tori's pussy was the best even tasted good. Jade then reached around Tori and pulled out the butt plug.  
  
  
  
That jolted Tori awake as she felt the now warm cum leaving her body. Jade just watched as it trailed down Tori's leg. She reached and scooped some onto her finger and licked it off. It was warm and tasted pleasant. "See Tori I told you I would break you".  
  
  
  
Tori just nodded unable to speak.  
  
  
  
Jade looked back over to Cat who was still passed out. "My work is done". She undid Tori's restraints and threw her a towel. "Clean yourself off". She then left the room without another word.  
  
  
  
Tori just collapsed.  
  
  
  
(Jade Earlier that week.)  
  
  
  
She was knocking on Robbie's door waiting for the little bastard to answer.  
  
  
  
Robbie finally answered, "Jade? What are you doing here"?  
  
  
  
"I need you to do something". She gave him a gallon and a half jug. "Fill this up".  
  
  
  
Robbie looked confused, "With Water"?  
  
  
  
She shook her head, "No with your cum".  
  
  
  
Robbie nearly fainted at Jade's mention of that word. "Um…what"?  
  
  
  
Jade reached in her purse and pulled out an envelope. "In here are videos and pictures of me naked and fucking myself. If you fill that jug completely they are yours to keep".  
  
  
  
Robbie snatched the envelope out of her hands and shut the door in a flash.  
  
  
  
After the weekend.  
  
  
  
Jade was knocking at Robbie's door again to see how far he was.  
  
  
  
Robbie answered and was deathly pale and looked like he hadn't slept in days. Jade just laughed when he handed her a jug filled to the top with his baby batter. "There it is Jade I need to go pass out now".  
  
  
  
Jade just laughed as Robbie went back inside and she thought of what she was going to do with this cum.  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
I know it got weird there but hoped you liked it anyway. This was a request for a long time so Tori gagged. Hope you're happy. I did pretty much based this off a weird hentai I saw.  
  
  
  
The contest is still going on for Tribbie fans so get to it.  
  
  
  
Next will probably be Rade or Tribbie please review if you want something.  
  
Chapter 109: ORGY REWRITE  
  
  
  
Robbie Shapiro walked through the Vega house on his way to Tori's room. He had just healed from an operation and Tori invited him over to make sure he was okay. Robbie heard a group of three girls giggle, which always made him shiver in fear. Tori had told him that she had a surprise for him and to come on over and to put a blindfold on when he got there.  
  
  
  
Robbie felt around the walls until he got to the open door and spoke, "What are you up to, Tori?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing that should worry you, Robbie."" Trina Vega said.  
  
  
  
Trina was here, that explains one of the three laughs.  
  
  
  
"Yea. You're our favorite ventriloquist." Tori said. "Just don't worry about it."  
  
  
  
Tori Vega. Two.  
  
  
  
Nothing came from the third girl but Robbie thought back and replayed the laughs realizing the third was Jade West. Jade was quiet. That's never a good thing.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Robbie." Tori spoke up. "You can take the blindfold off."  
  
  
  
Robbie did as instructed and removed the blindfold only to be taken back by the sight in front of him. The three hottest girls in Hollywood Arts stood there in front of him wearing different costumes.  
  
  
  
Tori was wearing a schoolgirl outfit similar to the ones of Catholic schools. Only these had special adjustments; her blouse was three sizes too small and tied at the bottom, causing her B-cup breasts to strain against the fabric, causing her nipples to poke out through it. Robbie worked his eyes down to her skirt, which was also too small, as the skirt barely covered up her shaven cunt.  
  
  
  
Trina stood there in a nurse's outfit, except this one went half way down her ass to the point to where if she bent over, her ass and pussy were in clear view. Her top had a few buttons undone, while the rest were straining to stay on the fabric, clearly revealing the massive cleavage from her c-cup breasts that were squeezing together. Robbie stared the girl up and down, seeing every curve the girl had to offer.  
  
  
  
And last was Jade, who was wearing what Robbie could see was just a robe that stopped short of the apex of her legs. Her D-cup breasts ready to bust out and hair in a bun. Her face was wearing a look that the other two would make them jealous of her.  
  
  
  
Robbie's jaw couldn't help but drop.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Robbie?" Tori said, playfully twirling a finger around a lock of her hair as a schoolgirl would do.  
  
  
  
"This has to be a dream." Robbie said to himself aloud.  
  
  
  
"No dream, Robbie. We've been planning this for quite a while." Trina said. "My first urge to want you was when you filled the theater for my one woman show. So, I figured I'd show you my appreciation by letting you fuck me."  
  
  
  
"...Planning? ...Fucking?" Robbie questioned.  
  
  
  
"Yep. Planning, Mr. Shapiro. We all want you, but we couldn't do it alone because the other would be jealous, so we teamed up." Jade said in a sexy voice. "The Vega's here wanted to tie you up and sister fucks you, but I wanted in.  
  
  
  
Robbie gulped. He couldn't believe that one decently attractive girl would want him, let alone three extremely hot girls. He was "The puppet kid", but these girls cared for him anyways.  
  
  
  
"I can see he likes our surprise." Trina said, giggling. Robbie's face turned red when he looked down, noticing his erection and tried to hide it.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Robbie. Don't be shy" Tori said, smiling.  
  
  
  
Jade finally made her first action of the night and walked up to Robbie and knelt down. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, followed by his boxers.  
  
  
  
"Wow." Tori said in awe. "Who knew our little Robbie was so BIG."  
  
  
  
Robbie took another gulp as his thick; eight inch cock was exposed to the three girls.  
  
  
  
"Wow, looks like Robbie had a present for us, too." Jade said as she gave off a genuine smile for the first time tonight.  
  
  
  
The two other girls gave out a squeal of delight.  
  
  
  
Things quickly began to move fast as Robbie had barely anytime to figure out exactly what was happening. Jade took off his shirt and then began to kiss him. Robbie was stunned only for a second, but returned the kiss back and the two began to make out while Jade reached her hand down and began stroking his cock.  
  
  
  
"Relax, Robbie. We know what we're doing." Jade said, breaking the kiss, only to have Robbie return with a nod as he was able to figure out anything to say.  
  
  
  
Trina and Tori joined the two as Jade dropped down on her knees, while Trina took her place kissing him. Robbie let out a slight jump as he felt Jade's tongue pass over the top of his cock.  
  
  
  
"It's alright, Robbie." Tori said gently in his ear. "You're going to enjoy this."  
  
  
  
The only thing Robbie could do was groan as Jade stuck the head of the cock around her mouth, shoving it down her throat. Robbie could feel the outside of his cock touch the inside of Jade's warm mouth as Robbie tried hard not to release in her mouth. Trina eventually broke off the kiss and took Jade's lead, dropping to the floor as Tori took over Trina's position.  
  
  
  
"Quit hogging our toy." Trina said in a playful tone.  
  
  
  
Jade released Robbie's cock and let out a sigh as Trina grabbed it and began giving it the same treatment as before, stuffing it down her throat. Tori finished her session with Robbie and walked backwards giving a seductive smile. She suddenly stopped and slowly began to strip off her outfit. Robbie couldn't help but to be mesmerized at the action as more and more of Tori was revealed, his cock twitching in Trina's mouth. Robbie had never seen a naked girl before, but the fact that his first one was Tori Vega made it so much better. Jade followed Tori's lead as she stood next to Tori and took off her robe in such a seductive way that Robbie couldn't help but watch her. Robbie felt Trina take the cock out of her mouth and watched as Trina joined the other two girls and stripped naked. Soon Robbie stood there looking at the three girls naked, wonderful bodies.  
  
  
  
"Come here, Robbie. It's time for the main event." Tori said seductively.  
  
  
  
Trina grabbed Robbie's hand and pulled him to Tori's massive bed and pushed him on it and straddled him.  
  
  
  
"Is this your first time?" Jade asked, knowing good and well the answer, but decided to play along as Robbie nodded his head with a blush of embarrassment.  
  
  
  
"It's alright, Robbie." Tori said in a soothing voice. "We'll take good care of you."  
  
  
  
Robbie watched as Trina raised her hips up as Jade grabbed a hold of his cock to hold it still. Trina slowly lowered her dripping wet cunt onto Robbie's cock with a load moan until she bottomed out on it, placing the entire thing inside her and began to rock back and forth while bouncing up and down. Robbie had his eyes closed from the mass amount of pleasure and didn't notice as Jade and Tori looked at each other quickly and played a quick game of rock, paper, scissors with Tori coming out as the victor. Robbie opened his eyes as he felt movement on the bed above his head, only to see Tori's dripping cunt right above his head. He wasn't sure what was going on, however he had heard things in the locker room.  
  
  
  
"Lick me, Robbie." Tori commanded.  
  
  
  
Robbie wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to do, but somehow felt at ease as Jade spoke up and began instructing him. Robbie took his time as he slowly ran his tongue over the pussy lips of Tori, who let out a slight moan at the touch of his tongue on her. Robbie grabbed a hold of Tori's thighs and brought the intoxicating smelling pussy closer to his face as he reached his tongue deep with her as his tongue began to rub up and push down on her now exposed clit causing Tori to even let out more moans of pleasure.  
  
  
  
Trina continued bouncing on Robbie as his cock hit every part of her inside. It was common knowledge that Trina was quite the slut and been with several guys, but Robbie was different. He was bigger and thicker and she wanted more of him as she began to go harder and faster on him, hoping that Robbie himself would last longer as she felt his cock begin to twitch inside her, knowing that that probably wasn't going to happen, although she could feel her own self begin to build up just due to the massive size of the cock. Robbie let out a loud grunt inside Tori's pussy as he began to fill the insides of Trina with his cum. The warmth of it overflowed her body as she tightened her pussy around his cock, milking out what was left as well as having an orgasm of her own, letting out a large yell and then a loud panting breath.  
  
  
  
"How was he?" Jade asked as she helped Trina off of him as their combined juices began to flow out of Trina's not so tight anymore pussy.  
  
  
  
"Fucking amazing. He stretched me in ways I didn't even think was possible." She said as she smiled. "Although, he lacks control." She added with a frown and a nod of agreement from Jade.  
  
  
  
Tori continued to grind her pussy on Robbie's face. She loved the feel of his tongue inside her as it felt like his tongue became some sort of fucking machine as it hit every part of her insides. Robbie was hypnotized by Tori's taste and couldn't wait to taste the other girls and suddenly, his geeky self-popped out and began to try something new as he stuck out his tongue and began moving it as if it was writing out the alphabet, causing Tori to let out an ear piercing screech.  
  
  
  
"Holy shit, Tori. What is he doing to you?" Trina asked in amazement, wondering if she was going to get the same treatment.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but his tongue is doing things I didn't think it was able to do." She said in between moans.  
  
  
  
Tori could feel herself begin to build up as Robbie began to lick away at the girls insides getting to the point of explosion.  
  
  
  
"OH, FUCK!" Tori screamed as she began to flood Robbie's face and mouth with her juices and collapsed on him, probably suffocating him if the other two girls weren't there to catch her.  
  
  
  
"I think you killed her, Robbie." Jade said with a smirk as Robbie was grasping for air since Tori had her cunt pressed so hard against his face, it made it hard for him to breath.  
  
  
  
"I think we should clean him up." Trina suggested with a smile, followed by a nod and a smile from Jade.  
  
  
  
The two girls crawled up the bed and began to lick off Tori's juices from his face. The girls would hold a certain amount in their mouths and begin to kiss each other, swapping the juices inside their mouths and swallow it until Robbie's face was clean and then the two girls began to take turns kissing him.  
  
  
  
Robbie was suddenly gaining confidence as he moved his hands up to where they were caressing both of the girl's massive breasts. He was amazed by how arm and soft they were, weighing them in his hands realizing that while Jade's were bigger and heavier than Trina's, both girls had quite splendid tits.  
  
  
  
"Mmmm, That's right, Robbie. Play with our tits. They're all yours tonight." Trina whispered into his ear as Robbie gained more confidence and continued his exploration  
  
  
  
Jade looked down to see that Robbie's cock was once again at full attention as she moved and laid down on top of him. Trina followed Jade, moving down to help the girl position Robbie's cock at her entrance. Jade felt Robbie's cock slide down her insides, stretching them as she moaned in satisfaction. She began to rock herself on Robbie's cock, causing her breasts to sway back and forth as Robbie grabbed them and began to knead them in his hands, reaching out and pinching her nipples, causing her to let out a yelp of both pain and pleasure, making Robbie focus more on the girls sensitive nipples, finding her pussy tighten around him with each pinch. Jade always loved how sensitive her nipples were and the fact that Robbie was playing with them made her wetter than she'd ever been as the pain heightened the pleasure.  
  
  
  
Trina smiled as she went to check up on Tori, finding her sister just coming around, "So, how are you feeling?"  
  
  
  
"Like I died and went to heaven" Tori responded, making Trina smile even more.  
  
  
  
Tori looked over to see Jade on Robbie and sighed wanting to get her turn at him. She looked over at her naked sister's snatch, still dripping with Robbie's cum, figuring that this would be the perfect way to get some of him now. She tackled Trina and held her down.  
  
  
  
"I want to taste Robbie in you, sister." Tori said in a seductive tone as she went down on her sister.  
  
  
  
Trina squirmed as Tori began to lick away inside her sister, tasting the familiar taste of her sister's cum, but the new sensation of Robbie's. Tori didn't make the play long as she wanted him now and began to hit all of her sister's spots that she knew all too well. Trina let out a loud moan as she felt herself begin to build up and climax, emptying her cum filled pussy into Tori's awaiting mouth. Trina laid there panting as Tori continued to clean off her sister's outer pussy lips until Trina regained her breath.  
  
  
  
"So, what did he do to you that made you cum so hard?" Trina asked as she sat up, watching Tori's eyes glaze over as she remembered what made her pass out in the first place, causing Trina to punch her in the arm.  
  
  
  
"Oh, why'd you do that?" Tori said, rubbing her arm.  
  
  
  
"You were in Lala Land." Trina replied.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Right. Sorry." Tori said, blushing slightly as Trina asked the question again to get the response she wanted.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but he found a way to use his tongue to not stop flicking my g-spot." Tori said.  
  
  
  
"I have to get me some of that." Trina said as she quickly jumped up and began to straddle Robbie's face.  
  
  
  
Robbie knew what Trina wanted and was happy to oblige as he went to work on Trina's pussy, doing the same thing as before. He was in heaven. Not only was eating out one Vega sister amazing, but BOTH! It was just too much. Trina began to moan as she felt Robbie's talented tongue inside her pussy as she began to work her hips to get more out of it. She had never felt anything like this before. It was truly one of the most amazing things she'd ever felt in her life.  
  
  
  
Jade was still on his cock, working away on it and pleased that Robbie was lasting longer than with Trina. Jade began to tighten her cunt muscles around Robbie's cock, squeezing it. She wanted to work him up some more so that she could have the best orgasm he'd ever have as well as fill her to the brim with his hot cum. She could feel Robbie's cock begin to spasm and throb, knowing that he was getting close. She herself was getting close as well with Robbie twisting her nipples. Robbie let out his seed inside Jade, causing the same chain reaction that happened with Trina, causing Jade to scream out in climax as well followed by pants to catch her breath from the vigorous work out.  
  
  
  
"Damn, he's good." Jade said with a smile while wiping the sweat from her brow.  
  
  
  
Tori just smiled, "I know, right."  
  
  
  
Robbie's tongue was doing wonders in Trina's pussy as she began to feel herself build up more than she'd ever felt before. She knew she was going to have the orgasm of her lifetime and welcomed it with open arms as she clamped down harder on Robbie's face, signaling Robbie to go harder and faster in her cunt to where she couldn't take it anymore. She let out a loud scream as she tightened her legs around Robbie's head even more, flowing her juices over him, then collapsing like Tori did before and having the two girls move her off his face so he could breath.  
  
  
  
"Holy fuck. That was the hardest I'd ever came." Trina said as she panted heavily while Jade sat there licking Trina's juices off his face.  
  
  
  
"This has been wonderful." Robbie finally spoke for the first time.  
  
  
  
"Ohh. It ain't over yet." Tori said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"I honestly don't think I could go another round" Robbie said in rebuttal."  
  
  
  
"Oh, we have ways to help with that." Jade said as she walked over to her jeans in the corner of the room and pulled out some pills and handed Robbie three of them.  
  
  
  
"What's this for?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"It's Viagra, Robbie." Jade said as Robbie began to put them in his mouth. "It'll keep you hard and cumming for a longer time.  
  
  
  
Robbie put a look of disgust on his face.  
  
  
  
"I know, they're disgusting, but it's working." Jade said giving him a wink. She knew she shouldn't have given him so much, but she couldn't resist.  
  
  
  
Robbie's cock was at full attention yet again and aching for more, only this time it was a little bigger and the veins were even bigger. Tori became crazed as she jumped on top of Robbie and without any hesitation or slowness, shoved Robbie's cock down her pussy, and then flipped the two over.  
  
  
  
"Come on, Robbie. Let me see what you got," The younger Vega sister said with a grin.  
  
  
  
Robbie's instincts took over as he began to shove his cock in and out of Tori's dripping pussy as Tori squealed in delight. Tori matched the rhythm of her hips with that of Robbie's pumps, moving her hips around on his cock to where it went even further down, hitting every bit of her inner walls as Tori's pussy tightened around him, squeezing it and making his balls fill up again. It didn't take long time for Robbie to empty himself inside Tori, as his Viagra induced cock began to release even more cum than usual, painting Tori's womb completely white as Tori began to cum herself. Tori reluctantly got off Robbie's cock as the girls noticed that it was still throbbing and wanting more.  
  
  
  
Jade knelt over and began to lick the top of the cum covered shaft, eventually leaning forward even more as she began to push the cock into her mouth. She almost let out a purr when she felt Robbie's hands on top of her head, beginning to massage it as she began to finger herself with her free hand. Suddenly, she felt another set of fingers insert her pussy, but that was in the back of her mind as she just accepted the extra pleasure then felt a pair of fingers push into her tight asshole. Jade let out a moan as she continued to service Robbie, biting down a little bit harder than she should have, making Robbie give out a gasp at first, but then didn't mind after that.  
  
  
  
"Let's find out if Miss Goth likes it up the ass." Jade heard Trina say as she felt another finger insert her ass and begin to pump away as she moaned on Robbie's cock, making Robbie feel it in his cock and through his body.  
  
  
  
"Fuck, you're good." Robbie said, praising Jade.  
  
  
  
Robbie let out a surprised groan as Jade started to work even harder on his cock. Robbie was a few seconds away from straight up forcing his member down her throat, but she started doing it herself. Robbie didn't know that this knew attack on her was fueled by Trina, who was behind Jade as she had 4 fingers up Jade's ass, up to the knuckle and was finger fucking her, moving and spreading it around. Jade wanted to stop sucking and tell Trina to be gentle, but she figured she'd make her pay eventually.  
  
  
  
"Almost there, Jade. Keep it up." Robbie said in another wave of praises for Jade, grinning as he heard her moan like she was the one being pleasured. He could feel himself building up again and looked down at Jade, "Don't spill a drop."  
  
  
  
Jade felt a huge wave of his hot cum pour down the back of her throat as she remained in eye contact with Robbie, drinking it as fast as she could. Eventually, the feeling of the cum hitting inside throat made her own orgasm hit her by surprise and almost spilled some, so she started to swallow as fast as she could. She didn't realize that the fastness of the swallowing only coaxed more cum from Robbie's ball, as the sucking only added more of the sensation.  
  
  
  
Robbie was panting by the time his orgasm finally subsided. "Fuck, Jade. That was amazing." He said, noticing that she also seemed to have some pleasure pleasing him.  
  
  
  
No quicker than there was a POP escape Jade's mouth upon releasing Robbie's cock, she turned around to see Trina licking her fingers clean and out of nowhere attacked her, knocking them both off the bed. Trina tried to fight back, but Jade was just too strong. Eventually, Jade had managed to get Trina pinned and looked down at her, "You want to play rough, huh? Oh, we can go rough." Jade then turned to the other Vega sister, "You have any toys here?"  
  
  
  
Tori forced herself away from her current make out session with Robbie as she went to her bedside table and brought out three toys. The first one was a 7 inch pink vibrator that was the strongest one that was available. The second was a slightly smaller one. And the third one was a large 11-inch sparkly purple dildo that was covered in 1 inch spikes. Tori only managed to use the third one on herself a few times due to the overwhelmingness of it.  
  
  
  
Jade looked at them, "I'll take the pink one and that fucking beast, right there."  
  
  
  
Trina saw the exchange of the toys and looked at Jade, "I'm sorry, stop." She wasn't too worried about the pink one. It was the purple one that was going to hurt.  
  
  
  
Jade of course didn't listen as she just shoved the pink vibrator up Trina's ass, flipping it to high speed. Trina let out a loud yell as her brain felt like it short circuited and then rebooted as Jade without any notice shoved the spiked dildo straight into her pussy, bottoming it out. Trina could feel every spike in her inner walls. Sure, Robbie stretched her out a good bit, but the spikes reached around her, scratching the insides of her causing severe pain. It was just too much for her.  
  
  
  
The ass vibrator only made things worse as the vibrations caused her pussy to contract, sinking her walls deeper in the moving spikes. Jade wasn't going to stop until Trina came as she began to pump the dildo at a slow pace inside Trina, but it wasn't slow enough as Trina let out a whine telling her to slow down. Instead, Jade picked up the pace even more. Trina wasn't sure how, but the vast amount of pain that was there was now slowly being replaced with pleasure and it felt good.  
  
  
  
After a few more minutes of the fucking that Jade was giving Trina, Trina felt her orgasm hit her as she let out a loud scream, then an even louder one when she felt her pussy contract around the spikes even more. Trina was left panting as Jade took out both the vibrators. Jade turned to Tori to see her with her eyes closed as she was riding Robbie in a reverse cowgirl.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Tori felt the spiked dildo enter her open, panting mouth, followed by a voice, "Here Vega, Taste your slutty sister." Of course, Trina's wasn't a new taste for Tori. She moved her tongue around the spikes as she smiled to herself, even tasting some of Robbie's cum mixed in there, making it even better.  
  
  
  
Jade just smirked as she moved her hand down and began rubbing Tori's clit, "Come on, Vega. Cum all over Robbie's cock."  
  
  
  
Tori was already at her edge until Jade's 'dirty' talk pushed her over. "Fuck, Robbie. I'm cumming" she said as Robbie grabbed her and thrusted into her, "ME TOO!"  
  
  
  
They both released at the same time, filling each other up with their juices. Tori's eyes fluttered from the pleasure, and then passed out again. Jade pulled Tori off Robbie's cock, pushing her off the bed and noticing Robbie was still rock hard. Jade walked over to the nearest wall and braced herself against it.  
  
  
  
"Robbie, come here and split my Goth ass in two." She said, wiggling her ass in the air.  
  
  
  
He didn't need to be told twice.  
  
  
  
"Wait; use something to lube it up." Jade said.  
  
  
  
Robbie stopped and grabbed the bottle of lavender scented hand lotion and squirts some into the palm of his hand, then began to spread it around his cock, then used the rest as he spread it around her puckered asshole. Jade cooed at the cold feeling around her ass, and then braced herself even more against the wall as she felt Robbie's cock at the tip of her ass's entrance. He popped his cock head into the tight opening, and then grabbed her hips. He proceeded to slowly ass fuck Jade, stuffing inch after bowel stuffing inch into her ass.  
  
  
  
Robbie couldn't believe how tight Jade's ass was. Every inch was a pain to get in. It was nearly a minute before Robbie finally bottomed out into Jade, pressing his pelvis up against her ass cheeks. Robbie slowly pulled his cock back out until his cock head was left in, before he slowly repeated the process of stuffing his cock in her. It took a couple times of this for Jade's ass to get used to the massive member inside it. He took his cock out up to the head again and held it in place. Jade tried to press her ass back onto his cock, but Robbie's tight grip on her hips stopped her.  
  
  
  
Jade let out a sexy whine that not even Robbie could resist. He reached forward and grabbed her arms, pulling her back towards him while thrusting forward, burying her cock balls deep into Jade's tight ass.  
  
  
  
"FUCK," Jade yelled. "Your cock is so fucking huge, Robbie. Fuck me. Split my slutty ass in two. Pump all you cum into me."  
  
  
  
"Well, how can I say no to such a hot bitch begging to be fuck?" Robbie said. "Get ready for the ass fucking of your life."  
  
  
  
Robbie started to hammer Jade's ass as hard as he could, thrusting forward with all his might while pulling her back by the arms, his cock hitting every inch insider her ass. Jade's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she felt the cock push against her stomach, making a bulge appear in from her stomach. Jade was fucked into a fucked stupid slut. Orgasm after orgasm ripped through her body as Robbie kept driving his cock deep into her as his balls slapped against her clit, prolonging each mind-numbing orgasm.  
  
  
  
The experience last for 15 minutes as Robbie was fucking Jade like he was some type of machine, until he felt his balls tighten up and Jade's ass proved too much. He let go of her sore arms and reached around to her front, grabbing her tits as he began to increase his speed on her, pinching and pulling at her tits at the same time, until his dick began to pulse and twitch. He buried his cock deep into Jade's ass one final time as he let himself loose and his cock began to pump a massive amount of cum deep within Jade's ass while pulling her up against him, holding her by her tits. He looked over her shoulder and down at her stomach, revealing the slight bulge from his cock.  
  
  
  
Jade's head fell back onto Robbie's should as she experienced one more massive orgasm. Her tongue fell out of her mouth and she eventually blacked out. Robbie kissed her on the lips one quick time as she sat her next to Tori.  
  
  
  
The pills were still going strong as his boner wouldn't go down and looked over at Trina, who was lying on the bed, fingering herself.  
  
  
  
"Trina, did that turn you on?" He said, while he got himself up on the bed.  
  
  
  
Trina just nodded. "Jade screaming made me wet." she said as she positioned herself on top of Robbie again. "Wreck my pussy."  
  
  
  
Trina mounted herself on his cock as she instantly dropped down on him, taking in all of him in one swoop. The two began to fuck as they found a rhythm they both worked, making it so much better as Trina would drop and Robbie would go up inside her. It didn't take very long for Trina to climax this time around as a lot of sexual tension was already built up in her from her own finger fucking.  
  
  
  
"C-c-cumming." She managed to get out before she raised her head back and opened her mouth with a loud scream.  
  
  
  
Trina fell down onto Robbie as Robbie held her in an embrace for a few minutes. Her breasts pressing against his body. He placed light kisses on her neck until she finally came back from reality. Robbie looked at Trina, who simply gave a nod, as Trina worked her way back up. This time however, Robbie grabbed his cock and placed it at the tip of her asshole as she lowered herself down slowly onto it. She loved the feeling it cause her insides as more and more of Robbie was in her. There was some pain, but it was quickly overrun with pleasure. Robbie loved it, too. She wasn't as tight as Jade was, but she was close.  
  
  
  
"This feels so fucking good." Trina said as the two waited for her ass to get adjusted. She began to pull herself up, Robbie grabbing onto her waists to help her, then dropping her down again. The dick stretched her so much as it tightened around his cock, making it hard for both again. Trina let out a series of moans as the fucking became much more intense as sounds of Trina's big ass slapped against Robbie's pelvis.  
  
  
  
Robbie looked at the girl jump on his cock and was hypnotized by the bouncing tits in front of her. Trina looked at Robbie as she kept her momentum, somehow feeling embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"I can feel you tightening up." Robbie said, as Trina's ass began to constrict Robbie's cock even more.  
  
  
  
"AH... I'm... I'm about to... CUMMMM!" She said as she slowed down and started to feel herself begin to climax.  
  
  
  
She couldn't hold herself up any longer as she once again fell onto Robbie's chest. Robbie held her up at her waist and began pounding into her ass. wanting to make his lover cum.  
  
  
  
"Please stop." She pleaded. "It's too much." Until suddenly, she felt herself cumming and let out a loud scream, releasing herself.  
  
  
  
Robbie didn't stop, though. He began to thrust faster into her, "Ah, fuck. I'm about to cum." He said as he emptied himself into her.  
  
  
  
Trina felt like she was about to black out. Her eyes were closed as she began to grind herself against him as she rode out her orgasm. She was going insane as she threw her head around as her body convulsed and her back arched sharply.  
  
  
  
Trina regained control of her body as she let herself collapse on Robbie. She was exhausted and hadn't cum so hard in her life. She raised her head slowly and looked into Robbie's eyes. She could feel that he was still hard inside of her and forced herself to move and get off him.  
  
  
  
She flopped herself over and laid down on the bed, face up. She felt Robbie crawl towards her and spread her legs while he was on his knees. She looked at him with a face of uneasiness if she was going to be able to handle another orgasm. He scooted closer to her, placing her legs on his shoulders and pushed himself inside of her. She closed her eyes and let out another series of moans louder than anything they thought possible.  
  
  
  
Trina grabbed on tightly to the sweat and cum soaked sheets as she felt another orgasm hit her as Robbie continued his assault on the girl. She looked at Robbie and could tell that he was getting tired for the first time since the sex marathon started. Trina closed her eyes and began to grind her hips against him. She desperately wanted to get him off, too. His thrusts had begun to get harder and harder as he pushed the entire length of his cock deeper into her as she could feel herself be about to cum again.  
  
  
  
Trina close her eyes as she began to convulse, screaming his name the entire time as Robbie stopped thrusting as he felt her pussy begin to tighten up around her. He pushed himself in the tightened pussy as the friction was all that he needed and let his cock release inside her womb once again with his hot seed. He groaned loudly as she felt him empty the entirety of him into her as she was flailing around as if possessed, bucking into him wildly.  
  
  
  
He pulled out of her with a loud pop as the juices began to flow down her thighs. Trina had finally snapped too and sat up, "God that was fucking amazing."  
  
  
  
Robbie sat there, sweat all over his body and breathing heavily, "Yea, Let's just get some sleep." His cock was still hard, but his body had limits. He laid down on the bed and passed out.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Robbie could feel his cock begin to heat up and start being messaged as his exhausted body began to start slowly thrust inside the amazing feeling. Trina was instantly awakened as Robbie's cock inserted into her ass again and looked back to see that he was still somewhat asleep and sleep fucking her. She groaned in pleasure as the small jerks of his hips were like heaven. He didn't go deep like Jade did with Tori's vibrator, but it was good enough as she laid there, opening up her legs and began to finger herself, rubbing at her clit profusely. After a few minutes, she felt her stomach tighten as she came on her fingers shortly followed by her ass getting filled with Robbie's cum; eventually letting Trina hit another orgasm. "ROBBIE!" she screamed.  
  
  
  
Tori heard her the scream from her sister and woke up. "Trina?" She peeked over the bed and saw Robbie's hands wrapped around her sister, with a smile on Trina's face. "Did you just?"  
  
  
  
Trina let out a bigger smile, "Yea. He's still asleep."  
  
  
  
Tori looked and sighed, "Mind if I have another go?"  
  
  
  
Trina unwrapped herself from Robbie and pulled the cock out of her ass and switched places with Tori as she started to suck his dick. She could taste everyone's juices. It was the best cocktail she had ever had. She sucked as hard as she could, going down to the back of her throat as the room filled with gagging sounds as her eyes watered up. She wanted him as deep within her as possible. Robbie started to moan in his sleep as he could feel the girl work on his dick and let out a mindless orgasm as he came inside her mouth.  
  
  
  
Tori loved the taste of Robbie and pulled off of his dick with her cheeks as big as a squirrel that was holding nuts for the winter. Trina saw her sister's cum-filled mouth and couldn't resist as she grabbed her sister and began to kiss her hard. Tori opened her mouth as Trina moved her tongue inside, lapping away. Slurping sounds filled the room until both their mouths were cleaned and the two girls began to make out even more as Tori moved her hand down behind Trina's ass and feeling the cum escaping from her asshole as she placed a finger in it.  
  
  
  
Tori and Trina realized that neither of them had had any time together tonight, but looking at each other covered in sweat and cum, it just turned on their taboo desire even more. Trina moved her hands down her sister's sweaty body as she got to her dark brown nipples and gave them a pinch as Tori let out a yelp inside her sister's mouth. Tori and Trina pulled off as Tori flipped Trina over, exposing Trina's leaking asshole. Tori moved down and began to circle the rim of the hole with her tongue as Trina let out light moans from the wet sensation. Suddenly, she felt her ass cheeks spread out even further and a tongue insert her hole as it began to wiggle around inside of her, licking up all her insides as she moved one of her hands down below and began to stroke and play with her older sister's clit.  
  
  
  
Trina was finding herself at yet ANOTHER orgasm, but this one cause by her sexy baby sister, which made it just that much sweeter.  
  
  
  
"Fuck my ass with your tongue, Tori." Trina said as she laid her head down on the bed and her hands began to fondle and pinch at her nipples.  
  
  
  
Tori finished licking out Trina's ass as she noticed the lotion still on the side of the table and grabbed it, putting it into her hand and putting it around her hand, then pouring some down Trina's ass crack. Tori then took two of her fingers and inserted them knuckle deep in her sister's ass, spreading them out inside. Trina let out a loud moan into the bed. Tori continued to move her fingers in and out of Trina's asshole, occasionally putting in another until Trina practically screamed at the pain as her sister eventually stuck her entire fist into it.  
  
  
  
"You want me to fist fuck your ass?" Tori asked.  
  
  
  
Trina let out inaudible words.  
  
  
  
"What was that?" Tori asked again as her fist stayed in place  
  
  
  
'YES! FIST FUCK YOUR DIRTY SLUTTY SISTER'S ASS!" Trina practically yelled.  
  
  
  
Tori instantly began to punch inside her sister's ass, going as deep as she could despite the resistance of the tight hole as she leaned down and began to tongue fuck her sister's pussy.  
  
  
  
"OH, sweet fuck." Trina said as her sister knew all the right spots to hit her at. "You're so fucking good, baby sis."  
  
  
  
"Is that right?" Tori said during licks. "You like your baby sister's tongue up your pussy, don't ya."  
  
  
  
"Fuck, yes." Trina moaned as she felt herself begin to build up as the fist began to go faster inside her ass.  
  
  
  
It again didn't take long for Trina to lose control as she released again, this time into Tori's eagerly awaiting mouth, who just drank it all down.  
  
  
  
"Oh, fuck" Trina said as she looked back to see Tori move her face off her pussy and take out the fist from her now gaping ass. "I love you, sis."  
  
  
  
"I love you, too." Tori said as she crawled up to her and kissed her. "Now, let's get to sleep."  
  
  
  
The two Vega sisters crawled to either side of Robbie and just laid there, going to sleep.  
  
  
  
The morning hit as a ray of sunlight hit Robbie's eyes as he remembered what happened the night before with a big grin on his face and looked on his sides to see the pair of sisters who had their hands held together above his head. He looked down at Tori to notice her dripping wet hole and got up. He lined the still hard cock up with her leaking hole and plugged it, causing Tori's eyes to snap open. "Robbie, not so hard."  
  
  
  
Robbie rolled Tori on top of him as he held her legs in place, thrusting inside her pussy as hard as he could, feeling his cock touch her cervix. Tori could feel the intrusion on her body, but it was so amazing and pleasureful that she didn't mind. In fact, it just added to her sexual senses as she felt herself cumming. "So deep."  
  
  
  
Robbie pushed as hard as he could into the girl's pussy, filling up her stomach as much as he could with his hot cum. He pulled the cock out of Tori, and reached up and held her close to him.  
  
  
  
"Tori, you're amazing." He said.  
  
  
  
"Yea... I'm losing feeling in my legs." She said  
  
  
  
Robbie groaned at the pain that his cock was now feeling, "My dick's still hard and it's starting to hurt.  
  
  
  
Tori looked down at the dick that the three girls had decided to call 'The Destroyer'. It was getting purple, "Robbie, how many pills did you take?"  
  
  
  
Robbie shrugged, "Three, I think."  
  
  
  
Tori slowly got up from the embrace, "We need to get you to a hospital. But before we go, can you do me a favor?  
  
  
  
It took Tori forever to get the cum and sweat out of her hair, but now her and Robbie were in the exam room.  
  
  
  
The doctor walked in, chart in hand. "Robbie Shapiro and Tori Vega?" She walked up to them "The chart says that you're suffering from a Viagra overdose?" She said as she looked at Robbie, who looked away in shame, then she looked at Tori "And you can't feel anything below the waist?"  
  
  
  
Tori looked at the doctor, "Yea. We got a little carried away."  
  
  
  
The nurse just let out a sigh and spoke up. "It happens. Rarely does it happen, but it does." She walked over to Robbie and lifted his gown to reveal the massive raging boner. "And by the looks of this, I can certainly tell it did a number on you." She said looking at Tori. "You'll regain feeling in a day or so. Your body just got numb." She turned back to Robbie. "And how many times did you orgasm in the last 24 hours?"  
  
  
  
Robbie looked away again, "I kind of lost count."  
  
  
  
The doctor looked at Tori, hoping to get an answer from her, to which Tori responded in an embarrassing tone, "Well, there was also my sister and friend there."  
  
  
  
The doctor looked at Robbie, "Every day is something new."  
  
  
  
"Yea." Robbie replied "It was nice at first, but now I'm in pain."  
  
  
  
The doctor looked at Robbie's cock again, this time touching it. "Hmm, we can fix it but some damage will last forever."  
  
  
  
"What kind of damage?" Robbie asked in a concerned tone.  
  
  
  
"Well, these veins will stay that big, and your penis will be a bit bigger." She said, noticing Tori punch the air in a victory pump.  
  
  
  
"Miss Vega, I know as kids you don't think of the consequences, but you could be pregnant." the doctor said.  
  
  
  
"Well, I took birth control" Tori countered as the doctor shook her head.  
  
  
  
"The pill is designed for a couple of times. The amount of times that you three had sex, I wouldn't be surprised if any of you were pregnant. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if all three of you were." She said.  
  
  
  
Tori sat there with a scared look on her face.  
  
  
  
Jade woke up on the floor feeling like a freight train had just hit her. She stumbled into Tori's bathroom and looked into the mirror, noticing her face covered in cum. No doubt Tori's doing.  
  
  
  
9 months had passed and the girls were in fact pregnant. Tori's dad wanted to kill Robbie for it, nearly doing so as the West's didn't really much care. The three girls had babies all around the same day as the lived their happy lives together.  
  
  
  
Chapter 110: Torade Wager  
  
  
  
Rade with Tori.  
  
  
  
This is going to be a three way with Robbie, Jade and Tori. It will be very weird and hard core.  
  
  
  
Start  
  
  
  
Jade was relaxing on Robbie's chest. They had the whole house to themselves this week due to her parents being out on business. Jade had long been broken up from Beck and was happier.  
  
  
  
Robbie was in the same boat he was so happy with Jade. She was curled in his chest on her bed. They were still above the sheets fully clothed. He just held her knowing she needed constant reminding of his love.  
  
  
  
Jade sighed, "Robbie I love you".  
  
  
  
He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."  
  
  
  
Jade smiled, "You know you can make a move"?  
  
  
  
Robbie chuckled, "Come on Jade we just had sex before we got in the shower and ended up here".  
  
  
  
Jade rubbed his chest, "I know but you are so good by little finger master".  
  
  
  
Robbie laughed and held her tighter, "Ventriloquism has its benefits".  
  
  
  
She started to kiss his neck, "Oh it defiantly does. I think we should go again and not stop until we are passed out".  
  
  
  
Robbie thought she was joking and was shocked when she looked dead serious. "Jade I already came 5 times today I am only human".  
  
  
  
Jade got off him and left the room. She came back a minute later with two pills. "This should put you back into the fucking mood".  
  
  
  
Robbie smirked as she dropped them in his mouth sensually and added a kiss at the end. When they broke apart he growled, "Oh you are going to-".  
  
  
  
Ring.  
  
  
  
He was cut off by a doorbell. Jade glared at the direction of the ring. "Come on let's see who it is". Jade quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and stormed toward the door. Robbie was following to make sure she didn't kill anyone.  
  
  
  
Jade opened the door to see someone she really didn't want to see Vega. "What the fuck do you want Tori"?  
  
  
  
Tori could feel the anger rolling off of Jade and took a step back, "Hey I need a place to crash since Trina is hooking up with a guy at my place and the others are busy".  
  
  
  
Robbie came up behind Jade, "Babe please let her stay".  
  
  
  
Jade felt his hands grip her hips she nearly moaned, "Please come inside".  
  
  
  
Tori walked inside the West house and was shocked at the rich look of it. "Wow cool house".  
  
  
  
Jade shut the door, "Yeah whatever. Listen me and Robbie were going to go upstairs so if you hear screams stay down here".  
  
  
  
Robbie just face palmed at her blunt statement. "Jade you didn't need to tell her that".  
  
  
  
Jade shrugged, "I don't care let's just go upstairs so you can fuck me".  
  
  
  
Tori was madly blushing at what Jade was saying. "Um I am still here".  
  
  
  
Jade glared at Vega, "Listen Robbie just took two pills that will last us the night so leave us alone. Foods in the fridge and liquor is in the cabinet help your fucking self". Jade then grabbed Robbie and ran upstairs dragging him along.  
  
  
  
Robbie wanted to be mad at Jade for her rude behavior but it was lost as he felt his pants tightening. As soon as the door to her room closed Jade tore off her clothes and then Robbie's. They were naked in a flash and that was when Jade got on her knees. She was shocked at the sight of his even more than normal engorged cock. It was a blood filled 9" beast. She was almost tempted to bite it and suck the blood out. (I love her as a vampire).  
  
  
  
Jade licked her lips subconsciously. She gently grasped it loosely with both hands and started licking the head like a lollipop. Once she'd gotten a good taste she placed the head into her mouth, her tongue still working the head. She waited till a decent amount of saliva had built up within her mouth before leaning forward and curling her lips back. Spit cascaded freely on his cock before falling to the floor. She started spreading it around with her hands. Leaning back again she tried pushing another few inches into her mouth.  
  
  
  
She almost purred as his hand reached down and started massaging her scalp. This was crazy! She was almost cumming from just him doing what he was doing, pulsing in her mouth. His voice cut through her thoughts. "God you're good. Jade it's like you want me skull fuck you. I didn't know that you were like that." He praised. He let out a surprised groan a second later as she started working even harder.  
  
  
  
Jade was moaning into his cock from his use of the word skull fuck. That was a word that combined skull something she liked to have on clothes and fuck something she liked to do.  
  
  
  
He was going to force her head down just a second prior, but she did it herself it seemed. He nearly lost balance and fell on the door if it wasn't for Jade reaching around and gripping his thighs for leverage.  
  
  
  
"Almost there Jade. You're so fucking good. God I love your mouth." He encouraged, grinning to himself as he heard her moan like she was the one being pleasured. It wasn't long before her skillful mouth brought about his release. "Don't spill a drop." He ordered.  
  
  
  
Jade felt a huge wave of his hot sticky cum pour down her throat. She kept eye contact with Robbie as she drank it all. Swallowing as fast as she could, her own orgasm took her completely by surprise and almost made her fail. Swallowing as fast as she could to catch up she unknowingly coaxed more cum from his balls with the added sensation.  
  
  
  
Robbie was panting by the time his climax finally died down, "My God Jade that felt amazing. Now how about you get on the bed and watch as my cock rages in and out of your pussy."  
  
  
  
Jade giggled sexily before hopping to the bed with anticipation. He was still hard as a rock and easily 9" and she was ready to feel the burn.  
  
  
  
(Tori)  
  
  
  
Tori was sitting on the couch unable to move as she heard the moans and voices coming from upstairs. She had never been in a more awkward situation and she saw her sister being drilled in the ass by Beck.  
  
  
  
At least she ran away but she had nowhere to go and she could hear them. Plus she did like Robbie. During the game show, him helping her with her phone problem and Yerba. He was so nice and joked around but he never asked her out. She would have said yes but now he was with the queen of mean.  
  
  
  
'How could he be with Jade she's so awful and mean? She probably whips him and dominates him. Ew she probably fucks him with sex toys. Jade would do that sick freak'. She then heard loud moans coming from upstairs then some colorful screams.  
  
  
  
"FUCK MY PUSSY! DEEPER! FUCK ROBBIE PLEASE FILL MY DIRTY CUNT"!  
  
  
  
'Is Robbie that good'? Tori's face was hot as her panties started to flood with arousal. She had the desperate need to go upstairs to see it.  
  
  
  
She silently stalked up the stairs and to the source of the screams. She got to the door and shakily opened it a crack. She leaned forward to see through the small window and saw Jade on top of Robbie getting pounded in her pussy. She even started to rub the front of her panties through her skirt.  
  
  
  
Neither Robbie nor Jade heard Tori crack the door. All they heard was each other's moans, groans and skin slapping together.  
  
  
  
Jade had another sound she heard. It was Robbie's cum in her pussy bouncing around. These pills made Robbie cum ten times as much and it was even hotter. She was in heaven as Robbie plugged her hole. "Ah Robbie it's so hot inside of me. Just a little more".  
  
  
  
Robbie sat up to increase the leverage of his frantic thrusts. He was shocked to see Tori watching them he was so shocked he came as he screamed, "TORI"!  
  
  
  
Jade heard him and wanted to cry but not before killing him. She immediately grabbed him by the throat but was shocked when he pushed her forward so she was upside down looking at her door only to see Tori. She let go of her lover's throat and hopped off his cock.  
  
  
  
She felt her legs go weak and Robbie's cum gush out of her gaping pussy. She wobbled for a second before gathering herself. "What the fuck are you doing"?  
  
  
  
Tori opened the door, "I am sorry but you were being loud and I came up and heard you two and had to look".  
  
  
  
Jade groaned, "Listen I want you to go downstairs so I can fuck Robbie".  
  
  
  
Tori scoffed, "You are just upset because he had a crush in me first. I bet if Cat walked in you'd ask her to join".  
  
  
  
Jade snarled, "He doesn't like you like that anymore he likes me. You are such a prude you probably wouldn't let him fuck your ass".  
  
  
  
Tori blushed, "Shut up Jade at least Robbie and I talk and connect on a social level".  
  
  
  
Jade took a step toward her, "Well he connects all the way up my pussy and that's all we need. Get the fuck out".  
  
  
  
Tori crossed her arms, "God you are such a gank now I know why Beck left you".  
  
  
  
Jade stiffened, "Watch what you say".  
  
  
  
Tori just laughed, "Anything you can do a Vega can do better like my sister".  
  
  
  
Robbie could see where this was going and quickly got behind Jade and gave her a bear hug, "Let it go babe".  
  
  
  
Jade started to relax and laugh, "See Vega he knows I can do him better than any Vega".  
  
  
  
Tori smirked, "How about a wager"?  
  
  
  
Jade was now intrigued, "What kind of wager"?  
  
  
  
Tori smiled, "Each one of us will get a chance with Robbie whoever cums the most or passes out will have to wear a vibrating pussy and butt plug. The catch is that the winner will have a remote and can use it at any time including school".  
  
  
  
Jade smiled, "Deal".  
  
  
  
Robbie was in shock, "Jade you can't be serious".  
  
  
  
Jade turned around in his arms, "Come on you can be as rough as you want with her babe. Make her pass out after filling her up then you fuck me the winner". Robbie's mind was running wild with this scenario.  
  
  
  
Tori quickly stripped and laid down on the bed, "Come on Robbie".  
  
  
  
Robbie was on top of Tori in a second. His cock was teasing her sopping pussy right off the bat. He waited a moment before plunging in.  
  
  
  
Tori's back arched off the bed as his cock tore her open. He was much bigger than anything she ever had. "AAAHHH".  
  
  
  
Robbie didn't even wait before thrusting in her.  
  
  
  
"OH GOD PLEASE HURRY THE FUCK UP AND FUCK ME"! Tori screamed.  
  
  
  
Robbie obliged and thrusted in and out of Tori hard and fast, which made the bed shudder slightly from the movements. Tori rolled her head in pleasure as she was speared by a beast. She was loving Robbie's cock so much that that she was sure she wanted to cast it into her own dildo.  
  
  
  
Tori was so lost in her thoughts that her orgasm crashed down on her without warning. She moaned loudly as her pussy flooded with juices.  
  
  
  
Robbie then began thrusting in and out of Tori again as she laid there. Her breasts jiggled with every thrust as the sound of the feet of the bed scraping against the wood floor was echoed throughout the room.  
  
  
  
"Oh Robbie, that's it fill me with your hot cum. I need it" Tori moaned.  
  
  
  
Robbie grinned as he bent over and began ravishing Tori's breasts, which caused her to moan loudly at the new stimulation.  
  
  
  
"Oh God Robbie, I'm going to cum" Tori warned.  
  
  
  
Soon more of her juice flooded out and it leaked out now dripping down on the bed. Robbie though was still going and Tori didn't know how long she was going to last. She squeezed her cunt muscles around Robbie's cock to force him to come.  
  
  
  
"Come on Robbie, cum inside me. I want your cum" Tori begged.  
  
  
  
Robbie couldn't hold back now with Tori's vice grip on his cock. He thrusted once more and shot his load inside her. It was as big as before and it filled Tori up to the brim.  
  
  
  
"That was amazing Robbie" Tori crooned as her pussy was convulsing.  
  
  
  
Robbie pulled out and replaced his cock with his fingers as his cock was teasing her tight ass.  
  
  
  
Robbie pulled his hand out aimed his cock in and thrusted his hip burying half of his length into her ass. Tori screamed as she was filled. God, he was big and thick.  
  
  
  
Robbie gave his fingers for Tori to suck. She sucked off the fingers that were just in her pussy. She tasted fucking good and so did his cum. It was so thick and creamy.  
  
  
  
"Fuck, Robbie fuck my ass, fuck it. I want you so bad. Fuck my slutty Latina ass." Tori moaned as he wrecked her ass.  
  
  
  
Robbie spun them around and pushed Tori up against the wall. He needed leverage if he was going to fuck Tori the way she wanted to be fucked. He then proceeded to pound in and out of her ruthlessly.  
  
  
  
She clawed Robbie's back and he hammered away at her. She felt him hit spots in her she never thought she had before. Damn, he was good. Then suddenly she saw a white light and she let out soundless scream.  
  
  
  
Robbie felt Tori's tight ass squeeze him and he fought back the urge to cum. He liked Tori's tightness. She felt so good. He kept slamming away never slowing and causing Tori's orgasm to be prolonged.  
  
  
  
"Oh God, Robbie! So good, you're so fucking good. Going to cum again!" Tori squealed.  
  
  
  
More of Tori's sweet nectar poured out of her and down in the bed. It was creating quite the puddle.  
  
  
  
"Shit, going to cum Tori, going to cum, where do you want it?" Robbie asked through a grunt.  
  
  
  
"Fired it in my ass Robbie. I want all of it deep inside me. Make me yours" Tori moaned.  
  
  
  
Robbie rammed her a few more times then fired his load into Tori's tight ass. Both were breathing heavily. It was a large load and it filled her ass do much she could feel it in her intestines. It was so hot like lava.  
  
  
  
"Shit, I've never been fucked in the ass like that" Tori said gasping for air.  
  
  
  
Robbie smiled, "Just wait tomorrow you won't be able to walk."  
  
  
  
Jade was sitting on the sidelines feeling a little left out. "Hurry up I want my turn".  
  
  
  
Robbie just nodded and thrusted inside of Tori's cunt. Tori screamed as her pussy was so sensitive from her previous orgasms. "Ah to hard Robbie".  
  
  
  
He laughed, "Not my problem". He kept up his long deep thrusts that triggered mini orgasms every time.  
  
  
  
Tori's mouth was wide as she was cumming once again. She was rapidly approaching her limit. "Slow down I'm cumming".  
  
  
  
Robbie ignored her and pulled out and entered her ass. "Ah you are so tight".  
  
  
  
The change in holes made Tori cum and actually squirt onto Robbie's pelvis. She was seeing stars her mouth was opening desperate for air as she tried to think.  
  
  
  
Jade laughed, "I win".  
  
  
  
Tori pretty much went limp, "I-I giv…ve".  
  
  
  
Jade jumped up and kissed Robbie, "Now you do me". Jade just laid on top of Tori. "I want you to fuck me on her".  
  
  
  
Robbie shrugged and entered his girlfriend's pussy, "God I missed your pussy is by far the best. Now take it".  
  
  
  
Jade groaned as she was being pounded into a near comatose Tori. Sweat soaked her entire body as she was getting the fucking of her night.  
  
  
  
"Fuck, oh God fuck me" she moaned.  
  
  
  
Robbie, who was on top of her, was thrusting in and out of Jade as hard as he could. Sweat was dripping off him onto the woman who had his cock inside of her. He then burrowed his head into Jade's sweaty cleavage. He attacked the breasts he loved and groped. Jade moaned as Robbie attacked her breasts. She held his head to her heaving chest not wanting him to stop.  
  
  
  
"Oh Robbie, I'm going to cum" Jade warned.  
  
  
  
Robbie just increased his thrusting and with one final hard thrust he came in Jade. "God I'm going to fill you up".  
  
  
  
That he did her pussy was once again filled with his hot baby batter. It was so hot she felt like she was glowing.  
  
  
  
"Shit Jade, you still have a tight pussy even after all these fucks" he said wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
  
  
"You have such a huge cock you're just lucky I can take it." Jade said.  
  
  
  
Robbie just kissed her, "Flip over so you can rub your clits together so I can fuck her in the ass".  
  
  
  
Jade kissed him, "Spank us both and make sure to make her scream". She then flipped and fringes her sopping mound into Tori's cum leaking cunt.  
  
  
  
Robbie lined up and thrust full force into Tori's ass. He then slapped her ass so hard it was beat red in an instant.  
  
  
  
Tori's blank stare widened as she screamed. "Not my ass".  
  
  
  
Jade chuckled, "You lost and you don't get a choice."  
  
  
  
Robbie then spanked his girlfriend and added some fingers to her ass.  
  
  
  
Jade was screaming ass Robbie added four fingers into her ass. She then felt him start to try and fist her while spanking her.  
  
  
  
Tori was still in pain and pleasure while getting fucked in the ass so hard her head was hitting the headboard. "Ah Ah"!  
  
  
  
Robbie nearly came from the grunts the girls were making. "God Tori your ass is strangling my cock". Robbie had managed to get his whole hand in Jade's ass. He then started to move it back and forth.  
  
  
  
Jade screamed out, "AHHH stop fisting me".  
  
  
  
Robbie only sped it up, "Cum baby and I will".  
  
  
  
Jade screamed and did cum. "I'm cumming".  
  
  
  
Tori felt her pussy get drenched with Jade's juices. "God Jade you are such a slut".  
  
  
  
Robbie pulled his hand out of Jade and tossed her off of Tori. Jade was broken her body wouldn't stop convulsing from her last orgasm.  
  
  
  
He then grabbed Tori's shoulders and started to fuck her as hard as he could.  
  
  
  
Tori was feeling like she was being fucked by a Jackhammer. "ROBBIE I'M CUMMING".  
  
  
  
Robbie pulled out and thrusted into Tori's mouth with no warning before he came. He came so much it filled her mouth and even came out of her nose before he pulled out and painted her face.  
  
  
  
Tori just passed out not even enough time to swallow the cum in her mouth. Robbie rolled over to Jade and spooned against her. "I love you".  
  
  
  
Jade just nodded, "Uh huh".  
  
  
  
(Next day)  
  
  
  
Tori and Jade both limped into class. In the morning they could barely stand not to mention Robbie hooked up their bet to both of them while they were sleeping.  
  
  
  
Robbie even woke them up by switching them too high for a second. Both girls jumped and screamed.  
  
  
  
Now both girls were sitting in Sikowitz's class trying their best to relax as Robbie put their plugs on the lowest setting randomly.  
  
  
  
"Okay let's do a scene where Tori tells Cat she wants to ask her out". Sikowitz prompted.  
  
  
  
Tori waddled up trying not to fall on the stage steps. Cat was playing opposite her. "Hi Tori".  
  
  
  
Tori stood up straight, "Hi Cat I just want to...FUCK...you".  
  
  
  
Robbie was in the crowd laughing next to Jade as they set it on high at the right moment.  
  
  
  
"Robbie"!  
  
  
  
Oh this was the best thing ever.  
  
  
  
End  


 

  



	5. Chapter 5

Bori  
  
Hi I'm back and here is the scene where Tori and Beck are alone where Jade is secretly watching. Someone reviewed asking to do more OC stories. If you want one you need to favorite, follow and review every chapter then send me a profile of the OC.  
  
Start  
  
Beck leaned into Tori for a kiss only to get pushed away. She whined, "This isn't right".  
  
Beck sighed, "It feels right to me".  
  
Tori just frowned, "Jade is my friend and I can't kiss her ex".  
  
Beck chuckled, "Since when are you friends. The top comments on your video are from her. She rubbed your burger on her feet, even spit in your drink. She hates you okay I don't understand why you still try to be her friend".  
  
Jade was listening even glaring at the computer screen.  
  
Tori lightly groaned, "I really want to do this Beck you have no idea but Jade would be crushed".  
  
Beck smiled, "Tori the last time Jade and I had sex I thought of you the whole time. I couldn't stand being with her Tori. I love you".  
  
Jade threw her hands up in the air, "You fucking bitch in going to kill you".  
  
Tori was speechless and now there was nothing to be said as Tori launched herself at Beck. Their mouths were working in rapid sync trying to get the most out of it while undressing each other.  
  
Jade was now as angry as she could possibly be. The next time she saw them would be the last she will kill both of them and feast on their souls. SHE IS THE QUEEN! She would not be humiliated like this. She looked back at the screen to see Beck eating Tori out. She was now crying because no matter how many times she requested that he said no.  
  
'It's not fair'.  
  
Beck had lifted Tori onto the back of the couch so he could spread her legs. He then began to lap up her love juices. She tasted so good like cinnamon sugar. He twirled his tongue around her clit quickly ramping up her pleasure to a new level. He then gave her the shocker two in the pink and one in the stink.  
  
Tori's back bent like a bow as she felt both holes get Beck's thick long fingers into them. "Ah Beck not my ass".  
  
Beck laughed, "Fine but that means I'll have to put it somewhere else". He then plunged the finger from her ass into her sopping pussy. Tori cried out again. "Beck shit I need you now".  
  
Beck lined himself up only to get Tori to stop him. "Beck bend me over the couch so I don't fall off". He quickly obeyed and then thrusted the full 9" into her pussy.  
  
Tori cried out ass her pussy was full of Beck's hard cock. The biggest she has been with was a 6" but Beck's touched her womb. It was so fucking big she was scared he would wreck her pussy till the point of no repair.  
  
Beck started to thrust back and forth slowly gaining speed which made Tori move back and forth on the couch which felt great. Her tits were on the backrest of the couch do the fabric brushed them every thrust. After he gained enough static electricity he reached underneath her and touched her clit.  
  
Tori quickly came with an ear piercing scream from the pain which turned into pleasure. "I am cumming".  
  
Beck soon followed and blew his load into her womb directly. His hot cum saturated her walls and filled her to the brim. She slumped over the couch letting drool fall from her mouth with that fucked stupid look.  
  
Jade watched but turned the sound off so no one noticed. She was so angry how could he. She was crying then closed the computer crying her eyes out. She went on in three hours but had no idea how she could.  
  
After a few minutes Beck slowly pulled out only to get Tori to say, "Leave it in and relax". She pushed back and took him by surprise ending up on the floor.  
  
When they hit the ground she was between his legs and got on top of him. She put her hands on the bed using them to guide herself down on his dick.  
  
Tori went slowly since he wrecked it last time. Feeling his hot dick slowly enter her she went down halfway feeling him ream through her. She slowly dropped all the way and waited for herself to get use to him seeing as he was large and thick.  
  
She lifted her arms and placed them on his abs and started going up and down slowly. Beck grabbed her waist and thrusted up into her hot cunt.  
  
"Damn Tori your pussy is tight!" He said. He stopped meeting up with her and just looked at her jump up and down seeing her tits jiggle.  
  
"You like my dick don't you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes! Fuck! Beck! Ah! Ah!" She said. She was acting like her sister or those porno's her sister has.  
  
"Come on, I want to see you bounce on my cock." He said as he lay back onto the bed.  
  
Tori started to bounce higher feeling herself open up and stretch out each time she went up and down. She already felt herself cumming and leaned forward placing her arms on his shoulders. Beck grabbed her ass by the sides and started to thrust in himself. He kept on going feel her pussy more hot. "You got a nice pussy Tori. I'm going to fuck it and cum inside you again." He said whispering to her ear. Tori just grabbed on tighter to him as he went harder.  
  
"AH! AH! BECK! I'M GONNA CUM!" She screamed her insides were filled with cum already this load would stretch her womb.  
  
Tori started to cum pouring her hot juice on him which drove him to go even faster. For a bliss moment you could hear a splat from all her wetness before Beck blew his load in her flushing the old cum with the new cum. They both stopped and waited to catch their breaths. Tori reached back and pulled him out feeling his cock sticky with their cum.  
  
She got up and off the floor and turned around. Beck stood up quickly and grabbed her thighs together and picked her up then put her back on the couch. He then spreads her apart showing her pussy out openly and slowly lowers her down to enter her.  
  
"Really?" She asked confused.  
  
"I never want to stop." He said and started thrusting up.  
  
Like that he started fucking her while Tori just hold on feeling embarrassed for being wide spread.  
  
"FUCK BECK! AH AH AH! STOP!" She screamed.  
  
Tori already felt herself cumming and couldn't hold it any longer. She started to cum as it traveled down his sack. Feeling her hot Beck decided to stop here and lowered her on the floor. Tori rested feeling herself to see how wet she already is.  
  
Beck looked at her. "Now let me fuck your ass, bend over and grab your ankles." He said.  
  
Tori did what he told and reached down to grab onto her ankles waiting for him to enter. Beck walked up behind her with his dick straight in the angle to her ass. He grabbed it and entered his tip feeling her hole.  
  
He started thrusting in her ass feeling his penis curve down the more deep he went. Tori felt herself tipping over seeing as he was going fast.  
  
"FUCK BECK CALM DOWN IM CUMMING!" She screamed.  
  
Beck kept on going not stopping as usual. "Fuck this ass feels great I'm going to cum already!" He said.  
  
Beck started to shoot his hot load up her ass as Tori let go of her ankles and stood up letting him finish. He was still hard as rock so he pulled out and switched holes. He grabbed on tighter as he thrusted faster hitting his balls against her thighs. "AH AH YES! YES! HARDER!" She screamed.  
  
Beck went harder and deeper as he also went faster. "Can't believe your pussy is this hot!" He said thrusting in deeper feeling his cock burn.  
  
"AH! OH GOD YES! FUCK!" She screamed as she started to get tighter on him as she felt him furiously spread her apart. She couldn't believe how god he was.  
  
Tori started to cum again without saying anything as she did before. Feeling her hot juice and her walls close tightly Beck thrusted in deeply and started to cum. "I'm cumming". Tori's eyes glazed as hot cum coated her insides.  
  
Beck pulls out and finds that he still hard. He grabs her and turns her around so she can bend over his bed.  
  
Tori feeling tired turned around to look up at him.  
  
Beck smiled. "One more!" He said as he spread her thighs with his knees and entered her ass. Beck started thrusting in faster as he found her ass really hot also.  
  
"Your ass is tight but with my cock covered in your cum it's like lube. Not to mention the stuff already in here" He said as he went in faster showing her what he meant.  
  
Tori grabbed onto the sheets. Getting fucked shortly after her orgasm she found it hard to hold it in again as she felt weak.  
  
"OH GOD BECK! FUCK YOU'RE SO FUCKING BIG! AH AH!" She screamed as she was too weak to get up but instead grabbed on tighter to the sheets. He was tearing her holes apart and she couldn't love it more. She was scared about giving up the ass but it felt so god damn good.  
  
Trying to make him cum, Tori was squeezing her muscles to make him cum faster as she found that she might faint if he doesn't finished fast. Beck felt her ass get tighter just as her pussy but instead again fiercely pushed in deeper.  
  
"AAAHHHH! FUUUCK!" She screamed as she surprisingly started to cum again. He was hitting every spot as he reamed her little ass.  
  
Feeling her too tight to fuck he came blowing his hot load into her ass. Beck stopped thrusting and bended over resting on her back as he was still cumming in her. She was in heavens both of her holes were filled to max capacity.  
  
They both collapsed and panted for a half hour before getting dressed and going to the awards.  
  
When Tori walked backstage she saw Jade looking in the mirror fixing her makeup. "You look nice".  
  
Jade moved like a ghost and had Tori up against the wall choking the life out of her. "I saw you with Beck as he bent you over". Tori's eyes widened. "I am going to do this performance and when I'm done I will beat you within an inch of your life. You took everything from me and I have something of yours. I am going to be famous from this and do everything to ruin your dreams".  
  
Robbie walked in and saw Jade choking Tori and quickly broke it up. "Jade stop".  
  
Jade let go then looked at Vega again, "You are lucky Shapiro stopped me. I will get you back". She then stalked out of the room and went to stage rights way from Tori."  
  
After her performance she had tons of offers for albums. That didn't make her happy though she needs revenge. Give it time and she would come up with something.  
  
Monday at school Beck and Tori walked hand and hand only to get giggles by guys and blushes from girls.  
  
They soon found out that someone posted their sex life on splash face. Tori wanted to go die in a hole to escape the humiliation. She instantly knew it was Jade. Her sister even yelled at her saying she took Beck away from her. It wasn't fair.  
  
In Sikowitz's class Jade just sat there smiling. Beck had to hold Tori from attacking her right there. Sikowitz just yelled, "Sit down. Now I know most of you saw something on the Internet and I will not tolerate it. Whoever uploaded it should feel like a total gank". By the end he was glaring at Jade.  
  
The rest if the class went on without a hitch. They never felt so humiliated and it kept getting worse and Jade was just laughing it up.  
  
At the end of the day Jade walked up to the couple in the parking lot. "This has been fun for a last day. You see I got a 3 album deals so I withdrew from school today. I am going on tour in a month and this was my last hurrah".  
  
Tori just screamed, "You little bitch". Beck grabbed her arms so she wouldn't hit Jade. "That was supposed to be my performance not the runner ups".  
  
Jade just smiled, "Doesn't matter now I win I am the number one downloaded song while you’re the number one porn video".  
  
Beck just snapped, "Leave Jade".  
  
Jade just smirked and left the couple hugging each other. "Tori don't worry we will be fine. We are happy and if needed we can move schools".  
  
Tori cracked a smile, "I love you so much right now". They then kissed hard letting the bad feelings wash away.  
  
End  
  
Hope you liked it the next one is Brina with a spin on her mayo on the face trick. Can you see where my mind went?  
  
I got some pairings for the avengers xover I'm thinking if but I need scenarios and how they meet.

 

Swingers  
  
I think this is how it should go. Brina and Rade hope you enjoy it. Takes place after worst couple. Also follows the themes of a one shot I wrote.  
  
Start.  
  
Trina was sitting on her couch sobbing. Beck hade just played a cruel practical joke on her. Leading up to this moment she had an idea of a nice dinner with an even nicer boy but instead she's humiliated.  
  
Beck was about to shut the door and heard Trina sobbing. He looked at his shoes knowing that he couldn't leave her this way. He slowly walked back into the Vega household and sat next to a sobbing Trina.  
  
After dating Jade for years he had the instinctual feeling to wrap his arms around her and confess his apologies.  
  
Trina felt Beck's arms snake around her she tried to fight them but she couldn't do it for long before she embraced him.  
  
Beck rubbed her back, "I am sorry Trina I thought you were just using me".  
  
Trina shook her head in his chest, "I just wanted a nice diner with you. To feel how happy you made Jade".  
  
Beck kissed her head, "How about I take you out for a real date. No jokes or friends just you and me. The real us".  
  
Trina pulled away and wiped her eyes, "Thank you Beck that would be nice. Just let me get cleaned up and we'll go".  
  
Beck smiled, "Sounds like a plan". Trina then retreated upstairs.  
  
(Rade)  
  
Jade was currently chilling in Robbie's room. Since Cat and Tori were gone and she didn't want to hang with Beck and Andre. "Why didn't you go with the guys to go prank Trina"?  
  
Robbie shook his head, "I think it's wrong she's been through enough. The jokes, the wire incident and let's not forget all the guys who date her only to get in her pants make me sick".  
  
Jade laughed, "Come on she's not an angel she gets what she deserves".  
  
Robbie jumped off his bead and landed next to Jade, "She is someone who deserves better".  
  
Jade laughed, "She isn't the girl for you Robbie. No matter how bad you want it she can't be yours. She needs a strong man who can carry her through life".  
  
Robbie sighed, "Whatever. Hey want to go get something to eat"?  
  
Jade smiled, "You're paying and I know a great steakhouse in Northridge".  
  
Robbie smiled, "Ah Northridge".  
  
(Brina)  
  
Beck walked hand in hand into a steakhouse with Trina. He wasn't ashamed whatsoever.  
  
Trina didn't even care that others were staring at them. She was just happy she was with Beck.  
  
They were quickly seated and ordered.  
  
Robbie and Jade walked in only for Jade to grab Robbie and yank him to the floor. Robbie just groaned, "What Jade"?  
  
Jade just scolded, "Beck is here with that whore Vega".  
  
Robbie just sighed, "Jade it's about time to get over him it's been two weeks".  
  
Jade grabbed Robbie by his collar, "I will but I will do so when I come out the winner". She then yanked him up and asked for a table as close to the couple as possible.  
  
When they were seated Beck screamed, "JADE"! It attracted quite a few stares.  
  
Jade shushed Beck, "Shut the fuck up. Don't mind us go back to your date". She said the last part with disgust.  
  
Beck rubbed his temples. "You're right I'm going back to my date". He turned back to Trina, "Tonight is about you".  
  
The rest of the dinner went pretty well until Jade saw Beck feeding Trina. She quickly grabbed a piece of steak off of Robbie's plate and dropped it in between her cleavage. "Oops Robbie can you get that"?  
  
Robbie had a little bit of blush as he moved his fork to spear the meat but was stopped by Jade. "You could hurt my breasts use your fingers".  
  
Robbie's face got even redder as he reached and plucked it out of her magnificent cleavage. He then popped it into his mouth, "That was the best piece".  
  
Jade was even blushing, his finger touched her breasts and it sent shocks through her.  
  
Beck tried to ignore it but couldn't he soon just asked Trina to leave and head to her house.  
  
Trina had hearts in her eyes tonight was the best night of her life she didn't even notice Jade.  
  
Jade saw this and told Robbie, "We are following him". Robbie just sighed and quickly paid for their food before following her out of the restaurant.  
  
On the way to Trina's house he didn't even notice Jade following them. When they went inside Jade stormed behind them with Robbie in tow.  
  
"What the fuck Beckett"?  
  
Beck rolled his eyes, "Stop it we aren't dating anymore".  
  
Jade shrugged, "I know but come on Trina"?  
  
Beck scowled, "Shut up you don't know her".  
  
Trina just sat on the couch next to Robbie as they watched the ex's go at it. "It was such a nice night then this".  
  
Robbie nodded, "I know Jade was being nice and we were having fun until she saw Beck feeding you".  
  
Trina scoffed, "She needs to grow up. Do you know what I think they just need to fuck someone else so they stop clinging onto their first time"?  
  
Robbie laughed, "I would love to sleep with Jade but I doubt that's an option".  
  
Trina gasped, "That's it they need to fuck someone else then each other so they can feel if it's love or not".  
  
Beck and Jade were still fighting when Trina screamed, "Be quiet"! Both of them shut up as Trina pointed to her couch.  
  
The couple sat down next to their respective dates. Trina started up, "Okay I found a way so we can all be happy".  
  
Jade scoffed while Beck frowned, "I have already tried drinking".  
  
Trina shook her head, "No. You two are in love because you are the only partners you've ever had now if you did it with another person you can feel if it's really love".  
  
Jade scoffed while Beck's jaw dropped, "That's right Trina hell you have been my only other date ever. Shit you are right".  
  
Jade laughed, "So what you fuck Beck, I fuck Robbie then we compare notes"?  
  
Trina shook her head, "No then you have sex with each other one last time".  
  
Jade crossed her arms self-consciously suddenly feeling the temp increase. "Okay". She said in a very weak voice.  
  
Trina laughed then started to strip down to her bra and panties. Beck followed with Robbie only to see Jade slowly taking off her clothes.  
  
Jade saw Trina's tits and perfect ass and wanted to break out in tears. It wasn't fair she was probably going to be left by both of them.  
  
Trina went over to Jade and stripped her the rest of the way, "Relax and enjoy it. Be with Robbie while I'm with Beck then we'll switch". Trina pulled away, taking Jade's lacy black bra with her, exposing her supple, round breasts.  
  
Trina winked at Jade, still sitting on the ground. She tossed the bra onto the couch as they moved to the ground as Jade's shirt and then went back over to where Beck was still watching, speechless.  
  
Jade smiled "Come on.” She said, pulling Robbie toward the ground. “Let’s enjoy the show.” She pulled him down with her into a sitting position and reached out for his cock. “Ooohh,” she exclaimed, “You got bigger, shit you are thick.”  
  
Robbie looked down he was shocked to see how big his cock was. Jade's hands looked tiny on it. He had never been so hard was it Jade or seeing Trina topless.  
  
Jade began gently stroking Robbie’s giant 10" pole with one hand while her other one directed of his hands to her own lap, indicating that he should finger her slit as well. Then she looked expectantly at Trina, who still hadn’t moved.  
  
To Robbie’s amazement and shock Trina began crawling on all fours, back over to Beck.  She tossed aside the shirt he was using to cover himself, and with a final, longing, look at Robbie she sucked it back into her mouth.  
  
As Robbie and Jade looked on Trina began to pleasure Beck. Her mouth moved slowly up and down, her tongue running all around his cock head and shaft. She took as much as she could into her talented mouth, but there were still a couple of inches left. Then she pulled back until her lips were just barely touching the tip, like a kiss, before she buried him deep into her mouth again.  
  
Beck had never been deep throated, and even if he had been he wouldn’t have lasted long under her ministrations. After less than two minutes of Trina’s attentions Beck reached out and took hold off her hair, pushing her face uncomfortably down on his dick as he came. "CUMMING"!  
  
Trina had no choice but to swallow as the hot jets of cum shot down her throat. When he finally released her she pulled off, coughing slightly. "Wow you taste do good Beck. I even swallowed it all". She moved up to kiss Beck. When the kiss broke she whispered, “Fuck me.”  
  
“Really?” Beck asked he looked over at Jade only to see her getting fingered by Robbie.  
  
In answer to his question Trina turned around and presented her ass to him, bare and wet ready for the taking.  
  
Beck wasted no time in positioning himself and his still hard cock behind her.  
  
“Ahh shit,” Jade cooed as Robbie began fingering her more rapidly at the site. "If you keep this up I will cum.”  
  
Robbie didn’t answer. All of his attention was looking at Trina’s beautifully round ass.  
  
The view of her perfect, round, tanned ass was topped only by the sight of her small pink slit, visible below it.  
  
Beck positioned himself. His rock hard cock poised at her opening. Trina’s head was bent, her eyes closed, as if preparing herself mentally.  
  
Robbie was now fingering Jade furiously, and she was quickly approaching an orgasm of her own.  
  
Beck began to slowly push forward. His cock parted Trina’s pussy lips and began to explore the inside of her body. Suddenly Trina let out a loud yelp at being stretched.  
  
“Shit you are so tight.” Beck said, quite surprised. Jade thought she could see Trina gasping for breath. But whether it was prompted by the physical exertion or something more emotional was impossible to tell.  
  
After a moment’s pause Beck continued his movements, still slow, and hard, until he was buried completely inside of her. Then he began to pull out, again slowly. He repeated this, pushing in, probing the depths of her sopping snatch and then pulling out again, slightly faster each time.  
  
After a few moments the two had fallen into a rhythm. Trina’s body really appeared to be getting into it. Her tongue was lolled out of her mouth as her ass was beet red from Beck's thrusts. She was in pure bliss.  
  
“Beck,” she said quietly, “I have never felt this way.”  
  
Somehow this seemed to push Jade over the edge as she thought the Trina thing. She moaned loudly with her own climax. Her entire body convulsed, her toes curling. When she had recovered a bit she leaned over to Robbie. “Give me a second and go fuck her dirty mouth.”  
  
Robbie looked at Jade, completely shocked, but he had been shocked so many times so far that it had little effect. With a little encouragement from the dark haired beauty Robbie stood up and positioned himself in front of Trina.  
  
“Is this okay?” Robbie asked seeing Trina's eyes go wide.  
  
She looked up in surprise. She couldn't believe how big Robbie was there was no way she could do it. Now his erect cock was right in her face pressing into her cheek. It was obviously not what she’d expected, but instead of answering she wrapped her lips around the bulbous head.  
  
It was awkward for her initially. She was trying to give Robbie’s cock the attention it deserved, but she was also trying to stay in step with the pace that Beck was thrusting at.  
  
Despite the odd timing, for Robbie it felt incredible. Trina’s tongue was massaging his penis with such skill that he wondered how long it would take to cum. He looked over at Jade. She was frigging herself at an incredible rate, watching the two boys penetrate Trina from each end.  
  
Given the gentle ministrations of Jade that he’d been subject to earlier, Robbie couldn’t last long when faced with the passionate assault that Trina’s tongue was waging on his cock. After a couple of minutes he could feel his orgasm building. “Trina, I’m about to cum.”  
  
He came right in her mouth quickly filling her mouth with his large hot load. He then pulled out the subsequent streams of cum landed directly in her face. He just let out a breath, "Wow a week without masturbation did your face good".  
  
Beck was focusing on thrusting into her fiercely, and she was thrusting back just as quickly, approaching a climax of her own. She screamed with pleasure at her first orgasm of the night. A split second later Beck pulled out of her cunt and entered her ass just in time to shoot his cum inside of her ass.  
  
Trina screamed from the unexpected anal and the sticky cum that coated her walls.  
  
Still in ecstasy from her climax and with no cocks penetrating her for support anymore, she fell to the ground, lying on her side. She could see Jade. She seemed to be cumming again, this time under her own power.  
  
When the glow of mind-bending pleasure had faded a bit, Trina stood up. Her face covered in Robbie's cum with additional cum running out of her ass down her thighs.  
  
Jade saw Trina standing, ready for more. She got up herself. “Fun, wasn’t it?” She asked. Trina nodded enthusiastically. Jade came closer. “You’re all sticky.” She said sexily. “Let me help you with that.”  
  
Jade wrapped her arms around Trina and pulled her close. The warn flesh of their breasts pressing together, their hard nipples rubbing provocatively against their counterparts. Jade leaned in close, as if for a kiss. But instead she stuck her tongue out and licked a streamer of white goo from Trina’s cheek. "Mm Robbie tastes good. I personally never liked Beck's".  
  
Trina laughed, "Robbie's is creamier and hotter while Beck's is grainy and sweet but I'd have to go with Beck".  
  
Trina had never even thought about being with another woman before, but the soft flesh of her former enemy pressing against her. The tenderness of her tongue, it all felt surprisingly good. She got an idea. When Jade went in to retrieve another treat of Robbie’s cum Trina moved her face quickly to intercept Jade’s tongue. Their lips met suddenly, their tongues colliding in an erotic dance.  
  
It surprised Jade a bit at first, and she started to pull back, but Trina pressed forward, maintaining the contact for several delicious seconds.  
  
When their lips parted and tongues returned home from their unexpected journeys Jade looked at Trina. A mischievous smile crossing her face. “Feeling adventurous, now, are we?” The twinkle in the brunette’s eye was answer enough. “Well, then I have an idea.”  
  
She removed her arms from around Trina and appraised the situation with a quick glance. “Looks like Beck is finished for the moment.” She said teasingly. Beck was sitting back against the couch, his flaccid member hanging limply between his legs. “But Robbie is still ready to go.”  
  
If Robbie hadn’t still been hard, watching the two girls kiss would have done the trick. Jade motioned for Robbie to lie on the ground. He quickly obeyed, certain that he would enjoy whatever it was that they had planned.  
  
Jade then looked back at Trina. She reached out and, in one quick motion, moved Trina into position straddling Robbie’s face. Then she pushed her down so that her dripping cunt came into contact with Robbie’s waiting tongue. “He’s pretty good at this.” Jade told her with a wink. Then Jade positioned herself directly in front of Trina, straddling Robbie’s hips and began to lower herself onto his huge engorged cock.  
  
She played with his dick a little at first, rubbing the head up and down along her soaking hot slit. She hadn’t been fucked yet tonight, and she wanted to start big. She needed to be fucked. Robbie’s attention was on pleasuring Trina. His arms wrapped around her thighs, one hand rubbing her clit as he tongue-fucking her.  
  
Trina, on the other hand, was lost in the pleasure of it. Her head was pointed straight up, a looks of sheer ecstasy painted across her cum-coated features. Every time Robbie would make a particularly tongue movement she would yelp with surprise or moan with pleasure.  
  
Watching Robbie eat her was just making Jade hotter and wetter. Finally she couldn’t resist anymore. She impaled herself on his huge cock. She put just the head inside at first, wiggling a bit, finding the perfect fit. Then she lowered it another couple of inches, feeling every millimeter of it send waves of pleasure through her. Several more inches. She thought she must have at least 7 inches of cock in her.  
  
It was deeper than Beck or one of her toys had gone before, and there was still plenty of it to go. 8. 9. 10. It felt like it was splitting her in half now. The giant cock was penetrating straight to her core, and she loved it. Every single inch was sheer delight. Finally she felt her body settling on Robbie’s hips. His pubic hair tickling her own bush. In a moment of epiphany mixed with alarm she realized that she must have the whole cock buried in her teenage snatch. She’d never imagined that she could take so much.  
  
She left it for a second, wriggling just slightly, and waves of euphoria following every move as his dick touched previously unexplored territory.  
  
After a moment Jade began the long journey back up. She heard Trina cry out. She paused and looked over. Robbie’s tender attentions had brought Trina to another climax. Her pussy juices pouring out, soaking Robbie’s face as he lapped hungrily.  
  
Beck saw that and quickly came back and went behind Trina. "You have a lonely hole". He then shoved his newly hardened cock in her tight ass.  
  
Trina screamed from another orgasm from the tongue fuck and Beck's anal fun. "AAAHHHH"!  
  
Jade looked at Trina in surprise before continuing to ascend Robbie’s stiff pole. It left a feeling of emptiness in the areas it left. Jade’s pussy mourned its absence in its inner-most reaches, pleading to be filled again.  
  
Jade quickly obliged as she impaled herself again. This time she did it more quickly, letting the huge cock rush into her, invading every nook of her raging cunt.  
  
She felt hands around her face. Trina’s full female lips locked with Jade’s again. The passionate kiss was intoxicating, a gesture, and a thank you, for agreeing with this.  
  
When it was over Jade noticed that Robbie’s oral attentions were continuing, unabated, but now he was rotating his hips as well, letting Jade know that he was aware of her presence, and sending wave after wave  of delight through Jade as his cock continued to fuck her depths.  
  
She kissed Trina again, this time pulling up several inches as she leaned into the kiss, and then plunging back down when she was done.  
  
Jade quickly fell into a sort of rhythm, locking lips on upstrokes, smacking hips on down strokes. It did force her to keep her fucking at a relatively leisurely pace, but it was worth it. Periodically instead of kissing Trina she would go after a stray bit of the leftover cum on the other girl’s face. Once she took Trina’s left nipple into her mouth, biting down gently but firmly. The brunette hit another orgasm at that point.  
  
Eventually Jade couldn’t restrain herself any longer. She began bouncing up and down on Robbie’s huge cock with reckless abandon. She used her weight to shove his dick as deep as it could go, over and over, until finally she came to a screaming climax. "I'M CUMMING! FUCK ROBBIE CUM IN ME FILL ME PLEASE"!  
  
Her legs barely able to support her after such a powerful orgasm, she fell face forward right into Trina's tits. Just in time to feel streams of white hot cum pierce her cervix and flood her womb.  
  
The two girls laughed. Trina moved off of Robbie’s face and fell onto Jade who was now dismounting Robbie. Beck came at that moment covering the two girls. They were now covered in cum and still recovering from their monstrous orgasms. She kissed Jade and then descended to begin cleaning her perfect breasts.  
  
As she nibbled lightly on one of Jade’s nipples, eliciting a slight moan from the still recovering girl, she felt something behind her. A pair of strong hands grabbed her hips. She looked back to see the lust-filled glowing eyes of Robbie as he positioned his still-hard cock to penetrate her.  
  
“Don’t you ever go soft?” She asked, laughing.  
  
“Doesn’t look like it.” Robbie replied, as surprised as anyone.  
  
She looked back at Jade whose eyes were smiling back at her. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this.” Trina whispered as Robbie’s cockhead began to rub against her slit.  
  
“He’s so worth it. Be ready to be filled by a telephone pole.” Jade whispered back.  
  
Trina’s only response was a scream of ecstasy as Robbie plowed into her tight pussy. Beck had not been small, but she’d never imagined that sex could feel like this. The one thrust, burying half of his length inside of her, felt like it had set every nerve-ending in her body to tingling. “OH MY GOD!” She screamed out.  
  
“I told you.” Jade said quietly. Then she began to return the favor Trina had been doing her. Her tongue lapped out and explored every square inch of Trina’s teenage tits, catching any stray ropes of cum still clinging to them.  
  
Trina hardly seemed to notice. Robbie had taken her reaction to mean that maybe he’d tried to go too far too fast in sinking 6 inches into Trina in the first thrust. He continued to push into her, but he was going more slowly now, and every push forward seemed to create a mini-orgasm in her body.  
  
When Robbie had finally managed to bury his entire length in Trina’s recently fucked pussy she let out a huge moan. “Oooo, God, Robbie! If you were in my any further you’d be fucking my heart.” Robbie laughed at her statement and began to pull back out. “NO!” Trina exclaimed. “Don’t move. Just leave it there for a minute. Ooo, it feels so incredible.”  
  
Trina had never felt so full it was nice but she didn't get that connection like with Beck.  
  
Robbie stopped. He did as she asked, but he wiggled a little bit, eliciting a gasp from his partner. Then, when she signaled that it was ok he began to pull back out. When nothing but the head was left, just barely poking into her incredibly tight cunt Trina seemed disappointed. “It feels so empty now.”  
  
“Well, I can fix that.” Robbie said. He thrust forward again, this time burying himself to the hilt in one motion.  
  
Trina hit orgasm and screamed out his name so loudly that they were sure everyone in Hollywood must have heard it, but they didn’t care. Trina collapsed, her head falling on to Jade’s ample chest. Jade stroked Trina’s cum-streaked hair for a moment. Robbie was still completely buried in her. When he began to pull out a minute later it was enough to bring Trina back around. “Robbie,” she said quietly. Her face was still buried in Jade’s mounds.  
  
“Yeah, Trina?” His rock-hard cock was still half buried in her body. It was a strange time for a conversation.  
  
“Please do what I know you want to do.” She said. As she said it she moved herself off of him and rolled off of Jade. Her large loving eyes looked up at him.  
  
She repositioned herself to that her ass was pointing at him again, but this time she pulled her ass cheeks apart.  
  
“Are you serious?” Robbie asked, astonished.  
  
“I don’t know if that's the best idea Trina I think he will make it so you'd need to limp tomorrow.”  Said, looking at her tiny puckered asshole doubtfully. “He is really big.”  
  
“I want to do this.” Trina said with determination.  
  
Robbie looked at Jade who shrugged in resignation. She sat up to watch the event. “Just go slowly.” She advised.  
  
Robbie’s cock was already lubricated pretty thoroughly with both girls cum. He’d spent at least the last hour buried in one of their cunts. But still he positioned his dick at her tiny entrance with great care.  
  
Jade leaned forward to talk to Trina. “You’ll have to relax, or he’ll never make it in.” Her voice was in pants from Beck pounding her pussy.  
  
Trina did her best, but it wasn’t easy when she knew that monster was ready to ream her ass at any moment.  
  
Robbie pressed his cockhead up against her sphincter. He pushed gently. It didn’t budge. “Trina I don’t think…“  
  
“Push harder!” She exclaimed.  
  
Robbie took a deep breath, and readied himself. Then he shoved his dick against her puckered hole much harder. At first it felt like it wasn’t going to go anywhere. Then with a strange sound the head slipped past the opening, and the tip of his cock was inside of Trina’s ass.  
  
“OH GOD!!!!” Trina screamed her head down and a pained look on her face. Robbie paused for a moment. “Deeper!” Trina yelled, her voice strained. Robbie pushed deeper. It was the tightest thing he’d ever felt. It was like his cock was locked in a vice, but it felt incredible.  
  
“Ok, wait.” Trina said, her voice still straining. Her eyes beginning to tear up.  
  
“Are you ok?” Robbie asked. Jade appeared concerned as well.  
  
“I feel like I’m going to rip in half if you go any further. It hurts, but it feels so incredible". Robbie could relate. "I don’t think I could take you any deeper, but start pumping there.”  
  
Robbie only had a few inches of his cock inside of her, but he didn’t feel like he could go any further either. He began to pull out slowly. When just the tip was left inside he pushed forward again. Trina let out a loud gasp. “Oh, GOD! Keep going.” Beck had made her so sore from the earlier ass fuck.  
  
Robbie began to pump those Trina few inches back and forth slowly. Eventually Trina loosened up a little and he managed a couple more inches, a feat which produced a slight scream of pain and pleasure from his partner.  
  
Jade was on her hands and knees, face just inches from the site of penetration, fascinated by what she was seeing. Then she felt something behind her. She looked back. Beck was ready again, and he was positioning himself for entry. “Come on you cum to fast hurry up.” Jade laughed.  
  
As Beck fucked into her. Jade panted and thrust back into him. He wasn’t nearly as big as Robbie she didn't feel the connection either.  
  
After several minutes of steady pumping he buried his cock to the hilt in her ass. "AH CUMMING"! They both screamed as they both had orgasms, Robbie shot his now lukewarm cum deep into her bowels. Trina just screamed and collapsed on the ground. They were quickly followed by Jade and Beck. Beck couldn’t bring himself to pull out of the pussy he had loved for so long, and he came deep inside of her. She didn’t seem to mind.  
  
The rest of the night passed in much the Trina way. Robbie was always ready for another round, and he fucked both of the girls several more times. Toward the end Robbie spent more time with Jade and Beck spent more time with Trina.  
  
Beck was able to muster a few more erections. They even doubled-up on Jade at one point, Robbie taking her ass and Beck took her mouth for the last time. While Trina watched and fingered herself numb.  
  
When they were all tired out the guys were limp and sweating like pure sex. The girls were trying to lick the cum off each other like cats. Their holes were numb but the orgy served its purpose they both knew who they were supposed to be with.  
  
Robbie had had his cock still buried in Jade’s amazing snatch. When they woke they dressed as best they could. The girls had problems stepping into clothes and their tits were swollen from all the biting, squeezing, licking, groping, mauling and fucking.  
  
Trina looked at her puppies, "Why do guys love tits do much"?  
  
Jade laughed, "I don't know but I understand yours are so fun".  
  
Robbie cupped Jade's, "Yours are too babe. They are so soft they're like I was fucking satin".  
  
They all said their goodbyes and made sure there were no hard feelings. Everyone had someone and knew that they connected with that person. Jade had never felt closer to someone.  
  
Trina had never felt that she could trust a guy with her body like Beck.  
  
Beck and Robbie were just happy for the best night of their lives.  
  
(13 years later)  
  
"And that's how you were conceived". Jade told her son.  
  
Her son was green, "How do you know I'm dad's kid then"?  
  
Jade started to laugh like a maniac, "Have you looked in the mirror. You have glasses an Afro and love puppets. You are your father's son".  
  
Her son bolted from the room and started to throw up. Jade chuckled, "He wanted to know".  
  
End  
  
Sorry it took so long hope it was worth it. Please send requests.  
  
Next might be  
  
Cat Trina futa  
  
Trina Cat normal  
  
Tori Beck? Need ideas  
  
Also please enter Tribbie contest.

 

Rori  
  
This is CrownlessKings360 fic. I read this and thought it would be perfect for Robbie. I was going to do Jade but thought Tori would be better. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Start  
  
Robbie and Tori were sitting in her living room after their little Christmas party. Everyone was long gone except for Robbie and Tori who were sitting in the couch looking at their presents.  
  
Tori was going through her gift cards while Robbie was messing with his camera. "I can’t believe Jade gave you that nice camera".  
  
Robbie smiled, "She owed me from her birthday present".  
  
Tori arched an eyebrow, "What did you get her"?  
  
Robbie smiled, "Ah custom scissors forged with steel and then painted with by blood mixed with paint. She also got the car that was stuck in my gut".  
  
Toro looked shocked, "The scissors with the red tint and black handle"?  
  
Robbie nodded, "She loves it she can swear she smells the blood on the blades".  
  
Tori shook her head, "Jade is weird hard to believe she gave you a nice camera just for a pair of scissors".  
  
Robbie snapped a couple pictures of the living room. "Photography isn’t my thing Robbie can’t do landscapes. Cat refuses to pose for me after the cut out incident". Robbie then looked at Tori pleadingly.  
  
Tori saw that look, "No I’m not going to pose for you".  
  
Robbie pouted, "Come on Tori I’d owe you one. Anything you want".  
  
Tori sighed.  
  
Robbie clicked a pic of her sitting on the couch.  
  
The picture Robbie had just taken was of her right hand side as they sat, legs crossed, on the couch. Her skirt just above her knees. When Robbie saw the pic, Robbie was amazed that she looked so hot. Robbie had never considered her so sexy.  
  
““Wow Tori, this picture is nice”“. Robbie said as Robbie showed it to her.  
  
She smiled and then giggled. “You think so?”  
  
“Hell yes” Robbie answered. “Hey, since we are bored and alone, let’s get a few more pictures of you”  
  
“Isn’t that enough?” She asked.  
  
“Not yet Tori. Stand up there and face the camera for a picture. please?”  
  
“OH OK” she said, as she put her presents down and stood to face him. “Now what?” She asked, with a little smile.  
  
“Well, can you put your hands on your hips and smile for the camera?” Robbie watched her through the camera as she smiled at first and the giggled a bit. Robbie joined her in the giggles, but snapped a few pictures too. “That is nice Tori. Can you slowly turn around now, keeping your hands on your hips and look back over your shoulder at the camera? keeping the pretty smile?”  
  
Tori did as Robbie asked, slowly turning as Robbie took pictures. When her back was to me, Robbie was treated to a view of her very shapely ass in her black skirt and Robbie could make out the straps of her white bra through her blouse. Robbie distinctly remember this because, this is when Robbie decided that Robbie wanted to see her pose sexy for him. Robbie wanted to see her sexy mature body, and to see how far Robbie could persuade her to go.  
  
“How’s that?” She asked while looking back at me.  
  
“Perfect Tori. You look amazing there. Seriously, I think I could get some really great pictures of you now with this new camera.”  
  
“Really? Like what?”  
  
“Well. umh, can you put your hands on the couch, bending at the waist and look back at the camera again?” Robbie asked “That would look awesome Tori...please?”  
  
“Bent over?” She replied, slightly surprised.  
  
“Yeah, it will look great Tori. Come on, try it. it might be fun”  
  
“OK, Robbie guess it will be harmless.” She said as she began to bend over, the skirt tightening over her nice ass.  
  
I felt my breath quicken as Robbie watched her, snapping pictures from a few angles. “WOW Tori, you look gorgeous, your legs are incredible in those heels as you bend over”, Robbie knelt down behind her; “Can you put one hand on you. On your ass Tori while you look back. like a real model?”  
  
Slowly, looking unsure, she did as Robbie asked. Robbie snapped pictures furiously as the level of unstated sexual energy began to grow in the room. “That looks great Tori. amazing. Can you sit down now on the couch with your legs crossed?”  
  
“OK, that sounds fine” she replied, as she sat and took a few sips of her wine.  
  
I took pictures all the time, the flash filling the room every few seconds. “Can you lift the skirt Tori to show more of your lovely legs?”  
  
“I’m not sure Robbie, I am wearing stockings and lifting the skirt will show them” She said, her face showing a slight blush.  
  
“Stockings? Really? OH Tori, come on, now you have to show them to the camera. Please. It’s only stockings and your legs. I have seen your legs loads of times”  
  
“I’m not sure Robbie, who will see these pictures?”  
  
“Just us Tori, this is only for me to practice and to try out the camera. It is our secret; Robbie will give the pictures to you when we are finished. Robbie promise”  
  
Slowly she put the glass of wine down, and said with a little smile, “OK. here goes, but we are being naughty”. Slowly she lifted the skirt, up over her tan stockings. Robbie kept clicking pictures. the flash breaking the silence in the mood. Then, as Robbie glimpsed her stocking tops, my heart sped up. She extended her top leg and held the pose for me. showing a little sliver of flesh above the stocking top.  
  
“God that looks so great Tori. Very professional looking. Robbie bet I’m going to be good at this photography stuff Tori. Can Robbie get you to maybe do some more similar poses Tori? Like since we said this is our secret, and to help me practice. Can you open a few buttons on your blouse to give the camera a glimpse of your bra. Like a real magazine model. teasing the camera?”  
  
“What? No, I can’t do that Robbie” She said with a slightly nervous giggle.  
  
“Come on Tori. Please, it’s only for the pictures, and it’s our secret. And it will be fun to see how sexy we can make the pictures look. “  
  
“Ohhhhh” she sighed and then exhaled loudly. “You are an asshole Robbie. OK, just a few pictures” She said as she opened the top three buttons and Robbie glimpsed her cleavage and the lace of her white bra.  
  
“Mmmm, that is nice Tori. Very nice. That bra looks gorgeous, very sexy” Robbie snapped pictures as Robbie spoke, catching as much as Robbie could on the camera. “God, Robbie bet a picture of you without the blouse would be amazing. Just in the bra. like a lingerie model, only older, smarter and sexier. What do you think? Can Robbie get you to slip the blouse off for a quick picture or two? please?”  
  
Cutting him off she answered “No way Robbie, you can’t see me in just my bra”  
  
“Why not Tori, Robbie have seen you in a bikini plenty of times. this is just the same. And right now you are my model to practice with. come on, aren’t you curious to see how good you look in lingerie pictures?”  
  
She took a large sip of wine, and then, looking me in the eyes, said “I can’t believe I’m doing this” as she opened her blouse and un-tucked it from her skirt. “You make sure NOBODY sees these photos Robbie. OK?”  
  
“I. Robbie promise Tori” Robbie replied as Robbie watched, my heart racing, and my mouth going dry with excitement. “Can you.  Can you stand up Tori”  
  
Standing she slowly removed the blouse. a slight grin on her blushing face. Exposing the white lace bra to the camera, her large tits framed perfectly in the lace cups, still holding a firm shape, but the real surprise was that the lace was partially see-through. and her dark nipples were clearly visible as she posed. “Well, how do I look?” she asked, her voice a bit shaky. She was obviously nervous, but the atmosphere in the room was electric, the sexual energy building quickly.  
  
My voice breaking a bit “You. You look incredible Tori. And that bra is so sexy. Can you. Can you put your hands on your breasts, and push them together for a picture, making a sexy pout for the camera?”  
  
“OH OK, Robbie guess Robbie could do that” She answered, her hands moving to her tits. She was awkward and unsure, but the pictures were good, her large tits pressed together, looking sexy and inviting.  
  
“Amazing Tori. You look like a real sexy model and that lace bra. so hot. Out of curiosity, are you wearing panties that match that bra?”  
  
“ROBBIE! Where did all this come from?” she asked, half incredulous and half amused. “Well, if you must know, yes, I am wearing matching. Panties. or a thong to be precise” she added with what was a cheeky smile and a laugh.  
  
I laughed too. “A thong Tori? Seriously? That is very hot. You know Robbie want to photograph you in the bra and thong now, don’t you? please, the pictures would be very nice. And Robbie bet it would be fun to see how sexy we can make you look...”  
  
"Oh. OK, but this is as far as it goes mister”, a half stern, half playful look on her face as she moved to unzip the back of the skirt.  
  
“Can you turn around and do that Tori” Robbie asked as Robbie knelt down and watched through the camera.  
  
“Alright, Robbie guesses so” she said, sighing in resignation as she turned her ass to face the camera. Pulling the skirt down. He knew she did it slowly for me, and Robbie got several pictures, but when she exposed her ass in that thong is a blur in my memory. It fell to the ground and she stepped out of it. Robbie was speechless, but was still taking pictures. The flash covering her body with everyone. She slowly turned to face him. showing the front of her lace thong, and as with the bra, it was partially transparent. Robbie could make out a tidy, small patch of brown hair.  
  
She eyed curiously and then followed my gaze to her panties and then realized what Robbie was photographing. “OH God. No, Robbie. I. Robbie didn’t know they were see-through” She covered her crotch with her hands.  
  
“It’s OK Tori, I don’t mind” Robbie said with a grin as Robbie snapped her again. “Besides, this is our secret, remember? Come on move your hands. please.. I already have a few pictures of it anyway, and the bra is see through too.”  
  
Her blush was deep, but Robbie also felt the heat of the room rise. Robbie could read barely contained sexual energy in her eyes. Was she beginning to enjoy this little posing session with Robbie.   
  
“OK, Robbie guess you can take the pictures if you have them already” she replied, but Robbie could sense her inner confliction and excitement in her voice as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
“Um, great. OK, can you stand with your hands behind your head? holding your hair up?” She complied and Robbie snapped a few pictures. Robbie decided to up the ante. Can Robbie get you to do the bent over pose again on the couch Tori? That would look so sexy...!”  
  
“Hmmmmmmmm” she groaned and rolled her eyes. “You are being VERY naughty boy” she said. And when she used the word “naughty” they both glanced at each other, and Robbie felt an unspoken surge of erotic tension. However, she did assume the bent over pose. Showing the camera her gorgeous ass.  
  
“Can you spread your feet a bit Tori?” Without speaking she opened her feet wider, God she looked sexy in those heels, stockings, thong and bra. “My God that is hot Tori. Can you put a hand on your ass again, like you did before?” Again, without looking at me, she complied, slowly sliding her right hand onto her right ass-cheek. The flash filled the room several times, the click loudly breaking the silence. Jesus, she look sexy, Tori, who would have guessed it?  
  
Feeling braver, and hoping the erotic charge in the air was affecting her too, Robbie asked, “Tori can you um. can you slip a finger back between your ass cheeks? Please. Like a sexy model. teasing the camera?”  
  
Sharply she looked back at me, with a stern look, but at the same time her right hand moved over her ass. slipping down between the cheeks, her middle finger lodging over what Robbie expected was her pussy hole or just above it. My cock jumped in my jeans. Robbie knelt down, close and took a few close ups. and noticed a slight dark spot on the thong, where her pussy was. Was she getting wet?  
  
I got braver still. “You know Tori. Since the bra is so transparent, you could just take it off for a few topless pictures. Robbie bet you would make an amazing topless model...”  
  
She stood up straight quickly, removing her hand from her ass, and looked over her shoulder at me. She was thinking, contemplating. “OK, but after we look at these pictures, we delete them. OK? And this is our secret. No one can know.”  
  
“Of course Tori, Robbie wouldn’t tell a soul, Robbie promise” My stomach was giving me that falling feeling, my cock rock hard. She reached back and opened the bra, and let it fall off her perfect tits, her hands covering the nipples.  
  
“The things Robbie do for you on your birthday” she said with a nervous smile as she turned to face me and moved her hands to expose the gorgeous tits. Her nipples were dark red, not too big, but more importantly, they were hard. She was getting hot. Could Robbie press her to the next level?  
  
“You know Tori, these pictures are going to look great, you are a very sexy model, but Robbie bet we could make an amazing set of pictures here, if we took it further.” Robbie swallowed hard, preparing myself for the next suggestion. “I could get into the pictures too, we could put the camera on automatic, and we could pretend to be doing stuff, for the camera. Just pretend. Like a sexy older lady and a very lucky youngster. Nothing real just acting, and it might be fun to try and make it look as real as possible too. What do you think; want to try a few pictures like that?” Robbie held my breath.  
  
“I don’t know. what do you mean pretend to do stuff, like what kind of stuff.” she asked.  
  
“OK, let me set up and we can try a few and see what happens.” Robbie put the camera on the TV stand and quickly stripped to my underwear. Let me tell you, stripping while you’re topless friend is watching you speechlessly is a strange experience.  
  
“I’m not sure about this Robbie”  
  
“It will be fun, just relax, and let’s try to make it all look as good as possible. Now, I’m setting the camera to automatically snap a pic every ten seconds, so we need to be in the pose every ten seconds, OK? Now let’s do the standard. Um. You know. Blowjob pic. But it’s just pretend, can you kneel down on the rug Tori”.  
  
Slowly she knelt down, with a quizzical look on her face “How do we “pretend” this?” she asked, with a little bit of nervous amusement in her voice.  
  
“Well, Robbie stand in front of you, and Robbie hold my. Um. You know. Towards your face, not touching, and you hold your mouth open, looking, you know. Sexy. like it is about to go into your mouth, see, just pretend.” Robbie pulled m y boxer shorts off and for the first time exposed my thick eight inch hard on. Robbie glanced at Tori; she was staring at it, with a blush on her face. Robbie turned on the automatic camera, and walked to where she knelt. “OK Tori open your mouth maybe with your tongue out too and look at the camera. We have about five seconds left”. Robbie pointed my fat cockhead at her mouth, my heart pounding in my chest, she looked at the camera and opened her mouth, tongue out...  
  
*Flash*  
  
“That was great Tori” Robbie said, “OK, let’s try again, can you hold you’re  ...um. Tits this time. same pose?”.  
  
Looking me in the eyes, she held her tits and said, “OK”. Her eyes held some lust, and Robbie felt my cock jump.  
  
*Flash*  
  
“Jesus, that looked good, OK, do you think we can get one quick one where you are holding my. um. my. Cock? Near your mouth? Just to make it look real?”  
  
“Robbie, I’m not sure, that is touching” she said, her eyes on my cock inches from her face.  
  
“It’s just pretend for the camera Tori, acting, please. quick it’s about to take the pic”  
  
She quickly grabbed my hard on and held it near her mouth. The sudden feeling of her hand sent a shock through my whole body, and the heat of her breath on my cock was amazing.  
  
*Flash*  
  
“Perfect Tori” Robbie gasped “Can you, eh. Maybe touch the tip of it with your tongue for a second. just a quick lick for the camera?” Robbie asked looking down at her and the large pearl of pre-cum on my cock head.  
  
Frowning she looked me in the eye, but then, without saying anything, pushed her tongue out and let it touch my cock head, the pre-cum spilling and spreading on her tongue. My legs felt weak.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Quickly she pulled her tongue away, but the pre-cum trail followed, Finally breaking and landing on her chin and one drop on her right tit. It took all my strength not to moan in pleasure.  
  
“You are by far the sexiest lady or model Robbie have ever seen Tori” Robbie said, looking down at her. Her hand still holding my cock.  
  
*Flash*  
  
“Damn, we missed that one” she said, “Are we finished?”  
  
“Well, do you think we could get a very quick one of you? um. With it. um. with the tip, the head, in your mouth? That would make it look more realistic, like a proper action shot!”  
  
“You want me to put your cock, in my mouth?” She asked looking at me, still holding my hard on. Hearing her say “cock” made my head spin, Robbie loved it. And Robbie felt that her saying such a nasty thing out loud excited her also.  
  
“It’s just for the pictures Tori”  
  
*Flash*  
  
“What do you say Tori? on the next one?”  
  
“Well, Robbie guess we have come this far” she replied, and looking me deep in the eyes, she took my fat cock head into her warm wet mouth. Robbie had never had a blowjob before, and the feeling was mind-blowing. She held her head steady, not sucking or licking, and it took all my strength to not grab her head and face fuck her. Five beautiful seconds passed, then...  
  
*Flash*  
  
She pulled me from her mouth, but did it slowly. “There, was that OK mister photographer?” she asked with a grin as she removed her grip on my rock hard cock.  
  
I was breathing hard. “That was the sexiest looking picture Robbie has ever seen Tori” Robbie said. “Can you stand up now; Robbie would like to get some different ones?” Slowly she stood, her firm tits level with my chest. ”Can you assume the bent over pose again Tori? Robbie would like to slowly remove your panties from behind for the camera? And since Robbie am totally naked, it would only be fair.”  
  
Looking me in the eyes, lust burning, but neither of us wanting to destroy the charade of this only being about the pictures, she said, “OK, Robbie guess it is only fair” and she quickly assumed the position with her hands on the couch, her feet in the heels spread apart and bent over her ass sticking out. She was looking back at me.  
  
*Flash*  
  
“O...OK Tori. I’m going to kneel behind you now and slowly peel the thong off”. Kneeling as Robbie said it. Robbie rubbed a hand up over each cheek, slowly as Robbie reached for the waistband of the thong. Slipping a finger under each side...  
  
*Flash*  
  
I started to pull the thong down over her sexy ass. Her head was looking down. “Look at the camera Tori, try to look slutty”. The thong slipped from her ass-crack, exposing first her little asshole, then the pink glory of her pussy, with its light covering of sexy brown hair.  
  
*Flash*  
  
I pulled the thong down to her knees, where it was stretched between them, and left it there. Looking right at her pussy, Robbie could see it was wet, very wet, with her lips standing out. God it looked gorgeous. “That is so sexy Tori, so sexy, can I get the camera and get a few close ups of it?”  
  
“Well, Robbie guess that is OK” She said a little breathlessly.  
  
I grabbed the camera and pointed it at her pussy, close up. “Tori can you um. can you spread your ass open for the pic please?” Quietly, she obliged, spreading it wide, opening up the view of her gorgeous cunt and tight asshole. Robbie snapped a load of pictures, then Robbie asked, “Can Robbie hold my finger against your. umh. your pussy Tori for a picture?”  
  
“Pussy? “She said in shock at the vulgar term, but regaining her composure, “OK, but just one or two”.  
  
I watched through the camera as Robbie reached for her clit, Robbie deliberately pressed it and gave it a small circular rub. Tori arched her back at this, but remained silent. Robbie snapped the pic. Then without asking, Robbie slipped two fingers into her wet pussy and held the there...  
  
“ROBBIE!” she shouted, “That isn’t what we said we would take a picture of.” but she made no effort to move and she kept her ass cheeks spread for me.  
  
“Sorry Tori, Robbie was just taking pictures of what Robbie thought would look good” as Robbie spoke Robbie was very slightly pressing her g-spot and fucking my fingers in and out slowly. Robbie snapped a few shaky pictures. Pulling my fingers out of the soaking hole, Robbie heard her moan a little. “Do you think we could do something like the blowjob pictures again, but this time I’m going down on you? Just pretend, not for real.  
  
I was already putting the camera in a good vantage point for see it, and putting it on automatic when she said “OK. it is just pretend for the pictures Robbie guess.”  
  
I knelt down behind her and moved my face very close to her holes. The smell of sex filled my nose. God Robbie was horny now. She still had her ass spread for me, bent right over, her face on the couch, looking back at me. “I’m going to tip you with my tongue Tori. OK, and hold it for the camera”. Robbie pressed my tongue out and pushed her clit lightly and held the pose, but slowly pulsed my tongue on her clit as Robbie held it there...  
  
*Flash*  
  
I kept my tongue where it was. Robbie could feel her breathing quicken. Robbie slid my tongue upwards to her pussy hole and dipped it in slightly. Simultaneously, Robbie started to touch her clit with my thumb, and began to rub it. Robbie pressed my tongue into her cunt, and started to tongue fuck her as Robbie rubbed her clit.  
  
“Ohhhh. ROBBIE!” She gasped, “Will the camera catch all this?”  
  
“MMM-HMM” Robbie groaned with my tongue up her, the vibrations of the groan making her clit tremble...  
  
*Flash*  
  
I pulled my tongue from her pussy and while still rubbing her clit with my thumb, Robbie slipped two fingers into her cunt, up to the second knuckle. “Tori, does this feel OK” Robbie asked, knowing she was enjoying it.  
  
“O...OOH.. Yes, it’s fine” she said, trying to compose herself, “I just hope the pictures turn out well”  
  
“Oh they will, Robbie guarantee it.” Robbie said as Robbie began to slowly finger fuck her hole as Robbie rubbed her clit.  
  
*Flash*  
  
“Tori, Robbie want to try something that Robbie gave seen in other sexy pictures. Remember it’s just pretend for the pictures. OK”  
  
“OK Robbie, if you say so. What is it you want to try?”  
  
Before she had finished the question, Robbie had started it. Robbie was lightly licking her asshole as Robbie fingered her pussy and rubbed her clit.  
  
“OH. ROBBIE, NO. don’t lick me there” She said, but Robbie responded by pressing harder on her clit with my thumb and harder on her rosebud with my tongue. “Ohhhh. Ohhhhh. ROBBIE, this is so dirty. I have never done this.”  
  
*Flash*  
  
I press hard into her ass with my tongue. She is squeezing it shut. but slowly it loosens, and she relaxes as Robbie a fingering her cunt and rubbing her clit. It slips into her tight hole. and Robbie starts to tongue-fuck her forbidden place.  
  
Still holding her ass cheeks open, she is slightly rocking against me. Riding my fingers and tongue.  
  
*Flash*  
  
“OH. OK ROBBIE. We. We have to stop this now. “  
  
I pull my mouth away, and say “I just need one or two more in this pose Tori”. As Robbie say it, Robbie start to rub a finger on her tight hole, she tenses up, but says nothing. Robbie presses it into her asshole, up to the first knuckle.  
  
“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” she groans, “OHHHH, ROBBIE, No. No, no, no, you shouldn’t have your finger in my ass.” As she speaks Robbie press in further, to the second knuckle. “OOOOOOOOOOO. OUCH. OH God ROBBIE No,”  
  
*Flash*  
  
I pull my fingers from her ass and pussy and stand up. “Sorry Tori, Robbie just knew that would make for seriously hot pictures...are you OK?”  
  
Still bent over her ass spread, she says, “I suppose I am, but you shouldn’t have been touching my ass. even if it is just pretend for the pictures”. Slowly she stands. Robbie was expecting her to ask if we were finished, but she didn’t.  
  
I decided to press further. “I have a cool idea Tori, can you kneel on the rug in all fours facing the camera. And Robbie will kneel behind you, and put my. Um. Cock under you, but the camera will think it is in you, and we can both make sexy faces like we are doing it. it would be funny”.  
  
“I guess that is OK. It is just pretend Robbie guess.”  
  
The camera flashed as she was getting on the rug. Robbie knelt behind her and holding my cock moved closely. She was looking at me over her shoulder as my cock neared her soaking pussy and finger fucked ass. “You be careful mister” she said looking me in the eye. Robbie pushed my cock down, and under her. It was rubbing in her pussy hair and Robbie let my hands fall on her hips.  
  
“OK, look at the camera Tori. And make a face like you are really slutty. like you are loving getting this cock up your cunt”.  
  
“Ohhhh, that’s quiet a mouth you have on you young man” she said, but Robbie could tell she was liking this charade.  
  
*Flash*  
  
we continued like this for a short while. both of us slowly mock-fucking for the camera. Robbie decided to try my luck. “Tori, can Robbie get a close up of you in this pose from behind, with my cock in shot. Like it is close to going in?”  
  
“I don’t know Robbie. Well, OK, but be careful. This isn’t like my mouth. OK!”  
  
“OK” Robbie say as we both giggle a bit. Robbie gets in position, holding his rock hard cock, a mere inch from her pussy. Robbie snapped a few pictures. Robbie moved a bit closer; my cockhead lightly touched her clit...  
  
“ROBBIE, be careful” she said, looking back at me, her hair flicking, making her look sexy, but as she did it, she pressed back and my cockhead popped into her cunt. God it felt incredible.  
  
“OHHHH Shit! ROBBIE, NO!” she shouted looking back at me, but not moving off my cock. Robbie played along.  
  
“Damn, sorry Tori, Robbie got too close. But since it is already in you, can we get a few pictures of it?” Robbie suggested breathlessly.  
  
Looking back at me, “annoyed”. “OH, if you must” she said.  
  
I snapped pictures, summoning all of my strength not to fuck her but hold still. The flash showing my cock up her cunt in all its glory. But something was happening, she was moving slowly. Back and forward on my cock. slightly, but definitely fucking me. We worked into a silent rhythm, until my cock was very slowly sliding in and out totally. all eight fat inches. Robbie composed himself enough to take pictures. Robbie didn’t want to miss a thing. But Robbie wasn’t nearly finished; Robbie wanted to get her to do the sluttiest nastiest poses possible. Robbie pulled my cock out reluctantly. She gasped when Robbie did. Neither of us said anything about the few minutes of fucking we just did.  
  
“OK Tori, Robbie have another sexy idea, can you hold the same pose, but this time makes faces like you are. Um. taking my cock.. .up your ass. that would be so sexy. Like a proper sexy photo set.”  
  
“OH God, I’m not sure. I have never done that before” she said, looking back at me, “I don’t know what kind of faces Robbie would make.”  
  
I was already setting up the camera, and her eyes followed me as she spoke. “Well, if it would help, Robbie could rub it on your asshole, and see what facial reactions you get, and the camera can catch them. Kind of for real, but still just for the pictures. like a method actor” Robbie added with a laugh.  
  
“If you think so, but are very careful. I have never. Echo. Done anal before. I don’t want you to hurt me. So make sure you don’t stick it in.”  
  
I was already kneeling behind her, holding my cock. Her entire pussy ass-crack and asshole were covered in pussy juice from her excitement, so lube was no issue. Both of us were breathing heavy, as Robbie touched my fat cockhead against her asshole. She moaned and faced the camera.  
  
*Flash*  
  
“We need some more realistic faces Tori, so I’m going to press a little harder OK?”  
  
“OH. OH...OK...” she gasped. Robbie pressed forward. First feeling her asshole open slightly to my cock. “Aaannnggggghhhhh” she groaned and tightened her hole pushing my cock back.  
  
*Flash*  
  
“I. I think that will look great Tori...let’s get another one...” Robbie pressed again, this time she started breathing heavier, and her hole opened a bit more to my cock.  
  
“OOOHHHHHHHHH GOOODDDD!” she screamed, and tightened her hole again pushing my cock back. God this was hot!  
  
*Flash*  
  
“OK Tori. let’s go again...” this time she looked back at me, watching me. Our eyes held as Robbie pressed into her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her asshole opened even more, and then her face turned to the camera and through gritted teeth the moaned/screamed, keeping her asshole as relaxed as she could. Then it happened. My fat young cockhead “popped” into Tori’s tiny tight back hole.  
  
“ She screamed, and looked back at me, her eyes half full of pleading for me to stop, and half full of pleading for me to continue. Robbie held my cock steady, just the tip in, letting her get used to it for a few seconds. She was breathing heavy...” UUHHH, UHHHH, UHHHH”.  
  
“OH Jesus Christ Tori my-” Robbie shouted, “My cock is in your ass. Do you like it? Do you like my cock in your ass?” Robbie started to press my cock in all the way slowly, all the time she was moaning in that mixture of pleasure and pain that makes ass-fucking so hot.  
  
Then she spoke. and they were the sexiest words Robbie ever heard. ”OH fuck Robbie. Fuck me. FUCK me up the ass. Ass-fuck your slutty Latina. I love it. I love having your cock in my ass. OH fuck it hurts.” This just made me fuck her harder, as Robbie held her tits...all the time the camera flashing. taking pictures of me fucking Tori in the ass like a whore. Robbie pulled my cock from her tight hole and lifted her up. Robbie sat on the couch.  
  
“Suck my cock Tori my...go ass to mouth you nasty whore”  
  
She knelt down between my legs and slurped the whole cock into her open sexy mouth. The camera catching both her newly fucked asshole and Robbie's cock in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down on my cock, sucking as hard as she could while Robbie held her hair.  
  
“Sit on my lap Tori. Legs open and your sexy heels on the couch. I want my cock up your ass again. with your legs open for the camera to see it all.  
  
She pulled my cock from her mouth and while wanking it looked me in the eye and said. “It hurt so much. It’s such a thick cock, do Robbie really have to?”  
  
“No you don’t have to, but do you not want my hard cock up your forbidden tight hole again like a nasty slut?”  
  
Her eyes wide open, and full of wanton lust, she put my cock in her mouth for one last quick suck, and then turned around, feet on the couch, in her heels and stockings, and grabbed my cock, holding it at her ass.  
  
*Flash*  
  
She started to sit, Robbie was holding her tits. My cock started to sink into her tiny hole. Fuck it was tight. Robbie reached down and started to finger fuck her cunt as my cock head popped into her ass for the second time. “Oh My God Robbie. OH God. Of fuck it’s so big. OOOOOWWWWWW. OHHHH. My ass. Oh fuck me. fuck me, FUCK ME! FUCK ME UP MY SLUT ASSHOLE ROBBIE. ohhhhhhh fuck my ass. “She had started to ride me now...  
  
*Flash*  
  
“God Robbie hope the camera sees it all” Robbie said between grunts. she now had half my cock in her asshole, and Robbie started to fuck up into her until the whole thing was up her ass and was sliding in and out the whole length with every one of her bounces..  
  
Her mouth was full of nasty obscenities as we fucked. “Ohhhh, I have Robbie’s cock in my virgin ass. OH My God. Ass-fuck me. Ass-fuck me. I’m a dirty, nasty slut. A fucking whore. Robbie wants it up my tight ass. ass-fuck me...”  
  
It was then Robbie felt it start to build in my balls. the largest load of cum Robbie have ever had. Robbie managed to say. “I’m going to cum Tori. Have you ever had cum shot on your face and tits?”  
  
“No. No. Never. That’s so slutty. OH God. Cum on my face Robbie. Cum on my face Robbie...” she said as she jumped off me and knelt on the rug.  
  
I stood quickly, and pointed my cock at Tori’s now slutty face. She was holding her tits for me to cum on. “Open that whore mouth Tori. let me shoot some in there” Robbie grunted. She dutifully obliged, sticking her wanton tongue out too.  
  
*Flash*  
  
I wanked my cock hard. The first long rope hit her face, on her left eye, into her hair and down beside her mouth, some also landed on her left tit. The second rope was just as long, and my aim was better, most shot into her mouth and some on her nose and down to her chin, and a large amount between her tits. The third was a bit smaller but it got her face again, and her hair. After the third shot, Robbie plunged my cock into her mouth and face fucked her a bit. then pulled out and shot three more ropes of cum on her tits. Collecting the cum on her face and licking if off her fingers. She then raised herself up and put his fat cock between her gorgeous tits and gave me a tit-fuck until my cock was hard again, but then the camera flashed waking her from her sex-daze, and she quickly stood gathered her clothes and left the room.  
  
On her way out she said, “Let’s take a look at the pictures when you’re ready, and remember, this is our secret”.  
  
End  
  
Tribbie contest is over tomorrow anyway Robbie hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about the lack of updates new classes just started and it’s very stressful.  
  
I also want to say to the person who requested the Buffy xover. NO Robbie won’t do it. Robbie hated that show.  
  
My next chapter will probably be.  
  
Cat Trina Futa  
  
Jade and Max from 2 broke girls.  
  
Or Rade  
  
Also I’ve been getting a lot of complaints about my lack of Andre. People saying I’m racist. Fuck you Robbie just hate his character. If he was like Samuel L. Jackson then I’d write it but he is such a bitch. He’s selfish and evil doesn’t care about anyone but himself.  
  
Also Robbie can’t see him with anyone.  
  
If Andre got killed off and was replaced by someone cool and fun to write then I’d do it. I’m not racist in my writing.  
  
In real life not really but if I’m in a bad neighborhood then I’m profiling but that’s life.  
  
Other than that I would like everyone so stop the hate people.

 

Trina and Cat futa  
  
Takes place after Trina comes back from being denied of the guy she was delivering pizza to.  
  
Start  
  
Trina stormed into her house in tears. "He has a girlfriend and...and it's not fair". She had curled up on her couch crying as Cat made her way over to her.  
  
Cat hugged Trina, "It's okay Trina he's not good enough for you anyway".  
  
Trina looked up, "Am I not pretty I know I'm thicker than Tori but come on why won't anyone love me".  
  
Cat hugged her harder, "Robbie likes you".  
  
Trina scoffed, "He's nice and sweet but I want him to have more experience with girls. I can't be there to hold his hand through the relationship".  
  
Cat pulled Trina onto her lap and proceeded to run her hands through Trina's brown locks. "There there".  
  
Trina moved positions so her tits were now pressing into Cat's crotch. Cat nearly let out a moan.  
  
Trina felt Cat's crotch grow a little she quickly jumped off Cat. "What was that"?  
  
Cat wanted to cry she was a freak. "It was my phone I swear".  
  
Trina shook her head, "I felt it pulse it was like a dic...” Trina's face went blank. "Do you have a penis"? Cat let a few tears fall from her brown eyes as she sadly nodded. Trina gasped but then had an idea. "Cat do you find me attractive"?  
  
Cat nodded, "You and Jade are the only ones at H.A that are attractive enough for me to get hard".  
  
Trina smirked, "Tonight I wanted to get laid and I think I can still get that. Just relax".  
  
Cat pulled off her own pants and stroked her cock to full length. It was easily 8" and she saw the lust in Trina's eyes.  
  
Trina slowly began removing her pizza shirt leaving her in her pants and bra before she smirked. She then unzipped her pants to show a dripping wet snatch. Apparently Trina went with no underwear to seduce (What's his face).  
  
Still smirking, Trina proceeded to push two fingers into herself and let out loud moans of pleasure.  
  
Cat let loose something that sounded like a whine causing Trina's smirk to widen before she looked at Cat to see her naked and furiously stroking her huge cock while pushing two fingers out of her own pussy.  
  
Trina's mouth went dry. Cat's cock was an angry red from the friction and looked just about ready to explode. She caught eyes with Cat who smirked and she nearly held out... until she heard a particularly loud moan from Cat and a drop of precum emerge from her massive cock. She quickly grabbed her pants and pulled them off before unstrapping her bra and laid back with her legs spread wide open. "Stop touching yourself and get over here now!"  
  
Cat smirked as she let go of her cock and walked over to Trina before sticking the hand with her juices into Trina's face. “Lick them clean and I'll happily give you an orgasm that you'll never forget."  
  
Trina was reluctant for only a second before her mouth closed around Cat's fingers and she sucked the juices off her fingers.  
  
Cat smirked and lined herself with Trina's entrance before rubbing her cockhead up and down the Trina's wanton pussy lips twice before thrusting fully into her new lover.  
  
Trina's head whipped back in a loud moan of pleasure as Cat filled her pussy with her hard meat. Cat waited a second before starting a slow pace and letting Trina get used to her large dick.  
  
Trina's hands came up and started to fondle Cat's breasts and tits adding to the pleasant feelings running through Cat's body. Cat's head came down and she started another tongue war with Trina while she sped up her pace.  
  
Soon, Cat was thrusting with wild abandon into Trina's willing cunt. Trina's pussy tugged on Cat's cock every time she tried to pull out and Cat happened to love the sensation. It felt like Trina's pussy was sucking on her whole cock. Cat was getting close to her own orgasm and, from the look on Trina's face, so was she.  
  
"Trina, I'm going to cum and fill your womb with my cream." Cat said as her thrusts got more erratic.  
  
Trina smiled and looked Cat in the eye, before moaning out "The-then hurry up a-and C-CUM!" She said as her head went back and an orgasm ripped its way through her body.  
  
Cat felt Trina's pussy clamp on her dick and then start to pulsate, she couldn't hold it any longer and pushed herself up to her hilt and started to pour her cum into Trina's womb.  
  
Trina was on cloud nine. She could feel Cat's body go rigid on top of hers and her giant cock as it pushed its way to her cervix before sending shot after shot of hot torrents cum into her womb. She could feel the swell of Cat's cock as the cum came from its base up to the tip. Her pussy was milking the dick for all it was worth and Trina wouldn't have it any other way as she soon saw white spots cloud her vision. Her womb was so full it caused another mini orgasm.  
  
Cat felt fantastic, Trina's pussy felt like it was sucking her and now her pussy heated up from the hard fuck. Needless to say, she enjoyed this quite immensely and happily stayed still as she came off her orgasm high.  
  
Trina's vision cleared and she looked at Cat before smiling again. "Damn Girl. You weren't lying. I haven't had an orgasm like that. I don't even have toys like you!"  
  
Cat giggled before pulling out of Trina with a slight 'pop' "Glad you enjoyed it. I hope I'm good enough to receive repeat performances?'' She asked a little sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Trina chuckled, "You could fuck me in the H.A hallway if you wanted!" She moved slightly and felt the hot cum slosh around inside her womb and smiled again, "If you cum that much every time, I think you could make me explode with cum." She said smirking at the now blushing Cat.  
  
Trina shook her head and noticed that Cat seemed to be at full mast once again and she got a rather dirty idea. She flipped herself over and waved her ass in the air. "Come on everyone stares at this and now here's your chance!" She said huskily as Cat stared at Trina's plump ass. "I have an itch that you have to hose down. Think that meat stick of yours can scratch it for me?" She asked sexually and she looked over her shoulder with a seductive smirk.  
  
Cat smiled and rubbed her erection over Trina's pussy gathering some of their love juices on her cock. "I'd be luckiest girl in the world." She said before grabbing Trina's ass and spreading it wide showing her asshole.  
  
Cat placed her tip at Trina's hole and looked up for confirmation only to receive a nod and a slight thrust backwards. Cat smiled and gently pressed her cock into Trina's ass. As soon as she entered, she swiftly plunged the rest of her cock inside with a loud sigh of contentment and Trina's cry of pain and pleasure. "Your ass is so tight Trina. It feels like it wants my cock to stay here forever!" Cat said as she gently humped Trina's ass.  
  
Trina didn't respond she was still getting used to Cat's cock in her ass. Cat reached around and started to fondle Trina's breasts trying to get the action started because Trina's tightness was getting tedious. She needed to move. Suddenly, Trina's ass moved forward and back on Cat's cock, earning loud moans from both parties. "Hurry Cat and just fuck me as hard as you want." Trina asked.  
  
Cat smirked, "I didn't know you were such a slut Trina. You just love big cocks in your holes don't you?" She said as she started to thrust into Trina's tight asshole.  
  
Trina moaned out loud and looked over her shoulder at Cat, "Y-es HARDER G-G-God you are so F-Fucking big." She said between moans.  
  
Cat smiled again and picked up her speed getting loud slaps of skin on skin as she slid in and out of Trina's ass, "Don't worry Trina I'll make sure to fuck you Harder and fill you with my CUM!" She said accentuating the "cum" statement with a particularly hard thrust earning a loud moan from the bent over goddess.  
  
Trina loved this. She had always enjoyed anal, having a nice plump ass helped with that, but Cat kept hitting parts of her body that sent sensations to her pussy and she was aching to cum again.  
  
Cat was in much the same boat. Her cock was sliding in and out of Trina's ass with ease, but it was just so damn tight! She was close to her end and decided to put Trina over the edge. She reached between Trina's legs and rubbed her fingers over Trina's pussy before attacking her clitoris furiously hoping to make her cum. She wasn't disappointed.  
  
Trina threw her head back and screamed to the heavens as he ass and pussy clamped down and she came hard. The pressure caused Cat to experience her orgasm as well and she thrust herself deep into Trina's ass before releasing her hot load.  
  
Trina loved the way Cat's cock filled her ass and the stimulus to her clit had sent her into an orgasm so intense that all she could see was white. Her pussy was dripping juices and she could feel Cat's cock pumping her hot cum into her ass. She loved the way the cum warmed her body from the inside out and helped to prolong her orgasm. She promptly let her arms give out and laid on the couch with Cat still stuffed into her ass.  
  
Cat, on the other hand, was enjoying the strange sensation. Trina's ass had tightened around her base but the rest of her cock had remained mostly unaffected. That didn't stop her from having a magnificent orgasm though. She had happily thrust deeply into Trina's ass and felt her cock twitch and push her cum into the willing hole provided by her lover. Cat felt Trina relax and stayed in her ass for a few seconds before pulling out and snuggling up to Trina.  
  
Trina sighed with contentment feeling both her holes full of warm cum. "You certainly know how to treat a lady. We can do this anytime." She said shooting a bright smile at the end.  
  
Tina saw that Cat was still hard and had a cute idea. She quickly moved down to Cat's crotch.  
  
Cat looked at Trina with concern. "If you don't think..." Cat never got to finish as Trina started sucking on Cat's cock like a lollipop.  
  
Trina smirked at Cat and let her cock out of her mouth, only to continue stroking it with her hand, and said, "I want to do this. I want you to fill the only hole you haven't yet." she said with a smile before she resumed trying to suck the cream from her lollipop.  
  
Cat happily let her head go back as Trina laid her affection on Cat's cock. She would take Cat's cock as deep as possible in to her mouth while stroking the exposed part with her hand. Her other hand was not idle as she gently stimulated herself so she could cum faster.Cat was ready to start drooling as she felt her cock becoming rigid and ready to blow. She reached down and started to massage Trina's breasts, hoping to further things along.  
  
Trina smirked as she felt Cat's hands massage her tits and stopped sucking on Cat's cock, earning a moan of disappointment from Cat. She quickly licked Cat's cock, slathering it in her saliva before grabbing her breasts and rubbing them up and down Cat's cock as she sucked hard on the Futa's cock head. She smiled around Cat's cock as she felt it become rigid.  
  
Cat was really on cloud nine now. She loved the blowjob, but adding the soft pillows of flesh known as Trina's tits into the mix, and she couldn't last much longer.  
  
Cat moaned aloud as she felt her climax hit and happily supplied her cum in to Trina's willing mouth. She could feel Trina's hands pressing her breasts harder against her cock and heard the woman happily slurping up every ounce of cum she had. She sighed in relief as she felt her climax taper off and breathed in.  
  
Cat had just cum a good bucket load and it was sweet. She could feel Cat's cock as it went rigid in her mouth and between her breasts, so she pressed her breasts harder against it and happily started gobbling down the cum that was being pumped into her mouth, even as she felt it travel from the base to the head. She ate all of her creamy cum not wasting a drop.  
  
Trina smiled as it tapered off and let the cock slip out of her mouth with a slight "pop".  
  
Cat smiled, "Thanks Trina, your best you are the tightest I've had. I'll be happy to relieve you of your heartache anytime." She replied. Trina nodded in agreement before closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
Cat giggled and snuggled closer to Trina. "Goodnight Trina/cum dumpster." She said softly before sleep claimed her also.  
  
End  
  
Sorry I've been running out of ideas and motivation. I will be entering the Rori contest though.  
  
The Tribbie contest ended.  
  
VegaKeep 1st place  
  
Jonathan81 2nd place  
  
Hope you are all happy so enjoy it. Also if you saw the new episode tell me some ideas from that episode because I didn't see any that I could use.

 

 

Revised version of Rori  
  
Robbie and Tori were sitting in her living room after their little Christmas party. Everyone was long gone except for those two who were sitting in the couch looking at their presents.  
  
Tori were going through her gift cards while Robbie was messing with his camera. "I can't believe Jade gave you that nice camera."  
  
He smiled, "She owed me from her birthday present."  
  
She arched an eyebrow, "What did you get her?"  
  
Robbie smiled, "Ah custom scissors forged with steel and then painted with by blood mixed with paint. She also got the car that was stuck in my gut."  
  
Tori looked shocked, "The scissors with the red tint and black handle?"  
  
He nodded, "She loves it she can swear she smells the blood on the blades."  
  
She shook her head, "Jade is weird hard to believe she gave you a nice camera just for a pair of scissors."  
  
Robbie snapped a couple pictures of the living room. "Photography isn't really my thing and I can't do landscapes," He sighed, "Cat refuses to pose for me after the cut out incident." He then looked at Tori pleadingly.  
  
She saw that look, "No I'm not going to pose for you."  
  
Robbie pouted, "Come on Tori I'd owe you one. Anything you want."  
  
She sighed.  
  
He quickly clicked a pic of her sitting on the couch.  
  
The picture that he had just taken was of her right hand side as they sat, legs crossed, on the couch. Her skirt just above her knees that to him looks sexy. When he saw the pic, he was beyond amazed that she looked so hot. He had always considered her sexy but not this sexy.  
  
"Wow Tori, this picture is nice." Robbie said as he showed it to her.  
  
She smiled and then giggled, "You think so?" She shyly asked  
  
"Hell yes" He honestly answered. "Hey, since we are bored and alone, let's get a few more pictures of you." He smiled encouragingly  
  
"Isn't that enough?" She asked while arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Not yet Tori." He shakes his head "Stand up by the couch and face the camera for a picture." He asked nicely. She gave him a look that said 'Are you serious'.  
  
"Please?" He begged which it works.  
  
"OH OK" she said, as she put her presents down and stood by the couch to face him. "Now what?" She asked, with a small innocent smile.  
  
"Well, can you put your hands on your hips and smile for the camera?" Robbie watched her through the camera as she smiled at first and the giggled a bit. He joined her in the giggles, but snapped a few pictures too.  
  
"That is great Tori." He said while an idea popped into his head. "Can you slowly turn around now," She did as she was told, "Now can you put your hands on your hips while look back over your shoulder at the camera while keeping your pretty smile for me?" He asked. She did as Robbie asked, slowly turning as he took pictures.  
  
When her back was to him, he was treated to a view of her very shapely ass in her black skirt. He could also make out the straps of her white bra through her blouse. He distinctly remember this because, this is when he decided that he wanted to see her pose sexy for him. He wanted to see her sexy mature body, and to see how far he could possibility persuade her to go.  
  
"How's that?" She asked while looking back at him.  
  
"Perfect Tori. You look amazing there. Seriously, I think I could get some really great pictures of you now with this new camera." He happily said  
  
"Really? Like what?" She confusedly asked  
  
"Well. Umh, can you put your hands on the couch, bending at the waist and look back at the camera again?" He nervously asked "That would look awesome Tori...please?" He shyly asked  
  
"Bent over?" She replied, slightly surprised.  
  
"Yeah, it will look great Tori." He sees her unsure face so he tried to persuade her. "Come on, try it. It might be fun." He asked, hoping she would say yes.  
  
"OK, Robbie guesses it will be harmless." She said as she began to bend over, the skirt tightening over her nice ass. He cheered in his head as his plan is working.  
  
Robbie felt his breath quicken as he watched her, snapping pictures from a few angles. "WOW Tori, you look gorgeous, your legs are incredible in those heels as you bend over," he knelt down beside her; "Can you put one hand on your ass Tori while you look back. Like a real model?" He excitedly asked  
  
Slowly, still looking unsure, she did as he asked. He quickly snapped pictures furiously as the level of unstated sexual energy began to grow in the room. "That looks great Tori, beyond amazing." He cheered for her then asked another request "Can you sit down now on the couch with your legs crossed?" He smiled gently.  
  
"OK, that sounds fine" she replied, as she sat and took a few sips of her fruit punch.  
  
He took pictures all the time, the flash filling the room every few seconds. "Can you lift the skirt Tori…you know to show more of your lovely legs?" He nervously asks.  
  
"I'm not sure Robbie, I am wearing stockings and lifting the skirt will show them," She said, her face showing a slight blush. He was getting hard as he heard that and now he really wants her to lift up her skirt.  
  
"Stockings? Really? OH Tori, come on, now you have to show them to the camera. Please, It's only stockings and your legs. I have seen your legs loads of times." He begged, as he was about to get on his knees.  
  
"I'm not sure Robbie, who will see these pictures?" She asked, as she send him a questioningly and suspicion look.  
  
"Just us Tori, this is only for me to practice and to try out the camera," He tried to reassure her, "It is our little secret; I promise you as soon as the picture develop I will give you your copy of the pictures when we are finished." He promises her.  
  
Slowly she put her fruit punch down and said with a little smile, "OK. Here goes, but we He kept clicking pictures and the flashing was breaking the silence in the air. Then, as he was glimpsing at her stocking tops, his heart sped up. She extended her top leg and held the pose for him while showing a little sliver of flesh above the stocking top.  
  
"God that looks so great Tori and very professional looking," He said as he went into a new angle, "I bet I'm going to be good at this photography stuff Tori," She giggled as he practically bouncing on his feet, "Can I get you to maybe do some more similar poses Tori?" She send him a questioningly look but quickly reminded her of his promise, "Like since we said this is our secret and that I would keep my promise and beside it would help me practice better," She looks reassure again and waited on his request, "Can you open a few buttons on your blouse to give the camera a glimpse of your bra," Her eyes widen in shock, "You know how like a real magazine model would tease the camera?" He quickly covered up by saying that instead of the real reason.  
  
"What? No, I can't do that Robbie" She said with a slightly nervous giggle and a blush of her cheek.  
  
"Come on Tori. Please, it's only for the pictures, and it's our secret. And it will be fun to see how sexy we can make the pictures look." He said with a big smile.  
  
"Ohhhhh," she sighed and then exhaled loudly, "You are a big pervert Robbie." He smiled teasingly, "OK, just a few pictures." She said as she opened the top three buttons and He glimpsed her cleavage and the lace of her white bra. He was glad that he was wearing loose pants today.  
  
"Mmmm, that is nice Tori, very nice. That bra looks gorgeous, very sexy," He said while snapping some pictures then he spoke, catching as much as he could on the camera. "God, I'll bet a picture of you without the blouse would be amazing you know just in the bra like a lingerie model, only younger, smarter and sexier. What do you think?" He tests the water with this request to see if he went too far, "Can I get you to slip the blouse off for a quick picture or two? Please?" He hopes he can persuade her into doing his bidding.  
  
Cutting him off she hotly answered "No way Robbie, you can't see me in just my bra." She angrily said  
  
"Why not Tori, I have seen you in a bikini plenty of times. This is just the same and right now you are my model to practice with. Come on, aren't you curious to see how good you look in lingerie pictures?" He said, praying that his fake Jedi mind trick would work on her.  
  
"Come on Robbie uses the force." Robbie thought as he stares at her with an intense look.  
  
She took a large sip of her juice and then look at him in his eyes said, "I can't believe I'm doing this," as she opened her blouse and un-tucked it from her skirt, "You make sure NOBODY sees these photos Robbie or you won't be able to use your hands again OK?" She threatens him.  
  
"I promise Tori," He replied as he watched her, his heart was racing and his mouth going dry with excitement, "Can you stand up Tori?" He asks as he gazes at her.  
  
Standing up she slowly removed the blouse and a slight grin appears on her blushing face as she hears his moan. She expose the white lace bra to the camera with her large tan tits framed perfectly in the lace cups, still holding a firm shape, but the real surprise was that the lace was partially see-through. He grew very hard at the sight of her chest as he sees her dark nipples were clearly visible as she posed. "Well, how do I look?" she nervously asked, her voice a bit shaky. She was obviously shy and nervous, but the atmosphere in the room was electric, the sexual energy building quickly.  
  
Robbie's voice was breaking a bit "You…You look incredible Tori." He was almost speechless at the beautiful girl in front of him and she smiled happily, "That bra is so sexy. Can y-you put your hands on your breasts and maybe push them together for a picture and make a sexy pout for the camera?" He was almost had saliva coming down his mouth at the thought of that picture.  
  
"OH OK, I guess I could do that," She answered, her hands moving to her tits. She was awkward and unsure but the pictures were good as her large tits pressed together, looking sexy and inviting. It was so good that he wanted to touch, grab, and suck on them.  
  
"That was amazing Tori. You look like a real sexy model with that lacy white bra. It was so hot. Out of curiosity, are you wearing panties that match that bra?" He curiously asked.  
  
"ROBBIE! Where did all of this new attitude come from?" she asked, half incredulous and half amused while he smirked, "Well if you must know then yes I am wearing matching panties but really a thong to be more precise." she added with what was a cheeky smile and a laugh.  
  
He was shocked but he laughed as well. "A thong Tori? Seriously? That is very hot. You know I want to photograph you in the bra and thong now, don't you?" She arched an eyebrow then he quickly begged, "Please the pictures would be very nice and I'll bet it would be fun to see how sexy we can make you look." He softens her up with compliments.  
  
"Oh. OK, but this is as far as it goes mister." She said as a half stern, half playful look appears on her face as she moved to unzip the back of the skirt.  
  
"Can you turn around and do that Tori" Robbie asked as he knelt down and watched through the camera.  
  
"All right Robbie I guess so." Tori said, sighing in resignation as she turned her ass to face the camera. She pulls her skirt down slowly so she can tease him further. He secretly knew that she did it slowly for him and he got several pictures, but when she exposed her ass in the white lacy thong it was a blur in his memory. It fell to the ground and she stepped out of it. He was speechless but was still taking pictures and the flash was covering her entire body. She slowly turned to face him and shows the front of her lace thong and like the bra, it was partially transparent. He could make out a tidy, small patch of brown hair that was in a shape of an arrow pointing downward.  
  
Tori eyed curiously and then followed his gaze to her panties and then realized what he was photographing. Her eyes widen in shock. "OH God. No, Robbie. I forgot they were see-through as well." She covered her crotch with her hands.  
  
"It's OK Tori, I don't mind," Robbie said with a grin as he snapped her again. "Besides, this is our secret, remember?" He said trying to loosen her up more. "Come on move your hands. Please I already have a few pictures of it anyway and the bra is see through too." Her blush was deep, but he also felt the heat of the room rise. He could barely see the contained sexual energy in her eyes.  
  
'Was she beginning to enjoy this little posing session with me?' Robbie thought  
  
"OK Robbie guess you can take the pictures if you have them already" she replied but he could sense her inner conflict and excitement in her voice as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Um, great. OK, can you stand with your hands behind your head? Holding your hair up?" She complied and he snapped a few pictures. He finally decided to up the ante. "Can you to do the bent over pose again on the couch Tori? That would look so sexy...!" He trailed off as he imagines her doing that again.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm" she groaned and rolled her eyes. "You are being VERY naughty boy Robbie," she said but when she used the word "naughty" they both glanced at each other, and felt an unspoken surge of erotic tension. However, she did assume the bent over pose and showing the camera her gorgeous ass.  
  
"Can you spread your feet a bit Tori?" Without speaking she opened her feet wider.  
  
'God she looked sexy in those heels, stockings, thong and bra.' Robbie thought as he snapped some shot. "My God that is so hot Tori." He compliments her and she threw a sexy grin his way. "Can you put a hand on your ass again, like you did before?" He asks but again without looking at him she complied and slowly sliding her right hand onto her right ass-cheek with a little smack. The flash filled the room several times as the click loudly breaking the silence.  
  
'Jesus does this girl wants me to fuck her right here in the middle of her living room?' Robbie mindless thought as he takes picture of her.  
  
Feeling braver than ever he was hoping that the erotic charge in the air was affecting her too, He asked, "Tori can you um? Can you slip a finger back between your ass cheeks you know like a sexy model would do to tease the camera?" He prays that she wouldn't get mad at him and stop.  
  
Sharply she looked back at him with a stern look yet at the same time her right hand moved over her ass. Slipping down between the cheeks, her middle finger lodging over what he expected was her pussy hole or just above it. His cock jumped in his jeans as he knelt down close and took a few close ups. He noticed a slight dark spot on the thong, where her pussy was.  
  
'Was she getting wet?' Robbie mused  
  
He got even braver still. "You know Tori," He captured her attention when he stop taking pictures, "Since the bra is so transparent, you could just take it off for a few topless pictures." She widen her eyes then he went in for the kill "I bet you would make an amazing topless model..." He inwardly smirks since he knew she would at least think about it.  
  
He was correct in that statement as she stood up straight quickly then remove her hand from her ass and looked over her shoulder at him. She was thinking and contemplating for a few moment then finally said, "OK, but after we look at these pictures we are going to delete them ok since this is our secret. No one can know about it." He quickly agreed.  
  
"Of course Tori, I wouldn't tell a soul, I promise" He calmly said as his stomach was giving him that falling feeling and his cock was rock hard. She reached back and opened the bra and let it fall off her perfect tits then her hands cover her nipples.  
  
"The things I do for you on Christmas Robbie." she said with a nervous smile as she turned to face him. She moved her hands to expose the gorgeous tits. He studied her nipples as they were dark brown but not too big or more importantly they were hard. She was getting hot and horny.  
  
'Should he press her to the next level?' He was having second guesses until he seen her beautiful crimson cheek then thought 'Nah let's go for the gold.'  
  
"You know Tori, these pictures are going to look great, you are a very sexy model," He started off with simple compliment to lower her defenses "but I bet we could make an amazing set of pictures here, if we took it further." He said it slowly and tempting to hopefully be seduced by his words then swallowed hard, preparing his self for the next suggestion. "I could get into the pictures too, we could put the camera on automatic, and we could pretend to be doing stuff, for the camera." He tries to make it fun and inviting to her "You know just pretend stuff like a sexy actress and a very lucky ventriloquist playing with each other. Nothing real just acting like we do in class and it might be fun to try and make it look as real as possible too." He pitches the idea but now he got to see if is a home-run. "So what do you think about that idea want to try a few pictures like that?" He held his breath waiting for the homerun swing.  
  
"I don't know. What do you mean pretend to do stuff, like what kind of stuff?" she asked.  
  
"OK, let me set up and we can try a few and see what happens." Robbie put the camera on the TV stand and quickly stripped to his underwear.  
  
"I can't believe that I'm stripping in front of Tori Vega while she is topless friend and watching me. She is also speechlessly. This is a strange experience for me." He thought  
  
"I'm not sure about this Robbie" Tori said while looking at him with a hint of lust in her eyes but she was unsure by her voice.  
  
"It will be fun, just relax, and let's try to make it all look as good as possible." He sees her relaxed then continues speaking "Now I'm setting the camera to automatically snap a pic every ten seconds, so we need to be in the pose every ten seconds, OK?" When she nods her head he continues, "Now let's do the standard. Um. You know. Blowjob pic." She was about to protest but he cut her off, "But remember it's just pretend, can you just kneel down on the rug Tori." He ordered as he hit a homerun and doing laps around the field in his head.  
  
Slowly she knelt down with a quizzical look on her face "How do we suppose to "pretend" this Robbie?" she asked with a little bit of nervous but amusement in her voice.  
  
"Well I stand in front of you and you hold my…um…you know towards your face but not touching it and you hold your mouth open while looking sexy. Just make it like it is about to go into your mouth," She looks unsure at first but thought it over and agree to it "See it's just pretend." Robbie pulled down his boxer shorts completely off and for the first time exposed his thick eight-inch hard on. He took a quick glanced at Tori, who was staring at it with a blush on her face. He turned on the automatic camera and walked to where she knelt. "OK Tori open your mouth maybe with your tongue out too and look at the camera. We have about five seconds left." He pointed to the tip of his fat cock at her mouth and his heart was pounding threw his chest as she looked at the camera and opened her mouth with her tongue out...  
  
*Flash*  
  
"That was great Tori." Robbie said, "OK, let's try again but this time can you hold your ...um…your tits this time while in the same pose?" He nervously asks.  
  
She looks at him into his dark brown eyes then she held her tits and sexily said, "OK". Her eyes held more lust into them and he felt his cock jump.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Jesus that looked so good." He complimented her. "OK do you think we can get one quick one where you are holding my…um…my…cock? Near your mouth? Just to make it look real?" He swallowed his nerve down his throat.  
  
"Robbie I'm not sure since that is touching." she said as she eyed his cock that was inches from her face.  
  
"Remember it's just pretend for the camera Tori. It's acting please." He notices that the camera was about to snap a shot "Quick it's about to take the pic." He quickly rushes her decision.  
  
She quickly grabbed his cock and held it near her mouth. The sudden feeling of her hand sent a shock throughout his entire body and the heat of her breath on his cock was amazing. It was so amazing that he almost came right here and there but surprised himself when was able to hold back.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Perfect Tori just perfect." Robbie gasped, "Can you…I don't know maybe touch the tip of it with your tongue for a second. Just a quick lick for the camera?" He asked looking down at her and the large pearl of pre-cum on his cock. His plan was almost there but she still need a little more push.  
  
She was frowning at him when she looked into his eye but then without saying anything she pushed her tongue out. She let her tongue touch his cock and the pre-cum spill onto it spreading throughout her tongue. His legs felt very weak at that sight.  
  
*Flash*  
  
She quickly pulled her tongue away, but the pre-cum trail followed down her throat. Finally breaking and landing on her chin and one drop on her right tit. It took all of his strength not to moan in pleasure.  
  
"You are by far the sexiest girl or model I have ever seen Tori." Robbie said while looking down at her.  
  
"Unlike Cat that damn tease but luckily for me I was able to get Jade and Trina that week." Robbie thought but thenhe notice that her hand was still holding his cock.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Damn, we missed that one" she said, "Are we finished yet?"  
  
"Well, do you think we could get a very quick one of you…um…with the…um…with the tip of the head in your mouth? That would make it look really more realistic like a proper action shot!" He exclaimed while he was chanting 'say yes' in his head.  
  
"You want me to put your cock in my mouth like a real blowjob?" She asked looking at him and still holding my cock in her hand. He heard her say "cock" made his head spin but he loved it. He felt that her saying such a nasty and dirty thing out loud excited her also.  
  
"It's just for the pictures Tori and beside you knows you will like it." He huskily said  
  
*Flash*  
  
"What do you say Tori? On the next one?" He said in a deep voice. Her face blush wildly as she heard his voice but she still try to play it off.  
  
"Well, Robbie guess we have come this far" she replied in a nonchalant voice and look at him deep in his eyes. She took the tip of his cock into her warm wet mouth. He had never had a blowjob before even when he had sex with both Jade and Trina and the feeling was mind-blowing. She held her head steady, not sucking or licking, and it took all of his strength to not grab her head and face fucks her like a pussy. Five beautiful seconds passed, then...  
  
*Flash*  
  
She pulled me from her mouth but did it slowly, "There was that OK mister Robbie the photographer?" she asked with a sexy grin as she removed her grip on his rock hard cock.  
  
Robbie was breathing hard, "That was the sexiest looking picture I has ever seen or been in Tori" Robbie breathlessly said, "Can you stand up now; I would like to get some different ones?" Slowly she stood as her firm tits level with my chest. "Can you assume the bent over pose again Tori? I would like to slowly remove your panties from behind for the camera? Since I am totally naked, it would only be fair." He wonder how the in the blue hell that he was so lucky.  
  
Looking at him in his eyes, lust burning, but neither of them wanting to destroy the charade of this only being about the pictures she said, "OK, Robbie guess it is only fair." and she quickly assumed the position with her hands on the couch and her feet in the heels spread apart and bent over her ass sticking out. She was looking back at him and winked at him.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"O...OK Tori. I'm going to kneel behind you now and slowly peel the thong off." Kneeling as he said it. He rubbed his hands up over each cheek and slowly as he reached for the waistband of the thong. Slipping a finger under each side...  
  
*Flash*  
  
He started to pull the thong down over her sexy ass. Her head was looking down. "Look at the camera Tori, try to look sluttish." He instructed. The thong slipped from her ass-crack exposing first her little asshole then the pink glory of her pussy with its light covering of sexy brown hair.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Robbie pulled the thong down to her knees where it was stretched between them and left it there. Looking right at her pussy, he could see it was wet, very wet, with her lips standing out. God it looked gorgeous to him. "That is so sexy Tori, so sexy, can I get the camera and get a few close ups of it?"  
  
"Well Robbie, I guess that is OK." She said a little breathlessly and didn't even try to hide the lust from her voice.  
  
He quickly grabbed the camera and pointed it at her pussy and got a close up. "Tori can you um…can you spread your ass open for the pic please?" Quietly, she obliged spreading it wide opening up the view of her gorgeous cunt and tight asshole. He snapped a load of pictures then he quietly asked, "Can I hold my finger against your…umh…your pussy Tori for a picture?"  
  
"Pussy?" She said in shock at the vulgar term, but regaining her composure, "OK, but just one or two." She tried to be stern but couldn't completely do it.  
  
He carefully watched through the camera as he reached for her clit and he deliberately pressed it and gave it a small circular rub. Tori arched her back at this, but remained silent. He snapped the pic and then without asking he slipped two fingers into her wet pussy and held the there...  
  
"ROBBIE!" she angrily shouted, "That isn't what we said we would take a picture of." but she made no effort to move and she kept her ass cheeks spread for him.  
  
"Sorry Tori, I couldn't help it. I was just taking pictures of what I thought would look good for the picture." as he spoke he was very slightly pressing her g-spot and finger fucking her in and out slowly. He snapped a few shaky pictures. After he finishes he pull his fingers out of the soaking hole then he heard her moan a little. "Do you think we could do something like the blowjob pictures again but this time I'm going down on you? Just pretend, not for real." He knew she would say yes so he decides to go put up the camera.  
  
He was already putting the camera in a good vantage point for see it, and putting it on automatic when she said, "OK. It is just pretend for the pictures Robbie I guess." He nods his head, as he was finishing up.  
  
He knelt down behind her and moved his face very close to her holes. The smell of sex filled his nose as he wonders what she taste like and God he was really horny now. She still had her ass spread for him still bent right over as her face on the couch, looking back at him over her shoulder. "I'm going to tip you with my tongue Tori." She nods her head. "OK and try to hold it for the camera." He pressed his tongue out and pushed her clit lightly and held the pose but slowly pulsed his tongue on her clit as he held it there...  
  
*Flash*  
  
He kept his tongue where it was and he could feel her breathing quicken. He slid his tongue upwards to her pussy hole and dipped it in slightly. Simultaneously he started to touch her clit with his thumb and began to rub it. He pressed his tongue into her cunt and started to tongue fuck her as he rubbed her clit.  
  
"Ohhhhh. ROBBIE!" She gasped loudly, "Will the camera catch all this?"  
  
"MMM-HMM" Robbie groaned with his tongue up in her and the vibrations of the groan making her clit tremble...  
  
*Flash*  
  
Robbie pulled his tongue from her pussy and while still rubbing her clit with his thumb; He slipped two fingers into her cunt up to the second knuckle. "Tori, does this feel okay?" He asked but he knew she was enjoying it.  
  
"O...OOH. Yes, it's fine" she said, trying to compose herself, "I just hope the pictures turn out well" She still pretending that this was about pictures.  
  
"Oh they will, I guarantee it." Robbie said as he began to slowly finger fuck her hole at the same time he rubbed her clit.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Tori, I want to try something that I have seen in other sexy pictures. Remember it's just pretend for the pictures okay." He reassures her.  
  
"OK Robbie, if you say so. What is it you want to try?" She asks  
  
Before she had finished the question, he had already started it. He was lightly licking her asshole as he fingered her pussy and rubbed her clit. He hit her with the triple play move that he seen in porno magazines pictures.  
  
"OH. ROBBIE, NO. Don't lick me there" She said but he responded by pressing harder on her clit with my thumb and harder on her rosebud with his tongue. "Ohhhhh. Ohhhhh. ROBBIE, this is so dirty. I have never done this." She couldn't believe that he did that but the thing was she absolutely loves it. He was glad he was the first person to do it to her.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Robbie presses harder into her ass with his tongue. She is squeezing it shut but slowly it loosens up and she finally relaxes as he fingering her cunt and rubbing her clit. It slips into her tight hole as he starts to tongue-fuck her forbidden place. Still holding her ass cheeks open, she is slightly rocking against him and was riding his fingers and tongue like a slut.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"OH. OK ROBBIE. We. We have to stop this now." She tries to reason with him but even she can tell that her argument is weak.  
  
Robbie pulls his mouth away and calmly says, "I just need one or two more in this pose Tori." As he says it, he started to rub a finger on her tight hole and she tenses up but says nothing. He presses it into her asshole, up to the first knuckle.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she groans loudly, "OHHHH, ROBBIE, No. No, no, no, you shouldn't have your finger in my ass." As she speaks he press in further, to the second knuckle. "OOOOOOOOOOO. OUCH. OH God ROBBIE No," He chuckled at her pity attempted to deny the pleasure she was feeling.  
  
*Flash*  
  
Robbie pulls his fingers from her ass and pussy and stood up. "Sorry Tori, I just knew that would make for seriously hot pictures...are you OK?" He concerned that he push her too far.  
  
Still bent over her ass spread she says, "I suppose I am, but you shouldn't have been touching my ass. Even if it is just pretend for the pictures." Slowly she stands with him. He was expecting her to ask if we were finished, but she didn't.  
  
He decided to press further. "I have a cool idea Tori, can you kneel on the rug in all fours facing the camera. I will kneel behind you and put my cock under you but the camera will think it is in you. We can both make sexy faces like we are doing it. It would be awesome." He finally reaches the last part of his plan and hope it will work.  
  
"I guess that is OK. It is just pretend Robbie guess." She shrugged as she got into position. He gleefully smirks when she wasn't looking at him.  
  
The camera flashed as she was getting on the rug. Robbie knelt behind her and holding his cock and moved closely. She was looking at him over her shoulder as his cock neared her soaking pussy and then finger fucked ass. "You be careful mister," she said looking at him directly in his eye. He nodded his head as he pushed his cock down and under her like he said he would. It was rubbing in her pussy hair and he let his hands fall on her hips.  
  
"OK now look at the camera Tori and make a face that is really sluttish like you is loving getting my cock up your cunt." He can already picture that into his head.  
  
"Ohhhhh, that's quiet a mouth you have on you Robbie." she said but he could tell that she liked this charade.  
  
*Flash*  
  
They continued like this for a short while. They slowly were mock fucking for the camera about a few minutes while he decided to go in for the kill. "Tori, can I get a close up of you in this pose from behind, with my cock in shot. Like it is close to going in?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know Robbie. Well…okay but just careful. This isn't like my mouth okay!" She warned him.  
  
"OK" Robbie say as they both laughed a bit. He gets in position holding his rock hard cock, a mere inch from her pussy. He snapped a few pictures. He moved a bit closer with the tip of his cock lightly touched her clit...  
  
"ROBBIE, be careful" she said looking back at him as her hair flicking that made her look sexy but when she did that she pressed back and his cock popped into her cunt.  
  
"God this feels incredible." Robbie thought as my plan finally coming into the light.  
  
"OHHHH Shit! ROBBIE, NO!" she shouted looking back at him but not moving off his cock. He decides to play dumb.  
  
"Damn, sorry Tori, I got a little too close." He sheepishly said, "But since it is already in you, can we get a few pictures of it?" He cleverly suggested breathlessly.  
  
Looking back at him little annoyed, "OH, if you must" she said.  
  
He snapped pictures, summoning all of his strength not to fuck her stupid but only to hold still. The flash from the camera was only showing his cock up her cunt in all its glory. As he was taking snap shots something glorious was happening, she was moving slowly back and forward on his cock. She was slightly but definitely fucking him. The plan was a go as they worked into a silent rhythm until his cock was very slowly sliding in and out totally. He composed himself enough to take pictures. He didn't want to miss a thing but he wasn't nearly finished. He wanted to get her to do the sluttish nastiest poses possible. He pulled his cock out reluctantly. She gasped in surprised when he did and neither of them said anything about the few minutes of the fucking they just did.  
  
"OK Tori, I have another sexy idea. Can you hold the same pose but this time makes faces like you are taking my cock up your ass." He said, as he felt braver since he got this far with her. "That would be so sexy you know like a proper sexy photo set."  
  
"OH God, I'm not sure. I have never done that before," she said looking back at him, "I don't know what kind of faces Robbie would make." She honestly didn't know what to do.  
  
He was already setting up the camera and her eyes followed him as he spoke, "Well, if it would help, I could easily rub my cock on your asshole and see what facial reactions you get and the camera can catch them. It's still just for the pictures like a method actor we learn in class." He added with a laugh as the irony.  
  
"If you think so but we need to be very careful. I have never done anal before. I don't want you to hurt me. So make sure you don't stick it in." She sternly said to him.  
  
Robbie was already kneeling behind her holding his cock while 'agreeing' with her. Her entire pussy ass-crack and asshole were covered in pussy juice from her excitement, so lube was no issue. The both of them were breathing heavy, as he touched his fat cock against her asshole. She moaned and faced the camera.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"We need some more realistic faces Tori, so I'm going to press a little harder OK?" He warned her.  
  
"OH. OH...OK..." she gasped. Robbie pressed forward. First feeling her asshole open slightly to his cock. "Aaannnggggghhhhh" she groaned and tightened her hole pushing his cock back.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"I-I think that will look great Tori...let's get another one..." Robbie pressed again this time she started breathing heavier and her hole opened a bit more to his cock.  
  
"OOOHHHHHHHHH GOOODDDD!" Tori screamed and tightened her hole again pushing my cock backs.  
  
'God this is hot!' Robbie thought  
  
*Flash*  
  
"OK Tori. Let's go again." He said but this time she looked back at him intently watching him. Their eyes held as he pressed into her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as her asshole opened even more and then her face turned to the camera and through gritted teeth the moaned/screamed keeping her asshole as relaxed as she could. It finally happened. His fat cock "popped" into her tiny tight back hole.  
  
She screamed and looked back at him, her eyes half full of pleading for him to stop. He focuses on the other half that was full of pleading for him to continue. He held his cock steady, just the tips in, letting her get used to it for a few seconds. "UUHHH, UHHHH, UHHHH." She was breathing heavy.  
  
"OH Jesus Christ Tori my-" Robbie shouted, "My cock is in your ass. Do you like it? Do you like my cock in your ass?" He started to press his cock in all the way slowly but during the time she was moaning in that mixture of pleasure and pain that makes ass-fucking so hot.  
  
Then she spoke and they were the sexiest words Robbie ever heard. "OH fucks Robbie. Fuck me. FUCK me up the ass. Ass-fuck your slutty Latina. I love it. I love having your cock in my ass but OH fuck it hurts." As soon as she said this he started to fuck her HARD. "That's right Robbie. Fuck me real good. I want you to fuck me stupid." She screamed out loud. This just made him fuck her harder while he switch hole and stuff his cock in her pussy, as he held her tits. She screamed at the surprise invasion in her pussy that torn threw her hymen that caused her extreme but it didn't either of them...all the time the camera flashing and taking pictures of him fucking Tori Vega in the ass and pussy like a whore or to be more precise his whore. He pulled his cock from her tight hole and lifted her up. He sat on the couch.  
  
"Suck my cock Tori my Latina goddess...go ass to mouth you nasty whore." He talked dirty since he knows that she like it.  
  
She knelt down between his legs and slurped the whole cock into her open sexy mouth. The camera was catching both of them in a newly fucked asshole and pussy as his cock was in her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down on his cock, sucking as hard as she could like a pro while he held her hair.  
  
"Sit on my lap Tori with your legs open and your sexy heels on the couch. I want my cock up your ass again with your legs open for the camera to see it all." He commended her.  
  
She pulled his cock from her mouth and while jacking it she looked at him in his eye and said. "It hurt so much. It's such a thick cock, do Robbie really have to?" She worriedly said as she still felt pain from both of her pussy and asshole.  
  
"No you don't have to." He sighed but had another idea, "How about I fuck you with hard cock up your beautiful pussy again like a nasty slut?"  
  
Her eyes wide open and full of wanton lust as she put his cock in her mouth for one last quick suck but then turned around with her feet on the couch in her heels and stockings, and grabbed his cock and lining it up to her dripping sex.  
  
*Flash*  
  
She started to sit down while Robbie was holding her tits. His cock started to sink into her pussy lips. It was very tight. He reached down and started to finger fuck her asshole as the tip of his cock popped into her pussy for the second time. "Oh My God Robbie. OH God. Of fuck it's so big. OOOOOWWWWWW. OHHHH. My pussy feel like it's going to slip into two. Oh fuck me. Fuck me, FUCK ME! FUCK ME UP MY SLUT PUSSY ROBBIE. Ohhhhh finger my asshole." She had started to ride me now...  
  
*Flash*  
  
"God I hope the camera sees it all." Robbie said between grunts. She now had half of his cock in her pussy and he started to thrust into her until the whole thing was up her pussy touching her womb and was sliding in and out the whole length with every one of her bounces.  
  
Her mouth was full of nasty obscenities as they fucked. "Ohhhhh, I have Robbie's cock in my virgin pussy. OH My God. I can't believe you're finger-fucking me as well. YES play with ass. I'm your dirty, nasty slut. I'M YOUR FUCKING WHORE. Robbie wants it up my tight pussy. FUCK MY PUSSY..." She screamed out her desires.  
  
It was then that he felt himself coming soon as it start to build in his balls. The largest loads of cum he have ever had. He managed to say. "I'm going to cum Tori. Have you ever had cum shot into your body?"  
  
"No. No. Never. That's so sluttish. OH God. Cum inside of me Robbie. I want to be pregnant with your child Robbie," she said as she rode him hard so he can cum inside.  
  
He started to thrust quickly so he blast inside of Tori's womb. She was holding her tits as she was riding him like a fucking bull. "I'm going to get you pregnant with this load since you are now my girlfriend. Let me shoot a lot in there. Here it comes." He grunted. She screamed as she has her orgasm first which her walls clamp on his cock…  
  
*Flash*  
  
Robbie's cock explodes inside of her. The first long rope hit directly into the womb as it was followed by the second, third, and fourth shot. After the fourth shot, he plunged his cock out of her pussy and quickly into her mouth and started to face fucked her hard a bit. She enjoys the rough treatment that she was receiving from him. He then pulled out after coming a few more time into her mouth and then shot three more ropes of cum on her face and tits. There was a collection of cum on her face as she was licking if off her fingers. She then slowly raised herself up and put his fat cock between her gorgeous tits and gave him a tit-fuck until his cock was hard again then sick his cock into her ass and rode him. After he came inside of her asshole the camera flashed waking her from her sex-daze and she quickly stood gathered her clothes and left the room.  
  
On her way out she said, "Let's take a look at the pictures when you're ready." She remember something as she turned around and said "Oh remember if I'm pregnant you have to take good care of me okay." He nodded, as he was too tired to answer back. She giggled at him and left the room.  
  
One Year Later  
  
Robbie and Tori became boyfriend and girlfriend the next day but they kept it a secret until three weeks later when she found out that she was pregnant with his child. None of the parents were happy at all well at first anyways then later accepted it. Tori gave birth to twin girls.  
  
They all live happily ever after.  
  
End  
  
I know I butchered the first time do thanks to DarkseidAlex for fixing it the lease I could do was promote his contest. I will be entering and I hope all you do the same.  
  
1\. The one-shot must have a minimum of 5,000 words.  
  
2\. They must be a couple at least during the beginning, the middle, or the end of the story.  
  
3\. It can be any type of rating but the language can only be in English since he can't read any other languages.  
  
Please enter and make his dreams come true. You can post as many one-shot as you want just PM him if you want to do this contest. If you have any questions then PM DarkseidAlex and he will answer them. The contest ends April 26, 2012.

 

Rori contest  
  
This is a companion piece to Robbie turns into Jason Statham. This will take place during the Locked up episode and will be pretty graphic.  
  
Start  
  
"Come on guys". Robbie pleaded with his friends who were packing their bags.  
  
Sikowitz looked at the awkward man in front of him and sighed. "Don't worry when we get back to America the embassy will get her out".  
  
Trina butted in, "And our dads a cop he'd come down here if needed".  
  
Robbie just threw his hands up, "I can't believe you guys. This is a foreign prison she can be beaten torture and possibly raped".  
  
Jade butted in, "Another reason to leave". She then slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room.  
  
Robbie just groaned, "Fine do what you will but I'm staying".  
  
Cat put her hand on his shoulder, "Rob…"  
  
Robbie shrugged out of her touch. "No I get it you are all selfish. I will get her out if I have to break her out my fucking self".  
  
Beck yelled, "With what? You are a loser with no strength. What are you going to use a fork and butter knife"?  
  
Robbie shook his head, "Fuck you guys. Leave and when I get back to Hollywood I will smash your face in". He was glaring hard at Beck who only scoffed and walked away.  
  
Ten minutes later everyone was on the way to the airport leaving Robbie alone in the hotel. He didn't even sense the manger walk over. "It's okay buddy".  
  
Robbie grabbed the man by his throat and put him into the nearest wall. "Were can I find the rebels"?  
  
The manager choked out, "Beach bunker".  
  
Robbie let go and stalked to his room and opened his bag. He then ripped off the pad backing to reveal two Karambit knives and quickly put them on his belt then took off his glasses and replaced them with contacts.  
  
Now he was ready to find the rebels and commandeer some weapons.  
  
(Tori)  
  
Tori was in her cell curling up in the fetal position on her uncomfortable bed. It was just steel with hay on it. She would do anything to go back home and sleep on her own bed.  
  
The bed wasn't even the worst part there was also the food people and showers. The showers included both men and women who were separated by another chain link fence. Every guy looks at her make comments that make her want to vomit. Then they would masturbate in front of her while looking at her. It made her cry and haunted her dreams.  
  
She just wanted to be home. Her thoughts were interrupted by a guard opening the door, "You got a visitor".  
  
Tori brightened up a little bit hoping they had a lawyer or help. She quickly followed the guard only to see Robbie alone. "Where are the rest of them"?  
  
Robbie frowns, "They…they left Tori. They went back home and try to get help but it won't work".  
  
'They left…Oh my god I'm going to die here'. She started to cry again feeling like all hope was lost.  
  
Robbie took her hand in his, "Tori look at me". She reluctantly looked into his eyes. "I will get you out of here so always be ready".  
  
Tori narrowed her eyes, "You are going to get me out"?  
  
Robbie nodded, "I will and we will leave I just have to get something's together".  
  
Tori wanted to say more but were cut short by the guard. "TIME IS UP"!  
  
Robbie watched Tori being dragged away and saw the depressed look in her eyes. The caged look of an innocent person in a dirty situation.  
  
Robbie soon left the prison and made his way to the rebel’s camp. The guards didn't even stop him some soldiers. He walked right into a tent.  
  
All of the attention was now directed at him. "Who are you"? They all asked simultaneously.  
  
Robbie answered, "I need some help".  
  
The leader looked at him and took a drag off the cigar he had just lit before Robbie walked in. "What kind of help"?  
  
"The chancellor was blinded by my friend and I need to break her out of prison".  
  
The leader chuckled, "We heard rumors of this but why should we help you"?  
  
Robbie sighed, "I just need some guns and a car to leave Yerba and on the plus side is kill a lot of his soldiers".  
  
The leader started to speak to his generals in hushed tones. After a few minutes they turned to Robbie. "We will take you to the armory".  
  
He was soon led there by four guards. The armory wasn't as impressive since they were in a 3rd world country but it would have to do. He went to the wall and grabbed two pistols then an AK-74. He then looked through their long range rifles until he found a semi auto Dragunov. He then loaded up on ammunition and even grabbed a claymore just in case.  
  
He then left the camp in a car that the rebels provided. The soldiers wished him luck. Robbie even paid the rebels with $300 American to them it was closer to $8000 in their currency.  
  
He had to go and plan Tori's escape.  
  
(That night)  
  
Robbie was on a nearby hill parallel to the jail. He was currently observing the guards through his snipers optics. He had about 30 rounds so the more soldiers he could take out from this distance would help him down the road.  
  
He laid there and watched for 4 hours until it was midnight. If he planned this right he and Tori would be out of Yerba before the sun rises.  
  
He looked through the scope and took out the guards guarding his entrance first. Two shots and they were down.  
  
The noise caused all the guards in the watchtowers to run over and look at the front guards thinking that was where he was. He started to pick the guards off one by one.  
  
In that time the yard had been evacuated and everyone was put under lockdown. He could no longer see any more targets everyone was inside. He quickly shot the spot lights out do the prison was covered by darkness.  
  
He quickly got up and ran down the hill carrying the sniper and put it in the car which was covered by branches and brush.  
  
Robbie proceeded with his AK to the prison.  
  
(Tori)  
  
Loud gunshots and screams was all she heard as the prison turned into a war zone. Guard's heads were exploding and prisoners were panicking.  
  
She was then escorted to her cell and locked inside. She then thought back to her visit with Robbie. 'Is he behind this? How could he? He did say he was going to rescue me'. She could only hope it was him.  
  
(Robbie)  
  
When he got to the front gate the guards were just arriving to defend it. He quickly opened fire and took out two before the others ran away.  
  
He shot the lock off the gate and quickly entered checking every direction do he didn't get shot. That was something he really didn't want mostly because he would be letting Tori down.  
  
He made his way deeper into the jail and found that some of the guards were passed out against the wall liking like they were beaten. Robbie knew that in the chaos some prisoners took advantage and took the guards out.  
  
He made his way to the women's section of the prison only to see most of the women being used as shields by the prisoners. "I am a part of the rebels feel free to leave". The prisoners let go of their shields and ran out of the prison ready for freedom. The women soon followed after catching their breath.  
  
(Tori)  
  
She was in her cell waiting for Robbie or help but instead got one of the biggest male prisoners at her door. "Hello pretty lady".  
  
Tori screamed as he tried to open the door with the guard’s keys. He probably beat the guard to death just to get them. She was frantically screaming, crying trying to get in the corner as far away as she could from this guy.  
  
The door the opened and he walked in grinning, "Oh playing hard to get". He walked over to her only to get scratched by Tori. He grabbed her by the hair. "You bitch I'm going to enjoy this". He then ripped her prison uniform down the front exposing her breasts.  
  
She watched in horror as his hands reached closer but before she could blink she felt something warm shower over her. She looked up to see a curved blade cut open her attackers throat.  
  
Tori screamed again but stopped when the prisoner dropped revealing Robbie. She quickly hugged him totally forgetting his act of violence and that she was covered with blood.  
  
Robbie hugged her back, "Shh its okay I'm here. We got to move". He reached behind him and pulled a pistol and handed it to her. "Here safety is off kill anything that isn't me".  
  
Tori took the gun with shaky hands. Despite her dad being a cop she never liked guns but she didn't have a choice at this moment.  
  
Robbie took off his jacket and put it around Tori to give her privacy back. She put it on and wiped off her face with the sleeve. She then watched Robbie reload his AK and walk out of the cell. "Clear come on".  
  
She followed him as close as possible always looking over her shoulder. Her heart rate was going so fast she could barely hear with it blaring in her ears.  
  
They had just made it around the corner looking at the gate only to be greeted by 50 soldiers waiting for them. Robbie quickly pushed her back as they opened fire. Luckily he didn't get hurt but they were now pinned down.  
  
Bullets were whizzing past them or embedding into the concrete. Robbie moved his AK and shot around the corner not even aiming. Before you knew it they stopped shooting. Robbie threw the spent AK away and pulled out his pistol and claymore.  
  
Tori just watched as Robbie took a deep breath before turning the comer throwing the claymore. The soldiers returned fire. Robbie then took a single shot then there was a huge explosion. Tori screamed as it rocked the prison.  
  
She didn't even register Robbie grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the prison stepping over the dead soldiers. But not before Robbie grabbed a couple extra guns.  
  
He then led them to his car she quickly got in. Before she knew it they were on the road. Robbie was going as fast as he could on the road into the Czech Republic.  
  
After a few minutes Tori's heart rate came down and the adrenaline stopped she started to cry again.  
  
Robbie looked over and it broke his heart to see her this way. "You okay"?  
  
Tori shook her head, "No I am not okay I was sexually assaulted, shot at and I'm covered in blood".  
  
Robbie sighed, "I'm sorry it was messy but I didn't want to take a shot with you so close".  
  
Tori just nodded, "Thank you for everything...for not abandoning me".  
  
Robbie smiled, "You are my best friend Tori I'd so anything for you".  
  
Tori chuckled, "Thanks Robbie but couldn't you have just tunneled in"?  
  
Robbie shook his head, "Their sewer systems aren't like back home so I had to do it my way".  
  
Tori sighed, "Doesn't it bother you how many lives you took tonight"?  
  
Robbie shook his head, "I got you back that is the important thing. In all honesty they were bad people so I did the world a favor".  
  
Tori reached over and rested her hand on his arm. "How were you able to do that"?  
  
Robbie stated at the road, "I am very good with weapons and I was determined".  
  
Tori smiled, "So what are we going to do now"?  
  
Robbie smiled, "Go to Czech book a flight and go home I have your passport and things in the back".  
  
Tori smiled, "Thanks but can we get a hotel I need to shower, food and sleep".  
  
Robbie nodded, "Sure". He continued to drive and in little under an hour they passed the border into the Czech Republic.  
  
Tori looked at the passing scenery with a smile. This was the way vacation was supposed to be. The streets were full of nightlife and so clean. It was the polar opposite to Yerba.  
  
Robbie parked in the lot of a very expensive hotel. "Okay when we walk in have your hood up so you don't scare people".  
  
Tori wanted to be offended but they remembered she was covered in blood. "Sure".  
  
They got out of the car and walked in. Robbie quickly paid for a penthouse with his credit card.  
  
When they got to the room Tori ran for the bathroom. Robbie chuckled as he walked around the room. He saw the extra room, the TV's, and bar.  
  
He poured a glass of whiskey and added some cream soda from the mini fridge. He sat on the edge of the master bed and sipped the beverage. He was coming down from the Rambo like behavior. He couldn't even count how many people he killed just to get Tori back.  
  
He then started to feel bad and guilty. He slumped over to the table and picked up the phone and dialed the Vega household.  
  
The phone rang and rang the house was probably asking who the number belonged to. Someone finally did answer with a timid, "Hello"?  
  
Robbie said, "Can I speak to Mr. Vega"?  
  
The phone was passed to him from the sounds of rustling coming through the receiver. "Who is it"? A gruff voice asked.  
  
"It's Robbie".  
  
"Oh my god. How is my daughter"?  
  
Robbie sighed, "Fine as well as she can be".  
  
"When is the chancellor going to release her? The embassy refuses to get involved".  
  
Robbie took a deep breath, "She is out of prison. I got her out roughly 5 hours ago".  
  
Mr. Vega told the rest of the family, he could hear cheers. "Cam I speak to my daughter"?  
  
Robbie shook his head, "She's in the shower...when I got her out she was covered in blood".  
  
Mr. Vega gasped, "Why would they release her like that"?  
  
Robbie chuckled, "I broke in and got her out".  
  
There was a long silence over the line as Mr. Vega processed the information. "You snuck in and extracted her"?  
  
"No I had to shoot my way in. I ended up killing a lot of people".  
  
Mr. Vega sighed, "Taking a life is never easy".  
  
Robbie sighed deeper, "It was hard but it didn't affect me until now".  
  
"I have been in your situation and it gets easier just give it time".  
  
Robbie nodded, "I hate to ask but I need you to book us flights from the Czech Republic back home".  
  
"Yeah sure it's the least I can do".  
  
"Bye". Robbie said dejectedly.  
  
"Tell my daughter I love her".  
  
Robbie smiled at that, "Yeah will do". With that he hung up the phone and went back to his drink. The words with the police officer/father helped.  
  
(Tori)  
  
Tori couldn't stop scrubbing her body getting all of the grime and blood out of her skin. She used all the soap and shampoo in those little bottles.  
  
She looked down to see her skin scrubbed raw. She just sighed and turned the water off and quickly dried herself before slipping into the hotel robe.  
  
She walked out of the steam filled bathroom to see Robbie at the edge of his bed drinking a dark amber liquid and snacking on a candy bar. "Hey".  
  
Robbie whipped his head around, "Hey. I talked to your dad. He is getting us plane tickets and wants me to tell you he loves you".  
  
Tori shed a tear, "Thank you did he say anything else"?  
  
Robbie nodded, "He said that the embassy wasn't going to help you. We also talked about the whole taking life thing".  
  
Tori hugged him, "Thank you for getting me and not leaving".  
  
Robbie hugged her back, "I couldn't leave you".  
  
Tori took deep breaths and smelt Robbie. He smelled like musk and gunpowder. "Could you order us some food"?  
  
Robbie nodded, "Sure Tori". He went over to the phone and ordered a steak dinner for the both of them. Something heavy and full of protein was a must.  
  
He watched Tori as she walked over to the bar and lightly ran her fingers over the bottles. She looked scared to take one and pour a drink. He snuck behind her, "You don't need to drink because of me".  
  
Tori nodded, "I thought I could wait till I was 21 but after what happened..."  
  
Robbie nodded and picked up a bottle of vodka and poured a little and added a fruit juice. "It will take the edge off".  
  
Tori took the drink from Robbie and slowly began to sip it. It wasn't strong but she could defiantly taste it. She could feel her nervousness leave her body slowly. "This is way better than being stuck in prison".  
  
Robbie opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a knock at the door. He went and let the man in as he set up their meal. After Robbie tipped him they sat down and ate.  
  
He looked at her devour the meat like an animal. "You didn't eat much in there did you"?  
  
Tori finished her bite and shook her head. "It was inedible I just ate the bread and yak milk".  
  
Robbie frowned, "I am sorry that happened. At least we'll never go back".  
  
Tori cracked a smile, "Thank god but I will kill Festus when we get back".  
  
Robbie laughed, "I am going to get Beck for saying I couldn't do it".  
  
Tori smiled wider, "What about Trina what did she say before she left"?  
  
Robbie frowned, "That your dad will do something. She has no idea what is like to be dependent".  
  
Tori nodded and sipped her drink. "She needs to marry rich". They both laughed even at the sad reality of the truth.  
  
Robbie went back to his food and chowed down. They ate the rest of the meal in silence. When they were both done Tori asked, "Robbie if it was Jade stuck in the prison would you help her"?  
  
Robbie shrugged, "I would think Beck would do something. If it was Cat yes, Trina maybe but only if she asked".  
  
Tori frowned, "I don't think it will ever leave me". She said it gravely feeling that her prison time would haunt her forever.  
  
"Tori you are only asking because you are wondering what if I left you".  
  
Tori snapped, "So you saw it I was almost raped". She had started to cry when the memory bubbled to the surface.  
  
Robbie shook his head, "Tori I got you out we will never go back I will die before it happens".  
  
Tori kept on crying, "I couldn't even shoot my gun. I am only a victim".  
  
Robbie went over and lifted her out of her chair and embraced her. He whispered in her ear, "We are survivors and you are not a victim because I killed him. We will always have each other’s backs".  
  
Tori cried into his shoulder for a while he lightly swayed her in his embrace. It was like they were slow dancing. Soon enough it was broken by the phone ringing. Tori answered it, "Hello".  
  
A gruff recognizable voice came on the line. "Oh baby you are okay".  
  
Tori teared up in happiness, "Yeah dad I am thanks to Robbie". She looked at Robbie who was sitting at the table drinking.  
  
"Baby girl your mom says she loves you and Trina is happy...ish".  
  
Tori shook her head, "Tell her I would have helped save her if she was in prison".  
  
"I know Tori but you know your sister. Well anyway I came to tell you your flight is two days from now". Tori nodded and wrote down the info on the notepad on the bedside table.  
  
Robbie watched Tori light up she was at least acting like her old self.  
  
Tori said her good byes and hung up the phone and turned to Robbie. "The flight is in two days so…maybe we can go see the sights".  
  
Robbie smiled, "Sure Tori I am about to turn in".  
  
Tori nods, "Me too and thanks for everything Robbie". He just smiled as she left the room and went to the 2nd bedroom. As soon as her head hit the bed she was out, not even dough energy to get under the covers.  
  
Robbie went to bed after checking on Tori making sure she was okay. He felt at peace and easily slipped into slumber.  
  
The next day they walked around town and experienced the Czech culture. They ate at a five star restaurant for lunch and had a wonderful beef dish. They had to also go shopping where Tori found a wonderful outfit.  
  
Robbie then led her to a park where they walked through it laughing as they talked about their lives. Tori talked about her time at Sherwood while Robbie talked about school before she came.  
  
They were now leaning on a bridge overlooking a pond. "Tori this is the most at peace I think I've ever been".  
  
Tori leaned on him, "Yeah I can't believe it either. I'm waiting for Cat to barge in and scream".  
  
Robbie looked her in the eyes, "You make this moment".  
  
Tori was breathless as she was moving forward lightly pressing her lips to his. He slowly responded and it soon got deeper and deeper until neither could breathe.  
  
Robbie pulled away, "That was amazing".  
  
Tori had a full blush, "Yeah not even Beck kissed that good".  
  
Robbie smiled, "That just boosted my ego". He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Tori snuggled into him, "Promise me we will do more of that".  
  
Robbie chuckled, "Of course, but what does that make us"?  
  
Tori kissed his cheek, "You would have to be my boyfriend after all we do fit together".  
  
Robbie nodded, "I'd like that. I don't want us to hide when we get back".  
  
Tori kissed him again, "Never Robbie I am not ashamed. I love you".  
  
Robbie smiled and filled embraced her, "Love you too".  
  
(Room)  
  
When they arrived to the room Tori rushed to the bathroom. She was blushing up a storm the way Robbie touched her and told her compliments. She had never felt like this. After about ten minutes of thinking about the possibilities of going further she stripped out of her clothes and wrapped a towel around herself.  
  
When she walked out she saw Robbie looking out the window. "Robbie do you want me"? She said it the most huskily she could hoping it would please him.  
  
Robbie's jaw dropped at the sight of her. "Wow are you sure".  
  
Tori nodded, "I love you".  
  
Robbie walked over reaching up to the top of the towel wrapped around her Tori said, "Then I want to be yours Tori," He then pulled it loose allowing it to fall to the floor. Robbie stood advancing on her before sealing his lips to hers. The kiss only ended when he laid her down on the bed he stepped back and began to take his shirt the off. He took the time to admire her body in a way he hadn't when the towel fell away.  
  
He smiled at the sight of her covering her breasts and keeping her legs closed even as she eyed him hungrily as more of his chiseled frame appeared before her eyes. Once free of the shirt, he knelt on the bed before laying next and over her his face just above hers. Lowering his head to partake of her lips again he said, "My Tori," before placing his lips to hers. As they kissed Tori eventually moved her hands from her breasts finding other uses for them such as running through his hair or along his back. When that happened, he reached up cupping one of them causing her to moan into his mouth. Rolling a nipple between his fingers he broke the kiss to take the other into his mouth causing the waitress to arch her back up towards him.  
  
"Oh yes, I've wanted this all day take me now," she moaned enjoying what Robbie was doing to her.  
  
Pulling away from her breast he said, "We've only just begun," and moved back up to kiss her again while his hand traveled south over her stomach and small strip of pubic hair before stopping at the junction between her legs. Although she held her legs closed Robbie managed to get his hand between them to find her soaking wet, he then slipped a finger inside of her gently moving it within her causing Tori to groan appreciatively.  
  
As she began to relax as a result of his ministrations he felt her spread her legs a little. Adding another finger he broke the kiss with her again moving back down her body leaving feather light kisses as he went. When he placed one just above the patch of hair above her pubic region she snapped out of her daze and tried to close her legs again.  
  
However, Robbie was already between them and with a small admonishment said, "There's no need for that Tori. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's beautiful."  
  
Tori was about to complain at the way he stared at her pussy but couldn't as she arched her back again as he clamped his mouth to her nether lips. "Ohhhhh…" She moaned as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. She reached down planting her hand in his hair and her feet on his shoulders as she found that much to her pleasure he ate pussy with the sole intent on her pleasure.  
  
Therefore it wasn't long before she found herself tensing and raising her hips off the bed as she pushed her pussy harder into his mouth as she exploded. Robbie drank the sweet release of Tori as she came hard. He looked up to see Tori staring down at him with hooded eyes and felt her legs spread wider apart. Holding her hands up like a toddler wanting to be picked up she said, "I want you Robbie. I want to become one with you."  
  
Robbie knelt on the bed between her spread thighs. He released his cock from the pants he wore before chucking them and his boxers to the side. He rubbed his aching cock up and down her slit coating it in her juices before preparing to enter her. Pushing in slowly he only fed in about an inch before coming into contact with her barrier.  
  
He was glad he had taken it slow; there was a good chance that Tori's would be intact. Looking into her face he could tell she felt the pressure he was exerting against it. As gently as he could he said, "This is probably going to hurt."  
  
"I know," she said trying to relax, "But it would be worth any amount of pain to be with you."  
  
Leaning forward he kissed her and as she kissed him back plunged passed her hymen. She tensed and screamed into his mouth. Robbie began to kiss along her face and neck giving Tori the chance to grow accustomed to the feeling of him as well as to allow the pain to diminish. Eventually she cupped his face saying, "I'm ready."  
  
Robbie began to move inside of her slowly and sensually, but Tori soon wanted more and when she began to try raise her hips to meet his in a hurried tempo he began to increase his own pace as well. "Fuck me more Robbie," Tori pleaded her brown eyes meeting his.  
  
Instead of responding to her request he rolled them over so that she was on top and stopped moving completely. She stared down at him with a pout he found adorable, but she eventually began to raise and lower herself over his cock.  
  
Soon she was riding him at a brisk pace when she suddenly tensed as she experienced her second orgasm of the night. Her tightening grip around his cock almost sent him over the edge but he managed to restrain himself.  
  
Tori collapsed forward breathing hard against his chest, but upon realizing that Robbie had yet to cum began to once more move her hips. As she did that she also began to run her tongue over his nipple moving back and forth between them. Responding in kind Robbie began raising his hips to meet Tori causing her to lift her head away to shout out, "Yes Robbie pound me. Oh…Oh I'm going to cum again. Please cum in me."  
  
Robbie sat up and began to aid Tori as she rose and fell on his cock in order to comply with her request. As he felt his own orgasm approaching he said, "I'm there Tori. I'm going to fill you up with my cum."  
  
"Yes," Tori shouted holding on tight to her lover, "I'm ready l Robbie, I want it deep."  
  
'I'm cumming," he shouted.  
  
Feeling his release Tori threw her head back experiencing her third orgasm of the night and shouted, "I love you." her womb was feeling heavy with hot cum that Robbie pumped into her.  
  
After their respective climaxes, they sat in the middle of the bed and the two lovers stared into each other's eyes before kissing gently. It wasn't long before things heated up and they were at it again.  
  
All that night they did it over and over until they had to leave for their flight. They made the end special and something they'd remember forever. Before they went into the airport Robbie dumped the guns in a sewer grate.  
  
While on the plane they stared at each other like an old married couple. The flight took about 14 hours with two stops in London and D.C.  
  
When they got to LAX they saw her parents and their friends (and Sikowitz) waiting for them. Tori ran to her parents and hugged them. Robbie just watched as the others approached him.  
  
Jade smiled, "Glad to see you alive".  
  
Robbie chuckled, "Yeah Jade I'm alive so is Tori". He then saw Beck, "I broke Tori out of that prison like I said I would".  
  
Beck hated how Robbie acted so tough, "I could have done it too if Jade was in trouble".  
  
Robbie frowned, "No Beck you’re such a pacifist never willing to get your hands dirty". Beck took a step only to get bonked on the head by Tori.  
  
She glared at Beck, "He stayed and did it single handedly". Beck rubbed his head and grumbled to himself.  
  
Cat hugged Robbie, "Hey do you want to go get something to eat"?  
  
Tori smiled, "Sorry Cat but we have plans. As a couple". That sent everyone's eyes on them. Everyone was slack jawed.  
  
Trina yelled, "He's a loser".  
  
Tori grabbed her sister by her collar, "Shut up".  
  
Sikowitz finally broke in, "I did what I could and glad to see you are out".  
  
Robbie just snapped, "You shouldn't have left a student in a war torn shit hole".  
  
Sikowitz put his hands up, "I am sorry".  
  
Tori grabbed Robbie's hand, "Excuse us but we have unpacking and sleeping together I mean catch up on". Robbie was best red and shielded his embarrassment by dragging Tori away to her parents to start their new life.  
  
End  
  
Sorry it took so long but I have been sick and have had problems with my hands.  
  
Hope you liked it next one is Jade and Max.  
  
The servers have been weird so everyone needs to upload twice.  
  
The Kca's sucked minus Victorious winning. Elizabeth Gillies looked the best on that carpet in her blue dress. It is currently my screensaver. The one where she looks over her shoulder and shows off her nice ass. I love her so much.

 

Matt and Liz  
  
I saw the KCA's and loved her outfit and thought she deserves to feel good. I know that sounds creepy but she is the best and Rade us my favorite.  
  
Start  
  
"And the winner is...Victorious"! The show burst into cheers as Liz and Matt followed Victoria to the stage.  
  
Matt was next to Liz and behind Ariana he grabbed her hand and squeezed. Liz just glanced over and smiled it was so sweet she nearly forgot about the millions watching and kissed him.  
  
"…Thank you"! Victoria ended her acceptance speech and they walked off stage.  
  
The rest of the night was a blur the only thing they noticed was each other’s eyes. Matt noticed her deep blue eyes had a speck of brown in the middle. (They do I stare at them she had the prettiest eyes).  
  
When they left the awards she shared a limo while Ariana took the rest out to the after party. They just made an excuse that they were tired.  
  
As soon as they were in the limo and away from the camera flashed Matt put his hand on hers. "I really like you Liz".  
  
She just nodded, "I like you to Matt you are the funniest guy I know".  
  
He quickly added, "You are the prettiest I know".  
  
She wasted no time before leaning over and kissing him. He responded back with vigor ready to please her. He ran his hand over her shoulders and created friction with the fabric.  
  
Liz felt his fingers as the fabric rubbed against her skin. She let out a moan, "Matt I want you so bad".  
  
He leaned down and kissed her neck. "When we get to your place you will get your wish". The rest of the ride they made out and touched each other. Sometimes the touches went under the clothes and were quickly retracted so they didn't start something they couldn't finish in the limo.  
  
When they did get to her place they were stripping down. Matt threw off his shirt and pants. "Liz leave the dress just take off your panties and let the top down".  
  
She just smirked, "I am not wearing panties".  
  
Matt smiled and watched as she shrugged out of the sleeves to her blue dress and then let the top down. Her full breasts were free of a bra and looked beautiful. She had pink nipples that we're just the right size and were hard. He took a step and leaned down and kissed them.  
  
Liz shivered from his breath and then moaned when he took it a step further and licked around them. "Suck them Matt". He did as he was told and found that she was shaking.  
  
He stopped and lifted her up, "Let's continue this in your room".  
  
Liz wrapped her legs around him and felt his hard cock rub her pussy through her dress. There was no doubt a big wet spot.  
  
Matt laid her on the bed and slid the bottom of her dress up. "Are you ready"?  
  
Liz looked down and was shocked she didn't noticed it before. Matt was hung it had to be at least 8" and thick as a pipe. "Shit Matt you are big".  
  
He smiled and probed a finger in her hot dripping snatch. "Only for you".  
  
Liz leaned up and kissed him, "You are so sweet just please be gentle I haven't been with something so big".  
  
Matt nodded and rubbed the head of his cock on her pussy gathering juices. He then lightly pushed forward into the tightest vice. She was beyond tight it made him let out pre cum like a leak. "Shit Liz you are too tight".  
  
She was gritting her teeth so she wouldn't scream he was stretching her every way and his dirty talk was making her orgasm build. "Matt please move".  
  
He nodded and slowly went in and out. Before too long both of them were struggling to keep their orgasms to themselves.  
  
"Ah Liz I'm cumming".  
  
"Me too ah ah just do it inside. PLEASE"! It was with that last word her pussy convulsed all around his cock. She then felt a torrent of cum rush into her womb. It was hot and sticky and made her feel full.  
  
Matt just rolled next to her, "Shit that was amazing".  
  
Liz took the dress off completely. "Matt I need it again. You make me feel complete. She reached down and lightly massaged his pulsing cock. It was getting hard again especially when she squeezed extra hard. She then mounted him and slowly descended on his huge cock. "AAHHHH"! Every inch was stretching her even eider than before. He even brushed her G-spot as she went down.  
  
Matt looked at her and grabbed her hips getting ready to pound her once she settles.  
  
Liz lowered herself down slowly, loving the feeling as it went in and more in as did Matt, feeling the tightness of her.  
  
"This feels so good…" She said as she settled. Now that he was all in she started to jump as Matt helped her. "Ah…ah…ah…"  
  
Matt now started to help her rise as he grabbed her hips and started pushing her down every time she went up. "Ah… AH…AH… AH!"  
  
Matt looked at her jump on his dick, seeing her tits jump every time she did. Liz looked at Matt as she kept on jumping. Feeling embarrassed the more she jumped. "Fuck… I can feel you tightening up…"  
  
"AH... I… AH... think I'm about to cum…AAHHH!" she said as she slow down starting to feel the feeling of about to come. No longer able to hold herself she fell forward giving Matt the control. Matt grabbed her ass and started to pound it as he wanted to make her cum. "…AH…AH… PLEASE… STOP….I'M CUMMING!" She screamed as she came, but Matt didn't slow down.  
  
"Ah fuck… I think AH… I'm about to cum too…" He said as he thrusted faster.  
  
Liz widened her eyes. "NO… PLEASE… AH… CUM IN ME!"  
  
Matt did as he was commanded and came in her pussy again. He watched with pleasure as she shuddered with pleasure when he unloaded in her.  
  
She collapsed on top of him exhausted she had never exerted herself so much. "Matt can you just stay here and cuddle with me"?  
  
He nodded and rolled them so they were spooning. "Liz I have never felt something like that".  
  
She nodded, "Me neither you were just so perfect and caring".  
  
He kissed her shoulder, "You were really wild the second time".  
  
She was beet red and glad Matt couldn't see her. "Sorry my mind was cloudy and my body wanted it".  
  
He laughed only to get an elbow. "Sorry but it made it interesting. First was slow and the second was like a porno".  
  
She giggled, "Wow that's high praise compared to a porno".  
  
Matt stammered, "Not like that you are just so amazing and sexual like a porn star. I mean better than a porn star".  
  
Liz was laughing, "Matt it's okay I get it and don't worry. You are hung like a porn star". With that compliment she felt his star quality rod poking her ass. "No no no not the ass".  
  
"I don't have the energy to go again and wouldn't do that without prepping you".  
  
"How could you prep me"?  
  
Matt shrugged, "How big is the blimp award"? They both laughed and soon after fell asleep.  
  
End  
  
I could only hope to be that lucky. Anyway hope you liked it. Someone asked why I couldn't to the xover.  
  
I couldn't write a believable meet then their personalities are very similar. Then the sex was very blah and I couldn't get it do one wasn't seriously dominating the other. Sorry  
  
The next will be Cat and Tori then due to all you Bori lovers.  
  
Bori just tell me which scenario since I'm not a fan I don't notice those moments. I like Trina with him more as of late. Tell me how it goes down.

 

Cori  
  
Sorry about the slow updates but I've been swamped getting ready for college.  
  
So here is the story Cori bondage sex. Enough said.  
  
Start  
  
Cat and Tori were sitting in Tori's room utterly depressed. Prome was over and it was a disaster.  
  
Cat's date confessed he was gay and just went with her as a cover. He then groped her add while seniors were watching and got catcalls (hehehe) in response. She cried and ran to look for Robbie who she found with Jade. They were in the black box theater and she was on her knees sucking his dick. All she heard was slurping sounds and Robbie saying dirty things. She ran to Tori crying who took her to her current location.  
  
Tori was upset at all the things that went wrong not to mention she didn't have a date. She watched everyone else have fun but she was excluded. "God our lives suck".  
  
Cat cringed, "Please don't say…suck".  
  
Tori looked at Cat weirdly, "Why"?  
  
Cat shifted on the couch, "I saw Jade going…um…down on Robbie".  
  
Tori was open mouthed like a fish unable to deal with the mental picture. "How"?  
  
Cat screamed, "I don't know but he was saying things and she was eating soup".  
  
Tori got the hidden simile, "Cat how far have you gone with a guy"?  
  
Cat looked down ashamed and blushing as red as her hair. "I have only got to second base but I have a hello kitty plastic…um thing".  
  
Tori smiled, "You are missing out Cat there is nothing like having someone else thrusting into you not knowing what they are going to do next. Then they fill you and stretch you to the point where you cum and scream. Then to lick the fluids off their love stick. It is as close to a high as you can get".  
  
Cat was blushing, "Please stop Tori it's weird".  
  
Tori just smiled wider, "Look at you Cat I can guarantee are so tight someone could tear you in half".  
  
Cat threw her arms around her head to shield her from the dirty talk. "No stop it".  
  
Tori smiled and while Cat was cowering she went to her side table and grabbed her hand cuffs and quickly cuffed Cat to her bed. It was hard with all her squirming but when Cat was restrained Tori smiled. "Cat I am going to make you feel really good and I don't want to hear anything about it or I'll kick it up a notch".  
  
Cat started to scream in response Tori took a scarf and knotted it in Cat's mouth. Now that she was muffled Tori could begin her assault so to speak. Tori kissed Cat's cheeks and started to strip both their clothes. "Cat I want you to feel like what prome is supposed to feel like".  
  
When they were both naked Tori kissed Cat's feet and slowly worked her way up to the small girls thighs. Cat was dripping wet and Tori licked up her pussy and was rewarded with a scream. Tori looked up, "You taste so sweet Cat". She then returned back to Cat's pussy and started to nibble on her lips and lightly probed her tongue before latching onto Cat's clit and sucked hard.  
  
Cat was in hell her body was on fire and she was flailing around in pleasure but if someone walked in it would look like rape.  
  
Tori kept eating Cat out until she was rewarded with a hush of hot Cat juice. It was sweet as honey and so good Tori caught it all in her mouth and showed Cat before swallowing. "That was your first orgasm of the night kitty Cat now be ready for more".  
  
Tori went across the room and delved deep in her dresser and came out with a 9" glass strap on. "This is my baby cat and it wants to be inside you".  
  
Cat tried to get away but Tori pounced on her chest. "No Cat the more you resist the more it hurts just accept it". She then grabbed Cat's head and moved it so Cat had to let the dildo in her mouth. "Don't bite it's glass".  
  
Cat nodded and licked the head before taking some of it into her mouth. She collected her spit so it was lubed up as well as it could be. Without warning Tori ripped it out of her mouth nearly chipping a tooth on the way out.  
  
Tori then went down and pushed the head into her pussy. Cat was screaming in pleasure as her tiny hole was being stretched. Tori slammed into Cat causing another scream louder than the first.  
  
Tori leaned down and nibbled on her nipples. "Can you feel it touch your womb yet? It it on your G-spot"?  
  
To each question Cat was nodding profusely. "Mmmnpmmphmph"!  
  
Tori then slowly moved in and out of Cat which was a chore on its own. She was so tight it was gripping the cock like a teenage boy. (Haha) Tori didn't care and just increased her power.  
  
She watched as Cat's skin ripped with her brutal thrusts as her glass cock was wrecking Cat's pussy. "You are so tight Cat".  
  
Those words were Cat's undoing as she came hard all around the dildo. That didn't stop Tori only sped her up. Her orgasm turned into a aneurism her brain was at its pleasure max.  
  
Tori wasn't she was getting close as every thrust hits her clit too but it wasn't enough. She eventually she slowed down.  
  
When Tori stopped Cat was gasping and near passing out. Tori just kissed her forehead, "Rest I have to get something from Trina's room". When Tori was out of the room Cat closed her eyes hoping it would cause Tori to let her rest.  
  
Tori came back and saw Cat sleeping and smiled, "Cat I found some more toys".  
  
Cat sighed and opened her eyes to be greeted with a massive beads and a butt plug. Cat shook her head vehemently only to get Tori's strap on in her face. Tori rubbed it on her face then licked it off. It smelt like pure sex and like it or not it was a turn on.  
  
Tori smiled, "Cat these normally go in your ass but that's mine so these are going in your pussy". Tori then started to shove all 14 in side of Cat before flicking the switch on.  
  
Cat screamed like she was being tazered. Her back completely arched off the bed. Tori then plugged the hole only to get the same reaction again.  
  
Tori just laughed, "God Cat you are so dirty now let me see if I can feel the vibrations". Tori lifted both of Cat's legs on her shoulders and slowly entered Cat's ass. "Cat never stopped screaming as her pussy was filling with her cum that was plugged.  
  
Tori kept on thrusting loving the domination of her friend as she fucked her into a coma.  
  
After a half hour of fucking Cat's ass Tori noticed that Cat was brain dead. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, lolled out tongue not to mention her body wouldn't stop cumming. Tori finally came from the friction of the strap on and felt her whole body tremble.  
  
Tori then pulled out of Cat and took out her gag. "I know you can hear me. I'm going to put this dildo in you mouth and watch as you suck it dry".  
  
Cat slowly responded, "But it was in my ass"?  
  
Toro smiled and gave it a lick, "You taste good no matter what". She then put it at Cat's mouth who slowly started to suck it before giving it a full fledged blow job.  
  
Tori moved her hand to Cat's pussy and pulled out the plug which Cat didn't notice but as Tori pulled out the beads. Cat screamed as the vibrating beads passed through her once tight pussy. "TORI"! Cat came again as the last one grazed her clit.  
  
Tori kissed her forehead, "You like that"?  
  
Cat nodded, "Next time we need the real thing". Tori laughed and agreed as they soon fell asleep. Neither one of them wouldn't dream of this.  
  
End  
  
Sorry it's short hopefully still good. Also I will be stopping at 400k I want to have the most words in the catagory.  
  
Also next is Bori the Rade from the party bus.  
  
Hope you like it give a review and an idea.

Bori.  
  
Sorry about the long update times but I've been sooooooo busy. Takes place during the driving crazy episode.  
  
Start  
  
Tori was pissed she was sitting in Beck's car as her nose was bleeding. "I hate you". She said to Beck only for it to sound like a duck.  
  
Beck chuckled, "You got some hits in there".  
  
Tori glared at him, "Screw you. You shouldn't have even been driving those girls around".  
  
"Why not? I'm single".  
  
"We all know you’re going to get back with Jade".  
  
Beck shook his head, "No I am not. I am actually thinking of going out with your sister".  
  
Tori screamed, "WHAT"?  
  
Beck shrugged, "What can I say she's hot and desperate. She's probably give up the ass".  
  
Tori was now coughing and dry heaving at the same time, "Eww that is disgusting".  
  
"Not really Jade loved it in the-". He was cut off by Tori clamping his mouth shut.  
  
"Stop it". She took her hand off his mouth and checked her nose in the mirror.  
  
"So Tori have you ever had sex"?  
  
Tori sighed, "Yeah Daniel was my first and only. He was pretty good".  
  
"At least you’re not a total prude".  
  
"Hey I'm not a prude". Tori defended.  
  
Beck nodded, "Yes you are. You aren't open to casual sex or having fun. Hell Jade would use toys in ways you wouldn't imagine".  
  
Tori slumped her head, "I know I'm behind on all that stuff but I just don't feel ready".  
  
Beck smiled, "Well if you ever do feel ready come over to my RV and I will open and fill you in every sense of the word". The school bell snapped them out of it. They quickly got out of the car and walked into school.  
  
All day she couldn't get his offer out of her head. Whenever she saw him he thought of him raining her against a wall or desk. Even in Sikowitz's class she wanted Beck to fuck her in front of anyone. She even got wet a couple of times.  
  
When she got home she pulled Trina into her room. Trina just whined, "Why am I here"?  
  
Tori groaned, "I am curious about sex".  
  
Trina jumped on her sister's bed, "Finally I have been waiting for this. Who do you want to fuck"?  
  
Tori shook her head, "I am just curious for future reference".  
  
Trina nodded, "Okay let me tell you done things. Always be on top unless it's a pile driver or he's standing up and you’re lying down. Never be with a guy with a small cock size does matter. God I was with this one guy who split me in half god if he was more popular I'd marry him".  
  
Tori immediately put it together, "Robbie"?  
  
Trina nodded, "Yeah he came by after Cat and him were about to have sex. She refused saying how it wouldn't fit. I comforted him after hearing that it was so good".  
  
Tori was red as could be, "What about anal sex"?  
  
Trina smiled, "That's good too. Robbie loved anal even lubed my ass with his tongue. God he had no boundaries".  
  
"Trina please use generalizations".  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Fine just use something to lube up and train yourself so it doesn't hurt".  
  
Tori was still red, "So anything else I should know".  
  
Trina thought about it, "Oh yeah when sucking a guy off don't let him cum on your face. It will ruin your hair and hurts if it goes in your eye. Just swallow it".  
  
Tori nodded, "Thanks Trina".  
  
Trina smiled and hugged her sister, "If you can video tape it I'm curious to watch".  
  
Tori broke the hug, "Um no"!  
  
Beck's RV  
  
Tori did eventually get up the nerve to go to his RV. When she walked in Beck just said, "Deal or no deal"?  
  
Tori rolled her eyes, "Yes…but the first time I want it semi gentle and if you can go again I want it a little rougher".  
  
"I can do that". As soon as he said that they started to kiss.  
  
Their tongues battled fiercely as Beck shrugged out of his clothes, and then rid Tori of hers. They both let their hands roam freely wherever they liked. Without any warning, Beck suddenly grabbed two fistfuls of Tori's shirt and pulled it off. Pausing for only a moment to stare openly at her heaving breasts, Beck kicked off his shoes and socks and allowed Tori to start impatiently undoing the tiny buttons down the front of his shirt.  
  
He ran his rough hands up her sides and over the thin lace of her bra, gently massaging her breasts as she gasped and tried to undo the last few buttons.  
  
Beck's arousal was tenting the front of his boxers, and it was all he could do to simply groan and not to thrust his hips into Tori's hand as it lightly brushed his erection in her quest to rid him of his shirt. She too kicked off her shoes and stockings as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and started running her fingers over his toned chest and abdomen, now and then tweaking one of his nipples as she explored him with her hands.  
  
Beck started kissing her neck, sucking and nibbling on the most sensitive areas as he playfully squeezed her ass, then ran his hands up her back and popped the clasp on her bra. Quickly, he threw it across the RV and took her breasts in his hands.  
  
He loved nipping at the sensitive flesh right below her ear as he pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers before flicking his tongue over them and sucking on each one.  
  
"Ahh! Oh my God, Beck!" Tori exclaimed, her eyes fluttering shut and her hand gripping the back of his head.  
  
Beck growled, that rippled through Tori's body and sent quivers of desire straight between her already wet thighs. He then grabbed her by the waist and shoved her roughly against the wall. He captured her lips once again in a bruising kiss, using one hand to play with her breasts while the other tried to unzip her skirt.  
  
Tori moaned into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip as she reached between then and began undoing his belt. Beck finally managed to get Tori's skirt unzipped and removed, right as she pushed his trousers off of him, deliberately palming his rock hard erection as she did so. Beck moaned and pressed his bare chest to hers, relishing the feel of their hot, naked flesh pressed together, their sexes separated only by a very thin layer of clothing.  
  
Tori grabbed Beck's ass with both hands and pulled him closer still, grinding her hips against his as roughly as possible.  
  
"Fuck, Tori!" He gasped, bucking his hips into hers. Never had he been so aroused in his entire life, never before had every single sensation and touch been so intensified, so electric that he could scarcely breathe. Not even with Jade.  
  
Tori responded by rubbing him through his boxers. In response his hands flew to her hips. Hooking his thumbs in the sides of her panties, he pulled them down her long legs and she kicked them off, glad to finally be rid of the last of her clothing. He kissed his way back up her body, swirling his tongue around her bellybutton and nipping at her sensitive nipples. He then slowly ran a hand up her thigh before slipping a finger between her dripping folds.  
  
He continued to worship her breasts with his mouth as he added another finger and began pumping them in and out of her steadily.  
  
"Ohhh God, Beck. Yes...just like that!" Tori gasped and moaned as he continued to pump in and out of her.  Her intentions to rid him of his boxers now forgotten as the sensations from his fingers took over and her orgasm rapidly approached.  
  
Never had she felt such intense pleasure before, her entire body was a live wire, responsive only to him.  
  
Beck dropped to his knees and dragged his tongue up each of her thighs, in turn, licking up the juices that were running down them before flicking his tongue over her clit. Her hands flew to his head as he licked and sucked on her clit, his fingers still pumping rapidly.  
  
"Ahhh shit...oh God...Beck...I can't...I'm going to...ohh God..." Tori thrashed under his ministrations, her babbling nearly incoherent as she teetered on the edge.  
  
Beck nibbled on her clit and sucked hard, pounding his fingers into her until she came, tensing up and crying out his name. After a few moments, she relaxed and her head dropped back against the wall while she tried to catch her breath. Her knees started giving out on her, but Beck had stood up and he caught her, holding her upright and close to him.  
  
"That fucking was incredible..." she panted, looking up at him as he licked her juices from her fingers. He kissed her in reply and groaned as her hip brushed against his achingly hard erection.  
  
Tori gently spun the two of them so that Beck was the one with his back to the wall, then rubbed him through his boxers before pulling them off of him and wrapping her small hand around his engorged cock. It was nine inches easily and very thick. It would easily fill her.  
  
"Oh, shit," Beck moaned as she began to stroke him, trying to keep from thrusting into her hand. He failed, however, when she nipped at the hollow of his throat, and then rubbed her thumb over his tip and up the slit. He moaned loudly and his hips bucked into her hand, urging her to stroke him faster. She did so, nibbling down his collarbone and twisting her wrist as she continued to stroke him faster and faster.  
  
"Fuck hurry, Tori!" Beck exclaimed, his hips bucking into her hand again. "You're...ohh...I'm not going...to last very long..." he growled through clenched teeth. “I want...to cum all…over you".  
  
He looked down at her to find her sliding to her knees. She smirked and winked at him before wrapping her hot mouth around him and sucking gently. He gasped loudly as his eyes clenched shut and his head hit the wall with a loud thud. His hands knotted themselves in her hair as she began bobbing up and down on his cock, attempting to hold his hips against the wall. He could not control the thrusting of his hips as her mouth drove him past the point of all reason. The way she licked and sucked and slurped and scraped her teeth over him...he thought he would die from sheer pleasure.  
  
"Oh, God...oh fuck...I'm going to..." Beck babbled as she scraped her teeth over him before taking him all back in again and letting him hit the back of her throat. "Oh shit...I'm cumming, Tori...I'm going to cum...oh my God..."  
  
Tori pulled back, swirling her tongue around his tip before bobbing back down and letting him hit the back of her throat, sucking hard and swallowing to add to the pressure around his member.  
  
"Fuck, Tori!" Beck cried out as he came, his entire body tensing up and convulsing as his orgasm washed over him and he shot stream after stream of hot cum down Tori's slender throat. She swallowed the last of it, and then worked her way back up by licking, sucking, and nibbling up Beck's body, kissing him firmly on the mouth once she got there.  
  
"Th-that's enough," she gasped, wetting her lips and giving his cock a gentle squeeze.  
  
Something had to have shown on his face, because as soon as Beck kissed her she stroking his cheek with one hand as she fondled his balls with the other.  
  
"Beck... please. I need it," she pleaded in a sexy tone. "Don't worry... I want it. You have no idea how much I want it. I need you to split me open and blow your load deep inside of me."  
  
The pleading and expression with which she addressed him once again made Beck cave in and comply. He moved between her legs as she instructed him. Pausing briefly, he watched his hard dick twitch mere inches away from Tori's engorged outer lips, unsure of what to do. Sensing his hesitation, she smiled up at him, then reached between her legs and positioned the head at the entrance of her cunt.  
  
"Now fuck me and hurry," she told him breathlessly, her body eagerly anticipating the feeling of a hard cock splitting her pussy open for the first time. Beck briefly glanced at her lovely, sweats soaked face, and then nodded. Bracing himself with both arms at her sides, he began to slowly and carefully push in.  
  
Tori threw her head back and moaned unabashedly, savoring the delicious feeling of the Beck's cock penetrating her pussy opening. Licking her lips, she tangled her fingers in his hair, gasping as she felt herself stretch to accommodate her lover.  
  
While Tori wasn't a virgin it would still be so tight that it was a snug fit, something which made both love every second of it. To the woman, it felt as a part of her that had been missing was finally being returned, and she enjoyed the feeling of fullness that Beck's dick brought her as it sank deeper and deeper in her aching body.  
  
For his part, Beck immediately realized he would not last very long at all inside Tori's hot pussy unless he took things very slowly. What he had felt with his finger was now magnified a hundredfold, her hungry wet canal greedily pulling him in and twitching all around his shaft as he slowly worked more and more of it in.  
  
Eventually, Beck's groin made contact with Tori's, his cock fully inside her. Beck paused to catch his breath and let them both adjust to the new sensations, as well as to let some of his own excitement die down, lest he come too soon.  
  
He then followed the woman's earlier instructions and withdrew from her, wincing as he felt her grip his shaft as if unwilling to let go.  
  
He pulled out almost completely, and then began to push back in, hissing as he once again felt her pull him in.  
  
Beck kept his slow rocking motion, pausing every now and then to let his excitement die down somewhat and to take advantage of his head being at the level of Tori's breasts to service them. Then Tori locked her legs around his waist and commanded him to go faster.  
  
Already feeling another climax approaching, Beck complied, knowing that he'd last long enough to satisfy her, and picked his pace up. At her request, he steadily increased his pace, until he was pounding into her for all he was worth.  
  
Feeling himself quickly approach the point of no return, Beck began to suck and bite Tori's nipples, wanting to hear her scream his name at least once in the night. Her shrieks became louder, and he noticed she'd become slightly tighter around him. However, the added tightness proved too much for Beck, who thrust into the her body a few more times before shoving himself in as deep as he could, his body going rigid and a deep grunt escaping his lips as he shot his final load of the night inside of the beautiful Tori Vega.  
  
Fortunately, Tori was at her limit, and Beck's final, deep thrust, which caused his shaft to rub against her clitoris, coupled with the feel of his cum filling her pussy and his sweaty body rubbing against hers, was all she needed to be sent over the edge as well.  
  
With a shrill scream of "BECK CUMMING!" which was thankfully absorbed by the RV walls, Tori came hard, the pressure from her legs wrapping his waist becoming almost painful as she contracted violently around Beck's cock, milking every remaining drop of baby batter from it as she thrashed and bucked wildly Beck's strong body.  
  
Exhausted, Beck fell on top of Tori, panting harshly as his head rested between her breasts, his slowly deflating cock still firmly lodged inside her pussy.  
  
Eventually, he tiredly pushed himself up and rolled on his side, his now flaccid dick leaving the woman's tight cunt with a 'pop'. Looking up, he saw her look at him with a tired, satisfied smile.  
  
Then, Tori rolled on her side to face him, wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him in an embrace, holding him to her breasts.  
  
Tori could feel his hot cum leave her gaped pussy and moaned as it trickled out never feeling more satisfied.  
  
End  
  
Hope it was worth the wait. I was going to add anal but thought it would be too much. Next will be Rade in the party bus.   
  
I also started a two shot with Secret life of the American teenager. My ex got me into the show and the show is a train wreck and I wanted to give my idea to fix the show.  
  
Keep sending in requests and keep in mind that when I hit 400k words I will be done. So send me them now.

 

Rori anal  
  
I was going to post rade when I got a review for a birthday wish and put everything on hold to do it. Here it is.  
  
Start  
  
Tori was in her room contemplating what to do. She and Robbie had been going out since the queries for couple’s fiasco. Since then they were inseparable and did everything together. By the time they were ready for sex she wasn't a virgin and he was. Ever since then she felt bad it was like she cheated on him.  
  
She did everything he wanted in bed except anal she was an ass virgin but Robbie never asked. She had gone down on him and he on her but he wasn't selfish. She suspected he knew it would cause her pain.  
  
After a few hours of pondering it she wanted to tell someone not her sister, Cat but then there was Jade but she would degrade her for it. Cat would be too innocent and her sister would let it slip to the school somehow. She decided to just talk to Robbie.  
  
Robbie picked Tori up and drove her to his empty house. His parents were always gone and it was their fun pad. When they got to his room she quickly undressed and got on all fours on his bed. Robbie had just taken off his boxers and was standing at full attention seeing Tori bent over.  
  
Tori looked over her shoulder, "Robbie please be my first in my ass". She rubbed her own ass cheek and gave it a light smack. "Please fuck me hard".  
  
Robbie didn't need to be told twice as he grabbed his shaft and aligned his cock with her tight ass hole. "Are you sure, you're ready for this? I mean, I'm kinda on the larger side. Also since it’s the first time it will hurt." Robbie said leaning over his girlfriend. Tori only giggled and began pushing herself back, causing his tip to make her backside expand.  
  
"Th-that's the exact reason I w-want you to d-do it" Tori grunted trying to get his girth into her tiny asshole. Hearing this Robbie shrugged and once again grasped her hips before starting to push in.  
  
"Oh wow" Robbie exclaimed getting his head in, and causing Tori to cry out, "Your ass is tighter than your pussy". Tori felt her tongue begin to fall out of her mouth as more of his cock began stretch its way inside. Finally getting six of his 9 inches inside, Robbie began slowly sliding out.  
  
Tori's eyes widened as soon as Robbie's cock slammed back into her, only this time bringing seven inches. "Gosh damn" Robbie said slowly pumping into the gasping woman, "Your asshole just keeps sucking me in. It's like it never wants me to leave" he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Never leave eh, I like that idea".  
  
Tori smiled through the mix of pain and pleasure and replied, "Oh Robbie, we'll be together forever". Robbie grinned and began picking up his pace, expanding her asshole to further lengths.  
  
"Oh yeah" Tori moaned propped on her elbows in the girliest voice she could muster, "You love my ass don't you. How does it feel to fuck my ass"?  
  
"Fuck you are just so tight I want to cum. You are so hot and tight." Robbie said with closed eyes as sweat fell from his forehead. He began pumping wildly, causing Tori's body to tense as she scream, "I'M GONNA CUM ROBBIE. ROBBIE IS GONNA MAKE ME CUM FROM MY ASS".  
  
Robbie once again let out a loud grunt as he felt Tori's body tense and immediately tighten. Wanting to watch her he flipped her body over once again so she lay on her back facing him. Robbie moaned seeing her beautiful body, as she pushed her tits together; moaning and screaming from her orgasm.  
  
"Oh no" he said feeling his release coming, "Tori, I-I'm gonna cum". The screaming woman only moaned and began yelled, "YES ROBBIE, CUM INSIDE MY NAUGHTY ASSHOLE. FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT CUM". Robbie grunted and he tensed causing every vain in his body to pop out of his lanky body.  
  
"OHHHH YEAH" Tori screamed feeling his hot cum spraying into her asshole. Robbie's eyes crossed feeling the rest of his semen being emptied into Tori's wonderful ass.  
  
"Fuck Tori". He yelled her name to the heavens as he continuously pumped into her ass, releasing everything he could.  
  
Before you knew it Robbie pinned Tori and rubbed his cock on her sopping pussy. He just smiled, "I totally neglected your pussy but don't worry I will right now". He then thrust in.  
  
Tori threw her head back and moaned shamelessly, savoring the delicious feeling of his hard cock penetrating her pussy. Licking her lips, she tangled her fingers in his hair, gasping as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him and his huge cock.  
  
To her it felt as a part of her that had been missing was finally being returned, and she enjoyed the feeling of fullness that Robbie's cock brought her as it sank deeper and deeper in her aching body.  
  
For his part, Robbie immediately realized he would not last very long at all inside her hot pussy unless he took things very slowly. What he had felt with his finger was now magnified a hundredfold, her tight cunt greedily pulling him in and twitching all around his shaft as he slowly worked more and more of it in.  
  
Eventually, Robbie's groin made contact with Tori's, his cock fully inside her. Robbie paused to catch his breath and let them both adjust to the new sensations, as well as to let some of his own excitement die down, lest he come too soon.  
  
He withdrew from her, wincing as he felt her grip his shaft as if unwilling to let go. He pulled out almost completely, and then began to push back in, hissing as he once again felt her pull him in.  
  
Robbie kept his slow rocking motion, pausing every now and then to let his excitement die down somewhat and to take advantage of his head being at the level of Tori's breasts to service them. Then Tori locked her legs around his waist and commanded him to go faster.  
  
Already feeling another climax approaching, Robbie complied, hoping that he'd last long enough to satisfy her, and picked his pace up. At her request, he steadily increased his pace, until he was pounding into her for all he was worth.  
  
Feeling himself quickly approach the point of no return, Robbie began to suck and bite Tori's nipples, wanting to hear her scream his name at least once in the night.  
  
Her shrieks became louder, and he noticed she'd become slightly tighter around him. However, the added tightness proved too much for him, who thrust into her body a few more times before shoving himself in as deep as he could, his body going rigid and a deep grunt escaping his lips as he shot his second and final load of the night inside of the beautiful Tori.  
  
Fortunately, Tori herself was at her very limit, and Robbie's final, harsh thrust, which caused his shaft to rub against her clitoris, coupled with the feel of his cum filling her pussy and his sweaty body grinding against hers, was all she needed to be sent over the edge as well.  
  
With a glass shattering scream of "Robbie!" which was thankfully absorbed by the building's walls, Tori came hard, the pressure from her legs wrapping his waist becoming almost painful as she contracted violently around Robbie's cock, milking every remaining drop of cum from it as she thrashed and bucked wildly under Robbie.  
  
Exhausted, Robbie fell on top of her, panting harshly as his head rested between her full breasts, his slowly deflating cock still firmly lodged inside her pussy.  
  
Eventually, he tiredly pushed himself up and rolled on his side, his now flaccid dick leaving the Tori's tight cunt with a 'pop'. Looking up, he saw her look at him with a tired, satisfied smile.  
  
His breathing returning to normal and as he felt their combined juices running out of Tori and over his balls he rolled off her, hearing her moan at the loss, as he pulled himself up to sit resting again the head of the bed. "Cum." He ordered after watching Tori lie there, legs spread, his cum leaking from her in a thick stream for a few seconds. She rolled to her knees and then crawled up the bed towards him, leaving a trail of his cum and her juices as it seeped out of her and down her legs. As she approached him, he reached out and said softly, "Please put that hot mouth to use”. Pointing towards his dirty cock and watched as Tori wasted little time in complying.  
  
Tori collapsed, curled between Robbie's legs, her face in his crotch as began to lick clean his cock. She had just decided she quite liked the taste of their combined juices. Her actions were interrupted when she shuddered in shock as Robbie slapped her ass lightly, "Keep your ass in the air, you're leaking everywhere."  
  
Smiling naughtily around his cock at the thought of all the cum in her, she got her knee's under her, pointing her ass up and forcing his cum to run back inside her womb, where he obviously wanted it.  
  
She was surprised that, by the time she'd licked the juices from his cock and balls, he'd started to harden again. Sucking his cock into her mouth again, Tori bobbed her head up and down it again, trying once more to take him fully into her throat without gagging. She hoped to herself that he would finish in her mouth as her breast felt tender from where he'd mauled them with his hand and her pussy lips felt sore.  
  
Robbie smirked down at Tori as she bobbed her head to and fro on his cock, he'd originally decided to just finish up here but her ass was so good.  
  
Gently grabbing Tori's bobbing head he pulled her face up to meet his and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling back, "Are you willing to take it on the ass again?" He asked her.  
  
Tori saw the glint he had in his eyes, but didn't have it in her to refuse him, "Yeah." She told him obediently.  
  
"Very well then," He replied before hooking his arms under her knees and using his grip on her thighs to position her back against the headboard of the bed.  
  
Taking one hand from her thigh he gripped the head of his cock and gently eased it forward against the last of her cherries, it was tighter than anything he ever felt as he popped the bulbous head of his cock into her tight hole again.  
  
Thankfully, his cock was sufficiently lubed with Tori's spit as he eased his hips forward until he was buried to the hilt in her ass. It was even better than the first time because he could be rougher without hurting her.  
  
Looking up he smirked as Tori's eyes had slightly glaze, her face set in a slight grimace as Robbie hooked his arm back under her knees and gripped her other thigh and began to slowly ease his cock in and out of her tight ass.  
  
He kept this up for a few minutes, letting Tori get used to his size again as he began to slowly pick up speed. He knew he wouldn't last long in an ass this tight, so he decided to take it up a notch and enjoy it whilst he could.  
  
Gripping her curvy thighs tightly, Robbie eased himself out until only the head of his large cock was still inside her ass, before letting himself go and hammering himself hard into her. He didn't stop for a second as he began to rhythmically pound the beautiful girl beneath him, hard and fast.  
  
Tori was screaming and thrashing underneath him, drool trailing down her chin as she received the ass fucking of a lifetime, clutching at him desperately. "I'M GOING TO CUM". She did cum and would stop her pussy was having a seizure around Robbie's cock.  
  
Feeling his release approaching, Robbie used his grip on Tori's thighs to push her legs up and over her head, squashing her ample breasts beneath her knees. Tori was near enough upside down on the bed as Robbie began to hammer away at her deliciously full ass harder than ever.  
  
After a few seconds of relentlessly pounding Robbie could feel himself about to cum and lurched himself forward, bottoming out in her ass with a roar as he let loose a literal torrent of cum. "Tori I'm cumming"!  
  
When he finally regained his wits he pulled out of Tori and let her drop to the bed, she lay curled on her side, cum seeping from her ass and pussy, drooling and mumbling incoherently.  
  
Robbie smirked as he sat down against the head board and gently grabbed her by her hair, bringing her face level with his crotch, where immediately upon setting sight on his semi-limp cock she opened her mouth and practically inhaled it into her mouth. "God Tori clean up your mess".  
  
Tori looked up and lightly glared at Robbie while running her teeth along his head. Robbie moaned from the contact.  
  
Looking down at Tori, hard once more Robbie decided that one more time would be enough, he need some rest and he didn't want to break her. Hand on her head he pulled his cock free from her sucking mouth and positioned himself behind her once more. This anal idea awakened a beast that wanted to tear Tori in half.  
  
Smirking as he swiped his cock head though her red raw pussy lips there was no gentle build up this time, he'd fuck how he liked to, hard and fast. Leaning over her he grabbed both of her swinging breasts before he started to pound into her once more.  
  
Ten minutes later he collapsed on top of her, causing them both to fall onto the bed, having filled her womb with his cum once more, his cock still buried in her, his chest pressing into her back, he allowed himself to fall asleep listening to her whimpers and groans beneath him.  
  
Tori was flat on her belly, there was an impressive puddle of juices radiating from her pussy and ass. Tori smiled as she pushed a finger into her ass and scooped out a strand of his baby batter before licking her finger clean, loving the unique flavor of the combined fluid.  
  
Before you knew it the couple was in his bed cuddling. Tori turned to Robbie, "Thanks for being my first".  
  
Robbie kissed her forehead, "Thanks for being mine". They then fell asleep not even caring that they were sleeping in their own juices.  
  
End  
  
Hope you liked it birthday boy/girl.  
  
Next Rade then up to you.

Bat sex Ed  
  
I was going to finish the Rade but got another birthday wish. This isn’t my favorite pairing so this is one of the few I’ll do before I end the series.  
  
Start  
  
Cat was with Beck looking at her health book confused by all the technical words. "Beck why do they call the cock a penis"?  
  
Beck started to choke on his tongue shocked by what she asked. "Cat that's what it was called before slang".  
  
Cat smiled, "So if I asked you to pet my pussy it should be my vagina"?  
  
Beck was turning red, "Please stop talking and just work".  
  
Cat scooted next to him, "I need some help Beck. Like hands on lessons". She took his hands and placed one against her ass.  
  
While she didn't have as much of an ass as some of the other women Beck could have, she did have a nice shape to it. The other hand however, she helped brush back to top she wore and had his hand slide under her bra and against her breast. Again, not as much as Jade, she was still a good handful.  
  
Beck was pleasantly surprised about the soft delicate curves that Cat had and her boldness. He moved his hand away from her breast as he pulled back from her lips. Beck then ripped off her bra sending candy all over his floor getting lost in his carpet. He then leaded down and captured the hardened peak in his mouth before he started to suck on her nipple. Her soft delicate moans told Beck she liked that. He ran his tongue around her nipple before rubbing the tip of her nipple with the very tip of his tongue. Her moans were sweet music to his ears.  
  
He grabbed firmly onto her ass with both hands and picked her up, setting her on the bed in the kitchen as he continued to suck on her nipple.  
  
The position would be awkward, but that was what would make it fun. He was just too short for it to be done easily. He'd have to get a step stool.  
  
Cat panted slightly from the foreplay that Beck performed on her. She briefly wondered where it all came from but didn't care as Beck began to remove his clothes. The matching panties went with revealing her bare, nude, and wet form to Beck.  
  
She shivered in delight as she felt him spread her legs open, she was expecting him to just jump right into it but she was pleasantly surprised as he began to kiss her legs, starting from her knee up towards her wet pussy.  
  
Cat had a few lovers in the past, and none had done what she thought Beck was about to do. She arched her back as she felt a very tender kiss upon her wet pussy.  
  
Beck looked up to Cat with just his eyes. He had done this a few times with Jade, not many that he could say he was excellent at it, but he knew what he was doing well enough apparently.  
  
He slid his hands up under her ass lifting her up a bit to his mouth. He found her clit rather quickly and circled it with his hot tongue slowly, sending a shudder through her body that made her toes curl. He then blew cold air on her heated clit, making her back arch and Cat give a low hiss of pleasure.  
  
Beck moved back from her clit, not wanting her to think he wanted to get her pleasure out of the way quickly. He then licked her wet slit, pressing his tongue flat as he did so. He then pushed his tongue into her, surprised by her taste.  
  
It was like he was drinking a mix of honey and rain water. He had found out from Jade that he had a long and wide tongue, good for pleasing women like this. His tongue wiggled and squirmed, not going to anyone spot that she might be pleased more with than others. He took his time, exploring the moaning and writhing woman above him because that's what he wanted to do.  
  
Beck began to give slight little hums as he worked his tongue, the vibrations shooting through her and teasing Cat's body. He felt her hand slid into his hair before pulling him tight into her body. "No more teasing Beck." She whispered breathily. "Make me fucking CUM."  
  
Beck looked up to her and removed his tongue from her moist entrance before he slid two fingers into her, marveling briefly at her tightness.  
  
He leaned down and began to suck on her clit working the fingers at a good pace. Not too fast, not too hard, but just right. The assault on Cat's body did the trick as she came biting her hand and muffling her high moans of pleasure.  
  
Cat lay there for a bit, panting as she recovered from the orgasm. While it was not quite as powerful as the night promised, she had to admit it was quite nice. She then slid off the bed, electing a confused look on Beck's face before she spun him around and pushed him onto the bed. She then undid his pants freeing his rather impressive length. She licked her lips before brushing her red hair out of her face. She then leaned her head down and licked around the swollen tip.  
  
Cat relished in the taste of Beck. She hadn't done this often, and she flat out refused to be forced to do this. It was meant for someone she cared for and Beck was most certainly in that category.  
  
She reached up and with slender fingers began to stroke his balls as she worked her head up and down his cock. She didn't go deep, only taking about four inches at a time, but the way Beck squirmed under her made it all worth it.  
  
Cat felt her hair fall forward and tickle his thighs. She was about to brush it back when Beck gave a soft spasm, obvious in control of himself enough to not just savagely thrust into her throat. She would have smiled at the thoughtfulness if she wasn't already busy.  
  
She was also grinning on the inside as she began to bob her head on and off, her tongue working around his tip when that was all she had in her mouth. She purposely left her hair in her face, letting it tickle Beck's thighs and on occasion his cock. His white tight knuckle grip her head was all she needed to know he enjoyed the sensation.  
  
Cat felt his balls tighten in her hand and prepared herself as he bit down on his lip to keep from yelling out from the force of his cum.  
  
Beck's eyes saw stars as his orgasm tapered off in Cat's suckling mouth. By the Log, he didn't know such simple tenderness was so good. He felt Cat pull back from his cock. He sat up to look to her and she was smiling softly.  
  
"Ready?" he asked her as he grabbed a step stool and stood on it, rubbing himself against her slick pussy. When he saw the nod, he teased her by gently prodding the tip into her, not quite fucking her yet.  
  
"Beck…" Cat said giving a needy whine. "Quit teasing me." She said pressing her hips forward trying in vain to get him to penetrate her.  
  
Beck chuckled before he moved forward and pressed deep into her body before he leaned over her. He then began to work his hips in and out of her; she had a different feel than Jade had. She felt tighter, but didn't quite massage his length. It wasn't bad, just different and way tighter.  
  
He felt her hands wrap around his back and her fingers run along his skin. He set a slow speed, tender even as he worked in and out of the beautiful red head.  
  
Cat's breath caught in her throat as her body was assaulted with the pleasure. It felt supreme; it was glorious, like nothing she had ever felt before. She locked her legs around Beck's waist as she slid her fingers down his back and then back up. He wasn't overtly muscled, but she could feel the strength of what he had as he worked in and out of her giving firm solid thrusts to her body. "Oh god, you feel so good Beck." She whispered as he kissed at her neck.  
  
Beck felt the slow rise of pleasure as his cock slid in and out of her pussy. He felt her tightening up at random intervals as her body had a sharp feeling of pleasure course through it. He leaned over her so that he could feel her breasts and hard nipples brush against his chest. He could easily qualify this as the best so far.  
  
Cat reached up and grabbed Beck's glorious hair bringing him closer to her and kissing him on the lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth. She was surprised when he didn't fight it as she rolled her hips into him. This was so intense for her, she didn't want to stop. She could feel her climax approaching, her body coiling tighter and tighter.  
  
Beck could feel her impending orgasm so began to give harder and faster thrusts, nothing that would make this any less tender, but to help her along.  
  
He felt her pussy clamp down on his cock and he kissed her deeper, muffling her with his mouth as she moaned loudly in orgasm. His own orgasm took over him as he moaned into her mouth, pumping his cum into her body.  
  
He didn't mind the slight salty taste as they kissed. It was not something he wanted to experience often, but for a kiss he wasn't worried about it.  
  
Cat came down from her orgasmic high and looked up to Beck as she pulled back from his lips. She smiled some more, happy that he didn't seem to mind. With all the strength she could muster, she flipped him over so he was once again sitting on the bed. She put her hands on his shoulders before she began to work her pussy up and down on his cock.  
  
Cat's nails dug in slightly into his shoulders and she could have sworn she felt him get harder inside her from that.  
  
Beck was pleasantly surprised as Cat flipped them over and began to ride him. He would have thought that she went once before ending, but here they were going another round.  
  
He cupped Cat's ass in his hands before he kissed her neck, going to her shoulder as she moaned above him. Soon his mouth was at her breast and he was sucking on her pert nipple again.  
  
Cat moaned loudly as Beck began to suck on her breast again. She moved one hand from his shoulder and put it to the back of his head, gently scratching his scalp egging him on. "If you keep this up Beck, I won't last long." She whimpered as she kept rolling her hips against him, making sure his cock was in as deep as she could take it.  
  
Beck heard what she said and began to massage her ass squeezing and rubbing as he thrust up into her pussy, meeting her thrusts with his own. A sudden stab of jealousy went through him as he imagined the beautiful red head with anyone else.  
  
He leaned up to her neck and kissed at the swell of slight muscle there before biting down, hard enough to draw blood but not enough to cause pain through the wonderful pleasure. "You are the best Cat." Beck said as he continued to work in and out of her, feeling his second orgasm fast approaching.  
  
Cat's breath caught in her throat as she heard the words. While she was worried that Beck might not be satisfied with just her, she thought about it and remembered that he was with Jade and they had sex a lot. She gave a small smile at his words.

She kissed him again, feeling her body tighten up and she knew the end was cumming. She screamed into her mouth, this climax much more powerful than the last as it took her, her pussy clamping down on his cock milking it.  
  
Beck gave a long drawn out groan into the kiss as he fired his cum into her body gripping her ass. He pulled back and panted his eyes slightly glazed. "Oh fuck…" he managed weakly.  
  
Cat slipped off Beck's body and looked to him. "Did you mean what you said?"  
  
Beck nodded as he stood and hugged her. "Of course I did Cat." Beck said before he leaned up and gently kissed her lips. He then helped her clean up their mess. Cat gave him a couple quick sucks before throwing him his clothes. Beck threw her clothes back to her.  
  
They quickly got dressed and Cat left his RV with a very large smile. "Sex Ed is fun with help".  
  
End  
  
Sorry it's short hoped you liked it.  
  
Next is Rade if anyone else doesn’t fuck with me.

Rade party bus  
  
Takes place after the party bus I saw Jade bend over and give him a view of heaven. At least I think so and this is what party busses are for…hot sex.  
  
Start  
  
Robbie looked down mid song and saw Jade bending over. He could clearly see her thong ride up. God she had such a nice ass. She even looked back and caught his eye.  
  
When they got to school and everyone was heading out of the bus he kept her back. "Jade I'm sorry about me staring".  
  
Jade smirked, "Robbie you are a guy and I know how I was positioned".  
  
Robbie smiled, "I know you’re not with Beck anymore but I like you not just for that but everything you are".  
  
Jade's jaw dropped, "Even after I've been so mean to you"?  
  
Robbie nodded, "Yeah and it's not your fault you're mean. You just need to be loved and taken care of".  
  
Jade hugged him and cried, "You are right I need someone. Please be my someone".  
  
Robbie patted her back, "Yeah I will be".  
  
That's when they heard, "Yo I'm going to eat in the cafe and give you guys an hour".  
  
As soon as he left the car Jade attacked Robbie. Robbie then took of Jade's shirt and began to kiss her again. He then started to make a trail of kisses from her mouth, nibbled at her ear, and continued down her chest stopping just above her breasts.  
  
Robbie then reached behind her and undid her bra releasing her massive breasts that jiggled from being released from its 'prison'. Robbie then looked up at Jade and she nodded and he continued. Robbie grabbed both breasts with his hands and started to massage them which caused Jade.  
  
Robbie kissed her as he massaged her breasts. Jade kept moaning as Robbie kissed her.  
  
Robbie then moved down to her breasts and started to suck on one of her nipples. Jade let out a loud moan in pleasure.  
  
Robbie then did the same to the other breast while he began to rub the nipple of the other breast. Jade noticed that she was getting wet more and more as Robbie continued. Jade then grabbed Robbie's hair and began to tug on it like she wanted to rip it all off.  
  
After Robbie was through he then went down to her pants. He pulled them off slowly to tease Jade. As Robbie was pulling them off he saw that Jade's panties were drenched from her being wet.  
  
After he pulled off her pants, Robbie actually ripped off Jade's thong and threw them on the floor of the car. Robbie started to lick her thighs giving her more goose bumps. Robbie then started to lick her wet pussy and Jade screamed out of pleasure.  
  
While Robbie was licking her pussy, Jade had put her left hand on the back of Robbie's head to make him go deeper into her pussy, while her other hand was rubbing her massive right breast. Robbie went as deep as he could which caused Jade to arch back. "AH. I'm cumming." Jade yelled and Robbie started to lick faster. Moment’s later Jade arched back as her juices covered Robbie's face.  
  
Robbie then came back to her face and kissed her, making her taste herself. "My turn now." Jade said with a grin. Jade then switched positions with Robbie with her on top.  
  
Jade went straight down to Robbie's pants and pulled them down. Jade then noticed the bulge hidden in his underwear. Out of pure lust Jade ripped off Robbie's boxers and stared at Robbie's fully erect member.  
  
Jade loved his huge cock it was the biggest she's been with and she so missed it. She thought this but only one word was spoken. "Damn". Robbie grinned when she said that.  
  
Jade then wrapped her left hand around Robbie's cock and began to stroke it trying to see if it would become any bigger.  
  
Seeing that it wouldn't she started to lick the head of his cock and Robbie let out a light moan. Jade then started to bob her head up and down his hard rock. Jade even attempted to deep throat it with her only getting down to about eight inches.  
  
This lasted for about four minutes and Jade noticed that Robbie wasn't going to cum for a while now. So she decided to bring in her reinforcements.  
  
Jade put Robbie's cock in between her to massive tits and started to smother his dick. This time it got a reaction out of Robbie and she smiled in glee.  
  
As she rubbed her tits against his dick she started to lick the top of it. After about minute of two, Robbie said, "I'm cumming."  
  
Jade started to lick faster and right before he came she put his dick into her mouth and his cum exploded into her mouth. Jade didn't let a single drop of it to be wasted.  
  
She loved the taste of his cum well any guys cum but Robbie's was special. It could have been hotter or sweeter but it just made her all tingly inside when she drank it.  
  
Jade then crawled up and positioned her pussy up above his dick. Jade dove down onto his dick with each of them loving it.  
  
Jade moaned out in ecstasy as Robbie went inside of her. Jade then went up and down slowly at first but as she got more comfortable he went faster.  
  
Robbie grabbed her hips to keep her up and she reached up to her tits and grabbed them to stop them from wobbling around.  
  
After a couple of minutes Robbie flipped them around to where Robbie would now be on top. Robbie then started to thrust into Jade and she moaned with every thrust. "F-F-Fast-t-ter. H-H-Hard-der." ordered Jade. Robbie complied and did as she said.  
  
"I'm cumming." Robbie announced a couple of minutes later. Jade nodded and Robbie came into Jade. The both let out a moan of pleasure.  
  
After a few moments of recovering, Robbie grabbed Jade and pulled her off of the seat. Jade was started at first but calmed down when Robbie put her into position.  
  
Robbie had her completely off the ground with her pussy aligned with his dick. Jade then stretched her legs around Robbie's waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Robbie then fucked her and started to thrust. Jade had her eyes closed and kept biting her lower lip so she wouldn't let out a loud and pleasurable scream. Robbie then started to go faster and harder. Jade couldn't bear it anymore and she let out several loud screams. After a couple more minutes of intense sex they both came at the same time.  
  
"Robbie." Jade said.  
  
"Yes?" Robbie replied.  
  
"One more time. But this time in the ass. And make it as rough as you can." Jade answered in complete lust. Robbie nodded and he and Jade stood up. Robbie then grabbed Jade and shoved her up against the wall. With her back facing him. Robbie then started to thrust his dick into Jade like he was angry and he was taking it out on her.  
  
Jade on the other hand was enjoying it very much. She likes to be rough. Jade's eyes look glazed over and had her tongue sticking out of her mouth. It was like she was in her own dream world.  
  
Meanwhile Robbie was still going thrusting into Jade. "So tight." Robbie said as he thrusted. Robbie felt that he was about to cum. He noticed that Jade's ass seemed to be trying to squeeze his dick.  
  
Robbie then slammed into one last time and he came into her ass. Robbie had now claimed Jade as his Robbie took his dick out of her ass Jade came back to reality and they both laid down onto the leather seat.  
  
Robbie cuddled Jade to his chest, "You are so amazing. I could swear you are the tightest thing ever".  
  
Jade blushed and got dressed with Robbie. They had class in a minute and they reeked of sex.  
  
When they walked into Sikowitz's class everyone looked at them as they were two minutes late. Robbie blurted out, "We didn't have sex".  
  
Cat was in shock, "Robbie how could you".  
  
Jade smirked evilly, "We'll the cats out of the bag so to speak. He's also bigger than you Beck".  
  
Beck fainted while everyone was in shock. Sikowitz broke the silence, "Would Jade be the dude".  
  
End  
  
Sorry for the long periods without update me computer hasn't been working that well. So I will update a little more now. I'm also making them shorter so I can fill this story with lots of lemons without reaching the 400k mark.   
  
Next will be up to you maybe an avengers cross. Ha-ha that movie was fucking awesome. Let's get crazy you guys.  
  
Also if you love these girls go on deviant art and check out the fakes. Someone showed them to me and they are hot.

Hi I know you're expecting Riot but this is his ex. Since his hands are fucked up he is going to tell me what to write. I will do my best. I know what some of you are thinking isn't it awkward. No it's not we are very comfortable with it. Now into the smut and don't assume I've done this stuff this is Riot not me.  
  
Here we go. Oh yeah this takes place after last week’s episode. I don't watch the show so I'm going off the summery from imdb.  
  
When Tori finally got home after the long day of chopping squid she saw Robbie asleep on her couch. Tori looked around her empty living room and saw no one was home.  
  
She looked at Robbie and saw how exhausted he looked. His eyes were a little droopy and he had a little frown like Jade's. Tori kneeled on the floor and got to eye level with his face. She then hesitantly reached out and lightly stroked his hair. It was a little greasy from his exertions but she didn't mind.  
  
After a few minutes Robbie opened his eyes to see Tori looking at him. "What are you doing in my room"?  
  
Tori chuckled, "You're in my living room silly".  
  
Robbie looked around, "Oh yeah I came by to say sorry about today. I screwed everything up".  
  
Tori put a hand on his shoulder, "It was only lunch".  
  
Robbie shook his head, "No I was planning to walk you back to school and tell you something". Tori leaned closer in anticipation as Robbie sat up, "I like you Tori. You are the single most important person in my life".  
  
Tori let out a gasp as the news sunk in. "Oh my god".  
  
Robbie got off the couch, "I understand if you don't want to be with me I just had to let you know how I feel".  
  
Tori grabbed his hand as he moved to walk away. "Robbie despite your puppet and dorkiness I care about you too".  
  
Robbie went on his knees right in front of Tori, "Where does this leave us"? Tori wasted no time before kissing him. Robbie eagerly responded enjoying her lips on his before their tongues joined in. They wrestled for dominance and each other’s mouths. Tori broke the kiss, "Take me upstairs".  
  
Robbie stood up and nearly fell over when Tori jumped on him. She was grinding her hips into hers and could feel her desperate need for his cock. As he walked up the stairs he said, "Not much longer before the clothes and gloves come off".  
  
Tori nodded and was soon thrown on the bed. Robbie took off her shirt as she undid her bra. Robbie then ripped off her jeans and panties. He kissed up her legs and then one kiss to her clit which left her spasming. He then made his way to her breasts. He kissed them, licked them and finally bit them. Tori was just moaning for more. "Robbie bite harder".  
  
Robbie obeyed and when he pulled away her tits were red and purple from the bites.  
  
Tori took this opportunity to strip Robbie. First his shirt and undershirt. She then unbuckled his pants, pulled them down and stared. His cock was huge and nearly hit her chin. It had to be 9" and 2.5" girth.  
  
Robbie looked down, "Please do something".  
  
Tori nodded and started to swirl her tongue around the head before giving it a light suck and was rewarded with lots of precum.  
  
Tori took it a little deeper into her mouth and moaned which sent vibrations all through Robbie. "God Tori your mouth is so wet and tight". Tori just looked up with wide eyes as she took more in her mouth drawing a few tears. Robbie reached down and wiped a tear away, "You have no clue on how bad I want to fuck you".  
  
Tori pulled away and smiled, "Robbie I am a virgin and want to stay that way".  
  
Robbie just smiled, "It's fine Tori a blow job is more than enough. I can wait".  
  
Tori smiled, "Robbie I wish I was like Jade and could just wrap my tits around your cock and let you fuck them".  
  
Robbie tried to calm her down, "Tori it's fine I could wait forever for you".  
  
Tori smiled then thought of something Jade said. 'Beck fucked my ass yesterday and it was amazing. I never thought he could go so deep or warm my insides'. She went back to Robbie's cock and licked up the leaking pre cum. "Well maybe we can try anal".  
  
Robbie's cock nearly exploded with that thought. He had the chance to split Tori's perfect ass in two. "Yes please. Oh god I'm cumming".  
  
Tori put her whole mouth around the head and stroked the shaft and felt the jets traced through him into her warm awaiting mouth. Tori loved the taste immediately it was pure sugar. She gobbled it down with no gagging from the size of the load and even sucked. She sucked like it was the last sip. Robbie groaned as he wanted to cum more for his girl to swallow it.  
  
He saw the delight in her eyes as she drank his cum. He then watched as tori bent over to display her perfect ass and dripping pussy. Too bad he couldn't fuck her pussy. "Come on and do it Robbie". He didn't need another word as he lined himself up with her ass. He pressed in a little and felt Tori shake.  
  
Without warning Robbie plunged all the way in. Tori let out a scream but muffled half into a stuffed animal. She then felt Robbie's fingers reach around and massage her clit. She slowly started to moan and loosen up.  
  
Robbie slowly started to thrust in and out.  
  
"AHH, Robbie, you're so fucking big in me". Moaned Tori as she feels the thickness of Robbie's cock up her ass, she starts wiggling it to add him the pleasure but Robbie grabs her by the waist and starts ramming in her hard and fast.  
  
Tori bounced back and forth along with her tits and her tight belly. Robbie saw Tori's breasts bounce that he placed one hand on them and start groping them. Tori moans louder, and then her moans turn into lustful screams. "AAHHH ROBBIE PINCH MY NIPPLES!"  
  
Robbie did as he was told and was rewarded with louder moans.  
  
Robbie loves the beautiful sound of Tori's screams filled with lust; he wanted to hear them again.  
  
"Scream for me, Tori" said Robbie huskily as he then rammed so deep and hard spanking her. "Scream if you love my cock".  
  
"AHHH!" She screamed.  
  
"Again baby". Robbie said in her ear.  
  
"AHHH"! Tori screamed louder.  
  
"Again, scream like you love me" said Robbie as he then thrusts rapidly as his lust is increasing. "What are you?"  
  
"Your's!" moans Tori  
  
"Did you say mine?" said Robbie as he then changes position as he leaned his back on the backboard and has Tori on his lap with his cock still up her ass.  
  
"Your's" moans Tori  
  
"What, I can't hear you" said Robbie as he then spanks Tori's ass and made her scream lustfully. He left a hard red hand print on both cheeks.  
  
"I'M YOUR'S ROBBIE, YOUR HORNY SLUT! I'M YOURS TO FUCK; I'M YOUR SEXY LATINA SLUT"! Tori screamed in pure ecstasy as she just came from her pussy.  
  
The pleasure was too much that she spilled her juices and her nipples had gone hard. Then Robbie began cumming in her ass and he does not take himself out of Tori until he finishes, he finished his load and still his cock remains hard and begging for a fuck. "God I filled your ass up can you feel it Tori"? She nodded.  
  
Tori just nodded and soaked in the warmth of her ass. He filled her and it soothed the pain when he pulled out. Tori didn't want it to end. If anything she wanted it to last forever. She also felt love like never before. For her to say she's his was the furthest she could go. "Robbie I love you".  
  
He flipped her and kissed her before pulling away, "I love you too". She got up and went back to all fours and said. "You can fuck my pussy Robbie. I trust you".  
  
Robbie embraced her from behind, "I love you too and I will never stop".  
  
Robbie lined himself up with her slop hole (Tosh.0), pressing the very tip of his head into her tight pussy. She had already lubricated him with her freely running juices.  
  
He slowly slipped into her easily but he didn't thrust into her beyond his head. He marveled at her tight cavern widened and widened before his head disappeared into it. Robbie smirked as he felt her shiver beneath him as he positioned himself, leaning forward and whispering into her ear, "I love you and you're going to feel it pump into you!" he said harshly and he felt Tori's pussy clench as he pushed into her.  
  
He lightly thrusted against her virgin barrier, Robbie paused for a moment but then thrust harshly into her. That drew a cry of pain from Tori but her cunt only clenched tighter onto his invading member, signifying the pleasure she was experiencing.  
  
Tori bit her lip as Robbie's impressive cock spread her virginal walls like her ass before it. She felt pain once he reached and broke her hymen, but she was surprised when she felt him slide in more easily. It was probably from all of the juices she produced.  
  
She blinked and then moaned when she felt his thick cock press against her walls, producing pleasure she was unfamiliar with but pleasure that she was craving.  
  
The words he had spoken earlier echoed in her brain as his rod pulsed within her body, entering places that she knew would be his alone for her entire life. She had talked with Jade and Trina about this but she was unprepared for the spike of pleasure she felt when Robbie's engorged member reached her cervix.  
  
His balls were slapping against her clit as he did and she screamed silently, throwing her head back as she felt her walls convulse against his cock once again.  
  
Robbie bottomed out against her cervix; he could feel Tori's body shaking almost ready to topple. He bit the inside of his mouth as he attempted to keep himself from blowing the thick load he could feel rolling around inside his balls from the tightness of his first lover.  
  
Tori's walls were like velvet vice, massaging him as he plunged deeper and deeper, but they squeezed him so tightly he almost felt strangled deep inside her.  
  
Of course, this was even more pleasurable than before as he had to hold back as much as possible, knowing that Tori's virginal pussy would want a massive load from him.  
  
Tori's pussy coaxed his entire member, attempting to get that load it desperately wanted. He felt her juices blast upon his length inside her and his eyes rolled as he felt pleasure shoot through him from Tori's actions.  
  
Now, he sighed lightly as her walls relaxed slightly, no longer gripping him so roughly as to make it painful.  
  
Robbie leaned down, pressing himself even further against her cervix as he ground his erection inside her still convulsing pussy walls, "Is my naughty slut done cumming?" he asked quietly, he felt Tori's pussy convulse which proved Tori liked the way he talked.  
  
Tori shivered as his breath and words washed over her, "No, please keep going it is so good just don't stop."  
  
The mere fact that Robbie had used that wording was either luck on her part or just creepy. Regardless, Tori couldn't deny the pleasure she felt run through her as Robbie ground himself deep within her body.  
  
"Then it's time for me to do just that." he asked, pulling back and giving a sharp thrust to press his head against her cervix once more.  
  
Tori moaned as she nodded her head furiously.  
  
Robbie smiled as he rose back up, gripping her hips with his hands as he began a fast pace, pulling out of her before thrusting back in harshly, making sure to press himself against her G-spot as she convulsed each time he did so.  
  
Tori's eyes rolled as her first vaginal experience quickly turned into one of her fantasies. She couldn't believe Robbie had already found two of her weak spots, love of dirty talk, and the pounding of her greedy Latina cunt.  
  
Already, she could feel her walls closing upon his pulsating length, which seemed to be increasing as he continued pounding into her, and she felt her eyes roll in her head as his hand suddenly fell upon her ass cheek. She moaned when his light hit sent a small sting to her head but she merely felt her pussy clench against his member as he pulsed angrily within her.  
  
Robbie smiled when he felt Tori's pussy clench against him when he spanked her and he began spanking her lightly again, feeling her pussy juices drip from her lips and coating his balls, he loved the feeling of how his member felt like it was drowning inside her body. Suddenly, her pussy began convulsing repeatedly. He pulled Tori up to his chest, by her hair, so he was thrusting up into her from behind as he pulled her hair to the side and smiled as he heard her deep breaths. "You’re my everything Tori. I will make you the most satisfied girl at Hollywood Arts." He said and suddenly bit down upon his hickey mark, drawing blood with his teeth. Tori screamed as she thrust back down upon his cock, pressing him as deep as she could into her body as she clamped down upon his love stick once again.  
  
Tori couldn't believe he had managed to keep her continuously cumming for the last few minutes but he suddenly pulled her head up and whispered into her ear before biting her neck. She could hold herself back no longer, her cunt suddenly started to milk his load from him.  
  
"Take it all, I'm going to pump your tight little cunt full of my cum." Robbie grunted out and Tori's eyes widened as his cock exploded with cum. It was like a hose that coated every inch of her walls.  
  
He could not help but feel Tori's pussy milking his cock with everything that she had. Her pussy became flooded with her juices and his, but it never stopped massaging him in an effort to get more of his hot cum from him.  
  
He felt his cock fire a few more streams of his cum into her soiled pussy and groaned when he felt her womb latch upon his head, literally sucking the cum.  
  
Tori herself felt his hot cum blast into her body, filling her pussy to full almost instantly. She couldn't believe the pleasure she felt from his orgasm but she could hardly control her body as she felt her hips spasm and jerk. Tori’s cunt muscles contracting against his own to coax more and more of his hot baby batter out of him and into her own body.  
  
Her eyes rolled back. She could only feel the warm sensation after ropes by ropes of thick sperm were entering her womb. She didn't have the power to cry out in pleasure anymore. Her body's only way to express the satisfaction was the spasm of her hips as she shook against his body.  
  
"I can't believe my womb is so full of your cum." Tori muttered to herself, almost as if she wasn't even aware she was speaking. "My womb is so full it feels like it's sloshing around." She muttered and Robbie smiled as he felt his member pulse once again and her pussy convulsed in response.  
  
"I told you I'd pump you full of my cum Tori." Robbie said lightly, licking the blood he had spilled from his bite, feeling a bit sorry he had gotten so caught up in what he was doing that he actually bit her, "I couldn't help it." He said as he chuckled and Tori suddenly smiled. "I want you to constantly filled with the warmth of my love".  
  
Tori pulled up, groaning as his thick member was pulled from her body, but she merely turned and pulled Robbie to the bed, placing him on his back, she sucked his member back into her pussy quickly to avoid the white splooge that was threatening to run from her stuffed womb and pussy. Tori smiled at Robbie, "That's good." She said as she suddenly leaned down and bit him harshly upon his shoulder.  
  
Robbie grunted but Tori opened her mouth and laid her head down on his chest, feeling his stiff member inside her, she shifted, "I'll be ready to go later, for now I want to enjoy my first time. Go to sleep." She said as she gave a sigh before snuggling into him.  
  
Robbie chuckled as he smiled at Tori's head. He placed a tender kiss on the crown of her head as he looked at the ceiling and attempted to fall asleep with a raging erection inside her body. "Hope your ass is ready for another pounding in the morning. I want you to limp to school".  
  
Tori just giggled, "Don't worry I will limp and get to tell Cat and Jade what they are missing out on".  
  
Robbie laughed, "How about Trina too she always puts you and me down. Show her you have something she doesn't have".  
  
Tori rolled her eyes, "Talent". She then started to laugh harder, "Yeah I swear she needs a boyfriend she has so many sex toys".  
  
Robbie's attention was grabbed, "Really"? His eyebrows wiggled suggestively.  
  
Tori shook her head, "Yeah I swear if she dated Beck he would be competing with 10 other dicks for the same hole".  
  
Robbie kissed her, "We should borrow them sometime". Tori hit his chest playfully, "No they have been inside Trina".  
  
Robbie kissed Tori, "She's your sister and don't you want to feel what it’s like having a vibrator in your pussy while I fuck your ass raw". She could feel his cock pulse inside of her along with some small thrusts. "Don't worry Tori I'd be gentle".  
  
Tori just shook her head, "One day with you and I'm a slut".  
  
Robbie kissed her neck, "I let the slut out of the cage but you'll always be mine". They kissed for a while before falling asleep.  
  
End  
  
Well this was weird and Riot should have another up by Sat. I am done and I need a shower. This is weird and can't believe I did this.  
  
Real Riot here the next will be Bori then Brina then I might do the Avengers xover so send in your pairing choices. My hands are getting better and I should be ready to update Saturday.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

One of my favorite writers illlusorygentleman asked me to continue my lemon series to the end of the show. I will do that am open to suggestions. This chapter is about Robbie and Jade making a side bet for their week without tech. 

Start

A day had already passed on the tech ban bet and it was showing. Cat was by far the worst but the others were starting to even twitch. Jade and Robbie were alone in Sikowitz class. Robbie was typing a paper on a typewriter while Jade was humming to herself. 

Every so often Robbie would make a mistake that he had to white out. He even groaned and cursed at the primitive machine. Jade started to laugh at his misfortune and misery. 

Robbie just glared at her, "Really why mock me when you are in the same boat". 

Jade shook her head, "No you are way worse off than I am. You probably miss all of that Internet porn". 

Robbie blushed, "I am sure you miss it just as much as I do". 

Jade stood out of her chair and walked over to him. "Let's make another bet."

Robbie smiled, "Okay what do I get if I win"?

Jade leaned forward, "If you win I will give you an amazing blowjob". 

Robbie suddenly had problems breathing, "Why that"?

"Because I know I will win. In fact if I win I want you let me burn all of your tech."

Robbie shook his head, "No not worth it". 

Jade gasped, "A blowjob from me isn't worth it. Really Beck nearly passed out from one of my blowjobs". For emphasis she swirled her tongue in her mouth before licking her lips. 

Robbie quickly put a book on his lap, "Deal". He outstretched his hand. 

She shook it and gave a sinister smile, "You have just made a deal with the devil". 

At the end of the bet

Robbie came skipping in dressed as a fairy or sprite with weird props. The girls fell for their trap and took their phones. They then started to snap pictures if him dancing. 

Sikowitz announced that the boys won. The girls protested but were shut down by Sikowitz and his logic. When it sunk in Jade threw her phone against the wall and pinned Robbie to the set wall. "I will be at your house at eight don't say a word to anyone". 

Robbie felt a little bad about how his team won. However he had bigger issues like getting out of the outfit. 

Robbie's house at eight

Robbie was pacing in the living room. He was nervous and relived his parents were gone. He had always had a crush on Jade and this was his geek dream of doing the hottest girl in school. 

A doorbell broke him from his pacing and thoughts. He answered the door to see Jade in her standard black dress with a corset top. 

Jade was glaring at him, "Don't gloat and let me inside". 

He opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Please come in". 

Jade took his hand and led him to his room. She had been here before when giving him a ride. When they got to his room she pushed him on his bed. She then grabbed his belt only to get her hands slapped aside. 

Robbie was panicking, "Jade I am sorry I don't think I can do this". 

She just looked at him with confusion written all over her face. "You won". 

"Yes but I don't like to feel like I'm forcing you". 

She looked into his kind eyes, "Thanks Robbie but I would like to honor my deal". With that said she undid his belt and pulled his jeans down. 

She was shocked to see a limp 8" cock. "Woah who's your friend"? Beck was no where this big and Robbie wasn't even hard. 

Robbie blushed, "Thank you I just hope you can take it. Trina wouldn't stop complaining". 

Jade's jaw dropped, "You fucked Trina"? 

He nodded, "She could barely get it in her mouth and I couldn't go all the way inside if her". 

Jade was watching his cock start to rise as he thought of Trina and her. Jade even started to get wet at the sight of his monster. "What if I made another bet with you"?

Robbie grinned, "What kind of bet"?

Jade got off her knees and dropped her dress. "I bet I can take you as deep as you can. If I can I want you and me to be friends with benefits". 

Robbie took off his shirt, "What do I get if you cant"?

Jade laughed, "I will let you cum on my face". She wasn't a fan of facials due to the clean up and it would mess her dyes. Even if she loses she would gladly take a load to the face. 

Robbie laid down on the bed and let his erection stand straight. It had to be 10" and had Jade getting down to eye level. She gave him a couple strokes and started to lick his head. 

Robbie just groaned at the heat from her breath on his cock. He could feel her tongue trace every contour. He even put a hand on her head and watched as she took him into her mouth and descended to the half way down. She looked up into his eyes as she started to take even more. 

Robbie started to curse as he could feel his cock ease into her throat. He stared into her eyes as she was finally down to the base. Her eyes even started to tear up. Her makeup even started to run which made her look even hotter. 

Jade started to feel lightheaded so she had to pull back and catch a breath. She then cleaned his cock of excess saliva before wrapping her D cup tits around him. 

Robbie couldn't believe his eyes Jade West's perfect tits wrapped around his cock. "Fuck Jade they are so soft". 

She just smiled and sucked the head as she stroked his cock with her tits. She could feel Robbie thrusting up in attempt to get more. He was so close to cumming he barely had a chance to warn Jade before his load entered her mouth and filled it. 

He let out a grunt as Jade tried to swallow it all. Jade had gulped down all of the hot cum in her mouth before pulling away. Even after that his seed was flowing down his shaft like a volcano which she had no problem licking the lava cum. After she cleaned him up she looked at Robbie as saw he was still hard and that he sat up. "You weren't exaggerating your skills."

Robbie grabbed her arms and flipped her so she was on the bed. He then moved back and spread her legs, "Are you sure"? 

Jade could feel that her pussy was dripping. "As hard as you can". 

Robbie grinned and rubbed his cock on her slit before entering her as hard and deep as he could. 

Jade let out a scream as he thrust into her. He was so deep she was sure he was breaking her. "Fuck Robbie". 

He pulled out and repeated his hard thrust. Jade's back arched as she screamed out. "OH MY GOD FUCK"! She came with a scream. 

Robbie stepped up his speed and watched Jade's eyes roll into the back of her head. His cock was so wet with her juice he was gliding in and out. 

Jade could barely breathe as Robbie was fucking her like a demon. She started to feel another orgasm coming. "Robbie I am gonna cum again". 

Robbie just smiled and pulled out. Jade felt empty when Robbie pulled out. She lost the warmth of him inside of her. "What the fuck is wrong with you"? 

He quickly flipped her over so her ass was in the air. He straddled her ass and started to massage it. "You said you could handle me. This is where Trina had difficulty". 

Jade tried to protest but realized it was useless as he started to stuff his cock in her ass. She always got turned on by pain but this was a new level. Not even her tattoo hurt this bad. She was very happy his cock was lubed by her pussy. 

Robbie finally managed to get half inside Jade. It had to be the tightest thing he had ever felt. "Shit Jade can you take anymore"? 

Jade had her face buried in a pillow screaming. She just kept nodding not wanting this to stop. The pain was immense but she loved it. 

Without waiting he thrust the rest of his length inside of her getting a scream from Jade. She felt another climax hit her hard. 

He was flush with her back and rolled over so she was on top. He reached around and even pinched her nipples as he whispered, "Bounce". 

Jade was panting as she did her best to bounce in the monster inside of her. "Robbie I can barely move". 

He moved his hands from her tits to her hips and moved them himself. With in a minute he felt himself coming close. "I am gonna cum soon". 

Jade was close too, "Please finish in my pussy". 

As soon as Robbie pulled out she crumpled in his arms as he re entered her pussy and within a couple of thrusts he came. 

Jade felt cum flow into her and it triggered another orgasm, "CUMMING". After that she fell back onto her lover. Robbie pulled out and got out from underneath her. He watched as she laid on the bed panting. He couldn't resist the urge to straddle her chest. 

Jade watched as Robbie's cock was in her face. The head was hanging right over her mouth. She watched as his cock dropped cum into her awaiting mouth. She moved her tongue to lick the head to clean it. 

After Jade had Robbie's cock clean he flopped next to her. "So still want that relationship"?

Jade was gasping for air, "Maybe as long as you say I was better than Trina". 

He smiled, "You were way better. You took it without complaints and I imagined you can barely move right now". 

Jade nodded, "I am gonna stay here but I swear to god if I limp tomorrow and you say a work to anyone I will kill you". 

He moved her to the head of the bed and brought her to his chest. She had a wide smile in her face, "I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship". 

Robbie nodded, "Well if I put you in a wheelchair don't blame me". They both laughed and fell asleep in each others arms. 

End

Hope everyone likes it and I promise to add the following. 

Robbie doing Jade and or Tori as a blond. 

Wankos warehouse orgy with everyone except Andre. Maybe they are even in the sex toy aisle. 

Brain squeezers Robbie and Jade or Robbie and Tori. 

Then when they have to say yes to everything. It is gonna get weird.


	7. Chapter 7

Brain Squeezers. 

This is the Brain Squeezer episode except the game show is for adults. Instead of regular questions and doinks they are sexual. Hope you laugh. 

Start

Tori and her team finally made it to the studio only to see Jade stole her identity. "I am Tori Vega". 

They bickered back and forth before they were interrupted by Ron Jeremy. "Stop arguing we can play both teams. Now follow me". They followed the man to the arena. "Brown Sugar is team blue. Ms.BDSM is team yellow". The arena had girls dancing on stripper poles. 

Everyone was casting glances at each other confused. This was supposed to be on Nick at Nite. Tori spoke up, "Hey Mister isn't this kind of racy"? 

The host gave a large laugh, "Showtime picked this up so instead of general knowledge questions it's going to be sexual knowledge."

"Wha-". Tori tried to ask another question before Ron Jeremy cut her off. "Welcome to Brain Fuckers. Our teams are ready to answer questions and receive the consequences if they get it wrong". 

At this point everyone was panicking. Robbie was shaking hoping a lifetime if Internet porn would help him. Beck and Jade have had sex and hopefully it would help. Sinjin couldn't tell you anything without giggling or passing out. Cat was just clueless and Andre was too. Trina was in her wheelhouse and knew she was going to do well. 

Ron Jeremy turned to Jade's team, "How many adult films have I been in"?

Jade shrugged and turned to her team before picking, "Robbie". 

Robbie let out a small shriek before guessing, "Five hundred and forty eight". 

Ron shook his head, "No now you are fucked". 

The next thing Robbie knew a slimy substance was shooting out of his podium soaking him. After it dyed down he screamed, "What is this"?

Ron just laughed, "You are covered in horse semen. Now Blue team who was the first she male in porn"? 

Tori slowly turned to her team. "Andre".

Andre just screamed, "How would I know that"? The buzzer went off and triggered his podium to shock him. Andre screamed before dropping to the floor. 

Ron just smiled, "Electroshock can be arousing. Now Yellow team what country watches the least amount of porn"? 

Jade quickly picked her ex. "Beck". 

His eyes went wide as he tried to guess. "Africa because they live in huts"?

The wrong buzzer went off which caused Beck to be seized by a stripper and brought to the center of the arena. He just smiled at the stripper, "This isn't so bad". 

He then saw a midget walk in with a 3 foot dildo (like the one in saints row 3). The midget then swung and hit Beck in the abdomen dropping him to the ground in pain. 

Ron was laughing his ass off, "At least you didn't take it in the ass. Now blue team which fetish is becoming more popular"? 

Tori picked her sister after seeing Cat looking around clueless. 

Trina smiled, "Anal". She thought she was right until the buzzer went off and 8" plastic dildos rained down on her. She tried to cover her head as she was pelted with sex toys. "Oww I am bleeding"! 

Ron turned to the Yellow team, "Okay which porn star dated Charlie Sheen"? 

Jade quickly answered, "Bree Olson". 

A correct ding went off and a hot Asian porn star came in and kissed Jade full on the lips and groped her tits before walking out. Jade was flustered and blushing. 

Robbie was in shock, "You just got kissed by Asa Akira". Beck just watched and saved the memory for later as did everyone else. 

"Okay the yellow team is on the board. First to ten wins". Ron recapped before asking the next question. "Blue team here is your question. "How do 90% of adult films end"? 

Sinjin was jumping up and down with his hand up. Tori just pointed at him and hoped he was right. 

Sinjin answered, "It ends with a facial". 

A correct ding went off which caused a nerdy porn star to come out. She pushed Sinjin over his podium and gave him a couple of spanks before leaving. 

Cat threw her hands up, "Spanking isn't a reward". 

The host agreed. "Okay fine". He snapped his fingers and a huge wrestler looking guy went over and grabbed Cat and put her over his knee. He then spanked her hard five times before leaving. 

Cat was crying at the end of it mostly in shame. She could feel her butt throbbing in pain. "I didn't answer a question". 

The host turned back to the yellow team, "Okay. Which president had the largest porn collection"? 

Jade turned to Robbie, "Go nerd". 

Robbie smiled and answered, "Bill Clinton"? 

The ding went off and Ron said, "Okay now Robbie you get to grope one of your team mates for a full minute". 

Robbie looked around and saw Jade was the only girl on their team, "I don't think Jade would like that". Ron snapped his fingers and two dancers grabbed her arms. 

Robbie walked over to a retrained Jade and ran his hands on her lower back before snaking one around to her front. His hand that was on her back fell to her skirt and touched the back of her thigh. He then moved his hand on her stomach to her cleavage and ran his finger in it. His other hand touched her ass, he could feel her warm flesh beneath her lace panties. He then heavily groped her tits and ass. 

Jade was pissed first the porn star now Robbie was making her all hot. Everyone else was watching in shock. Trina was just giving them a creepy smile. When the timer went off he put a finger beneath her panties and snapped them against her skin making Jade let out a yelp. 

The host was wiping his forehead, "Wow you guys have some talent if this goes well you could probably get a movie deal. Now Blue team what is the worst disease a porn star can get"?

Tori let Cat answer only to get "Baby" as an answer. Cat then had to suffer through the Two Girls One Cup video which left her emotionally scarred 

Time skip

The score was neck and neck both teams looked worse for wear. Trina had lost her shirt and wasn't wearing a bra but had those nipple covers. Sinjin was naked except for Trina's shirt he had tied around his waist. Tori had a black eye and was wearing a shirt that read "I can take ten guys at once" she was so humiliated. Andre was ejected out if the game for refusing to take the punishment which was a kiss with a gay porn star. Robbie had a hat which had a dildo sticking out if it; he looked like a unicorn. Jade had to put a ball gag in her mouth. Cat to eat bubble glazed with cum. Beck had just got the question wrong which resulted in him being covered in peppermint lube. 

The host turned to the blue team and asked, "Which porn star has the biggest dick"? 

Tori jumped up and down as she answered the question correctly. Everyone just looked at her in a new perverted light. The arena lit up as confetti rained down and Asa Akira carried out her ten grand. Ron put his arm around a bouncing Tori. "Now you could take the money or go double or nothing". 

Tori narrowed her eyes, "By doing what"?

Ron smiled, "Nothing for you but everyone else has to walk around Beverly Hills all day like that". 

Tori turned to her friends only to get hard head shaking and screams of "No"!

Tori shook her head, "I can't do that to them". 

Ron nodded, "Okay here is your ten grand. We will see the rest of you next time on Brain Fuckers". 

End 

Hope you liked it and laughed. No lemon this time but next time there will be an orgy in Wankos Warehouse. No Andre though he will be in jail for getting caught sneaking in.


	8. Chapter 8

Wanko's Warehouse 

This is basically an orgy chapter and is gonna be wild. In the episode it was mentioned they have everything. They are going to be in the sex toy section. 

Start

The gang walked around Wankos trying to find a place to hide. Andre suggested hiding in the storage area while Robbie wanted to hide in the fridges. Jade and Trina managed to convince everyone to hide in the sex aisle. Because it was the most empty before closing time. Beck and Robbie hid behind some boxes. Cat and Tori hid behind the cardboard cut out of a porn star. Trina and Jade took off their shirts and just stood next to the full size sex dolls. 

Andre couldn't find a place and nearly yelled, "I can't find a place to hide". The next thing he knew there was a flashlight on him. 

The security guard quickly grabbed Andre's arm. "You people are freaks talking to the sex store. I couldn't tell you how many people I catch trying to cuddle with these". The guard looked at Jade, "I might have to get me one if those". He then took Andre away and started the security lasers. 

The gang came out from hiding and was shocked to see that there were lasers blocking their escape. Trina groaned, "There isn't a big enough gap to get through". 

Tori measured the floor laser and saw it was only 3". "Well I don't think we can squeeze through it. I guess we just have to wait".

Jade and Trina put their shirts back on. Jade just had a huge smile, "That guard wanted a sex doll of me not you". 

Trina scoffed, "He didn't see my ass no guy can resist it". 

Cat cut in, "Then why don't you ever have a date"? Everyone laughed while Trina fumed, "No it's because guys just wanna fuck my ass and I want a relationship". 

Robbie shook his head, "Oh yeah that's what you want. I wanted to date you but you wouldn't because I wasn't cool enough". 

Trina shot back, "You probably have a pencil dick".

Robbie moved to unbuckle his belt only to have Cat scream in protest. Robbie stopped, "Fuck you". 

Trina flipped him off, "You wish". Beck stepped in, "Guys lets calm down. We have nine hours left in here let's stop bickering. 

While everyone was arguing Jade was looking around the sex aisle. She found a could things she really wanted like a 10" vibrator or a corset that would show her nipples. She wasn't with Beck anymore so she has been through a little dry spell. So much so her 7" vibrator's motor was going weak. 

After her thorough browsing she found a fun looking board game. It was a game where you pick a card, and spin a bottle in your group. It was meant to be for swingers. "Hey guys I have an idea". She pulled the game and set it up. 

Everyone was watching with interest before sitting around the spinner. 

Tori picked up the rules and blushing. "Jade we can't play this". 

Jade glared at Tori, "Why are you afraid to get your asshole licked"? 

Tori blushed even harder, "I mean this isn't right. We would be ruining our friendship". 

Cat was giggling, "Actually Tori I was always curious about our group. You and Robbie have some tension, Beck has stared at my butt more than once". 

Jade glared at Beck while he tried to defend himself. "I am a guy come on". 

Trina spoke next, "Let's play I always wanted to be with Beck". 

Jade glared at Trina then gave her an evil smile. "There are punishment cards in which I could whip you raw. I hope you are ready". 

Robbie was keeping out of the conversation but was really happy. Four hot chicks and only two guys. He quickly read the rules and grabbed the other items needed: handcuffs, whip, dildo, vibrator, anal beads, gag, tickler, lube, and edible underwear. "Who wants to go first"?

Jade picked a card and smiled. "Take off your panties and expose yourself to the group". She dropped her dress and gave a 360 view as she took off her thong. Robbie had to readjust his pants at the sight of Jade's perfect ass and tits. Then she gave everyone a view of her perfect waxed pussy before she sat back down. 

Everyone was still trying to get a hold of themselves. Even the girls were shocked to be attracted to Jade. 

The next turn belonged to Cat she drew a card and read it aloud. "Spin the spinner and then grope them skin to skin for 30 sec. (If they still have clothes on go under them)". Cat spun the spinner and wasted no time and walked behind Trina and stuck her hands into her cleavage. 

Trina yelped as she felt Cat pinch her nipples and pull them. "Cat not so hard". 

In response Cat then massaged her breasts to make up for her pinching. Beck was keeping time and stopped just as Trina started to throw her head back. Cat went back to her spot giggling. 

Beck was next and quickly took a card. "Spin and then spank the chosen bare as hard as you can 10 times. As they get spanked they have to say thank you master". He flicked the spinner and watched as it landed on Robbie who yelped. Beck flicked the spinner again since he refused to spank another man. The next time it landed on Tori. 

She pouted as she slid down her jeans and laid on Beck's lap. Beck ran her hand on her ass. It was so tight and soft. He lifted his hand and brought it down hard. 

When Tori felt his hand cone down she let out a loud yelp. "Thank you master". 

After the forth spank Beck could feel his hand was a little wet. She was getting off on the submission and pain. On the ninth spank her knees gave out. "Fuck Beck". The last spank pushed her into her first orgasm of the night. 

Beck didn't even care she didn't call him master at the end. He made Tori cum just from spanking her. He looked around to see Trina was licking her lips and Jade was doing her best to not rub her pussy raw. Tori then crawled back to her spot. 

The next turn Robbie had to draw. "Spin and have the group hold the chosen down as you take the tickler and tease the person to climax". He flicked the spinner until it landed on Jade. Trina and Cat jumped on Jade to hold her down as Robbie got the tickler. "Spread her legs". Back and Tori held her legs open. 

Robbie took the tickler and ghosted it right over her pussy. Jade was convulsing in pleasure and it got even worse as he got closer to her asshole. After a minute of constantly teasing Jade's pussy was dripping wet as she was getting closer and closer. Robbie leaned in and blew right on her clit as the tickler was swirling around her ass. 

Jade couldn't take it anymore especially when Cat started to lick her nipples. It wasn't in the dare she just wanted to do it. "Cumming"! Everyone let go and let her come down. 

After Jade got a hold of herself she sat up red faced. Tori was next and she still hasn't put her pants back on. "Take the anal beads and use them on whoever the spinner lands on". When she flicked the spinner and both Robbie and Beck were praying it wouldn't be them. It eventually lands on Cat. 

Cat gulped nervously as she got on her hands and knees. Tori took the anal beads which were one inch wide. She pushed up Cat's skirt and pulled down her stripped panties. Tori slowly pushed in each bead. 

Cat was enjoying the first two but everyone after that was going deeper and deeper. They started to hurt due to how right she was. 

After every bead was in minus the last one. Tori then turned to her card, "It doesn't say whether to pull them out or not". Trina spoke up, "Keep them in". 

Cat moved to sit back down but found it a little difficult. She then just laid on her side. 

Trina picked a card, "Take a remote control vibrator and give the remote to the person you spin". 

Trina flicked the remote and watched as it landed on Beck. Trina took off all of her clothes and all the girls followed except Jade who already had everything hanging out. She inserted the egg and handed the remote to Beck who put it on high. Trina's legs flailed and it nearly ruined the board. Beck turned it back down with a chuckle. 

The last person to draw was Cat. "Draw another card and they apply to you". She drew a card, "Suck the chosen a breasts."

Cat was always jealous of big boobs for this exact reason. She had to work to suck on her nipples. She even bit them a little bit and it just made her wetter. Everyone was watching she even saw Robbie sporting a huge tent. 

After Cat was done with herself Jade took out the round 2 cards which just kept getting better. 

End

Round 2 coming soon. Give me ideas for the game and what you want to see. Hope you enjoyed it. Also I joked about Jade pretending to be a sex doll. You can get custom made sex dolls if I had 7k I would get one just like Liz Gillies. She is so hot if you find a sex doll of her but it...and tell me. 

Kidding kind of but the next chapter will be hardcore.


	9. Chapter 9

Wanko's Warehouse 2

Sorry for the long wait I have been busy. 

Start

The gang was sitting in the circle beginning round 2. The rules of round two was that everyone had to be naked. Each person stripped what they had left. Robbie and Beck stared at the girls a little embarrassed they were hard as rocks. 

Robbie stared at Trina's huge tits which were perky and so soft looking. Jade's were pretty close to Trina's size and so creamy. Cat and Tori weren't stacked but their pussies looked tight. 

Beck tried not to look but every time he snuck a peek Jade hit him. Meanwhile the girls were very impressed with them. Trina was shocked to see the monster Robbie was packing. Beck was a little smaller but was better looking. 

Jade broke the staring matches going on, "Okay next card." She drew a new card, "Take the closets male near you and ride him". The closest male was Robbie she looked at Beck and got a nod. 

Robbie was grinning and laid down on the cold tile floor as Jade straddled him. She slowly let him penetrate her. Half way down her legs were shaking and she was sweating. Her pussy was gripping his cock so hard it made it difficult to go any further. 

Cat was watching and couldn't take the suspense any more. She went behind Jade and pushed her down. Jade let out a scream/moan. "Fuck". Cat pushed Jade so she chest to chest with Robbie. Cat watched as Jade started to move her hips and smiled. She placed her hands on Jade's perfect ass and started to massage it. "God Jade you feel so good". Both Robbie and Cat moaned. 

Beck was watching doing his best not to jerk his cock and go over and paint his girlfriend white. Tori and Trina both looked at Beck's cock. It was flowing precum the sisters went over and kissed Beck. 

Beck was shocked as he kissed Tori only to feel a hot mouth on his dick. He broke the kiss to see Trina deep throating him. She wasted no time her nose was touching his bare skin. She then released him and let her sister get a chance. 

Tori licked Beck's cock of all of the precum and Trina's saliva. She then felt a pair of hands on the back of her head and pushed down. It was both Beck and Trina. Beck just moaned while Trina taunted her sister. "You love his cock in your throat don't you slut. I am sure beck would live to dump his hot load in your mouth.''

Beck was so close as both sisters were licking his cock like a lollypop. "Fuck I am cumming". He then grabbed both girls faces as he blew a load on both of their faces. A few shots landed in Tori's mouth while Trina only got one in the mouth and the rest on her face. 

Both sisters French kissed swapping the hot cum between them. Tori even licked her sisters face getting the last of it. 

While Beck was recovering from the blow job of a life time he looked over to see the others. 

Robbie was now licking Cat's pussy as she groped Jade's boobs. Robbie was lifting Jade's hips and fucking her hard. 

Trina just whistled, "How has Robbie not cum yet"? 

Jade looked over her shoulder, "He already came but he is still hard". 

Robbie started to rub Jade's clit and got a scream in response. He pushed Cat's pussy out of his face and sat up. "Jade I am gonna cum again". He picked up the pace as he drenched her and even started to lick her tits and giving her nipples a hard suck or light bite. When he did cum Jade went limp. He laid her on the tile and pulled out. As soon as he did both Trina and Cat were ready to clean him up. 

Cat took the bottom of the shaft and balls while Trina sucked his cock. She wanted to taste him. She was rewarded with a little bit of cum which she happily accepted. He tasted so good and Jade's pussy wasn't bad either. 

Cat went over to Jade and started to lick her pussy. She even got some cum that Robbie left inside of her. Jade could feel Cat but was wrecked. Her legs were jelly not to mention she was breathing hard. 

Tori was grinding on Beck who was at full mast once again. "Beck do you want me"?

He nodded and flipped her so they were in doggie style. 

Trina saw Beck take her sister from behind. Tori was moaning and cursing, "Fuck Beck you are so big. Harder right there". 

She did the same thing and got on her hands and knees and looked back at Robbie, "Do you want my ass Robbie"? 

He nodded and placed his cock at her back hole and slowly entered Trina. She was doing her best not to scream she was just pounding her fists on the ground until her was all the way in. She had never felt anything so deep inside if her before. "Fuck Robbie move". He obeyed and started fucking Trina's ass so hard he watched her ass jiggle. 

Cat and Jade were alone and watching. Jade had finally caught her breath and strapped on a huge dildo it was a little smaller that Robbie. She then laid down underneath Tori. 

Tori was shaking her head knowing Jade wanted to DP her. Jade and Beck forced her down. He pulled out of her pussy and went into her tight ass and forced her down on the strap on which made her scream. Cat kneeled and shoved Tori's face into her pussy. 

Tori took the hint and stared to eat the red head out. Tori was feeling like such a whore. Both Beck and Jade were fucking her hard. 

Jade was looking up at Beck, "I knew you wanted to fuck Vega is her ass as tight as you thought"? 

Beck nodded, "It is so tight Jade I am getting close". 

Jade smiled, "Hear that Vega he is ready to cum in your ass. Maybe I should have Robbie come over here and have him cum in your ass too". 

Beck was now spamming Tori as he came. Her ass tightened around him even harder when he spanked her. He pulled out of her and inserted a butt plug into her. 

Robbie was just about to cum in Trina. "Cumming". 

Trina felt it inside of her and moaned, "God it's hot. Pull out". With that he put all of his weight on her and she was now flat on the floor. He thrusted again and ground even deeper to show he wasn't going to do it. The cold tile against her boobs made her pussy throb. She knew she was dripping wet and now her ass was on fire. 

When Robbie was finished he did pull out and put his cock in the crack of her ass and wiped it on her ass. She was a little pissed on how he had just ended it with her. He then got up and walked behind Cat and grabbed the rope hanging out of her ass as he pulled out the anal beads inside of her. 

Cat moaned deeply and then felt Beck grab her head and pull it down to his cock. She was more than happy to suck his cock. She had no idea sex felt this good. Robbie took her beads then went back over to Trina and placed them inside of her.

"Fuck Robbie I can't take you again". 

Robbie shook his head, "Your ass was meant to take a pounding. If your lucky maybe I will fuck it again". He then went back over to Cat and entered her pussy. 

Cat nearly bit Beck's cock in shock as Robbie was fucking her pussy. 

Robbie couldn't believe how tight and wet her pussy was. "Fuck Cat your pussy is so good". He continued to fuck her as hard as he could while Beck was finishing up with her mouth. 

Now that Cat's mouth was free she was moaning like a porn star. "Fuck Robbie. Harder. Don't stop". After another minute she came. 

Robbie kept on thrusting until he saw Tori shaking her ass at him. He pulled out of Cat and went over to Tori. "You little tease which hole to you want me to fuck"? 

Tori smiled, "My pussy then I want you to paint me with cum". 

He didn't hesitate before going balls deep in her pussy. It was just as tight as Cat's pussy. He couldn't stop himself from saying, "Fuck Tori I can't stop fucking your pussy. I would rather flood your pussy with my hot cum". 

Tori had an orgasm from the dirty talk and the pounding he was giving her. 

Trina was being held down by Cat as Jade flipped a switch on the anal beads which made them vibrate. She couldn't stop her back arching off the floor. Cat let her go as Trina shied away from Jade and her huge strap on. 

Beck went over and pinned Trina, "Do you want me"?

Trina nodded as Beck entered her with the force of Robbie in her ass. "Fuck". 

Jade moved over Trina and entered Trina's pussy also. Trina now had two cocks inside of her pussy one real the other plastic. "God Jade pull out I can't take it". 

Jade slapped Trina in the face, "You either take it or I let Robbie come over here and fuck your ass again". 

Trina couldn't argue with that because if Robbie fucked her ass again she was sure he would tear her in half. With that the couple fucked Trina's pussy so hard Trina was sure to go cross eyed. Beck could even feel the vibrations from the beads in her ass. 

Meanwhile Cat was fucking herself with a pair of dildos as she watched everyone. 

Robbie was finally close to cumming so he pulled out of Tori and flipped her over and came all over her. One shot on her face and the rest on her tits. 

Robbie was so exhausted he flopped back on the tile barely able to move and his erection was gone. Tori cuddled up next to him. 

Beck was in the same boat as he came inside of Trina as his girlfriend kept fucking her. When he pulled out Jade kept going until Trina passed out. 

Jade curled into Beck's side only to get Cat to mount her and let her strapon enter Cat's ass. Cat then laid down she didn't move she just needed something inside of her. 

The gang was sweaty, tired and the girls were cum filled. They knew they could never go back to normal and that these meetings would continue. 

End 

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Tell me what you want next. I did get another request for more Big Bang theory one shots and I might do one with Sheldon/penny/Bernadette. Tell me your requests.


	10. Chapter 10

Tribbie

This is a request from illusorygentleman it is Robbie visiting Trina in the hospital after her accident. 

Start

Robbie slowly tiptoed into Trina's room to see her in casts. Trina had suffered a broken wrist, rib and ankle. If the set didn't fall on her it wouldn't have been so bad. He felt terrible for doing it and getting away with it. 

He walked over to Trina's bed side and saw she was sleeping. "Hey Trina I don't know if you can hear me or not but I am sorry". 

Trina heard Robbie and woke up. "R…Robbie?"

He jumped, "Hey Trina I just wanted to come and see how you were doing". 

Trina looked around the room hoping to see more people. Ever since the accident only her family showed up. She turned to Robbie, "Why did you come"! 

Robbie looked down to the floor, "I felt a little guilty since I was the one who set the wires up". 

Trina shook her head, "Robbie Lane said it was no ones fault it was old equipment."

Robbie let out a sigh, "So you are okay"? 

Trina shrugged, "I guess they keep me on meds so I don't feel pain. Other than that lonely no one has visited. I was even to go on a date after the show and he didn't come to see how I was doing."

Robbie frowned, "I thought you would have some visitors. Your video just broke half a million views."

Trina cracked a smile, "Well I am an amazing actor." Then she frowned she was lonely and she never realized how lonely until now. All of her so called friends didn't show but some nerd she kissed once did. "Robbie is this just because you have a crush on me"?

He shook his head, "No I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I couldn't live with my self if anything happened to you because of me."

Trina leaned up and kissed Robbie on the lips. She always lied to herself that she didn't enjoy their stage kiss. He was someone who cared and didn't want to fuck and dump her. "Robbie can you climb into my bed and just lie here next to me"? 

He nodded and laid down in her bed. Minutes rolled by and the more comfortable they both felt. Robbie had his arm around her and she was resting on his chest. 

As time passed Trina moved her hand over his crotch. With her skill she quickly undid her pants and retrieved his cock from his boxers. 

Robbie jumped, "Fuck Trina your cast hurts". It felt like he was grabbed with sandpaper. 

Trina forgot she had a cast, "We'll I can't jerk you off so…" she moved off his chest and moved down the bed. 

Robbie gripped the hand rails as Trina swirled her tongue around the head. She just smiled at him, "You are big Robbie. I haven't seen one this big in person only porn."

Robbie just nodded as she took him in her mouth. 

"You like it huh?" Robbie simply nods. Trina begins to slowly stoke Robbie's large cock. His dick has to be at least nine inches and its rock hard. Robbie groans by the great pleasure. Trina pace quickens and she licks and sucks harder. Robbie's dick might be too big. 

Trina gradually begins to take more of him in her mouth. She then gives a gentle lick with her tongue to the tip of Robbie's cock. Robbie entire body jolts again. She then puts her mouth completely around the tip of Robbie's dick. The feel of Trina's wet mouth completely covering Robbie's dick sends pleasure up and down his body.

"Trina." She begins to swirl her tongue around the tip of Robbie's dick and continues to stroke the rest of Robbie's shaft with her non casted hand. I guess he really likes it. I don't know if I will be able to fit it down my throat. Trina slowly sucks the tip and tries to go further.

"Trina that feels really good!" Trina is pleased to hear it, she then tries to shove more inches down her throat. She swallows seven inches and stops, Robbie's dick hits the back of Trina's throat. 

Meanwhile Robbie is trying his best not to cum. I can't believe Trina is sucking my dick. 

Trina slowly manages to swallow all nine inches. With Robbie's dick completely incased inside Trina's mouth. Robbie looks down to see Trina has his dick fully down her throat. Trina gradually pulls back with her mouth sucking off of Robbie's dick. She stops at the tip and Robbie groans.

"Robbie please fuck my mouth."

"Ok." Trina puts her mouth on Robbie's tip. Robbie slowly puts his hands on Trina's head and fists her hair. He begins to slowly move back and forth. He can feel Trina's lips and warm tongue strangling his dick. 

Robbie begins to pick up the pace and Trina starts to get nervous. Robbie can feel the great sensation of Trina's mouth and wants more. This feels amazing. 

He begins to pump his dick as far as it will go and as fast as he can. Robbie's head shoots up and he clenches his teeth. Trina's eyes grow wide and grabs hold of Robbie's bare legs. This is too much. Robbie can stop and squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure. He can feel he is reaching his limit but tries to hold it. Robbie's dick hits the back of Trina's throat.

"Trina this feels amazing!" Robbie quickens his pace and thrusts hard. Trina can feel Robbie's dick jamming up against the back of her throat. Robbie can feel he is about to cum. 

"Trina I'm going to cum!" Robbie grabs Trina's head and shoves her mouth down his dick. He lets loose his hot cum shoots down Trina's throat. Robbie kept hosing her throat and Trina tries to swallow as much as she can. Robbie's hot cum overflows in Trina's mouth and fills her cheeks. 

He lets go of her head and pulls his dick out of her mouth. He then shoots several more ropes of cum onto Trina's face. 

Trina was struggling to catch her breath since all of her gulps for air had forced her to swallow the cum in her mouth. She then cleaned her face with her tear away robe. 

Robbie just watched as her tits bounced from being free. Her torso was wrapped so her tits were perky like she was wearing a bra. He pinned Trina back to the bed and attacked her tits. He licked and sucked her perfect breasts. 

Trina was surprised to see Robbie take control like this. He was defiantly turning her on especially when he tweaked her nipples hard. 

Robbie then spread her legs, "You are so perfect now I am going to show you how much I wanted you". 

Trina didn't have a chance to respond before Robbie thrusted inside of her pussy as hard as he could. Trina muffled her scream with her hand. He was so deep inside of her. 

Robbie sat up and started to thrust in and out while groping her right breast. "God Trina you are so tight". 

Trina could feel her head bouncing off the rail of the bed. "Robbie…so good". 

Robbie could feel her pussy trembling so close to a climax. He pulled out and flipped her over. He spread her legs wider and thrust back into her pussy. He put his weight on her and ground his hips into hers. Her bubble butt was so soft against his pelvis. 

Trina couldn't believe how deep he was from this angle. She was flush against the mattress she could feel his cock against her and the mattress. "Robbie". 

He key thrusting as hard as he could. Trina had cum with a scream into a pillow. Robbie started to slap her ass, "I love watching your ass jiggle". 

Trina couldn't say anything she was to busy felling so much pleasure. 

Robbie was getting close to dumping his load into Trina. "I am gonna cum where do you want it?"

Trina knew she hadn't been on birth control since she was hospitalized. "Don't cum inside my pussy". 

Robbie pulled out and got an idea. He lined himself with her asshole. He quickly pushed himself inside. With one thrust in her perfect ass he couldn't hold back his climax. 

Trina screamed into a pillow when Robbie stuck it in her ass. "Fuck". She kept repeating her virgin ass wasn't ready for his monster cock. She then felt a warming sensation as his cum flood inside her. 

Robbie collapsed on Trina and hugged her. He grabbed her breasts, "That was amazing do you think you could take a round two"? 

Trina pointed to the morphine machine, "Press the up button two times". Robbie did as he was told and she felt all of the pain go away. "Go ahead Robbie and fuck my ass as hard as you can."

He just smiled and pulled out until only the tip remained before thrusting balls deep. 

Trina couldn't feel the heavy pain just a dull throb. "When you are done paint my tits". 

Robbie just kept fucking her ass. It was so tight and hot he couldn't resist spamming it while he was fucking her. It kept making her ass tighter it wasn't long before he reached his limit. He pulled out and had Trina flip over. 

Trina sandwiched his cock in her massive tits and watched as he started to fuck her tits. She even started to lick the head when it came out from her cleavage. She didn't get a warning before he blew his load on her face, neck and tits. 

Trina wiped the cum off of her before Robbie laid back down with her. He was exhausted and she knew how she was going to wake him up. 

End

Hope you liked it.


End file.
